7 Years and Counting
by Maximillian Havisham
Summary: The sequel to "The Knight & Her Guardian Dragon". Things have changed in Fiore since the return of Fairy Tail's strongest from Tenrou Island. Still picking up the pieces and finding their place, Fairy Tail encounters new rivals and enemies; but Natsu and Erza have a different dilemma on their hands as they try to make up for 7 years of lost time with their daughter.
1. Four Men, A cat, and A baby

"There you go." Erza smiled as she fed Aura another spoonful of food; although more of it fell onto the baby's bib than in her mouth.

Erza laughed a bit while she wiped the corners of her daughter's mouth with a warm cloth. "You're quite the messy one aren't you? Just like your father. Speaking of which-" Erza looked up from Aura and looked around her currently empty house.

"Where is Natsu?" She continued looking around. "Happy's gone as well." She looked down to Aura, who was looking up with her eyes wide as she cooed.

Erza smiled again and picked Aura up. "Let's go find your Daddy and Uncle Happy." She cooed with a smile as she lightly bounced the smiling baby up and down.

Erza walked outside and looked around, but Natsu and Happy were nowhere to be found. "Where are they? Where do you think they ran off to?" she asked Aura, who continued looking at her wide eyed.

"GOT IT!" A voice yelled from the west.

"Natsu?" Erza called

"Wow that's a big one!" another voice yelled excitedly.

"That sounded like Happy." Erza turned towards the direction of the noises and began walking into the forest.

"What are we going to do with it?" Happy asked.

He and Natsu looked over at the fish they had just caught, it had to be at least 10 feet long.

"We're gonna eat it of course." Natsu replied.

"I know that. But how? A fish this beautiful has to be prepared with utmost of care. You can't just burn it like you always do."

"I don't burn the fish." Natsu protested. "You just can't handle spicy food."

"There you are." Erza said, emerging from the tree line. Natsu and Happy watched as she walked down the small hill to the pond, Aura sitting comfortably on her arm.

"Hey, Erza." Natsu greeted with a smile. When he looked to his daughter he smiled even wider. "Hey there."

Erza handed Aura over to her father, who proceed to lift her up and down. Aura giggled happily with each rise and fall.

"We were looking everywhere for you two." Erza said to Natsu and Happy. She looked out to the pond. "When did you come out here?"

"Before the sun came up." Natsu answered, placing Aura in his lap.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were still sleeping."

"Natsu was too scared to wake you up." Happy corrected.

"Shut up." He looked down and watched as Aura reached for the fish next to him. "Yeah, I caught that." he smiled at her. "You want to eat it?"

Aura cooed and continued reaching for the fish. It seemed like she had said yes.

"She's too young to eat that, Natsu." Erza said.

"Really?" Natsu looked at Aura, who was now looked back at him. "That sucks huh?" he said to his daughter with a smile.

Aura cooed and turned her head slightly. Natsu mimicked her by turning his own head.

"Erza, can you cook this big fish for us?" Happy asked looking up at the knight with a gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah." Natsu nodded as Aura played with his cheeks, stretching them a bit. "Can you?"

Erza looked over the fish and thought about what she could make out of it. "I don't know. It's pretty big." She said facetiously. "That may be too much for me."

"Pleeeease?" Natsu and Happy pleaded with puppy dog eyes, which was ironic from Happy since he was a cat.

Erza eventually relented when a small smile appeared on her face. "Ok ok, I'll prepare it for dinner."

"Yeah!" Natsu and Happy shouted happily.

"That's enough. Come on you two." Erza rushed. "It's time to head to the guild hall."

"Ok." Natsu gave Aura back to Erza and stood up, grabbing the fish and hoisting it onto his shoulder. "Let's go, Happy."

"Aye."

6 months had passed since Aura was born, and Natsu and Erza were still getting used to concept of being parents. Despite a few hiccups along the way, they managed to survive the more difficult moments that came with being brand new parents.

Erza took care of most of the baby girl's needs, but Natsu helped where he could. Happy was there as well, but he mostly provided commentary when Natsu screwed up.

"Hurry up, Natsu." Erza said impatiently as she stood by the door of their home. Aura sat in the sling tied across Erza's chest, her head peeking from behind her mother's shoulder. Happy stood next to Erza.

"I'm coming hold on." Natsu replied. He stepped out of the bedroom, and was fixing his scarf around his neck when he walked up to her. "Ready."

"It's about time. Let's go." Erza opened the door and the four began making their way into town and towards the Fairy Tail guild hall.

Erza internally chided herself about her attitude towards Natsu, but she couldn't help it, She was anxious. The day had finally come where she would be able to go on jobs again.

She had been waiting for this day ever since her pregnancy. Since giving birth Erza's magical power had slowly returned, and last week she was finally cleared to resume worked. She was initially told to wait at least a month before trying to use magic, but Erza started training again after only a couple of days. Although since most of her day was occupied with taking care of the baby, Erza only found time to train at night; Natsu sometimes joining her.

Natsu burst through the guild hall doors with his usual bluster. "Hey, guys! We're here!" he yelled with a smile. Everyone in the guild greeted him as they always did.

Natsu, Erza, and Happy spotted the rest of their team sitting close to the bar and made their way there. Natsu sat next to Gray, Happy flew to where Wendy and Carla sat, and Erza took Aura out of her sling before sitting next to Lucy.

"Good morning, everyone." Mirajane greeted as she walked to the table. "Good morning, Aura." She poked the baby's nose, causing her to laugh.

"Hi." Lucy smiled at Aura, taking the baby girl's hands and moving them up and down, making her giggle even more.

"How is she?" Lucy asked, looking up to Erza.

"She's quite the handful." Erza said as she looked down at her daughter, who had begun babbling.

"Awwww." Lucy and Mirajane cooed, melting at the sight.

"She's been doing that a lot lately as well." Erza added with a sigh.

Wendy sat fidgeting at the edge of the table. She wanted to go over and see the baby but she was nervous. She had no idea what to say. She was feeling the pressure to emulate the description of what Aura's future self told her she was like. Wendy wanted to be confident, but was having little to no luck in that department.

Erza noticed the young girl's uneasiness. "Come here, Wendy."

The sky dragon pointed to her herself in confusion. "M-me?"

"Not unless someone else by the name of Wendy joined our guild recently." Erza grinned.

"O-ok." Wendy nervously she got up from her seat and walked to Erza's side. Mirajane stepped back a bit to give the young dragon some space. "Y-yes? Is there something you need?"

"Do you want to hold her?"

"W-what?" Wendy asked, her face turning red.

"Do you want to hold Aura?" Erza asked again, this time lifting the baby to Wendy.

"I-I don't…" Wendy looked over to Carla - who was sipping tea.

The tabby caught the eyes of her anxious friend.

"Just hold her, child. She won't bite…probably. Human babies are still a mystery to me." She returned to sipping her tea.

Slightly less nervous, Wendy slowly nodded at Erza. "O-ok, I'll hold her." Erza smiled and placed Aura in Wendy's open arms. Wendy saw warm smiles coming from the girls and she meekly smiled back. She then looked down at Aura. The baby was staring at her wide-eyed.

"H-hello. I'm Wendy." the sky dragon stammered. She saw Aura's small hand rise up and firmly grip some of her hair. "Ow." Wendy yelped as Aura tugged on the young girl's blue locks, smiling and laughing.

"I think she likes you, Wendy." Erza said.

"R-ow...really?" Wendy winced, trying her best to ignore the pain.

Erza nodded. "I think that's how she says hello."

"Yeah." Gray interjected. "Kid almost pulled mine out the first time I held her." He ran his fingers through his own hair.

Wendy gave Aura back to Erza and returned to her seat with a smile. Carla saw the young girl's expression and smiled herself.

"So what's Fairy Tail's strongest team up to today?" Mirajane asked.

"We're going on a job of course." Erza said confidently. "Find us one, Gray. And make sure it's challenging."

The Ice wizard reluctantly rose from his seat and walked to the request board, grumbling under his breath.

"Are you sure you should be taking a job now, Erza?" Lucy asked.

"I am. My magic is fully restored and it's been too long since I've enjoyed a good battle." She grinned confidently.

_She sounds like Natsu._ Lucy and Mirajane thought as they looked to the dragon slayer - who was talking with Happy about something.

"Here." Gray returned and placed the job request he picked on the table. The group looked at it and Natsu read aloud.

"Strong wizards wanted to escort merchants to Hargeon. Reward: 40,000 Jewel"

"Sounds pretty straightforward." Lucy said.

"Hmm." Erza grumbled. "Not as challenging as I hoped, but I suppose it will do for now. Hopefully there will be bandits along the way." She stood up, holding Aura in her arm. "We'll depart this afternoon."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah!" Natsu exclaimed. "We finally get to go on a job with everyone again. It's been forever!"

"You're not going, Natsu." Erza said, blowing away all of his enthusiasm.

"What?! Why not?!"

"One of us has to stay and watch Aura." She directed Natsu's eyes to their child, who was now playing with Erza's hair.

"We can't bring her with us?" Natsu asked.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Gray shook his head. "Idiot." He muttered.

Erza's glare hardened. "You would bring our baby on a dangerous job that will most likely have us engaged in battle with all manners of bandits and wild forest creatures?"

Natsu opened his mouth to speak but then looked over to his daughter. He then thought about all the things that could happen on the job, as well as how they would affect Aura's safety.

Aura gurgled and Natsu's eyes softened. "Fine, I'll stay." He said slightly sad.

"Good." Erza smiled. She held Aura in the air and smiled. "Mommy's going on a job but she'll be back soon. Will you be a good girl for Daddy?" Aura laughed and Erza kissed her forehead before giving her to Natsu.

He was disappointed that he couldn't go on the job with his friends, but he knew looking after his daughter was much more important. There would be plenty of other jobs.

"Let's get going." Gray said cracking his knuckles.

"Hold on, Gray." Erza said.

"What?"

"You're not going either."

"What?!"

"I need you to stay here and watch Natsu. Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble while he's watching Aura."

"Can't Lucy do it?" he pointed to the blonde.

"Hey, don't drag me into this!" Lucy protested.

"Lucy's wide variety of spirits could be valuable on this mission." Erza pointed out.

"What about Wendy?"

"We need her healing magic in case someone is injured on the trip."

"Mira?"

"She has her own job."

"Well I still don't see why I have to-"Gray's mouth instantly shut when he felt Erza's cold glare - colder than even his own magic - chilling his body. He tried to stay strong but it was too much for him. "Ok, I'll stay." He slumped his shoulders, Gray Fullbuster had admitted defeat.

"Thank you. Come on, you two, let's get ready leave." Erza said to Lucy and Wendy.

"Right." Lucy said, looking back at the boys worriedly.

"Come along, Wendy." Carla called to the young girl.

"O-ok." Wendy slowly nodded. She was nervous about leaving Natsu and Gray behind.

Much to Natsu's chagrin, Happy went along as well. Most likely to follow Carla.

"Traitor." The dragon slayer grumbled. He and Gray sighed in disappointment as they watched Erza's group finally exit the guild hall.

Natsu held Aura in front of him. "I guess it's just you and me now huh?"

She giggled, causing Natsu to smile.

"So what do we do now?" Gray asked as he and Natsu sat back at the table.

"I don't know." Natsu placed Aura on top of the table, letting her play with his hand.

"Just my luck to be stuck here with you." Gray sighed in irritation.

"It's not like I wanna be here with you either." Natsu retorted with his own scowl.

The pair sat silence - with only Aura's random coos and babbles filling the air.

Eventually Natsu spoke up. "Where's Juvia?" he asked

"She went on a job with Lisanna and Shadow Gear. Why?"

"I don't know. You guys just seem kinda close lately." Natsu shrugged, watching Aura try to put one of his fingers in her mouth. He moved it away.

"It's not like that." Gray replied. Another silence passed between them. Now it was Gray's turn to speak up.

"How are things with Erza?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Natsu inquired, his cheeks now being pushed together by Aura.

Gray ignored the funny look on Natsu's face and powered through. "I mean you guys have been living together for over a year now right?"

"Yeah. And?" Natsu still didn't understand what Gray was trying to say to him.

"How is it? Is it weird?"

Natsu sat and pondered Gray's question for a moment. "It was kinda weird at first." He finally answered. "But I don't know. I guess I just got used to her being around me all of the time. Now it feels weird when she's **not** around." Natsu blushed a bit, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Mirajane caught a bit of the boys' conversation from behind the bar while cleaning glasses, smiling to herself when she saw Natsu's blush.

"You guys sleep in the same bed?" Gray asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't we?" Natsu questioned, his head titlted.

Gray shrugged. "I don't know, just making conversation."

The two sat in another awkward silence, this one longer than the others. Neither knew what to talk about anymore. Normally in a situation like this they would have a fight over something trivial like Natsu's constant whistling or the fact that Gray was once again without a shirt, but the baby sitting on the table took all the momentum out of that plan.

"How's being a dad going?"

"It's pretty cool." Natsu smiled. "I feel like Igneel. Although Aura can't talk yet."

"She's only six months, right? I don't think babies can talk that early."

"Maybe. This is actually the first time I've been with her without Erza around."

"Really?"

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, usually it's me and Erza takin care of her - well more Erza. I don't really know what to do without her around." He gave an embarrassed smile. "I'm kinda lost."

"Sounds like you suck as a father." Gray smirked.

"Yeah." Natsu laughed.

Aura began laughing when suddenly her eyes began to water and her lower lip quivered.

"Waahhh!" she wailed, much to Natsu and Gray's surprise.

"What's wrong with her?!" Gray shouted.

"I don't know!" Natsu answered.

Aura fell to her back and cried even louder.

* * *

Erza, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, and Carla walked through the East Forest alongside the merchant convoy. There were no signs of bandits or wild animals yet, but their eyes remained open for any sign of trouble.

"Thank you so much for escorting us through the forest." The head merchant said to Erza from atop his horse. "I hope we didn't inconvenience you by requesting this job. There are just so many things that can go wrong in the wild."

"It's no trouble at all." Erza reassured with a smile. "We were more than happy to accept the job. It must be cumbersome carrying so much cargo. You shouldn't have to worry about foreign dangers as well. We will do our absolute best to safeguard both your people and your goods."

"Thank you so much." The merchant gratefully bowed his head.

"Hey, Erza, are you sure it was ok to leave the guild like that?" Lucy asked.

"It's fine. I trust Gray. And I know Natsu will let nothing happen to our daughter." Erza replied confidently.

_It's not the baby I'm worried about._ Lucy thought with a nervous smile.

* * *

Natsu and Gray continued looking down at the still crying Aura.

Interestingly enough Gajeel, Elfman, and Pantherlily had now huddled themselves around the table. It was if Aura's cry had beckoned them all to her.

"Can't you stop her cryin? I was tryin to sleep." Gajeel grumbled, shooting Natsu an irritated look.

"I would but I don't what's wrong with her." Natsu admitted.

"Perhaps she is tired." Pantherlily suggested.

"I don't think so."

"Maybe the kid needs to eat." Elfman ssaid.

"She ate just before we left home."

"Perhaps she misses Erza then." Pantherlily suggested again.

"She was fine when Erza left."

"Sounds to me like she needs to be changed." Mirajane called from the bar. The boys turned around.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu realized. "Wait…" Natsu sniffed the air.

Mira was right Aura did need to be changed. Bad. Natsu's face grew white with fear, at the task. He hated changing dirty diapers.

"So you gonna changer her?" Gray asked Natsu.

"I don't want to." Natsu refused. He looked to Gajeel. "You do it."

"Why the hell should I do it? She's not my kid." The Iron Dragon slayer retorted.

"You're no help. Elfman?"

THe middle Strauss sibling shook his head in refusal. "Nope, I don't do dirty diapers."

"Mira?"

"Sorry, I still have work to do." The barmaid smiled.

"Lily?"

"I would but I don't have opposable thumbs." The exceed replied, holding up his paws. He could have easily done it in his battle form, but seeing as how Natsu didn't mention it, Pantherlily didn't find it important to bring it up.

Natsu began looking in Gray's direction. "Don't even think about it." The Ice Wizard said.

"Fine." Natsu sighed and looked over to the bag lying on the ground next to the bench. He grabbed it and put it on the table next to Aura. He undid the latch at the top and opened the bag. Inside were diapers, food, a blanket, and other baby care items.

He reached inside the bag and pulled out a diaper. There appeared to be a piece of paper attached to it. "What's this?"

Natsu turned it over in his hand before Gray snatched it away from him. "Hey! What's the-"

"Shut up and change your kid. I'll look at this." Gray interrupted.

Natsu wanted to punch the ice wizard, but returned his attention to his still wailing daughter. _S__he sure does cry a lot._ Natsu thought.

Gray began to read the piece of paper. "Natsu. If you are reading this then you have finally begun taking responsibility as a parent."

"What?" the dragon slayer glared at Gray.

"Hey, don't look at me. Erza wrote it."

"Man, that's harsh." Elfman commented.

"I thought it was funny." Gajeel smirked.

"Shut up." Natsu grumbled.

* * *

"Achoo!" Erza sneezed.

"Bless you." Wendy said.

"Thank you." Erza replied with a smile.

"Someone must be talking about you." Lucy teased with a mischievous smirk.

"That's just superstition."

* * *

Gray cleared his throat and continued reading the note. "Seeing as how this is the note attached to the diaper, then it is time to change Aura. Either that or you clumsily opened the wrong note."

Natsu sulked even more as Elfman and Gajeel snickered. Even Mirajane began to softly giggle.

"If you are still staring at the diaper as it if it were a foreign object then I was right to assume that you weren't paying attention the last time I taught you how to change a diaper, and our daughter is currently going hoarse from crying." Gray stopped reading the note and looked to Natsu, who was doing just as the note stated. "You don't know how to change her diaper?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Natsu smiled and scratched behind his head. "Not really no."

"What kind of man doesn't know how to change his kid's diaper?" Elfman questioned.

Gajeel shook his head in disappointment. "You really do suck, Salamander."

Natsu sulked again and Gray resumed reading.

"So I'm going to guide you through the process…again. Be sure to pay attention this time around. In the bag there should be a blanket."

Natsu reached into the bag and pulled out said blanket. "What do I do now?"

"Place the blanket under Aura. This will allow you to change her without worrying about the germs on the surface of wherever you're changing."

Natsu lifted up the crying baby and spread the blanket atop the table before placing her back down. "Done."

"Next - before you do anything - wash your hands. Thoroughly." Gray's tone was flat, but Natsu could feel Erza's patented sternness through her written words. He walked behind the bar, Mirajane allowing him space to wash his hands in the sink before he returned to the table.

"Open the clean diaper and place it under Aura."

"Ok." Natsu said after completing the task.

"Make sure you distract her so she doesn't move around while you're changing her."

"Distraction…distraction." Natsu repeated. "Hey Gajeel!" he yelled to the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"What?"

"Do that stupid face you make when you're angry."

"What?!" Gajeel yelled in offense. He furrowed his brow, narrowed his eyes, and gritted his teeth in anger. "I'll show you stupid." He walked to Natsu, but couldn't help but notice that Aura had stopped crying.

He looked down at her and saw that she was fixated on his currently twisted face. When he fixed it she started crying again. He quickly twisted it again, and Aura stopped crying.

"Aw, she likes your angry face." Mirajane cooed from behind the bar.

"Mind your own business." Gajeel retorted, his face still contorted. "Hurry up, Salamander. I can't hold this forever." He said through gnashed teeth.

"Next, carefully unfasten Aura's diaper. Use the front half to wipe any excess waste from her bottom." Gray instructed.

Natsu unfastened his daughter's diaper and instantly felt a gust of foul air attack his nostrils. Elfman, Gray, and Gajeel smelled it as well; though Natsu and Gajeel got the worst of it due to their enhanced sense of smell. Aura began to laugh.

"I think she knows that she stinks." Elfman said as he held his nostrils closed.

Natsu turned his head away from the smell and carefully wiped Aura's bottom with the cloth diaper. "W-what's next?"

Gray looked to the next step, continuing to hold his nose closed. "Wet one of the cloths in the bag and use it to wipe Aura back to front."

"Mira-"Natsu called, his nose still burning. "Can you help me out on that one?"

"Sure." The barmaid walked from behind the bar towards the table where everyone was gathered and reached inside the bag, but not before catching a whiff of Aura's dirty diaper. "Oh, someone's a stinky baby." Mirajane cooed, lightly poking a laughing Aura's nose. She returned to the sink and wet the cloth in warm water before giving it back to Natsu. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Natsu took the cloth and wiped Aura down before moving the dirty diaper to the side and fastening the new one. "There ya go, kiddo, all clean." he smiled wide at his cooing daughter.

"Finally." Gajeel sighed in relief, fixing his face. "That took forever."

"Gotta admit, it was kinda cool seeing Natsu change his kid's diaper." Elfman said.

"What?" Natsu said as he walked back from throwing away the dirty diaper.

"Our little dragon slayer is growing up." Mirajane complimented with a smile. This made Natsu to blush.

"It's not like that. A dad's supposed to take care of his kid right?"

Gray smirked as he folded up the note and handed it to Natsu. "Here."

"Thanks." Natsu took the note and put it back in the bag before folding up the blanket, putting it back in the bag as well.

He placed Aura back on the table and took a small red ball out of the side pocket of the bag. He held holding it up to her. "You want the ball?"

"Ba." Aura said.

"Ball?"

"Baa." She said with a slight inflection.

"Ball." Natsu said slower.

"Ba."

"Eh, close enough." He smiled and handed her the ball, much to her delight. "When will you be able to talk?" he asked laying his head down, watching Aura play with the ball.

Mirajane giggled, "Be patient, Natsu. She's only six months old."

Natsu continued looking at his daughter and smiled a bit as she played with the ball.

"The kid is cute." Elfman said.

"Must have got that from Titania." Gajeel joked with a smirk, earning him another glare from Natsu.

"Yeah. How did Aura end up with a knuckle head like you for a dad?" Gray teased.

"Sometimes I don't think I'm cut out for this whole dad thing." Natsu smiled ruefully. "It's been six months and Erza still has to do almost everything for Aura. I can barely change a diaper."

"Geez, man, I was just joking." Gray said catching Natsu's mood. "I'm sure you're a good dad." He looked over at Aura who pushed the ball towards Natsu, who pushed it back at her. "See? She thinks so."

"Yeah, stop worryin so much." Gajeel added. "It's annoying."

"Takes a real man to raise a kid." Elfman nodded sagely.

"Besides, I'm sure Erza appreciates everything that you are able to do. There's probably some things you can do for Aura that she can't." Mirajane said.

"Maybe." Natsu pushed the ball back to Aura. Despite still feeling uneasy when it came to raising Aura, he did feel a bit better after talking to his friends about it.

"Have you told Erza about how you feel?" Mirajane asked.

"No." Natsu answered. "I don't want to worry her about it. She has other things going on. Especially since the S-Class trials are coming up in a couple of months."

"Oh yeah, those are happening soon." Gray realized.

"S-Class Trials?" Gajeel inquired.

"It's a test to see who is gonna be the next wizard to reach S-Class, the strongest of the strong in the guild." Elfman explained.

"Is everyone in it?"

"Nah, the master usually picks the people with the best overall performance of the year. Most jobs completed and stuff like that." Gray said.

"Hey, sis, what's the test gonna be like this year?" Elfman asked Mirajane.

"Sorry." She winked and put her index finger over her lips, "It's a secret."

"Doesn't matter what the test is. I know I'm gonna ace it this year." Natsu confidently declared.

"Because Erza's gonna help you?" Gray mocked.

"No!" Natsu snapped. "Because, I'm clearly the best in the guild and I should be S-Class. Right?" he stood up from the table and looked down. Smiling at his daughter as if she would agree with him. She simply looked up and coeed.

"As if flame brain." Gray stood up next to him. "You're dumber than I thought if you think you're stronger than me."

The two glared at one another.

"You're both idiots. I'm the only one here good enough to be S-Class." Gajeel proclaimed as he stood up and pointed to himself. Natsu and Gray both gave him deadpan looks.

"You just found out what S-Class was a couple of seconds ago." Gray reminded.

"Yeah, and the old man would never let you be S-Class after all the trouble you caused as part of Phantom." Natsu added.

"Hey, that's all in the past!" Gajeel exclaimed. "I was just as strong as the Element 4 in Phantom. So basically I'm already an S-Class wizard." He boasted.

"Oh yeah?" Gray challenged with a smirk. "That means Juvia has a better chance of being S-Class than you since she was actually **in** the Element 4."

"You making fun of me, snowflake?!"

"That was the idea lead foot."

"You're all crazy if you think you're gonna make S-Class before me." Elfman declared. "Only real men deserve to be S-Class."

"Stay out of this!" Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray yelled.

"The only way you would become S-Class is if you begged Mira to let you in." Natsu said.

"Says the guy who had a kid with Titania." Gajeel retorted.

"Take that back."

"Make me, Pinko. You've got as much a chance of being S-Class as the streaker does keeping his clothes on for more than 10 seconds."

"You wanna start a fight?" Gray said, neglecting the fact that his shirt had been off for a good while now.

Elfman stepped to the three and they all began arguing loudly with one another. Mirajane nervously looked on.

"Umm, guys?" she called. They ignored her.

"All you do is destroy property!"

"I'll destroy your property!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"I'll make you make sense!"

"Just stop talking! You're giving me a headache!"

"Guys? Elfman, Gajeel, Gray, Natsu?" Mirajane tried again, but once again she was ignored.

"Everyone knows you're only in the guild because of Juvia." Gray said to Gajeel. "You're the weakest one out of the four of us."

"Oh yeah?" Gajeel retorted. He turned his hand into his Iron Dragon Club. "I'll show you whose weak!" he swung his arm but Gray ducked, and Gajeel hit Natsu in the face. Gray and Elfman began laughing as Natsu shook his fist in anger.

"Dammit, Gajeel! That was a cheap shot!" Natsu swung his fist but do to his impaired vision he hit Gray in the face. This soon devolved into Gray hitting Elfman in the face, who in turn struck Gajeel. There was nothing but silence as the four angry young men stood there with each other's fists in their faces.

Mirajane sighed and shook her head. "Oh dear." She looked down to Aura - who was now trying to put the ball in her mouth. "Come on, Aura." Mirajane took the ball from the baby girl and picked her up. "Things are about to become a little crazy." Mirajane carried her as she made her way behind the bar and placed Aura on the bar top,. She then leaned over the counter herself with her hand under her chin, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"You bastard!" the boys shouted in unison. They then began brawling in the middle of the guild hall.

Mirajane smiled when she saw Aura sleeping on the bar top. "You're in for one crazy childhood." She smiled, patting the sleeping baby's head as the four man brawl soon grew to encompass the entire guild.

* * *

**Here we are, the first official chapter of "7 Years and Counting", as the note at the top said this takes place before the 7 year timeskip. I wanted to establish how Natsu and Erza interact with baby Aura individually before diving fully into the entire family dynamic. This chapter focused on Natsu and his relationship with his daughter. Hope you enjoyed and as always comment with your thoughts and thanks for reading :)**


	2. Growing Up Fast

"HA!" Erza yelled as she cut down the next tree with a swing of her sword. She watched it fall over like the others before switching weapons to a long spear. She maneuvered gracefully, dodging and slashing through the trunks of the many tress that covered the small forest. _I'm still not fast enough._ She thought as she continued running. She almost reached the other side of the clearing until she heard a shrill cry coming from the direction in which she came.

She stopped instantly, sending her spear back to its pocket dimension before requipping from her Heart Kreuz Armor into her white blouse and blue skirt. She emerged from the forest and walked towards a tree in the middle of a small meadow. There at the base of the tree sat a smiling Mirajane, and a crying baby Aura.

Mirajane picked the baby up and handed her to Erza before standing herself. "Hey what's wrong?" Erza cooed to her crying daughter, lightly bouncing her up and down.

"I think she's hungry." Mirajane said as she brushed the grass from her dress.

"Well let's get you something to eat." Erza said to Aura as the three headed into Natsu and Erza's home. Once inside, Erza placed the still crying Aura in her high chair before walking into the kitchen. Mirajane sat at the table and watched as Erza rifled through the cabinets.

"Do you need my help?" Mirajane asked.

"No thank you, I can handle it." Erza replied still searching. "Ah, here we go." She said with a satisfied smile. She found a bushel of bananas in one of the cabinets. She took one and put the others back, but not before taking out a wooden bowl as well. She unpeeled the banana and then mashed it into the bowl, making sure that it was truly soft. She then grabbed a spoon from the counter and walked to the table with the spoon and bowl in hand.

She sat across from Mirajane and held the bowl in her hands. She dipped the spoon in it, scooping some of the banana as she moved the spoon close to Aura. "Come on, here's the sword. Open wide." Erza opened her mouth wider and Aura imitated it, allowing Erza to feed her the banana. Sure enough the baby stopped crying. "There, feel better?" she asked with a smile. She then continued feeding her daughter.

"I don't think you're supposed to feed a baby by telling them the spoon is a sword." Mirajane said nervously.

"You don't have to be here Mirajane." Erza said not looking at the smiling barmaid. "What about the guild?"

"Lisanna is taking care of things for the day." Mirajane replied. "Besides, I figured you and Aura could use some company since Natsu and Happy are still gone." She said smiling at the baby.

"It's been two days. You think they would have been done with the mission by now." Erza said slightly irritated as she finished feeding Aura. She then got up, using Aura's bib to wipe away the excess food from the laughing baby's mouth before sitting back down.

"Aw you miss him." Mirajane teased.

"It's not that I miss him." Erza said. "It's just things are a bit…dull without Natsu home." She blushed slightly. _Home._ She thought to herself, it still made her blush a bit when she said that. "All I've been doing is training and taking care of Aura."

"Da…da…" The baby stammered.

"Yeah, daddy." Erza said to her with a smile.

"Can she talk?" Mirajane asked. "Not yet, but she's trying. Natsu's been trying to get her focused more on walking, I think."

"Really, why?"

"I have no earthly idea, but as long as she can do both I really don't care about the order."

"Have you two talked about what kind of magic she'll use?"

"Not at length. It's still a bit early to be thinking about it, although Natsu believes she'll use Dragon Slayer magic like her future self." Erza looked over to Aura who was now babbling, Erza began smiling again; she found it adorable that Aura wanted to be a part of the conversation.

"You want to be a Dragon Slayer like you dad, huh?" Erza said to the smiling baby as she played about with her hands.

"You don't think she will?" Mirajane asked. "It's certainly a possibility, but if she doesn't, it won't matter. I'm sure she'll have whatever magic she was meant to, Dragon Slayer or not." Erza said. She then smirked a bit. She made have claimed not to care about Aura's magic, but she would be a liar if she said a part of herself would be opposed to Aura inheriting her requip magic.

Aura soon began dozing off, which was no surprise to Mirajane and Erza who thought it was cute. Erza stood up and took Aura out of her high chair.

"Looks like someone is tired." She cradled Aura in her arms and walked towards the baby's room.

"Let's get you to bed. Say goodbye to Mirajane."

"Good night Aura." Mirajane waved with a smile.

Erza walked into Aura's room and placed her in her crib, causing the baby to cry weakly as she fought sleep. "Shhh. Shhh." Erza said trying to calm the 7 month old. "I know, I know you wanted to wait for daddy to come back. Its ok, he'll be home soon. Rest now." She said softly stroking the baby girl's head until she closed her eyes, soon falling asleep. Erza leaned into the crib, kissing Aura on the forehead before walking out of the room and back towards the table.

"She wanted to wait for Natsu?" Mirajane said as Erza sat down across from her.

Erza nodded. "She can't get enough of him." She said with a small smile.

"Neither can you." Mirajane said with a mischievous smirk.

"Hush." Erza said, not realizing that she was blushing slightly. This caused Mirajane to laugh, which also made Erza laugh. Although they managed to keep it down so as not to disturb Aura. Once the laughing subsided, the two looked out the window at the setting sun.

"The S-Class exams are coming up soon." Mirajane said.

"I know." Erza said "I had almost forgotten about it."

"Who do you think the Master will pick this year?" Mirajane asked.

"It's hard to tell, a lot of strong wizards have joined the guild recently and those already in the guild have gotten even stronger."

"Are you going to recommend Natsu?"

Erza shook her head. "There's no need to, if the Master believes Natsu is ready he'll choose him."

Mirajane grinned. "I expected you to say that."

"What about you?" Erza asked. "Are you going to recommend Elfman?"

"Nope, I feel the same way you do. If Master thinks he's ready he'll pick him."

"Do you have any guesses as to who Master will pick?" Erza asked.

"I have some, but like you said it's kind of hard to be concrete about it."

"Well, who do have in mind?"

"Well, If I had to choose…" Mirajane held her hand under her chin to think. "I'd say that both Gray and Natsu are shoo ins, as is Cana."

"Is that it?" Erza asked.

"I'm pretty sure one of the Thunder Legion will be chosen, at the very least so Master can have someone take Laxus' place, most likely Freed. I also believe Lucy has a good chance."Mirajane said.

"You think so too?" Erza said. "She hasn't been in the guild very long, but Lucy certainly has left a mark in Fairy Tail. Although her inexperience may cost her a spot."

"That's true." Mirajane giggled.

"What about Wendy?" "She's still too young." Erza quickly replied.

"You and I weren't that much older than her when we became S-Class." Mirajane pointed out.

"True, but Wendy is still a bit timid when it comes to missions and interacting with people. She just needs a little more time."

Mirajane nodded. "I suppose you're right. What about Gajeel and Juvia? Do you think Master will choose them even though they came from Phantom?"

"If that was an issue he wouldn't have let them join the guild in the first place." Erza said. "Juvia is a very strong wizard and has made herself at home in the guild, but I think her obsession with Gray hinders her potential some. Gajeel on the other hand has made no effort to make friends in the guild. Although, he and Natsu seem to get along well enough."

Mirajane laughed at Erza's explanation. "You think Natsu and Gajeel get along? All they do is bicker and fight."

"It's no different than what Natsu does with Gray." Erza said. "Or like we used to do." Erza smirked at Mirajane.

"Hmm, you're right. Well I guess they do get along." Mirajane said with a smile, laughing a bit.

"No matter who gets chosen this year, the test will prove to be an interesting one." Erza said.

"You're right." Mirajane said with a nod. "Especially now that Gildarts is back."

"I almost forgot about him." Erza said with a smile.

The two talked more about the guild and the S-Class Exam as the sun set. Soon enough Mirajane managed to steer the conversation to a topic that had been on her mind for months.

"Erza I almost forgot to ask, how is being here?" Mirajane asked looking at her.

"What do you mean? Being where?" Erza asked returning her gaze.

"You know, here." She said looking around the house. "How is living together with Natsu?"

"It's…" Erza began looking around the home. She had seen the walls, the kitchen, the doorways, and the windows hundreds of times but this was actually the first time that she actually took everything in. She looked at the walls and decorations with a new vision, each part of the house holding a different memory. There was the scorch next to the fire place from when Natsu had gotten overzealous in heating the house during the winter. The painted picture of Igneel across from the table where Erza and Mirajane sat, Erza claimed that it was to lighten the home but it was actually to cover a hole that Natsu created when he chased Happy after the Exceed laughed at him for Aura throwing up on his vest one day. Even the window the two women looked out of had a story, created from a hole that Erza punched Natsu out of when he tried to sneak up on her one day.

"I've never really thought about it before." She said blushing slightly.

"Ohh?" Mira said lulling.

"Yes." Erza replied quickly. "I've just gotten used to being here with him. I don't think about it much past that." She was lying, but Mirajane chose not to press the issue.

The two continued to talk about trivial things like the state of Magnolia and gossip around the guilds. Time continued to pass and soon Mirajane found herself exiting for the evening.

"I'll see you tomorrow Erza." Mirajane said with a smile.

"Thank you for stopping by and keeping me company Mirajane." Erza replied.

"You're welcome. Try not to stay up too late." Mirajane said winking.

"Goodbye Mirajane." Erza replied serious as Mirajane closed the door behind her. Erza sat at the table and began flooding her mind with random thoughts trying to stay awake but she soon felt her eyelids growing heavy. "No…" she mumbled trying to keep her eyes open. "I have to…stay awake…" she felt her eyelids becoming heavier, the weight being almost too much to bear. "Have to wait…for...Nat-"slowly she faded away, succumbing to slumber.

"ZZZZZZZzzzzZZZzzZ! ZZZZZZZZZzzzzZZzZ!"

Erza instantly opened her eyes, awakened by the frightening sound. _What is that?_ She thought to herself. She sat up and felt something soft under her hands. _Where am I?_ She thought unable to see due to the darkness shrouding her surroundings. She rubbed her palm against the surface she was currently sitting on.

"This feels like the blanket on my bed, but that can't be right. I fell asleep on the table, why would I be in bed?" she slowly reached behind her, trying to get a better understanding of her situation, that horrible grating sound at her back. She soon felt something else soft under her fingers, although not as soft as the bed.

"Mmm." a groan came from whatever she was touching. "Quit it Erza, I'm tryna sleep." A tired whine etched out into the darkness. Erza recognized the voice and her heart jumped a bit.

"Natsu?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." He groaned again. "Who else would I be?" Erza smiled warmly as she moved her hand back to her side.

"When did you return?"

"I don't know." He said rolling over to his side and yawning. "A couple of hours ago I guess."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked slightly irritated. Natsu yawned again.

"I didn't…see you when…I came in. Me and Happy went to Aura's room. She was crying."

"Is she alright?" Erza said quickly, cursing herself in her mind for allowing something like that to happen. "Yeah…She just had a dirty diaper. I changed it. Then I came out and…" he yawned once more, his voice fading the more tired he grew. "Saw you sleeping. I didn't wanna wake you so I brought you in here. Then…I guess I just…fell asleep…next to you." His voice trailed off.

"Well you still should have woke me and told me that you returned." Erza sat and awaited Natsu's response, but she received none. "Natsu?" she called looking over her shoulder. "Natsu?" she called more forcefully shaking him lightly.

"Mmmm, nobody's gonna be S-Class…before me." He mumbled. "I'm the strongest wizard…in Fairy Tail."

Erza smiled softly at his sleep talking. She then laid back down next to Natsu, kissing him on the cheek. "Sweet dreams Natsu." She faced his back as she soon fell asleep.

"You want some too Erza?" Natsu continued to mumble, a small smirk appearing on his face. "Ok…but I'm warning ya, I'm not gonna go easy on you because you're my..." his voice trailed off again and he resumed snoring. Natsu continued to move around in his sleep, but oddly enough this didn't bother Erza. Even stranger, through all of his thrashing, he never touched Erza. It was as if his body subconsciously knew the consequences of waking her prematurely.

In the next room, Aura peacefully slept in her crib, Happy sleeping in his hammock across from her.

The entire home was quiet for the first in what seemed like a long time.

…

"Mama. Mama." Aura repeated as she sat on Natsu's shoulders as they, along with the rest of the guild, looked on at Master Makarov, Erza, Mirajane, and Gildarts on the stage. Erza stood a small distance behind Makarov and smiled a bit as she saw Aura out of the corner of her eye.

"Shhh Aura." Natsu shushed, trying to quiet her. "I can't hear the old man." The 9 month old soon quieted down. Which actually surprised Natsu, she was usually way more of a hassle to calm.

Makarov and the others stood on stage going over the plans of that years S-Class Exam. Due to the battle with Oracion Seis and Erza's pregnancy, Makarov pushed back the exam until everyone had gotten back into the swing of things, although Erza did express displeasure over feeling that he waited too long to get things rolling again.

"Now that you know all of the details, I want all of the announced wizards and their partners assembled at the port in Hargeon in one week. That is all!" After Makarov's announcement everyone returned to their tables and began discussing the exam along with those who were called. Natsu was on his way to join his fellow exam participants, but he was soon stopped by Erza.

"Natsu." She called, causing him to turn around.

"Yeah?" he looked at her wide-eyed as he held Aura's legs which were resting on his shoulders. The 9 month old laughed and pulled his hair, he tried his best to ignore the pain.

"Here." Erza said reaching her hands up to Natsu's head. "Let me take Aura. You should discuss your plans with the others."

Slightly confused, Natsu complied and removed Aura from his shoulders, giving her to Erza. He then fixed his hair and scarf, all the while Erza looking at him with a sincere smile. Natsu then looked at Erza, noticing her expression.

"Uh you ok Erza?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes I'm fine." She held Aura against her hip, the baby's legs hanging at her sides.

"Mama." Aura cooed.

"I'll see you at home." Erza said. She then turned around and began walking away.

"Uh, ok." Natsu said even more confused.

"Say bye bye to daddy." Erza said to Aura as she kissed her on the forehead.

"Dada." Aura said, waving her small arms at Natsu, who smiled and waved back. He then walked to the tables where the others were sitting.

"What was that about?" Lucy asked Natsu as he sat down next to her.

"What was what about?" Natsu replied.

"You and Erza." She said pointing her thumb in the direction Natsu came from.

"Were you whining to her because you can't partner with an S-Class wizard?" Gray taunted.

"Shut up." Natsu retorted. "Why would I do that when I already have a partner?"

"Who?" Lucy asked.

"Happy of course." Natsu said pointing to the Exceed who was standing on the table.

"Aye!" Happy replied.

"Besides me and Erza didn't talk about anything. She just took Aura and said she'd see me at home."

"She didn't say anything about you being chosen for the exam?" Lisanna asked. Natsu shook his head.

"Nope."Natsu replied.

"That sounds a bit odd." Juvia said.

"She's probably just focused on the exam." Gray said.

"Speaking of which," Lucy began. "What are you guys gonna do about Aura?" she asked looking at Natsu.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"Well if you and Erza are both going to the island, whose going to watch her?"

"She's not going with us?" Natsu asked. "No she can't go with you dummy! She's a baby! She could get hurt!" Lucy yelled.

"Oh yeah, you're right." Natsu placed his hand under his chin to think. "Hmmm. I don't know. I'm sure Erza will think of something. Worst case I guess I could drop out. Come on Happy, time to train!"

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed. The two then raced out of the guild hall and back towards their home.

"Wait, Natsu!" Lucy yelled reaching out her hand.

"Too late Lucy, he's gone." Gray said. Lucy sighed and sat back in her seat.

"You really think Natsu would drop out the Exam?" Wendy asked looking up at Gray.

"I don't know, probably" Gray said crossing his arms. "Even Natsu knows what's more important in the long run. He knows that if he dropped out, there's always next year."

"He sure has grown up a bit in the last few months." Elfman said.

"Well being a father will do that." Lisanna said with a dreamy smile.

"So who's your partner Gray?" Lucy asked changing the topic.

"Why didn't you congratulate him?" Mirajane asked Erza as she sat at the bar, Aura sitting on the bar top. She handed Erza a cup of tea and Aura a bottle of milk.

"There was no need to." Erza said sipping her tea. "I already knew Natsu would qualify for the exam."

"That's not the point." Mirajane said. "You know he admires you. I'm sure acknowledging him for being able to take the exam would have made him happy."

"Perhaps you're right." Erza said sipping her tea again. Mirajane looked over to Aura, who was drinking from the bottle.

"What are you going to do about Aura?"

"Macao agreed to watch over her while we're on Tenrou Island."

"Macao?" Mirajane asked surprised.

"Yes. He already has Romeo so he seemed like the best person to watch her. Should I have picked someone else?"

"No, it's just...don't you think it'll be hard leaving her here while you're gone?"

Erza put down her cup. "Of course it's hard." She said as she rubbed Aura's head and smiled softly.

"I don't want to leave her at all, but the master needs me for this exam. We won't be gone long, a couple of days at the most. Right?" Erza asked smiling at Aura.

"Have you told Natsu?"

"No, I didn't want him to worry about more than what was needed. He should be focused on the exam right now." She resumed drinking her tea.

"I'll tell him later."

"If you think that's best." Mirajane said with a smile, but Erza could tell that Mirajane didn't wholeheartedly agree with how she handled the situation.

Aura crawled over to her sullen mother, and tugged lightly at her hair. "Mama." the baby cooed, causing Mirajane to grin.

Erza snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her daughter's laughing face and soon all of her cares washed away.

"Natsu! Dinner's ready!" Happy yelled as he emerged from their home.

The day had turned to night as the snow fell throughout Magnolia. Natsu, still in his usual clothes, sat atop a rock and looked out at the city, which lit up in the night sky.

"Are you ok?" Happy asked.

"I'm going to do it Happy." Natsu said.

"Do what?" Natsu clenched his fist tightly.

"I'm going to become an S-Class Wizard. I finally get to show Erza how strong I really am. I get to show everybody. I also get to show Aura that her dad is a really strong wizard."

"Aye sir." Happy said.

Natsu hopped down from the rock and headed back home with the Exceed. "You said dinner was ready right? I'm starving."

"You've been training for hours. You must be exhausted."

"Yeah, but all I need is some food to fill my tank. I wonder where Erza and Aura are." Natsu said before he and Happy entered the house.

"Yeah, they should have been home by now." Happy said as Natsu closed the door behind them. Little did they know, that behind a tree a small distance away from the house stood Erza.

She held a sleeping Aura, the baby's head lying on her shoulder, as she rubbed the baby's back. She smiled warmly as she thought of Natsu's words. _Natsu._ She thought. _I really am proud of you._ She then looked over at Aura. _I'm sure Aura is as well._ She then emerged from the trees and walked towards their home.

The week went by in a flash and soon all of the participants in the exam found themselves at Hargeon Port, each of them eagerly awaiting the chance to board the ship to Tenrou Island.

"Do be careful Wendy." Carla said, still worried about the vision she received a week prior.

"Don't worry Carla, I'll be fine." She said with a smile.

"Come on Wendy let's go." Mest said as he walked towards the ship.

"Ok, coming." Wendy said running after him. Carla waving.

"Do *sniff* your best *sniff* Levy." Jet said as tears streamed down his face.

"Yeah *sniff* we know *sniff* you can do it." Droy added, also crying.

"Aww don't cry guys. I'll be back soon." Levy said with a smile trying to comfort them.

"Time to go shrimp." Gajeel said walking past her.

"O-ok." Levy said nervously as she followed him.

"Good luck Levy!" Jet and Droy said in unison as the tears continued to fall.

"Come on guys stop crying." Max said.

"Do your best Gajeel." Pantherlily commented with a smirk, Gajeel giving him a thumbs up.

_I'll be sure to do my best for you…Laxus._ Freed thought as he looked up into the sky, seeing an image of the Thunder wizards face. "Let's go Bixlow." Freed said as they boarded the boat.

"Right behind ya, buddy." Bixlow said with his usual tongue out grin.

"Come on big brother." Lisanna said happily as she pushed Elfman from behind. "Our partners and Mira are already onboard the ship."

"Alright alright I'm going. Quit pushin will ya?" Elfman replied irritated.

"Ready to do this?" Gray asked Loke with a confident grin.

"You know it partner. Let's go make you an S-Class wizard." Loke replied as the two pounded fists and boarded the boat.

Cana and Lucy were the next to board, the former with a distraught look on her face.

"Don't worry Cana." Lucy said with a confident smirk. "I'm gonna make sure you pass the exam."

A small smile appeared on Cana's face. "Thank you Lucy." The two then boarded the ship.

Nearly everyone was now on the boat, except for Natsu and Erza, who were both standing in front of Macao.

"We'll be back soon. So be good for Macao, ok?" Erza said to Aura as she lovingly ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. She then kissed Aura's forehead as the baby began to tear up in Macao's arms.

"Mommy and Daddy love you very much." Erza said to Aura before looking up at Macao, giving him a stare that would stop a charging army in its tracks. "If anything happens to her Macao, you will answer to me."

"D-d-don't worry about a thing Erza. We'll take good care of her, right Romeo?" he said frightened as he looked down at his son, who was standing right next to him. Romeo nodded with a smile. "Yeah, you got nothin to worry about."

"I'm glad to hear it." Erza said returning Romeo's smile.

"Time to depart Natsu." Erza said as she turned around and walked towards the boat.

"Alright." Natsu said, his words a bit sad as he followed Erza. "Just wait Aura. Daddy's gonna become an S-Class wizard." He said waving back.

Aura, watching her parents leave, let out a sad, shrill cry; one that both Natsu and Erza felt stab their hearts. Despite the pain, the pair boarded the boat, believing in their hearts that they would return home soon.

_**7 Years**_** Later**

"Are they coming home today?" A young girl asked as she stood overlooking the port of Hargeon, the crisp sea breeze blowing through her shoulder length pink hair.

"I don't know." A young man, not too much older than her answered as he watched the winds blow through the water, his determined gaze seemingly cutting a path through the mighty waves. "But we'll come here every day until they do."

…

* * *

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry if its a bit sloppy, I suck at writing children lol. Anyway as always thanks for reading and let me know what you think :).**


	3. Memoirs of a Family

"Aura…Aura." Romeo said shaking the small girl. "Dad said it's time to get up."

"I don't want to." The young girl answered lazily. "I want to sleep."

"Well too bad." Romeo grabbed the blanket and removed it from the bed altogether, leaving the 6 year old with nowhere to hide. "Time to get up."

The young girl groaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her pink hair tossed about in all directions as she yawned. "You're mean Romeo." She said sticking out her tongue at him.

"That's what big brothers are, mean." He replied. "Now go on, hurry up and get ready." He ordered, pointing towards the door of her room.

"Ok." She said still tired as she walked out of her room and towards the bathroom.

…

Aura Robin Dragneel, the daughter of Fairy Tail wizards Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet. She is 6 years old, and has already decided at such a young age that she is not a morning person.

…

"I see sleeping beauty is finally awake." Macao said with a smirk as he watched Aura and Romeo walk to and sit at the breakfast table. "Good morning you two."

"Morning Dad." Romeo replied.

Aura yawned one last time. "Good morning Papa Macao."

"So what's the plan today, dad?" Romeo asked.

"Well you've gotta go to school, kid." Macao replied as he walked to the table, sitting down across from his son. "Aura and I are going to the guild hall."

"Do I have to go to school?" Romeo whined. "Mr. Totomaru is so boring. Why can't you teach me how to control my magic?"

"Because I have guild master duties." Macao replied sipping from his mug of coffee. "Besides Totomaru is more adept at fire magic than I am, you'll learn more from him than you would from me."

Romeo sat back in his chair and sulked. "I wish Natsu was still here, he'd teach me."

"Romeo." Macao said sternly. Romeo looked up at his father, noticing his eyes were shifting towards Aura. Romeo's own eyes widened in realization.

"Oh crap. Sorry Aura." He apologized placing his hands together as if he were praying.

"It's ok." She replied with a smile. "It's not like I remember what my real dad looks like anyway."

Macao and Romeo looked at one another before looking back at Aura with hollow, sullen smiles. They knew that she was lying.

…

Raised under the watchful eye of Fairy Tail's guild master, Macao Conbolt, ever since she was 9 months old; Aura grew up without much memory of her parents. If any comments about them did affect her, she didn't actively know about it.

…

The three walked the streets of Magnolia, eventually reaching the crossroads in the middle of the marketplace.

"Well I'm off to school." Romeo said taking the left path. "I'll see you guys at the guild hall later." He ran off, waving at them before turning around.

Macao and Aura waved back for a little bit before going their own way, taking the right path towards the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"Papa Macao…" Aura said looking down at the ground.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think my mommy and daddy are gonna come home?" she asked still looking at the ground.

Macao's eyes softened as he continued looking ahead of him. It was rare for Aura to ask about Natsu and Erza, but whenever she did Macao was never prepared for it.

He sighed as he thought of the best thing to say. "I'm sure they will." He said with a smile, trying to get the young girls mind off the topic as soon as possible. "It's just taking them a while to get back."

"Really?" she asked looking up at him, a glimmer of hope in her eye.

"Really." Macao replied with another fake smile.

"Ok." Aura said, a slightly despondent look on her face but she seemed otherwise pacified for the moment. "Romeo always goes to that place where the ships are before he comes home. Why?"

"I don't know." Macao said. He knew exactly why Romeo ventured to the Hargeon Port, but he kept quiet as to avoid further worrying Aura.

The two entered the guild hall a few minutes later, Fairy Tail's now meager number of members greeting them with smiles.

"Hey everyone." Macao said.

"Hey Master." Max replied before looking down. "Hey Aura." He said with a smile.

"Hi Max." she returned.

"Morning little lady." Wakaba said with a grin.

"Hi Mr. Wakaba." Aura replied.

"Good morning Master." Kinana said with a smile as she cleaned glasses behind the bar.

"Morning Kinana." Macao said waving.

"Hi Kina!" Aura yelled with a smile, causing the barmaid to look down at the bar at her.

"Oh, good morning Aura. I didn't see you there." Kinana returned with a smile. She thought it was adorable how Aura would become tongue tied when she said her full name, So Kinana let her shorten it. Although, Aura is the only person who can call her Kina.

Others besides Aura who called her by that moniker faced dire consequences, like Max; although he preferred not to talk about what happened that day.

"Aura!" a small voice called from the other side of the guild hall. From behind one of the tables ran a small girl, the same age as Aura give or take a few months. Atop her head was an orange cowboy hat, her dark green hair flowing behind her as her toy gun flapped about in the holster on her waist. She jumped onto Aura, hugging her neck.

"Hi Asuka." Aura said a bit uncomfortable that she was suddenly embraced, but she was still happy to see her friend.

…

Asuka Connell, the 6 year old daughter of Fairy Tail wizards Alzack and Bisca Connell, and Aura's de facto best friend. Asuka was born a year after the Tenrou team disappeared and was always a happy child, she was also the first person to crack through Aura's hardened exterior when they were both still toddlers.

Aura would always act out when she was younger due to being left by her parents, but for reasons still unknown to guild, Asuka and Aura became fast friends upon meeting each other. Perhaps that mystery will only be known to those two girls until the end of time.

…

"She's been talking about you nonstop." Alzack said as he Bisca walked up to the two girls.

"Yep, she's been waiting for you all morning." Bisca said with a smile.

"Really?" Aura said looking at Asuka, who simply smiled and nodded. Aura smiled wide showing her teeth. Alzack, Bisca, Kinana, and Macao smiled warmly at the sight, she looked just like Natsu.

"Aura is here?!" another voice yelled, however instead of surprise, this voice sent a shiver up the small girl's spine. She quickly ducked behind Macao, confusing Asuka.

"Where is she?" a woman said as she walked over to Macao. She had wavy dirty blonde hair that stopped just above her shoulders. She was sporting an orange tank top which contrasted sharply with her navy blue cargo jeans and brown flats, and a black Fairy Tail mark was emblazoned just above her left breast. She also wore blissful smile as she looked at Macao.

"Right here." Macao said sidestepping, revealing the frightened Aura. "Don't be rude Aura." Macao whispered.

"Hello Aura." The woman cooed as she bent over, placing her hands on her knees.

She stood up, nervously twisting the point of her shoe into the guild hall floor. "Hi Alana."

…

Alana Engel, the 17 year old heiress of the prestigious Engel family from Lumina, and as of today has been a Fairy Tail wizard for 3 years. Coincidentally, she is also the only person who has joined the guild in that time frame.

Specializing in light make magic, she can create "hard light" constructs in any form she wants. Coupled with her nearly boundless imagination, she is quite the formidable wizard.

…

"I told you, call me big sister." Alana said still smiling.

"A-Alana…onee-san." Aura said hesitantly. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her as Alana grabbed her and held her in the air, clasping her tightly against her chest for a hug.

"Aww, you are so precious Aura." She squealed as she held the young girl.

"T-Thank you." Aura replied as her face squished against Alana's ample bust.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Alana said in realization as she put Aura down. "I bought you the cutest dress while out on a job yesterday." She said with a smile. "But I left it in my apartment. Don't go anywhere." Alana then rushed out of the guild hall, much to Aura's relief.

Macao and Wakaba laughed. "Well looks like Asuka wasn't the only one anxious to see you." Macao said.

"She scares me." Aura said still shaking a bit.

"Aw, don't be like that." Macao said. "She's just a bit affectionate when it comes to you is all."

Aura pouted some until she felt Asuka tugging at her shirt. "Let's go play outside Aura." She said with a smile as she pointed to a door just past the bar.

"Ok." Aura nodded as she followed behind her friend.

"Don't go far you two." Bisca called to them.

"We won't." Asuka replied as she and Aura moved on.

As the two girls drew closer to the door, Aura suddenly stopped just before passing the bar. She turned her body, facing one of the support pillars. Her focus then was shifted from Asuka, to a picture on the pillar, hanging a small distance above her.

It was a picture Reedus drew of the Fairy Tail guild seven years ago, including all those lost on Tenrou Island.

"Aura?" Kinana asked concerned as she looked over at the young girl. "Aura what's wrong?"

"Kinana." Macao called. She looked over to him and he shook his head, signaling her to leave the situation alone. Kinana reluctantly backed off.

Aura could never fully explain why, but she always stopped to look at this picture whenever she came across it. Perhaps it was to remind herself of what her real parents looked like, that way she would be prepared if they ever came back.

She rose her arm slowly, extending her index finger towards the picture just as she had done many times before. Moving her finger across the length of it, she stopped when her lone digit fell upon a young woman with beautiful, long scarlet hair. It covered one of her equally stunning brown eyes as she stood adorned in a grey armor top and blue skirt, a smirk across her face. On the front of the armor was a gold cross with the Fairy Tail emblem underneath it. Her stance was firm, but at the same time soft. Exuding an air of both strength and compassion.

"Mommy." Aura said low before moving her finger across the picture again.

This time it stopped on a young man, not much younger than the woman from earlier. He was crouching next to a young blonde girl as his hair, which was a bright shade of pink, stood out in contrast with his black and gold vest and white scaly scarf that wrapped neatly around his neck. He gave the thumbs up, smiling wide and showing his uniquely sharp teeth as a blue cat with wings floated next to him.

"Daddy." Aura once again spoke low. It was almost as if she was entranced by the picture, blocking out everything else around her as she burned the images of the two people she pointed to into her mind.

"Aura?" Asuka said, breaking her out of her hypnotic state.

"Huh?" Aura said returning to her senses. She looked at Asuka, noticing the worried look on her friends face. "What's wrong? You don't want to play?" Aura asked, completely unaware of the last few seconds that just passed.

"You miss your mama and papa don't you?" Asuka asked.

"What?" Aura asked confused.

"You were looking at the picture again." She said pointing up at said picture. "You miss them right?" Asuka asked again.

Aura grew silent.

"Aura! I…" Alana ran back into the guild hall, a bag hanging off her shoulder, but she was soon halted when Macao held his arm in front of her. "Master what's…" she began but soon understood the situation when she saw where Aura and Asuka were standing.

"Oh." She said sullenly, lowering the bag to the ground. "She looked at the picture again?" Alana asked, Macao nodding in affirmation. "Poor girl." Alana said sadly.

"We don't have to play today." Asuka said. "We can stay inside.'

"No." Aura said shaking her head. "Let's go outside." She then grabbed Asuka's hand, much to the girl's surprise, and ran outside.

"Well it seems like she's getting better." Alana said with a warm smile. "She used to just stand in front of that picture for hours."

"She asked about them today." Macao said.

"Natsu and Erza?" Alzack asked.

Macao nodded in confirmation. "It's been a few months since she's done that."

"Why did she suddenly bring them up?" Bisca asked.

"I think it's because of Romeo." Macao answered.

"Ah, yeah." Alzack said. "He's always standing at the port isn't he?"

"Yeah." Macao said a bit despondent. "He goes there almost every day, I think he's waiting for the others return. Honestly…" Macao said scratching the back of his head. "I don't know what I'm going to do with that boy."

"What about Aura?" Alana asked. "How is she taking it?"

"She says she doesn't mind, but I know she's lying. She's trying to be strong, but there's only so much a girl her age can manage. I think she gets that from Erza."

All of the adults soon had saddened looks on their faces as they thought about the friends, the family, they lost on Tenrou Island all those years ago. It was hard for all of them, their trusted friends and guild mates, even their Master, gone in a flash and presumed dead. They wanted to believe that they were still alive, but with each passing day that faith was tested. Waning in the winds just like the once proud reputation of the Fairy Tail guild.

"Master Macao?" Asuka said as she and Aura approached the table where Macao, Alzack, Bisca, and Alana were sitting. They all looked down at the two girls, they were holding hands but Aura was nervously looking at the floor, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"What's wrong Asuka?" Bisca asked her daughter.

"Aura doesn't feel good." Asuka said. "She said she wants to go home."

"Ok, well let me just grab a few things and we can go back to…"

"No." Aura said cutting Macao off. "I want to go _home_." She inflected the last word, and soon enough everyone knew what she really meant. She didn't want to go back to Macao's home, she desired to go to her real home, the home that Natsu and Erza had built together all those years ago.

Macao kneeled down in front of her, "Are you sure?" he asked. Aura nodded slowly. "Alright then." He said standing back up. "Let's go." He said with a smile as he extended his hand towards her.

"Really?" Aura said, her eyes lighting up.

Macao nodded, "Yep, let's go kiddo."

"Ok." She nodded, grabbing his hand.

"I wanna go too." Asuka said as she held onto Aura's other hand, making a nice human chain that caused both girls to smile.

"I'll go with them." Bisca said walking behind the trio. "Who knows what kind of trouble those girls will get in if Macao lets them." She said with a smirk.

"Hey." Macao said offended.

"Hurry up mama." Asuka said looking back at Bisca.

"Alright alright, I'm coming. Hold your horses." Bisca replied as she jogged to catch up. "We'll be back soon Al." Bisca said waving to her husband who waved back with a smile.

"I'll go to." Alana said standing up. "I always wanted to know what house they all lived in."

"Wakaba." Macao called as they exited the guild hall, "You're in charge till I get back."

"You got it." Wakaba said giving the thumbs up.

"Be careful." Kinana called as the guild doors closed.

A few minutes later, the group had soon made their way to the outskirts of Magnolia, taking a small path lined with trees. Macao led the group, Aura holding his hand as Asuka held hers; Alana and Bisca following close behind.

"Do you know where you're going Macao?" Bisca asked a bit skeptical as she stepped over a tree root.

"Yeah I picked Romeo up from Natsu's place one time after I came back from a job. It should be around here…somewhere." Macao answered, his voice trailing off as he looked around for some sort of path.

_He's totally lost._ Bisca thought.

Eventually the group reached a clearing. Stepping out from the trees, they spotted a tangle of vines covering what looked to be an average sized home.

"Is that it?" Alana asked.

"I don't know." Macao said. He looked along the outline of the home. Eventually his eyes fell to a small sign, also covered in vines, but the letter N could be seen on it. "What's this?" He walked over to the sign, using his flame magic to slowly singe away some of the vines and reveal the words on the sign. When he was finished he smirked satisfied. "Well Aura," he said looking back at the young girl. "Looks like we made it."

Aura walked up to the sign, her eyes widening and a smile appearing on her face as she read the words aloud. "Natsu, Erza, Aura, &amp; Happy's Home."

"Welcome home kiddo." Macao said with a smile.

"Let's go in mama." Asuka said excitedly.

"Hold on Asuka." Bisca said, calming her down. "It's Aura's house. We have to ask if it's ok with her first." She explained.

"Ok." Asuka said. She then walked over to Aura. "Can we go inside your house Aura?" Asuka asked.

Aura looked back at her friend and nodded. "Yes, you can go in."

"Yay!" Asuka yelled. "Come on let's go." She grabbed Aura's hand and ran towards the house.

"Hold on you two!" Macao yelled after them. "We have to clear those vines first." He said running after them.

"They're certainly full of energy." Alana said with a smile.

"Well they are both still young." Bisca said smiling back.

Macao, Aura, and Asuka stood in front of the vine covered abode, the Fairy Tail guild master trying to catch his breath from running.

"Are you ok Papa Macao?" Aura asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Just…need…to catch my breath." He said regaining his bearings.

"It's because he's old." Asuka said giggling.

"Hey, I'm not that old yet." Macao retorted, he then looked back at the house. "Now let's see what we can do about these overgrown weeds."

Macao extended his index and middle fingers and soon a purple flame emerged from their tips. He then sent it forward, scorching the vines away and revealing the house underneath.

Macao grabbed the door handle, slowly pushing it open as the rusty hinges creaked loudly; the loud noise caused Aura and Asuka to cover their ears. Bisca and Alana soon caught up with the three.

The five then stepped into the home, taking in all of its atmosphere as the sun shined through the window in the left wall. Aura stood amazed as she absorbed everything into herself. It felt right being here, it felt warm.

"Well this place has certainly seen better days." Macao said wiping his finger on the dust covered table in the kitchen.

"I like it." Alana said walking around. "It has a rustic appeal to it."

"You and I have totally different views on what rustic is." Bisca said to Alana as she surveyed the kitchen with Macao.

"Wow." Asuka said looking around. "Your house is pretty, Aura."

Aura soon walked over to two closed doors on the opposite end of the big window.

"Where do those go?" Asuka asked as he stood next to Aura.

"I don't know." Aura answered. She reached for the door on the right, turning the knob slowly as the door creaked open. Inside was a large bed, a closet, and a shelf with various knick knacks and items arranged on it.

Bisca, Macao, and Alana walked up to the doors as the two young girls entered the room.

"This must be Natsu and Erza's room." Macao said, stepping inside.

"That's a pretty big bed." Bisca said impressed, although there was a faint hint of jealousy in her voice. "Mine and Al's would make up almost two of those."

"What's this?" Alana said looking at the shelf. She scanned over the items, reading the little signs in front of each of them.

_Maid uniform from Lucy's job._

_Piece of the Jupiter Cannon._

_Coin from Lumina Casino._

_Lacrima from Tower of Heaven._

_Ur Water, DON'T DRINK!_

"What are these?" Alana asked as she continued to survey the shelf.

"Those are souvenirs from the jobs Natsu's been on." Macao said. "Don't break them."

"Calm down Master, I won't touch anything." Alana said reassuring him. She continued scanning the shelf, eventually coming across a picture of what looked like Fairy Tail from seven years ago, although their outfits were radically different and some of the guild mates were in odd poses: Lucy held a cowering Natsu in a headlock, A scantily clad Juvia pushed away a heavily clothed Gray, Cana was in a very modest dress with a sun hat, Wendy was much older in more ways than one, and various other anomalies; but the most peculiar thing was that Erza, Master Makarov, Gajeel, and the cats were nowhere to be seen. Alana read the sign under the picture aloud. "Edolas Fairy Tail." she looked at the sign again. "Edolas?"

"You done in there Alana?" Macao called, catching the young woman's attention Alana looked around and soon noticed she was the only one still in the room.

"Coming." she called as she stepped out of the room and rejoined the others, who were standing in front of the next closed door.

"What was the hold up in there?" Macao asked.

"Nothing, I just saw this odd picture on the shelf." she explained. "What's 'Edolas Fairy Tail'?" she asked.

"Well, it's kind of a long story." Macao said. "I'll tell you about it later."

"Ok." Alana said.

Aura turned the knob and opened the door. As she looked inside her little heart skipped a beat. Inside was a well-crafted wooden crib, a book shelf with quite the collection of children's literature on it, and a rocking chair. Painted on the walls were Dragons and various weapons of all types and sizes. A hammock was hanging from the ceiling, a small shelf hanging under it, with a carving atop it that read: **_Aura_**

"I think this is your room, Aura." Alana said with a smile as the young girl walked inside.

"Your room is so cool, Aura." Asuka said amazed as she looked around.

Aura walked around the room, smiling softly as she looked at all of her baby possessions. She tried to reach for the dusted picture frame on the shelf but she was too short.

Noticing her plight, Macao grabbed the picture for her and brought it down. "Here." He said with a smile as he handed it to her.

"Thank you Papa Macao." She said as she rubbed her hands on the frame. Her eyes widened when she saw the picture underneath. It was a small painting, obviously done by Reedus, which depicted her family. Natsu smiling his usual toothy grin as Happy flew next to him, and in the center was Erza, smiling warmly as she cradled baby Aura in her arms. A couple of tears flowed out of Aura's eyes.

"Are you ok?" Macao asked concerned as Aura wiped away her own tears.

"Yes." She replied nodding. "Papa Macao, can we clean up?" she asked, slightly surprising Macao and the others. "The house should be clean for when Mommy and Daddy get back, right?" she asked looking up him, her brown eyes glimmering.

Macao gave her a soft smile. "Yeah, you're right." He then looked at the others. "Anybody up for some house cleaning?"

"I am!" Asuka shouted raising her hand.

Bisca nodded. "Sure, sounds like fun."

"If that's what Aura wants how can I say no?" Alana said with a smile.

"Then let's get to cleaning." Macao said raising his fist. Soon enough everyone was tidying up Natsu and Erza's home. They threw away trash, ran out critters, and dusted everything down. Alana tripped over one of Natsu's shirts and fell on her butt, causing the others to laugh at her embarrassment. She wanted to scold them, but once she saw the happy look on Aura's face she softened, eventually laughing herself.

After a few hours, the entire house was spotless, as if it had just been built. Everyone stood in the main area nearly covered in dust, but nonetheless satisfied in their work.

"Achoo!" Alana sneezed.

"Bless You." Bisca said.

"Thank you."

"Well we should probably be heading back to guild hall now." Macao said stretching.

"Why? You're back starting to hurt?" Bisca teased.

"Shut up." Macao replied. "I'm not that old. Let's go." Macao walked towards the door, Alana, Bisca, and Asuka following him, but they soon stopped just outside when they noticed Aura wasn't with them.

"Where's Aura?" Asuka asked.

Macao turned around and saw that Aura was still standing in the house, her hands tightly clutching the picture from her room. "Hey." He said grabbing her attention. "It's time to go back."

Aura looked down sadly as she walked out. She didn't want to leave the home, it was hers after all, but she knew it would be dangerous to be there by herself. "Can I keep this?" she asked holding the picture up to Macao.

"What are you asking me for?" he said with a grin. "It's your picture, right? That means it shouldn't matter what I say. If you wanna keep it, keep it."

Aura smiled and nodded. "Ok." She said. "I'll take it."

"Atta girl." Macao said. "Now come on." He said reaching out his hand. "I'm sure Romeo's waiting for us back at the guild."

Aura grabbed Macao's hand and walked beside him as the group headed back to the guild hall. "Thank you Papa Macao." Aura said.

"No need to thank me. Anytime you wanna come back just let me know." He said with a smile.

"Ok." She said nodding. Aura then looked down at the picture, and noticed something that she missed on her last look. There on her mother's right forearm, her father's left, was a mark that was clearly not the Fairy Tail guild mark. It showed a red dragon, spiraling around two black crossed axes. Aura smiled, the upper left side of her back tingling as she looked at the marks.

…

* * *

**Finally got this chapter up. I chose to focus on Aura and some of the changes that happened to Fairy Tail in the timeskip. Hopefully this chapter came out well, went through more than a few revisions lol. As always, let me know what you think and thanks for reading. :)**


	4. Return

"Why do I always have to be the bad guy?" Aura complained to Asuka as she held the small black domino mask she was given.

"Because I'm the good guy." Asuka said simply, pulling out her toy guns.

"Fine." Aura pouted as she put the mask on. "You'll never catch me alive!" she shouted fiercely and suddenly, the mask having instantly changed her personality as she pulled out her own toy gun. She soon began running, holding the gun behind her as she squeezed the trigger and made shooting sounds.

"Come back here villain!" Asuka yelled after her as she chased Aura around the guild hall, also pulling out her guns and making sound effects.

"There they go again." Kinana said with a smile as she handed Max his drink at the bar.

"Thanks." Max said, soon turning his attention to the two young girls. "They just woke up from a nap and they have that much energy? I wish I was that young again." He sipped from his mug.

"Speaking of young, where's Romeo?" Alana asked looking around the guild as she walked towards the bar. "Alzack and Bisca should have brought him back by now."

Macao slammed his mug of beer on the table. "They're probably somewhere making out." He said irritated. "They need to hurry up and get back here."

"Calm down old man." Wakaba said grinning. "You're gonna give yourself an ulcer."

"You're just as old as me, ya jerk." Macao said glaring. "And I didn't I tell you to call me Master?"

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen." Wakaba said glaring back.

"Anyway," Max said changing the subject. "It's actually rare that there is a job that requires three people. Not many people come through the guild anymore. We keep losing members left and right."

"Its cause our guild is so weak now." Warren said.

"Yeah, just look at the job board." Nab said as he slammed his palm against it. "There's nothing good on it."

"You barely go on jobs as is." Alana said with a smile. Nab sulked his shoulders in embarrassment.

"And the last person to join the guild was Alana." Warren said pointing back at the young girl, who looked back and smiled.

"I got you now!" Asuka yelled as she continued to chase Aura, accidently bumping the table where Jet and Droy were sitting.

"Hey watch it! I'm tryna eat!" Droy yelled, but the girls were already gone.

"Maybe that was a sign." Laki teased as she walked up to the pair.

"You callin me fat?" Droy asked offended.

"Only if you're denying it." Jet commented.

"Hey I've packed on tons of muscle." Droy said. "You just can't see it."

"Or it doesn't exist." Jet said.

"Shut your mouth." Droy said as he put another piece of meat in his mouth. "You're just jealous."

Jet shook his head. "What if Levy were here now?"

"Well she's not, ok?!" Droy yelled angrily.

Aura and Asuka stopped playing when they noticed the distraught and saddened looks on the adult's faces due to Droy's words. They walked up to Macao, Aura pulling on his shirt. "What's wrong Papa Macao?" she asked, her brown eyes looking up innocently.

Macao put on a small smile, rubbing the top of her head. "Don't worry about it, it's just…" Suddenly the guild hall doors swung open, startling everyone.

"Look what we have here guys!" a booming voice called into the guild hall, putting everyone even more on edge.

In walked five men, each of them with scary looks on their faces as they trudged forward into the guild hall. Their leader, a medium sized man with a spiked bat tied to his back, walked forward. "It's Fiore's weakest guild." He said with a cocky smirk as his entourage laughed.

"They got no drive boss." One of his men said snickering. "That's why they're so weak."

"Papa Macao?" Aura said afraid as Macao pushed her and Asuka behind him and stood up from his table.

"What do you want Thiabault?" Wakaba asked the leader of the group.

"Whoa now." Thiabault replied feigning fear. "Looks like someone forgot that Twilight Ogre runs things around here now." He continued smirking evilly. "We're the big dogs around here, which means we ask the questions."

"Just because you have more members and a bigger guild hall?" Max asked defiantly. "That doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah, you guys don't have the heart of a true guild." Warren added.

"Yeah well, look what having 'heart' did to you guys." Thiabault said looking around at the rundown guild hall and laughing. "So if it's all the same to you, we're just fine without it."

"Why are you here?" Macao asked, his voice hardening.

"We're here to collect your pay for the month."

"You didn't pay, Macao?" Wakaba whispered slightly disappointed in his friend.

"I told you to call me master!" Macao yelled.

"You guys are more than a little behind." One of Thiabault's men pointed out.

"It's not our fault." Nab protested. "No good jobs have been coming in."

"That's not our problem. You're lucky we were generous to let you stay in business in the first place." Thiabault retorted.

"Yeah, if we knew how much you were gonna screw us over we would have rather closed down." Jet said.

"Quiet Jet." Macao said standing in front of him.

"But…" Jet began but Macao shook his head, discouraging him from further action.

"I'm scared Papa Macao." Aura said shaking as she and Asuka held onto Macao's pant legs.

"Don't worry you two, we'll be fine." Macao said comforting them.

"Well?" Thiabault said. "I don't have all day."

"Just wait until the end of next month and you'll have your money." Macao said narrowing his gaze. Thiabault returned his gaze for a moment, walking up to Macao before kicking him into nearby a table.

"Macao!" Wakaba yelled.

"Master!" Laki yelled out after.

"You Jerk!" Alana called out, readying herself to use her magic.

"Papa Macao!" Aura yelled trying to run to him.

"Stay back Aura!" Macao yelled, the young girl freezing in her tracks. "And everybody else, don't touch them!" The Fairy Tail members reluctantly backed off, choosing to heed their master's order rather than incite a full scale brawl.

Thiabault and his men began laughing uproariously. "This is the great Fairy Tail?" Thiabault mocked.

"I don't know how they managed to be the top guild for so long." One of his men mocked through his laughter.

"Yeah they totally suck." Another one added. Soon, the five members of Twilight Ogre began drinking the Fairy Tail guild's drinks and vandalizing their guild hall. The members of the Fairy Tail guild could only stand back and watch the carnage, as Macao refused to allow them to take action. They wanted to strike back with everything they had, but they were powerless, their pride shattered in the face of Twilight Ogre's insults and disrespect.

"Remember…one month." Thiabault said. "Come on boys." He said waving his men to him as they filed outside of the guild hall.

Macao remained sitting on the floor, surveying the destruction along with the rest of the guild. Slowly all of their attention shifted to pages that were falling out of Reedus' sketchbook, all of them from seven years ago. Their collective eyes began to water as they thought back on those happy days, long gone and reduced to bittersweet memories. Their happiness now replaced with overwhelming shame and regret.

"7 years huh?" Wakaba said as he blew out smoke from his cigar. "Hard to believe it's been that long."

Aura grabbed the picture of Team Natsu and looked at it, rubbing her fingers across the faces of Natsu and Erza.

"The good ole days." Max said with a sad smile.

"Nothing's been the same since then." Warren said as tears continued streaming down his face.

"I can only take your word for it." Alana said, a small smile on her face as she began picking things up. She looked over to Aura who was still staring at the picture of Team Natsu.

"You believe that story the council told?" Droy asked.

"They have no reason to lie about it." Nab answered. "Besides when we went there, there was nothing."

"Yeah, you're right." Jet said. "Nothing but water."

"I'm still not over it." Laki said with a sad smile.

"I don't think any of us are." Macao said slowly standing up.

Suddenly they heard a loud rumbling coming from above them.

"What's that?" Wakaba asked confused.

"Is Ogre coming back for another round?" Jet asked.

"I don't think so." Droy said.

All of them ran outside of the guild hall and looked up. There, floating high above them was the Blue Pegasus guild's air ship, Christine.

"That's the Christine?" Alana asked astonished. "I've only ever seen it in Sorcerer Weekly."

"What's it doing here?" Nab asked.

Aura and Asuka both looked up in amazement at the sight.

"Mannnn!" a voiced cried out from the ship, which was somehow getting louder and louder.

"What is that?" Max asked confusion, squinting to see. "Someone's falling from the ship!" he yelled, his eyes widening as he pointed into the sky at the object in freefall.

Suddenly the object crashed into the ground with frightening impact. Everyone covered their eyes from the dust, looking back at the small crater that appeared once said dust had settled. Everyone's eyes then widened in surprise when they saw that Ichiya from Blue Pegasus was lying on his side in the crater.

"No need to fret Fairy Tail." He said pointing towards them. "Ichiya is here."

"We share your excitement Master Ichiya." A voice said, this one more soothing than Ichiya's. "But it helps to not be so overzealous."

"We could have floated down with my wind magic." An irritated voice said.

"Hi everyone." A third voice could be heard next, this one softer than the previous three.

The three men landed on the ground softly, revealing themselves to be Blue Pegasus' famous Tri-mens: Hibiki, Ren, and Eve.

"Why is Blue Pegasus here?" Jet asked on edge, worried about another attack.

"Ms. Laki, you are as beautiful as ever." Hibiki said as he stroked the lavender headed girl's hair.

"Oh, ummm, thank you." She said nervously.

"Well they are as lively as ever." Alana said with a smile, not noticing that Eve was next to her. "Eeep!" she squealed startled.

"You're looking well Ms. Alana." Eve said bowing. "You make me nervous just being around you. Did you change your hair recently?"

"T-thank you." Alana said as she looked away blushing. "And…y-yes I did." She said running her fingers through her wavy hair nervously.

"You two are going to be gorgeous when you grow up." Ren said as he knelt down in front Aura and Asuka who both gave him confused looks.

"Could you guys quit flirting and tells us why you're here." Max said deadpan.

"Stop that right now men!" Ichiya yelled, having rose to his feet.

"Yes Sir Ichiya!" the Tri-mens said in unison as they stood at attention. "Please forgive us!"

"Why are you here?" Warren asked.

"We've done it!" Ichiya said, dusting himself off and walking out of the crater.

"Done what?" Alana asked.

"After finishing collecting all of the data with my archive…" Hibiki began. "We've been using Christina to travel to places with the highest concentrations of ethernano."

"Which means what?" Macao asked completely lost.

"Tenrou Island still exists." Ichiya said emphatically.

All of Fairy Tail's members stood in shock at the news. Ichiya and the Tri-mens stood confused at the group's collective silence as it began to border on unsettling.

"Um, did you hear me?" Ichiya asked the still silent wizards. "I said we've found-"

"Are you serious?!" Fairy Tail yelled in unison, frightening the Blue Pegasus members. "You really found them?!"

"We gotta go get them!" Jet yelled excitedly, everyone nodding in agreement.

"Y-yes, well we haven't _found_ them exactly." Ichiya clarified as he reset himself. "We've only found a high concentration of ethernano where Tenrou Island once stood."

"There's no real guarantee that they are still on the island, or if it's even still there." Hibiki told the group. "Do you still want to chance searching?"

The members of Fairy Tail all looked around at one another and thought about their options. Eventually they all gained determined looks on their faces, silently nodding at one another.

"Of course we're gonna risk it." Macao said stepping forward.

"They're our guild mates after all." Wakaba said grinning. "What would it say about Fairy Tail if we just left our friends in the cold without searching for them?"

The Tri-mens and Ichiya all looked at the wizard's confident looks, each one warming their heart. "I was hoping you would say that." Ichiya said smiling and nodding. "Just what I would expect from my honey's guild."

All of the Fairy Tail members laughed nervously at Ichiya's statement. _I guess he didn't get the memo._ They all thought in unison as they all, Asuka included, looked back at a confused Aura.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing sweetie, don't worry about it." Alana said with a slightly nervous, confusing Aura even more.

"Here are the coordinates of the concentration." Hibiki said, handing Macao a folded piece of paper. He and his group then flew back to the Christina using Ren's wind magic. "Good luck Fairy Tail." Hibiki said waving. "Until we meet again."

The members of Fairy Tail waved back, watching as the Christine took off; its destination being the Blue Pegasus guild hall. Once they were out of sight, the Fairy Tail members crowded around Macao, who was still holding the piece of paper.

"You think they were really telling the truth about Tenrou Island still existing?" Jet asked looking at the paper.

"I don't think they would have a reason to lie." Max said. "We've always been on good terms with Blue Pegasus."

"In the end it's your call Macao." Wakaba said.

"What do we do Master?" Laki asked looking at Macao.

Macao clenched his fist and looked forward. "We wait for Romeo and the others to return, then we're going to check it out." He said confidently, causing everyone else to smile and nod determined.

…

A few hours later, a small group consisting of Alana, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren, Alzack, and Bisca found themselves on a boat heading towards the coordinates given to them by Blue Pegasus.

"Are you sure this is the spot?" Bisca said as she put down her binoculars.

"Yeah, I don't see anything but water." Alzack added.

"This should be the place." Maxa said looking out from the ship.

"I think it's nice, just drifting like this." Alana said smiling as she placed her hair behind her ear. "It's been ages since I've been on a boat."

"Try and stay focused will ya?" Warren scolded.

"Do you think we should have brought Romeo along?" Bisca asked looking at Alzack.

"Unless we brought him by force I don't think we could have convinced him." Alzack answered reluctantly.

"What's that?" Alana asked herself as she noticed something on the water's surface. "Hey guys." Alana called to everyone as she squinted her eyes, leaning forward on the wood of the boat's railing. "I think I see someone on the water."

"What?" Max said walking up next to her. He looked ahead with her, his eyes widening when he noticed it. "She's right, there's someone there. It looks like a little girl…" He squinted to get a better view. "And s-she's standing on the water!" he said astonished.

Everyone looked on with Max and Alana, all of them shocked at the sight. Sure enough there was a young girl standing on the surface of the water. She had long flowing blonde hair and what looked like wings extending from the side of her head. She also wore a long white dress that accented her petite figure.

"What is she doing there?" Warren asked. "Who is she?"

The young girl then outstretched her arm to her side. A loud rumbling was heard and from the water's bottom emerged Tenrou Island.

"It's Tenrou Island!" Jet shouted surprised.

"How did she do that?" Alana asked. Still stuck in their confusion and awe, the advance team's attitude soon shifted when they say the mysterious blonde run towards the island.

"Follow her!" Max shouted as the boat picked up speed.

The group soon landed on Tenrou Island, and watched as the young girl ran into the forest.

"Hey wait up!" Jet yelled after her as he and the others followed.

"Who is that girl?" Bisca asked.

"I have no idea." Warren answered. "But she made Tenrou Island reappear."

"Whoever she is, one thing is for sure; we have to catch up to her and see what she knows." Max said.

"She must also possess a great deal of magical power in order to bring the island up like that." Alana added.

The group soon reached a collapsed part of the forest causing Jet, who was leading the charge thanks to his speed magic, stop in his tracks. The others soon caught up to him.

"What's wrong Jet?" Max asked before looking down in the hole himself, his face becoming as frozen as Jet's.

Everyone else looked down, their faces in complete shock as they saw a clump of pink hair buried under dirt.

"Natsu?" Alzack said in disbelief.

…

Back at the guild hall, Macao and the others awaited word from the away team on the Tenrou Island situation. Kinana stood at her usual place behind the bar, Aura and Asuka were busy playing, Wakaba looked over all of the guild pictures, and Romeo sat at one of the tables reading a book.

"You sure you didn't wanna go with the others?" Macao asked trying to stir some conversation from his son.

"Even if the island is there, it's not like they're alive right?" Romeo said uninterested as he turned the page over in his book.

"Come on don't be like that." Macao said. "You just gotta have a little faith."

"Nothing for 7 years." Romeo said turning another page, causing Macao to sigh. Romeo felt something tug on his vest and he looked to see Aura standing there.

"Romeo can you make another paper ship thingy?" She asked innocently. "Asuka messed up the first one."

"I did not!" Asuka protested.

Romeo smiled a bit and ripped out a piece of paper from one of Reedus' drawing pads. "Yeah, hold on."

Macao smiled softly as he shook his head. "I swear the only time that boy smiles is around Aura."

"Hey!" a voice rang out into the guild hall as the front door was kicked open. Everyone looked over and much to their chagrin, Thiabault and his group had returned. "Looks a little emptier in here than usual. When are you guys just gonna pack it in and leave town?"

"What are you doing back here Thiabault?" Wakaba asked. "We said we'd pay you next month."

"Yeah I remember." Thiabault said with a creepy smile. "And I was perfectly fine with that, but my master was a different story. Looks like he didn't appreciate the delay in payment after you guys agreed to his terms, and what the master says goes so my hands are tied." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"We're not paying you anything." Romeo said, slamming his book closed and standing up.

"Romeo no!" Macao yelled.

"My dad and everyone else may be afraid of you guys but I'm not." Romeo stuck out his hand and a purple flame emerged from his palm. "I'll take you on!" He yelled defiantly. "I won't let you jerks ruin Fairy Tail's name any more.

Thiabault puckered his lips together, blowing out Romeo's flame. Romeo and the others stood shocked, but the young wizard was even more surprised when Aura came up from behind him.

"Leave him alone!" she shouted.

"Aura get back here!" Macao shouted.

"Aura what are you doing? Get back!" Romeo said looking at her, but she refused to move.

"Ha! Look at this." He said pointing at Aura. "Looks like the little girls got more guts than you little man." He said mocking Romeo. "Too bad kid!" Thiabault said raising his club in the air. "Looks like this is the end of the road for you two!"

"No don't!" Macao shouted desperately as he tried to reach them, but he knew he wouldn't make it in time.

Romeo grabbed Aura and turned around, his back facing Thiabault in an attempt to shield her from the attack. He awaited Thiabault's strike but looked up when he heard a thud against the wall in front of him. Romeo looked ahead and saw Thiabault unconscious against the wall. Confused, he looked around at his guild mates, who hadn't moved from their spots. This only served to confuse Romeo more as he noticed that all of the Twilight Ogre members were knocked out. He then looked down at Aura.

"Are you ok?" Romeo asked. Aura nodded with watery eyes, she was clearly frightened. "Good." He said with a smile before flicking her in the forehead with his index finger.

"Ow." Aura excliamed in pain as she teared up more. She covered her forehead with her hands. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you were being a dummy. Don't do something like that again, ok?" he said staring at her intensely. Aura slowly nodded in understanding.

"Good." Romeo said with a smile. "Now what happened?"

"Hey." A voice called from the door. Romeo's eyes widened in surprised as his mind began to register who the sound belonged to. _It can't be._ He thought as he turned around. To his utter disbelief, there stood Natsu, smiling his usual wide smile, and the others from Tenrou Island; along with the group who went to find them.

"Y-y-you're back!" Macao exclaimed completely taken by surprise.

"You're all so young!" Kinana pointed out.

"You guys haven't aged a day!" Nam said next.

"What happened?" Vijeteer chimed in.

"Well…" Lucy began. "It's sort of a long story." She then walked up to the three and began to explain the circumstances behind their return. Romeo continued to stand shocked as Natsu looked in his direction. Romeo still couldn't believe after all these years that they had returned. He was overjoyed, but for some reason he couldn't express it.

"You've gotten big Romeo." Natsu said with a smile.

Tears began to stream down Romeo's face as he looked up at Natsu and the others. "Welcome back…you guys." He said through his sobs. Aura looked up at Romeo and nervously hid herself behind him.

"Come on now." Macao said as he placed his hand on his son's head. "You can't go around crying, you're a man, remember?"

"You're crying too dad." Romeo said as he wiped the tears from his face.

"I just got something in my eye." Macao replied as he wiped away his own tears. "Besides we can't cry in front of her now can we?" Macao said looking at the still nervous Aura.

"Huh?" Natsu said tilting his head in confusion. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Could you call Erza over here?" Macao said, his and Romeo's faces now free of tears.

"Uh, sure." Natsu said still confused. "Hey Erza!" he yelled.

"Yes Natsu, what is it?" Erza asked as she walked next to him, having made her way through the crowd of Fairy Tail members.

"I don't know." Natsu replied. "Macao said he wanted to see us."

"Good, I was looking for him." Erza said. "Where's Aura? I can't find her anywhere."

"Well that's what I called you for." Macao said. "There's someone here whose been waiting to meet you." He looked at Aura who was still hiding behind Romeo. "Go on." He whispered. "It's ok."

"Yeah go." Romeo said stepping to the side. "You wanted to see them right?" he said nudging her forward a bit.

"Who are you two-"Erza began but she stopped abruptly when she saw the little girl standing before her. A young girl no older than the age of 6 with light pink hair that extended just beyond her shoulders. She wore a long sleeved shirt with a flower on it and black pants, a plain white scarf wrapped around her neck. She looked up at Natsu and Erza, her light brown eyes projecting an anxious stare that shook the pair even more.

Erza was speechless, her eyes slowly widening in shock as she grabbed Natsu's sleeve. "Natsu…" she said low as her eyes began misting. Natsu was also rendered speechless at the sight.

"Say something." Macao said smiling at Aura.

"H-hi…" Aura said nervously as she twisted her foot in the ground. "I'm-"before Aura could finish Erza suddenly hugged her, holding her tight as if she would fly away if she weren't held down.

"Aura." Erza said sobbing, placing her hand on the back of her shocked daughter's head.

Natsu fell to his knees in disbelief as he watched them. "Aura?" he said to himself. He still had trouble believing that seven years had passed, but seeing his daughter now confirmed everything he was told. He smiled wide as tears began to stream down his face. She was so beautiful, she looked just like Erza.

"I'm so sorry." Erza said as she held Aura tighter to her. "Please, please, forgive me for being so stupid. I left you here alone…We left you here alone. I'm so sorry."

Aura could barely process what was going on. Here were her parents, seven years of waiting for them to return had come down to this moment, and it was almost too much for her young mind to bear. She had waited so long to see them again, but she was frozen in place. Then, as if something clicked inside of her, the young girl's fingers began to twitch. She raised her arms slowly, cradling them behind Erza's back.

"It's ok mama." Aura said, surprising Erza. "I've been a good girl while you were gone. Papa Macao and Romeo and everyone looked after me. Please don't cry anymore."

Erza smiled warmly before feeling more arms cradle around her body. She looked behind her and saw Natsu hugging both her and Aura. "Yeah…" Natsu said with a smile. "We're all together again, so why are you guys crying?" he said as tears streamed down his face.

"You idiot." Erza said to Natsu with a smile as they both held Aura. "You're crying more than both of us."

"Welcome home Mommy and Daddy." Aura said with a wide smile as she began to cry as well.

…

_**One**** Week**** Later**_

_7 years._ Erza thought to herself as she looked out the window of her and Natsu's home. _Were we really gone for that long?_ _It doesn't seem real._ She looked out at the horizon as the setting sun gave the sky a beautiful golden orange hue. She looked down at her hand, turning and rotating it, analyzing it for any signs of age. _I haven't changed at all. None of us from the island have, thanks to Master Mavis._ She sat back in her chair and tried to absorb everything that happened since her return.

…

"Y-You're married?!" Erza asked her eyes wide as she looked at a smiling Alzack and Bisca.

"Yeah, for about 6 years now." Alzack replied.

"It took me forever to wear Al down." Bisca said with a smile nudging him. "He was so nervous and-"

"Can we just skip that part?" Alzack said embarrassed.

"C-congratulations." Erza stammered bowing. "Please take care of her." She said nervously to Alzack.

"Thanks, but you don't have to be so formal Erza." Bisca reassured with a smile as she helped the red-haired wizard stand up straight. "We're the same as you and Natsu."

"What do you mean?" Erza asked, a confused look on her face.

"I mean being married." Bisca replied.

Erza looked away, her face beginning to turn red. "Natsu and I…aren't married." She said low, a bit embarrassed.

"You're not?!" Bisca asked, her eyes wide with surprise. "I could have sworn you two-"

Erza shook her head. "We aren't."

"Well, do you want to marry him?"

"Come on Bisca, that's enough." Alzack said putting his hand on his wife's shoulder, he feared that she was making Erza uncomfortable.

"It's ok." Erza said with a smile, reassuring Alzack. She then looked over at Natsu, who was surrounded by members of the guild as he exaggerated the battle against Grimoire Heart. "It's not that I don't want to marry him-"Erza said with a small smile. "It's just that we haven't really had a chance to talk about it, and you know how Natsu can be."

"You're right about that." Bisca said with a laugh. "He probably wouldn't even know what marriage is." The three of them laughed at the thought of Natsu being in a tuxedo and standing at an altar. Although Erza saw the scene as more attractive than humorous.

Erza looked over to Asuka who was playing with Happy and Carla. "Your daughter is beautiful." Erza said with a warm smile.

"Thank you." Bisca said with a loving smile as they all turned their attention towards the young girl. "She can be a bit of a handful at times though." She said with a small chuckle.

"I imagine most kids are at that age." Erza said with a smile as she held as her own daughter's hand.

…

Erza opened her eyes and returned to looking out the window. _Marrying Natsu._ She thought to herself, although she was bit uneasy at the idea. Of course she loved Natsu, she wanted to be with him for as long as she was able, but marriage was something that rarely entered her mind. It was such a big step, one she would not be able to take lightly. _I'm sure he knows the concept of husband and wife._ Erza thought as she began tapping her finger on the wooden windowsill. _Maybe I'm thinking too much about it. There's no need to rush, we have plenty of time to think about it._ She smiled to herself.

She looked outside and saw that the sky was beginning to turn dark. "Where are they?" she thought aloud. "They should have been back by now." She tapped her finger harder, growing more irritated by the second. "He better not have-"

"We're home!" Natsu yelled, bursting through the front door with a smile. Happy slowly hovered from the Dragon Slayer's shoulder and dropped onto the windowsill exhausted. Erza smiled and pet the exceed, she then narrowed her gaze and looked back towards Natsu.

"Where were you?" she asked in a frightening tone, causing Natsu's hair to stand on end.

"We uh-"he began stammering frightened, Erza continuing to stare a hole in him until she saw a small head of pink hair move from behind his leg.

"Mommy!"Aura ran towards Erza, a huge smile on the little girl's dirt covered face. Her hair was a mess, and her clothes were a little worse for wear but Erza nonetheless picked her up and placed her on her lap.

"Hi sweetie." Erza said with a warm smile as she rubbed some of the dirt off of her daughter's cheek. "Did you have fun with Daddy and Aunt Lucy?" she asked.

Aura nodded with a smile. "Yeah, we took the train to Shiso…Shirot…"

"Shirotsume." Erza said with a smile.

"Yeah there. Daddy got sick on the train and he started making funny faces." Aura tried to imitate Natsu's sick faces, causing Erza to laugh.

"How did you get all dirty?" Erza asked in a motherly tone.

"Daddy took me to the park when we got home."

"Yeah and it rained yesterday so it was still wet." Natsu said with a nervous laugh, he knew Erza was still angry with him.

"Well let's get you cleaned up." Erza said standing up as Aura got off of her lap and grabbed her hand. "Then it's off to bed, it is well past your bedtime."

"But I'm not tired." Aura whined.

"The faster you go to sleep, the faster you can see everyone at the guild hall tomorrow." Erza said, causing the young girl to smile.

"Really?" Aura said. Erza simply nodded.

Natsu tried to inch towards the bedroom. "Stay right there Natsu." Erza commanded not looking at him, instantly causing him to stop. "I'll deal with you in a moment."

An hour later Erza had finished bathing Aura and placed her in bed, she also placed Happy in his hammock over Aura's shelf. It took about a week to remodel Aura's room since she was no longer a baby, but not much had changed aside from the bed and a few of the more baby friendly items being taken out. Erza smiled as her daughter slept peacefully, she then slowly closed the door to her room.

She walked back towards the main area of the house, Natsu was still standing at attention. "You can relax." She said. Natsu graciously relaxed his body and hesitantly sat at the dining table across from Erza.

"Are you mad at me?" Natsu said with puppy dog eyes.

"No, I'm not mad." Erza said sighing. "I was just…worried."

"Sorry." Natsu said sulking. He knew why Erza was in her current mood, if the roles were reversed he would have felt the same way.

"It's ok." Erza said. "Just be more careful next time."

"I will." Natsu replied still sulking.

Erza smiled softly and placed her hands on the table. Suddenly Natsu felt something on his forehead and looked up, Erza had leaned over the table, kissing him on the forehead. He blushed as he watched her sit back down.

"Now, how did the job with Lucy go?" she asked with a smile.

"You should have been there-"Natsu began with a smile as he began regaling Erza about his day, telling her of them of the bandits they caught and also of Lucy's father. Unbeknownst to the two, they were being watched from afar.

"Is this the place?" asked a shadowed figure looking at Natsu and Erza's house from the trees.

"Yes." Another figure answered. "It is just as he predicted. All of Fairy Tail's lost members have returned."

"What do we do?" the first figure asked.

"It would be unwise to proceed without the Master's approval." The figure looked at their arm, it glowed faintly showing the names of the other members that returned from Tenrou Island. "We should check out the others on the list and report our findings to him."

"Fine." The second figure conceded. "Who is next?"

"Wendy Marvell." The first figure said. The two then sprouted wings and took to the air, their next destination being Fairy Hills dormitory.

"How much longer must we wait?" the second figure asked irritated.

"Be patient." the first figure said. "We report our findings to the master and he will devise a plan based off of the oracles visions."

"But we still have yet to retrieve Yggdrasil." the second figure said impatiently.

"No need to fret, Lord Balder has been sent to retrieve her. She will soon be returned." the first figure reassured as the two flew over the downtown square of Magnolia.

"This should be everything." Laki said with a smile as she made her way through the market and towards Fairy Hills. She then felt a presence, instinctively looking up to the sky to see what looked like two angels flying above her. Her eyes widened in fear, dropping her bags as she began to shake. "No." she said fearful._ It can't be, why would they be in Fiore?_ She thought anxiously. Wait. she thought following the two men with her eyes. _The direction they're going, they're heading towards._

Laki then began making a beeline for Fairy Hills, leaving her groceries in the street.

...

* * *

**Here is the next chapter. It is sort of a rehash of the return chapter in the manga, just added a few scenes, characters and changed some of the dialogue around to match what was going on. I also added in an edited version of the preview to link the story together, which gives a sneak peek at the antagonists. Anyway read and review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Rumblings

Laki entered the storage area on the other side of the guild hall, a serious look coloring her otherwise polite face. Inside the storage room she found Master Makarov sitting atop one of the tables, long pipe in hand as Mirajane and Laxus stood on either side of him.

Laki made sure no one followed her before locking the door from the inside. "Thanks for meeting with me like this Master." She said politely bowing. "I know this a bit weird to do this out of the blue."

"Not at all child." Makarov said as smoke billowed from his pipe. "It must be urgent if you needed to call me into the store room instead of in the hall with the others."

"I didn't want to worry anyone in case it was nothing." Laki answered with a smile.

"Yo gramps." Laxus said. "Why isn't Erza in here with us? Shouldn't all the S-Class wizards be here?"

"Erza is currently on a job." Makarov answered. "Mirajane has offered to fill her in later." He then turned his attention to the lavender haired wizard. "Now Laki, what is it that has you so troubled?"

Laki looked down a bit distressed, before speaking. "Well, a few days ago I spotted some men heading towards the Fairy Hills dormitory."

"That all?" Laxus asked slightly irritated that his time was wasted.

"It's not the first time perverts have tried to get a peek at some of our girls at home." Mirajane said with a smile.

"No, that's not it." Laki said, her words hardened.

**_ 3 nights earlier_**

Laki ascended the hill towards the Fairy Hills dormitory as fast as she could. _Please, not them. Don't let it be them._ She reached the top of the hill out of breath, but her fatigue had no bearing in her mind as she approached the dormitory. To her relief, and slight unease, the men she had been following were still there.

Whether they had just arrived or were already there mattered not to Laki, she just hoped that they were mere lecherous men rather than the suspicions that were in her mind.

"This is the Fairy Hill's dormitory?" One of the still shadowed figures asked looking at the dorm. "Such a garish building." He said placing his hand on it. "Can I destroy it?" his croaky voice barely containing his enthusiasm about the possibility.

"No." his companion said sternly. "We are only here to observe and report, no need for unnecessary destruction." He placed his own hands on the wall of the dorm, gradually the building began to glow in a dull green light. "I'll use this draining spell in order to knock out the residents."

"Hey! Who are you guys?!" Laki yelled as she approached the dorm. The two figures were slightly startled by her sudden outburst.

"Someone has spotted us." The calmer figure sighed. "Take care of her Vali. I need a couple of minutes before the spell is in full effect."

"Finally." The croaky voiced figure, now known as Vali, smirked sadistically. He reached his hand out and in a burst of golden light, a bow and arrow appeared.

Laki's eyes widened. _He's a requip wizard?_ Suddenly an arrow was shot in her direction. _He's fast._ She jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding the arrows point. It collided with a tree behind her, freezing it. _What?_ Laki thought astonished as she looked back at her enemy.

"Surprised girl?" Vali said readying another arrow, taking off his hood. His face, while still slightly obscured by the darkness could be seen well enough by Laki. Long, disheveled hair as black as the night, a beard almost the length of his entire chest, also black; framing his narrow face. He readied another arrow, shooting it just as fast as the first one.

_I can't dodge this one._ Laki thought. _In that case._ She pressed her hands together, gathering her magical energy before slamming them onto the ground.

**_WOOD MAKE: WOOD WALL_**

A giant wooden wall emerged in front of Laki, cutting her off from her ferocious attacker. Vali simply smirked as his arrow pierced the wall, setting it ablaze in a brilliant red flame.

Laki's eyes widened as she jumped out of the way. _Fire?_

"Maker magic, impressive." Vali said, once again reaching into his quiver. "I have not faced one of your kind in quite some time."

"How are you able to shoot arrows like that?" Laki asked.

"My arrows points are made of a lacrima that can utilize different magical attributes." Vali answered smirking as he readied more arrows, this time placing three on his string.

_Three arrows?_ Laki readied herself for his next attack.

"It looks as if this was not a fortunate day for you, girl." Vali said cockily as he released his arrows. Laki looked on, her eyes widening as the three arrow heads began crackling with electrical energy. Laki clasped her hands together again.

**_WOOD MAKE: WOOD WALL_**

Another wall separated the two wizards, but just like before it fell when Vali's arrows collided with it.

"Surely you know by now that trick will not fare better a second time." Vali said as the dust from the collision began to settle. "Now what say we stop postponing the inventible and-"Vali's eyes widened in surprise when he noticed the broken wood wall, but no Laki. "I see Fairy Tail wizards are quite the cowardly pack of mongrels." He said irritated as he followed her footsteps into the forest.

Laki ran through the trees, finding shelter behind one of them. She looked over the side of the tree, seeing Vali slowly approaching her direction although it was clear he had no precise idea where she was. _He's strong._ She thought to herself.

"Come out, girl!" Vali yelled. "I grow weary of these paltry games!" He pulled another arrow from his quiver.

Laki looked at her hand, clenching her fist tightly and taking a deep breath. _Looks like I have to do that, but it's been years. Can I still use that much power?_ She saw Vali close in on her. _I have no choice. I have to protect the girls._

Vali pointed his bow into the air, shooting another arrow. This one let off a brilliant light, which illuminated the entire forest. Realizing her time was up, Laki stepped from behind the tree, much to Vali's delight.

"Ah there you are. I see you accept your death graciously." He smirked in satisfaction. He walked towards her, but only managed two steps before his legs began to shake. "What is this?" he said furrowing his brow. He then looked up at Laki and his eyes widened, his body breaking out in a cold sweat. "What is this pressure I'm feeling? My entire body is shaking. It can't be from this girl."

Laki walked towards Vali slowly removing her glasses and hair tie, as her hands glowed bright.

…

"Wow, it's been some time since you've gone all out." Mirajane said impressed.

"Well I'm still far weaker than you two." Laki said scratching the back of her head.

"What happened to the other guy?" Laxus asked getting back on topic.

"I don't know." Laki replied sullen. "He was gone when came back to the dormitory."

"Do you know what they wanted?" Mirajane asked.

Laki shook her head. "No, the man I defeated refused to talk and the Fiore branch of the council said they were unable to interrogate him due to diplomatic immunity."

"Diplomatic immunity?" Mirajane asked shocked.

"Where'd he come from?" Laxus asked.

"They told me he was a wizard from the Pergrande Kingdom." Laki answered.

"The Pergrande Kingdom? But that's in the far north, why would wizards from that area be in Fiore?" Mirajane asked.

"I don't know." Laki said.

"So what do you want us to do gramps?" Laxus asked looking at Makarov. "It's obvious they're after Fairy Tail."

Makarov sat on the table, his eyes closed as tobacco smoke continued to escape from the opening of his pipe. "For now we wait until we have more information. No use in starting a war with another country's guild with no conclusive evidence as to why they were here."

"If that's what you want." Laxus said crossing his arms, although Makarov could tell his grandson was less than pleased about his decision.

"What about everyone else Master?" Mirajane asked. "Do we tell them?"

"No, we keep it between us four and Erza for now." Makarov said. "We don't want to cause a panic if this turns out to be nothing. I'll reach out to Yajima and see if he can use his remaining connections within the council to gather us more information. So for now, just pretend everything is normal and don't breathe a word of this to anyone." He then looked at Mirajane. "Make sure Erza receives the same message."

"Yes Master." Mirajane nodded. She and Laxus then exited the storage room, leaving Laki and Master Makarov alone.

Makarov waited until he was sure Laxus and Mirajane were out of earshot before he spoke again. "Was it them?" he asked looking at Laki.

Laki nodded. "Yes, I recognized their mark. It was most definitely Fenrir's Fang."

"Why would they be in Fiore of all places? Are they after you?"

Laki shook her head. "I don't think so, only a select few of the guild know I left."

"You don't believe they told?"

"They have no idea where I went, but if they did I'm sure we would have run into them long before now."

"What do you want to do about this, Laki? You know more about them than I."

Laki paused for a moment as she thought about Makarov's question. "I think I'll go to the Pergrande Kingdom myself and look for information on Fenrir's actions. With any luck they might let me back in the guild." Laki smiled, but that didn't erase the concerned look on Makarov's face.

"Do you want Laxus, Mirajane, or Erza to accompany you?" Makarov asked. "We could disguise it as it S-Class job."

Laki shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. Besides those three just came back, I'm sure they won't want to leave so soon." She smiled.

"Fine." Makarov said. "But I want you to stay in touch. You will leave for the Pergrande Kingdom tomorrow morning before the guild opens its doors."

"Yes Master." Laki said.

…

In the Laurian desert, one of the most arid places in the Pergrande Kingdom, a lone figure walked among the heated sands as the furious winds blew hot sand. Adorned in a brown cloak, the figure continued to trudge through the heavy terrain.

_I have been walking for days._ The cloaked figure thought to themselves, their stomach growling from hunger as they tried to moisten their dry lips. _Where am I going?_ The figure shook their head vigorously.

_Stay focused!_ They yelled internally. _I have to hold on just a bit more. Their agents are everywhere throughout the kingdom._ _I still have no idea as to why Freyja agreed to cover my escape, but I cannot afford to worry about that now_, _my mind continues to fade away by the second. At any moment I could forget everything, and the reason for my escape from that place will have been for naught. Where did I escape from?_

The figure hit their head with their palm, as if it would stop their leaking memories. _Just a bit more time is all I ask, I need to persevere until I reach the port._ The figure looked up as they heard chatter going on around them.

_Where am I now? _They asked themselves as they looked around were bright lights and tall elegantly constructed buildings. Loud soothing music could be heard from the speakers attached to the street lamps as tourists excitedly entered and toured the shops and other attractions. _Good, I've made it Jergrande. The port should not be that much farther ahead. _Thecloaked figure then began making their way through the crowds.

_Things used to be simple,_ _fun even._ The figure reminisced with a pained smile as they thought of faces they no longer knew the names of. _Were we always so secretive? Master…I cannot remember his name… why can I not remember? _The figure continued to trudge down the paved streets of Jergrande.

_Yggdrasil…? Valhalla..? Everything is blurring, fading away one piece at a time. I feel like I should be doing something…should I? Why can I not remember?! _They screamed internally. Their head beginning to throb from the intense pain of broken memories. _I have to stop…something… _The figure continued to wince.

"Ahhh!" a shrill voice cried out from the cloak, garnering the attention of the tourists and a nearby soldier. The figure fell to their knees, hands place firmly on their temple as the soldier ran over to them.

"Hey, are you alright?" the soldier asked concerned.

The figure looked back at him and began to panic. "No!" they yelled. "You're one of them! Stay away from me!" The figure screamed, pushing away the soldier and running away into the crowd.

"Hey!" the soldier yelled reaching out his hand, but the cloaked figure was gone. "What was that about?"

The figure continued running down the street, as memories and experiences began to fade to white in their mind. _I don't want to forget! I don't want to forget! I don't want to…_

Suddenly they stopped in front of an alley way. They reached up to their eyes, touching warm liquid. They looked at their fingers.

_What is this?_ They asked. _Tears? Why am I crying? Did something sad happen to me?_ Faint images appeared in their mind, but nothing giving an answer.

They then looked around themselves, taking in their surroundings. _Where am I now? It looks like a city, it seems very lively and it's quite beautiful. _They smiled a bit as they looked at the people walking about._ The people here seem happy._

They then felt their heart racing. _I seem to have been running…from something._ I need to rest. They reached into their pocket pulling out 450 jewel. _I do not seem to have enough for an inn. I guess whatever I was doing here did not require me to stay in one._ The figure then looked around for a spot to rest. _This alley looks secluded enough. I think I will just rest my eyes for a while_. The figure thought as they began to lie down. _Maybe then I will…remember._

**2 Hours Later**

_Where am I? How did I end up in this alley?_ The figure thought confused. They stood up more than a little disoriented surveying their surroundings as the hood of their cloak fell off, revealing a beautiful young girl. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue, contrasting to her light brown hair that sported an elegant side braid. She walked out of the alley, not spotting the mini garden that had grown where she slept.

She made her way to the Jergrande port, out of an instinct. _The water is so clear and blue_, _I have never seen anything like it…have I?_ _There appears to be a passenger boat over there._ She walked off to her right, being careful to count her steps. Although the reason she was doing so alluded her.

"Excuse me sir." She said to the captain of the boat. He turned around and looked at the young girl. He was a stout man, no taller than her. His face wearing a permanent scowl as his cigar puffed out smoke.

"Can I help you?" he asked her, his gravelly voice causing her to feel a tad uneasy.

"Are you accepting passengers?" she asked smiling.

"That depends, how much ya got?" he asked looking her up and down. The young girl looked at her own attire, and her eyes widened some.

_Was I always wearing this cloak? _She thought tugging on it a bit.

She reached into her pants pocket, and held out her hand when she felt coins. "I have…" she counted the change in her hand. "450 jewel." _How long have I had this?_ She thought, her stomach growled. _I should have purchased food. _

The man looked at her curiously, scratching his balding head with his cap. "I usually charge 600 for a ride, but you seem like a nice girl, if a bit strange. So I'll only charge you 300."

"Thank you sir." she replied with a bow and boarded the boat. The captain released the sails and the wind began to carry them away from the port. The young girl turned around and looked back at the city, its lights were stunning to behold in the dark. She tried to think of the city's name, but nothing came to mind.

"So, where are ya headed little lady?" the captain asked.

"Fiore." she answered quickly. A confused looked then appeared on her face. She had no idea what Fiore even was, she just answered with the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Fiore, huh?" the captain said. "Not many people travel there these days."

"Is there any particular reason as to why not?" she asked intrigued, trying to gather information on why she would go there.

"Not a clue." He answered with a shrug. "Personally I prefer it to this place, the people there are friendlier, but I gotta make a living somehow." He laughed to himself, the young girl joining him although she didn't know why she found his statement funny. "How long are you staying in Fiore?" he asked.

"I do not know. I assume I will return here when my business is done in that place." The young girl answered.

"What business is that?"

"I don't remember, but I feel as if there is something in this…Fiore that will help me answer that question."

"Soul searching, huh? Seems a bit too early for someone your age, but I guess it's never really too early to find yourself." The captain said as he looked back at her and smiled, showing off his yellow tinted teeth. The young girl returned his smile with one of her own before looking back towards Jergrande, the lights fading as they moved further away from the shore.

"By the way, I never did ask. What's your name, kid?" the captain asked. "Mines Jaco."

"My name?" she said looking back at him. "I do not…remember."

"Well that's no good." He said back to her. He pondered for a minute. "How about…Shizuka?"

"Shizuka?" she asked tilting her head.

"Yeah, it means quiet. I think it fits you perfectly since you don't talk too much." He replied with a smile and a laugh.

"Ok, then my name is Shizuka." she replied with a smile, completely content with a complete stranger giving her a name. "It is a pleasure to meet you Jaco."

"Pleasure is all mine little lady." Jaco said.

The newly christened Shizuka then returned to staring at the fading Jergrande. She felt a sinking, uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"The Pergrande Kingdom…" she said low. "I have a feeling that I will return here soon."

…

* * *

**Here is the next chapter, took forever to get this one done. It went through a lot of revisions lol. Sorry for the lack of Natsu, Erza, and Aura; this chapter is used as set up for the main antagonists of the story. Although we will get back to the main three in the next chapter. So until then thanks for reading and let me know what you think. :)**


	6. Comfortable With The Silence

"You don't like it?" Erza asked as she watched Natsu fidget around in his new outfit. Aura sat at the table in their home, playing with Happy as her parents began to go on about the finer points of fashion.

"It's not that…" Natsu began, pulling on the material.

"Then what?" Erza asked with an expectant look.

"It's just…why do I have no sleeve on one side and a long sleeve on the other?" He asked holding up his sleeved arm.

"I think it adds a bit flair to your appearance." Erza said with a proud smile.

"And the collar?" Natsu asked tugging on it.

"It gives you a small air of mystery, plus I think it's quite attractive."

Natsu sighed, "I didn't think you cared that much." He said under his breath.

"What was that?" Erza said catching the attitude in Natsu's voice.

"N-nothing." Natsu replied nervously. "What do you guys think?" he asked looking back at Happy and Aura.

"Looks fine to me." Happy said with a thumbs up.

"Yeah, I think you look cool papa." Aura replied with a smile.

"Well I guess it's not so bad then." Natsu said looking back at Erza. "I needed to update my look anyway." He then looked Erza up and down. "What was wrong with your old armor, Erza?"

Erza looked down a bit confused as she analyzed her own new attire. "Nothing was really wrong with it, I just thought it was time for a change as well. Besides, this one will prove more functional in battle." She twirled around a bit so Natsu could get a better view. "Do you not like it?"

"No, it looks fine." He answered flat.

"Good." She said smiling. "Now come on, we have to get to the guild hall."

"Alright." Natsu said, trying to fix his scarf around his new collar.

"Here, let me." Erza said walking up to him, wrapping his scarf around the collar the way Natsu usually arranged it. "You don't always have to do everything yourself. I'm right here you know." She said with a small smile as she finished up.

"Yeah, I know." Natsu looked away. "Thanks." He said apathetically. Erza looked up at him and sighed dejectedly.

"Come on Aura, Happy, we're leaving." Erza called as she and Natsu began making their way to the door.

"Ok!" Aura said happily, grabbing Happy and cradling him in her arms as she ran to catch up to her parents. She walked next to Erza, grabbing her hand as the scarlet haired wizard smiled at her softly.

The walk towards the guild hall was, for the most part, a quiet one. Erza and Aura chatted as they were warrant to do, but Natsu was unnervingly gloomy throughout their trek, a dull look in his eyes. It was not overtly visible but it was still somewhat felt by those close to him.

Happy looked over to his friend, empathizing with what was going on inside him, but chose not to say anything about it until Natsu brought it up; which was very uncharacteristic of the blue exceed.

"And then Papa Macao fell in the mud." Aura said laughing as she looked at Erza.

"Oh he did, did he?" Erza looked down at her smiling as he held her hand. "That sounds very embarrassing." Said Erza.

Aura nodded, still beaming. "It was. And then…" Aura continued her story but Erza had unconsciously tuned her out as her focus was now on the downtrodden Natsu. Aura's words became muffled the deeper in thought Erza fell.

_He's still acting this way._ Erza thought to herself. She knew something was bothering him, and the fact that he kept it hidden only served to worry her more.

"Mama?" Aura called, catching Erza's attention. "You're not listening to me." Aura pouted, puffing out her cheeks.

"I apologize." Erza said with a smile. "Tell me again."

"It's ok." Said Aura. "Papa was listening to me." She looked over to Natsu.

"Yeah, I heard." He said smiling at his daughter, but Erza could tell that his smile was a hollow one, betraying whatever real emotions that were clashing inside of him.

The four soon entered the guild hall, much to the delight of their guild mates who were talking and relaxing as usual. Natsu and Erza smiled and greeted everyone before going their separate ways.

"Hi Aura!" Asuka said running up to her.

"Can I go play with Asuka, mama?" Aura asked looking up at Erza and letting go of Happy.

"Go on honey." Erza answered smiling.

"Yay!" Aura shouted. "Let's go Asuka."

"Don't stray too far." Erza said in a motherly tone.

"We won't!" Aura yelled back as she and Asuka ran off.

Erza sat at the bar with a smile, watching as Natsu and Lucy began talking to one another. As she continued to watch them, her smile began fading bit by bit. _It seems Natsu has found another job._

Natsu walked to the bar, leaning on the bar top next to where Erza sat.

"Are you going on a job?" Erza asked not looking at him.

"Yeah." Natsu replied, nearly all of his usual enthusiasm gone.

"When will you return?"

"I don't know, shouldn't take long though." He answered, closing his eyes briefly.

"You said that last time." Erza said monotone, taking a sip of the tea that Kinana had brought her a minute prior. They both resigned to an uneasy silence for a few agonizing seconds before Natsu tapped his hand on the bar top.

"I'll be back." Natsu said as he walked back towards Lucy and Happy. Erza couldn't help but turn and watch Natsu walk away. His usual strong, confident shoulders now gradually slumped as he trudged near lifeless towards the guild hall doors.

"Be careful." Erza said, Natsu limply waved his arm back at her. Just like before, he was gone. Erza turned around and resumed drinking her tea, her grip on her teacup's handle tightening.

…

"Get back here you jerk!" Natsu yelled as he and Happy followed their target across the roof tops of Hargeon's downtown area. The target in question was Johan, a notorious bandit known for his adept use of melting magic, which Natsu was getting more than his fill of.

Johan was a slender man, with dark brown hair and even darker brown eyes. He had made a name for himself around Fiore as a sort of lovable rogue that the military had quite never managed to tie down. Thanks to his rugged good looks and charming personality, women would often hide him from the authorities and other guilds. It was only dumb luck that Natsu and Lucy managed to come across him inside of a restaurant.

"Natsu wait up!" Lucy yelled, falling behind the dragon slayer as she followed him from the alley below.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled. "I said come back here!" Natsu stopped and puffed out his cheeks.

**_FIRE DRAGON-_**

Suddenly, he felt his right foot sink into the roof he was standing atop of. _Oh crap!_ Natsu thought panicked as he slid off of the roof, his breath attack flying high into the air.

"Ahhhh!" Natsu screamed on his way down, his face soon colliding with the ground below. "Ow, dammit!" Natsu said frustrated, rubbing his now red face.

"Are you alright Natsu?" Happy asked concerned as he flew down to his friend.

"Yeah I'm fine, that jerk just caught me by surprise."

"I don't think the fourth time counts as a surprise anymore." Happy said under his breath.

"Are you ever gonna stop falling for that trick Salamander?" Johan said laughing as he stood above them on the roof.

"Shut up! When I get my hands on you I'm gonna kick your ass!" Natsu yelled back, shaking his fist at the bandit.

"Don't worry I'll handle it." Lucy said as she ran past her teammates.

"Crap!" Johan said frightened, resuming his getaway. Lucy reached into her pouch, taking out one of her gold gate keys.

**_OPEN GATE OF THE RAM, ARIES _**

"You summoned me Ms. Lucy?" Aries asked, nervously holding her hand over her face as she usually did.

"Stop that guy!" Lucy ordered, pointing at the still running Johan.

"I don't know if I can, but I'll try." Aries replied timidly. She held her hands together until a puff of pink wool appeared.

**_WOOL BALL_**

She threw the ball at Johan, instantly capturing him and rolling off of the roof.

"What is this?" he said struggling. Johan tried to use his magic on the substance but to no avail. "It's so…soft." His voice trailed off as a calming smile appeared on his face as, letting himself be absorbed into Aries' wool.

Lucy and the others walked up to the wool ball. Lucy and Happy wore satisfied smiles, while Natsu pouted.

"Thanks a lot Aries." Lucy praised with a smile.

"I-I'm just glad I could be of some use." Aries said with a small blush. "I'll go back now. Bye bye Ms. Lucy." Aries said, she and Lucy waving to one another as she faded back into the celestial world.

"Well that was harder than I thought it was going to be." Lucy said grabbing the ball of wool. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked over to Natsu, who was still pouting. "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothin." Natsu said quickly.

"He's just mad because he totally got his butt kicked." Happy commented, he always was in tune with Natsu's thoughts.

"I didn't get my butt kicked." Natsu said still pouting.

"Ok…" Lucy said looking at him, she knew he was lying but she chose not to press the issue. "Can you help me with this?" she said tugging the wool ball. "Aries magic won't last long, and this guy is pretty heavy."

"Hey, I'm not that heavy blondie." Johan yelled offended.

"You shut up." Lucy said back. Natsu grabbed the ball himself, placing it on his back as the group made their way back to Hargeon square.

"I'm surprised you could handle that Lucy." Happy mocked.

"Shut it cat." Lucy retorted.

…

"Kinana?" Mirajane asked as she walked towards the bar, sitting on the stool next to Erza. "A cup of jasmine tea please."

"Coming right up." Kinana said with a smile from behind the bar as she moved to prepare it.

"Is he still not talking?" Mirajane asked not looking at Erza.

"No, he's not." Erza replied as she cut into her strawberry cake with her fork. "To be honest it's starting to irritate me."

"Here you are." Kinana said placing the cup and saucer in front of Mirajane, who politely thanked her.

"Have you talked to him about what's going on?" Mirajane asked.

"Every time I try he dodges the question." Erza said before eating the piece of cake she cut. "it's been over a month when will he-"

"Mama where's Papa?" Aura asked as she walked towards the bar.

"He went on a job with Aunt Lucy and Happy." Erza replied looking down at her with a smile.

"Oh ok." Aura said innocently as she looked off to the side. Erza was slightly taken by surprise. She expected Aura to have a more negative reaction to Natsu being gone without her knowledge but she seemed more or less ok with it. "Why didn't you go mama?" she asked looking up.

Erza nearly choked on her cake. "W-what?" she asked, trying to get a read on her daughter.

"Why didn't you go with Papa?" Aura asked again. "Are you fighting?" the little girl asked with a hint of concern.

Erza's eyes widened in shock. She then quickly reset herself. "No, no honey." Erza reassured. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you don't smile when you're together." Aura replied fidgeting. "Papa smiles sometimes, but he doesn't look happy." She looked down sullenly.

Erza sat in awe as she listened to her daughter, she was more than a little surprised and a little proud at how much she paid attention to her and Natsu's behavior.

"Is it my fault? Did I do something bad?" Aura asked, her voice quivering as her eyes became misty.

"No, no, no." Erza said as she got up from her stool and knelt down in front of Aura. She rubbed the top of her daughter's light pink hair. "Nothing's your fault Aura, your papa and I are just having a bit of trouble adjusting to our return that's all." She said with a warm smile.

"Really?" Aura asked wiping her eyes.

Erza kissed her on the forehead. "I promise." She then stood up. "Now go play with Asuka while mama finishes talking to Aunt Mirajane, then we can go get some ice cream, ok?"

"Ok." Aura smiled as she turned and walked back to where Asuka was waiting.

Erza sat back onto her stool once Aura and Asuka resumed playing. "Are you sure it was ok to tell her that?" Mirajane asked as Erza resumed eating her cake.

"I had nothing else to tell her." Erza replied.

"You could tell her the truth." Mirajane said, sipping from her tea.

"It's a bit more complicated than that." Erza said.

…

Natsu looked at his hand, opening and closing it as he turned it over and over again.

"Natsu are you listening to me?" Lucy said irritated as she walked next to him. The trio had just disembarked the train from Hargeon, making their way down Magnolia's dimly lit streets as the sun began setting.

"Sorry, I didn't hear ya." He said with a nervous smile. "What's up?"

"I said why didn't you just ask Erza to come with you?" Lucy reiterated.

"What?" Natsu asked puzzled.

"You two would have gotten the job done a lot faster than we did." Lucy said.

"Aw come on Lucy you didn't do that bad." He said patting her on the back.

"Of course I didn't." she retorted. "I was the one who caught the guy."

"Oh yeah you did." Natsu replied with a bit of melancholy.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked looking at him. "You've been a bit weird lately, weirder than usual."

"I'm fine." Natsu said smiling wide trying to dissuade her, but Lucy was having none of it.

"Don't lie to me Natsu, I know you. There's something bothering you isn't there?" she asked this time grabbing his sleeve.

"I said I'm fine." Natsu replied a bit more forcefully as he yanked his arm away. "It's none of your business. Come on Happy." He said storming off, leaving Lucy behind.

"Aye." The exceed said sullen as he floated to catch up to his friend. "Bye Lucy." He said waving back at her sadly.

Lucy waved as she watched them leave. _Natsu._

"You didn't have to be mean to Lucy just because you're mad at yourself." Happy scolded as he and Natsu walked towards South Gate Park.

"I know." Natsu said annoyed. "I'll tell her sorry tomorrow."

"It's pretty dark outside." Happy said looking at the street lights as they glowed brighter. "We should go home, Erza and Aura are probably worried about us."

"You can go." Natsu replied gruffly.

"Are you still afraid to talk to Erza?" Happy asked.

"I'm not scared." Natsu retorted sharply.

"Then why haven't you told her what's wrong?"

"Because…" Natsu trailed off.

"You're just being stubborn." Happy said bluntly. "You think Erza is gonna-"

"Just go home Happy!" Natsu yelled, frightening the blue cat. "I'll be there later."

Happy looked at Natsu for a moment before turning around and pouting. "Fine." He said. "Don't expect me to come looking for you if you get lost." He then flew away, leaving Natsu alone with his thoughts.

He walked to the big tree in the middle of the park and sat at its base. He looked down, pulling out a few blades of grass and burning them in his hands. He didn't like yelling at Happy or being mean to Lucy, and he knew he was being unfair to Erza and Aura as well; but he couldn't help it. He wanted to speak to someone about his problems but his stubborn nature wouldn't let him voice them properly.

"Dammit." Natsu said as he burned more grass in his hand.

"Hey, hey now." A familiar voice said from behind the tree. "Keep that up and you'll scorch the whole park."

Natsu turned his head, his eyes widening when he saw the person standing right behind him.

"Gildarts?"

"How's it going kid?" Gildarts said with a smile.

…

Erza laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling high above her. _Are you fighting? _Aura's words were clear in her mind. _Is it my fault? Did I do something bad? _She wanted to comfort her daughter with words more whole than the ones she gave but Erza had nothing, too many other things clogged her mind.

So much had happened in that seven year time frame aside from Fairy Tail's fall from the spotlight: the council had received new direction, new guilds had risen, Magnolia had changed, Jellal had escaped from prison, and Natsu had grown distant; but the most pressing matter in her mind was that Aura had gone seven years without her parents. Time was not on Erza's side any more, seven years of her life were gone in what felt like an instant and she felt as if she would never catch up.

She had gone from walking on air, to tip toeing on egg shells and the reality of things was starting to hit her hard. She wanted to change her current circumstance, but had no idea where to start and that frustrated her. Aura seemed for the most part pacified, but Natsu remained evasive, and Jellal's being freed never strayed too far from her mind. _What was he doing?_ Was the question she would ask from time to time.

_What do I do?_ She sighed. _Too many things are splitting my focus. _The bedroom door slowly creaked open, causing Erza to sit up in surprise. The light from the moon shined on her supposed intruder and she relaxed slightly when she saw that it was Natsu standing in the doorway. They made awkward eye contact for a brief moment, neither of them saying a word as Erza laid back down.

Natsu sighed heavily, taking off his shirt and scarf. He hung them on the chair next to the closet before crawling into bed, his back facing Erza's.

"Happy said you were in South Gate Park." Erza said looking at the closet in front of her.

"Yeah." Natsu replied direct. Things once again grew silent between them before Erza resumed speaking.

"Aura asked me today if we were having a fight." She said, gaining Natsu's interest for the first time in days.

"Are we?" He asked genuinely. Most other people would have thought he was being sarcastic but Erza could tell that Natsu was sincere, he wasn't callous enough for cynicism.

"I don't know." She replied crossing her arms. "At least I don't think so. She's worried about us." She looked over to him with sympathetic eyes. "She's worried about you." _And so am I._ Erza thought, but for some reason couldn't say out loud.

"Why?" Natsu asked curious.

"She wants us to be a family, she wants us to be happy." Erza replied, placing the back of her palm on her forehead. "You've been so distant lately." She then turned her body, her eyes now focused on the dragon slayer's back. "What is going on, Natsu?"

"It's nothin." he replied flat.

"Happy told me you yelled at Lucy when you returned to Magnolia."

Natsu grimaced.

"He also told me you yelled at him as well." She said disappointed. This caused Natsu to tense up more. "If you're angry with me about something then that's fine, but it's unfair to take it out on them."

"I'm not mad at you." Natsu said defensively.

"Then who are you angry with?" Erza said, her voice straining slightly as her chest tightened.

"No one." Natsu said, his stomach heavy from the lie he told. "Are you mad at me?" he asked sorrowful as he looked at the floor below their bed.

"My being angry is not the issue here." Erza replied with a heavy sigh. "If you don't trust me enough to tell me what's going on…"

"It's not about that." Natsu retorted quickly.

"Then what is it about Natsu?" Erza asked, her voice almost breaking. "You've been slowly pushing away from me ever since we returned from Tenrou Island and I have no idea why. Do you blame me for us being gone for seven years?"

"No." he replied flat.

"Are you angry with me for our leaving Aura behind?"

"No." Natsu replied a bit more forceful.

"Then what?" she asked, her voice straining again. "You should know by now that you don't have to hide anything from-"

"Can we just drop it?" Natsu replied, cutting Erza off. He dropped his chin into his chest, his pink locks covering his eyes.

Erza looked at him for a few more seconds before returning to her back, tightening her gaze as she looked above at the ceiling once more. She rose her right forearm in front of her eye line, pulling her pajama sleeve down to reveal the dragon brand on her arm; the one she, Natsu, and Aura shared.

"What am I to you Natsu? " Erza asked sullenly. She heard no response. "Natsu?" she asked turning her head to look at him, but it was too late he was already headlong into slumber. Erza looked at his back, her longing gaze revealing her inner loneliness if Natsu had bothered to look in her direction.

Normally he was so peaceful, so calm when he slept; but the man lying next to Erza, he was rigid, he was distant, and he was uneasy. Erza turned to her side and closed her eyes, reluctantly succumbing to slumber.

This night ended just as the previous one, and the night before that, and the night before that one. Neither Natsu nor Erza knew where they were going, which was nothing new for Natsu, but it was a concept that shook Erza to her core and frustrated her to no end.

They were both running in circles, repeating the same conversation over and over only to stop at the question Erza wanted answered the most. Why she was afraid to ask Natsu in the daylight was unknown to even her. Perhaps she didn't deem it the right time, or maybe it was fear of what Natsu's answer would be.

She knew he would never do anything to hurt her on purpose, but reading him when it came to things like this was always a difficult task. Natsu's thoughts on other subjects were easy enough to decipher: food, friends, and fighting were Natsu's creed and could be taken at face value; but matters of his heart were more difficult to pinpoint and Erza would be lying to herself if she didn't feel less than adequate about the subject.

They had known each other for years. Their bond perhaps being one of the closest in the entire guild, but for the past few weeks that had slowly been tested again and again. Seven years gone and forgotten. Natsu and Erza were both running to something they couldn't reach and in the process they began pulling farther and farther away from one another.

Natsu, who was actually still awake, turned his head to look at Erza. Her back was facing him, just as it had last night and the night before that one. He turned his body to face her, watching as she lie there somewhat peacefully; her steady breaths letting him know she was fast asleep. Natsu slowly reached his hand towards her, starting and stopping his advance in hesitation. He had no idea what he was going to do if his hand reached Erza, but he knew that he wanted to touch her, feel her warmth. He needed to feel if only a small fraction of the closeness that slowly began fading from them in recent days.

"Mmm." Erza moaned in her sleep, startling Natsu as he pulled his hand back to his side. Erza then suddenly turned over in her slumber, her face now facing his. Natsu gulped as his cheeks began turning bright red. Erza looked so beautiful to him while she slept. Part of her scarlet hair fell slowly down the front of her face, obscuring her right eye as her porcelain skin glistened in the pale moonlight that once again crept through the window above their bed.

Her moist lips were parted slightly as steady breaths exited her mouth. So much beauty, yet Natsu could tell that she was in pain, pain that he didn't fully understand. _Did I do this?_ He thought as he looked at her. _I didn't wanna make Erza sad. I just… _He reached his hand out to her once more, moving the rouge hairs behind her ear.

"Nat…su." Erza mumbled, seemingly feeling her love's touch. Natsu wanted to hold her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He turned around, his back facing her and a pained expression painted on his face as he closed his eyes to sleep.

...

* * *

_**Latest chapter is finally up for your reading pleasure. Sorry it took so long, been busy with life, drafting out this story, and other projects. **_

_**Some truth time, the scene between Natsu and Erza in their bed is probably one of my favorite things that I've ever written. I've been trying to communicate what the characters i write are feeling through actions instead of outright statements and that's why that scene may feel different from the rest of the story. Hopefully i did it right.**_

_**As always let me know what you guys think :).**_


	7. This is Me

"So who's next?" Natsu asked, a cocky look in his eye as he stared down Nab, Warren, and Vijeteer. Each of them shaking their heads fiercely in protest at his challenge.

"Hahaha!" Natsu laughed triumphantly. "That's what…I…" his voice trailed off as he fell flat on his face in the dirt.

After overcoming a level of difficulty he would be embarrassed to admit aloud, Natsu had defeated Max in a fight that had left him more than a little tired afterwards. Normally Natsu wouldn't have picked a random fight with Max, but after learning about how Fairy Tail was now at the bottom of the ladder in terms of strength, he needed a measuring stick for his current abilities. Max just happened to have the misfortune of being the first person Natsu saw.

"I knew that would happen." Lucy sighed as she shook her head. "He used too much magic at one time."

"Yeah, he probably shouldn't use that in a real fight." Happy commented, referring to Natsu's Lightning Dragon mode.

"Is Papa gonna be ok?" Aura asked as she looked on with them.

"Don't worry he'll be fine." Lucy reassured, rubbing the child's head. "He's just taking a nap."

"You've gotten really strong Max." Wendy complimented with a smile.

"I haven't improved all that much." Max said, returning the young girl's smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm just lucky Natsu didn't hit me with that last attack or I would have been done for."

"If you possess enough power to be on equal footing with Natsu, how did Twilight Ogre manage to push you around for so long?" Carla asked perplexed.

"Well…" Vijeeter began.

"There were more issues than just money." Warren chimed in.

"Not every problem can be solved with fighting." Added Nab.

"Although, that's exactly how Master, Erza, and Mirajane handled it." Lucy said with a quick laugh, thinking about how the three she mentioned decimated Twilight Ogre a few days after the Tenrou team's return.

"Yeah, you're right about that." Max replied.

"Well Natsu having trouble with Max taught us one thing." A familiar voice said from the rocks above the others. They all looked up, pleasantly surprised to see Gray sitting there. Well to be more accurate they were surprised he was still wearing clothes. "Our magic has stalled since we've been gone, meaning we're behind Max and the others who stayed behind in terms of power."

"Yeah, that's not good." Lucy said to Wendy. "We're weaker than Max."

Wendy nodded. "I know, Max."

"What about the compliment you gave me earlier?" A hurt Max whined, his mouth falling open.

"I wonder if there's a way to get a huge boost in magical power in just one shot." Happy thought aloud, placing his paw under his chin in a thinking pose.

"Hmm." Carla hummed as she thought about Happy's inquiry. "What about that Porlyusica woman who lives in the East Forest? Isn't she some sort of magic doctor? Perhaps she has a solution to our problem."

"You think so?" Wendy asked the white exceed with widened eyes.

Gray jumped down from the rock he was sitting on and approached the others. "Sounds like a plan, let's go."

"Hold on!" Natsu yelled, having awoken from his nap.

"Papa!" Aura exclaimed happily as she hugged him.

"Hey." Natsu said with a smile, rubbing the top of her head. He then looked at his friends. "I wanna go to."

"Alright, then get off your butt so we can go." Gray said. Aura let go of her father, allowing Natsu to stand up and dust his clothes off. He then looked down at her. "You wanna go see the scary lady in the forest?" Natsu asked, adding a rasp to his voice for added effect.

"Mhm." Aura nodded with a smile. "I'll go ask mama if she wants to come to." She said.

"Ok." Natsu said with a hint of dejection that Aura didn't catch. Aura ran back to the guild hall, waving her arm behind her.

"Don't leave without me!" she yelled.

"I won't!" Natsu replied with a smile. Once his daughter was out of sight, Natsu's smile slowly faded and he dropped his arm, his shoulders slumping some.

"You can't keep pretending nothing's wrong." Gray said crossing his arms.

"Shut up, there's nothing wrong." Natsu said.

"You can't hide it from me flame brain, we've known each other too long. You and Erza haven't directly spoken in weeks, and when you do you only say a couple words. How do you think Aura feels?"

"Shut up." Natsu said deepening his tone and clenching his fist.

"Gray, that was too much." Lucy remarked, she and Wendy looking at Natsu sympathetically.

"They can't sulk forever." Gray said looking away.

Carla noticed the despondent look on Happy's face, but she thought it best not to pry.

"Mama! Mama!" Aura yelled as she made her way to the bar where Erza sat. Erza looked at her daughter with a warm smile.

"Calm down Aura." Erza said. "Don't run around the guild hall, it's dangerous."

"I'm sorry." Aura apologized looking at the ground.

"It's fine." Erza said placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Just make sure it doesn't become a habit, ok?"

"Ok." Aura nodded with a smile.

"Now why are you in such a hurry?" Erza asked.

"Me, Papa, Aunt Lucy, Uncle Gray, Wendy, Carla, and Happy…" Aura counted off all those she named on her fingers. "Are going to the scary lady's house in the forest. Do you wanna come?" she said looking up expectantly with glowing eyes.

_Scary lady in the forest? _Erza thought to herself. _She must mean Porlyusica._ She thought laughing. "The scary lady's name is Porlyusica, honey." Erza corrected.

"Yeah, do you wanna go with us?" Aura asked again.

"No, I can't." Erza said with a sad smile, rubbing her daughter's head. "I have some things to take care of for the Master. Go on without me."

"Really?" Aura asked her smile slowly fading.

Erza nodded. "I'm sorry, I wish I could but its urgent business. You go and have fun, watch after your father and Happy for me, ok?"

"Ok." Aura said, lowering her head sullenly.

Erza kissed her on the forehead. "Don't be sad, I'll make it up to you later. Now go, I'm sure they're waiting on you."

"Ok I'm going." Aura said making her way to the guild hall's back door. "Bye mama."

"Be careful." Erza replied waving.

Once Aura was gone Erza sat back on her bar stool. Her posture was stiffer than normal and her jaw was slightly clenched as she tapped her finger on the bar top.

"Hey Kinana, can I have two lemon teas please?" Alana asked politely as she walked to the bar and sat next to the contemplative Erza.

"Coming right up." Kinana replied with a smile.

"You like lemon tea right Ms. Erza?" Alana asked looking at the perplexed red head.

"What?" Erza asked off guard.

"I asked if you liked lemon tea." Alana said with a smile.

"Oh yes, I do." Erza replied. She looked towards Kinana, who brought the aforementioned tea to Alana.

"Here you are." Kinana said with a smile.

"Thanks." Alana said. She then scooted one of the cups to Erza. "Here you go." She said with a wide smile.

"Thank you." Erza said taking the cup, although she was a bit confused by the girl's action. "I will be sure to repay you."

"There's no need, it's on me." Alana said waving her hand in front of her face.

"If you insist." Erza said before taking a sip of her tea. "Why did you do this?"

"You just seemed down, so I thought some lemon tea would cheer you up. It always works for me." Alana answered smiling.

"I see." Erza replied taking another sip. "Your name is Alana, correct?"

The dirty-blonde haired girl nodded. "Yes that's right."

"Forgive me for forgetting your name, I'm usually more competent than this." Erza apologized. "I've just been out of sorts as of late."

"That's ok." Alana said. "We all have our off days."

"Mine has felt more like weeks." Erza said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"No need for you to apologize, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"You did nothing of the sort." Alana said shaking her head. The two sat in silence for a few moments, making no eye contact as they both finished their tea.

"Ms. Erza?" Alana asked, breaking the awkward silence hanging over them.

"Yes?" Erza said looking at Alana.

"Do you want to go out for a little while?" Alana said pointing at the guild hall doors. Erza looked at her quizzically. "I-I-I mean y-you don't h-have to if you don't want to." Alana stammered. "I-I just thought you could use some fresh air."

Erza looked at her with a warm smile. "Sure." She said. "That sounds like a good idea."

Alana smiled. "Great."

"How is it?" Alana asked Erza. The two women were sitting outside one of Fiore's local cafes, Erza sipping from a cup filled with Jasmine tea.

"It certainly has a strong taste." Erza said placing the cup down on its saucer, her face slightly twisted.

"That's what I said when Kinana first brought me here." Alana said with a light laugh.

"Magnolia has changed a great deal since I've been away." Erza said as she looked around the completely revamped downtown area where the cafe was located. Stores she used to frequent seven years ago were either closed down, replaced by other stores, grew bigger, or moved to different locations in the city. It had taken some time for Erza to get used to new routes to get to her favorite shops, but she eventually got the hang of it. Mostly thanks to Aura, whose knowledge of the city served to help her. Bringing Natsu along seemed more like a chore than a couple's outing.

"Ms. Erza may I ask you a question?" Alana asked, lightly fidgeting.

"You just did." Erza replied with a smirk.

Alana laughed a bit. "I suppose I did."

"What is on your mind?" Erza asked.

"Well Ms. Erza-"

"Please, there's no need to be so formal. We're guild mates, just call me Erza." Erza said before taking another sip of tea.

"O-ok then…E-Erza." Alana blushed, shuffling her feet under the table. "Are you ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just, and this is probably none of my business, but you haven't been yourself lately. Neither has Mr. Nat-I mean Natsu. Did something happen between you two?"

Erza giggled a bit, catching Alana off guard. The young blonde tilted her head slightly. "Did I say something funny?"

"No, it's not that." Erza replied, a small smile on her face. "It's just this is the first time someone other than one of my teammates or Mirajane has asked me if something was wrong. It's just, different. Usually everyone keeps their distance until I feel better."

"If you don't want to talk I can-"Alana began.

"No it's fine." Erza replied. "I have been feeling a bit frustrated lately."

"Frustrated?"

"Well I think the more accurate term…" Erza stared into her tea, her reflection showing the wizard her own sullen expression. "Would be lonely."

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand." Alana smiled weakly.

"It's fine." Erza said. "It's not something that I can explain easily. Although loneliness is something I've felt before, This is something...different."

"How different?" Alana asked.

"I'm not sure. I know Natsu is there, but at the same time; he's not." She looked down at her reflection in her unfinished tea, a sad smile appearing on her face. "I've only felt this way about one other person." She saw a vision of Jellal.

"Oh." Alana said. She had no idea how to approach the situation, she wanted to say something to help Erza feel better, but words failed her.

"Tell me about yourself." Erza said suddenly.

"Tell you about myself?" Alana repeated.

Erza nodded with a smile. "When did you join Fairy Tail? What type of magic do you use?"

"Well-"Alana began, placing her index finger under her chin. "I joined Fairy Tail about three years after you and the others disappeared."

"Even with the state the guild was in?" Erza asked cynically, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Yeah." Alana said. "I mean sure, I could have joined Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, or the other Fiore guilds." A soft expression appeared on her face. "But I've wanted to join Fairy Tail ever since I was a child."

Erza smiled and nodded approvingly. "You sound like you really care for the guild."

"I do." Alana replied smiling.

"What about your magic?"

"I use light make magic."

"I've never heard of that element of maker magic before." Said Erza, her interest piqued.

"It's one of the lesser known types of maker magic." Alana held out her hand and Erza looked intently into the girl's palm as it began glowing. In a flash a pink heart appeared, it was stunning and looked as if it were made of glass. "Touch it." Alana said smiling.

Erza reached her hand and poked the heart, surprised when she felt how solid it was.

"My magic solidifies the light particles around me into whatever I want. I can also manipulate the color spectrum to give the object whatever color I wish." The heart then suddenly splintered apart and faded away before Erza's eyes. "Unfortunately, it takes a lot of concentration for me to keep it up."

"That is impressive." Erza said.

Alana blushed and looked away. "Not really, I still have a way to go before I'm on the level of someone like Gray."

"Who was your teacher?"

"I didn't have one. None of the maker wizards I've met could properly teach me how to use it."

"Are there any other wizards with this ability?"

"As far as I know I'm the only one."

Erza nodded. "How are you in combat?"

"I'm nothing special." Alana laughed embarrassed.

Erza stood up. "I shall be the judge of that."

"What?" Alana asked looking up at her.

"Let's spar." Erza said with a smile.

"Whaaat?!" Alana said, her voice going shrill.

Alana fell to the ground exhausted, relieved that Erza had finally had enough of fighting. She laid on her back, her eyes looking towards the sky as she breathed heavily. _She really is as strong as I've read._ Alana thought. _Even after seven years, she's still so powerful._

Erza requipped from her Blackwing armor to her Heart Kreuz armor. She walked towards the tree that Alana had fallen near, outstretching her hand towards the exhausted girl. "You are pretty strong." Erza complimented as she helped Alana to her feet.

"You're just saying that." Alana said with a smile. "If you had come at me full force I would have been done for."

Erza laughed. "Perhaps, but don't belittle yourself. You have a great deal of potential within you."

"Thank you."

"No, I should be thanking you." Erza said.

"Really? Why?"

"You helped clear my mind, at least for a brief moment, and I thank you for that." Erza replied with a smile.

"Oh, well I'm glad I could help." Alana smiled.

"Come on, let's head back to the guild." Erza began walking, Alana following close behind. "I'm glad you were able to find your path in life Alana." Erza said.

Alana's eyes widened. "You do remember me." Alana smiled warmly as Erza looked back at her, a smile on her face as well.

…

Natsu and the others returned from East Forest an hour after Erza and Alana returned from their walk. Aura let go of her father's hand and ran to Erza, who lifted her up and hugged her. Erza and Natsu exchanged a brief look before Natsu turned away. Erza sighed and resumed playing with Aura.

"Did you have a good time?" Erza asked a smiling Aura.

Aura nodded. "Mhm. We found out that the scary lady in the forest is a dragon!" she said excitedly.

"A dragon?" Erza said.

Aura nodded. "Wendy knew her."

Erza's eyes widened. _Porlyusica is-_

"So you guys find anything?" Max asked Natsu.

Natsu shook his head. "Nope, only Wendy." Natsu pointed at the young girl with his thumb. She was holding a bonded stack of old papers, smiling at them happily.

"Why can't we go?!" Romeo yelled at Macao, garnering everyone's attention.

"Because it would be a waste of time! We'd only be humiliated like before!" Macao yelled back.

"Well it's not your decision dad! You're not the Master anymore."

"I don't care. I'm saying this as a member of the guild, entering that thing would only make us look worse."

"What are they yelling about?" Gray asked.

"Seems to be a simple father-son squabble, and put on a shirt." Carla said, Gray cursing himself for once again for stripping.

"Everyone against entering say Nay!" Macao shouted raising his hand.

"Nay!" Nab, Vijeeter, Warren, and Wakaba said in unison.

"Yeah I don't think it's a good idea either." Alzack said, his hand slightly raised.

"It'd just be too embarrassing." Bisca added.

"I think it would be fun." Alana said with a smile. Erza gave her a confused look as she was still lost along with Natsu and the others.

"You only say that because you actually won a couple of events before." Max said.

"I wanna go back too." Aura said smiling. "It was fun."

Erza gave her a daughter quizzical look. _What is everyone talking about?_ She thought.

"But we have Natsu and Erza back with us." Romeo pointed out. "We can't lose this year."

"Yeah, but they and the others lost 7 years." Warren commented.

"What are you guys talking about?" Natsu asked as he, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla approached Romeo.

"After you guys disappeared they started this huge festival to determine the best guild in Fiore." Romeo explained excited.

"Whoa that sounds awesome!" Natsu said, his interest piqued.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

"It's this huge tournament where all the guilds in Fiore compete. It's called the Grand Magic Games!" Romeo said.

"Whoa!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Grand Magic Games?!" Lucy said.

"That sounds fun!" Wendy said.

"A festival, huh?" Gray said with a smirk.

Erza stood up from her stool, holding Aura's hand as a confident grin appeared on her face. "If we win this tournament…"

"Fairy Tail will be the best guild in Fiore again!" they all exclaimed.

"Hmm I don't know about this." Master Makarov said contemplating.

"The master's right." Macao nodded.

"The winner also gets 30 million jewel." Romeo said to Makarov.

"Looks like we're going to enter!" Makarov exclaimed excited, his mood completely shifted.

"Wait, Master hold on!" Macao said trying to calm the old man down.

"We can't win with Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus entering." Droy said worried.

"Forget them!" Warren interjected. "Sabertooth will be there as well."

"We'll just have to take them all down one by one." Makarov said as he began shadow boxing.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled, spewing fire from his mouth.

"Calm down!" Jet yelled.

Erza looked at Natsu and smiled softly.

"When does it start?" Natsu asked.

"In three months." Romeo replied.

Natsu pounded a flame fist into his palm and smirked. "That's more than enough time. I'll be back up to full strength and then we'll make Fairy Tail number one again." _And I can show them I'm strong enough to protect them_. He thought.

All of the Tenrou team smiled confidently at Natsu's words. All of them determined to restore their guilds name.

"So you're really gonna enter?" Jet asked dejected.

"What's wrong with that?" Levy asked looking up at him.

"I don't think is a good idea." Alzack said.

"You know Natsu this isn't just a typical free-for-all fight." Bisca explained.

"It's not?" Natsu said slightly disappointed.

"Despite that we've already made a decision!" Makarov exclaimed. "Fairy Tail will enter the Grand Magic Games!"

"Yeah!" The Tenrou Team, Alana, Kinana, Aura, and Asuka exclaimed.

Natsu looked over to Aura and Erza. He held out his hand and smiled wide. "Let's go home, we got some training to do."

"Ok!" Aura yelled excitedly. "Come on Mama." Aura said looking back at Erza.

"Ok, ok. Calm down." Erza said with a warm smile as they walked towards Natsu.

…

On a ferry in the middle of the ocean, Laki Olietta found herself nuzzled in a corner of the vessel, her body wrapped in a blanket as she tried to keep warm. The ferry was nearing the shore of the country of Iceberg, just north of Fiore past the country of Seven. And true to its namesake, Iceberg was a country of cold summers and even colder winters.

"You alright back there?" the captain asked looking ahead at the relatively calm waters.

"Y-yes, I'm ok." Laki answered shivering.

"I'm guessing you've never left Fiore." The captain said with a grin, noticing the lavender haired girls shivering form.

"I-I-It's been y-years since I have. B-b-but I'm actually f-f-from the Pergrande Kingdom originally." Laki said.

"Oh really? Why did you leave?"

Laki paused for a moment. She thought back to her time in Pergrande and all she saw was flashes of blood, battle, and fear. "My parents wanted a change of scenery." She lied with a smile.

"I see." The captain said. He turned the wheel of the ferry, pulling it into the docks of Iceberg's port city, Helar. "Making a quick stop to reload on supplies." The captain said as he tied down the ferry to the dock. "Why don't you stretch your legs and look around the city for a bit? There should be an extra coat in the bottom compartment there." He pointed to a small door just past Laki. "I'll be back in an hour."

"I will, thank you." She said as the captain walked into town. She opened the compartment and pulled out a medium blue coat with what appeared to be Vulcan fur lining the hood. Laki put on the coat and walked into town.

To her surprise, Helar was unexpectedly green; not a touch of snow or ice to be seen. Although she could still feel how cold the air around her was. She put the coats hood over her head and proceed into a tavern on the right side of the docks.

She walked to the bar and sat on a stool, looking around the tavern. She saw lots of lively chatter among the people there, putting a small smile on her face. She looked over to her left and saw a person shaking in a cloak. Looking down, Laki noticed a pair slender legs peeking out from under the cloak, letting the Fairy Tail wizard know that she was sitting next to a young woman.

"Bartender." Laki called. The middle aged man walked over to her, he was currently cleaning a glass in his hand.

"What'll it be little lady?" he asked.

"Two hot cocoas please." Laki answered, holding up her fingers to signify the number.

"Coming right up."

A few minutes later the barkeep returned with two cups of cocoa, placing them in front of Laki. "Thank you." she smiled. She slid on down to the girl next to her. "Here you go." She called.

"Huh?" the girl asked turning her head to Laki, her cloaks hood still covering her face.

"You look cold, have some cocoa." Laki reiterated with a smile pushing the cup towards the girl.

The girl reached for it, hesitating. "A-are you sure?" she asked.

Laki nodded. "I insist."

Laki could see the girls smile under her cloak as she grabbed the cup and slid it closer. "Thank you." She said. "I'm very grateful."

The girl removed her hood and Laki was stunned by her appearance, she appeared to be the same age as Natsu and the others but something about her presence felt much more mature, probably even more mature than Erza's. Her brown hair as light and almost as long as Cana's.

The girl sipped from the cup, the cocoa putting a smile on her face as it warmed her body. "This is delicious." She complimented.

"It is isn't it?" Laki said, taking a sip from her own cup. "It's almost as good as Mirajane's." Laki said with a reminiscent smile.

"Mirajane?" the girl asked looking over to Laki.

"A friend of mine." Laki smiled. "Sorry you overheard that, I was just thinking out loud."

The girl shook her head. "It's quite alright."

"Are you a citizen of this country?" Laki asked.

The girl shook her head again before taking another sip of cocoa. "No, I'm just making use of my time while I wait for my transportation to be resupplied."

"Really? Me too." Laki said with a smile.

"Where are you going?" the young girl asked.

"The Pergrande Kingdom, I'm going to sight see." Laki smiled at her obvious lie.

"That's where I departed from." The young girl said with a smile.

"Where you heading?" Laki asked.

"To Fiore." The girl answered.

"That's where I came from." Laki said.

"How is it?"

"Well." Laki began, pressing her index finger against her chin to think. "It certainly is a very diverse and lively place. There's lots of wizard guilds there."

"Wizard guilds?" the young girl asked.

Laki nodded. "Uh huh. Are you going there to join a guild?"

"I do not know why I'm going to Fiore." The brunette answered lowering her head. "I just have this feeling that whatever it is I'm looking for, is there."

Laki looked at the girl sympathetically. "Well if you need help you should visit the town of Magnolia and ask for the Fairy Tail guild."

"The Fairy Tail guild?" the girl asked with widened eyes.

"Yep." Laki nodded. "I'm sure they will help you with any problem you have."

"Fairy Tail." The girl said low. "Ah, look at the time." The girl said looking at the watch on her wrist. "I should be on my way back to my ferry or else I will be left behind." She finished the last of her cocoa before stepping off of the stool. She began to walk to the doors of the tavern, but not before turning and bowing before Laki. "Thank you for the hot cocoa and the conversation." She said respectfully. "I will be sure to visit the Fairy Tail guild when I reach my destination. Good bye." The girl rose from her bow and walked out of the tavern, Laki waving behind.

Minutes later Laki exited the tavern and walked back towards the docks. _I wonder who that girl was. _She thought. _She felt so…familiar._

...

* * *

**The next chapter is up and ready to read, sorry if not a lot has happened; I'm mostly setting up pieces to be used later and establishing characters so please bare with me lol. Anyways let me know what you guys think and thanks for reading. :)**


	8. Training & Confessions

_**Month 1 - Day**** 1: 91 Days Until The Grand Magic Games**_

"Wow!" Aura exclaimed, her eyes wide as she looked out at the ocean. "It's so pretty." She moved closer to the water, dipping her toe in but just as quickly jerked it back. "It's cold."

"Wait for us Aura." Erza called as she Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, Levy, Carla, Happy, Alana, Jet, and Droy walked down the warm sands of the beach.

"It's been so long since we've been to the beach." Lucy said with a smile as the group set up their belongings.

"I know, the air feels so nice here." Levy smiled, moving some of her hair behind her ears as the light sea breeze caressed her face.

"I can't wait to get into the water." Alana said stretching. "Come on Juvia." She grabbed the surprised rain woman's wrist and pulled her along.

"Wait…" Juvia said meekly. She looked back, reaching out her hand. "Gray…"

"Quit dawdling and come on." Alana smiled as she continued to drag her.

"I want to go in the water too." Wendy said running after them.

"Don't forget we're here to train! Not to have fun!" Carla yelled.

"Aye!" Happy chimed in.

"I don't think you two are in a position to say that." Droy said, commenting both of the cat's swimwear.

"Don't worry so much you two." Erza said to Jet and Droy. "It's important to relax once in a while, in addition to training." She said with a wide smile as she swam in the ocean.

"I think you guys are relaxing a bit **too** much." Jet sighed.

"Look mama I found a seashell!" Aura called to Erza.

"Oh really? Let me see." Erza said as she emerged from the water and walked to her daughter.

Jet sighed again. "You guys need to be able to beat us before the training camps over!" He called out to everyone, but it fell on deaf ears, they were having too much fun.

Soon Jet and Droy heard rumblings coming from behind them. "What's that?" Droy asked Jet as they turned around, seeing a huge sand cloud.

"I don't know." Jet answered. They looked on intently, their eyes widening when they saw Natsu and Gray running full speed towards them.

"Out of the way!" Natsu yelled as he and Gray plowed through Jet and Droy, sending the members of Shadow Gear high into the air and crashing into the ground.

"Well it's only the first day, maybe we should cut them some slack." Jet sighed.

"I guess you're right." Droy said.

Some time layer, Jet and Droy began fully taking notice of the girls in their swimsuits as they frolicked and splashed one another in the water. They had almost forgotten that the cutest girls in the guild were stuck on Tenrou Island, but luckily for them their bodies were still in the same firm shape as when they left. Jet and Droy's noses began to bleed slightly. Slowly their eyes moved from Levy's petite frame, to Lucy's boobs, to Alana and Juvia's butts, and finally to Erza who was lying on her stomach to sunbathe; the straps on her bikini top untied as her head rested on her hands.

"Aw crap!" Natsu shouted as the beach ball he was playing with flew over his head. "I'll get it." He called to the others as he ran off to retrieve it.

He passed Jet and Droy on his way to the ball, not noticing they were ogling Erza.

"Maybe this first day isn't so bad at all." Droy said cheerfully.

"You're right about that." Jet agreed.

"Right about what, guys?" Natsu asked as he walked past them, startling the two.

"N-nothing Natsu." Jet stammered as he and Droy began to sweat.

"W-we're going to train." Droy said. He and Jet soon ran off, leaving a confused Natsu behind.

Natsu tilted his head to the side as he held the retrieved beach ball. "What was that about?" he looked down and noticed Erza sunbathing, a relaxed smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile softly. _  
_

"Hurry up Papa!" Aura called.

"Yeah Natsu, we're all waiting on you!" Lucy shouted.

"Coming!" Natsu said as he ran back towards his friends.

After enjoying their fun in the sun, the beach group finally began their training: Lucy honed her celestial magic with Capricorn, Levy helped Wendy decipher Grandeeney's writings, and Gray trained in the ocean with Juvia and Alana.

"She looks so peaceful." Erza said smiling softly. She and Natsu had just put Aura to sleep inside their hotel room.

"Yeah, she was everywhere today." Natsu said. "I could barely keep up with her."

"Well this was her first time at the beach, she was excited."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Natsu said stretching. The two watched her for a few more moments before heading towards the door.

"Natsu…" Erza called as the pinkette turned the door knob.

He looked back."Yeah?"

"Do you want to help me with my training? It would give us the chance to-"

"Sorry." He cut her off, lowering his head as he turned right round. "I…promised Happy that he could help me train."

"Alright." Erza said with a bitter smile. "I understand. Don't overdo it, ok?" she tried to put on her best smile but she couldn't help but feel like things were falling apart quicker.

"Ok." Natsu said. With that, Natsu walked out of the door, leaving Erza behind briefly before she walked out herself; but not before she kissed her sleeping daughter's forehead.

Outside, Gray stood in the ocean, creating various objects with his maker magic as a dazzled Juvia looked at him from the shore.

"Oh my darling Gray, he's still so magnificent after seven years." She fawned.

"Juvia don't you think we should resume our own training?" Alana asked. "Granted, Gray is attractive, but watching him won't make you any stronger."

"Of course, you're right." Juvia said rejuvenated. "I won't be of any use to my beloved if I don't train my hardest as well."

"That's the spirit." Alana smiled. "Let's start again."

"Right." Juvia nodded.

**_LIGHT MAKE SPEAR _**

A yellow colored spear appeared in Alana's hands, she gripped it tightly. "Here I come." She said.

Juvia nodded firmly, readying herself for the oncoming attack.

Gray briefly stopped his own training and watched the two girls battle. He wiped the sweat from his brow and smirked. "Looks like they're working hard." He cracked his knuckles. "I better get back to it as well."

"Concentrate Lady Lucy." Capricorn instructed as he paced around the focused Celestial Wizard. Lucy was sitting with her legs crossed, the air and sand around her beginning to swirl as her power began flowing outward.

"That's it, just a bit more." Capricorn encouraged.

Lucy winced as she felt herself reaching her limits.

"Just a little longer Lady Lucy."

"Nnnn." Lucy strained as she let go. She fell onto her back exhausted, breathing heavily as the wind and sand moved back to their original places. "Sorry, I can't go on." She breathed.

"That's quite alright." Capricorn smiled. "You know, your mother used this same technique in order to increase her magical power."

"My mother." Lucy said under breath as she looked up at the clear blue sky. "Hey Capricorn, have you ever heard of a spell called Almagest?"

"Almagest?" Capricorn repeated. "Yes, it was a spell your mother used years ago to seal a powerful celestial spirit."

"His name was Draven right?" Lucy asked sitting up, catching Capricorn completely off guard.

"Y-yes it was…but how do you know that Lady Lucy?"

"I used the spell to seal him."

"Draven was released?!" Capricorn exclaimed, slightly losing his composure. "When was this?"

"7 years ago, a dark guild called Oracion Seis released him."

"Oracion Seis." Capricorn thought aloud, placing his hand under his chin. "Ah yes, I remember hearing of them while I was possessed by Zoldeo. How did they manage to find out about him?"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Not many people know of Draven. Not even Master Hades knew of his existence."

"You don't think they just did research?"

Capricorn shook his head. "Impossible, only the 12 Zodiac spirits, the Spirit King, and your mother knew of his existence. All records of Draven are sealed in the celestial library. There's no way information that sensitive could have found its way into the human world."

"Well Angel used to be a Celestial wizard with 2 zodiac keys. Maybe she got the information from Scorpio and the Gemini Twins…before I took them." Lucy said with a nervous laugh.

"Hmmm. I suppose you're right." Capricorn contemplated.

"Well there's no reason to worry about it now." Lucy said stretching her arms above her head. "Both Oracion Seis and Draven are gone." She re-crossed her legs and returned to her meditation pose. "Let's try this meditating thing again." She said closing her eyes.

"Yes Lady Lucy." Capricorn nodded as the blonde began channeling Celestial magic again. _Urano Metria and Almagest…_ Capricorn thought. _Lady Lucy is becoming more powerful by the day, but still…_he looked up the sky, his brow furrowed. _The fact that she had to learn Almagest in the first place is troubling. Even if Angel used Scorpio or the Gemini Twins to gain information on Draven, we of the zodiac swore to never tell humans of Draven unless our Masters already knew of his existence. So the question still remains: Who told Angel about Draven? If she was the one who even gained access to that information in the first place._

…

In the port town of Hargeon, a lone ferry slowly sailed into the docks.

Shizuka rubbed her half-open eyes as the sunlight flooded into them. "Are we here?" she asked as she stood up, still groggy from her slumber.

"Yep." Jaco nodded, tying the ferry to the dock. Shizuka stepped off the vessel, her eyes widening as she looked at the bustling city. It was very different from the more elegant and rigid buildings of the Pergrande Kingdom. Somehow everything here felt lighter, and free

"Welcome to Fiore." Jaco announced as he finished tying the ferry to the dock. "Well to be more precise welcome to Hargeon." He smiled.

"Hargeon?" Shizuka asked looking at him.

Jaco nodded. "Yep, Hargeon. This is the one of the country's port cities and the most beautiful one in my opinion."

"It's breathtaking." Said Shizuka.

"Come on." Jaco said walking ahead of her. "Let's get you something to eat before you go on your way, I bet you've been starving since we left Iceberg."

"No, please you've done enough." Shizuka protested politely. "There is no need for you to-"her growling stomach cut her sentence short.

Jaco laughed at the young girl's embarrassment. "Come on, it's my treat."

Shizuka nodded slowly, her face still red. "Thank you Mr. Jaco."

"Don't mention it, and I told ya to stop calling me Mister, makes me feel old." He said with a smile as the two walked into the city. Shizuka looked around as she followed the ferry captain through the busy streets of Hargeon, her eyes widening as she took in all of the people and the city's slightly rustic charm.

"Very diverse place Fiore is, country's full of wizards." Jaco said.

"Wizards?" Shizuka asked looking at him.

"Yeah." Jaco nodded. "They cause more problems than they solve if you ask me but, kids will be kids." He shrugged.

"Oh." Shizuka nodded and followed him. She continued taking in the sights until a poster on one of the building walls caught her attention.

"Shizuka?" Jaco asked noticing her trail off. He saw her in front of the poster and walked to her. He saw the entranced look on her face and looked at the poster her eyes were glued to.

On the poster was a picture of a huge stadium and the words:

**COME ONE, COME ALL, TO THE 7****TH**** ANNUAL GRAND MAGIC GAMES!**

**WATCH AS THE STRONGEST GUILDS IN FIORE COMPETE TO SEE WHICH IS THE BEST IN ALL THE KINGDOM!**

"So that's why you came here." Jaco grinned. "You came to watch the Grand Magic Games."

"Huh?" Shizuka asked looking at him.

"I had no idea the reputation of the games reached all the way to Pergrande." He nodded with a smile. "Well you're in for a real treat, I haven't been in a while but from what I hear it's going to be pretty exciting this year. I've heard rumors that Fairy Tail is re-entering this time around."

"Fairy Tail?" Shizuka asked, her eyes widening. She remembered the name from the girl she spoke to in the tavern when she stopped in Iceberg.

"They used to be the best guild in the kingdom a few years ago, but then they suddenly fell to the bottom of the ladder. Sabertooth has all but outclassed them now. But I heard that they may have recaptured some of that faded glory."

Jaco squinted and looked at the poster again. "3 months huh? I think I'll be able to make it back in time for it this year." After listening to Jaco's brief history lesson on Fiore's wizard guilds, two words now filled Shizuka's head.

_Fairy Tail, that's the second time I have heard that name._ _Could they be the reason I came to Fiore?_ She thought perplexed. _Fairy Tail…_

…

Natsu's group trained well into the night, each one honing their skills in their own ways. Lucy continued meditating with Capricorn, Wendy had finally begun practicing the techniques in Grandeeney's book thanks to Levy's translations, Gray divided his time between fending off Juvia's advances and training with Alana, Natsu and Happy focused more on training Natsu's body than his magic power, Erza found herself fighting her runaway thoughts more than she was training, and Jet and Droy just decided to watch everyone.

Inside of Natsu and Erza's hotel room, a bright light shined from atop of the dresser next to the bed; inadvertently stirring Aura awake.

"Mmm." The young girl groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. "Mama, Papa?" she asked looking at the light.

The light faded and a young girl with long blonde hair now sat atop the dresser. Her legs were crossed as she smiled wide at Aura.

"My, aren't you a cute little girl." She said.

Aura sat up and slid to the side of the bed that faced the dresser. "Who are you?" she asked tilting her head to the side, not at all surprised or startled that this strange person had suddenly appeared.

"I'm Mavis Vermilion, Fairy Tail's first master." The visitor answered.

"First master?" Aura's lips slowly parted as her eyes widened.

Mavis nodded. "That's right."

"Why are you here?"

"Because I was bored." Mavis answered with a smile.

"You were bored?" Aura asked tilting her head to the side again.

Mavis nodded. "I was growing tired of staying at my grave on Tenrou Island so I decided to see how the newest generation of Fairy Tail was doing."

"You're dead?" Aura's eyes widened as she moved closer to the young blonde.

"I am." Mavis nodded.

"Wow." Aura gasped. She held her hand towards Mavis' leg, and to the child's surprise her hand fell straight through it. "Are you a ghost?" Aura asked looking up at her.

Mavis giggled at the child's wonder. "I guess you could say that, although I can only be seen by members of the Fairy Tail guild."

"I don't really get it but it sounds cool." Aura smiled wide, returning to her spot on the bed.

Mavis giggled again. "I guess it is. You can see me, but you seem a bit young to be in the guild. How old are you?"

"I'm six and a half." Aura said plainly.

"Six and a half? How did someone so young join the guild?" Mavis asked surprised.

"My mama and papa are Fairy Tail wizards."

"Ah that explains it. Tell me, who are your mama and papa?" Mavis asked, smiling warmly.

"My papa's name is Natsu, and my mama's name is Erza."

"Natsu and Erza…" Mavis repeated the two names as she began to think of all of Fairy Tail's current members. "Oh!" she said pounding her fist into her open palm in realization. "You mean the dragon boy and the requip wizard."

Aura nodded and smiled.

"I can see it now." She said looking at Aura more closely. "You definitely have your mother's eyes, but you have your father's smile."

"Where are my mama and papa?" Aura asked.

"I think they and the others are in the hotel's hot springs. They've had a hard days' worth of training." Mavis answered.

"Oh." Aura said content. "Is being dead fun?" she asked slightly catching Mavis off guard.

"I wouldn't call it fun exactly." Mavis laughed. "It's quite a bother not being able to talk to anyone outside of the Fairy Tail guild. So if you can help it, try not to die anytime soon." She winked at Aura.

"Ok." Aura nodded, not fully understanding the guild master's sense of humor.

"Things have certainly gotten interesting since I've been away." Mavis said looking out of the window. "The guild has gotten livelier under Makarov's stead as Master. And there are much more powerful wizards now, like your parents little miss…" Mavis trailed off, slightly embarrassed that she had not asked the young girl her name.

"I'm Aura." Aura said.

"Aura, that's a pretty name." Mavis said smiling.

"Thank you." Aura smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Ms. Mavis…" Aura asked, readjusting herself.

"Yes?"

"Will I get to use magic too someday?" Aura asked looking down at the ground, swinging her feet above the ground.

"I'm sure you will." Mavis smiled. "In fact, I sense a great deal of magical power within you Aura."

"You do?" the young girl asked with widened eyes.

"I do." Mavis nodded. "With time, I'm sure you will be able to feel it yourself. You just have to be patient."

"Ok." Aura replied smiling as she returned to looking out of the window at the stars. "They're so pretty."

"Yes…" Mavis said. "Yes they are." Mavis and Aura continued looking out at the stars, smiles on their faces as the adults in the bath looked up at the same sky.

…

_**Month 1 - Day 2: 90 Days Until The Grand Magic Games**_

"Oh yeah! Now I'm fired up!" Natsu exclaimed as he and his friends walked the beach, eager to begin their second day of training.

"If you guys keep going at this pace, you'll be back up to speed in no time." Alana said with a smile.

"Yeah. " Gray said stretching his arms above his head. "If we keep working our bodies like this."

"I feel like my magical power has increased already." Wendy smiled.

"We still have 3 months before the games, we can't afford to get complacent just yet." Erza reminded everyone.

"You're right." Levy agreed.

"Looks like they're all rarin to go." Jet said with a grin as he and Droy watched Natsu and the others eagerly converse. Droy nodding in agreement.

"Look momma I found another sea shell." Aura said smiling as she walked towards Erza.

Erza bent down and looked at the shell in her daughter's hand. "That's pretty honey." Erza smiled as she rubbed the top of Aura's head.

"All this training we're doing is really going to make the most of these three months." Lucy said as she lounged in the sand.

"Aye." Happy exclaimed.

"Princess, there's trouble." Virgo said as she appeared beneath Lucy, poking her head out of the sand.

"Where did you come from?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Look its Virgo." Happy pointed out.

"She certainly knows how to make an entrance." Carla commented.

"What is it Lucy?" Erza asked as she and the others gathered around. Aura was now holding Natsu's hand.

"I don't know." Lucy replied. "Virgo just appeared and said there was trouble."

"That's correct." The maid bowed. "There is trouble in the Celestial World."

"The Celestial World?" Lucy repeated.

Virgo grimaced.

"What's wrong?" Levy asked.

"I fear that the Celestial World may be destroyed. Please…you have to help us."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Lucy said in disbelief.

"What did you say?" Erza said.

"What does that mean?" Gray added.

"The Celestial King has asked me to come here and bring you all back with me. He is waiting for you all in the Celestial World." Virgo explained. Suddenly a golden magical circle appeared below everyone. It glowed brightly.

"Hold on!" Lucy yelled. "I'm not ready!"

In a flash everyone was gone, everyone except for Jet and Droy.

…

"Owww." Lucy grimaced in pain. She rubbed her sore bottom and stood up slowly.

"Where are we?" Levy asked looking around, she too rubbing her sore bottom.

"This is the Celestial world?" Lucy thought aloud as she took in all of the extra normal scenery around her. Blue water and what looked like floating planets in the starry sky overhead. She looked down at her clothes, realizing that she was in the same Celestial attire she wore during the first battle with Oracion Seis.

Due to Virgo's sudden spell Lucy and the others were transported to the Celestial World to investigate, surprisingly Jet and Droy were left behind; but what was even more surprising was the fact that Aura was brought to the Celestial world.

Lucy looked back at her friends, each of them wearing Celestial clothing as well. Some she recognized: such as Natsu wearing his celestial clothes from the same battle with Oracion Seis, Levy dressed in the same clothes Virgo brought Lucy in the Tower of Heaven, and Wendy clad in the same clothes Horologium brought her during the battle with Hades. And others she didn't: like Gray's cloak, Juvia's outfit, Alana's maid like garments, and Erza's rather fitting attire.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Alana said in awe as she looked around. She looked down at her clothes. "The clothing isn't half bad either." She said with a mischievous smirk.

"Stay close to your father and I, Aura." Erza instructed as she held her daughter's hand.

"Ok." Aura nodded.

"Welcome Ms. Heartfilia, my old friend." A booming voice said from overhead. Everyone looked up and saw a huge, long mustached man looking down at them.

"Stache Face!" Lucy exclaimed pointing at the man.

"That thing is huge!" Natsu said in shock, he and Happy squarely focused on the large fellow's equally large mustache.

"I take it you are the ruler of the Celestial world." Erza said bluntly.

"She sure is straightforward." Levy said.

Wendy nodded. "Mhm."

"Indeed I am." The Celestial King nodded.

"So what's going on? What's threatening to destroy the Celestial world?" Lucy asked.

The king smiled. "Lucy and her old friends." He opened his arms and all of Lucy's Celestial spirits appeared. "Congratulations on being freed from your time curse."

"It's time to party!" the other spirits said in unison.

"Destruction of the Celestial World?" Lucy narrowed her eyes as she looked at the Virgo. The maid simply grinned mischievously and chuckled. "That's not funny!" Lucy yelled.

"We wanted to surprise you, baby." Cancer said.

"I'm sorry for the deception Ms. Lucy." Capricorn bowed. "But we thought you deserved a celebration for your safe return."

"We would have done it in the human world, but only a certain number of us can go at one time." Lyra explained.

"So we thought it best to bring you here." Aries chimed in.

"But only this once." Scorpio smirked.

"Is that all?!" Natsu yelled happily as he and Gray began palling around with Sagittarius.

"All you guys had to do was ask." Gray said. "You don't have to scare us like that."

"Now what do we say we get this party started?" Loke said as he walked to his guild mates.

"Yeah!" everyone yelled happily as the festivities began.

The party was certainly a lively one. Drinks and food were consumed, stories were told, songs were sung, and memories were made. All of the spirits, even Aquarius, were happy to see Lucy and the others alive and well. The party provided a much needed release for Natsu and the others even if they weren't aware that they needed it.

"Natsu." Erza called walking up to him as he stood next to the buffet table.

"Yeah?" He said turning around.

"Here." She handed him a piece of steak. "This is the last piece. I just wanted to be sure you ate."

"Oh." Natsu said taking the meat. "Thanks."

"I'm going to find, Aura." Erza said. "Don't eat too much…ok?" with that she was gone.

Natsu looked down at the meat for a few seconds and mustered up a small smile.

Once the party was over, Lucy and the others returned to the spot they entered from, eagerly waiting to go back home. After bidding fair well to the Celestial King and Lucy's spirits, Horologium appeared and told them news that instantly soured their chipper moods; one day in the Celestial World equated to 3 months in the human world.

The group returned to the human world, all of their faces awash with shock and disbelief. Natsu, Erza, and Gray fell flat on their faces in acceptance of their stunted training while the others panicked. Aura was more than a little worried about her parents to say the least.

…

_**Month 3 - Day 1: 5 Days Until The Grand Magic Games**_

"What are we going to do?" Levy lethargically asked as she and the others sulked in the cabin they rented before leaving.

"How could this have happened?" Erza asked in disbelief as she unconsciously rubbed the side of Aura's head, the child was resting in her lap.

"All that time…" Natsu started, his gaze unfocused.

"Gone." Gray finished.

"I can't believe it." Lucy said staring blankly at the wall opposite of her.

"Come on, you guys need to get a move on." Droy said, shoving a piece of chicken into his mouth.

"There's only five days left until the games and you guys still haven't made much progress." Jet added.

"Don't give up everyone." Alana said trying to raise her friend's spirits. "You still have time."

"But we don't have **enough** time." Juvia reminded sullenly.

"We just might have to let the others handle things." Levy said defeated.

"I think you're right." Wendy said, equally crestfallen.

"Rrrgh!" Erza roared. "We just have to increase our efforts!" she yelled rejuvenated. Surprisingly Aura was still sleeping peacefully despite her mother's outburst. "Everyone, prepare yourselves for intensive training! There will be no time for rest!"

Lucy shirked back in fear.

Suddenly a bird flew down from sky and landed on Erza's head.

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

"It looks like a pigeon." Wendy answered.

"Look there's a something on its leg." Happy pointed out.

"It looks like a letter." Carla said.

"What does it say?" Wendy asked.

"Let's see." Levy said, removing the letter from around the pigeon's leg. She read it aloud. : "To Fairy Tail, come to the broken suspension on the hill to the west."

"Whose it from?" Jet asked.

"It doesn't say." Levy asked, looking the letter over one more time.

"Are we going to check it out?" Alana asked.

"I don't see why not." Gray said.

"Because it could be a trap?" Lucy said deadpan.

"Come on, let's go!" Natsu said as he and Gray began to walk.

"Natsu, Gray!" Lucy yelled. "Wait up! Didn't you two hear what I just said? " she ran after them.

"Wait for me Gray!" Juvia exclaimed, running after the three.

Erza sighed and shook her head. "Alana, can you watch over Aura until we return?" Erza asked looking at the dark blonde.

Alana nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Thank you." Erza said. She kissed her sleeping daughter on the forehead. "We'll return soon." She whispered to her.

"Ok, let's follow the others." Erza ordered standing up, looking at Wendy, Levy, Jet, Droy, Happy, and Carla. "Following Natsu and Gray will probably lead Lucy and Juvia in the opposite direction." She began to walk, the others following her lead.

They soon caught up to their friends, and together they all reached the bridge indicated in the letter.

"Is this some kind of prank?" Gray asked, growing irritated.

"Yeah, no one's here." Natsu said looking around.

"I told you we shouldn't have come." Lucy sighed.

Suddenly the collapsed bridge reformed itself before their eyes, as if it was being pulled back in time.

"What the-?" Gray said.

"This bridge is reforming?" Levy said, her eyes widening.

"It's fixed?!" Natsu exclaimed with widened eyes.

"Is this their way of telling us to cross?" Erza asked, wary of their situation.

"It could be a trap." Levy said.

"This is kind of scary." Wendy said.

"Whoever they are, I wanna meet them." Natsu said determined, and with that the group crossed the bridge, entering into another part of the forest. They walked a small ways and soon saw three cloaked figures in the distance.

"Someone's there." Lucy pointed out.

"Everyone be careful." Juvia said.

The figures waked closer, removing their hoods. "Thank you for coming." The figure in the middle said. The Fairy tail wizards eyes widened as the figures fully revealed themselves to be Meldy, Ultear, and…

"Jellal." Erza gasped in disbelief. Natsu looked over to her, the look of shock on her face giving him a tugging feeling in his heart.

"You haven't changed at all Erza." Jellal said with a smile. "I assume you've heard about my escape."

"Yes." Erza replied, her eyes narrowing.

"It wasn't really my choice." Jellal said as he looked to the side.

"Meldy and I released him from prison." Ultear said.

"But Ultear did most of the work." Meldy chimed in.

"Jellal broke out of prison?!" Lucy gasped.

"Aren't those two chicks from Grimoire…?" Jet began before Gray cut him off.

"I don't think they're enemies." He said. "Are you?" he looked at Ultear with narrowed eyes.

Ultear shook her head. "No." she placed her hand over her heart. "The things I did in my past are acts that I cannot hope to atone for, but I at least want to help save people from the actions that my once reckless nature caused." A sympathetic smile appeared on her face. "Like Jellal for instance."

"You don't have to worry about me. You and I were both seduced by darkness." Jellal said.

"Jellal, your memories…" Erza began. "Have they…?"

Jellal nodded. "Yes, they have. All of my memories have returned."

Erza's eyes widened.

"They returned to me 6 years ago, while I was still imprisoned. I can't even begin to make up for the things I did to you Erza." He said.

"Jellal was under my control during the incident at the Tower of Heaven." Ultear interjected. "Please do not hold that against him."

Erza remained silent.

"Did you find something to live for when you were broken out of jail?" Wendy asked, reminding Jellal of the brief talk they had during the Nirvana incident.

"I wouldn't exactly say that." Jellal said. "Ultear, Meldy, and I formed our own guild; an independent one not affiliated with the council. We call ourselves Crime Sorciere."

"Independent?" Levy said.

"What's that mean?" Happy asked looking at Carla.

"So you're not a part of the league of guilds?" Carla inquired.

Ultear shook her head at the white exceeds question. She then began explaining Crime Sorcieres motivations to the group. They formed for the specific reason of rooting out Zeref and taking down all dark guilds that aim to lead others down the same road of darkness Jellal, Ultear, and Meldy followed. While Natsu and the others were amazed by the idea of Crime Sorciere, they still remained skeptical due to the group's separate but checkered pasts as dark wizards.

"But enough with the introductions, it's time we got to the real root of why we called you all here." Ultear said. "You are all competing in the Grand Magic Games correct?"

"Yeah?" Gray answered, wary of the woman's intentions.

"We have a favor to ask you." Ultear smiled.

"You want someone's autograph?" Natsu asked.

"Not really no." Ultear chuckled. "During the festival each year we have sensed a strange foreboding presence. We would like you to find out what it is."

"You wants us to be like detectives or something?" Natsu asked.

"If every guild in the country is there then there's bound to be a suspicious form of magic or two right?" Lucy asked.

"Not exactly." Jellal said. "This presence is akin to Zeref's type of magic."

"Zeref?!" Natsu said as he remembered the events of Tenrou Island. "What's he got to do with this?"

"We don't know for sure, but we need to know what is causing this disturbance in magic." Ultear said.

"If it is related to Zeref, we may be able to locate him." Jellal added.

"And since we can't approach the stadium ourselves, we were hoping you guys could help us." Meldy said with a smile. "We'll be rooting for you in the games as well, of course."

"Sounds like a difficult task, but we'll try our best." Erza accepted.

"Thank you." Ultear said.

"You sure about this Erza?" Gray asked looking at her.

"If there is a dangerous presence at the games, it affects us as well since every guild in the country is assembled there." Erza explained. "So we share a common goal."

"In gratitude we will give you your reward in advance." Ultear said. She pulled out her crystal orb. "I have improved my arc of time, so now I am able to advance your abilities to compensate for the time you lost on Tenrou Island."

"What?" Natsu, Lucy, and Gray looked at her dumbfounded. Ultear began explaining how her magic worked, and the concept of the Second Origin but Natsu soon tuned it out, once again turning his attention to Erza; whose eyes never left Jellal. He felt his heart drop, but he said nothing.

"My arc of time, speeds up the development of second origin, meaning that you will not only be able to use magic for longer periods of time, but you will also gain new magic you never had before." Ultear finished.

"Really?!" The others exclaimed happily.

"Looks like we'll be ready for the games after all." Gray said with a smirk.

"Talk about lucky." Lucy smiled.

"Although, there will be unimaginable pain during the transition period." Ultear said with a sadistic smile, unnerving the Fairy Tail wizards.

Erza and Jellal continued to stare at one another, the former with crossed arms and a narrow stare. Erza quickly cut her eyes towards a clearing to the left of them and began walking, Jellal following her lead.

"So who wants to be first?" Ultear asked, slightly reveling at the Fairy Tail wizard's frightened faces.

"I'll go." Natsu stepped forward, a determined look in his eyes.

"I should have known you would be the first one to volunteer Salamander." Ultear grinned.

"Natsu, are you sure you-"Lucy began.

"Do it." Natsu said urgently.

"As you wish." Ultear said holding out her crystal ball. "Please don't be angry if you don't survive." The ball began to glow and Natsu saw red marks appear on body. Suddenly a sharp pain began coursing throughout his entire being, forcing him to his knees.

"Aaahhh!" Natsu yelled out in pain as he clutched his neck. "Gahhh!"

Lucy and the others looked in in utter fear, each of them too stunned to move. "I think I'm having second thoughts about this." Lucy said shakily.

"Yeah." Gray nodded.

"Hang in there Salamander." Ultear encouraged. "Unlocking latent abilities is not always an easy task."

Natsu continued to write in pain before his friends who looked on in fear. Each of them knew that they would soon go through the same ordeal. "Will he be ok?" Wendy asked concerned.

"I'm more worried about us." Levy answered nervously.

"Natsu." Happy said sympathetically.

Natsu crawled along the ground slowly, his entire body screaming in agony. He gritted his teeth, clenching his fists tightly help endure the pain. _I have to…_he thought through the intense pain. _I have to endure this. I have to…so I can protect my friends…so I can protect…Erza._ "Hahhhh!" He rolled over to his back, stamping his feet on the ground. _I have to get…stronger. So I can protect Erza and…Aura._ He returned to his knees, breathing heavily, the pain showing no signs of lessening. "GAHHH!" he cried out.

"Au...ra." he managed to say amidst the pain. "Er…za."

"Did he say Erza?" Levy asked, looking to the others for confirmation.

"Where is she anyway?" Carla asked looking around. Happy shrugged his shoulders.

"I think she went somewhere with Jellal." Happy said.

"But why would she do that when Natsu's right here?" Wendy asked.

"Guess they had to talk about something." Gray said.

…

On a beach a good distance away from their friends, Erza and Jellal stood and sat respectively against the rocks on the shore. Both of them looked out at the setting sun as the waves moved to and fro from the shore. They had been there for the better part of an hour, the sounds of the waves filling the silence between them. After a few more moments of quiet contemplation, Erza spoke.

"So…your memories have returned?" Erza asked not looking at Jellal.

"Yes." Jellal nodded.

"So then tell me…" her voice hardened. "What happened to Simon?"

Jellal paused for a moment as the newly recovered event replayed in his mind. "I…killed him." He answered sadly, looking down at the sand.

"And Nirvana?" She looked down at him with sympathetic eyes.

"I remember it, but it's strange. It's like as if I'm remembering a past life rather than a past experience, like I wasn't really there. Which I guess isn't far from the truth."

"Is it safe to assume you are back to your old self?"

Jellal nodded. "I believe so, but…" he wanted to look at Erza, but he couldn't bring himself to. "I understand if you don't want to be near me. After the things I've done, I'm prepared to give my life to atone for my sins."

"Do you really believe that Simon and the others would want that?" Erza asked. "You said you helped establish Crime Sorciere in order to eliminate dark guilds. You did that for atonement, did you not?"

Jellal sighed heavily, placing his hand on his forehead. "I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Erza narrowed her eyes.

"I did help set up Crime Sorciere in order to take out dark guilds, but…" he shook his head. "I'm not even sure if I **can** make up for the things I did in the past." He closed his eyes. "I did too many awful things, hurt too many people, and the more I think about my actions and the faces of those I wronged, the more I become boxed in. Unable to find my way out of my shame and guilt. Perhaps it would have been better if I just died after all."

Jellal felt a hard smack against his cheek, he was so lost in his pity that he didn't notice Erza walking towards him. His face stung due to the pain, but he still refused to look upon her.

"What is all this cowardly talk?" Erza asked, her eyes narrowing as she lowered the hand she used to strike Jellal.

"I'm not as strong as you Erza!" Jellal yelled back, his eyes still focused on the ground. "I'm…"

"I'm not strong either!" Erza yelled back. "I just…" Images of Natsu and Aura mind flashed in her mind. "You have to find the strength to live on. That is what it means to be strong." she looked at Jellal's apathetic expression and her frustration bubbled over.

"What happened to you?!" she swiped her hand against the air. "The Jellal I know would never just give up like this!"

"You might be right." Jellal sighed sullenly.

"Dammit!" Erza grabbed his collar and pulled him to his feet, her sudden action causing Jellal to lose his footing and slip.

"Erza!" Jellal said as the two tripped over a large rock and rolled down a hill. They soon found themselves in the middle of field with plants that shot out balls of pollen that glistened brilliantly in the setting sun.

Jellal rose up, noticing he was on top of Erza, her hand still gripping her collar. "Are you alright?" he asked. Erza nodded slowly as she looked into his eyes.

"You were always right." He said, smiling for the first time she had seen him.

"That's not true." Erza replied, moving her hand away from his collar. "I'm clumsy and I'm weak without the support of others, but I…" Aura and Natsu reappeared in her mind again. "I have to live on for the ones I care about, for those that depend on me."

"Erza…" Jellal said softly.

She placed his hand on his cheek, and before they knew it they were slowly moving towards one another, their lips parted.

Images of their shared past began to flood their minds the closer they came to kissing, but Erza felt a tug on her heart. Visions of Natsu flooded her mind, causing her chest to tighten and a thickness to build in her throat. _What am I doing?_ She thought. _I can't do this…I can't do this to him._ Her anxiety increased but she was unable to pull away from Jellal. She first thought it was because of the position they were in, but the more time seemed to slow down, the more the possibility that she didn't want to move away seemed more plausible.

Here she was under the starry skies about to kiss Jellal, her first love, who was giving her the attention Natsu had denied her for weeks. She knew that what she thought doing was wrong, but she couldn't help her racing mind and heart. She wanted to feel needed again, to feel like she was important to someone again; if only for a moment.

_I…_she thought. _I want…_she felt Jellal's breath mix with hers, her mind overflowing with conflicting feelings and emotions. _No!_ She yelled internally. _I can't do this, I can't…_

Suddenly Jellal pushed away from her. Despite her internal protests Erza couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. "I can't do this." Jellal said averting his gaze from Erza's blushing face. "I'm…engaged to be married."

"You're whaaaat?!" Erza yelped, her eyes widening and her body jerking back. Her blush grew wider. "I apologize…I…um…I didn't mean to, I mean I would never…"

"No it's my fault." Jellal bowed his head. "I should have mentioned it earlier." He bowed to hide the blush on his cheeks.

Erza smiled warmly. "Well, that's wonderful news. I mean I should have guessed, it has been 7 years after all. We both almost made a huge mistake."

"What do you mean?" Jellal asked raising his head.

Erza looked over to the side, her face still slightly red. "I…have a daughter." She confessed.

Jellal's eyes widened. "Y-you h-have a daughter?" he stammered.

Erza nodded. "Yes, her name is Aura. Aura Robin Dragneel."

"Aura Robin…" his eyes widened again, this time in realization. "Dragneel?!" he exclaimed, his voice raising in pitch slightly. He almost fell over. "Y-you mean that…"

Erza nodded. "Yes, Natsu and I have a daughter…together."

Jellal was rendered speechless. If was being honest with himself he had always pictured a family with Erza. But the fact that she already had started one, with Natsu of all people, both surprised and saddened him some.

"Natsu huh?" Jellal said finally, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Yeah." Erza said, also smiling. "We're quite the odd pair aren't we?"

"Not at all." Jellal said shaking his head. "You two always were close to one another, so it's not much of a stretch to assume you two would find each other."

"Are you jealous?" Erza teased.

"No not at all." Jellal chuckled. "I was just stating fact."

They looked at one another, smiling softly.

"You said her middle name was Robin?" Jellal asked.

Erza nodded.

"I'm sure Grandpa Rob would be honored you named your first child after him."

Erza looked down still smiling. "I hope so. I'll introduce you to her one day."

"I'd like that." Jellal said smiling genuinely. "Do you love Natsu?" Jellal asked after a period of silence.

Erza blushed hard at the sudden question. "Yes…I do." She nodded.

"Good." Jellal said. "I'm glad that you found someone to make you happy."

"What about you?" Erza asked looking at him. "Is your fiancé someone you care about?"

"Yes." Jellal answered.

"Then you must promise to live on. Not just for your sake, but for that person's as well."

"You're right." Jellal replied with a soft smile.

The two looked up at the starry sky for a few minutes before Erza stood up. "Let's go back." She said reaching her hand towards Jellal. "The others are probably worried about us."

"Right." Jellal grabbed Erza's hand and she pulled him to his feet. They smiled at one another one last time before heading back to rejoin the others.

…

After returning to the others, Erza saw all of her comrades writhing in pain due to Ultear's magic. Erza had the spell performed on her soon after, but much to Ultear's surprise, and slight disappointment, Erza only suffered mild discomfort for a few seconds. The four reaffirmed the agreement they made and Erza saw Crime Sorciere off, but not before she and Jellal smiled at one another once more; both of them wishing the other well. Erza looked over her comrades inside the cabin, her eyebrow raising when she noticed a certain dragon slayer was missing.

"Where's Natsu?" she thought aloud.

Erza began walking down the beach on her search for Natsu. She soon saw him lying against a tree, and to Erza's surprise Aura was with him. They were both sleeping peacefully, Natsu's back against the tree as Aura's head rested on his chest. Erza could tell by the look on Natsu's face that he was still exhausted from Ultear's Arc of Time. _Even though you were in so much pain, you still came back so Aura wouldn't sleep alone._ Erza smiled.

She kissed Natsu and Aura on their foreheads before sitting down next to them, laying her head on Natsu's shoulder. Drifting off to sleep with her family.

Erza awoke a few hours later, the rising sun serving as an alarm clock. She felt a weight on her chest and looked down, and to her surprise Aura was on her lap. She smiled warmly and looked out to see Natsu was a good distance away, shadow boxing and doing other exercises. "He seems to the feeling better." Erza said. She then picked up the still sleeping Aura and walked back towards the cabin.

"There you go." Erza cooed softly as she laid the sleeping Aura next to the others, who still had the look of pain painted on their faces. Erza kissed her daughter on the cheek and rubbed the top of her head. "Sweet dreams honey." She whispered before walking out of the cabin and towards Natsu.

"Natsu." Erza called, catching his attention.

"What's going on Erza?" he asked turning around, the flames dissipating. "Is Aura ok?"

Erza nodded. "She's fine, I just took her to the cabin so she could continue sleeping. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm actually feeling pretty good." Natsu said with a smile. "My body's still sore, but I can already feel myself getting stronger. Ultear's magic is pretty amazing."

"Then what do you say we spar?" Erza asked. "This is first time we've been alone in a while, so I thought we could talk while we train."

"I don't know…" Natsu began, the look of regret returning.

"It wasn't a request Natsu." Erza said with a cold smile, sending a shiver down the dragon slayer's spine.

Natsu gulped hard and nodded slowly. "O-ok." He agreed.

"Good." Erza smiled. She requipped her lower body into a pair of pants similar to Natsu's, but chose to keep her bikini top on. She readied herself, tying her hair into a ponytail before raising her fists and spreading her legs slightly. "How about we make this interesting?"

"Like a bet?" Natsu asked entering his own stance.

Erza nodded. "Exactly. No magic. The loser is on house cleaning duty for a month."

"Ok." Natsu smirked. "You're on. I'll be sure to make a big mess for you."

"Someone is confident." Erza said with a smirk of her own. The two stared each other down for a few more seconds until Erza dashed forward, beginning their sparring session.

She attacked with a fierce high kick which would have taken Natsu's head off had he not blocked in time. Natsu pushed her back, Erza jumping into the air and landing on her feet a small distance away. Natsu let the tingling in his arm wear off before charging at the redhead, hailing her with fast punches that she dodged or blocked in rapid succession.

Erza returned with a flurry of her own that Natsu also managed to block and dodge. The two locked up for a few seconds, looking fiercely into each other's eyes before they jumped back in opposite directions.

Erza stared at Natsu, a curious look in her eye. _What's wrong with him?_ She thought. _Is he holding back?_ She shook the delusions out of her mind. _I must be imagining it. _She raced towards him again, her eyes widening as she saw Natsu's fist heading towards her face. _Was he always this fast?_

Before she collided, she noticed Natsu pulling his fist back. _Why would he..? Never mind that, he's open._ Erza grabbed Natsu's arm, tossing him over her shoulder and onto his back on the sand, the dragon slayer gasping as the air escaped his lungs. Erza lifted her leg, bringing it down to finish him but Natsu rolled away just before impact. He tried to sweep her leg but Erza jumped, kicking him in the face before landing.

Natsu slid a small distance away. He stood up slowly, his breathing ragged as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Why are you holding back?" Erza asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not holding back." Natsu protested. "My body just isn't healed yet."

"You're lying. If that were a problem you wouldn't have been training in the first place." Erza fired back. "You've never been this sloppy before. You have yet to land a single blow on me. If you're this weak, then don't bother entering the games."

Natsu glared at Erza, baring his teeth as he rushed forward again. He drew back his fist for a punch. He struck, but was shocked to see Erza had taken the punch full on her cheek. Natsu's eyes widened, his anger subsiding and his face turning white. "E-Erza are you ok?" he asked, his voice shaking. "I didn't mean to…"

Erza kicked sand into Natsu's eyes, blinding him momentarily while she ducked under him. She slid around him, wrapping her arms around his waist and digging her heels into the sand as she lifted him off of his feet. She arched her back, executing a textbook German suplex. Natsu landed square on his head and neck, gasping for air as Erza let him go. He fell unconscious for a few seconds, his legs folded over his head before they slowly fell back to the ground.

Natsu slowly opened his eyes and saw Erza looking down at him, her hands holding down his wrists. She was straddling him, looking deep into his pupils.

"Why?" Erza asked, her gaze narrowing.

"Why what?" Natsu asked confused.

"Why were you so afraid when you hit me?" she asked. "You fought like a scared child."

"I did not." Natsu protested looking away from her.

"You asked if I was ok after you punched me." Erza countered.

"So?" Natsu retorted.

"Did you really believe a punch like that would fell me?" she asked. "Do I look that weak to you?"

"No, of course you don't."

"Then why did you ask me such a question? What is going on with you?"

Natsu paused for a moment. "It's nothing you need to worry about."

"Well I am!" Erza yelled causing Natsu eyes to widen. "I'm tired of us pretending that everything is ok when it's clearly not. Tell me what is going on so I can help."

"Nothing…" Natsu said again, unable to look Erza in the eyes.

"Stop lying to me!" she yelled again, tightening her grip on his wrists. "You've been growing distant ever since we returned from Tenrou Island. I tried to just bear it, tried to make myself believe that we would just get past it but I can't pretend anymore Natsu. I'm not going to do that to myself, or to Aura."

Natsu listened to her words, grimacing as he stayed silent.

"I've just…it's been lonely. I can't tell anyone because I have no idea what to say, it's nerve wracking, and frustrating and…" she began to lightly tremble. "That's why Jellal and I almost…kissed." The words stung her tongue on the way out.

"He probably would have been a better choice than me anyway." Natsu said under his breath.

"What?" Erza asked, catching a hint of his words. "What did you say?"

Natsu remained silent.

"Answer me Natsu." She said in a low roar.

"I'm weak!" Natsu snapped.

"Weak?" Erza's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I couldn't stop Acnologia from attacking the island." Natsu said.

"Acnologia?" Erza recalled the black dragon and its attack that had kept her and the others away for seven years.

"I can barely keep up on jobs and I can't even look Aura in the eye without thinking about how I abandoned her for 7 years." Natsu continued as his eyes began to mist. "I saw how you looked at Jellal when we met Crime Sorciere. You'd be better off with him, at least he could protect you. I'm just...weak."

"That's what's been bothering you?" Erza asked, her eyes widening in realization.

Natsu nodded, his face still twisted.

"Natsu, look at me." Erza said, her expression softening when she placed her hand on his cheek. Natsu complied with her request. She didn't see his dilemma as that big of a deal, but she empathized with him; she knew of his nature and could see how much the things he spoke of bothered him.

"You're not weak." She said. "You are one of the strongest wizards I have ever known. And you're a great father. Aura loves you, you know that."

"But…" he began before Erza cut him off.

"And as far as you protecting me goes," She smiled softly. "You and I are a family now, we protect and support each other. There is no **me** or **you**, there is only **us**. I don't want or need someone to guard and fawn over me as if I were a princess, because I'm not. I'm human, just like you, just like everyone else not a possession that needs protection. I can be hurt, I can make mistakes, and I can make my own choices; and I chose you, not Jellal."

She held Natsu's head with both hands, wiping the pools of water in his eyes away with her thumbs. "I don't need a knight in shining armor to rescue or protect me, I just want someone I can trust, good times and bad. We're guild mates, we're friends, we're lovers, we're equals, but even more important than that Natsu; you and I are parents. The only thing we should worry about protecting, is our daughter."

"Erza…" Natsu said low. He had never heard her speak so passionately, so tenderly before. Everything in her heart she had laid bare, she once again showed how much she trusted him and once again Natsu could barely process it.

She moved her right arm in front of his face, showing Natsu her crest. "This brand…" she paused. "This brand is just as important to me as my Fairy Tail mark." She smiled. "To me, it means that no matter what happens, you and I will always find a way to each other. This mark binds us, it binds our family; signifying our bond to one another, and our promise to always beside each other."

Natsu blushed as he looked at his own brand. He faced Erza again, her lips slowly moving towards his.

Erza kissed Natsu deeply, the moonlight shining off the pair as the waves continued crashing against the shore. Erza let up, smiling warmly at Natsu. "No matter what happens, know that I will always love you. Now, I never want you to doubt yourself like that again, understood?" she asked with a smile.

Natsu slowly nodded in confirmation.

"Good." Erza said standing up, brushing the sand from her pants. She reached her hand down to Natsu. "Come on, let's head back to the cabin and rest some before the others wake up."

"Ok." Natsu nodded with a wide smile as he took Erza's hand. She helped him to his feet and her heart leapt when she saw the smile on his face. It was back to normal, all sense of doubt and fear gone from it.

They walked back to the cabin, holding hands as they strolled along the shore. Natsu looked at Erza, noticing the small smile on her face. Natsu smiled anxiously, his heart going a mile a minute. "I...I…love you." He said under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Erza asked looking at him.

"N-no." Natsu nervously shook his head. "I didn't say anything." He chuckled.

"Alright." Erza resumed looking ahead. "I love you too." She said causing Natsu to blush. "You and I will get this right one day, no need to rush." she smiled.

"Right." Natsu nodded with a smile. "Wait…" he said. "You kissed Jellal?"

Erza's face turned bright red in embarrassment. "No, I didn't. I almost did."

"Why would you do that?" Natsu asked, a bit sullen.

"It was a moment a weakness. I was just vulnerable emotionally."

"I still don't get it." Natsu looked at her skeptically. "Did you kiss him or not?" A hint of jealousy entered the dragon slayer's voice.

"No I didn't, but that reminds me you lost our fight." She said quickly, trying to change the subject.

"What? That's not fair, we were talking." Natsu protested, he took Erza's bait, instantly forgetting his inquiry of Erza's and Jellal's almost kiss.

"A loss is a loss Natsu. I'll be sure not to make too much of a mess when we return home." Erza smirked proudly.

"Aww man." Natsu whined as they entered the cabin.

…

* * *

**Let me preface by saying, yeah I know this was a long one lol. This won't be an every chapter thing I promise, i just really wanted to get this out of the way without splitting it up. So forgive me if this felt rushed, the succeeding chapters will be better paced.**

**Little side note on the Natsu/Erza scene near the end. Originally I didn't like it, Honestly when I first wrote it I thought I was juts rushing to move on. But the more I thought about it and rewatching and rereading for characterizaion, I realized that the conversation they had is pretty justified. **

**Being as devoted and straightforwad as Natsu is with things, him having a daughter would change his outlook on life. Being beaten by Acnologia and being gone for seven years would have made him a bit angsty seeing as how he left something behind while he was gone, his daughter. He would feel like he let her down because he was unable to return when she needed him. She would feel abandoned just like he did when Igneel left.**

**As for Erza while she was affected by the time skip, she would be able to look past it somewhat because she got to see her daughter again, but she would share Natsu's pain, **

**One thing I think some people get messed up on while writing Erza romance fics is they believe she wants someone she can be "weak" or "vulnerable" around and while i think thats true to an extent, I believe Erza wants someone she can be strong for, someone who is her equal and not someone who puts her on a pedestal. I believe Natsu does this for her, he respects and admires her, but doesnt see her as a goddess. He sees her as a person, a woman, and an equal. But thats just me lol**

**But enough of my long winded explanations. Let me know what you guys think and thanks for reading :)**


	9. In The City of Crocus

**_FIRE DRAGON TALON_**

Natsu swung his leg downward, creating a furious gust of wind that blew the sand in different directions. Once things set he saw his attack had been blocked by Erza, now clad in her Flame Empress armor.

"That's more like it." She smirked before pushing him back. They stared at one another, confident looks in their eyes before rushing one another once more.

"Mama, Papa." A tired Aura called from the cabin. The two stopped immediately, Erza requipping back into her pants and bikini top. They smiled at one another before walking over to their daughter.

"Good morning, sweetie." Erza said with a smile.

"Morning." Aura groaned rubbing her eyes. "What are you guys doing?"

"Training." Natsu smiled, flexing his bicep. "We gotta get stronger. The games are in two days."

Alana stepped out of the cabin next.

"Good morning, Alana." Erza greeted.

"Good…morning." Alana replied through her yawn. "You two are up pretty early." She looked over to Aura and smiled wide. "Good morning, Aura." She cooed. Aura hid her face in Erza's pant leg.

"Don't be like that." Erza chided Aura softly. "What do you say?"

"G-good morning, Alana…" Aura said nervously. Erza nodded in approval.

"You're so cute when you're tired." Alana squealed.

"How are Lucy and the others?" Natsu asked, breaking the dark blonde from her trance.

"They're still resting, but they seem to be doing better." Alana answered.

"Lazy bums." Natsu said disappointed as he shook his head. Erza struck him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" he shouted. "What was that for?"

"Don't talk negatively about your guild mates." Erza scolded.

"But you do it all the time." Natsu mumbled.

"What was that?" Erza shot him a look.

"N-nothing." Natsu replied nervously.

Alana giggled at the two's banter. "You two seem to be doing better."

"I'm sorry Alana, what were you saying?" Erza asked. She was now pulling Natsu's ear, Aura looking upon her father's punishment with hushed awe.

Aura pulled on Erza's pant leg. "Mama, I'm hungry."

Erza let go of Natsu's ear. She looked down at Aura and smiled. "Well let's find something to eat. I'm sure the others will be hungry as well when they wake. Come on Natsu." Erza and Aura began walking towards the beach restaurant.

"Alright." Natsu groaned as he followed them, rubbing his reddened ear.

Once they were out of view Alana went back inside the cabin. She sat on the floor across from the rest of the beach group, who were still resting. Carla and Happy slept in a corner on the opposite side of the cabin. Alana continued watching over them until she saw Lucy beginning to stir.

"Lucy?" Alana called out as the Celestial Wizard slowly opened her eyes.

"Alana? " Lucy replied groggily after hearing the dark blonde call her name. "Mm, what day is it?" she groaned as she sat up from her mat.

"It's Wednesday, the 22nd." Alana replied, bringing the blonde a bottle of water.

"Thank you." Lucy said before taking a sip, the cool drink soothe her dry throat. She looked around the cabin. "Where are Natsu and Erza?" She asked, her voice still a touch raspy.

"They went to get breakfast, they should be back soon."

"They weren't affected by Ultear's Arc of Time?" Lucy asked, slightly surprised that the pair were so mobile.

"Erza was more or less fine and Natsu was only out of commission for a day or so." Alana said.

"Well I guess that makes sense for those two." Lucy chuckled. "Have the others woken up yet?" she asked looking at their sleeping bodies.

Alana shook her head. "You're the first one so far. How do you feel?"

"My whole body still hurts," Lucy began. "But I do feel way stronger than I did before. Maybe you should have done it too." She joked, wincing some when her ribs started to ache.

"Watching you guys effectively turned me off from the experience." Alana giggled. "Besides I doubt my power would have increased much."

"Don't say that." Lucy comforted. "I'm sure you're stronger than you give yourself credit for. I saw you train with Gray, you two were almost even."

"That was only because his magic was reduced." Alana replied with a small smile.

"We're back!" Natsu yelled kicking open the cabin door. Erza once again hit him on the head.

"You're being too loud." She said. She looked down at Alana, surprised to see a newly awakened Lucy next to her. "Lucy you're awake."

"Aunt Lucy!" Aura exclaimed happily. She ran over to Lucy, hugging her from the side.

"Hi, Aura." Lucy said with a smile, rubbing the top of the child's head.

"How ya feelin?" Natsu asked as he and Erza moved to sit down.

"Everything still hurts but I do feel a bit stronger. What about you two? Are you feeling better?"

"You know it." Natsu said with a cocky grin. "Erza and I have been training while you guys have been sleeping. I'm probably stronger than all of you now."

"Don't get cocky, Natsu." Erza said with a smirk.

"We brought breakfast." Aura said, looking up at Lucy with a wide smile.

"Oh really?" Lucy questioned with a smile of her own.

"Yes we did." Erza said. She reached into the bag Natsu had sat down between them, pulling out a big bowl of white rice, followed by a plate of mackerel, a bowl of miso soup, and a jar of pickles. She also produced plates and bowls from the bag. "Natsu, Aura, and I ate our breakfast at the restaurant, so these are for everyone else." Erza saw Natsu pouting out of the corner of her eye, but she chose to ignore him.

Lucy took a bowl and a pair of chopsticks. "Thanks." She smiled. She scooped some rice out of the big bowl with a spoon, putting it into a smaller bowl. She did the same with the miso soup. "Wow it's so good." Lucy smiled as she ate some of the rice.

"I used my magic to keep the food warm." Natsu beamed.

Alana and Lucy began eating their breakfast. Happy and Carla slowly began to awaken due to the aroma. "I smell fish." Happy said with a wide smile as he walked over to the others.

"It certainly smells good." Carla said following him.

"Natsu." Happy smiled.

"Morning, buddy." Natsu smiled back. "Hungry?"

"Yeah." The blue exceed nodded. He looked at the food, his eyes widening as he saw the spread. "You brought all this?"

"Yeah." Natsu nodded. "Dig in."

"And try to save some fish for the others." Erza added.

"Ok." Happy said, a bit disappointed that he had to share the fish. "But Lucy gets to eat all of it." He complained pointing at the blonde.

"Shut up." Lucy retorted. "I haven't eaten any fish yet."

"Are you feeling better?" Carla asked Lucy as she sat down to eat.

Lucy nodded. "A bit yeah, this food is really helping." She smiled.

"Wendy still hasn't awakened.." Carla said with a sullen look. "I fear the spell may have been too much for her."

"Don't worry Carla." Lucy comforted. "I'm sure she and the others will wake up soon."

"Yeah, she's a dragon slayer. It'll take more than that to take her out." Natsu smiled. Carla mustered up a small smile, feeling a bit better.

"Alana, where are Jet and Droy?" Erza asked.

"They went to train on their own somewhere." Alana replied. "They said they would be back the day we return to Magnolia."

"It's nice to see them so motivated." Erza said with a proud smile.

"They're just trying to show off for Levy." Alana commented, looking over at the still sleeping solid script wizard.

"I wouldn't doubt that." Lucy said with a laugh. "Those two will do anything when it comes to Levy."

"Men can be so irritating sometimes." Carla commented, sipping from her teacup. Happy couldn't help but sulk at the indirect jab.

"Well we all have reasons for wanting to get stronger, right Natsu?" Erza asked, not looking at him as she sipped from her teacup.

"Y-yeah." Natsu replied with a light blush, thinkng back to his and Erza's conversation on the beach a couple days prior.

"How do you think the others are doing?" Lucy asked Erza, she was referring to the other Fairy Tail members who went on their own training.

"I have no idea." Erza shrugged. "I suppose we'll see when we all meet in Crocus."

"Oh yeah!" Natsu exclaimed, his fist engulfed in flames. "I'll show'em all how strong I've gotten."

"Me too." Lucy said with a determined grin.

Erza nodded. "It'll be interesting to see just how much everyone has improved."

"But you're still the strongest, mama." Aura commented with a smile.

"Thank you, Aura." Erza said returning her smile.

"What about me?" Natsu asked expectantly, pointing at himself.

"You're strong too papa." Aura said. "But mama's stronger."

"Aw man." Natsu sulked as everyone laughed.

…

Shizuka slowly trudged through the streets of Magnolia. "No one was at the guild hall." She muttered as she made her way back towards the train station.

After travelling such a long way, she finally reached the Fairy Tail guild hall; only to find the doors locked and a sign reading:

**FAIRY TAIL IS CURRENTLY CLOSED DUE TO PREPARATIONS FOR THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES.**

**WE APOLOGIZE FOR ANY INCONVIENEICE OUR ABSENCE MAY CAUSE.**

\- **MAKAROV DREYAR**

"I am so tired." Shizuka yawned. "Since leaving Pergrande I have been getting exhausted much quicker during the day. Perhaps I have narcolepsy." Shizuka purchased her ticket and boarded the train thinking Crocus, the city where the Grand Magic Games were being held, would be the next best place to look for Fairy Tail. She placed her luggage overhead before sitting in her seat. She soon drifted off to sleep, a rose slowly growing beneath her feet.

…

Two days later, Natsu and the others had finally arrived in Crocus, the capital of the Kingdom of Fiore and the site of the Grand Magic Games. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla all fell to the ground exhausted when they reached the center of town; the citizens giving them less than welcome looks.

"Man, I feel like crap." Gray groaned.

"Yeah my body still hurts." Lucy moaned as she rubbed her shoulder. "I thought I was doing fine a couple of days ago."

"All of you are disappointing." Erza said as she looked down at her guild mates, Aura at her side. "Surely all of you aren't whining about a little pain."

"Well not all of us are monsters like you Erza." Gray grumbled.

"What was that?" Erza asked with a frightening gaze.

Gray nervously shook his head. "I didn't say anything."

Lucy looked around the city square, taking in the size of the city proper for the first time. "Wow, I didn't even notice how big this place is." She said in awe.

Wendy nodded with an astounded smile. "It's even bigger than Lumina."

"Well this is the capital of the kingdom." Erza said. "It only makes sense that it would be the biggest city."

"It certainly is an overwhelming sight." Carla commented.

"Aye." Happy chimed in.

"I see you all made it!" A voice called from a distance. The group looked over and saw Master Makarov, Jet, Droy, Levy, Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka walking towards them.

"Master." Erza said in slight disbelief.

"Aura!" Asuka exclaimed excitedly, getting down from her "seat" on Makarov's shoulders and running towards her friend. Aura let go of Erza's hand and did the same. The two girls met halfway and began to talk excitedly about their time apart.

"Hey gramps." Natsu greeted with a smile.

"We weren't expecting to see you so soon." Lucy said.

"We finished all of the registration for the game." Makarov said. "Now we can show everyone just what the Fairy Tail guild is made of."

The group soon heard chatter from the people of Crocus.

"Did that old man just say Fairy Tail?" someone asked.

"Those losers are entering again?" another snickered.

"Say that to my face, jerk!" Natsu yelled. Erza placed her hand on his shoulder, calming him down.

"Everyone knows that Sabertooth is gonna win again." A woman said.

"Why did they even let them register?" an elderly man commented.

Natsu continued to glare at the hecklers, effectively scaring them off. "Calm down Natsu." Makarov said. "It only makes sense that we would have doubters after all this time. I say let them laugh, they'll be that much more astounded when we win that 30 million jewel…I mean prove we're the best." He pointed towards the sky. "Despite what they say we're aiming for the top, otherwise Master Mavis would have saved our lives for nothing. We're going to show why Fairy Tail is the best in all of Fiore."

"Yeah!" Natsu exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. "You're right gramps. Screw those jerks, we'll show'em all." He looked at his friends, all of them sharing his look of confidence.

"Do we know what the games will consist of, Master?" Erza asked Makarov.

The master shook his head. "No, they begin tomorrow but unfortunately we have no idea what's in store for us."

"They change from year to year." Alzack said, Asuka ran up to him with a hug. "So there's really no way of knowing what's going to happen."

"I tried to look up the records from the past games but there wasn't any set pattern, or rules for that matter." Levy said with a wrinkled brow.

"Well then that means…" Natsu began before he felt something tugging on his vest. He looked down, seeing Aura reaching towards his face.

"Papa, I wanna go up." She said with a smile.

"Alright then, up ya go." Natsu smiled. "Like I was sayin..." He resumed while he grabbed Aura under her arms and placed her on his shoulders, holding her legs in place once she was set. The child laughed with delight. "We just gotta find out when we get there right? Doesn't seem like such a big deal to me."

Erza remembered Crime Sorceries' warning about the mysterious power at the games. Lost in thought, she looked down and saw Makarov handing her a book.

"Master?" she said quizzically.

"Here's the rule book for the games Erza, I want you to have it read by tomorrow." Makarov said.

"What?" Erza's eyes widened at the thick tome. "You want me to read it?"

"Don't worry I'll handle it." Levy smiled, taking the book. She put on her gale force reading glasses and began quickly flipping through the pages. "Seems pretty straight forward so far." She said still reading. "No guild masters may participate." She read aloud.

Makarov nodded. "Of course."

"Any person without a guild mark is forbidden to enter." She continued.

"No duh." Gray commented.

"The type of competition and goals are kept a secret and the rules are not revealed until just before the competition itself."

"That's a bit weird." Lucy said. Wendy nodding in agreement.

"It looks like there's a warning at the end too." Levy said.

"What does it say?" Erza asked.

"All participants must be in their reserved inns by midnight." Levy answered.

"Midnight?" Gray said. He and the others looked at the huge clock in the middle of the square.

"Midnight tonight?" Lucy asked.

"Well it's only 1 'o clock now." Jet said.

"Then we got plenty of time." Natsu smiled wide. He looked up at Aura. "Wanna go explorin around town?"

"Yeah!" Aura exclaimed happily.

"Absolutely not." Erza said. "You'll only lose track of time and get lost."

"I won't get lost." Natsu said. "Come on Erza, please?" Natsu pleaded.

"No, Natsu." Erza replied firmly.

"Please, Mama." Erza looked up at Aura. The father-daughter attack slowly wore down the mighty Titania.

"Fine." Erza sighed.

"Yes!" Natsu yelled triumphantly. "Good job Aura." He gave his daughter a high five.

"But be back before midnight, got it?" Erza instructed. "We're staying at the Honey Bone Inn."

"Got it." Natsu nodded. "Come on guys lets go." He grabbed Lucy and Happy and ran off, Aura holding on to his pink locks as she bounced lightly on his soldiers.

"What's the name of the inn?!" Erza quizzed before Natsu was out of earshot.

"Honey Bone!" Natsu answered.

"Take care of Aura. And Lucy! She called to the blonde "Make sure Natsu and Happy don't forget!"

"You can count on me Erza!" Lucy yelled back.

Once the four were out of sight Erza turned towards the rest of the group, a small smile on her face as she thought of how happy Natsu and Aura looked.

"I suppose we have some time before we have to be at the inn." Makarov said. "Perhaps we should take a cue from Natsu and do some sightseeing." He suggested, the others, save Erza, nodding in agreement.

"I'll head towards the inn and take a look at the room." Erza said.

"I'll go check out some of the shops." Gray said. "Maybe some of the people here have an idea what to expect in the games."

"I wanna go look at some of the landmarks." Wendy said with wide eyed wonder. She pulled from her bag a guide book she received upon entering the city.

"Looks like everyone has a destination then." Makarov nodded. The group started to splinter off towards their respective locations. "Have fun, but don't forget about the deadline."

"Right." Gray nodded.

"Ok." Wendy smiled. "Come on Carla." She grabbed the tabby's palm and ran off in excitement.

Within Crocus' Station, the 1:30 train from Magnolia arrived. All of the passengers gathered their belongings and exited the train in an orderly fashion, save for one lone hooded figure in the back of the third car who was peacefully sleeping.

"Miss." An attendant asked placing his hand on the figure's shoulder. "Excuse me…miss." He lightly shook the figure, slowly rousing her awake.

"Mmm?" The woman moaned.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but we've arrived in Crocus. If this is your stop you should disembark before the train departs from the station." The attendant explained.

The woman rubbed her eyes. "Crocus?" she asked still fighting sleep.

"Yes." The attendant nodded.

The cloaked woman stood up, reaching above her seat and grabbing her bag. "Thank you for waking me." The woman bowed. "I apologize for causing you discomfort."

"Not at all." The attendant smiled. The hooded woman walked past him. "Enjoy your time in Crocus." He said as he watched her depart.

"I will, thank you." The woman bowed before she disembarked the train.

The attendant looked down at the seat the woman was previously sitting in, surprised to see a small set of roses sticking up from it. "What on Earthland?" he whispered as he bent down to touch them.

The cloaked woman exited the station, looking at all of the buildings in awe. "It is just as beautiful as Hargeon." She said as walked further into Crocus. Not fully aware of her surroundings, she bumped into someone.

"Ow." A small voice said.

The woman looked down. "Oh, my deepest apologies." she said. She reached her hand down towards a young girl with long blue pigtails. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." Wendy said with a smile as she stood up. "It was my fault, I should have watched where I was going."

"No, I was the one at fault." The woman said. She looked next to herself, seeing a small booklet labeled: CROCUS LANDMARKS. She picked it up and held it in front of Wendy. "Did you drop this?"

"Thank you." Wendy bowed as she reclaimed her book. She hesitated for a moment when she grabbed the book, feeling a sudden tingle of uneasiness.

"Is something the matter?" the woman asked.

"Wendy?" Carla asked concerned, noticing the worried look on the sky dragon's face.

Wendy snapped out of her trance and smiled. "I-I'm fine." She reassured Carla. "Sorry for the trouble." She bowed at the woman.

"It was no trouble at all." The woman replied.

"I should be going." Wendy said walking past the woman. "Goodbye." She waved before she and Carla resumed their tour.

The woman waved before continuing on her way. "What a nice girl." She smiled. "…Maybe I should have asked her where I could find the Fairy Tail guild."

"You really ought to be more careful of where you walk child." Carla scolded. "I know you're excited to go sightseeing, but you have to be more aware of your surroundings. The next person you bump into might not be as polite as that young lady."

"I know." Wendy sulked. "I'm sorry Carla." She looked at her hand, recalling the strange feeling she felt. Her brow wrinkled and she stopped walking.

"What's the matter Wendy?" Carla asked.

"Did you notice anything odd about that lady?" Wendy asked.

"Aside from her taste in fashion to be a bit on the dreary side, no." Carla answered. "Why?"

"I don't know, I just felt something when she handed me my guide book."

"Something like what?"

Wendy placed her hand under her chin. "I don't really know. It's weird."

"Maybe she's one of the participants in the Grand Magic Games?" Carla inquired.

"Maybe." Wendy said, still unsure.

"We can dwell on it later, I thought you wanted to see the sights before we had to return to the inn."

"Oh." Wendy said with widened eyes, "You're right." The two then continued their tour.

"It looks like no one here knows any more about the games than we do." Gray sighed irritably as he scratched the back of his head. His stomach growled. "Guess I'll get some food before heading to the inn."

"Gray!" A familiar voice called, catching the ice wizard's attention. He turned his head to see Juvia happily standing a few feet away from him.

"Juvia? What are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"I came to cheer you on, my love." She answered with a wide smile. "Everyone from the guild is here."

"Oh, I see. That makes sense."

Juvia looked down, a blush on her face as she began twisting her toe into the ground. "I-I couldn't help but overhear you say you were hungry." She quickly made eye contact with Gray, the red on her pale face growing before she looked at the ground. "I-if you want, d-do you want to m-maybe…eat lunch with me?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." Gray said simply.

Juvia's eyes lit up. "Really?!" she squealed.

"Yeah." Gray nodded. "I'm pretty hungry."

Juvia clasped her hands together as she sighed dreamily. _A romantic lunch with my darling Gray._ She thought as images of her and Gray feeding one another while classical music played in the background danced in her mind.

"Juvia!" another voice called, effectively breaking the rain woman's fantasy. She grimaced slightly as Alana approached her and Gray.

"You ran off without saying a word." Alana said with a smile. "I was worried that you had gotten lost." She looked ahead of Juvia. "Oh, hello Gray."

"Hey, Alana." Gray returned. He looked down, noticing the bags she was holding. "Looks like you two have been pretty busy."

Alana looked down at her bags. "Oh these?" she said holding them up. "These are just a few odds and ends for my apartment. Crocus has some of the rarest and most exotic furnishings in the kingdom you know." She smiled. "What were you two love birds talking about?" Alana said with a mischievous smile. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Interrupting what?" Gray asked with a confused look.

_Not the fastest smartest guy is he?_ Alana thought as she looked at a sullen Juvia.

"Juvia just asked me if I wanted to go to lunch. Wanna come with?" Gray asked.

"I would…" Alana began. "But I wouldn't want to intrude."

Juvia's eyes lit up, having regained some of her lost hope.

"If you're concerned about being a third wheel, perhaps I can assist." A third voice called from behind Gray.

Gray turned around, his eyes widening. "Lyon?!"

"There's a nice little restaurant I know." Lyon said as he placed his arm around a confused Juvia and walked off. "We can go there now."

"Hey, come back here with her you jerk!" Gray yelled after him. "And weren't you just inviting all of us?"

"Oh my." Alana said, placing her hand over her mouth. "It seems you have some competition for Juvia's hand, Gray."

"You shut up." Gray said to Alana.

"I hear you're entering the games this year, Gray." Lyon said, returning with Juvia; who was speechless for lack of a better word.

"Yeah? What's it to you?" Gray countered.

"You know, Lamia Scale will be the winners this year." Lyon proclaimed with a cocky smirk.

"How ya figure?" Gray inquired with a smirk of his own.

"Up until now Jura and I never entered, and our guild still placed second." Lyon boasted.

"Then it looks like it'll be the same result this year." Gray retorted. "Because Fairy Tail is winning the games this time."

"Oh yeah?" Lyon challenged.

"Yeah." Gray returned.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

The two students of Ur pressed their foreheads together, staring each other down as they continued their battle of "wits". Alana and Juvia looked on from the sidelines.

"This is quite intense." Alana commented. "So that's Lyon Vastia?" she asked Juvia as she pointed at Gray's rival.

The rain woman nodded. "Yes, he and Gray both trained under Master Ur. He is a very skilled wizard, and is almost as powerful as Gray."

"Let's make a wager then." Lyon declared, stepping back and holding out his arm.

"A bet?" Gray asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If Lamia Scale wins the Grand Magic Games, Juvia will join our guild."

"What?!" Juvia squealed.

"Oh ho, things have intensified even further." Alana commented with widened eyes, intrigued by Lyon's sudden announcement.

"Well…what if we win?" Gray asked, slightly lowering his head. He was a little ashamed he was entertaining Lyon's outlandish idea.

"Juvia will join Fairy Tail." Lyon said simply.

"She's already apart of Fairy Tail!" Gray argued.

"What are you going to do Gray?" Alana queried as she slid behind him. "Will you fight for Juvia? Or will you let Lyon take her away?"

"Would you butt out?!" Gray shouted, causing the dark blonde to laugh. Juvia saw their back and forth and her face turned red with anger.

"This is promise between men, Gray." Lyon pointed at him. "You can't back out."

"I didn't even accept it, you idiot!" Gray retorted.

"He seems pretty serious." Alana said.

"I thought I told you to butt out."

"Are you afraid to lose?" Lyon inquired.

"What did you say?" Gray asked, his focus renewed.

"Gray!" Juvia shouted, forcing herself in the middle of him and Lyon. "You can't have us all! Do you choose me, Lyon, or Alana?! Please make up your mind!"

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." Gray said deadpan.

As the sun began to set, Wendy and Carla found themselves standing outside the final spot of their tour, Mercurius; the palace of the king of Fiore. The pair looked on in awe as they stood in the palace's vast garden.

"I wonder what the king is like." Carla pondered aloud.

"Maybe he has a beard." Wendy said.

"A beard, huh?" Carla wondered as she formed an image of the king in her mind. The exceed pictured a portly man roughly Wendy's height. A red jewel encrusted crown sitting on his round head, as he held a golden scepter that was longer than his body, and a long red cape flowing from his stout shoulders and dragging behind him as he walked. She finally added Wendy's beard suggestion to her image, giving the king a long gray goatee and an equally long gray mustache. "Perhaps." She said.

The two continued to happily converse on their ideas of the kings appearance, unaware of the mysterious presence watching over them from the tower's peak.

"They're flowers everywhere around here." Lucy pointed out as she and her group continued to stroll through Crocus' marketplace. Coincidently, the blonde was wearing a flower crown.

"I hear the people who live here call it the 'Flower Capital'." Happy explained.

"Makes sense I guess." Natsu said half-heartedly with his pinky in his nose. Aura, who was now walking next to her father hand in hand, continued to look around the city with wonder. She had been to Crocus before with Macao and the others during past games, but being with Natsu made it feel like it was her first visit all over again. She noticed a crowd and pointed towards it.

"Papa, let's go see what's going on." She said excited. She ran off, Natsu accidently letting go of her hand.

"Aura hold on, come back!" Natsu yelled, running after his daughter.

"Natsu, wait up!" Lucy called, she and Happy following the dragon slayer.

Aura made her way through the crowd, happening to the middle of the commotion and seeing two young men, around the same age as her father, standing tall over a group of at least ten men. One of the men had short blond hair that jutted out in all directions. He was of about average height, with a distinctive scar just above his left eye; both of his eyes an icy shade of blue. Aura's eyes then trailed to the white mark on his shoulder, it appeared to be a tiger.

Next to the blonde was a young man around the same height, but his hair was messy and as black as the night. He seemed to have a dissatisfied look on his face as he stood with his arms crossed. His eyes were an intense shade of red. He too had the same mark as the blonde, but instead of on his arm, the mark was located on a cloak that was wrapped around his body.

Next to the men stood two cats that reminded Aura of Happy. Except one was red with a blue vest and the other was green, wearing what looked like a pink frog suit.

"Anybody up for round two?" the blonde man challenged with a cocky smirk.

"These guys weren't even worth it." The red cat remarked.

"Fro thinks so too." The green cat commented smiling.

Aura stood frozen in place as she continued watching them, fear slowly consuming her small frame. "Papa…" she whimpered.

"Huh?" the blonde looked over, noticing the young girl. He smirked as he approached her. "What are you doing here kid?" He kneeled down to her level. "You get lost?"

Aura didn't answer, she was too afraid.

"Why don't you run along back to mommy and daddy before you get hurt?" He sneered, his cold eyes sending a shiver down the child's spine.

"Aura!" Natsu called as he made his way to the front of the crowd. The child turned around when she heard his voice, running into his open arms.

"Papa." She cried, holding his vest in her little hands.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Natsu asked, rubbing her head to soothe her. "Why are you cryin?"

"Aren't those guys from Sabertooth?" one of the people in the crowd asked.

"Hey yeah, that's Sting and Rogue." Another said.

"The twin dragons?! Here?!"

"Sabertooth?" Natsu looked up at the pair of men standing before him. The pair looked down at Natsu, they're eyes slowly widening.

"You're-"the blonde began.

"Natsu Dragneel!" the black haired man finished.

"Did you find her, Natsu?" Lucy asked as she and Happy arrived on the scene.

"Cats?!" Happy exclaimed, noticing the other two felines.

"What's with this weird looking cat?" the red feline asked.

"Weird." The green cat repeated.

"They talk too?!" Happy exclaimed once again.

"Are you really that shocked?" Lucy asked deadpan.

"Yeah I'm Natsu." The fire dragon slayer answered. "Who wants to know?"

"Ha ha I knew it." The blonde man laughed. "So the rumors about you entering the games this year were true. So is that little girl is your kid?" he pointed at the still frightened Aura. "Does she know her so called 'dragon slayer' dad couldn't even slay a real dragon?" he asked arrogantly.

"What?" Natsu's stare intensified.

"Acnologia right?" the blonde questioned. "What good is a dragon slayer if he can't even do what his name says he does?" a smug smirk appeared on his lips. "I used to look up to you, you know, once upon a time. My friend here was more of a Gajeel guy." He pointed at his black haired companion.

"I was just curious as a fellow dragon slayer." The black haired man stated plainly.

Natsu's eyes widened. "You're both…dragon slayers?"

"Let's make things easier. How about you call us true dragon slayers?" the blonde said. "We would have taken down Acnologia."

"You only say that because you've never seen Acnologia." Lucy chimed in.

"Yeah, if you saw him you would have run away scared." Happy said.

"This cat's pretty stupid." The red cat said pointing at Happy.

"But you're smart, right Lecter?" the green cat asked.

"It doesn't matter if we've seen him or not." The black haired man explained.

"It's all about our ability as dragon slayers, which far outshines yours." The blonde boasted. Natsu stood up, holding Aura in his arms. His eyes never left his fellow dragon slayers.

"Maybe I should give you guys a crash course." The red cat, whose name was now revealed to be Lecter, said arrogantly. "Natsu…" he began. "You, Wendy Marvell, and Gajeel Redfox learned magic from the dragons that raised you. That makes you guys First Generation Dragon Slayers."

"First Generation?" Lucy looked over to Natsu.

"Cobra from Oracion Seis and that Laxus Dreyar guy in your guild had lacrima put in their bodies that gave them their Dragon Slayer abilities. They're Second Generation Dragon Slayers." Lecter continued. "But Sting and Rogue." He pointed at the pair. "Both learned from Dragons AND had lacrima put in their bodies making them Third Generation Dragon Slayers, the strongest generation."

"Third Generation?!" Natsu blurted out. "So your dragons disappeared in X777 too?" he questioned.

"That's one way to put it." Sting answered vaguely.

"Perhaps we should tell him." Rogue said.

"Tell me what?" Natsu asked.

"We killed the dragons that raised us, with our bare hands." Rogue's tone was cold and without remorse as he spoke of his foster parent's fate. Sting stood behind him with a sadistic smile, the look in his eyes also signified he felt no guilt about his actions. "We did it to become true dragon slayers." He finished.

A fire began to build in Natsu's stomach he clutched Aura closer to his body.

"You…killed them?" Lucy gasped with widened eyes.

"Humans killed dragons?" Happy said trying to process the pair's confession.

"They were your parents…" Natsu bared his teeth. "And you killed them?!"

"What's with that look?" Sting asked, looking down his nose at the Fairy Tail wizards. "It's only natural for a dragon slayer to kill a dragon."

"But they were your parents." Lucy retorted. "They raised you."

"That doesn't matter. We did exactly what we were chosen to do as Dragon Slayers." Rogue said.

"You…" Natsu growled.

"Come on Rogue, let's get out of here before this guy's failure rubs off on us." Sting said placing his hand on his partner's shoulder. "We're leaving Lecter." Sting called to the red exceed.

"Coming Sting!" Lecter called.

"You too Frosch." Rogue called to the green cat.

"Ok." Frosch said, he too walking away with the others.

"We'll see you in the games. Ok, 'dragon slayer'?" Sting mocked as his group walked away.

"Wow that was intense." One of the onlookers said. "Looks like the games are going to be good this year."

"Yeah but Sabertooth is still gonna win." Another person said.

The crowd slowly dispersed, leaving only Natsu, Happy, Aura, Lucy, and the men left unconscious by Sting and Rogue.

"Natsu…" Happy said as he looked at the fire dragon slayer. Natsu stood with his head down, his bangs covering his eyes as he continued baring his teeth.

"Hey," Lucy said. "Don't let those jerks get to you. They were just trying to rile you up before the games."

Natsu continued to stand in anger until he heard a small voice call to him.

"Papa?" Aura said.

Natsu's eyes widened as he looked at his daughter in his cradled arms. "Are the scary men gone?" she asked. Her voice was shaking and Natsu saw how red her eyes were from crying.

"Yeah." Natsu smiled, his expression softening. "They're gone." He rubbed her head.

"Can we go back to mama?" She whimpered.

"Yeah." Natsu nodded. He turned around and began walking towards the direction of the inn. "Let's go guys." He said to Lucy and Happy and they followed his lead, their heads also heavy.

Erza sat inside the room, clad in her pajamas. She was playing a game of solitaire, her eyes looking over at the clock hanging on the wall next to her every few minutes. "They're late." She grumbled. She soon heard a knock on the door and stood up. "Finally." She said as she walked over to the door. She opened it, seeing her teammates on the other side. "It's about time you-"she stopped when she saw Aura sleeping on Natsu's back, tear stains on her face.

Natsu turned around, allowing Erza to grab and hold their daughter. Natsu and the others walked into the room and sat on the floor. Erza walked to her bed and pulled back the blanket after closing the door. She placed Aura on the bed and moved the blanket over her. She kissed her on the top of her head and then moved to and sat on the edge of the bed with her legs crossed. She gave the four on the floor expectant glances.

"Explain yourselves." She commanded. "Why were you all late?"

Gray spoke first. "I was eating dinner, or at least tried to." He looked over to the side, exasperated as he thought of all the shenanigans that happened between him, Lyon, Juvia, and Alana.

"Natsu." Erza called to the frowning dragon slayer. "Why was Aura crying?"

Natsu said nothing, his pouting face causing Erza to sigh dejectedly. "Tell me what happened, Lucy." She said to the blonde.

"Well…" Lucy began nervously. "We kinda met these weird guys earlier."

"Weird?" Erza questioned.

The celestial wizard nodded. "Yeah. They were from the Sabertooth guild."

"The guys who took our spot as the top guild?" Gray inquired.

Lucy once again nodded in agreement. "Turns out they were both dragon slayers." She said.

Erza and Gray's eyes widened. "Sabertooth as dragon slayers as well?" Erza asked.

"Well that explains how they became number one." Gray responded.

"They also had exceeds and were really strong too. When we ran into them they had already taken out about ten other guys." Lucy looked over to Aura. "They scared Aura pretty bad and they said some pretty rude things to Natsu and Happy."

Erza looked over to Natsu, who was fuming along with Happy. The pair recalled the words the Sabertooth members said to them and their rage boiled over. "THOSE JERKS WON'T GET AWAY WITH SAYING THAT CRAP TO US!" they yelled in unison.

"Be quiet!" Erza shouted, instantly shutting the pair up. "You'll wake Aura." Erza pointed at the child who moaned but otherwise remained asleep. Natsu and Happy covered their mouths, nodding their heads.

_You could have woken her up too._ Lucy thought to herself, a nervous smile on her face.

"Good." Erza said. "Now where's Wendy?" she asked looking around the room for the sky dragon.

"I haven't seen her since this afternoon." Lucy said. "I hope she's ok." She fretted, thinking of all of the dangerous situations the young girl could have been caught up in. Everything from kidnapping, to becoming a thug.

"Carla's with her, so I don't think she got lost." Happy pointed out.

"Regardless of the reason it's almost midnight." Erza said. "A girl her age shouldn't be out so late."

The group heard a knock at the door. "Maybe that's Wendy." Lucy said.

"Come in." Erza called. The knob twisted and the door opened, revealing Lisanna and very muscular Elfman. He was at least twice the size he was three months ago.

"Lisanna! Elfman!" Lucy said with a smile.

"Hey how's it goin?" Elfman greeted. "We brought you guys some snacks." The siblings walked into the room, carrying cola and various food items.

"You need the energy for tomorrow right?" Lisanna asked with a smile.

"You guys back from the mountains?" Natsu asked.

"Mhm." Lisanna nodded.

"Yeah, we thought we should get all beefed up for the games, but we weren't even picked." Elfman sulked as he set the cola down on the floor. "Man this sucks, I wanted to show Lisanna and Mira how much more manly I got."

Lisanna walked over to Erza's bed and placed her bag down. She looked down at Aura. "She looks just like Natsu when she sleeps." She commented with a smile. "Minus the snoring."

"You two came at the perfect time." Erza said to the Strauss siblings.

"We did?" Lisanna asked confused.

"We can't find Wendy." Erza answered.

"And we can't go look for her because we have be here at the inn by midnight." Gray chimed in.

"What's supposed to happen at midnight anyway?" Lucy asked looking at the ice make wizard.

"I don't know." Gray shrugged. "But the rules say we gotta be here, so I guess we'll find out soon."

The clock struck twelve and a loud gong began echoing throughout the entire city.

"Speak of the devil." Gray said.

"What's goin on?" asked an anxious Natsu.

The gong continued ringing throughout the Crocus streets and a flash of light soon appeared. Once it had dimmed down, a hologram of a strange creature with a pumpkin for a head appeared in the middle of the capital.

"Good Morning to all participants in this year's Grand Magic Games!" the pumpkin creature greeted. Its voice had a singsong quality to it, its pitch lowering and raising every few words. It also had a constant smile on its face.

"What is that thing?!" Natsu pointed. "It's huge!"

"A pumpkin!" Happy exclaimed.

The creature continued speaking. "We will now begin winnowing down the 113 teams assembled to 8 with our Preliminary Competition!"

"Preliminary Competition?" Gray queried, raising an eyebrow as he turned to look at Erza, who stared pensively at the hologram.

"This is the first I've heard of this." She said.

_113?_ Lucy thought. _That's a lot of guilds. I didn't know Fiore even had that many._

_A warning about the preliminaries would have been nice_. Erza thought with a furrowed brow. _Even so, 113 is too many guilds and with Crime Sorcieres' warning about this 'odd magic', this all seems very suspicious. Perhaps there are sponsor working behind the scenes._

"Due to the constant addition of guilds to the games each year," the pumpkin creature continued. "We have trouble incorporating events that will allow each team to shine." Oddly the creature danced while giving its exposition. "So this year only 8 teams will be allowed to participate in the games. And this will be how those 8 teams will be determined." The creature pointed into the air and the Honey Bone Inn began rising.

"What's…going…on?!" Natsu asked squeamishly, trying to keep his motion sickness at bay.

"The inn's rising!" Lucy exclaimed as she looked over the balcony.

"Look!" Lisanna pointed into the city. "The other inns are rising too."

Wooden planks then began to rise from the ground, creating pathways from the inn balconies towards an open space in the sky. The space was slowly being filled with random stones, bricks, and other building materials.

"Looks like some sort of pathway." Gray observed.

"Yes, but to where?" Erza inquired.

"Your goal is to reach the stadium, Dorms Frau! You are allowed to use whatever magic at your disposal to reach the stadium, nothing is off limits; but all five members of your team must be present upon reaching the stadium or you will all be disqualified." The creature explained. "One more thing…" a hint of malice entered the creature's tone. "Should you perish inside the labyrinth, the Games organizers are not held accountable."

"Well that's not frightening at all." Lucy said sarcastically.

"Labyrinth?" Natsu asked, looking back at the now completed structure that all of the inn bridges led to. It was an amalgamation of the random materials that floated from the city streets. It created a sphere with building tops that jutted out from random places. It also seemed to slowly rotate.

"Let the preliminary round of the Grand Magic Games, Sky Labyrinth, begin!" The pumpkin creature declared before disappearing.

"What the hell is that?!" Natsu shouted.

"We have to go through that to reach the stadium?" Lucy asked, more than a little intimidated by the structure.

"Well if it's a race we better get a move on." Gray declared as he stepped on the bridge.

"Wait!" Erza shouted, stopping his advance.

"What?" Gray looked back.

"Wendy still isn't here." Erza pointed out. "Without all five of our members we'll be eliminated before we even step foot inside the labyrinth."

"Oh crap, Wendy!" Natsu panicked.

"Don't worry…" Elfman smirked. "You guys have a real man to take her place." He grabbed the others and began running up the bridge towards the labyrinth.

"Guess we don't have a choice." Gray sighed as he bounced up and down in Elfman's arms. "We can't wait for Wendy."

"We're counting on ya big guy." Natsu smiled.

"You can count on me, a real man never lets his team down." Elfman grinned determined.

"Lisanna!" Erza shouted looking back. "Go search for Wendy! Hopefully nothing happened to them but you can never be too careful!"

"Right!" Lisanna nodded. "I'll have others from the guild help out!" she shouted.

"Happy watch over Aura!" Natsu yelled. "I'm counting on ya buddy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy saluted. "Good luck!"

"There's the entrance to the maze!" Lucy pointed ahead.

"Let's go guys!" Natsu shouted as Elfman put him and the others down, all of them running towards the entrance.

"You ready to do this, Rogue?" Sting smirked as he and the rest of Sabertooth approached their entrance.

"Let's just get this over with." Rogue said apathetically.

"You can be quite the gloomy one, Rogue." A blonde hared man with a mask on his face and a hat on his head said.

"Nah, he's just focused." Another man, who was around the same size of Elfman, commented. "Right, Yukino?" he looked behind him to a girl with short silver hair, a cloak wrapped around her body. She said nothing. "Geez, lighten up you guys." The big man sighed.

"Enough talk." Sing declared. "Let's show these guys why we're number one." Sabertooth entered the maze.

"Wow, this is pretty intense for a preliminary." A young girl with orange hair said as she and a group of other women approached their entrance to the maze.

"I know right? I wonder if we'll make it." A green haired woman said facetiously.

"Let's go." A stern voice called to the rest of the women. "We won't make it if we keep wasting time."

"Sorry Kagura." The orange haired girl apologized as the women entered the maze.

On the opposite side of where Fairy Tail entered, familiar faces made their own way towards the floating structure.

"Well this was certainly a surprise." Mirajane giggled.

"I hope Gray and the others are ok." Juvia fretted.

"Eh, they're fine." Gajeel responded. "It'll take more than this to take out Salamander and Titania, but hey if they don't make it more glory for us." He smirked.

"Don't forget Natsu and the others are our strongest team." Mirajane smiled.

"You mean besides us." Gajeel countered.

Laxus followed his team up the stairs, smirking at their banter. He had to admit he missed the camaraderie of Fairy Tail. "How you doin back there 'Mystogan'?" Laxus asked to the concealed figure walking behind him.

"I'm fine. Thanks for letting me accompany you." "Mystogan" thanked.

"Don't worry about it." Laxus waved him off. "If the old man is fine with it, then I'm fine with it."

"There's the entrance." Juvia pointed.

"Let's get a move on!" Gajeel yelled.

Lisanna and Happy walked back into the room, surprised to see that Master Mavis was sitting on the bed across from Aura. "M-Master Mavis?!" Happy exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Lisanna asked.

"I heard everything." The young master smiled. "Go find Wendy, I'll watch Aura."

"Ok." Lisanna nodded. "Let's go Happy!"

"Aye!" Happy shouted as he and Lisanna ran out of the door.

Soon the pair were outside of the inn, having enlisted the help of Alana, Alzack, Levy, Pantherlily and Jet along the way.

"Man, that labyrinth is huge." Jet commented, staring up at the structure in the air.

"Yeah, I wonder what kind of magic they used to put it together." Levy said.

"I hope everyone is ok." Alana said.

"We can worry about that later." Pantherlily said. "We have to find Wendy and Carla first, right?" he looked over to Lisanna and Happy who nodded in agreement.

"Let's split up." Lisanna suggested. "We'll cover more ground that way." Everyone nodded in agreement and began to split but before they took ten steps a bright green light shot into the sky, catching all of their attention.

"What is that light?!" Alana shouted, covering her eyes.

"I don't know." Alzack answered.

"I think it's coming from the palace." Levy pointed. "You think that's where Wendy and Carla are?"

"Let's check it out." Lisanna said. She and the search party began running towards the tower of light.

Mavis suddenly stood up, her eyes narrowed as she walked out towards the balcony. She turned to the right, seeing the light in the distance. "This light…" she whispered.

"Agh!" Ultear shouted. She and Meldy shielded their eyes from the bright green light that was emanating from the time wizard's crystal ball.

"What is that light Ultear?" Meldy asked. "Is that the magic we've been sensing?"

"No." Ultear answered. "It's the faint power that entered the country recently."

"Well it doesn't feel faint anymore." Meldy responded. "Will Jellal be ok?"

"I don't know Meldy." Ultear said ominously. "We just have to trust in him and Fairy Tail." She tried to stay strong, but Meldy could hear the anxiety in Ultear's voice.

_This is bad._ Ultear thought. _First_ _the strange presence at the games and now this?_ She gritted her teeth. _There are too many variables at play to form a strategy and I'm starting to become nervous. Stay safe, Jellal._

Wendy slowly opened her eyes. _What happened?_ She thought wearily. She was lying on her side on the ground. She looked down, seeing an unconscious Carla in her arms. "Car…la?" she said weakly. Feeling an unfamiliar weight on her, she looked up to see an equally unfamiliar face. It was a girl who looked the same age as Natsu and the others. She had long golden brown hair that flowed down her back, a few stray strands covering her face.

"Who…is…?" Wendy began to question before she fell unconscious.

…

* * *

**Next chapter is up, sorry for another long one, I swear I'm trying to stop lol. It's just when I get on a roll I can't stop. Anyways, let me know what you guys think and thanks for reading :).**


	10. Let The Games Begin!

The roar of the crowd echoed throughout the stadium of Domus Flau. Hundreds of thousands of spectators sat in the stands, each of them eagerly anticipating the start of the Grand Magic Games. After narrowly making the cut in the preliminary round, Natsu and his team stood in the locker room area of the stadium.

"The crowd sounds lively." Said Erza.

"Yeah, it's pretty intimidating when you think about it." Lucy commented.

"A lot of non-magic users are here in addition to guild wizards, but I wasn't expecting it to be like this." Gray said a bit on edge.

"Well this _is_ a pretty big event in the kingdom." Erza pointed out. "It makes sense that there would be a lot of commotion and people here."

"Soo…" Natsu interrupted. "What's with these outfits?" Natsu asked looking at his new attire. It was essentially the same as his regular clothing except that his vest was now purple and white with a white Fairy Tail symbol emblazoned on the front.

"Well Master did say we should all be coordinated as a team." Lucy answered.

"I think they're cute." Erza smiled with pride.

"Me too." Gray said standing next to her.

"Did you even try it on?!" Lucy shouted at the shirtless maker wizard.

"Hey guys correct me if I'm wrong here…" Elfman began. "But I'm not supposed to wear this am I?" Everyone looked over and saw the middle Strauss sibling holding up a dress that was smaller than his hand, it had clearly been designed for Wendy.

Natsu began to laugh uproariously, causing Erza to smack him on the back of his head.

"Of course not." Lucy said through a laugh. "There's no way you'd fit into Wendy's clothes."

"I guess I could just wear what I had on earlier until I get something made." Elfman grumbled. Soon he, Gray, and Lucy began diving into the finer points of fashion with Erza and Natsu looking on a small distance away. Natsu turned his head to look at Erza, examining her outfit.

"Something wrong?" Erza asked, noticing Natsu's glance out of the corner of her eye.

"No, it's just…" Natsu began to protest.

"You don't like my outfit?" Erza inquired, finishing his thought.

Natsu looked Erza up and down, from her red hair to her slander legs. "You're not gonna wear pants with that?" he questioned. Essentially she was wearing a sleeveless collared cloak over a battle bikini.

Erza smirked. "I really don't see the need for such a focus on them when I'm going to requip anyway. Besides, I like it."

"I guess you're right." Natsu relented, standing up.

"Although, I do like how you're worried about my appearance." Erza smiled softly, her comment making Natsu blush.

"I'm not worried about it." Natsu said as he scratched his blushing cheek and looked away. "I was just asking."

"So do you guys think Wendy is alright?" Elfman asked suddenly, causing the mood in the room to shift.

**_Several Hours Earlier_**

The green light slowly began to fade from view as Lisanna, Happy, Pantherlily, Alana, Alzack, and Levy ascended the hill towards the palace. Jet, who used his speed magic to scout ahead, could be seen at the top of the hill.

"Jet!" Levy called out to him. "Do you see them?!"

"No, nothing yet. You guys might wanna come see this!" Jet yelled back. Levy and the others soon reached Jet, all of them standing in awe at the sight before them. Nearly the entire courtyard of the palace grounds was covered in flowers and vines, each of them lush and vibrant as if they had just bloomed.

"What is all this?" Levy asked. "Was this caused by that green light from earlier?"

"I don't know." Alzack answered. He pulled out his magic gun in anticipation of any threats.

"This is creepy but pretty at the same time." Happy commented.

"Yes, it certainly is eerily beautiful." Pantherlily said in agreement.

"This is just weird." Jet said. "Someone had to use some serious magical power to do all of this." He swatted a few vines away from his face

"You think whoever did this attacked Wendy and Carla?" Levy fretted.

"Everyone!" Alana shouted a small distance away. "I've found them!"

The others rushed over to Alana. She was kneeling next to a pair of bushes at the palace gates, beside her were Wendy, Carla and an unknown girl. The stranger was taller than Wendy, around Lisanna's height to be exact. The three laid in a spooning position, the mystery girl's arm covering Wendy and Carla. Her lips were parted slightly, her breathing slow as her golden brown hair cascaded messily over the side of her face. She wore a tattered cloak, revealing a blouse and skirt underneath.

"Thank goodness." Lisanna said relieved.

"Are they ok?" Jet asked looking down at his fallen guild mates.

"They're fine." Alana nodded. "Just unconscious."

"Well that's good." Levy said.

"But guys, who is that?" Alzack asked on his guard, pointing at the stranger among them.

"I don't know." Alana said. "But she's knocked out as well."

"What should we do?" Happy asked looking at Lisanna.

"Let's take her back with us." Lisanna answered.

"What if she's the person who attacked them?" Jet asked.

Lisanna shook her head. "I don't think she was the one. It looks like she was trying to protect them."

"Regardless of whether she protected them or not, we can't just leave her here. Can we?" Pantherlily asked.

"No we can't." Alzack answered. "That's not how Fairy Tail does things.

"Aye." Happy nodded.

Jet sighed. "Fine." He knelt down in front of the three down girls. "Put her on my back."

Alana placed the mysterious girl on Jet's back.

"I'll take Wendy." Alzack volunteered.

"And I'll take Carla." Levy said.

Once everyone had been accounted for, the group headed back towards the inn. Happy looked up at the labyrinth still high in the sky. "I hope Natsu and the others are ok."

"I'm sure they're fine Happy." Lisanna reassured with a smile. "There's no way Natsu and Elfman will lose in the preliminary round."

"Besides, it's Wendy and Carla we should really be worried about." Pantherlily said.

"I wonder who did this to them." Levy said worriedly. "And who is this girl?" she asked looking at Jet's passenger.

"I'm wondering that too." Alana said. "Do you think she's the reason we saw that light?"

"Maybe." Levy pondered. "We can't ask her until she wakes up though."

Unbeknownst to the Fairy Tail wizards, their unknown guest slowly began to stir. Groggy, she opened her eyes just enough to see Levy's guild mark as the bluenette walked in front of Jet. "Fairy…Tail…" she said weakly, before her eyelids fell heavy again.

"Wendy!" Natsu yelled as he and the others burst into the stadium infirmary after clearing the preliminary. The young sky dragon and Carla lied in the same bed, both of them weakened due to the unknown ordeal that they experienced. Lisanna and Happy stood by their bedside.

"What happened?" Lucy asked Lisanna.

"I don't know for sure." Lisanna shook her head.

"We found them by the palace after seeing this big green light." Happy explained.

"Green light?" Gray asked.

Lisanna nodded. "We saw it after you all started the preliminary round."

"Do you know what may have caused it?" Erza asked.

Lisanna shook her head again. "I'm not really sure."

Wendy began to stir awake due to her friend's worried chatter.

"Wendy?" Natsu said walking to her bedside.

"Nat…su?" she strained.

"Thank goodness you're ok." Lucy smiled warmly.

"What happened to you two?" Gray asked Wendy.

"I can't really remember…" Wendy winced when she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder.

"She's suffering from hypomagia, a condition caused by a sudden loss of magical energy. She's been weakened physically, but luckily it's nothing bed rest won't cure." A voice said from behind the Fairy Tail wizards. They all turned around, surprised to see Porlyusica walking towards Wendy and Carla.

"Porlyusica?" Lucy said with widened eyes.

"Why are you here?" Lisanna asked.

"Am I not allowed to cheer on Fairy Tail?" Porlyusica inquired.

"No, of course you are." Lisanna replied.

"You said Wendy suffered a loss of magic?" Erza inquired, Porlyusica nodded in confirmation.

"How in the world did that happen?" Elfman questioned.

An image of a small black creature flashed in Wendy's mind. "There was this black creature…I think." She winced in pain again as she tried to remember her ordeal. "Then…" a hooded figure entered her mind next. "Someone in a cloak appeared."

"A cloak?" Lisanna asked. She and Happy looked at one another.

"I remember being grabbed, and there was this bright, warm, green light." Wendy continued. "When I opened my eyes Carla and I were on the ground and a girl was holding us. Then I blacked out and woke up here."

"So that girl was protecting you." Lisanna said with a smile.

"What girl?" Gray asked.

"They must be referring to my other patient." Porlyusica answered. She walked over and pulled back the curtain next to Wendy's bed, revealing another bed. Under the blanket, sleeping rather peacefully, was a young girl with golden brown hair.

Wendy looked over to her neighbor. "That's the girl that grabbed me."

"Who is she?" Natsu asked. He attempted to poke her sleeping face out of curiosity but Erza pulled him back by his scarf.

"We found her when we found Wendy and Carla." Happy answered. "We don't know who she is."

"Is she responsible for that green light you mentioned?" Erza questioned Lisanna.

"We think so." Lisanna answered.

"What exactly did this light do?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know." Happy answered. "But when we got to the palace there were vines and grass and flowers everywhere."

"You sure that wasn't just part of the garden?" Gray asked a skeptical look on his face.

Lisanna shook her head. "No, everything looked like it had just bloomed, and some of the vines were too irregular to be there already."

Erza placed her hand under chin and began to think.

"You think this is what Ultear and the others were talking about?" Gray whispered to her.

"I'm not sure. This is indeed something unusual but if the irregularity they were feeling only came from this one person I'm sure they would have found her on their own without our aid." Erza replied perplexed.

Wendy clenched her fist tightly, tears welling up in her brown eyes. "I'm sorry everyone…" she sobbed. "I trained really hard…but I'm still holding everyone back."

Everyone looked at Wendy with sympathetic looks in their eyes and a fire raging in their bodies. "Elfman..." Wendy looked over to the Strauss sibling.

"Hm?" Elfman replied.

"Please…do your best in my place." Wendy pleaded.

"I swear as man, I won't let you down." Elfman replied determined.

"Good." Porlyusica said. "Now if you're all done get out. Wendy stills needs to rest." Porlyusica pushed Natsu and the other unceremoniously out of the door, closing it behind them.

Wendy rolled over and hugged the still sleeping Carla, tears were still flowing from her eyes.

"Stop all of that crying, it's getting annoying." Porlyusica said.

"What?" Wendy said confused. "But…"

"The Grand Magic Games are a week." Porlyusica said as she began to mix chemicals in test tubes. "You can rejoin the others when you're healthy."

Wendy stopped crying, her sorrow replaced with confusion.

"As the Fairy Tail guilds chemist…" Porlyusica turned around, a look of determination in her eyes. "I will heal you."

A smile appeared on Wendy's face, and she nodded. "Thank you Grandeeney."

"Don't call me that." Porlyusica retorted.

Wendy returned to her back and looked up at the ceiling. "Hey Grande…I mean Porlyusica?"

"What is it?"

"Can you heal her first?" Wendy pointed to the girl in the bed next to her. "I want to thank her for saving me and Carla."

Porlyusica smirked. "Fine, I'll heal her too."

"Thank you." Wendy smiled.

"Now get some rest." Porlyusica ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Wendy closed her eyes, a smile still on her face as she fell asleep.

…

"You guys ready?" Natsu asked his team, they all nodded. "The person who attacked Wendy, Carla, and that other girl are most likely in the tournament, right?"

"We don't know anything for sure." Lucy answered as she affixed her key pouch to her belt. "But it's probably a safe bet that they are."

"Think someone was tryna sabotage us?" Gray asked, finally putting on his shirt.

"Doesn't matter!" Elfman shouted. "We only got one goal, do our best for Wendy. A real man never goes back on his word."

"Let's go." Erza said as the group exited the locker room and walked through the tunnel towards the stadium center.

"Well it's that time of year again folks!" an excited voice announced over the stadium intercom. "It's time for the greatest magic spectacle in all of Fiore, the Grand Magic Games!" The crowd roared with excitement.

"I'm your commentator, Lola Chapati and joining me is former member of the Magic Council and the current owner of the 8island restaurant: Mr. Yajima! Thank you for joining us Mr. Yajima." Chapati announced.

"It's nice to be here." Yajima said over his microphone.

"And our guest commentator for the day is none other than Ms. Fiore herself, from the Blue Pegasus guild, Jenny Realight!"

"Thank you for having me." The blonde smiled. "This is going to be Blue Pegasus' year." she declared determined.

"We can only wait and see." Lola said. "With the level of this year's teams, it's anyone's ball game. Speaking of, let's get on to announcing our competitors shall we?"

The crowd continued to show their anticipation for the competition as the teams began to exit from their respective tunnels.

"First up, they placed eighth in the preliminary round, but they're looking to reclaim some of that former glory. It's the rowdy guild with the dainty name, Fairy Tail!" Lola announced as Natsu and the others emerged from the tunnel. Initially amped up, their faces soon soured once they heard the crowds overwhelming boos.

"What?!" Natsu shouted in shock.

"They're booin us?" Gray said.

"What's their problem?" Elfman asked irritated.

"Fairy Tail has come in last place at every Grand Magic Games, but this year they've cleared the preliminaries. And with the unexpected return of the members thought lost on Tenrou Island, things could be looking up for the former top guild." Lola said.

Yajima smiled and gave Natsu's team a thumbs up. "Congratulations Fairy Tail."

Lucy sighed sullenly at the crowds boos. "Don't let them get to you, Lucy." Erza comforted.

"Mama! Papa!" a voice called, catching team Fairy Tail's attention. They looked over to see Aura, along with the rest of the guild sitting in the stands. They cheered them on, even bringing a banner to drape over the railing.

"Let's hear it for Fairy Tail!" Makarov shouted, standing on the railing of the seats. The other guild members followed his example.

"Yes, let's all hear it for Fairy Tail." A familiar voice said happily. All of Fairy Tail looked to the side, all of their eyes, except Aura's, widening in surprise.

"Is that…?" Erza began.

"I-I think so." Lucy nodded.

"What the…?" Gray said.

"Huh?" Natsu tilted his head in confusion.

Sure enough, there was Mavis Vermillion, Fairy Tail's First Master, sitting on the railing next to Makarov. "What are you doing, Master Mavis?" Makarov asked with widened eyes.

"I wanted to cheer you all on, so here I am." She said with a smile. "Right, Aura?" she winked at the child. Aura nodded and smiled back.

"Here I am, huh?" Makarov repeated. "You can't just…"

"Don't be such a downer, Makarov." Mavis interrupted. "Only those with the Fairy Tail mark can see me. SO you don't have anything to worry about"

"That's not the issue here." Makarov sighed.

"But it's so boring staying on Tenrou Island all the time. I deserve some fun every once in a while too." Mavis whined.

"Well I feel better now that Master Mavis is cheering us on." Natsu laughed.

"Even though she's a ghost?" Gray asked, a little freaked out.

"Now, our seventh place team." Lola resumed. "It's that vicious pack of hellhounds, Quatro Cerberus!"

"Oh yeah!" one of their team members yelled.

"Wild!" Another proclaimed.

"Heh, heh. We're gonna win it this year." Goldmine, the Quatro Cerberus guild master, smirked.

"Coming in sixth place we have an all-female guild." Lola said intrigued. "It's the beautiful dancers of the deep, Mermaid Heel!"

The five women of Mermaid Heel exited the tunnel, each of them waving and smiling at the crowd except for two. The first was a woman with long purple hair who wielded a nodachi with a wrapped handle, her walk was deliberate and controlled; giving little to no insight on her thoughts. The second was a cloaked woman who held the guild's sign, and ever present smile on her face and her hood shielding her eyes. They walked past Fairy Tail, Erza immediately feeling a tingle in her spine when the swordswoman passed her. The woman under the hood's Cheshire grin grew wider.

"I didn't even know there was an all-female guild." Macao drooled.

"I know right." Wakaba agreed. "Think they need a man to join?"

"I think it's an all-female guild for a reason." Lisanna said.

"In fifth place, the sapphire wings that sparkle in the night, Blue Pegasus!" Lola announced.

Out from the tunnel emerged Ichiya and the Tri-Mens, along with a person in a giant rabbit costume. All of them struck a pose.

"You can do it, boys!" Jenny cheered over the mic.

"In fourth place, the holy destroyers, Lamia Scale!" Lola announced next.

Lyon emerged from tunnel; Jura, Yuka, Toby, and a young girl with dark pink hair following behind him.

"Is that Jura of the ten wizards saints?" a spectator asked.

"No way!" another shouted.

"Fourth place?!" Obaba, the Lamia Scale guild master, shouted angrily as she shook her fist in the air. "Were you idiots even trying?!"

"Sorry, Master Obaba." The young girl nervously apologized. "It's because I'm so clumsy." Then as if on cue, the girl tripped on fell on her face.

"Try and keep it together Shelia." Lyon said helping her to her feet.

"Sorry, Lyon." Shelia apologized.

"Who's that?" Natsu asked pointing at Shelia.

"What happened to that chick who kept going on about love?" Gray questioned, referring to Sherry Blendy.

"Yeah I've never seen her before." Lucy said referring to Shelia. Her eyes slowly drew towards Blue Pegasus' mystery member. "Or that rabbit!"

"Shelia is Sherry's cousin." Yuka explained.

"Hey look it's that eyebrow guy from Galuna Island." Natsu said as he pointed at Yuka. The Wave User's ears pricked up. "How ya been?" Natsu shouted.

One of Yuka's vein's appeared on his forehead and he trned around, ignoring the dragon slayer.

"Huh?" Natsu said. "I guess he didn't hear me." Natsu frowned slightly.

"Of course he heard you." Gray said. "You just pissed him off. You can't say crap like that to people."

"Shelia's super strong." Toby grinned.

"Hey, that dumb dog guy is here too." Gray pointed at Toby with widened eyes. He completely forgot his own words to Natsu a few seconds ago.

"Hey!" Toby shouted at the maker wizard. "Who are you calling a dog?" It surprised no one that Toby completely ignored Gray's calling him dumb.

"Oh no, I don't have nearly enough love as my cousin." Shelia denied innocently.

Toby instantly turned his attention to the nervous Shelia. "Can't you take a compliment?!" he yelled, frightening the young girl.

"Calm down." Yuka said.

"Don't forget Gray…" Lyon said, glaring at his rival. "If we win, Juvia joins Lamia Scale."

"I don't remember agreeing to that, but I'm not gonna lose to you." Gray retorted with a smirk.

"If we're trading members, I'll be glad to take Erza." Ichiya said as he slid over towards the requip wizard.

"I-I don't think so." Erza said slightly frightened. She felt hands on her arms and was suddenly pulled back. She looked behind her to see Natsu holding her.

"Back off, buddy." Natsu said, fire in his eyes.

"Natsu…" Erza blushed.

"Ah, a rival." Ichiya smirked. "I accept your challenge."

"Challenge?" Natsu inquired, his irritation giving way to genuine confusion.

"For the lovely Erza's hand in marriage." Ichiya explained. "If Blue Pegasus wins, she and I will be married. If Fairy Tail wins, she marries you."

"What?!" Erza shouted angrily, but she was more embarrassed than anything.

Natsu's face slowly turned red. He swallowed hard as he thought of Ichiya's terms. "Y-you're on!" he accepted.

"Wait…Natsu!" Erza exclaimed.

"Then let the best man win." Ichiya said before walking back to his team.

"Right!" Natsu nodded.

"I didn't agree to this!" Erza protested. "I am not some prize to be won!"

"Don't worry Erza." Natsu turned her around to face him, looking into her eyes with determination. "I'll beat that guy and-"

Erza struck Natsu on the head, sending him slamming into the ground. "You idiot!" she shouted, her cheeks still red. "Don't decide things like that on your own."

"Y-yes ma'am." Natsu said weakly, his word muffled by the dirt.

"Why did Mama hit Papa?" Aura asked looking at Macao.

"With Natsu, it could be anything." Macao sighed.

"He probably said something he shouldn't have, again." Levy said with a nervous smile.

"I'll take you then." Ren said, wrapping his arm around a surprised Lucy. "But's it's not because I like you or anything." He looked away, a small blush on his cheeks in typical tsundere fashion.

"Still the same, huh?" Lucy sweat dropped.

"Then I'll take Wendy." Eve said dreamily. He walked to Elfman, who had quite the scary look on his face. "What happened to you, Wendy?" Eve asked distraught. "Puberty has not been kind." He said under his breath.

"Are you some kind of idiot?" Elfman asked.

"I'll just join Mermaid Heel then." Hibiki said happily as he walked towards the uninterested female wizards.

"Ahem." Lola cleared his throat, somewhat calming down the commotion among the teams. "Moving on, in third place...well this is something!" he said surprised. "This is this team's first time in the games, but they managed to take third in the preliminary."

The team in question walked out of the tunnel and every Fairy Tail member's eyes widened in shock.

"It's the midnight Marauders, Raven Tail!" Lola announced.

"Raven Tail?!" Natsu shouted, having quickly risen from his spot on the floor. Gray and Elfman looked on in stunned silence.

"That's Ivan's guild." Erza said.

"But aren't they…?" Lucy began.

"They're a dark guild!" Makarov shouted from the stands. "What are they doing here?! Are they letting dark guilds in the games now?!"

"Calm down Master." Macao said as he, Wakaba, and Lisanna tried to restrain from the old man from jumping onto the arena floor.

"I do sense an evil from them." Mavis said.

"Well according to the info guide, Raven Tail has been around for more than seven years; but they've only just become an official guild." Lola explained.

"Then they are no longer a dark guild if the league has recognized them." Yajima said.

"Damn you Ivan." Makarov cursed under his breath. "How did you do pull this off?"

"Fairy Tail." The armored man who led the team said. "Even though you spoiled our 'welcome gift', it seems we still had somewhat of an impression on you."

"Welcome gift?" Lucy inquired.

Next to the armored man stood a figure with a top hat and a long nose, a small black creature on his shoulder. The creature snickered, transforming its head to mimic Wendy's. It hit itself and fell over.

Natsu glared angrily, clenching his teeth. "Then it was you." He growled. "You guys hurt Wendy. You're gonna pay for that."

The armored man turned around, his team following him. "Let's enjoy the festival." He said smugly.

"Ivan…" Makarov said low.

"Alright, we're down to the final two teams who passed the preliminary round." Lola said.

"Two?" a spectator questioned. "Sabertooth is obviously one of them, so who's the other one?"

"I don't know." The person next to them shrugged.

"Is there another powerful guild hiding around?" Gray asked Erza.

"I'm not sure." She replied. "But it might have to do with the warning Jellal and the others gave us."

"What do you think that guy meant by 'spoiling their welcome gift'?" Lucy asked Elfman.

"I don't know." He answered. "It might have to do with the girl that Lisanna and the others found with Wendy and Carla."

_Could this mystery guild be the irregularity that Crime Sorciere warned us about?_ Erza thought perplexed as she and everyone else in the stadium awaited Lola's next announcement.

"Now for the team who took second place in the preliminary round." Lola's eyes widened as he looked at the paper in front of him. "This is certainly a shocker." He said. "Perhaps with this they may have a chance after all!"

"What is he talking about?" Lucy asked to no one. As the mystery second place team entered the arena center everyone's eyes once again widened in disbelief, including team Fairy Tail's.

"Coming in second place, Team Fairy Tail B!" Everyone's jaws nearly dropped as they watched the second team from Magnolia's premiere guild enter the stage. The team itself was stacked. It consisted of Juvia, Gajeel, Mirajane, Laxus, and a member thought long gone.

"Sis?!" Elfman exclaimed.

"J-Juvia?!" Gray and Lyon shouted in unison.

"Gajeel?!" Natsu yelled.

"Laxus is here too?!" Lucy asked pointing at the lightning dragon. "That can't be allowed!"

"Another Fairy Tail?" the crowd was just as shocked as Natsu and his team.

Natsu looked over to the team's fifth member and his eyes almost popped out of his head. "Hold on…what's Mystogan doing here?!" he shouted.

"Jellal, you wouldn't…" Erza grimaced. "Mystogan" put his finger over his lips and Erza instantly went silent.

"Really?!" Gray and Natsu shouted.

Lyon blushed as he looked at Juvia. An irritated Shelia puffed out her cheeks.

"Why does Fairy Tail get two teams?" one of the spectators yelled.

"Yeah, what's the big idea?" another shouted.

"What the hell's going on?" Natsu asked.

"I wanted to participate in the games this year." Alana sighed as she walked towards Fairy Tail's seats.

"Oh hey, Alana." Max greeted. "I didn't know Master picked you."

"It was between Juvia and I, so we played rock, paper, scissors." She pouted and crossed her arms. "She beat me. Now I'm just an alternate."

"Well that's better than nothing." Wakaba said trying to lighten her mood.

"But I wanted to be in the games." She whined. "Aura, big sister needs a hug." Alana cooed as she ran over to the young girl and grabbed her, holding her tightly to her chest.

"I can't…breathe." Aura said as he face squeezed against Alana's chest. She struggled valiantly, eventually freeing herself and running over to Romeo and Macao for safety. Alana frowned at the child's frightened look.

"I see that everyone is confused about the revelation of Fairy Tail having two teams in the games." Lola announced. "However, there is nothing in the rule book against an event like this." Lola knew this as he was flipping through said rule book while he talked.

"But we didn't know this was happening." Lucy argued.

"I see my strategy paid off." Makarov beamed from the stands.

"I should have known Master was behind this." Erza sighed.

"But if Fairy Tail has two teams, won't they be able to switch out members at will?" Jenny pointed out.

"That's just an advantage they will have to utilize." Yajima nodded, giving Makarov a thumbs up. _Nice one Macky._

"Screw that!" Natsu yelled, surprising everyone. "It doesn't matter if we're in the same guild. If you get in our way we'll take you down." He pointed at Fairy Tail B.

Gajeel smirked. "Wouldn't have it any other way, 8th place." Gajeel mocked, earning Natsu's angered glare.

"My, they sure are getting into it." Mira giggled at the two dragon slayers.

"What are you doing here sis?" Elfman asked Mirajane with a raised eyebrow.

"Lighten up, Elfman. It's a festival." Mira smiled at her brother. "May the best team win."

"I'm not gonna go easy on ya just because we're in the same guild." Gray said to Juvia.

The rain woman nodded in confirmation. "I know. I won't hold back either."

"Mystogan" swallowed hard as he watched a rather peeved Erza Scarlet approach him. "Je-Mystogan..."she said. "Why are you here?" her gaze narrowed, causing the mysterious wizard to sweat under his hood.

"Master Makarov is quite the reasonable man." He answered. "When I explained the situation to him he was glad to help.

"You said you weren't able to enter the arena." Erza reminded.

"I-I hadn't thought of this option yet." "Mystogan" stammered.

"It's against the rules. You're not in Fairy Tail." Erza countered.

"From what I've been told, this 'Mystogan' and I are nearly one and the same." He retorted.

"Come on Erza, no need to be all worked up. It's a festival." Laxus interrupted, draping his arm over "Mystogan's" shoulder. "Right, 'Mystogan'?"

"There you have it, Erza?" "Mystogan" said.

"But…"

"Laxus is right, Erza." Natsu said as he walked up to the three. "It doesn't matter, we're still gonna win."

"You really think so, lizard boy?" Laxus smirked.

"I know it, lightning butt." Natsu smirked back. While Natsu was still intimidated by Laxus' power, he did enjoy trading barbs with the recently reinstated leader of the Thunder Legion.

"Oh…" "Mystogan" said, his eyes widening in realization. "Congratulations, Natsu."

"Hmm?" Natsu grunted with a raised eyebrow. "Congratulations for what?"

"For becoming a-""Mystogan" was interrupted by Laxus covering his mouth with his hand.

"Man, 'Mystogan' when did you become such a chatterbox?" he said with a smile, but "Mystogan" could feel the irritation in the blonde wizard's voice. "Mystogan" nodded and Laxus removed his hand. The hooded wizard fell silent.

"What was that about?" Natsu asked Erza, not noticing the small smile on her face.

"I have no idea. Let's rejoin the others." She turned around and began walking, Natsu following her.

"That masked man isn't apart of Fairy Tail is he?" Mavis inquired. Makarov's jaw dropped in shock.

"He's not?" Aura asked looking up at the first master.

"I'm so so so sorry." Makarov apologized to Mavis.

"I told ya not to do it." Macao scolded.

"He just wouldn't listen to us." Wakaba said to Mavis.

"He doesn't feel like an evil presence." Mavis said. "Even more strange is the fact that he feels like one of us."

"Well technically he's in the guild." Happy said.

"He must be Prince Jellal's counterpart." Pantherlily deduced.

"Is he strong?" Mavis asked Makarov.

"Y-yes." Makarov stammered. "He used to be one of the Ten Wizard Saints."

"Ok." Mavis said.

"Ok?" Makarov repeated.

The first master nodded, a wide smile on her lips. "If it's to help Fairy Tail win then I approve." Her eyes sparkled.

"That's the first Master for you." Droy sighed.

"She fits our guild to a tee." Levy said with a nervous smile.

"Have you noticed anything odd?" Jellal whispered to Erza before she rejoined her team.

"Other than the fact that I don't trust Raven Tail…no, nothing." she answered. She then thought harder. "Actually…" she began.

"What is it?" Jellal asked.

"According to Lisanna and Happy, there was a bright green light radiating from the palace during last night's preliminary round." Erza said.

"A green light?" Jellal inquired .

Erza nodded. "Yes. When they reached the source, they found Wendy and Carla unconscious along with an unknown girl."

"An unknown girl?" Jellal repeated. _Could she be that other force we felt?_

"Yes." Erza nodded again. "Do you know anything about it?"

"No." Jellal lied.

"Are you sure?" Erza probed, catching the hesitation in his voice.

"Yes." He answered.

"If you say so." Erza relented. "We can discuss it at length later."

"Ok." Jellal nodded, the two parted ways.

"Now for the moment you have all been waiting for!" Lola exclaimed on the mic. "The team who came in first in the preliminary round." The crowd began to roar excitedly as the number one team entered the arena. "You know who I'm talking about!" Lola exclaimed. "The reigning champions, the powerful, unrivaled, incomparable…Sabertooth!"

Sabertooth's team entered the stadium to deafening applause. Sting led his teammates through the cacophony, his hands raised in victory. However not everyone was pleased by their entrance. Sting looked over to his left. The blonde saw Natsu's serious gaze fixated on him.

"They're here." Natsu said to his team. _Sabertooth._ He thought. He looked over to Aura and couldn't help but notice his daughter's hesitation to look at the number one guild.

Sting waved at the pink haired dragon slayer. "This should be fun, Natsu." He grinned.

Rogue's eyes however were glued to Gajeel. The Iron Dragon returned Rogue's gaze with an irritated look.

"The hell are you looking at?" Gajeel growled.

Rogue looked away. "Gajeel." He said under his breath.

"So that's Fiore's number one guild, huh?" Gray said, Lucy nodding in confirmation.

"The two guys in front are the dragon slayers." Lucy said, directing Gray's eyes towards Sting and Rogue.

"Now that all of the teams are present, what do you think of this year's competition, Mr. Yajima?" Lola asked.

"Ah, to be young again." Yajima reminisced.

"That's…not what I meant, Mr. Yajima." Lola sweat dropped. He cleared his throat and powered through. "Well folks, the time has come…" as Lola spoke a huge rock slab arose from the ground. "It's time to announce the rules for this year's Grand Magic Games!"

Surveying the slab, everyone saw that each successive day had a series of question marks followed by the word "battle".

"So every day has a battle in it." Gray said.

"Battles?!" Natsu exclaimed.

Lola began to explain the logistics of the Grand Magic games. Each day started with an event wherein each team would be ranked and awarded points based on their performance. First place earned ten points, eighth place received zero points, and every ranking in between were awarded points on a specific scale. While teams could choose their representatives for events, battle match ups were determined at random through sponsor votes. This rule didn't sit too well with Natsu's team.

"What?" Erza said, completely turned off.

"They pick who fights for us?" Gray asked irritated.

"That means we could be completely worn out by an event and then turn around and fight." Elfman said.

"That seems pretty harsh." Lucy commented.

Lola further explained that while a team may lose in an event, they could make up for it in the battle portion of the day. In battles wins totaled ten points, loses resulted in zero points, and draws awarded five points per participating team.

"Now for our opening contest…the Hidden!" Lola announced. "Will each team pick a member and step forward." He instructed. "We will explain the rules of the contest once everyone has decided."

"I'll take this one!" Yeager, representative of Quatro Cerberus, shouted as he stepped forward; his guild mates cheering him on.

"All we need is a win to start this off, right? Will ya'll let me take care of it?" Beth, Mermaid Heel's representative, asked.

The dark haired swordswoman nodded. "Go."

"Go Nullpudding." The armored leader of Raven Tail instructed.

"Right, boss." The aforementioned Nullpudding stepped forward.

"I'll handle this." Eve Tearm of the Tri-Mens said as he stepped forward. His team encouraged him with a pretty well choreographed chant and dance.

"Looks like almost every team has their members chosen for the Hidden." Lola said. "But who will the reigning champs, Sabertooth, choose first?" All eyes fell upon Sabertooth as they stood together.

A blonde haired man in a red hat and mask stepped forward. "Allow me." He said. "It seems the birds are singing pleasantly in my ears on this day."

"There he is!" Lola shouted. "The Minstrel Who Sings To the Red Moon, Rufus!" The crowd went wild, most noticeably the women.

"What's everyone so excited about?" Natsu inquired angrily.

"Guy seems pretty popular." Gray said.

"I should go first since I'm a real man!" Elfman blurted out.

"And how does the word 'hidden' apply to you?" Gray asked curtly.

"Judging by the event's title, it must have to do with stealth." Erza pondered.

"I wish Wendy was here." Lucy lamented. "Since she's so little I bet she would do well."

"If you need to be small, maybe Yuka or I should go." Shelia said with a raised hand, catching wind of Fairy Tail A's conversation.

"Don't call me little." Yuka retorted.

"No need." Lyon smirked. "I'll start us off. We're gonna start things off quickly."

Lyon looked over to his rival. "So that's how you wanna play it, huh?" Gray said. "Fine, show me what these games are all about." Gray stepped forward, naming himself representative for Fairy Tail A.

"If Gray's going then I will too." Juvia said with hearts in her eyes.

"Hey!" Gajeel shouted. "Don't you even think about throwing this."

"Are the teams set?!" Lola exclaimed, all the teams nodding in agreement. "Then, let the 7th ANNUAL GRAND MAGIC GAMES….BEGIN!"

…

* * *

**New chapter up, with some bad news...I'm putting this story on hiatus for a little bit :(. Sorry guys, but i promise its for a good cause. I need to do a lot of planning for the next few chapters. What's going to change for Fairy Tail, how I'm going to move to the next arc of the story and what's going to change in the Grand Magic Games. Which depending on how you viewed the original, some of you may not like what changes. **

**I also wanted to focus on other projects I have rolling around in my head, mostly one-shots to keep my mind fresh, but I'll also add more chapters to my older multi chapter stories. Don't worry, I'll still type up chapters of this story, I just need to plan them out and make sure they're perfect before I release them.**

**With all that being said, thank you guys for reading and I'll see you next time. :)**


	11. GMG Day 1: Old Rivals, New Problems

"It looks like the games are finally underway." Ultear said. She and Meldy looked down at the Dorms Frau stadium from a mountain peak a good distance away. Ultear's crystal ball gave the two a better view of the action going on inside the stadium.

"Jellal really entered the tournament." Meldy sighed. "Was there even a point in meeting with Fairy Tail beforehand?"

Ultear smirked. "Well from Jellal's point of view there was." She hinted to Jellal's desire to see Erza. "Besides, with him there he can investigate the two disturbances up close."

"Is that really a good idea?" Meldy asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Ultear answered. She smiled softly when she saw Gray's image in her crystal ball.

…

Gray walked the streets of the magical cityscape. Clones of Juvia, Lyon, and the other team's representatives were walking around him. _What have I gotten myself into? _He thought.

The Hidden, the first event of the 7th annual Grand Magic Games. Gray and his fellow participants were thrown into a magically created city for what was basically an advanced game of hide and seek. Each competitor was transported to a different area in the city, their objective being to find their real opponents among the clones. When someone is found, each hit landed on them by their opponent results in one point for the attacker, and a negative point for the victim.

"My love is all around me." Juvia squealed as she looked at all of the Gray clones. "Surely taking one won't hurt." She hugged one from behind and a buzzing sound echoed through the city. "Huh?" she looked confused before the clone she hugged disappeared and zapped her, sending Juvia colliding to the ground.

"As Juvia just demonstrated, when a clone is attacked the attacker loses a point and restarts the event ten seconds later in another part of the city." Lola explained. "Not a good way to start the competition."

"Idiot." Gajeel grumbled.

"I guess Juvia just couldn't help herself." Mira giggled. Laxus looked at the screen in disbelief.

"Damn, it's harder to find anyone than it is to hide from them." Gray complained as walked the streets.

"I don't believe that." A voice said, causing Gray to turn around. He saw a man much shorter than himself with purple skin and blonde hair. He sported a conniving grin on his lips, which was almost as noticeable as his rather bulbous chin. "I think it's best to know the rules early on, see?" He said.

"Who're you?" Gray asked on guard.

"Name's Nullpudding..." The man answered. "From Raven Tail."

"Looks like Raven Tail found us first." Elfman grimaced.

"Take down that jerk, Gray." Natsu said.

"I wasn't expecting you to find me first." Gray said to Nullpudding who laughed at the remark. "But that's fine." Gray smirked as he slammed his fist into his open palm. Frozen air surrounded his hands. "Save's me the trouble of finding you!" he shouted.

**_ICE HAMMER_**

Gray summoned a giant hammer, crushing Nullpudding under his frozen might. Everyone in Fairy Tail's cheering section looked at the screen in shock.

"That's not his normal maker magic!" Jet shouted with widened eyes.

"Of course not." Happy said proudly, flaring his little nostrils. "This is the result of his training."

"Gotcha." Gray smirked. He then heard a buzzing sound, confusing him as Nullpudding disappeared. "What the…?"

"Sorry, looks like you attacked a copy, see?" Nullpudding said as he walked towards Gray, his grin only serving to mock the ice make wizard.

Gray winced in pain as he felt a shock run through his body. He soon reappeared in another part of the city. The negative score he received from attacking Nullpudding's copy reflecting on the screen outside of the city for all others to see.

"Oh my," Lola commented. "It looks like Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail A fell victim to a slight of hand by Nullpudding from Raven Tail. Will he be able to bounce back?"

"That was some trick." Yajima said nodding.

_Damn, that was a dumb move._ Gray cursed internally. He stood up and brushed himself off before walking out into the streets again. He chose to blend himself in with the copies. _I think I'm getting the hang of this now._ _You use your copies to get close to your opponents so you can attack them before they know what hit them. So if I act like a copy no one will notice me._

Everyone outside the city watched the screens in anticipation, eager to find out which wizard would make a move for their team.

"They've all blended in with the copies." Lucy stated as she and the rest of her team looked on.

"How's Gray supposed to find anyone to hit?" Natsu asked irritated, but mostly confused.

"Man, I'm glad I didn't go." Elfman said. "I definitely couldn't have done this."

_This more intense than I first thought._ Erza thought to herself. _The slightest mistake could reveal yourself to your enemies._

Gray continued following the crowd of doppelgangers, his eyes shifting ever so slightly in order to find his opponents. _Who's real and whose not?_ _Which one of these are human?_

"Gray." A voice said in a sing-song tone. "Found you!"

"Gaack!" Gray coughed as Nullpudding struck him from behind, the Raven Tail wizard's arm now enlarged with needles protruding from his forearm and fist.

"Gray!" Natsu shouted in concern.

"How did he find him?" Erza asked with widened eyes.

"Uncle Gray!" Aura yelled as she and the rest of Fairy Tail looked on worriedly.

"Once again Gray finds himself the victim of Nullpudding, who has now chosen to go on the offensive!" Lola commentated.

"He found me…again?" Gray groaned.

"You're just easy prey." Nullpudding smirked. Gray grimaced as he was once again teleported to a different part of the city.

"With that attack Nullpudding has quickly moved into first place." Lola announced. "But how can anyone find their real opponents in a city full of copies, Mr. Yajima?"

"There are several ways to do it." Yajima explained. "For example, you could search for your opponent's magic."

"I think Eve may have a different method in mind." Jenny grinned.

"Searching magic could work." Erza pondered, having heard the commentator's conversation. "But even if it pointed you in the right direction, you would have to find the source on your own."

"What are you doing, Gray?!" Natsu yelled angrily. "Kick that Raven jerk's ass!"

"You can't let the same guy hit you twice!" Elfman chimed in.

"Cut him some slack, guys." Lucy chided. "He's trying his best." She looked over to the rest of Raven Tail, who stood a small distance away from her team.

The girl with long, braided red hair looked back at Lucy. A sadistic look was in her eye as she and the celestial wizard's gazes met. "What are you staring at, blondie?" she asked creepily.

_Why are they so deadest on eliminating us?_ Lucy wondered_._

"Blondie…" the redhead said again.

"Stop it, Flare." The armored man in Raven Tail commanded. Flare relented.

"Come on Gray, you can do it!" Happy shouted from the stands.

_Ok, I need to calm down and regroup._ Gray thought as he walked the streets again. He saw a small spot in the ground rise up ahead of him. "Huh…?" he questioned. Suddenly a barrage of carrots flew his way.

**_CARROT MISSLE _**

"Crap!" Gray dodged the lethal vegetables. He looked ahead and saw Beth from the Mermaid Heel team kneeling down, her hands on the ground.

"Shucks, I missed." She chastised herself with an innocent look in her eye before a plant pod rose from the ground and struck her, sending her flying back. "Aiieee!" she squealed before disappearing.

"What the hell is that?!" Gray exclaimed with widened eyes.

"Ha!" Yeager from Quatro Cerberus shouted as he emerged from the alleyway. "Caught ya using magic." his celebration was cut short however when he was attacked by a ball of ice that effectively knocked him out.

"And I saw you." From the dust emerged Lyon, a confident look in his eye as he approached Gray. "I've finally found you, Gray."

"Graaaaayyy!" a familiar voice shouted from the rooftop above the two ice wizards. Gray and Lyon looked up, their eyes widening when they saw who was falling towards them…

"J-Juvia?!" Lyon said nervously, a light blush on his face from seeing the rain woman's panties. Juvia landed a double kick on Lyon's head: knocking him out momentarily, breaking her fall, and scoring a point for her team at the same time. Lyon began disappearing, much to Gray's chagrin. "So…beautiful." Lyon said dreamily before completely fading away.

Yuka shook his head in disapproval, while Jura chuckled. "She is quite the spirited one." Jura said.

"Come on, Lyon!" Shelia shouted.

"I didn't need your help you know." Gray said to Juvia.

"I know." Juvia replied, a look of fierce determination in her eyes. "I'm going to defeat you." she declared. "I made a deal with Master Makarov."

"A deal with Gramps?" Gray inquired.

"Yes." Juvia nodded.

Juvia explained to Gray that unbeknownst to Fairy Tail A, Master Makarov promised the participants of Fairy Tail B that if they won the Grand Magic Games the members of Fairy Tail A would have to do their bidding for an entire day. This intrigued the haphazardly assembled team as they each had their own wishes: Laxus wished to make Natsu his personal slave for the day, Gajeel wished for Lucy to dance around in a bunny costume for some reason while he did his jazz sessions, Mirajane wished for Erza to be her maid, Alana wished to spend an entire day alone with Aura, and of course Juvia wished for a date with Gray; complete with a love confession and kiss.

"Are you serious?!" Gray shouted, he then pointed to one of the cameras floating overhead. "Hey gramps, this better apply to my team too!"

"O-of course." Makarov said nervously.

"That's quite the devious trick, Makarov." Mavis smiled.

"Please don't say that, first master." Makarov sulked.

"Whatever we want?" Natsu thought aloud with a grin. "Sounds like fun. I'm gonna make Laxus and Gajeel do Happy impressions."

"That's a good wish to you?" Elfman asked the Dragon Slayer. "I'd make everyone acknowledge just how manly I really am."

"That's no better." Natsu remarked.

"Oh yeah?" Elfman said, pressing his forehead against Natsu's.

"Yeah." Natsu responded.

"Calm down guys." Lucy said nervously. "Help me stop them, Erza."

"I could order everyone to bring me a slice of strawberry cake." Erza mumbled, much to Lucy's dismay. "Or I could have Natsu properly clean the house for once. No that would be a waste. I can do that whenever I want."

_Great, she's gone too._ Lucy sweat dropped.

"I'm not going to lose you, my love!" Juvia proclaimed, readying herself for battle.

"Fine." Gray accepted her challenge. "Let's do this."

"Gotcha!" Nullpudding shouted as he suddenly attacked both Gray and Juvia. "Two fairies for the price of one."

"Dammit!" Gray cursed. While Juvia shouted in pain.

"Again Nullpudding strikes members of the Fairy Tail teams!" Lola shouted.

"That jerk went after Gray again." Lucy said with irritation, having finally calmed down Natsu and Elfman. Erza gritted her teeth.

"What's this guy's problem?" Gray asked himself before disappearing yet another time.

Beth sat on the ground in her new location in the city. Feeling a tad cold she looked up, surprisingly seeing snow falling from the sky. "Snow?" she thought aloud.

"What's this?" Lola questioned. "It looks like it's now snowing in the city! What's going on?!"

"That would be Eve." Jenny grinned once again.

"I almost forgot to take into account wizards who could handle low temperatures." Eve said looking down as he focused on his attack.

"However," Ichiya shouted. "When humans feel cold they shiver and their breaths can be seen."

"That's not true for copies though." Ren smirked.

"Right." Hibiki nodded.

Eve looked up, his eyes focused and a smirk on his lips. "I see you." He swung his arms around and torrent of snow attacked Beth, Yeager, and Nullpudding simultaneously.

"And just like that Eve Tearm of Blue Pegasus scores three points!" Lola shouted. "But it looks like Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale isn't too impressed by Eve's tactics and goes on the attack!"

"Sorry, but the cold doesn't work on me." Lyon said to Eve as he tried to attack the snow wizard with ice eagles, which the blonde dodged.

The competitors continued to go after one another, gaining points and losing them in rapid succession as the time passed. "Things are certainly heating up as the time begins winding down!" Lola said, "Which one of these teams is going take first place?"

"Found you." Nullpudding grinned as he once again spotted Gray.

"Can't you bother someone else, chin face?" Gray retorted as he tried to escape.

"Even with all of the action going on it seems that Rufus from Team Sabertooth has yet to make a move." Lola observed. "Could he have some secret plan in the works?"

"This contest is lacking in excitement." Rufus declared loudly. Everyone looked up, seeing the masked man standing atop a tower in the middle of the city.

"What's this?" Lola asked.

"What's he doing?" Natsu asked.

"I remember everything." Rufus said. "Every individual pulse, every individual footstep, each magical attribute is engrained in my memory." He smirked.

"What is that guy talking about?" Max asked.

"Why would put himself out in the open like that?" Lucy questioned.

"Get him, Gray! He's up there!" Natsu shouted.

"It's like he wants everyone to find him." Elfman said with narrowed eyes.

Rufus touched his temples with the index and middle fingers of his hands. A swirl of unfamiliar energy began to converge around his head.

**_MEMORY MAKE- _**

**"**He uses maker magic?!" Erza gasped.

**_NIGHT OF THE FALLING STARS_**

Beams of light fell from the sky, striking all of Rufus' competition. All except for Nullpudding, who avoided the attack at the last second. The Raven Tail wizard jumped into the air from a nearby roof, swinging his fist at Rufus; but to his and everyone's surprise he hit a mere illusion.

"What?" Nullpudding said with widened eyes, his ever present grin giving way to a frown. "I hit a copy?"

"Not quite." Rufus said with a sly smile, now behind the confused Nullpudding. "You merely attacked your memory of my standing there." He swiped his hand and a bolt of light struck Nullpudding. "I have no need for such decoys."

The crowd roared in excitement as the fan favorite Rufus had taken control of the entire event.

"What a display of power!" Lola shouted with an open stare. "Rufus has taken the lead in the blink of an eye! This is the power of Sabertooth, folks!"

The other teams looked on in both amazement and slight fright at Rufus' masterful skill with his magic. All except for Rogue and Sting, who merely saw it as par for the course for their guild.

"It looks like Sabertooth isn't all talk after all." Makarov said.

"We tried to tell you, Master." Macao reminded.

"It looks like their even stronger than last year." Alana said, her voice a bit shaky.

Mavis said nothing, instead focusing on Rufus. _Sabertooth._ She thought.

"Dearest sponsors," Rufus mused from his rooftop vantage point. "I apologize in advance for my candor but, this contest is utterly dull. As you can you clearly see I have no reason to hide, because even if my fellow competitors could find me, they could never touch me."

"So he's unbeatable?" Lily inquired.

"He sure is strong." Happy commented with a hint of fear.

"That's our Rufus!" Lecter shouted happily. "But he's still not as strong as Sting!"

"Yaaay!" Frosch exclaimed.

"Guy sure loves to hear himself talk." Sting smirked.

"He uses maker magic, huh?" Gray said.

"I had heard rumors, but I had no idea he was this powerful." Lyon said. "He'll be a tough opponent to take down."

"Quit screwin around and follow the rules!" Gray shouted as he ran towards Rufus. "The game's called the Hidden!" Gray dashed but his momentum was soon stopped by Nullpudding who once again attacked, this time kicking his face into the ground. He glared at Nullpudding. "Dammit, you again!"

"You should really pay more attention, Gray." Nullpudding mocked.

"Doesn't this guy know when to quit?" Lucy asked, biting her lower lip. "There's someone else right in front of him, but he keeps going after us."

"What game is Raven Tail playing at?" Erza pondered, her gaze narrowing.

The crowd continued to roar as the timer neared its limit. A loud buzzer sounded and the city began to disappear.

"Annnd times up!" Lola shouted. "Here are the current rankings." Lola directed everyone's attention to a screen on the opposite side of the stadium. The leader board read:

**Sabertooth – 10**

**Raven Tail – 8**

**Lamia Scale – 6**

**Blue Pegasus – 4**

**Mermaid Heel – 3**

**Quatro Cerberus – 2**

**Fairy Tail B – 1**

**Fairy Tail A – 0**

"Since this is first contest, the current board reflects the overall rankings in the games." Lola explained.

"4th Place?!" Obaba yelled angrily from the Lamia Scale section. "What are you doing out there, Lyon?!"

"Calm down, Master Obaba." One of the guild members said.

"Not that bad of a start, I guess." Ren said.

"Indeed." Hibiki nodded.

"Well this isn't looking too good." Arana Webb, the green haired wizard of Mermaid Heel, sighed.

"Hahahaha, don't be like that." Risley Law, the heavy set member of the all-female guild, laughed. "Beth did good out there."

"To absolutely no one's surprise, Sabertooth has taken first place." Lola said with a hint of bias.

"That was an amazing showing." Yajima commented.

"Both Fairy Tail A and B put forth good efforts but unfortunately, they fell a little short." Lola said.

Gray walked back to his team with his head down, ashamed of his failure. The laughter and ridicule from the crowd didn't serve to lighten his mood.

"I knew it, Fairy Tail is full of weaklings after all!" a spectator shouted.

"Yeah." Another person agreed. "They'll never leave last place!"

"I don't even know why they entered again, they're has-beens!"

"Why those little-"Macao rolled up his sleeve, ready to knock some sense into the hecklers but Makarov stopped him.

"Stand down." He commanded, trying to hold his own anger in. Mavis sat silent, watching Natsu's team.

"Oh, Gray." Juvia said sullen.

"What the hell are you jerks laughing at, huh?!" Natsu shouted, baring his fangs, his veins visible on his forehead.

"Oh, looks like we made him mad." One of the hecklers mocked. "I'm so scared."

"Keep on barking, little dog." Another person jeered.

"Calm down, Natsu." Erza said, placing her hand on the fuming dragon slayer's shoulder.

"Yeah, if they wanna laugh let them." Elfman said.

"Sorry." Gray apologized as he walked past Lucy.

"Don't worry about it." She tried to reassure him. "You tried your best, and besides it's only the first round. We'll bounce back in no time."

Gray said nothing, instead he simply nodded and walked back to the stadium tunnel. He entered the tunnel, slamming his hand in anger against the wall as he thought about the humiliation he suffered. _Maker Wizard._ An image of Rufus popped into his mind. _Raven Tail._"You'll pay for this." He growled.

"Now, on to the battle portion of day one!" Lola announced. "Here is how the fights will be broken down. Each team will fight in a one on one battle against another team. This is not a tournament style format." Lola explained.

"You said earlier that sponsors are deciding the match ups, right?" Jenny asked.

"That is correct." Lola nodded.

"This should prove to be quite interesting." Yajima said.

"I have just received the line ups for today." Lola said as he was handed a piece of paper. "Please step forward when I call your name." He cleared his throat. "For the first match of day one it will be…Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail A…"

"Ok, I'm up." Lucy nodded as she stepped forward.

"Versus Flare Corona of Raven Tail!" Lola finished.

The red haired girl from earlier stepped forward, her eyes fixed on Lucy. "Blondie…" she said eerily.

"You got this, Lucy!" Natsu shouted. "Show everybody just how much stronger you got!"

"If Lucy wins, we should be doing well overall." Erza said.

"Show them what it's like to be a real man!" Elfman yelled.

A small smile appeared on Lucy's face as she listened to her team's encouragements. The smile soon turned into a frown when she began thinking of the damage Raven Tail had done to her team. _These guys hurt Wendy and that girl. They went out of their way to humiliate Gray in the last event._ She clenched her fist tightly. "Leave it to me!" Lucy declared to her guild mates. "I'm gonna win no matter what!"

"Oho!" Lily raised an eyebrow "Lucy looks ready to go."

"She's all fired up!" Happy shouted.

"Tear her to pieces, Lucy!" Makarov yelled, making a cutting motion across his throat with his thumb. "Show that idiot Ivan that Fairy Tail is not a guild to be messed with!"

"You can do it, Aunt Lucy!" Aura encouraged.

"Go, Lucy!" Asuka shouted.

Romeo looked over to Mavis, noticing the serious look on the ghost's face. "What's wrong, Master Mavis?" Romeo asked.

"What do you think this Raven Tail is really after?" she asked.

"They just wanna make fools of us!" Makarov angrily answered. "They're nothing but a nuisance."

"I hope that's all it is." Mavis said, her tone a bit wary.

"Mr. Yajima," Lola began. "I understand that the masters of Fairy Tail and Raven Tail are father and son, correct?"

Yajima nodded in agreement.

"I thought so, although that really doesn't mean much if you're wearing different guild marks."

"Then why did you ask the question?" Jenny inquired.

"I was just trying to give our listeners some insight." Lola defended.

"Competitors, step forward!" Mato, the pumpkin headed creature who previously explained the rules of the Hidden, shouted. Flare and Lucy complied.

"Will all non-combatants please return to your dressing rooms." Lola said. "We are now turning the arena floor into a battle zone." Once the floor was clear of everyone save Lucy and Flare, Lola explained the rules of the fight.

"You have 30 minutes, the first one to knock out their opponent or make them surrender in that time will be declared the winner and receives 10 points for their team, the loser receives none. If both combatants are still standing by the end of the round, both teams will be awarded 5 points.

"Blondie…blondie…" Flare muttered repeatedly.

_I have to win this._ Lucy thought determined. _I can't let her freak me out. Although, that's easier said than done._

"Now if both combatants are ready, let the first match of day one…begin!" Lola shouted. A gong sounded, signifying the beginning of the match.

The other teams stood outside of their dressing rooms, overlooking the balcony towards the arena floor. Each of them were anxious as to how the first battle of the day would set the pace for the rest of them.

"Who do you think is going to win, Lyon?" Shelia asked.

"It's hard to say." The Ice make wizard answered. "Lucy is a powerful Celestial Wizard, but there's still a lot of mystery behind Raven Tail." He thought back to Nullpudding and how he humiliated Gray during the Hidden event. _They're certainly a team to watch._ He thought, looking over to Raven Tail then Sabertooth.

"Come on, Lucy." Natsu said. He, Elfman, and Erza looked on intently from the balcony.

"Ok, here we go." Lucy pulled out one of her keys.

**_OPEN, GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL, TAURUS_**

"Mooo!" Out emerged Taurus from his gate, swinging his giant axe at Flare who jumped out of the way.

"And Lucy starts things off in a hurry!" Lola shouted. "Summoning one of her famous celestial spirits!"

"Oh?" Flare moaned intrigued.

"Scorpio!" Lucy yelled, summoning the Celestial sprit.

"Wicked." Scorpio smirked before getting on all fours, his tail sticking out.

**_SAND BUSTER_**

A torrent of sand made its way towards the red head. Flare whipped her head around, her hair seeming to have a life of its own as it moved in front to block Scorpio's sand.

"What's this?!" Lola said. "It looks like Flare has a few tricks of her own!"

"That was quite the interesting maneuver." Yajima nodded.

"It has to be murder on her hair though." Jenny commented.

"She grew out her hair?!" Natsu shouted.

"Not only that, she used it to block Lucy's attack." Elfman pointed out.

"I've never seen magic like that." Erza said.

"Taurus! Get inside Scorpio's sand!" Lucy commanded.

"Sure thing, Miss Lucy." Taurus agreed. He stood in the sand whirlwind, absorbing the sand into his axe.

Flare's eyes widened as Taurus swung his axe once more, this time his attack amplified by Scorpio's sand.

**_SANDSTORM AXE: ALDEBARAN_**

Flare cried out in pain as the attack flung her into the air.

"What a move!" Lola shouted. "That last attack sent Flare flying!"

"Nice one!" Natsu yelled excitedly.

"She's improved." Erza grinned.

"Nnngh, Blondie…!" Flare grimaced, her hair once again moving on its own before she landed on the ground.

**_HAIR SHOWER: WOLF FANG_**

"Her hair turned into a wolf?!" Lola exclaimed, nearly falling out of his seat. Lucy grabbed another one of her keys.

**_OPEN, GATE OF THE CRAB, CANCER!_**

"Another celestial spirit?" Lola commentated. "This one looks to be some sort of half-crab, half-hair dresser."

Cancer stood his ground as Flare's hair wolf rushed him. He pulled out his trusty scissors, effectively cutting up the creation. "If you need a haircut, I'm your crab, baby." Cancer said once his work was finished.

"M-my hair…" Flare stammered. "Why you!" she stuck her hair into the ground, it soon emerging below Lucy's feet and grabbing her ankles.

"What?!" Lucy yelled as Flare flipped her around and picked her up.

"My red hair does whatever I tell it to." Flare smirked. "How's this, blondie?!" she slammed Lucy into the ground, the blonde grunting in pain from the impact.

"You're not the only one with tricks up her sleeve." Lucy said. She grabbed her Fleuve d'etoiles whip from her waist and used it to grab Flare's arm.

"What are you doing?" Flare shouted as both she and Lucy spun each other around. They both hit the ground with a loud thud, the force causing them to let each other go.

Lucy sat up on her knees, giving Flare a defiant look.

The crowd roared with excitement. "These two are giving it their all in what is a very exciting match!" Lola said. "Father and Son guilds battling to show which is superior!"

"Although, I think Fairy Tail has more of an advantage in this match." Jenny grinned.

"Lucy's doing really well out there." Mira smiled.

"Yeah, didn't expect her to be this good." Laxus said.

"Show her what for, Lucy!" Makarov shouted.

Lucy grimaced in pain, her body still sore. She looked behind her, seeing her tattered boots. _Is that where her hair grabbed me?_ She questioned as she stood up to remove the damaged clothing. _I gotta be more careful._

Flare looked at Lucy in disbelief. "My hair? My burning red hair?" Flare said. "T-that's all it did?"

"She's starting to lose it." The armored man of Raven Tail said.

"Blondie!" Flare yelled, once again sticking her hair in the ground.

Lucy readied herself. _Here it comes!_ She thought. She looked down at her feet, surprised that none of Flare's hair had appeared. "Where did it go?" she asked aloud.

"Blondie…" Flare murmured, catching Lucy's attention. Lucy looked up, noticing a sadistic smile on the redhead's face. Flare pointed towards the stands and Lucy's eyes followed. The blonde looked at the stands in shock, noticing a strand of Flare's hair next to a smiling Aura and Asuka.

"Aura, As-!" Lucy shouted before Flare used more of her hair to cover the blonde's mouth, flinging her to the ground. "Agh!" Lucy gasped.

"What did she say?" Natsu said low.

Flare stood over the downed celestial wizard, an evil look in her eye. "Don't make a sound." Flare ordered.

Lucy looked at Flare defiantly, gritting her teeth. _That's a cowardly trick._ She thought.

Flare tilted her head to side, continuing to look at Lucy as if she were a piece of meat. "Don't make a sound. Don't use any magic. Don't move. You wouldn't want to disobey me now, would you blondie?!" Flare whipped Lucy with her hair. The blonde crying out in pain.

Flare laughed maniacally as she committed her malicious assault on Lucy, who was helpless due to possibly endangering Aura and Asuka. The violent whip like snaps of Flare's hair against Lucy's skin echoed throughout the arena, making those with weak stomachs cringe and mother to cover their children's ears.

"Lucy!" Erza shouted.

"Why isn't she fighting back?" Elfman questioned. "They were dead even just a second ago."

"The hell happened?" Gajeel asked.

"This isn't looking good." Alana said.

"Lu." Levy said worriedly.

"What's wrong with her?" a spectator in the crowd asked.

"Come on, blondie." Another onlooker shouted. "Get your head in the game!"

Flare once again picked up Lucy with her hair. She smiled sadistically at her, before once again violently throwing the celestial wizard to the ground.

"What happened?" Lola questioned. "These two were evenly matched just a few moments ago,but now Flare has taken the offensive, with Lucy showing no signs of fighting back."

Lucy looked over to Aura and Asuka, watching the sliver of red hair next to them. "Don't give up, Aunt Lucy!" Aura shouted.

"You can do it!" Asuka yelled.

"Augh!" Lucy grunted as she was once again whipped in the back by Flare. She sat up on her knees again, thinking back to Wendy, Gray, and the rest of her guild mates. _I'm sorry everyone._ She apologized, clenching her fist in the sand. She wanted to continue, but she had to protect Asuka and Aura. "I…" she stammered. "I surren-"she was caught off when Flare once again covered Lucy's mouth with her animate hair.

"I didn't give you permission to speak, blondie!" Flare shouted. She used more of her hair to wrap Lucy's wrists and ankles, hoisting her into the air. "You don't get to take the easy way out. I'm not done playing with you yet. The only sound I want to hear from you is a scream." Flare grinned from ear to ear.

She removed the hair covering Lucy's mouth. "What game should we play first?" Flare asked rhetorically. "I could strip you naked in front of all of these people, that might be fun. Oh, I know." Flare realized. Part of her hair formed into the Raven Tail guild mark. Oddly enough it began to heat up. "I could brand you with Raven Tail's mark."

Lucy's eyes widened in horror at the suggestion. Her face turned pale.

"I like that look." Flare mused. "Where do you want it?" she moved the make shift brand closer. "Here?" she asked holding it close to Lucy's leg. The celestial wizard could feel the heat radiating from the brand. "Maybe on your face?" Flare looked over to Lucy's Fairy Tail mark and grinned wider. "I think, I'll put it over your Fairy Tail mark."

"No, please!" Lucy pleaded. "Anywhere but there!"

"I thought I told you not to speak, blondie." Flare angrily reminded her, the brand moving ever closer.

"Stop!" Lucy squirmed, desperately trying to break free.

"Oh crap, Lucy's in trouble!" Elfman said.

"If this keeps up she'll, wait…where's Natsu?" Erza asked, not seeing the Dragon Slayer next to her.

"What?" Elfman looked over, noticing the empty space. "He was here a minute ago."

Natsu raced through the crowd towards the section Fairy Tail was seated. _I knew I wasn't crazy._ He thought. _I have good ears and I know what I heard!_ He reached his guild, grabbing the sliver of red hair next to Aura and burning it.

"Papa?" Aura said confused as she, Asuka, and the other guild members looked at the furious Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?!" Makarov questioned.

"What?!" Flare said, feeling her hair being destroyed. She looked over, a shiver running down her spine as her eyes met Natsu's, whose glare oozed with rage and malicious intent.

"Now, Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

Lucy smiled. _Thanks Natsu._ "Gemini!" she called out. The twin spirits appeared and attacked Flare, forcing her to drop Lucy. "Do it now!" Lucy ordered.

"But we don't know if we can." Gemi said as he and his twin danced.

"We need more practice." Mini said.

"No time, just transform into me!" Lucy commanded, hurrying the twins before Flare regained her faculties.

"Yes ma'am!" the twins said in unison. They then transformed into Lucy. Much to the celestial wizard's shock, her doppelganger was only wearing a towel.

"Two Lucy's?!" Lola shouted in shock, powering through the clone's inappropriate state of dress. "What is the spunky Celestial Wizard planning to do?"

"Where are your clothes?!" Lucy shouted embarrassed at Gemini.

"We couldn't help it." Gemini Lucy replied "This is what you wore when we copied you."

"Oh yeah…" Lucy remembered. "You copied me when I got out of the bath yesterday. Probably should have waited until I was dressed first…" she trailed off.

All the men in the crowd ogled the barely clothed Gemini Lucy, including members of her own guild.

"Why didn't she have Gemini turn into someone strong like Laxus or Erza?" Jet asked Levy.

"They can't. Lu told me that they can only copy someone the same magical level as her." Levy answered.

"I didn't think she would try that so soon." Alana said.

"Try what?" Max asked the dark blonde.

"You'll see." Alana smiled.

"Blondie…" Flare breathed, her nose bleeding from Gemini's surprise attack.

"Now, Gemini!" Lucy yelled.

"Right!" The twins nodded.

Lucy and Gemini stood next to one another, Lucy's left arm and the clones right outstretched with their palms touching. Magical energy began surrounding them.

"What's going on?!" Lola yelled.

"She's using a lot of magic." Ren said.

"So she made a copy of herself to raise her magical power." Eve surmised.

Hibiki smiled softly. "I see, she mastered the spell." _You've gotten much stronger Lucy._

_It won't be as strong as when I first used it._ Lucy thought as the power continued to well up within her. _But I can still show her, I can show everyone what Fairy Tail is made of._ Lucy and Gemini began reciting the spell in unison:

**SURVEY THE HEAVENS, OPEN THE HEAVENS…**

**ALL THE STARS, FAR AND WIDE…**

**SHOW ME THY APPEARANCE…**

**WITH SUCH SHINE…**

Flare sat on the ground in fear as she watched Lucy perform her attack. "W-what are you doing?!" she shouted.

**OH TETRABIBLOS…**

**I AM THE RULER OF THE STARS…**

**ASPECT BECOME COMPLETE…**

**OPEN THY MALEVOLENT GATE…**

**OH 88 STARS OF THE HEAVEN… **

The Gemini twins disappeared and the crowd looked around themselves in awe as the field around them looked as if it was in space. Flare continued to cower. The armored man of Raven Tail looked over to the tall, long nosed man and the small black creature to his right. The creature nodded and grinned, but when it tried to move it felt a pain in its side and shirked back.

"You're still not healed from earlier, Obra?" the armored man questioned. Lucy finished her incantation, her eyes opening with a magical star seal in place of her pupils:

**SHINE…**

**URANO METRIA!**

Celestial bodies appeared in the black space above Lucy and Flare, the redhead looking on in both fear and disbelief as they collided with her. Flare let out a shrill scream as she flew back, crashing to the ground.

The sky returned to normal as Lucy closed her eyes and fell to her knees in exhaustion. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing Flare lying on her back a few feet ahead of her.

The crowd fell silent. Lucy looked around, slightly unnerved that all eyes were focused on her. _Did I...Did I win?_

Suddenly the crowd roared in a frenzy, almost causing a startled Lucy to fall over.

"That's it, Flare is down! The winner of the fight is Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail A!" Lola excitedly announced.

"That was awesome!" a man in the crowd yelled.

"I guess Fairy Tail is pretty good after all." Another man nodded.

"That fight was amazing." A woman clapped.

The Fairy Tail section cheered the loudest. "You did it, Lu!" Levy shouted.

"Way to show them what Fairy Tail is made of, Lucy!" Max yelled.

"Yay, Aunt Lucy won!" Aura exclaimed happily. She and Asuka hugged each other.

Makarov nodded in approval. "That's the power of Fairy Tail."

Mavis smiled. "That was some battle."

"She did it!" Elfman shouted.

"She certainly did." Erza nodded.

Lucy smiled weakly as her strength began fading. "I…did it." She fell back, but before she hit the ground Natsu caught her. "Natsu…?" she looked up at the pink haired dragon's smiling face.

"You kicked ass out there." He said.

Lucy smiled. "Thanks." Natsu picked Lucy up and hoisted her over his shoulder. Lucy tried to protest at the less than flattering way she was carrying him but she was too weak.

"Thanks Lucy." Natsu said as they walked back towards the stadium tunnel.

"For what?" she asked.

"For saving Aura." He said.

"You were the one who saved her." Lucy retorted.

Natsu shook his head. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have even noticed what was going on. So thanks, I'm sure Erza's grateful too."

Lucy smiled again. "Well I have to be a good aunt, right?"

Natsu smiled wide. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You failed me, Flare." The armored leader of Raven Tail said as he stood over the downed red head. He picked her up, thworing her over his shoulder.

"I'm...sorry, Master." Flare apologized.

"There is no excuse for failure. You know what awaits you." he said as he walked her back to the tunnel.

"Please, Master." Flare begged, tears beginning to pool in her eyes. "I'll do better next time. Please don't punish me."

The armored man said nothing. His ominous silence chilling Flare to her very core.

…

Natsu reconvened with Elfman and Erza on the balcony a few minutes later. "How is Lucy?" Erza asked.

"She's tired, but otherwise fine. She said she wanted to take a shower." Natsu answered.

"Good, she's earned a rest." Erza said.

"I'll say." Elfman added. "She did great, fought like a real man."

"Has the next match started yet?" Natsu asked.

"It will in a few moments." Erza answered, making a space for Natsu to stand between her and Elfman.

"Awesome, I wonder who's up next." Natsu said in anticipation.

"Now it's time to start the second match of the day!" Lola shouted. "It will be Mermaid Heel's Arana Webb Versus Blue Pegasus' Ren Akatsuki!"

Both of the competitors stepped forward, eager for their fight to begin. Erza smiled softly when she heard the name Arana. It brought back memories of Aura's future self. "Maybe she met her somewhere in her time." Erza muttered.

"Huh? You say something Erza?" Natsu asked.

Erza shook her head but kept her smile. "It's nothing." She replied.

The fight between Ren and Arana began, each of them trading blows with their respective magics. Ren threw air attack after air attack at the green haired woman who used her threads to counter each of his moves.

"This is pretty good." Elfman said.

"Indeed." Erza nodded.

"I bet I could beat both of them." Natsu said nonchalantly.

"Looks like Arana's doin pretty good out there." Beth said to the rest of her team.

"She's sloppy." The dark haired swordswoman said.

Ren and Arana stopped to stare one another down, both of them fatigued from their back and forth fight. "You've gotten better, Arana." Ren complimented.

"Flattery will get you know where, Ren." Arana grinned.

"Match two is starting the same as match one with neither competitor backing down." Lola said.

Yajima nodded in agreement. "Yes, this a very good match."

"You can do it, Ren!" Jenny cheered. "Don't forget that Sherry is watching you and cheering you!"

"What?" Ren looked over at Jenny with a blush, giving Arana an opening.

"You're wide open, Ren!" Arana shouted, using her web shot to take advantage of a distracted Ren.

"Come on, Ren. You're better than this!" Sherry shouted from the Lamia Scale section of the stands.

"Sherry! Stop cheering for the enemy!" Obaba scolded.

"But they're engaged." A Lamia Scale member said.

"Quiet you!" Obaba yelled back.

"We aren't engaged!" Ren yelled. "She just won't leave me alone!"

Sherry gasped.

Arana attacked once again with her thread magic, but Ren managed to dodge the oncoming flurry of webs. "She keeps following me around." He said about Sherry between dodges. "It's really annoying." He stopped moving and stood his ground, looking away with a blush. "But I can't be myself if she's not with me." He said in his classic tsundere style.

"Oh, Ren." Sherry swooned.

"Hey Erza, are we engaged?" Natsu asked, completely catching the redhead off-guard.

"W-what?" Erza said with a blush. "No, of course we're not."

"Oh, ok then." Natsu said innocently. He turned his attention back towards the fight and Erza breathed a sigh of relief. Although she was blushing.

Elfman looked at the two with a raised eyebrow. _What was that about?_

"As long as Sherry's watching me I can't look uncool." Ren said. He swung both of his hands in a circular, pulling Arana towards him.

"What's this?" she questioned nervously.

**_AERIAL PHOSE_**

A cyclone enveloped Arana, sending her flying into the air. She cried out as she fell back to the ground, unable to stand.

"The winner of the second match: Ren Akatsuki from Blue Pegasus!" Lola announced.

"Hmph." Ren huffed with a smirk as he fixed the collar of his shirt. Sherry cheered, much to Obaba's annoyance.

"I let my guard down." Arana sulked as she sat up.

"Eee! That's the way Ren!" Jenny squealed, unknowingly shaking Yajima in her excitement.

"I see he's gotten better in the past seven years." Erza said. "But that's to be expected."

"Don't tell me that chin guy got strong, too?" Natsu groaned, he was of course talking about Ichiya.

"Natsu…" Erza said. "How could you say that?"

"Say what?" Natsu inquired.

"Even though his personality is a little on the eccentric side, Ichiya has always been a very powerful wizard." Erza explained. "I have no doubt that he is the strongest wizard in the Blue Pegasus guild."

"Really?" Natsu asked with widened eyes. Erza nodding in confirmation. "Then I'm gonna have to try harder if I'm gonna win that bet." Natsu grinned.

"Would you please forget about that?" Erza sighed looking down. Her cheeks slightly red.

"Now for the third match of the day!" Lola announced. "It will be Quatro Cerberus' Warcry…"

A man wearing a dog pelt on his head stepped forward from Quatro Cerberus' camp, his arm in the air in triumph.

"Versus…Sabertooth's Orga Nanagear!" Lola finished. The crowd cheered excitedly as the Sabertooth wizard emerged from the tunnel. Orga was a tall man, about the size of Elfman, he had long spiky green hair and a headband on his head.

"Go get him Orga!" a man in the crowd shouted.

"Show these guys why you're number one!" someone else yelled.

"Listen to this crowd." Lola said. "Orga is quite the popular wizard."

"You can do this, Warcry!" the rest of the Cerberus team yelled.

"Arooo!" Warcry howled.

"Hey it's Warcry!" Sting said amused. "This guy's magic is awesome."

"I remember." Rufus said. "It's quite the sight to see."

"I'm not interested." Rogue said, walking back to his team's dressing room. _The only person I came here to see, is Gajeel._ He looked over to the Iron Dragon Slayer before leaving.

"Now we get to see how Sabertooth really fights." Pantherlily said with crossed arms.

"You think he's as strong as the masked guy?" Happy asked.

_Sabertooth._ Natsu thought focused.

"Let the third match begin!" Lola shouted as the gong sounded.

Warcry and Orga sized up one another, Orga caught slightly off guard when he saw his opponent's eyes begin to water.

"Here it comes." Sting smirked. "Think Orga can handle it?" he asked Rufus.

"We will surely see." The masked man replied.

"What the hell?" Orga said low.

"Waaahh!" Warcry bellowed, a waterfall of tears coming from his eyes.

"There it is, folks!" Lola said. "Warcry's Tear Magic!"

"That is certainly a unique magic." Yajima smiled.

"Tear magic?" Erza questioned.

"Whoa, the guys totally crying!" Natsu shouted.

"What kind of magic is that?" Elfman asked. "That's not manly at all."

Orga was completely taken aback by his opponent's strange magic. "The more tears a man sheds…" Warcry sniffed. "The stronger he be-comes…!" the last word Warcry uttered was drowned by his screams of pain as Orga shot him with a ball of black lighting, baking the crying wizard. Warcry fell to the ground unconscious, twitching ever so slightly.

Natsu's team looked on in shock along with Quatro Cerberus as the crowd cheered. Sting smirked. "Lightning, huh?" Laxus said.

Pantherlily covered his ears with his paws, his little body shaking. "He uses thun…der?"

"He beat him in one hit!" Happy exclaimed wide-eyed.

"And just like that it's over!" Lola shouted. "Orga's black lighting fries the tears of Warcry in an instant! The winner of match three is Orga of Sabertooth!"

"You could have at least gave us more of a show." Sting nagged to Orga as he walked back towards the tunnel.

"I'll sing a song then." Orga said, he turned around and walked back to the arena floor center.

"That's not exactly what I meant." Sting sighed.

Orga grabbed the mic that was for some reason on a stand in the middle of the arena and began to sing. Much to Natsu's and the others confusion and dismay, but to the crowds enjoyment.

"They are certainly worthy of their number one status." Mavis said.

Romeo nodded. "Yeah, they are pretty powerful."

"We now come to our last match of day one." Lola said. "The only two teams left are Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail B."

"Seeing as how these two used to be equal in strength, this should be an interesting fight." Yajima said.

"From Fairy Tail B it's Mystogan versus Lamia Scale's Jura Neekis!" Lola announced.

"Jura's fighting?" a spectator shouted.

"I wasn't expecting to see him on the first day." Someone else said.

_Jellal's fighting now?!_ Erza thought surprised. _And against Jura of all people. _She shook her head.

"This should be good." Natsu smiled. "I haven't seen the old guy fight since the Nirvana mission. I bet he's gotten way stronger."

"Good luck, Mr. Jura!" Sheila waved.

"This one is ours." Yuka said confidently.

"Man, talk about unlucky." Laxus said.

"Who would have thought we'd have to fight against Jura first?" Mira smiled.

"Is baldy really that strong?" Gajeel asked.

"Well let's put it this way," Mirajane explained. "Even if Erza and I fought Jura two on one, we would probably still lose."

"Hmm." Gajeel moaned. "Either way kick his ass. Salamander's team is already ahead of us." He said to "Mystogan".

"Understood." Jellal nodded, adjusting his hood. "You can count on me."

"This is certainly a treat to end the first day." Lola said. "On the one hand, we have the mysterious Mystogan, a member of Fairy Tail's S-Class and whose identity is so secret only a few in his guild have seen his face. And on the other we have Jura, an easy candidate for MVP and one of the Ten Wizard Saints!"

Jura and "Mystogan" met one another in the arena floor center. "Personally, I would love to see Fairy Tail do well in these games." Jura said to his opponent. "But my master would hang me to dry."

"That's right!" Obaba yelled.

"Calm down, Master Obaba." Sherry said.

"So I'm sorry, but I'm not holding back." Jura declared.

Jellal's eyes met Jura's. _This isn't exactly what I joined their team for… _Jellal thought. _But I will do my best for Fairy Tail!_ "I won't hold back either." Jellal retorted. The gong sounded, signifying the beginning of the match. The atmosphere was heavy with anticipation, the entire crowd was on the edge of their seat; but the mood i the dressing room's was much more somber.

Juvia sat in her team's dressing room, distraught over her performance in the Hidden and Gray's treatment during the event. Gray himself sat away from his team, looking at the battle from on high. Lucy, fresh from her victory chose to check up on Wendy, Carla, and the mysterious girl.

Meldy and Ultear watched the fight from the time wizard's crystal ball. "Jellal's really gonna fight?" Meldy asked. "Won't he give himself away?"

"He should be fine." Ultear said. "As long as he doesn't try to show off." She said under her breath.

After staring each other down for a few moments, Jellal rushed Jura, readying his magic staves. Jura stood his ground, swiping his fingers to the left and summoning pillars of Earth that stopped the masked wizard in his tracks.

"It looks like we already are seeing Jura's earth magic at work!" Lola commentated. "What will Mystogan do?"

"Whoa!" Natsu exclaimed.

Jellal jumped from pillar to pillar, expertly avoiding Jura's continuous attacks. He threw five of his staves around Jura's feet, surrounding the saint.

**_FIVE LAYERED MAGIC CIRCLE: SECRET SONG_**

A pillar of light shot into the sky from where Jura stood.

"He copies Mystogan's magic pretty well." Laxus said.

"My, he adapts quickly." Mira complimented.

"Mr. Jura!" Shelia yelled worriedly.

"Don't worry about him, Sheila." Lyon said. "It will take more than that to keep him down."

Jura summoned a large rock fist to attack Jellal.

**_THREE LAYER MAGIC CIRCLE: MIRROR WATER_**

Jellal summoned a circle that deflected the fist back, but Jura merely smirked at his attempt. The fist snaked back, hitting Jellal and sending him flying backwards.

"What a counter!" Lola shouted. "Jura isn't a wizard saint for nothing!"

"That's the way ,Jura!" Obaba yelled. "Now finish him off! Before I spin ya!" she threatened, unaware that she was already spinning one of her guild members.

_This is harder than I thought._ Jellal thought, regaining his footing. _I should have known I wouldn't be able to beat him using someone else's magic._ He looked up, his right eye glowing gold as he activated his Heavenly Body Magic

**_METEOR_**

Jellal's speed suddenly increased ten fold. A golden aura surrounding the masked wizard's body as he dashed around Jura. "That magic is…!" Jura said alarmed as he watched his opponent spring off the nearby wall and race back towards him.

"Man, he's fast!" Jet shouted, slightly jealous that Jellal's speed most likely exceeded his own.

Jura swung his arm down, summoning a wall of Earth between him and Jellal.

**_IRON ROCK WALL_**

Jellal strafed in midair, landing a glancing blow on Jura. He continued to dash around.

"What's this?!" Lola commentated. "Mystogan has now gained the upper hand in this fight. He's put Jura on the defensive."

Jura broke his rock wall into cubes and sent them flying up above Jellal. "I've got you!" He yelled swinging his arm down.

"Gah!" Jellal grunted as one of the cubes hit him. However, a smirk was on his lips as he fell to the ground. "It's over." He said.

Jura looked up, his eyes widening in shock. Above him were a series of magic circles, all connecting to make the big dipper constellation. "What's this?!" Jura shouted.

"When did he do that?" a spectator asked.

"It must have been while he was dodging." Another answered.

"Man this fight is awesome." Elfman said, his blood boiling from excitement.

"Yeah, I wish I was in there." Natsu grinned.

"Seven stars, cast your judgment upon him!" Jellal shouted

**_GRAND CHARIOT_**

Seven pillars of light descended upon Jura, but before they made contact the bald wizard clasped his hands together, creating a giant rock figure.

**_ROCK MOUNTAIN_**

Jellal's Grand Chariot collided with Jura's Rock Mountain. The impact creating a shock wave that shook the entire stadium, surprising everyone.

_I know who you are now._ Jura thought as he gave Jellal a gaze worthy of an opponent such as he. _I see Master Makarov didn't require my help after all._

_I have to win this fight for Fairy Tail._ Jellal thought as he landed on his feet on the ground. _Please forgive me, Ultear._ He apologized. _I'm going to use it._ He hunched over, motioning one of his arms behind himself. His power began to swell.

Jura's eyes widened. _What is this energy?_

"Jellal you idiot!" Ultear yelled at her crystal ball.

"If he uses that spell he'll completely blow his cover!" Meldy exclaimed, equally surprised and worried.

"Come here, Meldy!" Ultear demanded, pulling her adopted daughter by the collar.

Jellal felt his power reach its peak.

**_TRUE HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC: SEMA_**

A vortex appeared over the arena, darkening the sky.

"Ahhhhh!" Natsu and Elfman wailed in fright. Erza remained speechless.

"No, this spell is…!" Jura said with widened eyes.

Jellal readied himself to finish the spell, until he felt a burning sensation in his mouth. "My tongue!" he shouted, covering his mouth. Everyone looked at him confused as the cyclone above them began to dissipate. "It's so hot!" Jellal exclaimed trying to cool his mouth.

"What's going on?!" Lola asked. "Mystogan is rolling around in agony!"

Jellal rolled around on the ground, now laughing hysterically. Soon passed out, much to everyone's collected shock and confusion.

"H-He's down!" Lola shouted confused. "I-I don't know what happened but…Mystogan is out! That means the winner of the last match is Jura!"

"Atta boy, Jura!" Obaba yelled, nodding in satisfaction.

"Does that really count as a victory?" the wizard saint questioned aloud.

The crowd laughed hysterically. "What was that?" someone laughed.

"I guess we know which Fairy Tail team is the strongest." Another said. All of Fairy Tail looked at Jellal dumbfounded.

"With the final match done, here are the final rankings for day one." Lola announced, directing everyone towards the board:

**1****st**** Place: Sabertooth – 20**

**2****nd**** Place: Lamia Scale – 16**

**3****rd**** Place: Blue Pegasus – 14**

**4****th**** Place: Fairy Tail A – 10**

**5****th**** Place: Raven Tail – 8**

**6****th**** Place: Mermaid Heel – 3**

**7****th**** Place: Quatro Cerberus – 2**

**8****th**** Place: Fairy Tail B – 1**

"Well at least Erza's team is in the top four." Makarov laughed nervously. He looked over to Mavis, who was less than pleased.

"It seems Fairy Tail A is doing pretty well." Yajima said. "Hopefully Fairy Tail B will be able to turn things around tomorrow."

"Don't forget about us in Blue Pegasus." Jenny reminded Yajima. "We'll take first tomorrow for sure."

"Well that ends things for day one of the Grand Magic Games, folks." Lola said. "Thank you for joining me Mr. Yajima, Ms. Jenny." Lola said.

"It was my pleasure." Yajima said.

"See you all tomorrow." Jenny said happily.

Jellal trudged back towards his team, more than disappointed in his performance.

"What happened to him?" Natsu asked Erza, pointing at the masked wizard.

"My guess would be, Meldy." Erza answered with a smirk. "Let's go meet up with the others." Erza said to Natsu.

"Um, alright." Natsu nodded, still confused by the last fight. Natsu, Erza, and Elfman then left the balcony.

On the mountain peak, Meldy laid unconscious on the ground next to Ultear. "Sorry, Jellal." she apologized. "But we can't risk you exposing yourself…" she looked down at the ground embarrased. "That didn't come out right."

"What the hell was that?!" Gajeel shouted angrily as Jellal walked past him and the other members of Fairy Tail B.

"You did your best." Mira tried to reassure.

"You suck." Laxus said deadpan.

"I have nothing to say about my actions." Jellal sulked.

"Well, at least Natsu's team did a good job." Warren said.

"That's the one thing that we can take away from this." Levy sighed. "We still have a ways to go though if we want to win."

In the infirmary, Lucy sat by Wendy's bedside. Plue sat in the blonde's lap as she watched the young dragon sleep. Suddenly Carla's eyes opened, startling Lucy.

"Carla? What's wrong?" Lucy asked worriedly.

Carla's entire body shook, a look of dread painted on her face. "What…what did I just see?"

Unbeknownst to the pair, the mysterious girl in the bed next to Wendy's slowly began to stir.

…

* * *

**Well guys I'm back...sort of lol. Work has me swamped for the time being but here is the long awaited 11th chapter. As I said some things in the GMG will stay the same, but this chapter is only a buffer for the big (and minor) changes I made to the GMG. So as always let me know what you guys think and thanks for reading :).**


	12. GMG Day 2: The Path to Victory

"You guys are pathetic!" Cana slurred in a drunken stupor toward Elfman. "What kinda crappy performance was that? You made Fairy Tail look like a bunch of *hic* losers."

"Says the girl who went bar hopping." Elfman replied. "You didn't even cheer us on."

"Aw *hic* shut *hic* up." Cana retorted, nearly falling from atop the table she was sitting on. "I saw it all on lacrima-vision. Besides if it wasn't for *hic* Lucy, you guys would be in last place like Mira's team." The drunk fortune teller pointed at the oldest Strauss sibling, who simply smiled and waved at the pair. If she heard Cana's insult she most likely ignored it.

"Don't be so hard on them, Cana. There's always tomorrow." Lisanna said, attempting to calm her.

Erza and Mirajane sat on a bench on the other side of the bar, the former with Aura in her lap.

"Today was tough for all of us." Erza said to Mirajane. "There are a good number of strong wizards in the games."

"True." Mirajane smiled. "Let's do our best tomorrow."

"Are you going to fight tomorrow, Mama Mira?" Aura asked, looking at Mirajane with curious eyes.

"I don't know." Mirajane replied. "But if I do you'll cheer me on, right?" She smiled and pinched the young girl's cheek.

"Mhmm." Aura nodded with a smile.

"Oh yeah, it's my turn tomorrow." Natsu grinned. "I'll make sure we take the number one spot."

"Go for it, Natsu!" Happy exclaimed.

"You can do it, Papa!" Aura encouraged.

"If Salamander is competing then I am too." Gajeel proclaimed.

"Then you can finally show everyone just how hard you trained." Pantherlily nodded in approval.

"Where did Lu and Gray run off to?" Levy asked.

"Come to think of it I haven't seen them, Alana's gone too." Jet said.

"So is Master." Droy said, stuffing another piece of chicken in his mouth.

...

Outside of the bar stood Makarov. He walked into an alleyway, being careful that no one saw him. He clenched a small communication lacrima in his hands, causing it to glow dimly. "Laki? Are you there?" he whispered.

"I can hear you, Master." Laki answered, her voice slightly muffled due to external interference. "How are things at the guild? I know that the Grand Magic Games were coming up last we spoke."

"Everything here is fine, Natsu's team managed to place in the top four on the first day. Although, Laxus' team wasn't as lucky."

"I see." Laki said happily. "I wish I could be there to see everyone. Has anyone asked about me?"

"They have, but I told them you chose to stay behind and look after the guildhall."

"Did they really believe that?"

"Mostly but Laxus and Mirajane were less than convinced."

Laki laughed. "I should have known those two would see through the ruse."

"Have you reached Pergrande?" Makarov asked, his tone becoming serious.

"Yes. I entered the country a fortnight ago."

"Good, have you found Fenrir's Fang?"

"Not yet, it seems they've moved since I was last in the country. I'm currently heading to Jergrande, the country's capital, to see if anyone there knows where they relocated to."

"Has anyone recognized you?"

"No, I used makeup to conceal my guild mark. As far as anyone can tell, I'm just a tourist."

"Good, try your best to keep a low profile. Contact me the moment you learn anything new."

"Understood, Master."

"Goodbye Laki." Makarov said. "Stay safe."

"I will Master. Wish everyone luck in the games for me."

"I will." Makarov smiled. The light from the lacrima faded, ending the communication. Makarov sighed and turned to reenter the main street. Looking down at the ground, he unknowingly bumping into an object that caused him to fall over. He looked up, a nervous look on his face as he saw Laxus towering over him.

"Something you wanna tell me, old man?" Laxus questioned, a frightening look in his eye.

"L-Laxus." Makarov stammered. "I-I was…I just had to use the restroom, this old bladder of mine ain't what it used to be." He let out an embarrassed chuckle, but Laxus was unamused.

Makarov sighed. "Fine." He stood up and filled Laxus in on the details on his plan with Laki and the mysterious men that entered Magnolia a few months prior.

"Are you crazy, old man?" Laxus shouted. "Sending her there by herself? You got no idea what these Fenrirs Fang guys are like."

"I know." Makarov said. "But Laki insisted."

"Doesn't matter, you shouldn't have sent her there by herself." Laxus looked away from his grandfather. "I'll go join her."

"No Laxus you can't." Makarov protested.

"Why not?"

"If you suddenly leave, everyone will get suspicious. We can't afford to cause a ruckus right now, especially here during the games. Don't forget we also have to help Crime Sorciere."

"Yeah, fine." Laxus sighed. "But we can't just leave her there alone. I'll ask Bixlow and Freed to go. Those two should be good right?"

Makarov nodded. "Yes, those two should be enough help for Laki. I'll let her know." Makarov clenched the lacrima in his hands, causing it to glow again. "Laki? There has been a slight change in plan…"

Laxus looked up at the moon. _I gotta bad feeling about all of this._

…

"Natsu told me that Lucy went to check on Wendy and Carla. Alana went to find Gray." Macao replied. "He's probably still tore up about his loss today."

"Really?" Romeo asked his father. "I thought he looked great! It was just that Raven jerk and that Rufus guy kept messing him up."

_Gray…_Juvia thought sadly. Her mind began to wander. Slowly she began to imagine all of the dirty things that Gray and Alana were most likely doing with one another behind her back. She could hear them now:

_Alana, I've waited so long for this._ Gray said in a low tone.

_But Gray,_ Alana said softly. _What about Juvia?_

_Forget her_. Gray said throwing Alana on the bed. _I only have eyes for you._

_Oh Gray._ Alana cooed. _Take me now!_

"Gray how could you!" Juvia shouted.

"How could I what?" Gray asked as he, Alana, and Lucy arrived in the bar.

"Her imagination has gotten the better of her again." Alana sighed with a smile.

"I'll say." Lucy agreed.

"How are you feeling, Lu?" Levy asked concerned.

"I'm still a bit sore, but I'm ready for tomorrow." Lucy gave her friend a thumbs up.

"Are Wendy and Carla ok?" Gray asked.

"Wendy's still sleeping, and Carla…" Lucy looked down.

**2 Hours Earlier**

Lucy sat on her stool across from Wendy's bed. Carla stood on another stool next to said bed, her previously frightened look having softened some.

"Now tell me, what did you see?" Porlyusica asked the tabby.

"Well I can't really say for sure but…" Carla began, recalling the flashing images in her mind. "I saw…a garden. It was beautiful, green, and teeming with life."

Lucy sat quietly, holding Plue in her lap as she listened to Carla's recollection.

"Did you see anything else?" Porlyusica pressed.

"Yes." Carla nodded.

"What was it?"

"I saw a man and a woman."

"A man and woman?" Lucy asked

Carla nodded. "The sun was bright so I was unable to recognize faces, but the man was looking out at the garden from a hill. The woman was next to him, but she was kneeling…and crying."

"Maybe she was happy." Lucy suggested.

Carla shook her head. "The cries I heard were of deep regret and sorrow."

"What did this girl look like?" Porlyusica asked.

Carla shook her head. "I don't know for sure, like I said then sun was too bright, but it looked like she was also holding someone in her arms. They appeared to be dead."

"Dead?" Lucy questioned. Carla nodded in confirmation. "What does that mean?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know." Carla said worriedly.

"In any event, we should keep this away from Makarov and the others until we know more." Porlyusica said.

"But…" Lucy began.

"We will keep this between the three of us, understand?" Porlyusica glared at Lucy. The blonde swallowed hard before nodding in compliance.

"Good, now get lost." Porlyusica said, pushing Lucy out of the door. "These three still need their rest."

Lucy watched the door slam in her face before she made her way back towards the bar the others were located, Plue still in her arms. She looked up towards the palace. Most of the fauna around it was gone, most likely due to the efforts of the royal guard. _What was that vision about? It seemed way more vague than usual. Is something going to happen at the games?_

…

"Carla is still under the weather as well." Lucy lied with a smile.

"What about that girl that was with them?" Lisanna asked. "Is she doing better?"

Lucy shrugged. "I'm not sure. Porlyusica said that she's not hurt as badly as Wendy and Carla, but she still hasn't woken up yet."

"Ah, looks like everyone is here." Makarov said as he reentered the bar with Laxus. The old man climbed atop a nearby table while Laxus motioned the Thunder Legion to his side. "Listen up you brats!" Makarov yelled, a mug of beer now in his hand. "We had a decent showing today but I know we can do much better! We're going to take that number one spot and take down anyone who stands in our way! Because the word 'surrender' doesn't exist to us! Let's aim for number 1!"

"Yeah!" the guild yelled in unison, all of their spirits energized. Everyone began celebrating in earnest, either by drinking, eating, fighting, or some combination of the three. Erza sat at her table with a small smile on her face as she looked out of the window at a nearby rooftop. On this rooftop sat Jellal, still dressed as Mystogan, keeping watch for the partying Fairy Tail guild. However, unbeknownst to Erza, a secret conversation was taking place amongst the members of Crime Sorciere.

"Are you sure that's what she said?" Ultear asked. She and Meldy remained at their mountain location. There they watched Jellal from Ultear's crystal ball as he held his communication lacrima.

Jellal nodded. "Yes, Erza told me that a girl was found at the palace. The same place where the green light you told me of originated from."

"Ultear." Meldy looked at her "mother", the worry permeating her voice.

"Does she have anything to do with the other presence we sensed?" Jellal inquired.

Ultear nodded. "Yes, I believe she does."

"What should I do?" Jellal asked.

"Well obviously, having you continue taking part in the games is out of the question." Ultear said. Jellal sweatdropped, thinking of his battle with Jura. "Stay with Fairy Tail and when you get a chance, apporach the girl."

"Ok, I'll just tell them and…"

"No." Ultear said sternly, cutting off Jellal. "You can't let Fairy Tail know what we're doing."

"Why not?" Jellal questioned.

"Because," Ultear began. "Depending on how much of a threat she is, we may have to…" Ultear paused. "If Fairy Tail has become…attached to her, 'removing' her would only complicate matters with them."

_Remove_. Ultear's words hung in the air. They floated above Jellal's head, and slowly sunk into to his skull, giving him a slight headache. He wanted to protest, but in the end he knew that Ultear was making the right decision, at least that's what he wanted to believe. If he told Fairy Tail, it would only make things difficult in the long run. They would want to protect this mystery girl for protecting one of their own, they would want to befriend her, and that would only complicate things further.

Jellal steeled his gaze and nodded. "Understood."

"Good." Ultear said. "Contact us when you gain more information on the girl."

"I understand. I'll talk with you two later." With that, the light from the crystal ball faded, ending their communication.

"Ultear, are you sure about this? You know how Jellal feels about killing." Meldy said.

"I know. Honestly I don't want to have to resort to this course of action either, but we have to do what must be done to safeguard the world. If this girl is connected to Zeref and is a threat to the world, we must dispose of her; regardless of what anyone, including Fairy Tail, says." Ultear said resolute.

Meldy nodded. "Ok. If this is what you want, I'm with you all the way."

"Thank you, Meldy." Ultear said with a soft smile.

Jellal turned his attention back towards the tavern, a solemn but determined look in his eye. _Regardless of my personal feelings, the mission comes first._

...

Erza felt Jellal's gaze and her eyes narrowed back at him. _Jellal? What is this uneasy feeling?_

Aura looked up, curious about the stare in her mother's eye. "Are you ok, mama?" she asked.

Erza looked down at her daughter, her apprehensive gaze turning into a smile. "Yes honey, I'm fine." She rubbed her daughter's head. The child smiled wide like her father.

Erza looked forward. Her eyes fell upon Natsu, who was dancing and talking with Lucy and Happy. The redhead caught Natsu's eye. He smiled and waved, both Aura and Erza waved back.

"So do you guys understand what's going on?" Laxus asked the rest of the Thunder Legion. They all nodded in confirmation.

"Why are Freed and Bixlow the only ones going?" Evergreen complained. "I can help too."

"It's nothing personal, Evergreen." Laxus reassured.

"Besides, shouldn't you stay and watch your boyfriend?" Bixlow teased, pointing at Elfman.

Evergreen blushed and looked away. "Under no circumstances would that buffoon ever be my boyfriend."

"Sure he's not." Bixlow smirked.

"When do you wish for us to depart, Laxus?" Freed asked.

"The old man wants ya gone as soon as possible, so tomorrow morning. Don't worry, I'll cover for you." Laxus said.

"Understood." Freed nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry, boss." Bixlow said. "You can count on us."

"Good, now let's join the party." Laxus smirked, the Thunder Legion nodded in agreement and went to join the rest of the guild.

"Man, they sure are rowdy." One of the bar patrons complained.

"Aw, cut them some slack." The bartender smiled. "They did good today."

"Alright! Who's next?!" Natsu shouted cockily as he stood on the table. He had just defeated Max in a fight, leaving the sand wizard in a less than flattering position on the floor. "I'll take anyone on!"

"You the man, Natsu!" Macao said.

"Max was no match for you." Wakaba added. Max groaned in pain.

"How did he get so strong in three months?" Warren asked, a cold sweat running down his face.

"What'll happen to us?" Vijeeter questioned.

"Fine! I'll take ya on." Gajeel smirked, standing up from his seat.

"Bad idea." Laxus said, sipping from his mug. "With you two it'll go from an 'exhibition' match to an all-out brawl."

"When did you get so soft, Laxus?" Gajeel laughed, patting the lightning dragon on the head. Laxus said nothing, instead he just stared at Gajeel.

"Stop, Gajeel!" Levy pleaded, trying to pull away the Iron Dragon. "Don't make Laxus angry."

"You insolent…" Freed growled. "How dare you touch Laxus like that?!" Freed snapped at Gajeel. "You have insulted our honor! Thunder Legion, Assemble!" he shouted, but to his dismay both Evergreen and Bixlow were too drunk to move. Even Freed himself was a bit tipsy.

"I'm too wasted." Evergreen slurred as she laid against the bench of the table she was previously sitting. Bixlow laid on his stomach next to her, groaning in defeat.

"Lightweights." Cana smiled.

"Mama…" Aura said in a shaky voice.

"Hm?" Erza looked down at her daughter. Tears pooled in her eyes as she rubbed her little knees together.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Aura whimpered.

"Oh…Oh!" Erza's eyes widened in realization. She stood up with Aura, taking her daughter by the hand and walking briskly to the bathroom on the other side of the bar. Before reaching the restroom door a man passed by Erza. A drunken smile was on his face as he stumbled past the redhead, who noticed something familiar about him. _Is that…? _

"Hey sister, you look pretty strong." The mystery man said to a still drunken Cana.

"Huh?" she said looking up at him. His hair was in a bun with a white cloth covering it. He had distinct tattoos under his eyes and wore what appeared to be the shoulder portion of a piece of armor that extended down his arms, exposing his chest and abdominals.

The man slammed a glass of beer on the table. "You wanna try your luck against me?" he grinned, his sharp canine's showing his eagerness.

"Ok." Cana smirked. "I don't know who you are dude, but you're on." She stood up, accepting his challenge.

"Hey, I wouldn't' do that if I were you!" Macao warned the stranger.

"That girl's a monster." Wakaba chimed in. Their words went unheeded.

The two lushes began their fierce battle of wills. Wakaba, Macao, and soon the entire guild were looking on amazed as Cana and mysterious challenger consumed bottle after bottle of alcohol. Beer, ale, mead, wine, liquor; if it made one even the slightest bit inebriated it found itself consumed in a single gulp.

"I had heard the stories, but I had no idea Cana was such a hardy drinker." Alana commented with widened eyes.

"Yeah, she's something alright." Lucy laughed.

"The guy she's goin against is no slouch either." Elfman said. "Pretty manly."

Max, having recovered from his beating by Natsu, placed his hand under his chin to think. "That guy, I think I've seen him somewhere before."

After what seemed like forever, one of the mighty gladiators finally dropped. To the Fairy Tail guild's overwhelming surprise, it was Cana. Her challenger, now champion, laughed triumphantly through his drunken stupor.

"Cana…lost?!" The guild exclaimed in disbelief.

"That should be impossible…right?" Kinana asked aloud.

"I've never seen Cana lose a drinking contest before." Warren said.

"Well you can't win 'em all." Laxus said, sipping from his own mug.

The man took Cana's bra. "I'll *hic* be taking this as a prize." He said as he wobbled towards the bar's exit.

"What are you doing, jerk?!" Droy yelled.

"Hey, give that back!" Macao yelled after him. He and Wakaba began to give chase.

He swung at the man, who unexpectedly fell over despite Macao's attack not connecting. "What the?" Macao said.

The man then stood back up, falling back onto Macao and Wakaba, sending them crashing through a couple of benches.

"Dad!" Romeo shouted.

"What is this guy's deal?" Warren asked.

Natsu watched the commotion and clenched his teeth in anger. His fist ignited in flames. "Why that…" he was ready to attack until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw Erza and Aura, having just returned from the restroom.

"Erza." Natsu said.

"Stand back, Natsu."

"But…"

"I'll handle this." She smiled at him before walking forward. She looked down at the drunken assailant. "I knew that was you I saw earlier…Bacchus."

"Huh?" The man, whose name was now revealed to be Bacchus, stood up.

"Erza?" he said with a smile, his face closer than Titania's than she would like. "It's been a while. You look as hot as ever." He looked down and saw Aura, who was hiding behind her mother's leg. He smirked and squatted down in front of the young girl. "Cute kid, she yours?" he looked up at Erza who nodded in confirmation. He looked back at Aura. "Hey little lady, name's Bacchus. Me and your mom go way back."

Aura pinched her nose closed with the fingers. "You stink." She said, the foul stench of alcohol filling her sensitive little nostrils.

Bacchus laughed uproariously. "You're just like your mom."

"Are you participating in the games as well?" Erza asked Bacchus, who stood back up and faced her.

"Well I was gonna sit this one out and let the younger members handle it, but after what happened to Warcry I decided to join as a reserve member *hic*."

"I see." Erza said, slightly narrowing her gaze.

"Seeing you again makes my spirit tremble." Bacchus said. He began to walk, or rather wobble, towards the bar exit. "If we meet in the games, let's have a decisive battle this time. See ya!"

"Bacchus, wait." Erza said.

He halted and looked back at the redhead. "Yeah?"

"Cana's top, give it back."

Bacchus sighed. "Fine, you guys are too serious for your own good." He threw the bikini top and Erza caught with one hand.

"Thank you." She said.

"Yeah, yeah." Bacchus waved. "See you in the games, Erza." He laughed loudly as he walked out into the street, drunkenly running into passersby.

"Hey watch where ya going ya idiot!" someone shouted.

"Ha Ha Ha! Sorry about that!" Bacchus apologized loudly.

Erza let out a deep sigh once Bacchus departed.

"Mama, that man smelled bad." Aura said, her nose still covered.

"He did, didn't he?" Erza smiled.

"Erza…" Lucy began, gaining the redhead's attention. "Who was that guy?"

"He is an S-Class wizard from the Quatro Cerberus guild, and possibly their strongest member. The Drunken Hawk…Bacchus, of the Drunken Pigua Quan School." Erza explained. "We've fought many times before, but neither of us has had a clear victory over the other."

"Y-you mean he's as strong as you?" Lucy trembled.

"Well it doesn't matter now, right?" Natsu said. "There's no way Erza would lose this time around."

"Sounds like he already knows he's going to fight you in the games." Gray commented.

"Whether he fights me or not is of no great importance to me." Erza looked at the clock, realizing that it was almost midnight.

"You all need to get some rest." Makarov said to Erza and the other games participants. "You still have four days of games left."

Erza nodded. "Understood Master. Let's go." Erza said as she and the others headed back to the inn.

"Hey, Erza?" Natsu whispered as to not wake the others. Inside Fairy Tail A's room at the inn everyone had their own bed, save Natsu and Erza who chose to share one along with Aura.

Erza turned over. "What's wrong, Natsu?" she asked groggily, her eyes still closed. "You can't sleep?"

"Not really. I just keep thinking about that Bacchus guy, and those guys in Sabertooth."

"What about them?"

"I can sense how strong they are and it makes me shake a little." he answered.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of them." Erza smiled.

"No, I'm just excited." Natsu replied. "I didn't know there were so many strong wizards in Fiore. I wanna fight them all."

"I'm sure you'll get the chance. Now try and get some rest, we have our work cut out for us tomorrow."

"Ok." Natsu nodded.

"You can do it...Papa." Aura moaned in her sleep. Erza and Natsu looked at their daughter, who lied between them, and smiled warmly at one another before drifting off to sleep.

…

"Good morning everyone and welcome to day two of the 7th annual Grand Magic games!" Lola announced over a roaring crowd. "Once again I'm your host Lola Chapati, joined once again by Mr. Yajima. How are you doing on this fine day Mr. Yajima?"

"I'm doing well, thank you, Lola." Yajima said with a smile.

"Today our special guest host is reporter and photographer for the world renowned sorcerer weekly: Jason!"

"Thanks for having me guys, it's so cool to be here!" Jason exclaimed in his usual excited manner.

"All of the teams are gathered in the arena center and each participant has been selected as we await the announcement of the event for day 2." Lola resumed.

"Go, papa!" Aura shouted with a smile from the stands.

"Come on, what's taking so long?" Natsu said as he tapped his foot on the dirt. "I wanna get this over with already."

"Calm down, Natsu." Lucy said.

"Lucy's right, being anxious will only ruin your performance." Erza added.

"Do your best Gajeel." Mirajane smiled.

"Right." Gajeel smirked. "No way I'm losing to Salamander."

"You can do It, Risley." Beth cheered as she and the rest of Mermaid Heel stood behind their guild mate.

"Don't worry." Risley said as she finished stretching. "I'll show these guys why they shouldn't underestimate Mermaid Heel."

"Yuka! You better not lose or I'll spin ya!" Obaba yelled from the stands.

"I…I understand Master Obaba." Yuka sweat dropped while his guild mates snickered.

"Remember your objective, Kurohebi." The armored member of Raven Tail said. Kurohebi nodded in confirmation.

"Let's go, Bacchus!" Rocker shouted, his cries echoed by his fellow guild mates. "Wild!"

"I can feel my spirit trembling." Bacchus smirked.

"We believe in you, Sir Ichiya." Hibiki said as he and tri-mens bowed in respect.

"Fret not, men. I shall bring our guild honor today." Ichiya said.

"I didn't think you would wanna show off this early, Sting." Orga said.

"How could I not?" Sting replied. "Natsu's participating, that means I gotta go too. It's only fair as a fellow dragon slayer."

"You can be quite ruthless sometimes, Sting." Rufus said.

"Ya think so?" Sting replied with an arrogant smirk. Rogue said nothing, instead his eyes were focused on Gajeel.

"Fairy Tail A has chosen Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail B has chosen Gajeel Redfox, and the defending champions Sabertooth have gone with Sting Eucliffe. Could we see a battle of the dragon slayers in this event Mr. Yajima?" Lola asked.

"It is certainly a possibility." Yajima nodded.

"Three dragon slayers in one event?! This is gonna be soo cool!" Jason shouted.

In a puff of smoke Mato appeared before the teams. His smiling pumpkin head bobbing from side to side. Natsu was less than amused.

"Have all of the participants been selected?" Mato asked. He surveyed the teams, noticing the members that had stepped forward a small distance ahead of the others. "Good. Now we can begin the event for day 2 of the Grand Magic Games!" Mato waved his arm in the air and snapped his figures, in the blink of an eye Natsu and his fellow participants were gone.

"Where did they go?!" Elfman exclaimed.

Natsu and the others appeared near the base of a small mountain on the outskirts of Crocus. The mountain had to be over 1,000 meters tall. Everyone looked up and saw a small piece of cloth waving on the mountains peak.

"What the hell…" Gajeel began.

"Is going on?" Natsu finished.

"I now present to you the event for day 2 of the Grand Magic Games!" Mato announced. He pointed into the air. "Ascension!"

…

In a small room tucked away at the edge of an enormous hallway inside of an equally huge building, words of desperation and fear were being exchanged between two women.

"You have to go." One of the women commanded in a whisper. She was the elder of the two, noticeably taller than her companion by a few inches. Although her face was obscured by the darkness, her long brown hair and her flowing white dress shined dimly in the creeping moonlight.

"But I…" the younger woman began to protest. There was a frightened look in her eyes, her small hands quivering.

"Now." The elder woman said harshly, her voice raising an octave. "It won't be long before they find out."

The girl shook her head. "No." she said shakily. "I'm not going to leave you behind."

The older woman placed her hand on the girl's. It was warm, soothing, soon the young girl's hand stopped shaking. She looked up at her companion.

"Don't worry. I promise we will see each other again, but you have to go. Without you, he won't be able to enact his plan."

"But he will find me and..."

"He won't find you. I'll make sure of it, but you have to leave…" the pair soon heard footsteps approaching from outside that steadily grew louder and louder the closer they came. The elder woman turned back to the young girl. "Go, now." She said urgently.

The young girl reluctantly nodded and ran to the wall furthest from the door. She knelt down, removing a small piece of the wall to reveal a crawlspace. She entered it, moving the false wall piece back into place. A few moments late she emerged on the opposite direction of the footsteps. She was a good distance from the door, but she could see a lantern light emerging from the opposite end of the hallway. They were approaching the room she had just exited. Against her better judgment, the young girl returned the crawl space.

She crawled through just stopping short of her initial entrance. She carefully removed the false wall, being sure not to make a sound.

"Open this door, now!" a booming voice called from the other side of the closed door. The woman inside didn't respond. The door was suddenly forced open, making way for a man to enter the room. The young girl began to shake again as she looked upon him. He was an elderly man, but with a rather muscular frame. A short white beard framed his square face, an eye patch covering his left eye. She also took notice at the various men and women at his back.

The man stared angrily at the elder woman, who was turned away from him in disgust. "Hold her." He ordered. Two men emerged from the pack, grabbing the woman by her arms and turning her towards the elderly man.

The woman struggled to break free from their grip. The elderly man walked towards her. He was easily a couple of feet taller than the woman. He looked down at her in anger. "Do you have any idea about what you have done?" He asked.

The woman looked up at him defiantly. "I know full well the consequences of my actions. You can't have expected her to follow through with your plan, could you? She's only a child."

"She willingly accepted the dangers involved." He replied.

"You lied to her!" the woman shouted.

"I did what need to be done!" The man retorted. "All of this is for the good of the entire land."

"No, Master…" The woman said. "This was only to benefit your own selfish desires."

The elderly man looked away from her, a disappointed look in his eye. "I thought you would have understood my intentions more than anyone, but I was wrong. Take her away."

The woman continued to struggle as she was taken out of the room. The young girl watching from the crawlspace covered her mouth in fright, tears pooling in her eyes. She turned around, and returned to the hall.

"Find the girl." The man commanded. The remaining men and women nodded and exited the room, splintering off in different directions.

"Master, please. You can't do this." The woman pleaded. "You can deal with me however you wish, but please spare her."

"Take her to the cellar." The man ordered loudly, drowning out the woman's protests.

"Stop! Let me go!" The woman's desperate cries soon faded into the darkness.

The young girl continued running through halls. Noticing footsteps approaching behind her, she quickly entered a door of a vacant room.

"She can't have gone far!" a man shouted as he ran past. "Find her!"

Her pursuer's footsteps soon inaudible, the young girl placed her back against the door. She slowly slid down until she was sitting on the ground. Thinking back to the sight she saw only moments ago, she covered her mouth with her hand and began to sob, tears streaming down her delicate face.

"Freyja…" Shizuka said low, a tear streaming down the side of her cheek as she lie in her infirmary bed.

"Freyja?" Wendy, now awake and healed from her injuries, repeated confused. She looked over to Carla, who sat next to her. The tabby could only shrug her shoulders and shake her head.

Ever since waking up, Wendy stayed by Shizuka's bedside, anticipating the moment she would finally awake. While Carla and Porlyusica advised against it, Wendy insisted on staying by Shizuka's side.

"What did I tell you about bothering her?" Porlyusica chided. "She'll wake up when she's ready."

"But she was crying." Wendy said sadly.

"She probably just had a bad dream." Porlyusica said plainly.

"She also said something." Carla added.

"Really?" Porlyusica asked. Her interest piqued, she arose from her desk and walked towards the three girls. "What did she say?"

"She said…Freyja." Wendy answered.

"Freyja?" Porlyusica parroted.

Wendy nodded. "I think she might be a friend of hers or something."

"Hmm. Well in any case, we can ask her when she wakes up." Porlyusica said as she walked back to her desk. She sat down, looking at her three patients before turning around to resume her research. _Freyja…why does that name sound familiar?_

…

"Crap!" Natsu exclaimed. He had once again dodged some rather large boulders that had fallen from the mountains peak. He punched through them and continued running the spiral path towards the top.

Ascension, the second event in the 7th annual Grand Magic Games. The object of the event is to reach the peak of the mountain and plant your guild's flag in the podium. Each participant had been given a flag which remained strapped to their back until it was time to place it. Along the narrow path were various traps and obstacles designed to slow progress. Magic is permitted to ensure victory and an instant disqualification is granted to those whose flags are destroyed or lost during the event. Those who fall from the mountain are also disqualified.

Natsu found himself in 4th place. Kurohebi of Raven Tail led the charge, with Ichiya and Yuka close behind. Behind Natsu were Risley, Bacchus, Gajeel, and Sting who were quickly gaining ground on him.

"The participants have all passed the 1/3 marker and Kurohebi of Raven Tail is currently maintaining a steady lead with Yuka and Ichiya close behind." Lola said. "Although it looks like Natsu of Fairy Tail A is trying to close the gap. Since the participants are a third of the way there it's time to increase the load!" Lola shouted.

Natsu continued his steady pace until he felt a pressure weigh him down. "What the…hell?" Natsu strained as he tried to regain his stride.

"What's this?" Gajeel said confused, also straining. His momentary lapse in momentum allowed Risley, and Bacchus to overtake him. "Dammit." He cursed as he watched them pass.

"Natsu seems to be doing well." Erza said as she and the others watched the monitor "Although he is still lagging behind."

"Come on, Natsu!" Elfman shouted. "You're faster than that!"

"He looks tired." Lucy pointed out.

"Yeah he does." Gray nodded. "That's weird, he can usually run for days."

"It's the flag." Erza said. "The more altitude Natsu and the others gain, the heavier it gets."

"Sting looks like he might lose this one." Orga said.

"I wouldn't count him out just yet." Rufus smiled. "I'm sure he has something in mind."

"Damn." Gajeel grimaced. "This thing weighs a ton." He managed to pass Risley, setting his sights squarely on Natsu. _I'm not gonna let Salamander get ahead of me._

Natsu panted heavily. He had just passed the halfway point, causing the flag's weight increased another 20 pounds. His legs were aching but he couldn't stop running, not while everyone in Fairy Tail was watching him. He watched Ichiya, who was a small distance ahead of him, jump over something. "What was that?" Natsu said. Natsu squinted to see, his eyes widening when he saw an oil slick. "Oh man!" Natsu shouted as he slipped into it.

"Oh!" Lola shouted. "It looks like Natsu has fallen victim to the oil slick trap. Will he fall off the mountain?"

"He does seem to be having trouble." Yajima nodded.

"Cool!" Jason shouted.

"Idiot!" Gray face palmed. "He should have watched where he was going."

"This is bad." Lucy said.

Erza shook her head in disapproval. "He lost focus."

Natsu wailed as he spun around, inadvertently hitting Ichiya and knocking him off the mountain. "Meeeennn!" Ichiya yelled as he fell from the mountain side.

"Master Ichiya!" The tri-mens shouted concerned. They trembled in fear. Tears began to form in their eyes. They began to mourn the loss of their leader, until Hibiki saw a faint light on the lacrima-vision screen.

"Wait, what's that?!" Hibiki shouted, pointing at the screen.

The camera flew around the side of the mountain, showing Ichiya hanging off the side of the mountain by his fingertips.

"Sir Ichiya!" The Tri-Men's exclaimed happily.

"By the skin of his teeth it looks like Ichiya has managed to survive Natsu's uncontrolled spinning!" Lola announced. "But how long can he hold on?"

"Man." Ichiya sighed. He looked down, gulping loudly as he took in the height of the mountain. "That is certainly a long way down."

"Well that was unexpected." Lucy said.

"That was quite resourceful." Erza said impressed.

"I don't think lucky is the same as resourceful." Lucy sweat dropped.

Back on the mountain Natsu managed to regain his footing, although he was still dizzy spinning. "Ah, my head." He grumbled with spirals in his eyes. "What happened?"

"Outta my way, Salamander!" Gajeel yelled, pushing Natsu and passing him on the path.

Natsu stumbled back, almost falling off of the mountain as Gajeel, Risley and Sting passed him. "Hey watch it you jerk!" Natsu shouted at the Iron Dragon. "You could have knocked me off!"

"It looks like Natsu has fully recovered from his spin-out." Lola commentated. "But now he's in last place."

"Crap!" Natsu exclaimed. "Looks like I have to play catch up now." He held his arms behind him and began to run.

**_FIRE DRAGON BOOSTER_**

Natsu's fists caught flame, increasing his speed. He quickly caught up, easily passing Gajeel and the others.

"What's this?!" Lola exclaimed in surprise. "Natsu has quickly caught up to the others, and by the looks of it he'll be taking first place!"

"That is certainly an inventive maneuver." Yajima commented.

"Natsu is soooo cool!" Jason shouted.

Bacchus noticed Natsu closing the gap between them and smirked. "Looks like it's time for me to get wild." Bacchus lifted one of his legs high and stomped it on the ground, causing the entire mountain to shake.

"Whoa!" Natsu shouted, losing his balance once again.

"Ah!" Risley squealed. She looked down and saw cracks forming in the path. "What's going on?"

"The hell is up with this guy!" Gajeel shouted, grabbing the mountain side to stabilize himself.

"Oh man!" Elfman yelled, gripping the balcony railing. "What's with that guy?!"

"Bacchus has gotten even stronger." Erza said with widened eyes.

"Natsu's going to fall off!" Lucy pointed at the screen in a panic.

"Nnn-not this time!" Natsu stomped his leg into the ground, holding himself in place. "Now, all I gotta do is…mmph!" Natsu's words were cut short when Sting suddenly jumped on him, using his face as a springboard.

"Sorry, Natsu." He winked as he pushed off of the fire dragon slayer.

The force of Sting's ascent caused Natsu to fall over the side of the mountain, hitting boulders and other rocks on the way down.

"Natsu!" Erza gasped.

The crowd looked on in hushed shock as they watched the dragon slayer rapidly descended from the mountain top.

Before hitting the bottom, Natsu disappeared from the monitor. In a flash he reappeared in the middle of the arena, unconscious, his body more than a little banged up.

…

Shizuka's eyes slowly opened as the sunlight seeped in through the window at her bedside. She moaned softly and looked to the side. She saw three figures standing at a counter a small distance away from her bed.

"Where…am…I?" she said low.

Wendy's ears perked up at the subtle sound and she turned around. "You're awake!" She exclaimed. She walked to the bed and sat in the chair she had previously next to it. Shizuka squinted as she looked at Wendy's smiling face, her eyes still trying to adjust.

"You are...the girl I bumped into the other day." Shizuka said.

Wendy nodded and bowed. "My name is Wendy. Thank you for saving Carla and me."

"Carla?" Shizuka asked.

"I am Carla." A voice said from the edge of the bed.

Shizuka titled her head up and saw a white tabby in a sleeveless shirt and tie. She also wore a small skirt and cute little boots with a bow tied around her tail. She stood on her hind legs, a sour look on her face as she crossed her arms.

Shizuka looked back at Wendy and smiled. "You are quite the ventriloquist."

Wendy sweat dropped. "Well actually-"

"I am perfectly capable of talking on my own!" Carla shouted.

"Oh, my apologies." Shizuka smiled at the tabby. "I have just never seen a talking cat before."

"Well now you have." Carla pouted, turning away.

"Carla, be nice." Wendy said trying to calm her.

"How are you feeling?" Porlyusica asked, having walked from the counter to Shizuka's bedside. Shizuka looked up at the elderly woman, her permanent scowl serving to unnerve the girl.

"I am feeling better, thank you for asking. Were you the one who brought me here?"

"No, I only treated you." She pointed at Wendy. "Her meddlesome friends are your saviors."

Shizuka looked back to Wendy, a curious look in her eye. "Friends?"

Wendy nodded smiling. "Yeah, my friends in the Fairy Tail guild brought us here."

"Fairy Tail…" Shizuka pondered aloud. Suddenly her eyes widened and she grabbed Wendy's arms.

"What are you doing?!" Carla shouted on guard.

"Fairy Tail?!" Shizuka exclaimed. "I have been looking for your guild!"

"Y-you have?" Wendy asked, still a bit unnerved by Shizuka's sudden action.

…

"Natsu Dragneel has been disqualified!" Lola shouted. "Since he fell from the mountain, Fairy Tail A receives no points." Lola explained.

Yajima said nothing, instead staring angrily at the screen.

Erza gritted her teeth and jumped over the railing, desperately running to Natsu's side.

"Erza wait!" Lucy shouted, but she was already out of earshot.

"Papa!" Aura tried to join her parents, but Alana grabbed her.

"No, you can't Aura. You'll hurt yourself." Alana said.

"But Papa's hurt." Aura whimpered, tears pooling in her eyes.

"That bastard." Gray growled, looking at Sting on the monitor.

"What the hell was that?!" Elfman shouted.

Makarov clenched his fist tightly as it shook in anger. Mavis' look also darkened.

"Natsu." Mirajane said low, her hands covering her mouth.

"Natsu!" Erza slid on the ground, stopping next to Natsu. She looked at his still form, a mixed feeling of both rage and horror filling her being as she slowly lifted his head onto her lap. "Come on, Natsu. Wake up, please." She pleaded as he rubbed his head.

"Salamander!" Gajeel called out, looking down the mountain. He looked up at Sting angrily. "Why you…!" he pointed his arm at the blonde dragon slayer.

**_IRON DRAGON CLUB_**

Sting saw the attack and smirked. He stepped against the side of the mountain, jumping off of it and landing on Gajeel's club, using it as another springboard.

"Dammit." Gajeel cursed.

"Once again Sting has used his opponent as a launching pad!" Lola shouted.

Bacchus, who had used the confusion caused by his attack to gain the lead, arrived at the peak of the mountain. He smirked triumphantly and pulled out his flag. "Alright." He grinned.

He moved towards the stand but stopped short when he saw Sting ascend from the side of the mountain.

"Sting has reached the peak!" Lola yelled to some crowd applause, others were still worried about Natsu.

Sting smirked at Bacchus as he grabbed his Sabertooth flag. Shifting his weight in midair, Sting dive bombed, sticking his flag into the first place stand.

"Sting has stuck his flag in the stand!" Lola yelled. "Sabertooth has won Ascension, earning them 10 points!"

"Tch." Bacchus clicked his teeth before putting his flag in the second place stand.

"After coming so close, Bacchus has come in second place, earning Quatro Cerberus 8 points." Lola announced.

"Don't worry about it, Bacchus!" Rocker reassured loudly, along with the rest of his team. "You still showed everybody your wild spirit!"

"FWOO!" they all yelled in unison.

The other participants soon arrived at the peak. After watching Sting, Risley used her gravity magic to come in fourth after Kurohebi, tailing the pack were Gajeel and Yuka who came in fifth and sixth respectively; Ichiya brought up the rear in seventh place. Once everyone was at the peak, they were transported back to the arena.

Sting waved his hands in the air triumphantly, to the crowd's thunderous applause.

"You smug bastard." Gajeel said.

Sting looked back at him with an arrogant smile and shrugged. "Hey, it's not my fault he lost his balance."

"You…!" Gajeel dashed at him.

"Gajeel!" Erza shouted.

Gajeel looked down and saw the redhead kneeling on the ground, Natsu's head still in her lap. The pink haired dragon slayer was almost completely covered in dirt, bruises, and scrapes from his fall. He was still unconscious.

"Not now." Erza said, trying to mask her anger. "We have nothing to gain by fighting him here."

Gajeel acquiesced and lowered his fist. "You got lucky this time." He said to Sting.

"Hmph." Sting huffed. He walked back towards his team, Erza and Gajeel doing the same.

"I'm taking Natsu to Porlyusica in the infirmary." Erza said, carrying Natsu on her back. Her words were aimed at Gajeel, but her hardened gaze was fixed solely on Sting.

"Alright." Gajeel nodded, noticing the anger in her eyes.

The Fairy Tail guild watched as their friends walked into the tunnel.

"Poor, Natsu." Levy said.

"We're going to the infirmary, Master." Alana said to Makarov. She was holding a crying Aura's hand.

Makarov nodded. "Ok. Check on him and let me know what happens."

"Right." Alana nodded. "Come on, Aura." The two headed towards the infirmary.

"That was a cheap shot." Jet said, glaring at Sabertooth's team. Makarov and Mavis also glared at the reigning champions.

"That was certainly unsportsmanlike of you, Sting." Rufus grinned as the dragon slayer returned.

"I just saw an opportunity and took it." Sting shrugged. "Not my fault the guy is clumsy."

"I'm sorry, guys." Risley apologized with her head down. "I let you all down."

"Now's not the time to get discouraged." The long haired swordswoman said. "We must prove ourselves in the battle portion."

"She's right; you did good, Risley." Beth added. "We got'em next time."

"Now that the event portion of the games is over we can move on to the battle portion of the day, but first the current rankings." Lola announced. Everyone turned their attention to the screens:

**1st: Sabertooth – 30**

**2nd: Lamia Scale – 18**

**3rd: Blue Pegasus – 15**

**4th: Raven Tail – 14**

**5th Quatro Cerberus – 11**

**6th Fairy Tail A - 10**

**7th Mermaid Heel – 7**

**8th Fairy Tail B – 4**

"Sabertooth has gained a sizable lead, but what else would you expect of the reigning champions?" Lola said.

"Despite questionable methods, they managed to pull off the victory in the event." Yajima said, still visibly upset.

"That was certainly a cool victory though." Jason nodded.

"Now on to the battle portion of day 2." Lola announced.

"Papa!" Aura shouted as she and Alana walked into the infirmary. Aura ran to the bed her father was resting in. Erza was sitting in a chair next to him.

"Shhh." Erza said to her daughter. "Not so loud, Aura."

"How is he, Miss Porlyusica?" Alana asked.

"Fortunately nothing is broken. He only has some minor scrapes and bruises." Porlyusica reported. "That boy is a sturdy one, he should be up and annoying in no time."

Alana sighed with relief. "That's good." She then looked around the infirmary. "Where are Wendy and Carla? Have they recovered?"

Porlyusica nodded. "Yes, they took our mysterious guest to the restroom. They should return momentarily."

Alana's eyes widened. "The girl woke up too?"

"Yes she did." Porlyusica answered. "She certainly fits with you lot. Makarov did always attract the odd ones." Porlyusica's voice trailed off as she walked back to her desk.

_What's that supposed to mean?_ Alana wondered. She then shrugged her shoulders and walked over to Natsu's bedside. Aura leaned on his bed while Erza looked on from her chair. Alana smiled softly at the family scene.

"Erza," Alana began. "You should go back. Aura and I can stay and watch Natsu."

Erza shook her head in protest. "No, I'm exactly where I need to be."

"But what if they call you to fight?" Alana asked. "You'll be disqualified if you don't participate."

"So be it. I'm not leaving until Natsu wakes up."

"Don't be stubborn, girl." Porlyusica scolded. "The boy's fine, all he needs is rest. Now go, you don't want to let your team down."

Erza let Porlyusica's words sink in. After a few moments of quiet reflection she sighed reluctantly and stood up, walking over to Natsu's bed. She looked at him one last time. "Fine, I'll go."

"Mama…?" Aura looked at her mother, tears still in her eyes.

Erza knelt down and smiled at Aura, placing her hand on her daughter's face and wiping away the child's tears with her thumb. "Now, now don't cry." Erza smiled. "Papa is going to be fine. He just needs rest. I need you to be a big girl and watch over him with Alana until I return, ok?"

Aura nodded. "Ok." She sniffed, rubbing her eyes with her shirt sleeve.

"Good girl." Erza kissed Aura's forehead and stood back up. She then walked towards the door. "Let me know when he wakes, Alana." Erza said.

"I will." Alana nodded. "Good luck."

With that Erza walked out of the infirmary and back towards the arena.

"Erza, you're back." Lucy said with widened eyes. "How's Natsu?"

"He should be fine after some rest. Did I miss anything?"

"Well…"

"And the winner of the first fight is Nullpudding of Raven Tail!" Lola announced.

Erza looked down at the arena floor. Her eyes slowly widened in surprise when she noticed that the opponent Nullpudding had defeated was Lyon. She looked over to Gray, who was tightly clenching the balcony railing.

"What happened?" Erza asked.

**_15 Minutes Earlier_**

"Now for the first match of Day 2!" Lola announced. "It will be Lyon Vastia of Lamia Scale versus Nullpudding of Raven Tail!"

The two wizards stepped forward, trading confident looks.

"I won't fall as easily as Gray." Lyon declared.

"We'll see about that." Nullpudding smirked.

The gong rang, signifying the beginning of the match. Nullpudding held out his arm. It grew bulbous, spikes protruding from it.

**_NEEDLE SHOT_**

A flurry of needles shot from the purple man's arm, all of them aimed at Lyon.

**_ICE MAKE SHIELD_**

Lyon created an ice shield, blocking the spike projectiles.

**_ICE MAKE EAGLE_**

Eagles made of ice shot forth from Lyon's shield, making a beeline for Nullpudding. Nullpudding jumped into the air. "You'll have to try better than that, ice boy!" Nullpudding shouted.

Lyon smirked as his eagles flew into the air.

"What?!" Nullpudding exclaimed. He used another Needle shot but the eagles dodged.

"Are you even trying?" Lyon asked smugly.

The eagles collided with Nullpudding, sending him crashing to the ground.

"What an attack from Lyon!" Lola shouted.

"What control he has over his creations." Yajima said with piqued interest.

"So cool!" Jason shouted.

"Wow, Lyon's gotten even better." Lucy said.

"Show off." Gray scoffed.

"Sounds like you're jealous." Elfman said.

"Shut up." Gray retorted.

"Man, he's just as good as Gray." Wakaba commented.

"There ya go, Lyon!" Makarov shouted. "Show Ivan's idiots whose boss!"

"Looks like Master Makarov is really into it." Pantherlily said.

"Yeah, it's kind of scary." Happy commented.

Mavis intently studied the fight between the two warriors. I sense something…unsettling.

Nullpudding rose from the ground, scrapes on his body from the fall he just suffered.

"Are you ready to give up?" Lyon asked.

Nullpudding smirked. "Don't get so full of yourself, ice boy." He pointed at Lyon's feet.

Lyon looked down, his eyes wide when he noticed glowing needles near his feet. "When did he…?"

**_NEEDLE BOMB_**

Nullpudding snapped his fingers and the needles exploded around Lyon.

"What a move by Nullpudding!" Lola said. "Could Lyon be finished?"

"Lyon!" Shelia called out.

The dust settled, revealing an iced dome. The dome dissolved, revealing Lyon. His arms were crossed over his face, his clothes cut and burned in various places.

"It looks like Lyon survived the attack." Lola commentated. Shelia sighed in relief.

_Dammit I was careless._ Lyon thought. He looked ahead, noticing that Nullpudding was gone. "Where did he go?"

"Behind you!" Nullpudding shouted. He struck Lyon in the back with a hard kick, causing the ice wizard to slide across the ground. "What was that about not falling as easily as Gray?" Nullpudding mocked.

Gray clenched his teeth. "Come on, Lyon." He said under his breath.

Lyon stood up, wiping the bit of blood from his mouth. Once again Nullpudding was gone.

"Looking for me?" Nullpudding said as he once again struck Lyon, this time with a hard punch to the cheek. He unleashed a flurry of attacks on Lyon before finishing with an uppercut.

"Augh." Lyon grunted as he flew back.

"And Nullpudding gets the jump on Lyon once again with a punishing combination of blows." Lola said. "Can he bounce back?"

"You can do it, Lyon!" Sherry shouted from the stands.

"What are you doing you idiot?!" Obaba yelled. "You're making us look bad!"

"This Nullpudding is a quick one." Ichiya observed.

"Yeah, I noticed it in the Hidden event." Eve nodded.

"Looks like Lamia Scale's gonna lose this one." Orga said.

"Maybe," Sting said, leaning on the balcony railing. "Let's just see how it plays out. Right, Rogue?"

"I don't care." Rogue said uninterested.

Lyon stood up once more. He wiped the dirt from his cheek using what was left of his shirt sleeve. _Ok, calm down and think. I can still sense his magic so I should be able to anticipate his next move. I just have to concentrate._ Lyon closed his eyes and exhaled.

"What's this? Lyon's closed his eyes. Is he admitting defeat?" Lola asked to no one.

Jura and Yuka grinned.

"He's doing anything but." Yuka said.

"Wait what's he doing?" Toby asked confused to his teammate. "I wanna know!"

"This is the end!" Nullpudding shouted. He drew back fist, his forearm becoming covered in needles.

**_NEEDLE BLAST_**

He swung his arm, but Lyon caught his attack.

"What?!" Nullpudding grimaced.

"I've caught you." Lyon smirked. He gripped Nullpudding's hand tight, freezing it. In an instant the two's hands were frozen together.

"Hm." Gray grunted with a smirk.

"The two fighters are locked together, what will happen now?" Lola asked.

"Let me go!" Nullpudding shouted.

As his opponent struggled to break free, Lyon gathered energy in his free hand. Ice began to cover Lyon's arms, creating a wolf's head on his fist.

"Do it now." The armored Raven Tail member commanded to Obra.

**_ICE MAKE: WOL-_**

Suddenly the wolf disappeared before collision, as did the ice holding Nullpudding and Lyon together.

"Lyon!" Shelia shouted.

"What is this?" Jura asked shocked.

"What happened?" Lola asked. "Lyon was ready to deal the finishing blow but suddenly stopped."

Yajima's face darkened with anger.

"Lyon!" Gray shouted.

'What happened to him?" Juvia asked.

_What?_ Lyon thought astonished. _My magic…it's gone._

"Looks like you lose." Nullpudding smirked. He struck Lyon in the face hard with his needle arm, knocking out the ice wizard. Everyone in the crowd was surprised by the sudden turn of events.

"W-well." Lola stammered. "The winner of the first bout is Nullpudding of Raven Tail!"

The entire Lamia Scale team glared angrily at the arrogant Nullpudding as he stood over the defeated Lyon. Fairy Tail's looks carried no less of ill will. Each of them knew something went wrong in the fight, and they knew Raven Tail was behind it.

"Lyon." Sherry sobbed. Obaba stood next to her, a fierce look in the old woman's eye.

Jura jumped down to the arena center.

"Mr. Jura?" Shelia said as she watched him walk to Lyon.

Jura picked up Lyon, then looked up towards Raven Tail. The gaze in his eyes would send shivers up the spine of even the strongest of wizards. He walked back to the wall and summoned a pillar of rock to lift him back to the balcony. He placed Lyon down on the ground.

"Is he ok?" Toby asked worriedly.

"Thankfully, he's only unconscious." Jura answered.

"Sheila, can you heal him?" Yuka asked.

Sheila nodded. "Yes, I'll do my best."

"They fixed that fight, I know it." Elfman said.

"Yeah." Lucy nodded and looked over to Gray. He was tightly clenching the railing of the balcony, any tighter and he would have crushed it.

Lucy looked over at the Raven Tail team, coincidently Flare was also looking back at her. Lucy's eyes slightly widened when she noticed all of the bruises and scrapes on Flare's body. _What happened to her? Those can't be from our fight._

"Blondie…" Flare muttered.

"Flare!" The armored man shouted. "Take this as a lesson, you will not fail us again."

"But…blondie was glaring at me." Flare pointed at Lucy nervously.

The armored man grabbed her face, terrifying the long haired red head. "It is due to your failure that Fairy Tail defeated us yesterday and that we had to resort to such tactics today to win, or have you forgotten?" He tightened his grip on her cheeks.

"N-no." Flare answered, her words muffled. "I apologize. Please…forgive me." She pleaded.

The armored man let her go and turned back towards the balcony. "Don't forget your place." He said.

Flare bowed her head. "I won't….Master"

Lucy frowned slightly at the sight, her heart tugging inside of her chest slightly.

…

"I see." Erza said. "So Raven Tail cheated to defeat Lyon. I can't say I'm surprised. Have they announced the second match?"

Lucy shook her head. "Not yet."

"Look, Erza's returned." Juvia pointed.

"I hope Natsu is ok." Mirajane said concerned.

"I'm sure he's fine." Laxus said. "It'll take more than that to keep that idiot down."

Gajeel clenched his fist and looked across at the balcony Sabertooth. His eyes fell squarely on Sting. _That guy will pay for humiliating us. _

"Now onto the second match of day 2!" Lola said. "It will be Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus…"

"Yeah! Show 'em how wild your spirit is!" Yeager yelled as Bacchus stepped onto the arena floor

Lola continued his announcing. "Versus Elfman of Fairy Tail A!"

Everyone in Fairy Tail expressed shocked looks, including Elfman.

He clenched his teeth. "W-what?"

"Elfman's fighting?" Mirajane said in slight disbelief.

"Big brother Elf?" Lisanna said.

"It's all over now." Macao and Wakaba sighed.

"Don't say that!" Lisanna squeaked.

"I know the situation isn't ideal." Erza began. "But after what happened to Natsu we have to recollect ourselves and pull out a victory."

"Right." Elfman said, albeit reluctantly, as he made his way to the arena floor.

…

Natsu slowly opened his eyes, the bright lights of the infirmary stinging his sensitive pupils. "Agh." He groaned.

"Papa! You're awake!" Aura exclaimed happily.

"Aura?" Natsu looked down at his smiling daughter. "Why are we in the infirmary?"

"You don't remember what happened?" A voice said. Natsu looked over and saw Alana sitting in a chair a small distance from his bed.

Natsu groaned, placing his hand on his bandaged forehead. To his surprise his hand was bandaged as well. "I remember that Sabertooth jerk knocked me off the mountain, everything after that is a blank."

"Sounds about right." Porlyusica said as she walked over to Natsu. "Erza brought you here. You should thank her when you leave."

"Alright." Natsu nodded. "Thanks for patching me up, old lady." Natsu smiled.

Porlyusica scowled at him and turned around. She walked away offended. That brat, I have no idea what that girl sees in him.

Natsu looked confused as Porlyusica walked away.

"I'm glad you're ok, Natsu." Another voice said.

"Huh?" Natsu looked over to his left and saw Wendy and Carla. His smiled returned. "Hey you guys. You're finally awake, huh?"

Wendy nodded. "We're feeling much better thanks to Grande-I mean Ms. Porlyusica."

"Well that's good." Natsu said. His eyes then trailed to the figure standing next to Wendy, he looked up until his eyes reached their face. It was a girl, her warm smile accented by her long golden brown hair. "Hey, you're that girl that saved Wendy and Carla." Natsu said.

The girl bowed. "My name is Shizuka. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, yeah. It's a pleasure." Natsu bowed in his bed, a small embarrassed blush on his face.

"Do you want me to heal you?" Wendy asked Natsu.

"Yeah." Natsu nodded. "Thanks, Wendy."

"It's no problem." Wendy smiled. "I'm just glad I can be of help." She stood next to Natsu and her hands began to glow, signifying that the healing process had begun.

"So how did you do that?" Natsu asked Shizuka, who was now standing next to Alana.

Shizuka tilted her head. "Do what?"

"You know." Natsu said. "Happy and Lisanna said they found you and Wendy after seeing a green light, then they said all these plants were growing everywhere."

Shizuka continued to look at the dragon slayer quizzically. Natsu returned her gaze.

"This one seems to be suffering from amnesia." Porlyusica said from her desk.

"Amnesia?" Natsu questioned.

"That means she can't remember certain things." Porlyusica dumbed down for Natsu's sake. "In this case, she doesn't remember much of anything before coming to Fiore. She also doesn't remember rescuing Wendy and Carla."

"Really?" Natsu asked with widened eyes. He got up from his bed and moved closer to Shizuka, Wendy following him so she could continue her healing.

Natsu looked Shizuka up and down.

"Is there something wrong?" Shizuka asked, a bit uneasy at how close Natsu was to her.

"So you really don't remember saving Wendy and Carla?" he asked.

Shizuka shook her head. "Unfortunately I do not." She then smiled. "But I am glad I could help them it that is what I did."

Natsu smiled wide. "You're weird. I like you."

_You're one to talk._ Wendy, Carla, Porlyusica, and Alana all thought simultaneously.

"Thank you Mr.…?" Shizuka trailed off, hoping Natsu would finish for her.

"Name's Natsu." The dragon slayer pointed at himself.

"Mr. Natsu" Shizuka smiled.

"You don't have to call me Mr." Natsu said embarrassed. "How old are you?"

"You fool. It's rude to ask a lady her age." Carla scolded.

"I am 17 years old." Shizuka answered.

"See, we're the same age. So you don't need to call me Mr." Natsu smiled.

"Ok…Master Natsu." Shizuka said.

Natsu almost fell over. "That's…better I guess." He laughed nervously.

"Stop moving around so much." Carla scolded the dragon slayer again. "Wendy isn't finished yet."

"Oh yeah." Natsu said in realization. He looked behind himself at the blue haired girl. "Sorry, Wendy."

"It's ok." The sky dragon smiled. "I'm almost finished anyway."

"I'll go tell the others you're awake." Alana said, rising from her seat. "You can sit down if you want, Shizuka." Alana suggested. "You must still be tired."

Shizuka shook her head. "No thank you, Mistress Alana. I am fine."

"Ok then." Alana said with a smile and walked to the door. If she was being honest, she liked being called "mistress" it reminded her of when she lived at home with her parents and servants. "Do you want to come with me, Aura?" Alana asked, looking back at the child with an expectant.

Aura shook her head. "I wanna stay with Papa."

"Ok." Alana smiled, although she did sulk some. "I'll be back shortly." With that she was gone.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Natsu wondered aloud.

"Me too." Wendy said.

…

Elfman and Bacchus stood across one another as they waited for the gong to sound. Well to be more precise, Elfman stood and Bacchus laid on his side with a bottle of what was most likely alcohol in front of him.

"Let's go Fairy Tail!" a spectator yelled. "You gotta make up for that loss earlier!"

"I don't know." Another spectator said. "I heard Bacchus is pretty strong."

"Is that big guy any good?" someone pointed at Elfman.

Alana walked onto the balcony where the rest of Fairy Tail A stood. "Erza." She said.

"Alana." Erza said, looking at the dark blonde. "What's wrong? Is Natsu ok?"

"He's fine. Wendy is healing him right now."

"Wendy's awake?" Lucy asked.

Alana nodded her head in confirmation. "So is the girl that saved her and Carla."

Jellal's eyes widened after having heard Alana's words. _She's awake?_

"I'll be right there." Erza said.

"We'll go too." Lucy said, Gray beginning to follow her.

"No." Erza said. "You two stay here and support Elfman, he'll need it against Bacchus. I will return shortly."

"Ok." Lucy said. Erza and Alana took their leave, the latter going to report Natsu's recovery to Master Makarov.

"You think Elfman can win this?" Lucy asked Gray.

"I don't know." He answered. "Erza said that this Bacchus guy is about as strong as she is, and that was seven years ago. Who knows how strong he is now.

"That last fight was pretty boring don't cha think?" Bacchus asked Elfman.

"Y-yeah, I guess." Elfman replied, a bit confused.

"So what do you say we make ours more interesting?" Bacchus suggested.

"Interesting how?"

"Those two white haired girls I saw at the bar last night, they were your sisters, right?"

"Yeah…so?"

"They're quite the gorgeous pair. So how about this…" a sly smirk appeared on the Quatro Cerberus wizard's face. "If I win I get them for a night…together."

Elfman's eyes narrowed in anger. Mirajane looked on worriedly, Lisanna on the other hand was completely turned off.

Bacchus sat up. "Let's see, if you win…"

"You bastard." Elfman growled.

"Huh?" Bacchus asked.

Elfman clenched his fists tightly. "As a man I can't forgive what you just said."

"Oh?" Bacchus said with a raised eyebrow, his interest piqued.

"I'm gonna break you apart." Elfman roared.

"I guess that means the bet's on." Bacchus smirked.

The gong sounded, and the second fight of day 2 began.

…

* * *

**Next chapter is up. I know these things keep getting longer and longer, please don't kill me lol. Still figuring some things out so who knows when the next chapter will come out, but I will try my best to not keep you guys waiting too long. **

**Also I would like to thank all of you guys from of the bottom of my heart. 200+ follows and faves? I would have never guessed my dinky little stories would be liked by so many people. You guys are awesome.**

**As always, comment and let me know what you think. Till the next chapter. :)**


	13. GMG Day 2 Part 2: Men, Women, & Jazz

Erza entered the infirmary with a bit of urgency.

"Mama!" Aura shouted happily. She ran to her mother, wrapping her arms around her thighs. Erza smiled softly at her daughter.

"Hi, sweetie." She said. "Did you watch after your father for me?"

Aura looked up with a smile and nodded. "Uh huh."

"Good girl." Erza praised, rubbing the top of Aura's head. "I'm proud of you."

"Hey, Erza." Natsu calledfrom his bed.

Erza looked at him, her smile widening. Natsu was currently taking off his bandages and putting his vest back on. "Natsu." She said softly.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked.

Erza shook her head, her smile still on her face. "Nothing, I'm just relieved you're ok."

"Yeah." Natsu smiled back, flexing his bicep. "I feel a lot better thanks to Wendy." He looked back at the blushing sky dragon.

"It was nothing." Wendy said. "I'm just glad I could help."

"You're feeling better, Wendy?" Erza asked.

Wendy nodded. "Yes. Thanks to Grandeeney."

"Where is she?" Erza asked, looking around the infirmary.

"I believe she and that Shizuka girl went to get more supplies." Carla answered walking up to the pair.

"Shizuka?" Erza asked.

"Yeah." Natsu spoke up. "She's the girl that saved Wendy and Carla."

"I see." Erza said.

"She's weird too." Natsu said.

"Weird how?" Erza asked.

"Grandeeney said she has amnesia." Wendy said.

"Amnesia?" Erza parroted.

Wendy nodded. "She can't remember much of anything before coming to Fiore, but she said she's been looking for our guild."

"What business does she have with us?" Erza asked.

"I don't know." Wendy answered.

"She claims to have no memory as to why she was looking for us." Carla added. "She also says she doesn't remember rescuing Wendy and I."

"That's odd." Erza said, tilting her head down and placing her hand under her chin.

"So what's going on with the tournament, Erza?" Natsu suddenly asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Nullpudding from Raven Tail managed to defeat Lyon in the first battle."

"Lyon lost?!" Natsu shouted in shock.

Wendy was also surprised. "But I thought he was just as strong as Gray." she said.

"Lyon was in control until he suddenly lost his magic, which allowed Nullpudding to usurp a victory for Raven Tail." Erza explained.

"He lost his magic?" Wendy asked with widened eyes.

Erza nodded. "That's what Lucy told me happened."

"They must have cheated." Natsu growled.

"That seems to be the prevailing theory." Erza said.

"What else is going on? Have we fought yet?" Natsu asked.

"Elfman is fighting right now and his opponent is no pushover."

"Who is he fighting?" Wendy asked.

…

Elfman fell to one knee, sweat dripping from his face. He was having more than a little trouble catching his breath. In front of him stood Bacchus, relatively unharmed, the crowd in full support of the Drunken Hawk.

"Dammit." Elfman breathed frustrated.

"So far this battle is completely one sided!" Lola announced. "Elfman has yet to connect with a single attack."

The Fairy Tail guild looked on anxiously from the stands and balcony.

"Looks like those two gorgeous sisters of yours are gonna be mine soon." Bacchus smirked. "I can't wait."

Lisanna bit her lip "Elfman." she fretted.

"Don't worry." Evergreen said to the youngest Strauss sibling. "When it counts that man always comes through."

Lisanna smiled softly. "You're right." She nodded.

Elfman rushed Bacchus once more, his body glowing.

**_BEAST SOUL: WAR TIGER_**

In an instant Elfman's body changed into that of the War Tiger, a frightening beast with sharp claws and the speed and agility of ten men.

"A high speed takeover." Mirajane said. Her face was serious but she still worried for her brother's safety.

"Now, if he could just connect with an attack." Juvia added.

Elfman swiped at Bacchus with his sharp claws, but once again the Quatro Cerberus wizard dodged his attacks. Elfman swiped overhead. Bacchus ducked. Bacchus raised his palm, striking Elfman under the chin.

Elfman staggered for a moment before going for a kick. Bacchus countered again, sliding under Elfman. He swung his palms around and hit Elfman's legs, knocking him back off balance and slamming him to the ground.

"And once again Elfman is down!" Lola shouted. "Bacchus is giving him no room to counter."

"Man, Elfman isn't hitting this guy at all." Gray huffed.

"I think it's because of the weird way Bacchus is moving." Lucy pointed out.

"It's been awhile since I have seen this." Mavis said.

"First Master?" Romeo asked, catching her words.

"Can you tell what's going on, Makarov?" she asked.

Makarov nodded. "Yes. It seems Bacchus is focusing his magic energy into the palm of his hands and is attacking Elfman with that. It's a rudimentary technique but combined with his skills as a martial artist it's quite effective."

"He knows martial arts?" Levy asked.

Mavis nodded. "Pigua Quan from the looks of his stance."

"Pigua Quan? I think I've read about that. It's a form of martial arts that utilizes palm strikes, right?" Levy asked.

Mavis nodded. "That's correct. You're quite the studious one." She smiled, causing the bluenette to blush.

"Erza once told me that Bacchus has modified his technique to accommodate his drinking habit." Makarov explained. "She said he calls it 'Drunken Pigua Quan'."

"Drunken?" Alana questioned.

"Sounds like my kinda style." Cana smirked.

"With the randomness of his movements it's nigh impossible to tell where he will strike next. What's even more worrying is what's in that bottle he has." Makarov said.

"I can only guess its alcohol." Mavis said.

"Most likely." Makarov nodded. "But he has yet to drink any."

Lisanna's eyes widened. "Then that means…"

"He's wasting it." Cana interjected.

"Focus, Cana." Levy sweat dropped.

"It means, he still has yet to show his true power." Makarov said.

"Fyooh!" Bacchus jumped into the air. Swiping his palm down as he descended, he struck Elfman in the face, sending him crashing into the ground with a loud thud.

"You said you were a man, right?" Bacchus asked, licking his lips. "You'd best keep that promise."

Elfman's sisters continued to look on worriedly.

"Is Elfman down for good this time?!" Lola commentated.

Elfman managed to stand once again, this time with a smirk on his face.

"Something funny?" Bacchus asked.

"Kinda." Elfman answered. "I just found out what I want if I win the bet."

"Seems pretty impossible at this point but I'll bite." Bacchus shrugged. "What do you want?"

Elfman's smirk grew wider. "If I win…you and your guild have to call yourselves Quatro Puppy or the rest of the games." He declared.

Bacchus tried to stifle a laugh, the rest of his teammates however were less than amused; in fact astonished was a better word. Rocker's hair even slumped over.

Bacchus returned Elfman's confident smirk with one of his own. "Alright then. You go it." He said. He reached down, finally picking up the bottle that had been sitting in the dirt since the start of the fight. He popped the cork. "Guess it's about time for me to wrap this up." He gulped down the alcohol.

"Now's not the time to be taking a drink!" Lucy shouted.

"Hold on, Lucy." Gray said. "Do you feel that?"

Lucy reset herself and looked at Bacchus, feeling a pressure emanating from him. "What is that?"

"Looks like he's getting serious." Gray said with focused eyes.

"Now we will see just what he's really made of." Mavis murmured.

Bacchus burped loudly, shakily moving into his fighting stance.

Elfman felt the power radiating from his opponent.

**_BEAST SOUL…_**

Suddenly a flurry of blows rained down on Elfman. "Too slow!" Bacchus grinned, rushing past the Fairy Tail wizard.

_Seven punches in rapid succession?!_ Mavis thought surprised.

"Gotcha." Bacchus smirked looking behind himself. His smirk gave way to confusion when he felt a stinking sensation on his hands. "What the?" he looked down, shocked to see that his hands were trembling and bleeding. "My hands?!"

"Lizard Man!" Elfman shouted. His takeover was a success. His form was now that of the Lizard Man, his body almost completely covered with sharp and hardened scales. While his new hide succeeded in lessening the impact of Bacchus' blows, Elfman still felt a bit numb.

"That was quite the counter." Mavis smiled.

"If I can't hit ya, then I'll let you come to me." Elfman said confidently.

The crowd was speechless.

"Come on!" Elfman shouted. "Your fists against my body, let's see which breaks first!" he shouted.

"He's insane." Bacchus said under his breath.

"It sounds like Elfman has issued a challenge to Bacchus: a battle of wills pitting fist vs. body. Will Bacchus accept?" Lola said.

"This is so cool!" Jason shouted.

"The guy must have gotten hit one time too many." Orga said.

"I agree, he seems to have more brawn than brains." Rufus said. "Looks like you have found yourself a kindred spirit, Orga."

"Watch it." Orga glared.

"I don't know, this might be good." Sting grinned.

"I don't think this is wise." Juvia said.

Mirajane nodded in agreement. "Sure Lizard Man's spiked scales make it the best form to use against bare fisted opponents, but Bacchus has already broken quite a few of those scales with that first attack. Elfman's being rather reckless."

"So how about it?!" Elfman challenged the drunken wizard. "Are you a real man? Or are you a chicken?"

Bacchus grinned. "I like you big guy. My spirit's trembling. Alright, I'll take you on." Bacchus dashed forward. Elfman braced himself for impact. "Don't be angry with me when I win!" Bacchus yelled excitedly.

Their contest had begun. The impact of Bacchus' blows was both astounding and frightening to all those watching. Each bone crushing collision of body and palm sent shivers through the spines of the spectators. It was sheer brutality, but no one dared look away for fear of offending the warriors waging the battle. Bacchus attacked with the fury of a charging rhino, Elfman standing up to his blows as if he was made of stone.

"Do you hear that?" Natsu asked, his ears picking up the sounds of the impacts.

"What is it?" Wendy asked, slightly frightened.

"I'm not sure." Erza answered. "But it sounds like it's coming from the arena."

"Let's go check it out!" Natsu shouted excitedly. He jumped from his bed and ran out of the door in a hurry.

"Natsu wait!" Erza called out, but he was already gone. She sighed heavily and grabbed onto Aura's hand. "Let's go follow your father, Aura."

"Ok." Aura nodded happily.

"You three come along as well." Erza said to Wendy, Carla, and Shizuka; who had just returned to the room a short while earlier.

"Ok." Wendy nodded. "Come on, Carla."

"Yes ma'am." Shizuka said following the group.

"Do you want to come with us, Porlyusica?" Erza asked before leaving the infirmary.

"No." Porlyusica answered flatly. "I've had enough of looking at the lot of ya. Hurry up and get out."

Erza grinned. "We'll be taking our leave then. Thank you for everything."

"Thank you, Grandeeney." Wendy smiled before she and Carla exited after Erza and Aura.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Mistress Porlyusica." Shizuka bowed with a smile before leaving last.

Porlyusica watched the five girls leave, a small smile on her face.

Natsu arrived at the balcony in hurry, startling both Gray and Lucy. He was going so fast that he nearly broke through the balcony railing.

"Natsu?!" Lucy squealed startled. "You're awake?"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" he smiled at his team.

"Took you long enough you idiot." Gray smirked.

"Looks like he's returned." Rufus grinned. "What do you think, Sting?"

"Keep it down would ya?" Sting said to Rufus. "I'm trying to watch this." He pointed at the fight between Bacchus and Elfman. He was focused on the two, but a small smirk appeared on his face. _I knew it would take more than that to keep you down, Natsu._

"Salamander's back." Gajeel said.

"Told ya he'd be ok." Laxus said.

Natsu's attention turned to the arena center and his eyes widened in wonder. "Is that Elfman down there?" he asked.

"Yeah. " Gray nodded. "He and that Bacchus guy have been at this forever."

"Then this is the noise I heard." Natsu smiled.

Erza, Aura, Wendy, Carla, and Shizuka joined the others on the balcony, but before they could say anything; they too became encompassed in the atmosphere of the battle below.

Bacchus' fists continued slamming against Elfman's lizard body. The Quatro Cerberus wizard could feel his fingers breaking, his palms shattering, but he couldn't stop, he didn't want to. He was having enjoying himself too much, as was Elfman, whose bones were also giving way.

"This is nothing short of…amazing." Lola said, completely entranced by the battle taking place before him. "This is no longer a battle of guilds, this a battle of men's pride. Two hardened warriors giving it their all to break their opponent's wills. The irresistible force meeting the immovable object. Who will emerge victorious?!"

After what felt like an eternity, the booming finally stopped. Elfman and Bacchus, both tired and bloodied, fell to their knees in exhaustion. They panted heavily, their gasps for air signifying just how far past their limits they pushed.

"You…you said…your name was…Elman…right?" Bacchus said between breaths.

"Y…yeah." Elfman answered.

Bacchus stood up, throwing his hands into the air. He began to laugh loudly, satisfaction echoing throughout the arena.

"And the last man standing is Bacchus!" Lola announced.

The Fairy tail guild all looked down in defeat, each of them feeling sorrow in their heart for Elfman.

"You know what…?" Bacchus said, his voice beginning to shake. "You really are…" he lost his balance. "A man." Bacchus fell onto his back unconscious, a big smile on his face.

"Huh?" Elfman looked at his fallen opponent, a slightly confused look on his face.

"Bacchus is down!" Lola exclaimed. "Elfman wins the match! Fairy Tail A wins 10 points!"

Elfman heard the announcement and his eyes widened. Fully digesting the moment he threw his arms up in victory. He roared loudly and triumphantly as the crowd grew into an excited frenzy.

"Elfman has succeeded in making up for his team's loss in the Ascension event. Could we be seeing a comeback on the horizon for Fairy Tail?" Lola said.

"What a spectacular battle." Yajima nodded.

"That was soooo cool!" Jason shouted.

"He did it!" Natsu exclaimed.

"He really did." Erza said, slightly surprised.

"That was amazing." Wendy said with a smile.

"I have never seen anything like that before." Shizuka said.

"He won." Juvia said with a smile.

"Guess he is a real man after all." Laxus smirked.

Mirajane simply gave a warm smile. _Good job, Elfman._

Jellal however was focused on something else. He looked over to Fairy Tail A, his eyes never leaving Shizuka.

Natsu and his team gathered around Elfman's bedside in the infirmary, they having brought him there after his match. The middle Strauss sibling was covered from head to toe in bandages.

"I apologize for underestimating you, Elfman." Erza said. "You did well today. Your strength and resolve has opened the door for all of us. We will make sure not to waste the progress you have made for us. You certainly are a real man." She nodded with a satisfied smile.

"Looks like even Erza's acknowledging you now." Gray said.

"You were great out there." Lucy praised.

"Seriously man, you gave me chills." Natsu grinned.

"Stop, you guys are embarrassing me." Elfman said. "Oww." He winced as Lisanna padded his head with gauze.

"You always did have a thick head and a stubborn body." Lisanna smiled.

"Really?" Natsu snickered.

"You should be the last person laughing!" Elfman shouted at the dragon slayer.

"But you really did an amazing job." Wendy congratulated with a warm smile.

"Sorry to ask ya to do this, but you gotta take over for me, Wendy." Elfman said.

"Don't worry." The young girl said confidently. "You can count on me."

"The next match is starting so hurry up and get out." Porlyusica scolded. "Learning about your enemy is the first step to defeating them."

"Alright, alright we're goin." Gray said irritably.

"Take care, Granny." Natsu said, earning him the alchemist's cold stare.

"I'll stay behind with him." Evergreen said to the group. She sat in a chair next to Elfman's bed. "You guys go make sure we win."

"Got it." Natsu gave her a thumbs up before he and the others exited.

"You didn't have to stay here you know." Elfman said to Evergreen once the others were clear.

"Oh shut up." Evergreen said. "You should consider it an honor that I volunteered to do this." She smirked.

"T-thanks I guess." Elfman looked away, his cheeks turning red.

"No kissing patients." Porlyusica said.

"What?! I was doing no such thing!" Evergreen shrieked, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Man that fight was awesome." Natsu said as he and the others made their way back to the arena. "When will I get to fight someone strong like Elfman did?"

"Be patient, Natsu." Erza said. "Your time will come."

"What happened to Bixlow and Freed?" Lucy asked aloud.

"Yeah, it's weird seeing the Thunder Legion all separated like that." Gray added.

"Master told me that they went back to check on things at the guild. They may be there for a while." Erza answered.

"Really?" Lisanna asked. "That's weird that they would leave in the middle of the games."

"Yes. It is." Erza said, her brow furrowing slightly.

"There sure are a lot of strong people here." Wendy said with an anxious grin. "I'm kind of nervous."

"Now's not the time to be worried, child." Carla chided.

"But Wendy's right. With all these strong guilds, it's going to be tough to win." Lisanna said.

"It doesn't matter, we'll take them all down." Natsu declared. "Fairy Tail's gonna be number 1 again."

"You got that right." Gray smirked.

"Still, there are a lot of variables to consider." Erza said. "In addition to the guilds we knew of beforehand, there's also new guilds like Mermaid Heel and Sabertooth; And of course we still have Raven Tail to contend with. "

"Raven Tail is the guild that attacked me and Carla before, right?" Wendy asked.

"Yes." Erza nodded. "We still don't know what their true aim is in the games. So we must remain vigilant."

"True." Carla agreed. "The long nosed man on their team has the ability to drain one's magical power instantly. That's how he was able to attack Wendy and myself."

"You're right." Erza said. "Master Makarov and Master Mavis both suspected that was how their member, Nullpudding, was able to defeat Lyon."

"But if they have someone on their team who uses that kind of magic, why didn't they use it during my match with Flare?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe it was because of that girl." Gray suggested. "She probably injured him when she saved Wendy and Carla."

"Where is Shizuka?" Wendy asked.

"She's in the stands with the rest of the guild." Lisanna answered.

"I suggested to Master Makarov that we keep her close for now." Erza added.

"You don't trust her?" Gray asked.

"Not fully, but that's not my main concern." Erza said. "There are too many things are happening at once. We need to manage whatever control we can over the situation."

Natsu walked a small distance behind the others and listened as they discussed their worries with the games. He nodded in agreement at their words, but in truth he didn't understand a word they were saying. True, he found both Raven Tail and Sabertooth suspicious, but everything else flew over his spiked head. He didn't see much point in worrying about it.

"Do you think something is going to happen here at the games?" Lisanna asked Erza, a bit worried.

"I'm not sure." Erza said. She stopped walking, everyone else following her lead and gathering in a semi-circle. "First Crime Sorciere asked us to help them locate this mysterious presence at the games that may or may not be connected to Zeref, then there was that green light during the preliminaries, next there was Raven Tail's appearance in the games, and now this amnesiac girl has fallen into our laps. I'm just wary of what might happen next."

"I agree." Carla cosigned. "There are a lot of seemingly random happenings going on around here. That can't all be coincidence."

"Maybe you two are overthinking things." Wendy said.

"Perhaps you're right." Carla said.

"In any case we must remain on guard." Erza said. "Regardless of whether these events are related or not, Raven Tail still has it out for us seeing as how they have already made outside attacks on our members. So no one travels alone when outside of the arena." Erza ordered and everyone nodded in agreement. "Good now let's hurry back before we miss the next match."

They began walking again. Erza's concerns weighed heavily in everyone's minds, but none were more worried than Lucy and Carla. They still worried about Carla's vision from the previous night.

Natsu continued to trail behind his friends, but he couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched by someone. He sniffed the air above, noticing a scent that was unlike the ones of his friends. The scent lingered just on the fringes of his own perceptions of smell. Wendy picked it up as well, although it was even more faint to her.

Natsu and Wendy exchanged a glance, both of them noticing the smell of flesh. The odd thing to them was it smelled as if the flesh was slowly rotting away. They also noticed something familiar about the smell, but couldn't place it. The scent grew stronger, causing Natsu and Wendy to turn around.

"Natsu?" Lucy called, noticing the wary look in his eye.

"What is it, Wendy?" Carla asked looking up at her.

"I smell...something." Wendy said, her gaze narrowing.

"Natsu." Erza called, time touching his shoulder.

"Huh?" Natsu broke out of his focus and looked back at the redhead, an apprehensive look in her eye. "What's wrong, Erza?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied. "You just stopped all of sudden. Did you smell something?"

Natsu shook his head. "No, it's nothing."

"Natsu." Erza's tone grew serious.

"It's nothing really." He smiled at her.

Wendy also broke her focus, her gaze softening.

Erza looked into Natsu's eyes for a few more moments before relenting. "If you say so." She said. "Come on, the next match should be starting."

"Ok." Natsu said as he and the others resumed their walk. Natsu sniffed the air one last time, to his slight surprise the scent was gone. Natsu and Wendy exchanged a glance, before nodding at one another._ Guess I was just imagining things. _Natsu thought.

The group reentered the arena, each going to their respective areas.

"Hey Lisanna, welcome back." Cana smiled. "How's the big lug?"

"Elfman's a bit banged up, but he's fine. Did we miss anything?" Lisanna asked as she sat down.

"You're just in time." Cana answered. "The next match is starting."

"Carla!" Happy yelled happily upon seeing the tabby.

"I see your injuries have all healed." Pantherlily said.

"They have." Carla nodded. "Wendy is fine as well. I would have stayed with her, but apparently only active participants in the tournament are allowed to watch from the balconies." She said a bit despondent.

"I was so worried about you!" Happy shouted. He lunged towards Carla but she side stepped him, causing the blue exceed to fall on his face.

"Calm down." Carla said. "The match is starting."

"Sorry." Happy apologized, rubbing his cheek with his paw.

Carla smiled softly at him. _I really shouldn't be so worried about such an obscure vision. I should be focused on supporting my guild. Although… _She looked over to Shizuka, who sat between Alana and Master Makarov. _I can't help but worry about what might happen._

"Sho be do ba!" a raspy voice pierced Carla's eardrums.

She quickly covered her ears as the sound continued. "What is that awful sound?" She asked.

"That would be Gajeel." Happy sweat dropped.

The third match of Day 2 pitted Gajeel against Ichiya. Intrigued by rumors of the Iron Dragon's infamous voice over the years, Ichiya challenged Gajeel to a singing contest. As with the match before it, this one had stakes. If Gajeel won Blue Pegasus' "secret weapon" would unmask in front of everyone, and If Ichiya won…

"He what?!" Erza shouted at Mirajane.

"They agreed that if Ichiya won, you would go on a date with him." Mira repeated nervously.

"That bastard." Erza growled. "How dare he? You better win if you know what's best for you, Gajeel!" Erza shouted over the balcony.

"Erza looks really angry." Wendy pointed out.

"She's probably mad she didn't get to fight." Natsu replied.

"You did hear what the bet on this match was, right?" Gray asked Natsu.

"No. What is it?" Natsu replied.

"If Gajeel loses, Erza has to go on a date with Ichiya." Gray explained.

"Oh." Natsu said, not fully understanding what Gray was trying to say.

"Gajeel is a terrible singer." Lucy said. "There's no possible way Ichiya can lose."

"You don't know that." Natsu said to the blonde. "He could be a worse singer than Gajeel."

"No one is a worse singer than Gajeel." Gray said deadpan.

"Yeah? Well…" The reality of the situation began to sink into Natsu's head. His eyes opened in realization and he grabbed the balcony railing along with Erza. "Gajeel if you lose I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Looks like they heard about the bet." Wakaba laughed, Macao joining in.

"I'm not confident about this one." Makarov grimaced. "Gajeel is not what we would call a songbird."

Mavis laughed. "I don't know, he seems to be enjoying himself."

"Colorful, Colorful. Shoo be do ba. Tremble with love. Steel grey metallic!" Gajeel, despite numerous jeers and boos from the crowd, continued singing his heart out. Ironically enough his somewhat touching, yet odd, lyrics eventually won over the crowd to some degree.

Gajeel finished his song, and to the surprise of everyone in the Fairy Tail guild, he earned the crowds cheers.

"That was awesome!" A spectator yelled.

"Yeah, encore!" another shouted.

_Please don't give him any ideas._ Fairy Tail thought in unison.

"That was great." Sting laughed. "We should totally get that guy to perform for us, right Rogue?" he looked back at his fellow dragon slayer, whose back was turned.

"That was horrendous." Rogue replied coldly, but unknown to his guild mates there was a small smirk on his lips.

"Well that was certainly…something." Lola said surprised.

"Indeed it was." Yajima nodded.

"Gajeel is so cool!" Jason shouted.

"How is Master Ichiya going to compete with that?" Eve asked his fellow Tri-Men's, a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry, Eve." Hibiki reassured. "Master Ichiya is the most talented wizard in all of Blue Pegasus…" he looked back at their costumed companion. "There's no way he's going to lose." He turned and gave the "rabbit" a thumbs up, who responded in kind.

"Well that went better than I thought." Mirajane smiled. "The crowd seems to like it."

"Yeah, either they're tone deaf or Gajeel has actually gotten better at singing." Gray added.

"My guess is the former." Lucy sighed.

"We still have yet to see what Ichiya is capable of." Erza said, the tense look still on her face.

"Is she really that scared of going on a date with him?" Wendy asked.

"Wouldn't you be?" Lucy asked.

Wendy thought to herself about Ichiya. She had never had a conversation with the man, but upon seeing Erza's numerous frightened reactions to his advances and his more than eccentric mannerisms, she shuddered some. "I guess so." She smiled.

"Now that Gajeel's…performance is over, it's Ichiya's turn." Lola announced. "Just what does the Blue Pegasus wizard have in store for us? Can he outdo the jazzy dragon slayer?"

Ichiya stood silent in the middle of arena, his eyes closed. Everyone sat on the edge of their seat, anticipating whatever song lyrics would emerge from the mouth of the parfume wizard. Suffice to say that Erza and Natsu were the most anxious.

Suddenly Ichiya's eyes opened wide. He unbuttoned his shirt and grabbed the microphone. "I'm too sexy for my shirt…" The crowd's collective jaws dropped at Ichiya's performance. For all intents and purposes it was just as worse as Gajeel's but Ichiya's deep voice and delivery made it a surprising sight.

"I…have no words for this." Carla said astonished.

"They're both terrible." Jet said.

"Well at least they're giving it their all." Levy laughed nervously.

Makarov simply sighed and shook his head. Mavis on the other hand was giggling, she was fully enjoying the show in the arena.

"Lighten up, Makarov." She smiled at the old man. "You have to admit the two have spirit."

As Ichiya continued his performance, he looked over to Erza. He winked at her, causing the redhead to feel a sense of fear that she rarely ever felt. She ducked behind Natsu, the dragon slayer slightly confused by her sudden action.

"I'm too sexy for this song." Ichiya finished and once again the crowd voiced their approval.

"From the sound of the crowd it looks like Ichiya and Gajeel are even." Lola said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Lucy said.

"You're pretty good." Gajeel smirked at Ichiya.

_He is?!_ Fairy Tail shouted internally.

"I could say the same of you." Ichiya said. "Your song really touched my heart."

"Yours wasn't that bad either. You write it yourself?"

"Sadly no, it's a song that became popular while you and the others were stuck on Tenrou Island." Ichiya replied. "Looks like we're both tied."

"Do we sing again?" Gajeel asked.

_Please no!_ Fairy Tail once again shouted internally, the crowd also thinking the same thing.

"I think we should use a more...definitive method to decide the victor." Ichiya said. He held a vial up to his nose and took out the cork. A purple mist leaked out and Ichiya inhaled it. His body glowed purple, growing in size as his musculature changed.

**_POWER PARFUME_**

Gajeel grinned once Ichiya's transformation was finished. "I was wondering when we'd get serious." He ripped off his tuxedo, revealing his normal clothing. "Come on."

"It looks like the two wizards have decided to settle things with their fists." Lola said.

"It seems they have finally gotten serious." Erza said, having come from behind Natsu.

"You scared, Erza?" Gray teased.

"I'm no such thing." Erza replied.

"Oh yeah?" Gray smirked. "Then why are you squeezing Natsu's hand so hard?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not…"

"Erza..." Natsu grimaced in pain.

Erza looked down, seeing Natsu on one knee struggling to release himself from her iron grip.

Erza quickly let go. "I'm sorry, Natsu." She apologized.

"It's...ok." Natsu said weakly. He shook his hand to try and get feeling back in it.

"If I remember right Ichiya's supposedly really strong." Lucy said.

"Didn't Erza say he was probably the strongest wizard in Blue Pegaus?" Wendy asked.

"He is." Erza answered. "This may not be an easy fight for Gajeel." She clenched her fist tightly and slammed it on the balcony railing, cracking it some. She also succeeded in startling her teammates. "But he must persevere and win!" Erza shouted.

_For his sake I hope he does._ Lucy thought nervously.

Ichiya rushed Gajeel, pulling back his now huge fist.

**_SMILING SMASH_**

He uppercutted Gajeel, sending a shockwave through the arena.

"What an attack!" Lola shouted. "Is that the end of Gajeel?"

Ichiya closed his eyes and smirked at his supposed win, but he soon opened them in surprise when he felt a stinging pain in his knuckles. He looked before himself to see that not only was Gajeel still standing, but that his body was covered in gray metallic scales.

Gajeel lowered his chin and looked at Ichiya, his smirk still on his face. "That all you got?"

Ichiya looked back at his team and smiled warmly, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry, men." He apologized.

"Sir Ichiya!" the Tri-Men's shouted in unison as they watched Ichiya fall to Gajeel's fist.

"And the winner of the match is Gajeel!" Lola announced. "Fairy Tail B earns 10 points."

The crowd cheered. Erza and Natsu both breathed a sigh of relief. Lucy and the other's laughed at the couple's relaxed faces.

"Don't forget our bet!" Gajeel shouted at the Blue Pegasus team. "Time for bunny boy to unmask."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that." Gray said.

"I wonder who it is." Lucy said.

"I hope it's someone strong." Natsu said with stars in his eyes. "Maybe it's that guy from Oracion Seis…hotcake!"

"That's Hoteye and no." Erza corrected. "Crime Sorciere said he's still in jail."

"Achoo!" thousands of miles away, Hoteye sneezed in his cell. "Oh my, I must be coming down with a cold, oh yeah!"

"Just who is inside the bunny costume?" Lola asked. "Everyone is eagerly awaiting the answer."

"The suspense is killing me." Happy said.

"Oddly enough, I'm also curious of this masked person's identity." Carla said.

"As am I." Pantherlily nodded.

The "bunny" removed their costumed head, revealing Nichiya!

"Sir Nichiya?!" Pantherlily shouted astonished.

"From Edolas?!" Happy added.

"He must have joined Blue Pegasus upon coming here!" Carla said.

"Whoa!" Gray yelled. "It's one of the cats from Edolas!"

"I must say this is a surprise." Erza said. She slowly began to lose her balance as the reality of the situation began to sink in. "Two…Ichiya's…" she fell back, Natsu catching her.

"Hey Erza are you alright?!" he asked.

"This…can't be…happening." Erza mumbled.

"I think she's in shock." Mirajane smiled.

"It's a cat?!" Lola said.

"This is certainly unexpected." Yajima said.

"It's still really cool." Jason said.

The entire crowd was speechless, none knew how to process what they were seeing. Not only was a cat Blue Pegasus' secret weapon, he looked exactly like Ichiya.

"I'm…sorry you had to reveal yourself so early." Ichiya apologized, still on the ground.

"No need to fret, me." Nichiya said. "You did your best." Tears pooled in Nichiya's eyes. "Smile!"

"I will." Ichiya said, tears in his eyes as well.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gajeel asked, understandably confused.

Gajeel returned to his team a few minutes later, more irritated than satisfied at his victory.

"You did well." Mirajane congratulated.

"What's with that look on your face?" Laxus asked, noticing the Iron Dragon's furrowed brow.

"Titania really laid into me when I got back." Gajeel irritably replied.

"Well you did just offer her without permission." Mirajane giggled.

"I'm surprised Natsu wasn't trying to tear you a new one." Laxus said.

Jellal heard his teammate's conversation but his focus was divided. He looked over to Fairy Tail's seats in the stands, his eyes still on Shizuka.

"What's wrong Mystogan?" Mirajane asked.

"It's nothing." Jellal answered, looking back at her.

"Mystogan never did talk much." Gajeel said.

"I suppose your right." Mirajane said.

"I wasn't expecting to see _another_ exceed here." Wendy said. She had already been told about Lecter and Frosch thanks to Natsu, but Nichiya was a much more unexpected happening.

"Well they did spread all around Earthland." Lucy said. "It makes sense that we would see some of them around once in a while."

"Now for the final match of Day 2!" Lola announced. "It will be Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi Vs…Sabertooth's Yukino Agira! It looks like we're moving on from the battle of the beats to one of beauties." Lola said.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Frosch asked Lector, the ever wide smile present on the cosplaying exceed.

Lecter glared at his companion. "Yukino's gonna win of course!" the red exceed shouted. "What are you some kind of moron, Frosch? How could you not know that already?"

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch said.

"Well we're in the lead right now, so we don't have too much to worry about." Orga smirked.

"Indeed." Rufus agreed.

"Yukino." Sting said, his tone serious. "Do you remember what it means to be a part of Sabertooth?"

"That I mustn't bring shame to the honor of our guild." Yukino answered.

"And how do you do that?" Sting asked.

"By winning."

"Then go do it."

"Yes." Yukino nodded as she stepped out from the tunnel towards the arena center

"Make sure to do your best, Kagura." The hooded woman said.

"Win it for us." Beth smiled.

"She's going against Sabertooth…" Risley said, her voice a bit wary.

"It doesn't matter who it is, Kagura's stronger than all of them." Arana said.

"Be at ease." Kagura said to her teammates. "I have seen the path that lies ahead. I know where my sword must proceed."

She stepped forth from the tunnel, meeting Yukino in the center of the arena.

"I don't suppose these two will sing as well?" Yajima asked Lola.

"Umm, I don't think so Mr. Yajima." Lola answered.

"A shame, I bet they have lovely singing voices." Yajima said, a bit downtrodden.

"With these two we shouldn't even expect anything like that." Jason said with a grin.

"Sabertooth is up." Gray said, he and the rest of team looking down at the two combatants.

"Watch her carefully." Erza said. "That is the guild that blocks our path to the top."

"Right." Lucy and Wendy said in unison.

"Those two are quite the lookers, huh?" Macao grinned.

"I'll say." Wakaba said.

"I don't remember either of them at the last tournament." Jet said.

"I've heard of Kagura Mikazuchi from Sorcerer Weekly." Alana said. "They say she's one of the strongest female wizards in the kingdom."

"Really?" Lisanna asked.

"This should be an enlightening matchup." Makarov said.

While the adults talked, Aura stood overlooking the railing down to the arena floor. She could not explain why, but she found herself unable to take her eyes off of the two women about to do battle. A form of adoration she only felt for women belonging to the Fairy Tail guild. She looked them up and down, her eyes widening in amazement.

"Aura? Are you ok?" Asuka asked.

"They're so…pretty." Aura smiled.

"Most people may know Kagura from the Sorcerer's Weekly 'Best Female Wizards' list." Lola said. "And while this is Yukino's debut match, her being a part of the reigning champions, Sabertooth, should be all the evidence we need of her magical power. Who will come out on top in the final match?"

The gong sounded.

"Let the match begin!" Lola shouted.

The two women stood across from one another, their resolve painted on their faces.

"May you fight well." Yukino said with a bowed head.

Kagura was initially caught off-guard, but soon followed suit. "The same to you." She said.

"Before we start." Yukino said. "It seems the previous two battles had wagers placed on them by their participants. Shall we do the same?"

"I am sorry, but things like that hold no value to me." Kagura replied plainly.

"Are you by chance, afraid of losing?" Yukino provoked.

"I have no such inclinations. However, when I agree to something I see it through to the end without fail. I never gamble for amusement."

"Then shall we wager for something serious?" Yukino said, her tone growing heavy. "Like our lives?"

The entire crowd's jaws dropped in shock. All of them were taken aback by the declaration, save Sting who simply smirked.

"Does she have a screw lose or something?" the Mermaid Heel's hooded member asked.

"She seems pretty confident in herself." Risley said.

"If you are serious about taking this course of action, then it would rude of me to ignore you." Kagura said. She readied herself. "I accept your terms. Come."

The crowd once again fell into shock, this time at Kagura's acceptance to Yukino's wager.

"Well things have certainly taken a turn." Lola said.

"Hmmm." Yajima breathed.

"Did they say they were putting their lives on the line?" Gray asked in surprise.

"That is a very bold wager to make." Erza said.

Yukino reached into her cloak, pulling out a key. "It is by a cruel twist of fate that you were placed in front Sabertooth."

**_OPEN GATE OF THE PAIRED FISH: _**

"She's a Celestial Wizard?!" Lucy shouted.

"A golden key." Kagura observed. "So you're just like the blonde Fairy Tail wizard from yesterday."

**_PICSES_**

Two fish, one white and one black, emerged from Yukino's key. They were hundreds of meters long, their speed astonishing as they rushed towards Kagura.

"Fish!" Happy yelled excitedly, drool leaking from his mouth.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Carla scolded.

Kagura jumped out of the way of the twin spirit's initial attack, landing on her feet a few feet away. The twin fish charged her again, and once again Kagura jumped out of harm's way. As Pisces continued their attacks, Kagura continued to dodge, leaping gracefully from fish to fish.

"She's pretty good." Natsu said amazed.

"Yes, she is." Erza agreed, her focus entirely on the fight.

Kagura jumped from the white fish's body once more, this time landing on the black one's head. She ran down its body, her sword at the ready.

"You are quite skilled at dodging, but it's time I bring you down to earth." Yukino said, pulling out another golden key.

**_OPEN GATE OF THE HEAVENLY SCALES: LIBRA_**

Another spirit emerged from the second key. This one was slender woman with tan skin. Her dark hair was tied in what looked to be an ox horn style, and she wore what appeared to be a belly dancer's bikini top and skirt, a cloth bearing her symbol wrapped around her mouth. Small scales also hung from her hands, tied to strings dangling from her fingers.

"She can perform a double summon too?" Lucy said.

"Libra, shift the target's gravity down." Yukino ordered.

"As you wish." Libra complied. She danced and a force overtook Kagura, slamming her down to the ground.

"Kagura!" Beth called out.

Kagura slowly stood up, her body still being weighed down. _What's this?_ she thought.

"What's happened?" Lola said. "It looks like all of Kagura's speed is gone."

"Don't tell me that Libra girl uses the same magic as me." Risley said in disbelief.

"That's the way, Yukino!" Lecter shouted.

"Yay!" Frosch exclaimed.

"Pisces!" Yukino called out.

The twin fish once again rushed towards Kagura, who was now weighted down by Libra's magic. The fish collided, but when the dust settled Kagura was high in the air.

"Kagura's in the air!" Lola shouted. "How did she do that?!"

"She's so cool!" Jason exclaimed.

"She must have really strong legs in order to jump that high." Gray said.

Erza shook her head. "No. It's something else."

"Libra, shift her gravity to the right." Yukino commanded.

"Yes ma'am." Libra nodded. She danced once again and Kagura felt another push. This one sending her flying into one of the statues overlooking the arena.

"Once again Kagura has been pulled by Libra's gravity change." Lola said.

"This one's over." Orga said. "About time too, I was getting bored."

Sting rested his head on his open palm a smug smirk on his lips. "Yeah, I wish Yukino would quit toying with her already."

"Pisces, finish her." Yukino commanded.

Once again the twin fish flew towards Kagura.

"Oh no!" Beth fretted.

"Calm down, Beth." Risley grinned. "It's not over for Kagura yet."

Just before Pisces attacked, they suddenly fell to the ground.

"What?" Yukino said with widened eyes.

"I-I can't move?" Libra said. Her body was being weighed down by an unknown force.

"Libra?!" Yukino shouted. She looked up, seeing Kagura now standing atop the statue she was flung into. S_he can use gravity magic as well?_

"Don't underestimate, Kagura." Risley said proudly. "She's the one who taught me gravity magic."

"Whoa!" Natsu exclaimed.

Kagura's gravity shift continued weighing down the three spirits until Pisces fell on top of Libra, immobilizing all three of them. Kagura jumped from the statue. Using her Gravity magic to slow her descent, she landed safely on her feet on the ground.

The crowd cheered at the display.

"In a spectacular turnaround Kagura has immobilized Yukino's spirits." Lola commentated.

Kagura stared at Yukino, her will still solidified.

"Libra, Picses, come back." Yukino waved her keys, recalling her spirits back to the celestial world. "You're strong." Yukino said to Kagura, once again reaching into her cloak. "I never thought I would have to open this so early." She pulled out a third golden key. "The thirteenth gate."

"Thirteenth Gate?" Lucy repeated in shock.

"What is that, Lucy?" Wendy asked.

"I had heard rumors about a 13th zodiac key with a spirit that was supposedly stronger than the previous 12, but I thought it was just gossip. I had no idea it really existed." the blonde answered, her body trembling with bot anticipation and fear.

The air around Yukino and Kagura grew dark and heavy as the key started to glow.

"You're luck has run out." Yukino said.

"Luck?" Kagura said. "Such a thing has been foreign to me since my birth." She grabbed her sword and dashed forward. "My life now has been due to the choices I have made."

**_OPEN, GATE OF THE SNAKE CHARMER: _**

"Only I guide my fate." Kagura said, as she began to narrow the distance between her and Kagura.

**_OPHIUCHUS_**

From Yukino's key emerged a snake of immeasurable size, its enormous fangs sending a chill through the spines of the spectators in the arena. Its body, oddly enough, appeared to be both organic and mechanical.

"That thing is huge!" Gray and Natsu shouted in unison as they looked at the towering serpent spirit.

"So this is the 13th spirit." Lucy said astonished.

"I never knew such a thing existed." Makarov said.

"Neither did I." Mavis added.

Kagura continued charging ahead undaunted, gripping her sword hilt tightly.

**_BLADE OF RESENTMENT: ARCHENEMY _**

**_BESHEATHED LONGSWORD TECHNIQUE_**

In a flash Kagura cut Ophiuchus to ribbons, her sword never leaving it's scabbard.

"What?" Sting said in disbelief.

Yukino watched as Kagura continued approaching her, unable to speak due to shock.

"She never drew her blade." Erza gasped. "How was she…?"

The hooded woman sported a Cheshire grin.

Within seconds Kagura was upon Yukino, her eyes still as fierce as when their battle began. Yukino's will however, had long since wavered.

_This…can't be._ Yukino thought in fright.

"Your wager was a foolish one." Kagura said. Her sword still sheathed she swung upward, knocking Yukino off of her feet and onto her back on the dirt.

"There are times when even a mermaid feasts on tiger meat." Kagura said, standing triumphantly.

The entire crowd was shocked, none expected the fight to be won by Mermaid Heel. Once more they never expected it to be won so decisively.

"T-t-the match is over." Lola stammered. "The winner is Kagura Mikazuchi! Mermaid Heel earns 10 points, and Sabertooth earns zero!"

"What an unexpected turn of events." Yajima said.

"Kagura is so cool!" Jason exclaimed.

"That's our Kagura." Risley grinned.

"I knew she would win." Arana smirked.

"Yay, Kagura!" Beth shouted happily.

"Wow." Aura said with stars in her eyes.

Kagura made her way towards the tunnel, all of the competitor's eyes now on her.

_I never knew someone like her existed. _Erza thought. _Kagura Mikazuchi._

_I…lost._ Yukino thought surprised. "Sabertooth has been…"

Sting looked at the downed Yukino and the victorious Kagura, his teeth and fist both clenched in shocked anger.

Kagura stopped short of entering the arena tunnel. "Your life…" she said to Yukino. "It belongs to me now. Understood?"

Yukino nodded, tears streaming down her face. "Yes."

"With the last battle of day 2 concluded, here are the current rankings." Lola announced.

**1****st**** Place: Sabertooth – 30**

**2****nd**** Place: Raven Tail – 24**

**3****rd**** Place: Fairy Tail A – 20**

**4****th**** Place: Lamia Scale – 18**

**5****th**** Place: Mermaid Heel – 17**

**6****th**** Place: Fairy Tail B – 14**

**7****th ****Place: Blue Pegasus – 12**

**8****th**** Place: Quatro Puppy – 10**

"Looks like there has been quite a shakeup in the rankings." Lola announced. "Sabertooth is still in the lead, but Raven Tail is not far behind. Also despite being disqualified from the Ascension event, Fairy Tail A manages to make third place with their victory over Quatro Cereb- I'm sorry, Quatro Puppy. Fairy Tail B also manages to move up to sixth place, while Mermaid Heel's surprising victory has moved them to the top 5."

"Today was certainly an entertaining one." Yajima said.

"Everything was so cool!" Jason said.

"And with that we will see you all tomorrow for day three!" Lola said.

"Bye bye." Yajima said.

"They really changed it." Rocker said in humiliation as the newly christened "Quatro Puppy" team stared at the leader board. Bacchus simply laughed.

"That fight was awesome!" Natsu said. He and the others then began filing out of the balconies towards the entrance tunnels.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting that Mermaid chick to be so strong." Gray said.

"Me either." Wendy agreed.

"Sabertooth having a celestial wizard, especially one with three zodiac keys, was a huge surprise." Lucy said.

"I wonder whose spirits would in a fight." Natsu thought aloud. "Lucy's or that Saber girl's?"

"I wanna know too." Gray chimed in. "She looked pretty strong. I wonder if Lucy would stand a chance."

"Lucy has more spirits so I think she would win." Natsu said.

"Yeah but that Saber woman's looked stronger." Gray pointed out. "Plus she's got that huge snake."

"Oh yeah, you're right." Natsu realized.

"Would you guys stop comparing me to other people in your heads?!" Lucy shouted

"Of course Lucy would win. She's the best master a Celestial spirit could ask for, right beautiful?" Loke said, his arm around Lucy's waist.

"When did you get here?!" Lucy shrieked, pushing him away.

"Mama! Papa!" Aura called out. She ran from the stands to her parents.

"Aura." Erza smiled, hugging her. "Don't run so fast, you might trip and hurt yourself." Erza said in her motherly tone.

"You watch the fights?" Natsu asked with a smile.

"Mhm." Aura nodded. "The last one was my favorite. Both of those ladies were really pretty!" she smiled.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Erza said. "Are you ready to head back with the others?"

Aura shook her head. "Not yet." She let go of Erza's hand and ran to the balcony.

"Aura?" Erza said confused. She looked back at Natsu who shrugged his shoulders, he too was confused by their daughter's actions.

Yukino was still lying distraught on the ground, the sunlight stinging her eyes as the thought of her failure caused her tears to flow even more.

"Yukino." Sting called from the tunnel. "We're leaving."

"Y-yes." Yukino stammered. She stood up, trying to wipe away her ever falling tears as she walked towards him.

"Don't cry!" a voice called to her. Yukino's eyes widened in surprise. She looked behind her to see a child with light pink hair smiling at her.

"You were great! You should smile, don't be sad! You're too pretty to be sad!" Aura shouted, her wide smile glowing in the sun.

Yukino stood amazed at the sight. She was rendered speechless. In the despair of her defeat, under the weight of the shame she bared for failing her guild, this lone child was giving her praise. Even though she was involved in what she considered a dishonorable defeat, this little girl was smiling at her and telling her to do the same. "I…" Yukino began.

"YUKINO!" Sting yelled, breaking her trance. "I said let's go. The master is waiting for us."

"Yes." Yukino said turning around, resuming her walk to the tunnel. "My apologies, Sting." She entered the tunnel, a small smile on her face.

"Ok, I'm ready now." Aura said with a smile as she walked back to her parents.

"That was very sweet of you, Aura." Erza smiled warmly as she grabbed her daughter's hand. The three began walking.

"It was true." Aura said. "She did do a good job." She then looked at the ground with a pout.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked.

"I wanted to say something to the other lady too." Aura huffed.

Erza smiled and Natsu began laughing. "You really liked those two, huh?" Natsu asked.

Aura nodded.

"Well then I'll see if I can get them to meet you before the games are over." Natsu said.

Aura's eyes widened with delight. "Really, Papa?!"

Natsu nodded. "Yep. Your dad knows a lot of people. I'm sure I can do it." He puffed out his chest.

"Wow." Aura gasped.

Erza smiled at Natsu and Aura as they talked. She knew Natsu was mostly lying about knowing people, he was terrible with names, and most of the people he already knew that weren't in Fairy Tail most likely wanted to kill him. Still, she also knew that if he said he was going to do something he usually followed through with it, and that was enough for her. "Natsu." she called.

"Yeah?" Natsu answered, looking at Erza.

"Come here." Erza said, motioning her free hand towards herself.

"Hm?" Natsu leaned in. "What is it, Er-"Natsu's eyes widened when Erza suddenly kissed him on the lips. Aura looked up at her parents, a curious look on her face.

Erza pulled back, a smile on her lips.

"W-what was that for?" Natsu asked, his embarrassment showing on his face.

"I didn't know I required a reason to kiss you." Erza replied with a grin.

"N-no. I mean, you don't." Natsu stammered, scratching the back of his head. "It's just that-"

"Good." Erza cut him off. "Now let's head back, the others are probably wondering where we are."

"Y-yeah." Natsu said, a small grin on his lips as he scratched his cheek.

Aura simply smiled at her parents.

…

* * *

**Hey guys PDM here. New chapter is up. Sorry for the sporadic releases but things are going on in life that keep me from writing a lot these days. Also planning the feel of the chapters takes a bit of time.**

**I kept the Bacchus/Elfman fight and the Yukino/Kagura fight's relatively the same, but I substitued the Mirajane/Jenny "fight" (don't worry that will come later). I thought it would be fun to reference Gajeel's singing in the story. Although I do feel like this is weak in places so I'll mostly go back an edit sometime soon.**

**Anyways as usual, let me know what you guys think and thanks for reading. :)**


	14. GMG: On the Night of Day 2

Night soon fell upon the city of Crocus, blanketing the sky in darkness that was dimly lit by the city's street lamps. All of the participating teams in the Grand Magic Games were in their respective hotel rooms, either strategizing for the next day of the games or blissfully sleeping the night away. In rare cases, some teams were doing both.

"So who's up tomorrow?" Laxus asked.

He, Pantherlily, Mirajane, and Juvia sat in the middle of their hotel room. They sat on the floor across from one another in a circle, making their plans for day three of the Grand Magic Games.

"Well I guess since we've just been going around in a row." Mirajane began. "I'll-"

"I'll go." Juvia piped up, cutting off Mirajane. "I want to make up for losing on the first day. Please."

Juvia's teammates looked at her. They could see the determination in her eyes.

"What are you asking us for?" Laxus asked, leaning back on his hands. "If you wanna do it then do it. No one here's gonna stop ya."

Juvia's eyes lit up. "Really?" she looked at Pantherlily and Mirajane, who both nodded in approval.

"I don't see why not." Mirajane smiled.

"Yes, you seem so eager it would be rude to deny you." Pantherlily nodded.

Juvia smiled and bowed. "Thank you so much. I won't let you down."

"Actually!" A slurred voice shouted. Fairy Tail B looked up at their new found guess. "I'll take this one."

"Really, you?" Laxus asked with a hesitant look.

"Yeah." The person said. "Gotta problem with it, big boy?"

Laxus turned over, a grimace on his face. "Do what ya want."

"Well, Mira?" the person asked looking at the barmaid.

"Well, it's up to Juvia not me." Mirajane asked, directing her eyes to the rain woman.

"I…don't mind." Juvia replied, sullen. She really wanted to prove herself, but once again her nervousness got the best of her.

"Stop…worrying…so much." A grumble echoed from one of the beds.

Mirajane giggled. "Sounds like Gajeel is trying to cheer you up." She smiled.

"That guy will sleep through anything." Laxus said.

"Shut up…Salamander." Gajeel mumbled in his sleep.

"He's lucky he's sleeping." Laxus grumbled.

Mirajane, Pantherlily, Juvia, and their guest laughed at the Lightning Dragon's irritation.

…

Under a bridge over the canal that separated Crocus' up and downtown areas stood three individuals: a man, a woman, and a child.

"Mama…I'm sleepy." Aura said groggily as she rubbed her eyes.

"I know, honey. I know." Erza cooed. "It's because you ate so much." She picked her up, resting Aura's head on her shoulder as she held her on her arm. "Go to sleep, ok? We'll return to the hotel soon."

"Ok." Aura said. She closed her eyes. "Good night, mama."

"Good night." Erza smiled.

"Good night, Mr. Jellal…" Aura's voice trailed off. Soon after she was fast asleep.

Jellal, stood opposite of the two, a smile on his face as he watched Aura fall asleep. "Good night, Aura." He said. "She's just like you." He said to Erza.

"Really?" Erza asked, looking at her daughter. "I think she favors Natsu more than she does me."

"Regardless, she's very beautiful." Jellal said. "Thank you for letting me meet her."

"You're welcome." Erza said. Her face then shifted to a more serious look. "Have you sensed the magic you've been feeling the past few years?" Erza asked. With Aura asleep the two could now get to the heart of their secret meeting.

"Yes and no." Jellal answered.

"What does that mean?" Erza inquired.

"For the past few days I've been sensing the magic we told you of, but it's faint. It's nowhere near as strong as it was the previous years." Jellal explained.

"What does that mean?" Erza asked.

"There a few possibilities:" Jellal began. "Either the magic is connected to a person who may not be attending this year, they're not using their magic within the city, or perhaps they're aware of our watching them and they're hiding their presence."

"Do you think that's the case?" Erza asked.

"I'm not sure. Ultear and Meldy haven't been able to find an explanation for the sudden drop in power since the preliminaries."

"Do you think the green light is the reason the presence went faint?" Erza asked.

"It's possible. Ultear believes that the two are connected."

"Do you?"

"I'm not ruling it out."

Erza pondered Jellal's answer. She felt that something was being hidden from her, but she didn't know how to proceed.

"Where is the girl now?"

"Shizuka." Erza corrected. "Her name is Shizuka."

"I'm sorry." Jellal apologized. "Where is Shizuka?"

"With the rest of the guild. The Master wants to keep her close for now. Everyone saw the light, but they don't know what caused it. Master Makarov is hoping to keep it that way until the end of the games."

"Has she said anything?"

Erza shook her head. "No. She claims to have amnesia. She remembers nothing before coming to Fiore. Apparently she doesn't remember causing the green light either."

"Do you believe her?" Jellal asked.

"She seems sincere, but I have my doubts. There are too many things happening at once."

"You're right. The only thing we can be sure of is that nothing is happening as of right now." Jellal said, slightly relieved.

"Right." Erza said.

Jellal put his mask back on and started walking away. "Tomorrow, I'll see if I can investigate the tournaments backers. They may also be connected the the presence."

"Try not to get yourself noticed." Erza advised.

"I know." Jellal grinned under his mask. "Ultear is still hammering in the fact that I almost blew my cover."

"I bet she is." Erza smirked. "Don't overdo it, ok?"

"I won't." Jellal said. "Good night, Erza."

"Good night, Jellal." Erza returned.

Jellal walked away. Erza watched him for a bit before going her own way. Unbeknownst to her, Jellal stopped and turned as she was walking away. He watched the red haired wizard, smiling some as he saw that Aura was sleeping peacefully with her head on her mother's shoulder. He then resumed his walk. _It's nice that we got to talk like this._ he thought.

"It's gotten late." Erza said as she walked the streets towards the inn. "Even all of the drinking parties are finished."

"Mmm." Aura moaned in her sleep.

"It's ok, we're we're heading back now." Erza smiled warmly, patting Aura's head.

"Finally!" a voice called from above putting Erza on guard. "I've found you."

"Who's there?" Erza asked, clutching Aura close to her for safety. She looked up, seeing the hooded woman from Mermaid Heel looking down at her from one of the bar balconies.

"You're always so serious, Erzy." The woman grinned.

Erza's eyes widened. _Erzy?_ She thought. _Only one person's ever called me that._ A smile began to appear on Erza's face as the woman above her took off her hood.

"Long time, no see." The woman said now sitting on the balcony. Despite the slight change in appearance Erza knew exactly who was looking at her.

"Millianna!" she exclaimed happily.

The cat woman leaped down from the balcony in front of Erza, tears beginning to pool in her eyes. "I missed you so much." She smiled.

"Millianna." Erza said softly. "You're in a guild now?"

"Mhm." Millianna nodded. "I'm a part of Mermaid Heel."

"Did Wally and Sho join as well?"

"No, of course not." Millianna smiled. "Mermaid Heel is only for women. They're still travelling around, but we keep in touch every now and again."

"Is that so…?" Erza smiled wider, a blush painting her cheeks. She pulled Millianna in for a hug. "I'm so happy to see you, Millianna." Erza said, trying to hold back tears.

"Me too, Erzy." Millianna replied also fighting back tears. Eventually the waterworks flowed from both of them.

"I'm so glad you've been keeping yourself healthy." Erza sniffed.

"Please don't cry, Erzy." Millianna said. She was also sniffing.

"You're crying too." Erza retorted with a smile.

…

At an inn a small distance from where Fairy Tail's A and B were staying, the rest of the Fairy Tail guild rested. Having finished their festivities for the day, the entire guild was sound asleep, save for three: Makarov, Mavis, and Porlyusica.

"Porlyusica." Mavis smiled as she sat on the desk in Makarov's room. "You're looking well."

"As are you, Master Mavis." Porlyusica bowed.

"Well, being dead does wonders for the skin." Mavis joked.

Makarov cleared his throat, catching the two women's attention. "Onto the reason we're all here." he said.

"You're no fun." Mavis pouted.

"Of course." Porlyusica said. "First, where is the girl?"

"She's sleeping in the girl's room." Makarov answered.

"I see. Has anything changed in her condition?"

Makarov shook his head. "Nothing other than what you told me."

"What are your impressions of her, Master Mavis?" Porlyusica asked.

"She seems like a normal girl to me. A bit odd, but that's par for the course of Fairy Tail if I remember right." she smiled.

"And you Makarov?" Porlyusica asked the current master.

"I agree with Master Mavis." The old man answered. "But, there is definitely something more to her."

"Has she remembered anything?" Porlyusica asked.

"Not really. When I asked her how she found out about our guild, she said a girl with purple hair told her about us."

"Purple hair?" Mavis inquired.

Makarov nodded. "Laki. I recently sent her on a job to the Pergrande Kingdom. I can only assume Shizuka met her somewhere before coming to Fiore. That might even be where she came from."

"Why would you send one of your guild members to Pergrande?" Porlyusica asked.

Makarov sighed. He was hoping to keep Laki's infiltration a secret until he received concrete information about Fenrir's Fang but he knew that Porlyusica and Mavis would pester him until he revealed all. "About a month or so before we began training for the games, two unknown men entered Fiore under the cover of darkness."

"Did they harm anyone?" Mavis asked.

Makarov shook his head. "As far as I'm aware they didn't. Although they did reach the Fairy Hills dormitory."

"Maybe they were just lecherous perverts." Porlyusica said.

"I thought so as well, but Laki seemed to recognize their guild marks as being of a guild named Fenrir's Fang." Makarov said.

"Fenrir's Fang?" Mavis repeated.

Makarov nodded. "That's correct."

"I've never heard of this guild."

"I've heard a rumor or two about them." Porlyusica said. "Apparently they are a top guild in their country, but their number of members is unknown. Some rumors suggest they have as many as 1000 others say as little as 10."

"Laki volunteered to investigate them." Makarov said.

"And you let her go alone?" Porlyusica asked.

"She insisted. She said she knew the area." Makarov explained. "But she's no longer alone. Fried and Bixlow are now travelling with her."

"Where are they now?" Mavis asked.

"Last we spoke they had reached the capital of the country, Jergrande." Makarov answered.

"Do you think that this Fenrir's Fang guild has something to do with our newest guest?" Mavis asked.

"It's certainly a possibility." Makarov said.

"Who else knows about this, Makarov?" Porlyusica asked.

"Just the three of us and Laxus and I assume Evergreen since Laxus had to tell his group in order to get them to cooperate."

"Then we should keep this circle small until we learn more about the girl and this Fenrir's Fang." Porlyusica suggested.

"I agree." Makarov nodded.

"As do I." Mavis added. "No need to incite a panic with such little information."

The three agreed to keep their exchange of information a secret, unaware that they were being watched by an unknown person on the roof opposite their room window. They sat on the roof, listening to the conversation clearly despite being so far away. They placed their hand on a gargoyle next to them, it slowly decaying at their touch.

…

In the center of Crocus stands the prestigious "Crocus Gardens" inn, an establishment only reserved for the most elite of guests. All important persons have stayed there: from kings and queens, to celebrities, diplomats, and most recently, champions.

Inside of one of the many enormous rooms of the inn was the entirety of the Sabertooth guild. They stood crowded in attention, hands behind their backs in front of a lone couch that was placed in front of a huge window.

On this couch sat a man of both considerable size and age. Despite his advanced age the man was in physical shape comparable to man half of that. His eyes held no pupils, but his brow was ever furrowed in anger and irritation. His white beard contrasted with his tan skin. A Sabertooth mark was seen on his forehead just below his hat.

He reached onto the table in front of him, grabbing a stem of grapes from a bowl filled with various fruits. A wine bottle sat next to the bowl.

"You are all too pathetic to even waste tears over." He said. "You're garbage." He brought the grapes to his mouth, eating all of them, stems included. "Remember why it is we stand above all other guilds in the first place. You do not listen to nor do you acknowledge those beneath you. They are worms that are only put before you to be crushed. Only those worthy of our attention may have it." He glared at his guild, his overwhelming presence stifling the assembled wizards.

"To make the heavens above roar…to make the earth below boil…to make the seas themselves silent…_that_ is Sabertooth!" He roared.

This was Jiemma, the Master of the Sabertooth guild.

"Sting!" Jiemma called to the blonde dragon slayer.

"Master." Sting answered, stepping forward.

"Luck was the reason you won today's event. Luck is not something that I hold value in. That will never be a factor in another victory again. This is the only time I will be granting you such mercy." Jiemma said.

"Thank you, Master." Sting bowed his head. "I will not fail you." He stepped back into rank.

He scanned his eyes across his guild in search of his next victim. "Yukino!"

"Yes." The celestial wizard stepped forward.

"You are another matter entirely. Do you realize what you have done?" he growled.

"Yes…" Yukino began. "I was beaten by a member of a rival guild, in turn sullying the name of Sabertooth and-"

"You idiot!" Jiemma yelled as he threw a bushel of grapes at the girl's head. "That isn't it at all. You bet your life and lost! Once more you allowed your enemy to show you mercy! That is not the way of Sabertooth!"

"Yes, Master…" Yukino said, juice from the smashed grapes dripping from her forehead. "I am ready to receive whatever punishment you deem appropriate for my disgrace."

"Strip off your clothes." Jiemma ordered.

"As you command, Master." Yukino nodded.

Normally the men of Sabertooth would have jumped at the chance to see Yukino strip, but the current situation was far from ideal. They couldn't begin to fathom the humiliation that Yukino had been feeling at that moment. Some wanted to speak out against Jiemma's shameful request, but they held their tongues in fear of what he might do to anyone who tried to stand against him.

Yukino stood before everyone completely naked, her arms wrapped around her breasts. She shivered slightly from the cool air of the room as it brushed along her now bare skin.

"Your guild mark…remove it." Jiemma ordered next in a low roar as he pointed at said mark.

Yukino nodded, tears pooling in her eyes. "Yes." She closed her eyes in order to focus her energy, and after her body shined in a pale green light, her guild mark vanished. She then got on her hands and knees, bowing before Jiemma until her forehead touched the ground. "Even though it was only for a short while, I thank you for allowing me be a part of your guild." She tried to hold back her tears.

"Get the hell out of my sight." Jiemma snarled. "Garbage."

Yukino grabbed her clothes and stood up. She bowed once again before making her way through the crowd of her now ex-comrades and exiting the doors of the room.

"Let that be a lesson for all of you." Jiemma said when the doors closed. "Failure and incompetence will not tolerated. Do you all understand?"

"Yes, Master." They all said in unison.

"Good. Now leave me." He said, waving them off. The rest of Sabertooth filed out of the room, heading back to their individual areas.

"Man, the Master can go a bit overboard sometimes." Sting said as he Rogue, Lecter, and Frosch walked down the hall.

"What do you expect?" Lecter said. "We gotta stay the strongest guild, right?"

"Fro is sad." Frosch frowned.

"Is this really what it means to be a 'guild'?" Rogue asked, stopping his walk.

Sting and the others stopped as well. "What are you talking about, Rogue?" Sting asked looking back at his partner.

"Yukino was a comrade." Rogue stated with hardened glare.

"Keyword there being 'was'." Sting smirked. "She was weak, so she's gone. End of story. The strongest guild doesn't need people like that, right?"

Rogue continued glaring at Sting.

"Right. Come on, Lecter. I wanna try and get some sleep for tomorrow." Sting said as he resumed walking.

"Ok." Lecter said running up to join him. "Hey Sting, I heard the princess is gonna be back soon. She's probably gonna take Yukino's spot."

"Really?!" Sting exclaimed. "Awesome, then all five of the strongest will be together in the games."

Rogue watched the pair walk away, his grievance still weighing on his mind.

Frosch tugged on the dragon's pant leg. "Rogue?"

Rogue looked down at the cat, a smile appearing on his face. "Don't worry, Frosch. i won't let anything happen to you."

Frosch smiled. "Yay."

…

On the opposite end from where Sabertooth was staying, Fairy Tail A was making their way towards their lodgings for the evening.

"Man, I really went all out in there." Natsu smiled, patting his full stomach.

"You ate too much." Carla chided.

"I'm full too." Happy smiled.

"The inn's around here, right?" Wendy asked Lucy.

"Yeah, we shouldn't be too far now." The blonde answered.

"Are we all sharing a room?" Wendy asked, slightly nervous about Lucy's answer.

"Unfortunately we are, but it's not so bad." Lucy said. "The worst thing you have to worry about is Gray's constant stripping. Natsu and Erza practically sleep like babies, it's actually kinda cute." She giggled.

"Not that you mention it, where are Gray and Erza?" Happy asked.

"I heard Gray say he was going to check on Lyon." Carla answered.

"And Erza went on a walk with Aura." Natsu added.

The five turned a corner, their inn coming into view. "I see someone in front of our hotel." Natsu said.

"You're right." Wendy said. "I wonder who it is."

"Maybe it's Gray." Happy said.

"No, it's a woman." Wendy corrected.

"Perhaps it's Erza." Carla suggested.

"Doesn't look like Erza." Natsu said.

Lucy squinted her eyes. "I'm surprised you guys can see that far." She said. "You have good eyes." Lucy's eyes then widened as she and the others reached the door. Their mysterious visitor, was Yukino Aguria.

"Hey it's…" Natsu began.

"The celestial wizard…" Wendy continued.

"From Sabertooth." Lucy finished.

"Good evening." Yukino bowed, confusing the Fairy Tail wizards.

…

In a park even distance from the hotel Fairy Tail was staying in, Millianna and Erza sat on a bench in front of a tree. Aura's head was resting on her mother's lap.

"Why didn't you reveal yourself earlier?" Erza asked, her hand on the side of the sleeping Aura's stomach.

"Well to be honest…" Millianna began. "I was going to wait until my guild won the games, but…" She leaned onto Erza's shoulder, a wide smile on her face. "I couldn't wait!" she squealed. "I wanted to see and talk to you as soon as possible!"

"What are we going to do with you?" Erza sighed with a smile.

"No, Asuka…" Aura mumbled in her sleep. "That's my cake…"

Erza smiled warmly. She then began stroking her daughter's pink hair. It was starting to get long.

"I forgot to ask, Erzy." Millianna said. "Who's she?" She asked pointing at Aura. "Are you a babysitter now or something?"

Erza laughed at the cat girl's question. "No, I'm not." She shook her head with a smile. "She's my daughter."

"Daughter?!" Millianna exclaimed with widened eyes.

Erza nodded. "Her name is Aura."

"Aura." Millianna repeated. "That's a pretty name." She said with a smile. "Who's her father? If you don't mind me asking."

"Natsu." Erza answered plainly.

"Natsu…?" Millianna said under her breath, trying to think if she knew anyone by that name. Her eyes widened. "The fire dragon slayer?!"

Erza nodded again. "Yes."

"Wow." Millianna gasped. She then looked back at down at Aura. "Now that you say that I do see a resemblance, especially with the hair." She smiled. "Congratulations, Erzy."

"Thank you, Millianna." Erza said. "But I should really be congratulating you. You have joined a fairly strong guild."

Millianna blushed and looked away. "We're not that good."

"Not true, I've been impressed with all of you so far. I was especially blown away by the strength of your swordswoman, Kagura." Erza praised.

"Kagura's amazing. She might even be stronger than you, Erzy." Millianna grinned.

"Oh really?" Erza raised an eyebrow. "Well hopefully she and I will be able to fight at some point."

"You might." Millianna said. "Although, Kagura may never show her real power in the games."

"Is that right?" Erza said, slightly intrigued as to why.

"You remember her sword, Archenemy, right?" Millianna asked.

"I do." Erza nodded. "She never once unsheathed it during her fight against Sabertooth."

"That's right." Millianna said. "As the name implies, Archenemy is to only be drawn when Kagura has come face to face with her nemesis. A person that she despises so much that even their very existence in this world offends her."

Erza sat curious, yet slightly unnerved, by Millianna's explanation. She noticed that her friend's expression had subtly grown darker as she spoke.

"That sword was created to take the life of the man who took everything from Kagura…Jellal." Millianna finished.

Erza's eyes widened. "What?" she gasped.

"And I'm with her all the way." The mood continued to shift as a sinister grin slowly crept across Millianna's lips. "You feel the same way, right, Erza?" she asked, the venom dripping from her words. "I hate Jellal just as much as Kagura. After everything he did to us: he made us into slaves again, and he murdered Simon. I will never forget or forgive him for what he's done. That's why I joined the same guild as Kagura."

Erza could say nothing, instead only looking at her friend with saddened eyes. Millianna was still haunted by her demons, but unlike Erza, Millianna's manifested into a hate more intense than she could fathom.

…

Inside of Fairy Tail A's room at the Honey Bone Inn: Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Happy sat opposite of their surprise guest, Yukino Aguria; former wizard of the Sabertooth guild.

"You needed to see…me?" Lucy asked with widened eyes as she pointed at herself.

"Yes." Yukino nodded. "I have important business to discuss with you, Miss Lucy."

"What 'business' does Sabertooth have with us?" Natsu said with a suspicious squint.

"Natsu, be nice. Let's see what she has to say." Wendy said.

"I assure you I am not here to fight." Yukino said.

"Then why are you here?" Natsu asked bluntly.

"Natsu." Lucy hissed.

"I am here for these." Yukino reached into her pocket and pulled out her two golden keys. She placed them on the table between her and the Fairy Tail wizards.

"Are those…?" Lucy began.

Yukino nodded. "Yes. These are the keys of the Heavenly Scales, Libra, and The Paired Fish, Pisces. My business is to give these keys to you, Miss Lucy."

"What?" Lucy gasped in surprise. She and the others sat in shock at Yukino's confession.

"But that's not…" Lucy stammered. "I can't accept those."

"When I first saw you on opening day, I made a promise to myself to give you these keys once the games ended." Yukino explained.

"But the Games aren't over yet." Natsu pointed out.

"Natsu." Wendy chided softly. "Let her finish."

"The game's, as they are, are over for me." Yukino said.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

Yukino nodded. "As things stand, I'm sure that Minerva will be my replacement."

"Minerva?" Wendy echoed.

"With her, the five strongest members of Sabertooth will be on one team." Yukino said. "I was merely filling in for her while she was on a job."

"You were planning to give your keys to Lucy when she returned." Carla deduced.

Yukino nodded.

"But, why? I thought Celestial Spirits and their wizards had a special bond." Wendy said.

"That is the reason why I am entrusting them to someone who will take good care of them." Yukino said. "I know that my spirits would be happy under Miss Lucy's guidance."

"I'm flattered, really." Lucy said with a nervous smile, waving her hands in front of her face. "But, I'm not sure I..."

"Why not?" Yukino asked. "You already possess ten of the twelve zodiac keys. If you were add to my two, you would have all twelve, and you would have the power to open the gates of fate."

"The gates of fate?" Lucy repeated with widened eyes.

Yukino shook her head. "Forgive me. It is just an old legend I heard, please think nothing of it. Truthfully, I don't understand its meaning myself. Back to the topic at hand. I'm sure you've noticed that the number of Celestial Wizards has been dwindling ever since the Zentopia incident. As it stands, you and I may be the only Celestial Wizards left. You love your spirits, and in turn they love you just as much. You alone have the potential to move in concert with all Celestial Spirits. So, will you take them?" Yukino asked.

Lucy and the others sat in silence as they pondered over Yukino's words. Saying that the weight of the choice was heavy was an understatement. After a few moments of quiet reflection, Lucy looked at Yukino with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept them." Lucy declined respectfully.

"Huh?! But…" Yukino began to protest.

"Celestial Magic is built from the bond formed between a Celestial Wizard and their spirits. It takes more than a simple switch of keys to create something like that. It's just not that easy." Lucy said.

"I never thought this decision was an easy one." Yukino said under her breath.

"Huh?" Lucy asked, catching a hint of Yukino's words.

"It's nothing." Yukino shook her head before standing up. "I had a feeling that would be your reply. One day the keys will be gathered together again."

Lucy nodded with a smile. "I'm sure they will."

"Thank you for taking the time to listen to me." Yukino bowed. "I hope we meet again."

"I do too." Lucy said.

With that, Yukino exited the room and made her way back to the streets of Crocus.

A short time later, Lucy, Wendy, and Carla began washing themselves off in their room's rather spacious bathroom area.

"If you ask me, you wasted a very rare opportunity." Carla said as she washed the top of her head with her paws.

"You had a chance to get all 12 zodiac keys." Wendy said, the curiosity of seeing all twelve keys together made her voice slightly increase in pitch. "I thought that was your dream."

"True, there was a time when I would have literally jumped at the chance to get all 12 keys." Lucy said as she took off her boots. "But that really isn't a goal of mine anymore. Besides, I could tell Yukino really cared about her spirits, so making that decision must have been really hard for her. I didn't want to break a bond like that up, I had no right too." Lucy took off her shirt along with the rest of her clothing before stepping into the already running shower.

After hearing her words, Wendy and Carla gave one another satisfied smiles. That is exactly what they expected of their resident celestial wizard.

"Hey, where are Natsu and Happy?" Lucy asked from the shower.

"They went after Yukino." Wendy answered. "They said they forgot to tell her something."

…

"Hey! Wait up!" Natsu yelled, having spotted Yukino.

"Yeah, wait!" Happy shouted.

"Natsu. Happy." Yukino said, having stopped and turned around to look at the two. "Did you need something?"

Natsu smiled and placed his hand on the back of his head. "Yeah actually," he said. "I forgot to tell ya I'm sorry. You're not a bad person after all."

Yukino's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Natsu, you can't just judge her because she's in Sabertooth." Happy scolded.

"I know, I know." Natsu said. "That's why I came to say sorry, right?"

"You're sorry?" Yukino repeated confused.

"Yeah, my bad." Natsu laughed.

"That's not a proper apology!" Happy exclaimed. "We're really sorry." the cat bowed. "We felt bad about how we treated you earlier, and Natsu apologizing for it means that Erza's finally be getting through to him."

"Hey! What's that mean?!" Natsu shouted in offense. "I don't need Erza to tell me how to apologize."

"I don't understand. You came all the way out here to tell me that…?" Yukino asked. She started to shake lightly.

"Yeah, I mean you got this gloomy look about you." Natsu said. "I thought maybe I rubbed you the wrong way with my attitude. Besides, if my daughter likes you then you can't be that bad of a person, right?" The pink haired dragon slayer grinned.

"Your daughter?" Yukino inquired.

"Yep." Natsu nodded. "The little girl that was yelling at you after your match today, that was my daughter, Aura." Natsu smiled wide.

Yukino's eyes widened in disbelief as she looked at Natsu. He and the little girl, whose name was now revealed to her as Aura, had the exact same smile. Thinking of the little girl's words earlier that day, and Natsu's apology caused Yukino to tear up. "No…Forgive me." She said.

"Don't worry about it." Natsu said. "Really, there's no reason for you to apologize, especially when I'm doing it."

Yukino then began to cry.

"What's wrong?!" Natsu exclaimed in fear. "Why are you crying?!"

"What did you do, Natsu?!" Happy shouted.

"I didn't do anything!" Natsu retorted.

Yukino fell to her knees, her hands covering her face. "I'm sorry, it's not your fault." She sobbed. "It's just…no one has ever treated me like this before. No one has ever taken my feelings into consideration like this."

"Huh?" Was all Natsu could muster up to say, he didn't know what to do. He really wasn't the best when it came to people crying. He wanted to hug and reassure her like he did his guild mates when they would cry, but he hesitated since he didn't know Yukino that well. He didn't want to risk upsetting her more.

"Joining Sabertooth was always a dream of mine." Yukino explained. "Last year, I was finally able to join. I was so happy, but now…I can never go back."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"After I lost my match…Master Jiemma made me quit the guild." Yukino said through her tears. "I was forced to stand before everyone in the guild and strip off my clothing. Then I had to remove my guild mark."

Natsu stood in shock as he listened to Yukino's story, anger slowly building inside of him.

"It was so horrible! So shameful…my pride, my self-respect, all of it was shattered right in front of me. And now I have nowhere else to go!" Yukino cried.

"That's terrible." Happy said empathically.

Natsu clenched his teeth, his body trembling in anger. "Sorry, I don't know much about what goes on in other guilds." he said.

"No…It's my fault." Yukino sobbed, trying to wipe away her tears. "I shouldn't have burdened you with my sorrows."

"You may be from another guild, but since we're both wizards I can only imagine how humiliating it was to be forced to remove your guild mark." Natsu empathized as he clenched his fist. "I don't care who they are. Any guild who makes a friend cry like that doesn't deserve to be a guild at all!" Natsu roared.

_Friends…?_ Yukino thought confused. She looked up at the dragon slayer, his angry yet determined eyes giving her a faint sense of calm.

"Where is Sabertooth?" Natsu asked.

"Currently they are staying at the Crocus Gardens inn in the middle of the city but-"Yukino began.

"Happy, take Yukino back to Lucy and the others." Natsu said.

"Ok." Happy nodded.

"But I…" Yukino began.

"Don't worry about it." Natsu reassured. "You said you had nowhere else to go, right? I'm sure Lucy and Wendy wouldn't mind. Besides…" he smiled. "I made a promise to my daughter."

"A promise to your daughter?" Yukino repeated confused.

Natsu began to walking towards the direction of Crocus Gardens. "If the others ask where I am tell 'em I went for a walk." Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy shouted. "Don't get into too much trouble, Natsu."

"I'll try not to." Natsu waved, he then took off in a sprint.

"Where is he going?" Yukino asked, having been helped to her feet by Happy.

"Knowing Natsu, he's going to meddle again." Happy sighed.

…

On a balcony overlooking the downtown area of Crocus stood Erza, who still had not made her way towards the hotel. Aura was still fast asleep, this time affixed to her mother's back. Erza leaned over the railing, her brow furrowed as she recalled Millianna's words from just an hour ago.

"Hey Erza," a voice called to the red head. "What are you still doing out?"

Erza turned her head to see Gray standing a small distance away from her. "It's nothing." She smiled hiding away her troubles. "Why are you out here alone?"

"I went to check on Lyon." Gray said as he walked next to Erza, he too leaning on the balcony railing.

"How is he?" Erza asked.

"He's doing fine, should be back in shape for tomorrow."

"I see." Erza smiled. "That's good news."

"Yeah, until Juvia and Alana burst in and had some weird negotiation with Lyon. Honestly I didn't understand a thing they were saying."

Erza grinned. "I think I might understand what's going on."

"You do?" Gray asked.

"You're not an idiot, Gray. I know you understand how Juvia feels to some degree. It seems Alana also might be feeling the same way."

Gray groaned and looked away. "Actually she says the same things you do."

"Well don't you think it's time you made a decision?" Erza asked.

"Don't act all high and mighty because you and Natsu got it all figured out." Gray said, a small blush on his face.

"I wouldn't say we have it 'figured out'." Erza replied with a soft smile as she looked out at the city. "But we're getting there. Natsu isn't the brightest person in the world."

"That's an understatement." Gray smirked.

"It's late, we should return to the inn." Erza said, walking away from the balcony. "It's past time for me to put Aura to bed."

"Yeah you're right." Gray said following her. "The kid looks exhausted."

…

Inside Crocus Gardens inn, a loud boom shook the building; waking up all of the Sabertooth wizards.

"What the hell was that?" Sting asked groggily as he sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes to clear his vision.

"We have intruders!" Rogue announced as he and Frosch burst into Sting's room.

"Intruders?! At our inn?!" Sting exclaimed. He quickly put on his clothes. "Lecter wake up!" Sting shouted.

"What's wrong, Sting?" the exceed yawned.

"We got intruders!"

"Intruders?"

"Hurry and get changed."

"Ok."

Sting followed Rogue down the hall, a still tired Lecter following close behind.

"Who'd be dumb enough to come at us like this?" Sting asked Rogue.

"I don't know." Rogue answered. "But whoever they are, they must have not intended to leave this place alive."

The four heard a crash as one of the doors in front of them blew off its hinges and into the hall.

"There!" Sting pointed. "They're in the main room!" The four ran to the now open door.

When they reached it one of Sabertooth's members flew past Sting, hitting the wall behind him with a loud thud. They all looked ahead, their eyes widening when they saw a familiar flash of pink and black tear through their ranks.

"Natsu?!" Sting shouted in disbelief.

"What's he doing here?!" Rogue asked aloud.

"Where is your master?!" Natsu yelled as he barreled through every Sabertooth member foolish enough to challenge him.

The twin dragons and their exceeds looked on in disbelief as they watched their comrades fall one by one to Natsu's attacks.

Soon enough Jiemma entered the main hall, moving his guild members out of the way as he walked towards Natsu. "You have business with me you insolent brat?" Jiemma roared.

Natsu dropped the Sabertooth member he was holding by the collar and focused on the massive man walking towards him. "So you're the master?" Natsu asked.

"State your business." Jiemma demanded.

"You kick someone out of the guild after just one loss?" Natsu asked. "That's pretty harsh."

"What?" Jiemma furrowed his brow in anger.

"We'll play it your way then." Natsu slammed his fist into his palm, igniting it in flames. "If I beat you, you're going to close down your guild!" Natsu challenged.

Soon the entire Sabertooth guild had arrived in the main hall in response to their noisy guest. All of them were stunned by Natsu's declaration to say the least. Why was he here? Is he insane? Were the chief questions that ran through the wizard's minds.

"Fairy Tail…?" Rufus said shocked.

"He came to pick a fight with the Master?" Orga inquired.

"He must be suicidal." Lecter said.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch commented.

Natsu and Jiemma stared at one another. "I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into, brat." Jiemma said to Natsu.

"I know exactly what I'm doing." Natsu retorted. "Anyone who thinks of a guild member as just a tool for power gets no respect from me."

_Is he talking about Yukino?_ Rogue thought.

_But that's got nothing to do with him._ Sting thought confused. _Normal people don't start fights over that kinda of stuff, do they?_

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jiemma said. "But clearly you are a man who lives by his own set of rules. Somehow I have broken those rules."

"You…" Natsu clenched his fist tighter. "You don't know what I'm talking about?!"

"Enough of this, Dorvengal!" Jiemma shouted. Out of nowhere a man in ninja gear appeared next to the master.

"Yes, Master?" Dorvengal said.

"Deal with this nuisance." Jiemma ordered.

"As you command." Dorvengal nodded.

"You chickening out?" Natsu asked.

"Nonsense." Jiemma retorted. "Brats such as you are too low to even step on. If you wish to reach a master, then you better be prepared to show your resolve."

"I came here for you!" Natsu shouted, dashing ahead.

"You will not reach the Master!" Dorvengal sprinted to intercept Natsu. He lunged forward with a four finger jab but Natsu ducked under it.

"Out of my way!" Natsu shouted as he swatted Dorvengal away with a back fist. "You're not the one I want!"

Sting's eyes widened in shock as he watched Dorvengal hit the ground.

"But Dorvengal is one of the top ten strongest wizard's in Sabertooth!" Lecter shouted in shock.

"Oh no!" Frosch fretted.

Jiemma continued looking on, his body slightly shaking in excitement.

Sting stepped forward. "Master, if you'll let me I can-"Jiemma held out his arm, cutting off the blonde Dragon Slayer.

"Stand back." Jiemma ordered, much to Sting's surprise. Jiemma then refocused on Natsu who was drawing back a flame fist. "We don't have anyone in Sabertooth like you, brat." Jiemma said. "Interesting!"

"Shut up and fight!" Natsu yelled. He punched Jiemma, who blocked with his forearm, the impact shaking the room around them.

Jiemma tensed up his forearm, using his magic to push Natsu back. "Is that all you have?!" he taunted.

Natsu slid across the ground as he blocked the debris hitting him. He bent down, sliding his fist against the ground as he rushed forward again. Jiemma's eyes widened in surprise as Natsu uppercutted him in the stomach, taking away his air.

_He landed a hit on the Master!_ Sting thought.

_That's impossible._ Rogue thought.

Natsu didn't let up as he continued raining blows down on the Sabertooth Master. Each strike more thunderous than the last. Natsu drew back for his final attack, Jiemma's eyes widening again as he saw the dragon slayers fist ignite in both searing flames and crackling lightning.

**_THUNDER-FIRE DRAGON PERCUSSION HAMMER_**

The blow caused a hole to be blown into the top of the inn, which could be seen by anyone strolling the streets at the hour. Although when the dust settled, a woman with long black hair now stood between Natsu and Jiemma, a weird energy projecting from her hands.

"Minerva?!" Jiemma shouted.

"Princess?" Sting said.

"That will be all for tonight." Minerva said to Natsu, a superior smirk on her lips.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu growled.

"Minerva!" Jiemma shouted. "You dare interrupt…"

"If this battle were to continue you would have, of course, been the victor, Father." Minerva said to the enraged Jiemma "But in a position such as ours, appearances are everything. Even though this boy provoked you first, you striking him down would only bring ruin to Sabertooth's reputation. Although I can understand why you would respond in such a way, Father." She turned her attention to Natsu. "So what do you say? Will you give us the opportunity to save face?" Minerva waved her hands, the weird energy reappearing. In a flash, Happy was being cradled in her hands.

"Happy!" Natsu shouted.

"If you agree to leave peacefully, I'm sure your cat will be returned without incident." Minerva said as she petted the frightened exceed.

"Sorry Natsu…" Happy sobbed.

"Dammit." Natsu growled through clenched teeth.

"Even though you injured a number of our members, we will agree to keep this matter silent. I trust you will make the right decision." Minerva said, petting Happy's head again. "For your cat's sake."

Natsu clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. Slowly he relented and loosened his fist.

"Release Happy at once!" a voice called out, causing Natsu to open his eyes. He looked back and saw…

"Erza?!" Natsu shouted.

"What's she doing here?!" Orga yelled. "She tryna pick a fight too?"

Erza walked towards Natsu and the others, her eyes fixed on Minerva and her sword pointed at her throat.

"The fabled Titania." Minerva smirked. "I thought that was you I saw with this adorable kitten. A pleasure that we can finally meet face to face."

"I will not ask you a second time." Erza's glare hardened and her tone stiffened. "Release Happy."

"That depends on him." Minerva said looking towards Natsu. "Do we have an agreement, Salamander?"

Natsu looked at Erza and then Happy. He reluctantly nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Splendid." Minerva grinned, releasing Happy. "A very mature decision."

The exceed ran crying into the dragon slayer's arms. "She grabbed me when Erza and I came looking for you." Happy sobbed. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, buddy." Natsu reassured. "I'm just glad you two are ok." He stood up, cradling Happy in his arms. He began to walk away. "Let's go back."

"Aye." Happy said.

Natsu looked back, noticing that Erza was still glaring at Minerva. Minerva's confident smirk was matched by Erza's steel gaze. Everyone in the room could feel the intense air hanging around the two women. "Erza?" Natsu called.

"I'm coming." The redhead replied. She looked at Minerva few seconds more before recalling her sword and following behind Natsu.

"That brat has guts." Jiemma said of Natsu.

"He certainly is an interesting one." Minerva agreed. "As is Titania, but they will fall just like the others."

Natsu and Erza stopped upon hearing Minerva's words. "We'll never lose to you." Natsu said. "And you'll never beat us."

The four men on Team Sabertooth glared at Natsu.

Natsu turned his head, a strong look in his eyes. "If you call yourself a guild. Treat your comrade's right. That's what I came to say."

"Come on, Natsu. We have to rest for tomorrow." Erza said as she resumed walking.

"Ok." Natsu said instep behind her.

The Sabertooth guild watched the pair walk away, at a complete loss for words.

_Comradery…?_ Rogue thought_._

Sting looked down, a sadistic smile on his lips as his body shook in excitement. _I had no idea he was that strong. Natsu Dragneel…!_ "Heh." He chuckled.

Natsu, Erza and Happy exited Crocus Gardens; making their way back to their own inn.

Natsu noticed the serious look on Erza's face and began to sweat. "Soo…" he began nervously. "How did you find me?"

"Happy told me what happened when I returned to the inn." Erza replied.

Natsu gulped loudly. "Am I in trouble?" he asked, fearing the answer.

"You should be." Erza said. "I mean, attacking another guild at their inn during the games? Honestly, what were you thinking? You could have been grievously injured if they decided to attack with their strongest members. Not to mention what would have happened if they chose to report this to the tournament committee." Erza sighed.

Natsu drooped his head in shame.

A small smile then crossed Erza's lips. "But I can't say I blame you."

"Huh?" Natsu said looking up at her.

"You were just looking out for a person in trouble. I wouldn't have expected you to do anything else." She grabbed his hand, causing the dragon slayer to blush.

"So, how's Yukino?" He asked looking away.

"I told her she could stay in our room for the night." Erza answered. "Lucy volunteered her bed, so those two will be sleeping together."

"Well that's good." Natsu smiled.

"Oh you're not off the hook, Natsu." Erza said.

The dragon slayer gulped loudly.

"You're sleeping on the floor tonight."

"What?" Natsu said. "But I…"

"Just because I understand why you did what you did, doesn't mean you get a free pass." Erza said.

"Aye." Natsu said sullenly.

Happy snickered at his friend's punishment.

…

* * *

**Next chapter is up. Tried to cool things out a bit before proceeding onto the next day. Tweaked a bit with character interactions and added some scenes/later plot development, so hopefully you guys enjoyed those.**

**Sidenote: It was brought to my attention recently via a guest review for one of my stories that me writing Juvia in first person is a bit ooc for her. Now while I can sort of concede that point I wanted to let you guys know something. While I do read the manga (still very behind I'm afraid), my first experience with Fairy Tail was with Funimation's english dub and in it Juvia speaks in the first person. Now despite this tweak she is still the same character personalty wise, just her speech quirk changed (which makes sense when you think of the connotations speaking in third person has in english). I hope this doesn't discourage you guys from reading my stories further lol.**

**Anyway, as always thanks for reading, leave a comment, and I will see you next time. :)**


	15. GMG Day 3: Hands of Conviction and Heart

The next day, the talk of the town was the attack on the Sabertooth guild. One could barely walk five steps without someone mentioning it to some capacity.

"Did ya hear what happened at Sabertooth's inn last night?"

"Yeah, I heard they got attacked by someone from another guild."

"You think one of the teams was trying to cheat?"

"That has to be it. They were jealous and tried to get ahead."

Yukino walked through the marketplace, her luggage bag rolling on its wheels behind her. She caught hints of conversations here and there as she made her way to the train station. She stopped just before turning the corner towards the station, turning her head to look at the Domus Flau stadium. A small smile appeared on her lips.

**_3 Hours Earlier_**

"I can't believe you, Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

"Sorry." The dragon slayer apologized, lowering his head.

Natsu sat on his heels in the spot where he slept the previous night. Erza and Aura sat behind him on the bed while the rest of their teammates stood towering over them, their eyes all narrowed in annoyance at the dragon slayer.

"What if someone saw you? We could have been disqualified, you idiot." Gray scolded.

"Just how dense are you?" Carla interjected.

Natsu sat with his hands on his knees, absorbing all of his friend's insults and scolding with a sorrowful expression. Normally he would have retorted but he knew that he had acted rashly the previous night, although he didn't regret his actions. He'd probably do it again if given the chance.

Yukino was among the group as well, having just finished making the bed that she and Lucy slept in. She stood back a small distance from the others, still uneasy around all of the interesting personalities around her.

"Why is everyone mad at papa?" Aura asked, looking up at Erza.

"Because your father is an idiot." Erza sighed, her eyes closed.

"Please don't be angry with him." A small voice said. Lucy and the others turned around, surprised to see Yukino bowing before them. "It's my fault that Natsu attacked Sabertooth. If you must be angry with anyone, please, be angry with me!" She pleaded.

The Fairy Tail wizard's looked at her with surprise and curiosity. Here was a stranger, a former rival at that, fully accepting the blame for something a member of their own guild did. They honestly had no words.

Unnerved by the silence, Yukino opened one of her eyes and looked up. To her surprise, she saw everyone smiling back at her.

"There's nothing you need to apologize for, Yukino." Lucy said.

"Yeah, he's the jerk that ran off without thinking." Gray said, pointing back at Natsu with his thumb.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted.

"Quiet, Natsu." Erza ordered, smacking him on the back of the head. She smiled at Yukino. "Lucy and Gray are right. None of this is your fault, so there is no need for you to offer apologies."

"We're just glad you're ok." Wendy smiled.

"Really?" Yukino asked. She raised her upper body until she stood upright again.

The Fairy Tail wizards nodded.

Tears began to pool in Yukino's eyes. "Thank you."

"Now, now." Carla said. "There's no need for you to cry."

"I'm sorry." Yukino sniffed as she wiped away her tears, a smile on her lips. "It's just no one has ever treated me so kindly before."

"Man, I hate making girls cry." Gray said as he scratched the back of his head and looked away.

"Have you learned your lesson, Natsu?" Erza asked, looking at him as she stood up from the bed.

"Yes." Natsu answered, bowing his head apologetically.

"Alright, you can stand now."

"Finally!" Natsu shouted. He shot up to his feet, stretching his body to loosen up.

Lucy saw the happy look on the dragon slayer's face and sighed. "Look at him. It's like he didn't even hear us."

"At least he's happy." Wendy smiled. "It felt weird being so mad at him."

"Don't let him hear you, Wendy." Gray said. "He'll use that as an excuse to get away with anything."

The young dragon slayer quickly covered her mouth.

"What are you going to do now, Yukino?" Erza asked.

"I'm not sure." The celestial wizard answered. "I suppose I'll go back home and find another guild to join." She looked down at the floor with slight distress. A saddened smile sat on her lips as she thought about her plan. After her defeat in the games and the humiliation she suffered that same night from her former guild, Yukino's confidence was shot. What guild would want someone like her?

"Join Fairy Tail!" Aura exclaimed happily, derailing Yukino's melancholic train of thought as she hopped off the bed and ran towards her.

"Calm down, Aura." Erza said with a smile as she held her excited daughter's shoulders. "Don't scare her away." She looked up at Yukino with a warm smile. "But she's right, the door is always open if you wanted to make Fairy Tail your new guild."

Yukino's eyes widened. No one had ever offered her a place among them before. Even after joining Sabertooth she felt isolated from the other members of the current strongest guild, and being so easily discarded just recently by them didn't help matters.

"I-I wouldn't want to impose." Yukino stammered, holding her elbows close to her body.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu inquired with a smile. "We're always looking for new members."

"But you already have a Celestial Wizard." Yukino said, looking towards Lucy.

"We also got three take over wizards, two requip wizards, three cats, and four dragon slayers." Gray smirked. "Pretty sure one more celestial wizard wouldn't hurt."

"Gray's right." Erza nodded. "You would fit well in our guild."

"Yeah!" Happy exclaimed. "You're already a better Celestial Wizard than Lucy."

"Watch it, cat!" Lucy shouted.

Yukino was speechless. Here she was, in a room full of strangers, enemies until only a few hours ago, and they were all offering her a place among them as a comrade and better yet, a friend.

"I-I don't know." She answered nervously. "Are you sure your Master wouldn't mind?"

"Nah, the old man would probably be the happiest one." Natsu said.

"Indeed he would." Carla nodded.

"Yeah, she'd be another pretty girl he could ogle." Happy said with a smile.

Yukino blushed at the weird compliment. "I'm still not sure." She said.

"That's ok." Erza reassured. "I realize this offer is rather sudden considering what happened to you. Just think about it. Our doors are always open."

Yukino beamed and nodded. "I will. Thank you so much."

…

Yukino smile grew a little as she resumed her walk towards the train station. _I wish you good luck, Fairy Tail. _

…

The crowd was in their usual frenzy as Day 3 of the Grand Magic Games got underway.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to day 3 of the 7th Annual Grand Magic Games!" Lola announced. Curiously enough the GMG announcer was sporting a new hairdo. It was a short ensemble with cut bangs, those less involved would have mistaken him for a woman. "As always to my left is my broadcast colleague, Mr. Yajima!"

"As always it's a pleasure to be here." Yajima said.

"And our special guest commentator for today is the Captain of the Magic Council's Custody Enforcement unit, Lahar!" Lola introduced.

"Thank you for having me. It's an honor to be here." Lahar smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking…" Lola began. "What is a magic council captain doing guest commentating?"

"Well aside from being a fan of the games themselves, it is my duty as a member of the council to ensure the safety of all participants and patrons by making sure no injustices take place here at the games." Lahar answered.

"A worthy cause indeed." Lola nodded.

Within the boisterous crowd sat a bored and rather irritated Doranbolt. He was actively immune to the atmosphere surrounding him. "I can't believe Lahar dragged me along with him." He sighed. He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

Lahar upon receiving an invitation to appear at the games, invited Doranbolt to come along. He initially refused the offer until Lahar mentioned Fairy Tail was participating. Still feeling guilty for the Tenrou Island incident, Doranbolt begrudgingly accepted, believing cheering them on would be a good way to start making amends. He opened his eyes and leaned forward, a smirk on his face as he looked at the ground. _Damn that Lahar._

"It's time to start the event portion of day three." Lola said over the speakers. "Pandemonium! Let's take things to Mato, who is already in the arena center with today's partcipants."

In the middle of the arena stood: Erza for Fairy Tail A, Orga for Sabertooth, Nobary from Quatro Puppy, Millianna from Mermaid Heel, Obra from Raven Tail, Hibiki from Blue Pegasus, Jura from Lamia Scale, and shockingly Cana representing Fairy Tail B.

"Good luck, Erza!" Lucy shouted.

"We're rooting for you!" Wendy added.

"Hold on I wanna go!" Natsu protested angrily.

"Did you forget what happened yesterday?" Gray asked as held Natsu back by his shirt collar.

"You can do it, mama!" Aura yelled as she leaned over the railing.

"Be careful, Aura." Mavis warned. "You don't want to fall in."

Erza heard Aura's voice and smiled. She turned and waved back at her daughter.

"Good luck, Cana." Mirajane encouraged with a smile.

"It should have been me." Juvia mumbled to herself.

"Don't complain." Gajeel chided. "You were the one who let her take the spot from you."

"Where's Mystogan?" Laxus asked, seeing no sign of the masked wizard.

"Hmm." Mirajane hummed. "Come to think of it I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"I don't see him either." Juvia said.

Millianna locked eyes with Erza. "I'm not gonna lose to you, Erzy!" Millianna declared with a smile.

"We will see." Erza replied with a determined smirk of her own. Although she returned Millianna's friendly challenge, Erza couldn't help but recall the words that Millianna said to her last night. _'I will never forgive or forget!' _she could still hear the hatred oozing from her friends voice. Remembering where she was, Erza quickly smacked her palms against her cheeks. "I mustn't lose focus!" she declared.

"Do you think Orga will do well, princess?" Rufus asked Minerva.

"He has no choice but to do well." Minerva replied with a smug smirk. "He knows the consequences of failure."

_If Natsu's not participating then I don't care who goes for us_. Sting thought. Every time he thought back to last night his muscles tensed and his body shook. Outside of the five on his team, he had never seen such raw power on display before. He had heard rumors and read articles about Natsu's abilities when he was a child, but seeing it up close was another feeling altogether. It frightened and excited him at the same time.

Rogue was also dwelling on last night, but for an entirely different reason than Sting. While he found Natsu's power impressive, it was the pink haired dragon slayers parting words that caught his attention. _'Treat you friend's right.'_ Those words continued to echo in Rogue's ear since he awoke that morning. He had no idea why words from a rival distressed him, but he just couldn't shake his uneasiness.

"Mr. Jura's really going?" Chelia asked aloud with widened eyes.

"It was Master Obaba's order." Lyon answered, having nearly fully healed from the injuries he sustained yesterday. "We had no say in the matter."

"Show'em whose boss, Jura!" Toby shouted.

"Calm down." Yuka chided.

Suddenly a loud rumble echoed throughout the arena, causing it to shake beneath the feet of the competitors. Before everyone's eyes a structure began to form, similar to how the city of the first day's event, The Hidden, appeared. Slowly building itself, the structure began to fully form into an enormous castle. All looked on in awe as the castle reveled in its gothic design. Its buttresses and towers forced the eyes upward toward the top of the intimidating spires, no light escaping from the hundreds of windows in the walls. The overall theme of the castle was even more punctuated by the main archway, which was shaped like the mouth of a frightening beast. It was as if entering the castle was literally entering the belly of a monster.

"Wow." Millianna gasped in wonder.

"What is this?" Erza asked.

Hibiki, ever the collected one, began gathering data on the castle using his archive magic.

"That place is huge!" Cana exclaimed before taking a sip from her flask.

"This is the palace of evil monsters…PANDEMONIUM!" Mato announced.

"A palace of monsters, you say?" Jura repeated.

Mato nodded. "That's pretty much the set up. Punkin!"

"That castle is quite enormous." Shizuka said.

"Yeah it is." Warren nodded.

"Looks scary too." Droy said with a hint of fright.

"I wonder what they have to do in there." Levy inquired.

Mato began explaining the rules to the participants and by proxy, the audience. The walls of Pandemonium housed one hundred monsters artificially created by the tournament committee that were split into ranks of: S, A, B, C, and D. D being the lowest. Each rank had a set number of monsters for it inside the castle walls.

Despite D being the weakest rank, the monsters in that class were still strong enough to defeat a wizard of considerable power single handedly, which was demonstrated by a D rank monster completely destroying a stone statue within the castle in one swipe. C rank was two times stronger than D, B two times stronger than C and so on and so forth in that order until reaching S rank – whose monsters were rumored to even be stronger than Wizard Saints. Suffice to say Jura took exception to this rumor.

The challenge posed before the wizards was to enter the castle and decide the number of monsters to fight, the catch being that no matter what number they chose, the ranks of the monsters would be picked at random. This meant that one could fight the S-Rank monster on their first attempt.

The number of monsters a participant defeated contributed to that wizard's overall score. Once one wizard exits the next one enters, picking any number from however many monsters remained in the castle. Each monster defeated added one point towards the wizard's score, regardless of that monster's rank.

However, if a wizard were beaten inside the castle, they would sit out the rest of the event with however many points they accumulated while in the castle. Also a contestant could not leave the castle until they defeat the number of monsters they chose, or were defeated themselves.

"Does everyone understand the rules? Punkin!" Mato asked, raising his index finger.

"I guess so." Cana spoke up.

"Good." Mato pulled out a small box with sticks coming out of the opening in the top. "Now we'll draw lots!"

"So eagerness could easily be your downfall in this contest." Pantherlily deduced.

"Yeah, but you want to defeat as many monsters as you can in order to stay ahead of everyone, right?" Happy inquired.

"There is certainly a lot of strategy and calculations to figure out." Carla said as she scratched her head with her paw. "How many monsters you should face, how many your opponents pick, and how much energy you will regain from waiting for your next turn. All of it is paramount to winning."

"This is way harder than I thought." Romeo commented.

All of the participants drew their sticks, each of them showing a hologram of their number. Erza's eyes slightly widened in surprise.

"I'm number one." She said.

"Better you than me, sister. Seriously." Cana grinned. She kissed her stick. "Lucky number eight."

"It looks like the game is going to be set based on my number." Erza said.

"Huh?" Mato caught wind of Erza's words. "Well maybe, but the game is really determined by how well you pace yourself and your situational awareness."

Erza smirked. "No, this is already over."

"What?" Mato asked. He was still smiling, but one could tell he was nervous about Erza's rather confident look.

"I will take on all of the monsters myself." Erza declared. "I choose the number 100."

Nearly everyone in the arena was struck speechless by Erza's declaration. Despite the overwhelming power displayed by a single D-rank monster earlier, Erza chose to take on all one hundred monsters by herself. Some were frightened by what would possibly happen to the red headed knight, some questioned her sanity, and other's – like Natsu and Gray- simply laughed.

"Looks like you're rubbing off on her, Natsu." Gray teased, lightly poking his elbow into Natsu's ribs.

"Nah, she's always been like that." Natsu said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Gray smirked. "Think she can do it?" Gray asked sarcastically.

"Hell yeah." Natsu nodded.

"Is she serious?" Mavis asked.

"With Erza, I can safely say she is." Makarov sighed.

"Go, mama!" Aura shouted.

Erza walked towards the castle entrance. Her stride ever confident.

"But it's impossible!" Mato shouted after her, his smile giving way to a worried grimace. "Those monsters were created to annihilate a single wizard single-handedly. You won't survive!"

"I'll be the one to determine that!" Erza shouted back. She continued walking through the long hall of the entranceway until she reached a large pair of arched double doors. She pushed them open, stepping into an equally large room with vaulted ceilings. The windows were blacked out, the only light coming from lanterns in the corners of the room.

"A-are you sure you don't want to reconsider your number?" Mato asked nervously over the communication lacrima in the room.

"I said to bring all of them." Erza repeated sternly.

Mato gulped. "A-as you wish. Just remember that the tournament committee is not held responsible for any serious injuries sustained in the games." He explained nervously.

"I'll be sure not to forget." Erza retorted. Her head was tilted downward. Her eyes closed.

"Ok then, let Pandemonium begin!" Mato shouted.

A loud rumbled echoed throughout the castle room as the large stone gate in front of Erza slowly raised. Slowly but surely a legion of one hundred monsters flooded the room. As monster after monster entered, tension began to fill the entire arena as everyone else watched on the lacrima vision monitors.

"She certainly is a brave one." Minerva commented facetiously.

"I was thinking more along the lines of foolish." Rufus retorted with a smirk.

"Do you think she can win?" Jet asked.

"Of course she can!" Aura shouted, startling the Shadow Gear member. "My mama's the strongest wizard in all of Fairy Tail." She gave Jet a frightening glare. One that rivaled her mothers.

Levy smiled and pet the child's head. "It's ok, Aura. Jet's just worried about her. He knows Erza can do it. Right?" she gave him an expectant look.

"Y-yeah." Jet answered with a nervous nod. "Totally."

Droy chuckled. "You got told off by a kid."

"Shut up." Jet snapped. "She's got the same eyes as Erza. It's intimidating."

"Jet's afraid of little girls." Droy teased in a sing song tone.

"Don't you have a face to stuff?!" Jet retorted.

"She must have a screw loose if she wants to take all those monsters." Gajeel said. "Although, I probably would did the same thing if I went first." He muttered under his breath.

"Really?" Mira tilted her head with a smile. "She looks like the same old Erza to me."

"This should be fun." Laxus smirked.

The gate closed once all of the monsters entered the room. They were either growling or roaring, baring their fangs as they salivated at the sight of their newfound prey.

Erza felt her body relax. All of her muscles loosening as her breathing became steadier. Her ears twitched as she picked up each and every one of the monsters distinct growls and cries. She opened her eyes, her body instantly glowing gold. Once the light subsided, Erza stood clad in her Heaven's Wheel armor.

She held one of her swords chest height in front of her, pointing it at the monsters directly in her path. She looked right, left, behind, and above, taking in all of the monsters forms before focusing in front again. Her eyes narrowed. "Come." She commanded.

The monster's swarmed on her.

Erza flew into the air, landing atop of the spire in the middle of room. She held two of her swords at her sides as hundreds of others appeared behind her. Arranged in a slowly rotating circle.

**BLUMENBLATT**

The hundreds of swords quickly descended upon the monsters, falling in all directions.

"Erza starts off in a fury!" Lola announced. "Thinning out the D-Ranks monsters one by one!"

A small counter in the corner of the lacrima vision screens showed the audience just how many monsters were left for Erza to defeat. Separated by class, they all watched as the number next to D slowly dropped from 33 to 25.

"Is she trying to wipe them all out?" Romeo asked.

Mavis shook her head. "I suspect she's feeling them out." She answered. "Gauging just how strong their defenses are and how they will react to her strategy."

Erza looked down as the beasts as her swords continued to fall. _They're scattering._ She thought. She jumped off the spire but was routed by two C-Class monsters.

She instantly re-quipped into her Black Wing armor, slicing through both monsters and sending them crashing down to the ground in defeat. She cut through three more monsters in this fashion until she touched down on the ground.

"And just like that Erza has defeated 5 C-Class monsters!" Lola shouted.

Erza ran towards a monster in front of her until she was suddenly hit by a fireball coming at her from the right.

"Oh no, Erza!" Wendy gasped.

"Don't worry." Natsu grinned. "It'll take way more than that to keep Erza down."

"Got that right." Gray smirked.

The fire settled, revealing Erza in her Flame Empress armor. Interestingly enough, she was wielding her Sea Empress sword. She slashed at the monster with a blade made of water, defeating it before she moved onto the next herd.

"That was quite the counter." Pantherlily said.

"She used her Flame Empress armor to lessen the damage from the fireball and attacked with her Sea Empress sword." Happy explained.

"I see." Carla said. "So she fought fire with water."

Switching from armor to armor, each with different combinations of weapons, Erza stayed one step ahead of her numerous enemies. Although the strain was starting to affect her both physically and mentally.

Defeating a B-Class monster, Erza fell to one knee. She stuck her sword in the ground in order to keep herself upright.

"Just like I thought." Orga sneered. "She's nothing to worry about. She's about to fall over."

Millianna clasped her hands together. "Come on, Erzy." She encouraged under her breath. Even though Erza was on the opposing team, Millianna couldn't help but want to see her friend conquer the odds.

Erza dashed forward in her Flight armor, her purgatory club in hand as she took out more monsters. She stopped briefly to catch her breath as more monsters fell over and disappeared. _By my count that's 62. _

"Erza look out!" Lucy shouted from the stands.

Although she couldn't hear her teammate, Erza felt the urge to turn around. Her eyes widened as a huge fist rocketed towards her. She stuck her club in the ground, her weapon taking the brunt of the impact as she flew back and collided with a nearby wall.

"What a hit!" Lola shouted. "Is Erza finished?!"

The pieces of wall falling to the ground to reveal Erza. She stepped out of the hole, landing on her feet when she jumped to the ground. She was wearing her adamantine armor, lowering her shield as she faced her new opponent.

The crowd roared with excitement.

"Erza has survived another heinous attack!" Lola announced. "How did she manage such a sudden re-quip?"

"She's gotten quicker with her re-quips." Makarov observed.

"She certainly hasn't lost a step." Mirajane smiled.

"Yeah." Laxus nodded.

"Are you the S-Class?" Erza asked her newest adversary.

The beast snarled in reply.

"No, I'm guessing you're an A-Class." Erza corrected.

Erza re-quipped into her Thunder Empress armor and darted forward, the A-Class drawing back its fist for another punch. Erza jumped into the air to dodge, holding her Thunder spear overhead as she soared above the beast. She stuck the tip of her weapon into the monster's head upon her descent, sending a fierce current of electricity through through the monster's body.

She held her spear in place as the A-Class fell over in defeat. As the monster disappeared Erza stood on solid ground again, the remaining beats marching towards her. She re-quipped into her Morning Star armor, her flame and sea empress swords in her hands.

"By the counter, Erza has defeated 84 monsters." Lola said. "How long do you think she can keep this pace up, Lahar?"

"Erza Scarlet is an exceptionally skilled wizard, easily a candidate for Wizard Saint Status. There is no doubting her fortitude and ability. That being said, this may be a situation where her eagerness will come back to bite her." Lahar answered.

Erza cleaved her way through more monsters as she re-quipped into her newest Piercing armor. She bore a hole into the ceiling with her lance and jumped to the floor above her, the monsters following behind.

"She's putting up quite the fight." Hibiki stated with a smirk.

"Looks like she's on her last legs to me." Orga observed.

"Erzy's gonna win. You'll see." Millianna said.

"Got that right." Cana grinned before sipping from her flask again.

"I've never seen her use that armor before." Lucy said.

"Yeah." Natsu smiled. "She got that one while you guys were still healing from Ultear's spell."

"Really?" Wendy asked in amazed curiosity.

"Yep." Natsu nodded with a prideful grin as he held his nose in the air. "And that's not the only new one she's got. I got to fight them all." He liked having a secret about Erza that no one else knew.

As Erza cut through more and more monsters, she could feel her body slowing down. Her muscles and bones screamed with each movement, blood dripping from multiple cuts on her body. As she defeated the last A-class she fell to one knee again. Her breathing ragged, she once again stuck her sword into the ground to prop herself upright.

"It looks like Erza's on her last legs." Lola said. "But there is still one monster left for her to defeat!"

"The S-Class." Mavis said with a hardened glare.

"One more. Get up, Erza." Erza said to herself as she slowly stood up. She looked around, seeing nothing but a single monster standing before her. It was a small creature, essentially an eyeball with spider legs. Erza was unimpressed.

She re-quipped into her hakama and sarashi, pointing her katana at the cowering creature. "You're the S-Class monster." Erza declared to overwhelming crowd surprise.

"That little thing?" a spectator said.

"She's gotta be joking." Another person in the crowd said. "Maybe she beat the S-Class already."

"Is she serious?" Orga said. "There's no way that puny thing is the S-Class."

"No, she is correct." Mato said. "That is indeed the S-Class monster, punkin."

True enough the small eyeball monster began to glow, growing exponentially as its body changed. As the light faded, a huge armored beast stood in front of Erza, the eyeball now in the space between its upper and lower body. Erza summoned another katana, pointing it at the monster, daring it to make the first move.

Taking the bait, the monster rushed forward, swiping at Erza and sending her upward to the top floor of the castle. The monster followed, but when it reached the top floor Erza was nowhere to be found.

"You should pay more attention!" Erza yelled as she descended from one of the room's pillars, twin katanas in hand. The monster tried to punch her, but she blocked it, slicing through its fist. Erza landed on the ground, sliding a small distance before running back to continue her attack.

As the battle of the S-Classes waged on, the whole crowd was a mix of excitement and anticipation. The most prevalent question on everyone's mind was 'Can she do it?' 'Can she really do it?' Erza danced through the battlefield, no strike missing its mark or lacking in power. Some were shocked, some were excited, some were moved to tears, and others studied.

As Erza drew back her sword for her final attack, she could feel all of the eyes of the arena on her. She clenched her katana hilt tight, dashing forward and slashing the monster's eye. It roared in agony as it fell to the side, its armor crumbling away as it fully disappeared.

Erza stood triumphantly, her sword raised above her head in victory as the castle disappeared.

"S-she did it!" Lola exclaimed in disbelief and awe. "Erza Scarlet has conquered Pandemonium by herself! She wins the event, earning Fairy Tail A 10 points!"

The entire crowd cheered in excitement.

"That was incredible!"

"How did she do that?!"

"That's Titania Erza, right? Wasn't she Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard?"

"Looks like the crowd is still in a frenzy." Lola said.

"That was quite a sight." Yajima grinned happily.

"Indeed.' Lahar nodded.

Erza lowered her sword and exhaled deeply. She heard voices shout her name. She looked over to the right to see her team running towards her, smiles on all their faces.

"That was amazing!" Lucy said. "I felt like I was going to cry."

"Me too." Wendy nodded.

"You were incredible out there." Gray congratulated.

"Yeah, that was great!" Natsu smiled.

"Well I couldn't afford to lose with you watching me, could I?" Erza said to the dragon slayer.

Natsu's cheeks turned red and he looked away. "Why did you have to go and say that?" he pouted.

Erza simply smiled at him.

"Aw, someone's embarrassed." Lucy teased.

"Shut up. I'm not embarrassed." Natsu retorted.

Erza giggled at her teammate's banter. "Now, now don't lower your guard. We haven't won the games yet."

"Mama!" Aura shouted.

Erza looked over to Fairy Tail's section. She saw her daughter and the rest of the guild cheering for her.

"There you go, Erza!" Makarov shouted. "Show them the power of Fairy Tail!"

"You were amazing!" Levy yelled.

"You were great!" Alana said.

"That was breath taking." Shizuka said. As she looked at Erza, she couldn't help but see a faint silhouette of a woman with long brown hair and armor on her body. The smile on her face was similar to Erza's. Shizuka squinted to try an make out the mysterious person, but the vision faded just as quickly as it came.

Erza looked at Aura, a confident smirk on the redhead's face as she held out her fist towards her daughter. Aura tilted her head in confusion before realizing what the sign meant. The young girl held out her own fist, a wide smile on her face.

"Just what I expected from Titania Erza." Minerva smirked. "It seems Fairy Tail possesses some worthwhile prey after all."

Kagura looked down at Erza from Mermaid Heel's section. "Erza Scarlet." She said aloud._  
_

As the crowd calmed down, they began questioning just how things would move forward. With Erza single-handedly conquering Pandemonium, there was a clear problem as to how points would be divided amongst the remaining participants.

"No need to worry folks." Lola said. "We have just the thing to resolve this issue."

As he spoke, Mato brought over a medium sized floating object to the remaining competitors, with what looked to be a lacrima sphere on top of it.

"This is the Magic Power Finder, or MPF for short." Mato explained. "Each of you will attack it and the point value that appears above the ball will be your score. Whoever has the highest score will be awarded second place and so on in this fashion until all of you have gone. I suggest using your most powerful spells to get the upper hand on your opponents, punkin!"

"Not the most glamorous way to end the contest." Carla said.

"Well what do you expect when Erza blew everyone else out of the water?" Happy replied.

"On the plus side, we get a small glimpse into the power of the other teams." Pantherlily said.

"So, it's a test of power?" Hibiki inquired. "I may be at a slight disadvantage in this contest."

"You never know unless you try, right?" Cana said, her cheeks red from her alcohol consumption.

"You're right." Hibiki smirked. "By the way, Ms. Cana, would you happen to be free this evening?"

"You're a *hic* quick one aren't you?" Cana grinned. "I am free, although I won't be able to drink much."

"It seems like you've drank enough already." Hibiki smiled.

"Oh my." Mirajane giggled.

"That damn drunk!" Gajeel yelled in irritation.

"Guess she's useless to us now." Laxus said.

"Cana! Wait until the contest is over!" Juvia called to her.

Cana lazily looked over to her team. "Huh? *hic*"

"How do we decide who goes first?" Millianna asked, her hand raised.

"We will continue in the same order as the Pandemonium event, punkin." Mato answered.

"Oh." Millianna said with widened eyes before pointing to herself. "I guess that means I'm first."

Millianna walked towards the MPF. Holding her right arm behind herself, an orange swirl began forming around her hand. "Here we go!" She yelled.

_**KITTEN BLAST**_

A dark orange whip with a cat paw at the end shot forth from cat girl's hand, striking the MPF with a loud thwack. The lacrima ball began glowing, displaying the number 365 overhead. The crowd was confused to say the least, chattering amongst themselves about the currently meaningless number.

"That certainly is a high number." Lola said with slight confusion. "But with nothing to compare it to, we can't accurately gauge how strong Millianna's attack was."

"Mhm." Yajima nodded in agreement.

"Please, allow me." Lahar said. "We Rune Knights use this same method in order to ascertain the powers and abilities of new recruits." He explained. "That attack was indeed a powerful one. I'd say it was comparable to that of a squadron leader."

"You heard it here folks." Lola said. "Millianna has set the pace for this event. Let's see how the other participants will fare."

"Millianna's power really isn't in magical strength though." Beth commented.

"She might be in trouble here." Risley grinned nervously.

Nobarly stepped forward.

"Next up is Nobarly of Quatro Puppy." Lola said. "How will he measure up?"

Nobarly drew back his fist before punching the MPF with all his might. To his shock and shame, his score was only 124.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt Quatro Puppy's chances." Lola said as Nobarly looked back at his team in stunned shame. They were disappointed to say the least, save Bacchus who laughed in a drunken stupor. He encouraged Nobarly to try harder next time.

"I guess I'm up next." Hibiki said as he straightened his tie and walked towards the MPF. Nearly all of the women in the audience swooned.

"Is he a famous person?" Shizuka asked, confused by the applause Hibiki was receiving.

"I guess you could say that." Levy said with a laugh.

"He is quite the ladies' man." Alana added.

"This is going to be tough with Hibiki's skill set." Eve said.

"I should have gone instead." Ren grimaced.

"Shame on you, men." Ichiya chided.

"Master!" Eve exclaimed. "You've returned?"

After his defeat by Gajeel, Ichiya recovered in the infirmary. Jenny briefly taking his spot.

"You're feeling better, sir?" Ren asked.

"I am." Ichiya nodded before striking a quick pose. "You two should have more faith in your teammates. Believe and we will succeed."

"Yes, teacher!" Eve and Ren exclaimed in unison.

"What a disappointing score for the playboy!" Lola shouted.

Ichiya and the remaining Tri-Mens looked to the arena to see Hibiki on his hands in knees in defeat. Confused, they looked at the MPF, shocked by their teammate's abysmally low score of 95.

"What have I done?" Hibiki said.

"This is what my trust gets?!" Ren shouted.

"Man!" Ichiya exclaimed.

"Ms. Cana!" Hibiki cried as he ran to the Fairy Tail wizard. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he rested his head on her cleavage.

"Aw don't feel bad." Cana drunkenly comforted as she rubbed Hibiki's head. "There wasn't anything you could do."

"I guess you're right." Hibiki sobbed.

"Next up is Obra from Raven Tail!" Lola announced.

"Who is he?" Pantherlily asked.

"He's the guy who attacked Wendy and Carla." Happy answered.

Carla nodded. "Indeed he is."

Wendy watched intently from Fairy Tail A's balcony. "What other type of magic can he use?"

"Do you remember anything about that man, Shizuka?" Makarov asked.

Shizuka shook her head. "Not fully. Although, I do have vague recollections of that creature on his shoulder."

Makarov and Mavis briefly exchanged a look before looking back at the event.

The black creature leaped from Obra's shoulder, attacking the MPF with a shoulder tackle. A score of 4 appeared above the MPF.

"What was that?!" Natsu shouted in shock.

"Was he just messing around?!" Gray asked, equally surprised.

"That can't be his real power, right?" Lucy asked Wendy.

"I'm not sure." Wendy replied as she shook her head. "He seemed much stronger when he attacked me and Carla."

"I wonder." Pondered Erza.

Lucy looked to her left, surprised to see Erza standing next to Natsu. She was bandaged from head to toe, no doubt due to the injuries she sustained in Pandemonium.

"Shouldn't you be in the infirmary?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm fine." Erza answered with a smile, but Lucy could see the redhead lightly shaking from the pain.

The blonde sighed in disbelief.

"That was certainly disappointing." Mato said. "Sadly, there are no do-overs." He looked back and saw Cana playing around with his hat, putting it on her head as she drunkenly wobbled around and sang incoherently. "Hey give that back, punkin!"

"Oh lighten up." Cana smiled.

"What kind of attack was that, Obra?!" Flare shouted from Raven Tail's balcony. "Are you a moron or something?!"

"Silence, Flare!" Alexei scolded, frightening the redhead. "You know he mustn't show his true power in public."

"I-I'm sorry, Master." Flare apologized, her head tilted down in shame. "I forgot."

"Obra really isn't someone you want to mess with." Nullpudding commented with a smirk.

Kurohebi nodded in agreement.

A small box appeared in the corner of the lacrima screens. It displayed the names and numbers of those who had already registered on the MPF. It was sorted by highest to lowest score with Millianna being first.

"Yay." The mermaid heel member cheered. "I'm number one."

"We'll see about that." Orga said as he lightly pushed her aside. It was his turn to attack the MPF.

"Just listen to those cheers." Lola said as the crowd chanted Orga's name. "Sabertooth isn't number one for nothing."

Orga cracked his knuckles before cupping his hands, holding them chest height in front of himself. Electricity began crackling around him as a small black and yellow ball appeared in the space between his hands. Once the ball was about the size of his head, Orga shot it towards the MPF.

_**120-MM BLACK THUNDER CANNON**_

The attack struck the MPF with a loud zap. All were amazed to see a very impactful 3825 displayed above the MPF.

"Th-three thousand…?" Lola stammered.

_We don't have anyone that powerful among the knights! _Lahar thought in shock.

"That's ten times as powerful as mine." Millianna squealed.

Natsu and Gray's eyes widened as their collective jaw's dropped at the show of power.

"Whoa!" Natsu exclaimed.

"What in the world was that?!" Gray added.

"He's even stronger than I thought." Lucy said with a whimper.

"Yeah." Wendy nodded, equally worried.

"That's the way, Orga!" Lecter yelled as he and Frosch danced on the balcony railing. "Show them why Sabertooth is the best!"

"Yay!" Frosch exclaimed.

"That was certainly an overwhelming display." Juvia said.

"Eh, he wasn't that tough. I bet I could take him." Gajeel commented uninterested.

Laxus grinned in anticipation._  
_

"What else would we expect from the strongest wizard in Sabertooth?" Lola asked rhetorically.

"It seems he's singing again." Yajima said, returning Lola's attention to the arena.

"I'm the best! I'm number one!" Orga sang on a mic that he seemingly produced from nowhere.

"You can stop singing now, punkin." Mato said.

"Next up is the Wizard Saint, Jura." Lola announced. "Will he be able to top the score set by Orga?"

"You think he'll be ok?" Chelia asked Lyon.

"Don't underestimate Jura, Chelia." Lyon said. "Remember he's the strongest wizard in our guild. Besides, there's something else we should be worrying about." Lyon grinned.

"Am I allowed to give it my all?" Jura asked Mato.

"Of course!" the mascot answered. "Use whatever you feel necessary, punkin."

"Thank you." Jura bowed before walking to the MPF.

He closed his eyes, tilting his head downward as he clasped his hands in a prayer-like pose. A rumbling was heard below, shaking the entire stadium as Jura's body emitted a yellow aura. As pebbles from the ground began slowly hovering around him, Jura opened his eyes.

**FUJI ERUPTION**

An enormous pillar of magical energy broke through the ground and shot into the sky, enveloping the MPF. Once the light faded, the MPF gave a reading of 8544!

Natsu and Gray looked on in disbelief again, even more surprised by Jura's score than by Orga's.

"What?" Orga blurted out, he too was surprised by Jura's show of force.

"I expected no less from a Wizard Saint." Erza smirked.

"I knew it." Lyon said.

"Knew what?" Chelia prodded.

"Jura asked about using his full power because he was worried that his title as Wizard Saint would cause the tournament committee to restrict his abilities." Lyon explained.

"That was amazing!" Lola shouted. "We have a new record for the MPF and a new leader. There is no doubting why Jura is a Wizard Saint."

Jura bowed, a grin on his lips as the crowd roared in approval.

"Atta boy, Jura!" Obaba yelled from the stands.

"That was quite a display!" Makarov shouted in astonishment. "He and Gildarts would be a great match to see."

Mavis giggled at the guild masters surprise. "Although Gildarts isn't here, we do have the next best thing."

"And now we turn our attention to our final contestant, Fairy Tail B's Cana Alberona!" Lola announced. "Will she be able to follow Jura's performance? I doubt it, but we'll just have to wait and see."

"It's finally my turn?" Cana slurred with a drunk smile.

"Great, she's completely hammered." Warren sighed.

"Even if she wasn't, it would be nearly impossible for her to beat Jura." Max commented.

"She could at least aim for third if she placed in the three-digit range." Macao pointed out.

"Is Ms. Cana ok?" Aura asked.

"Yeah." Asuka added. "She's all wobbly."

"She's just drunk." Bisca answered with a smile.

"Oh." The two girls said in unison.

"Mm." Cana mumbled before she pulled off her shirt.

"This is no time for stripping!" the entire Fairy Tail guild shouted.

"Here we go!" Cana shouted with a smirk as she threw her shirt behind her. "Time for the comeback!" she held up her right arm, the mark for the Fairy Glitter spell tattooed on it.

"Hey look!" Happy pointed.

"That mark…" Carla gasped with widened eyes.

Mavis giggled in delight. Makarov slowly turned his head and looked at her, terror on his face.

"Master Mavis, tell me you didn't…" he began.

"I did." Mavis nodded with a smile. "I lent it to her for an occasion like this."

"But why?!"

"So we could win." Mavis winked.

Makarov's jaw fell to the floor as fear and disbelief completely covered his being.

Cana raised her fist above her head as the air around her began to swell and swirl about.

**GATHER!**

**O RIVER OF LIGHT THAT'S GUIDED BY THE FAIRIES!**

"Cana has always had an amazing wealth of potential stored within her." Mavis said. "I have no doubt she can use this spell to it's fullest."

**SHINE!**

**IN ORDER TO PERISH THE FANGS OF EVIL!**

**FAIRY GLITTER!**

A pillar of yellow energy, larger than the one summoned by Jura, descended upon the MPF. The resulting shockwave pushed Cana back along with everyone else in the arena center. The entire crowd, along with Cana's fellow contestants were stunned into silence. The Fairy Tail guild on the other hand were all beaming with pride, even Makarov; who sighed with relief that Cana's attack didn't cause any billable damage.

Ivan grinned with sadistic delight._ Cana possesses one of the three great fairy magics? _

Once the dust from Fairy Glitter settled the MPF was nowhere in sight, the number 9999 in its place.

"I-I can't believe what I'm seeing." Lola stammered, trying to regain his faculties. "The MPF has been completely destroyed. Not only that, but the score has been maxed out as well. Just what exactly is this guild made of?! After winning in both Pandemonium and the MPF events, can anyone stop Fairy Tail?!"

Cana held out her arms, a wide smile on her face. "No one's gonna stop us!" she declared. "Fairy Tail's going straight back to the top!"

The crowd cheered in approval. Some even waved Fairy Tail signs.

"Now with the events completed, we can move on to the battle portion of the games." Lola announced. "Will all event contestants please return to their respective teams."

"Good job." Mirajane smiled as Cana returned.

"Aw, thanks." Cana smiled before hiccupping. She was still tipsy.

"I'm surprised Master Makarov let Cana use Fairy Glitter." Lucy said.

"I'm sure Master Mavis had something to do with that." Erza smirked.

"Finally, it's time to fight!" Natsu exclaimed, punching his open palm with a flame fist. "I hope I get picked today."

"Calm down." Gray said.

…

Outside of Crocus' many downtown cafes sat Yukino. She bit into her blueberry muffin, wiping the crumbs from the corner of her mouth before sipping from her cup of tea. She placed the cup back on its saucer. Sighing fully, she looked at her reflection in the burnt orange liquid.

"I missed my train." She said to herself. "What am I going to do now? The next train home won't arrive until tomorrow." She took another sip of tea. She then began to remember the words spoken to her just hours earlier. _'You should join Fairy Tail!'_ She heard Aura say. _'One more Celestial Wizard wouldn't hurt._' Next was Gray. _'The door is always open.'_ And finally Erza.

A small smile appeared on Yukino's face as she looked towards Domus Flau in the distance. She stood up, placing the cost of the muffin and tea on the table as she grabbed her luggage bag. She began walking towards the stadium, her smile growing just a bit wider.

...

The first fight of day three pitted Beth from Mermaid Heel against Rocker of Quatro Puppy. After a rather intense battle, Beth managed to defeat Rocker by dropping a giant pumpkin on top of him. Suffice to say this production of giant vegetables surprised anyone who was not part of the Mermaid Heel guild.

"What a very…unique showing by Beth." Lola announced. "Mermaid Heel earns ten points."

As Beth walked back to the tunnel, Natsu stared intently at the young girl.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Wendy asked.

"You think she can summon fish too?" Natsu asked.

Lucy sweat dropped. "Seeing as how she uses VEGETABLE magic, I doubt it."

"That sucks."

"For the second match…It's Eve Tearm of Blue Pegasus vs. Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth!" Lola announced.

The two participants entered the arena center.

"This will be over quick." Sting smirked.

"He's supposedly one of Sabertooth's 'twin dragons', correct?" Mavis asked.

"He is." Makarov nodded. "It looks like we'll be able to see just what type of dragon slayer magic he possesses."

Aura nervously peeked over the balcony railing, her eyes focused on Rogue.

"What's wrong, Aura?" Asuka asked.

"That black haired man is scary." Aura whimpered.

"Do you want big sister to cheer you up?" Alana cooed.

"Somehow I don't think that would help." Max commented with a nervous smile.

"This is our chance to see just what kind of dragon slayer magic one of Sabertooth's dragon slayers uses." Erza said to her team. "Pay close attention."

Her teammates nodded in agreement. Gajeel and Fairy Tail B were also paying attention to the match.

"Let the match begin!" Mato announced.

Rogue faced Eve, his eyes closed and his head tilted downward.

"Did you fall asleep?" Eve asked sarcastically. He held his arms up, white energy beginning to swirl around them. "Well this should wake you up!"

**WHITE FANG**

Eve whipped his arms around, creating a blizzard of snow that moved towards Rogue at a frightening speed.

"It looks like Eve has initiated the first attack." Lola commentated.

"If I remember right, Eve was originally a council member." Yajima said, turning his attention to Lahar.

"He was." Lahar nodded. "Eve was a fellow Rune Knight and even a member of the Custody Enforcement unit. Back then he showed enormous potential, and it seems that joining a guild has brought that potential to the forefront."

"Awake yet?" Eve asked as his attack began to subside. His confident smirk quickly turned into a confused grimace when he noticed that Rogue was nowhere in sight. "What?"

"Where did Rogue go? Did Eve's attack complete wipe out the dragon slayer?" Lola asked.

Sting's smirk began growing.

"He disappeared?" Levy asked.

"No." Mavis answered. "It's something else entirely."

"Where did he go?" Eve asked as he frantically shifted his eyes left and right.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings." A voice said from behind.

Eve turned his head to see Rogue standing behind him. Eve began to turn around to attack again, but was quickly knocked out with a chop to the back of the neck. Eve fell to the ground, his eyes completely devoid of pupils.

"And just like that it's over!" Lola announced. "The winner of the match is Rogue. Eve put up a good fight, but he was no match for the dragon slayer."

Lecter and Frosch exchanged a high five while the rest of Team Sabertooth looked on with pleased expressions.

"Damn." Ren cursed. "Why did Eve have to go and lose?"

"Things aren't looking good for us, are they?" Hibiki sulked.

"Fear not, men!" Ichiya shouted. "We still have our secret weapon." He pointed towards Nichiya, who for some reason put back on the bunny costume. "As long as we have our secret weapon, our victory is assured."

Nichiya nodded in agreement.

"Sage advice as always, Teacher." Hibiki and Ren said in unison as they bowed.

"I don't know how 'secret' our weapon is at this point." Ren whispered to Hibiki.

"As long as they don't know what type of magic he uses, we may still keep the advantage." Hibiki replied.

"Were you able to see what type of magic he uses?" Erza asked.

Wendy shook her head. "He was too fast, I barely saw him move."

"What about you, Natsu?" Lucy asked the dragon slayer.

"I couldn't see it either." Natsu said irritated.

"Well that's just great." Gray sighed.

"We'll keep things moving with the start of the third match, punkin!" Mato said with a raised hand.

"The third match will be: Fairy Tail B's Juvia Lockser vs. Raven Tail's Kurohebi!" Lola announced.

Slightly surprised that she was chosen, Juvia nonetheless descended the stairs to the tunnel and met her opponent in the middle of the arena.

"Think she'll be ok?" Cana asked as she took another drink.

"What kinda question is that?" Gajeel snapped. "She'll be fine."

"She was once part of Phantom's Element Four after all." Mirajane smiled.

"Still, you never know what kinda tricks my old man will have up his sleeve." Laxus commented.

"Juvia's going." Lucy smiled. "Good luck, Juvia!" She yelled with a wave.

Juvia heard the blonde's praise and looked towards Fairy Tail A, hearts in her eyes. "Just watch me my love!" She shouted to Gray. "I'll be sure to win this one for you!"

"Pay attention!" Gajeel yelled.

"She completely ignored me." Lucy sighed, her feelings slightly hurt. She then looked back at Gray, a mischievous grin on her lips. "You hear what she said, Gray?"

"She needs to focus less on me and more on the fight." Gray said.

"I agree." Erza nodded. "Raven Tail has shown before that they aren't above cheating to achieve their goals. Juvia needs to be careful."

"Master, do we…" Flare began.

"No." Alexei said. "We'll wait just a bit longer. There is no need to rush. Besides, this matchup is perfect for Kurohebi."

"If I remember right this is the first time since day one that the father-son guilds have competed opposite one another in the games right, Mr. Yajima?" Lola asked.

"It is." Yajima nodded. He then looked over to Lahar, his face darkening. "Lahar, you have men stationed within the stadium, correct?"

"We do." Lahar answered with a slight bit of confusion. "It was regulation by the council."

"Good." Yajima said.

"Do you expect something is going to happen?"

"With Raven Tail you can never be sure. Be ready to stop this match just in case."

"Understood." Lahar nodded.

"Warren?" Makarov said.

"Right." Warren answered. He put his index and middle finger to his temple, activating his telepathy magic. **Bisca, this is HQ, do you read? I repeat, do you read?**

"You are way too into this." Max commented.

From atop the stadium sat, to be more accurate laid, Bisca. On her stomach, she looked through the scope of her sniper rifle, her crosshairs set on Ivan while he watched the fight.

"Master Ivan has yet to make a move." Bisca said.

**Roger that!** Warren thought telepathically. **Recon team B do you copy?**

"We hear you loud and clear, Warren." Lisanna answered. The second Recon team consisted of herself, Alana, Jet, Levy, and Evergreen. "No movement yet from the rest of Raven Tail." Lisanna lowered her binoculars, which were focused on Raven Tail's balcony, as she reported. "We'll make sure they won't try anything funny like they have been."

"If they do we'll be right here to stop them." Jet said with a determined look.

"Right." Levy nodded.

"The quicker we stop them, the quicker I can get back to Aura." Alana said with hearts in her eyes.

"You're such an odd person." Evergreen commented.

"Also, Evergreen can get back to watching Elfman." Alana smiled mischievously.

"What?!" Evergreen exclaimed with a blush. "I never said anything like that."

"Good, everything is in place." Makarov said. "I won't let Ivan have his way anymore."

Mavis giggled softly at Makarov's seriousness.

"What is it, Master Mavis?" Makarov asked.

"It's just that the guild has grown so much since my time." Mavis smiled. "You all are going to such great lengths to protect one another. It's fun just being here to experience it firsthand." She looked at Makarov and smiled wider. "It's wonderful. Everything I hoped the guild would become is taking shape right before my ghostly eyes. You've done a great job, third master. Or is it sixth now?" Mavis giggled.

Makarov began to tear up. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you first master, and I'm actually the seventh master."

"No, you're the sixth." Macao corrected.

Shizuka sat in her seat, her attention was focused on Ivan. She couldn't tell why, but she felt something odd about the Raven Tail Master. It was as if his presence was hazy, faded from normal view. Unbeknownst to her, and every else in Fairy Tail, Aura noticed it too.

"Now…if you two will step forward." Mato instructed to Juvia and Kurohebi.

The two complied, walking closer to one another as the anticipation of the match began to build.

_This man is a part of Raven Tail, the sworn enemies of our guild._ Juvia thought. _They nearly defeated Lucy, they cheated to beat Lyon, but worst of all; they humiliated my beloved._ Juvia felt her water body boil in anger. _I must defeat him here, in order to preserve our guild's honor._

"I wonder what magic he uses." Levy said.

"We're about to see." Jet replied.

"Let the battle begin!" Lola shouted as the gong sounded.

Juvia held out her hand.

**WATER SLICER**

She swung her arm across her chest, sending multiple water scythes towards Kurohebi.

The Raven Tail wizard, still smirking after having seemingly been hit by Juvia's attack, fell back. He then disappeared into the sand.

"He's gone?" Juvia blurted out in surprise.

"What happened?" Natsu asked. "The guy disappeared."

Jura's eyes widened. "Mimic magic?!"

"What kind of magic?" Chelia asked.

"Juvia, behind you!" Lyon shouted.

"Huh?" Juvia turned around, surprised to see Kurohebi standing behind her. She tried to regain her bearings but Kurohebi was one step ahead.

_**SAND REBELLION**_

A torrent of sand shot forth from Kurohebi's body, encircling Juvia and exploding upward. The shockwave sent the rain woman into air as she screamed in pain. She fell on the ground with a thud and rolled away from her opponent.

"Juvia!" Lucy shouted concerned.

"He can use the same magic as me?" Max said astonished.

"Mimic magic." Mavis said, her gaze narrowing. "It's been quite a while since I've seen it."

"Damn that Ivan." Makarov cursed. "I had no idea he had someone like that in his guild."

"Don't worry, Juju!" Alana shouted. "You can win, don't panic!"

Juvia stood up her face twisted in irritation as she dusted off her now dirtied coat. "I asked you to stop calling me that!" Juvia yelled at the dark blonde.

"Focus on the enemy!" Gray called out.

"My love?" Juvia's head whipped around to look at the ice make wizard with a smile on her face. Her smile quickly turned when she noticed Kurohebi preparing to attack once more. He once again unleashed his Sand Rebellion spell, but this time Juvia was prepared.

She jumped to the right, avoiding the sand explosion as she landed on the ground. Juvia held out her right hand, her eyes focused as it turned into water and stretched.

_**WATER CANE**_

She thrust her water arm forward, it acting as a whip as she wrapped it around Kurohebi's neck. She swung her arm overhead, lifting Kurohebi into the air and into the ground. To the surprise of Juvia and everyone else, Kurohebi disappeared once again.

_He's gone again._ Juvia thought as she solidified her hand. _That sand magic of his will be difficult to counter. _

Kurohebi jumped out from the sand again, swiping at Juvia with a sand blade. Juvia sidestepped and tried attacking him with a water blade of her own but once again he disappeared into the sand. He attacked again, and once again Juvia dodged and attempted to counter to no avail.

"It looks like Juvia is unable to keep up with Kurohebi." Lola said as he watched the display continue. "How long can she last?"

"This guy is annoying." Natsu huffed.

"I'm surprised someone like him is in Raven Tail." Erza said.

"Yeah, they're full of surprises." Gray said, remembering the past two days of the games.

"She's slowing down." Cana observed.

Mirajane nodded. "Kurohebi's sand magic gives him a huge advantage over Juvia in this terrain. With no other water, Juvia is forced to use her own body to attack."

"She's gotta find a way to make this even or she's gonna lose." Laxus said.

"Even the fight?" Gajeel thought aloud. His eyes widened as a light bulb illuminated in his head. "Juvia! Get gloomy!" he shouted from the balcony.

"Gloomy?" Juvia repeated confused.

Kurohebi appeared and attacked again. Juvia once again attempted to dodge but her fatigue and aching muscles caught up with her, causing her to be just a second too slow. Kurohebi took advantage of this opening as one of his sand blade cut through Juvia's coat, slicing into her side. He fell back into the sand. Juvia stepped back a small distance, her hand at her side.

"Crap, she's hit!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Is it serious?" Lucy asked.

"I hope not." Wendy answered worriedly.

"What are you doing, Juvia?!" Gajeel shouted. "I told ya to get gloomy!"

_I don't even know what that means._ Juvia thought as her friends words rang in her ears. She removed her hand from her side and looked at her palm. She was relieved that the amount of blood on it was small. She could continue fighting.

"Remember your nickname in Phantom!" Gajeel yelled again.

_My nickname in Phantom?_ Juvia's eyes slowly widened.

"Make it rain!" Gajeel clarified.

"Of course." Erza said in realization. "I nearly forgot she could do that."

"Yeah, you're right." Lucy said. "If she makes it rain, the sand will become mud, and Kurohebi's strength will drop."

"Yeah, but we can't assume he'll just let her do that." Gray pointed out to his teammates.

_Gajeel's right, causing it to rain would level the playing field. But I'm not in the right state of mind to do it, and even if I was I need time to gather clouds that my opponent surely won't give me. _Juvia thought.

Kurohebi rushed Juvia once more. Juvia's eyes widened in realization. She held out her hand in front of her.

_**WATER BEAM**_

A torrent of scalding hot water shot forth from Juvia's hand, heading towards Kurohebi. He ducked into the sand again, but Juvia anticipated this. When Kurohebi reappeared behind her, poised to attack, Juvia recalled her water beam. She jumped back as she mentally compelled the water to fall between them, wetting the spot it landed as well as creating a smokescreen.

"Dammit." Kurohebi cursed as he swiped the air around himself. His vision was blinded by the steam.

Juvia landed just outside of the steam's area, her gaze now centered on the Fairy Tail A balcony.

"Juvia has earned herself a moments rest from Kurohebi's assault." Lola said. "What trick does she have up her sleeve?"

"Um, why is she staring so hard at us?" Lucy asked nervously Gray.

"I have no idea." Gray answered, also unnerved by the rain woman's stare.

"Is she making goo goo eyes at Gray again?" Cana asked.

"Dammit, Juvia, focus and make it rain already!" Gajeel yelled, his frustration building.

Juvia continued looking at Lucy and Gray, her wildly vivid imagination starting to slowly overtake her. She imagined Lucy and Gray happily skipping through Magnolia, eating at restaurants, holding hands, and talking like a couple head over heels in love.

_'Oh, Gray this is so wonderful.'_ Juvia imagined Lucy saying. _'I never knew love could be so grand.'_

_'Me either, my celestial darling.'_ Gray said. _'I'm so lucky I was able to find a woman as good and heavenly as you.'_

_'What about Juvia?'_

_'What about her?'_ Gray scoffed. He grabbed Lucy's hands and kissed them. _'You're the only girl for me.'_

_'Aw, you're so sweet my adorable snow hunk.'_ Lucy giggled.

As Juvia continued to visualize, the skies began growing dark.

"What's going on?" Lola asked. "The sky is getting dark. I don't remember rain being in the forecast for today."

"This must be Juvia's doing." Makarov surmised as he looked up, holding out his hand for little droplets of rain to fall in. "I must say this is quite the strategy."

"It's starting to rain." Jet said, feeling the drops of rain sprinkle on his head.

"This might just turn things around in Juvia's favor." Levy said with a determined grin.

"Hopefully." Lisanna nervously laughed.

Kurohebi made his way out of the steam, his sights set on Juvia. He began running towards her, but stopped when he felt water hit the bridge of his nose. "Rain?" he said as he touched his wet nose. He then looked at Juvia, who was now staring intently at him.

Kurohebi ran forward. "Sand…!" hei began but stopped when he felt himself step into mud. The rain had now begun in full force. His eyes widened in shock at the sudden weather change before Juvia's water cane made contact with his stomach, sending him flying back.

"Juvia strikes Kurohebi with a vicious attack!" Lola shouted. He, Lahar, and Yajima were now sitting under a rather large umbrella. "Could this be the start of a comeback for the water wizard?"

"It seems like Juvia has regained her focus." Erza observed.

"Yeah." Lucy said with a worried smile. "Let's just hope she remebers what team she's on after the fight."

"This doesn't look good, Master." Flare fretted.

"Keep quiet and watch." Alexei said to the redhead. He then looked at Nullpudding. "Did you give him the item?"

Nullpudding nodding, his sinister grin painted on his face. "Yes, Master."

"Good."

Juvia attacked with her water slicers but Kurohebi, unable to use the sand anymore, simply dodged them.

"That guy's quick." Alzack said.

"Yeah." Macao nodded.

"His reflexes are impressive." Erza praised.

"Come on, Juvia! You can beat this guy!" Natsu shouted.

_Even without his sand I can't seem to hit him._ Juvia thought. _In that case… _

Juvia held up her hand again. Water from the rain began to circle around Kurohebi.

_**WATER LOCK**_

Kurohebi became trapped in a giant ball of water, his movements restricted as he floated around.

"She caught him!" Wendy exclaimed with a smile.

"Atta girl, Juju!" Alana shouted happily.

"All she has to do now is wait for him to pass out and she wins." Happy said.

"I'm not so sure." Carla said.

"What do you mean?" Happy asked.

"Look closely at her opponent." Pantherlily pointed at the water ball.

"What do you mean?" Happy asked as he turned his attention back to the arena. His eyes widened when he noticed Kurohebi's expression. "He's smiling?!"

"Do you find something amusing about my water lock?" Juvia asked Kurohebi, her irritation growing.

"Not really." Kurohebi said through gurgles of water. "Just how easy it will be for me to break out of this so-called prison."

"You're bluffing." Juvia countered. "You're completely surrounded on all sides by water, and without any sand to manipulate you're also without any offense. I've won this battle."

Kurohebi continued smirking as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small block of ice.

"What is that?" Juvia asked with narrowed eyes.

"You could call this my 'secret weapon'." Kurohebi answered. He bit into the ice and his body began emitting a light blue aura. Juvia's water lock slowly began to freeze over.

"What's he doing?" Gajeel asked.

The iced over water lock began to crack.

"It can't be…" Lyon gasped in shock.

Gray gripped the balcony railing tightly. "Ice make magic?!"

The water lock burst, much to Juvia's shock, as Kurohebi landed on his feet on the ground. He looked up at her, his smirk still on his lips. "Ready for round 2?"

…

Yukino continued walking towards the arena, her pace quickening as she looked at the clock in the city square. "If I don't hurry I'll miss the rest of the day."

As Yukino continued to ascend the hill towards Domus Flau. Reaching the final stretch, Yukino bumped into someone, the shock causing her to drop her luggage bag.

"I-I'm so sorry." Yukino apologized as she began to pick up the items that fell from her bag. "I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, please forgive me." Her eyes widened when she saw a hand of girl, not much older than her, touch her bag.

"Nei. Det var min feil." The girl replied to Yukino. Yukino had no idea what the young woman said to her, but it was obvious to the nomadic wizard that she was foreign to Fiore. Despite the language barrier, Yukino started to pick up on things when she saw the girl pick up her scattered belongings.

"You needn't trouble yourself." Yukino smiled as she finished returning her own items to her bag. She felt around her person, noticing that something important was missing. "Oh no." Yukino fretted. "Where are they?"

"Tilhører disse du?" Yukino heard the girl ask.

"Huh?" Yukino responded as she looked up.

As she did so, Yukino slowly found herself intimidated by the stranger standing over her. The mystery foreigner was tall, about Orga's height; or possibly an inch or two taller. She wore a hood that covered most of her face, but Yukino could still make out her long black hair, which curiously enough was red at the tips. Because of the hood and the girl's bangs Yukino couldn't see her eyes, but she felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness radiating from the girl. The same sadness she herself was feeling, although this one seemed much more potent. As if it was building for some time.

"Tilhører disse du?" The girl repeated as she held out her hand towards Yukino.

Yukino refocused, noticing that the woman was holding the pouch that contained her gate keys. "Oh, thank you." Yukino said as she reached for her keys and stood up. When she touched the woman's hand, she felt a sudden chill.

The woman gave Yukino a small smile as she walked past her. Yukino turned and bowed. "Thank you again." As Yukino watched the girl leave, a puzzled look appeared on her face. _Who was she?_ She thought. _Her hands, they were so…cold._

The mysterious girl walked down the hill, gazing at the palm of her hand as she weaved through the crowds and into an alleyway. She clenched her fist. "Celestial Wizard." She said under her breath.

…

Juvia slid back against the frozen ground. She dug the heel of her shoe into the thin sheet of ice to slow her momentum, eventually stopping. Grabbing her now bare right arm, she huffed in exhaustion as she looked at her opponent.

After eating the ice block in his pocket, Kurohebi was now mimicking Lyon's style of Ice Make magic. The rain was still falling, but Kurohebi's reflexes mixed with his use of Ice Make magic kept Juvia at a manageable distance from him.

_I can't get close to him._ Juvia thought in frustration. _I have to turn this around. I can't afford to lose here. _

"Come on, Juvia." Lucy muttered, clasping her words worriedly.

Wendy looked at the clock. "There's five minutes left in the match." She fretted.

"Juvia either has to find a way to win, or force a stalemate." Erza said. "Otherwise, Raven Tail will win another match."

Gray angrily clenched his teeth as his muscles tensed.

"Don't give up, Juvia!" Natsu yelled. "You can beat this jerk!"

"This Kurohebi certainly is a crafty one." Mavis said.

"Frustrating is more like it." Makarov commented through gritted teeth.

"You can do it!" Asuka shouted.

"Yeah, you can win!" Aura added.

"This match has completely turned around again." Mirajane observed.

"Yeah." Cana nodded. "Juvia's got to think of something and fast, or she's gonna lose."

"You better not give up, Juvia!" Gajeel shouted.

"This is over." Alexei said. The rest of Raven Tail nodding in agreement. _Kurohebi's strength lies within his mouth. He has no taste buds, meaning he can consume anything. Including a wizard's magic._ _Once he consumes an element of a wizard's magic power he is able to mimic and use it._ He looked over to Makarov. _There is no way Fairy Tail will win this battle._

"There isn't much time left." Jura said as the clock continued ticking away.

"Dammit!" Lyon cursed, slamming his fist on the balcony railing. "It's my fault. If I hadn't lost to them earlier, Juvia wouldn't be in this mess."

"Don't say that." Chelia said trying to comfort him with a smile. "She still has time."

"There's only 3 minutes left. Can Juvia manage to make a comeback?" Lola asked rhetorically. "Or will Kurohebi make up for Raven Tail's loss against Fairy Tail A on Day 1?"

"There is also the possibility that this will end in a draw." Yajima pointed out.

"That is correct." Lahar agreed.

_This is it!_ Juvia thought as she raised her arms behind herself. _If I don't succeed, I'll lose_. Water began flooding from her palms, rushing faster and faster until Juvia was able to propel herself towards Kurohebi.

Kurohebi held out his hand towards the advancing wizard.

_**ICE MAKE: EAGLE**_

Five iced eagles flew towards Juvia, but she was able to strafe to avoid being hit. She dropped her hands as she closed in on Kurohebi, the momentum pushing her forward on the ice. She held up her left hand, a ball of water surrounding it as she drew back.

**WATER PUNCH**

Her fist darted towards Kurohebi's face, but he dodged just before she made contact.

"She missed?!" Lucy gasped.

Juvia's eyes widened in surprise as Kurohebi looked over at her with a cocky grin. "This is the end." He said as his fist began to glow light blue. He placed his palm on Juvia's abdomen.

_**ICE MAKE: PANTHER**_

"No!" Gray shouted.

A panther made of Ice came out from Juvia's back, seemingly incapacitating her. Kurohebi reveled in his victory, but his eyes widened in surprise when he noticed that his hand had passed through Juvia's water body. "How?!" he shouted.

Juvia grabbed his hand, the ice on it and underneath them melting into water. "This is for my guild." She said as she held back her free hand, two waves of water following its movements.

_**WATER NEBULA**_

She shot her hand towards the sky, the waves crashing against Kurohebi and flinging him into the air. He shouted in pain as he flew, soon falling to the ground unconscious. His body twitching.

Juvia breathed heavily and dropped her arms, a smile on her face as the rain stopped and the clouds parted to reveal the sun.

"In an amazing upset, the winner of the third match is Juvia of Fairy Tail B!" Lola announced to a roaring crowd.

"The rain looks to have stopped as well." Lahar pointed out.

"She did it!" Natsu exclaimed.

"She certainly did." Erza nodded with a grin.

"I knew you could do it, Juju!" Alana shouted.

"Yay, she won!" Asuka and Aura cheered in unison as they danced around.

"That was quite a battle." Pantherlily said.

"Yeah." Happy nodded. "Juvia was awesome."

"She won." Mirajane smiled.

"Yeah, she did great out there." Cana said.

"Heh." Gajeel smirked. "I knew she'd do it."

"Is that why you kept grabbing the rail?" Laxus pointed out.

"I was just making sure it didn't break." Gajeel irritably retorted.

_You did amazing, Juvia._ Lyon smiled.

Alexei angrily slammed his hand on the balcony railing, scaring his teammates. "Next time, we will make sure we win." He declared.

"Juvia showed some of her true potential today." Makarov smiled. "She'll become quite powerful if she keeps this up."

"Indeed she will." Mavis nodded.

Juvia looked over to the Fairy Tail A balcony, a smile on her face as she waved at Gray. Gray smirked at her and gave a thumbs up. Juvia's heart skipped a beat as she fell over, a smile on her lips.

"Although, I think she has other things on her mind than getting stronger." Mavis giggled. Makarov sighed and shook his head.

Gray simply smiled at Juvia's display. _Good job, Juvia._ He thought.

Once Juvia and Kurohebi were clear, Mato returned to the center of the arena to await the participants of the final fight for day 3.

"I know you folks must be tired from that last fight, but hang on just a bit longer because it's now time for the last fight of day 3!" Lola announced. The crowd sat on the edge of their seats, eager to see who the final fighters would be. Everyone knew that the last two teams were Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail A, but the suspense of who would fight from both teams was killing them.

"The fourth and final fight of day 3…" Lola began. "Will pit Fairy Tail A's Wendy Marvell against Lamia Scale's Chelia Blendy!"

"Go get get'em, Wendy!" Natsu cheered as the young sky dragon walked to the middle of the arena.

"It's my turn." Chelia smiled.

"Give it your all." Jura grinned.

"Ok, Mr. Jura." Chelia nodded. She then ran to the stadium's center.

"Now everyone will see just what kind of power Chelia is capable of." Lyon said.

"Wendy's going?" Doranbolt said in surprise.

Chelia waved to the crowd as she jogged to the center of the arena. Not paying attention to her footing, she tripped on a rock and fell on her face. The crowd burst out in laughter. "Ow." She said with an embarrassed smile as she sat up on her knees, rubbing her forehead.

"Are you alright?" Wendy asked running to her aid before she too fell on her face. The crowd's laughter intensified.

Wendy also sat up her knees, rubbing her forehead just as Chelia had done. The two girl's looked at one another, smiles on their lips.

"Let's have a good battle." Wendy said.

"Yeah." Chelia nodded. "Let's."

Once the girl's dusted themselves off and stood up the match was ready to begin. Wendy stood with a look of determination and will. Chelia, a look of slight pity and empathy.

"Let the battle begin!" Mato shouted as the gong sounded.

"Sorry, but this one is ours, Gray." Lyon smirked.

"Don't underestimate Wendy, Lyon." Gray retorted. "She might take you by surprise."

"Do your best, Wendy." Carla said.

_I have to give it all I've got._ Wendy thought determined. "Here I come!" She shouted.

"Ok." Chelia said.

Wendy held out her arms at her sides. They started glowing as magic circles appeared.

_**ARMS. VERNIER. ENCHANT.**_

Her spell, increasing the magical power in her arms and along with her speed, allowed Wendy to gather wind around her much faster.

"Oh." Chelia mouthed intrigued as she watched. Wendy turned her body suddenly, summoning twin whirlwinds from each hand.

_**SKY DRAGON WING ATTACK**_

Chelia effortlessly maneuvered through the fierce winds, much to Wendy's surprise.

"She dodged it?!" Wendy exclaimed.

Chelia jumped into the air, black wind gathering in her open palm.

_**SKY GOD BOREAS**_

She threw the air down, attacking Wendy with a whirlwind stronger than her own.

"Black wind?!" Carla exclaimed.

"That girl." Orga said with widened eyes.

"She's one of them too?" Natsu said.

"One of what?" Erza asked the dragon slayer.

"When we fought Grimoire Heart there was a guy who could use black fire. Scarecrow."

"I think his name was Zancrow." Gray corrected.

"Yeah, him." Natsu said.

"Was he strong?" Lucy asked.

"Who him? Not at all." Natsu laughed awkwardly as he thought of his grueling battle with Zancrow.

Wendy managed to dodge the attack, but Chelia appeared right next to her. "You're pretty good if you managed to dodge that." Chelia praised. "Try this one." She gathered black wind in her hands again, twisting her body in order to create a cyclone.

_**SKY GOD DANCE**_

Wendy shrieked in pain as Chelia's attack propelled her into the air. Chelia jumped up after her. "I'm not done yet."

Wendy managed to stop herself in midair, gathering wind around her legs.

_**SKY DRAGON TALON**_

Wendy kicked downward, hitting Chelia in the face with a gust of wind that sent the pink haired girl back to earth. Chelia landed on her feet, her eyes widening as she looked at up Wendy. "She's flying?" she gasped. Just as she said Wendy was floating in mid-air, standing upright as if she were on solid ground.

"I didn't know Wendy could fly." Happy said.

"She trained to master the Skywalk during her training." Carla beamed. "Although as of now she can only fly for 2 minutes."

"It's still rather impressive." Pantherlily said.

"I'm sure she learned that move from Aura." Makarov said.

"Aura?" Mavis repeated confused. She looked down at the pink haired child. "Aura, you trained with Wendy?"

Aura turned and looked at Mavis, a confused look on her face. "Huh?"

"No. First Master, not that Aura." Makarov said, trying to cover up his slip of the tongue.

"There's more than one person named Aura in Fairy Tail?"

"Kinda." Levy interjected, she and the rest of the recon team having returned. "It's a bit complicated."

"I'll explain later." Makarov said.

"Oh, ok." Mavis smiled. Aura continued to look at the adults with confusion.

"You can fly? That's amazing!" Chelia shouted to Wendy.

"Thank you." Wendy smiled. "Also I'm sorry, but I'm going to end this."

"Oh really?" Chelia said with a raised eyebrow.

Wendy began gathering air in her cheeks, to everyone's surprise Chelia did the same.

"This kid can't be…!" Gajeel said.

"She has the same magic as Wendy?" Doranbolt gasped.

"Lost magic!" Mavis exclaimed.

_**SKY DRAGON ROAR**_

_**SKY GOD BELLOW**_

The attacks collided in mid-air, creating a fierce whirlwind that raged throughout the arena. The resulting shockwave knocked Wendy out of the air. Lola's wig even blew off.

Once the wind died down, Wendy was on the ground, her body bruised and her clothes torn. Chelia on the other hand stood tall, a smile on her face with nary a bruise or cut on her body.

"She's not injured at all?" Erza asked with widened eyes.

Lyon grinned. "That's the power, of a Sky God Slayer."

"I wasn't expecting that." Wendy said through breaths.

"Lyon told me about a Fairy Tail wizard that used the same magic I do." Chelia explained. "I might have over did things a little. Are you ok?" she asked, noticing Wendy's weakened state.

"I'm fine." Wendy retorted as she stood up. "You're supposed to get hurt in a battle."

"Even it is a battle, we should have fun, right?" Chelia smiled.

"Fun?" Wendy repeated confused. "I don't really understand what that means, but I'm trying my hardest for my guild. That's all that matters to me."

"That's admirable of you." Chelia praised as she gathered more black wind in her hands. "I'm also doing my best for both my guild, and for love." She unleashed another Sky God Boreas, sending Wendy flying back.

"Wendy!" Lucy shouted.

"Oh no." Carla gasped.

Wendy managed to pull away from the attack and stand on her feet. _She's really strong._ She thought. _But I can't give up. Everyone in Fairy Tail is counting on me. _Wendy looked up and sucked up the air around her, her magic power replenishing.

"Oh, you eat air too?" Chelia asked. "I guess I'll do the same." Chelia copied Wendy.

Once she finished eating Wendy held out her arms, causing a barrier of sparkling air to surround both she and Chelia.

"What's this?" Chelia asked confused. "It's like being in a tornado."

_**DRAGON SLAYER ULTIMATE ATTACK…**_

"A new technique?!" Pantherlily said.

"Wow." Happy said.

"She'll definitely win with this." Carla declared.

"She can already use one of the techniques?" Porlyusica said in shock. The alchemist sat in the stands watching the match, having come from the infirmary after bandaging Erza.

_**SHATTERING LIGHT: SKY DRILL**_

The barrier converged into a burst of wind that Wendy directed towards Chelia. The attack connected, forcing the sky god slayer upwards into the air. She soon fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Chelia!" Lyon shouted. The crowd was stunned, but Fairy Tail cheered.

Wendy staggered, nearly falling over. _I used up a lot of my magic using that and the Skywalk. I may have overdid it a little, but…_

Mato walked over to Chelia, seeing the young girl wincing in pain from her injuries as she laid on her side. He raised his hand. "Chelia is down! The winner is…!"

"Ah. I'm sorry." Chelia said as she slowly stood up. "I'm not done yet. We've just started!"

Wendy's eyes widened as Chelia stood up right. All of her injuries were healed.

"I knew you were good, but not this good!" Chelia said to Wendy with a smile.

"What the hell?" Natsu said.

"Her wounds are all healed again." Lucy said.

"Sky God Slayer magic allows Chelia to self-heal. Something Wendy cannot do." Lyon said as he looked over to Gray, a triumphant grin on his face.

Gray grimaced at his rival. "Damn that jerk. I didn't know they had someone like that on their team."

"She is quite strong despite being so young." Erza said. "But this is Wendy's battle. She has to find a way to deal with it."

"Are you ok?" Chelia asked the exhausted Wendy. "Do you feel like giving up?"

"She looks like she's going to keel over." Lucy said empathically.

"You can do it, Wendy!" Natsu shouted.

"You're not going to surrender, are you?" Chelia sighed. "I'm not averse to fighting, but beating someone who can barely stand is not what I call love. So, if you quit, I won't hold it against you."

"I'm not…quitting." Wendy retorted between labored breaths. "Standing here now means that I'm choosing to fight for my guild's sake. I don't need or want your pity." She looked up a Chelia, the fire in her eyes returning. "Give me all you've got until I can't stand anymore, please!"

"Oh, Wendy." Carla said.

Chelia grinned. "Ok, you asked for it. It would be rude to deny you my best, right?"

"Right!" Wendy answered.

Black wind gathered in Chelia's hands once more. "This is one of my strongest attacks. I hope you're ready for it."

"I am." Wendy said with a determined glare.

Chelia held her arms up over her head.

_**GOD SLAYER ULTIMATE ATTACK…**_

"Chelia, stop!" Lyon shouted, fear on his face. He knew what was coming.

"You mustn't use that technique!" Jura called out.

"You fool!" Obaba chided. "Do you want to kill her?!"

"If she's giving it her all, they I have to do the same!" Chelia answered her master. "That, is love!"

The winds in Chelia's hands began taking the shape of feathers.

_**HEAVENLY GATHERING OF CLOUDS**_

The black feathers soared towards Wendy. _What do I do?_ The dragon slayer thought frantically. _If that hits me I might die!_ She closed her eyes, awaiting the end. Strangely she began reminiscing on words told to her seven years ago.

…

"You're not very strong." Future Aura said to Wendy. The pair had just finished training and were taking a quick break before starting again.

Aura sat on stump in the middle of the clearing they were using, while Wendy sat on the ground. They both sipped water from bottles given to them by Mirajane.

"I know." Wendy sulked.

Aura laughed. "Don't get all gloomy on me. You may not be strong, but you're incredibly fast."

Wendy raised her eyebrows as she looked at Aura. "I am?"

"Yep." Aura nodded. "It took me months to catch you in the future and learn Skywalk, but you managed to catch me in less than two weeks." She held up two fingers to illustrate her point.

"You were just going easy on me because we don't have much time left." Wendy said dejectedly.

Aura shook her head. "I really wasn't. Even if you aren't that strong physically, your speed will help compensate for that." She held up her index finger and smiled. "So as a bonus, I'm going to teach you another technique that will help you stay one step ahead of your enemy."

"Really?" Wendy gasped.

Aura nodded with a smile.

Wendy returned her smile. "Ok."

…

Chelia looked on as her attack flew into the air and dissipated. To her surprise Wendy was gone. "Did I hit her?"

"Did she get her?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I don't know." Erza squinted to get a better look at the battle. "I don't think so."

"I may have overdid it again." Chelia said with a sheepish smile.

_**SKY DRAGON CRUSHING FANG**_

Chelia turned around to see Wendy falling from the sky, attacking her with a claw made of air. Wendy cut into Chelia's forearm, drawing a small amount of blood. "So you managed to dodge that." Chelia smiled as her cuts healed.

"How did she evade?" Lyon asked surprised.

"I'm not sure." Jura answered.

Chelia tried to counter but Wendy disappeared again. "Where did she go?!" Chelia cried out. She soon found out when she felt Wendy strike her back with a kick.

"Whoa!" Happy said.

"She's disappearing." Pantherlily said.

"Sky Dragon Veil." Carla explained.

"What's that?" Happy asked.

"It's another technique the Aura from the future taught Wendy before we fought Oracion Seis. Wendy uses the air around her to conceal her presence."

"Which allows her to sneak up on and attack her enemies." Pantherlily finished.

"Precisely." Carla nodded.

Wendy continued using the veil to attack Chelia from all different directions. Frustrated by Wendy's constant runaround, Chelia gathered more wind in her hands.

"ENOUGH!" she shouted as she unleashed a tornado of black wind that pushed Wendy back.

The two girls looked at each other, both exhausted.

"Why is she so tired?" Happy pointed at Chelia. "I thought she could heal herself."

"It seems Chelia can heal surface wounds, but not stamina like Wendy." Carla answered. "They're almost complete opposites in terms of power."

"How about we end this?" Chelia grinned as she gathered wind in her hand.

"Yeah." Wendy nodded, gathering wind of her own.

The two girls ran towards each other, their fists colliding in a confrontation that sent gale force winds throughout the entire arena. Chelia and Wendy traded blow after blow, their courage and conviction forcing all to look at them.

"What an amazing sight!" Lola exclaimed, his bald head shining in the sun as he stood on his chair. "Both of these cute competitors are giving it all they've got! Neither one backing down an inch!"

Wendy connected with a fierce punch to Chelia's cheek, staggering her for a moment.

"There you go, Wendy!" Natsu shouted, his adrenaline surging. "Keep going!"

Chelia clasped her hands together and raised them above her head before bringing them down on top of Wendy's head in a hard clubbing blow.

"Atta girl, Chelia!" Lyon cheered.

"Don't give up!" Toby yelled.

Using the momentum from Chelia's attack, Wendy extended her leg outward, catching Chelia's collarbone with her heel as she rotated forward. Chelia fell to one knee due to the force. She then quickly jumped forward with a knee that Wendy managed to block with her hands.

"Don't stop!" a spectator in the crowd yelled.

"You can't give up now!" another shouted.

Soon the entire crowd was cheering for the two girls, but Wendy and Chelia didn't hear them. They were too focused on what was in front of them.

_This is love._ Chelia thought as she felt Wendy's foot hit her stomach. She grabbed Wendy's leg and spun her around before throwing her. A smirk appeared on the sky god slayer's face.

Wendy stopped in mid-air once more before using Skywalk to fly towards Chelia. She tried to attack with another Sky Dragon Crushing Fang but Chelia sidestepped, driving her elbow into Wendy's back and sending her crashing to the ground. Wendy laid on her stomach in the dirt. Pain coursed through her entire being, but she was smiling. _I'm…I'm having fun._ She thought as she dodged Chelia's stomp.

The two girls rushed one another again. No one in the arena sat as they watched the two girl's battle. After fighting for what seemed like an eternity, the two finally stopped. They stood a small distance from one another both on the brink of collapse.

"Time's up!" Mato announced with his hand raised. "The match ends in a draw!"

"That was amazing!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly.

"Wendy really agev it her all." Lucy smiled as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"They were both excellent." Erza grinned.

"Yeah, they were." Gray agreed.

"Both of them did an amazing job." Lyon said.

"I agree." Yuka nodded. "That was certainly a spectacle to behold."

Toby wept tears of joy.

"Wendy has certainly grown into a fine wizard." Jura smiled, reminiscing on how he met her all those years ago before fighting Oracion Seis for the first time.

"Wendy…" Happy whimpered.

"What are you crying for, tomcat?" Carla asked, holding back tears of her own.

Wendy and Chelia stood opposite one another for a few seconds longer before Wendy fell to her knees.

"Are you hurt?" Chelia asked concerned. "I'm sorry!"

"I'm fine." Wendy said. "You really apologize a lot." Wendy smiled at the irony of her statement.

The two shared a small laugh before Chelia moved to heal Wendy.

"Th-thank you." Wendy smiled.

Chelia shook her head. "No. Thank you. That was fun!" she smiled.

"Yeah." Wendy nodded. "I had fun too."

"Say," Chelia began. "Do you want to be friends?"

"Wh-what?" Wendy said off guard. "A-are you sure?"

Chelia held out her hand, a wide smile on her face. "Of course I am!"

Wendy smiled back, grabbing Chelia's hand. "Ok, let's be friends, Chelia!"

"What a touching scene!" Lola whimpered happily. "A beautiful friendship born from a fierce rivalry." He wiped his tears away. "This is Lola Chapati signing off!"

"See you all tomorrow." Yajima said.

"Please be safe on your way back to your residences." Lahar said.

"But before you all leave…" Mato began. "Here are the standings for Day Three!" He pointed at the standings on the lacrima screen.

**1st Place: Sabertooth – 44**

**2nd Place: Fairy Tail A – 35**

**3rd Place: Fairy Tail B – 32**

**4th Place: Mermaid Heel – 30**

**5th Place: Lamia Scale – 29**

**6th Place: Raven Tail – 24**

**7th Place: Blue Pegasus – 13**

**8th Place: Quatro Puppy - 12**

"Man, we're still not number one?!" Natsu whined.

"Look at the bright side, Natsu." Lucy said. "We're not that far behind Sabertooth, also both Fairy Tail teams are in the top 3."

"Lucy's right. We should use this information to make plans for the last two days." Erza nodded.

"Right." Gray agreed.

As the crowds began filing out of the arena, Jellal, still dressed as Mystogan watched as Chelia and Wendy returned to their respective teams. Sensing Zeref's presence he ran back to the arena, fearing that Chelia was the cause. After watching the match he realized he was wrong, but he could still feel the presence.

He quickly looked to the left. _There it is. Over there!_ he began to weave through the crowd, careful that he drew no attention to himself. He continued following the crowd, his eyes widening when he saw a person in a cloak. _There! That has to be them._ He tried to break in a run, but was caught off guard by the sudden appearance of Doranbolt. Jellal's eyes widened. _When did he…?_

Doranbolt stared directly into Jellal's eyes. "You're not getting away." He declared.

…

* * *

**Man this was a long one. I'm so sorry about that. I just got on a roll and couldn't stop lol. Anyways things are progressing well enough I believe, changed a couple of fights, and kept one somewhat the same. Also added some subplots that will develop later.**

**Admittedly Wendy Vs. Chelia is my favorite fight in Fairy Tail in the sense that it showed how much Wendy had grown, also Chelia has a good magic set. I really had a lot of fun writing the Juvia/Kurohebi fight. I feel Juvia is really underrated at times since most people associate her with Gray so I wanted to distance her from that a bit. Also since it was never explained just how Kurohebi mimics magic, I just made something up lol. Hopefully it wasn't too bad.**

**Also even though Future Aura is actually Luana, I kept calling her Future Aura since Fairy Tail didn't know her real identity. (This only makes sense if you read the epilogues for K&amp;GD lol). Also don't worry, some fluff is coming soon.**

**As always, let me know what you think and thanks for reading. :)**


	16. GMG: The Power of Sabertooth

Fairy Tail exited the arena, each of its members excitedly talking about the games along with various other topics.

Lucy conversed with Levy about random girl talk before looking ahead. Her eyes widened and she smiled as she stopped walking along with everyone else. "Yukino?" Lucy uttered, her voice reaching a pleasantly surprised inflection. Sure enough there was the white haired celestial wizard, standing before Fairy Tail with her luggage bag at her side.

"Hello." Yukino greeted as she bowed.

"Isn't she the celestial wizard from Sabertooth?" Alana whispered.

"Was. She's not with them anymore." Gray answered without going in to too much detail.

"Miss Yukino!" Aura exclaimed with a wide smile. The young girl's reaction caused Yukino to smile as well, albeit hers was a much softer one.

"Why are you here?" Erza asked.

"Are you gonna join Fairy Tail?!" Natsu excitedly inquired.

"Not exactly." Yukino answered shaking her head.

"Oh." Natsu said deflated, slouching in defeat.

"Now, now." Erza smiled, patting Natsu on the head.

"I missed my train home, so I decided to come watch you all participate in the games. Although, it seems I arrived a bit too late." Yukino explained a bit disappointed in herself. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Lucy reassured. "You don't have to apologize."

"Yeah, you can come party with us." Gray offered.

"Party?" Yukino repeated, her eyes widening some.

"Yeah." Natsu answered with a nod. "We're all going to celebrate at the bar next to our inn. You should come too. Unless you have something better to do."

"Natsu don't be rude." Lucy whispered.

"I'm not sure that…" Yukino began nervously.

"You don't mind do ya, gramps?" Natsu asked Makarov, cutting Yukino off.

"I see no problem with it." The Master answered.

"See? It's alright, so come on." Natsu smiled.

Yukino thought a bit to herself before smiling softly. "Ok, I'll join you. Thank you." She bowed.

"You don't have to be so formal about it" Natsu said as he watched Yukino raise from her bow.

"It's etiquette, Natsu." Lisanna explained.

"Yeah. You should try it sometime." Gray commented.

"You're one to talk, striperella." Cana laughed.

"I promise you'll have fun." Lucy said to the still nervous Yukino. "Just be careful of flying bodies."

"O-ok?" Yukino nodded, understandably confused by Lucy's warning.

As Yukino and Fairy Tail made their way to the bar, Sabertooth was heading back to their own inn in the opposite direction.

Lecter watched their opponents exchange before he tugged on Sting's pant leg. "Hey Sting, wasn't that Yukino walking away with Fairy Tail just now?" he asked.

"So what if it was? She's not in Sabertooth anymore." Sting sneered as he continued walking with his team. "If she wants to hang out with losers, then let her. Doesn't hurt us."

"I guess you're right." Lecter said.

Rogue on the other hand had come to a full stop, turning his head to look at Fairy Tail as his teammates continued further ahead. Frosch stopped walking as well. Although it was more out of worry than genuine curiosity for Yukino.

As Rogue watched Fairy Tail and Yukino walk away, he couldn't help but feel a touch envious of them. The smile on his former comrade's face, while small, was a genuine one as she talked with the Fairy Tail wizards. Much livelier and warmer than any face she put on while a part of Sabertooth. He couldn't understand it. Yukino was a complete stranger to Fairy Tail. A rival just a day prior. Now she walked with the guild as if she was a longtime member. _Why are they being so polite to her? I don't understand. _

"Rogue?" Frosch called to the Dragon Slayer.

Rogue looked down at the concerned Exceed.

"What's wrong?" Frosch asked worriedly.

Rogue shook his head with a smile. "It's nothing. Let's catch up to the others."

"Ok." Frosch nodded.

The pair once again began to walk.

…

Doranbolt and Jellal continued their standoff in the middle of the Domus Flau arena foyer, neither man giving an inch to the other.

_The one responsible for the magic presence we've been sensing is right in front of me. _Jellal thought. He looked down at the determined Doranbolt._ But this person won't let me pass_.

"Talk!" Doranbolt demanded. "Just who are you?"

"What is he doing?" Ultear murmured to herself. She and Meldy tentatively watched Jellal from the former's crystal ball. It was safe to say that neither woman liked what they were seeing. "That idiot. I told him not to go back to the stadium. The last thing we need is for the council to be aware of our presence here."

"What are we going to do, Ultear?" Meldy fretted.

"I don't know, Meldy." Ultear grimaced. "For now we have to wait and see how Jellal handles the situation before we act."

_Maybe if I knock him out I can…no, I can't. Right now I'm representing Fairy Tail as Mystogan. I can't attack council members at will. It would only cause more trouble for them, but I have to find a way out of this situation. _Jellal thought frantic.

"Doranbolt?!" Lahar called, a squad of rune knights at his back, as he walked towards the pair. "What's going on here?"

_Dammit._ Jellal cursed internally upon noticing Doranbolt's comrade. _Lahar._

"Another one?" Ultear said with widened eyes.

"We can't just leave him." Meldy said. She looked at her surrogate mother's cautious expression. "We have to do something. Ultear?"

The time wizard didn't answer.

"I know that you aren't Mystogan." Doranbolt said to Jellal, completely ignoring Lahar. "I'll ask you one last time. Who are you?"

Lahar watched in both confusion and trepidation at the confrontation happening in front of him. _What is Doranbolt going on about?_

Jellal looked at Doranbolt one last time before attempting to walk past. "I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry."

"Hold it." Doranbolt ordered, grabbing the disguised wizard's shoulder. "We're not done talking."

Jellal felt a tingle of fear go up his spine.

"Doranbolt, what is the meaning of this?" Lahar asked walking towards him.

"Mystogan isn't on Earthland. There's no way you could be him." Doranbolt said to Jellal.

"I am Mystogan." Jellal declared, his voice almost shaking with the fear that he would be exposed.

Having head enough Doranbolt quickly shuffled his hand to Jellal's head, grabbing his hood.

"Wait!" Jellal exclaimed.

"Enough lies! Who are you?!" Doranbolt interrogated as he removed Jellal's hood.

Time seemed to slow down as Jellal's face became visible to the gathered Rune Knights.

"Ultear!" Meldy shouted in shock.

"Dammit!" Ultear cursed. She quickly stood up. "That fool. Come on, Meldy. We're going into the city."

"Right." Meldy nodded, equally determined as she stood up next to Ultear.

Doranbolt and Lahar's eyes widened in absolute shock at the sight.

"Jellal?!" Lahar shouted.

"I knew it." Doranbolt said.

Lahar raised his hand into the air, his men getting into position. "On my command…!"

"Ah, there you are, Mystogan!" a voice called to the outed Jellal.

The three men turned to see Yajima walking towards them, a smile on his face. All of them were at a loss for words.

"Mr. Yajima?" Doranbolt said in surprise.

"Now you see why Mystogan hides his face, Lahar." Yajima said.

"I don't understand." Lahar said as he looked at Yajima with a confused and anxious stare.

"You are familiar with a world called Edolas, correct?" Yajima asked.

"Yes…" Lahar nodded. "Some of my men have mentioned such a place before."

"In Edolas there are counterparts of all of us. Think of them as mirror images or to specific our opposites. Mystogan here just happens to have had the bad luck of being Jellal's counterpart." Yajima explained.

"So, you came from Edolas?" Lahar asked Jellal.

"…Yes." Jellal nodded, going along with Yajima's play.

"You don't expect us to believe that do you?!" Doranbolt protested.

"Stand down, Doranbolt." Lahar said.

"But…" Doranbolt began.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding." Lahar bowed.

Yajima waved him off. "It's quite alright. You were unaware."

"Sorry for the confusion." Jellal apologized. He picked up his hat from the floor and placed it back on his head, but before he could completely conceal his face again, someone else had taken notice of his outed identity.

…

Kagura Mikazuchi, making her way to the arena's exit along with the rest of Mermaid Heel, glanced towards the commotion in the middle of the foyer for a split second. That second was all she needed. "Jellal…" she muttered with widened eyes. Her heart raced, anger and hate bubbling to the surface as her adrenaline spiked. She then violently doubled over, covering her mouth before she retched.

"Kagura, what's wrong?!" Millianna asked. She along with the rest of Mermaid Heel quickly circled around their leader with worry and concern.

"Are you ok?" Risley asked.

"Kagura?!" Beth called.

Kagura fell to her knees, her entire body shuddering rage as she tightly gripped her sword's scabbard.

"Come on, Kagura! Keep it together!" Arana said as she knelt down next to the swordswoman.

"We need some help over here!" Risley shouted into the crowd.

"Please help us!" Beth yelled.

"Kagura is…!" Millianna began before she too looked over to Jellal. She quickly realized he was the reason for Kagura's current state. "Jellal!" Millianna snarled through clenched teeth. She began to move towards him, but Kagura grabbed her arm; halting her advance. Millianna turned around, surprise in her eyes as she looked at the downed swordswoman.

"It's ok. I am fine." Kagura said as her body slowly relaxed. "There is no need to get excitable."

"But he's right there!" Millianna shouted as she pointed at Jellal. "We can…"

"No." Kagura said as she let go of Millianna's arm and stood up. "I said I am fine. I apologize for making you all worry."

"Are you sure?" Beth asked as she and Arana helped Kagura to her feet.

"Don't push yourself." Risley warned.

"I really am ok." Kagura said.

"But Kagura…" Millianna began.

"I had no idea Fairy Tail was giving him safe harbor." Kagura said. Though her body had relaxed, her eyes still held her anger.

"Fairy Tail?" Millianna repeated with widened eyes. "But why would they do that? Why would, Erzy…?"

"Let's go." Kagura said walking forward, the rest of her team reluctantly following behind. She clenched her sword's scabbard tightly, her muscles once again tensing. _His time will come._

…

"Jellal has been a demon for me as well." Jellal said to Lahar as he fixed his hood. He had hoped Yajima's deception had proved effective. "If I come across him I will be sure to notify you."

"I see. Thank you." Lahar said, his demeanor still very wary of the supposed man from Edolas.

"If you'll excuse me." Jellal said as he walked in the opposite direction. **Thank you, Yajima.** Jellal said to Yajima, the elderly man using his telepathy magic so the two could communicate. **I am in your debt.**

**This will be the only time I bail you out.** Yajima replied. **I suggest you leave quickly before you cause Macky anymore problems.**

**I will. **Jellal said. **Once the games are over. I will be gone.**

"Lahar." Doranbolt said as he watched Jellal walk away. "Why did you…?"

"That was the real one." Lahar said to Doranbolt, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I only let him leave out of respect for Mr. Yajima's reputation. But rest assured, Doranbolt, he won't escape."

Jellal exited the arena, stopping at the top of the stairs that led down to the city streets. _The presence I felt is gone. It felt like Zeref's magic, but it wasn't him._ _Who was that person?_

Seeing no use in dwelling on it further, Jellal walked down the stairs and into Crocus. He soon made his way downtown, passing by a very conspicuous alleyway.

"Jellal." a familiar voice called to him.

He looked into the alley, a cold sweat dripping down his face when he saw Ultear and Meldy standing inside, their hoods pulled over their heads.

"U-Ultear." Jellal stammered.

"We're leaving." Ultear ordered as she and Meldy turned around, walking the opposite direction of him. Her tone was less than relieved at his successful evasion from the authorities.

"Understood." Jellal sulked, following the two women back to their hideout in the mountains. He knew that a severe punishment was in his immediate future.

…

A small distance from Fairy Tail's party bar stood a small park. Trees spread equidistant from one another served to give the corners of the park a touch of flair, with neat rocks placed around them so the soil wouldn't leak out to the walkway during heavy rains. In the middle of the park stood a beautiful fountain, its spout shooting the water in the most beautiful of displays every few minutes.

It was at this fountain where Makarov and Laxus sat, both with less than festive looks on their faces.

"Any word from the others, gramps?" Laxus asked.

Makarov shook his head. "No. Nothing. I'm starting to worry."

"Its kinda weird." Laxus said. "Freed would have at least checked in by now."

"Yes." Makarov nodded. "As would Laki. Do you think they're in some sort of trouble?"

"It's possible. Either way we can't do anything until the games are over. Everyone else has already started getting suspicious."

Makarov furrowed his brow. "I suppose you're right. No need to incite a panic."

"Try not to worry so much." Mavis appeared with a smile as she touched Makarov's forehead. "It will only cause wrinkles."

"First Master?!" Makarov exclaimed. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." She answered. "Everyone is inside celebrating. If you don't hurry, you two will miss all the fun. Try not worry so much about the others. It's only been a couple of days. If they haven't contacted you then they must have a good reason."

"Perhaps." Makarov said. Although he was still uneasy.

"We might as well go then, old man." Laxus said standing up. "We don't wanna make the first master worry."

"Indeed you don't." Mavis agreed with a smile.

Makarov leapt from his seat at the fountain. "Well then, first master, lead the way." He smiled as he followed his grandson and Mavis back to the bar.

…

"Cheers!" the entire Fairy Tail guild toasted from inside the bar. Despite still falling short of number one, they were all in high spirits at their teams collective performances in day three. The bar was filled with drinks being guzzled, food being eaten, lively music being played, cheerful conversations being had, and laughs being shared.

"Today was awesome!" Natsu exclaimed, sitting on a table with a big chicken leg in his hand.

"Aye!" Happy shouted.

"Just don't get carried away and break anything." Lucy warned. "We're not in the guild hall, you know."

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu waved her off.

"Did you watch my fight, Gray?" Juvia excitedly asked, her face closer to the Ice Make wizard than he would like. But he took it in stride.

"Yeah, I saw it." Gray grinned. "You did a good job out there."

"Really?!" Juvia exclaimed.

Gray nodded.

_My darling Gray just complimented me. Oh how my heart yearns for such praise from my love._ Juvia swooned before fainting, a smile on her lips.

"Why does she always do that?" Gray sighed exasperated.

"Well it's not every day you get a compliment from true love." Alana teased with a mischievous smile.

"Don't you start." Gray retorted.

"I totally kicked butt today!" Cana shouted with a drunken smile.

"Some would have called that cheating." Macao commented.

"It's not cheating if you don't get caught." Cana replied before taking another drink.

"You're recovering pretty quickly, Erza." Lucy said to the redhead.

Erza sat at the table Natsu was sitting on top of. While she was still bandaged from head to toe, Lucy could tell she was in much better shape than she was earlier.

"It's thanks to Wendy and Porlyusica." Erza replied. "Without them I would still be in the infirmary." She looked around the bar, her eyes widening when she saw Aura about to drink from a mug. "Aura!" Erza shouted as she quickly got up and ran to her daughter. "Don't drink that!"

Lucy smiled while she watched Erza play mother. Erza took the mug away before kneeling in front of Aura. She told her daughter the dangers of alcohol, using both herself and Cana as a reference; mostly Cana.

"I wish I could have gotten us a win today." Wendy said with a sad smile "Elfman trusted me to take his place and I let him down."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, child." Carla said.

"Indeed." Pantherlily nodded. "You were quite impressive today. You surprised us all."

"Yeah, you did great." Levy added with a smile.

"Thanks you guys." Wendy smiled.

"Ever been to a party like this before, Shizuka?" Lisanna asked the brunette as they watched the others talk and dance.

"I cannot say that I have ever been to party before arriving in Fiore." Shizuka replied. "But it certainly seems that everyone is in high spirits." She smiled.

"Would you like to dance?" Max asked, bowing before Shizuka.

Shizuka looked at Lisanna, who simply smiled back at her. "Go on." the youngest Strauss sibling urged.

"But, I am not sure I know how to dance." Shizuka replied.

"Well now's a good time to learn." Lisanna said as she pushed Shizuka to the dance floor.

In the back of the bar stood Yukino, fidgeting anxiously as she watched the festivities. _I know I agreed to come but…_she thought nervously. _I'm not good in these sort of situations. I only came because they asked me too, but they may have only extended their invitation out of pity._ _They all certainly seem to be getting along well without me._ Yukino tilted her head down, her sullen expression solely focused on her feet. _Maybe I should leave. I'm sure they wouldn't notice._

"Why are you standing around all by yourself?!" Yukino heard a voice call to her. She looked up and saw Natsu, along with the rest of Fairy Tail, smiling at her. "You're a part of this party too. Remember?"

"Natsu's right." Lucy said as she placed her hands on Yukino's shoulders. "No need to be alone." She began lightly pushing the nervous celestial wizard forward.

"But I wasn't-"Yukino began.

"We invited you to have fun with us." Natsu said.

"You can't have fun by standing in the corner all alone." Happy added.

"True." Erza nodded. "You were invited here as a friend. It would be rude of us to exclude you."

As Yukino inched closer to the others in Fairy Tail, a smile appeared on her face.

…

The party continued, strengthened by Yukino's inclusion. The excommunicated wizard found herself slowly but surely become more and more comfortable around the various Fairy Tail wizards. Each one she found unique and interesting in their own way. Although there were times during the evening where experiences were more dangerous than enlightening.

"Look out!" Lucy yelled, tackling Yukino to the ground as Gray and a row of barrels headed their way, smashing into the wall behind them. "Geez, Gray watch where you're going!" Lucy yelled at the dizzy Ice wizard. "And put a shirt on!"

During the course of the party, Natsu decided to take it upon himself to grab the bar menu and use it as a board to surf across overturned barrels of beer. He affectionately named this reckless activity "beer barreling". Suffice to say this caught on quickly with the Fairy Tail members. Almost everyone participated if they had enough liquid courage.

"I told you there would be flying bodies." Lucy smiled at Yukino as the two sat up.

"Yes, you certainly did." Yukino chuckled lightly, before unconsciously letting out a laugh. It was small, but genuine and warming all the same.

Lucy smiled softly as she looked at Yukino._  
_

"Oh my. Are you two alright?" Mirajane asked concerned as she walked to the two girls. To the celestial pair's surprise, Aura was with her; the child holding Mirajane's hand.

"Yeah, we're fine." Lucy said as she and Yukino stood up.

"Why are you with, Aura?" Lucy asked Mira. "Where are Natsu and Erza?"

"They went out for a walk." Mirajane answered. "Erza said they would be back soon."

"They go on a lot of walks." Lucy commented.

"Mama Mira." Aura said, tugging on the barmaid's dress. "I have to use the bathroom."

"Oh, do you know where it is?" Mira asked, looking down at Aura.

Aura nodded. "Yes."

"Ok then. I'll follow you." Mirajane smiled.

"Ok." Aura said as she let go of Mirajane's hand and made her way to the bar's bathroom.

"So they just left?" Lucy asked.

Mirajane nodded. "Yep. Erza asked if I would keep an eye on Aura and I agreed. It's been ages since those two have had time to themselves. I'm sure they just want to just enjoy each other's company for a little while." Mirajane clasped her hands together, resting her head dreamily on the back of her palm. "How romantic." She swooned.

"Mama Mira!" Aura shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Mirajane replied. "I'm coming!" she looked back at Yukino and Lucy. "I'll see you two in a bit." She waved before going to Aura.

"See you later, Mira." Lucy waved.

"Are Natsu and Erza married?" Yukino asked.

"Not really." Lucy chuckled. "It's kind of complicated."

"Oh." Yukino said.

"So, are you going to catch the first train home tomorrow?" Lucy asked.

"I briefly thought of it, but I decided to stay and watch you all participate in the games." Yukino looked down with a sad smile. "It's not like anyone is waiting for me at home." She said it low, but Lucy was still able to make out her sad statement.

"You can stay here as long as you like." Lucy smiled. "I'm sure everyone would be happy if you watched the games with us."

"Thank you." Yukino smiled and bowed. "I really don't deserve such kindness."

"Don't say that." Lucy said. "Come on, let's go get some more food before it's all gone, or someone else tries to attack us." Lucy giggled with a smile.

"Ok." Yukino nodded, also smiling.

…

"Where are we going, Erza?" Natsu asked as he followed close behind the redhead.

"Nowhere in particular." Erza replied.

"Then why are we walking?"

"Because I want to. Is that a problem?"

"N-no." Natsu stammered. "I was just asking."

They had been walking for a little over an hour. Neither knew their destination and in all honesty, neither Natsu nor Erza cared that much. They just tried to use the opportunity to enjoy one another's company.

"Let's stop here." Natsu suggested, sitting on a bench next to a light pole.

"Tired?" Erza teased.

"No." Natsu replied. "Just wanna look at the stars for a bit. I'm still kind of sore from that beer barreling."

"I should say so." Erza chuckled. "You did run into Gajeel pretty hard."

"He was fine." Natsu replied. "He's made of Iron. Besides you crashed too."

"I did." Erza nodded. "Although, I admit it was a fun experience."

"I know." Natsu beamed. "If anyone knows how to party it's me."

"I'm not doubting that." Erza smiled back.

Erza sat next to Natsu, inching closer until their shoulders touched. Natsu blushed.

"Are you still nervous when I get close to you?" Erza grinned, noticing Natsu's blush.

"N-no. Not at all" Natsu replied nervously.

"Then why are you blushing?" Erza asked with a smirk, seeing through his lie.

"I'm just hot." Natsu lied again.

Erza raised an eyebrow. "A fire dragon slayer getting hot? Your lying has gotten worse."

"It happens sometimes." Natsu retorted. "Like when I fought that Grimoire Heart guy. His fire was hot."

"Then how did you manage to win?" Erza asked intrigued. She had never asked Natsu about his battle against Zancrow on Tenrou Island.

"Well since his fire was so hot and godlike or whatever, I couldn't eat it. So he was kicking my butt pretty good at first." Natsu explained. "He trapped me in this wall of black flames, and I had to use all of my fire to get out of it."

"Wouldn't that have drained your magic energy?"

"It did." Natsu nodded. "But here's the awesome part. When all my magic was gone, I could eat his fire. Then when I was powered up again I kicked his ass. It wasn't that I couldn't eat his flame, there was just a trick to doing it."

"Sounds suicidal to me. Emptying your magic like that is extremely reckless." Erza chided. "You could have died."

"Gramps said the same thing. But I couldn't let that jerk beat me. He made fun of gramps and the guild. He wasn't going to get away with that."

"No. He surely couldn't." Erza smiled.

Natsu looked at her expression and blushed again.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked.

"I'm still trying to get used to _this_ Erza." Natsu answered.

"This Erza?" the redhead repeated with a confused expression.

"You know…" Natsu began to trail off.

"I don't. Explain it to me."

"When it's just you and me, you say and do all this embarrassing stuff. It makes me feel weird."

"Embarrassing?"

"Yeah. Like today."

"Today?" Erza repeated. She began to think back on what she said to Natsu today, her eyes widening when she remembered. "You mean after the Pandemonium event?"

Natsu nodded.

"Do you dislike when I do things like that?" Erza asked, genuinely curious. She never had a boyfriend before. Although she entertained the idea at times, getting one was never high on her list of priorities. She understandably didn't know how to act now that she had one, acting in the manner she thought was natural. Natural being defined by her choice in reading material.

"It's not that I don't like it." Natsu answered looking away. "It's just kinda weird."

"You said that already."

"I know, but that's the only word that pops up in my brain."

"Is that a bad thing?" Erza asked.

"No, not really." Natsu said, looking back at the stars. "I just need to get used to it."

Erza looked at the stars along with Natsu. The spots of light in the blackened sky captivated her. She could see why Yukino and Lucy chose to become celestial wizards. She let her mind wander and her instincts taking over. This allowing her deeper thoughts to flow from her mouth.

"What are we?" Erza asked suddenly.

"What?" Natsu replied, completely caught off guard.

"You and I." Erza explained. "How would you describe our relationship?"

Erza didn't know if Natsu even considered their relationship akin to that of "boyfriend and girlfriend". It was safe to say that the dragon slayer was confused on their label. Although his reasons were caused by ignorance rather than anything malicious.

At the very least Erza knew that their relationship was much more than what was considered friends, they both knew that they had gone passed that barrier long ago. They were around each other a lot, lived together, ate together, slept together and did most of the things that couples normally do in a committed relationship. They even had a daughter that they raised. But despite all this, Natsu and Erza never really made anything official out of their relationship. It was just accepted by the guild and those around them that they were together. It was obvious to Erza that they were dating, but who knew what Natsu thought of their relationship.

Natsu was honestly at a loss for words. He never was good at these kind of conversations. "Boyfriend and girlfriend?" he anxiously replied.

Erza grinned. "Are you saying that because you mean it? Or because you think that's what I want to hear?"

"I-I don't know." Natsu stammered. "Both I guess? I suck at this stuff." He laughed as he scratched the back of his neck. "I really like being around you all the time if that means anything."

"Ok then." Erza smirked. "I have a proposal."

"A proposal?"

Erza nodded. "Yes. I propose that you and I start fresh."

"Start fresh?" Natsu repeated, tilting his head to the side as he looked at Erza.

"Things moved so fast for us. We had such little footing on our relationship before we were thrust head long in a battle with Oracion Seis, met our future daughter, and then having her a few months later. Not to mention how frayed we were when we returned from Tenrou Island." Erza explained. "We should have died that day but Master Mavis gave us and the others second chance. We should take this chance to rebuild things. I mean Aura is almost seven, Natsu." Erza smiled warmly before chuckling to herself. "We need to grow and change as well."

"Ok." Natsu nodded in agreement, but Erza knew he barely understood a word she said. "How do we do that stuff?"

"How about we go on a date when the games end?" Erza suggested.

"Deal." Natsu smiled.

Erza grinned. "Kiss me."

"W-what?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Kiss me." The redhead repeated slower, her eyes meeting Natsu's. "This is how we will seal the proposal. What's the matter? We've done it before."

"Y-yeah, we have." Natsu said, scratching his cheek. "But it just happened. You never asked me before."

"Do you not want to kiss me?"

"I-it's not that." Natsu said looking away with a blush. "I just-" Natsu's stammering was cut short when Erza suddenly turned his head back to her and kissed him.

Natsu's eyes widened as their lips locked under the dimly lit street light. He slowly closed his eyes, allowing himself to be absorbed into the moment. Once satisfied, Erza let him go. Natsu looked down at his sandals, blushing harder than before.

Erza softly smiled at him. "There, the proposal is accepted. Be sure not to break it." She then stood up from the bench, holding out her hand towards Natsu. "Come on." she said. "We should head back now. I'm sure Aura and the others are wondering where we are."

"Alright." Natsu said as he grabbed Erza's hand and stood.

The two walked side by side, their fingers interlocked.

"You being nervous is adorable." Erza smirked.

"You don't have to make fun of me." Natsu pouted, his face still red as the pair walked back to the bar.

…

On one of the many balconies of Crocus Gardens stood Sting Eucliffe. He leaned on the balcony railing, looking up at the stars with a satisfied grin on his face.

Lecter, stirred awake by forces unknown to him, rose from his bed.

"Sting?" the exceed called out groggily, rubbing his eyes with his paw. "Where'd ya go?" he looked around the empty room, relieved when he saw the dragon slayer on the balcony.

"What are you doing, Sting?" Lecter yawned as he walked out to him.

"Hey, Lecter." Sting said. "Sorry if I woke ya. I was just looking up at the stars. They're pretty bright tonight. Must be a good sign or something."

"Aren't ya tired?" Lecter asked.

"Yeah kinda. My mind keeps wandering. Makes it hard to sleep."

"What are you thinking about?"

Sting clenched his fist tightly, his grin widening. "I feel like I'm going to fight Natsu soon."

"How soon?"

"I don't know, but its coming. I can feel it" Sting grinned. "I've been waiting on this for seven long years."

"And you're going to win!" Lecter declared, his eyes lighting up. "I just know it!"

"Thanks, buddy." Sting smiled.

In the next room over Rogue sat on the edge of his bed, Frosch curled up on the pillow next to him. Rogue looked down at the ground, his glare nearly burning a hole into the wood beneath him. He thought of the things exposed to him over the past few days. _'If you're a guild, treat your comrades right.'_ Natsu's words replayed in his mind. He still didn't fully understand what he meant, and seeing Yukino happily walking with Fairy Tail didn't make things any clearer.

"What does he mean?" Rogue thought aloud. "Does comradery really matter when you're the strongest? Can you be strong without it?" He sighed. "I just don't get it. Does Gajeel think the same thing?"

…

Inside Mermaid Heel's inn Kagura Mikazuchi sat inside a full bathtub, the hot water sitting at mid chest level to her. She had no idea how long she was inside the porcelain tub. It could have been hours, or just a few minutes. She no longer found it important enough to keep track. She stared at her reflection in the water's surface, her mind drifting back to earlier in the day. Jellal's face was still etched clearly in her psyche.

She could never forget that face. No matter how hard she tried.

On balcony outside of the room was Millianna. She sat on the railing, looking out at the darkened city with an unfocused gaze. She and Kagura were sharing a room, along with a long slumbering Beth.

"Millianna." Kagura called from the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Millianna answered, not looking back.

"I wanted to kill him." Kagura said.

Millianna knew exactly who she was referring to. "I know."

Kagura raised her hand from the water, looking at her palm as the water flowed over the sides. "It felt…so simple. So easy to just take my blade and end his life. I thought to myself 'There he is. After all of this time. I finally found him. With one swipe of my blade, I could do it. I could finally lift this weight from my heart. I would no longer have to bear this burden.'"

Millianna said nothing, instead choosing to listen to her friend's words.

"Erza Scarlet," Kagura said. "She is a friend of yours, correct?"

"If Erzy…" Millianna paused, her gaze narrowing as she looked at the city lights. "If Erza is protecting Jellal, then she's no friend of mine." Millianna answered sternly.

"I suppose you're right." Kagura said. She laid back in the bath, her head resting on the end of the tub as she looked at the bathroom ceiling. "Something interesting happened on the second day of the games."

"Interesting?" Millianna repeated.

"During my fight with Sabertooth's Celestial Wizard, someone cheered for us."

"Everyone in the stadium was cheering for your fight."

"This was different. It wasn't a case of a split crowd, someone cheered for both me and my opponent. A little girl I believe."

"That's pretty vague." Millianna said.

"Her bright pink hair is all that I remember before the fight began. The pink hair and her face." Kagura explained.

"Her face?"

Kagura nodded. "It was familiar to me, like I had seen her somewhere before."

"You were probably just nervous about the fight and were seeing things." Millianna suggested.

"No, that's impossible." Kagura said. "I'm never anxious before battle, but something about that child made me feel…odd."

"How so?"

"I'm not sure." Kagura shook her head. "It's hard for me to explain, but for a brief moment I felt…calm. No hate, no pain, no anger, just a calm, and slight relief. I must have been imagining things."

Millianna softly smiled as she heard the slight elation in Kagura's voice. The smile soon turned into an even more prominent frown. "Are you sure that revenge is the right path to take?" She hesitantly asked. "I mean, will it really fix anything?"

"I cannot answer that." Kagura said. She looked over to her sword, which leaned against the bathroom wall. "It might fix everything, but it could also solve nothing. I only follow the path my blade has set before me. The path born of my life's choices. I've travelled this path for as long as I can remember on my own. So I will not ask, nor will I force you, nor the others, to walk with me. It is not my place to bring others into my vendetta."

Kagura stood up in the tub, stepping onto the bathroom floor before draining the water. She grabbed a large towel along with a medium sized one. She dried herself off some with the large towel before wrapping it around her body. She used the medium sized towel to dry her hair.

"I said I was with you all the way, and I meant it." Millianna said, slightly surprising Kagura. "All of the lies Jellal told. All of the people he hurt. He has to pay."

"So you wish to continue this quest for revenge with me?" Kagura asked as she brushed her hair in the bathroom mirror.

"Yes." Millianna nodded.

Kagura opened the door of the bathroom, stepping out with sword in hand as she stared at Millianna inquisitively. "Even if it means becoming consumed by hate?"

"Yes." Millianna nodded again.

Kagura paused, letting the air dance between them before asking her next question. "Even if it means opposing Erza Scarlet and Fairy Tail?"

"Even I have to fight Erza." Millianna answered after turning around to face her friend.

Kagura could hear the conviction in Millianna's words, but she could also sense her hesitation and sadness.

Kagura closed her eyes as she walked to the balcony, looking up at the sky along with Millianna. "Very well. If that is what you wish."

"Thank you, Kagura." Millianna smiled.

…

The Naval Battle, the event that kicked off day 4 of the Grand Magic Games. The rules, were simple: each participant found themselves swimming inside a giant sphere of water, the objective being to stay inside the sphere until the end. In other words, be the last man – or woman- standing.

However this event had a slight twist. When only two participants remained, a special 5-minute rule goes into effect. This means that whoever is knocked out of the sphere during that 5 minute interval is automatically ranked last.

The participants entered the sphere. Risley represented Mermaid Heel. Rocker took the plunge for Quatro Puppy. Jenny, taking the place of the still injured Eve, stepped in for Blue Pegasus. Chelia fought for Lamia Scale. Nullpudding appeared for Raven Tail. Juvia stepped forward for Fairy Tail B. Lucy also represented the guild from Fairy Tail A. And finally…

"I, Minerva, have arrived." Minerva declared as she entered the sphere on behalf of Sabertooth.

The crowd went wild.

"Just listen to that ovation for Minerva." Lola said.

"She certainly is a popular one." Yajima nodded.

"It's that chick that kidnapped Happy." Natsu said glaring at Minerva.

"I remember." Erza said.

"You guys met her?" Gray asked.

"Is she strong?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah." Natsu nodded. "She has this weird magic. Felt like she made my fire disappear."

"I hope Lucy will be ok." Wendy fretted.

"I wouldn't worry about Lucy." Erza smirked.

"Yeah, don't forget she has Aquarius." Gray added.

"Go Lucy!" Natsu shouted. "Kick that Sabertooth chick's butt!"

In Fairy Tail's section sat a worried Yukino, having joined the others in Fairy Tail's cheer section. Although her worry wasn't due to her own insecurities, it was out of fear of her former teammate.

"Are you ok, Miss Yukino?" Aura asked.

Yukino looked down at the girl and put on her best smile. "I'm fine. I'm sorry I worried you."

Alana looked at the pair, gritting her teeth in anger. "Why does Aura want to sit in her lap and not mine?!"

"Calm down." Max said.

"Are the contestants ready?!" Mato yelled from outside the sphere.

_I can do this._ Lucy thought determined. _I have pull us ahead of Sabertooth._

_There is no way I can lose this event._ Juvia thought. _For I am water. This entire field is made for me._

"Get set!" Mato yelled.

"Time to show what I've got!" Jenny shouted.

"I'm going to make sure I recover from yesterday." Chelia said determined.

"Never underestimate a mermaid!" Risley cried out.

"Let the Naval Battle begin!" Mato shouted as the gong sounded.

"Guess I'll start!" Lucy yelled, pulling out a celestial key. "Here goes!"

_**OPEN GATE OF THE WATER BEARER: AQUARIUS**_

"Nobody's better in water than me!" Aquarius shouted as she appeared from her gate. She held her vase overhead, gathering water before unleashing her attack.

"I don't think so!" Juvia shouted.

_**WATER CYCLONE**_

Juvia held her hands in front of her, creating a torrent of water that cancelled Aquarius' attack.

"Juvia?!" Lucy gasped in disbelief.

"She cancelled my attack?!" Aquarius shouted.

"You have to better than that, love rival!" Juvia shouted.

_Is she still on about that?_ Lucy sweat dropped.

"Juvia stopped Lucy's attack?!" Natsu shouted in disbelief.

"Of course she did." Gray said.

"It makes sense that Juvia would have the most advantage in a battle like this." Erza said. "Lucy would be wise to exercise caution."

"What just happened?" Risley asked aloud as she tried to regain her bearings, having been swept a small distance from the two Fairy Tail wizard's attacks.

"Now's my chance!" Jenny said. She swam towards Rocker, kicking the unguarded Quatro wizard in the cheek hard enough to send him flying out of the sphere. "One down!"

"And Rocker is eliminated!" Lola announced.

Quatro Puppy looked at their teammate in utter disbelief and shame. "Wild." Rocker groaned. Soon enough Jenny fell on top of him.

"What happened?!" Ren shouted. Blue Pegasus looked back at the sphere to see Nullpudding grinning wide, his needle arm returning to normal.

"Should have been watching you're back, girlie." Nullpudding said.

"Aw man!" Jenny exclaimed, unaware that she was sitting on Rocker's back. The Quatro wizard squirmed to get free.

"Jenny has been eliminated by Nullpudding!" Lola announced.

Risley continued watching Juvia and Lucy's battle.

"I got you!" Chelia shouted as she swam towards Risley, black wind gathering around her hands. She swung to attack but Risley managed to evade just in time, thinning out her body to her slim form.

"Never underestimate the chub!" Risley shouted with a smirk.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Aquarius grimaced as she cancelled out another one of Juvia's attacks. "I'm going back for now."

"What?!" Lucy shouted. "But you're my ace in the hole. Why are you leaving?!"

Aquarius looked back at her master. "I have a date." She winked.

"A what?!"

"Good luck." Aquarius said as she disappeared.

"Wait! Aquarius come back!"

"You're open!" Juvia shouted, attacking Lucy with a wave of water that sent her flying back.

"Virgo! Aries! Help me!" Lucy screamed in fright as she reached the edge of the sphere. On command the two spirits appeared, catching Lucy on a bed of wool. Oddly enough, they were also wearing bikinis.

"Don't worry, princess, I'm here to save you." Virgo said.

"I'm sorry for the wool being so fluffy." Aries apologized.

"That was close." Lucy said as she looked out of the sphere. "Thanks, you guys."

As the others battled amongst themselves, Juvia began to gather water in her left hand.

"It's time I end this." Juvia declared. "No one can stand against me in water. I'll send all of you out at once." The waves began to rumble as the water around her swirled faster. "Now I will unleash my second origin, and with it a new attack. This is for you my darling, Gray!"

**_WINGS OF LOVE_**

"Would you cut that out?!" Gray shouted.

Juvia swung down her arm, unleashing a fierce whirlpool laced with pink hearts that enveloped the entire sphere. Nullpudding, Chelia,and Risley felt the full force of the attack, all of them flying out of the sphere and being eliminated from the event.

"Hang on, Princess!" Virgo yelled as she and Aries held onto the Lucy's arms so she wouldn't fly out of the sphere.

"We've got you!" Aries added.

"I'm trying!" Lucy shouted.

Minerva waved her arms in front of her body, creating a green energy that cancelled Juvia's attack.

Juvia held out her arms in triumph, a wide grin on her face.

"And just like that Juvia has eliminated three opponents at once. She truly is unrivaled in water!" Lola said.

"That was very impressive." Yajima added.

Juvia looked back at Gray lovingly. _Did you see me, my love?_ Her expression changed one of confusion when she saw the look of utter disbelief and embarrassment on the ice wizard's face. _What's with that look?!_ Suddenly Juvia found herself outside the sphere.

"Juvia!" Lucy called out.

"Huh? How did I-yahh!" Juvia screamed as she fell to the ground.

"What happened to Juju?" Alana asked confused. "She was just in the sphere."

"What the hell happened?!" Gajeel shouted.

"She fell out of the sphere." Cana answered deadpan.

"Yes, but how?" Mirajane questioned.

"Despite a very good showing, Juvia has been eliminated. We are now down to our final two: Lucy from Team Fairy Tail A and Minerva from Team Sabertooth!" Lola announced.

"That was a bit of a dirty trick." Sting smirked.

"It certainly was." Rufus grinned.

"She could have done that at the start if she wanted. She really does like to play with her food." Orga commented.

"This one's in the bag." Lecter said.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch added.

Rogue remained silent.

"Which of these two fierce females will come out on top?" Lola asked rhetorically. "Which team will start day 4 with a win?"

A pillar next to the sphere began to glow. Above it appeared a clock that began ticking down from 5 minutes.

"We will now begin the 5-minute rule." Lola announced. "Whoever is eliminated within that time limit will automatically receive 8th place."

_Ok I made it this far._ Lucy thought as she looked ahead at Minerva. _If I can beat her, I'll win. Even if I can't, all I have to do is wait out the five minutes and we still receive 8 points. _

"You got this, Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

"You can do it!" Wendy encouraged.

As Fairy Tail began cheering on their teammate, Yukino's body began to shake more. "No." she said under her breath. "She can't win."

"With the magic I wield I could easily remove you from the sphere and ensure my victory…" Minerva's said as her hands began to glow. "But that would be no fun. Would it? So let's see how you fare against this, Fairy Tail."

A small green sphere appeared next to Lucy. "Huh?" she noticed it sizzling. "That's…" suddenly it exploded, hitting her ribs.

"Such heat." Erza observed. "In the water?"

Another sphere appeared this one striking Lucy in the head. Lucy cried out in pain as she regained her bearings. _That one was heavy._ She thought as she rubbed her head, feeling blood. _It felt like it was made of lead._

"What kind of magic is that?!" Gray asked.

"I don't know." Natsu answered. "She didn't do that a couple days ago."

"Hang in there, Lucy!" Happy shouted.

_I'm not gonna let her push me around._ Lucy reached to her waist, but to her shock nothing was there. "My keys?! Where are-"

"Excuse me!" Minerva shouted, catching Lucy's attention. She held Lucy's pouch in her hands, dangling it as she continued to smirk.

"When did she…?!" Lucy was once again cut off by another one of Minerva's attacks. This one sent her flying back.

"If Lucy exits the sphere, she'll be in last place." Lola said.

Lucy waved her arms to slow her momentum, a look of determination in her eye. Minerva smirked before summoning another sphere. This one striking Lucy's back.

"Lucy!" Happy yelled concerned.

"Without her keys she's can't use magic." Carla pointed out.

"Don't give up, Lucy!" Jet yelled.

"Yeah, you can do it!" Warren added. "All you have to do is hold out for a few more minutes!"

"You can win, Aunt Lucy!" Aura encouraged.

As everyone around her cheered Lucy on, Yukino could no longer hold in her fear.

"Get away, Lucy!" Yukino shouted, shocking everyone.

"Hey look, it's Yukino." Orga said.

"What is she doing with Fairy Tail?" Rufus asked. "Has she joined them?"

"Who cares?" Sting scoffed.

"You can't beat her!" Yukino continued. "If this keeps up she'll kill you. You have to find a way to escape!"

Minerva looked over to Yukino, a superior smirk on her face. "A worm like you has no right to speak. You should have stayed on the ground, cowering and crying like the weakling you are."

"Don't…talk about…Yukino that way." Lucy said through ragged breaths. Her body was ravaged by Minerva's assault but she still managed to look at her opponent defiantly. "She's a better person than you could ever be, and she deserves better than to be tossed aside like trash by a rotten guild like yours! I'm not giving up!" Lucy shouted, slightly catching Minerva off guard. "If I quit now. I won't be able to face all my friends who got us this far. I won't let them down!" She looked up at Minerva. "So do your worst."

"Lucy, please." Yukino pleaded.

Minerva lowered her arm.

"Minerva's attacks have stopped." Lola said. "If she doesn't act quickly the five minutes will expire."

"Yeah!" Natsu shouted. "If Lucy can hang in there a bit longer she can still win this."

Minerva's eyes widened, blood lust taking over her expression. She quickly drew back a hand, summoning a giant sphere that enveloped Lucy. It exploded multiple times, causing Lucy to cry out in pain.

"Know your place!" Minerva shouted. "You dare mock Sabertooth?! We are the greatest guild in all of Earthland! A petulant child like you could never hope to stand against us. You should stay in the dirt where you belong!"

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

Juvia looked up at her guild mate's fate in shock and horror as the attacks continued.

The shock of the last explosion sent Lucy flying to the edge of the sphere once more.

"There can be no doubting that Lucy is out now." Lola said. Suddenly Lucy vanished. "Where did she go?"

Lucy appeared in front of Minerva, her blonde hair in the sadistic wizard's clutches. Minerva kneed Lucy in the ribs, causing the fairy tail wizard to gasp in pain.

"Did she do that with her magic?" Droy asked.

"But she was almost out. Why bring her back?" Levy asked, frightened by the punishment Lucy was recieveing.

Minerva continued beating Lucy. A good majority of the crowd looked away in fear and disgust.

"What is she tryna prove with this? Making her suffer…?" Gajeel questioned through gritted teeth.

"This fight was over a long time ago." Laxus said, trying to hold back his anger.

"Disgusting. There is no honor in this." Kagura said.

"Dammit! Stop it!" Natsu yelled.

"Minerva, stop this! Please!" Yukino cried out. "She'll die!"

Sting, Orga, and Rufus looked over to Natsu, Erza, and Gray with arrogant and superior expressions. The three Fairy Tail wizards shook with rage as, Natsu and Gray baring their teeth.

"Sabertooth." They snarled.

Minerva began to laugh manically as she continued to beat Lucy within an inch of her life.

"Stop this match now!" Arcadios, a knight in the Royal army, shouted. "She'll be killed! Stop the match!"

Mato frantically threw his hand up, stopping the event.

"The referee has ended the match!" Lola announced.

Everyone looked at the sphere. Minerva remained inside, spreading her arms in victory as she was announced the winner. However, in one of her hands was a beaten and bloodied Lucy, her unmoving body being held aloft outside of the sphere by Minerva.

"The winner is Minerva! Sabertooth earns 10 points! Lucy still has yet to move." Lola said, his tone becoming wary and nervous. "Is she alright?"

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he and the rest of Fairy Tail A ran into the arena center.

"Quickly! Call the medics! This is an emergency!" A guard shouted as he and his comrades ran to the infirmary.

Yukino turned her head, looking away from the sight in both shame and sorrow.

Orga and Rufus smirked in triumph, all the while Sting laughed loudly.

…

Day 4 of the Grand Magic Games had begun, each guild having different intentions and goals heading into the penultimate day:

Blue Pegasus fought for honor.

Lamia Scale sought respect.

Some in Mermaid Heel strove for recognition and while others longed for revenge.

Raven Tail aimed for the secrets Fairy Tail held.

Fairy Tail looked to reclaim past glory.

Sabertooth battled to assert dominance, and as the event of day 4 ended everyone in the stadium, both participant and spectator, witnessed just how far the "strongest guild" would go to retain their crown.

…

* * *

**New chapter up. Gave Natsu and Erza some relationship time (which I hope I did right), explored some character stuff, and I started day 4 of the Grand Magic Games. This day and day 5 were the ones that saw the most changes (one of the biggest being that Raven Tail is still in the competition so I had to write to include them) when I was plotting the story out. Hopefully you guys will like them as I roll more of these chapters out. As always, thanks for reading and let me know what you think. :) **


	17. GMG Day 4: The Other Side of the Glass

Lucy slowly opened her eyes. The bright lights overhead stung her retinas. "Where…where am I?" she muttered as her vision cleared. "Lights?" She winced in pain when she tried to move her body. She turned her head, seeing a small girl with long blue hair sitting in a chair next to her bed. "Wendy?"

"Lucy?" Wendy said with widened eyes.

"She's awake?!" Natsu exclaimed as he and the others walked over to the blonde's bedside.

There around Lucy stood her teammates from Fairy Tail A, her friends in Fairy Tail B, Porlyusica, and to Lucy's slight surprise; Yukino.

"Where am I?" Lucy asked.

"The infirmary." Juvia answered.

"The infirmary?" Lucy repeated hoarse. "How did I get here?"

**20 Minutes Earlier**

Time seemed to stand still as everyone in the stadium watched Lucy's lifeless body be held in air by the victorious Minerva.

"Lucy's not moving." Mirajane uttered.

"Lucy." Juvia gasped.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he, Gray, and Erza ran to their fallen teammate.

Minerva released her grip on Lucy's throat, the celestial wizard seemingly falling in slow motion.

Natsu and Gray sped up their pace. "Juvia!" Gray yelled.

"Huh?" She looked over to Gray. "My love?"

"Catch her!" He shouted, pointing up towards Lucy.

Juvia's eyes widened in realization. "R-right!" Juvia looked up, holding out her hand and creating a sphere of water that enveloped Lucy. She brought the sphere down to the ground slowly.

Natsu and the others soon reached the water wizard as she set the sphere on the ground and released it.

"Is she alright?" Juvia asked worriedly as she, Natsu, and Gray looked down at their fallen guild mate.

"Come on, Lucy! Speak to me! Are you ok?!" Gray said.

"What the hell is her problem?" Natsu growled as he glared at Minerva.

"Excuse me." A voice called from behind, making their way into Fairy Tail's circle.

"Chelia?" Juvia uttered as the Lamia Scale wizard knelt next to Lucy.

"I can help heal her." Chelia said. She held out her hands in front, her palms glowing as she began healing Lucy's wounds.

"We have to hurry and get Miss Lucy to the infirmary!" One of the guards shouted as the medical team began to make their way to the stadium center.

"Hold on." Wendy said. "Please, allow me and Chelia to heal her wounds first."

Erza approached the sphere, the anger in her eyes focused squarely on Minerva. Minerva caught Erza's stare, matching it with a look of arrogant superiority.

"Such disdain in your eyes, Titania." Minerva smirked as she slid down the side of the sphere and onto the ground. "It's giving me chills." She said facetiously.

Erza gave no audible reply, her eyes speaking for her in volumes.

"You should be grateful that I allowed you to receive second place." Minerva said. She looked down at the still unconscious Lucy. "Even though she's just a worthless fairy."

"You!" Natsu growled as he and Gray moved to attack Minerva.

Suddenly Sting, Rufus, and Orga appeared. The three of them stood in front of Minerva, each ready to engage the Fairy Tail wizards. In response Erza held out her arm, holding Gray and Natsu back.

Everyone in the crowd stood on the edge of their seat, the tension from the two guilds stand-off permeating the entire arena.

"What's this?" Lola said over the mic. "Will we get see Sabertooth and Fairy Tail go at it right in front of us right now?!"

"Whether you are the strongest guild in Fiore, or in all of Earthland. It makes no real difference to me." Erza said. "However..." Her glare narrowed, her brown eyes darkening. "Know that you have chosen the wrong guild to make an enemy of."

"Oh?" Minerva replied with an intrigued inflection. After staring at Erza a few more seconds, Minerva turned around and walked away. Her team followed close behind. "You are proving to be interesting prey, Titania. I hope you won't disappoint me."

Erza slowly lowered her arm, Natsu and Gray having calmed down some. They turned their attentions back to Lucy.

"How is she?" Erza asked Chelia.

"I've healed her external wounds." Chelia explained. "But her internal injuries are another story. I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

"You have done more than enough." Erza replied with a warm smile. "You were a great help."

"I-it's not like that, really." Chelia stammered nervously, a blush on her cheeks. "I was just helping a friend of a friend."

"Everyone!" a voice cried out.

The group turned to see Wendy running toward them.

"Wendy." Chelia muttered.

"Is Lucy ok?" Wendy asked.

"Chelia managed to heal her external injuries, but her magic only extends that far." Juvia explained.

"Ok." Wendy nodded as she knelt down next to Lucy, using her own magic to help fix Lucy's internal damage.

The medics soon arrived, toting a stretcher behind them. "We have to hurry and get her to the infirmary!" the nurse ordered. The medics carefully placed Lucy on the stretcher. They then headed back to the infirmary, Fairy Tail A and Juvia following close behind.

"I'm going." Mirajane said.

"Yeah, me too." Cana added.

Laxus and Gajeel also followed.

"Lu." Levy gasped.

"I'm going to see her." Yukino said standing up. She began to walk, but Aura grabbed her shirt sleeve, stopping her.

"I wanna go too." Aura said, trying to be strong.

"I'm not sure if-"Yukino began.

"Aura, it would be best if you stay here." Mavis said.

"But I wanna see Aunt Lucy." Aura protested.

"We all want to see her, but there's no need for us to all go rushing into infirmary. Stay here and let Yukino go." Mavis said. "Besides you would only get in the way. Let the medics do their work."

"But-"

"It's ok, Aura." Macao said, putting his hand on the child's head. "Lucy's gonna be better soon, and I'm sure the last thing she wants to see when she gets better is you crying."

"Yeah, stay here with us." Alana smiled as she knelt in front of Aura. "We can go see Lucy a bit later. Ok? Let your mama and papa and the others handle things for right now."

"Ok." Aura pouted.

"Please tell us how things are when you return, Yukino." Makarov said.

"I will. Thank you." Yukino bowed before leaving to the infirmary.

…

"That all happened?" Lucy asked to no one as she lay back in her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Erza asked.

"Everything hurts." Lucy replied with a weak smile, trying to make light of the situation. Her friends appreciated her attempt at levity but they couldn't bring themselves to laugh. They could instead only smile softly. "You guys didn't have to come." she said weakly.

"What are you taking about?" Gray asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, we're a team, remember?" Natsu smiled. "There's no way we'd leave you hanging out there by yourself."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks you, guys." Her eyes began to water. "I'm sorry…I lost. I let you all down."

"What? You came in second." Gray pointed out.

"That is still impressive." Erza nodded.

"You did a good job." Happy praised with a smile.

"You're right. Thanks you guys." Lucy smiled. Her eyes then widened a bit, noticing something very important to her was missing. "My keys. Where are my…?"

"Here they are." Yukino answered as she nervously stepped forward, Lucy's key pouch in her hands. She outstretched her arms, Lucy grabbing her pouch and cradling it to her body. "Thank you, Yukino." She smiled.

Yukino bowed. "I'm so sorry, Lucy." She apologized, her voice full of guilt. "You were put in so much pain because of me. It's my fault that Minerva did this to you."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Lucy reassured weakly. "It wasn't your fault."

"But I-"Yukino began.

"Hey, we're friends right?" Lucy asked.

Yukino's eyes widened in shock. "Friends?"

Lucy nodded. "So you don't have to…apologize." Lucy trailed off, closing her eyes with her smile still on her face.

"Lucy?" Yukino called, receiving no response.

"It seems she went back to sleep." Mirajane said a small smile on her lips.

"Yeah, those guys really did a number on her." Cana commented.

"Sabertooth." Gray said.

"Those guys really piss me off." Gajeel commented.

"So what's the plan now?" Gray asked Erza. "With Lucy and Elfman down we need someone else to take the fifth spot on our team. Even if it's only for the rest of the day."

"I'm not sure." Erza said perplexed as she placed her hand under her chin. "This certainly is a problem. Where's Jellal?"

Fairy Tail B stared at one another before looking back at Erza with confused and slightly nonchalant.

"I haven't seen him." Juvia answered.

"Your guess is as good as ours." Cana shrugged.

"We don't know." Mirajane added.

"Guy took off after day one." Laxus informed.

"Left us hanging." Gajeel irritably remarked.

"Is there anyone we can use?" Gray asked.

"Maybe I could help." Yukino suggested, much to everyone's surprise. "If I joined Fairy Tail, I could participate with you in the games, correct?"

"Really?!" Natsu shouted happily. "You'll join the guild?!"

"Keep your voice down!" Porlyusica scolded at Natsu, the dragon slayer backing down like a scared puppy. "And girl." Porlyusica said to Yukino. "Don't casually make promises you know will not abide by. You will only make things difficult for yourself, as well as those around you."

"I understand." Yukino said, hearing the stern tone in the elderly woman's voice.

"Besides, I don't think that plan would work." Erza said, deflating Natsu's enthusiasm even more. "As far as the committee behind the tournament is concerned, Yukino is still a member of Sabertooth. I'm sure it is against the rules to make such a drastic switch in the middle of the games."

"Then what are you going to do?" Mirajane asked.

"You can't continue with only four wizards. Even if it's only for one day, you will all be disqualified." Carla added.

"Crap!" Gray shouted.

"What are we gonna do?!" Natsu panicked.

"Doesn't matter to me if ya find someone or not." Gajeel smirked. "That just means you guys will lose the bet."

"Oh my." Mirajane giggled. "I had almost forgotten about that."

"You guys better get ready to take orders." Laxus grinned.

"There's no way we're gonna lose to you guys." Natsu and Gray shouted in unison at Laxus.

"I told you all to shut up!" Porlyusica shouted. She was even louder than Natsu and Gray.

Yukino watched the commotion, a small smile on her lips. _Is this how guilds are supposed to act?_

"What are we going to do, Erza?" Wendy asked, looking up at the still thinking redhead.

Suddenly a sly grin appeared on Erza's face. "I think I know just the person to take Lucy's place."

…

"Why am I here again?" Alana shakily asked as she stood on the balcony along with the rest of Fairy Tail A.

"Don't be such a chicken." Gray said.

"Yeah, it's only until Lucy or Elfman get better." Natsu smiled.

"It's ok, Alana." Wendy reassured. "It won't be for that long."

"You make it sound so easy." Alana whimpered.

"You shouldn't be so nervous, Alana." Erza said. "I've how powerful you are. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked you to be our substitute."

"R-right." Alana sighed. _Asked? More like demanded._

"She looks quite anxious." Mirajane giggled as she looked at Alana.

"Think she'll be ok?" Cana smirked.

"Alana is a formidable wizard." Juvia nodded.

"Before we move on to the battle portion of Day 4…" Lola began. "Here are the current rankings after the Naval Battle event."

**1st Place Sabertooth – 54 **

**2nd Place Fairy Tail A – 43 **

**3rd Place Fairy Tail B – 38**

**4th Place Mermaid Heel – 33 **

**4th Place Lamia Scale – 33 **

**6th Place Raven Tail – 26 **

**7th Place Blue Pegasus – 14**

**8th Place Quatro Puppy – 12**

"Damn, they're still ahead." Gray grimaced as he looked at Sabertooth's score.

"We'll catch up." Natsu said as he slammed his fist into his palm, his glare narrowing. "Count on it. We can't let those jerks get away with what they did to Lucy."

"Day 4's matches will feature 2-on-2 battles between teams." Lola announced. "Here's how they will be broken down." He directed everyone's attention to the board.

**Quatro Puppy Vs. Blue Pegasus**

**Fairy Tail A Vs. Mermaid Heel**

**Lamia Scale Vs. Raven Tail**

**Fairy Tail B Vs. Sabertooth**

"Dammit! I wanted to fight those Saber jerks!" Natsu pouted.

"Better luck next time, Salamander." Gajeel smirked.

"Mermaid Heel, huh?" Erza said as she looked over to the all-female team. _There's a good chance we will have to fight against Kagura._ Millianna's words from just a few nights ago rang in Erza's ear.

_'Kagura may never show her real power in the games.'_

Erza's eyes then trailed down to Kagura's sword, still bound inside its sheathe. She heard Millianna again.

_'Archenemy is to only be drawn when Kagura has come face to face with her nemesis…Jellal.'_ Erza's eyes narrowed.

"Are you ok, Erza?" Wendy asked, snapping the red head back to her senses.

"Yes. I'm fine." Erza nodded. She turned her attention back to the arena, little did she know that Kagura was watching her as well.

"Now without further ado let's begin the first battle of Day 4. It will be Bacchus &amp; Rocker of Quatro Puppy Vs. Ichiya &amp; er…" Lola squinted to read the paper on his desk. "Rabbit, from Blue Pegasus!"

The four contestants entered the arena square ready for battle. The gong sounded signaling for the battle to begin.

To the surprise of no one, Nichiya and Rocker were the first ones knocked out of the match. Leaving Bacchus and Ichiya left to duke it out. After an intense back and forth power match that lasted several minutes, Ichiya managed to come out on top. Securing the victory for Blue Pegasus.

"In what can only be described as a very manly display, Blue Pegasus has defeated Quatro Puppy, earning themselves 10 points. Now as the contestants clear the arena, we'll get ready for our next match up." Lola looked at the paper on the table. "Our second fight will feature Millianna &amp; Kagura of Team Mermaid Heel Vs. Wendy &amp; Gray of Team Fairy Tail A!"

Aura's brow furrowed as she listened to the announcement.

"What's wrong, Aura?" Asuka asked, noticing her friend's perplexed stare.

"I don't know who to cheer for." Aura answered vexed.

"What do you mean?"

"Uncle Gray &amp; Wendy are fighting, but they're fighting the pretty lady that Miss Yukino fought." Aura explained. "I don't know who to cheer."

"You should cheer for Gray and Wendy." Asuka said.

"But the pretty lady is fighting too." Aura countered with a slight frown. "I'm confused." She whined.

"Is she really worried about something so trivial?" Carla asked aloud, she and other exceeds noticing Aura's plight.

"She's not very good with decisions." Happy answered with a small smile. "I think she got that from Natsu."

"Remember, she is still a child." Pantherlily nodded.

"Well this was certainly unexpected." Makarov said. "Although I had a feeling that we would facing these two teams eventually."

Mavis nodded. "These should prove to be interesting bouts. But I have no doubt we will come out on top in the end."

"Gray and Wendy are fighting?" Lucy asked aloud as she, Yukino, and Porlyusica watched the lacrima vision monitor in the infirmary.

"They should be careful, Kagura is a very powerful wizard." Yukino warned, remembering her own fight against the ace of Mermaid Heel just two days prior.

"You ready?" Gray asked Wendy.

"Yeah." The dragon slayer nodded with a determined look in her eye. "You can count on me."

"Alright, let's go." Gray said.

"Be careful you two." Erza warned. "Kagura is much more powerful than she lets on."

"Right." Gray nodded as he and Wendy made their way to the arena center.

"You better not lose, streaker." Natsu smirked. Gray raised is hand in the air in confirmation.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting us to go up against Fairy Tail so soon." Arana grinned. "This should be fun."

"That Gray person helped you when you were in the Tower, right, Millianna?" Beth asked.

"Come, Millianna." Kagura said before the cat girl could answer.

"Yes." Millianna nodded.

"She was the one who humiliated Yukino. Wasn't she?" Minerva smirked as she watched Kagura enter the fighting area. "This might prove to be intriguing."

"Indeed it should." Rufus added, his focus on Gray.

"I believe in you, my love!" Juvia shouted.

_Be careful, Gray._ Lyon thought to himself. _That Kagura woman is no pushover._

The four competitors entered the arena center, each of them ready to begin the battle.

"Are the fighters ready?!" Mato shouted as he raised his arm. Once he registered their affirmative nods, he waved his arm down as if he were cutting the air. "Begin!"

The gong sounded loudly to add to his declaration.

Gray stared at the Mermaid Heel wizards, slightly unnerved by their calm demeanor. _What are they planning?_ He thought. _I can't read them at all._

He briefly looked over to his partner. "Stay on guard, Wendy. They could attack at any time."

"Right." Wendy nodded determined.

Gray looked back towards his opponents. To his surprise Kagura was gone. His eyes widened. "The swordswoman, where did she…?!" Experiencing a chill up his spine, He turned his head around, his eyes widening in shock as he saw Kagura standing behind Wendy, her sword coming down towards the young dragon slayer.

"Wendy!" Gray called as he slammed his hand into his palm.

Wendy turned around nearly succumbing to Kagura's attack before a wall of ice saved her.

"You alright?" Gray asked, holding the shield up. His was back turned to Wendy.

"Yes. I'm fine." Wendy nodded. "Thank you."

"Good." Gray stared at Kagura, her intense stare boring a hole into his soul as her blade continued to press hard against his ice. The ice wizard didn't back down. _Damn she's fast._ He heard a crackling sound and looked up to see a corner of his shield breaking apart. He looked back at Kagura, pressing his hands against the ice shield. It began to glow a light blue.

**_ICE MAKE SPIKE_**

Sharp daggers of ice jutted out from the wall. Kagura jumped back, evading the attack. Her intense and resolute expression still on her face.

Gray dissipated the spiked shield. "Get back here!" he shouted. He jumped up, but he felt a tug on his leg that caused to fall flat on his face on the ground.

"Gray!" Wendy shouted, running to his aid. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. What happened?" Gray looked down, surprised to see what looked like an orange whip wrapped around his ankle. "What's this?"

"You're not going anywhere." Millianna smirked as she held the other side of the whip. She began to pull him towards her.

"After Mermaid Heel's surprise attack, Fairy Tail A is on the defensive. Will they be able to counterattack?" Lola rhetorically asked over the mic.

"Gotta get this thing off me." Gray muttered as he grabbed the tube, freezing it so he could break free. Once he regained his bearings, he stood up, clapping his hands together.

He slammed them on the ground creating a floor of ice spikes that made its way towards Millianna. The cat girl smirked, jumping at the spikes and using them as springboards to make her way across the ice towards Gray.

She leapt forward from the edge of the last spike, positioning her body for a kick that Gray blocked with his forearm, although the force did send him sliding back a small distance.

"She's certainly improved." Erza nodded as she watched Millianna and Gray continue their exchange.

"Yeah." Natsu nodded, an excited grin on his face.

"Ummm, shouldn't we be rooting for our own team?" Alana pointed out.

"Come on, Gray!" Natsu shouted from the balcony. "You can do way better than this! She's kicking your ass!"

"You…" Gray began as he missed Millianna with an ice hammer slam. "Shut the hell up!" he shouted at Natsu while dodging another one of Millianna's attacks.

"Gray!" Wendy called from a small distance. "I can help!"

"Stay back!" Gray shouted as Millianna continued pushing him back. "I need you to watch for the other one!"

"Gray and Millianna are waging a fierce battle." Lola commentated. He squinted his eyes as he scanned the arena. "Where is Kagura? We haven't seen her since Gray blocked her attack at the start of the match."

_I need to get some distance._ Gray thought before he jumped back. He held out his arm.

**_ICE MAKE EAGLE_**

An aerie of ice eagles appeared from Gray's magic circle, all of them flying towards Millianna.

"Well that's new." Yuka said slightly impressed.

"Indeed." Lyon nodded. "It seems Gray has learned to use to dynamic ice make magic."

Millianna smirked and grabbed her whip.

**_KITTY RESTRAINT TUBE_**

The orange whip shot forth towards Gray's eagles.

"Double!" Millianna yelled, and on command her whip multiplied it's ends. "Triple! Quad…" she trailed off confused as she counted on her fingers how many times she would have to increase her whip's radius. "A lot!" she finally shouted, having given up on counting.

The whip and eagles met, crashing and breaking against one another.

Lyon smirked. _Although_ _It looks like he still has a lot to learn._

"Crap!" Gray shouted, jumping out of the way of the whips heading towards him. "I hate using that type of ice, makes me feel like that jerk, Lyon." He ran to the left, clasping his hands together again.

**_ICE MAKE SAUCER_**

He threw the spinning disc at Millianna, who caught it with her whips and crushed it.

"I have to help Gray." Wendy said conflicted. "But I to find Kagura." She looked around the arena. "Where is she?"

As if on cue, Kagura appeared behind Wendy again. The young girl turned around, her eyes widening in fright as Kagura once again stood over her. Wendy jumped back, readying herself to attack.

"When did she do that?!" Happy shouted surprised.

"She certainly is a fast one." Pantherlily said.

"Come on, Wendy!" Natsu shouted. "Don't let her psyche you out!"

"Wendy!" Gray shouted upon noticing the swordswoman's presence.

Noticing his focus was shifted, Millianna removed one of her gloves.

**_CAT SCRATCH ATTACK_**

Seizing the opportunity, Millianna slashed Gray's face with her claws. "Keep your eye on the ball, or you might lose it." She smirked.

Gray shouted in pain as he grabbed his face.

"Oh no!" Juvia shouted. "My darling's handsome face has been injured." Her eyes soon turned red with anger. "I'll drown that cat!" she tried to hop over the balcony but her teammates held her back.

"Calm down, girl!" Cana shouted, holding on to her arm.

"Get ahold of yourself, you dummy!" Gajeel chided. He too holding an arm.

Wendy stood across from Kagura, a slight chill running down her spine. _The air around her._ Wendy thought. _It's so…focused and angry, but it's also kind of sad too._

Kagura readied herself to attack. "I will not go easy on you just because you're a child." She said to Wendy.

"I don't need your mercy." Wendy replied. "I'm a wizard too."

"Very well." Kagura dashed forward.

Wendy sucked up the around herself.

**_SKY DRAGON'S ROAR_**

The wind funnel moved to counter Kagura, but to the surprise of Wendy and everyone else in the arena, Kagura jumped into the air without missing a beat.

"How did she manage to dodge it from such close range?" Pantherlily asked shocked.

"She dodged it?" Wendy muttered as she looked up at Kagura. Her eyes regained their resolve. _I can't let her intimidate me. I have to make up for yesterday. _Wendy jumped into the air, passing by Kagura. Air began gathering around Wendy's legs before she kicked downward.

**_SKY DRAGON'S CLAW_**

Kagura moved to block, but the force of the attack sent her rocketing back to the ground like a stone. A loud crash reverberated through the arena.

"What a move by Wendy!" Lola praised. "She continues to show that she is more than just a cute face!"

"Yeah!" Jet shouted.

"Atta girl, Wendy!" Carla praised.

"Is she ok?" Aura asked worriedly, her focus on Kagura.

"That was a nice move!" Chelia congratulated.

"Oh no, Kagura!" Beth shouted.

"Calm down." Risley grinned. "It's not over yet."

"Not by a long shot." Arana added with a grin of her own.

"Naïve." Minerva scoffed.

"Whoa! Wendy beat her!" Alana exclaimed surprised.

"No." Yukino shook her head, her eyes focused on the screen. "She didn't."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"You can't be serious, there's no way she's walking away from that." Natsu pointed out to Erza as the dust began to settle.

"Just watch." Erza said.

"Heh." Millianna chuckled.

"Something funny?" Gray asked.

"It's nothing." Millianna replied. "She did a good job, but it'll take way more than that to keep Kagura down."

Wendy landed on her feet on the ground, her breathing slightly labored. _I guess I'm still not fully healed from my fight with Chelia. But at least I was able to beat her._ As the dust settled, Wendy's eyes widened in shock when she saw the crater her attack created, but no Kagura. "What happened?" Wendy thought aloud.

Noticing a sudden shift in the wind she quickly held out her hands, wind gathering around them. _She's in front of me._

**_SKY DRAGON…_**

The altered breeze passed by her faster than she could finish her attack.

"It was a good effort." A voice from behind said to Wendy. The voice belonged to Kagura.

Wendy felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She gasped as she fell to her knees, then onto her stomach on the ground. Her body still as she clutched her abdomen in pain.

"But you still have much to learn." Kagura said.

"Wendy!" Carla shouted.

"Wendy is out?!" Lola announced astonished. "But how did Kagura manage to survive that devastating fall?!"

"Did you see it, Makarov?" Mavis asked.

"I did." The old man nodded.

"What did you see, Master?" Kinana asked. "What happened?"

"Kagura used her sword to take the brunt of Wendy's initial attack. Seeing no way to shift her direction at the rate she was falling, she used her gravity magic to slow her momentum and stop just before she hit the ground. The crater was a result of that gravity shift, not Wendy's attack."

"So you're saying Wendy's attack didn't affect her at all?" Levy asked to clarify.

"I imagine it didn't." Mavis answered.

"But why would Kagura go after Wendy and not Gray first?" Lisanna asked. "He's the stronger one of the two."

"What Wendy lacks in offensive magic, she more than makes up for in support magic." Carla explained, a worried grimace on her face. "I imagine she and Gray's strategy was to have her enhance and heal him while he took on both Kagura and Millianna at the same time."

"Indeed." Makarov nodded. "But Kagura's surprise attack at the start of the match put both Wendy and Gray off balance. Allowing Millianna to distract Gray while Kagura took care of Wendy."

"Poor Wendy." Happy frowned.

"Those two have incredible teamwork." Pantherlily said.

"I agree." Mavis said. "Now it's two on one situation in their favor."

"Dammit." Gray grimaced as he dodged another one of Millianna's slashes. "I've had enough of you!" he shouted as he leapt into the air. He clasped his hands together.

**_ICE MAKE MICE_**

A mischief of ice mice appeared from the sky, raining onto the ground. Millianna's eyes widened in delight as she chased them around. "Mice! Mice!" she shrieked happily.

"Seriously?" Alana commented with a raised eyebrow.

"What a clever trick." Risley said.

"Yeah." Arana nodded. "I had no idea Fairy Tail had such cunning wizards."

"I wouldn't call it cunning." Beth laughed nervously, embarrassed at Millianna's display.

Millianna chased the mice around until she came to a realization. "Wait…Hey!" she shouted angrily at Gray. "I'm not a housecat!"

"Well either way, it's time to put you to bed." Gray said as he placed his hands on the ground.

**_ICE MAKE GEYSER_**

Ice spikes shot forth from the ground encasing Millianna and knocking her out before they broke apart. The cat girl fell to the ground, exhausted spirals in her eyes.

"And just like that the odds are evened up!" Lola announced. "With less than 2 minutes left, which team will come out on top?

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about the time." Natsu said in realization. "Hurry up and win, Gray! We need those points!"

Gray looked over to the clock, then back at Kagura. "If it's all the same to you, how about we skip the small talk and finish this?"

Kagura nodded. "I have no issue with that condition."

"Alright, good." Gray smirked.

Kagura dashed towards Gray, her sword at the ready.

The ice wizard clasped his hands together.

**_ICE MAKE LANCE_**

Multiple ice lances shot forth towards Kagura but she weaved through them all. Once she reached Gray she slashed downwards, but he was ready.

**_ICE MAKE SHIELD _**

He blocked the strike, parrying Kagura's sword. The dark haired woman grimaced slightly when she saw a magic circle appear above Gray's head.

**_ICE MAKE: COLD EXCALIBUR_**

An elaborately detailed, and rather large blade appeared in Gray's hands. He swung down, his blade colliding with Kagura's. The force of the attack threw her off balance, nearly forcing her to one knee.

"Nice one, Gray!" Alana shouted.

"Amazing, my darling!" Juvia called.

Kagura managed to parry him, jumping back a couple of steps.

Undeterred, Gray dashed forward after Kagura. He brought up his sword for another strike but soon felt a lack of pressure on his body. His eyes widened when he noticed he was slowly lifting from the ground. "What the…?!" he looked up, seeing a huge magic circle floating above him and Kagura.

"She's using her gravity magic again." Erza said.

"Been a while since she used that move." Risley grinned.

Gray saw Kagura jumping towards him from below. He moved his sword in position to block her attack, but Kagura's momentum caused it to shatter at the moment of impact.

"Tch." Gray clicked his tongue as he watched Kagura turn in mid-air and fall down towards him, her sword raised above her head. He summoned more ice lances but she broke them, her sheathed blade inching closer to his face.

"Time's up!" Mato announced, raising his hand in the air. "The match ends in a draw!"

The crowd roared in excitement although, they were slightly disappointed that the match had no clear victor.

Kagura stopped her blade right before striking Gray, the look in her eyes just as cold and intense as when the fight began. Gray was just as resolute.

Slightly confused by the somewhat confident look on his face. Kagura looked down, her eyes slightly widening upon noticing an ice blade positioned to slice her abdomen.

"Close one." Gray said.

Kagura said nothing as the two landed on their feet on the ground. They gave one another one last look before turning and walking to collect their partners. After a couple of steps Kagura stopped.

"Is Erza Scarlet stronger than you?" Kagura asked Gray before he was out of earshot.

Although initially caught off guard by the sudden question, the Fairy Tail wizard answered anyway. "Yeah." Gray nodded. "Way stronger."

"I see." Kagura said before she continued her walk to Millianna. Gray watched her for a bit before he continued his own walk to Wendy.

"Hey, Wendy." Gray said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Wake up."

"Gray…?" Wendy mumbled as she stirred. "Is the match over?"

"Yeah, you ok?"

"Mhm." She nodded. "Did we win?"

Gray shook his head. "No, it ended in a draw."

"Oh." Wendy muttered, tilting her head down sorrowfully. "I'm sorry. I was beaten so easily."

"Don't beat yourself up about it." Gray reassured with a grin. He looked back at Kagura, who had awoken Millianna. "That Kagura chick is really strong."

"She is." Wendy nodded.

"She was holding back too. I bet she wasn't even using half of her power." Gray said.

"Yeah." Wendy replied.

Kagura and Millianna began walking back to the tunnels. "Gray Fullbuster, he is a very powerful wizard."

"That's true." Millianna said, still shivering from the wizard's ice magic.

"You were holding back." Kagura said sternly.

Millianna began to sulk regretfully.

"Did you feel you owed him for saving you from the tower?"

"I'm sorry, Kagura. I let my emotions get in the way. " Millianna apologized. "But I still want to help you with Jellal."

"I know." Kagura said. There was a faint hint of gratitude in the swordswoman's voice. "Don't apologize. Just continue to get stronger."

Millianna broadly smiled and nodded. "Ok."

Before Kagura entered the tunnel, she quickly glanced at the Fairy Tail guild's seating area, once again seeing Aura smiling and waving at her. Suddenly, Kagura's eyes widened as she flashes of fire and screams of pain and terror began to flood her eyes and ears. She placed her palm on her forehead, grimacing as a dull pain echoed through her skull. _It's that child again. Who is she? And why is my head hurting? Is it because of her?_

"Kagura!" Millianna yelled from a good distance within the tunnel. "Is everything alright?!"

The pain having left just as quickly as it began, Kagura turned away from Aura and walked to meet her companion. "It's nothing. I'm coming."

"My, my." Minerva smirked as she watched Kagura enter the tunnel. "It seems I've found someone else worthy of my time."

"That fight was really intense." Lisanna smiled. "Right, Shizuka?" the youngest Strauss sibling turned to look at Shizuka. Her eyes widened in surprise. "She fell asleep?!"

Sure enough Shizuka sat next to Lisanna, her eyes closed and a smile on her face as she slept peacefully.

"She must be worn out from last night." Levy said.

"But she was wide awake just a second ago." Lisanna stated.

Mavis looked back at Shizuka, her eyes narrowed in slight suspicion.

"You were right." Gray said to Erza as he and Wendy returned to their team. "She's definitely stronger than she lets on."

"Are you ok, Wendy?" Alana asked.

"Yeah." Wendy nodded with a smile. "I just wish I could have been more help."

Natsu glared at Gray. "You lost. We only got five points."

"You talk tough, lizard breath, but I bet she could kick your ass no problem. Besides how did I lose when our team still earned five points?" Gray retorted.

"Because if you didn't win you lost." Natsu said matter-of-factly. Everyone wanted to point out the humongous flaw in his logic, but the proud look on his face made them feel bad for wanting to do so. They all decided to skirt the issue, Erza sighing heavily in response.

"Besides…!" He continued to Gray. "I could totally beat that Mermaid chick. I mean that gravity magic she has is weird and it kind makes me dizzy to look at it, but I could still kick her butt."

"You can't even beat me…" Gray began as he walked towards Natsu, angrily pressing his forehead against the dragon slayer's. "So you definitely can't beat her."

"You wanna go right now?" Natsu challenged, his and Gray's foreheads pushing against one another.

"Calm down, you guys." Wendy said worriedly.

"Yeah." Alana joined with a nervous laugh. "Win, lose, or draw, at least we scored, right? Try to look on the bright side."

Erza hit both Natsu and Gray in the back of the head. "Enough you two. The next match is about to start."

"But he started it!" the two boys yelled, pointing at each other.

"I don't care. I'm finishing it." Erza retorted, her tone commanding.

"Geez, do you and Lucy put up with this every day?" Alana sighed as she watched the three wizards.

"Pretty much." Wendy giggled.

The third match showed Lyon and Chelia facing off against Nullpudding and Flare of Raven Tail. This match was much more personal than the ones that came before it, as Lyon still held a grudge against Nullpudding and Raven Tail for how he was beaten on day two. After a back and forth battle, the match was reaching it's climax.

**_ICE MAKE SNOW TIGER _**

The gigantic beast summoned by Lyon ran towards its' prey, its mouth open wide to attack. However, the Raven Tail wizards were less than worried about the immediate threat.

Flare stepped in front of Nullpudding, her creepy smile on her face as she grabbed a few strands of her hair and pulled them out.

"What is she doing?" Wendy asked. "She pulled out her own hair?"

"That chick is nuts." Gray commented. Natsu, Erza and Alana firmly nodded in agreement.

Flare threw the loose hairs towards the tiger, her grin widening as the they started to glow.

**_HAIR SHOWER – FIREFLY FLAME_**

The hairs exploded, engulfing the tiger and destroying it. Lyon covered his eyes at the combined attacks as the aftermath of their collision engulfed the arena in a thick mist. _She used her hairs as bombs?_ _That is some odd magic she has._ He looked around. _I can't see anything in this mist._ _Wait!_ Lyon thought, feeling a strange presence.

Suddenly Nullpudding was under him, his grin plastered on his face as he pulled back his needle arm. "You should have learned last time, ice boy. You can't beat me!" Nullpudding declared as he shot his arm upward, hitting Lyon's chin with a fierce uppercut that surprisingly shattered the Lamia Scale wizard to pieces of ice.

Nullpudding's eyes widened upon noticing his attacks alarming, but unexpected effect. "What the hell? Ice?"

The mist settled, revealing a perfectly healthy Lyon. He stood behind Nullpudding his hand stretched. "I did learn from our last battle. But unlike then, I'll be the victor."

**_ICE MAKE DRAGON FLY_**

Thousands of little ice dragonflies attacked Nullpudding, pushing him back.

Flare looked over upon hearing her partner's grunts of pain and irritation, her eyes widening when she noticed him hurdling towards her. "Nullpudding?!" she shouted as they collided.

Flare lay on her stomach, struggling to get from under Nullpudding's weight. "Get off of me!" she screamed.

"Now, Chelia!" Lyon shouted.

"Right." The young girl nodded as she jumped from behind Lyon and into the air above the two Raven Tail wizards.

Nullpudding and Flare looked up, squinting their eyes as Chelia floated in front of the sun. Chelia twister her upper body, black winds gathering in the open palm of her right hand.

**_SKY GOD'S BOREAS_**

She threw the gathered currents downward, the black tornado engulfing both Nullpudding and Flare. The Raven Tail wizard howled in pain as they fell back to the ground, neither one of them moving.

Mato went to check on them, seeing the spirals in their eyes which indicated their defeat. He pointed his arm at Chelia and Lyon. "The winners, punkin!" he announced.

"There you have it folks!" Lola announced. "Lyon and Chelia win capture a win for Team Lamia Scale, earning them ten points!"

"That was quite the victory." Jura nodded with a grin.

"Woo!" Toby yelled. "That's showing them how it's done!"

"Great job, Chelia!" Sherry cheered her cousin.

"What took you brats so long?!" Obaba yelled.

Chelia waved to the crowd, Lyon on the other hand was focused on something else entirely. He whipped around, one hand on his chest and the other stretched as he looked towards Juvia on Fairy Tail B's balcony. _Did you see me my darling? That was all for you._ He smiled lovingly at her giving her a wink. His heart quickly sank when he saw the unnerved look on the rain woman's face. Clearly uncomfortable with his gesture.

Chelia pouted, noticing Lyon's less than secretive affection for Juvia.

"Looks like Lyon can't catch a break." Alana laughed.

"He really needs to give it a rest." Gray said.

"Oh?" Alana teased with a raised eyebrow. "Getting jealous?"

"Who would be jealous of that guy?" Gray retorted.

Everyone watched the four wizards returned to their teams and as if a switch was flipped, the mood turned deathly serious.

"It's starting." Erza said, her eyes narrowing in anticipation.

"Here it is folks! The moment you've been waiting on since the games started!" Lola announced to the increasingly loud spectators. "One guild fell from top of the heap to the bottom of obscurity, while the other triumphantly rose from the ashes to take its place!"

"He didn't have to describe our guild that way." Lisanna sweat dropped. Shizuka was still sleeping.

"It's the former number one guild versus the current number one guild!" Lola continued. "It's Fairy Tail B's Laxus &amp; Gajeel VS. Sabertooth's Twin Dragons: Sting &amp; Rogue!"

The four men walked out to the arena floor, the deafening screams of the crowd invading their ears. Although a few scattered boos for Sabertooth could be heard amongst the cheers.

"It seems some didn't appreciate your display from earlier, princess." Rufus said to Minerva with a grin.

"Their displeasure would wound me if I cared." Minerva replied plainly.

"Is it true that all four of these men are dragon slayers, Mr. Yajima?" Lola asked. His eyes focused on the arena center.

"Yes, they are." Yajima nodded. "Although Laxus is what is known as a 'second generation dragon slayer'."

"Second Generation?" Lola inquired.

Yajima nodded again. "Yes. Second generation Dragon Slayers don't gain their magic by learning from dragons like first generation dragons slayers do. They instead gain Dragon Slayer magic by having lacrima implanted in their bodies. However, despite that fact, Laxus is by no means less powerful than the others."

"Well said, Mr. Yajima. It truly is a battle between generations here, folks." Lola said. "1st, 2nd, and 3rd generations will clash before your very eyes to determine who the best is. Which guild walk away with the final victory of day 4?"

"You can do it, you guys." Lucy encouraged with a determined smile from her bed.

"Show those guys what it's like to be real men." Elfman added. He too still bedridden from is injuries. Unsurprisingly, Evergreen was still by his side.

"Be careful, Gajeel." Levy said, clasping her hands together.

"With those two fighting there's no way we can lose." Happy declared.

"Let us hope so." Carla said.

"Arghhh!" Natsu groaned loudly. "Why couldn't our team get picked to fight?! You guys better kick their ass! Do it for Lucy!"

"We're all rooting for you!" Wendy shouted.

"Show them why we used to be number one!" Alana yelled.

"Let's see just how much you've improved, boy." Ivan smirked as he watched Laxus.

"You know, I kinda wish I was facing Natsu instead." Sting said to Laxus with a conceited smirk.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Laxus replied, his face serious.

"You don't have to apologize. I was just thinking out loud." Sting said as he waved his hand over his face. His smirk turned into a malicious smile. "Besides, you're also someone I've been itching to fight, Laxus."

"Well in that case, I guess I should be flattered." Laxus said as he grabbed his coat and threw it behind himself. "I'll try to live up to your expectations."

"It's finally time, Gajeel." Rogue said.

"Yeah, you and that stare of yours have been pissing me off since this tournament started." Gajeel replied. His stare as equally intense as Rogue's.

"Our victory is all but assured." Jiemma said as he watched from the stands with various other spectators. "Even so, I want you two to crush them. Beat them so convincingly that they won't dare stand against us again. Show them why their time as number one has long past."

"Give it your all, Laxus, Gajeel." Makarov said. "As long as you try your hardest I can never fault you. Show them the power of our guild's spirit."

"Are the fighters ready?!" Mato shouted as he raised his arm in the air. Seeing the resolute looks on the wizard's faces, he lowered his arm to signal the gong. "Go!" he shouted as the gong rang.

"We'll let you start." Sting invited to Laxus and Gajeel.

"Yes." Rogue nodded.

To the pair's surprise, Laxus and Gajeel closed the distance between them in an instant. Laxus struck Sting with an uppercut, sending him flying into the air. Gajeel's fist collided with Rogue's cheek, sending the Shadow Dragon rolling along the ground.

The crowd cheered at how quickly the match had gotten underway. Minerva on the other hand found herself at a loss for words, her smirk gone.

_Damn!_ Sting grimaced as he continued to soar. _He's fast._ Laxus looked up, his body turning to electricity as he zig-zagged into air and shot above Sting. Laxus solidified, raising his leg for a kick. Sting crossed his arms to block, the force of the kick sending him back down to the ground.

Gajeel ran after Rogue as he rolled along the ground. The Shadow Dragon's eyes widened when he saw Gajeel's foot coming towards him, the iron dragon kicking him in the stomach and sending him sliding along the ground even further.

Laxus shot back to the ground, clearing the dust that his attack on Sting created. Noticing something was off he jumped back.

**_WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR_**

Sting was on all fours, a concentrated beam of light shooting from his mouth and towards Laxus. The lightning wizard managed to dodge the beam by turning his body slightly. _The hell? A laser?_

Sting quickly turned his head, the beam curving towards Gajeel.

"Hey! Heads up!" Laxus shouted, catching Gajeel's attention in time for him to dodge.

Gajeel strafed to the right to avoid the beam, but this allowed Rogue to emerge from the dust, his right hand become wrapped in shadows as he drew it back to strike.

**_SHADOW DRAGON'S SLICE_**

Rogue lunged towards Gajeel with a punch, but the Fairy Tail wizard managed to quickly guard with his Iron Dragon Sword. Thinking quickly, Rogue dropped down, sweeping Gajeel's leg and tripping him.

Laxus also quickly found himself on the defensive as Sting dashed towards him, quickly ducking down under Laxus' punch before rising up and hitting Laxus' chin with the top of his head. Laxus staggered, allowing Sting to follow up with a handstand kick to the side of the head that succeeded in knocking the leader of the Thunder Legion off of his feet and onto the ground.

Rogue attempted to follow up with another Shadow Dragon Slice while Gajeel was down but the Fairy Tail wizard rolled to his right, evading at the last second. He rose to one knee, holding out his arm in front of himself.

**_IRON DRAGON CLUB_**

The club collided with Rogue's abdomen, hard, causing him to gasp for breath as he flew back.

Sting moved to attack Laxus again but his eyes widened when the lightning wizard suddenly shot up and grabbed his mouth. Seeing Rogue hurtling towards them, Laxus threw Sting in his partner's direction. When they collided, Laxus summoned a lightning bolt from the sky to strike the twin dragons.

"This is unbelievable!" Lola exclaimed over the mic. "Sting and Rogue have barely been able to mount any offense so far in this match! Fairy Tail B has completely taken control!"

"That's the way, boys!" Makarov shouted, standing on the balcony railing. "Show those punks what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail!"

"They're handling them well." Erza praised.

"Show offs." Natsu pouted, still jealous of Gajeel and Laxus. "If I was fighting it would have been over already."

Sting and Rogue rose to their feet, their body's obviously affected by Fairy Tail's assault.

"Gotta admit I was kinda expecting it start out like this." Sting said as he wiped a drip of blood from his lip. "You guys are from the old number one guild."

"You two are supposed to be third generation dragon slayers, right?" Laxus asked, feigning interest.

"Can't see how you beat would even Salamander with power this weak, much less your own dragons." Gajeel added.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted offended.

"We didn't 'beat' our dragons." Sting said, raising his palm to eye level. "We killed them with our bare hands." He clenched his outstretched palm tightly in order to illustrate his point.

"They killed their dragons?" Laxus asked, his eyes slightly widening in surprise and intrigue. "Pretty harsh. Those dragons were like your parents, right? I hate my old man, but I don't wanna kill him."

"Shut up!" Sting said, his and Rogue's bodys began to emit white and black auras respectively. "What happened to our dragons has got nothing to do with you." The ground beneath where the two stood began to crack. "Warm-up time is over."

**_WHITE DRIVE_**

**_SHADOW DRIVE_**

Laxus and Gajeel's eyes narrowed, both of them getting on their guard upon noticing their opponent's substantial power increase.

Sting's body glowed bright, completely shrouded in an intense white light. Rogue's body on the other hand was the exact opposite. With dark shadows both cloaking and oozing from his body.

"Let's go." Sting said.

"Right." Rogue nodded.

"End this." Jiemma ordered.

Sting darted to Laxus, drawing back his fist for a hard punch that collided with Laxus' guard. _Damn, my arm's shaking._ Laxus grimaced as he tried to keep his arms up.

"That was a nice block." Sting praised with a cocky smirk. He drew back his other arm. "Try and stop this one!" he lunged again, his second punch ducking under Laxus' guard and uppercutting the Lightning dragon's chin.

Laxus grunted in pain as he took a couple of steps back.

"Laxus!" Gajeel called out.

"You should keep your eyes to the shadows." Rogue said as he kicked Gajeel in the face, breaking his nose.

"Rggh. Bastard." Gajeel growled as he swiped at Rogue. To his surprise his hand went completely through Rogue as if he were mist. "What the hell?!" Gajeel said with widened eyes.

"Fool, you can't touch a shadow." Rogue said as he connected with a hard elbow strike to Gajeel's cheek. The twin dragons continued their vicious assaults, dealing crushing blows on both Laxus and Gajeel.

"After a shaky beginning, Sabertooth has quickly gained the upper hand over Fairy Tail B! Laxus and Gajeel are now completely on the defensive."

"How did they manage to gain so much power so quickly?" Pantherlily thought aloud.

"Come on, guys!" Happy shouted. "Don't let them beat you down like that! Fight back!"

"Power increase magic." Mavis said, her eyes focused on the match. "Those two are quite skilled."

"Yeah! You show them, Sting!" Lecter cheered. "There's no way those two are going to lose now!"

"Fro thinks so also!" Frosch happily agreed.

"Put them in the ground where they belong." Minerva maliciously smirked.

"Believe we killed our dragons now?!" Sting yelled with a triumphant smile as he landed a knee on Laxus' chin that made him stagger. "I'll beat you and then I'll be able to beat Natsu!" he held out his arm, light gathering around it.

**_WHITE DRAGON'S CLAW_**

He shot the light at Laxus' gut, the impact almost causing the Fairy Tail wizard to double over.

"Laxus!" Natsu shouted.

Feeling something warm on his stomach, Laxus looked down, seeing an intricate, white design on his abdomen. "The hell is this? I can't move!"

"That's the special ability of my White Dragon's Claw." Sting began to explain with conceited pride. "After it connects it leaves a stigmata on my opponent, rendering them unable to move."

"Nnngh. Dammit." Laxus grunted as he struggled to move.

Sting drew back his hand, readying another White Dragon's Claw. "This is the end!" he shouted.

Gajeel once again threw a punch at Rogue, but just like before he struck through shadows. The Iron Dragon bared his fangs. "This guy is really pissing me off."

"I told you before." Rogue said, appearing behind Gajeel. "You can't harm a shadow." Gajeel turned to look at his opponent but Rogue disappeared and reappeared behind him in an instant. "The Shadow Dragon is a hunter. Never failing to catch his prey!" He drew back his hand, it once becoming enveloped in shadows. Although this time the shadows resembled claws.

**_SHADOW DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG_**

Much to the Shadow Dragon's surprise, Gajeel reached behind himself, grabbing Rogue's wrist before his attack connected. Gajeel looked at Rogue from the corner of his eye. "What was that about 'never failing to catch prey'?"

Sting lunged forward but he soon found his stomach colliding with Laxus' fist. He gasped for air as he slid back, clutching his throbbing abdomen once he stopped. "How?! How can you move?"

Laxus smirked. "I converted my body to electricity to burnout the stigmata."

"What?" Sting grimaced.

"Don't get all high and mighty." Gajeel said. Still holding Rogue's wrist, Gajeel hit the underside of the shadow dragon's chin with his elbow, unbalancing him. "Don't underestimate Fairy Tail!"

Rogue roared in pain as pain shot from his head to his toes.

Laxus darted forward in his lightning form, hitting Sting in the chin with a knee that sent him rolling back on the ground. "I hope that wasn't the best ya got, kid." he said, dusting off his shoulder.

Sting stood up, a confident smirk on his face. "That was a nice one. I wouldn't expect anything less from the great Laxus. I heard all the stories about you, growing up." Sting slid his right leg back, squatting slightly as he drew back his right hand. "I didn't want to use this so early." Light began to swirl around Sting's arm, the pressure from the energy being felt all around the arena. "But if we're going all out, I can't afford to hold back! Watch, as the light burns even lightning to ashes."

**_DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: HOLY NOVA_**

Sting stepped forward, all of the energy stored in his hand releasing at the point of impact. The size of the blast was huge, nearly encompassing the entire fighting area. Everyone watching covered their eyes from both the brightness of Sting's light and the dust and debris that was kicked up.

"Whoa!" Macao shouted, covering both Aura and Romeo from the dust and debris. "How much power does that guy have?!"

Lisanna tried to cover up but her eyes soon widened when she saw a large chunk of the balcony fly towards her. She tried to avoid when suddenly a group of vines caught the rogue debris.

"Shizuka?!" Lisanna gasped as she looked over at the brunette in shock, her hands on her seat. Not only was Lisanna surprised to see that Shizuka was awake, but also that the girl's blue eyes were now glowing bright green.

Lucy and the others even felt the rumbling from the infirmary.

The shaking stopped and the dust settled. Sting felt something on his fist and his eyes widened in disbelief when he saw that Laxus was not only still standing, but that he even managed to block his attack. He seemed to undergo a transformation as well. His musculature had doubled, rivaling that of both Obra and Elfman. Electricity also randomly crackled around his body.

"T-that's impossible!" Lecter shouted.

"What?" Frosch muttered.

"He shouldn't be able to do that!" Orga yelled.

"I've never seen nor heard of Sting's Holy Nova being countered." Rufus stated, equally shocked.

"That was awesome, Laxus!" Natsu shouted.

"I've never seen him do that before." Alana said.

"That's Laxus' dragon slayer magic." Erza explained. "It certainly is a rare treat that we get see him use it."

"Laxus is amazing." Juvia said.

"Well he isn't an S-Class wizard for nothing." Cana grinned.

"Don't forget he's also the master's grandson." Mirajane giggled.

"Gotta admit that was a good move, kid." Laxus smirked as he continued to hold onto the Sting's fist. His canines were showing, they had become noticeably sharper. "Didn't think I would be using my Dragon Slayer magic before the final day."

"Gajeel!" Rogue yelled desperately as he ran at the Iron Dragon. His howling was met with a punch to the face.

Laxus struck Sting in the face with a punch, his blows beginning to rain down.

The two Sabertooth dragon's staggered back, attempting to regroup as they looked on at their opponents. Laxus and Gajeel stood tall, defiant looks in their eyes.

"Once again Fairy Tail B has gained the upper hand!" Lola announced to a roaring crowd. "Sabertooth is being completely outmatched!"

"Yeah!" Lucy shouted from her bed. "You can do it, guys!"

Yukino smiled at the blonde. While she was happy she was in better spirits, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her former guild mates.

"That's how real men fight!" Elfman yelled from his own bed.

"Would you quit shouting, you oaf?!" Evergreen chided. She then sat up and arrogantly pushed up her glasses with an all-knowing grin. "Of course they're going to win. There isn't a man alive who can defeat Laxus."

"I can't believe what I'm seeing here folks!" Lola commentated. "The twin dragons, Sabertooth's unbeatable combo, have been brought to their knees by Fairy Tail. I can safely say that no one was expecting this. They have nary managed any lasting offense against Fairy Tail B. Will Sabertooth end the day in defeat?!"

Lecter and Frosch looked on in shock as they watched Sting and Rogue slowly rise to their feet, their drive magic having worn off.

"It won't end…like this." Rogue said through labored breaths as he slowly rose to his feet. "We can't let it."

"Yeah…" Sting began, he too groggily standing upright. "This isn't…over yet."

"Sting." Lecter uttered, trying to hold back tears.

"I know, buddy." Sting said. "I made a promise, and I don't plan on breaking it." Sting's body began to once again glow in a white light. "There's no way in hell I'm losing to you!" He shouted at the Fairy Tail wizards. His hair stood up, white scales appearing on his face, arms and, body. "No one's gonna beat me! Not until I fulfill my promise to Lecter!"

Rogue underwent the same change as Sting, only his aura and scales were black.

Natsu's eyes widened as he watched them. "That's…"

Both Laxus and Gajeel looked on at their opponents in surprise. "What is this?" Gajeel asked aloud.

"No it can't be…!" Makarov gasped.

"Now…" Minerva grinned. "Show them the true power of the greatest generation."

Jellal, Meldy, and Ultear watched the games from atop the stadium. Despite Jellal's protests, the two girls forcibly accompanied him back into the city after his run in with Doranbolt and Lahar the previous day. "Jellal…" Ultear began. "Is that…?"

"Yes." Jellal nodded. "I had no idea there were wizards who could do that of their own free will."

"Dragon Force?!" Mavis gasped.

Erza looked over to Natsu. "Is that the same power you used in the Tower of Heaven?" she asked.

"Yeah, after I ate that nasty ethernano." Natsu nodded. "I used it when I fought that Zero guy from Oracion Seis, too. But Jellal helped me that time."

"You ready?" Sting asked Rogue.

"Yes, this will be the end of it." Rogue answered.

"They're underestimating us." Gajeel said.

"Yeah, they are." Laxus agreed. "But you feel that, right? They're much stronger than before."

The twin dragons dashed forward, to Laxus and Gajeel's surprise they switched targets.

Sting lunged forward with a punch. Gajeel moved to block with his Iron Dragon Sword but the impact was too much. Gajeel slid back, his sword cracking.

Laxus directed lightning bolts towards Rogue but the Shadow Dragon strafed to the right, appearing behind Laxus and landing a crushing kick to his back. The shock to his spine rendered him immobile long enough for Rogue to appear in front of him and strike again. The black haired dragon pulled back his fist.

**_SHADOW DRAGON'S SLICE_**

His shadow fist struck Laxus' face hard, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Argh! Damn!" Gajeel grunted as he fell to one knee. He turned his left leg into another Iron Dragon Sword, swiping it at Sting.

The White Dragon ducked, countering by shooting Gajeel in the face with a White Dragon's Claw.

Laxus turned his body into electricity and he zipped around the arena. Laxus attempted to land a solid kick but Rogue caught his leg, seemingly unaffected by the lightning emitting from Laxus' body.

Rogue tightened his grip on Laxus' leg, throwing him a good distance away from him.

**_IRON DRAGON CLUB_**

Sting caught Gajeel's club and picked him up from the ground.

"Oh crap!" Gajeel yelled as Sting spun him around, whipping him into the already downed Laxus.

Sting then humped into the air, his cheeks puffing out as he hovered over Laxus and Gajeel.

**_WHITE DRAGON'S HOLY BREATH_**

He shot his breath attack downward, completely obliterating the stadium floor.

"They destroyed the floor?!" Erza gasped.

"Oh no." Alana fretted. "Are they gonna be ok?"

"Those guys are packing some serious power." Gray said.

Laxus and Gajeel fell down the hole to the underground catacombs below the arena.

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted.

"Come on, Laxus! You can't lose!" Evergreen yelled at the lacrima-vision monitor in the infirmary.

"Don't worry folks!" Lola announced. "The match is still on. Please pay attention to the lacrima-vision monitors." He directed.

"That all you guys got?!" Sting yelled as he fell down the hole head first towards Laxus and Gajeel. "I'm still warming up over here!"

Sting's eyes widened when he saw bolt of lightning surging towards him from the ground. Returning to solid form, Laxus collided into Sting's abdomen with his head, sending the White Dragon back skyward.

"Can't believe I had to borrow one of that idiot's moves." Laxus smirked, thinking of Natsu's Fire Dragon Sword Horn.

As Sting continued to soar he saw appear on Gajeel to his left, his cheeks puffed out to.

**_IRON DRAGON ROAR_**

The impact from the attack forced Sting into a pile of rubble on the ground. However, much to Gajeel and Laxus' surprise, he emerged from the rocks virtually unscathed; a smile on his face. He joined his palms together, spreading out his fingers and forming a tent with his hands. A white light began to form in the space between palms.

**_HOLY RAY_**

Sting shot his hands forward opening his palms and releasing the sphere of light towards Laxus and Gajeel. The sphere splintered into multiple rays of light that attacked the Fairy Tail wizards from all directions. The two cried out in pain as they took the attack and fell to the ground.

"What was that light?" Erza questioned with widened eyes.

"Dammit." Natsu said through clenched teeth. On the outside he was angry with how his friends were getting beaten, but on the inside he was trembling with excitement. He wanted to fight Sting and Rogue. He wanted to test the power of a 3rd generation Dragon Slayer himself.

Laxus slid along the floor, barely managing to make it to his feet before Sting was on his him again. The White Dragon threw a punch that Laxus was barely able to block.

"Fly away." Sting said, a second impact sending Laxus flying back and into one of the stone structures surrounding them.

"He's beating Laxus." Droy said in disbelief.

"Not only that, he's pushing both Laxus and Gajeel back on his own." Jet said.

Sting darted through the catacombs, kicking Laxus in the face before appearing before Gajeel and kneeing him in the stomach. Gajeel tried to counter with a punch, but Sting was too fast. Dodging all of his attacks effortlessly with a smile on his face. _I can do this._ He thought.

"I knew Sting could do it." Lecter smiled.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch added.

_Lecter, I won't break my promise to you._ Sting thought as he continued to fight Laxus and Gajeel. _I swear it!_

…

"Were those jerks messing with you again, Lecter?" A young Sting asked a crying Lecter.

"Nobody believes me…" Lecter said through his tears. "When I tell people you beat a dragon they all make fun of me and call me a liar. But I'm not lying!"

"I know. I know." Sting reassured. "Don't worry about those guys, ok? Just ignore them."

"But they keep saying mean stuff about you, Sting!" Lecter countered.

"Let them talk." Sting said. "Doesn't bother me at all."

"But it bothers me!" Lecter shouted. "I don't like when people make fun of my friend. I hate hearing that stuff!"

"Ok, how about I make it so nobody calls you a liar again?" Sting suggested, placing his hand on Lecter's head.

"Huh?" Lecter questioned looking up at the boy, tears still running down the exceed's face.

"There aren't anymore dragons around but there's still that Salamander guy in Fairy Tail right? Natsu? I'll beat him, and I'll do it where everybody can see me. Promise!" Sting smiled at Lecter, the exceed smiling wide and nodding at him.

"Ok, it's a promise."

…

Sting stood triumphant amongst the rubble the light shining down from the hole above as he raised his fist in victory. Laxus and Gajeel lay on their backs, seemingly defeated by the White Dragon's might.

_You see that, Lecter?_ Sting thought. _I'm gonna do it._ _I'm gonna beat Natsu and keep my promise. Just you wait._

Lecter smiled happily at his friend while Fairy Tail looked on in disbelief.

"Gajeel, Laxus." Lucy uttered from her bed.

"Laxus, you have to get up!" Evergreen shouted at the monitor.

"Please, Gajeel, stand up." Levy pleaded.

"A new era is beginning." Rogue said as he looked down at Sting and his fallen opponents. "For seven long years we trained in order to become true Dragon Slayers. After today we become one step closer to that goal."

"Yeah." Sting said, disengaging his Dragon Force mode. "After this, I'll definitely be able to beat him."

"Come on, guys, get up!" Romeo shouted.

Sting looked at Gajeel and Laxus, a somewhat somber but still satisfied smile on his face. "You were as strong as I hoped, Gajeel, Laxus."

"Oh no." Mirajane gasped.

"Come on. Get up." Cana muttered to herself.

"You can do it, Gajeel!" Juvia yelled.

"Get up!" Aura and Asuka shouted in unison.

"They aren't moving." Alana pointed out.

"Are they ok?" Wendy asked.

"Damn." Gray grimaced.

"They put up a valiant fight." Erza said her head bowed.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted, surprising his teammates. "How long are you two gonna sleep down there?! Don't tell me that's the training you did got you?! You guys couldn't beat, Happy in a fight with that level of power! Let alone me!"

"Why did he have to mention me?" Happy sulked.

"Wake up already!" Natsu continued. "The fight isn't over yet is it?!"

Erza grinned at Natsu's words, reaching over and holding his hand. "You're right. It's not."

"Natsu." Rogue said.

"It's no use." Sting smirked as he shrugged his shoulders. "There's no way they're getting up."

"I heard you loud and clear…you idiot." Gajeel grunted as he rose to his feet.

"He sure does know how to piss a guy off." Laxus said as he slowly stood up.

Sting and Rogue's eyes widened in disbelief as both Gajeel and Laxus stood up. The crowd however was roaring with excitement, especially Fairy Tail.

"That's…impossible." Rogue uttered.

"That was a nice power nap." Gajeel said. "My body still hurts like hell, though." He cranked his neck and stretched his arms.

"Yeah." Laxus said. "I wasn't expecting him to be this good. Won't make that mistake again."

"Let's go again." Gajeel smirked, looking at Sting and Rogue.

"I used Dragon Force on you." Sting said. "How are you still standing?!"

"Guess I just didn't feel like losing." Gajeel answered.

"That makes no sense." Rogue said.

"Doesn't have to." Gajeel retorted, cracking his knuckles. He and Laxus gave the twin dragons focused gazes. "You two ready to go or not?"

"What the hell?" Sting questioned. "You two have a death wish or something? You can barely stand."

"Looks like you're in the same boat as us. I'm guessing that 'Dragon Force' or whatever you call it takes a lot out of you." Laxus retorted, noticing Sting and Rogue's slightly labored breathing. "So the way I see it there are three options: You either fight us and we beat you, you refuse to fight us and we beat you, or we let the clock run out and call it a draw."

"The clock?" Rogue looked out, barely making out the time on the match clock. There were little under 3 minutes left. "Sting." He said looking back at his teammate.

"You forgot option four." Sting said as he and Rogue reentered Dragon Force mode. "We beat you and prove why we're the best!" The two dashed forward, taking on their original targets.

Sting leapt forward and drew back his fist, but Laxus managed to block his attack. "Dammit." Sting cursed.

"I told you. You're in the same state as me!" Laxus drew back his fist, striking Sting in the face with a lightning fueled punch.

"Don't you know when to quit?!" Rogue yelled as he kicked Gajeel in the rib. To his surprise, Gajeel grabbed his leg and tripped him onto his back.

"Sorry." Gajeel said drawing back his free hand as it turned into an Iron Dragon club. "That word doesn't mean anything to me!" he clubbed Rogue in the face, the ground beneath him cracking.

"I'm not done!" Sting yelled as he struck Laxus in the cheek with a light fist. "I'm not losing here."

"Yeah." Laxus smirked as he answered with his own punch to Sting's abdomen. "That's more like it. Show me what you got!"

The two traded blows, their collisions sending shockwaves through the arena. Rogue and Gajeel also traded attacks.

The entire crowd was on the edge of their seat as the four dragons slayers battled for supremacy. Even detractors of Sabertooth's earlier actions couldn't help but admire Sting and Rogue's determination. Although there were more cheers for Gajeel and Laxus. The people loved an underdog.

Minerva was livid, her anger barely managing to contain itself as she watched her teammate's performance.

"Sting." Lecter said, once again trying to hold back tears.

Rogue kicked Gajeel's leg, the Iron Dragon answering with a punch to his face. _Dammit!_ Rogue cursed internally. _This isn't getting us anywhere._ "Sting!" Rogue called out, jumping away from Gajeel.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Gajeel yelled at the Shadow Dragon.

"Right!" Sting answered Rogue, jumping to meet him. Laxus was more than a little confused.

The twin dragons stood next to one another, holding their arms back as their respective elements swirled in their open palms becoming bigger and bigger before condensing into concentrated balls of their elements and combining.

"Are they performing a unison raid?!" Makarov shouted.

"Wanna try it?" Laxus asked as he and Gajeel regrouped.

"Why the hell not?" Gajeel smirked. "Looks like fun."

Both of them puffed out their cheeks.

**_IRON DRAGON ROAR_**

**_LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR_**

Gajeel and Laxus' breath attacks combined, into a swirl of yellow and gray. Crackling and slicing through the air.

"They did a unison raid too?" Levy questioned in shock.

Seeing the combined breath attack hurtling towards them, Rogue and Sting thrust their arms forward, a combined stream of light and darkness shooting forth from their fists.

**_HOLY SHADOW DRAGON'S FLASH FANG_**

The two unison raids combined, creating an immense explosion that enveloped all four men and shot upward in a stream of gray, yellow, white, and black light into the sky. Everyone covered their eyes due to the brightness of it.

When the dust finally settled, Laxus, Gajeel, Rogue, and Sting were still standing in the same positions they attacked in, but the clock had reached zero.

"Time is up!" Mato yelled. "The match is a draw!"

The crowd howled in approval.

"That was the best match I've ever seen!"

"I can't believe Fairy Tail was that strong."

"Hey Sabertooth did a good job, too."

"Are those guys ok?"

"What are we waiting for?" Natsu said as he stood on the balcony. "Let's go!"

"Go where? " Erza inquired. Still holding Natsu's hand, she was slightly pulled forward when he hopped onto the balcony. Her eyes widened in surprise when Natsu jumped to the arena below, pulling her along. "Natsuuuu!" Erza screamed. She soon found herself being held bridal style as they landed on the ground, a slight blush on her cheeks.

Natsu put her down and in return she hit him on the head.

"What was that for?" Natsu asked as he rubbed his bruise.

"Warn me the next time you do something reckless like that." Erza answered, her head turned away. "Although, being held like that wasn't so bad." she muttered to herself.

"What?" Natsu asked, catching a hint of what she said.

"It's nothing. Let's go." Erza said walking towards the hole.

"Hey, wait up, Erza!" Natsu called, running after her.

"Moron." Gray sighed as he watched the dragon slayer. Using his brain, Gray created an ice slide from the balcony that stretched down to the arena. "Ladies first." He said directing Wendy and Alana with his hand.

"Oh. Thank you." Wendy bowed with a smile before going down the slide.

"Such a gentleman." Alana teased with a smile before she too went down the slide.

Soon enough almost the entire Fairy Tail guild was in the hole, all of them happy to collect their comrades.

"You guys were awesome!" Romeo exclaimed at Laxus and Gajeel.

"Yeah, you two were amazing." Warren agreed.

"You did well." Makarov nodded. "I couldn't be more proud of you brats."

"Hey master...?" Kinana began curiously.

"Hmm? What is it, Kinana?"

"I think they're both unconscious."

"They're what?!" the rest of the guild exclaimed in shock.

"She's right." Max said as he waved his hands in front of their faces. "They're completely out of it."

"Well don't just stand there!" Erza shouted, catching everyone's attention. "Get them to the infirmary!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the guild replied as they grabbed their two sleeping members.

"After that amazing match, we come to the end of day 4 of the Grand Magic Games!" Lola announced. "There will be a one day break, then we will move on to the final day, which will feature a free for all with all five members of each team. You won't want miss it folks! This is Lola and Yajima, signing off."

"Have a nice break everyone." Yajima smiled. "See you the day after tomorrow for day 5."

Each member of the opposing teams watched in anticipation, some realizing their new goal for the games. Defeating Fairy Tail. Although they still fell short of the top spot, Fairy Tail had proven themselves to be more than a credible threat to the other participants. No one wanted to take the chance of watching them take the number one spot again.

While watching the others make their way back to the surface with the help of Makarov's size changing magic, Erza found something amiss. She turned around, noticing that missing thing was Natsu. He was standing in front of the still unconscious Sting and Rogue.

"Natsu?" she called to him.

He grabbed the Sabertooth wizards, their bodies limply falling over after being touched. He picked them up, carrying them over his shoulders as he began to walk out of the hole. The dead weight of the two, combined with the rough terrain of the battlefield caused Natsu's movements to be slightly slow and clumsy. As a result, Rogue slipped from his shoulder.

Erza quickly grabbed the black haired dragon before he hit the ground.

"Erza?" Natsu said with slight surprise.

"What have I told you about doing things on your own?" Erza sighed before grinning.

"Thanks." Natsu smiled, repositioning Sting as Erza secured Rogue on her own shoulders. "Let's go."

"Right." Erza nodded.

"Didn't think it would go to a draw." Orga said with an amused smirk as he, Minerva, and Rufus looked at the hole in the arena. Lecter and Frosch had gone to reunite with their fallen partners.

"That was certainly an intense match." Rufus said. He pressed his index finger to his temple, a sly grin crossing his lips. "One that I have perfectly committed to memory."

"Look." Orga said with an amused snort, directing the others towards Natsu and Erza. They had exited the holes, Sting and Rogue draped over their respective shoulders. "Those two got beat so bad they needed Fairy Tail to help them walk. Those two won't ever be able to live this one down." He smirked.

"Don't worry." Minerva said, an ominous tone in her voice. "They won't have to bear that humiliation for long." Her eyes cut over towards the stands to Jiemma.

The master of Sabertooth was still sitting in the stands, interestingly enough all of the people sitting around him earlier were gone. They had all run away due to the intense pressure his anger exuded.

"It seems Father agrees." Minerva smirked.

…

Sting slowly opened his eyes. "Where am I?" he groaned. Seeing an unfamiliar white ceiling and lights above him.

"Sting!" Lecter shouted happily. "You're awake!"

"Lecter?" Sting called weakly as he looked to his left. There his exceed partner sat, on a stool next to his bed.

"So you've finally awoken." A familiar voice said.

Sting slowly sat up, clutching his bandaged wrapped ribs as they throbbed in pain. He grimaced, trying to ignore the throbs. "Careful." Lecter said as he tried to brace him. Sting pulled back the curtain next to his bed, seeing Rogue sitting up in his own bed; Frosch asleep at his side.

"You're here too, Rogue?" Sting said, looking at the Shadow Dragon. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised." He tried to laugh but started to cough instead. "I feel like hell." He groaned with a weak smile.

"As you should." Rogue said. "That was a very grueling battle we fought."

"Yeah it was." Sting said. "Did we win? I blacked out."

"We both did." Rogue answered. "Frosch told the match ended in a draw due to the time expiring. Apparently Gajeel and Laxus fell unconscious as well"

"Damn." Sting cursed, although he wasn't angry. More like slightly amused. "I could have sworn we had that one."

"Don't worry, Sting." Lecter said trying to cheer him up. "You're still the greatest wizard ever. Next time you'll win for sure."

"Thanks, buddy." Sting smiled as he rubbed Lecter's head. He then looked around the infirmary. "How did we get here anyway? I can't imagine the princess showing us any sympathy, and Rufus and Orga would just make fun of us."

"It's because of Natsu and Titania Erza."

Sting's eyes widened. "What? Natsu?"

Rogue nodded. "Apparently they pulled us out from the rubble and brought us here."

"But why would they do that?"

Rogue shrugged. "I'm not sure. Perhaps they think it will make us indebted to them."

"Fat chance of that." Sting sneered as he lied back down. "Whether or not he helped me…" Sting raised his hand towards the light and slowly clenched his fist. "I'm going to beat him."

"Yeah." Rogue said. He then bowed his head, his gaze narrowing. "Master Jiemma will not be pleased when we return."

"Yeah." Sting said, a somber and regretful look on his face as he dropped his arm to his side. "I know."

…

"Are you alright, Yukino?" Lucy asked as she and her fellow celestial wizard prepared to leave the infirmary.

"Hmm?" Yukino asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" Lucy began, not really knowing how to explain her concerns. Nonetheless she powered through. "Sting and Rogue were your friends, right?"

"I wouldn't say we were friends." Yukino said with a small smile. "We were guild mates, but I would be lying if I said I didn't feel bad for them." Her smile slowly fell into a despondent frown. "Master Jiemma will most likely not show them mercy."

"Yukino." Lucy muttered sorrowfully.

"Are you feeling well enough to walk?" Yukino asked Lucy, changing the subject as she returned to her bedside. Lucy saw the smile on Yukino's lips, but the blonde knew that it was a hollow one.

"Yeah." Lucy nodded with a smile. She was trying her best to put on a happy face for Yukino. "Let's get going."

"Ok." Yukino nodded.

…

"Are you sure you felt them?" Ultear asked as she and Meldy followed the masked wizard's lead through the nearly deserted streets of Crocus.

"Yes." Jellal nodded. "I'm sure it was the one we've been tracking."

Feeling the same ominous presence after the last tag team battle, Crime Sorciere ran through the darkened streets of the capital.

"There!" Meldy shouted as she pointed at another cloaked figure that was running a good distance ahead of them.

"I see them." Ultear replied, pulling out her crystal ball from her cloak.

_**ARC OF TIME: FLASH FORWARD**_

Her orb zoomed through the air, hitting their target in the leg. The cloaked person fell over as their knee buckled. Unable to stop their momentum they rolled forward along the stone paved road before stopping.

Crime Sorciere caught up to them, surrounding the person so they had no means of escape.

"We've finally caught you." Jellal said.

"Who are you?" Ultear demanded. "What is your connection to Zeref?"

"Zeref?" the unknown person questioned, their voice filled with confusion.

"We won't fall for your lies." Ultear said. "Now talk!"

Meldy watched Jellal and Ultear talk in circles with their prisoner. Suddenly her eyes shifted left to right, feeling an unfamiliar yet threatening presence. Her gaze drew upward, her eyes widening when she saw something rapidly descending from the sky.

"Ultear! Jellal!" she shouted, catching her friend's attentions as she pointed at the object.

"Get back!" Ultear ordered, all three of them jumping back.

The object touched down, falling atop of their prisoner with a loud boom.

"Who is that?" Jellal asked, covering his eyes from the debris.

"I can only assume it's an accomplice of theirs." Ultear answered.

The debris settled, revealing another cloaked figure. This one was much more imposing than the one's Crime Sorciere was previously chasing. Although still cloaked, the former dark wizard's could definitely tell that the figure before them was a man.

"Balder?!" the first cloaked figure called in shock. They saton the ground behind their accomplice. "Vad gör du här?"

"Du inte rapportera tillbaka i tid. Jag kom att hitta dig." The cloaked man replied. He refocused his gaze on the three members on Crime Sorciere. "Vilka är dessa människor?"

The other cloaked person stood up, Jellal and the others noticing that both unknown persons were the same height. At least six feet tall, if not then slightly more so. "Jag vet inte. Tydligen har de spårat mig."

"Du var slarvig."

"Jag ber om ursäkt."

"What are they saying?" Meldy asked on her guard.

"I'm not sure." Jellal replied, shaking his head. "I've never heard this language before."

"That's not important right now. We have to catch them." Ultear said. She once again summoned her crystal ball. It glowed, and soon multiple copies of the ball began floating around Ultear.

_**ARC OF TIME: PARALLEL WORLDS**_

She stretched her hands, the crystal balls flying towards the two cloaked figures.

The cloaked man held up his hand, a gray magic circle appearing. Suddenly a steel wall rose from the ground, halting Ultear's attack.

"A maker wizard?!" Ultear gasped.

Jellal's body glowed as he darted behind their opponents using Meteor. He drew back his hand to strike but he found himself off balance when he noticed the ground giving way. "What?!" he shouted as he looked down at the decaying rocks. "The ground…it's rotting?" he looked forward noticing the first cloaked figure's hands on the ground. _This must be their magic._

"Jellal, move out of the way!" Meldy shouted. Jellal complied, nodding and darting back to her and Ultear's side.

Meldy held out her hand, multiple teal magic blades circling around her.

_**MAGUILTY SODOM**_

The blades flew forth at a frightening speed towards the cloaked persons.

The man held out his hand again, this time a giant blade appearing. He swiped through the air, knocking away all of Meldy's blades.

"He can requip?!" Meldy said.

"No." Ultear answered. "That's maker magic."

The man sliced his sword against the ground creating a layer of dust that blinded Crime Sorciere. When it settled, the pair were gone. Not a trace of their magic detected.

"Who were they?" Meldy asked.

"I'm not sure." Ultear answered. "But they were powerful. We have to regroup and restructure our plan. If there is more than one person involved with what we've been sensing, we have to be prepared."

"Understood." Jellal nodded. He looked up to the moon, his eyes narrowing as he thought of what just transpired. _Hopefully Erza and the rest of Fairy Tail will be safe._

Crime Sorciere blended back into the night. Their fears of the tournament only strengthening.

…

**New chapter is up, sorry for the long wait. New job and all that so I haven't had much time to sit and write, but I managed to get it done somehow. **

**First things first, I'm sure more than a few of you might be disappointed, or outright angry that I didn't write the dragon slayer fight as it was in the canon. If you liked what I did then great. If you didn't than that's great as well, I still appreciate you taking time to read it and voice your opinions and I can never fault anyone for that as long as the criticism is constructive. As I said at the beginning of the arc, I was going to make changes that some may not agree with, but hopefully some of you guys like it.**

**Truth be told, the dragon slayer fight was one of my least favorite in Fairy Tail, at least in terms of storytelling. Sting and Rogue had been built up from the beginning as being these uber powerful new breed of dragon slayer and Natsu just beating them like that in the tournament with little to no effort left a sour taste in my mouth. Don't get me wrong Natsu is strong, but I don't believe he should have been able to beat both of them by himself like that, especially after they went Dragon Force. I'm not saying Sting &amp;vRogue didn't deserve to get beat, but the way it happened was just really dumb to me. Especially with Natsu being frozen for seven years when Sting and Rogue trained all that time (Second Origin Deus Ex Machina aside). All that build up gone to waste. **

**So I decided to tweak it a little, having them fight to a draw against Laxus and Gajeel. I think this makes Sting and Rogue still look strong, but not unbeatable. It also sets up Rogue's rematch with Gajeel, as well as Sting's fight with Natsu on Day 5 (mini spoiler).**

**But enough of that ranting, back to story. For those confused, the language the two cloaked people were speaking was Swedish (courtesy of a bing translator). So more set up on there. After all the action this chapter, i think it's time to take a break. So get ready for fun as the next chapter takes place at Ryuzetsu Island. **

**As always thanks for reading :). **


	18. GMG: Preparations for the Finale

The morning light slowly shined inside of Fairy Tail A's room. The clouds slowly moving across the open blue sky as the birds soared gracefully above all those on land. The break day had officially had begun.

Stirring awake, Natsu yawned loudly as he sat up and stretched his arms over his head. During his routine he looked down, seeing Erza and Aura sleeping peacefully next to him.

Erza lay on her side, her arm draped over Aura's stomach as the child slept on her back. Her little face was pointed towards Natsu. He couldn't help but smile at how cute they looked.

While Natsu was by no definition a late sleeper, being up before Erza was a weird feeling for him. Back in Magnolia the redhead would always rise at near dawn, training in the field near their small home with Natsu usually joining later her until Aura woke up. Erza was one of the few people Natsu met that woke up just as early as he, another reason he admired her.

Natsu stood up after turning to the side of the bed. Walking towards the room's balcony door, he looked at the slumbering faces of his friends. He stretched once again before opening the door and stepping out onto the balcony. The light breeze blew through his pink locks and caressed his face.

"That was a good sleep." He yawned with a smile.

"Didn't expect you up so early." A voice said, startling the Dragon Slayer.

"Ah, Gray?!" Natsu shouted alarmed, quickly shooting his gaze to his left.

Sure enough there was Gray, sitting at the small circular table on the left side of the balcony. He peacefully stared out at the city below. Unsurprisingly he was only wearing his pajama bottoms.

"When did you get here?" Natsu asked, still a bit wary. "I'm guessing too early to put on a shirt."

"You're one to talk." Gray replied, drawing attention to Natsu's own shirtless state. "Besides, I was here before you, idiot. And keep your voice down. Everyone's still sleeping."

Natsu quickly covered his mouth and glanced back into the room. He saw Yukino stirring before settling back to sleep. She was still sharing a bed with Lucy.

"Why are you up so early?" Gray asked.

"I don't know." Natsu shrugged. "I just am. What about you?"

"Same thing. I just am." Gray replied.

"Always the cool one, huh?" Natsu replied.

"Was that an ice joke?"

"Probably."

Gray smirked to himself before his face slowly began to grow serious. "What did you think of the fight?" Gray asked, his tone matching his mood.

"It was awesome." Natsu said, barely hiding the enthusiasm in his words. Suffice to say Gray was slightly surprised by this reaction from the Dragon Slayer. "Those Sabertooth guys were way stronger than I thought."

"Yeah." Gray agreed. "I didn't think they could beat Laxus and Gajeel to a draw."

"It was because they surprised them with Dragon Force." Natsu said.

"Can you do that 'Dragon Force' thing, too?" Gray inquired.

"Kinda." Natsu answered

"Kinda?"

"I mean I've done it before, but not on my own. I had help." Natsu explained. "I really wanna fight those two, though. I wanna see how I'll measure up against someone who can do it at will."

"Well you'll get your chance tomorrow."

"Yeah." Natsu said, clenching his fist tightly. "I've been waiting to fight since that white dragon jerk knocked me off that cliff a couple days ago. I'm gonna go all out and pay him back for that."

"Just make sure you don't 'go all out' and hurt yourself." Gray smirked.

"I could say the same thing about you." Natsu retorted with a grin of his own.

As their conversation gave way to silence, Gray began to watch Natsu look over the balcony. The ice wizard noticed something in the pink hair dragon slayer's eyes. Something different that he just couldn't place. Normally he'd be bouncing off the walls with energy, but instead he just stood there with a simple smile on his face. Gray's face scrunched up in a look of both bewilderment and confusion as he tried to analyze Natsu's mood.

"What?" Natsu asked, noticing Gray's peculiar expression. "You fart or something?"

"No, pyro." Gray replied. "You just seem different than usual."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. You just seem more…" Gray began.

"Papa." Aura called out lazily. Unknowingly interrupting Gray.

The two wizards looked over at the tired little girl standing in the doorway of the balcony. Aura rubbed her eyes before yawning again.

"Hey." Natsu smiled as he walked over and squatted in front of his daughter. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Aura lazily replied. She looked over Natsu's shoulder at Gray.

"Good morning, Uncle Gray." She waved.

"Morning." Gray waved back with a grin.

"Is everybody else awake?" Natsu asked.

Aura nodded.

"Alright, let's go back in." He stood up, holding out his hand so Aura could grab it. They then walked back into the room.

Gray's grin gave way to a small smile as he watched Natsu and Aura. _That must be it._ He followed them back into the room.

"Even if it's only for one day, it feels nice to have a break from all the craziness of the tournament." Lucy smiled as she stretched her arms over her head.

"Yeah it does." Gray spoke up having fully entered the room.

"Good morning, Gray." Erza greeted.

"Morning." Gray returned.

"Good morning, Gray." Yukino bowed.

"Hey, Yukino. I almost forgot you were still here." Gray said with slight surprise. "How'd you sleep?"

"Well for the most part." Yukino replied with a small smile. "Thank you for asking."

"How are you feeling, Lucy?" Wendy asked.

"Much better now." The blonde replied. "A good night sleep really helped me heal."

"That's good to hear." Erza said. "We'll need all of our members for the final day tomorrow."

"Shouldn't you all use this break to prepare a strategy?" Yukino suggested. "I imagine the last day is much more demanding than the previous ones."

"There's nothing to worry about." Natsu said, waving away Yukino's concerns.

"Yeah, we can figure that out when we get to it." Gray added.

"But..." Yukino began.

"Yes there will be plenty of time to strategize later." Erza said as she walked to the balcony door, the sun shining at her back as she smiled at everyone in the room. "For now, let's enjoy the day."

Everyone nodded in agreement, smiles on their faces.

…

"A pool?" Erza inquired, her eyes wide as she looked at Levy.

Erza and the others met up with the rest of the guild at the bar, all of them enjoying breakfast as they discussed how to spend their day off.

"Really?" Wendy asked, an excited tone in her voice.

"And it's close by?" Lucy questioned.

"Yep." Levy nodded with a smile. "It's Fiore's most popular summer resort: Ryuzetsu Island!"

"Oh, I've heard of that place!" Alana spoke up. "I always wanted to go there when I was younger. It apparently has the biggest water slides in all of Earthland." She looked over to Aura who was standing with Erza. "Do you wanna go, Aura?" she cooed.

"Yeah." She nodded with a wide smile. Much to Alana's surprise, and elation, the young girl was much more responsive to her than usual.

"Let's go then!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye sir!" Happy added.

"A summer hot spot sounds like fun." Gray agreed.

_A summer getaway with my love._ Juvia swooned as she watched Gray from the bar. _A perfect chance to get him to notice me._

"I agree." A voice said from behind the group.

"Master." Lucy said, watching the old man walk towards them.

"A little fun is just what we need to keep our minds off of tomorrow." The old man said. "Let's go to Ryuzetsu Island!"

"Yeah!" the guild shouted happily.

"You can come too, Yukino." Lucy said. "If you want."

"I wouldn't want to impose. You've all done so much for me already." Yukino politely declined. "You should enjoy yourselves. I'll be fine."

"Come on." Cana probed, draping her arm over Yukino's shoulder. She was already buzzed. "You gotta lighten up a little. You're way too stiff. Some fun will do you some good, sister. Trust me."

A slightly distressed looked appeared on Yukino's face as she looked at Cana's wide drunken smile. "I'll come. I-If you insist." She hesitantly relied.

"Atta girl." Cana praised, patting Yukino on the back. Her eyes then narrowed as she looked down at Yukino's body. "We're gonna have to get you a swimsuit though. I'd let you borrow one of mine, but it might be a little too small for you."

Yukino's face turned bright red.

"Don't say that, Cana." Lucy chided, pulling Yukino away from the lecherous drunk. "Come on, Yukino, you can borrow one of my suits."

"O-ok." Yukino said, slightly confused by the situation as Lucy led her out of the bar.

"Let's go get you a swimsuit, Aura." Alana said dreamily, hearts in her eyes.

"I already have one." Aura replied, confused and slightly unnerved by Alana's facial expression.

Juvia grabbed the collar of Alana's top, dragging her out of the bar. "You're scaring her." Juvia said. "You can help me look for a suit so I can impress Gray."

"Wait!" Alana shouted trying to free herself from the rain woman's grip. "Let go, Juju." She struggled. "Auraaaaa!" she shouted, her voice fading into the distance.

"We should get going as well." Erza said to Natsu, Aura, and Happy.

"Right." Natsu nodded with a smile.

"Aye!" Happy added.

"Ok." Aura smiled.

…

An hour later Fairy Tail arrived at Ryuzetsu Island. The resort was indoors, but still very huge. It housed multiple pools and waterslides. Fairy Tail looked around in amazement as they watched the patron, who had arrived before them, enjoy the park.

"Wow." Wendy gasped.

"This place is amazing." Lucy said.

"It's really big!" Aura gasped in wonder. Her view was expanded due to the child sitting on Natsu's shoulders.

"It certainly has an exciting atmosphere." Erza smiled as she stretched her arms over her head.

"Don't just stand there, everyone." Mavis said giddily as she skipped in front of the others. "Let's have fun!"

Makarov and Laxus reluctantly followed behind the ecstatic ghost. "We'll keep an eye on her. You all enjoy your day." Makarov said. Suddenly he turned around, his gaze darkened, causing every Fairy Tail guild member's spine to tingle. "Don't break anything."

Everyone nodded, and even though he was addressing the entire guild, Makarov's gaze was almost entirely focused on Natsu.

"Good." Makarov smiled, his mood shifting back to happy. "You kids have fun." he followed Laxus and Mavis.

"So where do you wanna go first?" Natsu asked, looking up at Aura.

"Hmmm…" Aura hummed as she looked around the park. Her eyes widened when she found her chosen destination. "There!" she pointed. There in her line of sight, just a few steps to the left of the entrance was the wave pool.

"Yes, ma'am." Natsu saluted as he marched towards the wave pool. Erza followed behind them.

"We'll be over there if you need us." Erza said to the others. "Enjoy yourselves."

"Ok." Lucy waved. "See you guys later."

When Natsu and Erza were gone, Lucy refocused on the rest of the park. "Let's get going, guys." She smiled as she began to walk towards one of the pools, everyone else going to their own areas. The exceeds went to the resorts rather spacious aquarium, with Levy; who brought a reluctant Gajeel along. Lucy and Yukino went to the main pool area, Shizuka tagged along with Wendy, Mirajane, and Lisanna as they walked around the park, and Alana followed behind Juvia as she followed behind a slightly irritated Gray.

"So are you just going to follow me all day?" Gray asked.

"Of course." Juvia piped up, before realizing what she said. "I mean, if you don't mind my company." She began to frown as she looked at Gray's perplexed expression. "I understand if you find me bothersome." She said sadly, twiddling her thumbs.

"Do what ya want." Gray sighed. "I'm not gonna stop you."

Juvia's eyes brightened and she grabbed Gray's arm, nuzzling into him.

"Hey!" Gray shouted, a slight blush on his face. "What are you doing?" He shook his arm, but Juvia's embrace was that of a vice.

"Let's ride that, darling." Juvia suggested pointing at a large slide next to them. Oddly enough, it had a huge heart on the top of it.

Gray read the title on the side of the slide with a confused inflection. "Love-love slider? What the heck kinda slide is that? Name's a bit weird."

"Oh nice choice, Juju." Alana winked.

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked.

"The love-love slider is very popular ride around this time of year." Alana informed.

Juvia pressed her hands against her blushing cheeks as she smiled dreamily. "I heard it's a ride where lovers are locked in a warm embrace as they slide." She swooned, letting out a girlish giggle.

"You expect me to get on that?!" Gray exclaimed.

"I don't see the harm." Alana commented.

"Stop encouraging her." Gray said.

"Well if he won't go, I'll be happy to oblige." A man said as he swept Juvia off of her feet and held her bridal style.

The rain woman looked up, shocked to see Lyon was the one holding her. "L-Lyon?!" she stuttered nervously.

"When the hell did you get here?" Gray asked.

"That's my line." Lyon retorted. "Lamia Scale arrived at the resort well before Fairy Tail."

"They really do argue a lot." Alana said as she watched the two Ice wizards.

"Um, Lyon?" Juvia began, trying to be heard over the heated discussion between Ur's students. "Can you put me down…please?"

…

"Here comes a big one!" Natsu shouted as a large wave headed towards him and Aura. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Aura nodded.

"1, 2, 3…go!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed Aura's boogie board and pushed it atop of the wave. He sunk to the bottom of the pool as Aura surfed down the other side of the wave. Aura laughing happily as Natsu resurfaced with a smile.

"Let's do it again." Aura said.

"You got it." Natsu nodded as they waited for the next wave.

"Don't go out too far!" Erza shouted a small distance back.

"We won't!" Natsu replied as he and Aura jumped into the next wave.

Erza waded in the pool as the waves lightly crashed against her body. "This is quite relaxing." She smiled. "This break is just what we needed to take out minds off of things." She looked out towards Natsu and Aura, her eyes widening when she saw Natsu laid out on Aura's boogie board. She swam to them. "What happened?"

"Papa wanted to try surfing but he got sick on the way down." Aura explained.

Erza looked at the sick Dragon Slayer's face. His eyes were spirals, and his face was turning green as his cheeks began to puff out. _How could he think that was a vehicle?_ "Come on, Aura." Erza sighed, grabbing the child's hand. "Let's get your father some medicine before he throws up in the pool."

"Ok." Aura nodded, following her mother out of the wave pool. Natsu being dragged behind on the boogie board.

…

"Are you having fun, Shizuka?" Wendy asked the brunette as she watched her sit at the poolside, her delicate feet dipped in the water.

"Yes I am." Shizuka nodded with a smile. "It is quite lively here."

"Well it is a resort." Mirajane smiled. She and Lisanna were standing behind Shizuka.

"Hey, Shizuka, do you want to grab something to eat?" Lisanna asked, although her suggestion carried a vague hint of urgency.

"Ok." Shizuka nodded as she stood up, failing to notice Lisanna's slightly rushed tone.

Wendy watched the two walk away, a slightly distressed look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Mirajane asked, kneeling down to Wendy's eye level.

"I don't know. Did Lisanna seem weird to you?"

"Weird?" Mirajane repeated. "I suppose. She did say she had something she wanted to ask Shizuka today."

"What was it about?"

Mirajane shrugged. "I have no idea. It's odd, she usually tells me everything." She then frowned. "I keep forgetting she's growing up."

Shizuka and Lisanna made their way to the line in front of the concession stand near the water slides. While Shizuka was curiously amazed by the all of the people waiting for food, Lisanna was distracted by her amnesiac companion. She was still puzzled as to how Shizuka protected her during the fight yesterday, and even more puzzled by Shizuka not bringing it up since.

"So how is your memory?" Lisanna asked as they stepped forward with the line.

"It is still a bit hazy." Shizuka answered. "Although sometimes I get flashes of images."

"What kind of images?" Lisanna inquired.

"People and places mostly. I have no idea what they are supposed to symbolize." Shizuka smiled in spite of herself. "Perhaps I'll never fully recover my memory."

Lisanna let out a sad smile as they reached the stand. The snow haired maiden ordered two vanilla ice cream cones. Once the pair received them they began walking back towards the others.

"Do you remember the fight from yesterday?" Lisanna asked.

"Which fight?" Shizuka asked, licking her cone. "I was asleep for a good majority of the day. This ice cream is quite delicious."

"The last one. The one between us and Sabertooth." Lisanna clarified.

"Oh yes." Shizuka smiled upon remembering. "That one was very exciting."

"It was." Lisanna nodded. "Do you remember when you saved me from the debris that flew through the air? You summoned this wall of vines to protect me."

"I did?" Shizuka asked.

"You don't remember?" Lisanna inquired. "You were sleeping and then suddenly you were awake."

Shizuka stopped licking her ice cream cone and stared at the ground as the pair walked, becoming completely lost in thought.

"Shizuka?" Lisanna called, noticing the girl's perplexed expression.

"I remember being in a void." Shizuka began.

"A void?"

"I was floating in this eternal darkness. It was heavy, suffocating. I heard voices, they were muffled, hushed so low that I could not make any of them out clearly. Suddenly this bright light shined above me, and something pulled me to the surface. Something…familiar. When I awoke to the commotion things seemed to move so slowly. I acted without thinking, on instinct. That's when the flowers came."

"The flowers?" As Lisanna listened she could feel something emanating from Shizuka's words. Her usual curious and happy demeanor was briefly stripped away, revealing a mournful and slightly depressed being.

Shizuka nodded. "They're always with me. Whenever I sleep they grow by my side. In all shapes and sizes they come. Maybe they are trying to tell me who I was."

"Do you know who you are?"

Shizuka shook her head. Her face turning from perplexed to distraught. "No. My mind is clouded. It is as if there is a wall too high for me to climb stopping me from learning the truth. I only know one thing: a word, although it might be more accurate to say it is a name."

"What is it?'

"Yggdrasil." Shizuka answered.

…

Things continued to be relatively enjoyable for Fairy Tail as they all made merry throughout Ryuzetsu Island. Encountering the various other teams participating in the games, a day that should have been filled with tension and uneasiness instead contained joy and laughter. No one wanted to ruin the peace created by the day off.

Quatro Puppy lounged in the pool roaring how wild they were, Chelia found Wendy and the two gleefully frolicked around the park, Evergreen and Elfman decided to take a more clandestine route; hiding from the others so no one would make assumptions about their relationship, although Cana had already seen them. All around fun was being had…and just a bit of mischief.

"Yggdrasil?" Mirajane questioned her sister.

Lisanna and Shizuka had returned to Mirajane. Lisanna having explained Shizuka's words to her sister. The amnesiac girl in question talked with the others in the pool, her happy attitude having returned.

"Do you have idea what that means?" Lisanna asked.

"I haven't the faintest clue." Mirajane said vexed as she held her hand under her chin. "Perhaps Master Makarov or the first master would know."

"Gotcha!" a voice shouted as Mirajane's bikini top suddenly became undone.

"Oh my." Mirajane gasped.

"Mira!" Lisanna shouted, covering her mouth in both shock and embarrassment as her elder sister became exposed.

Macao and Wakaba coincidently happened to be walking by at that exact moment. Suffice to say they were both pleased by their amazing stroke of luck.

Mirajane covered herself, her face bright red from embarrassment. She looked behind her for the culprit. She was surprised to see none other than Jenny Realight, who was spinning the S-Class wizard's top on her finger complete with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"That's for the other day." Jenny said. "I can't let you get away with humiliating me like that."

"Oh yeah?" Mirajane said with a mischievous grin. She ran behind Jenny and grabbed the Blue Pegasus wizard's bikini bottoms, pulling them down to her knees. "How do you like this for revenge?"

"No!" Jenny shrieked. "Not there!"

Lisanna gasped again while Macao and Wakaba passed out due to pure perverted ecstasy.

…

"Check it out, guys!" Natsu shouted, having overcome his previous bout of motion sickness. "I'm on the train!"

To the onlooker's slight surprise Natsu was riding a mini steam train that was circling one of the pools, Aura sitting in front of him.

"This is fun!" she shouted happily.

"Yeah! We're…" Natsu began but his voice began to trail off when his stomach began churning again. His cheeks puffed out and he hunched over. "Crap." He mumbled.

"Papa?" Aura called.

"Why did he even get on that?" Droy sighed as he and Jet looked at the sick dragon slayer.

"Try not to throw up in the pool." Jet said.

…

Back at the Love Love Slider, Lyon and Gray continued their verbal debate. What started as an argument about Juvia's guild allegiance, turned into which ice wizard was the biggest tool, and then to how much better Lyon was at dynamic Ice Make magic than Gray.

"That was a pitiful display in your match." Lyon mocked. "No wonder you nearly lost."

"I only did it to show how easy it was." Gray retorted. "Even a kid could make a stupid tiger."

"Then I guess that makes you less skilled than a child." "Lyon countered.

"What did you say?"

"This is taking forever." Alana sighed as she watched the two wizards bicker. She grabbed the fretting Juvia's arm. "Come on, Juju, you and I can go on the slide." She smiled as she began to walk.

"W-wait." Juvia said trying to fight. "Gray is…"

"Just come on." Alana said. "I have a feeling they're gonna be awhile."

"But I'm not into girls!" Juvia shouted as Alana continued stringing her along.

…

"That was fun, right?" Lucy said to Yukino with a smile as they rose up from the pool. The two had just finished riding one of the water slides themselves.

"It was." Yukino smiled. "The tunnel in the middle almost made my heart leap from my chest."

"I know, I could hear you screaming on the way down." Lucy replied with a giggle, causing Yukino to blush. "Do you want to go eat?"

"That would be nice." Yukino nodded.

"After you." Lucy said. The two emerged from the pool and began walking to one of the food stands. As they passed one of the big pools Lucy noticed something odd in the water. It appeared to be a child floating face down underwater. Suddenly they surfaced, scaring the blonde who shrieked in fright.

"What is it, Lucy?" Yukino asked.

"That felt amazing!" the little girl, who was revealed to be Master Mavis, blurted out. "This place is wonderful."

"What is she doing?" Lucy asked Laxus and Master Makarov, who sat at the edge of the pool.

"What's it look like?" Laxus scoffed, he was clearly bored of ghost-sitting.

"She's been doing this for well over an hour." Makarov sighed.

"At least she's having fun." Lucy smiled.

Yukino watched the three Fairy Tail wizards in confusion, she had no idea what they were conversing about. To her there was nothing in the pool.

Unbeknownst to the five wizards, they were being watched. From a secluded spot in the park stood Flare Corona of Raven Tail who managed to enter Ryuzetsu Island in order to follow Fairy Tail, and more importantly Lucy, under the guise of a scouting mission. "Blondie." Flare muttered under her breath, a conflicted look on her face.

…

On the other side of the park, Levy swam with Alzack, Erza, and Bisca while Aura and Asuka played with one another.

"Look at them." Levy cooed as she watched the girls. "It's like they've been friends forever."

"Well they have as far as they're concerned." Bisca smiled. "They're practically inseparable."

"Yeah." Alzack nodded. "You couldn't see one without the other around in the guild."

"Alzack, Bisca." Erza called, grabbing the two's attention. They turned towards Erza, surprised to see that she was bowing towards them.

"Erza?" Bisca called confused.

"I've been meaning to say this since we returned," Erza began. "Thank you. Thank you so much for watching over Aura for all these years. There is no way Natsu and I could repay you and the others for what you've done."

Levy's heart warmed at the sight.

"You don't have to say all of that." Alzack blushed looking away.

"Yeah." Bisca added. "We're friends, right? That's what we do. So you don't have to thank us."

"I do." Erza said, surprising them. "There wasn't a moment on the island that Natsu and I didn't think of her. If I could go back and do it again, I would have never left. I would have stayed by her side and watched her grow."

"You still have time." Bisca said. "She's almost seven, right? There's still plenty of time for you and Natsu to watch her. If it's indication…" Bisca looked over at the young girls as they splashed one another and laughed gleefully. "I think you guys are doing a great job so far."

"Thank you." Erza smiled.

"Stop thanking us already." Bisca said waving her hand. "It's embarrassing."

Levy continued to watch the three with a warm smile until she felt the water under her bubbling. "Hm?" she uttered curiously before suddenly being lifted in the air. "What's going on?!" she shrieked, alarming the others. When the water died down, Levy looked below to see that she was now sitting on Gajeel's shoulders.

"What are you doing?!" Levy shouted, trying her best to hide her embarrassment. "Let me down!"

Gajeel pointed at Alzack, Bisca, and Erza, and cocky smirk on his lips. "I challenge you guys to a game of chicken!" he declared loudly.

"A what?" the four said confused, Levy looking down at Gajeel from atop his shoulders.

"Come on." Gajeel goaded. "I'll take you all on."

"We'll pass." Alzack said.

"Yeah." Bisca added. "With you involved, things are bound to get crazy."

"What about you and Salamander, Titania?" Gajeel asked, his attention now on Erza.

"I have better things to do than take part in such a childish game." Erza replied coldly, turning her back to him.

"What's a matter?" Gajeel said. "You scared? Is the mighty Titania running from a challenge? If you're so afraid to face me now, then you might as well drop out of the games tomorrow, too."

"Gajeel." Levy hissed. "Don't."

"What? If she's as strong as she says she is then she won't have a problem playing a 'childish game'." Gajeel said.

Erza gave no reply, but instead walked out of the pool. Despite being quiet the entire time, the others could feel the tension, save for Gajeel.

"Heh." He smirked. "Looks like the mighty Titania is a coward after all."

"Uh oh." Bisca said.

"Now you've done it." Levy sighed.

"What?" Gajeel said confused. "What did I do?"

"Enjoying the food?" Ichiya asked as he watched Natsu scarf down his massive plate. The two wizards were sitting across from one another at a small table that was a small distance from the pool Erza and the others were in.

"Yeah it's great." Natsu nodded as he bit into another leg of chicken.

"Tomorrow is the final day of the games." Ichiya said. "It will be interesting to see which guild will come out on top."

"It'll definitely be Fairy Tail." Natsu said assuredly.

"You seem confident." Ichiya grinned.

"Sure am." Natsu said. He flexed his arm. "I've been itching to fight for days. Nobody's going to stop me from winning it all tomorrow."

"Interesting." Ichiya said. "I admire your spirit. I hope you will allow me to test it for myself." The Blue Pegasus wizard's challenge sparked a fire in Natsu's stomach.

"Yeah, I'll take you on." Natsu said, accepting Ichiya's words. "You're one of the guys I wanna fight the most."

Ichiya beamed at Natsu's comment. "Then I look forward to our most epic confrontation. Man!" he posed, Natsu laughing at how funny he looked.

The two continued to talk about various topics until an ominous shadow slowly loomed over them. They both looked up to see Erza standing over them, her bangs covering her eyes.

"My honey!" Ichiya exclaimed lovingly. He stood behind her, eyeing her up and down. "Your parfume is most exquisite today. Did you…"

Without even looking at him, Erza suddenly backhanded Ichiya, sending him skipping across the pool like a stone. Natsu felt a chill run up his spine.

"H-hey, Erza." Natsu stammered.

"Come." Erza commanded as she grabbed Natsu by the arm and threw him into pool.

"Ah!" Levy shouted at the loud splash of water. Oddly enough she was still on Gajeel's shoulders.

"Gah!" Natsu gasped as he rose from the bottom of the water. Before he could fully get his bearings Erza forced him underwater and stood over him. Natsu once again rose from the water, although this time Erza was on his shoulders.

"Looks like she wasn't all talk after all." Gajeel smirked.

Levy hit him on the head.

"Ow!" Gajeel groaned. "What the hell was that for?"

"You hush." Levy scolded. She looked down at Natsu. "Are you alright?" she asked the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Yeah." Natsu said through coughs. He then looked up at Erza, his eyes narrowed in irritation. "What was that for?"

"Listen, Natsu…" Erza began, the dragon slayer perking up at the stern tone of her voice. "We have been challenged to battle, and our very honor is at stake."

"It is?" Natsu questioned, more than a little confused.

"There is our enemy." Erza said pointing ahead at Levy and Gajeel.

"What?" Levy said with widened eyes. Gajeel on the other hand was waiting in anticipation.

"If we want to maintain our way of life we must defeat our opponents at all costs. Are you with me?" Erza asked. Because of her position she was literally riding into battle.

"I don't really understand what's going on but," Natsu began, an eager grin slowly began to emerge on his lips. "You had me at battle."

"Wait, guys." Levy began nervously trying to calm down Natsu and Erza. Natsu's confident smirk coupled with Erza's determined stare rightfully frightened the solid script wizard. "You don't have to do this. Gajeel's just…"

"Now we're talking." Gajeel said, his own interest rising.

"Gajeel?!" Levy said in surprise. "Wait!"

Another splash stopped the four wizard's advance. They looked to the left, seeing Loke with a rather queasy looking Lucy on his shoulders. "Is this a private party or can anyone join?"

"Loke!" Natsu exclaimed. "Nice seeing you, man."

"You too. I overheard that you guys were coming to a water park and I couldn't resist." He grinned, which turned into a grimace when Lucy punched him in the head.

"I thought I told you to put me down?!" She shouted.

"This a Fairy Tail only thing or what?" another voice called. Surprisingly the voice belonged to Bacchus, what was even more surprising was that Cana was sitting on his shoulders. Unsurprisingly they were both drunk.

"Let's get this thing started." Cana drunkenly said.

"Don't forget us." Another voice said. This one came from Elfman, with Evergreen sitting on his massive shoulders. "We'll show you how a real man does things."

"I'm not a man you muscled buffoon." Evergreen protested.

"This looks like fun." Hibiki said as he walked over to the others, his partner was Jenny.

"We'll show you guys just how powerful Blue Pegasus is." She said with a cocky grin.

"Alright then, come on." Natsu challenged. "There's no way Erza and I are going to lose."

Lucy and Levy tried to calm everyone down as they began to argue over who the best teams was. On the edge of the pool stood Gray, Lyon, Alana, and Juvia.

"Let's join them, Gray." Juvia suggested with sparkles in her eyes.

"Looks stupid to me." Gray said, cutting down the rain woman's hopes.

"I think it looks pretty fun." Alana smiled.

Lyon grabbed Juvia by the hand, looking deeply into her eyes. "Come with me, Juvia." He said. "We can show them the majesty of Lamia Scale."

Juvia began to blush at how close Lyon was to her. "I…Um…"

"I keep telling you she's not in Lamia Scale." Gray said, breaking the two's contact. He then grabbed Juvia's hand, much to the rain woman's delight. "Come on, Juvia. We'll show him."

"Yes, my love." Juvia beamed as they walked into the pool.

"Why that…" Lyon began angrily. He looked around until he saw Chelia playing in the water with Wendy. He walked over to them.

"Lyon?" Chelia called looking up at him as he approached.

The ice wizard placed his hand on Chelia's shoulder. "Chelia, I need you."

The god slayer almost melted at the words. All she could muster was a simple nod. The pair then walked to where the others were. Soon enough four wizards had turned into sixteen.

"This really got out of hand fast." Levy nervously commented.

"Well I shouldn't have expected anything less." Lucy sighed.

"Pay attention, shrimp!" Gajeel shouted.

"What?" Levy said. She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw Natsu and Erza heading towards them. "Wait!" she tried to brace herself but Erza pushed her back, this in turn caused Gajeel to stumble.

"What are you doing up there?" Gajeel irritably asked, looking up at Levy. "I said pay attention."

"How was I supposed to be ready for that?" Levy retorted. "I didn't even want to do this."

"They're distracted. Commence the second attack!" Erza commanded with the authoritative tone of a general waging a fierce war.

"Right!" Natsu complied running forward again.

"They're coming back." Gajeel said, bracing himself by grabbing Levy's thighs. The blue haired wizard blushed at the contact. "Get ready!"

"R-right." Levy nodded.

Natsu and Erza collided with them again, and while Gajeel managed to hold his own against his fellow dragon slayer, Levy was not so lucky against Erza.

"You lack resolve." Erza said to the frightened Levy. She pushed her by her shoulders, causing Levy to fall off Gajeel's shoulders and back into the water.

Levy resurfaced, wiping the excess water from her eyes.

"Victory is ours." Erza announced triumphantly, crossing her arms in satisfaction.

"Damn." Gajeel cursed.

"I'm sorry, Gajeel." Levy apologized.

"Eh, don't worry about. Wasn't much you could do anyway." He tried his best to reassure her, but his words came out thorny. Despite this Levy nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah!" Natsu shouted. "Who's next?"

"We'll take you on." Cana answered as she and Bacchus made their way towards the victorious Natsu and Erza.

"Prepare yourself, Gray." Lyon said.

"Ready when you are." Gray replied.

"Ready to see what it's like to face a real man?" Elfman asked Loke. He and Evergreen were fresh off their victory over Hibiki and Jenny.

"Do we have to?" Lucy whined.

"Come on, beautiful." Loke said with a wink. "It'll be fun."

"Somehow I doubt that." Lucy said.

As the remaining teams battled, tensions began to run much higher than anticipated.

"Wah!" Juvia gasped as she fell back into the water.

"It looks like we win, Gray." Lyon smirked, Chelia smiling happily.

"You cheated." Gray accused angrily.

"I should have known you would resort to petty accusations. You've always been a sore loser." Lyon said.

"You can't use your hands if you're on the bottom." Gray reminded. "It's in the rules."

"I did no such thing."

"You pushed my chest right before Juvia fell over. Admit it."

"You have no proof of that. Just accept defeat."

"Right after you admit you cheated."

"I told you I didn't cheat." Lyon said.

The two ice wizards stared at one another with intense anger.

"Um…Lyon?" Chelia said, her body beginning to shiver. "I'm starting to get cold."

"Who says we should wait for the games?" Gray said pressing his forehead to Lyon's. "We can settle this right now."

"If you want to be humiliated again, be my guest. I'll let you strike first." Lyon provoked. Unbeknownst to the two wizard's the pool was beginning to freeze over.

"Two down." Natsu said as he watched Cana emerge from the bottom of the pool.

"We're on quite the roll." Erza nodded.

"Guess my spirit wasn't wild enough." Bacchus laughed. "Those two sure are tough."

"We might have won if we weren't hammered." Cana said.

"I fight better when I'm drunk." Bacchus smiled.

"I envy that." Cana remarked with a grin.

"Wanna try your luck against us?" Loke challenged Natsu and Erza. He was still walking around with the still reluctant Lucy attached to his shoulders.

"We somehow keep winning." Lucy said with a nervous smile.

"We'll be glad to take you on." Erza smirked. "Come."

"Yeah. Let's go." Natsu grinned eagerly.

Natsu and Loke began to run towards each other, but they were soon interrupted by the sudden change in the water's temperature.

"Why's it so cold all of a sudden?" Natsu asked.

The four looked over and their eyes widened when they saw the iced over water coming towards them, their friends in the pool having been iced over.

"What's going on?!" Lucy shrieked.

"Whoa!" Loke exclaimed as he froze over. Lucy managed to get off his shoulders and fall on her butt on the frozen over pool.

Natsu looked over and saw Gray and Lyon arguing. "You idiots!" Natsu shouted upon realizing they were the culprits. "Who freezes a pool?!" He jumped into the air, Erza still on his shoulders.

"Natsu?!" Erza shouted. "What are you doing?!"

Natsu's fist became covered in flames as he fell towards Gray and Lyon. "Knock it off!"

"Natsu…wait." Lucy uttered.

Natsu threw down a massive fireball, shattering the ice as well as the entire park. Once the dust settled, Natsu and Erza were the only ones left standing, the latter still somehow on the former's shoulders.

"That's better." Natsu smiled wide. He began to laugh uproariously until a punch from Erza brought him back to his senses.

"Look what you did." Erza said pointing at the carnage Natsu wrought. "Do you know how much trouble we could get in for this?"

Natsu looked around, his eyes widening in surprise. "Oh crap. The old man is really gonna lay into me for this one." He laughed "But look at the bright side."

"What could possibly be bright about this situation?" Erza asked, still irritated.

Natsu looked up at Erza, his trademark smile on his lips. "We won."

"We won?" Erza repeated confused. She looked around, seeing all of the other couples in the chicken fight knocked out with the exception of Lucy who managed to shield herself from the chaos with a few scrapes. Gray and Lyon were even frozen in a giant block of ice. Her anger began to subside as her scowl turned into a warm smile.

She grabbed the sides of Natsu's face. "Idiot." She said as she slowly bent down, kissing him on the lips. Her hair, unfastened from its ponytail during the commotion, cascaded down as if it was trying to hide their kiss from the world.

Natsu gripped Erza's thighs firmly as he returned her kiss, holding on to the redhead as if she would float away if he let up for even a second. His hands were warm to the touch despite the cool temperature of the water.

…

After the commotion during the day, the moon began taking control of the sky and turned it dark. And with the darkness came the anticipation. The fun was over. Each guild was now in heavy preparation for the final day of the Grand Magic Games. No one knew what the final day would consist of, but plans were being made to work with any curveball the committee decided to throw.

Having fully recuperated from their fight the previous day, Sting and Rogue returned to Crocus Gardens to face whatever their guild master had in store for them.

With fear in the backs of their minds, the twin dragons stood front and center inside Jiemma's room, their guild mates a few steps behind them. Aside from Jiemma, the members of Sabertooth were at a loss as to what would happen to Sting and Rogue. Most were afraid to give their opinions. Although the prevailing thought was they would suffer the same fate as Yukino.

"Sting. Rogue." Jiemma began, his booming voice reverberating throughout the massive room. "Do you have any words to explain what happened yesterday?"

The question sounded more rhetorical than anything. Jiemma didn't care what "excuse" Sting and Rogue chose to use, they were already worthless in his eyes. The question hung in the air, begging to be answered, just so said answer could be challenged.

The rest of team Sabertooth wore amused smirks on their faces. It was no secret that they reveled in their teammate's scolding and humiliation.

"There is nothing we could say that would help our situation." Rogue answered regretfully. "We failed. Both Laxus and Gajeel were stronger than we expected. Their power was staggering." He clenched his fist in anger at himself. "We couldn't beat them."

"Does being the strongest mean nothing to you?! Have my words fallen on deaf ears, or are you two just idiots?!" Jiemma angrily asked. He stood up, knocking over the table in front of his chair. Coincidently he knocked over the wine sitting on the table, but he didn't care.

Jiemma towered over Sting and Rogue. The aura emanating from his very presence caused the dragon slayers to retreat into themselves. "Your lack of resolve has embarrassed this entire guild! You are supposed to represent Sabertooth and our dominance, but instead you went out and lost!"

"But Master we…" Sting began to protest.

"SILENCE!" Jiemma roared. "You have insulted us long enough!" his voice summoned a fierce gust of air that knocked down both Sting and Rogue. "You no longer have the right to call yourselves Sabertooth!" Jiemma shouted. In his rage he kicked Sting while he was still down and punched Rogue in the face when the black haired wizard attempted to stand. "Remove your guild marks you sniveling weaklings!" he berated. "Remove them and crawl back to the hole I found you both in! Just like that witch, Yukino!"

"H-hold on, Master." Lecter spoke up, his voice and body quaking with fright. "Both Sting and Rogue, tried really hard."

Jiemma's gaze cut towards the exceed.

"Lecter…" Sting groaned in pain as he clutched his ribs. "Don't…"

"Besides they didn't really lose." Lecter explained. "The fight was a draw. E-even though I'm still sad about it, I think a draw was good for Sting. It means that there are people stronger than him that he can strive to be better than. H-he's grown a lot."

"Who are you?" Jiemma asked.

"C-come on, Master." Lecter nervously laughed. "I'm Lecter, remember?" He turned around and lifted up his vest, showing the Sabertooth guild mark on his little back. "I've been in the guild for a while."

"Nonsense." Jiemma spat, his rage building again. "The mark of Sabertooth is one reserved for those proven to be among the strongest of wizards. It has no place on the backs of worthless creatures like yourself." He held out his hand towards Lecter, a magic circle forming. "Be gone!"

"Huh?" Lecter muttered.

"Master, don't!" Sting pleaded desperately as Jiemma's hand glowed purple.

Suddenly Lecter was engulfed in an explosion.

"Lecter!" Sting screamed.

"Sting…" Lecter said before fading away into nothing.

Everyone save for Minerva looked on in both shock and horror at their master's actions.

Sting could say nothing, all his words had escaped him. He could only look on, his eyes widened in disbelief as his tears began to flow.

"L-Lecter…" Frosch said, tears flowing down his small cheeks. "H-he's gone…he..."

Rogue ran to Frosch's side and held him tight, afraid that he would be the next one to face Jiemma's wrath.

"Where did Lecter go, Rogue?" Frosch tearfully asked.

"Disgraceful." Jiemma angrily scoffed, feeling no remorse for his actions. "Such a lowly beast having the mark of my guild."

His sorrow reaching its apex Sting let out loud, anguished cry. All of his sorrow and agony had been released in that instant. His mournful roar was reminiscent of a dragon letting out its dying breath.

"Quit that infernal whining, Sting." Jiemma ordered.

Sting slowly rose to his feet, his tears still flowing, but these were different. His sadness was being slowly replaced by anger and rage. "You…" he breathed towards Jiemma. "How could you…? Lecter did nothing to deserve…"

"Enough!" Jiemma roared. "Stop wasting you tears over a mangy…!"

In an explosion of both rage and agony, Sting unleashed a mighty White Dragon Punch that bore through the Sabertooth Master's stomach. Once again everyone in the guild looked on in shock, even Minerva. Although hers was more of a look of intrigue.

Jiemma's eyes widened in shock as he fell backward. He spat up blood, the red liquid clogging his throat as he tried to breathe. He seemed to fall in slow motion to the others in the guild, to them the unthinkable had just happened and they had no way to process it.

Sting still had an enraged look on his face which was only accented by his tears, while Minerva wore an intrigued grin. "That will be all." she said as she stepped forward.

"Sting." Rogue uttered in shock. "What have you done?"

"That was very well done." Minerva said.

Sting looked over to Minerva.

"W-why you…" Jiemma grunted as he coughed up more blood.

"This day shall be forever marked as the dawn of a new era for Sabertooth." Minerva explained. "And since Sting was the one who ended my father's despotic rule, I believe he would be an exceptional candidate for our new master."

"Minerva…" Jiemma said. "You little…what are you planning?"

"I'm only following the rules you have set for the guild, father." Minerva replied with a conniving grin. "The same rules you instilled in me at an early age. 'The weak will always fall to strong.' Correct?"

"Damn…you." He cursed before finally succumbing to his injury and dying.

Minerva returned her attentions towards Sting. "Despite your fight ending in a draw, you showed a power that I had never seen inside of you before. Your drive to become the strongest, your desire to uphold your promise to Lecter pushed you farther than ever before. And this action, the pain of seeing your friend disappear in front of your eyes, only amplified that potential. It was almost inspiring. I believe that you can even surpass Natsu Dragneel with this power."

"Princess, I'm not sure I…" Sting began, his mood having calmed down some, but he was still visibly distraught about Lecter.

"You can rest easy." Minerva said. "Lecter is still alive. I used my magic to teleport him away just before Jiemma's magic took effect."

Sting's eyes widened in disbelief at the news. His tears flowed again, this time in happiness. "Really? Thank you, Princess! Thank you so much!" he wiped away his tears and fell to his knees. "Please give him back to me." He sniffed. "I'm so grateful for…"

"Don't be naïve!" Minerva said, a fierce look in her eyes as she stared at Sting. Her tone frightened the other members of Sabertooth. "You will not see Lecter again until Sabertooth has won the Grand Magic Games."

"What? Wait. Please, Princess!" Sting pleaded. "Please give Lecter back to me! I'll do anything!"

"Then all you have to do is heed my words and win the Grand Magic Games." Minerva said. "I am not my father, but that does not mean that I will allow Sabertooth to be turned into a laughingstock. We must remain the strongest at any cost." She bent down, lifting Sting's chin with her finger until they were staring into each other's eyes. "You have already displayed once that you have overwhelming power within you. Harness it, show the world your strength, and win. Only then will I return Lecter. Your actions alone determine whether he lives or dies. Is that understood?"

Her question floated around in Sting's mind. He wanted to protest, wanted to fight back like he did against Jiemma, but he knew that Minerva would make good on her threat. With no other option, Sting admitted defeat and reluctantly nodded. "Yes, Princess."

Minerva grinned and let go of Sting before standing upright again. "Good. I look forward to the fruit your newfound resolve bears." She walked past Sting, making her way through the crowd of her guild mates. "I suggest you all rest, tomorrow is a busy day. Also, make sure my father is properly disposed of."

With that, Minerva exited the room. Her words, along with Sting's actions leaving a lasting impression on all of Sabertooth.

…

**_FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR_**

Erza swiped away the fire with her Flame Empress sword before jumping into the air. She requipped into her piercing armor, pointing her javelin downward as she fell towards Natsu. The dragon slayer jumped back, evading the impact. He back pedaled as Erza sped out of the dust towards him, this time wearing her flight armor.

Erza swiped at Natsu with her blades, but the dragon slayer fell on his back on the grass, much to Erza's surprise. He pushed his legs up, kicking Erza in the stomach and into the air. He jumped after her but she knocked him back down to the ground with her purgatory club. She followed him as he fell to the ground, but her second strike failed to connect when he dashed out of the way just in time.

Seeing the momentary opening, Natsu dashed towards her, his right foot engulfing in flames as he leapt off of it towards Erza to close the small distance between them. He turned his body upside down, placing his arm on the grass to support himself as his flame leg arched downward.

**_FIRE DRAGON'S TALON_**

Erza blocked the attack with her club, but her eyes widened when she noticed that she had left her midsection wide open. Natsu gave a victorious grin, as his cheeks puffed outward again.

**_FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR_**

Erza grimaced as the fire struck her armored abdomen, the force sending her back a distance. Natsu returned upright as Erza continued to fly back. Thinking quickly she summoned a sword, sticking it into the ground in order to slow her momentum. She stood up and gazed at Natsu. Both of them were smirking confidently.

"That was surprising." Erza said, wiping the dirt from her face. "You're getting much bolder with your attacks."

"I actually didn't think that would work." Natsu replied. "But you left yourself wide open so I had to go for it."

"I'll make sure to be less careless next time." Erza said, readying herself by equipping into her Heaven's Wheel armor.

"I'm ready when you are." Natsu grinned hungrily, his fists covered in flames.

"Honestly I have no idea how you have so much energy after, Master Makarov's punishment." Erza said before she and Natsu raced towards each other.

Unable to sleep due to the excitement of the final day of the games, Natsu found himself restless. Against his better judgment he woke up Erza and after an hour of begging he convinced her to help him train. They had been going at it for well over three hours, neither one backing down. Erza noticed that as they fought Natsu was more unpredictable than usual, using moves at the most unexpected of times. Natsu himself noticed that Erza was getting much faster with her requipping, using different armor and weapon combinations like she did during the Pandemonium event. It forced to think even more outside the box than usual.

Natsu evaded a slash from Erza's water empress blade by ducking. He drew back his fist for an uppercut but Erza stepped back, avoiding his attack. She hit Natsu in the stomach with the back of her newly summoned Bisento polearm. Natsu gasped for air as he slid back, clutching his stomach. He looked up but suddenly Erza was on him, the blade of her Bisento at his throat.

"It seems I win." Erza smirked.

"Maybe." Natsu grinned, refusing to give up.

Erza met his stare and backed away, swinging her Bisento around before sticking the blade into the ground. She requipped into her black long sleeve shirt and skirt, her Bisento disappearing along with her armor.

"Are we done already?" Natsu asked, slightly disappointed.

"We're done." Erza nodded. "We still have to rest."

"But I wanna keep going." Natsu whined.

"Mama! Papa!" Aura shouted from a small distance.

"Aura?!" both parents said in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" Erza asked as she and Natsu walked to their daughter. "It is well past your bedtime."

"I'm sorry. It's my fault." Another voice spoke up, to their surprise it belonged to Yukino. "Aura woke up and couldn't find you, so I volunteered to help her look."

"No, Yukino, it's our fault." Erza said as she picked up Aura. "Even though were just behind the hotel, we shouldn't have left her alone."

"Yeah, thanks for looking after her." Natsu said.

"What were you two doing out here if I might ask." Yukino inquired.

"Natsu insisted I train with him before the final day of the games." Erza sighed.

"I didn't wanna feel slow at all before tomorrow." Natsu smiled.

"Oh I see." Yukino nodded, amazed that the two still had so much energy at this time of night. "I assume your strategy meeting earlier went well? Lucy told me some of the details, but she sounded more exhausted than anything."

"That's understandable." Erza said, an exasperated look appearing on her face. "There was more bickering than actual planning going on, but we managed to get some sort of strategy into order." She glared at Natsu, remembering just how sideways the meeting truly went.

"Yep." Natsu nodded with a proud smile. "There's no way we're going to lose."

"Will you be staying to watch us, Yukino?" Erza asked.

"I will." Yukino nodded with a smile. "I will continue to cheer you all on if you'll let me."

"Why wouldn't we?" Natsu grinned. "We're all friends by now, right?"

"Y-yes." Yukino nodded with a slight blush. "I guess we are."

"I wanna train too." Aura piped up, surprising the adults. "I want to be strong like mama and papa."

"Absolutely not." Erza said sternly. "You shouldn't even be awake at this hour."

"But…" Aura began to tear up.

"No."

"Aw come on, Erza." Natsu smiled. "It's never too early to learn how to fight."

"Don't encourage her, Natsu." Erza said.

"Come on, Aura." Natsu said as he grabbed his daughter from Erza's arms. "You can train with me for a little bit."

"Yay!" Aura shouted.

"Natsu." Erza hissed. "What did I just say?"

Ignoring the redhead, Natsu placed Aura on the ground. "Ok, here's the rules." He began to explain to his daughter. "We spar for one round, and if I win you have to listen to your mom and go to bed, ok?"

"Ok." Aura nodded with a smile.

"Alright, let's do this." Natsu walked a couple of steps away from Aura and turned to face her. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Aura yelled.

"Go!" Natsu shouted.

"Here I come, Papa." Aura said as she ran towards Natsu, to the adult's collective surprise she was pretty quick for a child her age. She drew back her small fist. "Take this!" she lunged forward but Natsu sidestepped her effortlessly.

"That was pretty good." Natsu smiled. "But not good enough."

Aura followed Natsu and continued throwing punch after punch, but Natsu evaded all of them.

"Come on." Natsu playfully taunted. "You're not gonna beat me like that."

"No fair, papa, you keep moving." Aura complained as another one of her punches missed.

"Well, I can't let you hit me. It might hurt." Natsu said facetiously.

Suddenly Natsu tripped and fell onto his back, giving Aura the opening she needed. She hopped onto her father's chest, drawing back her fist before punching him in the face. Natsu's arms dropped to his sides as he lay motionless.

"Did I win?" Aura asked no one when she noticed her father's limp form.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art…" Natsu said, his speech muffled by Aura's hand. He shot his hands into the air, his fingers wiggling wildly. "Tickle attack!" he began tickling Aura's ribs, causing the child to laugh uproariously.

"No…fair." Aura said through her laughs. "That's cheating."

"I didn't cheat." Natsu said as he continued tickling his daughter. "You let your guard down."

Yukino and Erza watched the two with smiles on their faces.

"Do you give up?" Natsu asked, his tickling having moved to Aura's stomach.

"N-no." Aura said, still laughing loudly.

"How about…now!" he pulled off her sandal and attacked her feet with his wiggling fingers.

"Yes!" Aura conceded. "Hahaha. You win, papa."

"Victory." Natsu said triumphantly. "Now let's get you to bed."

"Ok." Aura sulked.

"Hey, don't be like that. We made a deal." Natsu said as he hoisted Aura onto his shoulder. He walked back to Yukino and Erza. "We're ready."

"Then let's head back." Erza suggested to affirmative nods.

Once they returned to the room Yukino and Aura soon went back to sleep. Natsu however was still wide awake.

"Still can't sleep?" Erza asked as she rolled over to look at him. "Do you still feel unprepared?"

Natsu shook his head, an eager grin on his lips as he looked up at the ceiling. "No, it's not that. I'm just kinda nervous."

"Nervous?" Erza repeated with some surprise. "It's not like you to get nervous."

"I know. I mean it's not like I'm afraid of anyone in the games, it's just that the pressure is getting to me. it feels weird."

"You can win…mama…papa…" Aura mumbled in her sleep. "You can…do it."

They smiled at their daughter.

"For her." Erza said.

"Huh?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Do it for her. Win for her, for all of us. I know you can do it." Erza said. "We will all be with you no matter what happens tomorrow. Trust in us just like we trust in you and we'll win."

"I will." Natsu nodded. "We're gonna be number one again."

"Right." Erza replied. "No one will stop us." She reached for his hand and Natsu grabbed it, their fingers interlocking as they lulled off to sleep.

…

The fireworks exploded over Domus Flau Stadium as the crowd roared in both excitement and anticipation. It had finally come, the final day of the Grand Magic Games. All of the blood, sweat, and tears shed by each wizard participating had led to this moment. Today was the day where they proved they were the strongest in all of Fiore.

"After six long days the moment has finally arrived!" Lola announced over the cheering crowd. "The closing day of the Grand Magic Games is here! All of the battles, blood, sweat, and tears have all been for this moment. Today we will finally determine just who the strongest guild in Fiore is! As Always I am your favorite color commentator, Chapati Lola. With me for the final time is Mr. Yajima."

"Thank you for joining us." Yajima said.

"And our special guest for this momentous day is none other than our games mascot, Mato!" Lola introduced.

"Punkin." Mato said.

"Um, Mr. Mato." Lola began. "Shouldn't you be refereeing?"

Mato shook him pumpkin head. "With today's event, I won't have to do a thing."

"You sound relieved." Yajima commented.

"Well with that, let's get to the arena where our top 8 teams will be making their final entrances. First up, in 8th place, the wild dogs of Fiore. The Hellhounds without a leash: Quatro Puppy!"

Quatro Puppy entered the arena center with their usual vigor, howling and roaring through the crowd's cheers. Bacchus led the charge, followed by Rocker, Semmes, Nobarly, and Yeager.

"Can these wild beasts make the comeback of the century today?" Lola asked rhetorically. "We will find out in minutes. Next up is the team that came in seventh. The beautiful rogues: Blue Pegasus!"

Blue Pegasus exited the tunnel next. Led by Ichiya, the team was composed of the Tri-Mens and Jenny. Some wondered where Nichiya was among them, but others knew that he was recovering from his injuries.

"Coming in sixth place is the mysterious and malicious Raven Tail."

Raven Tail filed into line behind Alexei, their team, composed of Kurohebi, Nullpudding, Obra, and Flare; who was still wearing her conflicted look from the previous day.

Ivan stood in the near the stand entrance, a conniving smirk on his face as he watched his team stand in the arena. "The time has come Makarov, this will be the day I finally learn of Fairy Tail's most treasure secret."

"Our next two teams are tied for 4th place. That's never happened before." Lola announced. "But both of these guilds are more than capable of taking the title number one: Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel!"

Both teams entered behind one another with Lamia Scale in front. Their team was led by Jura who was followed by Lyon, Chelia, Yuka, and Toby.

Behind them was Mermaid Heel. Led by a very intense Kagura; Millianna, Risley, Arana, and Beth all made their way to the center of the arena.

Aura watched as Mermaid Heel walked towards the arena center. When her eyes fell on Kagura, she felt a tug on her heart. "She looks sad." Aura said under her breath with a small frown.

"Now for our top three!" Lola announced as the crowd roared. "Taking two spots starting with number three, we have a guild who has slowly but surely climbed their way back to the top. Will they be able to cap off their seven year journey with a victory?! Ladies and gentleman, Fairy Tail B!"

Fairy Tail B emerged from the tunnel with confidence to the crowd's thunderous applause. The battle from day four was still fresh on everyone's minds. Laxus, Gajeel, Juvia, and Mirajane all made their way to the center of the arena. However to everyone's surprise, a young wavy haired blonde had replaced Cana.

"Who is she?" A spectator asked.

"She looks familiar." Someone else spoke up.

"What happened to the hot brunette?"

"Yeah, or that masked guy?"

"She had to pick now of all times to get a hangover." Gajeel grumbled.

"Look on the bright side, Gajeel." Mirajane smiled. "At least we managed to find someone to take her place."

"Are you any good in a fight?" Laxus asked the nervous Alana.

"I-It looks like we'll see." Alana nervously smiled, trying to ease the tension in her bones.

"Don't worry." Juvia said, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder. "We're all together so there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Thanks, Juju." Alana smiled. She then turned around, unnerved by the now hungry look on the rain woman's face.

"And when we win, I'll finally be able to spend time alone with my beloved Gray." Juvia said.

"You certainly have your goals in order." Alana said.

"Now for second place: Fairy Tail A!"

Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Wendy exited the tunnel just as confident as their Fairy Tail B counterparts. The teams eyed one another, confident grins on their lips, and equally confident glows in their eyes.

"Let's hear it for Fairy Tail!" Makarov shouted from the stands, the rest of the Fairy Tail guild following his command along with Yukino and Shizuka.

"Do your best, Mira!" Lisanna yelled.

"Show them the power of a real man, sis!" Elfman added.

"Don't mess up out there, Alana!" Cana said with a wink.

"Win for Bixlow and Freed, Laxus!" Evergreen said.

"Be sure to pace yourself, Wendy!" Carla reminded.

"Show them the fruits of your training, Gajeel!" Pantherlily encouraged.

"Go get'em, Natsu!" Happy exclaimed.

"Mama! Papa! You can win!" Aura cheered.

"We're finally gonna see who the better dragon slayer is, Salamander." Gajeel said.

"Yeah." Natsu replied. "I can't wait." He held up three fingers, his taunt annoying the iron dragon.

"Now ladies and gentleman here comes the guild currently in first place…" Lola began as the crowd's cheers grew louder by the second. "Will they retain their spot as Fiore's top guild? Ladies and gentleman, here they come…SABERTOOTH!"

The sounds of the crowd became deafening as Sabertooth emerged from the tunnel. Their mood had changed, instead of exuding their usual air of arrogance, they instead emitted an aura of resolve. The crowd noticed this and began to chat amongst themselves about the change in demeanor.

"Well Sabertooth seems radically different then they have been in previous years." Lola observed.

"With so many strong teams aiming for their position at the top it seems they have decided to take this much more seriously." Yajima said.

"They look good to me, Punkin!" Mato said.

Sting's eyes hadn't left the ground since he exited the tunnel. Lecter. He thought. He looked up to the balcony, seeing a silhouette of Lecter cheering him on.

"Remember our agreement, Sting." Minerva said not looking at him.

"Yes, Princess." Sting nodded. "I won't fail you." He raised his head, his gaze laying upon Natsu.

The two dragon slayers stared at one another, their respective resolves painted on their faces.

_I finally get to see just how strong you are._ Natsu thought in anticipation.

_Just hold on a little longer, Lecter._ Sting thought. _You'll be back home soon._

"With all the teams assembled let's start the Grand Magic Game!" Lola announced.

A glow emitted from the bottom of the arena center, catching all of the team's off guard.

"What's going on?!" Lucy shouted.

"Are they transporting us somewhere?" Wendy asked.

"I'm sick of these things!" Gajeel complained loudly.

In a flash the teams were gone, all of them reappearing in the city a few seconds later.

"We're back in town?" Gray asked.

"The final event must take place in the city itself." Erza surmised.

"Ok, but what does that mean exactly?" Lucy inquired.

"Let's get down to the rules of the game shall we?" Lola said. "The entire city of Crocus is the battlefield in this final event. The teams have been scattered throughout various parts of the capital and are awaiting the sound to go. Whenever members of the opposite team encounter one another a battle will immediately ensue, whoever wins that battle gains one point for their team. Also, each team has a designated leader. The leader is a mystery to the opposing team but when that leader is defeated the team that beat them receives five points! This means that any one team can score a total of 45 points, which also that means that every team is eligible to win."

"This will be an interesting contest." Yajima nodded.

"Will the teams split up or stay together?!" Mato exclaimed. "That's the question."

"Should we pick a leader now?" Wendy asked.

"Makes sense." Gray said. "We need someone keep us together when all this starts to get crazy."

"I nominate Erza." Lucy spoke up.

"Me too." Wendy nodded.

"Sounds good to me." Gray nodded.

"Thank you. I'm flattered." Erza said. "Then, as my first act as leader of Team Fairy Tail A, I'm making Natsu the leader."

"What?!" Lucy, Gray, and Wendy shouted in unison.

"Are you trying to make us lose?" Gray argued.

"I believe Natsu is more than capable of leading us to victory." Erza countered. "Right?" She looked over to the dragon slayer whose back was to everyone. He stared out at the deserted street, his eyes focused on the task ahead.

"Yeah, I can do it." He turned around and smiled at his friends. "Leave it to me."

"If you say so." Gray sighed. "We'll follow your lead, but you better not mess this up."

"Now are all the teams ready?!" Lola announced over the intercom. "Who will climb the mountain and secure the title of Fiore's strongest?! Let the Grand Magic Game…begin!"

The gong sounded and the crowd went wild.

"What are going to do first, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

Natsu grinned, his fists engulfing in flames. "That's easy, we fire the first shot!" suddenly he sped off, leaving his team in the dust.

"Natsu!" Wendy called out but he was already out of earshot.

"Where are you going?!" Lucy yelled.

"So much for 'leading us to victory'." Gray sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "He just left us behind."

"But he is right." Erza said as she summoned one of her swords. "We won't gain anything by standing around." She dashed after Natsu.

"I guess we have no choice." Lucy sighed.

"Let's go." Gray said. He, Wendy, and Lucy sprinted off

Natsu grinned like a mad man as he zoomed through the vacant streets of the capital, all of his nervousness slipped away once the contest had begun.

He turned a corner, seeing three figures out of focus. "Found you!" He yelled.

"Did you hear something?" Nobarly asked Yeager and Semmes as they walked the streets.

"Sounded like someone yelling." Yeager answered.

"You think it was Bacchus?" Semmes inquired.

"No way, we just split up." Yeager said. "Why would he…"

"Guys, look!" Nobarly shouted as he pointed to his left.

Yeager and Semmes looked out, seeing what looked like a cloud of red smoke.

"What is that?" Yeager asked as he squinted to see.

As the object drew closer they heard maniacal cackling. Once the object was in clearer view, the three men's faces turned white.

"I-It's Natsu!" Yeager shouted.

"How did he find us?!" Nobarly panicked.

Natsu drew closer to the three, lifting his arms into the air and whipping them down.

_**FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK**_

In an instant he took out all three Quatro Puppy wizards, earning his team three points.

"Three down." Natsu smirked as he continued running further into the city.

…

* * *

**Next chapter is up. I've been debating whether or not to make the final day 2 chapters, or make it just one big chapter. I guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Anyways, as always let me know what you guys think (constructive criticism is always welcome) and thanks for reading. :)**


	19. GMG Final: The Brawl to End It All

"Is everybody here?" Makarov asked. He looked around, confirming that he was indeed staring at the faces of the members of both Fairy Tail A and B. "Good. Now let's discuss our plans for tomorrow."

"I have a question." Natsu said, raising his hand.

"Yes, what is it?" Makarov replied.

"What's the First Master doing here?" Natsu pointed at said ghost who was sitting on a table in front of the others.

"I'm here to help you all, silly." Mavis smiled.

"How are you gonna do that?" Gray asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Master Mavis was once renowned for her tactical skills in battle, hence her nickname: the 'Fairy Strategist'." Makarov explained.

"Fairy Strategist?" Lucy repeated with widened eyes.

"That sounds so cool." Natsu praised, his eyes lighting up.

"Oh stop." Mavis blushed, looking away with a smile. "You're embarrassing me."

Makarov loudly cleared his throat, focusing everyone's attention back onto him. "Let's begin." He turned around, taking out a light pen that was in his pocket. Using his magic to stretch his arm, the master wrote the word "Plan" in huge letters a good few meters above himself. Once he was done he retracted his arm and faced his teams. "First thing we have to do is determine who our biggest threats are."

The teams glared at one another.

"Besides each other." Makarov sighed although he did appreciate that everyone acknowledged each other's strengths.

"I think Sabertooth would be the most obvious place to start." Mavis spoke up.

"Yes, a good point, first master." Makarov nodded in agreement before turning around and writing "Sabertooth" under "Plan". He circled it after. "What do we know of them so far?" he asked to no one in particular. The old man let a small smile cross his lips while turned around. He felt like a teacher in a classroom full of his most troublesome students.

"They're jerks." Natsu answered raising his hand.

"You don't have to raise your hand to answer every time, Natsu." Erza commented with a small smirk.

"Aside from that." Makarov replied to Natsu's statement.

"They're quite powerful." Erza said.

"They're members all have unique magic I've never seen before." Mirajane said.

Makarov chronicled every word said with his light pen.

"Who would we say is the most powerful among them?" Makarov asked, steering the discussion to a more fruitful avenue.

"That's hard." Juvia pondered. "All five of them have shown to be very strong in one way or another."

"What about that girl that got kicked out of Sabertooth?" Gajeel suggested, referring to Yukino. "Why don't we get her to tell us about them?"

"I thought of doing that..." Lucy began. "But it would have felt like cheating so I didn't ask. Besides I'm sure Yukino still isn't over what happened."

"That's quite admirable of you, Lucy." Erza grinned proudly.

"Thanks?" Lucy said slightly confused.

"From what I've seen it seems the strongest among them would be those two dragon slayers and that Minerva woman." Mavis interjected, getting things back on track.

"Yeah." Lucy nodded, clasping her hands in her lap tightly as she remembered the Naval Battle. "Minerva is definitely one of them."

"Those dragon slayer kids aren't bad either." Gajeel agreed.

"Right." Laxus nodded, his body still ached a bit from his fight with them.

"Don't forget that guy with the hat." Gray said, pointing at his own head to clarify that he was talking about Rufus.

"Yes, his 'Memory Make' magic is certainly something to be wary of." Erza agreed.

"Ok. What of the other teams?" Makarov asked as he continued to write.

After around thirty more minutes of discussion, Makarov finished his diagram. On it were the names of all of the teams except for Fairy Tail. Each team had its members written under them, more importantly the names of key members from each guild were circled. Among the circled names were: all of team Sabertooth, Kagura, Bacchus, Lyon, Jura, Chelia, Ichiya, and all of Raven Tail.

"That's a lot of people to worry about." Lucy nervously laughed.

"It is indeed." Mirajane giggled.

…

The crowd cheered as they watched the action unfold on the lacrima vision monitors in the middle of the stadium.

"And Natsu has struck first!" Lola announced. "Fairy Tail A has earned three points!"

"Nice one, Natsu!" Max cheered.

"He sure knows how to start things off with a bang." Cana grinned.

"Keep it up, Natsu!" Makarov yelled. "Show them the power of Fairy Tail!"

The flame from Natsu's attack shot into the sky, alerting the other teams.

"Looks like someone's rarin to go." Risley grinned.

"We're moving now." Kagura ordered. "Stay alert."

"Right." The girls of Mermaid Heel nodded before rushing off.

"How reckless." Rufus smirked. He and the rest of team Sabertooth were making their way through Crocus' marketplace.

"Well far be it from us to back down from a challenge." Minerva said. She looked back at her team, a superior look in her eyes. "Just as we discussed. Follow my plan and we will once again be the victors."

"Yes, princess." The men nodded. Sabertooth then separated, each having been given assignment to attend to before the match started.

"That guy." Gajeel eagerly smirked.

"He really does go a bit overboard doesn't he?" Alana nervously laughed.

"So what should we do, 'leader'?" Mirajane giggled, looking up at Laxus.

Laxus couldn't help but grin at the fire shooting into the sky. "We can't let them get ahead of us. We should start moving too."

With all of the members in agreement, Fairy Tail B dashed towards the fire.

…

Natsu ran through the city streets, eventually ending up downtown. He looked around, noticing that none of his team behind him. "Is this where I'm supposed to be?" Natsu asked aloud, scratching the back of his head. "It's always weird when someone talks in my head."

"Here, correct?" Erza said, looking around. She was in the center of the marketplace.

"This is where we were told to go." Mirajane smiled. She and Alana stood at the town's entrance.

"Are you sure this is right?" Alana asked warily.

"Here is where she told us to be." Lucy said as she and Wendy stood in front of Ryuzetsu Island.

"Right." Wendy nodded.

Juvia was positioned near the city's port. Gajeel stood in Crocus' biggest park. Lastly, Laxus waited in front Mercurius Castle.

As the battles in the city waged on, Fairy Tail stood still in their various positions around the city as if they were rooted to the ground.

"Yes." Mavis nodded. "You are all right where you need to be."

"What is the first master mumbling about?" Lisanna asked Cana.

"How should I know?" the brunette retorted. "But why is everyone just standing around like statues?"

"What happened, Natsu?!" Macao yelled.

"They all just stopped moving." Wakaba observed confused.

"I've placed them in choke points around the city." Mavis explained.

"Choke points?" Romeo questioned.

"Ever since this tournament began I have been memorizing each and every wizard and their abilities; as well as their habits, psychology, and locations. From that data I have determined each and every known confrontation that could happen and who is best equipped to battle whom. I have implanted all of this information into the minds of both Fairy Tail teams." Mavis explained, a focused look in her eyes.

Every looked at Mavis in shock, save Shizuka and Yukino, who were still unable to see the first master.

Makarov's eyes in particular widened as he looked at the frightening gaze on Mavis's face. _She figured all of that out through our strategy meeting?_

"This is how we will win." Mavis announced. She then stood up on the balcony railing, her right index finger pointed at the lacrima screens. "Commence Operation: Fairy Stars!" she commanded.

"Right!" The Fairy Tail wizard's all said before taking off once again.

"Fairy Tail A and B are on the move again." Lola commentated. "Just what are they planning?"

Yuka and Toby entered one of the back alleys of capital, having earned Lamia Scale one point along the way by taking out Risley from Mermaid Heel. They previously saw Rufus from Sabertooth and used the alley way in order to cut him off. However their plan was thwarted when someone suddenly appeared in their path, causing the two to stop prematurely.

"Finally." Yuka and Toby's newfound obstacle yawned. "I was getting bored waiting for someone to come by." The man looked up, revealing himself to be Bacchus.

"Just our luck to run into him." Yuka scowled.

"Don't worry about it, Yuka." Toby said with a knowing grin. "As long as you can seal his magic I can take him down with my poison claws."

"You idiot! Don't reveal our strategy so casually!" Yuka scolded.

"So are you guys gonna talk all day or are we gonna do this?" Bacchus asked.

"Be on your guard, Toby." Yuka said.

"Rright." Toby growled.

Feeling an unfamiliar presence, Bacchus looked up. To his surprise he saw someone falling out of the sky. He immediately moved back, the unknown person hitting the ground with a loud crash. When the dust settled, Sting was shown to be standing in the crater, standing on top of both Yuka and Toby.

"What's this?!" Lola shouted. "Sting from Team Sabertooth has just taken down Yuka and Toby!"

"That was certainly unexpected." Makarov said.

"Indeed it was." Mavis nodded. "I wasn't expecting him to show up this early." Mavis studied Sting, noticing the focused yet distant look in his eye. It was like he wasn't even looking at Bacchus. "That look in his eyes, it's much more dangerous than the previous days."

"Whoa, you almost got me there." Bacchus smirked. "I'm guessing you were looking to take me down, huh?"

Sting gave no reply.

"I don't know what happened to you, but that vibe you're giving off is making my spirit tremble. So I should get serious." Bacchus removed his bottle from around his waist and chugged its contents before throwing to the side. He let out a hiccup, his magic swelling before he stretched out his arms and squatted into his Piqua Quan stance. "Let's get wild."

"It looks like Bacchus has accepted Sting's sudden challenge!" Lola commentated.

Natsu's eyes widened as he continued running to his next destination, his nose sniffing the air. _That smell._ He thought. _Three of them, they feel strong. Two of them smell familiar. Bacchus and… _His eyes widened upon recognizing the second smell. "It's Sting!" Natsu exclaimed. The dragon slayer shifted his course, anticipation surging through his body.

**Natsu, stop!** Mavis yelled at him telepathically, having heard his thoughts. **Stay with the plan. You'll face him soon enough. Natsu!**

The dragon slayer ignored the first master's orders and continued making his way towards Sting and Bacchus.

"Where's Natsu going?" Lisanna asked.

"He just veered right suddenly." Kinana pointed out.

"He's too impatient." Mavis sighed.

"Well you had to expect those two to face off eventually." Makarov reminded.

"Yes but there are still way too many pieces on the board to deal with that confrontation. We can't be reckless if we want to win. For example-" She pointed back at the lacrima screen, whose cameras were trained on Rufus. "Rufus is ready to make his move."

Rufus stood in front of the city's biggest church, his fingers pressed to his temples as his memory magic began to swirl. "I see them. All of them." He smirked, visions of each Fairy Tail member in his mind's eye. "I will finish both Fairy Tail teams in one strike."

**_MEMORY MAKE: NIGHT OF SHOOTING STARS_**

The balls of light shot forth from Rufus' position, spreading over the city and targeting the various members of Fairy Tail A and B.

"Look!" Lola shouted.

"It's the same technique he used on day one." Yajima said.

"It's so pretty! Punkin!" Mato exclaimed.

"Just as I predicted." Mavis grinned. "The instant you see the light, move in exactly two seconds."

All of the Fairy Tail wizards complied, moving exactly how Mavis instructed to avoid the attack.

"Nice try." Gray smirked as he jumped to the left before continuing to run forward. "But I'm not falling for that again."

Natsu also managed to dodge despite his divided focus.

Laxus stood his ground. Much to the surprise of Fairy Tail's members.

"The magic itself is lightning based, meaning all Laxus need do is guard it."

The "star" fell upon Laxus, the leader of the Thunder Legion only raising his arm in defense. The attack didn't even faze him as he absorbed it into his body.

"Oh well." Rufus smirked unfazed. "I still managed to get two."

"Two?" Makarov repeated. "What is he-?"

"Master!" Kinana shouted, pointing at the screen. Both Mavis and Makarov looked to where her finger was pointed, to their shock they saw Alana and Mirajane still running, the two women not bothering to change their course at all.

"What are they doing?" Makarov asked.

"Mira!" Lisanna shouted.

"They're gonna get hit." Elfman said.

The "star" descended towards them, but to the surprise of everyone it veered away at the last second and struck a nearby building.

"What happened?" Rufus asked in shock. "How did they deflect it?"

"That was a close one." Alana smiled as they continued their course.

"Mhm." Mirajane nodded with a smile. "I was a bit worried there."

_I had completely forgot to accommodate her into my plans._ Mavis thought with widened eyes as she looked at Alana. _I'm sure she deflected Rufus' attack, but I have no idea how._

"How did she do that?" Happy asked.

"I have no idea, but it worked." Cana grinned. "Go get'em, Alana!"

...

Sting and Bacchus continued their battle in the alleyway, Yuka and Toby still unconscious in the small crater. The battle had been going on for well over 15 minutes, and Sting had yet to break a sweat. Bacchus on the other hand looked to be on his last legs. During the entire duration of their battle, the ace of Quatro Puppy had yet to land a single blow on Sting.

Bacchus stood in his fighting stance, his eyes focused on the dragon slayer. _Damn, what's with this guy? He's had that distant look on his face since we started. I can't read him at all._ Though exhausted, the leader of Team Quatro Puppy still managed to smirk. _He's way outta my league. _He confessed internally before pushing off his left foot and dashing forward. "But that's not gonna stop me! A man's got his pride after all!" Bacchus drew his right arm over his chest and swiped at Sting.

The dragon slayer ducked, drawing back his fist. It glowed in a white light before Sting brought it upward, striking Bacchus' exposed stomach. Bacchus gasped for air, the force of Sting's strike cracking a couple of his ribs. He doubled over, but before Sting could deal the final blow he felt a strong presence and immediately back peddled.

Bacchus looked at Sting confused. "Why did you-?" he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back as he was launched into the air. As he flew overhead he looked down to see Kagura under him, holding her sword in front of herself.

Aura's eyes lit up upon seeing the swordswoman on the screen.

Bacchus smirked. _Damn, she got me._ He fell to the ground like a rock.

"In a surprise turn, Kagura has taken out Bacchus!" Lola announced. "Mermaid Heel has won 5 points!"

"That was quite the statement." Mavis commented.

"Yeah, she took down Bacchus like he was nothing." Elfman gulped. "I gotta admit that was pretty manly."

Kagura looked up, to her surprise Sting was nowhere to be found. "He's gone." She stated, her eyes then quickly narrowed upon feeling an uneasiness in her stomach. "Someone else is coming." She ducked into the adjacent alleyway.

"Ha! I've found you!" a voice shouted from the end of the alley. It was Natsu.

The dragon slayer looked around in confusion. His nose was supposed to bring him to Sting, instead it only brought him to the unconscious forms of Bacchus, Yuka, and Toby. "Where did he go? I could have sworn he was just here." He sniffed the air again. "His scent's gone." He looked down at the knocked out Quatro Puppy leader. "Well I found Bacchus, but someone already beat him." Natsu frowned, slightly disappointed. He then looked back in the alley. "Who was that other person I smelled? Did they get beat too?"

**Natsu!** Mavis shouted telekinetically, scaring the dragon slayer. **Return to following the plan!**

"Y-yes ma'am." Natsu quickly saluted, forgetting his investigation and running back the way he came.

After Natsu had left, Kagura ran in the opposite direction. _Natsu Dragneel, he's strong. But, he's not the one I want to fight. _

…

"Do you see anyone yet, Mirajane?!" Alana shouted into the sky. She was standing over the bodies of Ren and Eve, who the pair had just defeated to gain their team two points. All things considered it was an easy battle as Alana distracted them enough with her femine wiles to allow Mirajane to deal the decisive blow.

Mirajane flew above her partner in her Satan Soul form. She was scanning the area around them in order to get a bird's eye view of the city and get the drop on any other enemies.

"No one yet!" the barmaid answered. She continued to look over rooftops, her eyes widening when she saw a familiar figure a small distance away from her. It was Obra from Raven Tail. "I've found a member of Raven Tail!" Mirajane alerted.

She clasped her hands, a swirl of black air slowly separating them.

**_SOUL…_**

Suddenly Mirajane's power faded, and the black ball disappeared. "What happened?" she asked in disbelief as she looked at her hands. "My attack just disappeared." She was then struck from behind by a torrent of sand. She yelled out in pain as her Satan Soul form faded and she fell out of the sky.

"Mirajane!" Alana shouted, running towards her. She clapped her hands together when she was closer to the falling barmaid.

"Oh no, Mira." Lisanna gasped as she watched the scene unfold on the screen.

**_LIGHT MAKE MITT_**

Alana thrust her palms forward, creating a large, yellow, transparent oven mitt that caught Mirajane just before she hit the ground. Alana lowered Mirajane to the ground, quickly checking to see if she had any serious injuries. "Just a few scratches on her back. She's ok." Alana sighed relieved. "Mirajane, are you ok?" she asked, slightly shaking her.

Mira's eyes slowly opened. "Alana? What happened?"

"I don't know. You said you saw someone from Raven Tail and then you were attacked."

"That's right." Mirajane remembered, sitting up on her own. "Another one must have attacked me from behind."

"Look what we caught in our trap, Obra. Two fairies." An eerie voice said from one of the rooftops.

The two girls looked up, seeing Kurohebi and Obra standing on opposite rooftops above them. Mirajane and Alana's eyes narrowed in anger.

...

"I believe our next threat after Sabertooth is Raven Tail." Erza said.

"I believe so as well." Makarov nodded. "Ivan's guild being here is certainly a surprise."

"What exactly does my old man want?" Laxus asked. "There's gotta be a reason he came out of hiding after all these years."

"I'm not sure." Makarov said. "Gajeel, do you have any idea why Ivan chose to reveal himself." Makarov asked.

"Not a clue." the Iron Dragon answered. "I haven't spoken to Master Ivan since the Fantasia parade. So you guess on the guy's plans is as good as mine."

"Either way we have to find an effective way to neutralize them before they cause more trouble than they already have." Erza said.

"Yeah." Natsu spoke up, his mood becoming serious. "We gotta get those creeps back for attacking Wendy."

"We have to get them back for attacking Shizuka, too." Wendy said determined.

"Well we know about virtually all of their members magic except for their leader." Mavis said.

"Right." Makarov, putting a check mark next to Alexei's name. "He still remains a mystery to us."

"So how are we gonna take him down if we don't know anything about what kind of magic he uses?" Gray asked.

"That hasn't stopped us before." Natsu commented.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Gray returned with a smirk of his own. "Besides I only want to get my hands on that Nullpudding guy. I could really care less about the others."

"I wanna fight their leader." Natsu said.

"I'm glad you two said that, because our strategy is to divide and conquer." Mavis piped up. She hopped off the table, taking Makarov's light pen and writing a Fairy Tail members name next to the names of those circled on Makarov's diagram. "How does that look to you all?" she asked once she was finished, placing her hands on her hips. "Now keep in mind this is just a rough estimate based on the abilities of those in this room and those written on this diagram. So if anyone has any complaints, voice them now."

"Aw, I wanted to fight all of them." Natsu sulked, seeing his name next to only three of his opponents.

"I have no problems with these match-ups." Erza grinned.

"Are you sure you want me to fight her?" Lucy nervously asked.

"I don't see anything wrong." Laxus smirked.

"Yeah, same here." Gajeel agreed.

"D-do I have to fight him?" Juvia stammered, more insulted than nervous. "I was hoping Gray and I would be together and take down our foes."

"We're on different teams, remember?" Gray sighed.

"I won't let you down, First Master." Wendy nodded.

"If that's what you think is best, I'll go along with it." Mirajane smiled.

"I'm not much of a fighter as everyone else, but I'll give it a whirl." Cana grinned before sipping from her mug.

"Good." Mavis smiled. "Now, let's break down how we will enact this master plan."

...

"Are you well enough to stand?" Alana asked Mirajane.

"I am." Mirajane replied before standing up. "I was hoping that we would get the jump on them before they got us." Mirajane commented a bit disappointed in herself.

Alana's eyes cut to Obra. "That's the guy that attacked Wendy and Carla right?"

"It is." Mirajane nodded. "He has the ability to cancel magic. I assume that's why my Soul Extinction was cancelled out. It also explains why I was so easily taken out of my Takeover state." She looked over to Alana, noticing the tenseness in the girl's muscles. "Don't worry, Alana." Mirajane smiled, placing her hand on her bicep. "There's nothing to be afraid of. As long as I'm here I won't let you get hurt."

"Thank you, Mirajane." Alana softly smiled, her shaking slowly stopping. "Same goes for me."

"Thank you. Now shall we?" Mirajane grinned.

"Let's." Alana nodded.

The two dashed towards the Raven Tail wizards.

"I should have known we would be facing Raven Tail sooner rather than later." Makarov commented, barely containing his anger.

"This is all going to the plan." Mavis stated. "Mirajane and Alana should be able to handle those two with little difficulty."

**_IRON DRAGON ROAR_**

Gajeel's breath attack took down Beth, earning Fairy Tail B another point.

_Damn._ Hibiki cursed as he ran in the opposite direction. "There's someone who can mess with my Archive calculations?"

"You bet there is." A voice said, startling the playboy. He turned his head forward, seeing Gray standing before him.

Gray froze Hibiki, earning his team another point before running to his next destination.

"Damn." Gajeel cursed as he watched Gray run away. "I let Salamander's team get a point."

"They're doing great out there." Jet grinned.

"Yeah, we might actually win this one." Droy added, his mouth full of fish.

"The match isn't over yet." Mavis reminded.

"Where's Mirajane?" Jenny asked aloud as she ran through the city's downtown area.

"If you're looking for an opponent, I would be happy to take you on." Erza offered as she stepped before Jenny.

The blonde's face went white with terror. "E-Erza?!" Jenny shrieked before Erza quickly struck her down with her blade.

"Too bad for Jenny." Lola commented. "Fairy Tail A earns another point."

"Fairy Tail is certainly making quick work of their competition." Yajima observed.

"It's all about teamwork." Mato nodded.

"So I am our last bastion of hope." Ichiya proclaimed, his hand on his chest as he looked up to the sky for dramatic effect. "Do not worry, my friends. I will make sure your sacrifices are not in vain." He vowed.

"Hey, perfume guy!" Natsu shouted upon seeing Ichiya. "I've finally found ya!"

"Ah, Natsu." Ichiya grinned, having finished his grandiose speech. He pulled out two small vials filled with a pink liquid out of his suit pant pockets. He took out the corks before shoving the vials into his rather large nostrils.

**_POWER PARFUME_**

Ichiya inhaled the scent of the liquid deeply. His muscles bulged, completely tearing off his suit jacket as his body increased to twice its size. Ichiya raised his fists as Natsu continued running towards him "It is time to see which one of us deserves Erza's hand." Ichiya declared before running to meet Natsu.

Elsewhere in the city, Erza abruptly stopped running. Having felt a cold shiver go up her spine. "What was that ominous feeling just now?" she asked looking up at the sky.

Natsu grinned eagerly as his fist lit aflame. "Bring it!" He shouted as he jumped in the air towards Ichiya.

…

Lucy and Wendy walked through the marketplace. Despite no one being there, it showed signs of previous battles held there a few minutes before they arrive. The two's eyes were constantly shifting from side to side in anticipation of any enemies that could be hiding amongst the rubble.

"I hope everyone else is ok." Wendy said worriedly.

"Me too." Lucy said. "We haven't seen anyone in-"

"Blondie." A hollow voice called out from an alley.

Lucy and Wendy immediately back peddled and got on their guard, the blondes hands tightly clutching her key pouch. _That voice sounds familiar, could it be…_ Lucy thought. "Who's there? Come out!" Lucy demanded, trying her best to sound intimidating. Just as she deduced the voice belonged to Flare Corona, who emerged from the alleyway.

"W-what do you want?" Lucy interrogated, trying to hide how nervous she was in front of Wendy.

"I-I'm not here to fight." Flare said, a sorrowful tone in her voice as she held up her hands.

"Then why are you here?" Lucy asked with narrowed eyes and a wary tone. She clearly did not believe the Raven Tail wizard.

"I was looking for you." Flare answered.

"Why?"

"I…I wanted to…apologize."

"Apologize?" Lucy's eyes widened slightly.

"I didn't want to do all those mean things to you during our match the other day." Flare explained as she looked down. Her blood red eyes filled with guilt and shame. "My master told me to. I don't like hurting people."

Normally Lucy wouldn't have believed such an apology, but something about Flare's made her accept it, if only a little bit. This was a brand new side of the Raven Tail wizard, one much more welcoming than her previously malicious demeanor. A smile soon crossed Lucy's lips, surprising Flare, Wendy, and even Lucy herself.

"I forgive you." Lucy said.

Flare's eyes widened in disbelief. "R-really?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. You sound like you really mean it, so I want to believe you."

Flare smiled, but it wasn't an eerie one like before. It was genuine, and kind of cute if Lucy was being honest. "Thank you." Flare bowed.

Wendy smiled at the two's reconciliation before noticing a sudden shift in the wind. "Lucy!" Wendy shouted.

The three girls looked up, seeing a torrent of black wind falling down on them.

"Get back!" Flare yelled, pushing Lucy and Wendy back with her hair.

"Flare!" Lucy called out as the violent gust descended on the redhead. The force of the wind kicked up a furious strom of debris.

"Aries!" Lucy shouted, pulling out the spirits gold key. Aries appeared, before a downed Lucy and Wendy, immeadiately reading the situation.

_**WOOL WALL**_

The pink cloud of wool Aries summoned shielded the three from the oncoming rocks and brick pieces kicked by the tornado. Once it died down Lucy and Wendy stood up.

"Thanks, Aries." Lucy smiled. "You really saved our butts."

"Yes, thank you." Wendy said.

"I-it was no problem. I'm sorry I wasn't faster." Aries nervously apologized, covering her blushing cheeks with her hand.

"No you came just in time." Lucy reassured. "You can go back now."

"Ok." Aries nodded as she faded away, the wool wall fading along with her. "B-be careful, Ms. Lucy."

When the wind dispersed and dust cleared, Lucy and Wendy saw Flare lying in the crater unconscious, with a newly appeared Chelia standing next to her.

"Chelia?!" Wendy gasped with widened eyes.

"You mean the girl you fought from, Lamia Scale?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"I've found you, Wendy." Chelia smiled.

…

Natsu and Ichiya continued their fight, neither one of them backing down.

_He really is strong like Erza said._ Natsu smirked as he dodged another one of Ichiya's punches. _Too bad I'm stronger._ He drew back his fist.

**_FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST_**

Natsu struck Ichiya in the face. Knocking him through a nearby building and out of the fight.

Ichiya slowly sat up in the rubble created by his impact, a grin on his face as he looked at Natsu. "You certainly have proven yourself the better man today. Man." Ichiya soon passed out, a wide smile on his face.

"That was a great fight." Natsu praised to the unconscious leader of Team Blue Pegasus. "But I'm not losing yet."

The crowd cheered in excitement.

"Natsu has defeated Ichiya, and earned Fairy Tail A five points." Lola announced. "With their last member down, Blue Pegasus has been eliminated from the Grand Magic Game."

"Atta boy, Natsu!" Macao cheered.

"Yay, Papa!" Aura shouted.

"Look." Levy pointed at the scoreboard with an excited smile. "Natsu's team is only three points behind Sabertooth now."

"If they keep this pace up this match is in the bag." Max grinned.

"Now whose next?" Natsu asked, looking around for his next opponent.

"I'll accept that challenge." A man said, stepping forth from the shadows.

Lola's eyes widened in shock. "It's Jura!" he shouted.

"I wasn't expecting Natsu to cross paths with Jura of all people." Mavis said, her eyes narrowed.

"You really don't know what to expect with Natsu involved." Cana grinned.

"Right." Lisanna giggled in agreement.

"What's going to happen now, Master Mavis?" Kinana asked.

"Have you made a plan for this?" Evergreen added.

"To be honest, I still haven't thought of an effective way to deal with Jura." Mavis answered. "He's in a class of his own."

"Do you think Natsu will be able to defeat him?" Makarov asked.

"We will have to watch and see."

"You're that old guy who fought Oracion Seis with us." Natsu remembered with widened eyes. "You're a wizard saint right?" An evil grin then crossed the dragon slayer's lips as he thought of the answer to his question. "If I can beat you, then I'll be able beat the old man." he deduced.

Makarov irritably sighed upon hearing Natsu's reasoning. _Don't take Jura lightly, Natsu._

Jura chuckled at Natsu's eagerness. "By all means you are welcome to test yourself against me. To be honest I've been wanting to see just how powerful your dragon slayer magic is ever since you defeated Master Zero all those years ago." His eyes narrowed as he smirked. "But I warn you, I will be giving it my all. Facing someone as strong as you, I cannot afford to hold back."

"I won't hold back either." Natsu returned.

"Hold on, Natsu." A familiar voice called to the dragon slayer. Natsu and Jura looked to their left, seeing Laxus emerging from the streets. "I already called dibs on Jura."

"So?" Natsu protested. "I got here first."

"Wanna fight for it?" Laxus smirked as lightning crackled around his body.

"You bet." Natsu replied, slamming a flame fist into his palm.

"Man this is going to be annoying." A third voice called, this one much more irritated than the others. The vexed person in question was Orga. "I was hoping to go one on one with Laxus, but I guess I'll just take all you guys down along with him."

"You're a cocky one." Laxus smirked.

"It seems I have walked into quite the assembly of opponents." A fourth voice interjected. Everyone's eyes shifted to the direction the voice originated, each of them feeling an enormously dark and ominous magic power walking towards them. As the man stepped into view, he was revealed to be none other than Alexei, leader of Team Raven Tail. "May I join in on this battle?"

"It's you." Jura said.

"Raven Tail." Natsu growled.

"Doesn't matter me if you wanna join or not." Orga shrugged. "I'm gonna be the last man standing."

"This should prove to be an interesting confrontation." Jura commented with intrigue.

"I'm gonna not go easy just because we're in the same guild." Laxus said to Natsu.

"Good, because I'm gonna go all out." Natsu retorted.

"Laxus, you shall be the first to fall." Alexei declared, pointing at the lightning wizard.

"This is certainly going to be quite the destructive battle." Pantherlily said.

"Yeah." Max nodded. "At least Natsu has Laxus there to back him up."

"Knowing those two that won't last long." Happy sighed.

…

Gray approached the library on the southern end of the city. "This must be the place the First Master was talking about." He said as he looked up at the structure before going inside. He walked through the lobby, making his way to a small chair in the center. In the chair sat Rufus, an open book in his hand.

"I was wondering when someone would find me." The masked man grinned, his eyes still focused on the book. "Honestly if you hadn't shown up, I would have forgotten all about you." He mocked.

"Oh you don't have to worry have about that." Gray said. "I'm going to make sure you remember who it is that took you down."

"Really?" Rufus asked, slightly intrigued by Gray's statement. He closed his book and looked at the Fairy Tail wizard. "Well before you 'take me down' we should wait for our final guest."

"Guest?" Gray questioned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Damn, I was hoping that no one noticed me." A voice echoed through the library, alerting Gray. From the bookshelves on the upper floor emerged Nullpudding, his eternal grin on his lips.

"You." Gray said with narrowed eyes. "You followed me?"

"Yeah." Nullpudding nodded. "Wasn't that hard. You're not a real observant guy."

"Well you both have my undivided attention now." Gray said as he began to gather magic in his hands.

"I have already seen how this will end." Rufus taunted, standing up from his chair.

Nullpudding jumped from the second floor, his forearms bulging as his needle magic activated. "Let's just see how good you pretty boys really are." he said.

"Did you predict this fight too, First Master?" Romeo asked Mavis.

"I did." Mavis nodded. "Gray insisted, so I let him take Rufus."

"So he's gonna win, right?" Warren asked with an expectant look in his eye.

"I'm not sure." Mavis answered. "His situation is similar to Natsu's right now. There are too many variables at play with Nullpudding in the mix. If it was one on one I would give the victory to Gray, but with both Rufus and Nullpudding to deal with, it will be a hard battle for Gray to say the least."

"Do your best, my love." Juvia said with clasped hands as she watched Gray and his opponents on a screen in the park area.

"What's going to happen next, First Master?" Levy asked.

"Juvia should soon come across Lyon and while she's distracting him, Erza should already be engaged in battle with Minerva." The ghost couldn't help but smile with pride as she explained her plan.

"You seem a bit too happy about that." Max commented.

"Wait, you mean Erza's gonna fight that Sabertooth woman?!" Elfman asked.

"Yes." Mavis nodded. "She's the one best equipped to fight her."

As if hearing Mavis and Elfman's exchange, the lacrima screens switched to Erza.

"Look!" Aura pointed with a smile. "It's mama!"

The red haired knight stood in a large courtyard whose perimeter was surrounded by trees. It was fairly high above the ground. If one were to look over the courtyard's edge, they would see a good chunk of Crocus below.

_If Master Mavis' prediction was correct, then I should encounter Minerva here shortly._ Erza's mind then began to wander as the slightly brisk breeze brushed across her face. _Natsu is currently in the midst of battling very powerful opponents. Hopefully he- _suddenly feeling a strong presence, Erza's mind immediately refocused and she looked behind herself. Her eyes widened slightly when she exactly who the power belonged to.

"It's Kagura!" Lola shouted. The ace of Mermaid Heel dashed towards Erza, her sword Archenemy at the ready.

"Huh?" Mavis gasped in disbelief. "That's another thing that managed to slip past me. They weren't supposed to to battle this early."

Erza quickly summoned twin katanas, using them to block Kagura's initial strike. _The First Master didn't foresee this._

The two swordswomen parried and blocked one another's strikes. Their clanging blades echoing in the air.

"What an amazing display." Lola said in awe as everyone watched Erza and Kagura's clash. "This is truly a battle to determine the strongest woman in the world."

_Her skill is quite amazing._ Erza thought as she and Kagura continued to counter one another move for move.

_Show me why you were once considered the strongest, Titania._ Kagura thought.

"What's going on, First Master?" Levy asked.

"She's really keeping up with Erza." Lisanna said in disbelief.

"She's as good as mama, right, Mavis?" Aura asked. Upon hearing no reply, the child looked up, seeing the sorrowful look on the ghost's face. "Mavis?" Aura called out, tilting her head to the side.

Mavis' eyes began to mist over. "M-my plans." She whimpered. "They're…they're…" she then began to cry.

"Don't cry, First Master." Lisanna said trying to comfort her.

"I'm not crying…I'm not crying at all." Mavis protested between sobs.

"Quick! Someone cheer up the First Master!" Makarov panicked.

Kagura slashed at Erza once again but the redhead bent backwards to evade. When she was upright again Erza slashed from the right but Kagura blocked the counterstrike. Kagura then targeted Erza's legs, but the Fairy Tail wizard once again managed to block the attempt with her katanas.

_Even with her sword still sheathed, she emits a great deal of pressure._ Erza thought.

The two women moved to attack one another again, but they suddenly stopped. Having been caught off-guard by a mysterious blue-green blob floating between them.

_What is this?_ The two swordswomen thought in unison.

The blob expanded and out emerged two arms that grabbed Kagura and Erza by their faces. From the blob emerged Minerva. She spun around, throwing both Kagura and Erza to the ground to shock of all those watching in the crowd.

"W-what just happened?!" Lola shouted as he, Mato, and Yajima looked at the sequence in disbelief; their jaws nearly on the floor.

"I'm sorry for intruding." Minerva simpered as she landed on her feet on the ground. "I hope you both will let me join in the fun as well."

Erza and Kagura both stood up, their hardened glares now on their newly appeared trespasser.

Mavis looked at the screen in both shock and fear. Her plans had slowly but surely unraveled in front of her very eyes.

"What's wrong, Mavis?" Makarov asked.

"I-I have no idea what is going to happen now." Mavis stammered. "It's all jumbled."

"What started as a one on one battle has turned into a three-way free for all!" Lola announced. "Three of the strongest women in the Games are now in the same place! Who will emerge the victor?!"

Sting sat in an abandoned alleyway away from all of the fighting. He looked down at the ground, a sorrowful smile on his lips as he thought of Lecter. _Don't worry, Lecter. I'll see you soon._

Gajeel walked through the abandoned streets of Crocus' housing area, an irritated look on his face. "Damn, where the hell is everybody? I'm really started to get pissed off." he said as he looked around for someone, anyone to fight. As he walked past another broken down home a shadow emerged from the rubble. It formed into figure, revealing itself to be Rogue.

The shadow dragon looked at the still walking Gajeel, who was unaware of his presence. "I've finally found you, Gajeel." Rogue uttered as he began to follow behind him.

The pieces, however disconnected, were beginning to fall in place on the final day of the Grand Magic Games: a rematch from day one in the west, a novice and a demon battling together for guild pride in the east, spirits and a young slayer of dragons vs. a confident slayer of gods in the north, a five-way battle between men in the south, and all surrounding a war ready to commence between three of the strongest women in the world in the center of the capital.

…

* * *

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! Hopefully you all enjoyed yourselves. As a present I give the next chapter of "7 Years and Counting". Even though some battles are shown this chapter was mostly just set up for the big battles in the next chapter, which happens to be the final chapter of the GMG arc. So hopefully you guys will like that as well as this. As always thanks for reading and let me know what you think. :)**


	20. GMG: The Grand Finale

**_FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST_**

Natsu lunged forward, his burning fist aimed at Orga, but the massive man jumped into the air, evading the dragon slayer's attack. _Damn, he's fast for a big guy. _

As Orga floated in the air he held out his palm, black lightning charging in the center.

**_BLACK LIGHTNING SPHERE_**

The ball of black lightning was aimed squarely at Natsu, the cackling and static serving to make the pinkette's hair stand on end. Laxus moved to intercept.

"Move!" he grabbed Natsu by his scarf, throwing the dragon slayer behind him.

Natsu hit the ground as he flew back. "Hey! What's the big idea you-"suddenly a huge rock in the shape of a hand appeared over Natsu. He quickly stood up and dashed backwards as the hand collided with where he was previously standing.

"You're a quick thinker when it comes to battle." Jura praised with an eager grin. The rock attack had belonged to him.

Laxus held out his hands, sending forth a stream of lighting towards Orga's sphere. As the two sets of lightning collided, Laxus slowly closed his hands into fists. The action caused his lighting to slowly encircle the black and yellow sphere and compress it. Soon the sphere imploded, creating a bright flash that momentarily blinded all of the other fighters.

The five men reset themselves, all standing in a sizable circle.

Natsu glared at Laxus. "Why did you push me you jerk?!"

"Be grateful that I didn't let him electrocute you to a crisp, idiot."

"I could have handled it."

Orga smirked at Laxus. "That was a pretty cool move there. Using your magic to cancel out mine."

"It was easy since you have so little control over your own power."

"What?" Orga glared, easily falling for the S-Class wizard's taunt.

Natsu pointed everyone's attention towards Alexei. "What's with him? He hasn't moved the whole time."

Orga's cocky smirk returned to his face. "He's probably scared. All that big talk. He's probably shaking under his mask."

Alexei turned his head towards Orga. "My apologies. I was simply waiting for an opportunity to make my move." Suddenly he disappeared.

"Where the hell did he-?" Orga received a hard punch in the face that knocked him over.

Natsu, Laxus, and Jura quickly got on their guards, but they too were felled by the armored wizard. Natsu was kicked into a nearby building while Jura received a swift backhand that sent him flying through a tree. Laxus was the final one to be attacked, doubling over from a hard hit to the gut before being forced to his knees by a crushing kick to the back of his leg.

"Wow!" Lola shouted. "After being immobile, Alexei has suddenly gotten the better of his four opponents. Just how strong is the leader of Team Raven Tail?"

"Laxus!" Evergreen shouted at the screen.

"Get up, Natsu!" Lisanna called out.

Obaba fumed at the display on the screen. "Jura! You better get your sorry butt up right now before I spin ya!" What the old woman didn't know was that she was already in the process of spinning one of her guild members. Not that she would care even if she was aware of her actions.

Makarov glared over to his son, who stood near one of the stadium seating exits with an evil smirk on his lips.

Aura, confused by the old man's anger, looked up to him and asked. "What are you looking at, Grandpa Makarov?"

"The Master of Raven Tail." Makarov answered. "My son, Ivan." He pointed to where Ivan was standing. "He's a very bad man."

Aura looked over to where Makarov pointed, she then looked back at him with a confused stare. "But, there's no one there."

Makarov raised an eyebrow before chuckling at what he thought was a child's innocent statement. "What do you mean? He's right over there, you see? He's the evil man standing next to the exit with the long black beard."

Aura looked over again. "I don't see. Are you ok, Grandpa?"

Makarov began to laugh. "I see. I see. You're playing a joke on me. It's very funny."

"She is right, Master Makarov." Shizuka voiced. "I do not see anyone over there either."

"Ok, this joke has gone on long enough." Makarov's tone started to grow serious.

Alexei stood behind the now kneeling Laxus, his gauntlet's sharpened fingers pointed toward the lightning wizard's neck. Laxus looked back at him, his face wrought with both pain and anger. "I told you, Laxus. You are going to be the first to fall." He pulled back his hand before aiming for Laxus' neck. Before Alexei's gauntlet pierced Laxus' neck, a row of rock pillars emerged between the two. Alexei slid back as one hit his arm. "Damn."

**_120MM BLACK LIGHTNING CANNON_**

A concentrated beam of black yellow lightning zoomed towards the Raven Tail wizard. He jumped into the air to dodge it, seeing both Jura and Orga on their feet. _Those attacks should have knocked them out._

"Hey!" a voice shouted from above.

Alexei looked upward, seeing a grinning Natsu.

"This is payback for earlier." Natsu's right foot became covered in flames.

**_FIRE DRAGON TALON_**

He turned his body and kicked Alexei in the head, sending the armored wizard crashing back down to the ground with a loud crash.

Natsu landed next to Laxus, who was now standing upright. He smiled cockily at his guild mate. "Now we're even."

"Don't get ahead of yourself."

Orga walked over to the crater, cranking his neck to get the soreness caused from Alexei's punch out. "That guy, he caught us off guard."

"Indeed he did." Jura agreed with a nod. "I wasn't expecting him to be that powerful."

Natsu looked down in the crater, squinting to get a better view. "Think he's out?"

Laxus shook his head. "Not a chance. It'll take more than that to take that guy down."

The four wizards looked into the crater and watched as Alexei slowly rose to his feet. "Damn you." He huffed. His mask now sported a huge diagonal crack, with a piece missing that revealed the eye of whoever was underneath it. Soon the mask fell apart, showing Alexei's true face to all in attendance.

"What the?" Natsu questioned in surprise.

Laxus gritted his teeth. "I should have expected this."

Makarov looked back over to Ivan who, much to the old man's shock, was beginning to fade away. "What's going on? Ivan's-" Just then Levy's voice broke his train of thought.

"Master, look!"

Makarov's eyes widened in disbelief as he looked back at the lacrima screen. "It can't be…"

"What's this?!" Lola shouted in shock. The screens had suddenly shifted from Natsu and Laxus' five-way match to Mirajane and Alana's battle with Kurohebi and Obra. To the surprise of the crowd, but most of all Fairy Tail, all four wizards were down with Sting standing over them.

"When did he get there?" Jet asked.

"Oh no, Mira." Lisanna gasped.

"He got Alana too." Cana said, trying to hold in her frustration.

"Did he take out all four of them?" Alzack asked.

"Mama Mira." Aura whimpered as she saw her second mother lie in the rubble unconscious.

"Ladies and Gentleman," Lola began over the mic. "I have just been informed that Mirajane and Alana defeated both Kurohebi and Obra before Sting arrived. I have also been informed that Sting defeated the two women just before our cameras could catch it. So as it stands, Fairy Tail B and Sabertooth both earn 2 points, but Mirajane Strauss, Alana Engel, Kurohebi, and Obra have all been eliminated!"

"What happened?" Droy asked.

**30 Minutes Earlier**

Mirajane and Alana continued their battle against Kurohebi and Obra. Seeing how Alana could somewhat handle herself without the use of her magic, Mirajane let her handle Obra while she took on the stronger Kurohebi.

**_SAND REBELLION _**

The torrent of sand raced towards Mirajane but she swatted away the whirlwind with her Satan Soul tail. She flapped her wings, using the force to propel herself towards Kurohebi. She assaulted him with a bevy of fast kicks and punches, but the snake-like mimic wizard dodged all of them with little effort. Mirajane began to grow irritated as each of her strikes went unanswered.

She swung her arm over her chest, seemingly connecting with a right hook that knocked Kurohebi down. However that assumption soon fell apart when Kurohebi's leg come around from opposite his body. The back of Kurohebi's heel struck Mirajane's shoulder, knocking her off balance long enough for him to reset himself and follow up with a back hand, this one knocking her from the building they were standing on. Alana watched the sequence from the street below.

"Mirajane!" She tried to catch her like she did before, but she thought better of it when Mirajane used her wings to stop her fall herself.

"Don't worry about me! Focus on your own battle!" Mirajane flew towards Kurohebi.

"Easier said than done." Alana mumbled before dodging another strike from Obra. The fight was already hard enough with magic, fighting without proved nearly impossible. It forced the young heiress to think on her feet, watch for openings that allowed her to counter with whatever minute melee skill she could muster.

Clumsy as she could be, Alana Engel was actually a somewhat competent fighter thanks to her family's lead butler, Edgar; A former knight in the council guard. Whenever he had the spare time to train she would watch him from her room window, taking the utmost care not to be found out by her overbearing parents. By the time she was 12 Alana could pull off a few moves on her own, although she didn't possess nearly as much grace and flair as her "master".

Obra raised his massive arm and chopped downward. Alana stepped back to evade, but instead tripped over a rock behind her. Luckily for the dirty-blonde her blunder achieved the result she was looking for. Obra stomped towards her but she scooted back on her bottom before rolling backward. She pushed off her feet, head-butting Obra in the abdomen. The massive man stumbled backward, the creature on his shoulder showing its frustration at the strike.

_He's off balance!_ Thinking quickly, Alana clasped her hands together, a bright light shining in her palm.

**_LIGHT MAKE FIST_**

A bright yellow fist fell from the air, slamming Obra on the ground. "Got him!"

Alana stood up and walked towards her fallen opponent. "Ah!" she squealed upon seeing what remained of her enemy. He was in pieces, his head barely attached to his neck with his chest ripped open and his right arm missing. "I-I killed him." Her face turning pale. "I didn't mean to. I didn't-"she fell to her knees in her grief, landing on something soft. She looked down and her face grew paler. "It's his insides. I really…wait." She picked up more of the wizard's guts. Upon closer inspection she realized it wasn't entrails of a corpse, but fluff. "What is this?" She looked at Obra's supposed body, reaching her hand out to feel inside his open rib cage. She felt more fluff. "Was this guy a doll or something? And where is his pet thing?"

Alana continued to ponder this weird turn of events as the creature that was previously on "Obra's" shoulder watched her from a nearby alley. It snickered mischievously before running off into the darkness of the alley.

Mirajane once again found herself on the defense against Kurohebi. _He's not letting up. I have to end this quickly._ She floated into the air, looking down at Kurohebi from above. She then began to gather her magical energy. _I can only do this once with the amount of magic I have. I was hoping to save this for a fight against Erza or maybe that Sabertooth woman. _

Kurohebi once again summoned a torrent a sand to attack Mirajane. It surrounded her, but the eldest Strauss sibling was far from concerned. She fell from the sky like a rock, landing a small distance away from Alana. The blonde covered her eyes from the dust.

"That's one down." Kurohebi smirked before turning his attention to Alana.

Suddenly Kurohebi's sand was blown away in a burst of flame, surprising both he and Alana. They both looked back seeing a being with long white hair that flowed down a high collar that was attached to a large overcoat. Two yellow horns jutted out from either side of the woman's head, her arm's covered with silver gauntlets.

"Mirajane?" Alana nearly choked on her fear.

"This is my strongest form, Sitri." Mirajane explained to Kurohebi, her voice having been deepened by her form's effects. "You should count yourself lucky. The only people who have seen this form are my siblings, my guild master, and Erza."

Lucky was one feeling that Kurohebi wasn't experiencing. Overwhelming fear would have been a more accurate description.

In a flash, Mirajane zoomed passed Kurohebi. She seemingly did no damage to the wizard, but in a matter of seconds Kurohebi felt a pain across his chest and he fell onto his stomach unconscious. Seeing her opponent immobile, Mirajane jumped down to the still frightened Alana.

"I-is that you, Mirajane?"

The now demon barmaid walked towards Alana, breathing in and out like a ravenous beast.

"M-Mirajane?" Alana whimpered as she began to walk backwards, her quaking legs soon giving way. Mirajane stood over Alana, her shadow all but encompassing the frightened girl. "Don't you remember? It's me, Alana."

Mirajane gave no reply.

Alana covered her face with her arms as she closed her eyes. "Please don't hurt me."

Mirajane glared at Alana for a few more seconds before flashing the girl her trademark smile.

Alana looked back at Mirajane, seeing the warm smile on her still demonic face; her clawed hand outstretched towards her.

"Don't worry, I'm still here." Mirajane reassured, although her deepened voice still made Alana feel uneasy.

Alana reached for Mirajane's hand, grabbing it as the barmaid helped her to her feet.

"I scared you didn't I?" Mirajane teased as she released her Sitri form, her slim yet curvaceous figure returning to view.

"Yeah, you really did." Alana sighed with a smile, relieved that Mirajane hadn't actually become a monster.

"You did a good job." Mirajane congratulated. "But it seems you went a little overboard." She pointed towards the mangled Obra.

"I don't know what happened. I think the person we thought was Obra was a puppet or something. Maybe that little rat-thing on his shoulder was the real Obra?"

"Maybe." Mirajane replied. "We can talk to the others about it once we meet up with them."

"I hope they're all doing alright."

"I'm sure they are. They are the strongest wizard's in Fairy Tail after all."

"You are too." Alana smiled.

"Oh stop, you're going to embarrass me." Mirajane denied with a wave. "Besides, I'm still not as strong as I used to be. I-"Mirajane stopped her statement cold when she felt something powerful approach. "Get down!" Changing into her Satan Soul form she quickly grabbed Alana. Before the dirty-blonde could ask any questions she saw a bright flash of light that caused everything to go white.

Awakened by a ringing in her ears a minute later, Alana slowly titled her head upward to see that she and Mirajane were a good few meters from where they were previously standing. "What…happened?" Alana grumbled. She looked to her left, seeing an unconscious Mirajane, once again back to her original self. "Mirajane?"

As he vision began to fade, Alana saw someone approaching them. A man with spiky blonde hair stood over the both of them, his body engulfed in a white aura. "Saber…tooth." Alana mumbled through gritted teeth before passing out.

…

"With Alana and Mirajane eliminated only Laxus, Gajeel, and Juvia are left from Fairy Tail B." Lola announced. "Raven Tail on the other hand only have Alexei and Nullpudding to continue on. Speaking of which lets peek in on Alexei's battle, which has seemed to reach a fever pitch."

"Good idea. Punkin!"

Yajima nodded in agreement. "I've been curious as to who was behind that mask."

The lacrima screens switched back to the previous battle, which showed Natsu and the others still standing around the small crater that Alexei's crash had created. "Look, the dust is starting to clear away." Lola commentated, showing his anticipation for the revelation of Alexei's true visage in his voice.

The now helmetless figure came into view for all to see. To the surprise of the crowd, "Alexei" was revealed to be Ivan, Raven Tail's guild master.

"Master Ivan?" Levy's astonishment was mirrored by the entire Fairy Tail guild.

"But he was-"Max pointed to where Ivan was thought to be standing, only to see a vacant space.

"Has he been posing as Alexei this entire time?" Mavis asked, narrowing her eyes.

Makarov looked over to Shizuka and Aura, his surprise covering his entire face. _They were right. He wasn't there, but how did-_

Warren could no longer hold in his anger. "That's against the rules!"

The crowd began to talk amongst themselves. Each of them just as confused and shocked as the Fairy Tail wizards.

"Isn't that Raven Tail's master?"

"It's against the rules for a guild master to participate in the games, right?"

"Isn't the committee going to do something about this?"

"That is indeed against rules." Lola nodded, overhearing the crowd's conversations and protests on the matter. "Don't worry folks, we will have this matter resolved right away."

"That's cheating!" Mato shouted, his normally happy attitude giving way to anger.

Yajima sat in his seat, his hardened glare focused on the Raven Tail master. _What are you planning, Ivan?_

After about a minute or so a voice rang out from above, echoing over the city for all to hear. "Attention all contestants! Raven Tail is hereby disqualified for violating the rules of the Grand Magic Games. Repeat. Team Raven Tail has been disqualified from the Grand Magic Games for a violation of the rules. All Raven Tail members please make your way back to the stadium."

Ivan looked at the wizards surrounding him and smirked as the announcement repeated overhead. "What do I care about some idiotic tournament? What I seek is much more valuable then a meaningless title and bragging rights."

Laxus glared at his father. "What are you blabbing about, old man?"

"No need to play innocent, my son. You know full well what I seek. Where is the Lumen Histoire?"

"Never heard of it."

Natsu scratched the top of his head with his index finger in his confusion. "The what?"

"Lumen Histoire?" Lisanna asked aloud.

Warren turned to Macao "What is he talking about?"

"Beats me. I'm just as lost as you." The former master shrugged. He turned to Makarov. "Do you know master?"

Master Makarov stood on the balcony, his fists clenched as he grinded his teeth in anger. "Ivan, you-"

"How does he know of that?" Mavis asked. She was doing a better job of holding in her anger than her successor.

"Don't play dumb with me, boy." Ivan said to his son, his patience wearing thin. "I know Makarov revealed its location to you."

"Nope. I have no idea what you're talking about. And even if I did, there's no way in hell I would tell you."

"You must not be aware of the situation you're in."

"Oh I know just what kind of situation I'm in, Dad. Seems like you've forgotten how to count in your old age."

Ivan's face began to turn as he slowly began to take notice of Natsu, Jura, and Orga. Each of them less than pleased by the Raven Tail master's tactics.

"I don't what this Lumen whatever is, but if you want to go to war with Fairy Tail I'm all for it." Natsu cracked his knuckles.

Jura held out his hand, extended his glowing index and middle finger. "I'm not too fond of cheaters. Whether they be guild master or not."

Orga cranked his neck again, black lightning crackling around his body. "You really pulled a fast one, old man. I gotta get you back for that punch from earlier."

Ivan grimaced at his current predicament. This was not the ideal situation he imagined himself being in. _Dammit, I let myself get trapped._ He looked around, searching for any route he could use to escape his entrapment. "You know, Laxus, you of all people should know how strong I am." Ivan raised his hand into the air, his palm open to the sun above. The wind began to kick up and crinkling and scrunching could be heard as a swarm of paper dolls gathered in the guild master's hand.

**_SHIKIGAMI TORRENT_**

Ivan thrust his arm down, the dolls in his palm creating a kick up of dust and debris that blinded the wizards surrounding him.

"Dammit!" Laxus cursed.

Once the dolls dispersed, Ivan was seen running towards the nearest backstreet. Natsu was the first to notice him.

"There he is!"

"I see him." Jura clasped his hands together, causing two massive rock walls to rise up and block Ivan's exit. Soon every back street and alley was closed off, once again trapping Ivan with the others.

His path blocked, Ivan turned around to face his opponents. "If that's how you want to play it." He held up his arms again, this time summoning millions of shikigami dolls that began to converge around him in mini tornados before shooting into the air above. The collected paper dolls began to wrap and circle around each other, forming into a giant ball that nearly blocked out the sun over the five wizards. The ball then began to glow purple, brandishing the mark of the shikigami used to form its massive structure. Ivan held out his palms in front of himself, causing the ball to move towards the others. "Let's see if you survive this!"

**_SHIKIGAMI DARK BOMB_**

Natsu quickly moved in front of his temporary allies, puffing out his cheeks.

**_FIRE DRAGON ROAR_**

The fire flowed fiercely from the dragon slayer's mouth, incinerating Ivan's bomb before it could hit pay dirt.

Ivan's eyes widened in disbelief. "I-impossible!"

Natsu wiped the lingering fire from his smirking mouth before exhaling smoke. "You should know not to use paper against a Fire Dragon Slayer."

"Damn you!" Ivan sent forth more shikigami to attack the others in his anger.

They all dodged the streams of shikigami, each of them converging on Ivan from different directions.

"Stay away from me!" he yelled but it was too late.

Orga struck first. Jumping into the air, the Sabertooth wizard clutched both of his massive hands together, swinging them downward as he landed in front of Ivan. He hit the Raven Tail master on the top of the head, knocking him for a loop and causing him to stumble back. Next was Jura. The wizard saint's fist collided with Ivan's stomach. Ivan doubled over as he spat up a small hint of blood, sliding along the ground with only his right hand and legs to support himself. His left arm was covering his now injured ribs. His momentum slowly stopped and he looked forward, seeing Natsu using his fire ignite his legs and propel himself forward. Natsu kneed Ivan under his chin, the force and angle of the attack serving to knock the Raven Tail master into the air. Finally came Laxus.

"Wait, Laxus! Don't do this. I'm your father! Are you really going to strike down your own flesh and blood?!"

Laxus gave no reply as he dealt the final blow to Ivan, delivering a hard punch to the face that knocked the Raven Tail master down to the ground with a loud boom, the rock cracking beneath him. Laxus stood over his fallen father. "My family is Fairy Tail, and it's my job to crush my family's enemies. Even if it's you…dad." Laxus' face showed a vague hint of sorrow as he spoke. No matter how evil he was, Ivan was still Laxus' father and knowing that he was still out to destroy everything his grandfather, Ivan's father, had built after seven years was never going to be an easy pill to swallow.

"Laxus…" Ivan said through shallow breaths. "If you believe nothing else I tell you…remember I said this. Lumen Historie…"

"I told you I don't know what that is."

"But I do. It is…Fairy Tail's darkness."

Laxus' eyes widened as he listened to his father's words.

"One day you will see it for yourself, and you will know the truth behind…Fairy Tail." Ivan's voice faded as he passed out, a smirk on his lips.

"Alexei, I mean Ivan has been defeated." Lola announced. "Unfortunately, since Raven Tail was disqualified before his defeat, Fairy Tail B doesn't receive any points."

"Actually, they can." Mato corrected. "While Raven Tail did cheat, they are still part of the games until they escorted out by the royal guard. Therefore any points scored from their defeat until they are taken away is legal."

"Well there you have it folks. Fairy Tail B scores 5 points." Lola corrected himself, although he didn't really see a point in this decision.

"How much do you think he knows?" Mavis asked Makarov.

"I'm not certain. It could be nothing, it could be everything. I'm more troubled by the fact that he knows it exists at all. It should only be known to those who receive the title of Guild Master." Makarov's brow furrowed even further. "If Ivan knows, who knows how many other dark wizard's know of its secret?"

Natsu pouted as he looked at the downed Ivan. "Aw, man I wanted to beat him."

"You just didn't hit hard enough." Laxus smirked, trying his best to hide the guilt he was feeling.

"Can we get back to beating each other senseless now?" Orga said. "I still have a game to win."

"You really think so?" Laxus looked squarely at the god slayer. "Then let's see how much fight you got left."

"Ready for round two?" Natsu asked Jura.

"Anytime."

…

"Raven Tail cheated?" Chelia asked aloud as the announcement continued to ring out. "Oh well, I still got one point. But wait…does it get taken away since they cheated?" Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Lyon will get mad at me if that happens."

As the god slayer mumbled to herself Wendy and Lucy stood across from her, their scars visible on their bodies. They managed to hold off Chelia's attacks to the best of their abilities, but they were thankful for the reprieve that the committee's announcement of Raven Tail's disqualification gave them. They needed to formulate a better plan of attack.

Lucy briefly looked over to the still unconscious Flare, who she had earlier placed inside a nearby alley for her safety, before refocusing on Chelia.

"What am I doing?" Chelia asked herself, shaking the distractions out of her head. "I have to focus on this fight first." She looked back at Wendy and Lucy. "Sorry, let's resume shall we?" she puffed out her cheeks, sucking in the air around her.

Realizing what was happening, Wendy did the same while Lucy summoned Scorpio.

**_SKY GOD'S BELLOW_**

**_SAND BUSTER_**

**_SKY DRAGON ROAR_**

Scorpio and Wendy's attacks combined into a unison raid before colliding with Chelia's black breath. The Fairy Tail wizard's combined techniques served to overpower Chelia's, pushing the god slayer back. Chelia crossed her arms in front of her face in order to shield herself from the kicked up debris while her body healed her outside injuries.

When the wild winds dissipated, a newly summoned Sagittarius stood in front of Wendy and Lucy. Three of his arrows were nocked and aimed at Chelia.

**_O STREGTHEN OF ARM TO CLEAVE THE HEAVENS: ARMS_**

**_O SWIFT WIND THAT DASHES THROUGH THE HEAVENS: VERNIER_**

Wendy's support spells enhanced both Sagittarius' strength as well as his speed, allowing him to shoot nine arrows in rapid succession. Due to his enhanced strength the arrows flew harder and faster, barely allowing Chelia enough time to react.

She held out her hands, summoning a wall of black wind that deflected 7 of the 9 arrows, the two that passed her defenses grazing the left side of her abdomen as well as her right shoulder. She rotated backwards landing on her feet. Before she could properly stand again, her eyes widened when she noticed a tenth arrow zooming straight for her head. Chelia quickly moved her head out of the way, the arrow grazing her cheek as she watched it fly by. She looked back at her opponents, astonishment burning in her eyes. _They work really well together._ Her wounds once again healed themselves.

"You can return now, Sagittarius." Lucy said to the cosplaying archer. "Thanks for your help."

Sagittarius turned around and saluted the two girls. "It was my pleasure, my lady. I'm sorry I could not be of more assistance." With that he faded back to the celestial world.

"Man, I thought for sure that would get her." Lucy complained. Her breathing was labored.

"Are you ok, Lucy?"

"Of course." Lucy gave a weak smile as she flexed her arm. "You know me. I could keep going for days." Lucy was of course lying, her rapid summoning of spirits was starting to get to her, but she wanted to keep going. She needed to. She didn't want to hold her team back anymore then she thought she already had. She looked down at her jingling celestial keys. She had already used Cancer, Taurus, Scorpio, and now Sagittarius during the course of her and Wendy's battle with Chelia. Thanks to some persuasion from Loke, Lucy's spirits agreed to break their contracts for one day, allowing Lucy full access to all of them just for today. This agreement let her summon the aforementioned Scorpio and Cancer despite it not being an agreed upon day for the spirits. _I probably have about two more summons left until I'm completely out of magic energy._ Lucy then looked over to Wendy who was fairing no better than she was. Constantly healing, enhancing, as well as attacking was taking a toll on the young dragon slayer. Lucy couldn't help but notice it when they used their unison raid.

Luckily for the pair, Chelia was also exhausted. Despite showing no external damage, the Lamia Scale wizard's stamina was severely drained. All three of them knew that the next couple of moves would end the battle.

Seeing no other option, Chelia resorted to her trump card. She held out her arms, black wind gathering around them before raised them above her head. The wind followed Chelia's movements as it gathered above her body. Wendy and Lucy felt a chill run up their spines.

Wendy's mind instantly flashed back to her one on one battle with Chelia her eyes widening. "This attack is-"

Both Wendy and Lucy recognized it as Chelia's ultimate technique, Heaven Gathering of Clouds.

"You guys did well." Chelia praised as the winds began to form into wings. "But this is it." She whipped her arms around, preparing to send her wind at the two weakened Fairy Tail wizard's, but just then…

"I told you to stay away from me!" a shrill, frightened voice screamed in the distance.

"Just wait!" another voice shouted after the first, this one belonging to a man. "Let me show you how deep my love is for you!"

"I said I'm not interested! My heart only belongs to Gray!"

"What does he possess that I don't?!"

As the voices drew closer, Wendy and Lucy didn't need to think hard to know that their surprise guest was Juvia, and it took even less investigation to know that the man chasing her was Lyon.

"L-Lyon?!" Chelia exclaimed with a blush as she watched the object of her affection run towards her.

Juvia ran passed Chelia in a fright. "Stay away!"

"Juvia, wait please I-" Lyon's pleas were cut short when he bumped into Chelia, the girl's sudden fall dissipating her magic winds into the air. "Chelia? What are you doing here?" The two were on the ground, Lyon on top as he gave Chelia a confused stare. Chelia's face turned bright red as she looked into the Ice Make wizard's piercing black eyes.

"I-I was going to ask that." she managed to stutter out.

Lyon stood up, taking Chelia's hand into his as he helped the still blushing god slayer to her feet. "I was searching for an opponent until I ran into my darling Juvia by the fountain. I tried to talk to her but she ran away. She must have thought I would attack her. What happened here?"

"I was fighting Wendy and Lucy until you showed up." She looked over to Juvia, who was now hiding behind Lucy and Wendy. She glared at the water wizard, jealousy over Lyon taking over her mind. Juvia looked back with confusion.

"I see. Have you found Jura?"

Chelia shook her head "No. Last time I saw him he was fighting four other men."

"Are you alright, Juvia?" Lucy asked.

"I'm better now. I was following Master Mavis' plan until I ran into Lyon. I tried to get away but he started chasing me. He really does not know how to take no for an answer." Juvia was of course oblivious to the irony in her statement.

"Well since we've met here like this, we should join forces to take down our opponents." Lyon suggested. "Then we will find Jura."

"Right." Chelia nodded, her energy seemingly returned.

"It looks they want to fight us together." Wendy said, noticing the determined looks on the Lamia Scale wizard's faces.

Juvia held out her arm, a swirl of water gathering in her palm. "It's three on two. We have the advantage. We should finish this quickly so I can find my darling Gray."

"Well I feel a bit better about our chances now that, Juvia's showed up." Lucy smiled as he took out one of her gold keys.

…

Back in the stadium, things had become somewhat more focused since Ivan's revelation. The lacrima screens were back to showing multiple battles as opposed to one at a time.

"Natsu and Laxus are holding their own." Makarov commented as he watched the two do battle with Orga and Jura.

"Yes." Mavis nodded. "It also seems that Juvia has joined with Lucy and Wendy. The three of them should be able to take down Lyon and Chelia without much problem."

"How long are they gonna keep standing there?" a random onlooker complained.

"Did they fall asleep or something?" another person commented.

The Fairy Tail wizards looked to where the clamoring spectators directed. They were shown a screen on the furthest right. This one featuring the three way battle in the library. Just as the spectators said, Gray, Rufus, and Nullpudding were not moving.

"They look like statues." Carla said.

"Maybe they fell asleep." Happy commented.

"Don't be absurd."

Cana yawned. "I know I'm going to fall asleep if someone doesn't make a move soon."

"You probably drank too much." Levy commented.

Rufus, Nullpudding, and Gray all stood opposite one another in the library center. Each of them waiting to see just who would make the first move. Taking the initiative Gray slammed the bottom of his fist into his palm.

"Guess I'll start if you guys are too scared."

**_ICE MAKE LANCE_**

Gray's frozen spears shot forth from his hands, crisscrossing, arching, and bounding off the ground as they aimed for Nullpudding and Rufus. "Memorized." Rufus smirked as he jumped back to evade. Nullpudding on the other hand weaved through the spears, his forearm bulging as he jumped towards Gray.

**_NEEDLE ARM_**

He swung his spiked arm at Gray, who dodged each punch with little difficulty. Gray slid back, gaining some distance before once again slamming his fist into his open palm.

**_ICE MAKE IMPACT_**

He summoned a giant, intricately designed ice hammer with a spiral head. It swung downward towards Nullpudding. The Raven Tail wizard strafed left, dodging the hammer that pierced the ground before he resumed his attack on Gray.

"Dammit." Gray cursed.

"Memorized." Rufus repeated as he watched his two opponents from a safe distance.

Nullpudding and Gray clashed, the latter having summoned an ice sword to counter the former's arm. "What are you…mumbling about?" Gray asked Rufus through his grunts as he pushed Nullpudding back.

Nullpudding landed a few meters away from the ice wizard. "You saying a prayer before I take you out?"

Rufus' superior smirk was still prominent on his features. "Memory itself can be a very powerful weapon." He pointed at his temple.

Gray's irritation at Rufus' grew. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm able to memorize any magic I see. If I use those memories as a base, I can also create new magic."

"Get to the point, pretty boy." Nullpudding demanded.

"The weakest ones are always the most impatient." Rufus sighed as he held out his hands. "In short by mixing together my memories of the Fairy Tail wizard's ice magic with Orga's thunder magic…" Rufus' gaze suddenly turned malicious as he raised his arm into the air.

**_MEMORY MAKE: SWORD OF FROZEN BLACK LIGHTNING_**

Gray and Nullpudding's eyes widened as they watch bolts of black lighting fall from above, freezing whatever ground they touched upon. Nullpudding jumped to the second level of the library while Gray quickly dived to his right to avoid a bolt coming down upon him.

"So he can just make things up?!" Jet yelped.

"That's cheating." Droy mumbled, his mouth full of food.

As Gray slid across the ground he noticed Rufus preparing for another attack.

**_MEMORY MAKE: SHRINE OF TURBULENT FANG_**

Rufus thrust out his arm, the gesture summoning a horde of tornadoes that raged through the wizard's fighting area.

Gray looked at the oncoming whirlwinds. _I can't get away in time._ He stood up and held out his arm, his magic gathering.

**_ICE MAKE SHIELD_**

Rufus looked on at Gray's solution for his magic and continued to grin. "A shield, huh?" Rufus held his index and middle finger against his forehead. "Memorized and forgotten."

Suddenly Gray's shield disappeared. "What the hell?!" His protection gone, Gray was swept up in one of the tornadoes. He howled in pain before he landed on the ground with a thud.

Nullpudding smirked as he watched the action from above. "That was interesting."

"How did you do that?" Gray asked Rufus as he regained his legs.

"If I can memorize something, it only makes sense that I can forget it as well."

"He can really do that?" Warren asked Yukino, who was sitting next to Aura.

"Yes." Yukino nodded. "Rufus' Forget technique is a form of magic cancellation. Whatever spell he 'forgets' becomes ineffective against him. Meaning that whoever he battles can't use the spell again until they beat him."

"How is Gray supposed to fight against that?" Max groaned.

"Gray's a real man." Elfman nodded. "He'll find a way."

"Don't forget that he also has that Raven Tail wizard to deal with." Evergreen pointed out.

"You left yourself open!" Nullpudding rapidly descended from the upper level, thrusting his needled arm at Rufus' back. To Gray's surprise and Nullpudding's frustration, the Raven Tail wizard went right through Rufus, who faded away into the air.

"Not that trick again." Wakaba groaned in frustration.

"Let's play a little game." Rufus suggested, his voice echoing throughout the library. "A sort of reenactment of the Hidden event. Let's see if one of you will be able to find me."

Gray was less than enthused about the idea. "Stop messing with me and come out!"

"I'm in." Nullpudding slyly grinned as he ducked into one of the many book shelf aisles. "But I can't promise it'll be fun when I find you."

"Dammit." Gray sighed as he followed behind the others. He stepped over the overturned books tossed about by Rufus' tornadoes as he approached the shelf that was closest to his left. His senses tuned to their highest, Gray carefully navigated every book shelf that hadn't been knocked over from the previous skirmish. _Damn that guy. Is he taking this fight seriously at all?_ A ruffling of pages caused Gray to quickly turn his head, his nerves settling when he saw a couple of books that had fallen from their place on the shelf.

Macao's eyes widened as he saw a shadow run across the screen. "Look out, Gray!"

A voice echoed from beneath the black haired wizard. "Found you."

Gray looked down, seeing Nullpudding standing in front of him. The Raven wizard swung upward with an uppercut, but Gray managed to step back just enough to only feel the wind passing his face. The Fairy Tail wizard clasped his hands together, aiming to freeze his opponent, but missed his chance when Nullpudding quickly jumped over him and escaped. "Crap."

"Having trouble finding me?" Rufus taunted from his unknown location. "Maybe this will help you."

Gray felt the ground rumble beneath his feet. _What's going on? Why is the ground getting hot?_

Suddenly two molten rock spires appeared next to Gray, the heated ground now beginning to crack, with a red glow being seen in the openings. Steam began to rise from the cracks, and Gray's eyes widened in realization. "That's magma!"

**_MEMORY MAKE: KARMA OF THE BURNING LAND_**

Gray dove from the shelves he was standing between as the magma rose from the ground, engulfing and melting the shelves, as well as the few that were next to them. As he slid along the ground, he saw Nullpudding a small distance away from him. He narrowly evaded the magma himself.

"You both did pretty well to evade that move." Rufus congratulated.

"Are you gonna hide all day or are you going to fight us?!" Gray shouted.

"The battle wouldn't be entertaining if I ended it so quickly now would it?"

"You're really starting to piss me off." Nullpudding spat.

"Forgive me. Maybe this will help you feel better."

A magic circle appeared over Nullpudding, restricting this movement. "What is this?"

**_MEMORY MAKE: SHOWERING ANCIENT WISDOM_**

Nullpudding fell to his knees, the magic circle creating a pressure similar to a gravity shift.

_He must have learned that from watching Kagura._ Gray deduced as he watched Nullpudding struggle. _This guy really is something else._ Gray mentally kicked himself for praising Rufus.

"I can't…move." Nullpudding grunted. Every time he tried to stand the circle glowed brighter and the gravity increased.

"Next is this."

**_MEMORY MAKE: COLORFUL SLASHING ATTACK FLAMES_**

Gray and Nullpudding watched as a wave of flames headed towards them. The flames were enhanced by lightning, cracklling inside the inferno. Gray was reminded of Natsu's Lightning Flame Dragon mode. Nullpudding's eyes widened in fear of the oncoming assault before seeing something completely unexpected.

Gray stood in front of Nullpudding, clasping his hands together before jutting them out to his sides.

**_ICE MAKE RAMPART_**

A massive ice wall appeared in front of Gray, blocking Rufus' attack. He then summoned his Cold Excalibur, using it to destroy the magic circle above Nullpudding. The Raven Tail wizard looked up in confusion before standing upright again, the gravity holding him down now gone.

"That was a stupid thing to do." Nullpudding said as he rubbed his forearms.

Gray smirked. "It probably was, but I need your help to flush this guy out."

"How do you know I won't just turn on you?"

"I don't. But what I do know is that you're just as tired of this guy as I am. So help me take him out and then we can get back to pummeling each other."

Nullpudding thought about betraying Gray then and there, but he thought better of it seeing as how the Fairy Tail wizard's plan did make sense. Neither one of them would have peace as long as Rufus was around. "You're on, ice boy." His evil grin returned. "But when we're done with him, you're next."

"Fine by me." Gray clasped his hands together while Nullpudding's forearms bulged out again. The two rival wizards stood back to back.

**_ICE MAKE ARROW_**

**_NEEDLE SHOT_**

A barrage of ice arrows and needles shot from Gray and Nullpudding respectively, destroying everything in their path. Makarov began to sweat, internally hoping that Fairy Tail would not be held accountable for any damages to the library.

A shadow quickly moved from one of the overturned bookshelves. "Found you!" Gray shouted, aiming his massive bow to his upper right. Just as he deduced, Rufus emerged from the dust. The arrows shot forth, piercing through the Sabertooth wizard like he was a ghost. He had once again used an afterimage.

Rufus, emerged from the dust, slowly clapping as he walked towards the pair. "That was quite impressive. It seems that you can manage to surprise me after all, Fairy Tail. But alas we come to the end of our song." hepressed his fingers against his temple. "Memorize these words. You will never be able to defeat me."

Gray ripped off his shirt. "Oh yeah?"

Shizuka tilted her head in confusion. "Is there a certain reason why he removed his shirt? Is he hot?"

Lisanna giggled. "No, not really."

"Uncle Gray's a pervert." Aura innocently interjected.

Asuka looked at her friend with curious eyes. "What's that?"

Aura looked up to the sky, her little finger pressed against her chin in a thinking pose. "I don't know. Aunt Lucy said it before."

Gray pointed his thumb at the Fairy Tail emblem on his left pectoral. His gaze narrowing at Rufus. "You see this mark on my chest? It means that as a member of the Fairy Tail guild, I never lose to the same opponent twice."

"Bold words." Rufus smirked. "You have some sort of plan I assume?"

Gray slammed his hand into his palm, his ice magic once again gathering.

**_ICE MAKE UNLIMITED: ONE SIDED CHAOTIC DANCE_**

Rufus held his finger against his temple. "It doesn't matter what you try. I'll just memorize it and…" the masked wizard's confidence slowly unraveled as Gray's spell began to take shape. "W-what's this?"

Hundreds of ice made weapons, each of varying sizes and designs swirled around Gray, their numbers only increasing as the seconds passed.

"My memory…it can't keep track of all of them."

Gray whipped his arms around, the weapons spinning outward and slashing both Rufus and Nullpudding and trapping them in ice. Nullpudding's eyes glossed over in defeat. However, Rufus was still conscious despite his injuries.

"That was a good move, but unfortunately for you I've already memorized magic that can defeat ice." Rufus pressed his fingers against his temples one last time, the ice that encased him melting as he once again used his Karma of the Burning Land spell.

The flames engulfed Gray, but the ice wizard was unharmed as he dashed towards Rufus. "Is this all you got?" Gray taunted as his head poked out of the flames. "I've felt fire way hotter than this." He held out his arms, summoning twin ice blades.

**_ICE BRINGER_**

He swung the swords across his body as he ran past Rufus, slashing the masked wizard and sending him flying into the air. As Rufus fell back to the cracked library floor, Gray grabbed his hat that floated in the air. He placed it on his head, an added exclamation point of his victory. He then looked at the still frozen Nullpudding, as well as the downed Rufus before walking towards the library exit, a smirk on his lips as he titled his new hat down over his eyes.

"He did it!" Max exclaimed.

Cana grinned. "He really does know how to show off." Cana grinned.

Jet and Droy high-fived one another. "That's two wins for us!"

"I knew he'd pull it off."

"Excellently done." Mavis praised.

"Gray has done it!" Lola shouted. "He has defeated both Nullpudding and Rufus in rapid succession. Fairy Tail A earns 2 points."

Yajima gave an approving nod. "An impressive victory."

"But Rufus has never lost!" Mato exclaimed in shock.

"Well it seems like today is full of surprises."

"The stripper actually managed to win." Gajeel smirked as he looked at the results of Gray's battle on a floating lacrima screen. "I can't let him and Salamander get ahead of me." He resumed walking along his path, his face twisting in boredom. "Where the hell is everybody?!"

"So Rufus lost after all." Rogue muttered to himself as he watched Gajeel from behind one of the pillars of a covered walkway. "Fairy Tail really is a strong guild, but that doesn't matter to me as long as I can defeat you…Gajeel." Rogue stepped out from the pillar, following behind Gajeel for a few seconds before holding out his hand in front of himself.

Gajeel felt an unfamiliar presence and instantly side stepped into the walkway, seeing a shadow pass him by. "What the?"

"It seems you finally noticed me…Gajeel." Rogue stepped into view, revealing himself to the Iron Dragon.

Gajeel grinned. "I've been itching to fight you again. " He held out his hand, changing it into his Iron Dragon sword. "This time won't end in a draw."

…

Natsu leapt from a rock wall as he kneed Jura in the collar bone, throwing off the wizard saint's balance. "I got you." Natsu smirked as he landed on his feet behind Jura, his fist engulfed in flames. He lunged forward, but Jura summoned another rock wall. Natsu punched through it, but when the rocks fell all Natsu saw was Jura pointing at him with the index and middle fingers of his right hand.

**_ROCK AVALANCHE_**

The boulders created by Natsu's destruction of Jura's Rock Walls all converged on the dragon slayer. Natsu held out his arms to block as the rocks sent him flying backwards and into Orga, who was currently fighting Laxus. They both fell to the ground.

"Get off me!" Orga yelled as Natsu's back lay across his chest.

Natsu groaned in pain as he looked up. His eyes widened when he saw a lightning bolt coming straight for him. He leapt off of Orga, who managed to roll away just in time, as the lightning struck. Natsu quickly made his way towards the man responsible for the weather shift, Laxus. Orga followed him.

"Get back here!"

Natsu complied, quickly turning around and stopping. He inhaled, his cheeks puffing out.

**_FIRE DRAGON ROAR_**

Natsu killed two birds with this spell. He had an offensive counter for Orga, while also closing the gap between himself and Laxus.

As Orga dodged the fire spell, while Natsu turned his body to strike Laxus. He lunged forward with a kick but the thunder wizard was prepared, turning his body into lightning just before Natsu's strike landed. Natsu slid on his foot a small distance before coming to a stop.

"Crap." Natsu grimaced as he watched Laxus solidify.

"Close." Laxus smirked.

"Not close enough." Natsu smirked back.

"This is starting to get annoying." Orga complained as he looked at his three opponents.

The four wizards had been battling non-stop since Ivan's defeat. None having the clear advantage over the others. Their battle was the longest of any other in the games so far. Any normal wizard would have passed out at the pace these four were going, but these were no normal wizards standing opposed to one another. One was a dragon slayer, taught by the same creature his magic was created to kill. Another was a legacy, the descendant of great wizards as well as a dragon slayer in his own right. The third, belonged to the strongest guild in the land and was given magic meant to slay gods. While the oldest among them was the fifth strongest wizard saint, being herald as the strongest human wizard in all of the kingdom of Fiore. Only in the Grand Magic Games would forces of this magnitude collide.

"At this rate we'll all be in our graves before we decide on a clear victor." Jura said with a light chuckle as he looked at his three opponents.

"They finally stopped." Lisanna sighed relieved as she watched the screen on which the battle was being viewed.

Cana sipped ftom her tenth mug of beer. "They've been going at it nearly all day."

"What do you expect when you put four monsters together?" Macao said.

"Natsu's really gotten stronger over those three months." Alzack said astonished.

"Yeah." Bisca nodded. "I remember when he used to lose to Erza all the time. I wouldn't have ever expected he would be able to go toe to toe with Jura of all people."

"Well Natsu and Erza live together, right?" Droy rhetorically asked. "They probably train like crazy every day."

"Don't forget about how strong Laxus has gotten." Evergreen reminded with a prideful smile.

"Your dad's really cool, Aura." Asuka smiled.

"He is." Aura replied with a wide smile of her own.

"I see his training really paid off." Pantherlily said of Natsu.

"Of course it did." Happy replied. The blue exceed stood up straight, a cocky grin on his face as he crossed his arms and lifted his chin for dramatic effect. "Natsu is the strongest dragon slayer in the whole world."

"I'm sure Gajeel would disagree with that." Lily challenged with a grin of his own.

"Natsu already beat him once. He can do it again."

"Things are different now." Lily defended. "Gajeel's gotten much stronger since their last fight. There is no doubt he would win in a rematch." He stepped towards Happy.

"No way. Natsu's still stronger." Happy answered Lily's challenge by pressing his forehead against his.

"Gajeel's stronger."

"No, Natsu's stronger."

"Gajeel."

"Natsu."

"Gajeel!"

"Natsu!"

Carla gave an exasperated sigh as she watched her fellow exceeds argue. "I'm thankful Wendy isn't as troublesome as those two."

"The course of this battle is about to change." Mavis stated as she intently watched the screen.

"What do you mean, Master Mavis?" Levy asked.

"You'll see." The blonde ghost smiled. "Four will soon become two."

"I'm going to end this now!" Natsu leapt high into the air. He held out his hands, his right becoming engulfed in flames while his leftt generated a huge amount of electricity. Laxus' eyes widened at the sight. Natsu slammed his hands together, creating a large fireball laced with lightning.

**_LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME_**

Natsu threw the fireball downward towards his three opponents. The explosion it generated was massive, alerting everyone in the city.

Lucy fell onto her butt as the ground shook. "What was that?!"

Gajeel smirked. "That must have been Salamander."

Rogue looked over to the explosion with quiet surprise.

Gray sighed. "That guy has no restraint."

"Who could have done that?" Kagura asked aloud.

Erza grinned.

"Whoa!" Romeo shouted. "There's no way they survived that. Natsu won!"

Evergreen eyes widened in shock before she succumbed to anger. "That idiot! Did he forget that he and Laxus are in the same guild?!" She began to beat on Elfman's arm.

"Ok, you're angry at Natsu. So why are you hitting me?!" Elfman asked.

"Did I get them?" Natsu asked aloud as he floated back down to the ground. The dust settled and to Natsu's surprise there were group of rock pillars where his opponents were. "What the-"

**_IRON ROCK POWDER EXPLOSION_**

Natsu's eyes widened when he saw spiked four rock pillars shoot up from the ground. He dodged them by turning his body, the pillars only managing to tear a small hole in his vest. "Whew. That was close." Natsu exhaled when the onslaught stopped. "If that hit me I would been done for." He looked down, failing to notice one more pillar heading towards him. This one flat. It struck the dragon slayer in the abdomen, causing him to spit up a small amount of blood before he broke through it with another flame fist. He dove down, seeing a silhouettes in the dust caused by the earlier explosion. He drew back his hand, an evil smirk on his lips.

"I got you!" He thrust his arm down through the silhouette, hitting Orga square in the face and knocking him out. The crowd gasped in disbelief. Natsu stood over Orga, an irritated look on his face. "Man, I meant to hit the old guy. Where did he g-" Natsu was suddenly struck in the side with another rock pillar, this one sending him flying across the city.

Makarov face palmed. "He may have gotten stronger, but the boy still has a lot of work ahead of him."

"You have to admit that it was amusing." Mavis giggled. "At least he managed to take out one of his opponents."

The rock pillars lowered back into the ground, revealing Jura and Laxus. Jura had only meant to protect himself, but Laxus was close enough for the spell to protect him as well. Orga lessened the damage to himself with his god slayer magic, but unfortunately he wasn't prepared for Natsu's dive.

Laxus gave an amused smirk. "Damn, I didn't know he could do that on his own. I thought that was only a one time deal."

"If I hadn't shielded us, we most likely wouldn't have survived that attack." Jura said.

"Too bad for the Sabertooth guy." Laxus commented as he and Jura looked over to the unconscious and bleeding Orga.

"Despite an amazing showing, Natsu has been knocked out of the battle by Jura." Lola commentated. "Since he flew so far we're going to have to switch cameras to find out where he lands. Although after that hit, I'm sure he has been eliminated."

"Don't forget that he managed to receive one point for his team before being ejected from the battle." Yajima added.

Yukino looked at the screen with concern. "Is he going to be alright?"

Aura smiled at the celestial wizard. "Papa's fine."

Wakaba grinned, lightly jabbing Macao with his elbow. "He'll be more pissed off than hurt when he lands."

"You got that right." Macao agreed with a laugh.

"I told you this would happen." Mavis tried her best not to sound smug, it wasn't working in her favor. "Now we will see if Laxus will be able to handle Jura on his own."

"Were you holding back earlier?" Laxus asked. "That attack on Natsu had more force behind it than your earlier ones."

"Maybe at the start." Jura answered. "But Natsu Dragneel ended up surprising me enough to the point where eliminating him from the battle was my top priority."

Laxus smirked. "He's gonna be pissed when he gets back here."

"Then I'll be sure to let him air out all of his grievances once you and I are finished here. You are also someone I've wanted to battle, seeing as how you are Master Makarov's-"

"Hold it." Laxus interrupted. "Don't finish that sentence. This isn't about a spoiled grandkid or some saint titles." He clenched his fist, lightning crackling around it. "This is just about two guys facing off to see who's the strongest."

Jura grinned before nodding in acceptance. "Agreed. Come."

Laxus dashed off, lightning covering his body as he drew back for a punch. Jura cut him off at the pass, stepping forward and chopping the blonde on the head with enough force that he fell to the ground with a crash.

Everyone looked at the screen in shock.

Lola was unable to contain his surpise. "Jura has taken out both Natsu and Laxus in one fell swoop."

"There is a reason why he is the fifth strongest wizard saint." Obaba stated with a prideful nod.

"You fought well." Jura told the downed Laxus. "But don't forget that there will always be someone higher than you."

"I know that better than anybody." Laxus mumbled. He thought back on his fight with Natsu seven years ago. "But sometimes it pays to look down." Laxus sprung up, striking Jura with a thunderous uppercut. "You never know who might be at your feet!"

The crowd once again gasped as Jura staggered back. The wizard saint stepped forward to balance himself, summoning a barrage of pillars from the ground to attack Laxus.

Laxus once again covered his body in lightning as he jumped into the air, weaving through the pillars with his enhanced speed. Once he was clear of his obstacles, he drew back his hand, a ball of lightning gathering in his palm.

**_LIGHTNING DRAGON'S HEAVENWARD HALBERD_**

Laxus hurled the lightning ball at Jura, it forming into a halberd spear.

Jura waved his hand in front of his face.

**_TALUS_**

More pillars sprung from the ground, these ones protecting Jura just as they had when Natsu attacked. Laxus' spell obliterated Jura's allowing him to dart to the wizard saint's side and draw back for another punch. Jura blocked the strike with his tensed forearm before summoning more pillars that Laxus dodged again. He once again rushed Jura, but this time the earth wizard took the offensive by stepping forward and slapping Laxus with enough force to divert his course. Laxus answered with a punch of his own to Jura's cheek. The two men then began to trade earth shattering blows. At the end of the exchange Laxus gathered power before slinging another giant lighting ball at Jura, the explosion kicking up debris in its wake. The dust settled, revealing Jura smirking with more than a few bruises and scratches on his body.

"I'm at a loss for words. You have so much strength left after our earlier battles. I haven't felt this excited in years."

"I could say the same about you." Laxus smirked. "You really are a monster. What's Natsu say at times like this? Oh yeah…" Laxus looked at Jura with a confident grin as lightning crackled around his body. "I'm all fired up."

Jura's expression was equally as eager as Laxus'. "This last move will end it."

"I was thinking the same thing."

Laxus and Jura drew back their fists, their respective magic powers gathering.

**_IRON ROCK FIST_**

**_DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: ROARING THUNDER_**

The two wizard's fists collided, sending a shockwave through the area they were fighting in. When the dust cleared they both stood there, smirks on both of their faces.

"Well…done." Jura congratulated with a weak smile before falling over.

"You…too." Laxus said before he too fell over.

"They're both out!" Lola shouted. "Both Laxus and Jura are down!"

"So who gets the points?" a spectator asked before others started to pose the same question.

"I believe in this instance, they both receive points." Mato answered. "That was too an amazing battle for no one to win."

Yajima nodded "I agree."

"Well its decided folks, both Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail B receive 5 points!" Lola said. The crowd cheered, seemingly agreeing with the decision.

Makarov smiled, his eyes beginning to mist. "Good job, Laxus."

"Are you crying, Master?" Cana teased.

"What?!" the old man his eyes and nose. "I am doing no such thing."

"It's ok to cry, Makarov." Mavis smiled.

"I said I'm not crying!" Makarov angrily denied. Evergreen on the other hand was crying happily, blowing her nose on a handkerchief Elfman gave her.

Laxus groaned as pain echoed throughout his body. "Damn. I can't move at all." He and Jura looked up at the orange sky above.

"Neither can I." Jura said. "I suppose we were both more injured from earlier than we let on." Things turned silent for a few moments before either of them spoke again. "Laxus, I'm curious."

"About what?"

"Have you ever thought of becoming a wizard saint? It wouldn't be hard with your ability."

Laxus' smirk grew wider as he closed his eyes. "Yeah, I bet the old man would have a heart attack if that happened."

…

Erza, Kagura, and Minerva all faced one another, each one feeling the other out mentally.

"It seems I am two teammates short." Minerva announced, breaking the silence. She was referring to Rufus and Orga. "I should have expected both of them to fall, but not this easily. It's quite disappointing." Despite her words the look on the Sabertooth woman's face didn't appear to be what she said. In fact she looked more amused than anything else. She looked over to Erza. "You seem to be down a teammate as well, Titania. I can't imagine Natsu's fall was a pleasant one."

"You should be more concerned with your own well-being." Erza's voice didn't hide her malice towards the Sabertooth wizard.

Minerva gave an amused huff before turning her attention to Kagura. "You also seem to be down a few allies. Would it not be best for you and I to join forces against our biggest threat?"

"I require no help to fight. Least of all from you." Kagura replied curtly. She then looked over to Erza, remembering the reason she sought her out in the first place. _Why do you choose to protect Jellal? You suffered the same horrors as Millianna, so why would you…?_

Minerva shrugged, unfazed by the pairs harsh words. "No matter. The people have begun to lose faith in Sabertooth over the course of this year's games. It goes without saying that your two guilds are at fault for this offense. Erza…Kagura…I will prove once and for all that Sabertooth is the strongest, by crushing both of you ants under my feet."

"You're quite sure of yourself." Erza replied.

"I've grown weary of all this talk. Come." Kagura demanded.

The three women stood in silence again. The entire crowd was on pins and needles as they waited for one of the most anticipated battles of the games to start. In an instant all three women darted towards the center of where they were standing, Minerva summoning more green orbs as Kagura and Erza brandished their blades. Their initial clash blew a fierce wind through the surrounding area before they backed off to try again.

Erza struck first, swinging her twin swords in different directions. Her left sword swung back towards Kagura, who blocked her slashes. Erza's right sword was aimed at Minerva. The leader of Team Sabertooth blocked Erza's strike with her left hand before pushing her back with her right. Without missing a beat Kagura ran passed Erza to Minerva's left, kicking her in the face as Erza rolled along the ground.

To Kagura's surprise, Erza caught herself and used one of her swords as a vault to propel herself, kicking Kagura just as the Mermaid wizard had Minerva. Kagura flew back into the stone barricade, the force of Erza's strike causing her break through it and fall to a lower level. Erza followed close behind.

Kagura flipped back onto her hands, catching herself as she landed on one knee. She looked up at Erza, the redhead's eyes widening. Kagura slashed her as she was coming down, causing Erza to collide into the stone pillar behind her. The mermaid looked up, surprised to see Minerva's hand in her face. The smirking Minerva covered Kagura with a huge green orb, pushing her back with enough force to destroy a portion the platform they were standing on. Kagura crossed her arms in front of her upper body to lessen some of the damage.

Recovered from her fall, Erza descended from the sky towards Minerva, her sword at the ready.

Minerva anticipated Titania. "I see you." she whipped her body around, preparing for a counter until she felt a sudden dull pain in her side. Kagura had reappeared, thrusting the point of her sheathed blade into Minerva's ribs.

Seeing her original target gone, Erza adjusted by stomping Kagura on her way down. As Minerva slid along the ground on her back she pointed the index and middle finger of right hand at the palm of her left hand, opened her finger of said right hand into a v.

**_IH RAGDO_**

Two orbs encompassed up Kagura and Erza, causing them to hover in the air.

Mavis' eyes widened as she took another look at Minerva's magic. "It can't be! That's one of the magics of the Yakuma Eighteen War Gods!"

Minerva swirled her arms around, green-blue energy waves gathering as she began to chant in an unknown language. "Niel Wielg Mion! Derse Elcantaeus!"

**_YAGDO RIGORA_**

A huge god-like man appeared above the three women, intricate designs on his body and grin on his lips. Erza, Minerva, and Kagura were then enveloped in a bright light that shot into the sky above. The structure the three women were standing on was nearly destroyed.

The light could be seen from the stadium. It was so bright it blocked the screens.

"Her power is amazing." Makarov said as he covered his eyes from the light.

"Mama!" Aura shouted before being grabbed by Yukino.

"Cover your eyes!"

…

"That was a cheap shot." Natsu groaned as he crawled out the rubble of what he believed was one of Crocus' magic stores. He landed pretty far from his original location and with his poor sense of direction it would be a while before he returned there. "When I find those jerks I'll-"Suddenly a bright light shined, causing Natsu to cover his eyes. "What is that? Is that Laxus?" He squinted as the strong wind kicked up by the explosion passed him by. "No, that's someone else. Someone else really strong." He sniffed the air, his eyes widening when he noted the smell. "It's that Saber woman…and Erza!" Without hesitation Natsu took off, a new destination in mind.

Sting also noticed the light, but he was far less phased by it. "I guess the princess has gotten serious." He lifted his head in the air, his nostrils flaring as he sniffed the air around himself. "He's back on the move." Sting jumped from the alley he was sitting in and took off down the broken streets. "Finally we'll get to battle…Natsu."

…

Minerva smirked amused as the dust kicked up by her spell started to dissipate. To her satisfaction, both Erza and Kagura survived. Although their clothes had seen better days.

"T-they're all fine?!" Lola exclaimed.

"How is that possible?" Yajima asked in utter shock.

Mato was speechless as his mouth hung open.

Ren observed the battle along with his fellow Tri-Mens. They had returned to their guild's balcony along with all the others who had been defeated, save for Raven Tail who were being held by the castle guard for their breaking of the rules. "All of their magic balanced out."

Hibiki nodded in agreement. "That seems to be the case for now."

"It's anyone's guess as to who will prevail, men." Ichiya mumbled as he hobbled forward. His entire body was now in a cast after his defeat by Natsu. "Be sure to watch carefully."

"You should really be resting, sir." Eve nervously laughed.

"Atta girl, Kagura!" Beth cheered.

"If she keeps this up we can win." Arana said.

"That's what happens when you underestimate Kagura." Risley nodded with a grin.

"I must say you have both done well in order to last this long against me." Minerva smugly praised.

Erza and Kagura gave no reply.

"As things are now, this battle could go on for days before we reach a climax." Green energy once again gathered around Minerva's hand as she waved her arm. "It seems that I may have to change my strategy some." A large green orb appeared behind Minerva, this one containing a person. Someone that both Kagura and Erza knew very well.

"Millianna!" they both shouted in shock.

The cat girl was trapped, tentacles wrapped around her wrists and ankles as she struggled to free herself. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises, blood dripping from her head. It was obvious that she had been tortured before appearing.

"This is another kitten I captured during the course of the games. It seems they're attracted to me for one reason or another." Minerva said.

Happy shuddered at Minerva's words, recalling his own capture by her.

"As you can see, the poor child is suffering terribly. The space that I have placed her in is stealing away her magic little by little."

"That's a dirty trick!" Arana spat.

"Millianna." Beth fretted.

Risley fumed. "Why that…"

"You think this will make us concede?" Erza interrogated.

"You needn't be so hostile, Titania. I have no intention of using her as a hostage to force a surrender out of you two. But I did mention that I was making a change to my strategy."

Kagura and Erza's calm demeanors gave way to rage as they both glared at Minerva through clenched teeth.

A sadistic tone of satisfaction entered Minerva's voice. "That's the look I have been wanting to see."

"Release Millianna now!" Kagura demanded.

"Not just yet. I want you two to show me how strong you are when you battle each other."

Kagura took a step back, clutching her sword under her arm, her muscles tensing. "I will not repeat myself. Release my guild mate while you still breathe."

Minerva's sick grin widened. "Come take her from me."

Kagura instantly closed the gap between herself and Minerva.

Erza watched with astonishment. _She's fast!_

"I gave you your chance." Kagura stated as she swung her sword.

"It seems that's where you were failed." Minerva replied as she disappeared, Erza reappearing in her place.

The two looked swordswomen looked at one another in surprise before Erza moved her sword to block Kagura's strike. Both of the swordswomen were dumbstruck by the situation.

_How did she do that?_

_She switched places with me?_

"You two sort this out amongst yourselves." Minerva teleported Millianna away with a wave of her hand. "I'll face the winner."

"You're quick to run for someone who interrupted our battle. How unbecoming of a 'noble'." Erza taunted as she continued to hold Kagura back.

"You misunderstand." Minerva answered, her back was still facing the two. "A 'noble' moves pieces on the board according to their will alone. You should consider it an honor that I have chosen to 'run'. I admit I made an error when I elected to take on the both of you. No matter the tactics, it is a noble's duty to win." Minerva began to walk away as she waved her hand to signify a goodbye.

"Let Millianna go!" Erza shouted after her.

"You dare…" Kagura snarled, catching Erza off guard. "Say her name as if she were a comrade?!" Kagura forcefully pushed forward, head-butting Erza and staggering her back.

"It seems you two have a personal matter to discuss. I'll let you get to it then."

"Only if you release Millianna!" Kagura said. She turned her head to confirm, but Minerva was already gone.

Erza wiped the blood from her lip. "That was a bald escape plan."

"Be quiet!" Kagura snapped, she turned back to Erza, her eyes darkened. "I will cut both her and you down."

…

Crime Sorciere stood on their mountain hideout overlooking the stadium. Even though they had seen no sign of their enemies from the other night, they still felt uneasy.

"Who do you think they were?" Meldy asked Ultear.

"I'm not sure, but if I'm not mistaken the language they were speaking…it comes from the Pergrande Kingdom."

"What would wizards from that far up north want in Fiore?"

"I can only assume that it has something to do with Zeref. That girl had the same dark energy we had been sensing before. Although, hers was much weaker."

"Maybe…" Jellal began.

"What are you thinking, Jellal?" Ultear inquired.

"Maybe it has something to do with that girl. Shizuka."

"You mean the one Fairy Tail found?" Meldy questioned.

Jellal nodded.

"That is possible. Whatever this presence is, it was never this bold until that girl showed up. Couple that with the incident at the castle and there is definitely something connecting her to the others we fought." Ultear deduced.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Meldy asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Jellal said as he stood. "But I have a feeling that whatever is going on will come to a head sooner rather than later."

…

The crowd watched as Erza and Kagura stared one another down, their battle was about to resume in earnest.

"Minerva has left, putting us right back where we started with Erza and Kagura." Lola commentated. "Which one of these mighty women will prevail?"

"Come on, Erza. You can do it." Levy said.

Romeo cheered with the others before noticing Aura sitting below him. She was now standing against the balcony, her head rested on the railing, and an uneasy look on her face.

"Don't worry, Aura." Romeo said with smile, trying to cheer up his "little sister". "Erza's gonna win and beat up the Sabertooth lady." Aura's answer caught the young wizard offguard.

"What about Ms. Kagura?"

"What?"

"Will Ms. Kagura be ok?"

Romeo could hear the concern in Aura's voice. He honestly didn't know what to say. He sighed, putting his hand on Aura's head. "Yeah, she will too."

"You're lying." Aura replied curtly still looking intently at the screen showing Kagura and her mother.

"It seems it's time for us to resume our battle from earlier." Erza said.

"Good." Kagura took her stance before swinging her sword. "I won't be holding back this time!"

"Neither will I!" Erza moved to block with her own sword, but she misjudged the force of Kagura's swing, causing her to be overpowered.

Erza backflipped as she flew backward, requipping into her Heaven's Wheel armor. She used her wings to slow her momentum before dashing forward with her twin swords.

**_PENTAGRAM SWORD_**

Erza crossed her swords and slashed out a pentagram pattern. Kagura evaded each strike effortlessly as she jumped into the air, aiming her sword downward.

**_ARCHENEMY: STRONG FORM_**

Kagura fell on top of Erza, the impact causing the ground underneath them to give way. Erza gasped in pain as she and Kagura entered freefall. Kagura repositioned her sword in mid-air.

**_SLASHING FORM_**

Erza's eyes widened as she watched Kagura fall towards her. She held up arms in front of her body, requipping in her Adamantine armor. To her shock, Kagura slashed through her shield, inflicting some cuts on Erza in the process.

"That's impossible!" Max shouted. "She stopped the Jupiter cannon with that armor!"

"She didn't even draw her sword." Warren gasped.

Erza clutched her teeth to block out the pain as Kagura fell passed her.

Kagura looked up at Erza. "That's not enough."

Erza looked down at Kagura in anger before her body glowed again.

**_SONIC CLAW_**

Erza zoomed past Kagura in her flight armor, slashing at her with her twin knives. Despite the wounds inflicted on her, Kagura's face showed no signs of pain or distress as she clutched her sword to her chest.

Erza felt an odd sensation throughout her body before suddenly being covered in cuts. She howled out in pain once more as she hit the ground below.

"She…" Jet began.

"Attacked while being attacked?!" Droy finished.

"How did she manage to do that?" Levy asked.

Erza lightly shook, her body littered with cuts and bruises, as she laid on the ground level of the structure she and Kagura had been fighting on. It looked like the inside of a cathedral. All around were intricately designed pillars with murals on the vaunted ceilings. Kagura landed on her feet during her descent.

"I had no idea that there was someone as strong as Erza." Ren commented in surprise.

"It goes against all of my calculations." Hibiki smirked.

"Kagura has quickly gained the upper hand in this fight!" Lola commentated. "It seems Erza is no match for her!"

"Come on, Erza, get up!" Happy shouted.

"This Kagura is something else." Carla said.

Lily nodded. "Indeed she is."

"I never expected, there was someone as strong as you here. I'm surprised." Erza huffed as she tried to stand. "Your strength…it draws from your grudge against…?"

Before Erza could finish her question, Kagura kicked her in the ribs, sending her rolling along the ground and into a pillar.

Fighting through the pain, Erza slowly sat up against the pillar. "I don't care…how much you hate…Jellal." She tried to catch her breath. "But Millianna…" Erza managed to make it to one knee. "She is trying to start over…don't drag her into your vendetta."

Kagura angrily glared at Erza. "You know nothing." She swung her sword, knocking Erza into another pillar. "She chose this of her own accord. Her will and mine are one and the same. I will end Jellal's life!"

Erza violently coughed before she spoke again. "What happened…to make you this way?" she looked up at Kagura with anger.

"You of all people should know what that man has done. Simon…" she let his name hang in the air.

"Simon?" Erza repeated with widened eyes as she remembered her friend, but more importantly she remembered his death.

"He was my brother, and Jellal killed him." The venom oozed from Kagura's words.

Erza gasped in disbelief. _Simon's…little sister?_

"We were never the wealthiest of families." Kagura began as she thought back to her childhood. A village that would be easy to miss if you weren't looking forward. A rundown home that smelled of aging wood. A kitchen no bigger than one's bedroom. A small table where she sat and smiled with her brother. "But we didn't care. We were happy as long as we had one another to rely on." Soon, those happy memories began to give way to horror, fire, and death. "Then seventeen years ago, during the 'child hunts' he was suddenly taken away from me. I was lost, endlessly searching for him as I grew older. Then I met Millianna. She told me of his death. How he sacrificed himself to save you and the others. Being enslaved for all those years, only to be murdered in cold blood by someone he considered a friend. Hearing that made me lose faith in everything. So, I made a vow to myself." She held up Archenemy, clutching tightly on it's sheathe. "Only when I came face to face with my brother's killer would I ever draw my sword."

"Millianna's wrong." Erza muttered.

Kagura's body tightened. "What?"

"She wasn't there when it happened." Erza continued. "The only ones there to witness it were myself, Natsu, Jellal, and Simon…" Erza tightened her fist, scrapping her fingernails against the ground. "Jellal's hand may have felled Simon…but the one who killed him, the one truly responsible for his death..." Erza looked up at Kagura, tears pooling in her eyes. "Was me."

Kagura's pupils dilated as her blood pressure rose and she shook with anger. "You…you would go so far to protect him?"

"It's the truth! If I wasn't so weak…" her tears began to run down her cheeks. "Then Simon would still be alive."

Kagura's body began to shake even more, tears of anger pooling her eyes as she gripped the handle of her sword. Her heart began to beat louder and faster, each thump a different memory of her brother. She clenched her teeth, her adrenaline spiking as began to unsheathe her blade.

"Kagura what are you doing?!" Arana shouted from the stands.

"Don't!" Beth pleaded.

"You can't draw that here!" Risley yelled. "You know what will happen!"

Unfortunately Kagura didn't hear her friend's pleas and warnings. She let out a primal scream, all of her rage, pain, sorrow, and grief coloring it as she fully drew Archenemy. She swung it towards Erza, whose head was bowed in shame.

Makarov and the rest of Fairy Tail looked on in shock. _Is she willing to kill Erza for her revenge?_

"Forgive me." Erza pleaded before everything went white.

…

Natsu turned down another back street as he followed the Erza's scent. _I'm almost there._ He felt a rumbling before seeing a flash of white light head towards him. He quickly jumped into a nearby alley as the light passed by. _What is that?_ Once the light dissipated he looked back at the street, his eyes widening upon noticing that the city was nearly cut in two. _That came from where Erza is._ Natsu jumped out of the alley and continued his path. "I'm coming, Erza! Just hold on!"

…

Kagura looked down in shock as she saw Erza still kneeling, her own sword raised to block Kagura's attack.

"I'm not going to die here." Erza declared as she stood up, requipping into her sarashi and her hakama pants. She pointed her sword at Kagura. "Simon gave his life so I could live, Grandpa Rob gave his life so I could live. My friends give me the strength to live on. My family gives me the strength I need to live on. Dying here would be an insult to everyone that helped bring me to this point."

"Shut up!" Kagura shouted as she rushed towards Erza. "I'll kill you! You and Jellal will die for what you did to my brother!"

Erza tried to get into a blocking stance, but was suddenly halted. _My left arm…it won't move!_

Kagura swiped at Erza, who managed to block with one arm, but the force sent her flying back into another pillar. Kagura jumped into the air, slashing downward at Erza who managed to evade at the last second. The pillar behind her was obliterated by Kagura's blade.

_The force from her strike must have paralyzed my arm._ Erza surmised internally as she back peddled.

"You won't get away!" Kagura rushed Erza again. She slashed across her body, but once again Erza managed to block with one arm. Thinking quickly, Kagura kicked Erza in her exposed abdomen, causing her to slide back. Erza doubled over, falling to one knee as Kagura closed their distance. Erza slashed her sword across the ground, kicking up dust that blinded Kagura.

"Cheap tricks?" Kagura taunted as she wiped her eyes. "I thought you were better than that, Titania." Once Kagura could see again, Erza was nowhere to be found. "Hiding won't save you!" She began to walk through the structure. She swung her sword, destroying the pillar on her right with little effort.

Erza hid behind a pillar a few meters away from Kagura, peeking around just enough so the mermaid wizard couldn't see her. She ripped off a small length of her sarashi and began using it wrap her arm. She could hear the pillars falling in the background become louder. Kagura would soon find her. "Do you really think vengeance is what Simon would want?" Erza loudly asked.

"You have no right to speak his name." Kagura retorted as she destroyed another pillar. "You were supposed to be his friend, but you betrayed him just like Jellal. You and Jellal both will atone for your sin."

"Kagura, neither you nor Millianna have to go down this path. There are other things in this life other than vengeance and hate. That is not the only way to gain strength."

Kagura briefly thought of Erza's words before replying. "That may be true, but that is all I have left to drive me." Erza's words were starting to reach her, if only a little. "There is nothing else for me."

"I used to feel that way too." Erza said as she finished trying her makeshift sling. "Then I found Fairy Tail. I found _him_. I found a new purpose in my life. A reason to live. I can never repay what they did for me."

"Not everyone can find a light like you have. Some of us can only see the world in a sea of black."

"I don't believe that."

"Then you and I will never be able to see eye to eye. Goodbye, Erza." Kagura said with finality.

Erza's eyes widened as she looked to her left. Kagura had found her. Erza quickly dived out of the way as Kagura swung her blade, destroying the pillar she was standing behind.

Erza reset herself once she was a safe distance away, holding her sword to her side as it began to glow red. _I don't have the use of both of my arms, so I have to make this strike count. Otherwise, she will kill me._

Kagura noticed Erza's stance and got into one of her own, her blade glowing white. "This will end it. I will take your head."

The two women dashed towards one another, their blades holding their conviction and beliefs.

**_YOTO BENIZAKURA_**

**_REPENTANCE_**

There was bright mix of red and white as the two women crossed swords that once again blocked out the screens in the stadium. Soon the light faded, showing the two women having passed each other, their swords at their sides. They stood as still as statues for a few seconds before Kagura staggered, frightening her teammates.

"Come on, Kagura!" Risley shouted. "Don't fall now!"

Erza turned her head to look at Kagura. The raven haired swordswoman stumbled some more before sticking her sword into the ground to brace herself. _Kagura...she has to be..._

"I…I won't lose." Kagura fought the pain shooting throughout her body. "Simon…I have to…"

Erza heard a rumble and looked up. Due to their battle destroying so many support pillars, the ceiling was starting to give way. Erza's eyes widened when she saw very sizable boulders fall towards Kagura.

"Look out!" Erza pushed Kagura out of the way, the boulders falling on top of her instead. The crowd gasped in shock.

The dust cleared, showing Kagura safe from harm, but Erza's leg was trapped. Her right ankle had been crushed by the weight of one of the falling rocks. She grimaced, trying to hold down the pain. Kagura sat in front of Erza, her face frozen in complete shock and confusion.

"Why? Why did you do that?"

"I…remember who you are now."

Kagura's eyes widened.

"Forgive me…I never knew your name before. I just knew you as Simon's little sister."

"What are you talking about? You're not making any sense."

Erza gave Kagura a weak smile. "I was born in Rosemary Village as well. Just like you…and Simon."

Kagura slowly shook her head. "No…y-you're lying." Kagura's mind began to drift again, this time back to when the followers of Zeref raided Rosemary village.

…

Everywhere one looked there was fire and blood, the village was full of it. Masked men gleefully killing anyone who dared oppose them. Some even killed for the sheer thrill. There was nothing anyone could do, every adult was killed, while every child was taken.

Kagura, a young girl at the tender age of six, frightfully wandered the streets. "Simon!" she called out in tears, her fear making her voice quake. "Simon, where are you?!" Suddenly someone grabbed her, pulling her along as they avoided the marauding cultists.

"What are you doing out here? If they see you they'll take you away!" Kagura couldn't see the face of her supposed savior, but she did see hair, as red and vibrant as the dawn as she was pulled along.

They ducked behind a house, the redheaded girl throwing Kagura into an empty crate. "Hide here!"

"Hey, I think I see some kids over there!" one of the cultists shouted, pointing at the house.

"What about you?" Kagura whimpered.

"Don't worry. I'll find someplace to hide, then I'll find Simon for you." The redheaded girl smiled.

"But-"

"Just live." The redhead smiled warmly. Her smile astonished Kagural, it was as if everything in the world was alright. For the briefest of moments everything felt right again. Then she closed the lid and the illusion broke.

Kagura clutched her hand over her mouth, fearful that any noise would alert the cultists.

"There she is!" one of the men shouted, having spotted Kagura's savior. "Get her!"

They advanced on her, forcing her down to the ground before tying her hands behind her back with a rope.

"Let me go!" she shouted, trying to break free. "Let me go!"

Kagura sat in silence, tears running down her face as the voices slowly faded away. Soon there was nothing. Nothing but the silence keeping her company.

…

Kagura clutched her hand over her mouth just as she did all those years ago, tears once again streaming down her face as she looked at the wounded Erza. She slowly shook her head as everything began to sink in. "No, it can't be you…I thought you were-"

"Simon told me a lot about you." Erza said. "I always hoped that you were doing ok. I hoped that you were living a happy life like he wanted." She smiled. "I still hope."

Kagura dropped her hands to her sides, gripping her arms and sobbing for a few more seconds as she thought of how her life changed after that moment in the village. She felt ashamed, saddened that she had wounded the person who had allowed her to live. She then stood up, removing the rubble that was atop Erza. "I…I still don't know what to feel." She stated calmly, but she was still very confused. "But I do know, that this battle is my…loss…?" Kagura felt her body go numb as something pierced her back.

Erza's eyes widened in horror as Kagura's blood splattered onto her face. Minerva had returned, stabbing Kagura from behind with Erza's sword. The Sabertooth wizard removed the blade, Kagura falling limply to the ground.

Her teammates watched in utter shock and fright.

Aura gasped, covering her mouth with her small hands. Mirajane arrived and grabbed the sobbing child.

"When did you get here, Mira?" Macao asked.

"Alana and I just arrived a little while ago after seeing Porlyusica about our injuries."

"Mama Mira." Aura whimpered as she nuzzled closer.

"Shh. It's ok, your mama will take care of the bad woman." Mirajane cooed as she stroked Aura's hair.

Minerva grinned maliciously at Erza, her eyes radiating with her own sense of superiority. "You may have won the battle, but I take the points." The score changed to reflect her statement as true. "Did I not say I would return once your issue was resolved? A noble always gets their pick of the most delicious specimens, and today I'm fortunate enough to eat a Mermaid's head, as well as a wingless Fairy." Minerva began to laugh maniacally as she threw Erza's sword to the side.

"Damn you…" Erza snarled, her rage building once again.

Kagura laid between the two women. She tightly clutched her side, attempting to prevent further blood loss. She shuddered, her body becoming cold.

Minerva ignored the downed Mermaid wizard. "You're next, Titania. Although with those injuries I doubt you'll put up much of a fight."

Erza clenched her teeth as she reached back and placed her still working hand on her bloodied ankle.

"Mi…lli…anna." Kagura said to Erza, her voice shaking. "Save…her."

Erza gave Kagura a firm nod. "I understand."

"Millianna?" Minerva questioned upon hearing their exchange. "Oh, you mean the kitten." she waved her glowing hand, producing an unconscious Millianna who fell to the ground like a rock. "I'm afraid she's unable to continue. I take that point as well."

The score once again changed. Mermaid Heel's team name was also crossed out, eliminating them from the games.

Erza crawled over to Millianna, the blood from her ankle trailing along the ground. "Millianna?"

Millianna slowly opened her eyes, smiling weakly upon seeing Erza. "E-Erzy?"

"Hang on." Erza pulled her up. "I'll get for you and Kagura soon. Just stay with me!" Feeling something wet on her hand, Erza slowly raised it. Her palm was completely covered in blood. "W-what's this?" Erza laid Millianna on her stomach before lifting the cat girl's cloak. To her horror she saw deep lacerations on Millianna's back.

"I grew bored of waiting for your battle to finish. So I decided to have some play time with my new 'pet'." Minerva deviously grinned.

Erza began to shudder as her rage built even more. She was reaching her breaking point, Minerva's' final words pushing her over the edge.

"Her scream was most pleasing."

The knight's pupils dilated, her teeth clenched tight enough to bend steel as she turned her gaze towards Minerva. Minerva's words played over and over in Erza's mind, her sole focus becoming the destruction of the Sabertooth wizard.

…

"Ok, this was much harder than I thought." Lucy strained as she stood behind Juvia and Wendy. "I'm completely out of magic."

"Then stay back. Wendy and I take care of them." Despite Juvia's less than accommodating tone, Lucy complied.

Wendy tried her best to remain optimistic, but she too was nearing her limit.

"We have to keep the pressure on them, Chelia." Lyon said. "You and I are the only ones left of our guild."

"Right." The god slayer agreed. "We have to win for Jura and the others."

"You guys look like you're in trouble." An amused voice called from behind the Fairy Tail girls. They turned around, Juvia's eyes lighting up.

"Gray!"

"When did you get here?" Lucy asked.

Lyon smirked. "Gray. You look a little worse for wear."

"I had two things to take care of."

"You came to rescue me, my love." Juvia swooned as she latched onto Gray's arm.

"What?!" Gray exclaimed, trying to shake the clingy rain woman off of him. "What are you talking about?!"

"Damn him." Lyon cursed as he watched the two. "He still has Juvia under his spell. I have to save her before it's too late."

"I think it might already be too late for you." Chelia sighed despondent.

"Things just keep getting crazier." Lucy said. Wendy nodding in agreement.

"You two stay back." Gray said to Lucy and Wendy. He was still trying to pry Juvia off of his arm. "Juvia and I will take care of them." He looked over to Lyon and Chelia. "How's that sound?"

"That's fine with me." Lyon accepted.

…

Rogue rested on his hands and knees, his breathing labored as he suffered another punishing assault from his opponent. Gajeel stood over him, his glare just as merciless as when they began.

"Just give it up, there's no way you were gonna the gap between us in one day."

Rogue mumbled under his breath. "I can't…lose."

"What are you going on about?" Gajeel irritably questioned as he walked closer to Rogue.

Suddenly Rogue shot up, knocking Gajeel away with a shadow uppercut. Gajeel flew back, crashing into a stack of barrels.

Levy gasped in fright as she watched the screen. "Gajeel!"

Cana sat next to Levy, her eyes and mouth opened in surprise. "Was he always that fast?"

"What a counter by Rogue!" Lola commentated. As he, Yajima and Mato watched the fight continue.

Yajima nodded in agreement. "It seems he has found his second wind."

Gajeel rose to one knee, wiping the blood from his mouth. "You…"

Rogue stood across from Gajeel, shadows oozing from body as he hunched over. He had activated his Dragon Force. "I have to defeat you, Gajeel. There is no other path."

"What the hell are you…?"

Gajeel's query was interrupted by Rogue kicking him hard in the face. Gajeel rolled along the ground again, this time colliding with a pillar. Gajeel once again rose to one knee, a hungry look in his eye as he smirked. "I don't know what your beef with me is, but if you want to take this to end. I'm all for it. Sounds like fun." Gajeel pulled back his arm before thrusting forward with his Iron Dragon Sword. Rogue's body turned into shadow, the sword going right through him.

He swirled around the sword until he reached Gajeel.

**_SHADOW DRAGON'S WAXWING FLASH_**

He circled around Gajeel, sending him flying into the air.

Frosch fretfully stared at the screen in the stadium, scared of the hardened look in his friend's eye. "Rogue."

Gajeel stood upright, noticing Rogue was nowhere in sight. "Where the hell did you go?!"

"Here." Rogue's voice echoed from behind Gajeel. He emerged from Gajeel's shadow, his black aura surrounding his hand.

**_SHADOW DRAGON SLASH_**

Gajeel howled in pain as Rogue's attack sliced into his arm.

Makarov watched Rogue completely outclass Gajeel. "What's happened to him?"

Mavis sat next to her successor, equally dumbfounded. "He's fighting like a completely different person."

Gajeel swung his arm, but once again Rogue became a shadow. He then quickly reappeared, assaulting Gajeel with right and left hooks. Gajeel staggered backwards as Rogue continued to taunt him. "As I said earlier, your attacks are weak."

Gajeel clenched his teeth. "You little…" He quickly jumped back, his cheeks puffing out as he gathered energy.

**_IRON DRAGON RO-_**

Gajeel's spell was quickly interrupted by Rogue. The shadow dragon closed the distance with his magic, grabbing Gajeel by the neck. Rogue tightened his grip on Gajeel's throat as he lifted him off the ground.

"I can't believe that I wanted to best someone so weak for all these years."

Levy looked on in shock as she watched Gajeel gasp for air. "Stop! You're killing him!"

Frosch left his spot on the balcony, making his way towards the city. "Fro has to go to him. Have to help Rogue."

Rogue dropped Gajeel, the Iron Dragon limply falling onto his back on the ground. Shadows began to leak out from under him. "This is the end, Gajeel. You will be swallowed into the darkness, alone. For all eternity."

As the shadows began to swallow him, Gajeel simply smirked in defiance. "I hate copying that punk, Salamander, but whatever he can do I can do better!"

Rogue's eyebrow twitched as he looked down at his adversary.

Gajeel clenched his fist tightly, sucking in as much air into his lungs as he could, surprisingly, the shadows began to flow into his mouth as well.

Rogue's eyes widened at the sight. "What are you doing?"

"He's eating the shadows?" Levy gasped.

Gajeel began to stand up. "I don't know what changed in you, and I don't care, but you sure have gotten stronger, Ryos."

Rogue's mouth opened in surprise after hearing his old name.

"I remember when you used to shake when I ever I came around." Gajeel's body was almost completely covered in shadows. His skin shimmering a dark silver color as his malicious grin began striking a familiar fear in Rogue. "Let me help you remember why you were so scared of me in the first place."

In his fear, Rogue asked. "You can use two elements?"

"He sucked in the shadows." Nab observed the amazing sight along with the others in Fairy Tail.

"He looks even scarier than usual." Warren commented.

Gajeel pushed off towards Rogue. "If you want to put a label on it. You can call me an Iron-Shadow Dragon."

Rogue swung his arm, but Gajeel disappeared.

"He vanished!" Bisca gasped.

Alzack shook his head, correcting his wife. "No, he turned into a shadow."

Gajeel appeared behind Rogue, striking him in the back with a newly created Iron Shadow Dragon Club. Rogue stumbled forward before merging with the ground as a shadow. _I have to get away._

Gajeel continued to grin, as he too became a shadow. "Where are you going?"

The two raced along the ground in their shadow forms, the crowd trying to figure out just what was going on.

When the two shadows were next to one another, Gajeel's arm rose up, reaching and grabbing Rogue's shadow. The two slowly began to raise out of the ground, Gajeel clutching Rogue's collar.

_He's pulling me out of shadows?!_

Gajeel dragged Rogue threw the scattered debris of the archway before slinging him into the air. "Try this!" He sucked in air, puffing out his cheeks.

**_IRON SHADOW DRAGON ROAR_**

The enhanced breath attack enveloped Rogue, the Shadow Dragon howling in pain before he fell back down to the ground with a loud thud. Gajeel reverted to normal, his breathing ragged as he looked back at Rogue.

"Gajeel's won!" Lola shouted. "Fairy Tail B earns a point!"

The crowd cheered in excitement.

"Don't hurt Rogue anymore!" a small voice yelled, surprising Gajeel. He looked down, seeing Frosch standing at Rogue's feet. His little paws were extended out at his sides. He was trying his best to look brave, but Gajeel could see the tears in his eyes.

Gajeel glared at Frosch for a few more seconds before sighing. He sat down on the ground, an annoyed look on his face as he rested his head on his palm. "Relax, the fights over. I'm not gonna do anything."

Frosch ran over to Rogue's side, lightly shaking his upper body. "Rogue! Rogue!"

Rogue slowly opened his eyes as he heard his name. "Frosch? Why…are you here?"

Frosch face lit up upon seeing Rogue still alive. "Rogue!"

"I…lost."

"Of course ya did." He heard Gajeel retort. "There was no way you were gonna beat me."

Rogue smirked. "I guess you're right. After all this time I'm still lagging behind. I think I've finally realized why you joined Fairy Tail. It always eluded me before. I would always ask myself: 'Why? Why would you join the guild that caused Phantom Lord to disband? A place that you should have hated everything about. What could cause you to make such a decision?' But now I know. You joined, because of comradery, right?" Rogue's smirk turned into a small smile. "Sabertooth has nothing like that. We are all just soldiers. Endlessly marching to our Master's will. No matter how harsh his orders and punishments were. I thought that's how things were supposed to be in a guild, but after watching you and Ms. Juvia, after seeing how your guild has treated Yukino despite her being a former enemy, I finally realize where your strength comes from. It makes me question my own choices. Just what am I supposed to be fighting for? What is a guild supposed to be? What are comrades?"

An all knowing smirk crossed Gajeel's lips. "You really don't understand anything at all do ya?" He pointed at Frosch. "That frog over there is your comrade, right?"

"Frog? Frosch is a cat."

"Well he's actually an exceed, but that's not important. Right?"

Rogue closed his eyes as the gentle wind began sweep over him. "You're right. Frosch is my comrade, and my friend."

Frosch smiled, tearing up. "Rogue…"

"I really can't beat you after all."

Gajeel replied grinned again. "That's obvious. But I'm ready anytime you want to give it another shot."

Levy watched the monitor along with the others, a smile on her face as she listened to the two dragon's words. Pantherlily nodded in approval.

…

Wendy and Lucy watched from a safe distance as Juvia, Gray, Lyon, and Chelia waged their battle. Wendy offered to support her friends with her healing magic but Gray waved off the idea, stating that she should save what little strength she had left for later battles.

Lyon stepped forward as he thrust out his palm, summoning ice eagles to attack Gray. The Fairy Tail wizard jumped back, avoiding each creation his rival conjured.

"Juvia!"

"Ok!" the rain woman was in the water below the bridge that Gray was standing on, using it to replenish her spent energy. She whipped her arm, summoning a wave of water that moved in front of Gray. The ice make wizard put his hand inside the cool liquid.

**_ICE MAKE: SHOTGUN_**

The water froze over, ice spears shooting from it towards Lyon. Chelia jumped in front of her guild mate, swirling her arms around to summon her black wind.

**_SKY GOD'S DANCE_**

The wind deflected the spears, protecting Lyon and herself.

"Good work, Chelia." Lyon's praise lifted the girl's spirits, but his satisfaction soon gave way to anger however as he looked towards Gray. "He used Juvia's water for that technique. Bastard." He lifted his arm into the air, his magic swelling.

**_ICE MAKE: SNOW DRAGON_**

The creature rushed forward, knocking down Gray and sending him sliding a small distance across the bridge.

Although she was happy Lyon's attack hit its mark, Chelia pouted. "Focus, Lyon! You have to attack Juvia as well."

Lyon smirked. "I will leave that to you, just make sure not to hurt her when using your magic."

"How am I supposed to do that?!"

"They aren't on the same page at all." Lucy said with an uneasy smile.

Wendy shook her head. "They really aren't."

Juvia looked up at the bridge in awe. "I never knew Lyon was so strong."

Gray stood up, a smirk on his lips as he wiped the blood away from his mouth. "Yeah, but they aren't working together. We can use that against them."

Chelia rushed Gray, her hands out at her sides as she gathered more wind.

"Gray!" Juvia, emerged from the water to protect him but was soon stopped when Lyon froze her lower body.

"I'm sorry, Juvia, but I can't hold back. Even if it's for you."

Gray and Juvia's eyes widened in shock as Chelia stopped, slinging her right arm back as the black winds gathered into her open palm.

**_SKY GOD'S BOREAS_**

Chelia threw the concentrated air at Gray and Juvia, sweeping them into the air along with scattered detritus from the bridge. Lucy and Wendy shielded their eyes from the flotsam and jetsam being kicked up by Chelia's spell. Once the wind dissipated Gray and Juvia lay a couple millimeters from one another, their bodies covered in scratches and bruises. After a few seconds, Gray managed to gingerly rise to his feet, Juvia only being able to sit next to him.

Lyon and Chelia were breathing hard as well. The strain from the battle was beginning to take its toll on their bodies.

"We have to finish them, Lyon."

Lyon reluctantly sighed. "You're right, Chelia. I can't let my feelings get in the way of my duty as a member of Lamia Scale. I'm sorry, Juvia."

Juvia began to shake in fright, but all of that stopped when Gray placed his hand on her shoulder. She placed her hand on top of his, feeling his warmth radiate through her body as he spoke to her.

"They're strong, but they don't work like a team. They keep tripping one another up. So we have to show them how we work together, by combining our magic and hitting them with everything we've got!"

Juvia smiled and nodded at Gray's words as her pulled her to her feet, their fingers intertwined. They held up their arms, their held hands glowing in a swirl of blue and white. Lyon gritted his teeth in anger and jealousy at the sight.

"Gray, you cretin! How dare you force yourself on Juvia in front of me like that? Chelia!"

He looked over to his partner, but she was completely lost. Chelia looked at Gray and Juvia in awe, her body relaxing as a smile spread across her lips. Lyon began to panic.

"Chelia, what are you waiting for?! Heal us?!"

"It's so lovely."

Lyon grabbed the girl by the shoulders, shaking her to and fro. "Snap out of it!" Chelia came back to reality, but it was too late.

**_WATER NEBULA_**

**_ICE MAKE GEYSER_**

Juvia and Gray thrust their arms forward, summoning a huge spiral of water that held iced spikes within it. The force of the attack propelled Lyon and Chelia into the air and off into a different part of the city.

"This is all your fault, Chelia!"

"I'm sorryyyy!"

The pair soon faded from sight. Lucy and Wendy looked at their guild mates with elation.

"You won!" Lucy ran to the two, a huge smile on her face. Wendy wasn't far behind. Gray and Juvia smiled at one another a few seconds longer before Gray looked down. They were still holding hands.

"How long are you going hold on?"

"Forever." Juvia nuzzled into Gray, the ice wizard's eyes widening in fright.

"Get off me!"

Wendy looked around. She tried to feel on the wind if anyone else was coming, but ended up with nothing. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know. I think Lyon and Chelia were the last two wizards from Lamia Scale. That just leaves us, Juvia's team and Sabertooth."

Wendy turned her wide-eyed stare from Lucy to Juvia, whom Gray had finally managed to separate himself from. "Who's left on your team, Juvia?"

"If I remember correctly. It's Me, Gajeel, and Laxus."

"Laxus lost." Gray interjected. Lucy looked at him with disbelief.

"Laxus lost?!"

Gray nodded. "Yeah, he and Jura took each other out before I got here."

"Well that's surprising. So I guess it's just Gajeel and you, Juvia."

"It seems so."

"What are you going to do?" Gray asked. "You could fight us and earn three easy points, or you could give up." He smirked at his idea of a joke.

"Ok."

"Ok what?"

"I surrender."

"What?! Why?!"

"That's what you wanted isn't it, my love?"

"I was joking! I didn't really want you to quit."

"Oh, well what's done is done." Juvia smiled lovingly. Gray let out an exhausted sigh as Lucy and Wendy giggled.

…

Erza summoned a new sword, sticking it into the ground and using it as a cane as she slowly struggled to her feet. The pain surging through her shattered ankle was unimaginable, but she pushed through it. Her vow to Millianna and Kagura still burning in her mind.

Minerva, her smirk having never left her face, swirled her arms as green energy once again materialized. The orbs stretched, wrapping around and pulling Erza by her injured leg as they lifted off her feet and into the air. Minerva swiped her arm, using the constraint to sling Erza through a nearby pillar as if she were a ragdoll. Erza coughed up more blood as she soared through the air. Kagura and Millianna looked on in desperation and anger. They wanted to help the redhead, but their bodies no longer responded to their commands. They could only muster weak calls of concern.

"Er…za."

"Erzy."

Minerva continued to toss Erza around the debris laden battlefield, the redhead's body colliding with all manners of stone and metal. When she was satisfied, Minerva brought Erza back down to Earth. Minerva sauntered towards her weakened opponent, slightly surprised when she attempted to stand once more.

"You amuse me. I would have thought you long unable to stand with the state of that ankle."

"I…will stand as many times as it takes. As long as I have breath left in my body and there is a battle to fight, I will not fall. I will stand until the battle is won." Erza placed her good arm on her knee, pushing herself upright. "I told you before. You chose the wrong guild to anger."

"Bold words from a woman with only one good arm and leg. Besides anger is bad for one's looks."

Erza planted her feet flat, ignoring the rush of pain shooting through her body. "I will avenge what you did to Lucy! My friends! Kagura! Millianna! You will feel my anger."

"What of your daughter?"

Erza's eyes widened.

"Her name is Aura, right? A cute girl. Perhaps I'll take her with me after I dispose of you. I will properly show her just how much better it is to be raised by someone of nobility."

Erza clenched her teeth, her anger reaching its peak. "You…!"

"You let your guard down." Minerva pointed her index and middle fingers at Erza, creating two explosions next to the redhead's feet that disturbed her balance. "Anything within my field of vision is a slave to my magic." Minerva opened her arms, causing more explosions both in the ceiling and around Erza.

Millianna gasped. "Explosions?"

Minerva looked up into the air, her eyes closing as she reveled in the chaos her magic caused. "Territory is the greatest of magics. Suitable for only the greatest of guilds."

Erza tried to shield herself from the explosions around her, but she found no way to evade them. She closed her eyes awaiting the end, just then, she heard a familiar sound. She opened her eyes, her body shaking as she saw a familiar white scarf, wrapped around the familiar collar of a familiar black half vest, under a familiar head of pink hair.

"Natsu?"

The dragon slayer shielded Erza as he sucked up the fire from Minerva's explosions. When he finished, he burped, signifying the end of his 'meal'. "Thanks, I was running a little low on fuel."

Minerva's eyes widened in disbelief, along with Kagura and Millianna's. "How did he…?"

"Salamander."

"Where did he come from?"

Natsu turned around, smiling wide at Erza. "Looks like I made it just in time. I kinda got lost on the way."

Erza couldn't help but grin at him. "You fool."

Natsu looked down, noticing Erza's many injuries. His smile faded. "Sorry I didn't make it sooner."

Erza placed her hand Natsu's cheek, her warmth reassuring him. "It's not your place to apologize for my injuries. I'm just glad you aren't hurt too badly."

"Not anymore thanks to that fire." Natsu patted his stomach as he smiled again.

"Do you always think with your stomach?"

Minerva pointed her fingers at Natsu as her hand glowed green once more. "I will not be ignored!" The spot she pointed towards exploded, to her surprise Natsu emerged from the fires of the explosion. He drew his hand back.

He thrust forward with his punch, pushing Minerva back. He followed her, this time his foot lighting on fire as he jumped into the air. "This is for Lucy!"

**_FIRE DRAGON TALON_**

Minerva barely blocked with her territory magic as Natsu kicked downward. Frightened, she pushed him away and quickly back peddled. _How is he this strong?!_

"Running away?!" Natsu dashed towards Minerva, his arms becoming wrapped in flames. He soon closed the distance. "And this is for Erza!" Minerva closed her eyes in anticipation for the end to come.

**_FIRE DRAGON WING-_**

Suddenly a white wind blew towards Natsu. He redirected his wing attack, using it to block against the sudden weather shift, which sent him flying backwards.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted.

Natsu backflipped in midair, slowing his momentum as he landed on his feet and slid next to Erza. He smirked. "I was wondering when you would show up."

Minerva opened her eyes, seeing Sting standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry for being late, princess."

"I didn't need your help."

"My apologies."

"Well since you are here, you can deal with Salamander."

Sting grinned. "As you wish."

"Good." Minerva waved her hand, summoning green orbs that enveloped both dragon slayers.

Natsu flailed around in a panic. "Hey! What the hell is this?! I'm drowning!"

"Calm down!" Erza shouted. "It's not water. It's part of her magic."

Natsu stopped struggling. "Oh."

Sting remained calm as he floated in Minerva's orb.

"You know what will happen if you fail me, Sting."

Sting nodded. "I understand, Princess."

"See that you do." Minerva waved her hand again, causing the orbs to glow.

Natsu looked around the glowing orb, his fear returning. "What's going on?! Er-"In a flash he and Sting were gone, returning things to how they were before they arrived.

Erza glared at Minerva. "Where did you send them?"

"Somewhere they won't be able to bother us."

…

"Za!" Natsu reappeared in a brand new venue. "I'm getting tired of people throwing me places." He looked around, taking in his new surroundings. To his surprise he was in front of the Mercurius palace. The courtyard was still covered in the various wines and flowers that Lisanna and Happy claimed were created by Shizuka during the prelims. If not for the palace in the background, Natsu would have assumed Minerva had teleported him into a forest, because in essence she had. He heard leaves rustle and got on guard, seeing Sting emerge from the gathered vines.

"Natsu." An eager grin appeared on Sting's lips. "This is it. This is the fight I've been waiting seven years for." He pointed at Natsu, his grin becoming more and more psychotic. "I'm going to defeat you, and then Lecter will return to me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I've wanted to fight you as well." Natsu held up his hand, the back of his palm facing Sting. He matched Sting's grin and opened his fingers. Fire rose from Natsu's fingertips, forming the words "Come On".

…

Minerva gathered energy into her palms, summoning more explosions that surrounded Erza, but just like Natsu before her Erza rushed through them, holding two swords. One in her right arm, and one clenched between her teeth. She slashed at Minerva's arms, cutting the Sabertooth wizard.

"Damn you!" Minerva swung at Erza, but the knight dodged slashing diagonally across Minerva's body with the sword in her mouth before slashing again with the sword in her hand. Minerva slid backward, her smug façade replaced with anger and bitterness. She rushed Erza again, but the redhead stood her ground.

"I warned you that you would feel the full force of my anger!" She stomped into the ground, her magic swelling as her body began to glow.

**_SECOND ORIGIN RELEASE: NAKAGAMI ARMOR_**

When the light faded, Erza stood clad in a brand new armor. It was elegant in design. A short blue robe adorned with gold trimming. It opened in the middle, revealing amount of Erza's chest. The robe was tied at the waist with a simple red ribbon that itself was held together by a gold bead. Two large blue gloves with gold trims flaring out in the ends could be seen on her hands, the gloves having red ribbons tied around the wrist. Two large golden pauldrons were worn over each shoulder, bearing the image of a lion with an open mouth. Her blue and gold leggings, which matched her gloves in both pattern and design, were covered by a pair of gold greaves; the greaves themselves matched the pattern of her robe. Atop her head sat a tiara consisting of two blue rhombus shaped pieces to each side and a center blue triangular shaped piece. Two strands of hair from the sides of her head were tied together by a golden bead with an intricate swirling pattern. Finally, a large white sash looped above her head, its ends hanging out towards the ground with a bead on each end. Erza held onto a large halberd with a golden circular hand guard in the center.

Fairy Tail looked on in shock with the rest of the crowd. Jet and Droy chief among them.

"She wasn't even using her second origin?!"

"How long was she holding that back?"

Minerva held out her hands, preparing for another attack. "Do you think some new clothing is going to frighten me?! Ro hwaset (trash)! Ro hwasetya (You're nothing but trash)!"

Erza watched as Minerva rushed her. "This is the end."

"I ragd (perish)!" Minerva thrust her arms forward. A pillar of light enveloped Erza, but the Fairy Tail wizard stood in its center unfazed.

Erza gripped the pole of her halberd and swung it around, dispelling Minerva's spell. The Sabertooth wizard was speechless as she began to feel fear trickle up her spine. "H-how?! How is it possible that you have so much power left? I-It's impossible."

Erza glared at her once more. "You have caused too much pain and suffering to people I care about. You've assaulted them. Tortured them. Mocked their pain time and again."

Minerva began to walk backwards, her legs shaking as Erza encroached on her. "N-no…stop…!"

"However your gravest offense, was threatening my daughter. It's time for you to receive retribution in kind!"

"Don't! You can't! I'm noble! I'm…I'm stronger! I'm-"

**_NAKAGAMI STARLIGHT_**

Erza dashed past Minerva, her halberd striking through her opponent. The force caused Minerva to spin around, the side of her body colliding hard with the ground beneath her. Erza tapped the bottom of her staff against the ground, her attire reverting back to her sarashi and hakama. Millianna and Kagura looked on, smiles on their faces as they silently praised Erza's victory.

"Minerva is down!" Lola shouted to the crowd's pleasure. "Fairy Tail A is now tied with Sabertooth for the number one position!"

The crowd began to mumble as the gravity of the situation began to set in.

"Fairy Tail might win the whole thing."

"Yeah, there's no way Fairy Tail can lose now!"

The crowd began to chant Fairy Tail's name. The wizard's in the guild sat speechless at the sudden turn of events.

"This will be the final fight." Mavis stated as she looked at the screen. "Either we will claim the victory, or Sabertooth will remain champion."

Lisanna looked at the First Master with confusion. "What do you mean, First Master? None of Natsu's team has been eliminated."

Makarov stood on the balcony next to where Mavis sat. "Master Mavis is right, this will be the last battle."

Lisanna was still lost. "But I don't-"

Cana placed her hand on Lisanna's shoulder before pointing up at the other screens. "Look."

Lisanna looked up, her eyes slowly widening in realization. Gray, Lucy, Wendy, and Juvia walked towards an unknown destination, their wounds still prominent on their bodies. Laxus was still lying on his back along with Jura. Gajeel continued sitting with Rogue and Frosch, but everyone doubted whether he could stand with his own power. Finally, Erza was using a stick she had found as a cane as she limped through the city on her quest to find where Natsu had been teleported to. Lisanna looked over to Master Makarov who nodded.

"Lucy has exhausted her magic completely and Wendy isn't far behind, Laxus is immobile after his fight with Jura, Juvia surrendered, Alana and Mirajane have long since been eliminated, and it is taking everything Erza has to keep upright. The only ones who could possibly oppose Sting aside from Natsu are Gajeel and Gray, and even then those battles would not last long with the condition those two are in."

Everyone began to weigh Makarov's words. They knew Natsu was strong, he had proven it over and over that day by going toe to toe with four of the strongest wizard's in the kingdom, but that was the problem. While he looked ok for the moment, but everyone knew that he was still affected from that fight while Sting was perfectly healthy. Frowns slowly began to creep on their faces, until a small voice cried out.

"You do it, Papa! Win for Fairy Tail!"

Everyone looked at Aura in astonishment, no matter what was going on she never lost faith in Natsu or anyone else in the guild. They thought it was due to childhood innocence, but they knew better. It was because of her spirit, her belief in Fairy Tail that protected her faith. Everyone else began to smile, determined and fierce looks appearing in their eyes.

"She's right! Natsu's never let us down before, right? Why would this be any different?!"

Warren looked at the screen with a smirk. "So we have to place our faith in Natsu, huh?"

Max grinned as he patted his friend on the back. "Just like old times."

Elfman threw his fist into the air. "Show that guy what it's like to be a real man, Natsu!"

Mirajane patted Aura's head, the child looking up at her confused. "Good job, Aura."

"What did I do?"

"Everyone was beginning to doubt themselves, but you raised their spirits and made them feel better. Just like your mama and papa."

"I did?"

Mirajane nodded. "You did."

Yukino looked at the two, a warm smile appearing on her face before she began to cheer for Natsu along with the rest of Fairy Tail. She couldn't rightfully describe what she was feeling. It was warm…comforting. Even though she had only recently gotten to know the Fairy Tail guild better, she felt more at ease around them then she had in a long time.

Natsu and Sting stood across from one another, the tension between them only building as the seconds passed. Without saying a word Sting pushed off towards Natsu, his fist drawn back. He lunged forward with a punch but Natsu moved his head to the side. Sting threw another punch but Natsu dodged again. Natsu stepped back allowing Sting to proceed forward before he punched him in the face, sending him flying through a bush.

"Yeah! He got him!" Jet shouted.

"Way to go, Natsu!" Droy cheered.

Sting emerged from behind the bush, wiping the blood dripping from his mouth. He looked at it for a few seconds, before spitting out more. Natsu stared at him perplexed.

"You're different. You're way sloppier than when you fought Gajeel and Laxus. What happened to you?"

Sting clenched his teeth activated his White Drive before pushing off again. "That's none of your business!" He lunged forward with another punch, but again Natsu dodged by shifting his head to the side; Sting's fist zooming right past him. Learning from his earlier mistake Sting opened the palm of his hand, grabbing Natsu by the back of his head and driving his face into his lifted knee. Natsu staggered back, but Sting continued his assault by lifting his leg and pushing Natsu onto the ground, his foot on his chest. He tilted his head down towards Natsu, his mouth opening as a white light began to glow inside it. Natsu's eyes widened as he covered his face with his arms.

**_WHITE DRAGON ROAR_**

The white light enveloped the two men, the shockwave blowing away nearly all of the greenery around them. It would have blown away the castle as well if not for the barrier erected around it to protect from damage during the event.

"Natsu!" Lisanna shouted.

When the dust settled, Sting looked down at the deep crater his attack had created. He smirked, satisfied by his handiwork. "I know it'll take way more than that to keep you down, Natsu." He scanned the hole. Hearing a faint voice, he turned his ear towards the hole, his eyes widening when he made out the words.

**_FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN_**

Natsu emerged from the hole like a rocket, his body covered in flames as he head-butted Sting in the stomach and took him into the air. Sting coughed up blood as the upward velocity affected his body. Struggling to break free, he managed to grab Natsu's shoulders. Sting pushed away, kicking Natsu in the chest and knocking him off course. The two fell back down to terra firma, landing on their feet. They shot each other a look before puffing out their cheeks.

**_WHITE DRAGON ROAR_**

**_FIRE DRAGON ROAR_**

Their breaths collided, creating another immense explosion that could be seen all the way from the stadium. Erza saw the light and tried to quicken her pace. Losing her balance she dropped her cane and fell over, but she was caught before she hit the ground.

"Take it easy."

Erza turned to where the voice came from, surprised to see Gray, Lucy, Wendy, and Juvia standing behind her; Gray being the one who caught her. Juvia pouted as she watched Gray pull Erza to her feet.

"I'm glad all of you are ok." Erza smiled.

"I wish we could say the same about you." Wendy rushed passed Gray, placing her hands against Erza as she began healing with what little magic she had left.

"Let me."

Erza tried to protest. "No, Wendy. You should save your strength for someone who really needs it."

Lucy smiled. "Right now that's you. Kagura and Millianna told us where to find you."

Erza's eyes widened. "Are they-?"

Lucy nodded. "They're fine, thanks to Wendy. She managed to get them out of serious danger at least."

When Wendy finished healing Erza she backed away, wiping the sweat off her brow. "I completely healed your arm. I ran out of power before I could finish your leg, but you should still be able to walk on it."

Erza smiled softly. "Thank you, Wendy."

Gray smirked. "Go find Natsu. We're going to find Laxus and Gajeel."

Erza nodded, before taking off again. Her confidence renewed.

Natsu and Sting once again stood opposite one another after another violent exhancge. Both of their bodies were bruised and marked with various cuts, but neither dragon showed signs of backing down. Sting smirked at Natsu before cranking his neck.

"We done warming up yet?"

Natsu returned Sting's smirk with one of his own. "I was just going to ask you that."

Nearly everyone's jaws in the crowd dropped.

"That was just a warm up?"

"They nearly blew up the castle."

"Dragon slayers are the real deal."

Fairy Tail sat on the edge of their seat. It was Mavis who broke their silence.

"The true battle is about to begin."

Makarov nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is."

Sting clenched his fist tightly as he turned to face Natsu head on. His clothes and hair began to wave as if wind was blowing through them before his body began to glow. Suddenly he was surrounded by a white aura, white markings appearing on his face and arms. The aura faded. Sting has activated Dragon Force.

Natsu could feel the pressure from Sting's power. It was immense, almost suffocating. Despite this Natsu felt a grin creep onto his lips as he looked at his fellow Dragon Slayer. _He's way stronger than before. This is gonna be fun._

Sting noticed Natsu's grin and couldn't help smiling himself. He was finally fighting Natsu and he was every bit as powerful as he imagined, but Sting felt, know he knew that he was the stronger one of the two. "How about we make a bet? Seems like it'll be a waste if we do all this fighting for nothing."

Natsu gave Sting an amused grin. "Ok, what are we betting?"

"When I win, you have to be my servant until the next Grand Magic Games, and you will admit that I'm the strongest Dragon Slayer of all time."

Macao clenched his teeth. "That cocky son of a…"

Wakaba shared his friend's frustration. "Who does he think he is?"

"Kick his ass, Natsu!" Romeo shouted. Normally Macao would have scolded his twelve year old son for using such vulgar language, especially in front of Aura and Asuka, but he decided to let it slide for today.

Natsu cracked his knuckles. "Ok. Then when I win, you have to make your Master apologize for what he did to Yukino and let her back into Sabertooth."

Sting's eyes widened in surprise. Yukino's did the same.

"W-what?" Yukino muttered. "But why would he-?"

Sting's lip quivered into a smile before he laughed uproariously. "You're as crazy as the papers used to say. Ok, you're on. I accept."

Natsu slammed his fist into his palm. "Alright then. Come at me."

Sting complied, quickly disappearing from Natsu's sight. The fire dragon slayer's eyes widened in surprise when Sting suddenly appeared behind him. The white dragon kicked Natsu into the air, jumping after him and knocking him back to the ground with another hard kick; his one to the abdomen. Sting dove down, his fist headed for Natsu's chest. The fire dragon place his hands by his head, pushing off into a backflip to evade Sting's attack.

Natsu gritted his teeth as Sting quickly closed their distance, hitting Natsu with a right hook that sent him flying through a nearby building. Natsu groaned as he climbed out of the rubble. _Is this what it's like to fight against dragon force? He's gotten way faster and stronger._

"Had enough yet?" Sting smirked smugly as he walked towards Natsu.

"Not if that's all you got."

"Oh I'm just getting started." Sting raced towards Natsu, he thrust his forearm forward but Natsu moved to counter with his own. Unfortunately for the fire dragon Sting packed just a bit more power, as their clash caused Natsu's arm to tingle. Natsu grimaced as Sting pushed him back.

Natsu widened his stance keep from falling over before dashing towards Sting. He drew back his arm.

**_FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST_**

Instead of evading Sting caught Natsu's punch, irritating the pinkette. Sting pulled Natsu's arm, and by extension his body, forward as he buried a knee into his adversary's abdomen. Natsu spit up blood as Sting grabbed him by the back of his head and threw him into another building. Sting held back his hand, white light gathering in it. He then threw it at the building Natsu was in. The ball shrunk briefly before exploding, destroying the entire building.

"He's way stronger than when he fought the other day." Alana fretted.

Sting looked at the rubble for a few seconds before Natsu emerged from it. Natsu leapt into the air, his fist engulfed in flames that took the shape of claws.

**_FIRE DRAGON CLAW_**

Natsu swiped his flame claw downward, but Sting side stepped and grabbed his wrist. He pulled back his free arm, lunging forward with a punch surrounded in white energy. Natsu managed to block, but the force of the blow sent him flying once again. Sting followed him, unleashing a barrage of punches before kicking Natsu back down to the ground, the impact creating another sizable crater. Sting walked over it, seeing Natsu stagger to his feet. His amusement began to fade.

"You're starting to get annoying."

Natsu grinned through his heavy breaths. "Back…at ya."

Sting grabbed Natsu by throat, holding him aloft before throwing him into the air. As Natsu soared, Sting crouched and pressed his palms together. A white light began to grow between his palms as he slowly formed his hands into a pyramid.

**_HOLY RAY_**

Hundreds of streams of light emerged from his hands, all of them hitting Natsu as he fell to the ground. Natsu roared in pain as the light struck him from all sides. He fell to the ground with a loud, reverberating crash.

The crowd was stunned into silence as they watched the battle on the screen.

"N-Natsu's not moving." Lola commentated. "Has Sting won the battle and possibly the games for Sabertooth?"

All of Fairy Tail looked at lacrima screens in shock, they didn't know what to say. Aura however, was still looking at the screen just as resolute as when the fight started.

"Get up, Natsu." Happy whimpered.

Sting lifted his arm into the air in victory as he smiled in relief. _I did it, Lecter. I won. Now we can see each other again. I kept my promise. _Sting looked back towards Natsu, his smile turning sullen as he watched his fallen idol. "You were as strong as everyone said you were, Natsu."

"Don't…count me out yet." Natsu placed his hands on the ground and pushed himself to his feet, much to the surprise of everyone. Despite the bruises and cuts on his body, his face made it seem like he was more inconvenienced than hurt. "You're really good. I haven't been this amped up during a fight all day. I really wasn't expecting you to be this strong." Natsu's gaze narrowed as he confidently grinned at Sting. "Time for me to stop messing around."

Sting looked at him dumbfounded. "You're bluffing. There's no way you were holding back against me. I was using Dragon Force on you!"

"Yeah, and it was a real challenge to get around, but I've got it down now." Natsu's smirk faded, his face turning serious. "You won't hit me again."

"I won't…hit you? What the hell are you talking about?" Sting clenched his fists tightly as he re-entered dragon force. "This is the same power used by dragons! There's no way it can lose!" Sting drew back his fist and punched, but to his surprise Natsu caught it.

The fire dragon slayer smirked as he clenched Sting's fist tighter and placed his free hand on the outside of his elbow for support. "Did you get slower?"

**_FIRE DRAGON GRIP STRIKE_**

A sudden burst of fire exploded outward from Natsu's hand, engulfing Sting and burning him. Natsu kicked him the abdomen, causing Sting to slide back. The blonde gripped his stomach to assess the damage before charging at Natsu.

"I'm not going to lose!" He swiped at Natsu, but the pinkette bended backward before returning with a headbutt. Natsu then followed up with a left hook.

The crowd began to return to life as they saw the tide of the battle turn in Natsu's favor. Each of Sting's strikes went unanswered while all of Natsu's found their marks. It was a complete reversal of how things had started during the match.

As Sting's hits continued to miss his anger rose, his thoughts returning to Lecter. The promise he made all those years ago. The vow he had made with Minerva. Sting wasn't fighting for himself anymore, he was fighting for a friend. For Lecter. He hoped that had made him as strong as Fairy Tail.

Natsu wasn't fighting for himself either. He never really did. He fought for his guild, all of the friends that had been ridiculed and laughed at for the past seven years. The comrades that were mocked and insulted during the games. The new friends that had no place to go. He was fighting for his family. For the redhead who opened her heart to him despite knowing so much pain. Who showed him love when had no idea what it was, but more importantly he fought for a pink haired child who would soon be seven. To see her smile, to hear her laugh, to watch her grow. That is what he was fighting for. To him there was no other option but to win. He knew these reasons made him stronger.

The two men's hopes, dreams, and ideals clashed over and over. The sounds of conviction reverberating throughout the city of Crocus. How hard they were fighting, coupled with the passion in their eyes split the crowd down the middle. Some vehemently supported the fire dragon, while others put just as much faith in the white dragon.

Erza closed in on Natsu's location, her strength not wavering as she looked up with a determined stare. _Natsu._

Natsu's punch collided with Sting's rib.

Lisanna closed her eyes, clasping her hands as if she were praying. _Natsu._

Another punch struck Sting's face.

Gray and the girls reached Laxus, pulling the lightning dragon to his feet before they looked toward the source of the impacts. _Natsu._

A hard kick struck the back of Sting's knee, causing him to fall over.

Gajeel looked up to the sky, an eager grin on his lips. _Salamander._

Natsu aimed his foot at Sting's abdomen, but the white dragon blocked it.

Rogue looked up into the sky along with Gajeel. _Sting._

Sting swiped away punch to the face, countering with a strike to Natsu's chest.

Rufus lay on his back in the library. He was still hurt from his fight with Gray, but he still managed to smirk. _Sting._

Sting grabbed Natsu by the leg and threw him into a building before jumping after him.

Minerva turned over onto her stomach, crawling towards the edge of the structure where she had fought Erza. She could see the dust rising from where Sting and Natsu were fighting. _Sting._

Sting came down atop Natsu with a knee, but the Fairy Tail wizard blocked it, pushing Sting back. Natsu jumped out after him, the two landing on their feet on the ground just a few meters from each other.

The entire Fairy Tail guild watched the screen, all of their hopes laid bare in the form of a pink haired dragon slayer. _Natsu._

Sting looked ahead at Natsu, a vision of Lecter appearing in his head as he heard his voice one last time. _Sting._

Sting puffed out his cheeks. Natsu responded in kind by holding out his hands. One was engulfed in flames. The other charged with lightning.

Aura leaned over the balcony railing just enough for her little feet to swing in the air. She lifted herself up higher and sucked in as much air as her little lungs could hold before screaming as loud as she possibly could. "Papa!"

**_WHITE DRAGON HOLY BREATH_**

**_DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: CRIMSON LOTUS EXPLODING LIGHTNING BLADE_**

The two attacks collided, creating a massive explosion that caused everyone looking to cover their eyes for fear of going blind. In the commentary booth, Lola was busy trying to keep his toupee on.

"What power! These two could destroy the entire city!"

"Forget that, they could destroy the country! Punkin!"

The light faded, revealing a cloud of dust that was soon blown away by the wind. Lola pointed at the screen, mic in his hand. "The dust is settling folks! Who is the last man standing?!" To everyone's surprise, both Natsu and Sting were on their feet. Slowly Sting staggered before his body went limp. He seemed to fall in slow motion.

_I'm sorry…Lecter. I couldn't keep my promise. He was too…strong._ Sting hit the ground with a definitive thud.

Natsu grinned as his vision became blurry. _I guess that move took more out of me than I thought._ He began to tumble over, but hit something just before the ground. Natsu opened his eyes, seeing beautiful, long red hair. "Erza?"

Erza looked up at him, a grin on her face as she positioned his arm around her shoulder before wrapping her arm around his waist to support him. She pulled Natsu to his feet, tightening her grip on his waist to reassure him that she was still there with a grin on her lips. "You can't fall yet."

Gajeel looked up at the screen hovering near him, his smirk widening. "It would be no fun to beat him when looks like crap. I give up."

Lola's mouth widened in shock, before a smile appeared on his face. "T-they did it! The winner of this year's Grand Magic Games…is Fairy Tail A! Fairy Tail has won the Grand Magic Games!"

The crowd roared at the announcement as confetti fell from the air.

"That was awesome!"

"Best games ever!"

"I knew Fairy Tail would win."

"Know you didn't. Stop lying."

The Fairy Tail guild were the most excited out of everyone, and for the right reason. After years of being humiliated and ridiculed, they could finally hold their heads up high again. The reality of the situation made some of them cry. Shizuka looked around at all the others, even though she still had little idea of what was going on, something inside her told her to smile, so she happily complied. Aura looked at her parents on the screen, tears of joy streaming down her face as she smiled wide like her father. Alana reached for a hug, but fell over on her face when she was intercepted by Mirajane. Yukino looked at the screen in amazement as her body began to shake from joy. She smiled, covering her mouth as she began to cry tears of happiness.

Natsu looked at Erza. He opened his mouth to speak, his voice weak. "Did I win?"

Erza nodded happily. "Yes, you did."

"Natsu!" a voice rang out from behind the pair. Natsu and Erza turned around, happy to see their teammates were the ones that were calling them. Erza helped Natsu walk over to them. Once they met up, he gave Gray a fist bump before smiling.

"Took you long enough." Laxus smirked.

"Shoulda been me, but I'll let you have this one." Gajeel said as he looked away with a grin.

Wendy clasped her hands as she looked at Natsu. "Are you ok?"

He gave her a thumbs up. "Never better."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Says the guy who can't even stand without help."

Natsu scratched the back of his head while his friends laughed. Their mood was broken by a loud bang. They all turned around to see Sting on all fours, tears streaming down his face and cracks on the spot his right fist was on. Everyone deduced that the bang was due to him slamming his fist on that spot. He clenched his teeth harder as he slammed his fist again, creating larger cracks.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!"

Gajeel began to move but Natsu held up his arm, stopping him. They watched as Sting continued to slam the ground his strikes growing weaker and weaker the more tears flowed from his eyes.

"I failed. I lost…now Lecter…Lecter will be...I got stronger. I followed the princess' orders, and it still wasn't enough. Now…" Sting clenched his fist tight enough to draw a small amount of blood that trickled from his palm to the dirt. "I'll never be able to see him again."

Erza looked over to Natsu. "Are you able to stand on your own?"

"Yeah I think so, why?"

Erza slowly released Natsu. Just as he said he could stand on his own without her assistance. Once he was set she walked over to Sting. "You don't have to worry, Sting. You still can see him." Just then Millianna appeared, looking much better than she had before thanks to Wendy.

"Erzy! I found him!" she waved.

Sting's eyes widened in shock, his mouth slowly opening as he looked in cat girl's arms. Cradled in her embrace was Lecter. He was struck speechless by his surprise.

Lecter slowly opened his eyes, hearing rapid footsteps. He looked over, his eyes widening when he saw Sting running, almost falling over to get to him. Millianna bent down, allowing the exceed to leave her arms.

"Lecter!"

"Sting!"

Sting grabbed Lecter when they met halfway, hugging his best friend close to his chest. Lecter smiled warmly. Tears streamed down both of their faces. The Fairy Tail wizards all smiled warmly at the moment, even Laxus and Gajeel weren't immune to it. Lucy then looked over to Millianna.

"How did you find him, anyway?"

"I found the little kitty after Minerva caught me. I guess where ever she sent me, was the same place she sent him to." She then gave a sullen sigh. "I was hoping I could keep him for myself though.

Lucy sweat dropped. "Of course."

Natsu walked over to Sting, who was still holding on to Lecter. Sting and Lecter looked up at the fire dragon slayer. Natsu flashed them his trademark smile, all of his teeth in plain view. "You were great. We should fight again sometime."

Sting returned Natsu's smiled before nodding. "You got it. I'll be even stronger then."

"Me too."

The other teams began to converge in the capital to collect whichever of their teammates were still in the city. In Fairy Tail's case the entire guild came running. They all circled Natsu and the others, praising them for a job well done.

Happy, Carla and Pantherlily flew to their respective dragon slayers.

"Natsu!" Happy tackled his best friend, causing him to take a couple steps back. "You won!"

"Did you ever doubt me?"

Happy shook his head before smiling. "Not even for a second."

"Goodness, child you're a mess." Carla tried to pat some of the dirt off of Wendy, the young dragon smiling.

"I'm sorry, Carla."

"Nonsense. What are you apologizing for? You did wonderful today." She smiled. "You have grown a lot." Wendy returned Carla's smile with a hug, the tabby embracing her as well.

"You did well today, Gajeel." Pantherlily nodded.

"I still got some training to do. Wanna tag along?"

Lily smirked. "Try and stop me."

Levy walked up to the two, a nervous blush on her cheeks. "G-good job, Gajeel."

Gajeel placed his hand on her head before smiling. "Thanks, shrimp."

Levy blushed even harder. "You're welcome." She nodded. Jet and Droy tried to hold back their jealousy.

Makarov pushed to the head of the crowd, looking up at his "children" with pride.

"You all did well today. You really showed just what the Fairy Tail guild is capable of. I couldn't be more proud of you all."

Laxus smirked. "Don't get all mushy on us, old man. You're gonna start embarrassing yourself."

Makarov glared at his grandson. "Why you ungrateful little..." He jumped at Laxus, but the others held him back. "I should kick you out of the guild again, you spoiled brat!" He ranted and raved, everyone laughing at the display.

Sting looked at Fairy Tail, a small smile on his face as he looked at Yukino, who was standing in the back of the crowd with Lucy. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, seeing Rogue and Frosch. Rogue reached his hand towards his friend.

"Need help?"

"Nah, I got it."

Sting stood up and faced Rogue before they both looked back Fairy Tail. Rogue was the first one to break their silence.

"Looks we both failed to surpass them."

"Yeah, but for some reason I don't really mind." Sting grinned. "Kinda cool knowing that there is someone stronger out there. Makes me want to work harder." He looked down at Lecter. "Right?"

Lecter nodded in agreement, a smile on his face. "Right."

The twin dragons heard footsteps approaching and turned around.

"Rufus?"

"I heard you lost." Sting teased.

"Only due to an error in judgment." He grinned at the two. "I'll make sure to correct it for the next time we face them."

"Where are the others?" Rogue asked.

"Orga was taken away by the medical team. It seems he's still out cold after Natsu's punch."

"What about the princess?" Sting questioned.

"I'm not certain. I can't seem to sense her anywhere within the city. She must have gone out of my range using her Territory magic."

Rogue tilted his head down, resting his hand on his chin as he thought aloud. "Where could she have possibly gone?"

"We'll find her." Sting reassured. "We need to apologize for losing after all."

The rest of Mermaid Heel approached Millianna. Kagura was still gripping her side, using Arana's shoulder for support to keep her upright. Risley put her hands on her hips as she grinned at the Fairy Tail wizard's.

"Should have seen this one coming."

Kagura managed to summon a small smile through her pain. "Yes…we were no match for them this time."

Lyon and Chelia were picked Jura up from his spot on the ground as they watched the others on the floating lacrima screen. Lyon smirked.

"It seems that Gray won our bet. They really gave us all they had."

Chelia nodded. "They did."

Jura draped his arm over Lyon's shoulder, one of his eyes closed as he smirked at the screen. "They all did very well."

The tri-men's and Ichiya remained in the stadium. Eve was the first to speak.

"I guess this completes Fairy Tail's 'homecoming'."

Hibiki nodded. "Quite the welcome home present."

"Congratulations, Fairy Tail." Ren praised.

Inside one of the holding cells within the Palace guard headquarters sat Flare Corona. She had come to after being taken away from the city in light of Raven Tail's rule breaking. She put up no fight when she was placed in her cell, surprising the guards. She sat there for hours, her mind wandering about as she thought of what would happen to her. After a while a guard came to her cell, unlocking the rusted metal gate before sliding it open. He walked over to the rough bed upon which she sat.

"Hands."

Flare complied, holding up her hands to him. Around her wrists were set of hand cuffs that contained a lacrima which cancelled out the magic of whoever wore them. The guard fumbled through his enormous key ring before stopping at a small, dull, gold key that was a little less worn than the longer cell door keys around it. He grabbed the middle of Flare's shackles as he unlocked them. They clicked open, Flare lifting her slender wrists out before rubbing the soreness out of them with her hair. The guard cringed at the display.

"You're free to go. The rest of your friends were released just a little while ago. Except for that Obra guy, we can't seem to find him anywhere. I'm sure they told you this when they were interrogating you but I'll just tell ya again anyway. You and your friends are banned from participating in the Grand Magic Games for three years."

Flare looked towards the outside of her cell, the guard's words entering one ear and out of the other. She could honestly care less about the games, she was only there under orders. Ones she was quickly realizing were less than altruistic. She stood up from the bed, trudging passed the guard and out of the cell. However, something stopped her as she began to pass by the iron bars. "Are the Grand Magic Games over?"

The guard's eyes opened in slight surprise at the question. "Yeah. Fairy Tail won if you can believe it. It was a great series of fights, too bad they cost me 5000 jewel." The guard began to laugh.

"I see. Thank you." Flare walked out of the building; a small, but genuine smile on her lips.

"Mama!" Aura exclaimed happily as she ran to her mother, who was walking to where she, Mirajane, and Alana were. Erza knelt down to hug her daughter before kissing her forehead. She then grabbed her hand and stood up to face the others.

"How are you two feeling?"

Alana and Mirajane smiled, the barmaid answering first. "We're doing fine."

"Yep. Just fine." Alana then gave a sullen smile. "I just wish that I hadn't caused Mirajane to get eliminated."

"I already told you it was fine." Mirajane smiled at Alana, reassuring the dirty-blonde. "You did as best as you could despite being Cana's replacement." Mirajane didn't mean for her words to sound so harsh, but the barmaid was anything if not straightforward.

Erza nodded. "I agree, you did very well today. I see a lot of potential in you."

Alana's smile turned bright. "Thank you."

Aura tugged on Erza's pants. "I wanna see Papa. I got to tell him something important."

Erza smiled warmly. "Ok. Let's go get him."

Natsu continued to talk and laugh with his friends, but all of that stopped when Aura broke thorough to the center with Erza and her side. Everyone backed away some to give the three their space. Natsu smiled at his daughter. "There you are."

Erza let go of Aura's hand, watching as she walked to her father. "She has something to tell you."

"Really? What is it?"

"Come down here." Aura waved her hand towards herself. Natsu, struck curious by his daughter's secrecy, squatted down to her eye level.

"What is it? What do you have to tell me?"

Little arms wrapped tightly around the back of dragon slayer's neck. He then felt a warm sensation on his cheek. Natsu put his hand on his face and blushed. Aura had given him a kiss. The entire guild, along with Yukino and Shizuka, smiled warmly at the sight. Natsu faced his daughter, her wide smile reminiscent of his own.

"Congratulations, Papa."

Natsu returned Aura's smile with his own.

…

* * *

**Alright! This is officially the longest chapter I have ever written (Sorry about that. Won't be many more like these, i promise), but I finally finshed the GMG (somewhat I need to write the epilogue for the arc.) This maybe the last chapter for a little while (life gets in the way, I'm also a bit burnt out at the moment) so I wanted to end the GMG in a nice way. Hopefully the fights were up to par, I'm still not that confident in my fight scenes and with so many characters to shuffle around I had to remind myself of things like certain characters fighting styles and techniques.**

**Anyways things will cool down for a couple chapters before I start the "Fenrir's Fang" arc. Which I think will be a doozy. Lots of fights, new characters, revelations, and tragedies going on in that one. As always let me know what you think and Thanks for Reading! :)**


	21. GMG Epilogue: 3 Days

**Day 1: Memoria**

"This sucks!"

"You're too loud, Papa."

"Yeah stop complaining. You'll only make it worse."

"Don't worry, Natsu. You should be better soon."

It had been over a day since the Grand Magic Games ended and Natsu was still healing from injuries suffered during his fighting in the final event. Suffice to say being bed ridden didn't sit well with the Dragon Slayer. His constant complaining didn't sit well with his friends either.

"Wendy, can't you heal me?"

"Well, I could try-"

Wendy was immediately blocked off by Carla. "Absolutely not, child. You're still healing from your own injuries."

"But, Carla-"

"No buts. Natsu is just going to have to recover the old fashioned way."

"Ok." Wendy sulked, disappointed in herself for not being able to help her friend. "Sorry, Natsu."

Natsu resumed pouting. "This sucks."

"Don't be such a baby. Porlyusica said you should be fine by tomorrow." Lucy remarked. She was sitting at Natsu's bedside along with Yukino, Aura, Lisanna, Mirajane, Juvia, and the rest of Fairy Tail A.

"Lucy's right, you should save your energy for healing." Lisanna said.

"If you say so." Natsu sulked.

"Papa."

Natsu looked over to his daughter. "What's up?"

"Do you love Mama?"

Everyone in the room grew silent and quickly gave Natsu expectant stares. Even Yukino found herself caught up in the moment. Natsu began to blush fiercely, his entire face turning red. He barely managed to stutter out his response.

"W-why are you asking me that all of a sudden?"

Aura continued her innocent round of questioning. "Because you're not married. You don't want to want to marry Mama?"

Natsu's face turned an even brighter shade of red.

Mirajane and Lisanna giggled at Natsu's embarrassment.

"She's kinda got a point." Gray interjected. "You guys have been together for a while now. You even have a house and a kid. What are you so scared of?"

"I-I'm not scared."

Lucy came to the Dragon Slayer's defense. "Yeah, Gray. You can't just rush into marriage. It's the most important day in a woman's life. It has to be special. I'm sure Natsu knows that, right?" she looked back at Natsu, whose nervous stare was less than encouraging. "You have thought about marrying her right?"

"Well…I…um…"

Lucy sweat dropped. "You haven't thought about this at all have you? Have you even gone ring shopping?"

"Why would I need to do that?"

Everyone nearly fell out of their seats.

"You need a ring so you can propose, you idiot." Gray explained.

"I do?"

Lucy sighed. "That's it, as soon as we get to Magnolia, we're taking you ring shopping."

Yukino watched the commotion with a smile on her face before noticing something in the room was amiss.

Mirajane noticed her distress. "What's wrong, Yukino?"

"I don't see Erza anywhere in here."

"Erza?" Mirajane looked up at the ceiling, her finger placed under her chin. "That's strange. I know she was here a little while ago."

"Mama said she had go to do something important." Aura interjected. "I wanted to go, but she wouldn't let me." The child stuck out her lower lip in a pout, prompting a smiling Mirajane to pat her on the head.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at his daughter's explanation. "Something important? What?" he looked over to Gray for no particular reason.

The ice wizard shrugged his shoulders. "How would I know?"

Natsu then looked over to Lucy.

"She didn't say anything to me."

"I hope she's ok. She wasn't fully healed either, right?" Wendy said a bit worried.

"I wouldn't worry about Erza. Even injured I wouldn't wanna mess with her."

Natsu looked back up at the ceiling. As his friends one again talked amongst themselves. _Where did you go?_

…

Day soon turned to night and everyone in Fairy Tail A's room had fallen asleep except for Natsu. He stared up at the ceiling, his mind still stuck on Erza. The door to the room slowly creaked open, catching Natsu's attention. He looked over, his eyes widening as he saw Erza walking through the doorway.

She walked over to the bed after closing the room door. Natsu watched intently as she lifted the blanket and entered the bed. Without a word she moved to him, placing her forehead on his chest.

Natsu wanted to ask just where she was all this time, but he knew based on her deliberate, almost empty movements that it wasn't a good time. All he knew was that wherever she had gone, things were less than happy. He wrapped his arm around her back. Her body felt so vulnerable.

"Natsu…"

"Yeah?"

There was a long, almost uncomfortable silence before Erza spoke again.

"Am I selfish?"

"What do you mean?"

Another silence followed Natsu's inquiry.

**3 Hours Earlier**

Erza stood in the middle of downtown Crocus, her arms crossed as she watched the sun slowly set behind the cathedral. She had been waiting in this spot for well over two hours, and while she was still bandaged from her fights, her injuries were nowhere near as severe as they were previously. Despite the clean-up efforts of the royal guard and the council, the spot that Erza had chosen was still cluttered with a good amount of debris and stone. It was obvious that the workers had stopped for the day. _I wonder if they'll come._

"Erzy!"

The small smirk on Erza's face turned into a smile when she turned around and saw Millianna and Kagura walking towards her. The cat girl waved happily while her companion retained her stone faced scowl. The three met, Erza and Millianna hugging one another while Kagura stood a small distance back. Erza smiled at her nonetheless.

"I was beginning to wonder if you two would show."

Millianna smiled at the redhead. "You know I'd come whenever you call. Although Kagura was a bit more stubborn."

"Why did you want to see us?" Kagura's stern tone successfully broke the friendly atmosphere.

Erza adjusted her mood accordingly, looking off into the distance. "They should be here any minute now."

"Who?"

"Erza."

The three women turned their heads, seeing three cloaked figures emerge from the alleyway next to them. Kagura instinctively grabbed Archenemy's hilt.

"Wait, Kagura. They're the reason I called you two here."

"What are you talking about, Erzy?"

The figures removed their hoods. Kagura and Millianna's widened in shock. They knew nothing of the woman with long black hair on the left, nor the girl with pink hair on the right, but the man in the center they knew all too well; and it made their tempers flare.

Millianna was the first to shout. "Jellal!"

Kagura tightened her grip on Archenemy and began to unsheathe it. Meldy likewise readied her magic but Ultear stopped her.

Erza stepped between the two groups. "Kagura, Millianna, wait!"

Kagura's eyes narrowed. "What are you trying to accomplish by tricking us, Erza?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to deceive you, but I knew that if I told you why I really wanted to meet then you wouldn't have come."

"You're right we wouldn't have." Kagura looked back towards Jellal.

Jellal stepped forward, placing his hand on Erza's shoulder. "Erza, it's alright."

"Jellal-"

The rogue wizard stepped past the redhead and walked towards Millianna and Kagura. He didn't really know what to expect, but he knew that something like this would happen eventually.

"Stay where you are!" Kagura commanded, Jellal obediently complying.

Jellal looked over to Millianna, and managed to muster up with a small, but still genuine, smile. "Millianna, you look well."

The cat girl's anger only intensified at his compliment. "Don't talk like we're friends."

Jellal's smile lessened some. "I deserve that." He looked over to Kagura and a slight bit of confusion crossed his face. "You're Kagura Mikazuchi of Mermaid Heel. I didn't know you were locked in the tower as well."

Kagura shook her head. "I wasn't inside the tower of heaven. My older brother was the one imprisoned."

"Your brother?"

"Simon."

Jellal's eyes widened in shock. "Simon?" his mind flashed back to Simon's death. Every detail of it was painfully etched into his memory. Someone he once thought of as a close friend. A close friend whose trust he had betrayed. A close friend that he had killed. "Simon was your…?"

"Don't pretend you're sorry! " Millianna shouted, cutting Jellal's words off. "You murdered Simon and felt nothing!"

"Millianna, stop! That's not fair and you know it!" Erza walked to Jellal's side, her eyes narrowed at the two mermaid wizards.

Millianna's eyes widened as she tried to process Erza's words. "Not…fair?" she clenched her teeth angrily. "Not fair?! What's not fair is you defending him, Erza! How could you?! He kept us trapped in that tower! Lied to us! He murdered Simon!"

Jellal looked down at the ground, his blue bangs covering his sullen eyes as Erza continued to defend him. He knew that every word Millianna said was true.

"I know what he's done! But despite all of that, I've forgiven him. That's what both Grandpa Rob and Simon would have wanted."

Kagura's eyes widened slightly at the mention her brother's name, her grip on her sword slacking. Millianna and Erza continued their argument.

"You always take his side! It's because you love him, isn't it?!"

"My feelings have nothing to do with this! This is about doing the right thing!"

"Well it doesn't matter what you say! Kagura and I will never forgive him for what he's done! Not ever! Right Kagura?!" Millianna turned her head to look at her friend, but was surprised to see Kagura looking down at the ground. Her expression matched Jellal's. "Kagura?"

"Nothing good can come of you two holding on to this grudge."

Millianna returned her attention to Erza. "So you're saying we should just forget what he's done?!"

"I'm not saying that."

"Then what are you saying?! Because it doesn't sound like the 'right thing' to do at all!"

Ultear, having heard enough, began to walk forward. Meldy watched as her surrogate mother left her side. "Ultear?"

Ultear approached the four. "I agree, that doesn't sound like the 'right thing'."

Millianna watched the Time Wizard approach. "Who are you?"

Jellal looked up at his guild mate as she walked past him and Erza. "Ultear, what are you doing?"

Ultear ignored Jellal, instead opting to answer Millianna's question. "I am the puppet master."

Millianna raised an eyebrow. "Puppet master?"

Ultear looked at Millianna, her hollowed eyes sending a shiver up the cat girl's spine. "I orchestrated everything from behind the scenes. Jellal's madness, the construction of the Tower of Heaven, Simon's death, all of these things happened because of me."

Jellal tried to quell the situation. "Ultear, stop." Despite his plea Ultear continued.

"If you want someone to lash out on, then I am the person who you should seek revenge against. Not Jellal."

Millianna's eyes widened at Ultear's revelation.

"She's a victim as well." Erza explained. "She had no one to teach her right and wrong."

Ultear smirked at the redhead's comment.

Millianna looked down at the ground. She was still angry, but she no longer knew where to direct that anger. It frustrated her. "I don't understand any of this."

"I don't care."

Everyone looked towards Kagura, who had finally broken her silence. Millianna looked at her friend with sorrow when she noticed the pain in her eyes. "Kagura."

The swordswoman tightened the grip on her sword once again, her arm shaking. "I don't care who claims responsibility." She pointed her sheathed Archenemy at Jellal. "Controlled or not it was your hand that slayed my brother. You imprisoned Erza and Millianna." She clenched her teeth, trying to hold her rage at bay as she turned her attention to Ultear. "You both must atone for that sin."

Erza stepped forward. "Kagura-"

"Shut up!" Kagura swiped her blade, nearly slicing the building next to her in half. Her entire body began to shake in anger. "I know!" She let her words linger before continuing. "I know that revenge is not something my brother would want. I know that if he were here now he would be disappointed in me, but he's _not_ here with me." She pointed her sword towards Jellal again. "You took him away. He was the only family I had..." Her eyes began to mist as she thought of her childhood with Simon. "He was my older brother. I loved him, and you took him away from me; and no matter how hard I fight, no matter how many tears I shed, or prayers I make to the stars. He will never come back." She dropped her sword to the ground as tears began to stream down her face. "And no matter how much I want to. No matter how much I wish it were true, killing you won't bring him back either."

Suddenly Erza rushed forward and grabbed Kagura, wrapping her arms around the back of the black haired girl's neck. Erza said nothing as she pulled her in closer, but Kagura read the signal. She burrowed her head into Erza's chest, her tears coming full force as she cried.

Millianna held back her own tears as Crime Sorciere looked on.

Ultear tried to offer support. "Jellal, she-"

"Ultear." Meldy's soft voice dissuaded Ultear from speaking further. Nonetheless, a small, pitiful grin appeared on Ultear's lips.

"She's right, Ultear. You're controlling of me does not change that I committed those atrocities, that's the sin I have to bear for the rest of my life."

Ultear heeded Jellal's words before replying. "This is what comes of us interacting with those in the light."

Kagura's sobs continued to ring out in the deserted streets, Erza continuing to comfort her as best she could. There was so much hatred. So much anger within both Kagura and Millianna's hearts. It nearly broke Erza's heart. She had forgiven Jellal long ago, but she began to think it was unfair for her to expect those two to do the same. Millianna was still inside the tower when Erza joined Fairy Tail, and Kagura had been alone for so long, searching for her brother only to find out he had died. All of their pain, was different but at the same time understood. Even Jellal's demons only added to their collective tragedy.

After a few moments Kagura placed her hand on Erza's chest. Having read Kagura's signal, Erza removed her hands and stepped back. Kagura bent down to pick up her sword, turning her back to the others once she was upright again. Her sorrow having faded some thanks to Erza, she spoke to Jellal with finality.

"I no longer desire to kill you, but I will never forgive you."

The others said nothing. There was nothing to say to the contrary. So silence became their response. Kagura walked away, Millianna following close behind.

Erza and Crime Sorciere watched as the two walked away, their hearts still filled with the pangs of both regret and empathy.

Jellal looked up at the sky. "This world, there is so much wrong within it."

Erza replied to his statement. "Even so, this is world that we must live in."

…

"…It's nothing." Erza scooted closer into Natsu's embrace, his grip tightening around her as they both fell asleep.

…

**Day 2: Etude**

"Natsu, hurry or we'll be late!"

"Hurry, Papa!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying! This stupid shirt won't button."

"Here, let me do it." Erza walked over to Natsu and fastened his top two buttons. Once she finished she kissed him on the lips. Natsu blushed at the sudden show of affection. "There, now we can finally leave." She walked away from him and grabbed onto Aura's hand. "Be careful not to get your dress dirty, ok?"

Aura nodded with a wide smile as she and her parents walked out of the door.

"Are you sure all of this is necessary?" Yukino blushed as she stood by the window in her dress. It was emerald in color, and elegant in style with a frilled white collar and cuffs. On the celestial wizard's head was a matching flower, with two lines of pearls that lay over her bangs.

"I think you look pretty." Mirajane smiled. She, Lucy, Lisanna, Shizuka, and Wendy were also in the room changing into dresses.

"Yeah it looks great on you." Lucy complimented, only causing Yukino more embarrassment.

Shizuka attempted to zip the back of her dress, but she was having no luck. "Lisanna, could you assist me with this?"

"Sure, Shizuka."

Lucy walked over to Yukino, her voice hushed as she spoke. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean we don't want to force you."

Yukino shook her with a small smile. "It's ok. I made my decision a long time ago."

Lucy returned her smile. After a few more minutes of preparation, the five girls exited their dressing room and made their way to the castle. Entering through the large doors of the banquet hall, they stood amazed.

Due to the outstanding turn out and performances in the games, the king invited all of the participating teams to a banquet in the palace. However due to the heavy destruction to the city during the Grand Magic Game, it took a couple of days before everything was cleaned and ready.

"Wow." Lucy's eyes widened in amazement as she looked around at the spacious banquet hall. It had been years since she had been to a ball of this size. Everywhere she looked, the patrons were dressed in striking and marvelous party dress. "Everything is so beautiful."

Wendy covered her mouth with her hands before she gasped. "It's amazing."

"Hey! You guys finally made it!" The girls looked just a small distance ahead to see Elfman waving for them come over. He was standing at a buffet table with the rest of the Fairy Tail guild.

Erza raised her glass of champagne once she saw the girls. "It's good to see you all. The other guilds are arriving as well."

"You look great, Erza." Lucy complimented.

The redhead sported a flowing black and white dress with slits cut in the sleeves. Her hair was tied up with a ponytail that extended down from a bun. Also on her head was a gold headpiece with a gold choker around her neck and ruby earrings to complete the ensemble.

"Thank you."

"Look at me, Aunt Lucy!"

Lucy looked down, seeing Aura smiling at her. The child was wearing a light blue flowing party dress, the torso was covered with jewels that caused it to shine in the light which also enhanced the blue ribbon tied around Aura's stomach. To cap it off, she had a white rose in her light pink hair, and pearls around her neck.

Lucy smiled warmly. "You look beautiful, Aura."

Aura smiled as she blushed. "Thank you."

"Natsu's one lucky guy." Macao sighed as he watched the girls talk.

Wakaba looked around the hall. "Where is he anyway?"

"I don't know he was just here a second ago."

Alana looked at Aura with hearts in her eyes. "Aura's so adorable in her little dress. I can't stand it!" Max stood next to her. He was getting food from the dining table.

"You're gonna give yourself a heart attack."

Cana happily pranced about the banquet hall, two bottles of alcohol in her hands. "This king sure knows how to party!"

Macao chased her down as if he were Gildarts. "Hey! We're in the palace you know!"

Bacchus walked towards the Fairy Tail wizards. "Just the lady I've been wanting to see. You ready for round two?" he held up a bottle towards Cana.

"You're on. I won't lose this time."

Macao sighed.

Kagura and the rest of Mermaid Heel arrived at the banquet. Nearly all of the men took notice of the swordswoman's majestic purple and gold dress. Kagura blushed, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I said this does not suit me."

"Nonsense, you look great." Beth commented.

"I agree." Arana added.

Lucy began to eat some of the banquet food before she heard a voice call to her. "Ms. Lucy Heartfilia!" She turned to the voice, surprised to see Princess Hisui walking towards her. "You are Lucy Heartfilia, correct?"

Lucy instantly swallowed the piece of bread she was eating and began to nod vigorously. "Y-yes, your majesty."

The princess giggled. "There is no need to be so formal. You can just call me Hisui."

"O-ok, Hisui."

"See that wasn't so hard. You are the heir to the Heartfilia Konzern, correct?"

Lucy smiled sorrowfully. "I used to be, but that was a long time ago."

"I was a friend of your father's. He was a kind man. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thanks, that means a lot."

"By the way." Hisui visually searched the banquet hall. "Where is your pink-haired friend, Natsu was it? I wanted to congratulate him on winning the games. Did he not attend the party?"

Lucy joined in her search. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him at all either."

Gray walked towards the two, Juvia not far behind. "Did he get lost on the way or something?"

"It seems odd for him not to be here. I was under the impression he loved parties." Juvia added.

"Where did he run off to?" Warren asked.

Droy interjected, a chicken leg halfway in his mouth as he walked over with the rest of Shadow Gear. "I thought he came with Erza and Aura."

"Lu said she hasn't seen him at all."

"I bet Titania's gonna be pissed." Gajeel smirked.

"I wouldn't doubt that one bit."

Sure enough Erza began to the search for the wayward dragon slayer. "Just where did he go? When I find him I'll-"just then her search stopped cold. She turned her head, her eyes meeting with none other than Kagura's. Their encounter from just a day prior was still fresh on their minds, leaving for a situation that was a little more than awkward. Nonetheless something pulled them towards each other. Seeing it best to just get through the harsh words as quickly as possible, Erza began the conversation with a smile.

"How are your wounds, Kagura?"

"I could ask the same of you."

The question was open ended. Refusing to clarify whether the two women were referring to physical wounds, or emotional ones. Erza powered through.

"Despite how things happened between us. I hope that we could still become friends."

"I refuse."

Kagura's stern words didn't surprise Erza, but she felt saddened all the same. That's when Kagura said something completely unexpected.

"Even though our 'reunion' did not turn out as we all hoped. I…appreciate that you tried to help Millianna and I. So instead of being your friend…maybe you could become…" Kagura's cheeks turned red from embarrassment. "My older sister?"

Erza was struck speechless. She then grabbed Kagura, pressing the blushing girl's face against her chest. "How could I refuse such a request when you make such an adorable face?"

Kagura's face grew even brighter as she tried to release herself from Erza. "I-I was joking, you idiot! Let me go!"

"Mama?"

Erza let Kagura go and looked back at Aura, she then smiled back at Kagura. "There's someone I want you to meet actually."

"Who else could-"Kagura's eyes widened when she saw Aura walk from behind her mother. "You're the child I saw in the stands."

"This is my daughter, Aura." Erza looked back at her daughter. "Don't be scared. You wanted to meet her, right?"

Aura nodded before stepping forward at Erza's urging, her little hands gripping the ruffles of her dress. She was so nervous she thought her little body would explode.

Kagura bent down to Aura's eye level, examining every inch of the young girl with her eyes. "She looks just like you from all those years ago."

"Aunt Kagura?"

"Huh?" Kagura raised an eyebrow. Aura had spoken so softly that Kagura could barely make out her words.

"You and Mama are sisters, right? Can I call you…Aunt Kagura?"

"We're not-"Kagura looked up at Erza who was smiling down at the two. Kagura then looked back at Aura, the girl's wide eyes and nervous fidgeting slowly capturing her heart. _She reminds me of myself when I was her age._ She smiled softly, causing Aura's heart to flutter. "Yes…you may."

Aura suddenly threw her arms around Kagura's neck, startling the Mermaid wizard. She was holding so tight. It was as if she thought Kagura would disappear if she let go. Kagura's hand slowly raised before she returned Aura's hug. She closed her eyes as she embraced the child, her smile returning. "It is nice to meet you, Aura."

Erza and the rest of Mermaid Heel smiled warmly at the sight.

"Look at 'em, like two peas in a pod." Beth smiled.

"I don't think I've ever seen Kagura smile like that before. It looks nice on her."

"If word gets out about this, Kagura might lose some of her reputation." Risley laughed.

Millianna smiled at the two as well, but soon put back on a sour face and turned her head when Erza looked her way. Erza grinned at the cat girl.

"Are you still angry with me?"

Millianna gave no answer.

"Well I guess you don't want this then." Erza reached into the chest opening of her dress, and pulled out Happy, who was dressed up for the party. "See?"

"Aye." Happy greeted.

"Kitty?!" Millianna's eyes briefly lit up at the sight before she returned to pouting.

"You are quite the fierce negotiator. This will be harder than I expected." Erza reached into her dress again this time producing the rather moody pair of Pantherlily and Carla.

Millianna could no longer resist as she happily grabbed the three exceeds and began to hug and pet them.

"We are not stuffed animals." Lily said deadpan.

Carla gritted her teeth irritably as she tried to release herself from Millianna's iron embrace. "Erzaaaa! When I get free-"

Kagura simply shrugged her shoulders as Erza giggled. Her eyes soon widened in realization when she remembered the reason she had wondered off in the first place. "Happy, have you seen Natsu?"

"Nope. I don't have a clue where he is." The blue cat's explanation was muffled by Millianna rubbing his cheeks.

"Where is he?" Erza pondered, placing her hand under her chin to think. "I'm starting to worry that something may have happened to him."

"Hey, Natsu! Let's have a drink!" Sting loudly announced as he walked towards the buffet table. Lecter was by his side.

"Yeah, Natsu! Let's celebrate!"

Instead of the fire dragon slayer, the two were answered by Gajeel, who was shoving a leg of mutton into his mouth. "Salamander ain't here."

Stings eyes widened in devastation. "But I wanted to toast to our new friendship!"

"Looks like you failed, buddy." Lecter nodded sagely. Oddly enough, Frosch was standing next to him.

"Fro thinks so too."

"Rios!" Gajeel exclaimed, patting Rogue on the shoulder. The shadow dragon had followed Sting.

Rogue let out an embarrassed sigh. "Please don't use that name anymore. Call me Rogue."

Sting interjected into the two's conversation. "Well since Natsu's not here I'll have to settle for you, Gajeel!" Sting laughed uproariously.

"You want to get knocked out again, don't ya?"

Orga and Rufus looked on as their guild mates conversed with Gajeel, smirks on their faces.

"I haven't seen him this lively before."

"I have no memory of this Sting either."

Sting and Gajeel raised their glasses. Sting giving the speech. "A toast! To the friendship between fairies and tigers!" They clinked their glasses, but before they could drink they saw three girls walk towards them. The girls in question were Yukino, Lucy, and Mirajane.

Yukino's eyes met Sting and Rogue's for a brief moment before she turned the other way. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come."

"Hold on!" Sting shouted, stopping her retreat. Yukino turned to face him.

Sting scratched the back of his head, trying to find the right words to say. "Actually, I was kinda hoping you would be here."

Yukino's eyes widened. "You were?"

"Y-yeah. I wanted to apologize for how we treated you before. The princess and the master…they're gone now. So we thought about starting the guild from scratch. We want to be more like Fairy Tail and the other guilds. We want Sabertooth to be a place that treats its member's right."

Rogue smiled at his friends words.

Yukino looked away from him with trepidation. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Well I made a promise to Natsu that I would apologize and bring you back into the guild if I lost our fight, but to be honest I was going to ask you to come back whether I won or lost anyway."

Yukino gave no reply as she looked at the ground.

"Is that asking too much? I mean I know we…"

Yukino shook her head, a small smile appearing on her lips. "No that's not it. I thank you for apologizing, but the truth is I…"

"The truth is she's not rejoining Sabertooth!" a loud voice announced over the collected wizards. They looked over, surprised to see that voice belonged to Kagura. "Yukino's life still belongs to me, which means that she will be joining Mermaid Heel! I will not listen to any objections on the matter!" Despite her obviously drunken ranting, the rest of Mermaid Heel supported Kagura. All save Millianna who was still cuddling the now passed out exceed squad.

Sabertooth all let out a collective shout of surprise. Yukino and the Fairy Tail wizards present also joined in on the confusion.

Sting walked to Kagura, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. "You're drunk. You should just go home."

"Silence! Yukino belongs to us and that is final!"

"Excuse me. Man!" Ichiya exclaimed as he and the rest of Team Blue Pegasus entered the fray. "This elegant woman and her exquisite parfume fit perfectly in Blue Pegasus."

The Tri-Mens and Nichiya all nodded in approval.

"You should join us." Jenny smiled.

Lyon stepped forward, entering Lamia Scale into the battle. "Lamia Scale is the only guild worthy of Yukino's affiliation." He looked over to Juvia. "But she is not the only one."

"I told you she already has a guild, you jerk!" Gray shouted to Lyon.

Jura sighed. "I see no reason for us to get involved in all this."

Bacchus threw Quarto Cerberus' hat into the ring. "We might be an all-guy guild right now, but we always have room for delicate flower! Having her in the guild will definitely make my spirit tremble!"

The rest of Quatro Cerberus all howled in agreement.

All of the guilds stared at one another, each pleading a case for Yukino's membership. The celestial wizard tried to calm down the situation as best she could. "P-please wait, everyone! There's no need to fight! I've already…"

"This should cheer me up after our record in the games." Goldmine smirked.

"Let's go. I'll spin alla ya." Obaba challenged.

"This is starting to make my youthful passion surge through my veins once again." Bob grinned deviously.

The guilds started to battle, each of their members ranting and raving about Yukino and various other non-related topics.

During all of the commotion. Makarov sat at the base of the statue in the middle of the hall. He was eating hors d'oeuvres with Yajima.

"Don't you want to scrap with them as well, Macky?"

Makarov grinned. "There's no need. We've landed the decisive blow before the battle even began." He held up a peace sign towards his friend.

Yajima chuckled at the smile on his friends face. "You always did think two steps ahead."

Mirajane walked over to Yukino, who watched nervously as all the guilds fought. "Are you alright?"

"I think everyone has gone a bit overboard."

Mirajane giggled. "Don't worry, you'll get used to in no time." She lead Yukino away from all the fighting, her hand grazing over the girl's newly acquired Fairy Tail mark.

Arcadios walked to the balcony overlooking the ball. He slammed the point of his sword into the ground, garnering everyone's attention and stopping the ruckus. "That is enough fighting! You all now stand before King Toma E. Fiore himself! To all of the wizards who fought valiantly throughout this year's Grand Magic Games, his majesty the king will now give his thanks and salutations! Listen well and heed his words!"

Sure enough everyone stopped fighting as they watched a shadowed figure approach the balcony from behind the curtain.

"Look, mama! It's the king!" Asuka shouted.

Bisca smiled at her daughter, placing her index finger over her puckered lips. "I know, honey. Shhh."

As the figure came into the light, everyone's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the king.

"What's up, everyone?! You may all be at ease, my subjects!" It was Natsu, adorned in the real king's robe and crown. He laughed maniacally as the party attendants stared up him in shock. "I'm the king now! All hail King Natsu! Long may he reign!"

Gray grimaced at the sight. Lucy couldn't close her gaping mouth. Erza rubbed the bridge of her nose, releasing a sigh of both annoyance and embarrassment.

"Yay! Papa is the King now!" Aura exclaimed.

"Don't encourage him." Erza sighed.

Arcadios clenched his teeth angrily. "Someone stop that fool!"

"We tried sir, but he was too strong." Sighed Kama, the leader of the Hungry Wolf Knights.

The real king stood behind Natsu, pulling on his cape and begging for his clothes back.

"What's the big idea?" Natsu asked. "We won right?! I should be king for a day as a prize and everyone my minions!" he resumed laughing.

His guild mates relented, even laughing at Natsu's antics. Makarov on the other hand was less than enthused, his hair falling out due to the overwhelming stress.

"He always does thing with a bang doesn't he?" Lucy laughed.

…

**Day 3: Inventio**

"Is everybody ready to go?" Erza asked aloud as she closed the last of her luggage bags. She looked back at Natsu and the others, all of them nodding agreement. She looked down at Aura, who also nodded at her.

"Ready when you are." Gray said.

"Good. Let's go."

They all exited their room, making their way down the stairs and through the Honey Bone Inn's front entrance into the busy streets of the capital. It was all over, Fairy Tail and the rest of the guilds all began to return to their guilds to resume normal operations.

"Hey, Erzy!"

But not before goodbyes were exchanged.

Erza waved her friends off. "You all go on ahead, we'll catch up." Erza turned back around, smiling as she saw Millianna and Kagura walk towards her.

"I was hoping I would catch you before you left." The cat girl smiled.

"Me too."

The two girls hugged one another, holding back their tears of joy. "You've grown a lot, Millianna."

"I'm still way behind you, Erzy."

The two released the hug and Erza turned her attention to Kagura. "Take care of yourself, Kagura."

"You as well."

"Bye bye, Aunt Kagura." Aura waved.

The swordswoman smiled at the child. "Until we meet again. Come on, Millianna, the others are waiting for us."

"Ok." Millianna nodded as she and Kagura walked back the way they came. She then turned around, walking backwards as she waved one last time. "Bye, Erzy! Bye, Aura! I'll see you soon!"

Erza waved back. "Take care!" She looked back at Aura. "Are you ready?"

Aura nodded with a smile. "Yes."

…

Natsu and the others waited at the carriage on the outskirts of town that would take them back to Magnolia.

"Where is Erza?" Gray complained.

"She was saying good bye to Millianna and Kagura." Lucy answered.

"I hope she didn't get lost." Wendy fretted.

Natsu scowled at the carriage. "Why do we have to take this thing back to Magnolia?"

"Hey don't get mad at me. I'm just the driver." Warren retorted as he sat at the helm.

"Would you rather have waited in the long train line?" Carla inquired.

Natsu pouted. "I'd rather walk."

"No one's stopping you." Gray retorted.

"Natsu!" a voice called. The Fairy Tail wizard's looked over to the left, seeing Sting and Sabertooth walking towards them.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Sabertooth?"

"What are they doing here?" Gray asked.

Natsu stepped towards Sting. "You here for a rematch?"

Sting laughed. "Not this time. I just came to say goodbye." He held out his hand and grinned. "We won't lose next year."

"Yeah!" Lecter interjected. "Sting will win for sure."

Natsu returned Sting's grin with one of his own and shook his hand. "We'll see about that." They let go and Sabertooth resumed their walk past Fairy Tail.

Sting stopped. "One more thing." He turned his head back towards Natsu. "Make sure you treat Yukino right, or we'll come take her back."

Natsu smirked at his fellow dragon slayer. "Don't worry. She's in good hands with us."

Sting smiled. "Yeah, I know. I just wanted to say that. Well see you guys." He resumed walking, speeding up to catch his team. Once he caught up, he was elbow to elbow with Rogue.

"Said your goodbyes?"

"Yeah." Sting grinned.

"So what is the first order of business, 'master'?" Rufus laughed a bit at the thought of Sting being his new Master, but a part of him found the concept interesting.

"Well after we get back to the guild hall, we'll begin looking for the princess."

"What if she doesn't want to come back?" Orga asked. Although he didn't mind either way if Minerva returned.

"We'll worry about that when we find her." Sting looked up into the clear blue sky. "Where ever she is, I hope she's alright."

…

"Well there they go." Lucy said as she watched Sabertooth along with the others.

"They aren't as scary as I thought." Wendy smiled.

"That Rufus guy still rubs me the wrong way." Gray scoffed.

Natsu looked in the other direction, his eyes widening in pleasant surprise. "Hey, Erza!"

The others looked over, seeing Erza and Aura walking towards them.

"It's about time." Gray smirked.

"Sorry, for arriving so late." Erza apologized as she met up with the others.

"Look what I got, Papa." Aura held up her hand, showing Natsu a ring on her index finger. The ring itself looked to be made of a very basic metal, but the lacrima in the center caught his attention. It was intricately cut, taking the shape of a small flower.

"Wow, that's pretty." Natsu smiled.

"Yeah." Aura nodded. "Ms. Shizuka gave it to me."

"She did?"

Erza nodded. "We met up with Mirajane and the others briefly at the station before coming here."

"Hey, guys, I don't wanna be a buzzkill but we should get going before it gets dark."

"You're right, Warren. We're sorry. Come on, everyone let's get going."

Everyone followed Erza into the carriage, Natsu trudging inside as if he was heading towards his death. He sat next to Erza on the left side of the cabin. He faced the window in case he felt the urge to throw up.

"Everyone set?" Warren looked back, seeing everyone settled in their seats. "Alright, next stop, Magnolia." He snapped the reigns, and the horses began to trot back home.

…

"Our train should be here in a few minutes." Mirajane said as looked at the clock in the train station. She, her siblings, Yukino, and Shizuka stood on the train platform along with hundreds of other tourists. All of them eager to return to their homes.

Elfman stretched his massive arms over his head. "We're finally going home."

Lisanna smiled. "It'll feel good to sleep in my own bed after all this time."

"Do you have a place to stay, Yukino?" Mirajane asked.

The newly inducted Fairy Tail wizard nodded. "Erza said I would be able to stay in Fairy Hills for a month until I can find my own place. She also said that month was free."

Lisanna's eyes widened. "Wow. Lucky."

Mirajane giggled. "I forget that Erza is still the head resident at Fairy Hills."

"She hasn't lived there in forever." Elfman chimed in.

"Why didn't you take the carriage with Lucy and the others?" Mirajane asked Yukino.

"Lucy offered but it seemed crowded and she has done so much for me already. I didn't want to be a further bother."

"Nonsense. You're a member of Fairy Tail now. That means you're never a bother to us. We're a family."

Yukino smiled warmly before nodding. "I will do my best to remember that."

Lisanna looked over to Shizuka. "What are you going to do, Shizuka?"

"I am not sure, but now that the games are over I will be able to put in my job request at Fairy Tail." She smiled.

"I had completely forgot that's why you were looking for us." Elfman said in realization.

"Do you have an idea of what your request was?" Mirajane inquired.

Shizuka titled her head at the question. "No."

The Strauss siblings and Yukino nearly fell over. Mirajane managed to muster a nervous laugh. "Well maybe you'll remember when we get back to Magnolia."

"That ring you gave Aura. Where did you get it from?" Lisanna asked Shizuka.

"I am not sure. I suppose I have had it the entire time, but it looks better on her than it does me." Shizuka smiled.

Elfman began to gather his and the girl's luggage as he heard the train approach the platform. "The train's here."

Mirajane smiled. "Finally. I was about to fly back home." She giggled at her joke before she followed behind Elfman; Lisanna, Yukino, and Shizuka close behind her.

As Shizuka approached the train door the others entered, she saw a cloaked figure walking towards her. Everything began to slow to a crawl as the two strangers passed one another. Shizuka's eyes widened as she felt vines crawl down her arm. _What is happening?_ Before she could fully process it, the figure whispered into her ear.

"Vakna…Yggdrasil."

Shizuka's eyes widened as a sharp pain surged through her head, causing her to buckle and fall to her knees. She held back the scream of pain as her mind flashed with images. Masked individuals, bodies, blood, and a bright blue light. It all moved so fast that she couldn't pinpoint when or where they occurred. The final image was of a woman being held by two men. She struggled desperately in their grip as someone approached her. She was screaming, a name, but Shizuka couldn't make it out.

"Zuka…" a muffled voice called, slowly bringing Shizuka back to reality.

"Shizuka…" the voice became clearer.

"Shizuka!" the brunette looked up with widened eyes, seeing Lisanna and the others in front of her.

"Lisanna? What happened?"

"You were about to get on the train before you suddenly fell to the ground and grabbed your head. Then you started screaming like you were in pain. Are you ok?"

"I-I believe so."

"Can you get out of there?" Mirajane asked.

"Get out? What do you-"Shizuka looked directly above her, her eyes widening when she saw a gathering of thorny vines over her. "What is this?"

Elfman reached out his hand towards her. "We don't know, it just appeared over you when you started yelling."

Shizuka grabbed his hand and stepped from under the thorns. Her eyes widened more when she saw that was inside a dome of vines. She slowly reached her hand towards it, her touch causing it to disappear. "Was that…from me?"

"Come on." Mirajane lead Shizuka onto the train, avoiding the shocked expressions of the crowd. Once she and the others were settled the train slowly exited the station. "Do you know what caused that?"

Shizuka shook her head. "I was coming to board the train when someone in a cloak walked past me."

"Did you get a look at their face?"

Shizuka shook her head again. "No, their hood obscured their features, but I can tell it was a man."

"How?"

"He whispered into my ear."

"What did he say?"

"It was a language I had not heard before, but I somehow understood him. He said 'Wake up…Yggdrasil.'."

"Yggdrasil?" Elfman raised an eyebrow.

"What does he mean by 'wake up'?" Yukino inquired.

"I am not sure." Shizuka answered. "But I have heard the name Yggdrasil before."

Mirajane leaned forward. "Where?"

"In my head. I sometimes hear that name being spoken to me when I sleep. I also saw images, horrible frightening images when he said those words to me. I believe they are linked to my missing memories."

Mirajane's face grew serious. "If that's the case. Then we have to report this to Master Makarov when we return."

Everyone nodded, their train ride had become a solemn journey home.

…

"Did you feel that?" Ultear asked Jellal and Meldy. They both nodded. All three members of Crime Sorciere looked down on the capital from their mountain hideout.

"What are we going to do now, Ultear?" Meldy asked.

Ultear turned around, her cloak flowing in the wind as she walked past Jellal and Meldy. "We're going to Pergrande. Whatever this presence is, it will soon make its move. We have to stop it."

Jellal and Meldy looked at one another, giving the other determined nods before following behind Ultear.

…

The carriage carrying Team Natsu continued to make its way along the country road. Magnolia was still a small ways away, so all the passengers decided to rest. Except for Natsu, who passed out due to his motion sickness. Due to unknown forces, Carla stirred awake. She wiped her paw across her eyes before looking up at the sleeping Wendy. She smiled at the girl's peaceful slumber as she sat in her cradled arms.

Carla yawned. "It seems we still have a ways before reaching Magnolia. I might as well go back to sleep." She began closing her eyes, but opened them up again when she saw the carriage coming upon something. It was a person in a cloak. They appeared to be quite tall. _Is that a member of Crime Sorciere? No, they're much too tall. What are they doing on a road like this? Do they live somewhere nearby?_

As the carriage passed by traveler, Carla turned her head to try and get a better view. She saw no facial features, but she saw long strands of black hair with red tips coming from out the opening of the hood. "Such an odd hair style." Thinking nothing more of it Carla turned right around and went back to sleep.

…

On a throne inside of a throne room inside of a castle thousands of miles away from Fiore sat a solitary man. The setting sun was the only source of light in the room, illuminating all I touched with its brilliant orange light. The shadows cast by the light gave the room an even emptier feel, but the man didn't mind. He had long gotten used to the loneliness. His head rested on his fist, his eyes focused on the floor for hours, only lifting when he heard the familiar creak of the throne room door. From the hall outside walked a man, average in build. He walked to the spot the man had stared at, kneeling on one knee and bowing his head. The man on the throne sat like a rock, his expressions the same during the entire sequence. The kneeling man began to speak.

"Master…we have found her."

The throne dweller's eyes slowly widened. His booming voice nearly shook the room. "Where?"

"The Kingdom of Fiore."

The man in the throne raised his head from his fist. "Just as the oracle foretold. Has she made contact with anyone?"

The kneeling man nodded. "She has been found by a magical guild. They call themselves, Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail…" the master repeated. "Where are Hela and Balder?"

"They are en route back here as we speak."

"Once they return, have Lopti assemble a force to retrieve the girl. He has been pestering me about testing out his new 'toys'. Also ready the Oracle, I must know what else will soon come to pass."

"At once, Master Odin." The kneeling man rose and exited the room.

Once the door shut, a small smile crossed the man on the throne's lips. He looked up at the banner hanging over the throne room door. It showed the face of a wolf, its face as black as the night sky with its fangs in the shape of two sharpened Fs that faced one another. The man could feel an anxious energy flowing through him as he grinned wider. "Soon, I will finally get back all I have lost."

* * *

**New Chapter Up! I thought I was going to take a break, but my mind wouldn't let me and kept giving me story ideas. To be honest I may come back to this chapter and fix a few things but I think it's fine for now (damn my perfectionist ways). Anyway this is an epilogue for the GMG as well as giving another glimpse into Shizuka and Fenrir's Fang. The next couple of chapters will be a bit of character development (and start to explore new magic for a couple characters) so hopefully you all will like those. Until next time and thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. :)**


	22. A Tiger, A Library, & A Penguin

Rays of moonlight filtered in through barred windows, shining on a puddle in the corner of a dark dungeon cell. From the worn ceiling, drops of liquid increased the area of the puddle, but not by much if at all. Eroded and beaten rocks structured the walls and floor of the cell as the only other form of light for its occupants, aside from the moon, being the torch hanging on the wall outside of the dungeon cell door. Hanging upside down, courtesy of ropes tied to their feet, inside this desolate and cramped cell were five wizards belonging to the Fairy Tail guild.

"So anyone have any bright ideas on how to get us out of this mess?" Mickey Chickentiger.

"I would if I had my keys." Lucy Heartfilia.

"Me too." The newly inducted Yukino Aguria.

"Say that again…you pink haired…jerk." A slumbering Gray Fullbuster.

"Well some body think of something. All this blood rushing to my head is making me dizzy. Gray! Wake the hell up you lazy bum!"

"This wouldn't have happened if Erza came with us." And finally, Cana Alberona.

Mickey looked over to the still hung-over fortune teller. The tone of her voice was less than cordial "Look who decided to join the living. You get enough to drink?"

Cana suppressed a burp before answering Mickey. "There such a thing?"

The five wizards had been suspended upside down since nightfall, each of them irritable and nervous of their fates. Save for the sleeping Gray.

Lucy shot Mickey an irritated look. "A simple job, huh?"

"Hey I didn't say simple, I said manageable. Where did Pii-chan go? That damn bird is never around when I need him."

Yukino looked out of the cell door, noticing long shadows inching closer along the floor. "I think they're coming back."

Just as Yukino said, 4 men approached and stood in front of the dungeon cell door. Three of the men were of a massive, and particularly impressive build. Broad shoulders and sporting biceps bigger than the five Fairy Tail wizard's heads combined. All of them looked exactly alike with their spiked black hair, dark green eyes, bulbous noses, and black shirts and brown pants. It was clear they were triplets.

In front of them was a man of a much less impressive physique. He was short and stocky, with a black bowler hat atop his head that matched with his black suit jacket and pants. In his right hand was a cane with a clear gem on the top where his hand rested. It was clear to the girls that he was the leader.

Mickey gave the four men a wide smile. "Hey, guys. How's it going?"

**Yesterday**

A week has passed since Fairy Tail's landmark victory at the Grand Magic Games, and things were pretty much back to normal for the rechristened "Fiore's Strongest", save for a few minor changes. As a welcome home gift, the citizens of Magnolia rebuilt the Fairy Tail guild much to the joy of its members both new and old. It was still taking time for everyone to navigate the new guild, but even with the new building, some things always happened in the same place.

...

Lucy sat at the bar along with Mirajane, Wendy, and Aura as they watched the latest brawl take place. In a surprising twist of fate, this altercation was started by Natsu and Gray actually agreeing on something. Even more surprising than that was Erza joining and fighting with them instead of trying to stop them.

"So what's got everyone so riled up today?" Lucy asked Mira. Her tone was more of one accustomed to routine than of surprise. This was just another day at Fairy Tail.

"Well apparently Natsu and Gray were going to ask Yukino to join your guys' team. Here you go." Mirajane placed Lucy's usual cup of tea in front of her.

Lucy lifted the cup from the saucer. "Thank you. Why would that start a fight?"

"Because Gajeel, Jet, and Droy want her to join them as well." The barmaid giggled.

"Since when did Gajeel join Shadow Gear?"

Mirajane shrugged. "I'm not sure, but it makes sense since he and Levy are dating."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Gajeel and Levy are dating?!" She almost spit out her tea.

Mira winked and playfully stuck out her tongue. "No, but it's only a matter of time. Don't you think?"

Lucy calmed herself. "Don't scare me like that, Mira. You almost gave me a heart attack."

Mira giggled again. "I'll try and be more careful." She looked back out at the six wizard brawl. "Don't you want to join them? I'm sure it would be fun to get a new team member."

Lucy took a long sip of her tea before placing it back on the saucer. "If you ask me our team is pretty huge already: Natsu, Erza, Me, Gray, Wendy. We technically have Juvia as well. Even if she's only following Gray around." Lucy counted off the names on her fingers to illustrate her point.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Lucy and Mirajane looked to over to see Happy flying towards the bar. He landed on the bar top and walked towards the two. "I'm the official mascot for Team Natsu." He stuck his chest out proudly as he pointed towards himself with would have been his thumb if he were human.

Lucy sweat dropped. "How could I forget?"

Wendy held up Carla towards Lucy. "Carla's on our team too."

"Put me down, child." Carla hissed as she fidgeted.

"Me too, Aunt Lucy." The blonde looked down to see Aura tugging on her skirt. "I'm on Team Natsu, too."

Lucy smiled at the child. "I know."

"Still, it wouldn't hurt to add one more member to 'Fairy Tail's strongest team'." Mirajane suggested as she began to clean a glass mug.

"You're still calling us that?" Lucy asked as she picked up Aura, helping the child sit on the stool next to her.

"It's true."

"If you say so. I'd go with 'Fairy Tail's most destructive team'." Lucy turned around and watched the fight some more. Erza had requipped into her Flight Armor and began to chase Jet. Gray and Droy were waging a plants v. ice battle, and Natsu and Gajeel were trading punches along with insults. It was hard to tell which one hurt more.

Lucy continued looking around the guild. She noticed something, or rather someone, was missing. "Where is Yukino?"

Mirajane moved back to the bar top. "She went to buy supplies with Elfman. I told her that she didn't have to go, but she insisted. She's surprisingly stubborn."

Lucy smiled softly. "Is that so?"

"What the hell's all the commotion?" a voice called out to the bar.

Lucy and the others looked to the right of themselves towards the voice's origin. Approaching the bar was a girl about the same height as Lucy. She had long auburn hair which stopped short of her lower back. She wore a fitting yellow and black stripped dress, but these weren't the features that stuck out to the others. Jutting from the girls head were a set of short demon like horns. Although they were most likely apart of a costume. The gray gloves on her hands had a symbol of a bird on them, which was almost hidden by the black cloak she was wearing. But even stranger still was the blue bird sitting on top of her head, it having its on black hat resting on its head. This girl was Mickey Chickentiger, the leader of Team Young Mega-Death. She also goes by the moniker of the "Demon Princess".

"Hi, Mickey." Mirajane smiled as the girl took her seat next to Wendy.

"Hey, Master." Mickey smiled. "The usual, please."

Mirajane nodded and went to fix Mickey's drink. "I told you, you don't have to call me that anymore. Especially now that you're older than me."

"No can do, Master. I have my honor as your student to uphold."

Wendy looked up at Mickey with widened eyes. "You were Mira's student?"

Carla on the other hand was skeptical. "I had no idea that Mirajane was a teacher."

Mirajane giggled softly. "It was during my younger days. Honestly, I'm a bit embarrassed by it."

Mickey smiled and rubbed under her nose with her index finger. "Master Mirajane taught me everything I know about being a demon. I was her best student."

"You were her only student." The bird atop her head corrected. "And even that is a stretch."

Mickey looked up in irritation at the bird. "You shut up, Pii-chan."

The bird, now known as Pii-chan, spread its wings and glided down to the bar top. Happy walked to his fellow talking animal. "Hey, Pii-chan."

"Hello, Happy."

"Did you two just return from a job?" Carla asked Pii-chan.

Pii-chan nodded. "Yes, we arrived a little over an hour ago. We would have been here earlier but Mickey had to make a stop."

"Hi, Ms. Mickey." Aura greeted with a smile.

Mickey returned Aura's smile with one of her own. "Hey, Spitfire. How are your parents?"

"They're ok. They're fighting right now."

Mickey laughed aloud. "I should have known they would be in the middle of that brawl. I bet Gray's right there with them."

Mirajane returned with Mickey's "usual", a steaming hot Frappuccino with whip cream on top. Mickey grabbed the mug and held it under her nose, inhaling the rich aroma that sent chills down her spine. She sipped it, a touch of whip cream on her nose when she lowered the mug. "You always make the best Frappuccino, Master."

Mirajane smiled. "Thank you, Mickey. How was the job?"

A sour look appeared on Mickey's face. Mirajane continued to smile, reading the obvious sign.

"That bad, huh?"

"A natural disaster would have been better than that job." She looked back at her team, who was sitting at a table away from the brawl. "Those two bums don't know their ass from a communication lacrima. Sometimes I wonder why the hell I bother with those dumbasses."

"Mickey." Mirajane hissed. The horned wizard instantly perked up at the barmaid's tone and looked at her head on. Mira's eyes cut downward, Mickey following them. Both of their gazes landed on Aura, who was sipping from Lucy's tea in her seat.

Realizing her folly, Mickey quickly covered her mouth and looked back at Mira. "Sorry, Master."

"Just be more careful."

She nodded and removed her hands from her mouth. "I will. Anyway like I was saying, the job was a mess. We barely managed to complete it."

"If you had remembered where we were supposed to deliver the package we would have had a much easier time." Pii-chan interjected.

"Hey, Mickey. Haven't seen you in a while." Mickey looked over to see Natsu smiling at her, Erza and Gray at his side. All three of them were scoffed up but otherwise cheerful. Aura smiled wide, leapt down from her seat and walked to Erza.

Mickey smiled at the three. "I just got back. In fact I was looking for people to go with me on my next job. You two want to go?"

"Yeah we-"Natsu began, but he was quickly cut off by Erza.

"Thank you for the offer, Mickey, but Natsu and I already have plans."

"You two going on a date?"

"No, we're going to the magical library with Levy."

Mickey's eyes widened in shock along with the others at the bar. Lucy was the first to speak.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Natsu groaned.

"What are you looking for that you can't find here?" Lucy's curiosity had taken over.

Erza folded her arms as she beamed with pride. "It's a secret."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. Confused by Erza's response, she simply replied. "Ok then."

"Well that sucks." Mickey sighed. "What about you, Gray?"

The ice wizard shrugged. "Fine with me. I was just about to look for a job anyway."

"Nice. Lucy?" The brunette turned to the Celestial Wizard.

"I don't know. I was only dropping by to say hi to everyone. I have a lot of cleaning to do back at my apartment."

Mickey grabbed Lucy's hand, startling the celestial wizard. "Please, I promise the job isn't hard. I only need one more person."

"I'll go." Wendy offered.

Mickey looked back at her. "Sorry, Wendy, but I need someone with a little more…" she looked the young dragon slayer up and down before finishing. "Experience."

Wendy's face fell. "Oh." That's when Erza placed her hand on the young girl's head.

"No need to sulk, Wendy. You can accompany us to the library if you want."

Wendy looked up, her smiling returning as she nodded. "Ok. Thank you, Erza."

Erza nodded in affirmation before looking up at the clock. Her eyes widened. "We're going to miss the train." She grabbed Natsu and Wendy by their collars and pulled them along with her out of the guild hall. Suffice to say the Dragon slayers were less than happy about this action. "Come on, Aura." Erza called to her daughter.

"Ok." Aura ran to her mother, but not before turning around. "Bye Aunt Lucy. Bye Uncle Gray. Bye Mama Mira. Bye Ms. Mickey." She waved before continuing her path, Happy and Carla right behind her.

"Have fun." Mira called to them.

"See ya later, Spitfire." Mickey waved. Once they were gone she returned her attention to Lucy. "So will you come?"

Lucy continued to give a hesitant look. "Well…"

"Please?" Mickey pleaded repeatedly as she shook Lucy's hand back and forth.

Having had enough of being jerked around, Lucy gave her reply. "Ok, ok. I'll go."

"Yes!" Mickey exclaimed, happy that her wearing down technique was a success. She let go Lucy's hand and stood up. "Meet at the train station in 2 hours. I'm going to get some things ready." She guzzled down the rest of her frap. "Thanks for the drink as always, Master."

"You're welcome, Mickey."

With that Mickey exited the guild.

Lucy gave an awkward smile. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this job?"

"Best not to worry about it." Gray replied.

"Put on some clothes." Lucy sighed. Gray was once again standing in the guild in only underwear.

…

Exactly two hours passed as Gray and Lucy arrived at the Magnolia Train Station. Mickey was nowhere to be seen. Neither were their other job mates.

"Where are they?" Lucy asked.

"Beats me."

"Hey! You guys made it!" Mickey shouted as she ran into the train station. She stopped short of Gray and Lucy, placing her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Amazingly, Pii-chan managed to stay on her head during all of this.

"Are you-"Lucy began but was halted by Mickey holding her index finger up towards her. Once she was ready, Mickey rose upright, a smile on her face.

"Sorry I was late, I had to go get our final two members." Mickey pointed her thumb towards the station entrance and on cue two women appeared from the entrance. Lucy and Gray were surprised at the revelation of their final members.

"Cana?" Gray questioned. "How did she manage to rope you into this?"

"I heard Gildarts was coming back into town so I decided I needed to get out for a bit." The fortuneteller replied. "Besides, it's been forever since we've been on a job together, Gray."

"We've never been on a job together." Gray replied deadpan.

"See? Forever." Cana laughed.

"Yukino?!" Lucy could barely hold in her shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Ms. Mickey caught up to me while I was shopping with Mr. Elfman. She sounded like she really needed help, and I haven't gone on a job yet for the guild so I agreed."

Lucy sighed at the girl's explanation, but the smile on Yukino's face eased her tension some. _I guess it's a good thing I came along then_. She looked around at her team. Mickey was facing the empty train tracks, hands on her hips. It looked as if she had one some sort of championship, she also seemed to be arguing with Pii-chan about something. Cana was drinking, and Gray was once again without a shirt. Lucy sighed again. _Who knows what would have happened to Yukino if she went alone with these guys around?_

"Come on, guys! The train's here!" Mickey called out as she ran closer to the tracks.

"Yukino, stick with me, ok?" Lucy smiled as the pair walked behind the others.

"Ok." Yukino nodded, both confused and slightly unnerved by Lucy's ominous request.

…

"Are we almost there?" Natsu asked as his group walked through an open field. He was still upset about being dragged to a library, but he thought along the way that he might as well make the best of it. He might even find a book that was actually worth his time if he made an effort to look. He was also glad he was no longer on the train.

"Look, Papa." Aura called out. She was sitting on Natsu's shoulders, his hands holding on to her legs.

Natsu looked over to where his daughter pointed, seeing a herd of deer in the distance. "Good job, Aura. You found dinner."

"Don't you dare harm those creatures, you brute." Carla scolded.

"Relax, Carla, I was joking."

Happy floated up to Natsu. "Were you really?" he whispered.

"We can try and catch them later." Natsu whispered back. He and Happy exchanged hardened nods. They then looked back at Carla before nodding in affirmation again.

The tabby took notice of their strange behavior, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "I don't like the look in the eyes of those two idiots."

"Don't be like that, Carla." Wendy smiled. "Let's just enjoy the fresh air."

Carla sighed and her face relaxed into a smile. "You're right, Wendy." She looked up at the clear blue sky. "It's beautiful out today."

"I didn't know this was going to be a field trip." Levy laughed. She and Erza were leading the pack. Out of everyone, Levy had the most experience with the library due to going numerous times. Although Erza, Wendy, and Carla had some exposure thanks to the Infinity Clock incident.

"My apologies." Erza said regretfully.

"No, no, it's alright. I was joking. I'm glad more people decided to come." Levy quickly said, bringing Erza out of her self-imposed shame.

"I had already knew I was bringing Aura along, and I figure Natsu and Happy would benefit from at least reading **something** every once in a while. I brought along Wendy and Carla because Mickey turned down Wendy's offer to join her on a job."

"Mickey's back?" Levy's widened eyes appropriately showed her surprise.

Erza nodded. "She said she returned to the guild to find a new team to join her on her next job. She had already recruited Gray and was in the middle of persuading Lucy when we all left to meet you."

Levy giggled to herself. "I wish I was there to see that, Mickey can be quite the handful."

"True, but she's persistent. I wouldn't be surprised if she managed to rope Lucy into whatever job she needed done. Speaking of which, where are Jet and Droy? I assumed they would be coming with us."

Levy sighed. "They were going on about doing more missions as a duo, so Shadow Gear is on a bit of a hiatus. I have no idea what's going on in their heads. They've been acting strange since the games ended. I asked Gajeel to go with them so they wouldn't hurt themselves, but you know him. He can't be asked to do anything without complaining about it first."

Erza let slip a knowing grin. "I believe I know the reason for Jet and Droy's behavior."

Levy turned her head to the dame. "Really? What?"

"They want to prove themselves to you."

"Prove themselves? Why?"

"Why indeed." Erza nodded coyly. Levy responded with a raised eyebrow and an "I don't know."

"I think I see the library." Carla spoke up.

Regaining her focus, Levy squinted into the distance as the group reached a forest at the edge of the clearing. As they drew closer to the trees, Levy saw a tower in the distance. She smiled. "Yep, there it is."

"That's the library?" Natsu asked as his eyes widened at the tower. He had never seen a library of that size or shape. To tell the truth he hadn't seen any library aside from the one in the guild hall. Nonetheless he was still stunned.

"Let us hope that we don't run into any trouble this time around." Carla said.

Erza shuddered at Carla's words. She thought back to the Infinity Clock incident, when she had first arrived at the library with Carla and Cana. She still had nightmares about the Butt Jiggle Gang.

"I hope Lucy and the others are doing alright." Wendy said.

Natsu on the other hand, pouted. "I wish I could have gone. Mickey always takes the fun jobs."

"He means that she is almost as destructive as he is." Happy clarified for Wendy.

Natsu took offense to the comment with an irritated. "Hey!"

…

Lucy and the others sat in their seats as the train continued to travel along the country side. They had just departed from Kunugi station, and by the looks of it they would be passing through Oshibana as well. Lucy was still nervous about the entire situation but she chose to stay quiet if only for Yukino's sake. It was her first job with the guild, so Lucy didn't want to make her any more nervous than she already was. That being said, Mickey had been quiet the entire train ride. Luckily Gray had the same concerns she had.

"So what's the job, Mickey?"

Mickey gave no reply, instead only looking down her nose at the Ice wizard. She then surveyed the rest of her impromptu team. Gray was growing more irritated by the second by her ignoring him, Lucy was trying her best not to look too uneasy, Yukino sat focused with her gaze on Mickey, and Cana was once again being told by the train staff not to drink alcohol on the train. Nodding assuredly to herself, Mickey uncrossed her legs. She looked akin to a general ready to give a speech to rally the troops. "The time has come to reveal why I chose you guys for this job."

"It's about time." Cana grinned as she warded off the poor attendant trying to take away her mug.

Mickey reached into her cloak, which surprisingly had pockets on the inside, and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. She opened it and showed it to her guild mates, who all looked at the paper in befuddlement. The paper showed a man with a rather round face and an even rounder body. He wore a black suit and black bowler hat that covered his balding head.

Lucy looked up at Mickey. "Who is he?"

"His name is Don Pengwi. He's a dark wizard whose been selling bomb lacrima and other illegal magic weapons to dark guilds in the south." Mickey refolded the paper and placed it back into her cloak pocket. "He's a real piece of work."

"If he's so bad then why doesn't the council handle him?" Gray asked.

"Well, I said he sells magic weapons. I didn't say he was particularly good at it." Mickey smiled.

Cana took another sip of beer, the attendant having given up ages ago. "What do you mean?"

"Every time he attempts to sell he gets caught almost immediately. He's super trusting. Seems like the guy wouldn't know a traitor if they wore a sign that said 'Hey, I'm a traitor."

"Sounds like this is a problem that'll sort itself out eventually." Gray laid back in his seat, using his interlocked hands as a makeshift cushion between his head and the seat. "I don't see why this is our business."

"I said the same thing at first, but apparently he's gotten really bold in the past few days. His sales rates have improved dramatically and the council is having trouble finding anything that'll stick."

"I'm guessing that's where we come in?"

Mickey nodded. "Right you are, ice prince. The job is to catch Pengwi in the act of selling and record it with this." She reached into another pocket inside her cloak. This time she pulled a small blue orb with a lens attached to it.

"A surveillance lacrima." Cana said.

Mickey nodded. "Then we take the footage to our client in city's council building."

Lucy voiced her concern. "This sounds a bit sketchy. Maybe we should have waited until Erza and Natsu came back."

"We don't need them." Gray grinned eagerly. "This sounds like fun."

Yukino nodded, much to Lucy's surprise. "I agree. I didn't know my first job would be so important."

"Not you too, Yukino." Lucy bemoaned. The white haired celestial wizard looked at the blonde with confusion.

Cana patted Lucy on the back. "Don't worry. What's the worst that could happen?"

…

"Wow."

Aura's eyes were open as wide as her mouth as she looked around at the huge library. It stretched upward as far as her little eyes could see, book shelves ascending higher and higher. Only connection between them being the various stone bridges. It amazed her, completely captivating her curiosity in its vastness. Natsu was also astounded by it.

"This place is huge."

Erza stepped next to him. "It certainly is."

"I don't know where to begin looking." Wendy said. Despite her previous experience, the young Dragon Slayer still found herself overwhelmed by the massive library.

"Maybe this will help." Levy pulled out a card and held it up in the air. It began glowing brightly, nearly blinding everyone. Once the light died down a holographic directory appeared before them. Complete with the library's enormous layout.

"Wow that's so cool, Levy." Natsu praised. "Where did you get that?"

"The librarian gave it to me when I came here last time." The azure haired girl answered. "This should show all the book's genres and what floors they're on."

"This is quite handy." Erza walked up to the large directory and scanned over the genres with her finger. She stopped when her finger reached the words "Magical Enhancement Reference Materials". "Here we are." Suddenly a circular barrier surrounded Erza, alarming everyone except for Levy.

"Calm down, guys." She reassured with a smile. "That's just the elevator system for the library. There aren't really many stairs so they use levitation lacrima to get to the higher books."

Just as Levy said, Erza floated away on the platform and was placed on a bridge some 15 meters above the others. The others looked up in amazement, while Levy knowingly smiled. She walked to the directory next and just as Erza she was enveloped in the lacrima platform and lifted into the air. She was heading towards the fiction section.

"Don't be scared, guys." She said to those still on the ground. "You won't fall."

"O-ok." Wendy nodded. She and Carla were the next to go. The two walked to the directory, their eyes scanning through the hologram. "Mythical beasts." Wendy read aloud. "Do you think they have books about Dragons?"

Carla held out her paws as if to say, "I don't see why not."

"Ok, let's go look there." Wendy smiled, however it started to waver when she and Carla stood on the lacrima platform.

"I wanna read about dragons too, papa." Aura said.

"Alright then." Natsu smiled as the platform appeared beneath them. Natsu looked over to Happy who was still looking up at the directory. "You coming, buddy?"

Happy kept his back to Natsu and Aura as he answered the former's question. "Nah, I'm going to see if they have any books on fish."

"Ok, well you know where to find us." With that, Natsu and Aura floated away, following behind Carla and Wendy. Once they reached their destination, Natsu and Aura quickly caught up with Wendy and Carla, who were already in the "Mythical Creatures" section.

"Natsu, they have so many books about Dragons!" Wendy shouted happily, waving over to him.

"They do?!" Natsu's eyes lit up in the hope that one of the many books in the library would give him some idea on how to find Igneel. Despite a few detours along the way, Natsu never gave up the search for his father. If anything Natsu was more ready than ever to find him. He had to introduce him to his granddaughter and…daughter-in-law? No that wasn't right. He still had no idea what to call Erza, and it was beginning to grate on him. Every time he looked at Erza he thought of the series of questions he received from his friends after the Grand Magic Games. _You love her right? When are you going to get married? What are you afraid of?_ Erza never said anything to him about it, but Natsu was no idiot. Ok, he was an idiot but he wasn't stupid. Honestly he was surprised Erza never brought it up the topic. It's just how their relationship seemed to work. He had to change that, and fast.

"Papa. Papa." Aura tugged on Natsu's sleeve, snapping him out of his head and back to reality.

He looked down at his daughter. "Sorry, I spaced out. What's up?"

"Are you ok?"

"What?" Natsu said facetiously. "I'm fine."

Aura puffed out her cheeks as she gripped Natsu's sleeve tighter in her little fingers. "You're a liar, Papa."

"Hey, don't be mean. I'm not lying."

"Yes you are. You looked sad."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

Natsu smiled warmly and knelt down in front of Aura, placing his hands on her arms. "Ok, you got me. I am lying, but I'm not sad. I was just thinking about stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Grown-up stuff."

Aura pouted again. "That's not fair. I wanna know."

"When you're a little bit older, I'll tell you."

"Promise?" Aura held out her pinky. The pinky swear, the most sacred of vows among children. One that Natsu also adhered to.

He clutched her small pinky in his, shaking it up and down. "Promise."

"Ok." Aura smiled. Natsu rose to his feet and grabbed Aura's hand, but before he could join Wendy and Carla, something caught his eye.

…

Erza continued to scan the reference books she had floated to. Her fingers running across the spines of the aged tomes. She had been at it for over an hour with little to no luck, having only found books about Second Origins and Telekinesis magic. She reached for a faded brown book near the end of the shelf she was perusing. She didn't know why, but something about the worn text caught her attention. She pulled it from the shelf, wiping away the years of dust collected on the book's cover. "Armaturam antiquos." she read aloud.

"It means Armor of the Ancients. It's a book about ancient re-quip magic." Levy's sudden appearance nearly gave Erza a heart attack. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I meant to ask, why are you in this section anyway?"

"Ever since the Grand Magic Games I've been trying to summon the Nakagami armor but it hasn't worked. Every attempt would start with me having this huge surge of power, but ultimately end with that power suddenly disappearing before the armor fully forms. It made me realize that there is still a lot I don't know about Second Origins or my own re-quip magic. I mean there must be hundreds, if not thousands of armors that I have yet to wear because I lack the power. I want to try them all. I want to know just what kind of power they wield." Her brown eyes lit up as she spoke.

Levy giggled, much to Erza's embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I must sound like an obsessive lunatic."

Levy shook her head, her smile still on her lips. "Not at all. It's just that I haven't seen that look on your face before. You're so passionate and excited when you talk about your magic. I didn't know you thought about it that much."

"Of course, one must love ones magic if they are to master it." Erza stood straight up, placing one hand on her hip while she pointed the index finger of her other hand upward towards the impossible to see ceiling. Levy stood in awe. It was if she was being told wisdom from an ancient sage. "Everyone would benefit from learning the strengths and weaknesses of their abilities. It is the only way to improve as a wizard."

Levy laughed again, but she liked the genuine smile on the redhead's face. "You're right, but I don't think I can do much with my magic." A sad smile appeared on the solid script wizard's lips.

"That's not true. I'm certain there is something that only you can do with your magic that no one else will be able to. It only requires training."

"Yeah, but it'll be a long while before I'm on the same level as you and the others."

"You're a great wizard, Levy. Don't sell yourself short. To be honest, I sometimes wish I could trade my magic with others in the guild. If only for a day."

Levy looked at Erza in complete surprise. "You do?"

Erza nodded. "I think Gray's Ice make magic is beautiful to watch. Mirajane's takeover magic is also a marvel to behold. Summoning Celestial spirits looks pretty fun. As does making things out of light like Alana does. I've even had dreams about being a dragon slayer. I also like your magic, Levy. To be honest, I sort of envy it."

Levy's eyes widened even more. "Really?"

Erza nodded again. "Yes. Being able to create objects with just words is amazing." Erza began to imagine herself as a solid script wizard, and soon smile appeared as she hungrily licked her lips. "I could have strawberry cake any time I wanted."

Levy began to laugh again. "Of course, how could I not think that's what you use it for?" Once she finished, her warm smile returned. "Thank you, Erza."

It was now Erza's turn to be surprised. "Why are you thanking me?"

"Don't get me wrong I love my magic. It's just that no one's ever said that they were jealous of it. Hearing that not just anyone, but you of all people, envy what it…even if it's only a little bit…makes me kind of happy. Is that bad?" Levy laughed nervously.

Erza shook her head. "I don't think so. You should always take pride in what you have. It was given to you for a reason."

"Thanks, Erza. I will."

"No need to thank me. I was just speaking honestly." Erza smiled before returning her attention to the bookshelf.

Levy leaned in behind her to get a closer look. Having decided from their conversation to learn more of her magic as well. After finding a book on Script Magic, Levy looked back to Erza, who was perusing the shelf with a furrowed brow. "Having trouble finding another re-quip book?"

"No." Erza squinted as she continued to search the shelves. "I was hoping there would be a book on Dragon Slayer magic for Natsu, but it seems there isn't one."

"Dragon Slayer Magic is lost magic, right? All the books and records on it have probably been destroyed, or are at least worn enough to be indecipherable."

Erza returned upright. "You might be right about that. Still it is a shame, I was hoping he could learn along with me."

A mischievous smile crossed Levy's lips. "You looove him." To Levy's credit she did a pretty good Happy impression.

"Hm?" Erza turned to Levy, a look of confusion on her face. "Of course I do."

Levy was taken aback by Erza's effortless admittance, but before she could produce a rebuttal Natsu's voice rang out through the library.

"You guys ready?!"

Erza looked down towards him. Natsu was on a stone bridge a good distance below Erza and Levy. He was holding onto Aura's hand, with Wendy, Carla, and Happy standing around them.

"Yes, we're ready." Erza answered. Her platform began to descend to the floor. "Are you finished looking, Levy?"

"O-oh yeah. I'm coming."

Once the group met up at the bottom they all exited the library, all of their books in hand.

"It looks like we all found something." Levy said.

"Yeah." Happy nodded. "I found this book on fish and how to cook them." The cat was practically salivating just thinking of the recipes he saw inside the pages.

"I found some books about dragon history." Wendy smiled. "Hopefully something about Grandeeney and the other dragons will be in here."

"Hopefully." Levy smiled. "What about you, Carla?"

"I found a book on different types of teas. I'll ask Mirajane if she can prepare some of them when we return."

"I got a book about dragons too!" Aura exclaimed holding her book up to Levy and Erza. It was a picture book titled "The Lonely Dragon".

"You can put it on the shelf in your room when we get home." Erza smiled.

"Yeah." Aura nodded. She then began to read her book to herself, sounding out the words she couldn't readily read.

"What did you find, Levy?" Wendy asked.

"Me? Nothing really. Just the next book in this series I started last week and a book on Solid Script magic." She looked back at Erza, the two smiling briefly at one another before she returned her attentions to Wendy. "I figured I might as well learn all I can about my magic if I want to be a better wizard."

Satisfied with Levy's answer Wendy turned to Erza. The expectant look in the young girl's eyes allowed the dame to answer without being asked the same question.

"I found a couple of books dealing with my magic as well as the second origin. Hopefully I can use them as training guides. I tried to find one on Dragon Slayer magic for Natsu, but there weren't any. Speaking of which…" The girl's attentions turned towards Natsu, who was nose deep in a book. Their shock was overwhelming to say the least.

"Natsu, what are you reading?" Erza prompted. He gave no reply, only muttering to himself as he turned over to the next page in his book. Erza called out to him again. "Natsu!"

The dragon slayer's head shot up from the book, his face suddenly turning red when he looked at Erza. It confused the redhead, the nervous look in his eyes reminded her of their first date. "W-what's going on, guys?" he asked, trying his best to sound collected.

"We should be asking you that." Levy replied. "You look pretty interested in that book in your hands."

"What? This book?" Natsu quickly hid the tome behind his back, hoping that the tactic would immediately end the interrogation. He found no such luck.

"What are you reading, Natsu?" Erza asked, her tone becoming more firm and rigid.

"I said it was nothing." Natsu began to sweat as Erza inched closer to him. "I just…"

"You just what?" Erza asked with narrowed eyes.

"I…"

"Yes? What is it?"

"I lo…"

"Natsu, if you have something to say, spit it out."

"I love you!"

The sudden shout caused everyone to stop in their tracks, and it made Erza's heart skip a beat. Despite knowing that fact already, hearing Natsu say those three words aloud nearly shut her down with joy. It had been so long since he had said that to her, it almost seemed unreal. Unable to fully process it she only managed to utter four words.

"I-I love you too."

Natsu smiled wide and grabbed Erza's hand. Still running through what just happened in her mind, Erza automatically followed behind the dragon slayer, her face still frozen in shock. The others resumed their walk behind them. Aura ran to catch up to her parents.

"What was that about?" Happy asked.

"I found it romantic." Carla smiled. Wendy nodded in agreement as she also smiled.

A soft smile also appeared on Levy's lips. "Yeah, it was." Even though she found the earlier exchange sweet, she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy in her heart. Most likely due to her own feelings about a certain Iron Dragon Slayer.

Having regained her senses, Erza slowed her pace. Natsu's own pace beginning to match hers. "What brought that on?"

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"You know what I mean." Erza began to blush again.

"Oh, that. I just felt like saying it. I mean I don't really say it that much. Is that bad?"

Erza shook her head as she smiled softly and gripped his hand tighter. "No, there's nothing wrong with that at all." After a few moments of quiet Erza looked at Natsu's other hand, which was swinging back and forth with the book he took from the library. "What book did you take?"

"Just some book about food." He was lying, but Erza didn't realize it as she returned her gaze to the front of them. Natsu smiled as he walked with her.

Aura slowed up when she saw the title of the book behind Natsu's back. Following behind him she squinted and read the title aloud as best she could. "The Mo-ron's…Gi…Guy…Guide to Being a Better Boy friend by Bora the Promiminence."

Natsu's eyes widened in shock and he quickly turned around to look at his daughter. In turn Aura looked up at him in confusion. "What?"

He heard the others snickering at him from behind as he looked back at Erza, who only smirked at him. She wasn't mad. How could she be? She was surprised that he found a book, but she was touched that he found one that helped him be better with her. He wasn't terrible by any means, but far be it from Erza to disagree with a little improvement. She leaned into him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Is there a chapter on that?"

…

Finally disembarking the train, Lucy and the others had arrived in the city of Girasole. It was small town, but it flourished nonetheless due to its many shops and bars. It mostly had a reputation for being a hiding spot for various dark wizards and mercenary guilds. In fact the Southern Wolves guild hall was located here, just past the mountain ridge on the outskirts of town.

The sun began to set, seemingly setting the sky on fire as the group sat on the beds at the inn they had rented for the night.

"So when are going to start this job?" Gray asked.

"As soon as the sun goes down." Mickey answered.

"Do we even know where this Penguin guy is?" Cana irritably asked.

"Pengwi." Yukino corrected.

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Pengwi is going to be in a bar called the 'Frozen Vulcan'." Mickey said, answering Cana's earlier question.

"How do you know that?" Lucy asked.

Mickey answered Lucy's question by pointing at the window of the room. Lucy saw nothing but birds sitting on the windowsill. "I don't get it."

"The birds told me." Mickey clarified.

"Mickey uses Bird Magic." Pii-chan clarified further as he fluttered his wings and moved from Mickey's head to her lap. "She can control birds and make them do what she wants."

"That's amazing." Yukino said with piqued interest.

Mickey blushed and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Thanks, new girl, but to be honest I prefer to use these instead of my magic." She held up her gloved hands. "I like to be up close and personal when I bust heads."

"Oh." Yukino said. She really had no other response to that statement.

"Despite her appearance, Mickey is quite the capable fighter." Pii-chan commented off-handedly.

Initially not catching the subtle insult, Mickey beamed with pride. "Yep, I kick ass alright." As she smiled at her own sense of self-importance, Pii-chan's earlier comment began to sink in. "Wait. What do you mean 'despite my appearance'?!"

Pii-chan once again ignored her. "She learned from Mirajane, before she retired."

Now Lucy's interest was piqued. "Mirajane taught you how to fight?"

The pride returned to Mickey's face. "Yep. Master Mirajane taught me everything I know about hand to hand combat."

"From what I've heard about Mira's younger days that had to be rough."

"Nah, I could handle it."

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Gray said in realization, tapping his fist into his open palm. "You always followed Mira around and begged her to train you."

"Then she would beat you up and tell you to go away." Cana laughed.

Mickey's prideful smile soon gave way to embarrassment. "A-anyway the sun's down. Time to get this job underway." She said quickly before she began reaching into her bag.

"What's the plan?" Gray asked.

"Well we can't just walk into the front door with our guild marks hanging out." Mickey began to explain as she continued fumbling around in her bag. "So I brought disguises for us."

"Disguises?" Yukino inquired. She strained to see what Mickey was looking for, but was having no luck.

"I got some pretty choice info from the client when I accepted this job. Thanks to that I was able to pick out the perfect disguises. Come on, I know I put them in here somewhere." Mickey continued searching around in her luggage bag.

Cana looked on in confusion with the others. She decided to ask a question to pass the time until Mickey found what she was looking for. "What kind of information?"

"According to the client, Pengwi is a huge pervert." Mickey answered.

"Uh oh." Lucy groaned.

"Uh oh?" Yukino echoed in the hopes that Lucy would explain her sudden melancholy. She didn't.

"And?" Gray prompted to Mickey.

"And his number one fetish is maids."

"So?" Cana said.

"I don't like where this is going." Lucy whined. Yukino was still out of the loop.

"Found it!" Mickey exclaimed happily and turned around. "I brought these." To the group's surprise, and Lucy's horror, Mickey pulled out four maid outfits from her bag, along with a butler tuxedo for Gray. "The 'Frozen Vulcan' is maid café, so we're going to dress up like the staff to get close to Pengwi." Mickey smiled wide.

The others looked on at Mickey, trying to process what they just heard. Lucy on the other hand rested her forehead in her palm.

"Of course we are."

…

The cell door opened and Pengwi stepped inside along with his three escorts. Gray continued to snore away while the girls focused on their increasingly harrowing situation. Pengwi stepped to Lucy first, the blonde trying not to appear nervous. Pengwi eyed her up and down, his eyes falling on her Fairy Tail Mark.

"Fairy Tail wizards, eh?"

Lucy turned her nose away in disgust, despite his excellent diction, his breath reeked of sardines and other rotten fish. Lucy briefly thought that he and Happy would be the best of friends given their mutual love for the mammals.

"I watched your victory at the Grand Magic Games. I was most impressed." He ran flipper like finders through Lucy's hair, unsettling her even more.

Mickey tried to continue her sweet talk. "Well seeing as how you're such a big fan. How about letting us go?"

Pengwi continued to feel Lucy's hair as he answered Mickey. "I apologize but I can't do that. You see, you five saw something that should not have been seen. Which means that you must be disposed of. I'm terribly sorry."

Mickey began to sweat, her smile soon growing more frightened. "Come on, can't you just let us go with a slap on the wrist? We didn't mean to pry, we were just in the café for a job."

"You knocked over our table."

"I tripped."

"And you started reading our documented plans."

Mickey gulped. "I guess it's too late to say sorry?"

"Yes well if sorry solved all the world's problems then dark wizards wouldn't exist now would they? Boys, take those four to a place where no one will look for them." He then creepily smiled at Lucy. "I'll keep the blonde one."

"Right, boss." The triplets answered in unison as they began to move. One of them grabbed Yukino, another grabbed Cana and Mickey, the third one moved towards Gray.

"Hey, boss, this guy is still sleeping."

"Then that makes things easier for you doesn't it, Larry?" Pengwi irritably replied. "Now hurry up and go."

The large man, now known as Larry, nodded and grabbed Gray before following behind his brothers.

Once they were gone Pengwi looked back at Lucy, his eerily erotic smile sending a chill down the Celestial Wizard's spine. "Now where were we? I saw your eyes watching me in the bar. A man of my renown must have been such an amazing sight for you. You couldn't resist my animal magnetism. Like the graceful penguin."

Lucy cringed at his prose, his trout laced breath nearly causing her to pass out. _Why do the creeps always go after me?_ Her eyes widened in horror as she saw Pengwi's face slowly approaching her, his lips puckered. "Get away, you pervert!" Lucy swung back on instinct, her forward momentum causing her head to collide with Pengwi's. He fell to the ground clutching his throbbing face in agony.

Lucy was in pain as well but she managed to regain her bearing much quicker than her would be suitor. She held a silver key behind her back, the light emanating from it blinding Pengwi.

**_OPEN GATE OF THE CANIS MINOR: NIKOLA_**

"You tramp." Pengwi growled as his eyes began to adjust. He held on to hi now bleeding nose. "Is that a dog?"

"Cut me down, Plue!" Lucy ordered. The drill nosed spirit nodded in acknowledgement. He got on all fours, leaping upward at an angle and cutting through the rope that held Lucy to the ceiling with his nose. Lucy turned her body, landing on her shoulder to lessen the impact of falling on the ground. Her body still tied, Lucy inched to the wall behind her. "Cut these next, Plue."

"No you don't!" Pengwi leapt towards Lucy. The blonde looked away before sticking out her feet. Her improvised kick landed right on the stocky man's nether regions. He squealed at an octave most unbecoming of a man his age before falling over and clutching his now injured privates.

"Serves you right." Lucy said as she stood up, her ropes having been cut by Plue. She looked down at her spirit and pet his head with a smile. The small creature smiled and moaned happily. "Thanks, Plue. I'm glad I already had your key when we were captured. Now I have to go help the others, but I can't do much without the rest of my keys."

"Lucy!"

The blonde looked up to the barred window. "Pii-chan?! Where were you?"

"I was hiding when you all were captured. After you were imprisoned I went to Pengwi's hideout, but I could only carry these back with me." He held out his talons and Lucy's eyes widened in surprise.

"My keys! And Yukino's too."

Pii-chan dropped the keys into Lucy's hands. "Thanks Pii-chan. Do you know where the others are?"

"I do. Follow me."

"Hold on." Lucy walked back to Pengwi, who was just starting to fell his privates again. She grabbed one of her gold keys.

**_OPEN GATE OF THE MAIDEN: VIRGO_**

"You called, Princess?"

"Yes. I want you to watch this guy. Make sure he doesn't get away." Lucy pointed at the still downed Pengwi.

Virgo bowed. "As you wish, Princess."

"Great. Lead the way Pii-chan." Lucy ran out of the cell as she followed Pii-chan down the hallway.

Pengwi looked up at his new jailer, a cold sweat running down his face when he saw the sadistic look in her eye. His maid fetish was slowly fading away. "W-what are you doing? Where did you get that rope?! St-Stay away from me! Noooo!"

…

"Ow! You could be more gentle, you know." Cana complained as the man carrying her and Mickey threw them into a hole. They had no idea how far away they had been carried, but the piles of dirt and shovels they saw being used to dig the hole made the two girls less than optimistic about their chances for survival.

Yukino was thrown on top of them. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

Gray was still sleeping when he was thrown in, but he slowly awoke once his back hit the hard dirt. "Oww." He mumbled as his eyes slowly opened.

Mickey's eyes lit up. She looked at Gray as if he were a god on Earth. "Gray! You're awake!"

"Took you long enough." Cana said.

"How can I sleep when you're being so loud?" He attempted to stretch, but found himself restricted. In his lazy confusion he looked down, his eyes widening a small amount. "What the hell? Why am I tied up?"

"Why don't you ask them?" Unable to use her arms, Cana titled her head towards the three men standing over the hole.

"Hey, he's awake, Moe." the man on the far left said. "What do we do?"

"We listen to the boss and make sure no one finds them." The man in the middle, now named Moe, answered. "I don't want to get on his bad side again. Grab the shovels and start filling."

"Right, bro." the other two nodded as they all grabbed shovels, throwing the previously excavated dirt onto the Fairy Tail wizards.

"Hey!" Mickey shouted as a shovel full of dirt fell onto her shirt.

Yukino winced as some dirt hit her leg.

"Watch the hair." Cana scolded.

"Cut that out!" Gray shouted. Mist began to flow outward from his body and the ropes covering began to freeze over. The three men's eyes widened as he broke free of the ice. Gray held up his hands up towards the three men.

**_ICE MAKE ARROW_**

Iced arrows shot out towards the triplets, sending them back a small distance. Gray used the momentary reprieve to free the girls from their bindings as well.

"Thank you." Yukino said.

"Yeah, thanks." Cana added.

"Where's Lucy?" Gray asked.

"She's still in the cell with Pengwi." Mickey answered.

"We have to get her out. You three go rescue Lucy. I can handle these stooges."

Mickey shook her head. "No way. I want a piece of them too." She punched her open palm. "I'll show those jerks what happens when you mess with the Demon Princess."

Gray wanted to object but he relented when he saw the determined look in Mickey's eyes. He smirked. "Fine. Cana and Yukino, you two find Lucy."

"Got it." Cana nodded. "Come on, Yukino."

"Right." She followed the brunette out of the hole, Gray and Mickey right behind them. Cana and Yukino headed back towards town while Gray and Mickey stood against the three muscular men. They looked none the worse for wear after Gray's attack.

Mickey grinned cockily as she punched her open palm again. "Let's rock."

…

Cana and Yukino saw Girasole in the distance, to their surprise they saw Lucy running towards them, Pii-chan flying at her side. The four met up halfway.

"I'm so relieved that you're ok." Yukino smiled gratefully.

"How did you get away?" Cana asked in astonishment.

"I managed to still have one of my keys when we were caught."

Cana's surprise turned into irritation. "Then why didn't you free us earlier?"

Lucy let out a nervous laugh. "I forgot I had it until the moment I used it. Sorry about that. Here, Yukino." Lucy handed her fellow Celestial wizard her key pouch.

Yukino smiled warmly as she clutched her keys. "Thank you, Lucy."

"Where's Mickey?" Pii-chan asked.

"She and Gray are back there taking care of Penguin's bodyguards." Cana pointed behind herself with her thumb.

"Ok, let's go help them." Lucy said.

…

Gray slid back, his arms crossed in an x as he blocked a punch. _Damn, these guys hit pretty hard. Guess I'm still tired._

"Come on, Gray!" Mickey shouted. "All that maker magic using is making you sloppy with your hands!"

"That's easy for you to say!" He dodged another punch as he leapt into the air.

**_ICE MAKE LANCE_**

His two opponents easily broke through the lances with their bare hands. Gray landed back on the ground. "You only have to deal with one!"

"Excuses! Excuses!" Mickey replied. She ran towards her lone adversary, an eager smile on her lips. She dodged his huge fist, ducking under and hitting him in the stomach. His air gone he doubled over in pain, allowing Mickey to follow up with another punch. This one to the cheek.

Despite the force of Mickey's blow, the man refused to fall over. Instead he stood straight up, looking down at the still confident wizard.

"You're a tough bastard." She said before she went for another strike.

…

"Please train me!" the loud request could be heard throughout the entire guild hall.

"What?"

"Please, Ms. Mirajane. I want to be your student. Please teach me how to fight."

Mickey Chickentiger was always shy growing up. Her parents, wizards in their own right, always tried to push her to go and make friends, but he was scared of other people, or rather she was scared of what they would think of her. At her parent's urging she joined Fairy Tail, the two hoping that the exposure to guild life would help her come out of her shell. Suffice to say they it didn't work too well. At least initially. Even in the guild she was a wallflower. That is until this moment.

"Are you stupid or something?" Mirajane sneered as she looked down at the bowing girl. "Do I look like a teacher to you? Get lost."

"Please!" Mickey shouted again. "Teach me how to be a demon. I might not look it but I'm a real fast learner, and I'll work really hard."

"You're starting to annoy me, kid."

"Please!"

She was always enamored with Mirajane. She couldn't really explain why, it was just something she had felt when she entered the guild. Perhaps it was her no nonsense attitude, maybe it was her fearlessness, or perhaps it was the rare moments of kindness she showed when she was around her siblings. Either way Mickey knew she wanted to be included whatever it was that appealed to her.

"I said no." Mirajane hopped off her bar stool and began to walk away, her twisted face a sign of her irritation. "Now get lost. Before you really piss me off."

Mickey heard Mirajane's fading footsteps and looked up. "Wait!" she ran forward reaching towards Mirajane. In her fervor Mickey tripped over a loose board in the floor falling forward and grabbing Mirajane's top by mistake.

"What the hell are you…!" the two fell to the ground with a loud thud. Elfman and Lisanna ran to their sister's aid.

"Sis! Are you alright?" Elfman asked.

Mirajane rubbed her aching head, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just…" She felt a weight and looked down, seeing Mickey face first on her stomach. Mirajane began to grit her teeth in anger, it only increasing when she saw that her top was ripped. No doubt a product of Mickey's clumsiness. "You…" Mirajane growled.

Mickey looked up at the eldest Strauss' face, despite their more than awkward position, Mickey still managed to smile. "So, will you train me?"

Mirajane punched Mickey in the face, sending her flying across the guild hall and into the table where Macao, Wakaba, and Cana were sitting.

"Whoa!" Macao exclaimed as the table broke.

"What was that for, Mira?!" Wakaba shouted.

"Mira, that's no way to act! It was an accident." Lisanna scolded before she ran Mickey's side.

"You ok, Sis? Let me help you." Elfman grabbed his sister's arm but she pushed him away before rising on her own, holding together her ripped shirt. "I'm fine."

Lisanna sat Mickey up on the ground, blood was dripping from her forehead. "Are you alright."

"I-I'm ok." Mickey said groggily.

"Stay away from me!" Mirajane shouted at the downed wizard. "If I see your face again, then the next time I hit you; you won't get back up!" She then stormed off, Elfman trying to calm her down along with the way.

"Mira!" Lisanna called out, but her sister was already out of range. Either that or she ignored Lisanna's call. Lisanna turned her attention back to Mickey, holding a napkin to her injury. "I'm so sorry about Mira. She's not always like this. She's just having a bad day. That being said you should probably do as she says and leave her alone."

Mickey shook her head. "I won't quit." She stood up.

"Wait, you're still injured. You shouldn't move so much." Lisanna warned in concern.

"If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to be trained by Mirajane." Mickey's determined look slowly began to fade, soon passing out due to her blood loss.

"Oh dear." Lisanna sighed.

And so it went, everyday Mickey would ask Mirajane to train her, and every day she would receive a punch for her troubles. Despite the continued physical abuse, Mickey refused to yield. The rest of Fairy Tail felt bad for her, but because of her tenacity they kept their concerns to themselves. They figured she would either give up on her own, or Mirajane really would kill her. Whichever came first.

"Please train me." Mickey bowed.

Mirajane let out a long sigh. "Ok, this was cute at first but it's really starting to get annoying. You've been at this for almost two months. When are you going to give up?"

"When you agree to train me."

Mirajane sighed again. "Why do you want me of all people to train you? There are people way stronger than me you could learn from. Why don't you ask the Master, or Laxus, or Gildarts? Hell, I'll even ask Erza if it'll get you to leave me alone."

Mickey shook her head. "I want to learn from you, Ms. Mirajane."

"Why?"

"Because you're strong."

"I already know that. That's not a reason. Look if you're using me so people will be afraid of you then you're already barking up the wrong tree."

"I don't want people to be afraid of me."

"What do you want?"

"I want to be different."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"I want to be like you."

"That's not being different, that's being me. There's only one me and I aim to keep it that way. What do you really want?"

"I want to be strong like you!"

Mickey's pained shout widened Mirajane's eyes. She turned around and looked at the still bowing girl.

"I want to be confident and make friends. I don't want to be afraid to look people in the eye when they talk to me. I want to be a person that people will genuinely like being around. I don't want to wallflower anymore. I want to bloom in the sun like everyone else. You're the strongest person I've ever seen, and not because you can beat people up. You made S-Class at 16, you take care of your siblings all by yourself, and even though you don't show it I know you're a really kind-hearted person. Even if you only show it to your siblings and Natsu."

Mirajane blushed furiously at Mickey's last statement. She quickly jumped from her stool and covered the brunette's mouth. She quickly looked around, making sure no one heard. She sighed once she confirmed she was in the clear. "Look. I'll tell you one final time, I'm not going to train you. This is the last time I'm going to hit you. If you ask me again, I will seriously end your life." Mirajane drew back her fist but just before her punch collided, Mickey caught it.

Mirajane's eyes widened in shock. Mickey looked up, her brown eyes staring straight in Mirajane's blue orbs. Mirajane could see just how serious Mickey was about training, and it was clear to her that no matter what she did Mickey would come back. Mirajane dropped her fist and turned around, crossing her arms before sighing in frustration.

"Fine. I'll train you."

Mickey's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. "R-really?! You will?"

"Stop shouting! Yes. I'll teach you how to fight, but I have two conditions." She held up two fingers to Mickey to clarify.

"Ok." Mickey nodded eagerly. She didn't care what the conditions were, she was already on cloud 9 with no signs of falling down.

"First, you do everything I say without question. If you complain once then it's over. I won't train you anymore. Got it?"

Mickey nodded. "Yes."

"Good, and second…" Mirajane grabbed Mickey and pulled her in close to her. "You don't tell anybody about Natsu. You hear me? You tell and not only will I refuse to train you anymore, I'll kill you."

"O-ok." Mickey nodded, through her confusion. "Um, Master," she already started using Mirajane's new title. "Do you like Natsu?"

Mirajane blushed again. "What?! Hell no! Why would I like that idiot?!"

Mickey looked back at her with even more confusion than before. "But you just said…?"

"Quiet! Your training starts now! Drop and give me 2000 push-ups!"

"Yes ma'am!" Mickey dropped to the floor and began the exercise, completely forgetting her question. "1…2…3…"

"After that I want 500 laps around the guild hall!" Mirajane ordered.

"10…11…Yes ma'am! 12…13…14…"

Elfman and Lisanna looked at the two from their seats, smiling away as their sister barked orders at her new student.

…

Mickey extended her leg for a kick but Curly caught her. He whipped her around, nearly pulling her leg out of place before he hurled her back towards where Gray was fighting.

"Mickey!" Gray shouted as he blocked punches from Moe and Larry with his ice shield.

"I'm fine." Mickey said. She tried to stand but instantly fell back to the ground. _Damn, my left leg's giving out on me._ She looked up as Curly loomed over her, a smirk on his face.

"The boss is gonna reward me big time for taking out a Fairy Tail wizard." He drew back his fist and lunged forward. Mickey closed her eyes and braced herself, but she soon felt a bright light.

She looked up, her eyes widening when she saw a blue shield between her and Curly's fist. She looked up in shock. "Pii-chan?!"

The bird landed on top of her head. "What would you do without me?"

"I had him on the ropes." Mickey smirked.

Gray looked over to Mickey. "When did the bird get here?" He stepped back as his shield broke, his two opponents advancing on him. "I've had enough of you two." Gray slammed his fist into his palm, but just before he could attack, his two enemies fell to the ground. "What the hell?" He looked forward, seeing Yukino, Lucy, Cana, and Libra standing a small distance away. Yukino was in the middle of the group, holding out Libra's key as it glowed in her hand.

"We…can't move." Moe said.

"That's not fair." Larry complained.

"Life isn't always fair." Gray smirked as he placed his hand on the ground.

**_ ICE MAKE GEYSER_**

The ice shot up from under Larry and Moe, encasing them in ice and knocking them out.

Mickey smirked as Pii-chan floated into her open hand. The bird lit alight, emitting a purple flame that engulfed Mickey's hand as she lightly squeezed him. "Let's end this."

The shield fell and Mickey leapt forward with her good leg.

**_DEMON PUNCH_**

Her flaming fist collided with Curly's jaw, sending him flying into the hole that he and his brothers previously dug. The flame extinguished and Mickey opened her hand, allowing Pii-chan to fly back to her head. She limped over to the hole, smiling when she saw her opponent unconscious.

"Thank you for your help, Libra." Yukino said.

"Your wish is always my command." Libra bowed before fading back to the Celestial world.

Yukino and the others walked to Gray and Mickey.

"You guys ok?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Gray smirked.

"Those guys were no match for the Demon Princess." Mickey smiled. "Now we just have to take Pengwi and his men back to the client and we can get paid."

"What?!" the others exclaimed in unison.

"What?" Mickey echoed, although she was more confused than anything else.

They all inched closer to her, irritation and frustration on their faces.

"You said we only had to get footage of them doing illegal stuff." Lucy said.

"I did?" Mickey laughed nervously before looking up at Pii-chan.

The bird sighed. "This is what happens when you leave before finding out what the entire job is."

"Sorry, you know how excited I can get." Mickey began to laugh nervously, it soon turning to fear as she looked at the frightening stares her guild mates were giving her.

..

Virgo stood inside the dungeon cell, looking out the window in stone faced reflection. "I wonder if the Princess has found the others. Perhaps this cell is my punishment for not coming to her aid earlier." Virgo's eyes started to light at the prospect. She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she completely ignored Pengwi, who was peacefully sleeping in the corner of the cell. His body completely tied up in ropes. He was completely exhausted from trying to free himself.

…

Natsu opened one of his eyes as he laid in bed. He looked over at his nightstand to the book he had taken from the magic library before looking out the bedroom door at the clock on the far wall. He slowly began to inch out of bed, but quickly felt a slight tug on his ribs. He looked over, seeing Erza still resting her head on his chest. Her arm draped over his toned abdomen, she mumbled in her sleep.

"Release that last slice of cake…you...fiend…" her voice trailed off as she turned her body in the opposite direction, giving Natsu free reign to get out of bed. He put on his pants and half vest before wrapping his signature scarf around his neck. He slowly opened the room door but before he exited he briefly looked back at Erza. He walked back into the room, grabbing his book and mumbling the chapter he was on to himself.

He walked to Erza's side of the bed. He looked at the book page, then at Erza. The page, then Erza. The page, then back at Erza a third time. He did this about seven more times before he slowly leaned in, placing a soft but passionate kiss on the sleeping knight's forehead. Much to Natsu's delight, a small smile appeared on Erza's lips as she moaned softly.

"Mmm….Natsu…"

Natsu smiled at her before walking out of the room and out of the house.

He walked through the slightly cool Magnolia streets, soon coming across South Gate Park. He walked down the hill, standing against the huge tree. From the other side of the tree emerged Gajeel, who was unsurprisingly much more irritated than usual.

"You better have a damn good reason for dragging me out here in the middle of the night, Salamander."

The two dragon slayers faced one another. "I need you to help me with something."

Gajeel yawned. "Why couldn't you tell me this tomorrow? I hate missing out on sleep."

"I didn't want anyone else in the guild to find out. No one can keep a secret."

"And you think I will?"

Natsu flashed his trademark grin. "I was hoping."

Gajeel sighed heavily. "Just tell me what the hell you want me to do before I get angry."

Natsu stopped smiling and stared straight into Gajeel's eyes with fierce determination. His quick change of attitude managed to unsettle his fellow Dragon Slayer.

"I need you to help me make a wedding ring."

…

* * *

**Geez another long chapter. I'm really sorry guys. I don't know why this keeps happening. Every time I think I'm done another idea pops into my head and I jot it down. Then my word count shoots up. I'm not doing this on purpose I swear. **

**For those unaware Mickey Chickentiger is an actual character in the series, but she's mostly in the background (I don't even think she's had any dialogue). I've honestly been wanting to use her since the GMG (mostly because I thought her name was cool), but I had no way for it to work until now. Since she had no real back story it was easy to write her for the most part. Her nickname is "Demon Princess" so i decided to use that to give her and Mira some history (I also hinted to Mira having a past crush on Natsu, but who knows if she truly lost it). **

**I tried to do a bit with Yukino since I had her join the guild. It was pretty small now but I'll be doing much more with her as the story rolls on, especially in regards to her sister. I was also thinking of adding more past characters to Fairy Tail, but I'm not sure. You guys can give me your feedback on that idea if you want.**

**My purpose with the library plot was to give more development on some characters. Such as Erza trying to learn more about her magic (while also expanding a bit on her relationship with Levy), Wendy getting more serious about looking for dragons, and Natsu getting a better feel for how he views Erza. Speaking of Levy, I wanted to do a bit more with her seeing as aside from Team Natsu and Kagura (who should be reappearing in the next chapter), she's my favorite character. So I wanted to give her more to do than just be around Gajeel (although I did throw in some slight GaLe).**

**Anyways, let me know what you guys think and thanks for reading!**

**Sidenote: I have another story that's already in drafts but I won't release until Valentines Day. This is going to be a brand new story format and concept for me, so hopefully you will all be looking forward to that. :) **


	23. The Date II

**AN: This takes place between chapters 21 and 22**

* * *

Natsu, Happy, and Gray dragged themselves into the guild hall and sat down at their usual table. Natsu and Gray slumped in their seats while Happy fell to his back onto the table, all three of them were trying to catch their breaths as best they could. Lucy, who had just finished a conversation with Mirajane and Kinana at the bar, approached the exhausted members of her team with a look of concern.

"You guys look terrible. What happened?" She sat down next to Gray, the ice make wizard scooting over some to make room for her.

"We took down a Dark Guild in Oshibana, but NATSU destroyed half the town in the process so we had to pay for the damages out of the reward. In the end we didn't have enough money to take the train back so we had to walk." Gray answered exhausted.

"Don't…blame…it all…on me…you jerk." Natsu protested between breaths.

"Yeah, Gray, you destroyed some stuff too." Happy interjected as he rolled over to his stomach.

"Yeah…and trains suck anyway." Natsu added.

"Shut up." Gray huffed.

Lucy sighed with a small smile at the explanation. It was rare that Natsu and Gray went on a job without her and Erza, but after the Grand Magic Games Master Makarov made a rule that at least twice a week members would go on a job with someone they normally wouldn't. He based the rule off of how well Fairy Tail B did in the games, saying "opposites attract" and that the new rule would "help boost guild relations". While she preferred going on jobs with Natsu and the others, Lucy saw no problems with the rule and happily followed it. In fact she had just returned from a job with Elfman and Alana before Natsu, Gray, and Happy returned. Curiously enough, Natsu and Gray managed to already fall through a loophole in the system, stating that they had never gone on a job with just each other. It was a flimsy excuse, but it worked nonetheless.

As Lucy continued to talk with her friends, she noticed something was amiss. "Where is Erza?" she asked.

"She's still at home." Natsu answered. "She said she had to get some stuff ready before tonight."

"What's going on tonight?" Gray asked.

Lucy's eyes widened as she held back a gasp of realization. "Oh, I almost forgot. This your guy's big date right?"

Natsu looked away and nodded, trying his best to hide his blushing cheeks. While he was slightly eager to go with Erza on the date she proposed before the Grand Magic Games ended, he was just as much nervous. Usually the one to take initiative, Erza instead opted that Natsu decide their activities that evening. The only thing she did was provide the location: Balsam Village. Natsu was slightly confused by what he thought was a rather safe choice of venue for a big date, if it was up to him he would have picked Akane Resort, but he didn't find much room to complain. So he agreed.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Lucy was now leaning over with her elbows on the table. She had become more and more interested in Natsu and Erza's relationship as of late. So much so that Natsu and Erza feared that she would soon end up like Mirajane in that regard. However Lucy was not interested in them for any malicious purposes, or to spread salacious gossip. On the contrary, she found it adorable that two of the most stubborn people she had ever met managed to last this long together with nary a bad word said between them about the other. In fact that was most people's amazement at Natsu and Erza's relationship. From Lucy's standpoint, she admired and even slightly envied such a solid union.

"I don't know." Natsu answered, his gaze still to the guild's west wall. "She wants to go to Balsam Village, but I have no idea why or what we would do." In truth Natsu had received some ideas from his fellow guild mates, but he didn't really hold the suggestions that Max, Macao, and Wakaba gave him in high regard. It just made him even more confused, and in Max's case, embarrassed.

"Probably because you need to have a brain in order to plan." Gray said candidly, forcing the dragon slayer's gaze back to the table.

A low "Shut up." Was all that Natsu could muster at the moment. He was much too tired from their job to start their routine fist fight.

"Balsam?" Mirajane walked over to the table, with a noticeable spring in her step. She was trying her best to stay out of the conversation, but her inner matchmaker once again overrode her inhibitions. "They have that huge restaurant, right? Why don't you take her there?"

Natsu's eyes lit up. He genuinely thought Mirajane's suggestion was indeed a good one, but more for his own stomach than his date.

"No, that's too cliché." Lucy chimed in, slightly derailing Natsu's hopes. "You have to do something special."

Natsu looked over to the blonde, his eyes wide and open to suggestion. "Like what?"

Lucy blushed at his wide stare before quickly looking away. "I-I don't know. Just something special."

Natsu's enthusiasm fell and he placed his head back on the table. "Gee, thanks, Lucy." He grumbled. "I don't know why I asked. It's not like you've ever been on a date."

"Hey!" Lucy shrieked in offense. Natsu was right of course, Lucy had never been on a date, but he didn't have to state it so bluntly.

"Speaking of Erza…" Mirajane's voice trailed off and everyone looked to the guild's door, seeing the redhead with Aura in tow.

"Hey, Erza." Lucy said with a smile, Erza returning with one of her own.

"Good morning, Lucy." She then looked at Happy and Gray exchanging pleasantries with them as well. However when she looked at Natsu, her smile widened even more. The dragon slayer began to sweat bullets at her jovial demeanor.

"Are you ready for tonight?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." Natsu slowly nodded, the stiffness in his neck only increasing with each passing second.

"Good, I'm looking forward to it. I have a matter I have to discuss with Master Makarov. Take Aura for a few minutes, ok? "

"Y-yeah, sure." Natsu nodded again.

"Thank you." Erza smiled. She led the child by hand to her father. Aura excitedly jumped into Natsu's open arms. Natsu smiled at his daughter as Erza walked past the group towards Makarov's office on the second floor.

"Would you like a piece of cake, Aura?" Mirajane offered with a smile.

"Mhm." Aura nodded happily as she wiggled her way into Natsu's lap. She was trying her best to hold in her excitement.

Mirajane giggled at the sight of her light bouncing up and down. "Ok, I'll be right back."

"Do you guys need someone to watch, Aura?" Lucy asked, trying her best to sound nonchalant. Truth be told she had gotten quite attached to Aura during the time that she had returned from Tenrou Island. Lucy herself was an only child, so the chances of her receiving any nieces or nephews was absolute zero. She hadn't really considered herself much big sister material, let alone Aunt, but Aura's affinity for her managed to purge those thoughts. So thus Lucy Heartfilia took her title of Aunt very seriously, though she was thankful that she hadn't reached Alana's level of attachment to the child.

"Here you go, sweetie." Mirajane smiled as she returned to the table. The barmaid placed a small strawberry cake in front of Aura. Aura's eyes danced at the sight of the confectionary. Like mother like daughter.

"Thank you, Mama Mira!"

"You're welcome." Mirajane returned as she watched the small girl dig into the cake with her fork.

"Nah, Erza's got it covered." Natsu said, returning to Lucy's earlier question.

"Oh." Lucy felt her heart sink a bit. "That's good."

"Aunt Kagura is coming over!" Aura shouted, crumbs of cake coming out of her mouth and muffling her speech. Lucy looked up at Natsu expectantly. While she thought Aura looked cute with crumbs on her cheeks, she knew it was bad manners to talk with her mouth full. She would have thought Natsu would say something in agreement to her worries, Erza certainly would have, but Natsu only gave Lucy a raised eyebrow of confusion.

"What?"

Lucy sighed and looked back down to Aura. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Aura." Lucy smiled.

"Ohk." Aura said, covering her mouth so crumbs wouldn't fall out again.

"The chick from Mermaid Heel?" Gray asked. He was now sitting up in his seat, some of his energy had returned, but his feet were still sore from the walk.

"Yeah." Natsu answered, forgetting Lucy's odd stare. "Erza asked her to come over and stay with Aura until we get back."

"I could have watched her." Happy pouted.

Natsu shook his head. "Not after last time." The one instance Happy watched Aura, he nearly set the entire house aflame in an attempt to cook fish for dinner. There was still a scorch mark in the corner of the kitchen. Aura had no recollection of the event, she was a baby at the time, but Natsu and Erza remembered full well. So unfortunately for the blue cat, his first time watching Aura was also his last.

"I already apologized for that." Happy reminded, his cheeks still puffed out.

Erza descended the staircase and walked to the others. "I'm finished, are you ready to go? We have to hurry before the last train leaves." She said to Natsu.

Natsu let out a not so subtle sigh of irritation. He would have rather faced Acnologia with his hands tied behind his back then take a train, or really any form of transportation. "Yeah, we're ready." See you guys later." He and Aura got up from their seats and followed behind Erza, the latter having not so cleanly finished her cake. Happy also leapt from the table, summoning his wings just long enough for him to glide the distance between the table and Natsu's shoulder.

"Have fun, you two!" Mirajane shouted, picking up Aura's plate. "Try not to get too carried away!"

Natsu's face turned bright red, while Erza simply smirked.

…

Inside their home, Natsu and Erza were putting the final touches on their outfits. Natsu wore an outfit that Evergreen helped him pick out during their job of couple of days prior, while not the most pleasant person to talk to on most days, the sole female of the Thunder Legion did fancy herself something of a connoisseur of both high society and fashion. When Natsu told her of his date with Erza, she decided to aid him. Partly because Laxus told – rather ordered - her to be friendlier with her guild mates, but also because she wanted to show Erza that she was a better dresser than she by experimenting on Natsu. A plain brown jacket over a red and black plaid shirt that was neatly tucked into his dark blue pants was what the pinkette was clothed in. Even his black sandals were gone, replaced with a brown dress shoe with a buckle that seemed to be there only for aesthetics. It had taken the pair hours to find the outfit, almost entirely due to Evergreen having to work around Natsu's insistence on wearing his scarf.

Erza on the other hand was much less prepared for the occasion, wearing her trademark Heart Kreuz armor.

Natsu and Happy raised eyebrows at the redhead.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Happy asked.

"Of course not." Erza replied. "I just thought it best to save my outfit until we reach our destination."

Happy and Natsu exchanged a glance before shrugging their shoulders. It made sense to them.

Erza looked closer at Natsu's attire, it surprised her how well he fit it out. Frankly to see Natsu in anything other than what he wore everyday surprised her. "You look very handsome." She complimented.

Natsu's cheeks turned red and he looked away. "T-thanks."

Erza giggled at his embarrassment. Soon came a knock on the door. Erza looked over her shoulder. "That must be Kagura." She walked to the door, turning the knob to see an irritated Kagura on the other side. Erza however, smiled warmly. "I'm glad you could make it." She sidestepped and opened the door wider, allowing the black haired swordswoman to enter.

"I was unaware your home was so…secluded." Kagura said. She was trying her best to hide her frustration at how difficult it was for her to find the place. Thanks to Erza's vague directions Kagura got lost three different times upon arriving in Magnolia. Her only saving grace was that she was able to find the Fairy Tail guild and ask them for proper directions.

"Aunt Kagura!" Aura ran from the opposite end of the house, leaping towards Kagura. The swordswoman's eyes widened as she caught the child.

"Oof!" Aura's head had collided with Kagura's abdomen. She looked down, seeing the pink haired girl looking up at her with a wide smile. "Hello…Aura." She strained.

"We should be back in the morning." Erza smiled as she and Natsu walked past Kagura. "Be good for Aunt Kagura, Aura."

"I will!" Aura shouted happily with a nod.

"You too, Happy." Erza's eyes were narrowed and her tone was low, making her words sound more than a promise of harm than a meager pleasantry. In response the exceed nodded vigorously, his fear painted all over his small face.

Erza's smile returned and she closed the door behind herself and Natsu, their next stop being the train station. "See you guys, tomorrow." Natsu said before the door completely closed.

Kagura looked back down at Aura once the door shut. If she was being honest she was still confused by the entire situation she now found herself in. While no longer feeling any ill will towards Erza, she would be hard pressed to call her a "friend". An acquaintance, yes, a rival, most definitely, but friend? That was something she still had trouble forming in her mind. She remembered what she said to the knight at the gala after the games, but Kagura found that outburst based on the abundance of alcohol and less on her actual feelings. In fact the only reason she agreed to babysit Aura was because of Millianna's constant pestering on the matter. But despite all of her conflicting feelings, Kagura did know one thing, she was at the very least accepting of Aura's affections for her.

"Let's play, Aunt Kagura." Aura suggested with a smile.

"Very well." Kagura answered in her usual firm tone, but Aura didn't seem to mind it.

The child pulled Kagura along by her coat sleeve, the swordswoman walking to match her hurried pace. "You too, Happy." Aura said as she and Kagura passed the blue cat.

"Ok." Happy replied as he flew from his hammock and followed the pair.

…

Erza looked out at the passing scenery as the train to Balsam Village rolled along the tracks. Her right arm supported her head, while her left arm absent-mindedly stroked a passed out Natsu's hair. As usual he had gotten sick as soon the train began to move, but Erza had long since gotten over this weakness of his. Long before they even began their relationship. She reminisced on their younger days as the train rolled along the tracks, more specifically her first ever experience with Natsu's motion sickness. She had just graduated to S-Class and thus asked Natsu and Gray to go with her on their first job without an older member of the guild. They had only taken jobs on foot until that point so Erza voted – nee demanded- for a change of pace and elected to take the train. When Natsu told her of his motion sickness she thought it was a joke to mask a fear of vehicles, and she forced him on the train. Needless to say Natsu's physical expression of his aversion to vehicles cost Erza her favorite Heart Kreuz armor. She laughed to herself at the memory before looking down at the sleeping dragon slayer with a warm smile. While Erza liked the feeling of Natsu lying on her lap during trips, she was thankful that Aura hadn't inherited his handicap, at least not at the moment.

Lost in her musings, Erza nearly missed the train pulling into the station. Once the train had reached a complete stop, she gently shook her sleeping companion. "Wake up, Natsu."

Natsu slowly opened his eyes and rose up. He blinked a couple of times to clear his vision before turning his head to Erza. "We're here? It's finally over?" it sounded more like a plea than a question.

Erza smiled as she nodded. "It's over. Now let's hurry and disembark before it starts moving again."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Natsu shot up from his seat, grabbing his suit jacket which was hanging over the side. He began to run towards the door but stopped briefly and walked back, surprising Erza.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Slowly but surely, Natsu reached his hand down to her. Erza looked into Natsu's black eyes, nearly getting lost in how stern he looked. She quickly caught herself and grabbed his hand, the dragon slayer pulling to her feet. She followed behind him, their fingers intertwined as they departed the train.

…

Kagura grimaced as she tightly crumpled the bottom of the playing card in her hand. It had JOKER written on the sides in big black letters, with a picture of a smirking Gajeel in the middle of it.

"Looks like you lost." Happy said, trying to stifle his laughter at Kagura's frustration. Aura was also holding her mouth closed to control herself from bursting into hysterics.

The three had been playing games for the past couple of hours. Moving from tic tac toe, to tag, before taking up a game of old maid. While the other two games were more for fun, old maid was played much more seriously. Food was on the line, more specifically what would be eaten by the trio. Of course this rule only applied to Happy and Kagura since Aura was too young to cook.

Kagura gripped Archenemy, which lay at her side, and held it to a now frightened Happy's neck. The exceed began to sweat at the fear of being sliced in half. "You cheated, cat." She accused.

"Don't be a sore loser, Aunt Kagura." Aura scolded. "Happy won fair and square."

Kagura looked over to the child. She was sitting with her arms crossed, her lips forming a tight line as she waved her finger at the swordswoman. She looked like a mother reprimanding an unruly child. Kagura sighed in defeat, lowering her sheathed blade from Happy's neck. The exceed breathed a sigh of relief.

"Fine." Kagura huffed. "What do you want to eat, cat?"

"My name's Happy." The cat corrected, for some reason his tone had become annoyed.

Kagura rolled her eyes. "What would you like to eat…Happy?"

Deciding to see how far he could take this, the exceed looked up to the sky with pride, his paws on his waist as he puffed his chest out. "The Great Happy."

"Don't push your luck, cat." Kagura said. Her threatening tone rivaled Erza's.

"Sorry." Happy shirked back in fear once more. "I want fish."

"Fish?" Kagura repeated before looking outside of the window in the main area of the house. "The markets are long closed by now. Where would we find a fish?"

"There's a pond in the forest behind the house." Happy said plainly.

Kagura looked at Happy and Aura, both of them smiled wide, mentally nudged Kagura to go. The swordswoman sighed deeply. She placed her hand on her thigh, her other hand gripping Archenemy's sheathe as she stood up. She patted her blazer clean before she started for the door. Before she turned the knob she looked back at her two companions. "Well, are you coming?"

"Yes." Aura said as she jumped down from her chair at the table and ran to Kagura. Happy followed their lead.

As the group walked through the East Forest, Kagura couldn't help but find herself warming up to the location of Aura's family home. While still thinking it was a bit out of the way, she did see the advantages to being so far out from town. It allowed them to get better in touch with nature and the view of the sun was a rare one indeed. It almost made her regret her own apartment, which was located a mere stone's throw away from Mermaid Heel's guild hall.

"Here it is." Happy pointed, directing Kagura's attention to the medium sized pond in the middle of a clearing.

Kagura walked to the pond, a less than impressed look in her eye. "I see no fish here."

"Give it a minute."

Just as Happy said Kagura stood back and waited. A few seconds later a massive yellowtail leaped into the air from the ponds waters, surprising Kagura, but delighting Happy and Aura.

"That's the one." Happy said as the fish splashed back into the clear blue waters. "Natsu and I have been trying to catch it for weeks but it keeps getting away."

"I see." Kagura said. Her tone was neutral, not surprised but not expected either. It was nearly impossible to tell what she was thinking normally, but this was even more confusing than normal. Happy and Aura looked at one another before looking back at the Mermaid wizard.

Kagura straightened her posture and closed her eyes. "Stand back and do not make a sound." She ordered as she removed her blazer and placed it on the ground.

Aura and Happy complied, the former grabbing the latter and cradling him in her arms as they backed into the nearest tree.

Kagura began to gather magical energy within her body. The effects of her concentration weren't immediate, but it was slowly beginning to flow outward. Manifesting in the slowly floating grass around the spot she stood. Happy and Aura watched in quiet awe as they watched Kagura's hair slowly begin to float upward.

"What is she do-"

"Shh." Aura hushed the exceed, who nodded in acknowledgment.

When the yellowtail jumped from the water again, Kagura opened her eyes. To the shock of Aura and Happy, the fish was stuck flailing in midair.

Still focused, Kagura gripped Archenemy and swiped the air once in a very quick motion before returning the sword to her side. In a matter of seconds a string of cuts appeared on the yellowtail, separating it into many pieces. She then turned around and walked back to Aura and Happy, the cut up yellowtail floating behind her. Once she reached the pair the fish cutlets fell neatly to the ground. Aura and Happy were at a loss for words.

"There is your fish." Kagura told Happy as she reclaimed her blazer from the grass. The cat only nodding in response.

…

Natsu fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair, trying to find a position that wouldn't twist his spine into a knot. On recommendation of their hotel attendant, Natsu took Erza to the finest restaurant in all of Balsam Village, the Gardenia. Natsu originally had his heart set on the famous Super Express Restaurant, but to his, and even Erza's, dismay the Nodding Chef was sick, thus closing the restaurant until he recovered. Natsu was still wearing the same clothes he wore into town, but they were now slightly wrinkled due to his earlier nap on the train.

Erza had changed from her Heart Kreuz armor into more appropriate attire for a date before they left the hotel, and true to form the redhead did not disappoint. As she perused through the menu once more, Natsu took a long look at her. In accordance with Balsam Village's structure, Erza wore a black eastern style dress. It was pattered with carefully stitched silver and gold flower designs that started at the neck and extended down to the left slit, the opening in the middle showing her ample cleavage. The rest of the dressed hugged her curvaceous form in all the right places. Her hair was tied in a bun, two wooden sticks with a small flower carved at the ends holding it in place. Small porcelain pearls wrapped around the knight's thin wrist. Every time she moved her hand, the pearls would click just loud enough for Natsu to hear. Her ruby red lipstick made the whole ensemble come together, with her black high heels adding to her overall vision. Many a men stared at her as she and Natsu entered the restaurant, earning them hardened stares of anger from their significant others. Natsu had way to describe her appearance as other than beautiful. Other words wouldn't do her justice.

Noticing Natsu's stare, Erza looked up from her menu at her date. "Is there something wrong?" Her voice held a small bit of concern, to her it looked like Natsu had seen a ghost. What with his loud gulp, widened eyes, and slightly moist forehead.

Natsu snapped out of his trance and quickly shook his head before wiping off the sweat. "No, no. Everything's fine!" he let out a nervous yelp, further concerning the redhead.

Before she could press the issue the waiter arrived with their meals. "Here we are." He said as he placed the pair's food before them. Erza ordered a simple pasta dish, with a side of salad and strawberry cheesecake for dessert. She was airing on the side of caution since the items in the restaurant were so expensive, Natsu however was less adept at holding back. He ordered the steak and lobster combo, the most expensive item on the menu at ninety thousand jewels. The worst part of it was that Natsu was perfectly willing to order more if Erza hadn't stopped him.

The waiter looked concerned at Natsu as he watched the pink haired wizard salivate at his more than huge meal that came with a fifteen pound lobster and an eighteen ounce steak, in addition to vegetables and fries. "Are you sure you will be able to eat that, sir?" The waiter shakily asked.

Natsu tore his eyes away from his food and looked back at waiter. "Hm? Oh yeah, this is enough for a snack I guess."

"A snack?" The waiter couldn't believe his ears. He looked towards Erza, hoping she would be able to clarify his statement, but she only responded with a smile that made him even more anxious. He looked back to Natsu, and bowed as his training dictated. "V-very well then. Please, enjoy your meals."

"We will, thank you." Erza nodded. The waiter then took his leave. Erza understood the waiter's reservations, but she also knew that Natsu was not joking about his snack comment. She would honestly be surprised if his meal even equated to that. Nonetheless, she began to eat and Natsu did the same, albeit his was in a much more rushed manner.

"You never told me about your job with Evergreen." Erza began before taking another bite of her pasta. "You mentioned that she helped picked the outfit you're wearing. I'm actually surprised by that."

"I was too." Natsu said, fries falling from his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Erza said with a smirk.

Natsu gulped his mouthful of fries down. "Sorry, but yeah I was too. We were in and out of clothing stores for hours. It was exhausting."

"Dealing with Evergreen usually is." Erza had to chuckle at her jab to her self-proclaimed "rival". "But I will commend her choice in clothing." She once again took a look at Natsu's attire.

"I heard you went on a job with Macao and Droy." Natsu said, now taking apart his lobster.

Erza let out a deep sigh. "Yes, I did. The job called for a group of wizards to take care of a local Vulcan problem in a rural town. Needless to say it went about as well as expected. Droy and Macao were captured and I had to save them." Erza pressed her fingers against her temple as she thought of the bad memory.

Natsu laughed at her exasperation. Normally she would have scolded him, but Erza joined in the laughter, finding the experience humorous in hindsight. Once they returned to their meals Natsu began look at his steak as if it had committed some sort of crime.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked.

"I don't think this is cooked all the way." He answered, still looking down at the meat. "It doesn't smell like it."

"Ask them to bring you another one."

"Nah, I got it."

"What do you mean you…wait! Natsu!" Erza looked on in shock as Natsu puffed out his cheeks and blew a stream of fire onto the meat. Once he was done he smiled at his handiwork.

"That's better." His elation was soon halted by Erza hitting him on the head with her salad fork.

"Ow." Natsu groaned, putting his hands over the throbbing area. "What was that for?"

"Don't just carelessly use your magic like that. You could have burned something." She chided.

"Sorry." Natsu apologized. Erza nodded in acceptance of his apology and resumed eating her meal, Natsu doing the same.

Once the pair finished eating, Natsu paid, the dragon slayer having saved more than enough jewel from his various jobs as of late. To the surprise of the entire wait staff he finished the meal almost as quickly as it was served, even more surprising to them was that he didn't look the least bit full. He once again thanked the restaurant employees for the "snack" as he and Erza departed the restaurant.

…

Back in the house, Kagura and Aura were sitting at the dining table. After eating the sushi that Kagura prepared from the sliced yellowtail, the group played a couple more games before Happy went to sleep in his hammock. The sun had long since set, the only light in the home being the candle that Kagura had lit. She and Aura sat across from one another, the former watching absently as the latter scribbled on a piece of paper with crayon. Kagura had been watching Aura for well over an hour, but she had no real interest in asking her what her drawing was at this moment in time. Although she began to grow curious of other matters.

"Aura." Kagura began.

"Hmm?" Aura answered, not looking at Kagura as she ran a pink crayon back and forth on the page. Whatever she was doing, she was greatly focused on it

"Are you able to use magic yet?" The question was a somewhat random one, but ever since she met the girl, Kagura had loosely wondered what magic the child of a dragon slayer and a requip wizard would produce.

"Nope." Aura answered as she switched out her pink crayon for a red one. "I can't use any magic yet."

"I see." Kagura said plainly, she was halfway disappointed in the answer for curiosities sake, but she also knew that magic manifested at different times for different people. She herself hadn't been aware of her gravity magic until she was nearly fourteen. She still had dreams of herself floating in midair when she first realized her magic. "If you could possess any magic, which would you want?"

Aura put her crayon down for the first time since she picked them up. She then looked to the wooden ceiling of her home, pondering Kagura's question. She hadn't really thought about it before. Of course she liked the magic her parents used, but she was also fond of Gray's ice make magic, and playing with Plue and the other spirits also instilled in her an admiration of Celestial Magic. There was also her fondness of animals that pushed her towards Lisanna's takeover magic, but she was scared of the Mirajane's version of takeover despite loving the barmaid. Aura also liked Alana's magic, even if the girl herself scared the child at times. After a minute or two Aura looked back at Kagura. Finally she responded. "I don't know."

"I suppose at your age you would be confused as to what magic you want use." Kagura said.

"What kind of magic do you use, Aunt Kagura? It looked really cool."

"I'm not sure if 'cool' would be the word I use to describe it, but I use Gravity Magic."

"Gravity Magic?" Aura titled her head in confusion.

"I can make things heavier or lighter at will." Kagura clarified.

Aura shook her head at the explanation. "I don't get it."

"Then I will give you a demonstration." Kagura reached across the table and grabbed Aura's black crayon. She opened her hand, the crayon lying in her palm. "Try to pick it up."

Aura stood up on her chair and reached over to the crayon. She gripped it tight, but when she tried to pull it wouldn't budge. "I…can't…" Aura grunted as she continued to uselessly pull.

"That's because I increased its gravity." Kagura explained. "Now watch."

Aura stopped pulling and sat back in her chair. Slowly the crayon began to float up from Kagura's palm. The child's eyes were open in amazement, just as they had been during the display at the river. Kagura couldn't help but smile softly at the girl's wonder. "This is what happens when I decrease its gravity."

"Wow." Aura gasped.

Kagura returned the crayon's gravity to normal, allowing it fall back into her palm before she placed it back in front of Aura.

"I like your magic, Aunt Kagura." Aura smiled.

The swordswoman blushed a small amount. "It is really nothing worthy of praise." She leaned over the table, once again taking notice of the paper under Aura's arm. "What have you been doing this entire time?"

"Drawing. Do you want to see?"

Before Kagura could even answer Aura held the paper up to her face. Upon it were the words "My Family" in big red letters. Kagura looked on the paper at the figures that Aura had drawn. She saw what she surmised to be Natsu, Erza, Happy, and Aura herself on the page, each one labeled accordingly. While the drawings were not masterpieces, they were good enough for a six year old. Kagura continued looking at the paper and floating above the figures were smiling heads, each with different colored hair. They read: Aunt Lucy, Uncle Gray, Mama Mira, Romeo, and Papa Macao. When she finished looking at the heads, Kagura's eyes once again fell back to the fully drawn figures. This time she noticed a sizable space between Happy and Aura's crayon representations. It looked big enough to add another person to the picture.

"Who is this space for?" Kagura asked, pointing at the space. To her surprise, Aura quickly took back the paper and hid it.

She looked away, clutching the paper to her chest as a blush formed on her little cheeks. "It's a secret. I'm not done yet."

"Oh. I understand. Will you allow to see it again once it's finished?" Kagura asked, she was genuinely interested in what had gotten the child so flustered.

Aura nodded slowly, her blush deepening.

Kagura smiled. "Thank you. I will be looking forward to it."

…

Natsu sat in the open air bath at the village inn. He looked up at the stars with a smile on his face. After walking the entire city, he and Erza had made their way back to the inn. Their evening had gone much better than the dragon slayer thought. From the restaurant they had taken a small stroll in the park, Erza holding on to his arm the entire way through the path as they talked about various topics ranging from the guild to the books Erza hid under the bed. From there it was to a local festival where they ate more food before they were both kicked out for using their magic on the games. Although Erza did manage to secure a slightly scorched on the ear stuffed bear for their trouble. Natsu sighed deeply in relaxation as he sank into the warming waters of the spring.

"Natsu?" Erza called from the women's bath. It was directly next to the men's, the only thing separating them being a wall of tall wooden planks.

"Yeah?" Natsu answered.

"Thank you for tonight." Erza smiled as she rubbed the bath water over her arms. "I enjoyed myself a lot."

"Yeah, me too." Natsu replied with a smile of his own.

"We should bring Aura and Happy to the festival next time it comes."

"Yeah, we should."

A few moments of silence echoed between them before Erza spoke again. "Natsu?"

"What's up?"

"Would you like to join me in the bath?"

Natsu nearly fell over in the water at the question. His face turned bright red, and it wasn't because of the water's temperature. "W-what?" he asked, making sure he wasn't dreaming.

"It's only me on this side. There is loose board in the middle of the wall. It should move just enough for you to squeeze through." Erza explained, rubbing more water over her body.

"Are you serious?"

"You should hurry. I'm about to get out."

Natsu took a big gulp as he exited the men's bath and walked to the board that Erza mentioned. Just as she said it was loose. He took another gulp before moving the board and jumping to the other side. He closed his eyes in fright before he slowly opened them. There was no one on the other side except for Erza. Once again she was right.

"Are you getting in or not?" she asked with a smirk as she looked at his nearly naked form, his only covering being the towel around his waist.

Without a moment's hesitation, Natsu jumped in the bath and swam towards Erza. He took his place on the seat next to her, the redhead smiling the entire time. "I'm glad you decided to join me." She said.

"Y-yeah." Natsu nodded slowly. Despite bathing together when they were young, Natsu and Erza had never done so as a couple. It was a completely different experience for the dragon slayer, one he honestly welcomed to a degree. Erza was nervous as well, she had never been this bold about her feelings before, but something about Natsu always brought this side out of her. With him she didn't need her walls, he had torn those down long ago. She was free to say and do whatever she wanted as long as he was by her side. It gave her the comfort that she could always rely on. The love she always found herself apart of.

Erza stood up, her naked form in full view of a stunned Natsu. She shifted over to the right, sitting between Natsu's legs. She then grabbed his wrists, and wrapped his hands around her abdomen, holding them there with her own. Her position set, she laid back into him, the back of her head resting comfortably on his chest. It took all of Natsu's willpower to keep himself in check.

Erza tilted her head up and Natsu did the same, soon they were both looking at the stars. Natsu inadvertently caught a whiff of Erza's hair as she tilted her head up. She smelled like vanilla, no doubt due to the perfume she wore earlier in the evening. Slowly, Natsu's nervousness faded away. The two said nothing as they sat there, only enjoying the ambiance and their company as they watched the stars dance above.

"It beautiful." Erza said.

"Yeah." Natsu replied.

Once they had their fill they exited the bath. Natsu re-entered the men's bath and exited from there in order to avoid suspicion and leering eyes. Once they met back up they entered their room. They walked along the tatami mats, Erza stopping when she noticed a box on the table.

"What's this?" she walked over, seeing a piece of paper folded in half standing on the box. She opened the note and read it aloud. "Compliments of the staff. Thank you for staying with us."

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know." Erza replied. She put down the paper and opened the small brown box, to her pleasant surprise it was an assortment of chocolates. "How lovely." Erza smiled as she reached into the box and pulled one out.

Natsu grabbed one as well, but when he bit into it he instantly spit it out in disgust. He looked at the bitten candy with an analytic stare. "This chocolate tastes weird." He said. "It must have gone bad or something."

"You've gone bad!" Erza shouted, startling the dragon slayer. He looked over and to his horror Erza's cheeks were flushed red as she slowly rocked back and forth whilst sitting down. She was drunk.

"Erza what happened?!" Natsu said in fright, remembering the carnage she wrecked the last time she was intoxicated. "How did you get drunk?!" he searched around for any traces of alcohol, his eyes soon falling on the box of chocolates. In addition to the one he bit into, three more were missing. "Don't tell me…"

"Shame on you, Gray!" Erza shouted in her drunken slur.

"Gray?" Natsu questioned pointing at himself.

"How dare you follow me and Natsu to our date?! Have you no *hic* shame?! You scoundrel!"

"What? Erza, it's me, Natsu."

"You think you can fool *hic* me?" Erza pointed her thumb at herself, nearly falling over in the process. "You have to do better than that! You don't even sound like Natsu. He sounds more like this." Erza raised the pitch of her voice a small amount as she spoke her last sentence. Natsu was slightly offended at her impression of his voice but he shrugged it off as her just being drunk.

"Besides, where's Happy? He's always with Natsu." Erza angrily pointed.

"He's at home with Aura, remember?" Natsu sighed.

"Don't try and trick me, Jellal!"

"Jellal?!" Natsu's surprise only mounted, one minute he was Gray, the next we he was mistaken for Jellal. He didn't know which was a worse comparison. However Natsu was no in real position to argue the point, if he was scared of Erza when she was angry and sober, he was downright terrified of her when she was angry and drunk.

However something unexpected happened to Erza during her drunken state. Her anger had begun to subside, giving way to something Natsu had not accounted for, sadness. "Hey, Jellal?" Although she was still clearly drunk.

Seeing no other alternative, and wanting to find out why her mood suddenly turned dour, Natsu cleared his throat and put on his best Jellal impression. "Yes, Erza?"

Erza looked over to Natsu with an angry squint. "What's wrong with your voice?"

"I, uh, have a cold." Natsu replied. "But that's not important, what is it you want to talk about?"

"Do you think Natsu really loves me?"

Natsu was completely caught off guard by the question. Of course he did, he may not have said it all the time due to his own ignorance, but he definitely felt it when he was around her. Wanting to get to the bottom of this conversation he pressed forward. "What brought that on?"

Erza continued to sway to and fro, albeit less fiercely than before, as she continued her query. "I don't know. It just feels like he doesn't feel the same way that I feel about him *hic*."

"That's not true."

"Why hasn't he asked me to marry him?"

Another question that caught Natsu completely off-guard, although this one nearly made him fall to the floor. Marriage? The idea was brought up by the others in Crocus during his recovery, but he didn't know that Erza also thought of it. She never brought it up, so he didn't think it was that big of a deal to her. Clearly he was wrong.

"I know Natsu isn't the smartest person in Fiore." Erza resumed. Natsu had to frown a bit at the comment. "But even he has to know how I feel about him right? This date tonight proved that I still love him as much I say I do, maybe even more so, but I still have no idea what he's thinking. How does he see our relationship? What does he think we should do? I never know. He doesn't talk about it."

Natsu felt his heart sank as he listened to Erza speak. He had no idea that she was this contemplative about their relationship. He thought things were going great, but this made him see that things weren't as rosy as he perceived. He didn't think Erza was wrong for thinking the way she did, but he didn't really have a reply to support her either.

"Jellal?" she called.

Natsu perked up, clearing his throat once again. He tried to think of what Jellal would say in the situation, despite their rocky relationship he always did know what to say to Erza. "I understand what you're saying. You just have to look at things in Natsu's perspective. Like you said, he's not the smartest person, but he does care a lot about you. Way more than he even knows. Just give him some time to come to his own conclusion."

Erza mulled over "Jellal's" words. After a few seconds she nodded to herself and smiled. "I see *hic* thank you, Jellal."

Natsu breathed a sigh of relief. Her mood seemed elevated for the most part. "You're welcome." Natsu said. He then got up and walked over to the closet, pulling out the mattress. "Now, you should get some rest before-"

"Natsu? When did you come back?" Erza asked, she was still drunk. Seemingly forgetting everything she had said to him just a few seconds ago.

"Umm, a few seconds ago." He lied. "Now we should really get some sleep." Natsu was slightly surprised by his behavior, he normally wasn't one to turn in early, but Erza's current state made him think it best that the sooner she was sleeping the better.

"I really love you. You know that *hic*?" Erza said drunkenly.

Natsu smiled. "Yeah, I know. I lo-" A sudden flash of light nearly blinded the dragon slayer, causing him to trip over the mattress and fall onto his butt on the floor. "What the hell was that?" he groaned

"Oh, Natsu." Erza called sultrily.

Natsu's eyes adjusted as he looked over to Erza. Once his vision cleared his cheeks grew bright red. A few feet in front of him was Erza, now wearing her Seduction Armor. Natsu gulped loudly as he looked at her, he heard rumors of the famed armor from Mirajane but this was the first time he had actually seen it for himself. Suffice to say it lived up to it's name. Erza was on her hands and knees, her red hair playfully hiding the right side of her face. Despite being drunk, she still managed to maintain her sexy image.

She slowly crawled over to him, licking her lips in anticipation from some event left unexplained. Natsu slowly backed away in fright as she inched closer, but the back door of the room impeded his retreat. This allowed Erza to crawl on top of him.

She looked down at his robe, which was now opened and revealing his upper body after his fall. She rubbed her hands up his abs and chest, sending a chill up the dragon slayer's spine. She licked her lips again. "Our date isn't over yet." She whispered into his ear.

"Erza wait! Hold on! Wait…!"

Some people still wonder just what happened in that room during that night. Some say it was wild animals fighting over a piece of food. Others say it was the voices of the damned, coming from the beyond the grave to haunt the living out of jealousy. No one knew for sure, but one thing was certain, whatever the noise was it echoed throughout the halls of the hotel during the night hours for all to hear.

…

The next morning, Erza was awakened by the chirping of the birds outside of the room's door. She slowly sat up, holding on to her throbbing head while she used the mattress blanket to cover the rest of her naked body. "My head feels like it's being pounded by a hammer, and why did I dream about Gray and Jellal?" She groaned. She looked down at Natsu, who was sleeping peacefully next to her, or as peaceful as he could with his loud snoring. As Erza scanned his also naked form, she noticed he had many more scratches and cuts than she remembered. She then looked around the room, her surprises still mounting.

The low table, as well as a part of the door, and the walls had either ripped or broken; some with markings similar to claws. The chocolates given to them were also on the floor as well, smashed as if by feet. It was as if a wild animal tore through the room. "What in the world happened last night?" Erza asked.

Putting her confusion on hold, Erza looked out of the back door. The hole in the top gave the redhead a decent view of the rising sun. _I wonder how Kagura fared with babysitting._

…

In the small house on the outskirts of Magnolia, Kagura slept peacefully in Aura's bed. The sun tried to wake her but she shifted away from its obnoxious rays. Aura shifted along with her, the child using the swordswoman's arm as a pillow. The two were huddled close as a framed picture hung above them over the bed. It was the same one that Aura had been working on the previous night, but with one new addition. Standing next to Aura was a female figure with a wide smile on her face like the others. She had long black hair and a white blazer with a red line down the middle that signified a tie. In her hand was a long sword with two words above her that read: "Aunt Kagura".

...

* * *

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Since I love you guys so much, I decided to give you all a special treat today in the form of an Omake chapter. To be honest I want to do this chapter before the last one, but I was running out of ideas for how to physically write it and only had a rough concept. So hopefully it turned out ok.**

**Also the part about Erza's armor i added as a subtle nod to the manga, wherein she had another version of the Heart Kreuz armor before the one she wears in the anime (in the manga she didn't get that version until after the Tower of Heaven arc).**

**Some romance and family moments, with a teeny bit of angst sprinkled in for good measure. So what do you guys think? Reviews are always appreciated and thanks for reading! :)**

**P.S.: Be on the look out for the second "gift" that I will be posting later on tonight.**


	24. Back to Basics

"They're at it again."

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"I'm more surprised by the fact that they're just talking at all, and not y'know...yelling."

"They sure have been buddy buddy lately."

"That's a good thing. Isn't it?"

"I don't know. I have this weird feeling about this."

This was one of many conversations being heard within the Fairy Tail guild, but while everyone else conversed on the usual gossip and idle pleasantries: Mirajane, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Levy, and Wendy gathered at the bar, staring intently at their topics of conversation, Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox. The two dragon slayers had been talking to one another alone for the past couple of weeks, and suffice to say suspicious didn't even begin to describe their actions to their friends. This feeling was not only due to the fact that they were talking to one another like normal people who didn't hate each other's guts, but also because all of their private conversations never devolved into a guild-encompassing fist fight. If it were not for Gajeel's occasional grunts of annoyance, the others would have thought he was replaced with some sort of doppelganger.

"Did you ask Natsu anything about it?" Lucy asked, looking up to Erza from her bar stool.

"Every time I try he changes the subject." Erza huffed, her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned against the bar top "I know he's hiding something from me, and I aim to figure out what it is." Her gaze narrowed at Natsu's back. Coincidentally the dragon slayer felt a slight chill up his spine.

"Maybe you shouldn't think too hard about it, Erza." Mirajane suggested with a smile, trying to calm down her friends increasingly agitated attitude. "They're just talking. It's nothing to mount an investigation over."

"He left a piece of paper on the table last night."

Mirajane leaned over the bar top with widened eyes. Her words of caution were now lost to the wind. Her famed curiosity had officially come to the fore front. "What was on it?"

Erza continued to stare daggers at the backs of Natsu and Gajeel. "I don't know. Natsu reclaimed it before I could see, but whatever was on it seemed important enough for him guard it with his life. At least that's what the look on his face told me."

"Gajeel had a paper too." Levy revealed. "But when I asked him about it he told me to drop it."

Mirajane smirked mischievously at the script wizard. "Oh really?"

"Yeah he…" Levy turned to Mirajane, but when she noticed the look on the barmaid's face she instantly blushed. "It wasn't like that!" she shouted. "I just happened to see it on the way back home."

"Why was Gajeel walking you to Fairy Hills?" Lucy asked, her face matching Mirajane's. Despite not looking in their direction, Erza's ears also perked up at the conversation. While no longer living in Fairy Hills, Erza was still head resident and would not tolerate anything scandalous happening in the dormitory halls.

Levy blushed even harder at Mirajane's prodding. "Can we just get back to the issue at hand?!" She turned around quickly, crossing her arms and pouting with her still reddened cheeks. Mirajane and Lucy couldn't help but giggle at her frustration.

Lucy stopped giggling and looked back at the dragon slayers. "All that aside, I'm not even more curious about their conversation." Mirajane and a still blushing Levy nodded agreed.

"There is something else." Erza said.

"What?" Wendy inquired, looking up at her. She was growing more drawn into the conversation by the second.

"Whatever those two are plotting, I believe Aura has a part in it."

"What makes you say that?" Gray asked as he looked at the child in question. As usual she was running around the guild with Asuka. The two were playing some sort of game by the way they were yelling and smiling. He really had no real interest in whatever Erza's worries were, but he had nothing else to do but engage in his curiosity, no matter how minute it was.

"When I found the paper, Aura was the one who took it and gave it to Natsu." Erza answered.

"Maybe she was just helping him." Lucy interjected.

"Exactly. When she handed him the paper and looked back at me, I felt this overwhelming sense of secrecy from her." said Erza. Lucy sighed, she had meant her words in the most innocent way possible. A daughter helping her father, but Erza had only added that on to her conspiracy theory.

"Ok, now you're just overreacting." Gray said.

"I'm back!" a voice shouted from the guild hall doors. The others were pulled out of their suspicions briefly to see Alana standing in the guild's doorway. A wide smile on her face, and what looked to be shopping bags hanging from her arms. She was also carrying a few rolls of paper under her armpits. Erza and the others were confused about her "baggage" to say the least. The heiress sauntered to the bar, nearly tripping over her own feet when she came down the stairs. Regaining her balance she reached the bar, placing all of the items she had brought with her onto the bar top.

"Hello, Alana." Mirajane greeted. "You're certainly full of energy today. What is all of this you have?" She looked down at everything spread out over the bar top.

"Plans and decorations." Alana answered.

"For what? You planning on stealing something?" Gray asked sarcastically.

Alana looked at the ice make wizard with pure confusion. Her titled head complementing her widened eyes. "No, it's for Aura's birthday party. It's in a couple days, right?"

Aura, hearing the faintest hint of Alana's words, stopped chasing Asuka and looked over to the bar. Erza's eyes widened and she tore her eyes from the dragon slayer duo in order to grab Alana. She then looked back at her daughter with a warm smile, successfully dissuading the child enough for her to resume her game. The light wizard began to shake in fright at Erza's less than welcoming stare. Erza put her finger over her lips, the dark-blonde fearfully nodding her head in compliance. With her signal received, Erza let her go. The two stood back up, Mirajane and the others deciding not to question the strange scene.

"You didn't say that you were planning a party." Lucy said, slightly hurt that she wasn't told of the plans.

"I was going to mention it, but I got too distracted by Natsu and Gajeel's odd behavior. Either way now that you all know, you must keep it a secret. Got it?" the icy chill in her voice made all the others comply out of fear, even Mirajane had to nod. Erza finally took notice of the assortment of papers and decorations Alana had brought to their attention. "Alana, what is all this?"

"Plans for the party." Alana repeated.

"Why are there so many?"

The heiress smiled. "Well I was up last night thinking about what the best theme would be, and I guess I got carried away." She giggled nervously scratching the back of her head.

"I'll say." Gray said. He grabbed one of the rolls of paper and unrolled it. "Anyone of these things would cost a fortune." He turned the paper, his annoyance showing. The plans had various scribbles and drawings on them. From what Gray could make it out, it was plans for a waterpark themed party, complete with a concert held on a huge stage in the pool. "Not to mention being a pain to put together.

"She must have thought about this a lot." Levy said. She and Wendy looked on with Gray. The young dragon slayer nodded in agreement with Levy's statement.

"Well I wanted the party to be special since this is Aura's first birthday with her parents back." Alana explained.

Erza grabbed Alana again, this time slamming her head into the breastplate of her armor in one of her patented "hugs". She smiled warmly. "Thank you for your hard work, Alana, but I think this may be a little much."

"O…ok." Alana strained through her throbbing headache. Erza let her go, much to the girl's relief.

"Hey, Mira." The entire atmosphere changed at that causal hello. Natsu stood at the bar, looking at the others briefly before returning his attentions to Mirajane. He was trying his best or ignore his friend's piercing stares, especially Erza's.

"Yes, Natsu?" Mirajane said as she walked over to him. Luckily for the dragon slayer she was wearing her trademark smile. Although every fiber of the barmaid's body was screaming at her to ask just what Natsu and Gajeel had been talking about. To the surprise of everyone she managed to keep her nagging curiosity at bay for the time being.

"Gajeel and I are going out on a job." Natsu said, pointing with his thumb behind himself at the table where the iron dragon still sat. "We should be back tomorrow, ok?"

Erza and the others were nearly floored by the statement. Sure Natsu and Gajeel had been talking more recently, but no one ever expected that the two would go on a job together. At least not of their own volition. Even Mirajane could barely contain her surprise.

"A…alright. B-be safe." She stuttered. Once again she fought her inner nature.

"Thanks." Natsu smiled, he then turned to the others. "See you guys in a couple of days later. See you, Erza."

"B-bye." Erza said, still stunned. Although just before Natsu turned to leave, she could have sworn she saw him blushing.

Natsu walked out of the guild, Gajeel following behind, but not before they left a dumbfounded Fairy Tail in their wake.

…

"Natsu really went on a job…with Gajeel?!" Lisanna asked, trying to wrap her head around the entire situation.

"Yep." Lucy nodded.

Deciding to take a small break, Levy, Lucy, and Mirajane entered the Fairy Tail guild's communal bath. A new addition thanks to the rebuild the Magnolian townsfolk gave them. Mirajane left Kinana in charge of the bar while she was gone. The three were joined by Cana, Lisanna, and Shizuka, who were already in the bath. They asked Alana to join them but the heiress declined, opting instead to return her plans for Aura's party back to her apartment. After much urging, Alana begrudgingly agreed to make her plans "simpler" for the sake of money and strain.

"Is it so unusual for Mr. Natsu and Mr. Gajeel to cooperate on a job together?" Shizuka asked, looking up at Lisanna from her seat. The youngest Strauss sibling was washing the brunette's hair. The two had become quite close since meeting in Crocus. Shizuka even slept inside the Strauss home, Mirajane and Makarov both agreeing that she stay with them until her memories returned.

"I say it's wonderful." Mirajane smiled, having stopped humming to herself, as she washed her own hair next to the pair. "They're finally getting along."

"That's true." Lisanna chimed in with a smile of her own. "Anything is better than them fighting all the time." She grabbed the shower nozzle and held it over Shizuka's head. "Hold still ok?"

"Ok." Shizuka nodded before Lisanna sprayed the cool water on her head, washing away all of the shampoo. The brunette blushed at the coolness of the water.

"I don't know, seems a bit weird to me." Levy said. Cana floated over to her, a sly smirk on her lips.

"Sounds like someone is jealous that they can't spend time with their boyfriend." She teased.

"Gajeel is not my boyfriend!"

"Your blushing says otherwise." Cana said as she poked the blunette's red cheeks.

Levy quickly turned around, covering the offending area with her hands. "I'm not blushing. I-It's just hot in here is all."

"Sure it is." Cana smirked before she took a sip from the small bottle of alcohol she had floating on a metal plate in the water.

"Don't tease her, Cana." Lucy said. This light chiding only served to amuse the card wizard. Finding a new victim, the fortuneteller slowly floated over to the blonde.

"Hey, Lucy." She said low tone, an erotic smirk on her lips. "Did you gain weight?"

Lucy's eyes widened at the comment. Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "What?! I have?! Where?! I knew I shouldn't have eaten that cake yesterday!"

Cana drew her hands back. "Right…here!" she thrust her arms forward, her hands going under Lucy's arms until they cupped the blonde's breasts. She began to move them up and down, kneading the rather sizable mounds between her slender fingers.

Lucy's blush grew. "Cana, what are you doing? Stop…" she let out an embarrassed moan.

"Oh, come on." Cana grinned. "No need to be shy. We're friends, right?"

As Lucy continued to protest to Cana's hands on examination, Levy simply sighed at the two. She turned around and looked at her own chest, silently cursing her two top heavy friends. "Where's Wendy when we need her? She usually puts a stop to this kind of stuff." She sighed.

"Wendy and Carla went with on a job Erza." Mirajane answered as she approached the bath, readying herself to get in.

"She did? That's kind of odd for those two to go alone on a job as well."

"Erza said she wanted to get her mind off of Natsu so she needed a job. You should have seen how their faces lit up when they heard abo the reward." Mirajane said, dipping her legs into the warm water. "The sparkle in their eyes was adorable."

"What was the reward?"

"Some extremely rare sweets." Mirajane smiled as she titled her head back.

Mirajane was right. Seeking to think of something other than Natsu's suspicious behavior, Erza accepted a job from the manager of the Onibus Theater. Once again he sought actors for his latest production, and Erza and Wendy were more than happy to oblige because of the reward. Not much was known about the play they were in, but Mirajane told Levy that what she knew of the premise. Apparently it was about a boy and a girl on the search of sacred stones that were told to hold unimaginable power. Levy was vaguely familiar with the story, but was otherwise lost at the explanation.

Lisanna, she and Shizuka having now entered the bath, noticed something odd in the bath next to theirs.

"Mira…" Lisanna began.

"Yes?" Mirajane answered looking to her sister.

"You said Erza went on a job with Wendy, right?"

"That's right." Mirajane nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Is that not Ms. Erza over there?" Shizuka pointed. The others followed the girl's arm, their eyes falling on what looked appeared to be a large mass of red hair. They were surprised at the strange sight to say the least.

"Erza?" Lucy called.

The mass of hair slowly turned around and a familiar voice echoed in Lucy's ear. "Blondie…" the strands of red hair separated like a curtain, the figure revealing itself to be none other than Flare Corona.

"Flare?!" Mirajane shouted.

"What's she doing here?!" Levy added in equal shock, but also a hint of fear.

Cana let go of Lucy and dashed towards the redhead. Clearly she had yet to forgive Flare's actions during the Grand Magic Games. "Why you…!"

"Cana, wait!" Lucy shouted. She jumped out of the water, grabbing Cana from behind before the angered brunette got too far away. This resulted in the two slipping on the wet stone floor and falling to the ground with a painful thud. Cana managed to turn to her back. She looked up at Lucy with irritation.

"What are you doing, Lucy?!" she asked as she tried to get from under the blonde. She was finding the task rather difficult. Perhaps she had gained some weight. "Did you forget what she-"

"Just calm down." Lucy said. "She's not here to hurt anyone." She looked up at the Raven Tail wizard. "Right, Flare?"

Flare shook her head slowly, a nervous blush creeping across her soft face.

"What are you talking about?! She's from Raven Tail!" Cana argued.

Flare looked away from the two wizards, her blush deepening as she pressed her finger tips together. As she continued to fidget, her hair slowly began moving towards Cana. Soon tendrils of red hair enveloped the brunette fortuneteller, moving up and down as well as wrapping around her body. Lucy subsequently lost her leverage and fell to the side.

"Let me help wash every part of you." Flare said, somewhat creepily, as her hair did it's admittedly perverted "wash" on Cana. The brunette quickly forgot about her previous anger.

"This feels great!" She shouted happily.

"So, why are you here, Flare?" Lucy asked, doing her best to ignore Cana's "washing".

"After the Grand Magic Games…Raven Tail disbanded…" Flare explained, still fidgeting with her fingertips. "I…don't have…anywhere else to go."

The Fairy Tail girls sat silent in response to Flare's confession. They had no idea what to say. What could they say? With the exception of Lucy, the other girls of Fairy Tail had yet to fully forgive her or Raven Tail for their actions during the tournament. However, at the same time they knew, or at least felt, that Flare was not a bad person at heart. A bit odd to be sure. Maybe even a touch sadistic, but not bad. Even Shizuka, whose anger was only absent due to the fact that she retained little to no memory of Flare, found herself sympathetic for the redhead's regretful expression, she too having no place to go until Fairy Tail had found her.

Juvia watched the scene unfold from the locker room area of the bath. She was going to join her friends, but Flare's sudden appearance made her air on the side of caution. Nonetheless she slowly began to see something in the lost wizard. _That gloomy face._ _She's just like me!_ Juvia thought, clutching her Gray plushie in her arms.

After a few more moments of silence Lucy smiled warmly at Flare. "Do you want me to ask the Master if you can join us?"

A small smile unrolled on Flare's lips as she looked down at her clear reflection in the water. Lucy's friends were less than enthusiastic about the blonde's invitation.

"No way!" Levy shouted in disbelief.

"You're asking her to join?!" Lisanna asked, equally surprised. Shizuka looked on in confusion, something she did most times she visited the Fairy Tail guild.

Mirajane giggled, having slowly warmed to the idea. "I don't see the harm in asking. Yukino seems to be doing well and it's always nice to have more guild members."

"You too, Mira?" Cana sighed. She had regained her faculties after Flare's hair was finished with her.

Te redhead brought her hand up to her mouth seemingly trying to stop herself from laughing as she looked away with a coy smile. "But…I don't think I want to join Fairy Tail."

"Then why are you here!" Lucy, Levy, Cana, and Lisanna yelled in unison. Even Juvia joined in, having stepped out from the locker room and into the bath area.

"I just happened to find my way here." Flare answered, her sly grin still flashing on her face. No one bought her excuse, but at the same time they couldn't argue against it.

"Yeah, that makes a whole lot of sense." Cana sighed.

"Well, since you're here why don't you come join us in this bath?" Lucy asked.

Flare looked back at the blonde, her eyes wide in disbelief. "R-really? You don't mind?"

Lucy shook her head. "Nope. I don't mind at all."

Flare looked around at the other girls. Each of them were nodding in approval, their smiles all inviting.

"Join us." Mirajane smiled.

"Come on." Lisanna urged.

"Get over here." Cana said, waving her hand taking another sip from her bottle. "I still have places i need washed."

"If Lu says it's ok then I'm not going to complain." Levy shrugged.

"Yes, you should join us." Juvia invited.

Lucy raised in eye brow in confusion at the rain woman. "When did you get here, Juvia?"

Flare blushed again as she made her way to the spring the join the other girls. "T-thank you."

…

Lucy walked along the bank of the town river as she made her way back to her apartment. She stretched her arms out to keep her balance, a smile on her lips. As usual the ferryman that passed by warned her of the dangers of walking on the bank, one of them even asked for her autograph for his son."That was actually pretty fun. Right, Plue?" she smiled, looking down at the moaning spirit who walked alongside her. Despite the awkward introduction, Lucy found herself enjoying her time in the bath with Flare and her friends. The now guildless Flare was actually a fairly nice girl once Lucy and the others had got her going, barring the occasional "hair treatment". While the others were still rightfully wary of her, Flare quickly earned their favor after she dispatched of Max, Warren, and Nab, who were using a hole in the men's locker room to peep in on the girls bathing. Things seemed to be going well for the group, until Flare disappeared when Lucy and the others exited the bath. They searched for her, but soon gave up the chase when they found a note inside the basket where Lucy had placed her clothing. The note read: "Thank you for being so nice to me today. I had a lot of fun talking with you all. I'm sorry for all the mean things I did to your guild. I hope we can see each other again. – Flare" The basket even had a few strands of her hair. Was there anything she did by hand?

Lucy looked down at the note once more as she approached her apartment's doorway. She smiled softly before looking up at the still blue sky. _I wonder where she went._ She thought of Flare. _I hope she's alright. Wherever she is._ Lucy then looked back down at her doorway before entering it and ascending up the stairs to her room. "Now that I think of it, my rent's coming up soon. I should go on a job too." Plue moaned in agreement. "Looks like we agree." The blonde giggled. Once she reached the top of the stairs, Lucy grabbed her door handle, turned it, and entered her room for what seemed like the first time in ages.

"Welcome home!"

"I hope you don't mind us taking advantage of your hospitality."

"Hi, Aunt Lucy!"

To the blonde's complete surprise, Erza, Aura, Wendy, and Carla were sitting on her couch in the middle of her room. Lucy couldn't help but groan at the sight, but she also felt a faint sense of nostalgia that caused her to smirk.

"Just like old times, huh?" she sighed, walking in and closing the door behind her. It had been a while since someone had entered her home unannounced. In truth she sort of missed the random visits she would get from her friends, mostly Natsu. _I wonder if there is something wrong with me?_

"Sorry for just barging in here like this." Wendy apologized.

"Honestly, this place is much nicer than I expected." Carla commented, looking up from her cup of tea.

A bead of sweat dropped from Lucy's forehead. "I'm not sure how to take that."

Erza placed her hand on a chest next to the couch, a proud smile on her face. "We received some very exotic sweets as a reward on our job and since there is too much for us to eat ourselves, we thought we'd share some."

Lucy's eyes lit up as she took a seat next to Wendy. Plue hopped into her lap. "Really? That's awesome. So I'm guessing everything went well on the job?"

Wendy laughed nervously. "Kind of…"

"It was like a dream!" Erza shouted. She was beaming with pride as she thought of her performance in the play.

"Or a nightmare." Carla commented under her breath. The tabby once again sipped from her teacup, trying her best not to remember all of the complaints and jeers that rang out during their stage performance. She especially made it a point to block out a particular instance where an egg landed on her head.

"I can only imagine." Lucy giggled as she took a piece of candy from the now open chest. It was small, no bigger than the palm of her hand, but it was wrapped in the most exquisite gold and green paper. She held the wrapped cube up to her nose, the sweet scent seeping through the spaces in the wrapping and wafting into her nostrils. "This smells great." She said, nearly drooling.

"Try it." Erza urged. "I guarantee that you will find it most delicious."

Believing in Erza's enthusiastic sales pitch, Lucy unwrapped the candy and dropped into her mouth. As soon as the light brown cube hit her tongue the blonde felt an explosion of sugar, caramel, and honey - with the faintest taste of apple for good measure - coating her tongue. Her cheeks went numb from the sweetness as she chewed the confectionery. Her mouth watered with each passing second. Her eyes lighting up, as a satisfied smile slowly appeared on her lips. "You're right! This is amazing!"

Erza nodded in victory. "Isn't it? This is said to some of the finest candy in all of Fiore."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Lucy agreed as she reached for another piece of candy. Aura reached for the chest as well but she was quickly denied by Erza.

"No more for you, young lady. You've had enough."

Aura pouted. "That's not fair. I didn't have that many."

"You ate ten pieces." Erza deadpanned. Aura continued to pout.

"Are Natsu and Gajeel still gone?" Wendy asked Lucy.

"I think so. Natsu said they wouldn't be back until tomorrow, right?" Lucy said. Her answer was muffled as she chewed on her third piece of candy.

"Just where did they go?" Erza pondered. She looked over to her still pouting daughter, a deceptive idea forming her head. "Aura, where did your father go?"

Aura shook her head, her arms crossed as she looked away from her mother. "I'm not telling. I made a pinky promise with Papa."

"You can tell me, honey." Erza cooed.

"Nuh uh."

Erza looked over to the chest and opened it. Aura's ears perked up at the creaking of the chest hinges, her little nostrils filling with the various smells of many sweets housed inside.

"If you tell me, I will let you have as much candy as you want." Erza wasn't quite fond of the idea of goading her daughter with sweets, but her suspicion of Natsu's actions outweighed her better judgment.

"I don't believe bribing the child is a good thing." Carla commented.

Aura turned around, her eyes widening and her mouthwatering at the prospect of more candy. She inched closer to the chest, her childish appetite taking over. However just before she reached the chest she stopped, much to the surprise of her mother. She scooted back to her original seat, recrossing her arms and turning around once again. "No. I promised Papa I wouldn't tell."

Although her ploy failed, Erza smiled softly. "It seems it is much harder to provoke you then I thought." Erza let out an amused chuckle. "Good. I'm proud of you." Her pride in her daughter's resolve showing, Erza took a piece of candy from the chest and held it out to Aura. "Here. You've earned this, but this is the last one for today. Ok?"

Aura turned and smiled wide at her mother, taking the piece of candy as reward for her loyalty. "Ok." she nodded gratefully with a happy smile. "Thanks, Mama." Wendy, Carla, and Lucy smiled at the scene.

"Hey, if you guys aren't too busy, do you wanna go on a job with me? It's time to pay my rent again." Lucy suggested.

"Sure." Wendy smiled, she looked over to her Erza, her eyes asking for the knight's permission.

"I don't see why not." Erza nodded, standing up from the couch along with Aura.

"Great. Thanks you guys." Lucy smiled.

…

Erza, Lucy, Wendy, and Carla stood in front of the job board. As Lucy suggested, they were on the hunt for their next big job. One that would once again assist Lucy with her monthly financial troubles.

"What about this one?" Wendy asked, pointing at a request on the bottom left.

Lucy shook her head. "It's not enough."

"This looks promising." Erza said, placing her finger on a job in the center of the board.

"Too dangerous."

"Well we won't get anywhere if we stare a hole into the board like Nab." Carla said, she was quickly beginning to grow agitated. "Hurry and pick something."

On the other side of the guild, Master Makarov sat in his usual spot on the bar top, looking out at his "children". He rested his head on his arm, a sigh and subdued expression revealing his boredom until Mirajane walked to him with a small stack of papers in hand.

"We have more emergency requests, Master." She said, handing the old man the stack.

"Hmm?" Makarov moaned, opening one eye as he took the papers in his hand. He sat up, opening his other eye so he could better read the requests. "We've been getting more and more specialty requests lately."

"It's because we've gotten so popular as of late." Mirajane giggled.

Makarov flipped through the stack absent-mindedly, only paying the slightest hint of attention to a paper when he noticed the two names listed for the request. "Natsu! Gray! You have another job request asking for you!" he called, waving the papers overhead.

Lucy and the others heard the announcement and walked to the bar, Gray meeting them there as well since his name was called.

"Natsu isn't here, Master. He's currently on a job with Gajeel." Erza informed the old man. "He won't return until tomorrow."

"Just like that guy to be gone when we need him." Gray sighed.

"I wonder who asked for those two." Lucy thought aloud.

"I see, then I guess this will just have to wait until he returns." Makarov said. Out of curiosity he took a closer look at the job request. As he read over the paper, his eyes slowly widened in shock. The others took notice of their Master's shift in demeanor.

"What's wrong, Master?" Mirajane asked.

"I was mistaken…you must take this job…with or without Natsu!" Makarov's voice sounded as if the paper in his hand was the key to life and death. His shaken and fearful tone unsettled everyone. The mood quickly turned in the Fairy Tail guild.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"What's got you so freaked out, old man?" Gray added.

The request continued to crinkle in Makarov's ever tightening grip. "The person who put in this request…is Warrod Sequen. He's ranked fourth among the ten wizard saints. He's also been named as one of the Four Emperors of Ishgal." Everyone's collective jaws dropped at the news. Warrod's reputation had clearly proceeded him.

"A wizard saint requested the job?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"What does this mean?!" Carla asked in equal shock.

"Why would someone so powerful…?" Wendy began.

Gray and Erza's eyes widened, the latter barely able to speak due to her surprise. "What in the world?"

…

"This the place?"

"Yep, this is the place."

After working on the band for the past week, having just completed it the previous night, Natsu and Gajeel took the next step in their task to make Erza's wedding ring. After travelling for hours on foot under the two dragon slayers had finally arrived in their next destination, Margaret Town. The two proceeded through the bustling city, ignoring the sights as they came upon their true destination, the Lamia Scale guild. The two stood in front of the massive guild hall doors, staring up at the guild's insignia.

Initially more annoyed than anything at the request, Gajeel found himself slowly coming to respect Natsu in more than just a fellow warrior's sense. The focus and determination he showed about making the ring could be annoying at times, but Gajeel found the process worth it as time went on. He also respected the fact that Natsu asked him of all people to help him with something like this.

"You sure this guy can help you?" Gajeel asked with his usual snark.

"Yep." Natsu nodded again. "If he can't then no one can."

"We better not regret this."

The two opened the doors and walked inside, much to the collective shock of the Lamia Scale members.

"What are they doing here?" Yuka asked, his large brows in their usual annoyed furrow.

"Are they trying to start a fight or something?!" Toby shouted angrily. In his rage he spit out specks of the food he was eating on a less than satisfied Yuka.

"Calm down, Toby." Lyon said. He stood up from a couch in the corner of the guild hall, on which he was joined by Chelia and Sherry, and walked to the Fairy Tail wizards. His attitude seemed much more welcoming than that of his apprehensive guild mates. "Natsu, Gajeel, what brings you to Lamia Scale?" While the pair wasn't exactly people the ice wizard would call friends, he still was humble. At least they weren't Gray.

"We're looking for the old guy." Natsu answered, looking past Lyon and around the guild. "Is he around?"

Lyon raised an eyebrow in confusion. "'Old guy'? Oh, you must mean Jura. I'm sorry, but he's on out a job right now. Do you mind me asking why it is you need to see him?"

"Sorry. It's a secret."

Lyon looked into Natsu's eyes. He tried to see if he could guess the dragon slayer's intentions. While he found no sense of hostility in Natsu's eyes, Lyon couldn't help but be cautious all the same.

Lyon smirked. "Surely you didn't come all the way out here just for some secret rendezvous. If you just tell me what's going on I can tell Jura when he…" Lyon's words were instantly halted by Gajeel, who poked his chest with his index finger.

"He said it was a secret, pretty boy. Back off." Gajeel lightly pushed Lyon back. Lamia Scale began to move but Lyon held out his arm to dissuade them and ease tensions. Lyon chuckled lightly, wiping his hand down his chest as if Gajeel had left a stain on his shirt.

"Was this why you came all the way here? To incite a brawl?" Lyon began to lower his body temperature, cooling the air around him, as well as causing Gajeel and Natsu to back away to prepare a defense. "Because if that's the case, I'm more than happy to fulfill your request."

"That's enough, Lyon."

The ice wizard looked in the doorway, his eyes widening. "Jura? You're back."

"I am." The wizard saint placed his bag down next to the doorway, staring at the three young wizards before him. "What's all the commotion here?"

"I have a favor to ask." Natsu answered, he and Gajeel turning to face Jura. "Can we talk somewhere…" he looked around at the Lamia Scale wizards before looking back towards Jura. "Less crowded?"

Jura looked into the pair's eyes. "Very well." He turned his attention back to his guild. "I will return shortly."

"Right." Lyon nodded begrudgingly. He didn't like the idea of Jura going off with rival guild members alone, but he trusted the wizard saint to handle himself. Once the three exited the guild hall Lyon returned to his seat.

The three walked to a vacant field a small distance away from the guild hall building. Jura looked down at Natsu and Gajeel. Their silence on the way to the field made him all the more curious as to why they came all this way to see him. "Now what is so secret about this favor that you can't discuss it in front of others?" he asked.

The dragon slayers looked at each other before reaching into their pockets. They each pulled out a different item to present to Jura. Gajeel held a piece of coal in his hand, while Natsu held up an unrolled piece of paper. Jura looked at both items. He squinted his eyes in order to take a closer look at the paper Natsu held. The items presented brought him no closer to having his question answered. He looked at their serious faces once more. "I don't understand." He said.

"We want you to help us make a diamond." Natsu replied. Gajeel nodding in agreement.

Jura's widened in confusion as he processed the rather odd request. "A diamond?"

…

* * *

**The next chapter is up! Sorry for the long wait. I wanted to post this a couple of days ago, but the site was having issues (again!) so I had to put it off. On the plus side I got some more work done waiting on it.**

**Also I wanted to say thank you guys so much. Over 200 follows and favorites? I never really thought these stories would be liked by so many, but I'm glad nonetheless.**

**I was initially going to skip it, but I decided to go ahead and do the Sun Village arc. Obviously I'm going to have to tweak it some since Natsu won't be apart of it, but I have it in the planning phases and it seems to be going well so far. Hopefully you guys will like it. **

**Also I wanted to thank everyone again for the overwhelming support on the "7 Pieces" prologue. I didn't think you guys would like it that much so the responses I read were nice to say the least. I'll be closing the poll Friday afternoon, so if you haven't voted yet you have about one and a half days left! The poll is on my profile page if you want to vote.**

**As always leave feedback and thanks for reading! :)**


	25. The Village of the Sun

In a wooded grassland, tucked hundreds of miles away from Magnolia; four of Fairy Tail's self-proclaimed "strongest team" as well as two others were making their way to the home of Warrod Sequen; fourth strongest member of the wizard saints and more recently, the newest client of the Fairy Tail guild.

"This place is beautiful." Wendy smiled warmly as the sun's golden rays shined on her face. She stopped walking, rolling up the map in her hands, and moving a length of hair behind her ears as the breeze caressed her face. Carla was at her side. She too enjoyed the crisp cooling air.

Behind them walked Erza, Lucy, and Aura. "The air here is so fresh." Lucy commented happily as she stretched her arms out into the air.

"Yes, the breeze is quite nice as well." Erza nodded. Aura walked at her mother's side, enjoying the atmosphere like the others.

Bringing up the rear were Gray and Alana, the latter being chosen as Natsu's replacement for the job. "I'm not really sure why I'm here." Alana laughed nervously.

"Me either." Gray agreed nonchalantly as he flicked some earwax into the wind.

"No need to be nervous, Alana." Erza reassured with a knowing grin. She slowed down her pace, allowing the heiress to catch up. "If the master chose you to meet a wizard saint, then he must acknowledge your strength."

Erza's words - surprisingly - didn't make Alana feel any better. "I-I see." Alana nodded. "I'll try not to let him down."

"They say the Wizard Saints are the ten strongest wizard's on the continent, right?" Lucy asked Erza.

"That's correct. Master Makarov and Jura are just two of them."

"Jellal was a saint too, right?" Wendy inquired.

"He was." Erza nodded.

"And Phantom Lord's old master was one." Gray informed.

"I never knew that." Alana said with surprise. She had always read articles when she was younger about the wizard saints, but they only held descriptions of the position and their overall importance to the country. It never really gave much mention of the group's members outside of the guild masters previously mentioned and Jura. Most likely for confidential reasons. Until this moment the only wizard saints the dark-blonde knew of were Makarov and Jura.

Erza resumed her explanation. "The four strongest among them have earned the title of the 'Four Emperors of Ishgal'."

"I'm getting more nervous by the second." Alana sighed.

"Me too." Lucy added.

Wendy looked up from the map and turned her head to look at Erza with curiousity. "Ishgal?"

"An ancient name for the continent." Erza clarified.

Lucy held her arms close to her body, the cool wind was starting to get to her. "Why would someone so powerful ask for Natsu and Gray of all people?" She looked back to Gray as if he held an answer to her question.

"I don't know." Gray shrugged. "I could do this job without Natsu anyway."

"No. If he requested the both of you then there has to be a reason." Erza said. She sounded like she was scolding Gray for some transgression he had yet to commit.

"Too bad we couldn't wait for him to come back." Alana commented. " But I'm curious. Why are you not a wizard saint, Erza. You're certainly strong enough." She looked wide-eyed at the redhead, who replied with an amused grin.

"I would be honored if I was considered for sainthood, but I'm not as strong you think. Jura and Master Makarov are both leagues above me in terms of power, as was Jose. There is also Laxus. I would even consider making Mirajane a saint over me…if only slightly. But I thank you for the compliment."

Alana was taken aback by Erza's rather honest response. A simple "Oh" was all she could muster in response.

"You're way too modest, Erza." Lucy smiled.

"Perhaps." the redhead smirked. Aura looked up at the two in confusion.

"I think I see the house!" Wendy pointed ahead. Everyone's eyes faced forward, gazes falling onto a home sitting at the top of a small hill. It was a medium sized house, roughly the side of Natsu and Erza's. It even seemed to be made of the same materials, but the most distinctive feature about it were the trees that seemed to grow outward from the walls. Lucy was slightly underwhelmed.

"That's his house?"

"For someone so famous, I thought it would be…well...bigger." Alana tried her best not to sound rude.

The group entered the home, whose door was strangely unlocked. Despite the rather unimpressive exterior, the wizards were instantly overwhelmed by the overabundance of plant life that decorated the floor as well as many shelves inside the humble home. Seeing no immediate sign of their client, they decided to call out into the home.

"Excuse us…" Wendy began.

"We are wizards from the Fairy Tail guild." Erza continued.

"Shh." A voice echoed through the home. "Be quiet."

Erza and the others followed the voice further inside. The sound of flowing water could be heard in front of the wizards when they stopped walking. There was a man, a coat flowing his somewhat lean frame. He was also wearing a cape with the wizard saint's insignia on the back. It looked as if they were standing behind a literal tree-man. He spoke again, his back still to the group of wizards.

"Plants prefer peace and quiet. If your minds cannot comprehend that, then keep your noisy mouths shut!" his booming voice startled the wizards, especially Lucy, Aura, Wendy, and Alana; who all covered their mouths in order to better silence themselves. Everyone stood silent, a trace of fear running up each of their spines. They wouldn't dare further upset the man in front of them. Slowly the man grinned, a small snicker escaping from his lips. "Just kidding!"

Suddenly the plants in the home rapidly grew in full bloom, the ones on the floor nearly overtaking Carla and Happy. The man continued laugh uproariously, twirling around with a wide open mouthed smile on his face as the water from his can poured onto the still growing plants. "It was a joke! Plants love to hear the sound of human voices!" He stopped spinning round and faced the Fairy Tail group, still laughing guests were more confused and surprised than amused at the display.

…

Jura raised a quizzical eyebrow at Natsu and Gajeel. "You say you need my help to make a diamond?" He still had trouble getting past what was asked of him by the pair of dragon slayers.

"Yep." Natsu nodded. "I heard you make diamonds by making coal hot and crushing it a lot. So since you use Earth magic, I thought you could help me make a diamond."

Jura laughed lightly at Natsu's explanation. "Diamond creation is a bit more complicated than that, my friend."

Gajeel was growing more irritable by the second. "Can you help or not?"

"I can." Jura nodded, ignoring Gajeel's rude tone. "I assume this is for a ring for Ms. Scarlet?"

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise. He blushed. "How did you know?"

"Well the drawing in your hand clearly resembles a wedding ring, and I've heard the rumors of your and Ms. Scarlet's relationship."

"Not like it was a secret." Gajeel commented under his breath.

"Shut up." Natsu said to the Iron Dragon. He turned his attention back towards Jura. "Promise you won't tell about the ring." He sounded like he was pleading for the rock wizard's silence.

The wizard saint grinned. "You have my word. Now…" Jura clapped his hands together, summoning two massive rock pillars from the ground. "Let us begin."

…

"It's a talking tree!" Aura exclaimed in awe as she pointed at the elderly man before them. By all accounts she wasn't really wrong. He was fairly tall, as tall as his fellow saint, Jura. His head was the shape of a vertical rectangle, showing no sign of a chin. His skin was very wrinkled, resembling the bark of tree. It didn't help that the messy gray hair gathered at the top of his head spread out like a leafy treetop.

"That's not nice, Aura." Erza chided, although she couldn't help but internally agree with her daughter's observation.

"She's not really wrong." Lucy sweat dropped.

"What is with this old guy?" Gray commented.

"Is this really the wizard saint?" Alana asked.

Wendy was speechless, her eyes going as wide as her mouth.

The old tree-man stopped laughing and donned a more serious attitude. "I must welcome you all to my home. Now, which two of you are Natsu and Gray?" Just before the group could answer, the old man picked up Carla and Happy. The cats sat in the palm of his wrinkled hands, Happy looking on in confusion while Carla gazed on with exhaustion. "I must say, you two are much more cat-like than I imagined!" He began to laugh again as he placed the exceeds back on the ground. "I'm just joking! What a joke!"

"He sure is energetic for an old guy." Lucy commented as the tree-man continued to flail around in his hysterics.

Erza nodded in agreement. "That he is."

"It seems all that laughing has made me parched." The old man cleared his throat and lifted the watering can he was holding overhead. He began pouring the water into his mouth, laughing all the while. Once again he succeeded in shocking Wendy.

Attempting to take control of the more than odd situation, Erza stepped forward. The redhead cleared her throat, successfully gaining the old man's attention. "Forgive my presumption, but you are the wizard saint Warrod Sequen, correct?"

Once again becoming serious, the old man looked at her with a confident grin. "Indeed. I am Warrod Sequen." His grin slowly turned into a smile. "I'm joking."

"What?!" The Fairy Tail group exclaimed in disbelief.

"…Actually, that was a joke."

The girls nearly fell over. "This guy is wearing me out." Gray sighed.

Warrod straightened his cloak. "Come with me outside. We have much to discuss about the job I requested of you all." He grabbed a book from the shelf next to him and walked past the group, they following his lead outside. Warrod led them to a wooden table near the edge of the hill his house sat atop. Tree stumps were used as the table seating. The humans sat on the stumps, while Happy and Carla sat on the table itself. The breeze continued to blow lightly as the Fairy Tail group watched Warrod place the book on the table, opening it to a dog eared page in the middle. He then looked up and visually scanned the assembled wizards. He cleared his throat before talking. "Is Natsu Dragneel not here?"

"I apologize, Master Warrod, but Natsu was unable to come. He is currently on another job." Erza nearly gritted her teeth in anger as she spoke those words. She was already suspicious of his mission, but now she was getting irritated that he missed an opportunity to meet someone so important. It was a silly thing to get upset about, for all she knew his job was just as important as theirs, but she couldn't help it. It was more about her missing him than anything else.

"I was chosen to take his place, sir." Alana spoke up, raising her hand.

"I see." Warrod nodded solemnly. "And who might you be, young lady?"

"I-I'm Alana Engel. I'm a member of Fairy Tail." She stuttered. She was completely oblivious to her hand still being raised.

Warrod chuckled at the girl's anxiety. "I would assume you are. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. Also, your hand must be quite tired."

"Huh?" She looked up and quickly lowered her raise appendage, an embarrassed blush lightly dusting her cheeks.

"No need to be nervous." Warrod smiled. "I'm sure there is a good reason why you were chosen to take Mr. Dragneel's place."

"I-I hope so."

"Now onto my request." Warrod cleared his throat once more. "Ever since my retirement from guild life I have dedicated my life to returning deserts to the green lands they once were."

Erza's eyes widened in intrigue. "You were a guild member, Master Warrod?"

Warrod chuckled at the question. "I was, and a fine one too!" He then returned to his more leveled demeanor. "I'm determined to stop the spread of deserts with my Green Magic." Warrod held out an open hand to the curious group. A red and pink flower slowly sprouted in his palm. Clearly a demonstration of his form of magic. "I could boast and say that it's philanthropic work, but it is really more of a hobby than anything else." He handed the sprouted flower to Aura. "Here you are, my dear." He smiled.

"Thank you." Aura smiled in return, taking the gift from the wizard saint.

"That's the same magic Shizuka uses." Wendy said aloud without thinking.

Warrod raised an eyebrow to the young girl. "Shizuka? Is she a member of your guild?"

"Not really." Wendy answered, realizing her words were now in the open. "She's sort of like a friend of the guild. She hasn't joined, but she uses the same magic you do…I think."

Warrod stroked his chin contemplatively, apparently he had one after all. His interest was piqued. "Interesting, I would like to meet her someday. It's not every day that I hear of someone that possesses the same magic as I." He began to laugh again but was cut off by Gray.

"I don't want to be rude, but can we get back to the job?"

Warrod refocused. "Of course. Of course. Forgive me. As I said earlier, my wanting to restore deserts to their natural green states is a hobby. As such I've been travelling many deserts over the years, but during of these travels I happened upon a very peculiar village."

"Peculiar?" Alana repeated, titling her head to the right.

"Yes." Warrod placed his hand on the book sitting in front of him. The others looked at the page, seeing a picture of what looked to be a sun shining down on a village of people. There was also a drawing of a giant fire next to the sun. "According to records, it is known as the 'Village of the Sun' or 'Sun Village' for those not living there. Its residents worship an eternally burning flame as their guardian deity." Warrod pointed at the flame in the picture.

"An 'eternally burning flame'?" Erza repeated.

"Natsu would have loved that." Happy commented.

Warrod nodded. "Yes, but now the village has been frozen over."

Gray's ears perked up. Warrod continued his explanation.

"I do not know whether the ice is a natural disaster or if it's man-made, but everything in the village: the people, the animals, plants, even the eternal flame itself; they have all been frozen solid."

Lucy's disbelief was evident on her face. "A frozen flame?!"

"How is that possible?" Wendy asked, sharing the blonde's surprise.

"I do not know what happened to the village, but the frozen people are still alive." Warrod said.

"Their frozen but, still alive?" Happy thought aloud.

"Is such a thing even possible?" Carla pondered to herself. Warrod's face grew even more serious, his eyes narrowed firmly.

"Living beings are frozen in that village. My conscience cannot allow me to simply let them be. I ask you all to save that village. That is my request."

There was a silence that fell over the Fairy Tail wizards. This would be no simple job, and the fact that it was requested by someone as powerful as a wizard saint made it even more dangerous. Nonetheless, they all smiled, their resolve written across their faces.

"We'll do it." Alana accepted.

Wendy nodded with a determined look in her eye. "We have to save those people."

Lucy voiced her agreement. "You're right. Although it'll be pretty hard without Natsu's fire."

Gray turned his attention to Warrod, unlike his friends he was less than onboard with the idea. "If the job is melting ice, then I don't see why I need to be here."

"Quite the contrary…" Warrod argued. "This is no ordinary ice. I'm certain your abilities will be needed as well."

Gray raised an eyebrow in response. He had no idea why his magic would be needed to do the opposite of its intended use, but he nonetheless relented.

"Forgive my impertinence, Master Warrod…" Erza began. "But are you not a powerful wizard in your own right? Why would you need our aid in solving this problem instead of doing it on your own…?"

"I believe you all may have overestimated me some." Warrod smirked. "Though we are given the title of 'Wizard Saint' that doesn't exactly mean that we are all-powerful. We are mostly assigned the position by the Council without much say in the matter. Truth be told there are numerous wizards in Ishgal who surpass my ability, and I am even smaller in terms of power outside of Ishgal. I have very little in the way of offensive magic so I doubt I would be victorious if I were to do battle with a young wizard."

"Perhaps but…" Erza began to protest but she was quickly cut off by Warrod.

"All have their strengths and weaknesses. This is why we have comrades to supplement and make up for those weaknesses, correct? Is that not what a guild is for?" He gave the wizards a small smile as his words began to sink in. Erza and the others looked at each other, smiling warmly as they confirmed Warrod's words with affirmative nods and more smiles.

"You're right." Erza nodded with a pleased grin. "Wise words indeed."

"We'll take the job!" Alana shouted again.

"Yeah." Gray smirked.

"We won't let you down." Lucy declared.

Warrod smiled at the wizard's collective resolve. He could feel the determination and confidence in their words. He knew he had made the right decision by enlisting in their help.

"So where is the village?" Alana asked.

"About 1200 miles to the south." Warrod answered.

"That is quite the distance." Erza said.

"Indeed. I can't accompany you, but I can at least provide you transport there." Warrod stood up from the table, creating a wooden cane with his Green Magic in order to better steady himself. He pointed his cane to an area a small distance left of the table. "Now, just stand over there. Don't forget your luggage."

The others complied, but Erza instead walked to Warrod before joining her comrades. "Excuse me, Master Warrod, but I have a favor to ask."

He turned to her. "Yes, what is it?"

"I hope I'm not overstepping my bounds, but would you please look after my daughter until we return?"

"You have my word." Warrod nodded.

Aura's eyes widened in shock as she looked up at Erza. "But I wanna go with you, Mama."

"Absolutely not." Erza's tone was stern, but also filled with concern for her daughter's safety. "This job will no doubt be a dangerous one. It is no place for a child."

"But Wendy gets to go." Aura pouted in protest as she pointed at the dragon slayer.

"Wendy is a capable wizard and full-fledged member of the guild. She's allowed to go."

"But…"

"No buts. You are staying here and that's final."

Aura's lower lip began to quiver as tears pooled in her eyes. Seeing her daughter's increasingly saddened state, Erza sighed before smiling empathically. She knelt down to her daughter's level, placing her hand on top of Aura's head. "I promise we will return soon. Wait for me, ok?" Aura wiped the tears from her eyes and reluctantly nodded. Erza leaned in, planting a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Good girl." She stood up and rejoined the rest of her team, who stood where Warrod instructed.

"Don't worry, Aura." Alana cooed. Her lower lip was also quivering, she couldn't stand to see Aura cry.

"We'll be back before you know it." Lucy smiled.

"Right face!" Warrod shouted. He sounded like a drill instructor. The Fairy Tail wizards followed his instruction, with the exception of Happy who faced left either out of stupidity or an attempt to be funny. Warrod looked at the group for a few more seconds before saying: "Just a joke."

"Could you take this seriously?!" Alana, Gray, Lucy, and Wendy shouted. Erza gave an exasperated sigh.

"Sorry. I will transport you now." Warrod closed his eyes, holding his staff into the ground. He began to mumble an incantation that no one could make out clearly, causing the leaves around him to float. A seed pod on the ground began to sprout, growing bigger and bigger until it began to lift Erza and the others off the ground with its leaves.

"What is this?" Alana asked. She and the others were now lying on giant tree leaves, floating higher and higher into the air.

"I will be depending on you, young wizards of Fairy Tail!" Warrod said as he looked up at them from the ground. The tree then darted to the south, its trunk twisting and turning as it literally grew its way to Sun Village, cherry blossoms floating and flying around the wizards. The Fairy Tail wizards looked down around them, the ground becoming nearly unrecognizable from their current height. All of them were amazed by what was happening.

"This is amazing!" Gray exclaimed, looking over the side of the treetop.

"This tree moves like a living creature!"

"We're so high up!"

"Wow!"

"Yay!"

"It's like were on a ride!"

"Careful or you'll fall off." Carla warned.

Erza looked back in the direction of Warrod, a warm smile on her lips as he quickly faded from view. "He may be modest, but he is an excellent wizard. To be able to control nature in this way…it is simply awe inspiring."

Warrod looked at the growing tree with a smile. "It does flow ever onward, doesn't it?" he closed his eyes, his mind wandering back to a simpler time. His time as a young man to be more specific. He thought back to when he was with his friends, of a small girl with long flowing blonde hair, and more importantly he thought back to the formation of a guild named Fairy Tail. His smile grew wider. "It's been 105 years since then, hasn't it?" He looked up to the sky. "Mavis…your desires live on in these young people." Having seen them off, Warrod turned and faced his home. "Well, let's say we head inside." He said to Aura. He looked down, his eyes widening when she was nowhere to be found. He frantically searched high and low for the child. "Aura? Aura?! Aura?!" he called, but received no answer. A creeping suspicion slowly presenting itself in his gut, Warrod turned and looked back the giant tree. "Oh dear." He gulped.

…

The tree stopped an hour or so later, with the Fairy Tail wizards all landing safely on the ground. They appeared to be in the middle of a rocky prairie.

"We here?" Gray asked.

"That didn't last too long." Erza commented.

"That magic was amazing!" Wendy happily exclaimed.

"I agree, we should travel like that more often." Alana said as she stretched her arms over her head.

Carla and Happy walked a small ways ahead of their companions. As they approached a group of rocks, they noticed something rather odd.

"The rocks over here are frozen." Happy informed the others, pointing at said rocks.

Carla put her paws on her hips. "Then the village must be that way."

"Is that so?" Erza said, approaching the cats from behind along with the others. "Then let's go. The sooner we save the villagers, the better."

Walking through the path of frozen rocks and trees the Fairy Tail wizards reached their destination, Sun Village. Just as Warrod said, the entire place was frozen over. From the buildings to the plants.

"Wow, he was right." Lucy said as she looked around the frozen village in awe.

"I wonder what happened." Wendy thought aloud.

Erza searched the visually scanned the village for any signs of life. "According to Master Warrod, the people were frozen as well. But I don't see anyone."

"Maybe they were frozen in their homes or something." Gray suggested. He too looked around for anything resembling a frozen person.

"Yeah, that could be it." Alana agreed.

"Even so, keep searching." Erza instructed.

"You got it." Alana stopped next to the base of a building. She looked up, her eyes widening in surprise. "Umm…guys!" Everyone turned to her, following her shocked expression upwards. Once they saw what she did, they shared in her surprise.

Alana wasn't standing next to the base of a building, she was standing next to a foot; the foot of a very large man!

…

"I'm lost." Aura whimpered as she wandered through the frozen forest outside of Sun Village. Having hitched a ride on the tree Erza and the others rode, Aura ended up a small distance away from where they were currently. She searched for her mother and the others, but to no avail. She was alone, and growing more afraid by the second. "Mama? Happy?" she called out, but received no answer. "Wendy? Uncle Gray? Alana? Aunt Lucy?" Not watching where she was going, she tripped and fell to the ground with a thud. "Oww." She wanted to cry, but she held her tears at bay. She looked down at her scuffed knee, it wasn't bleeding but it still stung. She looked further down, trying to figure out what she tripped over. In her search her eyes fell on something weird, a frozen squirrel. She reached out and touched it, confirming its solid state. "I'm scared. Where's Mama?" She asked herself as she stood up and resumed her search. As she continued making her way to through the forest her ears perked up. She heard voices in the distance.

"Are you sure it's this way?"

"I'm reading the map aren't I?"

"Dun!"

Aura began to slowly smile. She thought it was her mother, having heard her calls. _They found me!_ She ran into the main path of the forest, eager to meet up with them, but when the people she heard came into clearer view she quickly ducked behind a tree.

"I'm not sure that this is the right way."

"Look, if you wanna have the map, then take it!"

"Dun! Dun!"

The three mysterious figures continued to bicker as they passed by Aura, unaware of her presence. She got a closer look at them. Three men. The one in the middle had black hair that spiked out in four directions upwards from his head, he also had a rather large sword attached to his back. The man on the right was about the same height as his companion. He had shoulder length light brown hair. He wore a dark colored jacket, with what looked to be a belt of bullets wrapping across his body like a sash. He was the holding the map. The final man was on the left of the man in the middle. He was big, more bulky than fat, although his head was bigger than his body would suggest. His dark hair was styled in a small pompadour, his beard somewhat cut into squared shapes that framed his face. The thing that caught Aura's eye the most about this man was the weapon attached to his back. It speared to be a giant metal fist on a pole.

Aura watched carefully as the men walked past her. She didn't know anything about them, but she felt that they were dangerous, whoever they were. She peeked around the tree once more, but quickly hid herself again when the spiky haired man turned around.

"What's wrong?" the long haired man asked.

The spike haired man squinted his eyes as he looked back the way they came. "I thought I felt someone watching us."

"You're just being paranoid." The long haired man dismissed. "Come on, we're almost there. That treasure isn't gonna hunt itself."

The spike haired man took one last look before turning around. "Fine. Let's go." The three men resumed their walk, Aura letting go of her mouth when they were further away. She pulled her knees to her chest, holding back her urge to cry. "Mama…where are you?"

…

"That guy is huge!" Happy exclaimed. He looked over, his eyes still wide in disbelief. "There's more?!"

Everywhere the group looked they saw large man after large man. Each one them wore some form of armor or cloth on their body. They also sported large beards, and even larger weapons.

"Are all these guys giants?!" Lucy loudly asked.

Erza was speechless, she looked up at the giants in stunned admiration of their size. She had only heard ancient tales of giants. She had no idea that they actually existed.

Carla sighed. "I bet this is something that wizard saint forgot to tell us." She shook her head, picturing Warrod say something along the lines of: "I think there was something important I forgot to tell them. Just joking."

Gray looked up at one of the giants. The mammoth man's mouth was wide open in what appeared to be some sort of war cry or yell of pain that was muted by the ice encasing him. As Gray focused on the giant's angry expression, his mind couldn't help but wander back to Deliora encased in the Iced Shell on Galuna Island. He gritted his teeth as his memories traced back further, this time to Ur and her sacrifice to seal the demon. He clenched his fist in his anger and regret, but he was soon brought back by Lucy placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey." She called. "Are you alright?"

Gray slowly relaxed. "Yea…it's nothing." Realizing that his answer was an unsatisfactory one, Gray decided to come clean. He looked down at his shoes. "It's just…seeing these frozen giants brought back some stuff I'd rather forget…"

He didn't have to finish his explanation before Lucy found out the source of his apprehension. "Deliora?" Gray's silence was her answer. "Sorry." She apologized.

Gray looked ahead. "Don't worry about it. It's my problem, not yours." He walked past her, reconvening up with Erza and the others. Lucy watched his back with a concerned expression before following after him.

"I never expected the 'people' to be giants." Erza walked closer to one of them, placing her armored hand on his massive ankle. "I thought they only existed in fantasy."

"Look, even the dogs are huge." Wendy pointed out as she stood in front of the humungous animal in question.

"I wonder if that's even a dog." Happy commented.

"I hope it's housebroken." Alana added.

"The questions still remains." Carla said. "Just how do we save them?"

"Allow me." Erza proposed. She stepped forward, her body glowing as she requipped into her Flame Empress armor.

"Oh yeah!" Lucy realized. "Even if we don't have Natsu; Erza can still use fire magic!"

"Go, Erza!" Happy cheered.

"Stand back." Erza ordered as she held her sword overhead. Once the others were a safe distance away she slashed downward, a torrent of fire erupting from her blade and enveloping the leg of one of the frozen giants.

"Wow." Alana gasped.

"That's Erza for ya!" Happy shouted.

Once the fire died down, the group was surprised to see that not only was the giant was still frozen, but the ice showed no signs of melting.

"Aw, it didn't work." Happy sulked. Unfazed, Erza readied her sword once more, only this time she pointed it in front of herself.

"You all may want to stand back further. I still have trouble controlling this spell."

Instead of questioning her words the others complied, stepping back even further from their already distant positions. Erza clutched her sword hilt tightly. Fire began to exude outward from her armor, flowing slowly into her sword as she mumbled an incantation to herself. The flames engulfed the blade. The others stared in awe. They could feel the heat from their distance.

"It looks like the flames are forming into something." Wendy noticed.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"I'm starting to sweat." Alana commented.

"Erza's been working on this move for the past couple of days." Happy explained.

"She said she can't control it. Looks like she's controlling it just fine to me." Gray said.

"You're only saying that now, but she almost burned the entire forest down the last time she used it."

Everyone else's eyes widened in shock as they looked at the now nervous tomcat.

"It's that powerful?" Carla inquired.

Happy nodded. "She almost burned Natsu too."

"It's that hot?!" the others exclaimed in unison.

The fire fully engulfed Erza, blade and all. As she dashed forward, she and her blade took the form of a bird.

**_PIERCING PHOENIX: ENA_**

The instant the point of her blade touched the giant's ankle, the entire creature was engulfed in a giant pillar of flame. The others covered their eyes from the brightness of the flame's light. The heat waves hit them, instantly causing them all to sweat. This heat was only rivaled by Natsu's and they all knew had they stepped an inch closer they would have been ashes. Once the heat died down, they all looked on in shock to see the giant still encased in ice!

"Not even that melted it?!" Lucy shouted.

"I felt like I was going to melt just from the heat." Alana commented as she waved herself with her hand.

"Warrod was right." Carla said. "This is no ordinary ice."

"Then how are supposed to melt it?" Wendy asked.

"You alright, Erza?!" Gray called out.

"I'm fine." The redhead was stood in front of the giant she had just struck. Her breathing was slightly labored, but she was otherwise fine. She requipped back into her Heart Kreuz armor, her flame empress blade also disappearing. The others ran to her side. She gave them a brief glance before looking back at the giant again. "This will be much more difficult than I thought."

Gray walked to the giant and pressed his hand against the ice. His gaze narrowed as he felt the magic flow into his body.

"What is it, Gray? Did you find a way to thaw them out?"

Gray shook his head. "No, but this ice feels weird. I've never felt a magic like this before."

"I assume that means you can't melt it either."

"This is going to be a long job isn't it?" Lucy sighed.

Gray continued to rub his hand on the ice. "This ice does remind me of someone though…"

"Really?" Alana asked, stepping forward. "Who?"

"I can't really say but…"

"Looks like someone beat us here." A voice said from above, alerting the Fairy Tail wizards.

"They must be the one's behind that huge fire we saw earlier." Another voice said.

"Dun!" a third voice shouted.

Erza looked up to the cliff where their surprise guests stood. She saw three men, each with varied hairstyles. "Who is there?"

The long haired man on the right spoke first with a smirk. "We're the treasure hunting guild…"

"Sylph Labyrinth!" the spike haired man in the middle finished.

"Duun!" the large man on the left added.

There was a moment of silence. The men spoke again, in the same order as the first time.

"We're the treasure hunting guild…"

"Sylph Labyrinth!"

"Duun!"

"We heard you the first time." Erza replied.

"A treasure hunter guild?" Wendy questioned.

"My guess is they hunt for jewels and things like that." Lucy assumed.

"Sorry, but the treasure stashed here is ours." The long haired man said. "So you guys better not get in our way."

"Treasure?" Alana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We don't care about stuff like that." Gray retorted. The three treasure hunters were taken aback by the ice wizard's answer.

"Wait!" the long haired man shouted. "Ain't you guys after that eternal flame thing?!"

The spike haired man shouted his response as well. It seemed that quiet was not these men's fortes. "If not then what's with your heavy wizard presence here?!"

Happy raised his paw, an innocent smile on his face. "We're here to melt the ice and free the villagers."

The three treasure looked at one another after hearing Happy's answer. They looked to be discussing something, but no words were exchanged. Suddenly their faces turned and they looked back at the Fairy Tail wizards with anger.

"Then you do want to get in our way!" the spiked haired and long haired men shouted in unison.

"Duun!" the large man added. Fairy Tail looked up at them with gazes of both confusion, and apathy.

"That flame has been burning in this village for hundreds of years! It's super rare!" the long haired hunter informed Fairy Tail.

"So for treasure hunters like us, it's like a really heavy, S-Class heavy, treasure! But because of those damn giants, we ain't been able get near it." The spike haired man continued.

"Then for who knows what reason, the giants went and duun froze up, right?" surprisingly it was the large man who finished the explanation, having said something other than "duun"…kind of.

"So this is like, the perfect time to get the flame." The long haired man resumed.

"But that flame is the guardian god of the village!" Wendy argued. "It's really important to them!"

"Yeah!" Lucy chimed in.' "You coming here and stealing it makes you know better than common thieves!"

The treasure hunters looked at another once again in one of their silent meetings. Once again they turned to the Fairy Tail wizards in a burst of anger.

"It's a treasure hunter's job to get their hands on treasure!"

"That means if somebody lets their stuff get taken, then it's like, so heavily their own fault!"

"Duun! Duun!"

"Screw this! Let's just hurry and take the treasure before they can get in our way!" the long haired man suggested.

"You're right!" the spike haired man agreed. "Let's go!"

"Duun! Duun!" The Sylph Labyrinth members turned on their heels and began to run back the way they came, but they were stopped by Gray's questioning.

"'Take'? I hate to break it to you guys, but that flame is frozen in a kind of ice that…" he was cut off by the spike haired hunter who turned around with a wry grin on his face. He held up to them a vial containing a small amount of a glowing purple liquid.

"Treasure hunters are heavy with treasure hunting skills." He said. "We got this heavy potion, 'Moon Drip', and it's heavy into melting all sorts of ice!"

"Whaaa!" Gray exclaimed in surprise.

"Moon Drip?!" Lucy exclaimed. "That's the magic that Lyon used on Galuna Island, right?!"

"How did they obtain it in liquid form?" Erza questioned.

"Wait. If we use that we can thaw out the villagers right?" Happy suspected.

"You're right!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Let's get those guys before they can use it!" Gray shouted. He led the charge, the rest of the group following his lead as they chased Sylph Labyrinth through the frozen forest.

…

Natsu had been standing in the same spot for what seemed like days. In reality it was only a few hours. But that didn't rid him of his ever increasing boredom. He stood over a hole, fire flowing out from his hands and into the opening. Gajeel was behind him, lying on his side as he read a comic he had purchased from a shop in town. Jura sat across from Natsu, his eyes closed and his palms pressed together as if he was engaged in prayer. Starting to sweat due to exhaustion, Natsu took off his vest and threw it to the ground, momentarily stopping the constant influx of fire.

"Don't stop." Jura said, not looking up.

"Right, sorry." Natsu apologized. He quickly resumed flowing fire into the hole.

After a lengthy explanation on the formation of diamonds - one that neither dragon slayer found all that interesting - Jura told Natsu how they would go about creating his diamond for the ring. He created a hole in front of Natsu, one so deep that none of the three wizards could see the bottom. He then instructed Gajeel to drop the piece of coal into the hole. When he did, Jura clapped his hands together, saying he had caught the coal between two rock pillars underground. Lastly he instructed Natsu to funnel all of his fire down into the hole. He explained to the pair that he would continue to pound the coal between rock pillars underground, while Natsu heated the reaction with his dragon slayer magic. The resulting heat and pressure would result in their diamond, the only down side is that the process would take a total of two days. One day to create the diamond, and one day for it to cool.

"Remember to keep your fire as hot as it will go." Jura instructed. "Otherwise this process will take much longer than necessary."

"I know. I know." Natsu groaned. The dragon slayer was giving it all he had. He honestly found himself surprised at how tired he had gotten in just a few hours. He speculated that it was due to him using his full power from the onset, wanting to get the deed done as quickly as possible.

Gajeel laughed as he turned a page in his magazine, chomping on a metal pipe he found inside the store he purchased the comic from. Suffice to say the shopkeeper was more than confused by the customer with a pipe sticking out of his mouth during purchase. Natsu looked back at Gajeel in irritation. "You could help you know."

Gajeel looked up from his comic, his annoyed gaze matching Natsu's. "Last time I checked I wasn't a fire dragon slayer. You wanted my help and you got it on the band. Don't whine when things get hard. It's annoying."

"Why you…"

"Focus." Jura's tone startled Natsu. "Your fire is cooling down."

"Sorry. Sorry." Natsu apologized. He turned his attention back to the hole. This was going to be a long two days. Natsu looked up at the clear blue sky. _I wonder what Erza is doing._

…

Erza chose not to follow her comrades, instead using her energy to find an alternate way to unfreeze the ice. She strolled through the village, her hand on her chin as ideas and theories began to run a marathon through her head. "Something's odd about this." She looked at the giants, observing them closer then she had previously. "All of them are facing the same way. Their weapons drawn for battle. What could have happened right before the village was frozen to cause this? And can such a small amount of Moon Drip unfreeze all of this?" As she thought harder on the subject, realization hit her like a slash from sharpened blade. She quickly looked up at another one of the giants, her eyes widening. "Giants…Weapons…Ice…Were thy fighting something? Or to be more precise, protecting something? Were they protecting the village? No, it had to be something precious something to them. Something worth dying over." A wave of realization crashed into Erza again. It all made sense. "The eternal flame!" She looked in the opposite direction the giants were facing. "If they worshipped the flame like a god, then they must have been frozen while protecting it from some outside enemy." She began walking opposite the giants and out of the village. "That means…" she broke into a run, the pieces continuing to fall into place. "The flame must be in the opposite direction of where they are facing." She ran as fast as she could. Each step was crucial. The longer she took, the harder it would be to save the village.

Exiting another frozen forest, Erza saw something in the distance. "A mountain!" It was guarded by two giants with large spears, but just like their fellows, they were frozen solid. Erza ran past the frozen guards and began to ascend the mountain, using her flight armor to shorten the trip. "The flame must be at its peak!" she deduced. When she reached the peak she found nothing, just more ice. She looked over the mountain top, sighing in defeat as she returned to her Heart Kreuz armor. "I thought returning the eternal flame would help the village return to normal but…" she sighed. "Although even if I did find the flame, I would have no way to return it to its normal state. I didn't think this course of action through clearly enough. Was my armor always this heavy? I must be tired from using that spell earlier. I knew should have trained more. But never mind that for now. I should have known that the village's treasure wouldn't be found so easily. In any case I should…"

"Hi! Are you lost too?"

Erza's ears perked up at the sound. She recognized that soft, innocent voice. _No it can't be…there's just no way. I must be hearing things._

"Hey!"

Erza looked ahead, seeing a small figure walk closer to her. Her eyes widened in surprise when the person - or child - was in full view. It was Aura. The girl walked up to her mother, a wide smile on her face. Erza was less than pleased.

"Hi, I'm…"

"Aura?!" Erza shouted, startling the child.

Aura shirked back. "How do you know my name?"

"What are you doing here?! I told you to stay with Master Warrod! This is no place for a child!"

Aura recoiled more, confusing Erza. _She's scared. Was I too harsh? No, I wasn't. I told her to do something and she disobeyed, endangering herself and possibly everyone else. As her mother I have every right to be angry. What if something happened to her? Natsu would never forgive me. I would never forgive myself._ Erza's frantic thoughts were soon pushed back when she noticed something else odd about her daughter. Aura was not only looking at her with fear, but also confusion. _Why is she looking at me that way? It's like she doesn't recognize me. Wait, did she get taller?_ Confirming her suspicions, Aura spoke.

"You're weird and you can't tell me what to do. You're a kid too!"

Erza's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? I'm not…" Erza walked forward, but Aura stepped back. "Aura where are you going? Come back here right now!"

"Go away!" Aura shouted. "You're scaring me! Help me, Mama!"

"What? Aura it's me! I'm…" Erza stopped cold when she walked in front of a standing piece of ice. She place her hands on it, her eyes widening as she took a closer look at her reflection. Pieces of her gauntlets fell from her arms as she pressed her hands harder against the reflective ice. Her skirt was now at her feet, her shirt was now a dress, and her feet slid in her boots; which felt two times bigger. The rest of her armor was in pieces on the ground around her. She was much shorter, about the size of Aura. Maybe an inch or so taller. She touched her face, still unable to believe what she was seeing before she spoke. "What…what is this?" Her voice was higher in pitch. "I've turned into a child…?"

…

* * *

**New chapter up. I've been on a bit of a roll lately, in edition to this chapter I have the 3 done in the span of about 3 days (and I'm currently working on the fourth one). I don't know what happened, I guess I've just been feeling it lately. Anyways, please leave a review if you feel so inclined.**

**Author's Note: I know that there is most likely much more to diamond making than I wrote in the story, but I just wanted to make the process as broad as possible and with magic there is plenty of time for improvisation. Also as for Erza's new technique (one of many i might add): "Ena" is Greek for One (according to Google) so there's some tidbit of info for later.**

**As always, thanks for reading! :)**


	26. Encounters Both New and Old

High above the skies of Sun Village, a winged cyclopean creature soared through the air; carrying two passengers on its back. One of the riders was a man of considerable size. His bulging muscles nearly ripped through his tight shirt. He also sported a bandana - with the picture of an open mouth with teeth bared - over his mouth. He looked over the side of the creature with annoyance.

"Treasure hunters and wizards…?" he said. "They're both problems. We have to eliminate them. That's our job."

"I care not for the thieves." His companion - a woman - scoffed. "The problem is the wizards."

"That's true." The man nodded.

"Fairy Tail." Anger, but also a slight hint of amusement built up in the woman's voice.

The man turned his head to look at his companion. "You know them?"

"Of course." She smirked. "Only the most terribly ignorant live in this world and not know of Fairy Tail."

"I know nothing of the outside world." The man stated plainly, looking down at the ground once again.

"It doesn't matter." The woman said quickly, her smirk slowly turning into a devilish grin. "I never thought my chance at revenge would come so quickly." She grabbed the end of her long black hair, twirling it around her finger amusedly. "The shadow world has its advantages after all."

"I don't care about that." The man declared. "This is a job. Let's go, new girl."

"'New girl'?" the woman repeated with an amused expression. She nearly eked out a laugh at the blatant disrespect. She turned to him. "You are to call me, 'Princess'."

The man gave no reply as he jumped from the flying creature to the ground below. His partner - the now former ace of Sabertooth - Minerva Orlando, followed his lead. A sly grin on her lips as she descended to the frozen village. Her redemption was close, and she was going to make sure she enjoyed every minute of it. _Just you wait…Erza Scarlet._

* * *

"Stop!" Alana shouted. She, Gray, Wendy, Lucy, Happy, and Carla were currently chasing the three treasure hunters from Sylph Labyrinth through the frozen forest outside of Sun Village. They were having no luck. The treasure hunters were quicker than they first thought. Although through the chase, the group found out the names of the hunters. The spike haired man was known as "Sword" Hiroshi, the long haired man's name was "Sniper" Drake, and finally the big man was known as "Hammer" Rala.

"We can use that Moon Drip you got to rescue those giants!" Gray petitioned.

"No way! You have any idea how hard it was for us to get our hands on this Moon Drip?" Drake asked rhetorically.

"We had to go to that island that was heavy with all those demons, and look so heavily hard for it!" Hiroshi answered.

"Besides, it's Duun scary to bring those giants back to life!" Rala finished.

"Hold on!" Lucy said. She and Wendy brought up the rear of the chase. The blonde looked behind herself and noticed that a certain dame was missing. "Where's Erza? She was just here a minute ago."

"She said she was staying behind to look for more clues in the village." Wendy answered.

"She did?" Happy interjected. "I hope she's not breaking of the giants!" The tomcat's overactive imagination once again took hold of him. He imagined an angered Erza, which was how the redhead appeared in his mind, waving around one of her many swords. Continuously striking at the ankle of a frozen giant until it began to crack.

Carla sighed at the fear on Happy's face. "They'll be fine…I hope." She said apprehensively. The more she thought about it, the more her fellow exceeds concerns seemed justified.

The chase made its way deeper into the forest. Fairy Tail lagging not too far behind the devious treasure hunters.

"These guys are starting to be a real pain! Let's take them out!" Drake suggested.

"We should give them a heavy take down!" Hiroshi added.

"Time to take them out like Dunn!" Rala nodded.

The three men stopped and turned round to face the Fairy Tail wizards.

"Drake, take your position!" Hiroshi ordered.

"Right." Drake complied as he took off further ahead. Hiroshi and Rala ran in place, waiting for their pursuers to catch up. Once they were in sight, the two took their fighting stances. Hiroshi grabbing the hilt of his blade while Rala grabbed his giant fist-hammer.

"If we let some dumb wizards treat us like crap then it's heavily over for us!" Hiroshi said.

"We'll take out anyone who gets in our way! Treasure hunting is a dangerous business! Duun!" Rala declared.

The Fairy Tail wizards stopped in their tracks, also ready to engage in battle. "If you wanna fight, then bring it on!" Gray challenged. "We'll take you out and get that Moon Drip."

"Duun!" Rala yelled. He swung his hammer, slamming it into the ground and cracking it. Gray and the others barely managed to dodge the initial impact.

"That fist thing is a weapon?!" Lucy shouted with surprise.

Rala tightened his grip on the polearm of the hammer. "The might of Stronger will come down on you, Duun!"

"Dammit!" Gray cursed. "That thing is gonna be trouble. Alana!"

"Right!"

The two dashed off in opposite directions towards Rala. They both began to ready their respective magic attacks but their pincer manuever was cut interrupted by Hiroshi.

"I'm gonna cut you heavy, girl!" He descended from the air - sword overhead - and he swung down at Alana. She looked up and quickly jumping back before Hiroshi's attack could hit its mark. She glared at him as she landed a couple meters away. The slash missed anything vital, but it did succeed in cutting of few slivers of the heiress' hair.

"Alana!" Gray shouted. In his concern he lost his footing and ran face first into Rala's fist hammer, which was now open. The hand closed, capturing Gray as Rala swung him around. The hand then opened again, throwing Gray into a cluster of nearby rocks.

"Gray!" Wendy called out in concern.

Alana reached her hand up to her hair. Her eyes narrowed in irritation at her now frayed and uneven bangs. "Tch." She was none too happy about the impromptu haircut.

"Don't worry, I got more where that came from!" Hiroshi pointed his sword at Alana. "Eat my change blade!" he pulled back a lever on the side of the blade. Suddenly the blade extended, rapidly closing the distance between he and Alana.

Alana's eyes widened and she quickly crossed her arms over her face.

**_LIGHT MAKE GUARD_**

The point of Hiroshi's blade made contact with an invisible wall in front of Alana.

"What the…?!" Hiroshi glared at the heiress.

"I…can use light to make whatever I want!" Alana explained. She was slowly sliding back, Hiroshi's ever extending blade pushing her towards a tree. "I can also bend it so it's invisible for people to see!" She continued strain but eventually the force became too much. She sidestepped Hiroshi's Change Blade, the momentum sending her flying off to the side. To her shock she only diverted its course instead of stopping it. "Lucy! Wendy! Look out!"

The pair's eyes widened at Alana's warning. Having little time to dodge, the two only could manage to duck. Luckily the impaling sword zipped past them and destroyed the rock they were standing in front of.

"Are you ok, Wendy?" Lucy coughed as the dust settled.

"Yes. I'm fine." Wendy nodded, coughing herself. "We could have died if Alana didn't warn us." Wendy's ears quickly perked up. She looked into the tress, her nose picking up a familiar smell. A dangerous smell. She relied on her ears again, her eyes widening when she heard something speeding towards them. She quickly dove to Lucy, knocking her over. "Look out!" Something small put clearly powerful impacted where Wendy stood, leaving a small hole. Lucy recognized the sound immediately.

"A gun?!"

"Where did it come from?!" Happy asked. He and Carla looked to the forest and searched for the source of the shot.

"Could that other man be a sniper?"

Drake had taken his position far away from where his friends and the wizards were battling. He laid on his stomach, his sights on Wendy and Lucy from the scope mounted on top of his Type 74 rifle. It's barrel smoked from his recently fired shot. He licked his lips in anticipation, something he always did when he was engaged in a "hunt". "Ho? I'm surprised you avoided that shot." Despite being so far away, his voice could be heard by his targets. He reloaded. "The next one is going through your head!"

"Where is he?!" Happy panicked. "I can't find him anywhere!"

"Calm down, tomcat!" Carla shouted.

Wendy regained her composure as she and Lucy stood up. She shifted her head left and right, letting her enhanced sense of smell do the work for her. "I can smell gunpowder." Finding the source of the smell, she pointed to a clifftop to the east that was covered by a few of the larger trees. "It's coming from up there!"

"Got it!" Lucy reached into her pouch, unlinking one of her zodiac keys.

**_OPEN GATE OF THE HORSE: SAGITARRIUS_**

The horseman appeared from his gate, his arrow already nocked in his bow and pointed at the spot Wendy designated. "I am you spirit for sniping, milady." He said. He fired his arrow, the projectile zooming past the tree branches towards Drake.

Drake was less than impressed by the spirit's speed. He fired another round. The projectile's points collided in midair, the impact destroying both of them.

"You're kidding…" Wendy gasped.

Lucy was shocked as well. "He shot the arrow?"

Sagittarius was angered, his pride more hurt than anything. "Why that little…"

"I'm a genius sniper." Drake boasted. "I won't go down that easily!"

Gray crawled out from the rubble he was under. He rubbed his sore shoulders, gazing angrily at Rala. Alana did the same to Hiroshi. Gray walked to Alana. She quickly checked him visually to see if he was injured. Thankfully he only had a few scratches.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Jerk just took me by surprise." Gray cranked his neck. "These guys are better fighters than I thought."

"Especially for ones who can't use magic." Alana added.

"Hey!" Hiroshi yelled in offense. "Don't ever try to do a heavy comparison between Sylph Labyrinth and your average treasure hunter guild!"

Alana sweat dropped. "But we're not…"

"We're the best treasure hunter guild in Fiore!" Hiroshi loudly interrupted. He and Rala threw their arms up in triumph. "We won the heavy first prize in the Treasure Hunter Games!"

"Duun!"

Wendy tried to wade her way through the awkward pause in the action with a question. "So they have the same type of competition we do?"

"C-congrats…" Lucy praised half-heartedly.

"Thanks!" Drake shouted, having not caught on to Lucy's sarcasm. "Now that you know, you better go on home! There's no way some average wizards can beat us!"

Gray smirked at the barb. "Lucky for us we aren't average wizards." He lifted his hand towards the Sylph Labyrinth members, the vial of Moon Drip in his hand. "Ta-dah."

* * *

Erza frantically felt her now pubescent face. Pinching her cheeks in the hopes that what she saw in her reflection was a bad dream. A byproduct of her exhaustion. She found no such solace. She moved her hands to her chest, her horror increasing when she felt nothing. Finally she turned around, lifting up her now shirt-dress. "What is happening here?!" She panicked before quickly regaining her composure. "I wonder if I have any armor that will fit this size…" remembering how dire the situation was, she shook the thoughts out of her head. "No, that's not important right now." She looked around for Aura. The child was nowhere to be found.

"Aura?! Where are you?!" No response. "Aura?! I'm sorry for yelling at you! I…" Erza's foot slipped on the ice and she tumbled down the side of the mountain, landing on her stomach at the base. She sat up, sitting on ground with her legs crossed as she rubbed her sore backside and looked at the backs of the Giant sentries in front of her. "My body isn't doing what I want it to. Is it because of a gap between my mental self-image and my body?" She placed her hand on her chin to think. "Whatever the case I have to find a way to change back, because if I don't…"

Erza's mind began to drift away. She imagined what her friends would say if she remained a child forever:

"Now I'm the big sister." Wendy would boast happily. Although even in Erza's shrunken state she was only slightly shorter than Wendy.

"Looks like you're ready to take me on, Titania." Gajeel would smirk as he cracked his knuckles, Gray nodding in agreement. Erza would be no match for them – or anyone for that matter – in her current state.

"Oh you're so adorable!" Mirajane cooed. She could already feel the barmaid's arms wrapping around her body, nearly suffocating her to death.

Even with all of these downsides, the worst by far to the redhead would be Natsu's reaction to her new form. "I don't think this is gonna work, Erza. Sorry." He would walk away, Aura's hand in his as they went away to parts unknown.

"Bye, Mama!" Aura would wave with an innocent smile. "See you when you're all grown up!"

Erza stood straight up and once again shook the bad thoughts out of her mind. "I have to find a way to change back! Wait! I wonder if…" Erza gritted her teeth, clenching her fists and tensing her little muscles as hard as she could. Her magic began to gather and after much headache, she produced one sword. Not too bad, but it was nothing too impressive or as elaborate as her other blades. "At least I can still use my magic, but it takes much more time and energy in this state." She began to swing the sword around. Slashing to and fro, up and down. She danced – somewhat flatfooted - through the air. Her mind filling in the gaps of her technique that her muscles had forgotten. She stopped and looked at the sword once more, gripping the hilt tightly. "Sluggish. It seems my physical abilities have decreased as well."

Aura poked her head out from behind a pillar of ice, having heard Erza's shouting from earlier. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she watched her - still unknown - shrunken mother. "What is she doing?"

Erza held her sword at her side, thinking it best to keep it out in case she ran into Sylph Labyrinth or other dangers. She looked left to see her daughter. Much to her relief. Aura's eyes widened upon being discovered and she quickly hid herself again.

"Aura!"

"Go away. Go Away." The child repeated to herself.

"There you are! I was worried."

Aura looked up to see Erza standing next to the pillar she was behind. Although she still didn't recognize her mother, the now childish knight's warm smile had made its way to the young girl's heart. "How do you know my name?"

Erza raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean I…?" _Wait!_ Erza quickly turned around and began to think. _She really doesn't recognize me. I didn't think I looked that different as a child._ Erza once again looked down at her flat chest before refocusing on the matter at hand. _She's stubborn like Natsu and I. There's no way she'll believe me while I look like this._ _You have to play this smart Erza._ She turned back to Aura with a smile, although this one was much creepier than her previous one. "Your mother sent me to find you." She lied.

Aura was rightfully skeptical. "Really?"

"Yes." Erza nodded.

Aura's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Then why were you yelling at me earlier?"

"That's…um…well…that was a…ummmm…a message!"

"Message?"

"Yes. That was a message your mother wanted me to give you." Erza's eyes narrowed, frightening Aura once more. "She's very disappointed that you disobeyed her."

"Oh…"Aura replied. She looked down at her feet in shame. "I didn't mean to. I just didn't wanna be left alone again..."

Erza reached her hand down to the girl. "Come on. I'll take you to her and others." Her smile had returned.

"O-ok." Aura reached her hand to Erza's. Once she grabbed it, she felt something warm and familiar about the touch.

Erza pulled Aura to her feet, internally sighing in relief that even as a child she was taller than her own daughter. Even if it was only by a couple centimeters. She found it quite odd that she was happy about this. _Ok good I have her._ Erza looked down at her sword. _Even in this childish form I can still protect her, but I shouldn't get too cocky._ _If I run into trouble a quick escape will be the best option until I can return to normal, especially with her in tow. We have to rendezvous with the others._ "Come on!" Erza began to run, pulling along her daughter.

"Wait!" Aura shouted as she stumbled along behind the child knight. "What's your name?!"

"M-my name?!" Erza repeated. She didn't plan this far ahead. "Er-Ellie." She mentally slapped herself for her answer, but it was quickest thing she could think of. She took the name from the play she took part in on her job with Wendy.

"Er-Elie?" Aura questioned.

"Just Elie." Erza corrected.

"How do you know where my mama is?"

"I told you she sent me to find you, but we have to hurry. There are some very bad people here."

"Do you mean those three men I saw before? They looked scary."

_She saw Sylph Labyrinth before we did? Thank goodness they didn't spot her._ "Yes. Them. That's why we have to hurry and tell your mother and the others before they find us!" Despite being right about Sylph Labyrinth, Erza couldn't help but feel something else in the village. Something much more dangerous than a bumbling group of treasure hunters.

"I wish my papa was here." said Aura dejectedly.

"Me too." agreed Erza. Albeit under her breath.

As the pair made their way through the still frozen Sun Village a figure stepped from behind the buildings, stopping the girls in their tracks.

"How far the mighty Titania has fallen."

Erza's eyes widened when she recognized the person in front of her. "Minerva?!" She quickly turned her head to the frightened Aura. "Get back." She whispered. Aura nodded and stepped back a few steps. The girl remembered the intimidating woman from the Grand Magic Games, most prominently her brutality towards both Lucy and Kagura during the event.

"What are you doing here?" Erza demanded of Minerva.

"I just recently entered a new guild. But I never imagined that I would encounter you on my first assignment. Fate must be smiling on me."

Erza's eyes lowered until she was looking at Minerva's new guild mark. She recognized it instantly. And was not pleased by its representation. "Succubus Eye?! You joined a dark guild?!"

Minerva showed her trademark smirk. "My role is to reign over the strongest guild in the world. It doesn't matter in the slightest if that guild is above ground, or rooted in the underworld. The view from the strong is always the same."

Erza's eyes narrowed in anger. "And you believe Succubus Eye is that guild?"

"They are merely a stepping stone on my way to…greater heights."

"Have you lost all pride as a wizard?!"

Minerva spread out her arms, her territory magic beginning to mold around her open hands. "Enough. Let us face one another in battle once more. Though I doubt there is much you can do as you are now." She couldn't help but lightly chuckle at Erza's less than favorable bodily status.

Erza pointed her sword at Minerva. Her little hands were tightly gripped around the hilt. "You did this?"

"No, that was the doing of my partner. It is simply fascinating the types of magic the underworld has to offer."

"So you're resorting to cheap tricks now?"

"The underworld has its own way of doing things. I simply expanded my options. You would be wise to prepare yourself. This will not be the same as in the Grand Magic Games. This is a fight to the death!"

Erza clenched her teeth in anger as she looked into Minerva's smirking eyes. _She's not bluffing. She is actually aiming to kill me. _She looked back at Aura, who was still trembling at the sight of Minerva. _I have to keep Aura safe._ "Aura, get out of here." She ordered.

"Huh?" Aura looked to Erza in confusion and fear. "But what about you?"

Erza paused before answering. "I will hold her off. Just go."

"But…"

"Do as I say!" Erza shouted, scaring Aura. "You have to make it back to the others. Don't worry about me. I'll be right behind you."

Aura looked at Erza's back. She was shaking. It wasn't immediately visible, but Aura could feel her apprehension. And she knew if she stayed she would only get in the way. With a begrudging nod she took off. Erza smiled softly. _Thank you. _

"Oh no." Minerva said upon seeing Aura leave the battle. "Where are you going little one? It's rude to leave so suddenly when a guest is present." She held out her hand to the child, her territory orbs beginning to glow.

Erza leapt into the air, slashing at Minerva. The now dark wizard stepped back, the distraction disrupting her magic and allowing Aura to get away safely. Minerva smirked as she looked down at the now enraged Erza. "My, my. It seems like you are ready to take this seriously." she licked her lips in anticipation of her long awaited rematch. "Let's begin."

Aura ran through the village with tears in her eyes. She was afraid. Why wouldn't she be? She had been in danger ever since she followed her mother. As she exited the forest, the once again thought of "Elie". Her smile, her eyes, the way she spoke. All of it was so familiar. Suddenly her eyes widened in realization and she stopped breifly. How could she forget something so obvious? "Mama?"

* * *

Hiroshi and Rala looked at Gray with shocked disbelief as the ice wizard tossed the vial up and down in his hand.

"Our Moon Drip!" Rala shouted. Surprisingly no duuns.

"How did you get that?!" Hiroshi interrogated.

"Ice Make: Thief's Hand." Gray answered. A hand made of ice rose from the ground behind him, giving the two treasure hunters a mocking thumbs up.

"When did that happen?!" Rala questioned.

"You robber!" Hiroshi hypocritically accused. "You're nothing but a heavy robber!" He looked up to the cliff side. "Drake! Take them out!" The sniper complied and took his shot at Gray.

"Oh no you don't!" Lucy declared. "Sagittarius!"

"As you wish, milady." The horse man whipped around, nocking another arrow and quickly shooting it in the air. Once again the projectiles cancelled out one another in the air.

Drake couldn't believe the precision in Sagittarius shot. "What the?!"

"I'll have you know that I am famous for my archery." Sagittarius boasted.

"Give our Moon Drip back you robbers!" Hiroshi pulled the lever on his sword, once again lengthening his blade.

Gray jumped into the air, avoiding the strike with a cocky grin. "Sorry, but we need this to help those giants. So we're gonna keep it. Alana!" He threw the vial to the heiress who jumped into the air to catch it. She landed safely on her feet, clutching the vial to her chest.

"Got it!" she heard footsteps approaching, turning around to see Rala running towards her with his hammer in hand. She darted to the left as he brought the hammer down where she stood, narrowly avoiding being crushed. "Lucy!" she threw the vial to her fellow blonde.

"Alright!" Lucy reached her hands up and caught the vial.

Hiroshi grew further annoyed. He fully retracted his sword's blade and pulled back the lower of the sword's hilt diagonally. He held the changed weapon towards Lucy.

**_CHANGE BLADE: GUNNER FORM_**

He pulled the trigger, firing a seemingly endless stream of bullets at Lucy. The blonde's eyes widened in terror as she bolted to the right to avoid the hail of gunfire. She dove on the ground, throwing the vial to its next owner. "Wendy!"

"Ok!" Wendy shouted as the vial hit her cupped hands. In her nervousness she almost dropped it.

"Dammit!" Hiroshi turned his gunfire to Wendy, swinging his gun side to side like a mad man in an attempt to hit the dragon slayer.

Wendy tossed the vial into the air. "Carla!" just as her name was called the tabby flew down and grabbed the vial.

"I have it!" Now Hiroshi's gunfire was trained on her. "You could hurt someone like that you know!" Carla scolded as she zoomed through the air to avoid the flying bullets. She drew closer to the ground, throwing the vial away. "Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy reached his hands up to catch the vial, but it sailed over his head, hitting the frozen ground below with a horrendous crash.

Everything stopped in an instant. Their faces were painted with slack-jawed looks of absolute shock and disbelief. "It's broken!" both wizard and treasure hunter alike shouted in unison.

"Look what you did!" Hiroshi yelled. "You guys are heavy bad guys you know!"

Rala joined in his partner's shock. "You broke what you stole! Duun! Duun! Duuuun!"

Happy began to tear up. "I'm sorry."

"But…look over there." Lucy pointed to the spot where the bottle had broken. Wendy squinted to see at first, but soon her eyes widened as she gasped. The Moon Drip was gone, melted into the ice. But it only thawed out the spot it had fallen on. "It barely melted anything." Lucy said. Gray and Alana joined the pair.

"Then trying to use that to thaw the village was a waste from the start." Gray said. He was upset that all that fighting over the vial resulted in nothing in the end. They were back to square one.

"Aunt Lucy!" a voice shouted in the distance. Everyone turned their heads to the trees. The Fairy Tail wizard's recognized the person – rather child – running towards them.

"Aura?!" Alana shouted.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked. She kneeled down, catching the crying child in her arms.

"Where did that kid come from?" Hiroshi asked Rala.

Rala shrugged his shoulders. He too was confused by Aura's sudden appearance. "Duun."

"Aunt Lucy." Aura whimpered.

"It's ok." Lucy comforted the girl by patting her head.

Alana pouted in jealousy at the sight and looked away with her arms crossed. "I could have comforted her too." She mumbled.

"Focus." Gray said to her.

Aura sniffed and wiped her eyes. Lucy looked at her, waiting until she was ready to talk again. "What are you doing here?" she repeated.

"I followed you. I didn't want to stay behind. But I got lost. And I saw those scary men."

"Scary?!" Hiroshi and Rala pointed at themselves in confusion.

Aura continued in spite of their outburst. "Mama got mad and yelled at me. Then she stayed to fight that scary lady. And she's in trouble. And…and…" Tears began to pool in Aura's eyes once again.

"It's ok. It's ok. Don't cry." Lucy hushed. "We're here now."

"We have to save Mama!" Aura shouted.

"What happened to her?" Alana asked.

"She's a little kid now and she's in trouble." Aura sniffed.

"A kid?" Alana raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked. "How is that possible?"

"Maybe a spell or something?" Gray suggested.

"But who cast it?" Alana questioned. "Minerva?"

"I don't know." Gray answered. "Either way we need to find her."

"Where is she, Aura?" Lucy queried. She was also struck curious by Aura's words, but she decided not to question it right now. Erza was in trouble and that was all that mattered.

Aura pointed back the way she came. "That way. She's fighting that mean lady from Sabertooth who beat you up."

"'Sabertooth lady'?" Lucy's eyes slowly widened in realization. "Minerva?! She's here?!" Aura nodded.

"You mean that girl from Sabertooth who thought she was a 'Princess'?" Alana questioned.

"Is she part of Sylph Labyrinth?" Wendy asked. She was growing more uneasy by the second.

"That's just great." Gray sighed. "Like we didn't have enough on our hands with these guys."

Aura's ears perked up at the sound of something apparently only she could hear. As the others discussed their next move, Aura looked past them. To the patch of grass revealed by the moon drip.

"Either way we have to…Aura?" Lucy noticed that the child had released herself from her grip and walked past her and the others. To their increased confusion she was walking to where the Moon Drip had spilled. She looked to be in a trance of some kind, her earlier fear completely gone.

"Aura, you shouldn't be here. It's really dangerous." Happy warned. He was still standing next to the spot.

Aura stood there for a few seconds before speaking. Her voice was close to a whisper. "I hear something. Someone is talking."

"What?" Lucy inquired.

Happy put his ear to the unfrozen grass. "I don't hear anything." Suddenly Aura took off. Back to the village. "Aura!" Happy called.

"They're over there! The person talking is over there!"

"What is that child doing?!' Carla thought aloud.

"Aura, get back here!" Gray shouted. He and Carla followed after her.

"What did she hear?" Wendy asked Lucy.

"I don't know but we have to catch her before she hurts herself." Lucy proclaimed. "We have to find Erza too." The two took off, Happy and Alana right behind them.

Hiroshi and Rala gave one another confused looks, Drake soon joining them. His face was dripping sweat from his running from his position on the cliff. The three treasure hunters all exchanged looks with one another. They had no idea what to do next. They couldn't return to their guild empty handed. It was against the treasure hunters code. With the fire now out of the question, they had to think of something with some form of value back to their guild in order to retain their reputation. Soon an idea formed in their collective heads.

"Did you see those keys that blonde girl had?!" Hiroshi asked his partners. "They were gold. That means they have to be heavy rare!"

"Then let's go! We can't end it like this!" Drake shouted to Hiroshi and Rala's approval.

"A treasure hunter can't go back to the guild empty-handed!" Rala added. The three took off after the Fairy Tail wizards.

* * *

"Ah!" Wendy yelped as she tripped on her face with a loud thud.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry. I just slipped on the ice."

After running after Aura, Lucy and Wendy had gotten themselves separated from the others in the forest. They were together with Happy and Carla for a short while, but the exceeds eventually suggested that they use their wings to fly and search the air while Wendy and Lucy continued searching on the ground. From the looks of things, neither team was having any luck in their searches.

"Where do you think they all went?"

Lucy shrugged her shoulders as she looked around the forest. "I don't know. Gray and Alana can take care of themselves so they should be fine. But according to Aura, Erza somehow became a kid and is fighting Minerva of all people. Not to mention, I'm really worried about Aura. She took off in a real hurry." Lucy sighed. "Guess she inherited that from Natsu. Those treasure hunters are still out there, not to mention Minerva. This job just gets more dangerous by the second."

"Speaking of treasure hunters…." Wendy began. "Something has been bothering me."

"What is it?"

Wendy directed Lucy's gaze behind her. The blonde sweatdropped when she saw Hiroshi and Rala crouched like cats next to nearby tree. Completing the "not at all obvious" stealth tactic, the two wore cat face paint thinking they would fool the girls. Hiroshi painted his face blue. Rala's was white. "I think we're being followed." Wendy said in exasperation.

Lucy stared wide-eyed at the pair of treasure hunters, not at all convinced by their ruse. But she was more than a little creeped out by it.

"What's the problem? We're just two heavy cats. Meow!" Happy-Hiroshi said.

"That's right! I'm a white cat. Meowduun!" Carla-Rala agreed, lifting his "paw" in the air.

Lucy squealed in fright.

The two broke character. They were honestly shocked that their disguises were seen through.

"You mean they saw through our Treasure Hunter Skill, 'disguise'?!" Hiroshi shouted in disbelief to Rala.

"I knew I should have been the blue cat!"

Lucy couldn't believe they actually were having this conversation. "Did they really think they were going to fool us with that?"

"It seems Treasure Hunting has a lot of mysteries." Wendy commented.

Hiroshi and Rala stood up, striking very powerful poses as they pointed at Lucy and Wendy.

"Never mind that! We have a new goal now!" Hiroshi announced. "You, blonde girl!"

"Me?" Lucy pointed at herself.

Hiroshi nodded. "Yes, you! Your keys are like heavily rare, right?!"

"We'll take them with a duun!" Rala declared.

Lucy stepped back, clutching her keys to her hip. "What is wrong with these guys?"

"Excuse me…" Wendy softly interjected. "We apologize for breaking your bottle, but we don't want to fight you. We just want to save the giants."

"Giants?" Hiroshi turned around and looked upward. There just happened to be a frozen giant behind him. He smirked slyly an idea forming in his head. He pulled out his sword, putting both Lucy and Wendy on alert. "Who cares about them?" He gripped his sword hilt tightly. "There's only one thing Treasure Hunters ask themselves…"

"What are you doing?" Lucy interrogated.

Hiroshi swung his sword wildly, slashing at the frozen giants ankles. "Is it treasure or ain't it?!" he finished.

"Stop that!" Lucy demanded. "They're still alive!"

"Who gives a damn if they're alive or not?" Hiroshi retorted. "The only thing Treasure Hunters care about is treasure."

"Please stop." Wendy shakily pleaded. Anger was beginning to rise up through her little body.

Hiroshi laughed mockingly as he continued to stab the giant's ankle with his sword. "No way! I do what I want! I take what I want! That's how Treasure Hunters live, baby!"

"I SAID STOP!" Wendy angrily shouted. Just as she yelled, she used her Sky Dragon's Roar on Hiroshi. He stuck his sword in the ground to keep himself from flying away. Rala was having less luck, using his Stronger hammer to hold on to a flailing tree branch.

The wind died down and Lucy and Wendy stood side by side with renewed conviction in their eyes. "We don't want to fight but you're leaving us no choice." Wendy said. Lucy nodded in agreement, pulling out one of her gold keys.

"If you guys want to hurt the villagers, then you're going to have to go through us first!" She declared.

"Fine with us." Hiroshi grinned eagerly as he stood across them with a newly stable Rala. "We get treasure and chicks!"

"Who needs chicks?! Let's just kill them with a duun!"

"Ready, Wendy?" Lucy asked.

Wendy nodded firmly. "Yes."

They started to move but were stopped by gunshots around their feet. Wendy fell over due to the bullet at her feet knocking her off balance. She looked to a nearby by cliff side, seeing a gleaming light that she assumed was coming from Drake's gun.

"Wendy!" Lucy cried out.

"Gotcha!" Drake smirked in victory as he fired his next shot.

Wendy braced herself for the impact, but she was saved…by red hair. She looked back. Shocked at the revelation of her savior.

"Ms. Flare?!"

"What are you doing here?!" Lucy questioned.

Hiroshi and Rala looked just as surprised as the Fairy Tail wizards.

Flare crushed the bullet in her hair tendril and let it fall to the ground. Her eerie gaze was fixed on the Treasure Hunters. "Three little girls." There was a singsong tone to her words, unnerving everyone around her. "With red hair, blue-black, and one _**blondie**_." She giggled to herself, only serving to make the mood that much more uncomfortable.

"Why did she have to put so much emphasis on my hair color?" Lucy sighed.

* * *

"Aura?!" Alana called as she approached the village. "Aura?!" Once again she received no response. She stopped to catch her breath. "Great, I lost her. Hey, guys, I…" Alana looked behind herself, to her surprise no one was there. "Looks like I lost the others as well." She looked up at her surroundings. "I'm back at the village. Aura was going this way so she must be here somewhere." Alana started to walk through the frozen area, looking around at all the familiar buildings and giants. "Aura?! Where are you, sweetie?! Aura?!" Still she received no answer. She put her hands on her hips. "All of these scary giants and dangerous people around. She must be scared out of her mind. I bet she's hiding somewhere."

Alana's imagination began to get the best of her as she thought of Aura cowering inside of a building, crying as she called out for Alana to save her. The dark-blonde then pictured herself heroically bursting through the door of the building, the defeated members of Sylph Labyrinth – as well as Minerva - at her feet. "Don't worry, Aura, I'm here to rescue you!" she would say triumphantly.

"Big sister!" Aura would happily jump into her arms, a wide smile on her face as she hugged the dark-blonde's neck tightly. "I knew you would find me."

"Of course." Alana said, hugging Aura back. "I'll always be here for you."

"I love you so much, big sister! Way more than stinky Lucy!"

"I love you too, Aura." Alana said dreamily as she walked through the main area of the village, creepily laughing to herself. She was so lost in her fantasy that she hardly noticed the man approaching her. Alana instantly got on guard upon seeing him. He was physically imposing to say the least, his huge muscles barely contained by his very tight shirt. He wore a bandana over his mouth that ironically had the picture of an open mouth on it. He also had some sort of symbol that Alana didn't recognize near the hairline of his black hair.

"Who are you?" Alana interrogated. "Another one of the robbers? How many of you guys are there around here anyway? Where is Aura? What have you done with her?"

"I am no robber." The man answered. "And I do not know who 'Aura' is."

"Now why don't I believe you?" Alana retorted.

"Whether you believe me or not doesn't matter." The man then held out his hands, further alerting Alana.

"What are you doing?"

His body began glowing a weird purple color. "Now, go back…go back…to a day long past."

Suddenly Alana's body began to glow as well. She looked down in alarm. "What is this?!" Her clothes began to loosen. She felt herself becoming smaller, her hair lengthening as well as becoming lighter. She kept a tight grip on her shorts as they began to slip from her waist. Her shirt also became baggier, and her chest flattened. "What's going on?!" She stopped glowing and looked in shock at her body. She was a child. "What happened to me?!"

The man cracked his fingers as he looked at the now little heiress. "Now that you're a child, taking you out will be simple."

"You turned me into a kid?!" Alana shouted. "What kind of magic is this?"

"I don't have time to answer your questions. I'm ending this." The man dashed towards Alana and swiped at her. She jumped out of the way, nearly tripping over her now loose clothing.

"Wait a second! Can't we talk about this?!"

"I said I didn't have time for talking!" he stomped the ground, but Alana rolled out of the way before the impact.

"Ok fine. I guess we'll do this your way." She held her hands together to gather her magic. _This man, whoever he is, must have been the one who turned Erza into a kid like Aura said. I have to try and end this quick._

**_LIGHT MAKE FIST_**

Alana thrust her hands forward, to her shocked disappointment only a small open palm appeared. Her assailant lunged at her a third time, and once again she barely managed to escape. "What's going on?! I know I had to train, but I was never this bad with my magic!" She continued to dodge strikes as the man finally explained what was happening to her.

"The de-aging is just an added effect. My Law of Retrogression reduces a human's physical, mental, and magical abilities."

"That's not fair!" Alana argued she dodged her massive opponent punching the ground. But the force from the impact caused her to roll back into a nearby building. "Ow!" she whined as she rubbed her lower back. It felt as if her tail bone had broken. "Why did that hurt so much?"

"Your defensive ability goes down as well." He added. He walked towards the downed heiress, preparing to finish her off.

"This isn't good." Alana said to herself. _He's really strong. Even if I was an adult I don't think I could beat him. There's only one way out of this._ Alana pressed her hands together as if she was praying as the man closed in on her. "I'm sorry Mr…whoever you are. You seem like a busy man and I didn't mean to insult you by thinking you were a robber. Can you please let me go?" she pleaded with a wink. Her opponent gave no response. "Well it was worth a try." Alana grinned as sparks began to spout from her clasped hands. The man's eyes widened.

**_BLINDING LIGHT_**

Alana separated her hands, unleashing a bright flash of light that – as the spells name indicated - blinded her opponent. The mammoth man roared in pain, holding his hands over his eyes to block out the light.

"Dammit!" He roared.

During his grunts of rage and pain Alana managed to slip away. _That was close. If that didn't work I would have been done for sure._ She turned a corner. _I have to find Aura. I also have to find Erza and tell her what's going on. But if she's anything like I am right now, and fighting Minerva...I just hope I can make in time._

The man's vision returned and just as he predicted Alana was nowhere to be found. "That brat. That was a cheap tactic she used." He pulled down his bandana revealing a very sharp set of animal like teeth, two of them so long that they couldn't be hidden by his lip. "I will show her the fear that comes when you cross demons."

* * *

**And next chapter is done. More of the same as the last one, mostly just an advancement of the arc. Changing some things obviously. The major one being that Aura hears Atlas' voice instead of Natsu. **

**I feel like the fight scenes are a bit on the stale side because I'm mostly going by the manga as a source, but then again the Sun Village arc wasn't fight-centric anyway. Still toying around with my writing style a bit so I'm sorry if it seems a bit disjointed. **

**Also, I have the Sun Village arc of the story completed and in drafts. All that's left is last minute editing and posting.**

**As always, thanks for reading and let me know what you all think :).**

**S/N: I've been toying with the idea of becoming a Beta, don't know if I should go through with it though. What do you guys think?**


	27. I Hate Everything About You

Carla and Happy sat under a tree root, both of them cowering in fear. Hearing blood-curdling screeches while in the air, they quickly descended to hide. They both looked up, seeing a one-creature with sharp teeth circling the skies above them.

"What is that thing?" Happy shakily asked.

"H-how am I supposed to know?" Carla retorted. "Whatever it is, we certainly can't fly while it's hovering around."

"Aye." Happy nodded.

"Let's continue the search on foot and be careful not to make a sound." Carla stood up, looking warily at the flying beast overhead before tip-toeing into the forest, Happy following close behind her.

* * *

"Nngh!" Erza grunted in pain. She used her sword as a makeshift shield to block another one of Minerva's attacks. The fight had been one-sided from the very beginning. The redhead knew she had no chance against Minerva in her current form, but she didn't care. The only thing she cared about was her daughter's safety. Too bad for Erza, hers was in serious jeopardy.

Minerva laughed with evil glee as she continued exploding the ground around Erza with her territory magic. She cared not that Erza wasn't at full strength. She was going to enjoy every single second of her "vengeance". In Minerva's addled mind, she was paying Erza back for every humiliation she suffered at the Grand Magic Games. The disgrace she felt from defeat. The shame that prevented her from returning to her own guild. The humiliation of being forced to pick up the pieces of her broken reputation. She would make sure Erza felt all of this pain and so much more.

"This is fun! The great Titania Erza, now helpless as a child before me." Minerva mocked with sadistic joy. She knew full well the irony of the situation.

Erza slid across the ground after Minerva finished her salvo. She attempted to stand despite her numerous injuries, but her moment of rest was cut short when Minerva kneed the redhead under the chin. Erza slid back once again, but this time she managed to stay on her feet. Although she quickly fell back to her knees after a few seconds. She grabbed her jaw, checking for lasting damage. Any harder and Minerva would have knocked out a couple of teeth.

Minerva grinned with an overwhelming sense of sick superiority. "You really are only a child!" she ran to Erza, kicking her hard enough in the stomach to send her flying. "Here! I'll give you more pain! And more! And more!" She followed Erza, knocking her back to the ground with another hard kick. "I won't stop! Not until I have completely forgotten the humiliation I suffered in the Grand Magic Games!"

Erza could do nothing but be Minerva's punching bag. Her body was too weak and hurt to be anything else. _I can't get away! I'm no match at her at all like this! I have to find a way to escape! Aura should have found the others by now. But I have to escape and find a way to deal with the caster. That has to be the way to undo this spell._ Erza gasped in pain as the debris from one of the explosions hit her ribs. _Otherwise I'll die here!_

* * *

Hiroshi and Rala stared down Flare, whose hair was moving freely through the air.

"What's with this chick?" Hiroshi asked.

"Is she a part of their guild?" Rala inquired.

Flare chuckled menacingly, moving her head side to side.

"T-thank you." Wendy stammered. She was still afraid of the odd redhead.

"Not that I'm not thankful for the save, Flare…" Lucy began. "But what are you doing here?"

Flare pressed her fingertips together, her creepy smile returning. "I followed Blondie." She answered.

"You what?!" Lucy recoiled in fear.

"Or more precisely, I'm always following her." Flare continued to smile as she thought of the instances she watched Lucy since the Grand Magic Games. Whether Lucy was walking home, returning by train from a job, bathing in what used to be the comfort of her apartment, or even sleeping; Flare was always just a breath away, watching her.

"Whaaat?!

"Just kidding."

Lucy sighed in relief. "Don't do that."

Flare looked up to the sky, her mood becoming more stable, but also sullen. "I…didn't have anywhere else to go…so I came back here."

"Came back…?" Wendy repeated.

"Yes…" Flare nodded. "This place is my home." She tugged on the right strap of her dress in order to better show the new mark on her breast. "This is the mark of Sun Village."

Lucy and Wendy's eyes widened at the news.

"You're from this village, Ms. Flare?!" shouted Wendy.

"No way." Lucy gasped. "But come to think of it you never did mention where you came from yesterday."

Flare continued her origin story. "I've been raised by the giants ever since I was small." She looked at Hiroshi and Rala, her anger rising as she clenched her fist tightly. "And now I come back to see everyone…my family…" she couldn't bring herself to speak on their current state. "I will not forgive you for this!"

Hiroshi and Rala got on their guard in response to the girl's outburst. "Hey! Whoever froze those giants, it's so heavily not us!"

"We just came to steal the fire with a duun!"

This only served to anger the redhead more. "I will not allow that either!"

Lucy looked in in quiet awe at Flare. It was like she was a completely different person than before. So composed, so passionate, but also tormented. "Flare…"

"The eternal flame is this village's guardian deity. It is precious to us!" Her hair grew fiercely towards the treasure hunters. "And I will not allow you or anyone else to defile it!"

"Her hair got really long!" Rala exclaimed in fright, pulling his own hair.

Hiroshi was much more focused. He dashed towards the oncoming follicles, his change blade gripped tightly in his hands. "Leave this to me!" He swung his sword, slicing through Flare's hair. The redhead was too shocked for words.

Lucy grabbed one of her golden keys. "Cancer!" on command the key glowed bright and the crab man appeared from his gate. His trusty scissors in hand.

"Leave this to me, baby!" He ran over to Flare, pulling out a bottle of hair treatment. He scrubbed her hair furiously the previously cut strands growing back as healthy as ever.

Flare looked back to Lucy. She was surprised that the blonde was so willing to help her. Lucy noticed her confusion and grinned confidently at her.

"We're here to help the giants too." She said.

"Yeah! Let's fight these guys together." Wendy suggested.

Flare smiled as Cancer finished his treatment. "You're all done, baby" he said as he faded back to the Celestial World.

"I'm back!" Flare announced, knocking Hiroshi away with her newly regrown hair.

Rala leapt into the air, his hammer held overhead as he descended towards Wendy. With a "Duun!". He swung down, but the Dragon Slayer was ready.

**_SKY DRAGON TALON_**

Wendy kicked upward, a gust of wind blocking Rala's strike. She kicked again with her other foot, this one pushing Rala back on his heels.

"Sagittarius, watch out for that sniper!" Lucy ordered.

"You can count on me."

"Oh! I just thought of another good idea!" Lucy pulled out another one of her keys. "Virgo!"

The maid appeared from her gate. "You summoned me, Princess?"

"Yeah. See if you can dig into the ground and surprise the sniper from behind."

"As you wish, Princess." Virgo jumped into the air to dive, but instead of burrowing like normal the maid landed face first on the frozen ice. Her bottom raised in the air.

After a few seconds of awkward silence Virgo spoke. "I cannot dig, Princess."

Lucy was shocked to say the least. "Why not?!"

"It appears this ice…has some sort of special magic that prevents me from passing through it. This means I'm going to be punished, yes?" Lucy sighed at the slight hint of excitement in her spirit's voice.

"Agh!"

Lucy whipped around upon hearing Sagittarius' pained scream. He had a rather sizable hole in his chest. "Sagittarius!"

"I'm sorry…I have been bested…" Sagittarius lamented as he faded back to the Celestial World. Lucy glared angrily in Drake's direction.

The sniper grinned cockily from his perch as he reloaded. "The latest weapons ain't just toys. There's nothing in the world faster than a rifle."

**_HAIR SHOWER – WOLF FANG_**

Hiroshi laughed loudly as he slashed through Flare's hair wolf. "There's no way hair can stand up to heavily sharp blade!"

"My hair was a gift from the Eternal Fame!" Flare shouted. "It's my pride and joy!" as she spoke, the cut strands of her hair began to flicker, surprising the sword wielding treasure hunter.

**_HAIR SHOWER – FIREFLY FLAME_**

The strands of hair exploded around Hiroshi in a firestorm, but he managed to lessen the damage by guard with his sword. Though the impact still knocked him to the ground.

"Hiroshi!" Rala yelled, running to his friend's aid.

Wendy jumped through the air using Skywalk, closing the distance between she and Rala. She drew her leg back, unleashing another Sky Dragon Talon onto the large man's face. He staggered back a few steps before angrily staring at Wendy. "Annoying little girl!" he spat. His hammer opened, grabbing Wendy tightly in its metal palm. "Your little girl powers won't help you get out of Stronger's grip!"

The hand gripped tighter, making Wendy cry out in pain.

"Wendy!" Lucy cried out. She tried to run to her but found herself discouraged by another bullet fired by Drake.

"No!" Flare yelled. She began to move but her head violently jerked back. "What the…My hair?!" She looked back in shock to see her long hair tied around a tree. Hiroshi stood next to the tree, his fist pumped in triumph.

"Treasure Hunter Skill…Knot Tying!"

Drake aimed at Lucy through his scope as he reloaded. He looked to make his next shot her last. "That'll be one down."

"Duun!" said Rala as he continued to put the squeeze on Wendy.

All three girls were out of options, each of them pinned down in one way or another by their respective opponents.

"You wizards need to train for ten more years before you even think of challenging us!" Hiroshi shouted cockily. "Now why don't you act like chicks are supposed to and shake your butts!" He pointed at Lucy. "You, blondie! Shake your butt!"

Rala laughed in agreement at the idea. "Good idea! Do it!"

Lucy was unamused by their demands. "Are you guys stupid or something?" Virgo was more willing to comply, shaking her butt with a blush on her face.

"If you wish to see a bottom shaken, then I am happy to oblige."

"You stop that!" Lucy scolded.

Wendy exhaled deeply, and Flare smirked confidently. Notably her smirk matched the one rolled on Lucy's lips. The blonde having noticed her friend's motives.

"You guys could train for a hundred years and still not be ready to face us!" Lucy confidently declared.

**_ARMS_**

Wendy's body glowed green as she burst out of Rala's hammer's grip.

"What the?!" The hunter gasped in shocked.

Hiroshi felt Flare's hair wrapping around him. "What?!" he struggled to break free, but it was no use.

"Just because my hair is tied, that doesn't mean it stops growing." Flare said.

"Why you…" Drake shifted his rifle towards Flare.

"Found you."

Drake yelped in fright as he turned to see a man in a suit and glasses crouching over him.

"You made it!" Lucy shouted. She had previously summoned Loke to find Drake when her tactic with Virgo fell through. Loke picked up Drake by his collar and threw him towards the others.

"Here you go, beautiful!"

"Thanks, Loke!" Lucy shouted. "Let's go, Virgo!"

"As you wish, princess."

All four girls rushed their opponents, each wizard – and spirit - ready to deliver their final blows.

**_SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK_**

**_HAIR SHOWER – THOUSAND BIRDS_**

**_LUCY AND VIRGO KICK_**

Rala, Hiroshi, and Drake flew into the air due to the force of the girl's strikes. Becoming nothing more than twinkles in the big blue sky.

Lucy smiled in victory and thanked her spirits as they returned to the Celestial. Wendy was slightly hunched over, attempting to catch her breath. Using Sky Walk in conjunction with her other techniques had taken a lot out of her. Flare who stood still and looked into the sky. She wasn't compelled by some other worldly force telling her to, she just felt right doing it. The feeling of victory - an earned and righteous one – filled her body with a warm sensation she hadn't felt in quite some time.

"We did it, right?" Lucy asked Flare, breaking her reflection.

Flare turned to face the two girls, a warm smile - the same one Lucy saw when Flare apologized during the games – on her lips. "Yes."

Sometime later Flare, Lucy, and Wendy decided to sit and discuss what they had learned so far about what was going on. After the Fairy Tail wizard's explained their situation to Flare, the redhead surprised both them by explaining her own background. She believed that the added information would help in their quest to unfreeze the giants. What started as a tale of happiness with a child found by a group of massive men that dwarfed entire cities, soon turned into a story of isolation and alienation. Culminating into a self-imposed exile.

"I hated being the only one who was…different." Flare told Lucy and Wendy. The two sat in silence, empathetic for Flare's inner turmoil as she continued her story. "So I decided to leave the village. Until then…I had never seen anyone my size before. I had been surrounded by giants my entire life. And as a result…I became scared and alone. That's how I became the way you see me." Flare averted her gaze from Lucy and Wendy.

"And that's why you joined Raven Tail." Lucy deduced, which was confirmed by a nod from Flare.

"I had no idea how to make money on my own. I was so lost in this brand new world around me so, in my ignorance, I joined Raven Tail. And for some reason, a reason I still don't know, they hated Fairy Tail a lot. I had no idea why, but it seemed natural so I started to have those same feelings out of a desire to fit in."

Wendy smiled warmly at the redhead. "That's ok. We can be friends now, can't we?"

A small smile unrolled on Flare's lips. "Yes…I'm sorry."

"You apologize too much." Lucy smiled. "It's all behind us now. We can start over."

"Y-you're right." Flare nodded, her smile widening.

"Good." Lucy returned.

"So, Ms. Flare…" Wendy began. "You said a little while earlier that you found your home like this when you returned, right?"

Tears began to pool in Flare's eyes as she nodded. "Yes."

"Hold on! Don't cry!" Lucy reassured as she stood up. "They're all still alive!"

"You're right." Flare nodded, wiping her tears away with her hair.

"Right. So do you think there's any way to return everything back to normal?"

"I believe the Eternal Flame could do it. It could melt everyone's ice." Flare suggested.

"Alright then let's try it!" Lucy shouted with a warm smirk. "We have to find Aura and the others as well."

"Right!" Wendy joined in.

Flare's smile returned as well as she joined the Fairy Tail wizards in standing. "Come with me. I can show the way."

"Lead on." Lucy said. She and Wendy followed behind Flare. Their next destination, the Eternal Flame.

* * *

Doriate walked through Sun Village. His search for Alana still on. He was growing more agitated by the second as he ground his sharp teeth together. "Where did she go? This is getting annoying."

"Hey you!"

The massive man looked up to a small cliff overlooking the village. There Gray stood, looking down at the man with a look of both apathy and irritation.

"You with those robbers? And have you seen a little girl around here?"

Doriate sighed. "This is such a pain. They keep showing up one at a time. They should just attack me together. It'd be much less work."

Gray recoiled when he looked at Doriate's mouth. "What's with you…and that mouth?"

Doriate flashed a malicious smile, further upsetting Gray. "All the better to eat you with!" he roared.

"What are you…?" Feeling an odd sensation, Gray looked down and noticed he was much smaller. "Huh?!" he exclaimed as he looked at his now longer coat sleeve. "What is this?" Gray was so lost in his shock he didn't notice Doriate climbing up to him from the side of the cliff face.

Gray's pupils began to shrink in fear as he looked down at his now childish hands._ I'm...a kid?_ Memories of fire and death fired off one after another in his mind like cannonballs. His village burning, his parents dead, Deliora's blood-curdling roar, Ur's sacrifice, and his overwhelming feeling of powerlessness during it all. As his heart raced he looked to Doriate, who was lunging at him with his mouth open. Seeing Deliora in the man's face Gray clutched his head and screamed. He was so afraid, so racked with fear that he could barely move. The pain of his childhood had come back at the worst possible time.

* * *

Crime Sorciere raced on the plated rooftops of Sorrento, one of the major cities in the country of Pergrande. It boasted massive spires and monuments commemorating the many heroes throughout the country's history. Had they not been on a mission, the fugitive wizards might have stopped to take in the local color. They had arrived in the city two days ago, making a temporary base inside an abandoned inn. Even though they were no longer in Fiore, the Council's reach was long. There was no guarantee they weren't still wanted outside of Fiore.

As they hopped from the roof of a hotel to a church, Ultear stopped once she landed on the church roof. She turned her head, her eyes narrowing as the warm gentle breeze flowed through her cloak.

"What's wrong, Ultear?" Meldy asked.

"We should keep moving." Jellal warned. "If we stop now we won't reach the capital for another few days."

Ultear looked into the distance for a few more seconds before returning to her comrades. "Sorry. I just…felt something."

"What?" Meldy prodded. She could see the apprehension in the time wizard's eyes.

"Do you need to rest? You've been working pretty hard." Jellal said.

Ultear shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Sorry for slowing us down. Let's keep moving."

Jellal and Meldy exchanged worried glances, but reluctantly continued on, Ultear not far behind. They knew she was hiding something, but they decided to ask her about it when they weren't on such a tight schedule.

Ultear felt a tug at her heart as she followed by her comrades. She gripped her chest. _What is this feeling? Is something wrong…?_ "Gray."

Meldy briefly turned her head. Though barely it was barely a whisper, she could hear Ultear's concern. There was something happening back in Fiore.

* * *

Gray continued to scream, his voice starting to go hoarse. Doriate stood in front of him dumbfounded. He had no idea what was going on, but one thing he did know is that he found Gray's screams of agony satisfying. Slowly realizing what was happening, the inhuman began to laugh.

"That happens sometimes. When I turn someone into a kid, sometimes memories from back then come flooding back in full force. It almost makes me feel sorry for them." He began to smile wide, his fangs making him look even more demonic. "But that doesn't change anything!"

Gray began to back away, tears pooling in his eyes. He placed his hands up in defense. "T-the demon…Deliora! St-stay away!" Doriate walked closer, reveling in the boys fear. "H-help me!"

Doriate grabbed Gray by the head, the boy flailing wildly; kicking and yelling as he was lifted into the air. "You can't run away!" Doriate laughed. "Before I kill you, I'll let you in on a secret. There is one place that nobody should ever step foot in. The world of the dead. And you guy are standing right at the gate!"

Gray continued to struggle in Doriate's grip. His screams muffled by the monster's hand.

Doriate laughed uproariously. "Why am I telling this all to a kid anyway?! Time to end you!"

Gray awaited his death at the hands of the demon, his tears stinging his eyes. He closed his eyes. That's when he heard a voice.

"Gray…"

Gray opened his eyes. He looked around and saw he was free, but he also saw nothing. No Doriate. No Sun Village. Just a white void. An expanse that extended into forever. He heard the voice call to him again.

"Deliora no longer exists…"

"I know!" Gray shouted. He seemed to recognize the voice. "But that thing killed my mom and dad!" he wiped the tears flowing from his eyes.

"And it's gone now…you have nothing to fear anymore. Show your courage. If you don't defeat the enemy in front of you, your friends will be in danger." A woman approached the crying Gray.

Back in reality Gray's gaze hardened. "My friends!" Doriate's smiled faded upon noticing his eyes. "The enemy in front of me."

"Even though I can no longer watch you grow…you are not alone. I am always watching you. And so is She..."

Gray grabbed Doriate's wrist tightly as he shouted the woman's name. "Ur!" he froze the brutes' hand, forcing him to relinquish his grip and step back in pain.

"That's cold!" he shouted.

Gray stood upright, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes. "Too many things here reminding me of my past. The ice…a demon…moon drip…my body. I'm pathetic. I totally got caught in my emotions back there. But I'm fine now. So…you did this to the village, huh?"

"Huh?" Doriate's smirk returned. "What if I were to say yes?"

Gray held out his fist towards the monster, his resolve having returned. "Anybody who uses ice magic for something as disgusting as this, should get a look at the real thing!"

Doriate titled his head to the left. "What are you talking about? Do you not understand what kind of situation you're in? My Law of Retrogression doesn't just make a wizard younger, it also shrinks their power, speed, magic, endurance, and defense."

"Your point?" Gray retorted, slamming a fist into his tiny palm.

Doriate bared his teeth again. "My 'point' is…you're nothing but a little rabbit ripe for hunting now. So just accept your fate and…" Doriate's menacing speech was stopped by the crack of ice beneath his feet. "What's this?!"

"You stepped back a bit, right? I just made a place for you to stand. But I guess you won't be needing it anymore." Gray said with his hands on his hips in smug triumph.

The makeshift platform shattered, Doriate sliding to the ground below. He sat up on his back, angrily glaring at the childish ice make wizard. "When did he manage to do that?!" He thought aloud.

"You didn't mess up all my powers!" Gray shouted from above. He poked his index finger against his temple. "I still have this. Mission control has kicked into overdrive. You actually did me a favor! You see maker magic is all about imagination, and nobody has more imagination than a kid. So thanks for letting me get back to basics."

"Don't give that crap!" Doriate roared as he started climbing up the cliff again. "You say you have a better imagination, but what good does that do you if you don't have the magic to carry it out?" He reached the peak, but Gray was nowhere in sight. He pulled himself up and looked around. "Where is he?!"

"You fell for it again, huh?"

Doriate looked below and there stood Gray, a cocky smirk on his little face as he looked up at the monsters feet.

"I made the entire surface you're standing on." He boasted.

"Wha-?!" Suddenly the surface disappeared and Doriate looked down, his eyes widening upon seeing a frozen bush of leaves. They poked him in the butt, causing him to yelp in pain. Once he was back on solid ground he turned and faced Gray. "You little-!"

Gray's hand began to glow as he slammed into his open palm.

**_ICE MAKE HAMMER_**

To his shock the hammer was tiny. Much too small to do any damage to the massive monster.

"Did you think that would hurt me?!"

Gray grinned. "Yeah keep whining. I'll just turn it into something else." Gray moved his hands, the little hammer shifting form in mid-air.

"It doesn't matter what you do." Doriate taunted. "Your magic won't hurt me none. It won't even tickle…'

"Shaved Ice!" Gray threw his hands into the air, the now slushed hammer falling onto to Doriate's head.

"That's cold!"

Gray laughed, much to his opponent's increased irritation. "I bet that shaved ice tastes terrible. Besides, no ice wizard would get cold that easily. The secret's out! You definitely weren't the one who froze the village. Your magic is too weak."

Doriate began to shake in anger as Gray continued to berate him.

"Looks like you can't fight someone unless you weaken them first. You're just some low level grunt on the totem pole trying to show off for the boss, right?"

Doriate's anger continued to rise. His skin turning red.

* * *

Erza laid on her back, the last vestiges of strength slowly ebbing away from her body. Her breathing ragged from exhaustion she looked up to Minerva, who was standing triumphantly over her. The fact the newly christened dark wizard was holding Erza's own sword to her neck didn't serve to help matters.

"I could kill you now…" Minerva began. "But there is something I want to hear you say first. The humbled mewling of a once-great warrior. I long to hear it in my ears." She pushed the sword closer, the tip nearly poking Erza's lip. "Beg forgiveness for your actions against me! Plead for mercy! Who knows? I may just let you live. Even I am not so callous as to deprive a child of their mother." She mocked. She had no intentions of letting Erza live, mother or not. She just wished to watch her squirm. She found herself filled with the lust of power she thought long gone, until a defiant gaze from Erza brought her back to reality.

"Don't lose your pride as a wizard!" Erza shouted, completely unaffected by the blade close to face. "Magic should be used to help our friends and loved ones."

Minerva looked down in disbelief. She couldn't believe that even in this situation, Erza refused to yield.

"It isn't too late for you to go back. Return to the light, Minerva!"

Minerva's disbelief turned into anger. Her eyebrow twitched. Her widened mouth forming into an angry grimace. It wasn't just Erza's words that had offended her, it was her eyes. Those damned defiant eyes that sought to mock her at every turn. They haunted her ever since that day she was felled by Erza's blade. Those eyes, ruined her life. Tarnished her reputation. And disgusted her very being. She decided that if she couldn't turn those eyes into ones more pleasing to her own, then she would cut them out. Along with Erza's life. "You presume to lecture me...in your position?!" her body shook in her rage. "Ro hwaset (trash)!" She lifted the sword overhead, this would end it. "Urdeen ses iragd (Here is where you die)!"

Erza looked away, unable to face her death. _I'm sorry, Aura, Natsu._ Just as she had given up hope, Erza felt her chest growing along with the rest of her body. She opened her eyes in shock. "My body…it's back to normal!" she rolled to the left, narrowly avoiding Minerva's strike. She threw her leg into the air, kicking Minerva in the chin and sending her staggering back.

Minerva looked down at the renewed Erza with just as much vitriol as before. Erza responded in kind by pushing off of her hand and kicking Minerva in the face. As the dark wizard slid along the ground on her back, Erza stood upright. Her strength had returned along with her body's normal age.

Minerva looked on in shock. "Doriate has fallen?" She stood up and quickly reset herself, her confidence returning. "But perhaps this better. Beating you in that form would have been a waste." Minerva stared down Erza. _It doesn't matter if she can requip or not. I already have a counter for her Nakagami armor. Victory is still in my grasp._ Minerva's eyes lowered, disgust on her face when she noticed Erza's lower regions. "Have you no dignity?!"

Erza looked down at her bare legs. She then looked back at Minerva. "Do you?"

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?! I…!" She looked down, shrieking when she noticed her sarong missing. Her striped panties in full view of anyone who would happen to pass by. "When did that happen?" She looked towards Erza, her anger rising when she saw her cloth waving around in the smirking redhead's hand. "I ralgas (You little)!"

"I didn't mean to offend you." Erza apologized. "I just grabbed it without thinking."

On another side of the village, Alana fell flat on her face. "Ow." She whined as she rubbed her sore nose. "Wait!" she looked down at her body. "I'm back to normal!" she shouted happily. She stood up, huffing steam out of her nose as her determination returned. She took off. "Don't worry, Aura! Big sister is coming to save you!"

* * *

Gray looked down at his hand in stunned surprise. "My body's back to normal." He heard Doriate's animalistic huffing and turned to his foe. Now much more monster than man, Doriate launched himself towards Gray, his roaring sending a chill through the ice wizard's body.

Gray sidestepped, narrowly avoiding the monster's claws. "What's up with this guy?" He backpedaled, Doriate following him. "What's up? You lose your temper and your magic goes with it?" he mocked. "How lame."

Doriate swiped at the smirking Fairy Tail wizard. Gray managed to block it but he misjudged the force and he fell to the ground with a sickening thud. He looked up as he wiped the blood from his mouth, his eyes widening at Doriate. He had completely transformed. His body was further bulked up, with his size and muscle mass becoming twice as big as before. His arms grew larger and longer, resembling the stance of a gorilla. His skin changed color, becoming a dark green, and his now loose hair grew longer, resembling a mane with two light streaks extending some inches up from the sides of his forehead. His eyes were now blank, his canines growing even larger, and his ears becoming pointed. His legs now were now reminiscent of a bird's, complete with five large talons.

"A demon?" Gray asked aloud. "Is it like Mira's takeover magic?" His eyes widened in realization. "No…I've felt this before." Once again visions of his home burning entered his mind. "A demon from the book of Zeref…but did he start out as human?! No that's not right. Just what is this guy?" Before Gray could have that question answered Doriate swiped at him with his massive hands. Both hits connected, the second one sending Gray sailing into the forest. He was much more powerful than before. Gray silently counted himself lucky that he regained his normal body before facing Doriate's demon form. The ice wizard sat up on all fours, his mind frantically searching for a way to counter such insane power. "This guy's something else. I gotta find a way to take him out and fast…otherwise I'm done for."

Doriate opened his mouth, letting out a mighty roar that echoed throughout the forest and village.

Gray stood ready, but was surprised to see that his body had changed once again. "I'm a kid again?!" he groaned.

Alana fell on her face for the third time. "What happened?" she looked at her hands. "Again?!" she whined. "What's happening around here?!"

Aura ran through the village, her spine tingling at the sound of the roar. Just like before she was unaffected by the Law of Retrogression, not that she knew what the spell was. "What was that? It sounded really scary?"

Erza groaned in irritation as she looked at her re-shrunken body.

Minerva laughed at her anger. "Hm. It seems that Doriate wasn't defeated after all."

Erza looked back at her opponent. Her eyebrow raised. "B-but you're…"

"Hm?" Minerva smirked. "I'm what? Hey, what happened to my voice?" She looked down, her eyes widening. "What? I'm a child, too?! Has that fool lost all control?!"

The now de-aged trio of Lucy, Wendy, and Flare stared at one another in disbelief. "What's happening?!" Lucy shouted, trying to hold on to her clothes.

"We shrank." Flare stated plainly.

"Someone's magic must have done this." Wendy suggested, her little arms no longer visible in her jacket sleeves. She looked back to the others, an exhausted look on her face as she saw the supposed "adults" had lost track of the task at hand.

"You're cute, blondie." Flare complimented.

"You too." Lucy returned.

"I think we have bigger problems right now." Wendy mumbled with a sigh.

Gray heard screams from the sky above and looked up. He saw Happy and Carla – now turned into adorable kittens – falling towards him. They landed a small distance away from the ice child.

"For some reason I can't fly so good." Happy whimpered.

"That's because you're tiny! Wait…how are you so tiny?!" Carla shouted not noticing her own diminutive state. She looked over to Gray, still surprised. "Why do you look like that, Gray?!"

"Did he cast that spell on the entire village?!" Gray yelled to no one.

"Who?" Happy and Carla looked to Doriate. They both squealed in fright at the sight of the demon's snarling features.

Gray slammed his fist into his palm. He thrust his arm forward, summoning icicles that Doriate merely took with no damage as he charged towards him. Gray gritted his teeth. "That didn't do anything." He looked at the ground and summoned more ice. "I'll just freeze his feet so he can't move!" Gray enacted his plan, but the angered demon also rendered it ineffective as he continued to charge forward. "Damn, that didn't work either!"

Doriate closed the gap between them, kicking Gray in the face and sending him flying back.

"Gray!" Happy shouted worriedly. The ice wizard struggled to make it to his feet, but he was having no luck. Doriate's attack nearly crushed his bones.

"What's up with this guy?!" Gray grimaced through his pain. "Just one attack and he…" he thought back to Doriate's words about how his spell worked. _Attack, magic, endurance, and defense. All of them took a huge hit. But that's not the only thing. He got a big boost in power too. This is bad! If I take another hit...!_ Gray looked up, his gaze narrowed in anger as he watched Doriate descend on him with his fist drawn back. _I can't avoid this one! What am I gonna do?!_ He closed his eyes. _Think, dammit! Come on! You're surround by ice. There's gotta be something you can use to help you. Wait!_ He opened his eyes, looking over to a nearby frozen plant. He thought back to earlier when Doriate had poked himself on a frozen plant just like that one. He then quickly remembered how his own ice had failed to make any impression on him. _Something doesn't add up!_

"Gray!" Happy and Carla zoomed in and grabbed Gray, pulling him away just before Doriate's fist spelled his doom.

"Thanks for the save, guys!" Gray said appreciatively.

"Even with both of us pulling, we can't gain any altitude." Carla grunted. She and Happy were using all the strength available in their bodies just to pull Gray away from Doriate.

"Don't worry about it. Just put me down here!"

The exceeds complied and let go of Gray before dropping next to him completely exhausted. Gray sat and watched Doriate, his eyes drawn to how his fist stopped short of hitting the ice. The gears started to turn in Gray's mind. _I get it now! When he turned me into a kid last time, my ice didn't work on him. But the frozen plant did! Normally, someone his size would just shatter frozen grass. But this ice is different. Whatever it's made of can actually hurt him. That's why he avoids it! I don't know how, but the ice that froze the village seems to be his weakness. Him still avoiding it even after losing control of himself proves it!_ Gray stood up, his teeth bared as he looked ahead at Doriate. _If I can somehow use this ice to attack him I…_Gray's thought process was interrupted when Doriate lunged at him.

He grabbed Happy and Carla, bringing them back with him as Doriate's swipe barely missed its mark. _How am I gonna do it? How can I use the ice?_ His eyes widened again, this time on a memory of his training with Ur. Her words echoed in his ears.

_"When a maker wizard is surrounded by their element. The trick is not to make that element apart of your own, but to manipulate it. Let it flow through your body and channel it so you can properly use it. Not every block of ice you see will be the same. It's up to you to learn how to make it work for you."_

_That's it!_ Gray shouted internally. _I didn't get it back then but I do now. I just have to let the ice flow through me and hit him with it. I didn't realize it before because the ice here freaked me out. Reminded me too much of Deliora._ Gray stopped and slammed his foot into the ground, gathering his magic in his hands one last time. "I just didn't try!" He fell to one knee as Doriate prepared another punch. Gray placed one hand on the ground, thrusting the other towards the charging demon. "Go on and use me!" he shouted to the ice. "Find a way to pass through!"

The energy flowed through Gray and out to Doriate, the demon roaring in pain. As the ice's magic struck Doriate his magic faded, returning everyone to their proper ages. Happy and Carla cheered as they ran to Gray. As he lay defeated, Doriate changed back into his previous human form.

"Gray!" Happy shouted.

"Are you alright?" Carla asked.

"Yeah." The ice wizard answered.

"What did you do?" the tabby inquired.

Gray looked down at the hand he had previously placed on the ground. _I don't really know myself. That ice…it felt weird when it flowed through. It made my skin crawl. But at the same time it felt kinda familiar._ He looked back Doriate. _Who the hell is that guy? I bet he knows something about this._

Doriate began to laugh weakly, much to the Fairy Tail wizard's surprise.

"What's so funny?" Carla asked in her normal demanding tone.

"Y-yeah. You want some more?" Happy challenged. Although his threat lost some of its luster since he was hiding behind Carla.

"You guys just opened up the gates of hell!" Doriate declared. "There's no going back now! And one last thing…" Before he could finished the one-eyed creature swooped down and ate him, alarming Gray and the exceeds.

"What is that thing?!" Gray yelled.

"Not you again!" Carla and Happy shrieked in fright.

* * *

Aura bent over, her hands on her knees as she slowly breathed in and out. She had reached her destination, allowing her little lungs to get the rest they so desperately needed. She stood between the two giants, her eyes fixed on the frozen mountain where she had previously been found by Erza. She would have wondered what happened to her now childish mother, but her mind had deemed this matter much more important.

"You're the one who was talking to me, right…Mr. Mountain?"

* * *

**Getting these chapters out one after another, so sorry if I've been blowing things up a bit. I decided to take a peek into Minerva's head with this chapter. Explore why she does the thing she does while in Succubus Eye, and why she is so fixated on Erza. Also added a little update on Crime Sorciere's investigation.**

**Well as always, let me know what you guys think. and thanks for reading. :)**


	28. The Eternal Flame

"I'm back to normal…again." Alana sighed in relief as she continued her trek through the forest. "I guess that big guy from before was beaten."

"Alana!"

The heiress turned her head, seeing Lucy, Wendy, and – to her shock – Flare Corona running to meet her.

"I'm so glad we found you!" Wendy exclaimed happily.

"Who is she?" Flare asked.

"Did you find Aura and the others?" Lucy asked.

"Ah! It's that creepy girl from Raven Tail!" Alana shrieked, ignoring Lucy and pointing at a startled Flare.

The redhead hid behind Lucy. "Calm down. She's not our enemy." The celestial wizard explained. "Flare grew up here."

"She did?" Alana looked over to Flare, a skeptical look on her face. "She doesn't look like giant."

"I'm not." Flare retorted.

"She's a human, but she was raised by the giants." Wendy informed.

"Oh. Well then on my honor as a Fairy Tail wizard, I promise we'll turn your village back to normal." The heiress' warm smile was returned by Flare.

"Did you find Aura or the others?" Lucy asked again.

"No." Alana sulked. "I've been searching everywhere but the only person I found with this big, scary guy who turned me into a kid with some kind of weird spell."

Lucy, Flare, and Wendy looked at one another in surprise before looking back at Alana. "He turned you into a kid?" Lucy inquired.

"Yeah." Alana nodded. "It was really freaky. I barely managed to escape."

"That must have been why we were changed into kids." Wendy deduced.

"It happened to you guys as well?" Alana asked wide-eyed. "Well I'm glad to see you're all ok, but why did you come all the way here? Besides to look for Aura."

"Ms. Flare says that the Eternal Flame can unfreeze the village." informed Wendy.

"She was leading us to it." added Lucy.

"I haven't seen a flame." Alana reported as she scratched the back of her head. "The only thing I've seen is that huge mountain over there." She turned around and pointed at said mountain, guarded by two frozen sentries.

"That's not a mountain." Flare corrected.

"It's not?" Alana raised an eyebrow.

"That's the guardian deity of our village, the Eternal Flame."

"What?!" the Fairy Tail wizards shouted in unison. The group walked closer to the frozen flame.

"It's so huge." Lucy said. "I've never seen a fire this big."

"It's still hard to believe that a flame, especially one like that, could be frozen." Wendy said in awe.

"You're right." Alana nodded. "Whoever did this must be extremely powerful."

"It looks like the flame won't be able to help us after all." Lucy said dejectedly. "So how are we going to return the village to normal?"

Flare looked down at the ground in sorrow. She blamed herself for the state of her home. If she hadn't left then none of this would have happened. At least that's what she thought.

As the Fairy Tail wizards continued to ponder their options, Alana's eyes fell to a small figure a stone's throw in front of them. Her eyes widened, her mouth shaping into an even wider smile.

"Aura!"

Lucy and Wendy looked at Alana with a start. "What?" Lucy questioned. She faced forward to confirm. Aura really was standing in front of them. Alana took off before Lucy could say a word and grabbed Aura; hugging the child tightly against her body.

"I was so worried about you!" she cooed. "Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" Alana looked down at Aura expectantly, but it turned into a look of confusion. Usually Aura tried to push her away during her hugs, but this time the child didn't struggle. In fact she wasn't even looking at Alana. She was staring back at the Eternal Flame. "Aura?"

"Is she alright?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. She hasn't said anything and she has this blank look in her eyes. It's starting to scare me." Alana put Aura down and the child faced the flame once again.

"Aura?" Lucy called.

"The mountain is talking, Aunt Lucy." Aura spoke.

"You said that before, but you shouldn't run off like that. We were worried about you. What if your mom were here?" Lucy lightly chided as she looked at the flame with the child.

"I'm sorry." Aura apologized, her focus still completely on the flame.

The others soon joined the pair. "Can you hear anything, Wendy?" Lucy asked.

Wendy cupped her ears. "No." she shook her head. "I can't hear anything."

"Run!"

The girls –with the exception of Aura – all turned around in response to the yell. To their shock they saw Gray, Happy, and Carla frantically running towards them, the flying Cyclops hot on their heels.

"Gray!" Alana shouted.

"Happy and Carla are with him too!" Wendy added.

"What's that?!" Lucy shrieked in fright, pointing at the flying monster.

"We don't know!" Happy cried. "But it really wants to eat us!"

"It's an enemy!" Carla shouted.

"Can't you just freeze it?!" Lucy shouted at Gray.

"I'm not going to waste my magic on something like this! But…I might be able to melt the ice."

"Really?" Flare gasped.

"Isn't that the girl from Raven?!" Gray asked.

"Don't worry about that right now!" Lucy retorted. "You said you could melt the ice?!"

"I didn't say I could for sure, but I'll give it a shot!"

"The entire mountain is the Eternal Flame!" Wendy told Gray.

'What?!"

"Can you still do it?!" Lucy asked.

"Yeah!"

"Ok!" Alana stepped forward before taking off in a run. "I'll hold that thing back, while you try and melt the ice!"

Gray looked on in slight surprise before smirking. "Go ahead, but don't you dare die out there. Juvia would probably kill me."

"I won't, and that's impossible." The heiress smiled as she ran past the ice wizard. "Take care of Aura!"

"Aura?" Gray looked ahead, stopping on his heels before he ran into the child. "She was here the whole time?"

Alana towards the monster, her hands pressed together as her body began to glow.

**_LIGHT MAKE ARMOR: IMITATION BUILD_**

She separated her hands. Beams of yellow light lined around her body, creating an armor of hard light that was very similar in design to Erza's Giant Armor. She grabbed the flying beast by the wings, its forward momentum sliding Alana back on her heels. She gritted her teeth, the monster roaring in her face. "I'm going…to protect my friends!" she declared. She gripped the beast's wings tighter and used the enhanced strength from her armor to throw it into the air.

The monster spun around as it flew higher. It spread its wings wider, instantly stopping its momentum mid-air. It dashed back to Alana, trapping her on the ground with its talons before grabbing her and throwing her into the air.

"Alana!" Wendy cried out.

"Don't worry about me! Just try and fix the flame. I'll lure this thing away from you!" She drew back her arm, punching the monster right in its eye. It fell back to the ground, Alana following close behind. The others looked on as Alana fought the monster.

"I'm on it!" Gray ran towards the frozen flame. "I have no idea what's going on with the ice in this village. I can't control it or melt it, but I can make it flow through my body."

"It flowed through your body?" Lucy repeated with Aura at her side. She had grabbed the child before Alana began fighting the monster.

"What happens after?" Wendy inquired.

Gray pressed his hands against the ice. "I'm going to turn it into ice that I can use."

"You can do that?" Flare questioned.

Gray's body began to glow just as it had when he defeated Doriate. "I don't know if I can or not! So I won't try it on the giants until after! Everyone get back!"

The others stepped back as instructed as Gray pressed harder against the ice, and soon it began to glow along with him. To the group's delight the ice began to melt.

"He's doing it!" Happy exclaimed in joy.

"The ice is melting!" Carla chimed in.

"Almost…there!" Gray grunted. Flare smiled as she watched him work. Soon her home would be returned to normal.

There was a large explosion, nearly blinding everyone. When it died down everyone gasped in disbelief. The flame was gone, it was as if it had just disappeared.

"The flame…it's gone!" Lucy said.

"What happened?" Happy asked.

"What does this mean?" Carla added.

Flare's legs gave way and she fell onto her butt on the ground. She was shaking, despair passing throughout her entire being. "No…" she shuddered, tears pooling in her eyes.

Wendy shook as well, but her reasons were out of fear. She could feel something from when the flame was formerly standing. Something scary. _What…is this feeling?! This power…It feels like…!_

Gray looked to the ground in shame, internally cursing himself at his failure. "No…I messed up. There's…there's no way we can save the giants now…dammit!"

"The flame has been burning for hundreds of years…for it to vanish now…The village…it won't survive…" Flare said.

"It's not gone!" Wendy shouted, alarming the others. "I can feel a presence. Whatever was in the fire is still alive!"

"Maybe…" Carla crossed her arms. "But what is alive exactly?"

"Look!" Lucy pointed. Everyone turned to where the flame once stood, seeing a structure in the ground.

"What is that?" Gray asked.

"The flame's altar." Flare answered.

"Look closer!" Lucy said. The others squinted, seeing a small flame in the middle of the altar.

"There's a tiny flame." Happy stated.

"But's it's very weak." Carla informed. "It looks as if it could go out any minute."

"How are we going to light it?" Wendy asked.

"Can you use your hair, Flare?" Lucy asked. "You said it was a gift from the flame, right? Maybe it could light it again."

Flare nodded and stood up. "I could try…but I don't know if it's strong enough."

"We have to at least try."

Aura grabbed Lucy's wrist and pushed her hand away, surprising the blonde. The child took off towards the flame like she was possessed.

"Aura where are you going?!" Lucy shouted.

"The flame!" Aura answered. "The flame was talking to me!"

"Get back here! It's dangerous!" Gray yelled. He clapped his hands together, creating a hand made of ice that raced towards the child.

"You'll hurt yourself!" Wendy warned.

"I'll bring her back!" Flare declared as she extended her hair.

Alana soared overhead, still tangling with the flying beast. She looked down, her eyes widening in shock. "Aura! Stop! Don't touch that!" The monster screeched in her ear before once again grabbing her with its talons. "Let go of me!" she desperately beat on the beast's talons but to no avail.

Aura extended her hand as she drew closer to the fire. "I can hear you." She touched the flame, her body being engulfed in the inferno much to the horror of the others.

"Dammit!" Gray cursed."No!"

"She's gone." Flare gasped.

Wendy fell to her knees and held her hand over her mouth in shock as tears pooled in her eyes. "Oh no."

"Aura." Happy whimpered.

"No…" Carla said breathlessly.

"Aura!" Alana shouted in anguish. She turned back to the monster, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"No…she can't be gone…" Lucy said, trying to hold back her tears. "Aura!"

Erza and Minerva stopped their fighting upon seeing the explosion from earlier and looked towards where the giant flame used to be.

"What just happened?" Minerva asked. "That mountain just disappeared."

Erza gave no response, but she felt a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. It felt as if her heart had fallen dropped. She gripped her abdomen tightly, her lips forming a tight line. _I could have sworn I heard Aura's name. What's happened?_ She gripped her mating brand, for some reason it stung.

Alana summoned a light sword using it to stab the flying beast in its foot. It screeched in pain and let Alana go, but before she fell too far she created a grappling hook and latched it on the monsters wing; pulling it down along with her. As the monster tilted over, its eye began to glow and it fired a beam of energy towards the others.

"Look out!" Alana shouted.

The others were pulled out of their grief for the briefest of moments to see the beam heading towards them. To add to their surprise, the beam was curving.

"It's going to hit the giant!" Wendy shouted.

"No it won't!" Gray ran past the girls and slammed his hands together.

**_ICE MAKE RAMPART_**

He summoned a giant ice wall, blocking the monster's attack from hitting either giant.

Alana stood on the ground, still holding onto the grappling hook rope as the monster continued to struggle in the air. _My magic's almost out. I have to end this now._ She looked over to Gray, nodding at him before she used the last of her armor's strength to yank the monster down to the ground. "Gray!"

"Right!" Gray clasped his hands again as the monster fell in front of him.

**_ICE MAKE: ICE CANNON_**

He fired the bazooka at the monster, hitting its eye and freezing its body instantly. The ice cracked before shattering completely, the monster along with it.

Gray and Alana looked at their defeated foe a few more seconds before returning to the others. While they were happy at their victory, they didn't have it in them to celebrate. No one did.

"You did it…" Lucy smiled. She tried to wipe her tears away but they kept flowing. She looked back at the altar and the little flame inside of it. She sniffed as she buried her face in her hands. "What am I going to say to Erza? What am I going to say to Natsu?"

Gray could provide no answer. All he could do was place his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Alana sniffed, her tears flowing harder as she looked down at the ground.

Suddenly the flame lit up bright, shooting high into the sky. The wizards looked up in shock. The fire was beautiful, much more vibrant than it was previously.

"What's happening?" Lucy asked.

"The flame…" Flare began. "The guardian deity…it's lit?"

"But how?" Gray questioned.

"I thought it was gone." Alana said.

As they continued to look at the flame, they saw something emerge from it. It was a small ball of flame, burning just as brightly as the inferno that spawned it.

"Is that fire…moving?" Happy asked in surprise.

"What is going on?" Carla questioned.

The small inferno blew away and everyone's eyes widened in disbelief when they saw just what was inside itl.

"A-Aura?!" Lucy shouted, smiling wide as her tears – now ones of joy – started flowing.

"How is that possible?" Flare gasped.

"Aura!" Alana exclaimed happily.

"What the-"Gray began.

The child smiled at the group of wizards as she crossed her arms. "I made a new friend!" she announced.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"That's what I felt!" Wendy shouted in realization. She grabbed a nearby rock and began to etch writings into the ice. "This goes here, right?" she muttered.

"Wendy?" Carla called out in confusion, when she realized what she was doing her eyes widened. Once the dragon slayer finished her writing she kneeled in the center of the magic circle, clasping her hands in prayer as her body began to glow in a bright green light.

"What is she doing?" Alana asked.

"Worshipping the flame?" Happy guessed.

"No, you fool." Carla scolded. "She's using a spell."

"What kind of spell?" Lucy inquired.

"Milky Way." Carla informed. "It's one of the spells Porlyusica taught her from the book Grandeeney left behind."

"What does it do?" Happy asked.

"It lets Wendy summon the spirits of dead dragons."

"You're saying that there is s dead dragon spirit in the Eternal Flame?!" Alana gasped.

"I can't…breathe." Aura struggled. She was once again caught in the heiress' iron grip.

"How is that possible?" Gray asked.

"It's weak but…it's still there." Wendy mumbled to herself. She lifted her hands to the sky, chanting her incantation. "Oh wandering spirit! Bestow upon me your voice!"

**_MILKY WAY_**

The green light raised into the air, creating tendrils that shined brightly and crept into the fire. Soon there was a furious gust of wind. Wendy once again clasped her hands as the others looked at the flame. Poking out of the Eternal Flame was what looked to be a dragon's skeleton, completely covered in fire.

"No way." Lucy gasped.

Flare was speechless.

"Is that a…dragon?" Gray asked.

"That's my new friend." Aura smiled.

**30 MINUTES EARLIER**

Aura was floating. She had no idea where she was. She barely had any concept of who she was. All she knew was that she was floating in a void. Something dark and scary that robbed her of all senses but sight and hearing. She remembered the flame calling out to her and she followed it. She touched it, and she vanished. Ending up in this…wherever it was. Strangely enough the flames didn't burn her or her clothes.

"Mama? Papa?" she called out. "Where are you? I can't see you."

"Hmmm." Aura heard a voice and looked in front of her, seeing a bright red-orange light. It grew brighter and brighter, until it had cast away all of the darkness around Aura. She stared at the light intently. Once reaching about fifty times the girl's size the flame let out a roar. It was weak, but it was enough to send a shiver up the child's spine. The flame looked to have skeleton inside it, completely engulfed by the blaze. The flame creature leaned closer to Aura, gazing at her through its eye sockets. "A child?"

Aura stared back at the creature. "Were you the person talking to me?"

"I suppose I am." The creature huffed. "Although I expected more than a child. Also, I am not a person."

Aura pouted. "I'm not a child." Her fear was now gone despite the scary situation she was in.

The creature laughed at the girl's irritation. "To me all humans are children, little one."

"What are you?"

"I am the dragon Atlas Flame." The creature introduced. "For centuries I have been burning my light to illuminate the world."

Aura's eyes sparkled. "You're a dragon?"

"I am."

"My papa told me about you."

"Your papa?" Atlas Flame inquired.

Aura nodded happily. "He tells me about dragons a lot. My grandpa is a dragon too."

"Impossible." Atlas scoffed, turning away from Aura. "There is no way a dragon would be kin to a human."

"It's true!" Aura argued. "My papa told me so and he doesn't lie! His name is Igneel!"

Atlas Flame whipped around with great surprise. "You said your grandfather…is Igneel?"

Aura nodded. "Yep."

"Interesting. Tell me child. How is my king?"

"I don't know." Aura frowned. "I've never seen grandpa. Papa used to talk about him sometimes though. He said he disappeared and he's going to find him one day."

"Is your father a dragon as well?"

"No, that would be silly." Aura giggled. "Papa is a person, but grandpa taught him magic."

"So your father is a dragon slayer." Atlas said. Aura nodded. "I see. What is your father's name?"

"Natsu."

"Natsu…son of Igneel." Atlas pondered aloud. "What of your mother? Is she a dragon slayer as well?"

"No, mama isn't a dragon slayer." Aura answered.

"Curious. Why would the king teach a human magic meant to slay our kind?" The dragon thought aloud, muttering intelligibly to himself.

Aura was confused by his behavior. "Um…Mr. Dragon?"

"My name is Atlas." The dragon irritably corrected.

"Why were you frozen? Were you sleepy?"

"Frozen?" Atlas looked at Aura quizzically. His memory was hazy, no doubt a result of the ice. "Frozen…" He was soon hit with a memory. "Yes…It's starting to come back…I **was** frozen…by a man. He froze the entire village."

"Can you change it back to normal?" Aura asked.

The dragon grinned. "Of course I can, child! I am the guardian of this village! But in return I will require a favor of you."

"A favor?" Aura repeated.

"Yes. After I restore the village my power will begin to fade away, but before that I would like to pass my will on to someone. Though I don't fully believe it, I can feel the presence of my king, Igneel, inside of you. So I have decided that you will be my vessel. You will not have to worry. I will not overtake your body. I just wish to lie dormant until I am able to once again emerge into the world. Hopefully when my king returns. Are we in agreement?"

Aura looked at the dragon in confusion. She had no idea what he had just said. He used too many big words her six – soon to be seven – year-old mind failed to understand. Nonetheless she smiled wide, feeling no form of ill will in his hefty explanation. Besides, she always wanted to meet a dragon. "Ok. Deal!"

"Excellent! Now, let us restore my village!" Atlas said as the light in the void grew brighter.

* * *

Atlas unleashed a mighty roar, startling all of the wizards looking upon him as well as briefly deafening them.

"I can't believe it…" Lucy gasped, covering her gaping mouth in her shock. "It really is a dragon."

"What the hell is going on?" Gray demanded.

"I thought all the dragons were gone." Alana said in frightened awe. "I had no idea one was still alive."

Atlas looked down at the humans and cats looking upon him. He focused his gaze on Alana, scaring the heiress. "Alive? No…not quite."

"He's in a state between life and death." Wendy said. She was still in the middle of the magic circle with her hands clasped. "I was only able to bring him out because of Milky Way."

"Yes." Atlas stroked his chin with his claw. "That seems the more accurate description."

"You don't remember?" Gray inquired.

"Not particularly."

"The bad man who froze the village messed with Atty's head!" Aura spoke up.

"Bad man?" Gray repeated.

"Atty?" Lucy queried.

Aura nodded. "Atty."

"My name is Atlas Flame, child." The dragon said.

"That's too long." Aura argued innocently.

Atlas sighed in irritation. Seeing no use in arguing with the child, he moved on. "What she says is correct. The man who froze the village caused my memory damage."

"That makes sense." Wendy said. "Being stuck in that ice so long would have caused his memories to be jumbled. Even with a will as strong as his."

"Gray did say that something was odd about this ice." Carla agreed.

"Wait, hold on." The ice wizard said as he walked to the dragon. "You said a man did this?"

"Correct." Atlas nodded. "One man, a human, froze the world."

The worlds stood stunned at the revelation.

"So it was an ice make wizard?!" Gray interrogated.

"How could one person do all of this?" Lucy gasped.

"Why would they do such a thing?" Flare asked.

"The man…thought I was evil and froze the village to eliminate me." Atlas explained.

"But how?" Alana asked.

"By using magic meant to exorcise demons. The man…was a devil slayer."

Once again shock set in.

"Devil slayer?!" Alana repeated.

"There's magic meant to slay devils as well?" Lucy inquired.

"I've never heard of such." Carla said.

"Does it destroy them as well?" Wendy asked aloud.

Gray had no immediate questions. Instead he mulled over Atlas' revelation. Learning a wizard with the same abilities as him causing this chaos was bad enough, but by doing so with magic meant to slay devils? It didn't seem real. But he couldn't deny all that he had seen that day. _I get it now! That's why the ice had that affect on that guy from earlier. An ice devil slayer…who is it?!_

"You're the guardian deity of the village! The Eternal Flame of the Giants!" Flare shouted at Atlas to everyone's surprise .She didn't care about who froze the village. She barely cared why. All she wanted was to see he her home returned to normal. To see all the smiling faces of her adopted family once again. She bowed down, her head pressed firmly against the frozen ground as she pleaded once more. "I beg you! Please, shine your light over us once more! Please save the village! Please…O guardian deity…"

"Of course." Atlas spoke. "That is why I returned here."

Flare looked up, a grateful smile on her lips.

"I made this village! When my village is unhappy, it pains me. When it feels sorrow, I weep along with it. So, using the last vestiges of my power…I will save this village! For I am the fire dragon, Atlas Flame!" With that impassioned declaration the Eternal Flame grew brighter. It's heat also increasing and radiating outward.

"That's some fire!" Gray shouted.

"It's too hot! Gray, cool me off!" Lucy shrieked.

"Me too!" Alana chimed in.

Gray sighed as he placed his hands on the girl's foreheads, effectively serving to cool them both down. Both of the girls sighed in relief.

"His spirit is vanishing." Wendy said.

"It is?" Carla asked in surprise.

Atlas looked down at Aura. "Do not forget our agreement, child."

"I won't." she smiled.

"What?" Lucy looked over to Aura. "What agreement?"

As Atlas' flames continued to burn, the light shining from began to thaw the ice from the village while also flowing into Aura. The giants unfroze one by one.

"Huh?"

"We're free, but how?"

"This is the warmth of the Eternal Flame!"

"The ice is melting." Minerva said with a grimace.

"They did it!" Erza said. Minerva gritted her teeth in anger.

"Hm. This is a rare sight." A voice boomed from above the two women. "Did humans wander into our village?"

Minerva and Erza looked up to see a giant bent over and staring down at them. He was a menacing presence to say the least. His massive frame towering over the two human wizards. Using this as cue to exit, Minerva made her escape. "I suppose this ends our fun."

"Minerva!" Erza called out.

Minerva stopped running, but kept her back to Erza. "We will finish this some other time." She stated ominously. "You and me…on the ultimate stage!"

Erza mulled over Minerva's cryptic warning briefly before replying. She tried again to get through to the fallen "princess". "Don't let the darkness taint you!" she shouted. "I know you are not that weak!"

Minerva turned her head to Erza, a sadistic smile on her lips. She wanted to laugh at Erza's concern. She nearly did "Let it taint me? I will plunge this entire world into darkness!" She used her territory magic disappear, leaving a empathetic Erza – as well as a very confused giant – behind.

"Look." Lucy pointed once the light and heat from the flame dialed down to bearable levels.

"Wow." Alana gasped as she looked at the now green forest as well as the restored village.

"The village is back to normal." Wendy stated. Although she was finding it hard to celebrate.

Flare couldn't help but weep with joy. "How warm this feels…"

"Atlas…" Wendy began sadly. "His presence; it's completely gone."

The other wizards looked down in saddened gratitude at the dragon's sacrifice.

"Who knew such a tiny sliver of soul could hold so much power?" Lucy smiled softly.

"Atty's not gone." Aura said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean?" Happy asked.

Aura pointed at her chest. "He's right here."

"I don't follow, sweetie." Alana said.

"I'm Atty's 'vessel'. He lives inside me now."

"What?" Gray asked. "That's not possible."

"I'm not lying, Uncle Gray." Aura argued with a pout. Suddenly the child's eyes shined bright and her body stiffened.

"Aura?" Lucy called with concern.

"What the child says is correct." Aura answered, although her voice was much more commanding than before. The others were slightly afraid, but Wendy could feel something emanating from the pink-haired child.

"Atlas?" she inquired.

"Aura" looked to Wendy and nodded. "Yes. It is I. I am still alive, but only barely. This child, Aura, and I had an agreement. I would rescue the village and she would become my vessel until my strength returned. Once I'm strong enough, I will go and find my king…The fire dragon, Igneel."

"Igneel?" Happy repeated with widened eyes.

"What do you want with the dragon that raised Natsu?" Gray asked.

"He is my king." Atlas answered plainly. "I also wish to relay a message to this girl's father, the son of Igneel."

"A message for Natsu?" Alana asked. "What is it?"

"It concerns the legendary black wizard…Zeref."

There was a collective shock among the wizards.

"Zeref?" Carla trembled.

"What does he have to do with Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"I'm afraid I must sleep now." Atlas said. "I can not take control of the girl for too long." He closed Aura's eyes, his presence beginning to fade.

"Wait, Atlas!" Lucy called out.

Aura opened her eyes and looked at the others. They were all staring at her. "What's wrong?" she asked before yawning loudly and rubbing her eyes. "Why am I so sleepy?"

"She doesn't remember being taken over." Flare said.

Aura looked past the curious wizards to a figure running towards them in the distance. As the figure closed, Aura smiled as wide as she could in her tired state. "Mama…" she called lazily. The others turned around to indeed see Erza approaching them.

"Erza!" Wendy exclaimed happily.

"Are you alright?" Alana asked.

"I'm fine. I'm glad to see all of you are well." she said. She walked to Aura, the child smiling at her before yawning again. Erza returned her smile before picking her up and resting her head on her shoulder. She kissed her forehead and stroked her hair lovingly as the child nuzzled closer to her. "I'm so glad you're safe." She whispered to her daughter. While the redhead was still upset about Aura being here in the first place, she was so thankful that she was unharmed.

* * *

After explaining what happened to Erza, the group returned to the village. Upon arriving back in the village, they were greeted by a group of rather grateful giants. After much urging, the Fairy Tail wizards decided to stay and take part in a party in their honor.

"You say an ice devil slayer was the one who caused this?" Erza asked.

"Yeah." Lucy nodded. "That's what Atlas told us. He said the man who did this thought he was a demon and froze him along with the village."

"Atlas." Erza looked over to Aura. She had no idea what this this possession by Atlas would mean for Aura. Would she turn into a dragon? Was her life span shortened because of Atlas' drain on her energy? Would she still be able to use magic? How strong would it be? All these questions and more raced through the redhead's mind. The only thing she knew was that she had to tell Natsu about it as soon as he returned. She lifted herself from her grim thoughts and returned to Lucy. "So all of this was a misunderstanding? Such slipshod stories irritate me."

"No, we can't just assume what the guy's motives really were." Gray interjected. "Remember what I told you that demon guy said?"

Erza thought back to Gray's explanation to her before they returned to the village. The words "underworld" and "gate" were the most prominent in her mind. "So this was the work of Tartaros?"

Lucy shuddered at the name. "Don't say that."

"Tartaros?" Alana asked, walking over to the others. "They're supposed to be the head guild of the Baram Alliance, right? Master Ma- I mean Macao told me about them when you guys were frozen on Tenrou Island."

Gray nodded. "Yeah. I bet anything that the guy that did this was a member of that guild. Succubus Eye was probably just an agent guild sent to play guard dog."

"So you're saying they had another reason to freeze the village?" Wendy inquired.

Carla nodded. "It is certainly a possibility. It feels like there was more to this attack then they let on."

"Well there isn't much to worry about now, right?" Alana asked. Her smile hid her ever growing fear. "We finished the job and restored everything to normal. We should be celebrating."

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

"Yeah. You're right." Lucy smiled. Suddenly her eyes widened and she began to frantically look around as if she had forgotten something important.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Erza asked.

"You lose your keys again?" Happy inferred.

"No." Lucy retorted. "Has anyone seen, Flare?"

"Flare? She was just here a second ago…I think." Alana answered.

"Flare?" Lucy called out. Unbeknownst to her the giants began to take notice of her calling the hair wizard's name.

Lucy saw what looked to be a red braid behind one of the trees and her mood perked up. She walked to the tree and just as she thought, there was Flare. "There you are." Flare sat against the tree, a saddened look on her face as she clutched her knees to her chest. "What's wrong? Why are you hiding?" Lucy asked.

Flare gave no answer, but the giants began to speak up.

"Flare?!"

"She's here?"

"Come on out, girl!"

Lucy grabbed Flare by the arm, dragging the sulking girl from behind the tree. "Come on. Don't be like that. You've waited this long to come home, right?"

"I shouldn't be here…" Flare said guiltily. "I…I abandoned the village. I left without so much as a word."

"But no one is mad about that." Lucy smiled. Though that quickly faded into a look a fear when she saw an angry giant staring down at her. "R-right?"

One of the giants - possibly the leader of the village – spoke up. "How was the outside world?" he asked Flare.

Flare looked up at him and the other giants. She began to fidget, looking down at the ground once more before she answered his question. "There were lots of good times…but painful ones, too."

The giants began to grin, the Fairy Tail wizards also joining in.

The giant that spoke to Flare stepped forward and bent down towards her. With a smile on his face he said, "You'll find that anywhere. For as long as you live." Flare's mood began to brighten as he continued. "Whether or not you're here. This will always be your home. You may come and go as you please. Understand?"

Flare nodded. "Yes."

The giant smiled even wider. "Good. Now, there is only one thing that needs to be said…" He sat down, a couple of the other giants joining him. They all smiled happily before saying in unison…

"Welcome back, Flare. Our dear daughter."

Flare's eyes widened in complete and utter shock. She couldn't believe her ears. She thought she would be hated and exiled by the giants. She thought they would ridicule her. Mock her for the mistakes she made after leaving the village. She even thought they would blame her for not protecting the village from being frozen…but they didn't. They accepted her, loved her just as they always had. Welcoming her with open arms like the day they found her, a crying baby in basket in the middle of the village. Her body began to shake, her emotions bubbling to the surface. With tears streaming down her eyes, she said – shakily but happily – "I'm home!"

Everyone rejoiced and the party began anew, this time a smiling Flare joining in the festivities. Though the sun set, the Village of the Sun burned as bright as ever. With thoughts of the grim future ahead put firmly on the backburner.

* * *

"Wa ha ha!" Warrod laughed loudly as he clapped his hands. "I knew it was a good idea to entrust the job to you! Well done!"

The Fairy Tail wizards left Sun Village late into the night, arriving back at Warrod's home just around the time the sunset the next day. It was a long journey on foot, but their renewed spirits from the smiling giants and Flare helped spur them on.

"We are relieved that we were able to complete the task given to us by you, Master Warrod." Erza smiled.

"Y-yes!" Alana bowed. She was still nervous around the wizard saint. "Thanks for believing in us!"

Warrod laughed. "It was no trouble at all."

"We were really surprised to hear that Tartaros was involved." Wendy said.

"Hm…well you can trust that the council will investigate that." Warrod replied. He turned and began digging through his plants. "Now, on to your reward."

"Just what we've been waiting on!" Happy exclaimed, rubbing his paws together.

"Well since it was a job, it's only natural." Carla smirked.

Warrod turned around, holding out to the wizards what looked to be a rock. "Here." He said.

"Here…what…?" Lucy inquired in confusion.

"This is a potato from my very own garden." Warrod beamed.

The Fairy Tail wizards had no reply. They were honestly confused, and slightly insulted that they were receiving a potato for their troubles. Warrod began to laugh.

"That was a joke…" he began.

"O-of course it was." Alana said nervously.

Gray laughed half-heartedly.

"I didn't grow this. I actually bought it from a market in a nearby village." Warrod finished, trying to hold back a snicker.

"Just fork over the cash!" Gray shouted.

* * *

"Wow!" Lucy exclaimed.

"This place looks amazing!" Alana added.

"Pretty." Aura said.

After properly rewarding the Fairy Tail wizards for a job well done. Warrod gave them the location of a hot spring that was known to only a few wizards in the entire world. It was secluded, sealed off by the nearby trees and mountains that surrounded it.

"The view is absolutely breathtaking." Erza said as she looked out at the expansive fauna before her. She walked to the water and dipped her hand into it. It was hot, but not scalding. It was warming, and Erza could feel a calm spread through her body. "Master Warrod is quite knowledgeable to know of such a secluded area."

"Look there, Wendy." Carla instructed. She and the dragon slayer were reading a sign next to the spring. "It says here that this spring helps promote both health and beauty!"

"That's amazing." Wendy said.

Alana sank into the water, letting out a relaxed sigh. "I can just feel my troubles melting away."

"I know what you mean." Lucy agreed as she too sank into the water. "A nice hot bath after a job is the best feeling in the world."

"I agree." Erza smiled. She was standing in the water, her hands blissfully busied with the leaves from the trees surrounding the spring. Aura was happily swimming around her. "It refreshes both body and soul, allowing you to focus on the troubles and challenges of tomorrow."

"I feel bad that Natsu and Gray can't be here." Wendy said.

"He's probably back at the guild already." A voice called.

The girls looked over, seeing Gray and Happy soaking on the other side of the spring. After the situation sunk in, all of the girls –save Aura and Erza – shrieked in fright. Wendy quickly covered herself and turned away, her face bright red from embarrassment. Lucy and Alana took the offensive, grabbing wooden pails and throwing them at the ice wizard.

"This is a women's bath!" Lucy shouted. "Get out!"

"What are you even doing in here, you perverts?!" Alana yelled.

Gray effortlessly dodged the pails, his face slightly red. "We were here first. You guys showed up after we did."

Happy's response was mumbled by him blowing bubbles under the water, but the others surmised that he agreed with Gray's statement.

"Did I forget to mention? This bath is mixed." Warrod laughed as he stepped into the spring. The twin blondes weren't happy about this either.

"You can't come barging in here either!" Lucy yelled. She clutched Wendy close to her, the dragon slayer still very embarrassed. "You boys need to get out!"

"This is so embarrassing." Wendy whimpered.

"Calm down." Gray said. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before. It gets kinda boring after a while."

Lucy's mood darkened. "You have a death wish or something?" she growled.

"Wow, Lucy." Alana gasped. "I had no idea you were so…lewd."

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Lucy shouted at the heiress.

"Let's all just calm down." Erza said. She began walking towards Gray and Happy. "Isn't it normal for comrades to be on such close terms with one another?"

"No! It's not!" Wendy shrieked in protest.

"Besides, Gray used to take baths with Natsu and I all the time when we were young."

Gray grumbled at Erza's statement. He always thought it best to forget those days.

"That's what we're saying is weird!" Lucy argued.

Erza reached out and grabbed Gray's arm, a warm smile on her face. "Shall I wash your back like I used to back then?"

Gray quickly broke away, his blush increasing. "N-no! We're not kids anymore! Besides shouldn't you be doing that with Natsu?!"

Warrod chuckled at the young wizards. "Isn't camaraderie a beautiful thing?"

"You're not that kind of comrade!" Lucy shouted.

"I'm not?' Warrod asked, a knowing grin on his lips. "I guess I forgot to mention it." He raised his left arm from the spring water, there was a fairy tail mark emblazoned on it. "I was one of the founding members of Fairy Tail." Warrod revealed. "I was present when Mavis started the whole thing. So in essence, I am a senior member of the guild."

The Fairy Tail wizards let out a collective "What?!"

"So the guild you said you retired from from…" Happy began.

"Was Fairy Tail?!" Carla finished.

"Indeed." Warrod nodded.

"That's why the master was so adamant about us taking this job." Lucy realized. "I thought it was weird that he was getting so flustered over another wizard saint."

"Wow." Aura gasped.

"I can't believe it." Alana said.

"So that's why you requested Natsu and Gray for this job." Erza deduced.

"It is." Warrod nodded again. "You entering my home filled my nose with the scent of the old wooden beams that make up the guild. To meet young wizards is truly is a joy. Looking at all of you now, happy and smiling, this is the harmony that Mavis always spoke of. Even after all this time, that spirit still burns bright within each of you. I realized it the moment I saw you all. Mavis once said to me: 'Camaraderie isn't just a word. It's friendship of the heart. It's that person you can trust unconditionally. You can rely on me. Just as I am sure, I will be relying on you. In times both painful and sad…I will be by your side. So remember you are not alone! There are as many dreams out there as there are stars in the sky. The breeze on your skin foretells the events of tomorrow. Now let us walk together…in the rhythm of the fairies' song.' " Warrod titled his head down with a smile. He missed those days of his youth.

The others looked at him with soft smiles.

"That's what Master Mavis said when she created Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked as she looked up at the night sky. "That's so deep and moving."

"I…know." Alana sniffled. "That's so beautiful."

"Are you crying?" Gray sweatdropped.

"I have a question." Wendy spoke up.

"Yes, what is it?" Warrod replied.

"Do you know anything about Tartaros?"

Warrod leaned back against the rocks of the spring as he stroked his chin in thought. "Tartaros. You mentioned them earlier this afternoon."

"Can you tell us anything about them?" Gray asked. He was almost pleading, he wanted to know all he could about anything that could help reveal the identity of the ice wizard that froze Sun Village.

"Any information would be helpful, Master Warrod." Erza said.

"I don't know much…" Warrod began. "But I will tell you what I've heard. They are a creepy guild, but also mysterious. No one knows the location of their base, the number of their members, anything. But there is one thing that is known about them…" Warrod's gaze narrowed. "They are devil worshippers."

Gray's eyes widened in shock as Warrod continued.

"Now this is just an opinion shared by us 'Emperors of Ishgal', but we suspect that they are in control of a very powerful demon from the book of Zeref!"

"A demon from the book of Zeref?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Just like Deliora!" Happy reminded.

"Lullaby as well." Erza nodded.

Gray gritted his teeth. _This is all fitting in to what that Succubus guy said._

"Mama, I'm scared." Aura whimpered.

"It's ok." Erza smiled, pulling her daughter into a hug. "Your father and I will never let anything happen to you." She lightly tightened her hold. "I promise."

"Do you think Papa is at home waiting for us?"

"I don't know." Erza looked up to the stars. "But wherever he is, I'm sure he's thinking about you."

"What about you, Mama?"

Erza smiled and answered with a nod. "Me as well."

* * *

Natsu trudged through the trees to his home. Normally he would have been fine as soon as he stepped out of train car, but his exhaustion from ring making slowed the healing process some. After two days of toil and exhaustion the diamond had finally been completed, but something was off. Instead of being clear - like diamonds were supposed to be – the diamond was a deep red - almost crimson - color. Natsu had no idea how the stone ended up this color. Though Gajeel never failed to attribute it to Natsu somehow messing up during the creation process. Jura elected for them to start again, but Natsu denied the suggestion. To him Jura had already done enough, but he thanked him for his help. After exchanging goodbyes Jura left the two dragon slayers, wishing a blushing Natsu luck with Erza. The two left Margaret Town soon after, but not before Natsu dropped the band and diamond off at a jeweler so the stone could be set.

Natsu yawned as his home came into view. He then smiled. It surprised the dragon slayer how much he missed his home despite being gone for only two days. Perhaps it was due to a certain redhead and pink haired child that were waiting for him. "Home sweet home." Natsu mused. As he approached the stoned cottage, his eyes caught something odd in the moon's light. Someone was standing in front of his door.

"Who is that this late at night?" Once he reached the door his eyes widened. "Aura? What are you doing out here? You should be in bed. Where's Erza?" he began to look around, but saw no sign of the knight. "Is she sleeping?"

Aura turned around and looked up at her father. Natsu nearly recoiled at the sight. Her eyes were completely white. "So you are the son of Igneel." She said.

Natsu gritted his teeth and stepped back, lighting up his fist. Whoever this was, it wasn't Aura. "Who are you? And what the hell have you done to my daughter?"

"Aura" raised her hand in a sign of surrender. "Peace, human. I mean you, nor the child, any harm. My name is Atlas Flame. I am a fire dragon."

Natsu couldn't believe his ears. "A what? But how is a dragon…?"

"I made a deal with your daughter. She is my vessel until my strength returns." Atlas began walking around Natsu, surveying him up and down. The dragon slayer had to admit it was creepy watching his daughter survey him so thoroughly, whether she be controlled or not. "Interesting…I imagined the son of Igneel to be…taller."

"That's the second time you've said his name. How do you know Igneel? Do you know where he is?"

Atlas shook his head much to Natsu's disappointment. "No. It was my hope that you would. It seems my king is truly gone."

"He's not gone." Natsu retorted, his eyes narrowing. "I just haven't found him yet."

Atlas smirked as he looked into Natsu's eyes. He truly had the soul of a dragon within him. "I see. Well I will choose to put my faith in you."

"Um…thanks?" Natsu said. "Could you stop talking through my daughter now? This getting really weird. And Erza would kill me if she found out."

Atlas nodded. "I will, but first I must deliver a message to you."

"A message? Is it about Igneel?"

"In a way yes, but it mostly concerns the black wizard, Zeref."

Natsu inhaled sharply, his eyebrows raising as his body tensed. Zeref. That was a name he surely would have liked to never hear again. The wounds from Tenrou Island were still fresh, and hearing that name would only serve to increase their healing time. "What about Zeref?"

"400 Years ago, Igneel tried, but failed, to destroy the most vicious, most dangerous demon in the dark Book of Zeref…END!"

"End…?" Natsu repeated. He was shocked. How could Igneel fail to do anything? He was infallible in the Natsu's eyes. "I've never heard of that before."

"I would assume not. Nonetheless, you must be careful. Something is coming, and it will prove to be your greatest test of all."

"What are you talking about? What test?"

"I'm…sorry. My energy is beginning to fade." Atlas began drifting off. "I must rest…"

"Wait!" Natsu shouted. "What do you mean 'something is coming'? What's coming?"

Aura closed her eyes and began to fall, but Natsu caught her just before she hit the ground. He wanted to get more answers out of the dragon, but he was gone. Natsu looked down at his daughter. She slept peacefully in his arms with a smile on her face. It was obvious that Atlas was possessing her while she slept. She unconsciously reached up, lightly gripping on Natsu's sleeve. "Welcome home…Papa." Although she was clearly dreaming, Natsu couldn't help but smile.

He entered his home, placing Aura in her bed before going to his own room. He flopped onto the bed, the light bounce rousing Erza from her slumber. "Natsu…?" she groaned, turning to look at him. "When did you return?"

"Just now."

She turned back round. "How was the job?"

"Fine. Just a little monster hunting." he lied.

Erza yawned. "Well I'm glad you returned safely." She began drifting back to sleep. "Welcome…home…"

"Thanks." He smiled. He laid down, but instead of sleeping, his mind was clouded with Atlas' warning. "END…" he muttered.

* * *

**Next chapter up. ****Just so you guys know, I won't be doing Tartaros for awhile (partly because I've barely started the arc, although I do know what happens in it. Which is where I got the Atlas/Aura idea from). I'll be starting the Fenrir's Fang arc soon, but not too soon (next two chapters are some fluff before things get heavy).**

**I recently got a new job, so that will severely cut down my writing time, but I'll work on things when I am able so please bear with me. I also have to do more research on some things before.**

**With all that being said, please leave a comment and thanks for reading :)**


	29. A Most Important Day

"So you're telling me you guys got a job from a wizard saint, met giants, fought treasure hunters, AND a demon?!" Natsu asked Erza. She had just finished telling him about the ruckus in Sun Village. She nodded in confirmation and Natsu irritably scratched his head in response. "Aw man! Why did I have to miss something so cool?!" he groaned.

"It's your own fault for being gone. What were you doing anyway?"

"I told you. Monster hunting."

Erza's eyes narrowed, causing Natsu to sweat. "What monster takes two whole days to hunt?"

"T-the big kind! It was this really huge, really strong Vulcan. I think it was the head of a herd or something." Natsu spread out his arms to illustrate the size. Erza wasn't buying it.

Her piercing gaze only made Natsu even more nervous. It was clear she didn't believe him. Who would with an excuse that flimsy? Nonetheless, she decided to let it go for the moment. Today was a special day, and she would rather not start it off with a fight. "If you say so." She relented.

Natsu sighed in relief. The pair then looked across the table to their daughter.

Aura was scarfing down her breakfast as if was going to fly away, although at the rate she was eating, it was flying around anyway. Natsu couldn't be happier at her voracious appetite. It reminded him of his own. Erza on the other hand was less than ecstatic.

"Slow down, sweetie. The food will still be there if you take your time."

Aura looked up at her mother, her cheeks full of fish and rice. She swallowed. "Ok."

"Come on, Erza, what's the harm?" Natsu asked.

"I would prefer if our daughter had some semblance of manners. Unlike her father." Erza retorted. Natsu's pride would take some time to recover from that blow.

"I think if I had a dragon in my body I'd eat like that too." Happy commented.

"Speaking of…how do you feel, Aura?" Erza asked.

Aura looked up from her plate to answer her mother. "Hmm?"

"Do you feel anything…odd?"

"Odd?"

"Is Atlas talking to you?" Natsu asked bluntly.

Aura shook her head. "Nope. Atty's sleeping right now. He isn't saying anything."

"Oh." Erza said. "Well I guess that's good."

"Yep." Aura nodded with a smile before resuming her meal.

Natsu and Erza continued to watch her. They were happy she was feeling ok, but they still worried as to just what Atlas being inside of her body meant. There was also the matter of Atlas' warning to Natsu.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." Natsu said, rising from the table.

"Where are you going?" Erza asked.

"On a job." Natsu began making his way to the door.

Erza quickly rose and walked after him. "What? You can't go on a job now. You know what today is."

"Yeah I know, but I promise I'll be back before night fall."

"That's not good enough, Natsu."

Their voices began to fade into the distance as they exited the front door. Aura began to frown, covering her ears as she heard her parent's muffled voices. They were angry, or at least Erza was. Happy walked over to Aura.

"What's wrong, Aura?"

"I don't like when Mama and Papa fight."

Happy empathized with her, he didn't like it either. Mostly because he was the one who would have to patch up the dragon slayer if Wendy wasn't around. After a few minutes the two heard Erza's very distinct shout.

"Fine! If it's that much more important, then go." She walked back into the house, slamming the door behind her. The sound startled Aura and Happy. She walked back to the table, her brow wrinkled in anger. She sighed deeply and rubbed her temple. "I can't believe him. First he's gone for days without telling me where and now this? Honestly, I just…"

"Mama?" Aura called fearfully, interrupting her mother's mutterings.

Erza looked at her daughter and her smiled returned. "I'm sorry you both had to hear that."

"I don't like it when you and papa fight." Aura frowned.

Erza placed her hand on her daughter's head, calming her. "I know. I don't like it either, but sometimes that's what grown-ups do."

"Do you hate, papa?"

"Of course not. I could never hate your father. He can just be a bit…difficult to deal with at times. But that's enough about that. Finish eating your breakfast and get dressed. We're going to the guild hall."

"Ok." Aura said. She finished her meal and walked back to her room, leaving Erza and Happy alone.

"Happy, go check and see if everything is ready." Erza whispered.

"Aye." Happy saluted. He summoned his wings and flew out of the house.

Aura emerged from her room a minute later, wrapping her white scarf around her neck to finish her outfit. "Where's Happy?" she asked.

"He went on ahead." Erza reached out her hand to Aura. "Come on. We don't want to be late."

Aura had no idea what Erza meant, but she grabbed her mother's hand anyway. The two set off to the guild hall, Erza making polite conversation with a few of the citizens along the way. Soon Happy returned. He and Erza spoke about something, but Aura couldn't hear due to their hushed tones.

Once they arrived at the guild hall Aura noticed something else rather odd, she didn't hear anything. Usually when she came to the guild hall, she could hear the voices of nearly everyone inside, however muffled they may be. This time was different. There were no sounds, only silence. It frightened her. She looked up to Erza, hoping she would have the answers. Her mother simply smiled in response.

"Are you ready?" she asked. Erza pushed open the doors to the guild hall, and the previously silenced guild members jumped from behind the benches, bar, and stage curtains.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AURA!"

Aura's jaw dropped as she looked around at the guild hall. Everywhere she could see there were balloons and streamers hanging from the ceiling. Hanging across the stage was a banner that read: HAPPY 7TH BIRTHDAY, AURA in bright red letters. There were presents on a couple of the tables, but most breath taking of all were the smiling faces of everyone in the guild. Aura was speechless.

Asuka ran to her shocked friend, clutching her little hands in her own. "Do you like it?"

Aura regained her composure and nodded before smiling herself. "I do. Thank you, everybody."

"You're welcome, Aura!" Alana shouted happily before the others.

Erza knelt down and whispered in Aura's ear. "Without Alana we wouldn't have this party. Be sure to thank her later, ok?"

Aura nodded. "Ok. Can I go play with Asuka?"

"Yes you may. It's your birthday after all."

"Yay!" Asuka exclaimed. "Let's go, Aura!" the two girls ran off, much to the joy of their parents.

"Joined at the hip." Bisca said.

"It's always good to have friends that will stick by you no matter your age." Erza said. "Thank you two for always being so kind to her."

"I thought I told you to stop thanking us." Bisca grinned.

"By the way, where's Natsu?" Alzack asked. "I didn't see him come in with you." A clenched fist and forehead vein from Erza instantly made Alzack regret asking that question.

"He went on a job." Erza answered, trying her best to suppress her annoyance.

"He did what?" Bisca couldn't believe what she heard.

Alzack face palmed. "He chose today to go on a job?"

"I prefer not to think about it anymore then I have to." Erza said.

"Need me to give him a little warning shot?" Bisca asked. She pointed her finger like a gun to Erza as she smirked. "Promise I won't use real bullets."

The redhead grinned at the gesture. "No. That won't be necessary, Bisca. But thank you for your concern. Believe me I'll talk to Natsu when he returns."

"Ok, but I'm always ready to take aim when you need me to."

"I know."

"We'll take off then. Hope you enjoy the party." Bisca said as she and Alzack began to walk away.

"You too." Erza waved before heading to the table where the rest of her team sat. Juvia and Yukino were there as well. "Hello, all."

"Hey." Gray greeted.

"Hi, Erza." Lucy smiled.

"Hello." Wendy said.

"Hello." Yukino bowed.

"Hello, Erza." Juvia greeted. She was clinging tightly to Gray's arm. The ice wizard had been trying to pry her off for almost thirty minutes, but to no avail.

Erza took a seat next to Wendy. "Are you enjoying yourselves?"

"Yep." Wendy nodded.

"What about you?" Lucy asked.

"I am." Erza nodded with a smile.

"Alana really went all out for this." Gray commented as he looked around at all the decorations. "She even got a band to play."

"Well she is an heiress." Juvia commented. "I would assume she has connections within the upper class."

"Yeah, she's way more popular than Lucy." Happy said as he chewed on a fish.

"Watch it, cat." Lucy growled.

"Where is Natsu?" Yukino asked.

Erza's headache came back. "He…couldn't make it."

"Why not?' Wendy asked.

"He went on a job."

"How could he miss his own daughter's birthday?" Lucy questioned.

"I swear that guy gets dumber by the day." Gray sighed.

"Is Aura ok?" Yukino asked.

"She seems to be taking it well." Erza answered. "But I know she's hiding her disappointment for everyone else's sake."

"Poor girl." Carla frowned.

"What about the…other thing?" Lucy asked covertly. Erza didn't need to ask a follow up question to realize what Lucy was implying.

"Nothing's happened in a few days, but I'm still worried. Luckily the possession isn't having any ill effects on her…aside from an increased appetite."

"That's good." Wendy relaxed.

"You learn anything else about Tartaros?" Gray asked.

Erza shook her head. "Nothing. Mine and Levy's search for information in the magic library bore no fruit. It seems that the only information we have is what Master Warrod gave to us and what Natsu learned from Atlas."

"I guess that's better than nothing." Lucy said.

"Damn." Gray grumbled.

"We can dwell on that later." Erza said. "For now we should enjoy the party." Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement.

As dusk began to set in, everything in the guild quieted down as Aura took her seat at the edge of one of the tables. Everyone stood around her, smiles on their faces as Mirajane brought out her birthday cake. It was double layered and so big that Elfman had to carry it for her. He placed it down in front of Aura and the child's eyes widened. Written in beautiful cursive was: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AURA. With seven candles circling the words. Erza could smell the strawberries in the cake and her mouth watered in anticipation, but Mirajane quickly reminded her that Aura would be getting the first piece.

Led by Alana, all of Fairy Tail sang happy birthday. As she looked at her extended family in the guild Aura's face slowly began to fall. She missed her real family, her father. He still had yet to show up.

"Natsu's still not here?" Mirajane whispered, noticing the frown on Aura's face.

Erza shook her head. "It doesn't seem like it. Whatever job he went on must be taking much longer than he thought."

"Job?" Mirajane raised an eyebrow. "He never went on a job."

Now it was Erza's turn to be surprised. "What do you mean? He told me this morning he had taken one."

Mirajane shrugged. "He never mentioned it to me."

"Why would he lie? And if he didn't go a on a job, then where is he?" The two refocused when they heard the singing coming to an end. "Blow out the candles, sweetie." Erza said to her daughter.

Aura shook her head. "Not without, Papa. He said he would be here."

Erza smiled sadly. "Now, Aura, I know you want to wait but…"

Suddenly the guild hall doors swung open and a familiar voice echoed throughout the building. "Can anyone help me?! I'm kinda lost! I've been looking for a birthday girl, but I can't find her anywhere!"

Aura's eyes lit up. "Papa!"

Natsu looked over to his daughter. "There she is!"

Gray smirked. "Idiot."

Lucy smiled. "He certainly knows how to show up at just the right time."

Erza grinned at his foolishness while Mirajane giggled.

"Hold on!" Natsu shouted. "I've brought something I think you might like." He ran to the side of the guild hall, much to the confusion of his friends.

"Where is he going?"

"A present maybe?"

"First he shows up late and now this? What are we going to do with him?"

Natsu returned to the doors with a present that surprised everyone, the girls of Mermaid Heel.

"Hi, Fairy Tail!" Millianna waved.

"When we were told there was a party going on we just couldn't pass up." Risley grinned.

"Y'all really got a nice shindig going on here." Beth commented as she looked around at the party decorations.

"Yes. This is quite the celebration." Arana nodded.

Kagura said nothing as she stood in the middle of her guild mates, but she did have the small hint of pink on her cheeks, trying her best to keep her intimidating presence. Aura smiled even wider.

Natsu and Mermaid Heel descended the stairs and approached the table. Natsu looked straight ahead at Aura. "Now how about we blow out these candles?"

"Yeah." Aura nodded. She puffed out her cheeks and inhaled deeply, but when she blew the fire on the candles barely moved. "Huh?"

"Come on, you can do better than that." Natsu encouraged. "Give it all you got."

Aura tried again, but received the same result. She was starting to grow frustrated.

"It's ok." Natsu comforted. "Give it one last try, ok? Put your all into it."

"Ok."

"Ready?" Natsu said. "Inhale!"

Aura began to suck in all the air she could muster.

"That's it. Just a little more! Keep going!"

Aura closed her eyes as her little lungs began to give out. Natsu kept cheering her on. Erza moved to stop him, but relented when she saw that the fire from the candles was flowing into Aura's mouth. "Is she…?"

"Blow!" Natsu shouted.

Aura exhaled, but instead of air, a torrent of fire emerged from her mouth. Everyone stepped back in fright from the sudden flames. When they died down Aura and the others were shocked, but Natsu was beside himself with joy. Needless to say the candles were halfway melted, their wicks completely gone.

"At least she doesn't have to worry about the candles anymore." Gray said.

Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, and Yukino all nodded in agreement.

Everyone clapped and cheered. Despite being nearly burned, they were still happy Aura was able to blow out her candles. Aura blushed, she was a little embarrassed by the display.

The party started moving forward again once Aura opened her presents. She received lots of various dolls and such, but a few presents stood out among the rest. A very elegant - and expensive – dress from Alana. A Gray plushie from Juvia, apparently it was one of the many in her collection. She received a ring from Mirajane. One that the barmaid wore a match to. A pair of shoes from Lucy. And a shiny silver bracelet from Yukino. Even Kagura brought something, giving Aura a headband just like her own. Aura took all the gifts she received gratefully, thanking everybody. They all then dug into the cake.

"Mm! This is exquisite." Erza moaned as she savored each bite. "You've outdone yourself this time, Mirajane."

"Yeah! This is best cake I've ever had!" Natsu praised.

Mirajane blushed. "Thank you, but it was nothing really."

"She spent all week trying to get the recipe perfect." Lisanna giggled.

"Lisanna." Mirajane hissed, trying to hide her increasing embarrassment.

Erza turned her attentions to Kagura who was standing next to them along with the rest of Mermaid Heel. "I'm surprised to see you all here."

"How could I miss it, Erzy?" Millianna smiled.

"We didn't have much of a choice really." Arana said.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"Natsu came runnin into our guild hall like a chicken with its head cut off." Beth answered as she took another slice of cake. "Rantin and ravin about an emergency."

"Oh he did, did he?" Erza shot Natsu a look. He turned his head away, whistling as he continued eating his cake.

"Yeah." Risley nodded. "Put us all on edge. Kagura was close to cutting his head off until he told us it was your little girl's birthday." Kagura began to blush as Risley giggled. "Then she ran off like a woman possessed."

"I did no such thing." Kagura denied. Her increasing blush didn't help her case.

Erza smiled warmly. She reached out and grabbed Kagura's head, pulling her into her chest. "Thank you, Kagura."

Kagura blushed even harder as her friends all giggled. "L-let go of me. I only came because I had nothing else that required my attention." she lied.

"All the same, thank you. I know Aura appreciated it."

Kagura looked over to Aura, who was talking excitedly with Romeo and Asuka. She smiled softly, seeing that Aura was wearing her present. "You're welcome."

* * *

The party ended at nightfall and everyone said their goodbyes until tomorrow. Erza and Natsu thanked everyone for the party as they stayed to help Mirajane clean before locking up the guild hall. After saying goodbye to Kagura and the rest of Mermaid Heel at the train station, they headed back home. Aura rested on Natsu's shoulder, a smile on her face as he held her. Once they reached their destination, Natsu placed Aura in her bed. Erza bent over and kissed her forehead.

"She's had quite the day." Erza said as she softly stroked Aura's head. "But it she looks like she enjoyed herself."

Natsu smiled softly. "Yeah. I can't believe she did a roar today." His grinned like a mad man as he began fantasizing about all the fighting she would do when she was older. They would be the ultimate father-daughter dragon slayer team.

"No training until she's at least nine." Erza said, instantly breaking Natsu's fantasy.

Natsu pouted. "You're no fun."

The two looked at Aura for a while longer. Silence had fallen on them for those few moments until Natsu spoke again.

"Hey, Erza?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Not here, somewhere private."

"I don't think there's a place more private then our own home, Natsu." Erza smirked.

"Just come on, please?" Natsu held out his hand.

Erza sighed as she took it. "Fine. Just don't go too far."

"Got it." Natsu nodded. He led Erza out of their home and down a forest path she had never been before. After being strung along for a good distance, Erza found herself in a clearing. It was surrounded by beautiful cherry blossoms trees, with a crystal clear lake in the middle of it all. The moonlight shined perfectly on the haven, illuminating all of the beautiful colors.

"What is this place?"

"I found it by accident when I was training one day. It's not as big as the park during the rainbow sakura festival but I think it's nice enough."

"This is certainly beautiful, Natsu. But what did you bring me out here to say that couldn't be said at home?"

Natsu blushed, looking at his feet as he began to fidget around. Erza was more confused than she was previously. _What's with him? He's been odd all day._

Natsu reached into his pockets. "Well I brought you here…because…" he searched both pockets but came up empty. "Where did I put that thing?" he muttered.

"Where did you put what? What are you mumbling about?"

"I know I brought it." Natsu walked forward as he continued to search his pockets. Not watching his step, he tripped over a rock and fell into Erza. "Whoa!"

"Natsu!" Erza gasped as they rolled down a small hill and into the - surprisingly deep - pond. Erza opened her eyes in the water, seeing Natsu desperately reaching for something. Whatever it was he swam down to the bottom to grab it, nearly running out of air. Erza quickly swam and grabbed him, bringing them both back to surface. She dragged him to the shore, and sat next to him. Both of them were coughing up water.

"What were you thinking?" Erza scolded. "You could have drowned." She looked over, seeing a small black box in Natsu's right hand. "What was so important that would nearly die for it?"

Natsu coughed up more water before answering. "Remember…when I went on that job…with Gajeel?"

"Of course. It was only a few days ago."

"We weren't monster hunting."

Erza let out an exasperated sigh. "I already figured that out, but that still doesn't answer my question."

"I wasn't finished. We went to Margaret Town, to ask the old wizard saint guy from Lamia Scale a favor."

Erza's interest was rising. "Jura? For what purpose?"

Natsu opened the box and Erza's eyes slowly widened. She gasped, holding her hands over her open mouth. Inside the box was a ring. Its band was a pure silver, with intricate carvings along the side that gracefully flowed into one another. In the middle was the most eye catching feature of all, a red diamond that shined brilliantly in the moonlight. Erza was awash with emotions. "Natsu…is that…?"

"Gajeel helped me make the band. And Jura helped make the diamond, but it came out red for some reason. I don't think diamonds are supposed to look like that. I also had to go to pick it up from the shop once it was set, but I did that before going to Mermaid Heel."

"That's the job you meant this morning." She said in realization. She instantly felt guilty for getting angry at him earlier.

"Yeah." Natsu nodded as he sat up. Getting on one knee, he stared into Erza's trembling eyes. "I think the book said do it like this." He mumbled to himself. "Now just take a deep breath and..." He inhaled and exhaled deeply, calming his lightly shaking body.

Erza couldn't believe what she was seeing. Natsu held the ring up to her. Her eyes began to water as his spoke.

"Erza…will you marry me?"

There were no words, only action as the red head lunged forward and tackled Natsu, sending them both back to the ground. "Ow." Natsu groaned. He landed on a stick. He opened his eyes. "Erza are…" he was instantly silenced by Erza's lips catching his own.

It was a passionate kiss, probably the most passionate the two ever shared to that point. Erza didn't want to let go of him, but her need to breathe took the decision out of her hands. She straddled him, placing her hands on his chest as the moonlight outlined her form. Natsu looked up to see Erza crying, but to his relief they weren't tears of sadness.

"Is that a yes?" he asked with his trademark toothy smile.

Erza sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes with her hand as she nodded with a loving smile. "Yes. Of course I will. What took you so long?"

* * *

**I FINALLY DID IT! I finally got Natsu to pop the question. I know you guys have been waiting on this since Knight &amp; Guardian Dragon, and I'm sorry it took so long, I still have to write the wedding though. Thank you for being so patient with me.**

**Another milestone, I finally made a (somewhat) short chapter. Frankly you guys deserved a break from the huge word counts so hopefully this chapter gives you some much needed rest.**

**Honestly I wanted to do more with Kagura, but I think the little scene with her was done well enough. **

**As always drop a comment/review, and thanks for reading! **


	30. Moving Forward

Erza stretched her arms overhead and breathed deeply. In and out. In and out. Her muscles relaxed with each exhale. She bent over, her arms now extended behind her back as her shoulders leaned closer to the ground. She stopped when her body was at a ninety degree angle before unlocking her hands and grabbing her ankles. She breathed again, counting to twenty twice before rising again.

Natsu stood across from her, stretching his legs before shadow boxing for about thirty seconds. He threw a few jabs and elbows, his body on fire. Once he was finished, he pounded his fist into his palm, effectively quelling his flames. "Ready?"

Erza requipped into her flame empress armor, her sword pointed towards Natsu. "Yes."

The two dashed to one another and the battle began.

This was their routine. Every morning Natsu and Erza would get up just as the sun rose and head to a clearing just beyond their house. There they would train until they dropped, or until Aura found them. Erza cycled through all of her combat armors during these sessions. Always starting with Flame Empress and ending with Heart Kreuz. Though recently, Natsu noticed that she would try different armor and weapon combinations. Heart Kreuz with the Purgatory Mace. Flame Empress with the Sea Empress Blade. Thunder Empress with the Giant's spear. Armadura with the Bisento.

Erza wanted to be better. Stronger. Faster. She still had yet to achieve the same amount of power she wielded in the Grand Magic Games. But lately she had been distracted. Not because of her upcoming nuptials – although that was something else that ruled her thoughts - but because of a simple offer. One she received a few weeks ago from Master Makarov.

_**THE OFFER**_

"My apologies, Master…I don't think I heard you correctly. Could you repeat that?"

"I said, I have recommended you for the title of Wizard Saint."

Erza was speechless. She tried to keep her composure as best she could. Back straight, eyes forward, hands clutched behind herself, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to get comfortable. In all of her time as a wizard she had never dreamed of becoming a wizard saint. The only time she entertained the notion was her vision of death inside the Tower of Heaven. But that was just what it was, a vision. Something only belonging in fantasy. The reality never occurred to her to be possible.

"Erza?" Makarov called, snapping her out of her daze. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes!" Erza winced at her answer. Her words came out much louder than she intended. "I'm sorry for losing focus."

"It's quite alright." The old man chuckled. "I realize that this is all so sudden."

"Yes…it is." Erza muttered under her breath. "If I may ask, Master…why me?"

Makarov raised an eyebrow. "Do you find something wrong with my recommendation?" He sounded offended.

"No. Not at all." Erza shook her head. "It's just…I was curious as to what made you come to this decision."

Makarov leaned back in his chair. "Well, contrary to my good looks, I'm not getting any younger. And it would be good to choose my successor in the event that something ever happened to me."

Erza never liked when Makarov spoke so casually about his mortality, but she pressed forward. "And you're saying I'm your successor?"

"I'd be lying if I said you weren't a candidate."

"Forgive me, but that still doesn't answer my earlier question."

Makarov leaned forward, placing his arms on his desk. His demeanor took a more serious turn. "This isn't a decision I made on a whim, Erza. I have been thinking about this for a while now. I've always felt our guild produced candidates worthy of wizard saint status."

"I'm not debating that, Master. I just want to know why you chose me."

"Is there any reason I shouldn't have?"

Erza felt that anxious feeling in her stomach again. "Well no, but…surely there are others more qualified. Gildarts for example."

"It would be hard to recommend someone who's never here." The old man grinned with a light chuckle. "I doubt he would show up to the ceremony even if I were to name him one."

"Mirajane?"

"Perhaps if she were still active. Her strength isn't what it used to be. Besides I'm sure she would decline the offer."

"Laxus?"

"Not while I'm still kicking." Makarov huffed.

Erza sighed. "Now you're just being difficult."

"And you've run out of substitutes. Now, why don't you tell me why you're stalling? You've always been modest, but you seem to be actively searching for a reason not to take the position. What are you afraid of, Erza?"

"I'm not afraid." Erza argued.

Makarov sighed and leaned back into his armchair again. "I understand that you have a lot on your mind, what with your upcoming wedding and all. But I want you to know that the council has already approved the request. The final decision lies with you, but don't dawdle. The offer won't be on the table forever."

"Yes, Master." Erza bowed.

* * *

"Erza!" Natsu shouted as his fist collided with her cheek. She fell to the ground, the dragon slayer running to her side. He kneeled on one knee next to her. "You alright?"

Erza sat up on her hands. "I've been hit harder."

"I'm not talking about that." Natsu retorted. "I mean you zoned out for a bit."

"I-I did? Sorry."

Natsu's face slacked when he looked at her conflicted expression. He could tell something was bothering her. "You want to call it a day?"

"No." Erza shook her head as she rose to her feet. "I can keep going."

Natsu looked up at her before rising himself. He stepped back a few paces before igniting his hands. "I won't pull back this time."

Erza requipped into her Morning Star armor, summoning her flame and sea empress swords. "If you do, you won't get back up." She grinned.

Natsu leapt forward and there was another clash. As the two danced in the forest Erza found herself grinning unconsciously. When they started their regimen, Natsu was so wild and unfocused, making it easy for her to dodge and counter him. But now, he was faster, stronger, and dare she say…smarter. No wasted movements or mistakes that were easily made. It caught Erza off-guard how much he had changed, especially off the battlefield.

Every now again she would mentally pinch herself, thinking that everything happening was just some dream she had yet to wake up from. Was she really going to marry Natsu? Was she really asked to become a wizard saint? If someone told her when she was a child that these things would happen she would have laughed in their face, but now she couldn't think of anything else. Natsu was the same way, but he was much more nervous than his soon to be bride. His mind was still stuck on their engagement announcement.

_**THE ANNOUNCEMENT**_

"It's about time!" Macao shouted.

"Our little dragon slayer's become a man!" Wakaba said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Congratulations." Yukino clapped.

"He's finally a real man." Elfman sniffed, trying to hold in his tears. Real men don't cry.

"Stop crying, you oaf!" Evergreen chided, though she too felt her eyes misting.

Natsu and Erza stood on the stage, embarrassed blushes on their faces as they looked at all their friends in Fairy Tail. They had just announced their engagement to thunderous applause and praise. It was a long time coming, and frankly Fairy Tail was overjoyed that the moment had finally arrived. There was even a betting pool over whether or not the two would tie the knot. Cana won almost 500,000 jewel from her guild mates.

As Natsu looked at all of his friends, his eyes fell onto Lisanna. Their eyes met, and Natsu felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. He couldn't figure out why. Lisanna was smiling, wasn't she? It looked like it, but it didn't feel like it came from the heart. It looked expected, something forced upon her by the crowd. It confused him. To be more accurate, it saddened him.

* * *

Natsu blocked the downward slam of Erza's hammer, but the force sent him flying against a tree. He staggered to his feet and looked Erza head on, spitting out a small amount of blood.

"Now whose head's in the clouds?" Erza teased.

Natsu wiped the remaining blood from his mouth. "Sorry. Let's go again."

Erza requipped into a black shirt and white pants, her hair tied in a bun. "No, that's enough for today. It's clear that both of us have our minds on something other than training."

Natsu sighed in defeat. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry, Erza."

Erza grinned and crossed her arms. "Why are you apologizing? We're both at fault." She walked past him on the path towards their home. "Come on. Aura must be up and wondering where we are."

"Alright." Natsu nodded as he followed behind Erza. "Wanna go on a job when we get to the guild?"

"I can't. I have my final dress fitting today."

Natsu face palmed. "Oh yeah. Why do you have to do that? Can't you just requip into a wedding dress?"

Erza's brow furrowed. "That is precisely my point, but Mirajane insisted I do things 'traditionally'." She huffed. "If you ask me it's a waste of time."

Natsu snickered at his fiancée's irritation. He found her expression when things annoyed her to be cute. Though not so much when he was one of those things.

"You're welcome to take a job if you want. Aura will be with me the entire day so you won't have to worry about her."

"Nah." Natsu declined, locking his fingers behind his head. "I just remembered there's something I have to do."

"Do you need help?"

"That's ok." Natsu smiled softly. "This is something I have to do on my own."

"If that's what you want, then I'll trust you."

"Thanks."

As they closed in on their house, Erza's paced slowed. Natsu noticed her hesitance and stopped walking. "What's wrong?"

Erza fidgeted some – a rather odd activity for her – as she spoke. "What would you say if I wanted to become a wizard saint?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow in confusion. "It doesn't really matter what I think, does it?"

Erza looked up at him. "Of course it matters. It always does. Your opinion is one of the few that matters to me."

Natsu was honestly shocked at Erza's words. He blushed and looked away. "Well, if you wanna know what I think. I think it would be kind of awesome."

Erza's heart lifted a little. "Really?"

Natsu continued looking away in his embarrassment. "Y-yeah. I mean if you become a wizard saint that means you'll meet all kinds of strong wizards. Then that means you'll get better jobs, and that means stronger opponents for me to fight."

Erza snickered before breaking into a full out laugh. Her insecurities fading away.

"What's so funny?" Natsu asked, now looking Erza's way.

"I should have known that was your reasoning." She answered as she wiped away a tear. "I don't know why I thought otherwise."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

Erza grabbed his hand and began walking to their front door. "It's nothing. Let's go inside."

* * *

Erza slowly turned round as she looked at her wedding dress in the tri-fold mirror before her. It was a long, white, mermaid-style gown. Flowing diagonally from the right side of her torso was red embroidery in the shape of roses with a red ribbon tied around her stomach. She wore red gloves with gold embroidery that covered up to her forearms. Her rose red hair – now curled - flowed down her exposed back.

"You look beautiful, Ms. Scarlet." The tailor praised as he clapped his hands together. He was clearly very pleased with his work.

"I agree." Mirajane nodded. "You look so good even I envy Natsu."

"Yeah." Lucy smiled. "It looks great on you."

"You look really pretty, Mama." Aura complimented.

Erza took all of their compliments and was grateful for them, but the redhead retained the perplexed look on her face. "You don't think this is too…flashy?" she asked.

"That's kind of the point, Erza." Mirajane giggled. "It is a wedding gown after all."

"I know but…I was looking for something simpler. Just a simple white gown would have sufficed. Do you think Natsu will like it?"

"Natsu wouldn't care if you showed up naked. I'm sure he doesn't mind."

Lucy giggled. _I didn't know Erza was so self-conscious about this sort of thing. It's kind of adorable._

Erza was still hesitant, but she relented with a defeated sigh. "You win."

"Excellent." The tailor clapped again. "Now, if you'll please change out of it. I will prep it so you can pick it up in a couple of days."

"Can't I just-"

"No requipping." Mirajane wagged her finger. "'Tradition' remember? Besides who knows where those the clothes you requip end up?"

"Well they are sealed in a-"

"Erza." Mirajane said in an almost motherly tone.

The redhead muttered intelligibly before huffing out a "Fine." She walked from the walkway to the rather spacious dressing room, Mirajane, Aura, and Lucy following behind her. When they entered the room Erza stood in front of another tri-fold mirror. She draped her hair over her shoulder, showing her back to the others. "Could someone assist me?"

"Oh, sure." Lucy volunteered. She walked to Erza and unzipped the dress from the back.

"Thank you." Erza said as she pulled off her gloves and placed them back in the box given to her before trying on the gown. "Lucy." She called before the blonde was out of earshot.

"What is it?"

"I have to speak to Mirajane in private, could you take Aura somewhere for a little while?" Erza whispered.

Lucy didn't fully understand what her friend meant but she agreed anyway. "Yeah, sure."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Lucy walked over to her Aura and bent down. "Hey, Aura, do you want to go to that candy shop we passed on the way here?"

Aura's eyes sparkled. "Yeah!" she nodded.

"Alright." Lucy smiled before standing upright and extending her hand to the child, who gratefully took it. "We'll see you guys soon." Lucy waved as she and Aura left the dressing room.

"Have fun. We'll be there soon." Mirajane smiled as she returned their wave. She turned back to Erza who had taken off her gown and hung it on the rack next to her. She briefly stood in her white lace lingerie before requipping into her Heart Kreuz armor. "Finished?" Mirajane asked rhetorically. "Then let's go catch up to Lucy and Aura." Mirajane began to walk out of the dressing room.

"Hold on, Mirajane." Erza said, stopping the barmaid. "I asked Lucy to take Aura away."

Mirajane turned around and faced the redhead. "Ok then, why?"

"There's something I want to discuss with you."

Now Mirajane was interested. "What's on your mind?"

Erza paused for a moment, collecting herself before speaking. "Are you ok with this?"

"Ok with what?" Mirajane repeated. She had no idea what Erza was being so serious about. The vague phrasing of her question didn't help matters.

Erza elaborated. "Natsu and I getting married. Are you ok with it?"

Mirajane blinked twice in rapid succession. She was completely taken aback. "What sort of question is that? Of course I am. I couldn't be happier."

Erza folded her arms and sighed. "You don't have to hold it in, Mirajane. Just be straight with me. I would understand if you have reservations."

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." Mirajane retorted. "Are you feeling alright?"

Erza sighed again. What she said next would have to be done so delicately. "I know that you have feelings for Natsu." Too bad Erza was not one for the soft approach.

* * *

Natsu ran into the guild hall without his usual bluster. In fact he was rather serious. He was on the search for a certain someone, and he wasn't leaving until he found her.

He walked down the stairs to the main area, his eyes searching everywhere.

"Hey, Natsu!" Max called. "Where's the wife?!"

"Don't tease him, Max." Bisca defended. "He's not even married yet."

"Yeah, and besides there's nothing wrong with being married." Alzack nodded. He and Bisca smiled at one another as they held hands.

"You're so whipped." Warren smirked.

Ignoring his friends Natsu walked to the bar. "Hey, Kinana." He called.

The purple haired barmaid walked over to him with a smile on her face. "Good morning, Natsu. Feeling thirsty?"

Natsu shook his head. "Nope. I'm looking for Lisanna, have you seen her?"

"Lisanna?" Kinana repeated. She pursed her lips and looked up to think. "No, I don't think so."

"Where's Elfman?" Natsu asked. Surely the 'man's man' would know his little sisters whereabouts.

"He went on a job with Gray a little while ago. I don't think they'll be back until later on this afternoon." Kinana answered, much to the dragon slayer's dismay.

"Damn." Natsu muttered under his breath. "Alright. Thanks, Kinana." He then took off like a madman out of the guild.

Kinana – along with the rest of Fairy Tail – stood confused at the scene. "I wonder what's gotten him so jittery." Kinana pondered aloud as she cleaned a glass, her eyes still on the open doorway.

* * *

Shizuka sat on the grass with her legs crossed and her eyes closed. She was currently in South Gate Park with Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, and Pantherlily. The brunette focused her energy as she sat in front of the huge oak tree in the park, flowers slowly starting to bloom around her.

"Are you sure this will help her?" Wendy asked Pantherlily.

"You calling Lily a liar, kid?" Gajeel accused.

"Calm down." Carla sighed.

The black cat crossed his arms. "I've learned that meditation is usually the best method to recover lost memories."

"It's worth a try." Carla said. "It's sad seeing the poor girl wander about with barely a concept of who she is."

"Well, Shizuka, do you remember anything?" Lisanna asked.

The amnesiac shook her head. "Nothing yet. Everything in my mind is still hazy." She felt a small throbbing in the back of her head. Her eye twitched in response. "Someone is coming. I think it's…" she focused more. "Mr. Natsu."

"Natsu?" Lisanna repeated.

"Lisanna!"

The group looked up to the hillside, and sure enough there was Natsu. Just as Shizuka said.

"How did she do that?" Gajeel asked.

"The plants told me." Shizuka answered. This didn't help the assembled wizards with their confusion. If anything Shizuka's explanation added to it.

Natsu jumped down to where the others were and grabbed Lisanna by the wrist, surprising her. "We need to talk."

"What?" Lisanna asked, completely bewildered. "Why can't we-"

Natsu dashed off before Lisanna could finish, leaving the others in his dust. They could hear the girl's screams as they faded into the distance.

"The hell was that about?" Gajeel questioned.

Pantherlily, Carla, and Wendy all shrugged. Shizuka continued to meditate.

* * *

Mirajane's eyes widened in shock. She tried her best to catch herself. "W-what?" she laughed nervously. "That's ridiculous, Erza. What's gotten into you?"

Erza's stare softened and Mirajane let go of her façade. She knew she was caught.

The barmaid smiled sadly as her gaze fell to the ground. "Not exactly the best kept secret was it?"

Erza let out a small grin. "I wouldn't say so."

Mirajane looked at her head on. "Would it make me a bad person if I said I wasn't ok with it?"

Erza's grin melted to a saddened frown. "Mira…"

"Don't look at me like that. I'm only joking." Mirajane reassured. But her smile seemed hollow. "Besides, why are you bringing this up now? Don't tell me it's so you can give me a 'stay away from him' speech." Mirajane laughed lightly, but Erza was in no mood to joke. She knew Mirajane was actively trying to deflect the situation. This was a serious subject for Erza, and Mirajane could see that. With her racing heart slowing to a normal pace, the silver haired maiden came clean.

"I was never really good at fully expressing myself when I was young. I wanted to be tough. I wanted to be strong for Elfman and Lisanna. So I acted out, getting into a fight whenever I could to prove that I was capable of protecting the people I loved; but you already knew that." Mirajane weakly smiled at Erza, reminiscing on the days of their rivalry, to her relief the redhead returned it.

"When he, when Natsu, first came to the guild I thought he was just some idiot kid. I think everyone did. All he did was brag and boast about how tough he was. Going on and on about being a dragon slayer. I thought he was obnoxious, but in a way he was also kind of cute. Especially when he cried. He was like a a puppy whose bark was much worse than his bite. On the outside I bullied him, but inside I just wanted to hold and cuddle him like a pet." Mirajane giggled at the memory before continuing. "I fought with you not just to prove I was better, but because I didn't want you to take him from me. I know that might make me sound crazy, but that's honestly what I felt back then. You two were always around one another, and it hurt me to see that. If anything it made me treat him worse. I tried so hard to try and keep him near me, but instead my immaturity and stubbornness only pushed him away. I always envied you for teaching him to read and write. It meant you got to spend even more time with him."

Erza felt her heart drop into her stomach as she listened to Mirajane's words. She always knew that Mira had a crush on Natsu, but she had no idea it ran this deep.

"I was so focused on you, that I didn't even realize that my own sister had feelings for him as well."

Erza's eyes widened. She had completely forgotten about Lisanna's feelings.

"It happened so fast and before I knew it he was even farther from me, but this time I couldn't bring myself to do anything about it. Lisanna is my little sister, how could I be angry with her for something I let happen? What kind of sister would I be if I messed up her chance at love? So instead of fighting I backed away. I let them have their time, but then she went to Edolas. It hurt so much. My little sister was gone. We thought she was dead. Elfman beat himself up over it for years, and I had to watch him suffer. Knowing there was nothing I could do for him. Then there was Natsu. He and Lisanna were so close and he wasn't even there when she faded away. He was hurting almost as much as Elfman and I were, but being Natsu he smiled through it. Suddenly my feelings for him didn't seem right anymore. If I tried to tell him how I felt then I would be disgracing Lisanna's memory. I would be taking advantage of a situation to satisfy myself. So again I backed away and chose to support him as a friend, but in the back of my mind I hoped he would somehow catch on to how I felt. I thought if he made the first move then I wouldn't feel as guilty. Then Lucy joined and my hopes were dashed again, but by the time I realized that they were only friends it was too late."

Erza looked down at the ground guiltily.

"I was so jealous and I hated feeling that way about my guildmates, my friends. It was hard watching you two grow closer each day. The stories you both would tell, I just took them with a smile and a nod, but inside I was breaking apart. Watching the person you love enjoy the things you used to with someone else is never easy. But I took it in stride because you both were so happy. How could I interfere with that? I couldn't. So I decided to abandon my feelings and support both of you. But part of me still wants to say: 'No, he's mine. I don't want give him to you.'" Tears began streaming down Mirajane's smiling face. "Does that make me a horrible person?"

Erza grabbed Mirajane and held her. Her eyes began to mist as well. "No. That doesn't make you a horrible person. I'm so sorry. I had no idea you felt this way." She tightened her grip around her crying friend. "I was so heartless. I kept telling you all these things about how I felt about him, without once taking your feelings into consideration. I'm a terrible friend. If I knew I…"

"Do you regret it?" Mirajane asked, cutting off Erza.

"Regret what?"

"The time you've spent with him. The things you've done. The sights you've seen. Do you regret any of it? Would you take it all back if you could?"

"Of course not."

Mirajane smiled. "Then there's nothing to apologize for." She backed away, wiping away the tears from her eyes. "You've been able to give him something I never could. You've made him happier and stronger then I could. You gave him a home, a family, and the most adorable little girl I've ever seen. Don't ever second guess that."

Erza smiled at her friend. Her confidence restored. "I won't."

Mirajane grinned, her mood elevating. "Good, because if you do…I'll be right there to take him away." She winked.

Erza accepted Mirajane's challenge. "You're more than welcome to try."

The two women smiled at one another before hugging once again.

"Thank you for everything, Mirajane." Erza said. "I truly mean it."

"What are best friend's for?"

* * *

Lisanna bent over, hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Natsu had ran her halfway around Magnolia, the two eventually ending up in a field a few meters on the outskirts of town. Natsu stood in front of her, waiting for her to collect herself. When Lisanna was ready she stood up, her deep blue eyes narrowed in irritation at the dragon slayer.

"What was that for?!" she demanded.

"Are you ok?" Natsu asked. Despite Lisanna's justifiable anger at being dragged around without warning, he seemed like his question was focused on something else.

"Of course I'm not alright." Lisanna snapped. "You just appeared out of nowhere and yanked me all the way out here." She looked around at their surroundings, seeing nothing but trees and grass. "Where are we anyway?"

"Are you ok?" Natsu asked again.

"What are you talking about?" Lisanna replied.

"You've been weird lately."

"You're one to talk." Lisanna mumbled.

"You've been avoiding me, too. Did I make you mad or something?"

Lisanna looked away from him.

"That's what I mean." Natsu said. "What did I do? Whatever it is I'm sorry."

"How could you not know?" Lisanna mumbled again.

"Huh?" Natsu inquired, barely hearing her.

"You're getting married, Natsu." Lisanna said.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. So? Is that what you're mad about?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong? I hate when my friends are angry at me. Especially you."

Lisanna clenched her teeth, her irritation was turning into full on anger. _How could you say that now?_ She never felt this way before. So many conflicting emotions fought for dominance in her body.

"Lisanna, tell me what's going on. I…"

"You really don't know?" Lisanna asked in a hushed tone.

Natsu shook his head. He then smiled wide and scratched behind his head. He couldn't think of anything else to do at this point. "Could you help me out? Whatever I did, I want to fix it."

"You can't fix this, Natsu."

"What? Why not?" Natsu inquired.

"Because…"

"Because why?"

Lisanna spun around, her eyes still narrowed in anger. Natsu was stunned to see that she was crying. "Because I love you, ok?!" she bellowed.

Natsu's eyes widened in shock. "Lisanna…?" He had never seen her like this before. So hurt and angry. It upset him even more.

Lisanna wiped her tears away but they continued to flow. "Ever since we were children I've loved you. You should have known that right?"

Natsu was speechless. He honestly had no response to her sudden confession.

"All the things we did together. The time we spent. I cherish all of it. Sometimes I still go to the grave you made me in front of the house we built just so I can reflect on those feelings. Every time I see Happy I can't help but think about how we hatched him together. Those were some of the best times of my life, but I can't get that time back. I thought of you almost every day when I was in Edolas. When I saw you, the real you, there I was so happy that I wanted to cry." She smiled sadly. "I actually did. I wanted to run to you. Kiss you. Tell you everything that I was holding back for all those years. But I didn't. I thought it would be wrong for me to sacrifice everything I made in Edolas by being selfish. But when I came back I was so happy. I thought things would go back to how they were; that I could make up for lost time. But deep down I knew that wasn't true. Everything changed. Mira. Elfman. Everyone in the guild was different. Even you, the person I wanted to see the most, changed. You moved on and I was left behind."

Natsu just stood there as Lisanna aired all of her troubles out to him. He was never the best at talking about these sorts of things. He always let actions speak for him. He would rather ride a train through the whole country than talk about matters of the heart. But even still he knew when it was best to be quiet and listen. This was one of those times. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to be with Erza, he realized that a long time ago. But Lisanna was an issue that never resolved itself. In essence she was – is - his first love. The same feelings he felt for Erza were the same as the ones he felt for Lisanna at one point. He could still remember how distraught he was when he thought she had died. The main difference between then and now however was that he didn't exactly know what to make of those emotions when he felt them for Lisanna. He was older now, and while the concept of love still confused him at times, he had a much better grasp on it and he knew that his affection was for another. Nonetheless he took everything the youngest Strauss was confessing very seriously, because to him it was serious.

"I thought I could accept it. Believing that if I waited long enough we could go back to the way we were. But the more I watched you with Erza, the farther away that belief seemed. Even when Aura was born I still hoped things could somehow work with us. When you two announced your engagement I wanted to run away. I thought I was having a nightmare. It didn't seem real. I didn't want it to be. But despite my doubts I smiled, and I clapped, and I realized that things would never go back to how they were. You must think I'm a horrible person." Lisanna's eyes widened when she felt Natsu's arms wrap around her. They were so warm. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry." Natsu apologized. "I'm not the smartest guy around, but I know when I've hurt someone. I don't really understand a lot about this type of stuff, but I felt something change too. I didn't mean to leave you behind. I just kept moving forward because I knew that's what you would have wanted me to do." He let her go and Lisanna backed away a couple of steps. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked back at Natsu.

"You're right, Natsu." She nodded. "I would have hated myself if I stopped you from moving forward with your life. I just…I have to get through this and sort out my own feelings. I'm sorry for unloading all of that onto you. I didn't mean for you to feel responsible. You don't have to apologize, but before I can start to move forward, I want you to answer just one question for me."

"Will it stop you from being sad and smile?" Natsu asked. "I hate seeing my friends sad."

Lisanna smiled softly. _It's not that easy._ "Yes." She lied.

"Ok." Natsu nodded eagerly. For some reason he crouched like he was anticipating some sort of attack. "Shoot."

"How do you feel about her?"

It was a simple question, but it caught Natsu completely off-guard. "What?"

"Erza. What do you think of her?" Lisanna repeated.

Natsu blushed and looked away. "Why are you asking me that all of sudden?"

"You said you'd answer my question." Lisanna retorted. "So tell me."

"It's kinda embarrassing."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me."

Natsu sighed. "Ok. Erza…" He paused for the right words to say. "She's amazing. She's like this really strong and amazing person. She can be scary sometimes, but she can be really nice…and beautiful too. She's my favorite person to fight. My stomach always feels funny when I see her. My ear tingle a bit when she talks. And my head feels empty when she's near me. At first I thought I was allergic to her or something."

Lisanna laughed at Natsu's sentence. _You haven't changed that much._ Natsu continued.

"She's weird. Like she'll say one thing but mean something completely different, but I think that's all girls." He laughed. "When Aura was born, and I became a dad, it was like Erza had given me a gift. A gift I really can't pay back. The only thing I think I can do to repay her is stay by her side for a really long time." He smiled wide. "Even if she told me to leave, I don't think I would."

Lisanna smiled softly and looked down at the ground. She needed just one more answer to confirm her feelings. "Do you love her?"

Natsu's body stiffened and he stood up at attention as if he had joined the Rune Knights. "Yes. I do."

Lisanna smiled at Natsu's sudden personality shift. "Say it."

"Say what?" Natsu asked, slacking his posture a bit.

"Say 'I love Erza Scarlet.'"

"I love Erza Scarlet?" He had no idea what Lisanna was trying to accomplish, but he went along with it anyway. At least she wasn't sad anymore.

Lisanna shook her head in disapproval. "That wasn't convincing at all. Say it like you mean it."

"I love Erza Scarlet." Natsu said with a bit more zeal. Lisanna still wasn't convinced.

"Again."

"I love Erza Scarlet!" Natsu yelled.

"I'm still not buying it. Say it again." Lisanna ordered. She was giggling internally, thinking back on their time as children once again.

"I love Erza Scarlet!"

"Last chance, Natsu. Say it with some real feeling."

Natsu inhaled deeply, holding it for a few seconds before shouting as loud as he could. "I LOVE ERZA SCARLET!" A spew of flames erupted from his mouth and shot into the blue sky above.

As Lisanna looked up at the flames, one last tear flowed from her eye. If she wasn't sure before, she was now. Natsu had moved on, but more importantly he was happy. Even though it hurt that she wasn't the one who made him feel this way anymore his happiness was all she really wanted. She walked up to him. Natsu abruptly stopped his flames.

"What's…?!" Natsu's eyes went wide when he felt Lisanna press her lips on his cheek. His face turned bright red and he placed his hand on his now warm cheek. He looked at Lisanna, who was smiling at him. She reminded him of Mirajane.

"Don't ever forget that feeling she gives you, ok?"

Natsu had no words. He only nodded in confirmation.

"Good." Lisanna nodded. She walked past him, her hands behind her back and a smile on her face. "I'll see you later, Natsu."

"S-see ya." Natsu waved as Lisanna shrank in the distance. Once she made it back to town he removed his hand from his cheek. He looked at his palm and smiled softly. Whether she realized it or not, Lisanna had changed too. Up until that point he only said he loved Erza when she was around. He had never just blurted it out like that to a random person before. Although, Lisanna was no regular person. She had a profound influence on his life. She was important to him, and she would always have a special place in his heart. He clenched his fist tightly and looked at the setting sun. Feeling a weight fall from his shoulders.

* * *

Natsu and Erza lay in their bed, both of them looking at their wooden ceiling. Neither of them were able to sleep. Their separate conversations with the Strauss sisters were still fresh on their minds.

"Natsu…" Erza called.

"Yeah?"

"We're doing the right thing aren't we? I mean, getting married."

"I think so." Natsu nodded. "Do you think it's bad?"

"No, no, it's not that. It's just…" She remembered the tears in Mirajane's eyes. "Do you ever think about how different things would be if we had chosen someone else? How different our lives would be?"

Natsu's own mind flashed back to Lisanna. "Kind of…" He then remembered the smile on her face when she saw his fire. "But that doesn't matter now does it?" He rolled over to his side.

"No. You're right." Erza answered with a smile as she rolled over as well. The two of them were looking directly into the others eyes. She reached out her hand and Natsu grabbed it, their fingers interlocking. Natsu smiled.

_**THE BIG DAY**_

"Where the hell is he?!" Wakaba shouted. He, Macao, Gray, Gajeel, Elfman, and Gray all stood at the top of the stairs of Kardia Cathedral, each of them dressed in rather clean white tuxedos. It was a crisp autumn morning, and the time for Natsu and Erza to tie the knot had finally come.

"I don't know." Macao said. "I don't seen him anywhere."

Gajeel laughed at Natsu's expense. "What a damn moron."

"This isn't funny, Gajeel." Elfman scolded.

Gray face palmed. "Only Natsu would be late to his own wedding." He groaned.

Lucy poked her head out from the cathedral's rather large entrance doors. "Is he still not here?" She asked impatiently.

"Nope." Gray shook his head.

"Seriously?!" Lucy shouted. "Everyone's already sitting inside waiting for him. What could he possibly be doing?"

Gray shrugged. "Beats me."

* * *

"Is that all?" Natsu strained as he set down five fairly heavy grocery bags. Running late, Natsu had made a mad dash out of his home towards the cathedral, but was stopped along the way when he saw an old woman being harassed by members of Twilight Ogre. Easily dispatching the hooligans, Natsu helped the woman to her home. Carrying her rather heavy groceries along the way.

"Yes." The old woman nodded with a smile. "Thank you so much for your help with those brutes."

"No problem. Take care of yourself." Natsu turned to leave but the old woman stopped him once again.

"If I may ask. Why are you so dressed up?"

Natsu looked down at his attire. He was wearing a white tuxedo that was accented with a crimson vest and bowtie over his white button up shirt. He was holding his jacket over his shoulder. He looked back at her and smiled. "I'm getting married today."

The old woman's eyes widened. "Oh my. Well whoever she is, she's a very lucky girl."

Natsu blushed and bashfully looked down at the ground. "I think I'm the lucky one."

The old woman laughed softly. "I wish you well. Marriage is a beautiful thing, but it can also be very frightening." She grabbed her bags and opened her door. Natsu was surprised how strong she was to lift those bags with such ease. He briefly wondered if she needed his help with Twilight Ogre at all. "Thanks for your help, and congratulations."

"You're welcome and thanks." Natsu waved as he watched the door close. "What a nice old lady." His eyes then widened in realization. "Oh crap! I'm going to be late!" he held out his arms behind him and began to run again.

**_FIRE DRAGON BOOSTER_**

Flame shot out of his hands, increasing his speed as he zoomed through the streets.

* * *

"Go look for him." Lucy urged Gray.

"What? Why me?"

"You're the best man. That's what best men do."

Gray sighed and dropped his shoulders. "Alright! I'll go, but I can't guarantee he'll be in one piece when I bring him back."

"That's fine." Lucy shooed. "Just…"

"There he is!" Elfman shouted, pointing to the east. The others followed his finger to a ball of fire heading towards them. The ball screeched to a halt, revealing Natsu once the flames dispersed. He gave his friends his trademark smile. "Hey, guys. Did I make it in time?"

While normally his friends would be pacified by his infectious smile, but today they were having none of it.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Macao shouted. Startling Natsu.

"We looked everywhere!" Wakaba added.

"How stupid are you?" Gray asked rhetorically.

"Vey unmanly." Elfman commented.

Gajeel laughed harder.

Lucy ran down the stairs, which all the boys commended her for based on her rather high heels and cumbersome dress. She grabbed Natsu by the wrist and pulled him up the stairs in a hurry. "Honestly, Natsu." She sighed. She gave him a quick glance. "What happened to your tuxedo?!" she shrieked. When she looked there were dirt spots and scuffs on it. The vest even had a few small tears.

Natsu smiled sheepishly. "Well you see, I…"

"It doesn't matter." Lucy said quickly. "We'll find someone to clean you up." The pair entered the door. "Come on, guys." She said to the others. "We still have some time before things start."

Gray and the boys followed Natsu and Lucy inside. They then split off to tell the others that the groom had finally arrived.

Lucy continued pulling Natsu along, going in the opposite direction of Gray's group. "Cana!" Lucy called. "Cana!"

The brunette emerged from behind one of the pillars in the main hall. She was wearing a porcelain white dress that had its back exposed. It hugged her curves rather well. "He finally made it, huh?" she smirked.

"Can you help him?" Lucy asked, pushing Natsu in front of her.

"Geez you really did a number on that tux." Cana teased. "Hold on." She pulled out a card with a picture of circle of arrows turning counterclockwise, the word REVERSE at the top. "Hold still." She instructed as the card began to glow.

**_REVERSE CARD_**

Natsu closed his eyes as his outfit glowed bright green. When the light faded, his tuxedo was in perfect condition.

"There." Cana winked. "Now you're ready to get hitched." She smirked coquettishly as she took note of how dapper Natsu looked in his tuxedo. "I kinda envy Erza."

Natsu blushed lightly as Lucy pushed him along once again. "Thanks, Cana!" Lucy said as she and Natsu ran down the hall. They made their way to the side of the altar. "Go!" Lucy shouted as she pushed Natsu to the altar. He nearly stumbled but found his footing. His right foot lunged out, he looked to all of the guests and quickly stood straight up, a nervous sweat starting to form on his forehead. There was a collective sigh of relief from the gathered.

"He finally made it."

"Better late than never I suppose."

"Boy, he's really looks nervous."

"What do you expect? He's getting married."

Along with his friends in Fairy Tail, members of Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, and even Mermaid Heel were present. Yajima also attended, as well as Porlyusica and even Warrod. Natsu even saw Mavis sitting in the balcony above him. For the briefest of moments he thought he saw a strand of red hair from behind one of the pillars. He thought it could be Erza, but he quickly dismissed it out of logic. There even a few random people Natsu never expected, such as the owner of the theater in Onibus, a few of the demons from Galuna Island including the chief and Bobo. Jason from Sorcerer Weekly, camera in hand. Bora was also there. Natsu made a mental note to thank him for his book later. Finally he saw Lahar and Doranbolt. This was way more people than Natsu accounted for. He sweat even more. He looked at the front rows of the two pews. On one side were Erza's bridesmaids: Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Juvia, Bisca, Kagura, and Millianna. On the other side were Natsu's Groomsmen: Elfman, Gajeel, Alzack, Macao, Happy, Jet, and Droy. He would have asked Gildarts, but as usual he was nowhere to be found. Though he did send a card wishing the two well.

"Geez, you're sweating a lot."

Natsu whipped his head around, surprised to see Gray behind him. "When did you get here?" he asked.

"I've been here the whole time." Gray retorted. "Anyway, pay attention. It's about to start."

The priest walked from behind Gray. The man was of average height, his salt and pepper hair framing his rather square face. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Will all please rise for the bride."

The guests did as instructed and stood up, facing the doorway at the end of the red carpet.

"Here we go. Good luck, buddy." Gray patted Natsu's shoulder before returning to his seat in the front row. Natsu swallowed another lump.

Natsu faced the entranceway as the music started. It was a slow, melodic piano piece that was surprisingly being played by Alana. Apparently part of her debutante duties was learning to play the piano. Natsu swallowed a third lump in his throat as the doorway slowly opened at the end of the room, revealing his bride-to-be.

There Erza stood, her hands tightly clutching her bridal bouquet. She was shaking lightly. If she was trying to feign being calm, she wasn't doing a very good job of it. Behind her stood her maid of honor, Mirajane.

"Are you ready?" she asked the nervous knight.

Erza nodded slowly. "Y-yes. I am….I think."

Mirajane giggled at her friend's uneasiness.

Aura emerged from behind one of the seats. She wore a flowing white dress with red petal designs at the bottom and a big red rose decoration attached to the left side of her band. Her pink hair was tied in a neat bun. Flower basket in hand she walked down the aisle, happily tossing flower petals on the carpet for her mother to walk on before she took her seat next to Asuka and Romeo.

Erza's body stiffened, it was her turn to walk. Mirajane lightly pushed on her back, the redhead responding by taking one step forward. Another push from the barmaid got Erza going. She stepped into the apse and was greeted by Makarov on her left.

The Master of Fairy Tail smiled as he offered her his arm. She graciously took it and the pair walked towards Natsu and the priest. As she walked past all of her friends and guests Erza could feel her heart racing a mile a minute. _This is really happening._ She thought. _This is truly happening._ She could hear the scattered compliments coming from those around her and she blushed under her veil. Jason's incessant picture taking didn't help ease her nerves any. She looked ahead towards Natsu. He was just as nervous as she was, if not more so.

_This is it._ Natsu thought as he watched Erza approach him. _I'm really doing this._ His stomach was doing backflips. He thought he would pass out at any minute. Erza looked breathtaking in her dress. Lump number four took its dive down his throat. He straightened his posture, hoping the new pose would instill more confidence in him. It didn't.

Erza and Makarov reached Natsu after what seemed like an eternity for the couple. The old man looked at Erza before presenting her hand to Natsu. He smiled at her. "I know Rob is smiling down on you from above. I'm sure he couldn't be happier."

Erza nearly teared up from the statement. "Thank you, Master."

He then gave her hand to Natsu, who held it in his own. Makarov had words for him as well. "I couldn't be more proud of you, Natsu."

Natsu smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Master." With that Makarov walked to his seat next to Porlyusica and Natsu helped Erza up the step to the altar. They turned to face the priest, both of their racing hearts slowly falling into sync. The priest cleared his throat again.

"You may all be seated." He said to the guests, who all complied and sat. He looked to Natsu and Erza and began his speech. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet join in holy matrimony…" As the priest droned on, Natsu and Erza slowly felt themselves fade into their own world.

Memories advanced on them. A replay of their lives that only they could see. Erza relived the most difficult moments of her life. The destruction of her home village, the Tower of Heaven, Rob's death, Jellal's corruption; it all attacked her like a charging army. However in that darkness she saw a light. Fairy Tail. She saw her fights with Mirajane, her constant scolding and beating of Gray and her fellow guildmates, but more importantly she saw her first encounter with Natsu.

Natsu also flashed through his life, but his road was less bumpy than Erza's. He saw the time he cherished with Igneel before he eventually disappeared. He then remembered his arrival at Fairy Tail and he too stopped at his memory of meeting Erza.

It was anything but romantic. It basically amounted to Natsu getting punished by Erza on his first day, but despite that rocky introduction they knew – even back then – that there was something special about each other. A relationship started by fear, which grew into one of respect, which eventually bloomed into love. Despite the rocky road, they had arrived at the destination they wished for since that first date under the stars.

Erza looked over to Natsu briefly. _Do I deserve this? Am I really allowed to be this happy after everything that's happened? Is this fair?_

Natsu looked over to Erza as well. _Am I really doing this? I never thought I'd get married in a million years. But it's really happening! _

The pair looked into one another's eyes and they thought about the same thing: Aura. Their daughter watching them from just a few feet away. The little girl that gave them a future before she was even born. When they thought of her, along with everything else they had gone through, they both knew their answers and smiled.

_Yeah. I'm definitely doing this._

_Yes. I deserve this. There is nothing I want more._

"Will the ring bearer please present the rings?" The priest said.

Romeo stood up from his seat and brought the rings on a pillow. While Erza's ring was still the one Natsu made for her, his was one that she had purchased while on a job in Crocus. Yukino helped in picking it out. It was regular diamond, but the band was made of the most exquisite silver in all of Fiore, according to the jeweler. For the amount of jewel she paid it had better be.

Natsu placed Erza's ring on her finger and she did the same for him. Various guests were starting to tear up. Especially Ichiya, although he was more distraught that his "honey" was gone forever. Luckily he had the Tri-Mens to reassure him. The priest began to wrap up.

"If anyone rejects to this union, speak now of forever hold your peace." He looked around the cathedral. Lisanna and Mirajane sat in their seats, warm smiles on their faces as they watched the couple standing before them. They no longer had any regrets or doubt in their hearts.

Gray watched with a grin on his face as well, his necklace twinkling in the light of the sun shining through the windows. That twinkle was not due to the metal of the cross, however. It was because of a small lacrima-vision lacrima placed in its center.

Crime Sorciere watched the ceremony from Pergrande through Ultear's crystal ball. The group had succeeded in finding the guild hall of Fenrir's Fang, but they decided to take a break before surveying the area.

"What a beautiful ceremony. Erza looks so pretty." Meldy said in awe.

Ultear looked over to Jellal. "Say the word and I can transport us there."

Jellal shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "No. That's alright. I have no objections."

Ultear and Meldy returned his smile. "As you wish." Ultear said graciously.

"Then, with the power vested in me through the divine Kingdom of Fiore, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest finished.

The moment of truth had come and Natsu couldn't be more nervous for it. Erza slightly lowered herself and Natsu slowly lifted his arms, his fingers twitching as he reached for her veil. He grabbed the veil, slowly lifting it and pulling to the back of Erza's head. Erza rose upright, her brown eyes staring into Natsu's black ones. He grabbed her hand, their fingers interlocking as he slowly leaned into her. Their lips touched and they kissed deeply, tenderly as if it was their first time all over again. Lost in their own world they didn't notice their brands glowing. Aura's glowed as well. Feeling the warmth of the light, Atlas began to stir inside of her. _What is this warmth?_

The guests all clapped happily. Cheering as Natsu and Erza separated from one another. They looked out at all their friends, smiling happily.

* * *

The reception was a lively one. Full of music, dancing, and smiles by all. Natsu and Erza cut their cake and their friends all cheered for their union. Jason took more pictures. After the cake cutting Lahar and Doranbolt approached the couple, the former presenting Erza with her wizard saint cloak and pendant as a wedding gift. Erza graciously took it, thanking him for the honor as well as thanking everyone who had attended the wedding. With all of the formalities done the party could fully begin, with Natsu and Erza having their first dance.

To Erza's surprise, Natsu was rather light on his feet. The dragon slayer had Evergreen and Mirajane to thank for that. The two women made him take lessons after the guild closed every day until the wedding. It was hell, but the results were well worth it in the end.

Soon enough the others joined the couple on the dance floor, each of them paired off in one form or another. Wendy danced with Doranbolt before she eventually ended up with Natsu. Happy danced with a surprisingly accepting Carla. Mirajane managed to get Laxus to the floor after enough urging. Levy practically forced Gajeel to dance much to Jet and Droy's dismay. Elfman tried his best to keep calm under the weight of Evergreen's constant criticisms. Aura paired with Romeo before running to Kagura. Asuka happily danced with Pantherlily while her parents danced. Alana danced with Hibiki much to Jenny's chagrin. Yukino paired off with Max. Lisanna and Shizuka danced with one another. Even Master Makarov managed to get a dance or two out of a reluctant Porlyusica. There were even pairs off the dance floor, like Bacchus and Cana; who were aiming to start a drinking contest with the champagne.

Juvia stood near the food table - she just had a rather enlightening conversation with her ex, Bora - her eyes frantically searching for Gray. Once he was in her sights she hurriedly walked to him. _This is it._ She thought. _My beloved and I will dance and then he'll ask me to marry him in front of everybody just like Natsu and Erza._ Her imagination ran wild again and her heart raced, but that soon stopped when she saw Lucy approach Gray.

The blonde looked down at the scowling ice wizard. "Are you just gonna mope here by yourself?"

"I'm not moping." Gray replied. "That's just how my face looks."

Lucy smiled. "Well…" she held out her hand to him. "Would you like to dance Mr. Stone face?"

Gray smirked and grabbed her hand. "Yeah. Sure."

She pulled him up and the two walked to the floor. Unknowingly leaving Juvia behind. The rain woman's heart sank to her stomach.

Alana stopped dancing and looked over to her saddened friend. "Juju?" she muttered. She watched the rain woman walk away and ran to her, but she was cut off by a familiar man.

"Are you ok?"

Juvia turned round to see Lyon behind her.

Though surprised, the rain woman forced a smile and nodded. "Yes. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." He held out his hand, a warm smile on his lips. "I know this might not be the best time, but…would you care to dance?"

Juvia looked at Lyon's hand. Normally she would be repulsed by the offer, but after what had just happened she was more accepting. She would do almost anything to keep her mind off it. She smiled a bit wider and took Lyon's hand. "Yes. I'd love to." She nodded graciously.

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Erza asked. She stood with her back turned to all of the female guests. The reception was at an end and it was time to throw the bouquet. The scattered sounds of confirmation were all Erza needed. "Ok. 1…2…3!" she tossed the bouquet and there was a mad dash before it hit the ground. All of the girls reached and shouted as they tried to catch the roses. After a few bounces of the hands, the bouquet ended up in the arms of Wendy, who had stood in the back to avoid being hurt by the mob.

"Man, I thought I had it." Cana commented with a smirk.

"I underestimated Wendy." Risley laughed.

"That was truly an act of love." Chelia swooned.

"Good job, Wendy." Lisanna praised.

"Quite the strategy." Kagura nodded in approval.

"T-thank you." Wendy said with a blush.

"So, is there anybody you have an eye on?" Mirajane asked with her usual air of mischief. "You'll be at that age before you know it." She winked.

Wendy blushed harder. "N-no!" she yelped. "I-I don't like anyone…at least not anymore, I think." She mumbled the last part, but Mirajane caught on to it and smiled.

"If you say so." She sang as she walked away.

"I'm being honest!" Wendy shrieked, feeling even more embarrassment.

"Calm down, child." Carla said. "You're as red as a tomato."

Everyone turned to face Natsu and Erza again. Along with Aura and Happy, the couple was at the bottom of the cathedral steps. They faced their friends one last time.

"Thank you all so much." Erza said. "This would have never been possible without all of your support."

"Yeah. You guys are the greatest." Natsu smiled.

"Thank you, everybody!" shouted Aura.

"Aw, you're embarrassing us." Mirajane blushed.

"Get out of here already." Gray smirked. "You guys got things to do."

"Yeah." Lucy nodded. "We'll see you at the guild tomorrow."

Erza smiled warmly at others and was taken by surprise by Natsu grabbing her bridal style. "Natsu?!"

"You heard them." He smiled. "Let's go." He looked back to Happy and Aura. "Ready?"

Happy sprouted his wings and grabbed Aura, lifting her into the air. "Ready." He confrimed.

"One last thing." Natsu halted. He puffed out his cheeks, breathing out a stream of fire and scorching the words JUST MARRIED on the ground. He then took off with Erza in his arms. Aura and Happy flying above.

Their friends waved at them as the faded into the distance. Warm smiles on their faces as they congratulated the pair one last time.

* * *

Inside the throne room of Fenrir's Fang's guild hall, Odin stood; looking out at the sun setting on the horizon. Painting the sky a burnt orange. He clenched his hands behind his back, his armor clacking as the door opened. In walked a man, who proceeded to kneel behind him.

"Preparations are complete, Master."

"Finally. I was growing weary waiting for your experiments to bear fruit, Lopti."

"My apologies, Master, but you know things like this take time."

"Time is something we can no longer afford. We know Yggdrasil's whereabouts. We must retrieve her now."

"Yes, Master."

"Have you assembled your force?"

"Yes." Lopti nodded. "It is comprised of myself, Hela, Balder, Thor, Sif, Hodur, and Forseti."

"Those last three are your 'pets' are they not?"

"Yes. I have trained them well." Lopti smirked evilly.

"I hope for your sake that's true. Also Hela is a fickle child is she not?"

"She is a fragile sort yes, but she does have her uses if guided correctly."

"I still doubt her effectiveness." Odin said.

"Forgive my impudence, Master, but if you had allowed me to take Freya I-"

"No." Odin replied quickly but sternly. "She stays here where I can keep an eye on her."

"Of course." Lopti nodded. "Forgive me. What of our…other guests?"

"Heimdall should be enough to dispatch of them. Enough talk, hurry and accomplish your mission. Bring Yggdrasil back."

"Yes, Master." Lopti rose to his feet and walked out of the throne room, a sadistic grin on his lips as he closed the door behind him.

As Odin looked at the sunset he thought of words told to him long ago. _You can have everything back that you lost. All that was yours can be returned if you believe what I tell you. Follow my words, and you will be reunited once again._ Odin clenched his hands tightly. The time he had been waiting so long for would soon be upon him.

* * *

**Well here it is guys, the wedding chapter. This was a long time coming but we finally made it. Sorry I made you all wait so long. I hope everything lived up to your expectations. **

**One of my biggest worries (aside from the actual wedding) was Mirajane and Lisanna's separate confessions. Lisanna's was easy enough to write for the most part, but Mira's took some time. You see I've always had this headcanon that Mirajane always had a crush on Natsu, but never acted on it because of Lisanna and later Lucy (depending on what canon you believe). So I really wanted to bring those feelings of unrequited love and loss to the forefront. Hopefully I did it right.**

**I solidified Natsu and Erza's relationship for the most part, but I also began spinning wheels for more things to come later. One of them being Juvia. Honestly I like her character, I just don't like Gruvia...actually let me rephrase that. I don't like Gruvia's dynamic. It's mostly just Juvia following Gray around and him telling her to back up (at least from where I am in the story). I'm not saying I hate their relationship, I just don't like the way it's developed in the canon (again I just started Tartaros and I've heard things happen with them in that so who knows, although the newest chapters haven't really changed my views any. Yes I skipped ahead, sue me.). Either way, I'm going to slowly but surely deconstruct Juvia and try to advance her in a way independent of Gray and I think her moment in this chapter was a first step in that direction. Hopefully you guys will like it.**

**As for pairings, besides Natsu and Erza I haven't given too much thought to them, so that's up in the air. I'm just telling a story and however the romance (if there's any more) leads is all based on how i develop certain characters.**

**One last thing. I've officially reached 300 followers! Thank you guys so much! I would have never thought so many people would follow my stories and like them so much. I'm really touched.**

**Ok this is getting a little long so as always thanks for reading and leave a comment! And the next time I see you guys, it will be time to start the Fenrir's Fang arc. See you then! :)**


	31. The Wolves of Ragnarok

"Natsu, wake up." Erza cooed in her husband's ear.

"Five more minutes." Natsu mumbled, rolling over to his side.

Erza sighed and stood up from their bed. She looked down to Aura, who was standing at her side. "Ready?" she asked. The child nodded eagerly with a wide grin. The mother-daughter duo grabbed the sheet Natsu slept on. "Ok. On three." Erza instructed her daughter. "One. Two. Three!" They yanked the cover from under him. Natsu yelped in surprise as he rolled onto the ground, the harsh thud echoing throughout their small home. "Owww." Natsu groaned from the side of the bed.

Erza smiled triumphantly and turned to Aura. "Good job, sweetie." she held up her palm to Aura who high-fived her and giggled.

"We got him!" she chirped.

The trio walked out to the kitchen. Natsu was hunched over rubbing his sore back while Erza and Aura were perfectly upright. Both mother and daughter were very satisfied at their wake-up tactic. They all sat at the table, Happy having already found his place atop it some time ago. "Good morning." He muffled, his mouth filled with his morning helping of fish.

"You didn't have to yank me out of bed." Natsu complained to Erza, still nursing his back. He soothed the pain with heat from his magic, but he was still upset about the circumstances.

"If you had woken up when I asked I wouldn't have had to." Erza replied as she sipped from her morning cup of tea.

"Yeah, Papa. You were being lazy." Aura said.

Happy snickered at his friend's scolding.

"Shut up." Natsu said to the cat.

It was just another morning in the Dragneel household. Worn out from yesterday's job, Natsu and Erza elected to skip their morning training. Despite now being married the couple's day to day routine hadn't changed much, and that was the way they liked it. Things progressed the way they normally did and their friends all treated them the same. Even so there were still a few things to get used to. Erza took Natsu's last name, and addressed herself as "Erza Dragneel" when meeting new people, but she still used Scarlet when out on jobs for the guild or council business. Natsu didn't mind her choice in the matter, nor her willingness to use what moniker. He never saw the importance of her taking his last name. He knew they were married and that was all that mattered to him.

"You really have to stop being so destructive, Natsu." Erza insisted before sipping from her cup once more. "The council nearly bit my ear off after what happened in Oshibana."

"I can't help that the guy hid in the library." Natsu retorted. "He should have picked a less flammable hiding spot."

Erza sighed heavily. She never liked having these conversations with Natsu. If it were up to her she would never say anything about his more destructive habits. Sure it bothered her a bit, but Natsu's gung-ho nature was one of the reasons she fell in love with him. Unfortunately love was not something that held weight when the council was involved. "That's not the point. Now that Fairy Tail has two wizard saints, we're being watched that much closer by the Magic Council. And no matter how much I may appeal for leniency, you being my husband won't stop them from throwing you in jail." Husband. The word was still weird for her to say, she always laughed internally when she said it aloud. She looked at Natsu with pleading eyes. "Just be more careful, ok?"

Natsu slid down in his chair, his arms crossed. "Fine." He pouted. He hated being lectured, but he learned that marriage had come with sacrifices, and despite his outward defiance he truly didn't wish to cause his new wife any more trouble than necessary. He cast aside his disdain for the council because being a wizard saint was important to Erza, and in turn important to him. Although he had no intentions of being completely pacified.

Erza smiled approvingly. "Thank you. Now, are you ready for today?"

"Do we have to go?" Natsu asked, his voice not-to-subtly hiding his hope of a no.

"Sabertooth invited us." Erza reminded.

"Lucy and the others are going too." Happy added.

Erza nodded firmly. "Exactly right, Happy. It would be rude to turn them down. Also I need to speak with Sting about something."

"I guess we don't have a choice then." Natsu sighed.

"No, we don't." Erza confirmed. She then turned to Aura. "Get dressed, honey. We'll be leaving in a few minutes."

"Ok." Aura smiled. She finished her breakfast and hopped out of her chair, skipping to her room in anticipation for the day's events.

* * *

"Are we almost there, Alana?" Lisanna asked. "It feels like we've been walking forever."

"Yeah. It's just pass this tree over here." The heiress pointed.

Lisanna looked to the brunette walking closely behind her. "Are you alright, Shizuka?"

The amnesiac smiled. "Yes. I am feeling rather well today."

The youngest Strauss sibling returned her smile. "Ok then. Let me know if something happens."

Shizuka nodded. "I will."

"There it is!" Alana shouted, catching her companion's attention. Shizuka and Lisanna looked ahead, seeing a small cottage at the top of small hill. The white-haired maiden was underwhelmed.

"That's Master Warrod's home?"

"Yep." Alana nodded.

"It is much more unassuming than I expected." Shizuka stated. "Though I do enjoy the foliage around it ."

Alana nodded. "I said the same thing…minus the flower part. Come on, he's probably been waiting for us. The group emerged from the trees and approached the cottage.

Having met during Natsu and Erza's wedding, Shizuka agreed to visit Warrod in order to find out more about her magic. While she hoped that gaining an understanding of her magic would help her regain her memory, Warrod also wanted to use the opportunity to meet someone who used the same magic as him. The two met regularly at the guild hall, with Warrod helping Shizuka control her abilities and reclaim her memory a little more each time. With the others who knew the way preoccupied, Alana volunteered to take her to the old saint, with Lisanna tagging along out of concern for Shizuka's safety. This was the first time the girl was told to visit his home.

"I wonder why he wanted you to visit him at his home this time." Lisanna pondered aloud.

Shizuka gave Lisanna a confused shrug.

The trio reached the door and Alana lightly knocked on it with her dainty fingers. "Hello?! Master Warrod?! It's Alana from Fairy Tail! I've brought Shizuka to come see you!" She received no response. "That's odd."

"Maybe he is not home." Shizuka suggested.

"No, he definitely said he would be here today. I'm going to try one more time." Alana knocked again, this time with a little more force. "Master Warrod?! Are you home?! It's Alana!" Slowly the door to the cottage creaked open, startling the three girls. The silence inside the home was none more comforting.

"M-maybe we should come back another time." Lisanna stammered in fright. Shizuka said nothing, but she too found their situation less than safe.

Despite her fear, Alana slowly stepped inside the dark cottage.

"Alana?!" Lisanna called in a worried whisper.

"Should we follow her?' Shizuka asked.

Even though she was just as frightened as Shizuka, Lisanna swallowed her fear and nodded. "Yes. Let's go." The pair walked into the home, searching for their friend as well as Warrod.

"Alana?" Lisanna called, squinting her eyes in the low light. For some reason, the curtains in the cottage were drawn, making it hard to see. This only served to add to the already eerie atmosphere.

"Master Warrod? Are you home?" Shizuka called out.

"Alana?" Lisanna called again, this time a tad louder. "Ala-"Lisanna's calling was cut short when she bumped into something. She nearly fell over, but Shizuka caught her.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Lisanna nodded. "I am. Thank you." The brunette pulled Lisanna to her feet and the two looked ahead. Lisanna's eyes widened when she saw what she bumped into. "Alana?"

The dark-blonde was standing in front of her friends like a stone statue. Her face was white with fear, a cold sweat dripping down her face. Lisanna and Shizuka walked closer to her.

"Is something the matter?" Shizuka asked.

"What's wrong? Did you find Master Warrod?" Lisanna asked next.

Alana gave no verbal answer, instead only slowly lifting her arm. She pointed her index finger towards the ground, Lisanna and Shizuka's eyes following. There they saw Warrod. He was lying flat on his back, his arms at his sides with his eyes wide open. Lisanna gasped in fright.

"H-he's not breathing." Alana stammered, her fear growing by the second.

"Could he be…"Shizuka began.

Suddenly Warrod blinked, frightening the three girls.

"Zombie!" Alana and Lisanna shrieked. Shizuka screamed as well.

Warrod rose up, looking over to the three girls and silencing them. He looked at them for a few seconds then suddenly screamed in terror, the girls reacting the same. This exchange went on for a minute or so before they all calmed down.

"You shouldn't scare an old man like that." Warrod said, clutching his chest.

"You're one to talk!" Alana retorted. "Who lays in the middle of the floor like a corpse? We thought you were dead!"

"I was meditating." Warrod answered.

"Who meditates like that?' Alana countered.

"I do." A small smirk then appeared on the elderly saint's lips. "Just joking. I was sleeping."

"Who sleeps like…actually, never mind. At least you're ok." Alana sighed, waving her hand dismissively. Clearly this conversation was going nowhere, but at least she could took solace in the fact that Warrod wasn't actually dead. Just a tad senile.

"How are you today, Shizuka?" Warrod asked with a smile.

Shizuka – having regained her senses – bowed respectfully. "I am well, Master Warrod. I am relieved to see that you are not dead."

"Me too." The old man laughed. He stood up, walking over to and opening each of his curtains. The sun nearly blinded the girls because of the prolonged darkness they had been exposed to. Warrod then walked over to a chair that housed his Wizard Saint cloak. He put it on and walked back to the girls, standing directly in front of Shizuka. "Now then…" he smiled. "Shall we begin today's session?"

Shizuka nodded. "Yes. I am ready."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Happy groaned.

"Stop whining, tomcat." Carla rebuked.

"Yes. You should be trying to enjoy this breeze. It's much better than complaining." Pantherlily advised, smiling as the gentle wind hit his face.

"I'm with the blue cat." Gajeel said. "This is taking too damn long."

Levy sighed heavily at the Iron Dragon's complaints.

"We've been walking for quite a while." Juvia noted.

"This is starting to get annoying." Gray complained.

"We're almost there." Erza said. She was holding a small piece of paper with a crudely drawn map. She turned it around, squinting and holding it closer to her face. "I think…"

"Is Mama lost?" Aura asked her father. She was sitting on his shoulders, his arms holding on to her legs. This was becoming Aura's favorite spot as of late and Natsu didn't seem to mind.

"Probably." he answered.

The group of Fairy Tail wizards – consisting of Natsu, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Yukino, Gajeel, Wendy, Levy, and the Exceed squad – were currently on their way to a get together hosted by the "new" Sabertooth guild. Looking to atone for past sins, Sting – Sabertooth's new master – sought to right those wrongs by inviting the guilds they ridiculed to this party. The only problem was the location.

"I think I see something." Yukino pointed.

"Where?" Lucy asked, squinting in the direction Yukino pointed towards.

Wendy's ears began to twitch. "I hear voices."

"Yeah, me too." Gajeel added.

"So do I." Natsu chimed in.

"Me too!" Aura chirped. She and Natsu smiled at each other. Her dragon instincts were growing stronger. Whether it was due to her genetics or Atlas' influence didn't matter to Natsu. He was just happy she could use his brand of magic.

"Bout time you guys made it." A voice called from just up ahead.

"You're late." Another one added.

The Fairy Tail wizards looked in front, seeing Lecter and Frosch walking towards them, not too far behind were Sting and Rogue.

"Does Fairy Tail always have to be the last to make an entrance?" Sting teased. Rogue gave no remark, but he did smirk at his friend's comment.

"It's your fault for giving such lousy directions." Gajeel scowled.

"Our apologies." Rogue said. "Sting really isn't the best when it comes to informing people of things."

"Hey, lay off would ya?" Sting retorted. "Anyway, follow us." He instructed to the group. "Everyone else is already here."

The wizards did as instructed and followed Sting and Rogue to a meadow decorated with tables of food and various wizards from other guilds. More specifically the teams that participated in the Grand Magic Games. Natsu placed Aura on her feet on the ground, and the child instantly took off upon seeing the long black hair of a familiar swordswoman.

"Aunt Kagura!" she shouted.

Kagura - who was conversing with her guild mates about how she resented being forced to attend the festivities - turned around upon hearing her name being called. "Who is…Aura?!" She exclaimed with widened eyes.

The child leapt towards Kagura, but the swordswoman was prepared. She held up her hand, stopping Aura in mid-air with her gravity magic. Any other person would have been frightened by the concept of being weightless, but Aura's childish demeanor turned fright into delightful glee.

"You must stop doing that." Kagura instructed. While she was happy to see Aura – not that she would like anyone to know that – she would have liked to keep a few ribs intact when they met.

Aura nodded. "Ok. Can I get down now?"

Kagura sighed and lowered the child to the ground. "Yes you may."

Once she felt the gravity return to normal, Aura walked over and hugged Kagura's waist. The swordswoman's normal stone face slowly formed to a small smile.

* * *

"Now just relax." Warrod instructed. He and Shizuka sat in front of one another, their legs crossed as they felt the cooling air of the wind circulate around them. They, along with Alana and Lisanna, were outside of Warrod's home. The latter two watching the saint and brunette concentrate while they sat in the grass.

"Is it always this long?" Alana whispered to Lisanna.

"Shh." The takeover wizard replied. "They're concentrating."

Alana pouted. "Fine. I guess I'll just occupy myself until they're done." She used her magic to create three small balls of light, which she began to toss and fiddle with.

"Breathe deeply. In and out." Warrod said and Shizuka did. "How do you feel?"

"Relaxed." Shizuka answered.

"Good. Now concentrate. Take in all of the sounds and smells around you. Take in the feel of the grass beneath your feet. Control and express your thoughts with it. That will help clear the fog in your mind."

Shizuka nodded and took another deep breath. Her muscles relaxed, and in response so did the plants around her. When she inhaled they lifted, and when she exhaled they wilted. Whether she was conscious of it or not she was controlling them. Even Warrod was impressed by her. Her control rivaled his own. If she was this powerful with amnesia, who knows how much she would be able to accomplish with her memories returned.

"Now…" Warrod began. "Tell me what you remember from our last session."

"I remember…" Flashes of images appeared in Shizuka's mind. They were broken images. Slowly piercing themselves together the more she concentrated. The first clear image appeared in her mind and she spoke aloud. "Blood. A great amount." She focused harder on the sight. "It is not mine." She gasped, immersing herself in the memory. She was a child, no older than nine and all around her was fire and death. She looked around her. She was in a home, her home. Around her were faded portraits that were impossible for her to make out. No doubt due to her still spotty memory. She couldn't even remember her own mother's face. Feeling something wet she looked down hesitantly. She was on all fours, the wet sensation beneath her was the blood she had spoken of earlier. Unable to speak because of the trauma she slowly looked up from her reflection in the dark red fluid. There in front of her lied a man, his golden brown hair stained by the blood. Shizuka reached out slowly.

"Father…" she breathed. Her voice was hesitant and shaky, a testament to the sadness echoing in her heart. A tear fell from her eye, prompting Lisanna to intervene. Warrod held up his hand, stopping the girl in her tracks.

"What else do you see?" Warrod prodded. He could tell that the memory was painful for Shizuka, but he couldn't afford to ease up if she was truly going to remember her past.

Shizuka continued to concentrate through her pain. In her dream-like state she stood up and walked to the front door of her small home. She could hear screams of violence and battle. Whatever was going on outside was what caused her father's death. Torn between the safety of her ignorance and her desire to remember her past, Shizuka's choice was made when she slowly turned the knob of the door. She opened it, a blinding light flooding into her retinas. She covered her eyes, and when the light faded she was inside a rather large throne room. She was once again kneeling, this time her head bowed in respect down to the stone floor of wherever she was.

"From this moment forward your name shall be Yggdrasil. After the great tree that roots us all." The voice came from a man much older than Shizuka. She wanted to look upon him, but something stopped her. Perhaps it was the memory being of her only bowing. Maybe it was because she was afraid to look upon him. She certainly felt afraid of whoever this man was who spoke to her. Either way she kept her curiosities to herself. Only answering with a firm "Yes, Master."

"Master Warrod?" Alana questioned looking towards Lisanna. "What is she talking about? Was she in a guild before she came here?"

Lisanna shook her head. "I don't know." She was becoming more and more worried for Shizuka. The girl seemed to be growing worse by the second judging by her increasingly frantic facial expressions. Lisanna stepped forward again, but this time Warrod made no attempt to stop her. Apparently he was thinking the same thing she was. "Master Warrod, I think we should stop for now."

"I suppose you're right." He agreed. "You may open your eyes now, Shizuka."

The brunette exhaled deeply before slowly opening her eyes.

"How do you feel?"

She looked to Warrod. "I am fine. Why did we stop? I was starting to remember more about myself."

Warrod smiled. "I know you're eager, but things like this take time. We'll have some lunch and then pick up where we left off." He stood up, reaching his hand down to her.

"Ok." Shizuka nodded, reaching up and grabbing his hand before he pulled her to her feet.

* * *

"I see." Erza said neutrally. She looked down at the ground, her hand clutching her chin as she thought on Sting's words. Not long after she and her group had returned from Sun Village did she inform Sting of her encounter with Minerva. Sting immediately took action and mobilized himself, Rogue, Orga, and Rufus to Succubus Eye's headquarters in order to retrieve their "princess". To their surprise – and horror – the entire dark guild had been destroyed. With only black paper dolls lining the floor. They checked each one, confirming all of the Succubus Eye member's identities, except for Minerva.

"Yeah." Sting said. "It was freaky as hell. Whoever did that to them must has some pretty incredible magic. I never saw a spell like that before."

"And you said Minerva was not among the dolls?" Erza inquired.

"No. She wasn't."

"Perhaps she was able to escape whatever happened to her guildmates."

"I hope so." Sting clenched fist and it began to shake. His guilt over Minerva's current plight was written all along the dragon slayer's face. Hoping to comfort him, Erza gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find her, Sting. I promise."

Sting's fist slowly calmed and he looked up to Erza. "Thanks. I know." He looked over to the wedding ring shining brilliantly on her finger. "Oh. I forgot to say congratulations on the marriage. Sorry we couldn't attend. I got swamped with guild master duties."

Erza smiled warmly and shook her head. "That's quite alright. There's no need to apologize. I understand completely. The presents and well wishes you gave were more than enough to make up for your absence. Now, let's return to the festivities."

"After you, Mrs. Dragneel." Sting bowed with a teasing grin.

"I can't believe it took you guys so long to find the place." Orga said to Fairy Tail, his mouth full of food.

"It was all thanks to your 'master's' crap directions." Gray retorted.

"The other girl accompanying you found us just fine." Rufus interjected.

"What girl?" Lucy asked. She racked her brain, thinking of all the female members of Fairy Tail. Most of them were occupied. Either with jobs or just not wanting to go. The more she thought of the mystery girl's possible identity, the more her options crossed themselves out.

"The one with red hair." Rufus clarified, pointing to his feathered cap. "I believe her name was-"

"Flare?!" Lucy shouted in disbelief. She had seen the long-haired girl approach the table from the corner of her eye.

"Yes!" Rufus nodded. "That was her name. Such an oddity. Was she not a part of Raven Tail during the Grand Magic Games?"

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked, completely ignoring Rufus and walking towards the long haired girl. "And when did you join Fairy Tail?"

"I didn't." Flare stated plainly. "I just thought that saying I was a member would make it easier for me to follow you."

"You really have to stop saying that so casually." Lucy nervously laughed. In her peripheral vision the blonde noticed that Flare's hair was much longer than normal. Her magic was in effect. Trailing the red locks with her eyes, Lucy's eyes eventually fell to a strange sight just to the left. "What is Aura doing tangled in your hair?!" Unaware of the potential danger, Aura happily played around with Flare's flowing locks.

Flare gave another dry reply. "She was close to falling on the ground and hurting herself so I picked her up."

"With your hair?"

"How else would I have grabbed her?"

Lucy sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Where are Natsu and Erza?"

"Pink hair is picking a fight with Gajeel and the Sabertooth master, and sister is currently eating her second piece of cake."

"Sister?" Lucy repeated.

Flare nodded and pointed at her own red hair. "She has long red hair like me. Therefore she and I are sisters." The way she spoke made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alright then." Lucy said. She didn't fully understand but she decided not to question it further. "Do they know what you're doing?"

"Not exactly. I wasn't able to tell them my reason for being here."

"Which is what?"

Flare gently placed Aura back on the ground. "To protect the vessel." she declared.

Lucy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Vessel?"

Flare nodded. "This girl is the vessel for the guardian deity of Sun Village, Atlas Flame. As a devout worshipper of the deity and a resident of the village it is my sworn duty to protect her."

"Which means following Aura around all the time?"

Flare nodded.

Lucy sighed again. "I guess that makes sense. In some crazy way. Just be careful with her. And don't let Natsu and Erza see you lifting her around with our hair. I don't think they would be too happy."

Flare smiled. "Thank you. I will." She felt a tug at her dress and looked down to Aura.

"Can I go again, Ms. Flare?" she asked, pointing at Flare's hair.

The hair wizard smiled warmly. "As you wish, milady." Flare's hair slithered downward, clutching Aura's legs and arms before lifting her up into the air once again. Completely ignoring Lucy's warning from just a few seconds ago. Aura laughed excitedly as she was raised higher and higher.

"Flare!" Lucy shouted in a panic. "What did I just say?!" Before she could say anything else Flare's hair was suddenly cut. Aura fell to ground to Lucy's shock but soon the child was stuck in mid-air. Hovering just a few meters above the ground below. Lucy sighed in relief and looked for the source of the phenomena. She soon saw Kagura walking towards the three.

She grabbed Aura and held her hand as she placed her on the ground. Her eyes narrowed and Archenemy pointed towards a now enraged Flare. "I will tell you one last time. Keep your unkempt follicles to yourself."

Aura pouted. "You're being mean, Aunt Kagura. Ms. Flare was playing a game with me."

"What would your parents say if I told them about your 'game'?" Kagura retorted. Aura stuck out her tongue in response. Kagura ignored it.

Flare's gaze continued to narrow at the swordswoman. "Unhand the vessel." Her hair began to grow back in response to her anger.

Kagura was as calm and collected as ever. "If you wish to challenge me, then come."

Flare accepted and rushed forward. Kagura let go of Aura's hand. "Celestial wizard! Take care of her!" She ordered Lucy.

Lucy quickly ran and grabbed Aura, pulling her away before the two women clashed. Strands of hair flew left and right with each swing of Kagura's sword. Though they grew back just as quickly as they were cut. The two darted around the area, knocking into other guests as well as destroying tables and decorations.

Lucy held Aura's hand as they watched the fight. The blonde sighed in exasperation. "This is way too extreme."

"Hi, Mama!" Aura shouted.

"Hello, sweetie." Erza smiled as she walked to her daughter.

"Oh hey, Erza." Lucy smiled. "I didn't see you there."

"What is all this commotion?" Erza asked looking towards Flare and Kagura.

"Their fighting over Aura." Lucy replied with a sigh. "Kagura wasn't too happy with Flare tangling up Aura in her hair."

"She can be so stubborn sometimes. I swear she's worse than Alana." Erza mumbled under her breath. Her eyes widened when she realized what the second half of Lucy's explanation was about. "Flare did what?!"

Lucy jumped in fright and Erza gave a long sigh, calming herself down.

"I should put a stop to this before they ruin the entire party. I also have to teach Flare a lesson in safety." Lucy and Aura watched as Erza walked into Flare and Kagura's fray. Lucy was always amazed at how Erza kept her composure during moments like this. Perhaps it was because of spending so much time breaking up Gray and Natsu's fights when they were children. Despite being one of the more frightening presences in the guild, Erza was ironically the peacemaker next to Mirajane. Though she usually kept the peace with more violence. Then there were also the times when Erza would join brawls over trivial matters like dropped cake. Maybe she wasn't as cool-headed as Lucy first thought.

"Papa!" Aura exclaimed. This time Natsu walked to the two. Aura let go of Lucy's hand and ran to her father. They hugged before he placed her on his shoulders again.

"What's up, Lucy?" he greeted.

"Nothing. Just waiting on Erza."

"What for?" Natsu asked, turning his attention back to the fight unfolding in front of them. When he noticed his wife he let out a knowing. "Oh, I see now."

"Yep." Lucy replied. She briefly glanced over to Natsu and noticed something very odd about his appearance. "How'd you get that black eye?"

"Don't ask."

Flare and Kagura stared at one another once more, their eyes filled with anger towards each other. Their breathing was ragged from their duel and they prepared their final attacks. Flare's hair formed into a massive wolf that let out a blood-curdling roar. Unafraid, Kagura jumped into the air towards the former Raven Tail member, her sword at her side. Before they clashed, they were stopped by a massive magic circle, stopping both of their attacks. Flare slid back while Kagura flipped backwards and landed on her feet.

"Who dares interrupt our duel?" Kagura demanded.

"Unless you want to be next, get out of my way!" Flare shouted.

Once the circle faded and the dust settled, Erza stood in the middle of the two wizards in her adamantine armor. She then re-quipped into her new Heart Kreuz armor. It was similar in design to the one she wore after returning from Tenrou Island, but in place of the cross on the breastplate, there was now the insignia of the Ten Wizard Saints.

She glared at both Kagura and Flare, making the pair instantly regretful of their aggressive actions.

* * *

Warrod, Shizuka, Alana, and Lisanna all sat at the picnic table outside of Warrod's home, not too far from where Warrod and Shizuka conducted their session. The group dined on sandwiches, with a salad created from some of the freshest vegetables from Warrod's garden. Some were even grown by Shizuka. Though they were less than edible.

"So…" Alana began to Shizuka, swallowing a bite of her sandwich. "Did you see anything?"

"Alana." Lisanna hissed.

"I'm sorry. It's just that any information would be good right now, right?" She looked back to Shizuka. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it. You looked to be pretty shaken up about whatever it was you remembered."

Shizuka shook her head. "No, it would be best to tell you what I have remembered so far. It is the least I can do for my being a burden to your guild for so long."

"You were never a burden." Lisanna smiled. "You're our friend."

Shizuka blushed slightly. Something about the word "friend" made her feel warm inside. She began to see flashes of someone else who once called her that. Although she couldn't remember her name or face. Shizuka nodded. "Thank you, Lisanna."

"You're welcome."

Shizuka gave a thin smile before reciting what she remembered. "I saw…" the images seen through meditation were called back to the surface. Progress. "Blood. I believe it belonged to my father. Someone…killed him."

Lisanna held back her gasp. Warrod remained silent but he listened intently to Shizuka's words.

"Do you know who did it? Perhaps they are behind your memory loss." Alana suggested.

Shizuka shook her head. "I do not know who killed my father, but they are not behind my amnesia."

"How do you know?"

"That memory, was more one I was trying to keep hidden. Perhaps something my old self wanted to forget." Shizuka's words were heavy. Despite not fully remembering who she was, she still felt guilty over uncovering such a traumatic memory. "That was something that happened long ago."

"I'm so sorry." Alana apologized.

"It is not your fault, Alana. You were only trying to help me. I also remember something that happened later…something more recent."

"What?" Lisanna asked.

"A name. I was given a name by a man."

"Was that the 'master' you mentioned in your trance? Were you part of a guild before coming here?" Alana inquired. The mystery was beginning to excite her more and more by the minute.

Shizuka nodded. "I believe so. Although I cannot remember the name of my guild. All I can remember is my name."

"What was it?" Alana was literally on the edge of her seat.

"It was not my real name. I still have trouble remembering what that was. I guess it was more of a moniker given to me as a member of whatever guild I was a part of." Her eyes hardened as she spoke. "My name…is Yggdrasil."

Lisanna's eyes widened in shock. Alana on the other hand was confused.

"Yggdrasil?" she repeated. "That's an odd name. It's not ringing any bells. What about you, Master Warrod?"

The wizard saint shook his head and stroked his chin. "No. I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with the name as well." He looked to Lisanna, whose face was still set on its shocked expression. "I assume you know what the name means?"

Lisanna's eyes opened wider before she came back to reality. "No…at least not fully. Shizuka mentioned someone called her that before we left Crocus after the Grand Magic Games, but beyond that I don't really know. What I do know is that when that person called her that she seemed to be in pain." Lisanna remembered Shizuka's ear-piercing scream at the train station. As well as the thorn dome she created to protect herself from some unknown enemy apparently only she could see.

"That is most troublesome." Warrod acknowledged. "It seems that whatever memories are buried in your head, Shizuka, are dangerous ones." He looked to her. "Do you still wish to continue with your therapy?"

Shizuka pondered the question for a moment then gave Warrod a sure nod. "Yes."

"Very well." Warrod nodded. "We shall continue, but we will go a different route."

Shizuka's confused expression urged Warrod to explain his meaning of "different route".

"When we resume the session, I want you to focus on every memory you have concerning the name 'Yggdrasil'."

Shizuka nodded in compliance. "I understand, Master Warrod."

"Are you sure, Shizuka?" Lisanna asked. Her voice filled with worry. "It might be painful."

"You may remember something you might have wanted to stay buried." Shizuka said. From the seriousness in her voice it sounded as if she was speaking from experience.

"That is a risk I am willing to take." Shizuka said determined. "I have a feeling something is coming. Something terrible."

* * *

After Flare and Kagura's brawl, the entire party had to be fixed to accommodate for the damage they caused. Erza forced both Kagura and Flare to hug and make peace in front of everyone. She also gave Flare a very "enlightening" display about what would happen to her if she ever used her magic on Aura again. Suffice to say anyone who doubted Erza's wizard saint status were now fully aware of why she was selected after what she showed Flare.

Yukino stood in front of one of the newly recovered tables, attempting to find something to eat among the various dishes before her. In truth she had decided long ago to eat a piece of the carrot cake, but she was finding it hard to make a move. Not due to the fear of being labeled unsavory for wanting cake - she was more than comfortable in her physical appearance where sweets weren't an issue - but because of the pressure she felt. To say she felt awkward for being at a party hosted by her old guild was an understatement if there ever was one. Of course she held no ill will towards them, it wasn't in her nature to hold grudges. In fact she was happy when she found out Sting had become the new master. However, she felt guilty for what she perceived as "abandoning" her guild for Fairy Tail. It was nothing against Fairy Tail, she enjoyed her time with all her newfound friends. But her nagging inferiority complex kept screaming "traitor". While stuck in her mental fetal position she was jostled back to the outside world by Rogue.

"How are you, Yukino?"

"R-rogue?!" Yukino nearly fell over in surprise, but the Shadow Dragon grabbed her hand before she made an impression in the very cake she was ogling.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-yes. I'm fine." Yukino smiled sheepishly as Rogue pulled her upright. She wiped the dirt from her blouse and bowed her head. "Thank you. I can be such a klutz sometimes."

Rogue gave a small grin to his former comrade. "It was no trouble."

The silence that began to advance on the pair was beginning to fray Yukino's nerves once again. She had never talked to Rogue when she was a member of Sabertooth. His serious demeanor always struck her as intimidating. He never seemed to really respond to anyone. The only time she saw him drop some of that guard was when he was with Sting or Frosch. She had no idea how to approach him without those two around as a buffer. Luckily for her Rogue continued the conversation.

"How are things in Fairy Tail? Are you doing well for yourself?"

"Y-yes." She yelped, causing Rogue to wince. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to be so loud."

"That's alright." Rogue reassured. "It seems like you're really nervous."

"I-I am actually." Yukino looked down at the ground sullenly. "I just don't feel like I deserve to be here. I honestly only came because Lucy urged me to."

Rogue let out another small grin. "You feel like being here makes it seem as if you're rubbing your new guild in our faces?"

Yukino looked up to him. He was right on the mark. "No! Not at all I-"

"It's ok, Yukino." Rogue reassured once more. "None of us view your presence here that way."

"Really? But I-"

Rogue interrupted her again. "You were unceremoniously kicked out of the guild by Master Jiemma. Truth be told we didn't deserve to have someone like you."

"But that wasn't your fault." Yukino argued. "You weren't the ones who humiliated me in front of the guild." She clutched her arms to her sides. She still had trouble getting over that memory. "You didn't force me to remove my guild mark."

"But we did nothing to stop what Jiemma was doing." Rogue countered. "A guild, as Natsu puts it, is 'a place that treats its members right'. We didn't do that then, and what happened to you was a result of that rule being broken."

Yukino could hear the guilt in Rogue's voice. She wanted to reassure him. Tell him it wasn't anyone's fault for her banishment, but she didn't know exactly what to say. "Rouge..."

"Even so…" he began. "We're all glad that you found a place in which you belong." Rogue smiled, much to Yukino's surprise. "No matter where you end up, I hope you will consider us in Sabertooth your friends."

She smiled in response. "I will. Thank you so much." She bowed. "Even though I was in Sabertooth for a short while, I learned a lot. And despite how things ended, I cherished my time there."

"We should be thanking you. If it weren't for you and Natsu, Sting would have probably never implemented all of his new policies for the guild."

Yukino raised upright, her heart feeling much lighter. She had seen a new side of Rogue, a much warmer side. In turn the shadow dragon saw something new in her. A sense of confidence that could have only been born by the support of those around her. He found reassurance and solace in this person in front of him and he was grateful that she was doing well.

Feeling much better, Yukino finally succeeded in taking that piece of carrot cake. She took a bite, her face lighting up. "This cake is amazing."

Rogue chuckled lightly. "Rufus made it."

"He did?"

"He used his memory make magic."

"Oh." Yukino mumbled through bites. "I can see how that would be helpful."

The two shared a laugh and Sting watched from a small distance. A smile on his face as he saw the one on Yukino's lips.

On the other side of the picnic area Juvia sat in her seat, stewing at the sight she was seeing. Directly in front of her were Lucy and Gray, chatting and laughing with Jenny and Hibiki from Blue Pegasus. The two had been around each other more and more since Natsu and Erza's wedding and Juvia was growing more irritated over the actions of her "love rival". It hurt her internally to see how much different Gray was around Lucy. To anyone else they seemed to be relatively the same, Gray and Lucy always did have a somewhat friendly relationship, but to Juvia it looked like the flames of love were beginning to spark. Of course she was delusional, but far be it from anyone but Alana - or Lucy - to tell her that to her face. _How dare she try to make moves on my beloved? My rival has grown quite bold._ Juvia began to scheme of ways to separate the two. A plan that was sure to lure Gray back to her always open arms. _Maybe I should give her a potion that makes her smell bad?_ _What about one that turns her head into a Vulcan?_ _Or one that turns her into a toad._ These would all be temporary afflictions of course, Lucy was still a friend. Juvia laughed evilly at all of the possibilities until she looked to the sky. Something was soaring through the clear blue with astonishing speed. "What is that?" she voiced aloud. Suddenly the streak dived, its trajectory heading straight towards her and the other wizards. Juvia's eyes widened when the streak crashed into the ground.

There was huge impact, scattering wind and debris all throughout. Everyone tried to shield themselves from the commotion, Gray created an Ice shield that protected a good majority of the wizards, Natsu held Aura close while Erza requipped into her adamantine armor, Kagura and Risley combined their gravity magic to halt as much of the debris as they could, and Rufus used his memory make magic to create a shield.

"What the hell is that?!" Gajeel shouted. He was behind Gray's shield along with Levy, Lucy, Hibiki, Jenny, and Wendy.

"I don't know!" he shouted back.

"Where are Natsu and the others?!" Lucy asked.

"You ok, Erza?!" Natsu called from behind her. She was shielding him and Aura. Along with Juvia, Flare, and the Exceeds.

"I'm fine! What about Aura?!"

"She's fine!" Natsu looked down at their daughter, she was tightly clutching his vest.

"Papa! What's happening?!"

"Kagura?!" Millianna called.

"Stay back!" Kagura ordered. "Risley, are you ok?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded. She was straining to keep her magic in check.

"I think the dust is settling!" Rogue shouted to the others. The rest of his team, along with Yukino and a few members of Lamia Scale, were behind Rufus' shield.

A strong wind swept away the dust, revealing nine ominous figures, six of them clad in armor. The one in the middle was a man of considerable height, about as tall as Orga. He wore leather bands around his wrists with the fur of some unknown creature underneath them. He wore chain mail on his rather broad chest with white cloth pants. His reddish-blonde hair was tied in a long braid in the end, his blue eyes narrowed at all before him. "Det verkar Lopti's ord var sant. Yggdrasil är ingenstans att ses. (It seems Lopti's words were true. Yggdrasil is nowhere to be seen.)" Though no one knew what the man was saying, his booming voice shook the area. He gripped the rather sizable axe at his side, swinging it onto his shoulder.

"Jag antar att det är varför han valde att skilja från oss. (Perhaps that is why he separated from us)" The man to his right said. He was slightly shorter than his companion, his brown hair slightly flowing from beneath his silver horned-helm. His blue and silver armor shimmered in the sunlight as he rested his hand on the sword affixed to his hilt. He looked out at all of the assembled wizards before him. On the front of his armor were two black F's facing each other. The lines were pointed at the top and bottom. From a distance it looked the be the fangs of a wolf.

"Who are these guys?" Lucy whispered to Gray.

"I don't know, but I got a bad feeling about them."

"What are they saying?" Natsu asked Erza.

"I'm not sure." Erza answered. "I've never heard this language before."

The axe-wielding man smirked. "Han lämnade för att han är en fegis som fruktar slaget. (He ran because he is a coward who fears battle.)"

"Inte tala för Lord Lopti på så sätt. (Do not speak of Lord Lopti that way.)" The words came from a girl to the left of the red-haired man. She was the same height as the brown haired man, possibly a bit shorter. The cloak she was wearing concealed almost everything about her aside from her black boots and the red tips of her pitch black hair.

The red-blonde chuckled in amusement. "Ingen anledning att förneka sanningen, Hela. (No need to deny truth, Hela.) Då igen, är du hans mest trogna hund. (Then again, you are his most loyal dog.)"

The girl's eyes glowed red beneath her cloak, but before she could move the brown-haired man stopped her. Holding his arm in front of her, he stared at the man next to him. "Det är nog, Thor. Du har sagt för mycket. (That's enough, Thor. You have said too much.)

The red-blonde gave an amused snort. "Din ädla tendenser gränsar på fånig, bror. (Your noble tendencies border on the inane, brother.)" He looked out at the other wizards and smirked cockily. Everyone got on guard, ready for whatever was coming their way. "Dessa mycket ser ut som värdig sport. (These lot look like worthy sport.)"

Yukino's eyes widened in realization as she looked at the girl. "I remember her." She said. "I ran into her in Crocus."

"Who is she?" Sting asked.

"I don't know. It was a brief encounter."

"Well that's just great." Orga groaned. "Is this some sort of dark guild attack?"

"I can only assume that's the case." Rufus agreed.

"I gotta bad feeling about all this." Beth fretted.

"Whoever these people are, they are very powerful." Kagura said, her eyes narrowed as she readied Archenemy.

The red-blonde cleared his throat and spoke in the language the Fiore wizards understood. "Wizards of Fiore! I bid thee good day. I be Thor and these are my brothers in arms. We belong to Fenrir's Fang. A guild located in the glorious Kingdom of Pergrande."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Pergrande?" Levy said. "Why would wizards from that far away come here?"

Erza and Sting stepped forward to face the foreigners. The former requipping back into her Heart Kreuz armor. They exchanged quick glances.

"What is Fenrir's Fang?" Sting whispered to Erza.

"I have no idea." Erza answered warily. "But whoever they are they are powerful. We should just play it safe for now, find out exactly why it is that they came here."

"Right." Sting nodded. Soon the pair were in front of the foreign wizards.

"My name is Erza Scarlet. I am a wizard of the Fairy Tail guild, as well as a member of the Ten Wizard Saints." Erza introduced.

"Sting Eucliffe. I'm master of the Sabertooth Guild."

"They allow children to become guild masters in Fiore?" Thor mocked with a superior smirk. "Such a weak country."

Sting stepped forward at the insult. "What did you say?"

The brown-haired man stepped in front of Thor and gave a courteous bow. "Forgive my comrade's arrogance. I promise that he becomes much better to deal with as time goes on." Thor snorted at his guild mates comment.

"Who are you?" Erza asked.

The man removed his helm, holding it under his arm as he bowed before Sting and Erza. "I go by Balder. We mean you all no harm or disrespect, I assure you."

"Then why have you come here?" Erza interrogated. Despite his polite introduction, she sensed that this Balder was someone to be wary about.

"We are currently searching for a member of our guild. We were told she was last seen in this country. More specifically under the care of Fairy Tail."

Erza's eyes twitched slightly. She hadn't expected such far away wizards to know of Fairy Tail. She worked through her increasing surprise. "Do you by chance know their name?"

Balder nodded. "Yes. Her name is Yggdrasil."

"Yggdrasil." Erza placed her hand on her chin. "I apologize but that name doesn't sound familiar. Are you sure she is with Fairy Tail?"

"Yes, we are certain."

Erza's uneasiness grew. Something about Balder's words continued to seem off. He seemed to be dancing around his point. He was clearly hiding something. The name Yggdrasil didn't ring any bells. There was no one in the guild with that name. She began to think of people who had recently come in contact with the guild, her eyes slowly began to widen in realization. "Shizuka." She muttered.

Balder's ears twitched. "Is that the name she is using?"

Erza looked up quickly. She took notice of the hardened glare in Balder's eyes, it made her spine tingle. She was right, this man was dangerous. As was the rest of his group.

"If you would be so kind as to return her to us. We will leave without further trouble."

Erza had no idea who these people were, but something inside of her was screaming not to give Shizuka to them. Taking a chance, she chose to play the fool. "I have no idea where she is."

Balder let out a sigh. "Please, Titania. Do not play me for the fool. I would prefer that this encounter not end in violence."

"Is that a threat?" Sting accused.

"Nay, boy. Tis a promise." Thor stepped to Sting an arrogant grin on his lips as he looked down at the young master. He gripped his axe. "It has been some time since Jarnborn has felt the splendor of battle." He tightened his grip. "As well as the taste of blood."

Sting was not affected by the man's boasting.

"Hold, Thor." Balder ordered.

"How do you know of my moniker?" Erza asked Balder. Her eyes now narrowed.

"We know all of you." He looked around the picnic area pointing out and naming the Fairy Tail wizards. "Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser, and even Yukino Aguria. Your guild master, Makarov Dreyar. The demon Mirajane Strauss. Laxus. Gildarts. The departed Mystogan. We even know of the Exceeds in your guild. We have been watching you all for quite some time."

"Ok. Now I'm scared." Lucy said. "How does this guy know about all of us?"

"I don't know and I don't care." Gajeel answered. "But things are about to get ugly in a hurry."

Erza and Balder continued to feel one another out visually, Sting and Thor next to them.

"Will you return Yggdrasil to us?" Balder asked again.

"I have no intentions of doing that." Erza answered with finality. Shewas so focused on Balder that she didn't notice the armored man next to Thor begin to move.

"Erza!" Natsu shouted.

She looked over just in time to see a sword aimed for her face. She stepped back, only losing a couple strands of hair before she saw Balder advance on her. Sword and shield in hand, he thrust the latter into Erza's abdomen. She gasped for air, hearing a couple of her ribs crack as she flew backwards, crashing though one of the tables.

"Mama!" Aura shouted worriedly.

Natsu glared at Balder. "You bastard!"

"Erza!" Sting shouted. He too was attack by his opponent, Thor knocking him down to the ground with the handle of his axe. "Look what you have wrought, Balder." Thor said in gleeful sarcasm.

"I couldn't be helped." Balder said, rising upright. "We cannot fail Master Odin. Although, like I said, I would have preferred to handle this in a more civilized manner."

"Sting!" Rogue called. He and Sabertooth began to make their move.

"Erzy!" Millianna shouted. Kagura gripped Archenemy and took off.

"Dammit!" Gray shouted before he and Gajeel raced off to the fray as well.

"Wait you guys!" Lucy called.

"Don't be so reckless!" Levy shouted.

"We need a plan!" Hibiki advised. But all their cries fell on deaf ears.

"Wendy, check on Erza!" Natsu ordered before he too rushed off, leaving Aura in the care of Juvia and Flare.

"R-right!" Wendy nodded before running to check on Erza.

"Papa!" Aura cried out.

"Stay with Juvia!" Natsu shouted back to his daughter.

"Check on Sabertooth's master." Lyon said to Chelia.

"You can count on me." The god slayer responded.

Natsu led the charge as he, Sabertooth, Gray, Gajeel, Lyon, and Kagura approached their foreign enemies.

The Fenrir's Fang wizards looked ahead at the collective of various wizards racing towards them. Balder held his position as Thor grinned and Hela slowly removed her hood. The first shots of war had been fired.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Warrod asked Shizuka.

"Yes." Shizuka nodded.

"Very well. Let's…" Warrod stopped short. He stood up, whipping his body around to face the trees below the hill.

"What's wrong, Master Warrod?" Lisanna asked.

"Someone is coming." Warrod's eyes narrowed.

"I don't like the way you said that." Alana said worriedly. "Are they friend or foe?"

"Most definitely foe."

"But who would come here?" Lisanna asked. "What could they want?"

The air in front of them began to shimmer, turning into a cloud of black mist. From the mist emerged a man with hair as dark as the night sky. He wore a gold and yellow tunic, a silver earring in his left ear that he flicked ever so slightly so it swayed in the wind. His green eyes sent shivers down the spines of Warrod and the others.

_Who is this?_ Warrod thought. _He looks human, and yet…_

"What a quaint spot for a home." His silvery tongue only added to the fear that everyone was feeling. He looked to Shizuka, his gaze forcing a name to the surface.

"Lopti…" she gasped in fear.

He held out his hand to Shizuka. "It's time to return home, Yggdrasil."

* * *

**Well here it is guys the first chapter of the Fenrir's Fang arc. Lots of planning went into this so I hope you guys will end up liking it. Some key things will happen in this arc (especially near the end) so be ready for those. Like it said in the chapter Flare is NOT a part of Fairy Tail, but I briefly thought of adding her in. I still may, it depends on how the story goes. As always, leave a comment on your thoughts. Thanks for reading. :) **


	32. War on Two Fronts

All three members of Crime Sorciere regrouped and stood next to one another. They were a few meters away from the doors of the Fenrir's Fang guild hall, but someone was standing in their way. A man of astounding size. He towered over all three of them, his ever intimidating stare sending continuous chills down their spines. This man stood tall, his enormous hands resting over each other on the end of his massive sword, which was currently stuck in the ground before him. His golden helm hid most of his head save for his eyes, nose, mouth, and his black goatee. His golden armor glistened brightly in the sunlight. This imposing visage was Heimdall, the gatekeeper of Fenrir's Fang.

"We haven't been able to hit him this whole time." Jellal snarled. They had been attacking the man for what seemed like hours, but each attack was met with a swift evade, and a fierce counter from Heimdall's huge fists. He had yet to move an inch from the spot that they encountered him in.

"What are we going to do, Ultear?" Meldy asked, looking towards their leader.

"It is useless." Heimdall proclaimed. "You three will never be able to pass me. I see everything. Everything that is, and what will be. I will not permit you entrance into our guild hall, Asgardia. That is my mission."

Ultear gritted her teeth. She hated losing, especially when she was close to uncovering the mystery that had been plaguing her and her friends for years. She summoned her orb and stood straight. "It's impossible to see all things." She said to Heimdall. "Time moves on forever, with no sign of stopping. Allow me to demonstrate." The orb glowed bright and floated into the air, soaring slowly towards Heimdall.

_**PARALLEL WORLDS**_

Suddenly Ultear's orb multiplied a thousand fold, each orb surrounding her oppenent. She then held out her hand, causing the orbs to glow once more.

_**FLASH FORWARD**_

The orbs began to converge on Heimdall at frightening speeds. The impacts piled on one another, creating a plume of dust that rose up from the ground.

"You did it, Ultear!" Meldy cheered.

"Not yet." Jellal warned.

"What?" Meldy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "There's no way he was able to dodge all of those-"

The dust blew away and to Meldy's shock Heimdall still stood tall in his same spot. Though it had been depressed a small amount due to Ultear's attack.

"But how?" Meldy gasped. "He had to be hit from every angle at once."

"Not exactly." Ultear said through gnashed teeth.

"What do you mean?"

"Your technique was impressive." Heimdall praised. "But as I said, I see all. I can also hear all."

"What are you talking about?"

"You. Pink haired girl." He looked to Meldy, who jumped at her name being called. "Your heart is racing. Your palms are sweating, and your breathing is shallow. You're afraid."

"What?!" Meldy shouted, confirming her fright. She clutched her chest, her heart was indeed racing, and her forehead did feel slightly damp. "T-that doesn't mean anything." she protested, trying to regain her composure. "For all we know you're just hyper-observant."

"Then I shall give you another demonstration of my power." Heimdall looked to Jellal next. "You're heart is not in this battle, boy. You are too worried about the woman you love spending her life with another."

Jellal could feel Ultear and Meldy's icy stares. He answered without looking at them. "It will just take some time to get used to. I am completely focused on the task at hand." Ultear gave an exasperated sigh while Meldy disapprovingly shook her head. Jellal sulked in his cloak.

"And you." Heimdall finally pointed to Ultear. "You are thinking of sacrificing yourself for your friends."

Both Meldy and Jellal's eyes widenend at the reveal. Ultear's gaze only narrowed on their opponent.

"Is he right, Ultear?" Meldy asked. Internally she pleaded that Heimdall was only lying to distract them.

The time wizard gave no answer, confirming Meldy's fears.

"You can't be serious about this." Jellal uttered.

"I wish you no harm." Heimdall said. "I am simply doing as my Master ordered of me. My duty as gatekeeper. If you all leave now, I promise no harm will come to you."

"We won't do that." Ultear declared defiantly. Though still wary of the statement Heimdall made earlier, Jellal and Meldy nevertheless stood at Ultear's side. "We will protect our home and loved ones, no matter the cost."

Heimdall sighed deeply. As a human he wished to avoid further bloodshed, but as a warrior he was slightly elated by their determination. "Very well. I accept your resolve. Come."

* * *

The calm valley winds quickly shifted into ominous gusts as Shizuka and the others stood opposite Lopti. While not the most physically imposing in terms of appearance, Lopti exuded a presence that Warrod knew should not be taken lightly and Shizuka found utterly frightening. Warrod slowly stepped forward, his eyes focused on the mysterious young man.

Lopti followed him with his eyes as well. He knew full well of the wizard saints, all of them, from his master. Any other time he would be more than willing to engage the elderly man in order to test his mettle, but he had specific orders to bring Shizuka – or rather Yggdrasil – back. "Do you wish to battle me?" he asked. He hoped the answer would be yes, that way he could cite provocation as a reason for disobeying orders.

"Who are you?" Warrod demanded. "And why have you decided to trespass on my home?"

"I humbly apologize for the intrusion." Lopti bowed. "As the girl stated before, I go by the name of Lopti. I have been given specific orders by my master to return Yggdrasil home."

Warrod's eyes narrowed. "Who is your master?"

"I cannot tell you that, but what I can tell you is that I belong to a guild named Fenrir's Fang."

"Fenrir's Fang?"

Lopti nodded. "Yes. She belongs to that guild as well." He pointed towards Shizuka, who continued to shake with fear. The longer she looked at Lopti, the more images flashed in her mind. They were horrible, ghastly visions. Filled with screams, death, and sadistic joy that radiated from this mysterious man before her. Consciously she knew nothing of him, but a voice in the back of her mind screamed for her to run away and not look back. Her quaking body could no longer take anymore. She fell to her knees under the pressures of her mind and screamed.

Lisanna immediately ran to her side. "Shizuka! What's wrong? Are you ok?" Her calls of concern were drowned out by Shizuka's continued wails of fear and agony. Soon, the lost girl began to once again encase herself in another dome of rose thorns.

"I see. She doesn't remember me or the guild." Lopti commented. He let loose a small smirk. He found her anguish amusing. "Perhaps I went a bit too far with my wiping of her memories."

Having heard more than enough, Alana stepped forward. "You did this to her?" she accused, trying - and failing - to hold back her anger.

"I had no alternative." Lopti shrugged nonchalantly. "She chose to escape the guild with secrets no outsider should be made aware of. I had to make sure she wouldn't spoil our plans before preparations were completed."

"What preparations?" Warrod interrogated.

"Again, I am not at liberty to say." He looked toward the three wizards, placing his hands behind his back. "You have my thanks for taking care of our wayward sister." He bowed. "Now, I must ask that you relinquish her to me so that she may return home where she belongs."

"Master Warrod." Lisanna whispered. She was holding the shaking Shizuka in her arms, the girl's thorn dome stopping before it could completely cover her. "We can't let him take Shizuka away. Something about him doesn't feel right. I can't really explain it, but...he doesn't seem 'normal'."

"I agree." Warrod nodded.

"So what are we going to do?" Alana asked.

"We must protect the girl."

"Right." Alana nodded, stepping next to Warrod.

"Lisanna, stay with Shizuka. If Alana and I should fall you must get her back to Fairy Tail. Tell Makarov and the others about this Lopti and along with Fenrir's Fang."

Lisanna looked back to Shizuka and reluctantly nodded. "I understand."

"Good."

"I assume then that you refuse my offer?" Lopti asked. By the looks on the wizard's faces that was their exact response.

"I apologize, but we cannot hand the girl over to you." Warrod replied.

"We just don't trust you." Alana added. "So Shizuka is staying put until you give us some real answers."

Lopti sighed. "A shame. I was told not to engage anyone I came across…" he pulled his hands from behind his back, black energy swirling in them. "But I suppose Master will forgive me just this once." He smirked darkly.

* * *

"What…happened?" Erza groaned. She tried sitting up but felt a sharp pain in her side that immediately made her reconsider the action. Her shallow wheezing all but confirmed her cracked ribs.

"Please stay still. I'm almost done." Wendy said politely. Her hands were glowing over Erza's abdomen, her magic gradually healing the knight's injured ribs. Her pride on the other hand would require more than a simple spell.

"Wendy?" Erza strained as her vision began to clear.

"Natsu told me to heal you before he ran to fight with the others."

"Natsu…?" Erza looked past Wendy to the battle raging on in front of her. There she saw Natsu and the others, fighting fiercely against the invading force of Fenrir's Fang. Just a small distance past the fighting she saw Sting, being healed by Chelia just as she was by Wendy. "Where is Aura?"

"Juvia has her. She's safe." A voice answered.

Erza looked to see Carla and the other exceeds, minus Lecter and Frosch who were with Sting. The white tabby was the one who answered her question.

Erza let out a small sigh of relief. "Good."

"Are you ok?" Happy asked.

"I've felt better." Erza gripped her abdomen as she sat up, wincing at the small tug coming from her injuries. "That man. Balder. He was incredibly fast, and strong."

"True." Pantherlily spoke up. "I barely saw him move when he attacked you."

"There. All done." Wendy said, wiping her brow of the small beads of sweat collected on it.

"Thank you, Wendy." Erza stood up, requipping into her flight armor and gripping her twin swords tightly in her hands.

"You're not seriously thinking of going back out there?!" Carla shouted in disbelief. She knew Erza could be reckless, but surely her abrupt meeting with the table would have allowed her more sensible instincts to take over.

"I am." They didn't.

"That man nearly broke you in half." Carla steadfastly reminded.

"I am aware of that, Carla, but I will not allow them to come here and do what they please. They will not endanger my friends and family." She looked over to Pantherlily. "Are you coming?"

The exceed nodded before morphing into his battle form. He gripped the hilt of his Musica sword, brandishing it on his side. "Did you need to ask?"

"This is not the time for bravado!" Carla scolded. "We must regroup and tell the Mast-"

Before Carla could finish, Erza and Pantherlily raced off to the fray, leaving her, Happy, and Wendy in the dust.

"Erza! Lily!" Carla sshouted, but it was too late. They were already out of earshot. Either that or they ignored her calls altogether. "Those two can be such a headache." She sighed. "Wendy…" Carla said, summoning her wings. "We must return to Magnolia and tell Master Makarov what is going on. There's no time to waste."

"What about the others?" Wendy asked in concern.

"Don't worry about them." Happy reassured, trying his best to put on a confident smile. "These guys are the strongest wizards in Fiore. There's no way they're gonna lose. We'll take care of these jerks and catch up to you soon."

"O-ok." Wendy nodded hesitantly. "Let's go, Carla."

Carla gripped Wendy under her arms and took off into the sky. Wendy gave one last look back to the others, guilt washing over her immature features. She hated leaving her friends behind. The feeling in the pit of her stomach made her feel like a weak child, but even so Wendy knew that telling the others of what was going on was much more important. That thought secure in her mind she steeled her resolve and looked forward. "Can you go faster, Carla?"

The exceed nodded. "Hold on." Wendy braced herself as Carla sped up. The pair racing through the skies and back to Magnolia.

* * *

_**METEOR**_

Jellal raced across the battlefield, his body covered by the golden aura of his Heavenly Body magic. He went as fast as his body allowed and dove down with a kneestrike. Heimdall turned his body, causing Jellal to miss and make an impression in the ground. Heimdall kicked out his leg, but Jellal once again took off with Meteor to avoid it. He zipped around again, his eyes surprisingly locking with Heimdall's. Jellal gritted his teeth. _No matter how fast I go, his eyes follow me. How is that possible?_

He tried attacking again, this time with a punch, but once again Heimdall avoided just before impact. Heimdall looked into Jellal's eyes and the azure-haired man froze on the spot. "What's happening...to me?" Jellal strained, trying to move. "My body...is frozen?"

"Jellal!" Meldy shouted. She raised her hand into the air and a circle of blue swords appeared behind her.

_**MAGUILTY SODOM**_

The swords zoomed towards Heimdall. In response the gatekeeper looked over to Meldy's attack, Jellal's body unconsciously following until he was floating in front of him.

Meldy gasped and closed her hands into a tight fist, stopping the blades before they pierced Jellal. "How did he do that?"

Jellal continued to struggle uselessly against the mysterious force restraining him. Meldy looked to Heimdall, noticing that the man's eye were glowing dark blue.

"Let him go." she demanded.

Heimdall gave no response, and continued to hold Jellal in front of him. Jellal continued to struggle, but his body wasn't obeying his commands. It was as if his body was being controlled by Heimdall, but his mind was still intact.

"I said let him go!" Meldy shouted.

"There is no way you could physically make me without harming him." Heimdall responded. "We can call this bout a draw, and you will be free to leave."

Meldy gritted her teeth in anger. There was nothing she could do. As she thought of a solution to save Jellal, Ultear began to make her move. She was currently behind Heimdall. She summoned her sword and charged, the tip of her blade aimed at the man's back. As she inched closer, her heart began to slow, all of her focus in her strike. Although no exceptionally skilled when it came to swordplay, Ultear knew just enough to accomplish her goals. With an audible shunk, her sword pierced what was in front of her. She looked up, but instead of triumph, her face was stuck in a state of horror. Heimdall looked down at her, completely unaffected by her strike for it had not pierced him. Instead, Ultear had stabbed Jellal in the side of his abdomen.

Jellal clenched his teeth tightly, fighting the urge to shout due to the pain. He looked down at Ultear, who only gasped in shock. Heimdall undid whatever influence he had on Jellal, allowing the azure-haired man to fall before Ultear. Jellal fell to his knees before leaning forward into Ultear's arms.

"Jellal? Jellal?!" Ultear shouted desperately. She sent her sword back to it's dimension and Meldy ran to them. "Meldy, quick, find something to hold on his wound."

Frantic, Meldy ripped off a piece of her cloak and pressed it against Jellal's injury. "Stay with us, Jellal." she pleaded.

Ultear looked at her hand, horrified by the amount of blood, her comrade's blood, she had spilled.

"If you leave now you can save him." Heimdall said. "This will be the last time I extend this olive branch."

Ultear glared at him. "You did this." she snarled.

"Twas not my sword that pierced your comrade."

"You-!" Ultear moved to attack, but Meldy grabbed her cloak. Ultear turned her head. "Meldy, what are you doing?"

"We have to retreat." she said. "There's no way we can beat him like this. Jellal needs medical attention."

Ultear's gaze remained defiant.

"Please, Ultear." Meldy pleaded, gripping her cloak tighter.

Ultear reluctantly turned around, and grabbed Jellal by the arm. She hoisted him on her back. "We'll regroup and think of a other strategy." she said to Meldy, who nodded in confirmation. The three began to take off, but not before Ultear looked back to Heimdall. "This isn't over." With that Crime Sorciere retreated.

Heimdall watched them as they made their way back to where they came from. His eyes glowed green, allowing his sight to zoom in on Ultear. His eyes then turned orange, seeing flashes of an event that had yet to pass. "You can't escape fate, Ultear Milkovich." he warned ominously.

* * *

"Mama! Papa!" Aura called out desperately. She tried to reach out to them, but Juvia kept denying her release from her grip. The rain woman could feel the urge as well. She wanted nothing more than to be by her beloved Gray's side, fighting with him along with the rest of her fellow Fiore wizards. But Natsu trusted her to keep watch of Aura, and no matter how much she wanted to support Gray, she wasn't going to betray Natsu and Erza's trust in her.

"No, you can't go out there. You'll be hurt." The rain woman warned, holding the struggling Aura in her arms.

"Keep holding her blue-hair." Flare said. "We can't let anything happen to the vessel."

"I'm trying!" Juvia shouted back. "And my name is Juvia. Why don't you help them? You're a Fiore wizard as well."

"My mission is to protect the vessel of the guardian deity. As long as she's unharmed I don't need to fight." Flare stated plainly.

Juvia merely rolled her eyes before returning her eyes to the battle. She focused on Gray, who was currently battling the girl known as Hela with the help of Lyon. _Please be safe, my love._

* * *

Rogue held out his hand, covering it in shadows as he swung his arm at Thor. His attack on their master - but more importantly their friend - made the axe-wielding warrior the first target on Sabertooth's list. Despite Thor's great size, he was deceptively quick, swinging his axe to and fro as if it was a mere stick. He seemed to relish the challenge posed before him, licking his lips eagerly with each swing of his axe.

"Ho! You are certainly a daring lot to challenge a member of the Aesir! Very well, have at thee!" Thor taunted as he swiped his axe at Rogue.

The Shadow Dragon - who had engaged his shadow drive mere seconds into the battle – faded into the darkness, allowing Rufus the opening he needed to attack. His hands pressed against his temples, the masked man summoned a cluster of ferocious tornadoes.

**_MEMORY MAKE: SHRINE OF TURBULENT FANG_**

Thor stood with his same eager grin as the fierce storms circled around and coincided on him. While in the collected eye, he gripped Jarnborn's hilt tightly and with one swing, the tornadoes were dispelled with nary a scratch on his body.

The Sabertooth wizards stared at him with looks of both irritation and disbelief. Rogue's eyes soon narrowed in anger.

The Fenrir wizard merely snorted in response. "If puny breezes and shadows are the best that you can muster, then this will be a very unsatisfying battle." Suddenly Thor strafed left, his eyes widening upon seeing a white beam zipping past his head. The heat from it singed away a few of his hairs.

The Sabertooth wizards dodged the mysterious light as well, but their faces were more ones of relief than surprise. Thor turned around, his eyes falling on a newly revived Sting.

"Let me cure that boredom for you." The Sabertooth master offered, activating White Drive.

Thor's grin returned and he once again gripped Jarnborn's hilt. He let it fall to the ground, the impact creating a small crater. Most men would be astounded by the strength of a man who could wield such a heavy weapon with such ease, but Sting was not most men. "You may prove an interesting adversary yet, boy."

* * *

Gajeel slid back on the balls of his feet along with Kagura and Pantherlily. The three had begun engaging the six armored figures that accompanied the other members of Fenrir's Fang. Gajeel and Kagura managed well enough on their own, but they weren't complaining about the help Pantherlily provided. Gajeel's wild abandon proved to be more of a fit to Kagura's more thought out way of battle then one would have initially thought. He would rush in with the fury of his dragon namesake, while she would temper her strikes to compliment his ferocity. Adding in Lily's more overbearing style only served to help their cause.

"Are either of you injured?" Kagura asked. She gripped her left arm, the blood from a cut of a wooden sword running cold down her hand. It stung, but she ignored it. She quickly nursed the wound by wrapping her tie around it. She chose the armored person in the middle as her opponent. Their red and white breastplate shone brightly sun's rays and it was clear from the armor's make that the warrior was female. Through call outs from the other members of Fenrir's Fang, she found out her name was Sif. It was also clear that her command of the sword matched those of both herself and Erza to some degree.

"No injuries here." Pantherlily answered. His foe was the man on the right of Kagura's opponent. His armor was a dark blue color with flashes of sliver. He also stood noticeably taller than his comrades. He went by the name of Hodur.

"Nothin I can't walk off." Gajeel replied. His opponent was to the left of the woman, his green and black armor also shimmering in the sun. A man who went by the name of Forseti.

"Good." Kagura stood up along with the two. "Their armor conceals everything. It's hard to get an accurate estimation of their abilities."

"There's something else as well." Pantherlily added.

"You noticed it too?" Gajeel asked. Pantherlily nodded in confirmation.

"What is it?" Kagura interrogated.

Gajeel looked to the three other armored enemies on the right of their foes. "There's no one in those suits."

Kagura looked over to where Gajeel had, her eyes narrowed. "That would make sense. When my sword struck them it felt…hollow." She looked back to her comrades. They still had the same focused looks on their faces. "I assume that's not the only thing you noticed."

"The other three…" Pantherlily began. "They smell…familiar."

Before Kagura could get Lily to elaborate on that statement, their six – now revealed to be three – opponents began to advance on them. Kagura gripped her sword. "They're coming."

Gajeel changed his hand into his Iron Dragon Sword, blocking Forseti's sword strike. His pressure was stiffling, causing Gajeel to step back to balance himself. He gained a small amount of leverage, but before Gajeel could gain the upper hand, unfamiliar writings appeared on his sword arm. "What the hell...?"

"Dark Ecriture..." a dark voice began. "Calamity."

Gajeel's eyes widened as he was quickly engulfed by a dark explosion. When the dust settled Gajeel was panting heavily, his clothes torn and his now scaled body - courtesy of his Iron Dragon Scales - scuffed. "That magic..." he began, wiping his mouth free of blood. "Where did you learn it?"

"Gajeel!" Lily shouted before being punched by one of the vacant suits of armor. He caught himself as he slid back, dashing forward and slicing through the rouge armor with his sword before being attacked by another one. Again he slashed away the puppet, but was met by the third. Pantherlily continued to angrily slice through the suits, his eyes focused on his real adversary, Hodur, a few feet away. _He must be controlling these armors, but how is he doing it?_ Lily had little time to ponder this before being hit in the back once again.

Kagura and Sif crossed swords once again a few meters away. Kagura glared into the woman's silver helm, but was only greeted by darkness. No matter how hard she tried she could not see her eyes. "What do you have to gain by attacking us? Your comrade is not here." Sif gave no answer. Kagura forced her off balance, but before she could follow up with a strike, a pillar of wood rose up between them. "What...?!" Kagura gritted her teeth as a another pillar of wood jutted from the side of the already summoned one, colliding with Kagura's shoulder and knocking her over. She rolled along the ground, and Sif quickly followed after her. However, before she could strike the killing blow with her wooden blade, Kagura weighed her down with her gravity magic. The Mermaid wizard stood up, holding her sword next to the armored woman's head. "I will ask you one last time. What do you have to gain from this attack?" Once gain Sif offered no answer.

"Have it your way. Perhaps seeing your true face will allow me the answers I seek." Before Kagura could make good on her declaration she was attacked by multiple wooden weapons summoned from the ground, sending her high into the air and crashing back down to the ground. She stood up slowly, her teeth gnashed in anger as she stared down her newly risen adversary.

* * *

"Lyon!" Gray called out. He jumped back, the ground beneath him withering and dying. He met up with his fellow ice wizard a safe distance away, the two astonished at what just transpired. The lush green grass in front of them had become black and shriveled, the birds and other surrounding animals falling to their deaths in an instant. In the middle of the carnage stood Hela. Her face was a saddened one, her red eyes glowing brightly as she stared sullenly at the ice wizards.

"What kind of magic is this?" Lyon inquired.

"It's like Zeref's…" Gray muttered. Although he had never seen it for himself, Gray had been told of the black wizard's ability to decay and kill living things with his magic by both Ultear and Natsu. He took the information with a grain of salt at first, but now that he was fully confronted with it - or at least something close to it - he had no choice but to believe.

"Did you say Zeref?" Lyon queried in shock. "What the hell does this girl have to do with the legendary black wizard?"

"I wish neither you nor your friends harm." Hela stated, forcing both wizard's attentions on her. She sounded sincere but Lyon and Gray remained on their guard. "But I must follow the orders given to me by my master." She held out her hand, a black orb about the size of her palm forming in it. It floated in her hand for a few more moments before she threw it towards Lyon and Gray.

Lyon clasped his hands together, thrusting them forward.

**_ICE MAKE SHIELD_**

"This should protect us from-"

"Get down!" Gray shouted. He tackled Lyon, sending both of them to the ground.

"What are you doing, you idiot?! Get off me!" Lyon struggled under Gray's weight but stopped when he heard an eerie noise. He looked up to his shield, his eyes widening in disbelief as he watched the orb Hela summoned merely pass through his ice as if it wasn't there. The ball expanded, destroying the rest of the shield before sailing over the two wizards. Lyon and Gray clutched their heads to the ground as the fierce wind from the attack blew over them. When things calmed down the two looked over to the tree behind them. It was completely withered and dead, the animals within it falling to the ground. They were just as lifeless as their home.

"If we'd been standing there we would have ended up like those animals." Gray pointed out.

"Agreed." Lyon nodded. "You can get off now."

"Man, you're really ungrateful you know that?" Gray smirked as he stood and helped Lyon to his feet.

"You should be the last person I hear that from. Especially when it comes to Juvia." Lyon returned.

"What do you mean by that?" Gray interrogated. "You got something to say then say it."

"I have plenty to say, but that can wait until later." Lyon looked back to Hela. "Right now we need to take care of her."

Gray refocused on the task before him. This battle was currently much more important than Lyon's vague verbal jabs. "You're right."

Hela readied another orb, her red eyes still downcast.

* * *

Natsu dashed towards Balder, his fists lit aflame. "Stop running and take a punch like a man!"

"I'm afraid doing that would severely harm my chances of winning this battle." Balder responded, backpedaling once more from Natsu's strike. He shifted his eyes to the left, raising his shield just in time block a strike from Erza's Black Wing sword. His face still calm, he pushed her back before dodging another punch from Natsu and positioning himself a small distance away from the two.

Despite being in a two on one situation, Balder was holding his own against Natsu and Erza quite. He barely managed to so much as sweat as he dodged and parried each of their attacks with nary a wasted motion. He also managed to land a few strikes to varying effects. While his mastery of both offensive and defensive techniques impressed Erza, it irritated Natsu to no end.

"All that running away is starting to piss me off." Natsu fumed.

"Stay calm, Natsu. He wants you to get angry." Erza said.

"Well it's working."

Erza stared intently at Balder. There were no clear openings in his stance, and any ones that Erza could see were so obvious that they could only be interpreted as intentional traps. His calm face, with not so much as a furrowed brow or wince, showed that he had been a participant of many a battle before. In another life Erza would have been glad to call such a stalwart warrior a rival, but as of now he was just another enemy to defeat.

Erza requipped into her Flame Empress armor. "I have an idea, but it might be a bit risky."

Natsu smirked. "The best ones usually are. What is it?"

Balder watched perplexed as Erza whispered something into Natsu's ear. His intuition kicking in, he readied himself for their attack.

Erza walked in front of Natsu. Much to the confusion of Balder. "Are you sure about this?" Natsu asked.

"I am." Erza nodded. "Just focus."

Natsu gave Erza one last glance before sucking in as much air as he could. He held it in for a few seconds before letting go and exhaling.

**_FIRE DRAGON ROAR_**

The flames engulfed Erza as they rushed towards Balder. He quickly held up his shield to protect himself, although he pondered Natsu and Erza's sudden action. _What kind of tactic was that? Frying his own comrade?_ _Was he hoping that the sheer absurdity of the tactic would throw me offbalance?_ He was brought out of his thoughts by dull shunk. Balder looked down and for the first time since he arrived in Fiore, his calm demeanor faded. Poking out a small way from the other side of his shield was the tip of an orange sword. He looked over his defense, his surprise growing upon seeing Erza glaring at him.

"How did you…?!"

Erza gripped the hilt of her sword, flames sparking from the tip.

**_PIERCING PHOENIX: ENA_**

The flaming bird manifested from the tip of Erza's blade, engulfing Balder in a vortex of intense heat and flame that was boosted by Natsu's own flames. Erza soared back to Natsu's side and he caught her. Her body was littered with light burn marks. No doubt due to being so close to Natsu's flames.

"You could have been burned alive." Natsu said.

Erza smirked amusedly. "My armor was able to take the brunt of the heat, but It looks like it may have been a bit much. It seems that your more reckless habits are rubbing off on me."

Natsu smiled at his wife's comment. "Come on." he set Erza on her feet. "Let's get Wendy to fix you up and-"

"That strategy was foolhardy, but I must admit at how clever it was as well."

Natsu and Erza whipped around at the voice, their shocked faces confirming that Balder had survived their impromptu unison raid. Erza walked to the side of Natsu. The flame's dissipated, revealing Balder, his armor much more layered than before. Any one else would have buckled under the steel's assumed weight, but he stood tall and straight. As if his garb weighed less than nothing.

"Had it not been for my particular type of magic, I doubt I would have survived that attack. You have my praise." He said, the layers falling until he was in his regular armor once again.

"Are you ready to try again, Natsu?" Erza asked, requipping into her Morning Star armor.

"Yeah." Natsu turned and faced Balder. "Let's take this guy down."

* * *

Thor forced Rufus back into the trees with the impact of his palm before moving towards Rogue. The Shadow Dragon readied himself to counterattack but Sting appeared, a ball of light glowing in his hand.

_**WHITE DRAGON'S HOLY BLAST**_

He threw the ball of light at Thor. Despite blocking with his axe, the red-blonde wizard was pushed back by the momentum of the attack. Despite his less than dignified position, he still smiled. His muscles shaking with excitement, he forced the ball to the ground, creating an explosion that was heard by everyone.

"Damn, this guy won't stay down." Sting muttered to his friends.

"He is handling us with relative ease I'd say." Rufus coughed as he rejoined the others. His hat was gone and his shoulder was killing him, but he managed to still be in fighting condition.

"He doesn't seem to be slowing down either." Rogue commented.

"I gotta plan." Orga's declaration nearly floored his teammates.

"You have a what?" Sting asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I believe he said he has a plan." Rufus tittered.

"I must be hearing things." Rogue said.

Orga's forehead vein showed at his friend's mockery. "Laugh it up, jerks. But after I win this fight and save all your asses, you'll be bowing before me."

"Then enlighten us 'Oh great Orga', what's your grand plan to 'save our asses'?" Sting teased.

Orga smirked and held up his hand, black lighting crackling in and around it. "Simple, I blast him to oblivion with my black lighting."

Sting, Rufus, and Rogue looked at one another before giving amused smirks. Sting then outright laughed.

"So basically your plan, is the same plan you have for everything?" Sting asked as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Yeah, so?" Orga defended. "If it ain't broke don't fix it, right? There's a reason they call me the strongest wizard in Sabertooth."

"There's a scoreboard in the guild hall that says otherwise." Sting countered.

"Shut your hole, 'Master'."

"I see no harm in it." Rufus spoke up.

"No matter how you look at it we're at a disadvantage." Rogue said. "Anything new would be useful at this point."

"Alright, alright." Sting conceded. "We'll try it your way, Orga. Think you can handle that?"

Orga clenched his fist, the lighting instantly stopping. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

Sting looked back to the crater caused by his attack, seeing a slightly scuffed Thor looking back at them. "Are you done strategizing? As much I like clever opponents and engaging in long battles, I have a task I must complete."

Orga stepped forward, his black lighting crackling around his forearms. "Don't worry about that, because the battle is going to end here."

"Ho?" Thor raised an eyebrow in curious wonder. "And how do you foresee that?"

Orga held his hands in front of himself, the black lightning crackling and sparking even more. "Because I'm gonna be the one to do it."

"Then by all means, boy, impress me." Thor widened his base, ready for whatever attack Orga was going to unleash.

"He took the bait." Rogue commented.

"Either he's very confident in his abilities, or he's a fool." Rufus stated.

"I'm going to go with the second one." Sting replied.

A small black orb formed in the space between Orga's palms. Gradually growing in size until finally…

**_LIGHTNING GOD'S CHARGED PARTICLE CANNON_**

The lightning shot forth from Orga's hands, the thunderous sound nearly deafening everyone in the area. Thor stood ready, smiling wide and laughing manically as he held his hands in front of him.

"What is he doing?" Rufus questioned in shock.

"Is he going to try and catch it?!" Sting said.

"Impossible! He'll be fried alive." Rogue explained.

A portion of Orga's lightning made contact with Thor's palms, the rest of it spreading out behind the massive wizard.

Everyone stopped fighting and looked over to the commotion, blocking their eyes from the flying debris and stray lightning. In a flash the event was over, and the Fiore allied wizards looked on in stunned silence. Nearly all of the trees Orga and the others faced were completely vaporized by the lightning, leaving nothing – not even ashes – in their place. What was even more surprising was that Thor had survived the attack.

The red-blonde looked at his hands and grinned evilly. His palms were completely red, most of the skin having been peeled away or singed. His clothes were completely ripped to shreds, his chain mail adding to the overall injury on his upper body. He couldn't feel his hands - or his arms for that matter - but still he smiled as if he had just won the greatest prize in the land. "I recognize you now." He said with malicious glee. "Orga Nanagear. The Lightning God Slayer." Thor looked up to the shocked Sabertooth wizard.

"How the hell did he…?" Orga gasped in shock. That was his strongest attack, and Thor had taken it head on. What was worse was that he seemed pleased by having done so.

"Your mastery over lightning is impressive. You even managed to wound me." Thor clenched his fist, and to the further shock of Sabertooth lightning began to crackle around it. "Now, allow me to demonstrate what it is like to feel the lightning of a true god." He held Jarnborn aloft, focusing his magical energy within the axe. Within seconds the skies began to darken.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked. He and Erza briefly stopped their battle with Balder to look up at the sky.

The brunette man looked into the sky. He knew what was coming. "Reckless fool." He scoffed. "Hela! Sif! Hodur! Forseti! Back, now!" Balder and the rest of Fenrir's Fang retreated from their respective opponents.

"Hey! Get back here!" Natsu shouted after him.

"Something is coming, Natsu. We have to get back. Now." Erza warned.

"But-"

"We can worry about them later. Right now we have to get back to Aura and the others."

Natsu gritted his teeth, he wanted to chase down Fenrir's Fang, but he knew his daughter came first. "Ok." the two retreated back to where Aura, Juvia, and Flare were at top speed.

"Ummm, guys? Why is the sky getting dark all of a sudden?" Lucy asked her companions nervously.

"I have no idea." Levy answered, equally frightened.

"Anything, Hibiki?" Jenny implored. She watched as her guildmate frantically searched through his archive, looking for anything that could help their friends in battle.

"No. Nothing." Hibiki's frustration was growing by the second. Despite the best efforts of everyone, they were losing. They needed something, anything to aid them. He completely ignored the darkening clouds over head, until he heard the thunderclap.

"Ah!" Jenny shrieked. She jumped to Hibiki, clutching his shirt under her shaking fingers "What's happening?"

Juvia, Aura, and Flare looked up to the sky, the lightning flashing in the overcast clouds above. Aura began to shake with fear, but Juvia held her close. "Don't worry. I'll keep you safe. I promise."

Thor breathed in deeply before swinging his axe to the ground.

_**KÆDE LYN ****(CHAIN LIGHTNING)**_

Bolts of lightning rained down from the clouds, aiming for each wizard that was not affiliated with Fenrir's Fang.

"Get back!" Gajeel shouted. He moved in front of Kagura and Pantherlily, changing his hands into Iron Dragon clubs. Thinking to conduct the lighting into himself, Gajeel miscalculated the force of the streaks. When they made contact with his clubs, they shocked him throughout his entire body, causing him immense pain. The lightning then splintered out, striking both Kagura and Pantherlily as well.

"Gajeel!" Levy cried out, watching the iron dragon, along with his comrades, fall limply to the ground.

"Levy, watch out!" Lucy dove in front of her friend, a bolt of lightning hitting her in the back. Lucy screamed in pain as she fell to the ground, her back smoking as she lay unconscious.

"Lu!" Levy crawled over to her friend and lifted her head onto her lap. "Lu?! Lu?! Wake up!" Levy shook her, but Lucy remained unconscious.

_**FORCE SHIELD**_

Hibiki tried to protect himself and Jenny from the bolts with his Archive magic, but the attack was too strong. It broke through, shocking both of them just as it had their comrades.

"I'll redirect it away from us!" Orga declared as he stood in front of his friends. He created a makeshift net of lighting to block the bolts, buy this only worked for a moment before Thor's attack simply flowed through Orga's, striking him and the others save for Sting.

Still with Lecter and Frosch, Yukino watched in horror as the lighting fell towards her. Paralyzed with fear, she accepted her fate until Sting appeared in front of her. He held out his arms, the lighting striking him just seconds after he appeared. He turned his head and smiled weakly at the three. "You guys…ok?" he asked before collapsing to the ground.

"Sting!" Lecter shouted, running to his friend's aid. "You have to wake up! Come on, Sting!"

Yukino could only look on in shock as Frosch shivered next to her. "No."

Lyon and Chelia backpedaled, dodging multiple bolts of lightning in quick succession. Not watching where she was going, Chelia tripped on a rock, falling prey to a stray bolt.

"Chelia!" Lyon shouted before struck himself.

"Dammit!" Gray cursed. He stood his ground and clasped his hands together.

_**ICE MAKE-**_

Before he could finish his spell he was struck, the force of the bolt sending him flying into a nearby tree.

"Move!" Flare shouted, pushing Juvia and Aura out of the way before the lightning struck. She shrieked in pain as the fierce electricity coursed through her veins.

"Oh no." Juvia shuddered when she saw another lightning bolt heading for them. She clutched Aura tightly to her chest, praying for some kind of miracle. That's when she heard lightning crackle. Juvia looked up and saw that she and Aura were being protected by a dome of electricity, and that a familiar pair were standing before them.

"Mama! Papa!" Aura exclaimed happily.

"Stay close!" Erza ordered. Clad in her Thunder Empress armor, she used the lightning emitted from her spear to create a shield.

Thor's lightning struck, bolts hitting continuously until it eventually broke through Erza's shield. The lightning knocked Natsu and Erza away, the latter's armor breaking due to the stress. Erza's eyes widened as she gasped for air. _This lightning._ She thought. _It's as strong as Laxus'_. She and Natsu both fell to the ground with loud crashes, writhing in pain along with the others.

Aura screamed for her parents, before Juvia covered her. Unfortunately the rain woman also soon fell victim to the wrath of Thor. Though this was due to an explosion caused by the lightning rather than an actual strike. Aura gasped, coughing up water as she emerged from Juvia's body. The rain woman used Water Body to shield Aura from the blast at the cost of herself. As she looked around for her parents, Aura's eyes fell to her unconscious protector. "Miss Juvia? Miss Juvia?!"

The skies cleared, and the sun shined once again, showing that every wizard in Fiore's impromptu alliance was down. Either struck directly by the bolts of lightning, or suffering injuries by the explosions caused by it. Erza struggled to make it to her feet, but found her body disobeying her commands. She fell on her stomach, her eyes narrowed in anger at the still standing members of Fenrir's Fang.

"Mayhap I over did it some." Thor laughed.

"You knew full well what you were doing." Balder chided. "We were told if we had to engage we would use as little force as possible."

"Aye, but thou can't blame me for mine actions, brother. Jarnborn thirsted for battle, and far be it beyond me to deny its wishes. These wizards showed great fortitude, 'twould have been rude to deny them my best is what I was told."

"You are the only person I know who would blame a weapon for his actions." Balder sighed at Thor's hearty smile. The rest of Fenrir's Fang returned to Balder and Thor's sides, getting back into the positions that they arrived in. They stood triumphant over their defeated foes.

"What happens now?" Thor asked.

"We continue our search for Yggdrasil. If she is not here then she may be in Magnolia."

"If she's not there?" Hela voiced.

"Then we raze the city until she comes out. Master Odin's order was absolute."

"No!" Natsu shouted. He slowly made it to his feet, his body aching with each passing second from the effects of the lightning strike. "Stay...away...from Magnolia." He breathed.

Thor found himself amused by Natsu's predicament. "I applaud you, boy. Thou hast done well to continue standing after being struck by my lightning. Truly you possess the soul of a warrior."

Natsu ignored Thor's compliments and stared straight at Balder. "We're not finished yet."

Before Balder could respond, he saw a shimmer of light behind Natsu. Suddenly a man with short black hair appeared and chopped Natsu in the back of his neck. The dragon slayer fell to the ground unconscious. "Quite the persistent fellow wasn't he?" the stranger asked rhetorically.

"Natsu!" Erza called out.

"Who…is that guy?" Gray strained.

"He must be…another one of their members." Lyon answered weakly.

"Where were you, Lopti?" Balder asked the man. He was less than amused by his comrades nonchalant attitude.

"Accomplishing our mission it seems." Lopti snapped his fingers and a girl appeared from thin air, she fell limply into his open arms. She was sleeping, or to be more accurate...unconscious.

Balder walked to Lopti, stroking a few strands of the unconscious girl's hair behind her ear. He looked at her face, confirming her identity. "Yggdrasil."

Yukino's eyes widened. She was currently trying to rouse Sting back to life, but stopped when Lopti appeared. "Shizuka?"

"What the hell do they want with her?" Gajeel asked no one in particular.

"Finally, our lost sister has returned. This shall bring Master Odin great joy." Thor said in elation.

Hela and the others remained silent.

Lopti looked around at the fallen Fiore wizards. "It seems I missed quite the battle." he chuckled.

"How did you find her?" Balder asked.

"Call it intuition. Although she was not easy to retrieve mind you. I was also met with opposition from Fiore wizards. Including a wizard saint."

Balder took a closer look at Shizuka, his eyes narrowing when he noticed the cut and bruises on her body. "What happened to her, Lopti?"

Lopti sighed. "Regrettably she had to be 'persuaded' to accompany me."

"The Master will not be pleased about this."

"As long as she is returned alive I see no problems." Lopti shurgged.

Balder narrowed his eyes in irritation before looking up from Lopti and turning towards the rest of his group. "It is time for us to return home." He announced. "Hela."

"Yes." She nodded and removed a purple lacrima from her cloak pocket. She held it aloft, watching it glow before it encased herself and her comrades in a translucent sphere. It then began to float into the air.

"We are sorry that things had to end this way." Balder apologized. "But we thank you for taking care of Yggdrasil."

"You all provided excellent cures for my boredom." Thor complimented. "'Twould be an honor for Jarnborn and I to do battle with you all again."

"Until we all meet again." Lopti winked.

Once the sphere was high enough in the air, it sped off in the direction the wizards originally came, leaving the defeated Fiore wizard's behind.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter. Frankly, this one was a bit of a challenge since I haven't done any extended fight scenes since the Grand Magic Games arc of the story. I wanted to show the strength of Fenrir's Fang strongest in this chapter, and I think i did that well enough, but I am always open to differing opinions (as long as they are constructive, but I can't control what people post haha). **

**Also, i posted this on my profile page a few or so days ago, but I thought I should post it on this chapter as well. So below is the current outline for the story, along with how it will end.**

**7 Years and Counting:**

**Chapters 1-4: Aura Arc **

**Chapters 5-21: Grand Magic Games Arc **

**Chapters 22-28: Sun Village Arc **

**Chapters 29-?: Fenrir's Fang Arc **

**Chapters ?-?: Tartaros Arc **

**Epilogue**

**I'm aiming for around 50 chapters (similar to Knight &amp; Her Guardian Dragon), but honestly it will probably be way more because of how dense and long the Tartaros Arc is (not to mention the changes and tweaks I'll make to fit with this story. I have some fairly big things in store that all branch out from the Fenrir's Fang arc.). Anyway, as always, let me know what you guys think by leaving a review. Every little bit helps. Thanks for reading :) **


	33. Plan of Attack

Lucy slowly opened her eyes, the lights of her apartment shining brightly in her pupils. As her vision cleared, she grinned weakly. "Déjà vu."

"Lu?" A voice called.

Lucy turned her head, seeing both Levy and Yukino at her bedside, the blue haired wizard being the one who called to her. "Levy?" Lucy rasped. "What happened?"

"You were struck by a bolt of lightning. Do you remember?"

"Lightning?" Lucy repeated. Quickly her mind flashed back to the battle with Fenrir's Fang. Her back stung when she recalled the lightning strike. She couldn't remember anything after that, but judging by the look on Levy's face they had lost the battle, bad.

"I'm so sorry, Lu." Levy apologized, her eyes beginning to mist. "You were hurt trying to protect me. You could have died."

Lucy smiled. "Come on, don't say that. Kinda makes me jumping in front of you sound kind of dumb." She laughed weakly before wincing in pain.

"You shouldn't move around too much." Yukino advised with her usual concern. "Your wounds aren't fully healed."

"What happened to the others?" Lucy asked.

"After those Fenrir's Fang guys left, Wendy and Carla returned with some of the others and brought us back to Magnolia. Everyone else is fine for the most part, only suffering minor injuries." Levy reported.

"Where are they?"

"Natsu, Erza, and Gray are with Master Makarov to form a plan of attack with the other guilds." Yukino answered before she regretfully looked down at Lucy's floor. "Shizuka was taken by Fenrir's Fang."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Shizuka? But why?"

"That's what the others are trying to figure out." Levy answered. "But that's not all."

"Great, what else could go wrong?" Lucy groaned.

"Alana and Lisanna are currently in the hospital." Yukino said. Answering Lucy's rhetorical question.

Lucy sat up quickly, ignoring the pain shooting through her body. "What happened to them?"

"That man…Lopti. He ambushed them and Master Warrod Sequen before taking Shizuka away."

"Are they ok?" Lucy asked. Things were getting worse by the minute.

Levy nodded. "They're still unconscious, but they aren't in any more danger thanks to Porlyusica. Mirajane, Elfman, and Juvia are watching over them for now."

"Well that's good." Lucy sighed in relief. With one of the many weights being lifted from upon her shoulders, she laid back down. She placed her forearm over her forehead. "Why did those guys attack us all of a sudden? And what did they want with Shizuka?" For a brief moment Lucy recalled the vision that Carla received during the Grand Magic Games. "That can't be it…can it?" she muttered.

* * *

"You knew?!"

"Natsu, calm down."

"Those guys have been spying on us for months and you didn't say anything?! Why the hell not?!"

"It was best if as few people knew as possible."

"Well thanks to that Lisanna and Alana are in the hospital, and Shizuka was kidnapped!"

"Natsu, I said…calm down!" Erza pushed Natsu away from Makarov with enough force to back him up a few meters, but not enough to physically harm him. She looked up at her husband but he was looking past her, his angered glare focused on their master. "Go home and cool down. I'll tell you how things went after."

Natsu ignored her suggestion.

"Natsu!"

The dragon slayer tore his eyes away from Makarov and finally noticed the hardened gaze of his wife. While stern on the outside, her eyes looked to be pleading for him to follow her instruction. Natsu huffed and turned around.

"Yeah, whatever." He walked up the stairs of the library and slammed the door behind him as he exited. The loud echo made a few of the assembled wizards jitter in shock.

Erza sighed deeply and looked back at the map sprawled out on the library table. "Shall we continue?"

Not long after Erza and the others had healed, Makarov called a meeting between the guilds that attended Sabertooth's gathering. Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth. Lyon, Chelia, and Jura came to represent Lamia Scale. Hibiki - who was typing away on Archive - along with Master Bob and Ichiya came from Blue Pegasus. Kagura and Millianna represented Mermaid Heel. And finally Erza, Gray, Laxus, and Makarov represented Fairy Tail. Porlyusica and Warrod were there as well. During the course of the briefing Makarov revealed that already knew of Fenrir's Fang, leading into Natsu's outburst.

"You know, Natsu has a point…" Gray began.

"Gray..." Erza began.

"Calm down. I'm not going to make a scene. I'm just saying that he was right, kind of. Don't tell him I said that."

"You getting to a point?" Laxus irritably remarked.

"My point is that we would have been better prepared to face these guys if we knew about them from the beginning. Keeping us in the dark only made it easier for them to catch us off guard and beat us down. We never even heard of them until today, but apparently they've known about us since we returned from Tenrou Island? It's a bit frustrating."

Erza agreed with Gray's explanation, but chose to keep it to herself. Makarov offered no answer. Gray continued.

"This wasn't just some random brawl for them. They were prepared for this."

"I agree." Kagura spoke up. "The way they battled was organized. It was as if they knew just who they were going encounter when they arrived before us."

"I'm sorry." Jura bowed. "I should have attended, maybe then we wouldn't be in this position."

"There's no need to apologize, Jura." Warrod reassured. "None of us expected this type of attack."

"What did the council have to say about all of this?" Makarov asked Warrod.

"They can't make heads or tails of it. According to them Fenrir's Fang is very well liked guild in Pergrande with excellent standing among both the council and the people. This type of action is most out of character for them."

"Hmmm." Makarov hummed, rubbing his chin.

"What about that girl they kidnapped…Shizuka, was it? Why did they come so far to retrieve her?" Bob questioned the Fairy Tail wizards.

"No idea." Gray shrugged.

"When we first encountered her in Crocus she was an amnesiac with no idea of where she came from or who she was. All she knew was that she was searching for Fairy Tail." Erza elaborated.

"Well whoever she is, she must certainly be important if they came halfway across the world to get her back." Lyon said.

"We can talk about that later, but for now I've taken the liberty of compiling all the data I obtained from the battle in my archive." Hibiki said. He finished typing and expanded the Archive screens, placing them on the table for all to see. On each screen was a different battle with each member of Fenrir's Fang.

"Is this really all of our battles?" Erza asked. She had never seen such footage before, it was as if she was reliving it all over again.

"It is." Hibiki nodded. "The only thing I don't have data on is Master Warrod's battle with Lopti."

"Why are we looking at this exactly?" Kagura asked with a hint of irritation. "I'm not too fond of remembering defeats."

"I was hoping we could use this data get a better idea of our opponents and their abilities." Hibiki pointed to Balder first. "He looked to be the leader of the force that attacked us. He's strong, incredibly so." Everyone watched the battle between Balder, Natsu, and Erza on the screens. "He is the stoic type, rarely showing emotions in battle. I assume it's because he's had plenty of prior experience with them. He fights like a soldier. He also seems to use magic that allows him to manipulate steel. I'm going to go out on limb and say it's Maker-Type magic." The screen showed his layered armor. "Which explains how he was able to block Natsu and Ms. Erza's unison raid."

Erza crossed her arms, gripping her bicep impatiently as she watched the battle in question.

Next the screens showed Sabertooth's battle with Thor. "This Thor is brash and arrogant, but his abilities are nothing to scoff at. He's strong, but also very fast. Although it's safe to assume he's not as fast as Balder." The screen then showed to the moment of Sabertoorh's defeat, along with everyone else's, at the hands of Thor's lightning. "He uses lightning magic, and from the data it is about as strong if not stronger than Orga's black lightning,"

Laxus tightened his fist as he watched the Fenrir wizard on the screen laugh manically. His own lighting crackling.

The screen showed the six suits of armor next. "Sif, Hodur, and Forseti. We don't know much of anything about them other than the information we obtained from Ms. Kagura's battle. Sif appears to fight with wooden weaponry, Hodur is able to manipulate nonliving objects through unknown means, and finally Forseti uses Letter Magic, specifically Dark Ecriture."

Makarov's eyes widened briefly at the revelation before he refocused, but this didn't go unnoticed by Erza.

"Due to their amount of armor and lack of expressions, we have no idea what they look like or their personalities. It's like they run on auto-pilot. Only moving when it's time to battle."

Next the screens showed Hela.

"She bothers me a bit more than the others. She's beautiful, but most certainly deadly." Hibiki said. "According to Gray and Lyon, she uses magic similar to that of the black wizard Zeref."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock as they watched Hela's magic work on the archive screens.

"She what?" Makarov gasped.

"It's true." Gray said. "Her magic lets her kill and decay living things, and based on what Natsu told me, Zeref can do the same thing."

"How is that even possible?" Master Bob questioned. "There isn't anything on record that says Zeref had any children."

"And even if there was, the council would have long found the child." Jura added.

"I don't know exactly what it means…" Lyon began. "But maybe she can be useful to us."

"What do you mean?" Millianna asked.

"During the fight, she looked sad. Like she was being forced to battle us." Gray answered.

"Maybe she was just trying to trick you." Rogue suggested.

"Perhaps, but I'm willing to bet that she has doubts in whatever it is her group is planning." Lyon said.

"Finally there's Lopti." Hibiki said. The screens changed to the man in question. "He's another mystery. According to Master Warrod, he's the reason behind Ms. Shizuka's memory loss. We can also assume that he is one of the more powerful members of the guild, seeing as how he managed to take down a wizard saint on his own."

"Do you remember anything from that fight, Warrod?" Makarov asked.

Warrod shook his head. "I apologize, Makarov, but it is all a blur. All I can remember is that there was something off about him…something not human."

"Well that's not ominous." Sting commented.

"Focus, Sting." Rogue said.

Hibiki shut down his archive, and once again the others were staring at the map on the table.

"So what is our best course of action? Man." Ichiya asked.

"Simple. We go there and kick their butts." Gray declared, punching his open palm. "We can't let them get away with attacking us, or taking our friend."

"But how?" Millianna implored. "Pergrande is a huge country. They could be anywhere."

"Yeah, and it's not like we know where their guild hall is." Sting said.

"Perhaps I can help with that." A disembodied voice said.

Everyone looked around, their guards up.

"Who said that? Reveal yourself." Erza demanded.

"No need for hostility." The voice said. "We're all friends here."

"Perhaps we'd be more 'friendly' if you came out of the shadows." Jura suggested, readying his earth magic.

"Unfortunately I can't do that."

"Why not?" Chelia asked.

"Because I'm not really here. At least not in the literal sense."

"Then where are you?" Millianna inquired.

"Here." The voice said.

"Where?" Hibiki asked.

"Here."

"I'm growing tired of these games." Kagura said, she was ready to slice the library in two with Archenemy to find their uninvited guest.

Lyon continued to look around the library with the others, but he soon noticed something odd in his peripheral vision. "Gray." he called, looking to his fellow ice wizard.

"What?"

"Your…necklace is glowing." He pointed at his chest, to show Gray.

"My necklace is what?" Gray looked down, and to his surprise Lyon was right, his necklace was glowing bright blue. "What the hell?"

"Took you long enough to notice." The voice was indeed coming from the necklace.

"Wait…I know that voice." Suddenly the light shined brightly, nearly blinding everyone. Gray took off his necklace and threw it on the table, the bright light shining and forming into a blue image of a familiar face.

"Greetings, guilds of Fiore. I think I may have a solution to your problems."

"Ultear?!"

* * *

Juvia, Mirajane, and Elfman sat in Alana and Lisanna's hospital rooms respectively. The two girls were brought to Magnolia courtesy of Warrod not long after Lopti had departed from them. Upon hearing the news, Elfman and Mirajane quickly ran to their sister's side, Juvia arriving to Alana's room after she returned with Natsu and the others. While Mirajane and Elfman had perfectly valid reasons for staying by Lisanna, Juvia found herself confused as to why she was watching Alana sleep so peacefully. Of course she was a fellow guild mate so which was reason enough for most people, and while Juvia harbored no ill will towards the heiress, the rain woman found herself hard pressed to call Alana a friend in the literal sense. In truth, she found the dark-blonde girl to be quite the nuisance. Her excitable outbursts, her obsession with Aura, the way she would dye her hair odd colors at random times – this week she added blue highlights -, and her incessant need to call Juvia "Juju" despite the rain woman's continued protests were all reasons why she didn't particularly like Alana.

Nonetheless here she was, watching the sleeping girl like a mother hen. Perhaps it was because, like Juvia, Alana was alone. Though she came from a very wealthy family, Alana barely talked about her time as a member of the Engel family, except for the odd tidbit of knowledge about high society she shared with Evergreen every now and again. In fact, Alana had all but lost contact with her family over four years ago. The only things she had with her when she joined Fairy Tail, were the clothes on her back and a few thousand jewel to live on. It was a pitiful sight, even to the already neutered Fairy Tail guild. She had been asked many times by curious guild members about what happened to her family, but her only answer was "We parted ways." No more, no less. Oddly enough, the only time her excitable nature soured was when her family was mentioned. Many members thought her situation was similar to Lucy's when she first joined. That Alana had run away from home and that a guild similar to Phantom Lord would come to retrieve her, bringing pain and destruction in their wake. As a result of this speculation, most people avoided her. But no one came to get Alana. No one looked for her. No one seemed to care. So slowly but surely the former heiress became a full member of the guild. What ever happened in her past was obviously hard on her, and Juvia related to that. She also empathized enough to not pry. Maybe that was the reason she and Alana slowly floated to one another, whether Juvia wanted to admit it or not.

Ever focused on her task as guardian, Juvia noticed the faint twitch of Alana's eye. Stifling her elation, Juvia watched diligently as Alana slowly opened her eyes. The heiress blinked a few times, clearing her blurred vision before turning her head. "Juju?" she called languidly.

Despite the girl's first words being her hated nickname, Juvia smiled. Alana being awake was much more important than detestable sobriquets. "You're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

"Like garbage." Alana groaned. "Where am I?"

"Magnolia hospital. You were brought here after you were attacked."

"Attacked?" Alana's eyes opened wide as she began to remember her battle with Lopti. She rose up, startling Juvia. "Oh no! Lisanna and Master Warrod!" She winced in pain, clutching her shoulder.

"You have to stay calm or your wounds will open again." Juvia warned. "Master Warrod is fine and Lisanna is in the next room being cared for by her siblings."

Alana let out a slight sigh of relief. However her anxiety rushed back when she remembered one more important detail. "Wait, where is Shizuka?! Is she here too?"

Juvia bowed her head sullenly, unable to look at the light-make wizard. "She was…captured by the ones who attacked us."

Alana tried to get out of bed, but Juvia quickly stopped her. "What are you doing?" the rain woman asked.

"I'm going to save her. I can't let those people have their way with her."

"You're in no condition to be doing anything."

"I don't care! I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, and helping friends is what we do! Right?!"

Juvia looked into Alana's fierce hazel orbs. In reality Juvia felt every word that Alana was saying in her core. While she and Shizuka never talked for any extended period of time, Juvia still saw her as a friend to the guild. She agreed with Alana in rescuing Shizuka, but on the other hand she wasn't about to let her guildmate get herself killed for someone else's sake. "If you wish to help her then you need to rest. Gray and the others are thinking of a plan right now. We just have to believe in them. We'll get her back, but you won't be of any use to her, or us, if you're injured."

After a few more moments of their staring contest, Alana let out a long sigh and lied back down in her hospital. She turned her head to face the window, looking out into the night sky. "Fine." She pouted. "You win."

"Thank you." Juvia nodded she stood up from her chair. "Now that you're awake I can take my leave and let you re-"

"Hey, Juvia...?" Alana began nervously.

"Yes? Is something wrong? Do you need the doctor?"

"No, it's not that. Could you...stay for a little while longer? I don't want to be alone."

Alana couldn't see it, but Juvia's eyes widened in surprise at her question. An odd feeling of warmth welled inside of the rain woman. She had never been asked to stay by someone's side before. Juvia sat back down in her chair. "I will stay here as long as you need me." she answered, reacting on this new sensation with a warm smile.

"Thanks." Alana said with a smile of her own.

* * *

While things in Magnolia were melancholy to say the least, the mood in Pergrande was the exact opposite. Whereas Fairy Tail and their allies formed strategy to deal with a new threat, Fenrir's Fang's spirits were filled to the brim with jubilation. Their lips tasting the bittersweet juices of various libations and their bellies filled with food. Songs of merry were sung, and hearty laughs of happiness and camaraderie echoed through the chambers of Asgardia. There was a celebration within Fenrir's Fang. The occasion, the return of Yggdrasil.

"Is that all the spirit you dogs can muster?! You disappoint me!" Thor roared as he downed his twentieth mug of mead. He slammed the wooden mug on the table, shattering it to splinters. Next to his bench were the piled bodies of his guildmates, each of their eyes spinning round in their drunken stupor. Due to his size and sheer fortitude, Thor was the most fearsome drinker in all of Fenrir's Fang, some would even say Pergrande itself. It was his second most fearsome talent after his battle prowess. All comers soon found themselves acquainted with the floor when they challenged him to either. "Another!"

"Here you are, Thor." A girl with blue-gray hair approached the table in a maid's uniform, placing the new mug of drink in front of the large man with a smile on her face.

The thunder wizard gratefully took the mug. "My thanks, Bertha."

The maid smiled, a slight blush dusting her cheeks. "You're welcome."

"It looks like Thor has once again failed to notice Bertha's obvious advances." A man laughed. Mani. While not strong enough to be part of the Aesir, he was a formidable wizard in his own right. His days usually consisted of watching his guildmates drink themselves stupid while he made snide comments at their expense.

"Aye, he may be strong, but a suitor he is not." Next to him was his companion, Lofn. A beautiful but shrewd woman with golden hair who enjoyed peering into the love lives of others. Despite her jeering, she found herself glancing lustfully at the drinking Thor.

"Who feels themselves worthy enough to challenge Thor?!" The red-blonde warrior announced.

"I accept."

Thor looked up at his new opponent, his smirk growing. "Heimdall my friend! I thought thou were night sentry tonight. Or rather every night."

"Aye, I usually am. But Master Odin suggested I take a break."

Thor nodded in approval. "A sound plan. If anyone deserves a respite it is you, my friend." Thor raised his mug, an eager grin on his face. "Now, what say we begin our contest?"

Heimdall removed his helm and raised his own mug. "Let's."

Hodur, Sif, and Forseti stood in the back of the room. They stood tall and silent, as if they were in charge of keeping peace during the festivities. The three never moved an inch at any time without approval from Lopti or Odin. It was unsettling for their guildmates, but it was something they had gotten more or less used to.

"Lopti's puppets fill me with an uneasiness I have yet to shake." Thor commented, slamming down his fifth empty mug, twenty-fifth overall. "To this day one has yet to gaze upon their true faces under their armor."

"Aye, they are a mysterious trio indeed." Heimdall agreed, matching Thor's mug count. Neither wizard staggered in their drinking contest.

"Where is the vile snake?" Thor asked of Lopti. "Concocting more experiments no doubt."

Heimdall looked past Thor, his eyes glowing a dull yellow. "He is currently in Yggdrasil's quarters with Master Odin and Balder."

Thor looked behind himself, seeing only drunken wizards and a wall made of stones. "You must reveal the secrets of thine magic to me one of these days, my friend."

Heimdall smirked. "Now where is the sport in that?"

Thor returned his facial gesture. "Right. Tis a great shame to ask a warrior their strengths and weaknesses. All will be proven on the battlefield."

"Speaking of battlefields…" Heimdall's voice trailed off as he held up his mug once more.

"Aye." Thor held up his.

The two wizard's shouted in unison and looked towards the guild's bar. "Another!"

In another part of the guild hall, away from the raucous party, a quieter scene was taking place. In a room in the southern part of Asgardia was Shizuka. Still unconscious, the brunette laid on her back on a bed, being watched by four figures. The figures in question were Lopti, Hela, Balder, and Master Odin himself.

Lopti, standing closest to Shizuka, raised his hand over the sleeping girl's head. His glowing palm was the only source of light in the darkened room.

"How long, Lopti?" Odin asked.

"She should be fully returned to us within the hour."

"You shouldn't have done this to her in the first place." Balder sneered.

"Would you have rather her tell the world of our plans, Balder?" Lopti countered with a grin. "I know not of you, but I personally would have preferred to keep Master Odin's ambitions clandestine. But such is the folly of those of us with a brain I suppose."

"You insolent-"Balder began to move but Odin stopped him.

"Enough, both of you. I will not tolerate such behavior in my presence."

Balder stepped back and bowed. "My apologies, Master."

"Aye. Mine as well." Lopti apologized.

Odin looked at Shizuka a bit longer, a softness becoming present in his eye. "Was she…treated well?"

"As far as we know nothing of ill intent was done to her while she was gone. If you don't count her retrieval." Lopti answered. "That Fairy Tail was most accommodating to a complete stranger."

"Good."

"Even so, I would not expect those Fiore wizards to be the types to roll over graciously in defeat." Lopti informed.

"I must agree with him, Master." Balder said, mentally kicking himself for saying such words. "I saw the fire in their eyes when we departed from them. They will surely look to redeem themselves in battle at their earliest convenience."

"Then let them." Odin declared. "I admire those who wish to die on their feet. No one will stand in the way of my goal. I have come too far to let a foreign bunch of miscreants spoil it now."

"I agree, Master, but we would do well to exercise caution. If Heimdall's report is any indication, there is also another group after us."

Lopti shook his head. "Ah, Heimdall. Always the bleeding heart. I don't see why he didn't skewer the interlopers then and there. Although from what I heard, they did a fair job of that themselves." he chuckled.

"The last thing we need is the council conducting an investigation on us, Lopti." Balder retorted. "If those three wizards are smart then they will leave well enough alone."

Odin turned and walked towards the door.

"Master?" Balder questioned.

"I must consult the oracle. Her visions will inform us of our next course of action in the coming days. Return to the festivities, Balder. Leave Lopti to his work. He needs the utmost concentration to fix what he's done."

"Your words wound me, Master." Lopti replied facetiously.

"As you command, Master." Balder bowed as Odin walked out of the room. He then rose and glared at his guild mate. Balder didn't trust Lopti, he never did. Why would he? After joining the guild less than two years ago, the young man already ascended to the title of Aesir, one of Fenrir's Fang's most powerful members, as well as Master Odin's most trusted. Joining the ranks of himself, Thor, Heimdall, and Freyja. He trusted Hela even less. Though he acknowledged her skills as a warrior more than he did Lopti's, the girl never showed any emotions other than sadness or apathy. It was distressing, and her clinging to Lopti at all times didn't help his uneasiness. The two were nigh inseparable. Most in the guild saw it as Hela admiring Lopti. An unrequited love. But Balder and a few others knew better. Their relationship was more of master and servant. Puppet and puppeteer.

"I thought you were returning to the party." Lopti said, feeling Balder's piercing stare on him.

Balder's eyes narrowed. "You will not be able to hide in shadow forever, Lopti. Soon the light will be cast on both you and your secrets, and I will be there to cast final judgement on you."

"I have no doubt of that 'brother', but when that day comes you will wish that I kept myself hidden."

Balder heeded Lopti's ominous warning and began to step out of the room, his eyes never losing their hateful stare.

A few minutes after he departed, another figure emerged from the wall, shrouded in darkness. It slowly approached Lopti and Hela. "How are things?" its disembodied voice asked.

Lopti smirked. His tone shifting to one more…feminine. "All is good so far. They're still in the dark about everything."

"I see." The figure looked to Hela. "How is she faring?"

"No big issues. She can be a bit on the gloomy side though."

"That is no surprise. They share the same disposition."

Lopti began to frown. "When can I come home? I hate it here. It stinks, the people here are rude, my mouth locks up from talking funny, and I'm tired of looking after this girl. But Balder on the other hand…"

"When the job is complete." The figure interrupted. They then looked to Shizuka. "The girl is not yet ready?"

Lopti pouted and shook his head. "She needs to hurry up. The spell you taught me took longer than I thought to break."

"Patience. Things like this take time." The figure looked towards the door. "I must go. I'm sure Odin has reached my quarters by now." The figure began to move, but stopped briefly.

"What's wrong?" Lopti asked.

The figure smirked in the darkness. "Fairy Tail will be coming soon."

"Fairy Tail is?" Lopti questioned.

An eager grin appeared on the figure's hidden face. "Their interference will prove to be most fortunate for us…The story can finally move forward."

* * *

Erza walked along the streets of Magnolia, Millianna and Kagura at her side. The three had just departed from the others following their talk with Ultear.

The leader of Crime Sorciere shared information with the allied wizards, telling them of Heimdall as well as Fenrir's Fang's guild hall. In turn the allied guilds shared their own experiences with Ultear about their encounter with some of their members. The end result was a plan being made for a group of wizards to meet with Crime Sorciere on the outskirts of Jergrande – Pergrande's capital – in order to further discuss a plan of action against the guild. This mostly went over well with the wizards, but Erza still had her doubts. Which mostly stemmed from a conversation with Master Makarov after nearly everyone left.

_"Master." Erza and Gray approached the elderly man after the other guild's representatives had departed. Save Kagura and Millianna, who chose to wait for the redhead._

_"Yes?" _

_"Is there anything else you are holding back from us?" Erza's question was simple and direct._

_The Master's eye twitched, telling Erza all she needed to know. "What do you mean?"_

_"When Hibiki told us the magic those three armored wizards used, you tensed up. Do you know something about them?"_

_Makarov said nothing._

_"Please, Master, we cannot afford to hold anything back if we're going to face Fenrir's Fang head on. We need all the information we can get." Erza pleaded._

_Makarov continued to remain silent. Though the shame in his eyes was steadily increasing._

_"Master…"_

_Laxus sighed. "No use lying anymore, old man. You might as well tell them."_

_"Tell us what?" Gray questioned._

_"Gramps isn't the only one who knew about Fenrir's Fang…" Laxus began. "I did too."_

_"You what?" Gray said._

_"Laxus, why did you lie about it?" Erza interrogated._

_"It's not his fault. I asked him to keep it from you all." Makarov interjected. "Mirajane knows as well."_

_"How many people did you get to lie for you, Gramps?" Gray questioned, irritation coating his words._

_"The threat wasn't as big in the beginning, so I decided to hide it in the hopes that it would eventually quiet itself down. But that's no longer the case."_

_"You got that right." Gray retorted._

_"Tell us exactly what you know, Master." Erza said, her tone of voice bordered on demanding._

_Makarov began to speak, but was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Allow me, Makarov."_

_The four wizards looked up, surprised to see Mavis floating down to them._

_"Great." Gray sighed. "Even the ghost knows."_

_Mavis puffed out her cheeks in offense as she landed softly on her dainty feet. "Don't be mean, Gray. You should be happy to see your adorable first master."_

_"What is going on, Master Mavis?" Erza asked._

_"Like Makarov explained earlier, Fenrir's Fang came to Magnolia a few months ago to spy on us. We still don't know the specifics of why, but that's not important right now. What Makarov didn't tell was what happened soon after they arrived."_

_"Which was?" Gray queried._

_"Laki. She encountered them." Makarov answered._

_Gray and Erza's eyes widened in surprise. _

_"Laki?" Erza repeated._

_Makarov nodded in confirmation. "She managed to subdue the two wizards tasked to come here, but soon after she offered to go investigate them on her own."_

_"And you let her go alone?!" Gray shouted. "Who knows what the hell those guys did to her?!"_

_"Calm down, Gray." Erza said. She returned her attentions to Makarov, who continued with his explanation._

_"That's how we believe Shizuka knew of us." he speculated. "She must have encountered Laki somewhere on her way to Magnolia."_

_"You still sent her by herself." Gray irritably reminded._

_"I sent Freed and Bixlow to join her." Laxus informed._

_"That explains why they haven't been at the guild hall for a while." Erza deduced._

_Makarov nodded. "They gave reports of their progress every couple of days, but a couple weeks ago we lost contact."_

_"And you didn't think there was anything wrong with that?" Gray replied, his anger building._

_"We thought they were just keeping a low-profile and would contact us soon after, but after the battle you all experienced, I have my doubts."_

_Erza's eyes narrowed. "You believe they defected to Fenrir's Fang?"_

_"More like forced to join." Laxus said. "They were probably caught and brainwashed. You said that Lopti guy uses magic that can wipe memories, that's probably what he did to them. Altered their minds to fight on their side. Might also explain how they found us and that girl so quickly."_

_"Torture." Erza concluded with narrowed eyes._

_"That would make sense." Mavis nodded. "There is still much about this group that we know nothing about. We still have yet to find out their true motives."_

_"Which is why you shouldn't have sent them alone!" Gray shouted. He looked to Laxus. "What do you think Evergreen would say?"_

_"She already knew about the plan." he answered matter-of-factly_

_Gray face palmed. "Of course she did."_

_"You said Mirajane knew." Erza began, once again speaking to Makarov. "Does she know about the infiltration team as well?"_

_Makarov shook his head. "The only ones who knew of this plan are myself, Laxus, Evergreen, Master Mavis, Porlyusica, and now you two."_

_"Don't tell we're going to keep this a secret, too." Gray said to Erza._

_"No, we're not." Erza said emphatically. "We're going to tell everyone."_

_Makarov sighed. "You're right. It was wrong of me to keep this a secret. Laki and the others are members of Fairy Tail, they're my children. I shouldn't have kept this from you all." He bowed his head in shame._

_"I understand that you didn't want us to panic, Master, but now we have a lot more to worry about than just Fenrir's Fang's plans."_

_"Don't be so hard on him, Erza." Mavis said. "Makarov was only doing what he thought was best."_

_Erza looked down at her guilty master, her expression softening. "You don't have to bow to me, Master. As long as you realized your mistake. All will be fine."_

_Makarov raised his head. "Believe me I have."_

_"So what do we do now?" Gray asked._

_"For now we rest and heal. We have to meet with Ultear and the others in a couple of days." Erza answered. "This will be a tough battle. We need to be ready this time."_

"Erzy? Erzy!" Millianna called.

"Huh?"

"I said we're here." Millianna directed Erza's eyes in front of her, the Fairy Hills dormitory coming into view from the bright moonlight.

"Oh, good." Erza said with a smile. _Was I really lost in my thoughts that long?_

"Are you alright?" Kagura asked.

"Your forehead was all wrinkled." Millianna said to Erza, pointing to her own forehead.

"Were you thinking of the plan?" Kagura asked. "You have doubts."

Erza reluctantly nodded. "Yes, something like that, but it's nothing dire. Just a few minor inconsistencies. Sorry for distressing the both of you."

"Don't worry about it." Millianna smiled. "Just don't think too hard, otherwise you'll get wrinkles. You don't want Natsu to look for someone younger looking do you?"

Erza's cheeks flushed red. "He would do no such thing! Would he?" Erza looked to Kagura, the swordswoman shrugged.

"How would I know? I have no interest in romantic relationships, but I'm sure you are safe. Salamander does not look the type to be unfaithful based on a few facial imperfections."

"I was just joking, Erzy." Millianna smiled.

Erza shook the thoughts of Natsu running off with another woman out of her head. "O-of course. I knew that." She cleared her throat, regaining her focus. "Are you sure you both don't want to stay the night at our house? Natsu wouldn't mind, and I'm sure Aura would be happy to see the both of you." Erza offered.

"No." Kagura said flat. "We don't wish to be a bother, besides your home is small enough without the five of us crowding into it."

"I guess you're right." Erza laughed. "It seems my mind is still clouded."

"Well, we'll see you later, Erzy. Thanks again for letting us stay here." Millianna waved.

"It was no trouble at all. I hope you all have a good rest." With that Erza began to depart from Fairy Hills. As she walked down the hill back to the city, Kagura couldn't help but notice the knight's odd behavior since they departed from Fairy Tail. She was hiding something.

"Kagura?" Millianna called. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Kagura turned around and walked into the girl's dormitory. "Let's get some rest."

"Ok…" Millianna said suspiciously as she followed behind her friend.

Finally reaching the outskirts of Magnolia, Erza closed in on her home. To her slight surprise, there was light shining from the windows. _Is Natsu still awake?_ Walking closer, she looked inside the window. The sight warmed her heart, bringing the first smile she had worn all day to her face.

Inside, both Natsu and Aura were sitting on the floor of the main living area. Natsu sat in front of his daughter, his hands cupped. "Ok…" he began. "You can roar. Now try this." Natsu looked down at his hands, and in a few seconds a medium-sized ball of fire appeared, burning brightly in his palms. "The trick is to focus your magic into your hands. Like your trying to burn the air around it."

"Let me try." Aura said confidently. She focused her energy as much as she could in her hands. She could feel her hands heating up, but nothing happened. She squinted her eyes, furrowing her brow as she strained to bring the fire within herself to the surface. "It's not working, Papa."

"That's ok. Just keep trying, you'll get it." Natsu encouraged. "This is a bit harder than a roar because you're focusing on a single point. A roar is wild and goes everywhere, but this is more controlled. Took me forever to learn this." He slowly expanded and contracted the fire in his palm to illustrate his point.

Aura tried again, this time pouring as much magic as she could summon to her little hands. Just when she was about to give up, a few sparks began to flicker in her palms.

"Keep going! You almost got it!" Natsu encouraged further, his smile brightening.

Aura focused on the sparks, and soon a small flame formed in her palms. Her eyes opened wide in excitement. "Look, Papa!" She held the small flame closer to his face, its warmth radiating in the air. She smiled wide, happy with her success.

"Great job!" Natsu praised.

Aura compared the two fires and puffed out her cheeks in frustration. "It's not as big as yours though."

"That's ok." Natsu laughed. "You're still learning. If you keep training, you'll be as strong as me in no time."

"Really?" Aura's eyes sparkled at her father's praise.

"Yep." Natsu nodded proudly, puffing out his chest. "Just don't tell your mom." He winked.

"I won't." Aura shook her head. She then smiled at Natsu once more. "I love you, Papa."

Natsu blushed and looked away. "Me too."

Aura then pounced on Natsu, wrapping her arms around his neck in tight hug. The two laughed as Natsu fell on his back on the floor.

Erza was so lost in her family's moment that she barely noticed something eerie creeping upon her in the darkness through the grass. Realizing the danger she summoned a sword and sliced whatever was approaching her. Her focused eyes slowly turned into a look of confusion when she saw red hair falling before her. "Flare?" she called into the forest.

Sure enough, the sun village native stepped from behind one of the trees, surprise on her face as well. "Sister?"

"What are you doing here?" Erza asked, sending her sword back to its dimension.

"I was standing guard to make sure no one attacked the vessel."

"Vessel? You mean Aura?"

Flare nodded.

Erza sighed, a small smile unrolling on her lips. "I would appreciate it if you called her by her actual name."

"I understand. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. How are your injuries?"

"Much better after being healed by that scary old woman."

Erza chuckled at Flare's description of Porlyusica. "That's good. I'm grateful for you protecting Aura yesterday. You have my thanks."

Flare nodded. "It's my duty as a worshipper of the guardian deity to protect her. There's no need to thank me."

"Of course." Erza nodded with grin. She still thought of Flare as an odd girl, but she did genuinely seemed to care for Aura's well-being, even if it was only because of the dragon sleeping within her. "Forgive me. Would you like to come inside?"

Flare shook her head. "No thank you. I prefer sleeping outside with the animals. Also being out here will allow to better guard the vesse-I mean Aura."

"If that is what you wish." Erza turned to walk inside her home. "Just know you are welcome to come in at any time."

"Thank you." Flare bowed. She watched Erza turn to leave, and called to her. Something else was on her mind. "Sister…?"

Erza stopped and turned to her. "Yes? What is it?"

Flare fidgeted with her hair before asking her next question. "Is…blondie ok?"

Erza let out another small smile. "Yes. Lucy is fine. She is resting at home."

"I see…" Flare said, relaxing a bit. "That's good."

"You should visit her." Erza suggested. "I'm sure she would be pleased to see you."

"I will." Flare blushed.

Erza grabbed the door knob again. "Good night, Flare."

"Good night, Sister."

Flare returned to the trees and Erza opened the door to her home, where she was greeted happily by her daughter.

"Mama!" Aura ran to her mother, hugging her side until Erza bent to her level.

"Hi, sweetie." Erza greeted, hugging Aura tightly. "Are you feeling better?"

"Mhmm." Aura nodded. Her eyes then shook with worry. "Is Ms. Juvia ok?"

"She is." Erza nodded. "She's watching over Alana in the hospital right now."

Aura frowned a bit more. "Alana got hurt too?"

"Yes, but she's in good hands now. So don't worry, ok?"

"Ok." Aura nodded.

"Also, it's past your bedtime, young lady."

Aura began to pout. "But I'm not sleepy." she whined.

"Aura." Erza said motherly. "I appreciate you waiting for me to come home but you need to rest, otherwise you won't get bigger. Do you want be this size forever?"

Aura furiously shook her head. She hated being short. Romeo always teased her for it.

"Then you need your sleep."

"Alright." Aura agreed in defeat.

"Good." Erza kissed her forehead. "Now, go change into your pajamas and I will read you a story in a little while."

Aura nodded and reluctantly walked to her room, leaving her parents alone. The pair looked at one another.

"I'm sorry for earlier." Erza apologized.

Natsu shook his head. "Nah, don't worry about it. I was kinda being a jerk anyway. How did the meeting go?"

"We managed to make some kind of strategy to deal with the situation, thanks to Ultear's group."

Natsu's eyes widened slightly. "Crime Sorciere fought them too?"

Erza nodded. She proceeded to tell Natsu everything that happened after he left the meeting, including the information she and Gray learned from Master Makarov. Suffice to say Natsu wasn't pleased about this new information.

"I can't believe Gramps would do that without telling us." Natsu fumed. "What the hell is up with that?"

"I don't like it either, but he had his reasons." Erza defended.

"Don't give me that crap. Those are our friends, we should have known."

"And then what? What would we have done if we did know? Go after them? They knew the risks when they accepted the mission. Us going in after them would have just made them feel like we couldn't trust them to handle it."

Natsu sucked his teeth in annoyance. He knew Erza was right to a degree, but he still didn't like the idea of his friends going so far away alone. He liked even less that they were presumably being controlled by their enemies.

"That's why we have to make sure we save them…" Erza began, a small grin unrolling on her lips. "We have to show them what happens when they keep secrets and make us worry about them."

Natsu slowly grinned at his wife's words. "Yeah. We'll show those jerks what happens when you leave your friends in the dark." He flexed his arm in triumph.

"Mama! I'm ready!" Aura called from her room.

"Ok, I'm coming!" Erza replied. "After Aura goes to sleep will you help me with something?" She asked Natsu. "There is a spell that I want to work on. One that will hopefully aid us in the battle to come."

Natsu nodded, sporting a cocky grin. "You bet. I want to see what it is. Besides there's some stuff I need to work on too."

Erza smiled and kissed Natsu on the lips. "Thank you. I'll see you outside in a few minutes."

"Alright." Natsu smiled as he watched his wife walk to their daughter's room.

* * *

Two days passed in the blink of an eye, and all of the wizards journeying to Pergrande met at the dock in Fiore's capital, Crocus, in the early morning. Each guild offered representatives to battle on their behalf, showing solidarity against their new foes. To some it was a unique opportunity to join in a joint offense with their fellow guilds. While others found themselves reminiscing on the battle against Oracion Seis six years ago.

From Sabertooth were Sting and Rogue. Kagura came alone for Mermaid Heel. Hibiki and Ichiya were chosen to represent Blue Pegasus. The trio of Lyon, Chelia, and Jura came from Lamia Scale. Fairy Tail, as expected, had offered the most members for the campaign, choosing Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Elfman, Evergreen, and surprisingly Laxus. The exceeds were also brought along.

"You guys sure brought a lot of firepower." Sting joked to Fairy Tail. "Sure you guys aren't overcompensating?"

"We got a lot more riding on this than pride." Laxus retorted.

"We have friends we have to give a stern talking to." Evergreen remarked with a confident smirk, pushing up her glasses.

"Besides, isn't the Master of Sabertooth being here a bit irresponsible?" Lucy teased.

"That is exactly what I said." Rogue commented. "But he insisted on coming."

"Damn right." Sting interjected. "I'm gonna pound that Thor jerk into the ground."

"I am pleasantly surprised to see you here, Juvia." Lyon commented, sliding behind the water wizard.

"If Gray is going then so am I." she proclaimed. "Fenrir's Fang must also atone for what they did to Alana." Juvia mentally caught herself offguard, but chose to stand firm after saying those words. Of course she was following Gray, but she would be lying if she said she didn't want to avenge Alana's defeat. After realizing her injuries would prevent her from going, the heiress placed her hopes in the water wizard. Juvia was not about to let her down.

"Well I will be sure to keep you safe during the battle. You can rely on me." Lyon said before Gray got between the two of them.

"What did I say about hitting my guildmates? Back off."

"Isn't that Juvia's decision?" Lyon retorted.

"You wanna start now?" Gray challenged, pressing his forehead against Lyon's.

Juvia and Chelia got between the two riled up ice wizards.

"Calm down, Lyon." Chelia pleaded.

"You two shouldn't be fighting each other." Juvia said to Gray.

The sky god slayer glared at Juvia over her shoulder. "This is your fault."

"Me?!" Juvia shrieked. "What did I do?"

"It's a shame that Mermaid Heel only sent one beauty along." Hibiki commented to Kagura.

"There was no need to trouble the others with this." She said plainly. "I will be all that is required."

"I must say I find confidence very attractive in a woman. You don't have to worry, I'll stay by your side and keep you safe the entire-" His alluring eyes soon went wide with fright when Kagura held Archenemy – still sheathed - to his throat.

"One step closer and you won't make it to Pergrande." She warned.

"Y-yes ma'am." Hibiki nodded.

Elfman pounded his hand into his open palm. "Those guys are going to pay for what they did to Lisanna. I'll show them what happens when you mess with the family of a real man."

"Yeah, I'm itching to get those bastards back too." Gajeel added.

"My hon-I mean Erza." Ichiya cleared his throat and walked to the knight.

"Yes, Ichiya?"

"Though our tale of love has been tragically cut short, I want you to know that you can count on me on our quest to subdue this rogue guild of troublemakers."

"I…see…" Erza replied, a bit uneasy. "T-thank you, Ichiya. I appreciate that."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You are most welcome."

Erza felt a cold shiver up her spine. In response she kicked Ichiya into the nearest building.

Hibiki watched in horror as Ichiya flew away. "Boss!" he chased after him at a speed rivaling Jet's.

"I think our ride is here." Wendy said, getting everyone's attention. She pointed out past the docks, a boat coming into view.

"It's about time." Carla commented. "I was growing weary of all this waiting."

All of the dragon slayers – minus Laxus and Wendy – groaned in frustration.

"Why did we have to take a boat?" Natsu whined to Erza.

"It was faster than going on foot."

"I would have preferred that than a boat." Gajeel commented, trying not to barf.

"I agree." Rogue said. Sting was already clutching his stomach.

"You guys are pathetic." Laxus scoffed at his fellow dragon slayers. "You still can't handle travelling on vehicles? I got rid of that annoying weakness years ago."

"Well excuse us, 'Mr. Perfect'." Natsu grumbled.

"Guy thinks he's so much better than us." Gajeel added.

Evergreen glared at her Thunder Legion leader. She could see him sweating, trying to maintain his composure at the sight of the ship. _Liar._

"Oh come on, guys, it's not that bad." Lucy said. Her reassurance was soon gone when she saw the ship came into closer view. Aboard were a bunch of men wearing what looked to be sailor uniforms. Others sported torn pants and bandanas. Some even had eyepatches.

In the middle of the group was short man with a pirate's hat and eye patch on his right eye. He smiled at the group of wizards through his gray beard. "Ahoy, me hearties! Be needing a lift?!" He looked to Erza, his eyes widening with happiness along with the rest of his crew. "Ahoy, milady! How fare ye this morning?!"

Erza smiled and waved to the captain. "I'm fine! Thank you for asking! I'm glad to see you're all doing well!"

"When we heard you had need of us we couldn't get here fast enough!" The captain replied. "Not even Davy Jones himself could keep us away!"

"We're going on a pirate ship?!" Sting exclaimed.

Erza looked back at him with confusion. "Of course, why did you think we came to the harbor?"

"I don't know, but I wasn't expecting a pirate ship!"

"This is so cool!" Lecter exclaimed.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch agreed.

"This a rather odd mode of transportation." Pantherlily commented.

"I'll say." Evergreen agreed. "That ship is downright disgusting."

"Hey, guys!" Happy flew to the captain of the ship.

"Ahoy, blue cat!"

"They are certainly a spirited bunch." Jura laughed.

"That crew looks pretty manly." Elfman complimented.

"Your guild knows its share of odd people." Kagura commented to Erza.

"They're actually rather sweet once you get to know them." Erza smiled. "Come on, we have no time to waste if we want to meet with Crime Sorciere."

The group of wizards followed behind Erza. Natsu, Sting, Rogue, and Gajeel reluctantly bringing up the rear. Once they all made themselves comfortable on the deck, one of the pirates took hold of the wheel. The captain pointed his sword ahead toward the wide ocean and puffed out his chest. "Full speed ahead, ye scurvy dogs! Our next destination be the Pergrande Kingdom! Weigh anchor and hoist the mizzen!"

"Aye aye, captain!" the crew shouted in unison. The male exceeds and surprisingly Wendy joined in the call, having been swept up in the excitement. Elfman and Ichiya - having recovered from Erza's attack - even helped the crew get ready to depart, merrily singing shanties.

The sails unfurled and the wind caught at just the right angle for movement. The ship sailed from the docks, and the journey to Pergrande began.

* * *

Shizuka slowly opened her eyes, the sun's morning rays nearly blinding her. She sat up in her bed, yawning loudly before looking around her mostly empty room. _How long was I sleeping?_ She walked to her mirror, gripping the brown brush next to her and fixing her rogue follicles until they were perfectly straight. Once she was ready she exited the room, walking down the expansive hall of Asgardia until she came across a large door. Because of it's weight it required extra effort to open, but she slowly was able to gain entry to the room behind it. Stepping inside, she saw a throne surrounded by five people she knew well. They were her friends, but also fellow guildmates: Lopti, Hela, Thor, Balder, and Freyja. The man who usually occupied the throne was behind it, looking out at the rising sun. He stood firm with his hands behind his back.

Shizuka descended to one knee, bowing her head in respect to her master.

"This is no need for you to bow before me, child. Raise your head." he said.

Shizuka rose to her feet, but still bowed her head. "As you wish."

"How was your slumber?"

"Well. I feel much better now." Shizuka answered. "I apologize for any trouble I n doubt caused you."

"There is no need to apologize." Odin turned around, a smile on his lips. "It is a relief to see you have returned to us safely…Yggdrasil."

Shizuka raised her head. "Thank you, Master Odin."

* * *

**Alright, guys. Here is the next chapter. I got this up much quicker than I thought I would. I was thinking it would be another week before I was able to get to the next part, but I guess my mind had other plans.**

**A lot of talking this chapter, mostly planning and character stuff, but don't worry, the action will be back with a vengeance sooner than you think. Originally I thought of just sending Fairy Tail to Pergrande, but then I thought that wouldn't make sense since they weren't the only guild attacked. I gave Natsu and Aura a father/daughter moment, because honestly I don't think I do that enough in the story. Flare showed back up for a little while and talked with Erza (a scene that enjoyed. I found myself enjoying Flare after the Sun Village arc, so I decided to write more on her.) **

**I also gave some more insight to Alana this time around. I haven't really done too much with her backstory wise so I decided to give a little insight on that as well as give her and Juvia a little moment. **

**I also gave a look into Fenrir's Fang, and if you couldn't tell things are not exactly what they seem with that guild. Things will become clearer with them as the story progresses. **

**The table is set! The Fiore wizards are off to Pergrande, Shizuka has regained her memories, and there seems to be secrets and seeds od dissension within Fenrir's Fang's ranks. All of this before we even find out what their end goal is! Crazy!**

**Anyways, drop a review and let me know what you think. As always thanks for reading! :)**


	34. Omake: Mother

On the outskirts of Margaret Town, a small blue light began to flicker in the dead of night. It slowly grew brighter before dimming once again. Slowly but surely the light began to expand, magical energy crackling around it as it began to shine even more brightly near the darkened city. A figure dropped from the light with a thud dulled by the grass below. Their visage all but obscured by the foreign light behind them. When the light finally faded, the figure, a girl, was revealed by the street lanterns of the cities park. She patted herself down, making sure everything was in order before looking at her surroundings.

"Phew I made it…but this doesn't look like Magnolia." She looked around at the tall buildings before her. "If I remember right this is…" Her eyes widened in realization. "Margaret Town! Wow, so this is what the place used to look like. Not too bad, but I think I'm pretty far from where I need to be." She looked at the clock that hung on a tower in the park. "I'm also about a day or so early. Lamia Scale is here right? Maybe I could ask Lyon or Jura for directions…" She placed her hand on her chin to think. "But they have no idea who I am in this time." She looked up at the night sky. "Besides I think Lamia Scale is closed right now anyway." She looked back to the ground, seeing a very nervous woman in front of her.

The mysterious girl walked to her, causing the woman to shake even more. "Hold on, don't be scared. I come in peace. I just need some help." She explained with a smile. The girl was doing her best to reassure the rightfully scared pedestrian.

The woman nodded slowly, also trying her best to stay calm. She didn't fell anything bad coming from the girl in front of her, but appearances could always be deceiving. "W-what do you want?"

The girl smiled. "Can you tell me how to get to Magnolia?"

* * *

Things were quiet, or as close as they could be, in the Dragneel home. Happy and Aura slept comfortably in their room, the former napping in his hammock next to the window, while Erza was once again doing her best to sleep through Natsu's snoring. Despite being together for quite a while, his snoring was something she was still adjusting to. Natsu's mouth wide, roars only comparable to those of a raging beast exited his maw, while his wife slept somewhat peacefully through it. Dreaming of fighting and food, Natsu was soon roused awake by a knock at the front door.

"Huh?" he groaned lazily. The wooden door echoed with the dull tapping once again.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Erza mumbled, she too having been awoken from her slumber. She sat up and looked to Natsu for an answer.

"I don't know." Natsu yawned. He fought the urge to laugh as he looked at her. Erza looked cute when she was half awake. Her hair lazily tossed to the side and her irritated eyes half open as the blanket covered her naked upper body.

Erza looked at him with for a few more seconds before rolling over to her side. "Go see who it is."

"Do I have to?" Natsu whined.

"Please, Natsu? I've had a really long day." Erza pleaded.

Natsu huffed in irritation. "Fine."

"Thank you."

"Yeah. Yeah." Natsu lethargically rose from their bed and walked to the front door. The knock came for the fourth time. "I'm coming." He hissed as he reached for the door knob. "I swear, Gray. If this is you or Gajeel I'll-"Natsu opened the door and what he saw on the other side shook him awake. A girl with wine red hair and a red-scaled scarf tied around her head stood before him. She smiled wide at the stunned dragon slayer before pouncing on him like an affectionate cat.

"Daddy!"

Natsu frantically grabbed the girl, trying to correct himself, as she gripped him into a tight hug. The two fell through the kitchen table in the process. Luana squeezed his neck tightly once more before letting up and looking down at him with that same wide smile. Natsu let out a pained groan before looking up at her once more. He blinked rapidly, making sure that this wasn't just some crazy dream.

"Aura?!"

Luana nodded happily. "Hi!"

Erza emerged from their bedroom fully awake, clad in Natsu's vest, and even more fully irritated. "Natsu, what was all that commotion? Who was at the door?" She looked down at her husband, her eyes widening in disbelief at the visitor on top of him. "Aura?"

Luana looked over to her mother. "Hey, Mom." She rose from atop Natsu and walked to Erza, pulling her into a hug like she did him.

"What are you doing here?" Erza asked, still trying to process what she was seeing and feeling as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"I wanted to see you guys."

"What about your future?"

Luana pulled away from her mother. "That's the thing." She gave her parents a thumbs up in addition to a triumphant smirk. "We did it! Draven is no more!"

Erza's eyes widened. Even though seven years had passed since then, the battle with the rogue Celestial Spirit was still fresh in her mind. It was a grueling fight. One with a lot of close calls and even more moments of doubt, but in the end Natsu and Luana managed to win the day. Saving everything and everyone. Like father like daughter.

"That's awesome!" Natsu exclaimed, having recovered from Luana's tackling. He patted her head like the proud father he was. "That's my girl."

Luana blushed. "Come on, Dad. Stop."

Natsu smiled wide at his daughter's embarrassment.

"You must be hungry." Erza said. "Let's find something to eat."

"But it's so late." Luana argued.

"Nonsense." Erza waved dismissively. "The sun will be up in a few hours. There's no harm in an early breakfast."

"If you say so."

Luana walked to the now table-less living area while Natsu and Erza made their way to the kitchen. She looked around the house with wonder. She had never taken in all of it the last time she travelled to the past. Perhaps it was because she was so focused on her mission and time was such a limited commodity that she never found the time to appreciate small things like this. All things considered it was much more different than the home where she was raised in in her time. For starters, it was still located near Magnolia. That city was lost to her before she was even born.

Her focus broken for a moment, Luana looked to her parents. "So, Mom…"

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing Dad's vest?" Luana smirked mischievously. "Did I interrupt something?"

Natsu looked to his wife innocently as her face turned beet red.

"W-we did nothing of the sort!" she shrieked. "It was just the nearest piece of clothing I could find."

"But you can requi-"Luana began.

"Natsu, pass me the salt!" Erza quickly cut her off.

"But what was she…?"

"Now!"

"Ok! Ok!"

Luana giggled at how flustered her mother became at her prodding. Who knew she would still be so nervous to talk about sex out loud? If she remembered right, Erza was quite the animal when in the mood, at least according to what her father told her. It was kind of cute to see her try to hide it.

Luana resumed looking around the home, the next thing she took notice of was that it was at least twice as big as her childhood home. Perhaps because not having to look over your shoulder constantly allowed for such luxury. Her gaze wandered around all the pictures and decorations around her, smiling warmly at all of them. This place certainly felt like a home. Her soon eyes fell upon a small portrait on the nightstand in front of her parent's bedroom. Intrigued by its position, she stood up and walked over to it, picking up the picture and examining it closely. It was painted. No doubt Reedus' handiwork.

The picture depicted Erza in a beautiful white dress with red embroidery. Her long red hair was curled elegantly, cascading down her back exposed. Next to her stood Natsu, who wore a white tuxedo with a crimson vest and tie. His arm was around her waist, pulling her in close as Erza's arms wrapped around his neck. They were both smiling softly at one another.

"Wow." Luana found herself gasping. "This is beautiful."

"What was that, honey?" Erza called from the kitchen, having calmed down from her earlier bout with embarrassment. She looked over to her daughter, smiling when she saw the picture in her hand. "I see you found our wedding portrait."

Luana looked to Erza with surprise. "You guys had a wedding?"

Erza nodded, giggling lightly at her daughter's amazement. "Were Natsu and I not married in your time?"

"Yeah, you were…but you didn't have a wedding." She looked away guiltily. "There really wasn't much time for things like that."

Erza's smile began to fall. "I'm sorry for bringing up unpleasant memories."

"No. No. Don't worry about it, Mom. It's ok. Really." She put the picture down and began to fidget nervously.

Erza raised an eyebrow. "Something the matter?"

"Well…" Luana began nervously. "I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Can I…see your ring?"

Erza's eyes widened slightly before she let out a soft smile. "Of course, sweetheart. Come here." She waved Luana over and the girl anxiously followed. Erza held out the hand with her wedding ring, the red diamond shining brilliantly atop the silver band in the lowlight of the home. Luana stood amazed.

"It's really pretty." She complimented.

"Thank you." Erza said. "Your father made it."

Luana looked over to Natsu in surprise. "You made this, Dad?"

Natsu blushed lightly as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. I had some help though."

Luana looked back at the diamond. "Wow."

"Why so curious about my ring?" Erza smirked mischievously. "Is there someone special in your life?"

"H-huh?!" Luana squealed in surprise, looking up to her mother. Her face was completely red. "N-no! I don't have anyone like that. I just wanted to see the ring is all."

"Damn right." Natsu commented. "I would have to go to the future and kick his ass."

"Don't be rude, Natsu." Erza chided, lightly hitting him in the head.

"Ow. What was that for?" Natsu complained.

Luana laughed at her parent's back and forth. She had missed this. She didn't remember much about them from the future, certainly not as much as Aura, but the vague memories she did have were pleasant ones. Add those to the ones she had from her last trip to the past, and Luana wasn't as worried about her lack of knowledge of her parents as she was before.

"Food's done!" Natsu shouted, snapping Luana back to the present.

"Shh!" Erza shushed. "Aura's still sleeping."

"Sorry." Natsu winced.

Erza turned to Luana. "Would you like to see her?"

"See who?"

"Yourself, silly." Erza smiled.

"Oooh." Luana said in realization, trying her best to keep cover. "Sure."

"Come with me." Erza led Luana into Aura's room, surprisingly she and Happy were still sleeping soundly despite all of the commotion going on just outside their door. Luana looked down at her younger-older sister and couldn't stop herself from smiling. It was surreal watching the person you idolized so small and vulnerable. She would laugh at the irony if she wasn't afraid of waking her. Her mind began to dredge up memories long thought lost to the pain of war. Ones where she was in the same position Aura was in right now. Albeit just a tad smaller.

**Some Time in The Future**

Aura stared down at Luana in her crib with curious eyes. Luana was only four months old, her short wine red hair ruffled at the top of her little head. "She's really small, Mama."

Erza smiled. "That's because she's just a baby. You used to be that small as well."

Aura looked back to her mother. "Really?"

Erza placed her hand on Aura's head. "Yes and you were just as cute."

Luana began to stir, moaning before letting out a soft cry.

"She woke up." Aura pointed out with widened eyes, turning her head back to her sister.

"Yes, she did." Erza reached into the crib and pulled out the crying baby. She cradled her, shushing her softly as she slowly rocked her back and forth. "It's ok. It's ok. Mommy's here, sweetie." She looked at Aura, laughing softly upon noticing how focused her eldest daughter was on her baby sister. She then looked back at the crying baby. "It sounds like she's hungry. Would you like to hold her while I prepare her some food, Aura?"

"Can I?" Aura asked, not fully believing her mother's offer.

"Of course." Erza smiled. She handed Luana to Aura. "Just be careful with her, ok?"

"Ok." Aura slowly reached for her baby sister, cradling her in her arms as if she were her own.

"I'll be right back." Erza said before getting up and walking to the kitchen.

Aura looked down at Luana as she continued to cry. Aura tried her best to quiet her but it was no use, she just cried louder. "You cry a lot." Aura said irritably.

Erza returned with what appeared to be a small jar of mush. "Here we go." She said as she sat down in front of her daughters. "Would you like to feed her, Aura?"

Aura nodded.

"Ok then. Hand me your sister and sit right there."

Aura did as she was told and handed Luana over to her mother before sitting down in front of them. Erza sat the still crying baby in her lap while she handed Aura the jar. The child looked at the yellow mush, her face twisting in disgust. "This stuff looks yucky."

"It's bananas." Erza explained. "Babies can't eat solid food like us because they don't have teeth. So we have to mash it up so they can eat."

"Really?"

Erza nodded. "Yes. Now, scoop out a small spoonful and slowly place it in her mouth."

Aura scooped a small amount out of the jar just as her mother instructed. She slowly placed the bottom of the small spoon on the baby's lower lip. To her surprise, Luana closed her mouth over the utensil and slurped the banana.

"She ate it!" Aura chirped.

Erza chuckled in amusement. "She did, but she's still hungry. Keep going."

Aura nodded and grabbed another spoonful and repeated the process until the food was gone. Once the last bit of banana was gone, Luana slowly stopped crying. The baby looked up to Erza before looking over to Aura and smiling.

"She's smiling at me." Aura said.

"I think she's thanking you for feeding her."

Aura looked back at her baby sister, who was still smiling. Aura returned it with one of her own. "You're welcome."

Luana then began to giggle.

* * *

"So how is everyone?" Luana asked. She, Natsu, and Erza now sat in the chairs where the kitchen table collapsed, eating a fish that Natsu had grilled.

"They are all doing well." Erza answered. "Things have been changing at the guild since you've been gone."

"I can't really tell by looking." Luana said. "You guys look like you haven't aged a day."

"Well…" Erza began. "That's because we haven't."

Luana titled her head in confusion. "I don't understand."

"We're the exact same age we were when you last came."

"She's not lying." Natsu interjected. "We really haven't aged at all. We were frozen on an island for seven years by Master Mavis."

Luana began laughing. "Come on, guys. I wasn't born yesterday. I know it's nice to feel young but there's no way…" she then looked at the completely serious looks on her parent's faces. "Y-you guys are being serious." She leaned back in her chair. "How is that possible? Au-I mean I'm already seven. You both should be around your mid-twenties right now."

"Like your father said, we were frozen on Tenrou Island." Erza said matter-of-factly.

"Tenrou Island?"

"It's an island sacred to our guild."

"I've never heard of it. Is it far?" Luana asked with genuine curiosity. Her parents never mentioned the so called "sacred island" when she was growing up.

"Not terribly far." Erza answered. "It's a good few hours boat ride from the Magnolia Harbor."

"What do you do there? Have parties and stuff?"

Erza giggled softly. "No, honey. Tenrou Island is where we conduct our S-Class exam."

"Really?" Luana's eyes widened even more. Where she hailed from there was no Tenrou Island, if there was she had never heard of it. Her older sister's S-Class exam consisted of a few trials from what she was told, but they were all conducted within the country, never on an island. Perhaps because Draven controlled much of the country before Aura became S-Class.

"Yep." Natsu nodded before grimacing. "And I would have made S-Class too, if those jerks from Grimoire Heart and Acnologia hadn't shown up."

Luana once again gave her parents confused looks, and Erza once again provided context.

"Grimoire Heart was a dark guild created by Master Precht, Fairy Tail's second master. Acnologia is a very powerful dragon, one that seemingly hates all humans. The black wizard Zeref was also on the island."

Luana's eyes widened even more. Sacred islands. Dark guilds started by former masters. Dragons. Zeref?! Just how much had the past changed?

Erza placed her hand on her shocked daughter's hand, bringing her back around. "I can see that what we've told you is a lot to process."

Luana nodded. "You could say that, yeah. I didn't realize I had changed so much."

Sensing the girl's sullen tone, Erza pulled Luana to her chest for a hug. "It's ok. If you hadn't come back, we wouldn't be here now. We're forever grateful to you for that."

"That's right." Natsu smiled. "You saved everybody. You don't have to feel bad about that."

Luana smiled. "Thanks, Mom. Dad."

"You're welcome, dear." Erza wrapped her arms around Luana's back, clutching her tighter to her chest.

"We also got a couple new members." Natsu informed.

"Really? Who?" Luana perked up, releasing her hug from Erza.

"A celestial wizard named Yukino and the girl we helped in Lumina, Alana." Her mother answered.

"Hmm." Luana pondered. She had never heard of Yukino, all Celestial wizards were effectively gone after Lucy died. So instead she focused on the second person, this Alana. Slowly her eyes widened in realization. "Oh! The rich girl. How is she?"

"She's well. Has quite a bit of potential as a wizard. She's also quite fond of your younger self."

Luana laughed nervously. "I-is she now?"

Erza nodded. "Yukino is more of the quiet sort. She's still acclimating to the guild, but she seems to have gotten along pretty will with Lucy."

"Probably because they're both Celestial Wizards."

"I never thought of it like that, but that does make sense." Erza agreed.

Suddenly an idea popped into Natsu's head. "Hey, Aura."

"Yeah?"

"Let's fight!"

Luana's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"Honestly, Natsu." Erza sighed in exasperation.

"What? I want to see how strong she's going to get."

"What do you mean?" Luana asked.

"Your past self, or rather this version of you, has just awakened her dragon slayer magic." Erza explained.

"She has?!" Luana exclaimed. That was another huge change. In her future Aura inherited their mother's re-quip magic, while Luana ended up with the dragon slayer magic. Luana internally cursed herself for causing another shift in the timeline.

"Yeah." Natsu said. "Let's see how much stronger you are in the future. That way I'll know how much you're gonna grow."

Luana sweatdropped. "I don't think that's how it works, Dad."

Natsu grabbed her arm. "Whatever. Come on!"

"Wait! Dad!" Luana shouted as Natsu dragged her by the wrist out of the home. Erza sighed and followed them outside.

"Are you ready?!" Natsu shouted. He and Luana stood a fair distance from one another. It was still rather dark outside, but due to their enhanced eyes they could see just fine.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice." Luana mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say?!"

"I said I'm ready!" Luana lied.

"Alright!" Natsu got into a fighting stance. "I won't go easy on you just because you're my daughter."

Luana smirked at him before readying herself. "Have you ever?"

"Good point." Natsu grinned in agreement.

Erza watched the two closely. She had noticed something off about Aura since she had arrived. It wasn't a question of her identity, she knew she was her daughter. Something just felt different, and the feeling was making her feel restless. _What is this? I know she's telling the truth about her identity, I can feel it. But there's something else…_

"Here I come!" Natsu shouted. He prepared to take off, but stopped when he felt something above him. He looked up, his eyes widening when he saw Luana above him. Her face unreadable, she swiped down with a fierce kick.

* * *

"Luana, could you please pass me the sugar?"

"Ok!" Luana chirped. She walked to the kitchen cabinet, opening it before she stood on her tiptoes to reach the soft ingredient on the shelf. After a few seconds of straining she managed to procure the stubborn sugar, happily handing it to her mother.

"Thank you, sweetie." Erza took the sugar, sprinkling some of it into the mixing bowl. She then grabbed the whisk and began to mix everything in the bowl.

Luana watched diligently as her mother went to work. It was a sight to behold. Due to her years of experience with various types of weapons, Erza was adept at just about doing anything that required her hands. Her hand eye coordination was second to none. Within seconds she was done mixing.

"Would you like to taste it before I put it in the pan?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Luana answered, practically jumping up and down.

"Ok. Ok. Calm down." Erza laughed. She dipped her finger into the bowl, scooping a bit of the batter onto it. Luana licked it off of her finger, a wide smile appearing on her face.

"It's yummy!" she exclaimed.

Erza smiled. "Good, then that means your father and sister will like it as well." She evenly poured the batter onto the pan and placed it in the stove. Hoping to expedite the process of baking, Erza threw a couple more sticks into the fire. When that was done, she and Luana walked to the table.

"Are Daddy and Aura coming back soon?" Luana asked her mother with a worried expression.

"They should be home later on this afternoon." Erza answered. "After the S-Class Exam is done."

"Why didn't you go, Mommy?" Luana tilted her head. "Aren't you S-Class?"

Erza smiled warmly. "My place is here, with you." She placed her hand on Luana's head. "That is unless you don't want to stay with me." Erza faked a frown, but Luana fell for the ruse.

She shook her head vigorously. "No I like you being here. Don't be sad, Mommy."

Erza chuckled. "I won't. Thank you, dear."

Luana looked down at Erza's arm, and she couldn't help but notice the various cuts on it. "Where did those come from?" she pointed.

Erza looked down at her arm, slowly tracing the marks with her fingers. It had been years she had picked up a sword for battle, but each scar felt fresh. Surprisingly this was the first time Luana had brought them up. Aura had long since been told of Erza's history, she was there for most of it, but Luana was different. She didn't seem to have an interest in it, until today. Perhaps it was because for the first time in a while they were alone.

"These are from when I was still an active member of Fairy Tail." Erza answered.

"Do they hurt?" Luana asked with concern as she rubbed her small hands over them.

Erza shook her head. "No, they don't hurt anymore."

Luana looked up at her. "Why did you stop being a wizard? Did you not like it anymore?"

Erza shook her head again. "No. On the contrary, I love Fairy Tail. I always will. It's just that after you and your sister were born, I realized I couldn't afford to live that kind of life anymore. The world is much more dangerous now than when your father and I were growing up."

Luana continued to look up at her mother, noticing the sense of longing in her eyes. She knew she missed being a member of Fairy Tail, she could hear it in her voice. She began to frown. "Is it my fault, Mommy? If I weren't here would you still be a wizard like Daddy?"

Erza's eyes widened. "Why would you ever say that?"

Luana began to tear up. "Because you have to stay with me when Aura and Daddy go away. You look sad when they leave and…" Luana's eyes widened when she felt Erza embrace her.

"I never hate the time I spend with you, honey." Erza said as she rubbed her hand down Luana's back. "It's true that a part of me misses going on jobs with your father, but I will never regret performing my duties as a mother. You and Aura are the most precious things in the world to me. I knew when I gave birth to you that I would eventually have to give up being a full-time wizard, but I was happy to make that sacrifice if that meant being the mother you deserve to have."

"Really? You're not mad at me?" Luana sniffed.

Erza let up from their hug and looked down at Luana. She smiled softly. "Of course I'm not, sweetheart. I would make that choice a thousand more times, and I would be happy every single time."

Luana smiled. "I love you, Mommy."

Erza kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

The front door swung open, revealing a very dirty Natsu and Aura. "We're home!" Natsu shouted.

"Daddy!" Luana hopped down from her seat and ran to Natsu, jumping into his waiting arms.

"Hey!" Natsu exclaimed. "Missed us?"

"Mhm." Luana nodded. She looked down to her sister. "Hi, Aura."

"Hey." Her older sister replied.

"How was the test?" Erza asked.

"Passed with flying colors." Natsu beamed.

"I see." Erza said impressed. "Congratulations, honey."

Aura scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "It wasn't that hard."

"Is that cookies I smell?" Natsu asked with glee.

"Yeah!" Luana answered. "I helped Mommy make them."

"Well then that means they're gonna be extra good." Natsu began to walk to the kitchen but Erza grabbed his collar.

"Not so fast."

"What's wrong?"

"You two are filthy." Erza pointed out. "You both need to take baths."

"Aw." Natsu whined as he put Luana back on the ground. "Can it wait, Erza? We just got home."

"All the more reason to take them now before you sleep. Do it, or no cookies for either of you."

"But that's not fair." Aura whined.

"Sometimes life isn't fair." Erza countered.

Natsu pouted. "Fine. Come on, Aura."

"Ok." She sighed.

The two begrudgingly walked to the bathroom. Once they were gone, Erza and Luana looked at one another.

"Let's see if we can get an early taste of the cookies." Erza suggested with a mischievous grin.

"Ok." Luana snickered. She grabbed her mother's hand, and the two made their way back to the kitchen, and the cookies.

* * *

Natsu dodged Luana's punch by shifting his head to the side. He stepped forward, pulling back his flaming fist.

**_FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST_**

He lunged forward, but once again Luana teleported. She appeared behind him, her hands clenched in front of her mouth.

**_FIRE DRAGON ROAR_**

Natsu strafed to the left and ran towards Luana once again. He readied another punch but for the third time Luana teleported. "This is getting annoying." He grumbled.

_She's improved a great deal._ Erza observed as she watched the fight. _She's able to seamlessly switch between her two magics_. She smirked. _I shouldn't expect anything less from my daughter._

Luana teleported behind Natsu, kicking him in the back before disappearing again. When she reappeared she punched him in the abdomen. The next time she reappeared her fist was on fire, her pupils forming into dragon-like slits. She grinned wickedly.

**_DRAGON'S HUNT_**

She disappeared and reappeared, each strike on her father another dragon slayer technique. Fire Dragon Iron Fist. Flame Elbow. Wing Attack. Claw. Talon. Each attack hit a different area of Natsu's body. Natsu could mount no offense, Luana was too fast. She finished by appearing behind him. She gripped the back of his vest and smirked. "I win, Dad."

**_FIRE DRAGON GRIP STRIKE_**

The fire encompassed Natsu, shooting high into the sky. Luana backed away and sighed reluctantly. She didn't want to use that technique, but she couldn't afford to go easy on Natsu. Despite her earlier protests, she did want to show him just how strong she had gotten since he last saw her. But perhaps she got a little too carried away. She blamed her parent's blood for that.

She looked back to the flames, and to her mild surprise Natsu was fine, aside from his vest being a bit on the charred side. He grinned, spitting out a small amount of blood. "Looks like you got even stronger than last time." He complimented.

"Well, I tried." Luana returned.

Natsu cracked his knuckles. "We done warming up?"

"Umm, sure."

Natsu nodded and darted off, his pace was much faster than before.

Luana teleported, but something unexpected happened. Before she fully reappeared, Natsu reached into the air, grabbing her ankle after it materialized. He turned and smiled at her. "Gotcha."

In a panic Luana kicked out of his grip and teleported again. Once again Natsu grabbed her when she appeared, this time gripping her wrist. He drew back his hand, his fist igniting as he swung. Luana teleported again, but this time she decided to get some distance. When she looked at Natsu, he was smiling once again.

_How did he do that?_ Luana questioned.

"Did you get slower?" Natsu teased. "Come on, you can't be slower than your old man."

"I'm older than you!" Luana shouted.

"That's not the point!" Natsu retorted.

Erza watched the two closely, accounting for every move they made. _She doesn't realize it, but Natsu has gotten better with perception. When she teleports, she leaves a trace of her energy behind. If one is adept enough at sensing that energy, they can catch her when she reappears. They may even be able to stop her from teleporting altogether._ She looked over to her daughter's tense features. _She realizes it too._

Luana decided to forget about teleporting and charged Natsu, her fists ignited. She lunged forward, but her strike missed its mark. Luckily for her she managed to dodge Natsu's counterstrike. She raised her leg, catching her father on the chin and staggering him. She rushed forward, but she was quickly stopped when Natsu brought his head forward, knocking Luana to the ground with a thunderous head-butt. Natsu quickly clutched his forehead in pain. "Ah! Your head's a lot harder than I thought." He looked down, a cold sweat of fear dripping down his face. Luana was face down on the ground, not moving. "Aura?" He began to panic when she didn't answer. "Come on, Aura. Wake up."

"Natsu…" an ominous voice called from behind.

Natsu slowly turned around, seeing the menacing visage of Erza slowly approaching him.

* * *

"Ow ow ow!" Luana howled.

"Hold still. I'm almost finished." Erza said. She was currently wrapping Luana's forehead with a roll of gauze.

"My head hurts too." Natsu whined.

"Good. You're lucky that is all that hurts."

Natsu shirked back like a scolded dog.

"Cut Dad some slack, Mom." Luana smiled, trying to defend her father. "I should have been better prepared."

"You should have." Erza replied curtly. "But that doesn't excuse Natsu's actions. He should have taken it easier on you."

"I'm not a kid you know." Luana huffed, her eyes narrowed in irritation.

"I know, honey. I didn't mean it that way. I'm just saying I worry about you. If you're anything you're your father and I, you tend to push yourself too hard. There are times when taking it easy is the best course of action."

Luana smirked in amusement.

"Was it something I said?"

"Kind of." Luana nodded. "You told me something similar a long time ago…or rather a long time from now…I mean…"

"It's ok." Erza smiled, placing her hand on Luana's shoulder. "I understand what you mean."

Luana sighed in relief. "This time travel stuff is confusing."

"I'll say." Natsu said, approaching the two. "Sorry about earlier."

"You don't have to apologize, Dad. You won."

"Yeah, I guess I did." Natsu started to laugh, but was immediately halted by Erza's stern stare. He laughed weakly until the rising sun shined in the corner of his eye. He turned and looked out, covering his eyes with a hand visor. "Looks like its morning."

"Guess that's my cue to head back." Luana said with a small smile.

Erza and Natsu's faces fell at her announcement.

"Can't you stay a little while longer?" Erza asked, almost begged.

"You can visit everyone at the guild." Natsu suggested, hoping to keep her there for just a few hours longer.

Luana shook her head regretfully. "I've been gone too long already. Levy's probably going to tear me a new one when I get back."

"Levy?" Natsu repeated with widened eyes. As long as he knew the girl, he never figured her for the angry type. She sounded more like her Edolas counterpart.

"Yeah, she can be a real hard ass." Erza smacked Luana in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Watch your language."

"Sorry." Luana tittered with a small smile. It had been a long time since she was disciplined by her mother. Another memory she stored away. Luana stood up from the table. "I have a question, well more of a request. It might be a bit weird though."

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"Can I see…myself before I go? I mean it's not every day you meet yourself as a kid."

"Hoping to impart wisdom on her so she doesn't make the same mistakes you did?" Erza teased.

"Something like that." Luana chuckled.

"Of course." Erza allowed.

"Thanks."

Luana walked into Aura's room, closing the door before she knelt by her older sibling's bed. The young girl was still sleeping, but she would soon be awake if her turning was any indication. Luana rested her head on her hands. "If I'm born this time around, I'll be a pretty big headache. So I'm going to apologize in advance. For all the trouble I'm going to cause you, mom, dad, and Happy too. But I promise I'll get better." Luana's eyes began to mist. "So please…be patient with me, ok? I'm gonna need you…a lot. Also, be good to Mom today, ok?" Luana looked around to make sure no one was watching her before she softly kissed Aura's forehead, who turned and moaned in her sleep. "I love you, big sister." She then stood up and exited the room, not noticing that Erza was close to the door.

"Aura?" Erza called, looking at her daughter with a worried expression. "Is everything alright? You're crying."

"Huh?" Luana reached up to her eye, feeling the wet tears under her fingers. She quickly wiped them away and flashed her mother a smile. "Sorry. I just got caught up in the nostalgia. I forgot how cute I was."

"I see." Erza said, not fully convinced by her daughter's words. Nonetheless she smiled. "If it helps, you're still beautiful."

Luana smiled wider.

* * *

Erza, Luana, and Natsu all stood outside their home, the rising sun steadily signifying the onset of morning. "You know the last time I came here was the first time I ever saw what the sunrise looked like." Luana said. "It was so beautiful that I almost cried. Things in the future were so dark because of Draven's magic, that the sunlight seemed like a myth. But when I saw it here I knew it was real. That was one of the reasons I wanted to defeat Draven so badly. Not just to bring peace and avenge all those he killed, but also because I wanted to see the sun, the blue sky, with my own two eyes." Luana then looked back to her parents. "Thank you, Mom and Dad."

"Why are you thanking us?" Erza asked.

"Sorry." Luana grinned. "Force of habit."

"Well whatever the reason, you're welcome." Natsu smiled.

Erza walked to Luana, clutching a small white box in her hand. "Here." She handed it to her daughter.

"What's this?" Luana asked.

"A thank you gift for all that you did for us the last time you came. I felt bad that I gave you nothing as thanks."

Luana smiled. "Oh, Mom. You didn't have to…"

"Of course I did, but don't open it until you get back, ok?"

"Ok?" Luana nodded. She reached into her pocket, pulling out what looked to be an envelope. "This is for you."

Erza took the envelope, it was her turn to be questionable. "What's this?"

"That's a secret." Luana winked. "Don't open it until I leave, ok?"

Erza grinned at amusement at Luana's condition. "Very well."

"Good." Luana reached into her pocket again, this time pulling out a small ball of lacrima.

"One last question, Aura." Erza began.

"Sure. Shoot."

"Do you by chance have any siblings? A sister perhaps?"

Luana was nearly floored by the question. Her face flushed red, she quickly tried to regain her composure. "N-nope! Just little ol' me. Only child Aura Dragneel." She laughed nervously. "I mean, even if I did I couldn't tell. That would mess up the future and stuff, ya know?" she tried her best to make some kind of excuse that would satisfy her perceptive mother. She prayed to the great wizard above that it would work.

"Of course. Forgive me. I was just curious." Erza replied with a smirk, she was clearly not fooled by Luana's explanation, but she played along to ease her daughter's nerves. "Have a safe trip, 'Aura'."

"B-bye, guys." Luana waved weakly before biting into the lacrima ball. "I'll see you guys soon. I love you!"

"We love you, too." Erza waved along with Natsu. "Be safe."

With a flicker of blue light Luana was gone, a small spot of scorched grass under where she stood was the only record of her visit.

Natsu noticed Erza's amused smirk. "Why did you ask her that?"

Erza's smirk grew. "No reason." She grabbed his arm, ushering him back to their home. "Come on, Aura and Happy will wake up soon."

* * *

Luana arrived back in the future, the shining sun high in the sky. The smell of ash was still in the air, but it gradually faded away as time went on. She was once again on the outskirts of Magnolia. She looked down at her stomach as if it would talk back to her. "Now you want to get the directions right." She then looked at the white box in her hand, a present from her parents. "I wonder what was so important, that Mom wanted me to wait until I got back." The wine haired dragon slayer began to panic. "Is she on to me? Does she know I'm not really Aura? No, that's impossible. I never gave a hint that she and Dad had any more children. Then again, Mom was always really perceptive." She looked down at the box again, hesitantly reaching for the lid. She slowly opened it, her eyes widening in surprise when she saw its contents.

Inside was another portrait of Natsu and Erza from their wedding, but this one was much different than the one on the night stand. As before Natsu and Erza were in the middle, but this time they were surrounded by various other people.

To Natsu's immediate left stood Gray who leaned on Natsu's shoulder with his arm, the pair were standing next to a smirking Gajeel. Behind Natsu was Elfman, flexing his muscles beneath his tuxedo. He was being scolded by a very annoyed looking Evergreen. Next to them was Laxus, trying his best to ignore everyone around him.

She looked over to her mother, who had quite the scene going on near her as well. Next to Erza stood Mirajane, both of them smiling warmly. Behind them was Lisanna, standing next to a brunette that Luana had never seen before. She initially thought it was Cana, but she was to the right of Lucy, a glass of champagne in her hand. Lucy stood next to Mirajane with a wide smile on her face. She was being glared at by Juvia, who was holding a dark-blonde haired girl by the strap of her dress. The strange girl in question was reaching for Aura, who stood between her parents with a wide smile; floating above her were Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily. Wendy stood between Natsu and Gray, a small blush on her face.

Luana scanned the picture for more familiar faces. To the far right was Master Makarov, giving whoever took the picture a peace sign. On the far left was Kagura, a small smile on her lips. Near the back were Alzack and Bisca with Asuka, who was sitting on her father's shoulders. Lyon stood a small distance from Gray, his eyes focused on Juvia, much to Chelia's – who was standing next to him – chagrin. Next to the smiling Millianna, who was standing behind Erza with her arms draped over the knight's shoulders, but behind Lucy, was another person Luana had never seen before. She had white hair like the Strauss siblings, but it was clear from looking at her that they weren't related in the slightest. She was smiling warmly, although Luana could tell that the girl felt out of place.

Luana felt her eyes misting at the gift. That gratitude soon turned to fear when she heard a familiar – and angry - voice.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

Luana nearly jumped out of her skin. Her body broke into a cold sweat and she slowly turned around, a weak smile on her shaking features. "L-Levy. H-hey, how's it going?"

The azure-haired woman was not amused by Luana's attempt at stalling. She tapped her foot impatiently on the grass. "Thought you could skip out on rebuilding again, huh?"

"N-no…" Luana denied. "I was just taking a break."

"Your 'break' lasted four hours. Just where were you?"

Luana looked away. "Oh, you know…around."

Levy spotted the picture in Luana's hand and snatched it away. "Was this why you ditched us?"

"Hey!"

Levy held up her hand, instantly silencing Luana's protests. She looked over the picture, a small smirk on her lips as she looked at the smiling faces on her departed friends. Her eyes widened some when she noticed herself in the picture. She looked so young. In truth despite the twenty year difference between that picture and Luana's future, Levy didn't look all that different. Her hair was an inch or two longer, and she had way more scars due to all the battles she fought, but overall the changes were minimal at best. She didn't even get taller. Her eyes still on the picture she looked to the left, her eyes narrowing in slight sorrow when she noticed Gajeel. She ran her fingers over his smirking face, doing her damndest to keep her tears at bay. After a while, she finally spoke. "You were in the past, weren't you?"

Luana looked away sorrowfully.

"Luana…"

"I know. I just…wanted to see them again, Levy."

Levy sighed and returned Luana's picture to her. "Look, I understand how you feel, but you can't just go hopping back and forth whenever you feel like it. You could damage the time stream, not to mention the strain on your body. Last time you were bedridden for a week."

"I know, but I'm stronger now. I can handle it."

Levy looked into Luana's eyes. Her hardened stare masked her inner vulnerability. It was the same look Erza would get when she was trying to put on a strong face for the guild. Levy crossed her arms and turned around. Luana's paranoia came back. Was she in trouble? What punishment would the solid script wizard have in store for her this time? She still had nightmares about what Levy made Lure do when she found him sleeping in a tree instead of cleaning.

"Were they well?" Levy asked.

Luana's eyes lit up. She nodded eagerly. "Yeah, they looked the same as when I came back before. Healthy as horses."

Levy smirked. "That's good." She began to walk back to the town. "Come on. You have a lot of slack to pick up."

Not even worried about the amount of cleaning in store for her, Luana hopped to Levy's side in excitement. She looked at the picture again. "So do you remember this picture, Levy?"

"Nope. That didn't happen in our time, but I wish it did. It looks like it was a beautiful ceremony."

Luana smiled warmly, her heart feeling with a sense of joy. "Yeah, it does."

Levy smiled at her as they reached Magnolia proper.

Luana's nose perked up. She sniffed the air, smelling a faint odor of burning wood and grass. "You guys make another bonfire?" she asked, her mouth salivating.

"No food until we're done."

"Aww, you're such a killjoy, Levy." Luana pouted.

Levy smirked. "Someone has to keep you kids in line."

"Oh yeah, before I forget." Luana reached into her back pocket, pulling out a small book. "Here you go."

Levy turned around, her irritation returning. "Don't tell me you took something else from-"When Levy looked at the book in her hands her eyes widened. The book was no bigger than the palm of Levy's hand, its white cover shining in the sunlight. On said cover were golden letters that said: "The Origins of Magic". It was history book, chronicling the first known uses of magic in the world. It was one of the first books Levy had every read completely, but its copies had long since been destroyed over the years. "Where did you get this?" Levy asked, hardly believing it was real.

"I may have snuck into the guild hall." Luana grinned. "Happy Mother's Day, Levy."

Levy looked up and Luana and smiled. "Thank you, Luana."

* * *

Back in the past, Natsu and his family were enjoying breakfast. Their echoes of laughter and happiness resonated throughout their small home as they made plans for the day. Soon they stood up from the kitchen table and headed to the door.

"Everybody ready to go?" Natsu asked.

"Aye!" Happy and Aura said in unison.

"Then let's head to the guild!" Natsu led the two out the door like they were soldiers following orders, leaving Erza behind. She passed by her and Natsu's room, noticing the envelope Luana had given her earlier on the nightstand. Curious as to its contents she picked it up and opened it. Inside was plain white card, folded in half. Erza opened it, her eyes widening as she read the message inside.

**_Though you may not be the mother I remember, I love you all the same._**

**_Your strength, your courage, and your beauty are all things that have not changed, no matter what version you are._**

**_You have taught me so much in our short time together. You taught me to smile again. To believe in myself. And to always stand up for what is right._**

**_No matter what happens in the future. No matter what or who I may become or be. Know I will always love you for everything you do and will do._**

**_I love you, Mom._**

**_Happy Mother's Day._**

Erza felt her eyes misting at the card. She smiled wide, a warmth that only a mother could feel filling her heart.

"Hey, Erza!" Natsu called.

She looked over to her husband, who was waiting outside with Aura and Happy.

"You coming?!"

"Come on, Momma!" Aura said.

"I'm coming!" Erza called. She looked at the card one last time before placing it back on the nightstand. "I can't wait to meet you." She whispered before running out of the door.

* * *

**Happy Mother's Day to all the mother's out there! **

**I originally planned to release this chapter AFTER the Fenrir's Fang arc, but I decided to just tweak it so it fit with Mother's Day. I know a few of you guys were asking about Luana, so I decided to give her a chapter just for a small update on her. I know I didn't explain how they beat Draven in the future, but in the long run I didn't find it all that important. **

**Also for those asking, yes, she will be part of the main story...eventually. Although she may have a different name (she was named Luana in memory of Lucy since she died in the future, but since Lucy is still alive I don't see a reason to keep that name) but who knows. I may make a poll later to help with that. Anyways don't fret the next chapter of the main story will be up soon.**

**As always, let me know what you guys think and thanks for reading. :) **

**Also, thanks for 300 reviews! Here's to more in the future.**


	35. Arrival in Pergrande

Business went on as usual inside the Fairy Tail guild, but underneath the smiles was an overwhelming sense of uneasiness. It had been two days since the Fiore alliance set off on their journey to Pergrande, and those left behind tried their best not to worry about their friends. But that deed was easier said than done.

Chief among the worried was the young Aura Dragneel. She sat at the bar, a saddened look in her eyes as she stared at the floor and swung her feet back and forth in the air.

_What is the matter, child?_ Atlas asked. The fire dragon was still sealed safely inside Aura's body, although it had been some time since he had spoken to her directly. In this instance he just so happened to be reaching the tail end of one of his famous naps. Despite that, now that they shared a body, Atlas had a good grasp on his host's mental state.

"I miss Mama and Papa." Aura frowned. She made sure she spoke low enough so no one would hear her, but due to how loud everyone else in the guild was being, that was no real problem.

_Where has the son of Igneel gone?_

"To a really far place to fight bad people."

_Bad People?_ Atlas questioned for clarity.

Aura nodded. Not that Atlas could see it. "They're going to beat up the bad people that hurt them, and bring Ms. Shizuka back."

Atlas had no idea what Aura was talking about, but he could tell from the tone in her voice that she was less than enthused about her parents chances. He huffed before giving his reply. _I see that this matter is troubling you, but you should have faith in your parents. They are both very strong wizards. I have no doubt that they will defeat these…'bad people' and return safely. _

Aura smiled softly. "Thanks, Atty."

_I told you before my name is Atlas._ The fire dragon closed his eyes, and within seconds he was once again returned to his slumber. That was usually how things were with the guardian deity. He would speak to Aura about whatever happened to be on her mind at the time, then go back to sleep. Aura thought he was rather lazy for a dragon.

"You look like you're in a better mood." A happy voice said to the child. "That's good."

Aura turned around to the voice's owner. "Hi, Kina."

"Hello." Kinana returned.

"Where's Mama Mira?" Aura asked, looking behind the bar for Mirajane.

"She's still with Lisanna." Kinana answered.

"Oh." Aura replied, once again looking down at the ground.

"Why do you ask? Are you worried about Lisanna too?"

Aura looked away and Kinana smiled again. "It's ok, she'll be better soon." The purple-haired barmaid's reassurance earned her a small smile from Aura.

"Aura!"

This time the person calling to her was Asuka. Aura looked to her friend's somewhat hesitant features. "Mommy is going to the store…do you want to go with us?" Asuka fidgeted as she asked. It was clear that her attempt was to cheer up Aura, she just had little idea on how to do it.

Aura wanted to say no, but after her conversations with Atlas and Kinana, she realized that the last thing her parents would want is for her to be sad while they were gone. Choosing to be a big girl, Aura smiled and nodded, graciously accepting Asuka's offer.

Asuka excitedly held out her hand, which Aura grabbed. "Come on!" the little cowgirl exclaimed. The two ran towards Bisca who was at the entrance of the guild hall.

"Bye bye, Kina!" Aura waved as she was recklessly pulled along by her eager best friend. Kinana returned the wave before resuming her barmaid duties. Unbeknownst to her or the others in the guild, Flare Corona was also lurking around. With Natsu and Erza gone, she took it upon herself to be Aura's silent guardian until they returned. Keeping a safe distance, Flare followed Aura, Asuka, and Bisca into the city. Her sights never leaving the pink haired dragon-slayer-to-be.

"Are they really going to be alright?" Levy worriedly inquired. She, along with Yukino and the recently discharged Alana, sat at a table near one of the windows.

"I hope so." Yukino answered, trying to mask her own doubts. Though her worried expression broke apart that fragile plan. "Lucy didn't seem fully healed to me."

"Come on, guys. Cheer up. They're going to be fine." Alana smiled, trying to convince herself as much as her companions. "Juju promised they would be back." She tried to pump her fist, but the action caused her ribs and arm to ache.

"Should you really be out of the hospital?" Yukino queried as she watched the still injured Alana clutch her side. "Juvia told us you were injured worse than Lisanna."

"Relax. I feel fine." Alana waved off. She tried to mask her pain with a smile. She then looked longingly out of the window. "I'm more worried about Aura. Poor girl. Her parents are gone and she's here all alone. She needs her big sister!" Alana shot up triumphantly, aiming to follow Aura, but the heiress slowly fell back to the bench when her knees gave out.

"Isn't Aura staying with Ms. Bisca and Mr. Alzack until her parents return?" Yukino reminded a now pouting Alana.

"She would have been better off with me…" Alana mumbled.

"You should rest." Levy implored.

"I'm fine, Levy. Really."

The solid script wizard skeptically looked into Alana's eyes before giving a long sigh. She knew no matter what anyone said, Alana would refuse to listen. If she learned anything about the heiress in their short conversations together, it was that she was as stubborn as a rich ox. "Just take it easy, ok?"

"Yes ma'am." Alana saluted but once again froze when the pain returned. Yukino gasped with worry, while Levy simply shook her head in disappointment.

While the members of Fairy Tail went about their usual business, their master stood on the balcony of the second floor. He looked down at them with apprehension in his eyes and worry in his heart.

"Careful. You'll give yourself wrinkles if you worry so much."

The teasing tone belonged to Mavis Vermillion, who appeared from the ether and floated to her impromptu seat on the balcony railing. "Are you still worried about the others?"

"It's hard not to be." Makarov answered, clenching the hand behind his back into a tight fist. "Who knows what sorts of dangers await them once they reach Pergrande?"

"Do you know anything of the country?"

Makarov shook his head. "Next to nothing. Macao told me that there was apparently a huge uprising within the country the third year after we were frozen on Tenrou Island. During the revolt the king was deposed and his son was named king."

"That certainly sounds worthy of note."

"I agree, but when I asked the council about it they said that all records of the coup were classified, even to wizard saints. Only senior members of the council are allowed to view them."

Mavis leaned back, kicking her feet out over the railing. "Sounds to me like they're hiding something."

"Sadly that wouldn't be new for the council." Makarov sighed. "But they and their red tape aren't what I'm worried about."

"Fenrir's Fang?" Mavis assumed.

Makarov nodded. "Yes. I feel there is more to this guild than meets the eye." He turned his gaze to the window, his eyes set just below the sun. "I can only hope that Erza and the others are prepared for whatever may come next."

* * *

"Are we there yet?!" Natsu groaned.

"Yeah…"Sting's cheeks bloated, but he managed to stave off vomiting…this time. Unlike Gajeel, who was already taking liberties with the side of the ship. "Seriously…I don't how long I can keep this up."

"I have to agree…" Rogue trailed off.

The four dragon slayers lurched over portside. The ride on the ship had been hell for them since they departed from Crocus, and from the looks of the shimmering waters ahead of them, they had yet to enter the ninth circle.

"You guys still whining? Pathetic." Laxus said in disappointment. He was sitting a small distance away from them, his arms crossed and his brow furrowed as his back lay against the wooden railing.

"Wow. Laxus doesn't seem to be affected at all." Wendy observed with wonder along with Lucy. Unlike her male counterparts, Wendy was unaffected by vehicle travel. Carla explained many times that it was due to her magic's ability to heal. That it cancelled out whatever it was that caused a dragon slayer's motion sickness. Others assumed it was because she simply wasn't old enough to go through the pain yet.

Lucy nodded in agreement. "I'm actually really surprised he's not puking his guts out. He's really disciplined."

Evergreen chuckled at her guildmate's praises. "Don't let the calm and cool demeanor fool you. Laxus is just as sick as the rest of them. He's just too embarrassed to show it. It's actually quite cute when you think about it."

Wendy and Lucy were nearly fell over at Evergreen's revelation. Laxus and cute?! The combination seemed to go against everything the pair knew about the world.

"If you ever feel sick, Gray, I'll take care of you." Juvia offered in a flowery tone as she scooted closer to him.

"Um…thanks." Gray replied once again stepping away to get some space. After all this time, he still had no idea how to respond to Juvia's advances. Outright refusing her seemed to only make her that much more determined, but giving in to them was something he just couldn't bring himself to do. He was stuck at a crossroads when it came to what he mentally dubbed "the Juvia dilemma", but he knew sooner or later he would have to make a decision.

"And if you fall ill, my darling, you always have my shoulder to lean on." Lyon interjected towards Juvia. Chelia was with him as well, her eyes staring daggers at her own "love rival".

Gray rolled his eyes as Juvia once again panicked at being stuck in the middle of the two ice wizards. Gray absentmindedly wondered if Juvia realized the irony of Lyon's situation, and just how similar it was to her own.

"How much longer do we have, Captain?" Erza asked, looking out at the rolling waves. A small smile appeared on her face at the thought of taking Aura on a boat ride in the ocean.

"If the sea stays calm then we should be reaching shore by nightfall." The Captain answered.

"That's good."

"Erza." A voice called out.

The redhead looked behind herself to see Kagura approaching from the bottom of the ship. She took her place next to the redhead.

"How is everyone below?" Erza asked.

"Well enough. Though the blue cat appears to be getting anxious. Every other word out his mouth is about fish. It's starting to grate on my nerves."

Erza softly giggled at the irritation in Kagura's voice.

"How much longer do we have?"

"According to the captain we should reach shore by nightfall."

"So do we know where the capital even is?!" Lucy shouted up to the pair, catching their attention. "I mean Pergrande is a pretty huge country right?"

"Hibiki was able to provide us a map with his Archive." Erza answered. "So we should be able to start our journey in earnest as soon as we touch land."

"Captain!"

Everyone looked up to one of the crewmates high above in the crow's nest. He held a portable telescope in his hand as he gave his report. "Squall coming starboard! It looks right fierce!"

"Aye!" the captain turned his attention to the rest of his crew. "Alright, ye scurvy dogs! Prepare to brave the waves of the sea god himself! Batten down the hatches!"

"Aye! Aye!" the crew, and Elfman, shouted as they began to prepare for the storm coming their way.

The captain turned to Erza and Kagura, his wide smile showing his kindness as well as his less than stellar dental work. "Ye lasses may want to head below."

"We will. Thank you, Captain." Erza lightly bowed.

"Anytime, lassie." He turned his attention back to his crew. "Handsomely reef those sails before I keelhaul the lot of ya!"

"Alright, everyone! We're heading below deck!" Erza called to her friends. The wind was starting to pick up. "Let's leave the captain and his crew to their work!"

Everyone began to move, except for the still passed out Dragon Slayers. They had to be "escorted" to the rooms below. Erza grabbed Natsu, Elfman took Sting and Rogue on his massive shoulders, Juvia helped Gajeel despite his protests, and Laxus – who could still walk on his own two feet, if only sluggishly – was helped below by Evergreen. The shoutings of the captain could be heard in the distance as the rain started to fall on the ship.

* * *

The rain pounded atop the roof of Asgardia, the guild hall of Fenrir's Fang. The sound of the battering drops annoyed some members of the guild…

"Bah!" Thor thundered. "Won't this blasted rain ever cease?"

"Not any time soon by the looks of it." One of his companions, Vili, answered. "It's your turn."

Thor grumbled intelligibly to himself as he grabbed a card from Vili's hand. When he looked at it his expression soured even more. Vili smirked in response, his twin brother Ve – who sat next to him - mimicking his behavior. He then looked out the window at the pouring rain. "I wonder how Heimdall is fairing in this."

Heimdall stood outside Asgardia, the rain flooding down his armor as he, ever the vigilant sentry, looked out into the horizon. Nothing escaped his gaze, and if he had his way nothing would ever reach the golden gates of Asgardia. As he conducted his watch, he couldn't help but let out a small sneeze. No doubt due to the wind chill. He sniffed the snot away. "Excuse me." He mumbled.

Back inside, Balder wandered the inner halls. He sought an audience with Odin, but he was brushed aside – much to his chagrin – by Lopti. The reason being that Odin was consulting the oracle on their plans moving forward. Seeing nothing else to do, he looked for the company of another person he had been skeptical of recently. He reached a door near the end of the hall, initially hesitant, he steeled himself and knocked on it.

"Come in." a shy voice answered.

Balder pushed open the heavy wooden door, seeing Yggdrasil sitting on her knees in front of the window in the back of the room. Her back to him, Balder could see that her golden brown hair was braided elegantly. Most likely Lofn's doing. The braid went well with her flowing green and white dress. "How are you today, Yggdrasil?"

"Balder?" Yggdrasil answered, not turning to face him. A small smile spread across her lips. "I am well. Thank you for asking. What of you?"

"No immediate complaints." He lied. Yggdrasil didn't seem to notice. "Why do you not face me?" he smirked. "Is my visage that unappealing to you."

Yggdrasil blushed. "N-no. Not at all. I am just watching the rain fall." She turned her head to him. "I apologize if I offended you."

"It's alright. It was merely a jest." Balder waved off as he walked closer to her. Soon they were both looking out the wide window. "You like the rain?"

Yggdrasil nodded. "From what I remember Pergrande does not get much in the way of rain. Something about the idea of water falling from the sky and nourishing the plants below is appealing to me. It's like the rain washes the fears away." She tittered. "Although as much as I may like it, the rain does prevent me from visiting the garden."

Balder grinned once again. "I could see how that would be a problem. You were always one to tend the gardens. Before we knew it Master Odin made it your own personal area. He even forbade himself from going there if you wouldn't allow it."

"Did he? Things are still hazy for me."

Balder immediately regretted his words. "Of course. I apologize. I'm sure it is no good feeling to have gone through what you have."

Yggdrasil shook her head. "It's alright. I know you meant no harm."

Things grew silent between the pair as they watched the rain fall. Balder looked over to his companion who was smiling peacefully, absentmindedly circling her hands around each other. Despite the warm feeling she exuded toward him, Balder's gaze was one of guilt and empathy. After a few minutes, Yggdrasil spoke again.

"May I ask you a question, Balder?"

"You may."

"This…Fairy Tail…why did they abduct me? Do they have some kind of grudge against Master Odin?"

"I'm…not sure." Balder hesitated, but once again Yggdrasil did not seem to notice it. "Perhaps they heard of your power and sought to use it for their ends."

It was a question Yggdrasil had asked before, but she still had yet to receive an answer that felt right to her. When she had awakened, Lopti – at the behest of Odin – was ordered to alter her memories even further. This led to Yggdrasil believing that her reason for leaving Pergrande was due to Fairy Tail and their allies kidnapping her, rather than she running away of her own accord. They also attempted to shoo away Lopti's mind wipe by stating it was due to the trauma she suffered while in Fiore. Balder objected to this farce. Finding it inhumane to damage her mind any further, especially at the hands of Lopti, but he soon swayed to the will of Master Odin. Just as he always did.

Yggdrasil looked down at the ground for the first time since Balder arrived. "I am deeply sorry. Because of me you were all hurt." She began to tear up, but a soft hand upon her shoulder stopped her tears before they could fully form.

"Save your words of apology, Yggdrasil. We in Fenrir's Fang are comrades in arms, as well as family. We protect each other no matter the cost."

Yggdrasil looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, Balder. You have always been so kind to me."

He shook his head. "Think nothing of it."

The sound of thunder, and a loud roar or anger in the distance effectively ended the pair's quiet moment.

"What was that?" Yggdrasil gasped.

Balder sighed in exasperation. "It seems Thor has lost at cards again. I told him playing with Vili and Ve would only end tragically." He released his hold on Yggdrasil's shoulder and began to exit the room. "I'd best calm him before he unleashes his wrath upon _another _wall."

"Balder, please wait." Yggdrasil called.

Balder stopped just short of the door and turned to face her. "Yes, what is it?"

"If you see Freyja…could you please give her this?" Visibly uneasy, Yggdrasil, walked over and held out her hands, revealing to Balder what she was forming when they were by the window. It was a ball of blue roses. It was clear that they were created by her magic.

Balder took the ball carefully. "I will make sure she receives it."

"Thank you." Yggdrasil bowed. "Also please be careful. I was unable to create the roses without thorns." She still had yet to regain full control of her magic, but she was getting better as the days went on. This ball was proof. It took immense amounts of concentration to create something so intricate, and she did it while watching rainfall.

"I will treat it like a newborn babe. Goodbye, Yggdrasil." Balder bowed.

"Goodbye, Balder. Please visit again."

"I shall." He said as he stepped out into the hall, Yggdrasil waving as the door closed behind him. Balder looked down at the ball again. Blue roses. They were Freyja's favorite. Yggdrasil would always create a few when Freyja was upset, and they never failed to lift her spirits. Balder found himself lost at how to proceed. Yggdrasil and Freyja were as close as blood-related sisters before the former ran away. Balder knew Freyja was the one that assisted in her desertion, but ever since Yggdrasil returned the two have been distant. Barely saying two words to one another, and even then it was only pleasantries and nothing more.

Balder assumed this was due to Freyja being ashamed of her actions. That she avoided Yggdrasil because she wanted to atone for her sin against their Master by focusing more on guild operations. But as the days wore on Balder's trust in that belief faltered. There was something much more different in Freyja than just her attitude towards Yggdrasil. She used to be so warm and loving, but now she was nigh unapproachable. Her attitude much harsher and coarse than before. Lost in his mind, Balder felt something pinch him. Retracting his arm in reflex, he noticed a small amount of blood pooling on the tip of his right index finger. He sighed in annoyance. "She just warned me to not be careless." He then began to walk away from Yggdrasil's door, his mouth on his injured finger to suck away the blood.

Yggdrasil returned to watching the rain fall. Looking out at the cloudy skies, she felt a sharp pain in her skull. Clutching her head she saw flashes of images of two people she had never seen before. One was a blue haired girl, no older than twelve and the other, a white cat. The cat was frowning down on her, but the girl was smiling wide. Just as quickly as the vision came, it went. Just like the one before that where she sat next a smiling child with bright pink hair, or the one where she was in a spring with various other women she didn't, or where she was walking down a crowded street in a place she sworn she had been, following behind a girl – this one roughly her age – with beautiful white hair.

Yggdrasil opened her eyes and stared at the ground for a few seconds before looking at the sky again. This time the clouds were parting, revealing the golden sunshine. She could only utter one word after her ordeal. "Shizu…ka."

In a dark room, deep within the recesses of Asgardia, another conversation was taking place. "The time of battle is approaching. The wizards from Fiore will soon arrive in Pergrande." The oracle warned Odin, her eyes focused on the light that shined from the book in her hands. "Why do you still stall with preparations?"

Odin offered no immediate answer.

"Everything within the city has been set, and the final piece has returned. Now is the time to bring your ambitions to light, no?" She took notice of Odin's hesitation. "Could it be that you no longer wish to proceed?"

"No." Odin replied quickly and emphatically. "I have every intention of going forward."

"Then why do you hesitate?"

Odin briefly thought back to a little girl with golden hair, standing next to a woman with pure white hair. They both stood atop a hill, smiling lovingly at him. He then thought of Yggdrasil. "It's nothing. Just a moment of weakness. The last one."

"I am pleased to hear that."

"What of Yggdrasil?" Odin asked. "Is she ready?"

The Oracle smirked, not that Odin could see it. "Do not worry, the girl will fulfill her purpose. And you will be reunited with those you have lost."

"Good." Odin nodded. "If you will excuse me, I must ready my guild for battle."

"Of course. I wish you luck."

Odin exited the room, leaving the Oracle alone. Until Lopti stepped forth from the shadows.

"Is it finally time?" he asked, bouncing on his tiptoes.

"Almost. We just need to wait for our guests to arrive."

* * *

"Land!" Natsu, Sting, and Gajeel exclaimed happily. They gratefully knelt down and kissed the dirt repeatedly as the rest of their friends disembarked the pirate ship.

"Pathetic." Laxus scoffed.

"This is not how a guild master should behave." Rogue face-palmed, shaking his head in disapproval.

"That's enough, you three. We have to get moving." Erza ordered. She looked back at the captain and his crew. "Thank you for assisting us!"

"Anytime, lass!" The captain replied. "Safe travels!" The ship sailed back to parts unknown, leaving the Fiore wizards at their destination…the Kingdom of Pergrande.

"So this is Pergrande?" Elfman questioned as he followed behind the others. He was less than impressed at the scenery. "Doesn't look all that different from Fiore to me."

They were dropped off in a savannah, Erza thinking it best that they avoid suspicion by being as far away from people when they first arrived as possible.

"That's because we have yet to enter a town." Evergreen replied. "Once we meet the people here, we'll know what this place is really like."

"Where are we supposed to rendezvous with Jellal's group?" Kagura asked Erza. There was a hint of venom when she spoke the blue-haired wizard's name, but Erza chose to ignore it.

"Ultear said we were to meet them in the capital city, Jergrande." She answered.

"Is that it there?" Wendy asked, pointing to a town ahead of them.

"Looks too small to be a capital city." Gray commented.

"I agree." Pantherlily nodded.

"Well even it's not, I'm sure we could at least get directions from the people there." Lucy suggested.

"A splendid idea." Ichiya voiced.

"Then I guess that's our first stop!" Natsu shouted. "Let's go! There's no time to waste!" He sped off into the unknown town.

"Wait for me!" Happy shouted, flying after him.

"Yeah! I'm going to!" Sting said before he and Lecter also raced away. "Wait up, Natsu!"

"Sting!" Rogue shouted.

"Why'd you make that guy guild master again?" Gajeel asked.

"He's usually much more composed than this." Rogue replied.

"Fro thinks Sting's just happy to see Natsu." Frosch commented happily.

"We'd best follow them." Jura suggested.

"Yes, we should." Erza sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Who knows how much trouble they could cause?"

Natsu and Sting entered the small town, their eyes wide with wonder at all the buildings around them. They were intricately built. With pointed roofs and foundations made of brick or limestone. Some of the buildings had round roofs as if they had cut spheres in half and stuck them on top. Another striking difference were some of the bases of the buildings. It was clear that they had been rebuilt recently, but what could have caused the rebuilding escaped the pair. One thing was certain, Pergrande was clearly different from the sights they were used to in Fiore.

Spotting a young woman walking along the street, Natsu and Happy eagerly ran up to her.

"Excuse me!" Natsu shouted, startling the woman. "Can you help us out with something?"

The woman stared at him with confusion. "Jag ber om ursäkt."

Natsu and Happy returned her confused stare with two of their own. "Umm. Anyway, we need help….directions?" Natsu spoke slower, hoping to get his point across.

The woman continued to stare at him.

"Hey, you listening?!"

Natsu's shout caused the woman to shrink back in fear.

"Don't scare her away, Natsu." Happy said.

"I'm not trying to." He rubbed his head in his frustration. "I didn't know that every here spoke that weird language."

"It only makes sense since their guild is from here, right?" Happy assumed.

Natsu looked back to the woman. "Sorry for yelling." Once again she stared at him in confusion and once again Natsu sighed in irritation.

"You guys find out anything?" Sting asked.

"No." Natsu huffed. "I don't think this lady understands anything I'm saying."

Sting smirked. "Geez, you get married and you lose your touch. You just have to know what to say to women, Natsu."

The fire dragon slayer raised an eyebrow. He didn't fully understand what Sting meant, but for some reason he wanted to hit him in the face as hard as he could.

"Let the pro show you how it's done." Lecter boasted.

Sting pushed Natsu aside and stepped in front of the woman. He smiled at her. The young woman felt her heart flutter and her cheeks heat up as she looked into Sting's cool blue eyes. "Excuse my rude friend, he doesn't really understand how to deal with people."

"Hey!" Natsu shouted in offense.

"We were wondering if you could help us? We're looking for a way to Jergrande."

The woman's blush went away and her eyes widened in realization upon hearing Sting's last word. "Jergrande? Ni män måste vara turister. Förlåt min okunnighet. Här kommer jag visa dig välkommen centrum." The woman grabbed Sting's hand and walked further into town.

"See?" Sting asked with a cocky grin. "You just have to know what to say." He looked back at the woman. "Hey, where are we going anyway?"

"You're awesome, Sting!" Lecter praised, following behind his partner.

Natsu grumbled in annoyance.

"It's ok, Natsu." Happy comforted with a pat on his pant leg. "Some people just have it, and others don't. At lease you still have Erza."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Natsu." The dragon slayer turned at the sound of his name, seeing Erza and the others.

"Took you guys long enough." He said.

"You shouldn't just run off like that." Erza chided. "We have no idea what's awaiting us here."

"Where's Sting?" Lucy asked.

"He was taken away by this lady we met." Natsu replied matter-of-factly.

"Aye." Happy nodded. "He's already better liked here than Natsu is."

"Shut up."

"Taken where?" Rogue inquired.

"I don't know, but we should probably follow them." Natsu answered.

"You think?" Gray retorted.

The group followed behind Natsu, eventually happening upon Sting inside of large building with open archways along with the young woman Natsu saw earlier. She looked to Sting. "Är dessa dina vänner?"

"I don't understand what you're saying." Sting chuckled nervously.

"Perhaps I could help with that." Hibiki offered. He set up his archive and began typing away. "Would you all please hold still for a moment?" He pressed a button and soon holographic bars with the word **DOWNLOAD** appeared over his companion's heads. The bars turned from blue to yellow before fading, and everyone's eyes widened when they felt a surge of information enter their heads.

"What happened?" Chelia asked.

"I've been studying Pergrande's culture on the way here. Lots of interesting facts and such. I just downloaded the country's language into all of your minds using my archive. Now we should be able to understand anything we see and hear, as well as speak to anyone we come across." He looked to Sting. "Try it out on that lovely maiden in front of you."

"Um…ok." Sting turned to the woman.

She looked up at him, quizzically tilting her head to the side. "Is there something the matter?" She queried.

Sting's eyes widened. "Whoa! It works! I can understand her. This is archive stuff is pretty cool. So…" he returned his attentions to the woman. "Where did you bring me exactly?"

"This is the Vivendel train station." The woman explained. "The trains run morning, noon, and night. It is almost a day's walk from here to the capital city, but if you go by train you should arrive in a couple of hours. It's really convenient for travelling from place to place."

Natsu and Gajeel groaned at the word "train". Even Sting and Rogue began to feel uneasy, though they hid it better. Laxus pretended he didn't hear the word.

"Are you all here for the parade?" The woman asked.

"Parade?" Lyon repeated.

The woman nodded. "There is a celebration for the return of a member of Fenrir's Fang." The Fiore wizard's eyes all widened in shock. The woman failed to notice. "I wish I could attend, but sadly I have to work that day."

Natsu gritted his teeth. "Those jerks. They attack us, and now they want to throw a party?"

"They gotta a lotta guts if they think they can get away with that." Gajeel fumed, mirroring Natsu's anger.

"Is Fenrir's Fang a well-known guild in this country?" Erza asked, stepping towards the woman.

The woman nodded eagerly. "Oh my yes. They are beloved all throughout the kingdom of Pergrande."

"Why is that?" Kagura interjected.

"They are the heroes that won the Great War." The woman answered.

"Great War?" Wendy repeated in shock. Hibiki began to type away on his Archive.

The Pergrande native nodded. "Yes. You are tourists so it makes sense that you wouldn't know. Five years ago, a war between the King of our country and the magical guilds took place. The war lasted two years and there were many homes and lives destroyed during the fighting, but in the end the King was finally defeated by the Master of Fenrir's Fang, Master Odin."

"That sounds awful." Juvia commented sadly.

Carla nodded in agreement. "Yes, that must have been quite the ordeal."

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"Sounded really bad." Lecter commented.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch said.

Pantherlily simply nodded.

"What became of the Monarchy?" Jura asked the young woman.

"The King was succeeded by his son, the Prince. There has been peace ever since. There also used to be rumors that the King had a daughter as well, but those died out as soon as the rebuilding started."

"Wow." Lucy said. "I had no idea that any of this happened."

"We were frozen on Tenrou Island during that time." Gray reminded.

"We briefly heard of this war while you were away." Lyon revealed about Lamia Scale. "We just never knew any of the details. We were only told that there were rumors of an uprising, not that one actually took place."

"I assume that was the council's doing." Erza accused.

The woman looked at the clock and her eyes perked open. "Oh my, it's getting late. I'd best hurry home."

"We understand. Thank you so much for assisting us." Erza bowed.

"Oh, it was no problem. Enjoy your time in Pergrande." The woman walked past the group towards one of the archways. When she reached it she turned around, her cheeks red as cherries as she waved to Sting.

Sting sheepishly waved back before the girl left his sight. When he looked back at the others, a few of them gave mischievous smirks.

"What?" he demanded.

"We haven't even been here a night and you already found yourself a girlfriend." Gajeel teased.

"What?!" Sting exclaimed. "That's not what happened. I don't even know her name."

"Then we will make sure you get it when we return." Rogue smirked.

"Not you too." Sting groaned.

"Hurry, everyone." Erza said. "We need to board the train before it leaves the station." Everyone followed behind Erza. Gajeel, Natsu, and Sting dragging their feet on purpose.

After a few hours, the Fiore wizard had finally arrived at their destination, the capital city of Jergrande. They all disembarked the train, the moon shining high in the sky above them. They all marveled at the architecture around them. It was similar to what they saw in Vivendel, but on a much larger scale.

"This place looks amazing." Chelia said in awe.

"It really is pretty." Wendy agreed.

"Do we know where Crime Sorciere is?" Ichiya asked.

"Ultear said they would be staying at an abandoned building near the eastern edge of town." Erza replied. "Let's go." The group made their way through town, unaware that they were being observed from afar by a floating lacrima.

Crime Sorciere sat inside their makeshift hideout, awaiting the arrival of their allies. Ever since their battle with Heimdall, and their subsequent conversation with the alliance, the rogue wizards had been lying low. Making sure not to attract anymore unwarranted attention to themselves. Rumors spread that Fenrir's Fang had been attacked, but thankfully no details were released about who was the culprit. Meldy was thankful for this, but Ultear and Jellal were not convinced about the altruism of the methods.

"Why would they not out us?" Ultear pondered aloud. She bit the tip of her thumbnail. "Just what is their goal?"

"Can we just be thankful that the whole town isn't looking for us?" Meldy proposed. "No need to look a gift horse in the mouth."

"I agree with Ultear." Jellal gingerly sat up. The wound Ultear unwittingly inflicted on him was still causing him pain, but he managed to muscle through it. "It was not like they didn't see our faces. So why let us leave with no consequences?"

"Maybe they're really nice people at heart?" Meldy hoped.

"Whatever they're planning, perhaps our intervention means nothing, or maybe they want us to try again." Ultear said.

"But why would they want that?" Meldy asked.

"I haven't the faintest clue, but I-"

There was a tapping on the door of their hideout, putting on the members on high alert. "Who is there?!" Ultear demanded.

"It's us, Ultear."

Ultear recognized Erza's voice and lowered her guard along with the others. She walked to the door, and opened it, seeing the redhead and the other members of the alliance. "Forgive me." Ultear apologized. "We can't be too careful."

"I understand." Erza nodded.

"Please, come in. It isn't much but hopefully it's too your liking." Ultear joked as she led the group into their temporary base. It was empty, with no furniture and one window. To complete the humble abode, the building was decorated with gray stone. It reminded one of more of a dungeon than a living space. No wonder it was abandoned.

The Fiore wizards each found a spot on the floor, placing their belongings next to themselves. Erza and Natsu sat next to one another.

"Are you feeling alright?" Erza asked, placing her hand on Natsu's. "I know taking a two day boat ride only to board a train less than an hour later must have taken a lot out of you."

Natsu flashed his wife his trademark smile. "I'm all good now." He flexed his bicep to illustrate his point, managing to hide his gurgling stomach from his wife. "You don't have worry."

"That won't stop me, but I'm glad you're alright. I'm relying on you."

"Yeah, I know." Natsu nodded. "But like I said you don't have to worry."

Erza smiled at Natsu before spotting the injured Jellal in the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened, she rose up and approached him. "What happened to you?"

Jellal looked up at Erza, then turned his head away in both shame and embarrassment. "I was careless. It's nothing to worry about."

Erza sighed. "Let me see." She knelt down and moved away his hand, seeing the small amount of blood on the bandages wrapped around his abdomen. She then looked back to Natsu, who had not too subtle pout on his face. "I swear. You and Natsu are so much alike it worries me. Wendy?"

The young dragon slayer walked over to the pair. "Yes?"

"Could you heal Jellal's wound please?"

Wendy nodded. "I can try."

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem. I'm just glad to help." Wendy sat on her knees in front of Jellal and held out her hands. They started to glow green.

"Thank you, Wendy. I am in your care."

Wendy looked up briefly at his warm smile before returning to work, a noticeable blush on her face. "I-it's nothing really."

"You should assist her, Chelia." Lyon said. "We need as much manpower as possible for this mission."

"Ok." Chelia accepted. She walked over to the trio near the back. "Excuse me." She politely said, as she kneeled next to Wendy.

"Chelia?" Wendy questioned.

Chelia held out her hands near Jellal's wound, hers glowing pink. "This will go faster if we work together right?" Chelia smiled.

Wendy nodded, returning her smile. "Yes. Thank you."

"Thank you both." Erza said. She began to take her leave and return to Natsu's side, but Jellal stopped her.

"Erza..." he called.

Erza turned around. "Yes, Jellal? What is it?"

"I just wanted to say...congratulations...on your marriage." Even though Jellal's words were genuine, the words hurt his heart when they spoke them aloud. But despite that pain, he knew they needed to be said. For both of their sakes.

Erza smiled warmly. "Thank you, Jellal. I wish you could have been there."

"We saw the ceremony from the lacrima Ultear placed on Gray. You looked beautiful in your dress."

Erza gave another word of thanks.

"Are you happy?"

Erza looked over to Natsu, who was chatting and laughing with Ichiya and Sting. She smiled at him. "Yes. Very much so."

Jellal let out a small smile of his own. "Then that is good enough for me."

"I will talk to you later, Jellal." Erza said with one last smile.

"Good bye, Erza." He watched her return to Natsu and he felt a weight begin to lift from his chest. It would take some time, but he was finally beginning to let go of her. She had found the light that he was unable to give her and that was all he wanted.

"Are you ok? Are your wounds still hurting?"

Jellal looked down to see the worried look on the faces of Wendy and Chelia face. He smiled at the pair and shook his. "No. I'm just fine."

Wendy and Chelia looked each other quizically at Jellal's actions. As soon as Chelia shrugged her shoulders as if she gave up trying to figure him out, the two resumed their healing.

On the other side of the hideout Ultear walked over to Gray with a sly grin on her lips. She sat next to him, the ice wizard looking away from her in irritation. "Don't tell me you're upset about me tampering with your necklace?" she said coyly.

"You could have at least told me you were spying on me." Gray retorted.

"Where would the fun be in that?"

"Either way it wasn't fun at all."

Juvia watched the pair's exchange on pins and needles, her body lightly shaking in fright. _Is Ultear also interested in my beloved? How can I compete with her? She's the daughter of his master! They have a shared history!_ She began to take notice of Ultear's body. She was already beautiful, and the past seven years had been exceptionally kind to her. Her lips were fuller, her body's curvature had increased, and she was much more mature and ladylike than before. Juvia looked down at her own womanly frame. She was no slouch in the body department, but she thought that Ultear was ahead of her by leaps and bounds. Despite all these factors Juvia chose to persevere. "No, I won't give up. The underdog is always the one who pulls ahead in the end." Her eyes sparkled in determination, earning her questionable looks from her friends.

"What the hell is she mumbling about now?" Gajeel commented.

"Who knows?" Elfman said.

Ultear giggled at Gray, the pair completely unaware of Juvia's musings. "You don't have to worry, I could only activate the lacrima during a certain time frame. I haven't seen anything you wouldn't want me to. Besides, it's not like I haven't seen you half-naked already."

Gray blushed. "That's not the point. It's creepy."

"I'm sorry." Ultear apologized fully, her demeanor becoming serious. "I should have asked permission before I proceeded."

"Y-yeah. Apology accepted."

"Thank you."

"Why did you put that lacrima on me anyway?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." Ultear's devilish grin returned.

"Oh come on! You owe me-"Gray was quickly cut off when Ultear grabbed his hand. He looked up, finding himself embarrassed by the warm look in the time wizard's eyes. "What are you-"

"I am so glad that you're safe." Her words were soft, but they were heard very clearly by Gray. As well as gave Juvia a mild heart attack. Gray blushed even more as Ultear tightened her grip. He tried to salvage whatever composure he had left by looking away from her.

"Where did that come from?" he asked, trying his best to sound irritable.

"I just felt I needed to say those words." Ultear smiled. She let go of Gray's hand and stood up. It was as if the moment never happened. "I will talk to you later."

"Yeah, ok." Gray said as he watched Ultear walk back to Meldy. He looked down at his hand, it was still warm. "What was that about?"

"You really don't understand anything do you?" Lyon remarked. He was currently standing over his rival.

Gray looked up to him, his scowl returning. "What are you talking about?"

Lyon shook his head and walked away, leaving Gray even more confused. Before he could question it Juvia rushed to his side, looking up at him with a newfound sense of determination.

"Don't worry, my love. I'm not going to give up." She declared.

"Has everyone around here gone crazy?!" Gray shouted.

Ultear stood up in the middle of the circle everyone formed. "Are we all ready?" She looked around, everyone nodded in confirmation. "Good, let's begin. Hibiki? If you please." she stepped aside, allowing the Blue Pegasus playboy to take the floor.

"Thank you, Ultear. I'm honored to take the lead after someone as beautiful as you."

Ultear smirked at the compliment, but Meldy was less than amused.

"Watch it." She - along with Gray and Lyon - warned.

Hibiki smirked amusedly before reclaiming focus. "Ok, everybody." He announced. "Things may get a bit boring so please bear with me." He summoned his archive, typing a few things before getting rid of the keyboard and expanding the screens so they floated around his companions as the sun began to set. Some showed the battle with Fenrir's Fang at Sabertooth's gathering, others showed text describing other facts they learned about the country of Pergrande, and finally some of the screens showed new footage based on what Hibiki obtained from Crime Sorciere about their battle with Heimdall. "Here is what we know so far…"

* * *

Balder once again wandered the halls of Asgardia. While he was terribly exhausted from dealing with Thor for the better part of the day, he found himself unable to sleep. Making his way towards the guild entrance, he noticed a pair of familiar figures by the door. A man with black hair and wicked smile, standing in front of a girl with dark brown hair that flowed down her back.

"Lopti? Freyja?" he called out to them.

Lopti looked over Freyja's shoulder while she turned round to face him. "Balder!" Lopti exclaimed. "What manner of deadly influence keeps you awake at this hour?"

"Insomnia." He replied flat. "Though I could ask you two the same thing."

"I was merely making the last minute preparations for tomorrow's festivities with dear Freyja here."

"Is there something urgent you needed?" Freyja asked. She sounded more irritated than concerned. As if she was rushing Balder to leave her sight.

Balder was rightfully taken aback by her tone. "Not at the moment, I-"

"Then I shall see you in the morning. Our business is concluded, Lopti." Freyja said curtly. She began to walk away but Balder grabbed her wrist.

"Freyja, wait."

Lopti let loose a cheshire grin. "I see I am interrupting something important. I shall bid you two goodnight." He faded into the darkness, leaving Balder and Freyja alone.

Freyja looked down at Balder's grip on her wrist. "Unhand me." She commanded.

Balder instantly let go. "Of course. Forgive my impulse."

"You said there was nothing you needed."

"That mayhap been a yarn." He held out his hand, a yellow ball glowing in his palm. When it faded something fell into his hand.

"What is that?"

Balder held the object to the light, but Freyja's expression didn't change. "Your favorite, blue roses. Yggdrasil created them and asked me to give them to you."

Freyja grabbed the ball. "Why did she not bring them herself?"

"She believes that you are mad at her because of what happened to the two of you."

"There is nothing for her to be worried about. It was my mistake to assist her. She is not at fault."

"Then why do you not tell her that? She misses you a great deal."

"I haven't time to nurture her childish impulses. I have other duties that demand my attention."

"That is a bit harsh, Freyja."

"Be that as it may. Yggdrasil is not a child, and I am no longer going to treat her as such." Freyja dropped the ball of roses on the ground, much to Balder's shock.

"Freyja! How could you-"

"Listen well, Balder. If you wish to stay in Master Odin's favor, I suggest you cease catering to Yggdrasil's every whim and desire. It will only end badly for you." Despite Balder's outburst Freyja's answer was calm and cold. Once more it sounded as if she were speaking from experience. She walked away, stepping on the ball of roses as if they weren't there. "And tell Yggdrasil next you see her that if she wishes to give me gifts, she should present them herself. That is part of being an adult."

"Freyja…"

"Until tomorrow, Balder." As Freyja walked away she looked to the top of the stairs. She saw Yggdrasil peeking from the side of the wall, before she quickly hid herself. Freyja looked away, fading from view as she stepped into the hallway.

Once Freyja was gone Balder reached down and picked the crushed present that Yggdrasil had made. If he had any doubts about Freyja, they were now effectively dealt with. She was a completely different person, in both word and attitude. He looked down at the crushed roses, thinking back to a different time.

_"You know this is wrong!" Freyja shouted. "You can't allow them to do this to her!"_

_"That is not up to us to decide, Freyja." Balder retorted calmly. "This is the will of Master Odin."_

_"That is all you ever talk about! Yggdrasil is only a child! Barely the age of 17! Do you truly feel nothing for the horror she is about to face?!"_

_The two stared at one another. Intense anger in their eyes. Balder, the loyal warrior. The ever steadfast soldier, and Freyja. The woman whose heart was as big as the entire kingdom. They were on opposite sides of this argument, and neither were willing to compromise._

_Freyja's eyes softened as she made one last plea. "Please, Balder. If there is anything of the man I know within you, please free Yggdrasil. She did nothing to deserve a fate such as this, nor did the people of Jergrande."_

_"I cannot defy fate, Freyja. This is Master Odin's will, and it is my duty to follow."_

_ Seeing no point in talking anymore, Freyja stormed out of Balder's room. "I thought you of all people would understand what it meant to be used as puppet for those in power, but it seems the wool is still covering your eyes. Always someone's sword, never the wielder. I thought this would have changed you, but I-"_

_"Good bye, Freyja."_

_Freyja hesitated before accepting the situation for what is was. "Farewell, Balder." She closed the door behind herself, leaving Balder alone in his room. _

_That was the night before Yggdrasil escaped. Freyja had pleaded with Balder one last time to assist her, hoping to appeal to the knight's inner nature, but she was rebuffed. After Yggdrasil escaped, Freyja was captured and placed in the dungeon beneath the guild hall._

_"Are you here to gloat?" Freyja spat. Balder stood in front of her cell door, a look of shame in his eyes. This only angered her more. "If you would have words with me, speak them now."_

_"I have only one…why?"_

_Freyja couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Is that really all you have? Why? You know why. I was not going to allow Odin to sacrifice Yggdrasil along with thousands of others for his delusions of grandeur."_

_"You know we will find her."_

_"And I will free her as many times as I have to in order to let her live a full life."_

_Balder looked into Freyja's eyes. He could see that she wasn't bluffing. If there was even a shred of hope, she would force it open and move forward. Her determination was nearly as legendary as her empathy and kindness. "Freyja…"_

_"Don't patronize me!" Freyja shot up and walked to the cell bars, holding up her arms. Luckily the cuffs around her wrists prevented her from using her magic. "You have no right to feel sorrow for me. I asked, nay begged, you time and again to help me, and I was only answered with hollow speeches of honor and duty. I know in my heart that what I did was just, and despite your talk of 'following Odin's will' you know I was right as well. You were just too cowardly to have faith in that voice." The look in her eyes was not one of anger or sadness, but one of disappointment. The look of one who had lost all faith in the person before them. To Freyja, Balder was no longer a friend and valiant warrior. He was no longer the person she had given her heart to. He would now and forever be to her a coward. A spineless puppet who awaited his master's command before moving on his own._

_He attempted to speak again. "Freyja, I-"_

_"Save your breath. I no longer wish to hear your excuses." She walked back to the wall and sat on the cold floor of her prison. _

_Her words were spoken with finality, and Balder complied. He bowed his head before taking his leave. "Farewell, Freyja."_

Those were the last words he spoke to her before she was released from her imprisonment a month later. She was different. Her anger with Balder remained, but instead of lashing out at him for not helping Yggdrasil like before, she now criticized him for questioning Odin's orders. Their roles had been reversed, and they once again failed to find a middle ground.

Balder sullenly ascended the stairs and headed back to his room, Yggdrasil's gift in his hands, and Freyja's words in his heart.

* * *

Erza stirred awake at the light of the morning sun. She rolled over, finding the warmth of Natsu's embrace much more appealing than the rising sun. Realizing it was morning, she opened her eyes and rose up, waking her previously snoring husband.

Natsu rubbed his eyes. "Erza? What's wrong?"

"It's morning." She said. "We should start getting ready."

Natsu yawned, stretching his arms overhead. "Yeah…I guess you're right."

The pair stood up, watching as the others began to stir.

"Is everyone ready to begin?" Ultear asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good. We start the operation today."

In a few hours, Elfman and Evergreen were in the middle of town. They, like the rest of the townspeople, awaited the beginning of the parade.

"Can you two hear me?" Ultear asked. She along with everyone else watched the pair from her crystal ball. It was a crowded view to say the least.

"This is getting boring." Natsu complained. "I want to hurry up and fight those guys again."

"Get your elbow out of my rib." Gray said to the dragon slayer.

"Be patient, Natsu." Erza said. "The parade should start any minute."

"Even though these guys are our enemies, I'm kind hopeful for this parade." Lucy admitted guiltily.

"Maybe it will be like the Fantasia parade." Wendy hoped with a bit of wonder.

"Focus, child."

"Sorry, Carla." Wendy sulked.

"So why are Evergreen and I the only ones out in the open?" Elfman asked.

"Because no one in Fenrir's Fang knows what you look like. We need a closer look at them." Ultear answered. "After they exit the city, we'll follow them back to their guild hall and mount our attack."

"I hope Shizuka is ok." Juvia fretted.

"We will return you friend to you." Jellal replied. "Don't worry."

"Kagura, you've been awfully quiet." Erza said. "Is something the matter?"

"It's nothing." Kagura replied quickly.

Erza knew Kagura was lying. She could still see that the swordswoman was less than enthused about working with Crime Sorciere. She would never say it herself, but she still felt a burning hatred for the group, especially Jellal. "Kagura…"

"They're here." Elfman said.

"Here we go, everyone." Ultear said. "Pay attention."

The carts and floats rolled through the pathway set by the town's guard. The citizens cheered and praised the wizards of Fenrir's Fang. For all intents and purposes it was very well done spectacle. Complete with dancers, fire spinners, and impressive feats of strength and magic.

"This parade isn't half bad." Gajeel surprisingly complimented.

"Focus." Hibiki said.

The parade entered the city square and Lucy's eyes widened at the sight she saw. She forced herself to the front of her friends, pointing to the middle float. "I think I see Shizuka!"

"You do?!" Natsu shouted.

Wendy looked where Lucy was pointing. "I see her too."

"That's your friend?" Chelia asked. She looked at the brown haired girl on the picture the crystal ball displayed. Shizuka was smiling warmly, waving at the townspeople in her stunning white dress. "She doesn't look like someone who was kidnapped." Chelia pointed out.

"Do you think they did something to her?" Lucy asked her fellow Fairy Tail wizards.

"It looks like that might be the case." Carla answered.

"It might have been that Lopti person Master Warrod spoke about." Pantherlily surmised. "He may have altered her mind again to suit their needs."

"That poor girl." Carla said sorrowfully. "Having her mind taken from her again and again."

Natsu clenched his fist. "That's why we have to rescue her and the others."

"Speaking of which I don't see them." Erza said.

"Maybe they're back at their guild hall." Happy suggested.

"That looks like the best bet." Laxus agreed.

"It looks like they're reaching the exit." Sting pointed out.

The parade soon made its way to its exit route, and in a matter of minutes the parade was gone from Jergrande.

"You two can return now." Ultear said to Elfman and Evergreen.

"Right." Elfman began to move, but stopped when his hand brushed across wall of the building he and Evergreen were standing in front of. Feeling an odd indentation, he turned around to see a strange marking on the building. "The hell is this? Some sort of carving?"

"Elfman what are you waiting on?!" Evergreen shouted from a good distance ahead.

"Right! Sorry!" He followed behind her, the strange marking in the back of his mind for the moment.

* * *

Fenrir's Fang returned to their guild hall. After they got rid of all of the parade decorations, they began to make preparations for battle.

"It was as you said, Master Odin." Freyja reported. "The Fiore wizards arrived in the city last night. However we do not know when they will make their move."

"What of the markings? Do they know of them?"

"The markings are still in the designated areas according to our lacrimas, but I cannot speak for their confidentiality."

"I doubt that motley crew knows of the significance of the markings." Lopti interjected with a sly smile. "Besides, I doubt they would be able to do much if they did."

"We can't be too careful." Odin walked to Yggdrasil, who was being lead up the stairs by Balder. "Are you ready to begin, Yggdrasil?"

She nodded. "Yes, Master Odin."

The master smiled. "Good. Freyja, make sure she is prepared."

"As you wish, Master Odin. Come along, Yggdrasil."

"Yes, Freyja." Yggdrasil hesitantly followed behind her former friend. She was still hurt from the woman's words and actions from last night, but she pushed those thoughts away. It was time to finally fulfill her purpose.

"Heimdall!" Odin called.

"Yes, Master?" the sentry answered.

"How far are our adversaries?"

Heimdall turned around, his eyes glowing yellow. He saw through the walls of Asgardia, watching closely as a group of silhouettes approached they guild hall. "They will be here within the next few minutes. Are you certain that you do not wish for me to intercept them?"

"Nay. We are finally ready. There is nothing that they or anyone can do now."

"As you say, Master." Heimdall bowed.

"Listen well, warriors!" Odin bellowed, garnering everyone's attention. "A war is on the horizon! And just as we did years prior we will prevail! My children! Join me in our cry! Let the god above hear our might!" Odin held his fist in the air. The entire guild chanted in unison:

"Deyr fé (Cattle Die), Deyja frændr (Kin Die),

Deyr sjalfr it sama (We Ourselves Die Also).

Ek veit einn at aldri deyr (I know one thing that never dies):

Dómr um dauðan hvern (the honors of all the dead)!"

"Now!" Odin cried out, raising his sword. "Bare your fangs at those who would oppose us! Show them the fury of the wolves of Ragnarok! Make them see the beginning of a golden age!"

Everyone howled in agreement and raised their weapons in triumph, save for Balder. His thoughts were still on Yggdrasil.

On the upper balcony, Lopti watched his guildmates below with a sadistic grin on his face, by his side was Hela, and from the shadows emerged the Oracle.

"Is it time now?" Lopti asked, barely containing his excitement. Hela gave no reaction.

The Oracle grinned. "Yes. It is finally time."

The Fiore wizards stood at the ready outside the doors of Fenrir's Fang. Behind those doors was the rematch they had all been waiting for. Natsu lead the group as he, Erza, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Evergreen, Elfman, Laxus, Kagura, Lyon, Chelia, Jura, Sting, Rogue, Ichiya, Jellal, and Ultear waited to mount their assault. Hibiki stayed in Jergrande along with Meldy and the Exceeds. Meldy desperately to be by Ultear and Jellal's side, but Ultear insisted she stay behind. Citing that she be ready in case anything happened within the city. Meldy didn't like the idea, but she begrudgingly followed the order.

"Their guild hall is about the size of ours." Evergreen observed, pushing up her glasses.

"Actually, I think it's bigger." Gray corrected.

_Last chance to back out._ Hibiki teased to his comrades via telepathy.

"You kidding?" Natsu smirked. He pounded his fists together. "There's no way we're backing down after coming this far."

"We still have to pay those bastards back for humiliating us." Gajeel added with his trademark smirk.

"We have to rescue Shizuka." Lucy proclaimed.

"And the rest of our friends." Wendy added.

"I promised Alana that I would come back safely." Juvia declared. Again she found herself at a loss for why she said those words aloud.

"And Lisanna." Elfman spoke up.

_Remember, you're all still linked with my telepathy, but be careful. We don't know what's in store for us past those doors._ Hibiki reminded. _Stay in contact at all times._

"We hear you, Hibiki." Erza acknowledged.

"Then how about we quit talking about it and get started?" Sting asked eagerly.

The group began to move, just as the guild hall doors began to open.

"It seems they were expecting us." Kagura said.

"Then let's not keep them waiting." Ultear remarked.

"Onward! Man!" Ichiya shouted as everyone sped up their pace.

They all ran inside and were surprised at what they saw. The guild was empty, save for an older man in armor, and an eyepatch over his right eye, at the top of a set of stairs. His hands rested on the hilt of a rather large sword that stuck into the ground. He looked down at his "guests". "You lot actually saw it fit to travel here from Fiore. I must applaud such audacity. Truly you are all noble warriors."

"Cut the crap! Who the hell are you?! The Master?!" Natsu shouted.

Odin nodded. "I am the Master of Fenrir's Fang, yes. I go by the name Odin and I would implore you to show me respect, boy. You are no longer in Fiore."

"Sorry, I don't respect kidnappers."

"Where's Shizuka?!" Lucy demanded.

"Shizuka?" Odin raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes, I was told that was the name given to her under your care. Yggdrasil, our guests wish to speak with you."

The brown haired girl stepped from just past the wizard's field of vision. Her face stone, she stood next to Odin.

"She looks like she's safe." Juvia said relieved.

"Come on, Shizuka." Lucy offered her hand. "Let's go back to Magnolia."

"We came here to save you." Wendy added.

"You hear their cries, Yggdrasil." Odin said to the girl. "Your friends have come to return you home."

Yggdrasil looked up to Odin. "But, Master, I am home. I do not know these people."

Odin grinned. "Of course you are. Forgive me, my child."

"Shizuka it's us!" Natsu shouted. "It's Natsu from Fairy Tail. Remember?"

"Fairy Tail…" Yggdrasil's eyes widened in shock as he stepped back in fear. "You were the wizards that abducted me. Took me from my home."

"We what?" Lucy gasped.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Gray demanded of Odin.

"Showed her the truth." Odin replied. "We returned her home and healed her after she was taken by you rogue foreign wizards."

"I've had enough of this!" Natsu charged Odin. Natsu leapt into the air, clearing the stairs. "I'm taking her back with us!"

"I would appreciate your effort." Odin challenged with a grin.

**_FIRE DRAGON IRON FI-_**

Yggdrasil hid behind Odin as Natsu was enveloped in purple light. In matter of seconds he vanished before everyone's eyes.

"Natsu!" Erza cried out. She summoned a sword. "What did you do to him?!"

"That was my doing." A man with two-tone yellow and black hair emerged from behind a pillar, his hand glowing the same shade of purple that Natsu was enveloped in. "Worry not, I didn't end his life. I merely transported him to a place more appropriate for his violent outbursts."

"Return him! Now!" Erza demanded.

"I'm afraid I cannot honor that request, but worry not. You all will share his fate." The man held out his arm, his hand glowing brighter. Soon Erza and the others were enveloped in the same light Natsu was, each of them vanishing one by one.

"What's happening?" Wendy asked frightfully before vanishing.

"Wendy!" Chelia called out before she too vanished.

"Dammit, Chelia!" Lyon yelled before he too was gone.

"Gray." Juvia reached out before she disappeared. He was gone soon after. Then Ultear. Next were Sting and Rogue who were followed by Laxus and Elfman.

"If you all survive your ordeals, I would be happy to accept your blades." Odin said before he and Yggdrasil walked away.

"Wait!" Lucy called, reaching out for the pair. "Shizu-"she blinked out of the room.

"Lucy!" Erza shouted. She was the last one to vanish.

Hibiki's eyes widened in shock as he furiously typed away on Archive.

"What happened?" Happy asked.

"I…I've lost contact with the others. They're gone!"

"What?!" Carla shouted. "How is that possible?!"

"I don't know! They must have used some sort of spell to cancel the telepathy."

"What do we do now?" Pantherlily interrogated.

Meldy looked out of the window. She mentally kicked herself for following Ultear's order. In her anger and regret she ran out of the hideout.

"Meldy, wait!" Hibiki shouted, but she was already gone.

"I'll follow her." Pantherlily volunteered, sprouting his wings. "Keep looking for a way to reconnect with the others."

"Ok." Hibiki accepted. "We're counting on you Lily."

Lily nodded in acknowledgment before taking off.

"I hope Natsu and the others are alright." Happy worried as he Carla watched Hibiki work.

"Oh, Wendy." Carla fretted. "Please be safe."

* * *

Natsu woke up what felt to him like seconds later. He shot up, frantically looking around his new surroundings. He was in a mostly dark room, with the only light being the candles floating around him in glass balls. He stood up, rubbing his the top of his sore head. "What happened? Where am I?" He slowly walked around the room. "Erza?! Lucy?! Gray?!" he received no answers. "Wendy?! Laxus?! Gajeel?!" Once again no responses. "Where the heck is everybody? More importantly where is that Odin bastard? I have to fix whatever he did to Shizuka."

"I'm afraid that both Master Odin and Yggdrasil are far above us now." A voice answered.

Natsu lit his fists on fire. "Who's there?! Come out!"

"No need to shout. I'm right here."

Natsu felt a presence next to him and jumped back. The shadow walked towards the candle, revealing itself to be Lopti. He smiled evilly at Natsu.

"That Mani. He really just does whatever he wishes." Lopti sighed dejectedly. "I was under the assumption we had a system. I wanted to play with that dark-haired ice wizard, or the blonde with the scar on his eye. But I guess you will do for now."

Natsu narrowed his eyes. He remembered how Lopti defeated him during their last encounter. "You got lucky before." Natsu proclaimed. "My back isn't turned this time around."

"I am well aware of that, but…" He held out his hands, black and green energy swirling in them. "As they say, 'He who strikes first'. Now…shall we begin, Natsu Dragneel?"

* * *

**New chapter up! More FF backstory, more character exploration, more secret motives, some fluff for good measure, and finally a sprinkle of battle set up! Next chapter will finally begin the long awaited rematch with Fenrir's Fang! Hopefully you guys will like it. There's gonna be blood, sweat, tears, new magic, lives lost, and huge revelations so stay tuned!**

**Also, the battle cry FF uses is actually based off an old Norse war chant. I tried to make it as authentic as it could.**

**SN: If anyone is having trouble picturing what Pergrande (my version anywa) looks like, think of early Sweden and other Norse countries. That's the idea I was trying to create, but I suck at describing locations.**

**Drop a comment and thanks for reading! :) **


	36. Running the Gauntlet

"Meldy, wait!" Pantherlily shouted. The two had almost reached the city limits with Meldy showing no signs of slowing down any time soon. Ultear and Jellal were in trouble, she could feel it, and she was not about to let them be hurt…or worse.

"Go back to the hideout!" Meldy ordered Pantherlily, not bothering to look at him.

"I can't do that. I told the others I'd go after you."

Suddenly Meldy stopped, the flying Pantherlily nearly bumping into her. She looked down at the exceed, fire in her eyes. "Well you can stop, because I'm not going back until I know that Ultear and Jellal are safe."

"You misunderstand." Pantherlily said. "I told Hibiki that I would go after you…" he smirked. "I didn't say I would return right away."

Meldy slowly caught on to what Lily meant, and a small smile appeared on her lips. "Thank you, Pantherlily."

"You don't have to thank me. I am worried about the others as well. We should hurry if we want to help them."

"I can only run so fast." Meldy pointed out. "And no offense but I doubt your little body could support my body weight if we were to fly."

"Oh really?" Pantherlily huffed in amusement, changing into his battle form. "How about now?" He grabbed Meldy bridal style and took off towards Asgardia. Both of them hoping that their friends were safe.

* * *

"Where am I?" Erza wondered as she took notice of her new surroundings. The room she found herself in was very spacious. Consisting of stone walls and flooring, the most eye catching decorations were the literal hundreds of weapons sticking out of both the ground and the walls. "What kind of place is this? Some sort of armory?"

"Not quite." A voice uttered.

Erza immediately summoned a sword in her defense. "Who is there? Reveal yourself!"

The solitary figure emerged from behind one of the larger swords in the ground. Erza immediately recognized them as Balder.

"If I can admit something…" he began. "I was hoping that you would be my opponent, Mrs. Dragneel."

Erza's eyes narrowed at her name. "How do you know of my-"

"Please do not insult my intelligence." Balder interrupted. "As I told you when last we met, we know of all of you. Did you really believe that we would overlook something as grand as a wedding between two of our enemies strongest wizards?"

Erza was unamused by Balder's jeers. "Where am I? Where are my friends?"

"You are currently in my krigsrummet."

"Krigsrummet?"

Balder nodded. "Yes. Far underneath Asgardia are sections of war rooms, or krigsrummets. Custom ones like mine are only made usable by members of the Aesir, our guild's strongest members. These rooms are specially designed for which ever wizard uses it. Allowing us to use our magic to the fullest extent. "

"So your…krigsrummet…is an armory?" Erza inquired, once again looking at the weapons strewn across the room.

He walked to one of the swords and pulled it out of the stone floor. "As I said before that is only a half-truth. This is a sort of armory, yes, but each weapon here is of my own design."

Erza's eyes widened. "You created these weapons?"

"Yes, through use of my steel-make magic."

"So you're a maker wizard?"

"I am. As the name implies, I can make objects out of steel. Allow me to demonstrate." Balder held the sword aloft, squeezing its hilt tightly. The metal saber began to wave and bend. In a matter of seconds the sword had formed into a metal polearm.

Erza mentally remarked her praise of the impressive display. "You have yet to answer my second question."

"Your companions are in the same predicament you are. Each of them have been transported to a different krigsrummet. Would you like to see them?" Balder snapped his fingers and a host of lacrima-vision screens appeared over him. Each one showed a member of Erza's party engaging a member of Fenrir's Fang. Looking over all of the screens, she found herself intently focused on Natsu's fierce battle with Lopti.

"To proceed to the top, you all must defeat the opponent placed before you in each room." Balder explained. "No one is permitted to leave until the battle is finished."

"Do you mean a battle to the death?" Erza questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Should the extreme be necessary to ensure victory." Balder answered plainly

"Why are you doing this?"

"You must not be allowed to spoil all that Master Odin has dedicated these years of his life for. He has worked too hard for this all to be for naught."

"What do you mean? What exactly is he planning? And what does it have to do with Shizuka?"

"I am not obligated to tell you. All that I ask is that you please surrender and no harm will come to you."

Erza looked to Balder one last time before walking away. "I have no time for this." Erza reached the door, but her attention was soon averted when the polearm – now a spear – was thrown at her, zooming past her head and sticking into the wall.

"As I said before. You must defeat your opponent if you wish to proceed." Balder said, his tone more stern than before.

Erza reached to her cheek, feeling the cooling drips of blood on her fingertips. She looked at her fingers and requipped into her Thunder Empress armor, her gauntlets now covering the offending liquid. "Fine. If that is how it is going to be." She turned back round to face Balder. "I'll follow your rule, but when I defeat you, you will tell me everything about Odin and his plan."

"I will honor that request." Balder pulled a sword out of the ground while creating a shield from his magic. "But as you said, only if you are able to defeat me."

* * *

"The hell am I?" Laxus asked aloud. He stood in a room littered with armor and weapons. It was a tad cluttered for his tastes, even bordering on gaudy.

"Ho!" a voice shouted. "Thou must by mine opponent!"

Laxus looked ahead, seeing a man around the same size as him. His red-blonde hair flowed down his back as he approached the Fairy Tail wizard. Tightening his leather wrist gauntlets, he walked over to a rather large axe that was stuck in the floor. He picked it up with ease, slinging it over his shoulder as he closed the distance between himself and Laxus.

Laxus remained stone as the man stood a few meters in front of him.

"Thou are most fortunate to be given entry into my krigsrummet. Facing Thor in this manner is a rare oppurtunity indeed."

"You sure love the sound of your own voice don't you?" Laxus commented.

Thor looked at him a few seconds before letting out a hearty laugh. "Thou has grit. I admire that in a foe. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Laxus."

Thor's grin faded, giving way to a look of shock. "Laxus? As in the famed Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail?"

"Last time I checked."

Thor slowly grinned again, this one much more menacing and hungry than before. "Forgive mine earlier boasting. It would appear that I am the fortunate one."

Laxus raised an eyebrow as Thor continued.

"Before we ever encountered you I was told tales of a wizard in Fiore that was able to wield the lightning such as I. From then on I wished for nothing more than to face...and defeat him in battle."

"You're a lightning wizard as well?"

"Aye. The storms are mine to command as I see fit." Thor raised his axe into the air. "At last, Jarnbjorn! We have found an opponent worthy of your blade! Shall we bathe you in his blood?"

Laxus immediately got on his guard. This guy is a freak, but he's dangerous. I can feel his power from here. "I'm guessing I gotta beat you to leave this room?"

Thor looked towards Laxus again. "Aye. That is correct. No one is permitted to leave the krigsrummet until their opponent is defeated. Either by surrender...or death." Thor dashed forward to Laxus' surprise. He swung his axe downward, the force creating a massive impact in the floor. When the dust settled, Laxus had managed the block the attack. His forearm under Thor's hands.

"That all you got?" he mocked.

Thor's eyes eagerly widened as his smile grew malicious. "You will provide great sport indeed."

* * *

Kagura slid across the ground on her heels. Her face showing no signs of distress she darted left, running to the side of her armored opponent. She closed in, raising Archenemy overhead and brining it down. Once again it clashed against the solid wood of Sif's blade. Kagura stuck out her leg, kicking Sif in the stomach and sending her sliding back against the stone floor. She rushed to counter, but was stopped by a wall of wooden pillars. Kagura sliced through them with ease, but was irritated to find that their creator was not behind them.

Kagura had been transported to the krigsrummet of Sif, who was revealed to her as the brainwashed Laki from Fairy Tail. Kagura found the revelation of little importance when Erza first told. Whether Laki was being controlled or not made no difference to the Mermaid, she was just another enemy to defeat. Yet she still made a promise to the redhead that she would try her best to bring her guildmate back in good enough health. Needless to say, the battle she was now engaged was currently making that promise a hard one to keep.

The two had clashed blades for the better part of an hour, Kagura finding herself on the offensive for most of their exchanges. It was clear to her that Laki had little to no experience with real weapons, but that didn't make her any less dangerous. What she lacked in sword skill she more than made up for in creativity. Using her wood-make magic to create numerous enough answers to Kagura's Archenemy.

Kagura exhaled deeply as she looked around the krigsrummet, her muscles relaxing. She felt no presence. It seemed that Sif was quite good at concealing herself when need be. "Erza told me who you really are." Kagura announced in the silence. As expected she received no answer. "I would prefer not to cause any more harm than necessary to bring you to your senses, but you're proving to be stubborn." Kagura began to walk around the room, her sword at the ready. "I am not the best when it comes talking to others about…friendship, but I know that somewhere inside is your true self. Your guild is awaiting your return and-" Suddenly more wooden pillars rose around Kagura, forming into a dome that trapped her in enclosed darkness.

Laki descended from the air, her sword growing as she pointed it towards the dome. Before she could finish her attack, the dome broke apart, revealing a waiting Kagura. She looked up at Laki, her sword at the ready.

**_ARCHENEMY: SHEATHED LONGSWORD TECHNIQUE_**

With one swipe of her sword, Kagura slashed away nearly all of Laki's armor. The possessed girl gasped, her previously red eyes returning to their natural brown hue as she crashed to and slid across the ground. She would have slammed against the wall had Kagura not reached her in time.

"There. It's done." Kagura heard a click and immediately looked to her right, seeing a wooden door. "It looks like I can finally leave this blasted place." She looked down at the still unconscious Laki and picked her up, slinging her over her shoulder. She then made her way to the exit. "You owe me for this, Erza." She said to herself.

When Kagura emerged from the room and walked the dark stone hallways, she was surprised to encounter Gajeel, Evergreen, and Elfman. Gajeel was carrying the unconscious Freed while Elfman had thrown the defeated Bixlow over his massive shoulders. They had a few cuts and bruises but otherwise they seemed fine.

"Erza's friends." Kagura said as she walked towards the others.

"Hey, it's the Mermaid chick." Gajeel pointed.

"My name is Kagura." the swordswoman irritably corrected.

"Nice to see you made it out ok." Elfman smiled. He then looked over her shoulder. "Is that Laki?"

Kagura turned her head to her impromptu passenger. "Is that her name?"

"Is she alright?" Evergreen asked a bit frantic.

"She's fine. Just unconscious."

Evergreen let out a pleased sigh. "That's a relief."

"I can't believe those jerks turned our friends against us." Elfman said through clenched teeth. "That's not manly at all."

Evergreen pushed up her glasses. "Yes. I would like to give these brutes a piece of my mind as well."

"Have any of you found Erza?" Kagura asked.

The three Fairy Tail wizards looked at one another before returning their gaze to Kagura. Gajeel was the first to answer, shaking his head.

"I haven't seen anyone. These two are the only ones I've seen so far." He pointed to Elfman and Evergreen.

"We haven't seen Erza either." Evergreen answered. "Wherever she is I'm sure she is battling against one of their number like we were."

"Where are we exactly?" Elfman asked as he looked around the dimly lit hallway they were all standing in.

"If I had to guess I would say we are underground. Possibly beneath their guild hall." Kagura assumed. "That must have been where that man transported us."

"Any ideas on how to get out?" Gajeel asked.

"There must be some sort of staircase or something around here. Otherwise how would Fenrir's Fang leave this area with that teleporting wizard's help?" Evergreen said.

"We should get moving before we have to fight another one of these guys." Elfman said. Suddenly he saw Laki being thrown to him. Panicking, he managed to catch her, while also keeping Bixlow steady on his shoulder. "What the hell are you doing?" He interrogated Kagura.

"You three should return your friends to the hideout to recover." She instructed. "I will remain here."

"What do you expect to do?" Evergreen questioned.

"I'm going to find Erza."

"But how do you-"

"Go. We'll take them back." Gajeel said, cutting off Evergreen. "You just find Titania, and look for Salamander while you're at it." Gajeel smirked, which Kagura returned.

"You have my word." With that Kagura darted off in the opposite direction of the Fairy Tail wizards.

"What was that?" Elfman asked Gajeel.

"The hell are you going on about?" Gajeel irritably asked the big man. "We came here to get our guildmates back. As much as I wanna beat in these bastard's faces in, these guys are more important, right?" He shuffled Freed on his shoulders.

"I'm surprised at you, Gajeel." Evergreen smiled proudly. "You have certainly come a long way."

"Yeah. That was a real manly speech." Elfman complimented.

"Shut up and let's go." Gajeel grumbled as he walked past the two.

* * *

Lucy and Taurus stood back to back, visually searching around the battle room for their illusive opponent.

"Stay sharp, Taurus." Lucy instructed.

"Mooo! Sure thing, Ms. Lucy." The celestial spirit voiced, clutching his axe tightly.

Lucy was placed in the krigsrummet of Mani, the man who had transported everyone away. His magic was that of transportation, allowing him to summon people and objects from just about anywhere and place them wherever he wished. This proved to be quite the challenge for Lucy, since she literally had no idea what was going to be thrown at her next, or where it would be coming from.

"Surprise!" Mani yelled as he reappeared. He drew back his arm, dropping a table on the pair.

"Where did he find that?!" Lucy shrieked in fright.

Taurus quickly stepped in front of his master, slashing the table in two. However, that was just a diversion. Mani reappeared behind Lucy, kicking her in the back with enough force to send her flying back.

"Ms. Lucy!" Taurus called out.

"I apologize, but you don't belong here, steer." Mani placed his hand on Taurus' back, the pressure beginning to build. Soon a sword appeared in Taurus' shoulder causing him to shout out in pain. He fell to one knee, clutching his wound.

"Taurus!" Lucy cried out as she sat up on her knees some distance away. She quickly grabbed his key. "Go back! You need to heal."

"R-right. Sorry, Ms. Lucy." Taurus faded away, leaving Lucy alone with her elusive opponent.

"It appears you and I finally have time to ourselves. What say we make the most of it?" Mani picked up the sword that was previously in Taurus' shoulder. He held up his hand, summoning a host of swords and spears that fell around him. He flung his arm forward, sending the weapons rocketing towards Lucy.

Lucy managed to dart out of the way of the attack, but not without receiving few scratches for her trouble.

"You did well to dodge that one." Mani complimented as he prepared another salvo.

"Why are you doing this?" Lucy asked. "Why did you kidnap Shizuka?"

"Yggdrasil is important to our master's plans. With her, we will usher in a new age of peace."

"You don't look so peaceful right now." Lucy countered.

"One must not be afraid to travel through darkness to emerge in the light. Now, shall we end this?" Mani summoned more above Lucy. "Goodbye!"

The blades fell onto Lucy, slashing through her body until there was nothing left but…smoke.

"What the?!" Mani shouted.

The smoke dissipated revealing Gemi and Mini. "Got you! Got you!" the twin spirits danced before disappearing.

Mani was struck dumb by the turn of events. "What manner of magic…?"

"Virgo!" the real Lucy shouted from behind him.

"Yes, Princess!" The celestial maid emerged from below hitting Mani with a devastating uppercut. The two-tone haired wizard flew into the air, his weapons disappearing and returning to their original destinations as he yelled in pain.

"My turn!" Lucy pulled out her Fleuve d'étoiles whip. The jet of star water emerged from the handle and Lucy swung her arm upward. Her whip wrapped tightly around Mani's ankle, the blonde swung her arm down, yanking the transporting wizard out of the air and slamming him face first into the stone flooring. Effectively knocking him out and ensuring her victory.

"I won." She smiled. Gingerly walking forward Lucy nearly collapsed from her injuries, but Virgo assisted her just before she collapsed to the ground. "Thanks." She said graciously to the maid.

"My pleasure, Princess." The maid replied. "Are you ok to move on?"

"I have to be. I need to find Shizuka and everyone else." Lucy nodded. The door clicked open. She attempted to move again, but soon fell to her knees due to her injuries.

"Princess!" Virgo called worriedly.

"I'm fine." Lucy reassured. "I just need to catch my breath."

"Allow me to assist in your recovery." Virgo reached into her apron pocket, revealing a small bottle filled with a glowing green liquid.

"What is that?"

"It's a healing oil used in the Celestial Spirit World to heal wounds." Virgo pulled out the cork and poured some on a cut on Lucy's calf. To the blonde's surprise, the injury was fully healed.

"Wow, that's amazing."

Virgo nodded. "It is. Now…" Virgo poured the rest of the oil on her hands before throwing the bottle away. She wiggled her fingers around meticulously, giving her master less than encouraging looks. "Please allow me to heal the rest of your wounds, Princess."

Lucy began to scoot away in fear. She didn't like the hungry look in her spirit's eye as she inched closer. She wanted to run away, but she didn't have the strength. Soon Virgo was upon her, the maid drooling in anticipation. "Stay still, Princess. This won't hurt a bit."

"Stay back! Virgo?! No! Wait! Nooo~!" Lucy screamed.

* * *

Natsu darted around the room as orbs of green and black energy rushed past him. He quickly closed the distance between himself and Lopti but when he set up his leg for a kick, the Fenrir wizard faded from sight.

"Stop running!" Natsu shouted into the air.

"I prefer the term strategic retreat." Lopti's ethereal voice answered. He reappeared next to Natsu, blasting his ribs with a fierce black wind.

Natsu fought the current for as long as he could before sailing into a nearby wall. "This is starting to piss me off." Natsu grumbled as he spit out blood and stepped from the hole.

"Oh don't be angry with me." Lopti frowned. "If you like I will allow you one free strike." He held his arms out to his sides. "I will not move. Nor will I attempt to evade. Who knows? You may prove fortunate enough to end this in one strike."

Natsu wiped the dirt from his face and stared down his cocky opponent. "No thanks. I don't like freebies."

Lopti chuckled and lowered his hands. "I believe I am growing quite fond of you, Natsu Dragneel."

"Keep your compliments to yourself." Natsu pushed off of his right leg, his left arm becoming engulfed in flames.

**_FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST_**

Natsu lunged forward but Lopti sidestepped. Thinking quickly, Natsu slid on his heels, puffing out his cheeks and turning around.

**_FIRE DRAGON ROAR_**

The gust of flames exited his mouth towards Lopti. The evasive man smirked before disappearing into the air once again. "So predictable." he remarked as he floated above the ground.

"Predict this!" Natsu descended from above, his hands forming a ball of fire.

**_FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME_**

Natsu threw the ball of flame towards Lopti, encompassing the now grimacing wizard in the heat. The spell caused an explosion that kicked up more dust then the room could contain. Luckily the hole Natsu created was able to funnel the dust downward. The dragon slayer looked down the hole for his adversary. "Did I get him?"

"I would think so."

Natsu instinctively jumped across the hole, landing on the other side. To his mild surprise he saw Lopti opposite of him, rubbing the dirt from his tattered shirt and pants. "I found these clothes rather cumbersome anyway."

"What the hell are you?"

Lopti slowly unfurled a malicious smirk. One so vicious that it even sent a chill down Natsu's spine. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He held up his hand and began to twirl it around. "I hope you're ready for my secret weapon." Lopti's body began to spin round, black energy covering him as he darted forward, colliding with the shocked Natsu.

Natsu slid across the ground, but he dug his hands into the floor to slow his momentum and stop himself. Lopti on the other hand was gone. "What just happened?" Natsu asked himself as he scanned the room. "His entire magic just changed." Natsu had little time to reflect as Lopti once again appeared above him. Natsu evaded to the right, causing Lopti to drill himself through the ground.

Natsu heard a rumbling from below and leapt back, Lopti coming up from the spot where he previously stood. This action continued without pause until the room was filled with holes. Soon Natsu was out of places to dodge. He leapt out of the way of Lopti's next drill, but lost his footing when his foot caught the edge of one of the holes.

"Crap!"

"Out of places to run?!" Lopti taunted. He descended from the ceiling, the edge of his drill slashing across Natsu's chest. Natsu staggered back, clutching his wound. He tripped over one of the holes again, but this time his clumsiness allowed him to evade Lopti's strikes. Thinking quickly, Natsu released another Fire Dragon's Roar, but to his shock, the flames were spun away in Lopti's vortex.

"Sorry~. That won't work." Lopti spun away.

Natsu stood up. "Ok." He said to himself. "Let's try this." He saw Lopti spin towards him for the umpteenth time, and cracked his knuckles before holding out his hand. The point of Lopti's drill crashed into Natsu's hand. The pain was unimaginable but Natsu pushed through it. He slowly closed his hand, stopping Lopti's centrifugal force little by little.

"W-what are you doing?!" the now frightened spinner interrogated.

Natsu grinned wildly. "Time to turn this around." Natsu clutched Lopti's leg tighter.

**_FIRE DRAGON GRIP STRIKE_**

Flames reaching burning hot temperatures erupted from Natsu's hand, scorching his opponent and sending him flying across the room into a wall. The force of the collision nearly caused the entire room to come down around their ears.

Natsu felt his chest again after his attack. It was still bleeding, but it didn't hurt as much as before. He walked over to the hole in the wall, hearing a faint click in the distance. He pulled Lopti out of the hole by his collar and lifted him into the air.

The defeated wizard smirked. "It seems you are…victorious. Can't say this was an unexpected turn."

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about? Were you taking it easy on me?"

"I did nothing of the sort. I gave this battle my all. However, it was foretold to me that you would be the one to defeat me. It was also told that you would be the one to beat Master Odin."

Natsu was unamused by Lopti's cryptic warnings. "What do you guys want with Shizuka?! Why did you kidnap her?!"

Lopti smirked even more. "Again with that word. How many times must we explain that we simply brought her home? Where she truly belongs. One would think her supposed 'friends' would rejoice at such an action." He shrugged his shoulders as Natsu's grip tightened. "Do you really wish to know? I cannot guarantee that the answer will be to your liking."

"Just talk." Natsu demanded.

"As you wish." Lopti began to recite everything in detail about Odin's plans for Shizuka, as well as his true goals. "Yggdrasil is, for lack of an appropriate term, the key."

"The key to what?"

"Valhalla."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Valhalla?"

"It is the realm of the gods. The true home of warriors both brave and true. A place where death holds no consequence, where peace reigns, and freedom is both a right and a luxury."

Natsu was trying his best to understand what Lopti was talking about, but he was just drawing a blank. Which in turn irritated him all the more. Lopti continued his lengthy explanation.

"You see, Valhalla can only be brought to this plane by those connected to the World Tree. One whose magic is literally rooted in the earth."

Natsu's began to put pieces together. "So this has to do with Shizuka's plant magic?"

"Precisely." Lopti coughed up a small amount of blood, but smirked through it. "Yggdrasil is one of few individuals throughout history that has this power. As such, she alone holds the key to the gates of Valhalla. Though there is price to pay for those who wish to enter the gate."

"I still don't understand."

"Let me describe it this way. Do you happen to recall any strange markings while you and your friends were in Jergrande?"

Natsu thought back, remembering the marking that Elfman spoke to him and the others of after the parade. "What about them?"

"Those are not just for decoration. When seen from above, they outline a magic circle. One big enough to encompass the entire capital."

"What's Odin going to do with the circle?"

"Master Odin has wished for the past four years to summon Valhalla for one specific purpose: resurrecting the dead."

Natsu's eyes widened in shock. "What...?"

"Using Yggdrasil as a catalyst in tandem with the life force of the citizens of Jergrande, Master Odin will have all he needs to bring Valhalla to Earthland."

"What's gonna happen to Shizuka and the townspeople?" Natsu's mind began to race. From the tone of Lopti's voice, the answer was anything but good.

"Remember that price I alluded to earlier? Here is where it comes into play. Bringing Valhalla into the land of mortals is considered the gravest of sins by the gods, and thus a grand toll must be paid in order to balance those sins. The Gods are all about the balance of society. Personally I find it rather dull."

"Get to the point before I hit you again." Natsu clenched his fist to show he was being serious.

Lopti chuckled. "My, how impatient we are. Very well. The price is that all those involved in Valhalla's summoning will remain forever dead. Meaning that their souls will never reach the gates with the worthy. They will forever be cast into the depths of Hel. Fated to burn for all time."

Natsu's eyes slowly widened in horror. He tried to think of any possible way to justify Odin's plan, but nothing came to mind. No matter how Natsu saw it, a lot of people – including Shizuka – were going to die.

"How many?" he asked low, barely containing his anger.

"I beg your pardon?" Lopti inquired.

"How many people is he going to sacrifice?!"

"Including Yggdrasil, I'd say no less than 900,000. Possibly even one million. The capital houses a good amount of people." Lopti stated nonchalantly.

Natsu clenched his teeth in anger. Lopti found the dragon slayer's angered expression amusing. "I told you that you may not like the answer you receive." He reminded.

"What if I don't believe you?" Natsu interrogated, his grip tightening even more. "You could be lying to distract me and buy time."

"I very well could be. You are more than welcome to believe whatever you wish to. But…" he smirked darkly. "Do you really want to take that chance?"

Natsu contemplated that question for a few seconds. It was true that what he had just heard was more than a lot to take in – especially from and enemy - but Natsu felt that there was at least a small kernel of truth in the words from his defeated foe. Seeing no other way than to confirm Lopti's words for himself, Natsu dropped him back into the hole and ran out of the room.

"Good luck!" Lopti waved with an eager smirk.

_I have to stop him!_ Natsu thought as he exited the krigsrummet. _If Lopti was telling the truth, then Shizuka isn't the only person in danger!_

_-ello!_ A voice called into Natsu's mind, causing him to stop running.

"Who is that?" he asked himself aloud.

_Can anyone hear me?!_

Natsu's eyes widened in realization. "That's Hibiki! Hey, Hibiki!"

Back in the hideout, Hibiki and the others let out a collective shout of victory. After hours of trying they had finally broken through to their comrades, even if it was only one. "Thank goodness, someone finally answered." Hibiki said. "How are you, Natsu?"

"A little banged up but I'm fine." the pinkette replied. "Have you talked to the others?"

"Sadly no, you're the only one I've been able to get through to."

"Damn. Hey, I hope you don't mind, but I'm kind of in a hurry so I'm gonna run and talk." Natsu resumed running through the underground hallway.

"Of course." Hibiki nodded. "What happened? As soon as you all entered Fenrir's guild hall we lost contact with you."

Natsu turned a corner. "I don't know for sure. We all got separated when we got in. I had to fight that Lopti guy to get out of the room they put me in."

"I see." Hibiki acknowledged. "I assume the others are in a similar situation. They were ready for us again."

"Looks like it." Natsu nodded. "They really piss me off."

"Have you seen Wendy?" Carla interjected, pushing past Hibiki.

"Yeah, what about Sting?" Lecter added.

"Fro is worried about Rogue." Frosch frowned.

"I haven't seen anyone yet." Natsu answered as he ran down another long hallway. "Man, this place is huge underground."

"Have you found anything out about their plans?" Hibiki asked.

"Yeah." Natsu nodded, his demeanor changing as he approached a set of stairs. "Listen up, because it sounds like this stuff is way worse than we thought."

Back inside the room, Lopti sat in the hole in the wall. Still lying in the rubble, he heard a voice call out to him.

_How long are you going to sleep in there?_

Lopti smiled happily. "I was just waiting for dramatic effect. That dragon slayer guy is really strong."

_There's no time for that. Get up. It is time to proceed._

Lopti rose out of the hole. "Yes ma'am." He saluted as he spun into the shadows.

* * *

Erza slashed across Balder's chest with her Flame Empress blade, but once again she was blocked by his steel shield. She flew back with her wings, but was surprised to see Balder already behind her. _He's unbelievably fast. _

He stepped forward, pushing his shield towards Erza's back. She managed to spin around and parry him, but her maneuver was met with his sword slashing against her arm. Grimacing in pain, Erza pushed him back with a flap of her wings. With a good amount of distance between, the two stared at one another once again.

"You are much more able than in our last battle." Balder praised. "While I value strong opponents, I do not wish to take your life. I again implore you to consider surrender. Live to fight another day. You are highly skilled, but I am the fastest member in Fenrir's Fang. It will only be a matter of moments before I overtake you."

"If I quit now then I can't call myself a warrior." Erza stated emphatically. "My friends are relying on me to defeat you."

Balder let out a mournful sigh. "It is sad to see how short sighted you are. I thought you would understand the opportunity I am giving you."

"You know nothing about me. Keep your assumptions and offers to yourself." Erza readied her blade for another attack.

Balder smirked at Erza's comments. He briefly thought of a girl he had known a long time ago. A woman with beautiful blue-black hair and a defiant grin. "You are certainly strong of will, Erza. I admire that." He also readied his next attack. "Know my words true when I say that I will take no pleasure in breaking you." He raced forward, dropping his sword and grabbing a hammer from the ground. He slammed it against the floor with a thunderous crash. The impact forced Erza off balance long enough for Balder to knock her into the air with his shield. Erza caught herself in midair with her wings, but quickly went on the defensive when she saw another spear flying towards her. She strafed, the tip of the spear grazing her shoulder as she evaded. Not missing a beat she flew towards Balder, her sword aflame.

She swung downward, the flames emerging her blade engulfing all below. Her flames, having become hotter from training with Natsu, melted almost all of the weapons in their path on their way to Balder. Balder held out his shield to block the flames, but was surprised to see Erza's sword tip pointing towards him.

"This again?" he remarked.

**_PIERCING PHOENIX…_**

The flame bird encompassed Erza and flowed from her blade from the point of her blade, and engulfed Balder. Once again he quickly covered himself in steel, but he noticed something different this time. _The flames…they're dying out much quicker._ His eyes widened when he noticed the tip of Erza's blade glowing bright again.

**_BETA_**

Another phoenix, much hotter than the first, was released from her blade. This attack burned Balder underneath his armor, forcing him to violently evade. He darted back in into the air in a ball of fire and Erza quickly followed after. She swung her sword downward again, this time breaking through Balder's guard and sending him crashing to the floor.

Erza landed in front of him, her sword pointed at her downed adversary. "Maybe you should be the one to surrender."

The dust settled and Balder began to rise from the rubble, his eyes never leaving Erza's. "That attack surprised me. It was much more powerful than before."

"I can feel the hesitation in your movementss." Erza stated. "I felt it during our first battle as well. You don't wish to fight. If you are a pacifist, why do you continue to battle? Just why is this so important to you?"

Balder smirked at her assumption. "Believe me, I am the furthest thing from a pacifist. I have seen more bloodshed than I have people in this world. As far as my unwillingness to fight you is concerned, that is unimportant. I owe Master Odin everything. He guided me when I lost my way. When I had nothing else to hold faith in he found me a place to belong. I can never repay him for that. Thus I follow his will until he no longer has need of me."

"Does his will include kidnapping?" Erza retorted.

"If that is what he asks of me." Balder calmly replied.

Erza couldn't help but feel a sense of empathy towards Balder. Though not fully knowing about his past, she felt a sort of connection with him. His words. They were very similar to the ones she spoke when asked of Master Makarov and Fairy Tail. That being said, she couldn't let her feelings dictate her actions.

"I must admit. I do feel a sort of kinship with you, Erza. " Balder raised to one knee, placing his hand on the ground. "I hope you forgive me for what my kin and I must do to you and your friends." Balder pressed his hand against the steel floor, the spot under his palm glowing gold.

Erza immediately got on her guard. _This magical energy. It's much more intense than before. Is he creating another weapon?_

Balder slowly lifted his hand from the ground, a sword with a golden hilt and golden shield emerging from below. The blade and shield were elegantly crafted, the gold trimmings of both glittering in the light of the room. Erza was silently amazed by the craftsmanship of the weapons. She had seen nothing like them before.

"This is the greatest weapon I have designed, Tyrfing." He grabbed the sword's hilt, pointing the tip of the blade towards Erza as he fastened the shield to his arm. "You should count yourself fortunate. It has not tasted battle since the war."

Erza gave immediate response, instead she requipped into her Black Wing armor. "Then I really should count myself lucky." She said facetiously.

"I hope you are prepared for this." Balder stated.

Erza swung her blade, but Balder ducked under her slash with ease. As Erza's Black Wing blade scratched across his shield, sparks flew in all directions. He forced himself upward, causing Erza to lose her footing. He thrust his shield into her face, the impact knocking Erza for a loop. She slid towards the wall, but used her wings to slow her momentum. She had little time to reset before Balder rushed her. Erza quickly took to the air, summoning and then throwing her Black Wing axes at Balder.

He forced the axes to the side with a swipe of his shield. When he was able see again, Erza was a few meters in front of him, in another armor.

Donning her Morning Star armor Erza held her twin swords together, magical energy gathering and crackling at their tips.

**_PHOTON SLICER_**

The beam shot forth towards Balder, who simply held his shield in front as the beam encompassed him.

Erza huffed as the beam dissipated.

"It is too early to be tired."

Erza's eyes widened in shock when she noticed Balder standing behind her. She leapt away to a safe distance, but soon cried out in pain when she felt herself being cut along her body. She fell to one knee, her eyes focused on her opponent. _When did he strike me? During my last attack? As far as I've seen he has yet to swing his blade._

"Tyrfing is a unique weapon." Balder revealed. "You see it's very indecisive. Choosing neither to solely attack nor solely defend. Instead it does both."

"Both? What do you mean by that?"

"This shield…" Balder held up his defensive item. "It is not a shield at all, but an extension of Tyrfing."

"How can a weapon be both sword and shield?" Erza asked.

"As I said before, Tyrfing is a fickle object. With each strike with my shield, I produced a cut. Just as I defend with my blade, I can slash with my shield."

"How is that possible?"

"I assume you are familiar with the concept of Second Origin, yes? Tyrfing is mine."

Erza's eyes widened.

"Forgive me, Erza." Balder once again got into his battle stance. "But it is past time I put an end to this battle." He rushed forward with incredible speed, quickly closing the distance between them.

* * *

Ultear stood up, looking over the pile of unconscious bodies beneath her. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Jellal answered.

"I am unharmed as well. Man." Ichiya spoke up.

"I'm ok." Chelia raised her hand.

"I'm alright, as well." Juvia sighed.

The ragtag group of wizards found themselves transported to a room filled to the brim with members of Fenrir's Fang. Wave after wave of enemies carrying weapons and other tools advanced on them in droves, but the Fiore wizards were more than prepared. They dispatched their numerous foes easily, with only very minor scratches and scrapes for their efforts.

"I'm surprised they could fit so many of them into one room." Chelia commented as she looked around at the defeated Fenrir members.

"It piques my curiosity as well." Ichiya cosigned, rubbing his rather massive chin. "Perhaps they used some sort of secret entrance. Man."

"I heard a sound earlier in the distance." Jellal reported. "That must have been the door unlocking."

"Then we can begin searching for the others." Juvia said urgently, trying to hide her worry. The thought of Gray being in trouble was figuratively killing her inside.

"Then let's move on." Ultear ordered to unanimous agreement. She led the others out of the now unlocked door and took off down the long hall.

"This place is much bigger than I thought." Chelia commented in awe.

"Yes. It certainly is." Jellal nodded.

"I hope our comrades are safe." Ichiya voiced.

"They should be able to take care of themselves for the time being." Ultear said. "Right now we should focus on getting out of here."

_Please be ok, my love._ Juvia thought of Gray. Not watching where she was going, she stepped on a small black heart on the floor. Suddenly the rain woman was encased in a pink sphere. She cried out, catching the other's attention.

"Juvia!" Chelia shouted.

"What is this? Some sort of trap?" Ichiya questioned in a panic.

"I can't break free!" Juvia shouted as she beat on the sphere from the inside. She tried bouncing against the inner walls with her water body, but that also had no effect. Thinking the others would be caught as well, she shouted. "Get away!"

"We're not leaving you!" Chelia retorted.

"You must go. You could be caught as well. You have to find Gray and the others."

"But…!"

"She's right." Ultear said reluctantly. "We have to keep moving. Whatever trap she's in doesn't look life-threatening. We can free her after we find the others."

Juvia smiled softly and nodded. "Thank you, Ultear."

"Don't. I'm not exactly fond of leaving comrades behind. I promise we'll be back for you." With that, she and the others raced forward, Chelia giving her "love rival" a look of regret before taking off.

Once they were gone, Juvia sat down in her "prison". "I can't believe I let myself get captured like this." She moped. "What would Alana say? Wait…why do I care what she would say? More importantly, what would Gray think?!" Juvia began to panic as she thought of the various unsatisfied looks and comments Gray would give her. _You got caught in such an obvious trap. Sorry, I don't like weak girls. How pathetic are you? I can't believe you fell for that._ "I'm so sorry, my darling!" Juvia apologized to the voices in her head. Suddenly the sphere began to glow, knocking Juvia out of her illusions. "What's going on?" The sphere glowed brighter, eventually becoming bright enough to where Juvia had to cover her eyes.

When she was able to open them again, she was in another krigsrummet. This one was much more…unique than the one she and her group were in earlier. Whereas that room looked similar to a spacious dungeon, this one was styled like a luxurious lounge. Along the pink walls were rows of red hearts and flower designs. Near the wall in front of Juvia was a lounging couch made of what looked to be elegant red leather. It was surprising to say the least.

"I see someone has finally fallen for my little trap. Good, I was beginning to tire of waiting."

Juvia followed the alluring voice with her eyes until she found its source. To her left sat a woman in another leather armchair. Her legs crossed, her silky, golden, yellow hair flowing elegantly down the left side of her head as she rested on her hand. Her steel blue eyes were focused on her newest guest.

"Tell me most fortunate one. What is your name?" the woman asked with a seductive grin.

Juvia stood up in the sphere, readying herself for a fight. "My name is Juvia Lockser. I am a wizard of the Fairy Tail guild."

"Juvia? That's quite a ravishing name." the woman complimented.

"Who are you?" Juvia interrogated. "A Fenrir wizard?"

"You would be correct in that assumption, my sweet Juvia." The woman stood up, folding her arms under her rather ample bust. Now that Juvia got a better look at her, she could see that the woman was wearing a very slim fitting pink and red sweater dress with a heart shape in the middle. For all intents and purposes she was beautiful, but Juvia could not afford to reflect on that. "I am known as Lofn. Welcome to my krigsrummet." She held out her hands, as if to display the room. "I call it 'Love's Lost Hollow'."

"You set this trap?" Juvia asked, referring to the sphere she was still trapped within.

"I did, but admittedly it took much longer for someone to fall prey to it. Though I cannot say that I am angry that someone so beautiful happened to grace my presence."

Juvia found herself blushing at Lofn's words. It was a bit uncomfortable for Juvia to be complimented by a member of the same sex – especially one she was supposed to fighting against – but she managed to compose herself and keep her words of thanks to herself. "Are we going to battle or not?" Juvia asked with a hint of urgency. She wanted to get this over with and rejoin her friends before Lofn said anything else embarrassing.

"I prefer to fight with words rather than fists. Violence can be such a hateful and ugly thing." Lofn looked over Juvia, and her grin grew wider. "My, this is interesting." She said coyly.

"What do you mean? What is-?" Suddenly the prison Juvia was trapped in shattered and Lofn stood in front of her. Juvia was caught by some kind of invisible force, rendering her immobile.

She slowly fell to her knees, Lofn raising the rain woman's chin with her index finger until she was looking into the Fenrir wizard's lustful eyes. Slowly, Lofn's playful smirk turned into a devilish grin. "Oh, Juvia." She cooed lovingly. To the frozen Fairy Tail wizard's surprise, Lofn's eyes turned from blue to pink. Slowly, Juvia's did the same. "I sense great love within your heart." Lofn leaned down to Juvia's ear. "Tell me..." she whispered. "Who is it that has your heart so entranced?"

Feeling something within pulling her along, Juvia answered Lofn's question. "Gray...Fullbuster..."

Lofn smirked. "I wonder, my dear Juvia...is your love true?"

* * *

"Lyon! You alright?" Gray called as he and his fellow ice wizard slid back along the dusted ground.

"I'm fine." Lyon answered. "She's proving to be quite the nuisance."

The two looked forward at their opponent. They were transported to Hela's krigsrummet. The shock of the initial arrival was almost immediate. All along the room were bones and tattered clothes. It was clear that this was the work of the girl's magic. Having rotted her poor victims down to their bones.

"Just be careful." Gray warned, looking at the bones next to his foot. "We don't wanna end up like these guys."

"I don't need you to tell me that." Lyon retorted.

"Please surrender." Hela pleaded. She had been singing this song since Gray and Lyon arrived in her krigsrummet, but they continuously ignored her. "I do not wish to harm you."

"Is that the line you used to fool these guys?" Gray said about the bones. "Sorry, but that's not gonna work."

"I did not do this." Hela denied. "I do not like to harm living things. I simply follow instructions given to me by Master Lopti."

"I'm sure you do." Lyon said. "Are you ready, Gray?"

"Yeah." the Fairy Tail wizard nodded. "Let's go."

Both ice wizards pressed their hands together.

_**ICE MAKE EAGLE**_

_**ICE MAKE LANCE**_

Streams of iced eagles and lances shot towards Hela. Her eyes glowed red, causing the black winds to rise again. In mere seconds she had destroyed them. Gray and Lyon used to the momentary pause to circle her.

_**ICE MAKE SPHERE**_

Lyon clasped his hands, creating an iced dome that captured Hela. Before she could react. Gray made a move of his own.

_**ICE MAKE: ICE HAMMER**_

He swung the hammer into the sphere, sending it and Hela into the wall with powerful force. The sphere shattered and Hela fell to the floor. She tried to stand up but was soon advanced on by a tiger made of Lyon's ice. She held her hand up and destroyed it. Finally given a moment to regroup she stood up, her cloak now in shreds. It fell to the ground, and Gray and Lyon's eyes widened in horror at the sight of Hela's full form. Her arms and legs were covered with ghastly cuts and marks. They could even see some cuts on the skin visible under her form fitting black and yellow battlesuit. There was even one on her neck. She resembled a living patchwork doll. It was as if someone had repeatedly cut open and sewn closed her body numerous times over a number of years.

"What sickening injuries." Lyon commented.

"What in the world happened to her?" Gray asked in shock to no one. "Did Fenrir's Fang do this?"

Hela looked up at the pair with a hollow stare, her eyes glowing red. The ice duo immediately got on their guard, it was clear that Hela was no longer pleading for their surrender.

* * *

Yggdrasil followed behind Odin through the halls of Asgardia. She had no idea where he was taking her, but somewhere she felt that it was where she was supposed to be, but also a faint sense of dread. Despite knowing that the moment she had been groomed for was approaching, Yggdrasil couldn't help but think back to the Fiore wizards who had come.

Her memories of them told that they were the ones who kidnapped her from Pergrande. Taking her from her friends and family. She knew this was the truth, but she couldn't help but feel something different in the pit of her stomach. There, as far as Fairy Tail was concerned, Yggdrasil felt a soothing warmth when she thought of them. She had seen each of them in her dreams, but instead of the anger and evil she had been told of, she saw nothing but smiling faces and laughter. Both of which she engaged in with them at one point or another. The people she saw in her dreams didn't feel like enemies or monsters, they felt more like…

The pain in her head returned, and she fell to her knees as she grimaced in pain. Odin quickly rushed to her side.

"Yggdrasil! Are you well?" He knelt down, cradling his arm around her back. "We only have a few more steps to go before we arrive. Will you be able to endure until then, my child?"

"I…" Yggdrasil looked up to Odin and nearly recoiled away from him in fright. Instead of the warm visage she had seen for the past few days, she saw an angry and bitter man. One consumed by hatred and power with a rage filled scowl on his face. The mere proximity they were in made her fear for her very life, making her sick. She blinked a few times, the horrible vision fading and the warm man she had known returning.

"Yggdrasil?"

"I…I am fine. Please forgive me, Master Odin."

"It is quite alright, child. I realize that seeing the ones who slighted you demanding you to return must have been a very harrowing ordeal" He stood up, holding out his hand. "Here, allow me to be your steed from this point on."

"That is not necessary, Master." Yggdrasil softly denied.

"I insist."

Because of her vision, she was reluctant to accept Odin's hand, but she nonetheless took it. Odin picked her up, placing her on his back. As they continued down the hall, Yggdrasil couldn't help but feel the fear for her life growing ever larger. She couldn't immediately pinpoint it, but she began to feel a hint of doubt in Odin's words and gestures.

_"How dare you defy me, you insolent child?!"_ she heard a voice shout in her head. It seemed more like a memory than a simple bout of madness. The voice in question belonged to Odin. In her brief moment of clarity, Yggdrasil heard a small voice plead from within. _Run away._

* * *

Meldy and Pantherlily finally reached the doors of Asgardia, finding them wide open. Pantherlily let Meldy stand on her own feet again before reverting back to his regular form to conserve energy.

"I don't feel anything coming from here." Meldy said.

Pantherlily nodded. "Yes this is very ominous indeed."

The two entered the building, walking into the massive foyer. Once again they found themselves the alone.

"No one is here." Pantherlily stated.

"Ok, this is starting to freak me out." Meldy admitted. "What do you think happened to the others?"

"I have no idea, but hopefully they are alright."

"Your friends are safe." A feminine voice answered. "Well, as safe as one engaged in battle can be."

Meldy and Pantherlily both got on their guard, standing back to back as the exceed returned to his battle form. "Show yourself!" he roared.

From atop the stairs a figure appeared into view. They wore a long black coat, concealing all distinguishing features save for long black hair and a devilish smile. "There is no need for violence." The figure said. "I have no wish to fight you. You are friends of the Fiore wizards are you not?"

"Who are you?" Meldy demanded. "What did you do with our friends?"

"I am known as the Oracle." The cloaked woman introduced. "And as I said before your friends are safe…for now."

"What does that mean?" Pantherlily interrogated, his grip tightening on his Musica sword.

"They are currently battling with various members of Fenrir's Fang, which are proving to be rather grueling for both sides. I wonder who will win…?" she mused.

"Don't you care about your guildmates?" Meldy asked.

"I assist Fenrir's Fang but I am not one of them." The Oracle corrected. "I merely served as a guide. Pointing them in the direction that led them here."

"Then why are you here? Do you want to fight us?"

"Oh, no. I do not wish to engage in violence, but I will share something with you."

"What?" Meldy cautiously asked.

"Everything. The history behind the great war, as well as Master Odin's plans."

Meldy and Pantherlily's eyes widened in shock.

"But why?" Pantherlily asked in shock. "What could you possibly have to gain from revealing his plans?"

"Nothing you would find important. I just think the outcome with such information out in the open would be one of interest to me."

"I don't believe you." Meldy said. "There has to be some sort of catch."

"No catch." The Oracle shook her head. "A friendly ear as all I require." She held out her hand, summoning a black and gold book. "Now, if you would loosen the grip on your weapons, I will tell you a story."

* * *

**New chapter is up! Sorry if the battles were a bit lacking time around. They were mostly set up to get expanded on in later chapters. As far as the brainwashed trio goes...I honestly drew blanks when thinking of those fights. So I sort of offscreened them, terrible I know, but I will most likely go back and edit this chapter later anyway. Sorry if anyone was disappointed by them.**

**Now for the big questions:**

**What is the Oracle's true goal?**

**Who is the Oracle?**

**Will Erza be able to defeat Balder?**

**What does Lofn have in store for Juvia?**

**Will Natsu reach Odin in time?**

**Who does Lopti really work for?**

**Will Shizuka regain her memories of Fairy Tail?**

**What is Hela's secret?**

**Who were the other members the Fiore alliance encountered?**

**Who is Odin trying to resurrect?**

**Will the Fiore Alliance be able to stop him?**

**All these questions and more will be answered...in the coming chapters so hopefully you will keep reading. :)**

**Next chapter we finally get some background on Fenrir's Fang, as well as a glance at the Great War, along with more fights.**


	37. Roar of Thunder

**Sorry for taking so long to update, guys. Life+Writer's block got in the way. So as I gift I have three chapters ready for you! Released back to back! Ok it's more like I made this chapter so long that I had to split it up between at least three chapters.**

* * *

Lucy tightly clung to the stone wall as she gingerly made her way through the underground hall. While her injuries were fully healed, she was still feeling the effects of Virgo's "therapy" in her knees. "What is the matter with her?" the blonde grumbled. Hearing footsteps in the distance, Lucy began to panic. "Oh no. Are there more coming?" Despite her weakened state she quickly pulled out a gate key.

**_OPEN GATE OF THE LION: LOKE_**

The well-dressed member of Fairy Tail emerged from his gate, rubbing the cuff links of his tailored suit. "You rang, beautiful?"

"Yeah. Someone is coming down that hall." Lucy pointed, the footsteps growing louder. "We might be in for a fight."

"I gotcha." Loke looked back at Lucy, slightly perplexed at her shaking knees. Remembering the reason behind them, he smirked. "Virgo got carried away again, huh?"

Lucy looked away with a pout, her cheeks painted a faded shade of red. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Loke started to laugh, but quickly changed his demeanor when the footsteps grew even louder. His fists began to glow with his Regulus magic. "They're getting closer."

Lucy pulled out her whip. "I'm ready."

The pair prepared themselves as their unknown enemy approached. When the owners of the ominous steps came into view, Lucy loosened the grip of her whip and called out to the first person she saw. "Ultear?"

The time wizard looked ahead at the blonde and stopped in her tracks along with the rest of her group. "Lucy?"

Loke lowered his hands and followed Lucy as she approached Ultear's group. "You guys made it out ok." Lucy smiled gratefully. "What a relief."

"I'm glad you are unharmed as well." Ultear returned.

"Were you fighting Fenrir's Fang, too?" Jellal asked.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. I had to fight that guy that separated us all."

"I'm surprised you managed to beat him." Ultear remarked with a pleased smirk.

"Thanks." Lucy sweat dropped. "Anyway, what happened to you guys?"

"We were forced to fight numerous foes to near exhaustion." Ichiya explained dramatically. "We suffered many a setback, but we were finally able to prevail. Man!"

"Sounds like quite the experience." Lucy commented.

"It really wasn't as bad as it sounds." Jellal reassured.

"We should keep moving forward, guys." Chelia urged. "We have to hurry and get back to Juvia."

"What happened to Juvia?" Lucy asked.

"She got caught in a trap." Chelia reported. "She told us to go on ahead and come back later, but then she suddenly disappeared."

"Why would you leave her alone?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Stay calm, Lucy." Ultear interjected. "We had no other choice. We have to hurry and stop whatever it is Odin is planning."

"But Juvia…!"

_Can anyone hear me!_ A voice called telepathically, interrupting Lucy's protest and catching the group's collected attention.

The assembled wizards looked around for the source of the voice.

"Hibiki?!" Lucy shouted in realization.

_Lucy? I'm glad you're alright. It looks like you found some of the others as well, that's good. It's a relief to know that you are well, master._

"Thank you, Hibiki." Ichiya returned.

"Have you been able to contact any of the others?" Ultear asked.

_I've only been able to reach Natsu so far, but he did tell me that he met up with Gajeel, Elfman, and Evergreen a bit earlier. _

"Are they ok?" Lucy asked.

_Yes, they're all fine. Natsu is currently looking for a way out of the tunnels and Gajeel's group has recovered your missing comrades._

Lucy put a hand over her heart and sighed gratefully. "That's really good news."

"Any word from Erza?" Jellal inquired.

_Unfortunately no, but I was told Kagura is currently searching for her. I can try and reach her…_

"Hibiki!" Lucy loudly interrupted. "Can you try looking for Juvia? She was captured."

_I can try._ There was a brief pause before Hibiki spoke again_. I can see her. The signal is faint, but I think I can at least guide you in her general direction._

"Ok, then I'm going! Let's go, Loke." She called to the lion spirit.

"Right behind ya."

_Hold on._ Hibiki said, stopping Lucy in her tracks.

"What's the matter? We don't have time to waste."

_Meldy is there as well._

"Meldy is here?" Jellal repeated with widened eyes.

"I told her to stay behind." Ultear said, rubbing the bridge of her nose in irritation. "That girl will be the end of me."

_Pantherlily followed after her. I assume they've arrived there by now, but I can't seem to find them. I'm worried that they might have fallen in the same trap you all did._ Hibiki revealed.

"That's another thing we have to worry about." Ultear sighed in agitation.

_That's not the only thing._ Hibiki added ominously.

"What else is there?" Lucy groaned.

_Natsu found out Fenrir's plans, and they aren't good._

"Well don't leave us in suspense." Ultear prodded.

Hibiki began to explain to the group all that Natsu had revealed to him. Just as he expected, the others had a similar reaction he did to the news.

"Is bringing back the dead really possible?" Jellal asked.

"That sounds horrible." Chelia gasped.

"We have to make haste if we are to stop him." Ichiya declared.

"Oh no, Shizuka...and all those people in the capital." Lucy said in horror.

"Ok, here's how we will handle this." Ultear announced, taking control of the situation. "Jellal, you find Meldy and Pantherlily. Chelia and Ichiya, try and rendezvous with Natsu's group. With any luck they may have run into one another already. Lucy can follow Hibiki's instructions and recover Juvia."

"What are you going to do, Ultear?" Jellal asked.

"I'll do the same as Kagura and keep searching for our missing comrades. Hopefully they are faring better than we are. Does everyone agree with the plan?"

"Yes." Chelia nodded.

"A sound plan to me. Man." Ichiya agreed.

"I got it." Lucy said.

"I have no problems." Jellal stated.

"Good, then this is where we temporarily part ways. Be safe, everyone." Ultear said.

"You too, Ultear." Jellal replied, a slight hint of worry in his voice.

She smiled and gave him a nod. "Don't worry, I don't plan on dying here." With that, she and the others took off to fulfill their given assignments, leaving Lucy and Loke alone.

_Ready, Lucy?_ Hibiki asked.

"Ready! Lead the way, Hibiki."

_Ok, go in the direction Ultear's group came from._

"Got it! Let's hurry, Loke!" Lucy began to run, her legs feeling much better than before.

"Lead on, beautiful." Loke complimented, following two steps behind her.

Lucy and Loke traversed deeper into the labyrinth in their search for Juvia. The celestial wizard felt like she had been running forever, each hallway lengthier and more desolate than the last, but she couldn't stop. Not while her friend was in trouble. She turned a corner that Hibiki mentally pointed her to and to the Fairy Tail wizard's pleasant surprise she ran into another one of her comrades. "Kagura!"

"The celestial wizard." Kagura replied.

The two young women stopped in front of one another momentarily to catch their breaths. "I heard you were looking for Erza. Have you found her yet?" Lucy asked.

"If I did she would be with me." Kagura replied deadpan.

"Oh yeah." Lucy laughed shakily.

"What about you? Have you seen her?"

"No." Lucy shook her head regretfully. "But I did briefly meet with Ultear and her group. They're searching for the others as well."

"Is that what you are doing?" Kagura asked. "This hall takes you deeper into the maze."

"I am." Lucy nodded. "I'm looking for Juvia. She was caught in a trap by Fenrir's Fang."

"I see. Do you need my help?" Kagura offered.

Lucy smiled. "Thanks but no, Loke and I can handle it." She pointed to the suit wearing spirit behind her.

"At your service." He bowed politely.

"Very well." Kagura conceded. "I will leave things in your hands."

"Thanks."

_Lucy we have to hurry. Juvia's signal is fading._ Hibiki warned.

"Ok, we're going! Hurry up, Loke!" Lucy called as she ran down the hall. To her groaning annoyance, the playboy was currently trying his luck with Kagura.

Much too close for the raven haired wizard's liking, the lion-man gave Kagura the same steely gaze that had melted the hearts of many women before her. Save for Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Levy…

"So, what say you and I go out for a nice dinner sometime? I bet you have yet to sample the real treasure of Magnolia."

Kagura's disgust at Loke's advances were all too clear on her face, but the Fairy Tail spirit persevered. Unable to bear his invasive grin any longer Kagura moved her hand to Archenemy, but she found a saving grace in the form of Loke's master. Lucy pulled the lecherous spirit away by his ear, resuming their original route down the hall.

"Let's go, lover boy." She ordered. "Trust me that is one tree you do not want to go barking up."

"Ow! Ow! Let go, Lucy! You'll tear my ear off!" Loke wailed.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot." Lucy turned around, still holding tightly to the whining Loke's ear. "We found out what these guys are planning.

Kagura's eyes narrowed. "Tell me."

Lucy proceeded to tell Kagura the information she received from Hibiki, as well as any other information she had been given. Kagura paused for a moment, taking in all of what she just learned. "I see. There are lots more lives at stake than we thought."

"Yeah. So we have to hurry and find everyone so we can form a plan to take these guys down."

"Understood." Kagura nodded. "Thank you for the information. I will speed up my search for Erza."

"Thanks." Lucy smiled. She then resumed on her path. "Good luck, Kagura!" she called to the swordswoman as Loke's screams of pain faded into the distance.

"You as well!" Kagura returned before taking off once again. _A land that can resurrect the dead? It sounds too good to be true._ She then briefly had a vision of Simon. _Maybe it would be able to…No!_ She violently shook the faltering thoughts of weakness from her head. _Such magic is a fantasy, and even if it were true that is no excuse to sacrifice all of those lives. I have to stay focused. _She entered the next level of the labyrinth, checking each room one by one. _Where are you, Erza?_

As Kagura exited the hallway, Lopti slowly emerged from the shadows. "I know Mistress told me to wait, but I'm bored!" he whined. He looked to his left, seeing a strange marking on the wall. "Perhaps this will speed things up a bit." He placed his hand on the mark. It began to glow in a pale yellow light before disappearing. He then smirked evilly. "The quicker things move, the better." He then faded back into the darkness.

* * *

"Ok, make this last turn and you should be close to Juvia's last known location." Hibiki informed. "She should be in one of those rooms. Unfortunately I can't tell which."

_Got it. Thanks for the help, Hibiki._ Lucy noted over the archive speaker.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more." Hibiki apologized. "I will try getting in contact with the others. Hopefully you can find Juvia."

_Thanks. Good luck._ Lucy said before fading out.

Hibiki closed the window that allowed him to talk to Lucy and furiously resumed typing away on his Archive. He had been working nonstop to contact his comrades stuck underground and to the playboy's frustration he was making very little progress. Despite the initial interference that blocked everything being gone, Hibiki could only barely manage to make contact due to the interference of everyone being underground.

The exceeds watched worriedly as the Blue Pegasus wizard typed himself to near exhaustion. It was obvious to them that the strain on his body from using both magics for so long was unbearable, but they didn't really know how to help him. Unable to stand by any longer the cats stepped forward.

"Hibiki…"

"Not now, Happy. I'm busy trying to contact the others." Hibiki snapped. He didn't mean to sound harsh, but he couldn't afford to lose his focus.

"Well you don't look like you're having much luck." Lecter reminded. Hibiki chose to ignore the red exceed's comment.

"Stop being so stubborn and let us to help you." Carla offered in her usual stern tone. "Five heads are much better than one."

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch added.

Hibiki stopped typing for the first time in hours and looked back at the exceeds. He could tell they were worried for their friends just like he was, and it was unfair to make them worry anymore. With a small, yet grateful, grin on his face, he gave his answer. "Ok, let's-." Suddenly bright flashes appeared on the Archive screen.

"Look!" Frosch pointed.

Everyone looked to the screen and to their shock all of their friend's signals were visible.

"We can see everyone!" Happy exclaimed.

"Finally!" Lecter added.

"How did this happen?" Hibiki asked in complete surprise.

"Who cares about that now?" Carla interjected. "Can you reach them?"

"I can try." He typed a few buttons on his holographic console, activating his telepathy magic. The screen showed a cartoon head of Hibiki along with the other Fiore wizards. Arrows shot from the cartoon Hibiki's head, connecting with the heads of the others. "Everyone! Can you hear me?"

"Mr. Hibiki?" Wendy answered first.

"Wendy! Thank goodness." Carla sighed in relief.

"Looks like we're finally all connected again." Rogue said.

"It's about time." Sting added.

"Sting you're ok!" Lecter exclaimed happily.

"Rogue too!" Frosch added.

Everyone else started to answer the Tri-Men's call, but Juvia, Pantherlily, and Meldy were still absent. While it worried Hibiki, he pushed forward. "What's everyone's status?" Unfortunately due to the design of the labyrinth, no one knew where they were in relation to each other and just gave general updates.

"We thought we found a way out but it was just stairs to another level." Natsu grumbled. He was still with Gajeel and his group.

"Rogue and I just took down two guys. I already forgot their names." Sting said. The two dragon slayers were standing over the defeated brothers Vili and Ve.

"I currently have my hands full with Balder." Erza answered.

"Same with Thor." Laxus added.

"I am engaged in battle with one known as Heimdall." Jura reported.

"I'm still looking for everyone." Wendy spoke up.

"Still searching for Meldy and Pantherlily." Jellal reported.

"Those two came here?" Elfman asked.

"Lyon and I are barely scraping by against Hela." Gray said.

"Hold on." Ultear said to the ice wizard. "I'll try and find you both."

"Then I'll go look for Erza." Natsu volunteered.

"No, Natsu." Erza refused. "Continue finding a way out of the labyrinth."

"But…"

"I can handle this fight. You need to find Master Odin and rescue Shizuka. I'll join you later."

After a brief silence, Natsu begrudgingly accepted her request. "Fine. You better."

"I promise."

"Don't worry, Salamander." Kagura said. "I will find Erza soon."

"Alright. I'm trusting you, Kagura."

"Understood."

"Ok, everyone…" Hibiki said, regaining control. "I'm going to explain to you all Fenrir's Fang's plans. Some of you already know of them, but it never hurts to have a refresher."

"Then get on with it." Laxus irritably commented. "I can't talk to you guys and focus on him."

"Ok, I'll try my best to speed this along."

For the third time that day Hibiki relayed the information he had obtained from Natsu. The news didn't get any easier the more it was told, but that was of no real importance. "Does everyone understand what we have to do?"

Everyone answered with a resounding "yes".

"Good. I'll keep us all in touch as best I can. Be sure to check in immediately if something happens."

When everyone agreed to the terms, Hibiki nullified the telepathy and hunched over in exhaustion.

"Are you alright?" Happy asked as he and the other exceeds ran to Hibiki's side.

"Yes. I'm ok." Hibiki breathed. "I just needed to rest a bit. Using Archive and Telepathy magic for so long can be pretty draining." He flashed them a small smile.

"Well there's no need to kill yourself." Carla fretted. "At least we know their all ok. You rest for a bit and get back at it later. They will report if something happens."

"I hope you're right." Hibiki said.

Carla looked out of the window, thinking of Wendy. "Me too."

* * *

Within the krigsrummet known as the "Hall of Warriors", Laxus Dreyar was forced to slide back on his heels. He slowly lowered his crossed arms, revealing a frowning Thor.

"Is that all thou has?" Thor asked with a layer of disappointment. "I'd heard tales of the great Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail. It seems that they were mere stoires told by frightened children."

"You know..." Laxus clenched his fists. "The way you talk really pisses me off!" he pushed off his foot towards Thor, drawing back his fist with lightning cackling around it.

_**LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST**_

He thrust his arm forward and a huge fist made of lightning emerged from a magic circle. Thor simply scoffed as he cut through the spell with his axe. "If that is truly all the power thou wields then this will end much quicker than I previously thought." He looked up, his surprise showing upon noticing Laxus was gone. "Reveal yourself!" the Fenrir wizard thundered. "Is Fiore made of nothing but shifty cowards?!"

"You talk too much." Laxus appeared behind Thor, clasping his lightning filled hands overhead and bringing them down on the back of his opponent's neck with a sickening thud.

_**LIGHTNING DRAGON'S JAW**_

The impact of Laxus' attack forced Thor to the ground, shaking the krisgrummet and creating a huge crater. When the dust settled, Thor was face down in the crater.

"Guess talk is all you were." Laxus snorted. He turned and walked away from his defeated opponent. He abruptly stopped when he heard the rocks shift.

Thor slowly clenched Jarnbjorn's hilt and stood up. He pressed his fingers against his forehead, seeing the blood on his fingertips. He turned to face a less than amused Laxus. His face was nearly covered with the blood that ran down from the cut on his forehead, but he smiled sadistically. As if the sight of his own blood strengthened him.

Laxus turned around, arms folded as he craned his neck to look down at Thor. "Should have known that wouldn't keep a tough bastard like you down. You some kind of masochist or something?"

Thor began to laugh to himself. "This is the battle I have been craving for so long. The thrill. The uncertainty of not knowing if I or my opponent will fall. I've not felt this since I last fought Balder." An ominous aura appeared around Thor, forcing Laxus into his guard.

"Ok. That's different." he noted.

Thor stared at Laxus, his sadistic smile growing wider. "Entertain me more, Laxus Dreyar!" he roared, a bolt of lightning striking behind him.

"If that's what you want." Laxus answered, his own bolt of lightning striking down.

* * *

In the farthest reaches of the underground labyrinth is where Wendy Marvell found herself. To her pleasant surprise the room she was transported to was empty, allowing her instant access out. "Where is everyone?" The young dragon slayer searched many rooms in the hopes of finding her friends, but she only came up empty. Nonetheless she pressed on, hoping that one door would open to a familiar face.

Coming near the end of the third hall she ventured, Wendy halted in front of a bright red door. It immediately caught her eye, as it contrasted sharply with the dull gray walls and doors of the dimly lit hall. "Maybe someone is behind here." She slowly moved her hand to the handle, but quickly recalled it. "It might be an enemy. I shouldn't be fighting now. I have to find the others and help rescue Shizuka. But what if Shizuka is behind this door? If she is I have to rescue her and prevent that spell from happening." Her head starting to hurt from her second, third, and fourth guessing. Wendy steeled herself and opened the door. However she was completely unprepared for what she saw. She pictured a dreary room similar to the others she examined; this room was anything but. It was lavishly decorated with elegant furnishings made of beautiful wood that wonderfully complimented the pure white walls. The ceiling itself was very high with a vaunted ceiling, making the room appear much bigger on the inside than the outside. Wendy looked to either side of her, taking notice of the large trees in specialized parts of grass spread equidistant from each other. She found herself so amazed at the sight that she neglected to check if the room was occupied.

"Welcome to my krigsrummet. 'The Atrium'."

Wendy looked forward, seeing a woman standing before her.

The mystery woman was bowing before raising upward. She had long auburn hair that was tied in a dutch braid which flowed down her right shoulder. Her hands were clasped in front of her, which struck Wendy as odd since she did this pose while wearing very cumbersome looking forest-green armor.

"Are you a member of Fenrir's Fang?" Wendy asked, slowly setting her guard.

"I am." The young woman nodded before bowing again. "I am Freyja."

"Freyja?" Wendy's eyes slowly began to widen. "Shizuka's mentioned you before."

"That does not surprise me. Yggdrasil and I were once very close." Freyja revealed.

"If you two were close then you should know what's going to happen to her."

"I do."

"Aren't you going to save her?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because she's your friend." Wendy argued. "Don't you care at all about her and the people of the capital being sacrificed?"

"Forgive my bluntness, but what happens to Yggdrasil is none of your concern." Freyja held up her hand, extending her glowing index and middle finger. "Right now you should be concerned on surviving this battle, little one."

* * *

A bright flash encompassed the Oracle, Pantherlily, and Meldy. When Meldy and Pantherlily opened their eyes, they found themselves floating in air without the aid of wings or machines.

"What's going on?" Meldy asked, more than a little frightened at their current situation. She was flailing in the air, trying in vain to gain some sort of foot hold on something solid.

"We are currently in the past." The Oracle explained. "My book has the ability to physically show us events chronicled within it. Of course we are not truly in the past. Our physical bodies are still within Asgardia. As such we cannot change anything, but we can observe."

"Where are we exactly?" Pantherlily asked. He was much more composed than his magenta haired companion.

"The year X786. Two years after you and your friends were frozen on Tenrou Island."

Pantherlily's eyes narrowed at the Oracle. "How do you know about that?"

The Oracle gave a knowing smirk from under her hood. "That is my secret to keep."

Before he could question her further, Meldy spotted something. "Something is going on down there." She interrupted.

The group looked down below. They were floating above what looked to be a massive castle. On the balcony they could see a man adorned in black and gold regal robes, his long white hair flowing over his cape.

"Ah, yes." The Oracle said. "It's starting."

"What's starting?" Pantherlily inquired.

The Oracle opened her book. "Allow me to narrate."

* * *

**_X786_**

_While the strongest members of the strongest guild slept, the world around them continued to turn. During the second year of their slumber, a decree rained down from King Frederic of Pergrande. _

_"Wizards! Wonders full of both vigor and power! They are a disease upon our country that has been allowed to fester for far too long! Their petty squabbles and constant warring have not only fractured the state of our once great kingdom, but have also ravaged the lives of you, my loyal people!"_

_You see, Pergrande is not like most countries in Ishgal. A much more rigid and vicious country in both word and action, Pergrande experienced much more aggression when it came to its wizard's dealing with one another. Wars between wizards of both light and dark were common, usually ending in a loss of life or serious injury for both sides, but what the king spoke of now was no mere dispute between slighted wizards. No. He spoke of the escalation in battles that had come in recent years. One instance he referenced in his platform was the tragedy in the eastern port town of Harmony. _

_"How long must we cower in fear before another town suffers the same fate as Harmony?!" The King cried out. "Hundreds slaughtered! And for what?! No reason other than for these parasites, taking advantage of our country's hospitality, to do as they please!" A raid from a dark guild all but destroyed the town, dramatically decreasing the population along with the public's faith in wizards. _

_The king's words, while pleasing to the ears of those who never trusted wizards, were all a ruse. In truth, it was he who had stoked the flames of mistrust between the various wizard guilds and the people. To him wizards were an element he could not control through rules and laws alone. They were for the most part defiant, independent, and strong willed. He hated such qualities in his subjects. He believed that all should bow before those in absolute authority. That they should never question those placed above their station. The king, like many in his position, was also a greedy sort. His grand dream to rule Pergrande with an iron fist and slowly expand his reign to the other countries of Earthland with Pergrande's wizards at his beck and call was of no surprise to his confidants, the little that he had. If he could not willingly let wizards to follow him, then he would create a situation in which serving him was the only way to ensure living. He would create acts of chaos so grand using hired dark guilds and mercenaries in order to turn the people's perception of wizards negative. Thus forcing them to submit to his will alone if they wished to continue working within the country's borders. _

_Wholly ignorant of Frederic's true goals, the people cheered at his edict. Giving their full support of his actions. This worked well for a time, wizards were slowly but surely being denied the jobs they needed to sustain their lives. Some were even hunted down, and forced to follow the king under the threat of death. However, despite his tactics working the King began to grow restless. The process was moving too slowly, and there were other matters he wished to address. Soon another proclamation was made._

_"There are those among you who find my methods against the wizards…barbaric and inhumane. They pity with these cretins that infest our country! While some of them have proven themselves worthy of our praise, there are still scores of wizards who refuse to accept the consequences of their reckless actions!" As the king made his grand speech, a man was brought before the crowd. He was of the elderly sort, his graying hair blowing in the fierce winds as he was forced to kneel next to the mad king._

_"This man is such a sympathizer! Offering criminal wizards a place of shelter and defying the laws meant to keep you all safe!"_

_"You're no king! You're a tyrant!" The man shouted in defiance. "They were children! My children! They had yet to fully experience life before you dragged them away in the darkness!" The man's accusations were quickly stifled by the rounded end of a guardsman's spear._

_"Silence!" He commanded. "None shall speak while the King passes law!"_

_"Do you see, my subjects?!" The king continued, spurred on by the man's harsh accusations. "This is what fraternizing with the wizards does! They use their magic to fool you! To make you believe that their existence is justified, when in fact it is not!"_

_"Don't listen to him!" The captive man shouted desperately to the gathered masses. "He spews nothing but lies! Venom seeps from every orifice of his being! He arrested my children for simply-" Again he was struck by the guard._

_"I said silence!"_

_The king made one last decree that day. "Look well my subjects! For this is the fate that awaits those who seek to defend such monsters! Know that I do this not of malice, but out of love for you all!"_

_Understanding the king's words, the guard raised his spear, and pierced the man's heart. As his body released all traces of life, the king feigned sadness. Another ploy to gain support from those watching._

_For over a year displays of this nature continued. People who sympathized with wizards, whether they be old or young were executed as an example to the others. Soon this extended to local towns, where abuse of power was rampant by the royal army and the mere mention of wizards was enough for one to be given a swift death. The people, once behind their king, now lived in fear that they would be next to feel his wrath._

* * *

"That's horrible." Meldy said.

"He reminds me of King Faust." Pantherlily commented.

"The king ruled through fear and there was no one who was fool enough to oppose him." The Oracle explained. "Or so one thought. Shall we move on to the next chapter?"

She turned the page of her book, and in another bright flash the three were gone. When next they appeared, they were inside a building.

"Where are we now?" Meldy asked. After looking around a bit more, the fugitive started to remember. "Wait. I know this place."

"Yes, this is the guild hall of Fenrir's Fang. Though it is much more elegant then than it is now." The Oracle described.

"Why are we here?" Pantherlily inquired.

"I said I would tell you of the war." The hooded woman reminded the exceed. "It just so happens that Fenrir's Fang played a major part in that conflict. Look below. The story continues."

The group looked down at the assembled wizards. Sure enough it was indeed Fenrir's Fang below them, except with a couple noticeable changes. Balder and Shizuka were not among their number, but in their place was a woman that neither Meldy nor Pantherlily had seen before. She stood tall next to a man on a throne. The Oracle resumed her narration of the past events.

* * *

**_X787_**

_As King Frederic continued to instill fear within his people with his inhumane laws and public executions, the citizens began to grow restless. They looked out to the night sky, hoping for an end to this nightmare. They prayed for a revolution, but each passing day was the same, and as a result those distant hopes for change became more and more faint._

_But on the outskirts of Jergrande, the kingdom's capital city, the wills of the people were slowly beginning to take shape._

_"Master Odin! How long must we act as scared babes in the face of this fascist tyrant?!" The flame-headed Thor demanded of his master. He was still young, but full of both vigor and anger that was far beyond his years. He had enough of being subject to the king's decrees, and he was starting to voice his disdain for his master's inaction at any chance provided to him. "The people crave change, and I seek battle!"_

_"Master, please." A young woman pleaded. She was known as Freyja, and she was as beautiful as the flowers that graced all the gardens of Asgardia. She abhorred violence, but even the pacifistic young maiden found herself agreeing that something must be done about their current state of affairs. "Something has to be done before the entire country is altered by his twisted regime."_

_"Master, we seek guidance." A man by the name of Heimdall beseeched. Despite his massive frame, he could not hide the worry in his voice. His eyes saw even more trouble brewing on the horizon, and these visions haunted his dreams._

_Odin sat upon his throne, his eyes cast down on the members of his guild. He saw the urgency, the anger, but most of all, the fear in both their eyes and hearts. It was not a shock to him that they felt these emotions. He felt them as well, but he still found himself indecisive on how to proceed. He knew that something must be done to oppose King Frederic, but at the same time he questioned if the risks were truly worth the reward. Even with the power Fenrir's Fang held, it would only amount to striking stone with straw in the face of the king's forces. His mind hazy, he was roused out of his rueful thoughts by a warm hand upon his shoulder. Looking up, he found himself being reassured by the smile of his wife, Frigg. Her golden eyes half-lidded she looked at her husband lovingly, the rays of the sun outlining her form as if she was an angel. Though to him she was in every sense of the word. _

_"The people need a leader, my love. We all do. In the end the decision is yours to make, but would you really be able to find solace within yourself if you chose to do nothing?"_

_"Frigg…"_

_"I do not think you would. If you did, you would not be the man that I married." Her smile warmed the hearts of the entire guild._

_"Mistress Frigg speaks truth as always, Master!" Thor shouted. "It is time for us to take action against the King for his crimes. We must make a stand for both wizard and civilian in kind."_

_Odin smiled warmly, placing his hand atop his wife's. He then looked out to the members of his guild, his resolute stare filling them with the hope they so desperately craved. "Heimdall." He called, his voice echoing throughout the halls of Asgardia. "Put forth a summons for the remaining guild masters. It is past time we chatted about the state of the country."_

_A gracious grin unrolled on the sentinel's lips. "At once, Master." He bowed._

_"At last!" Thor cheered, raising his fist into the air. _

_"I hope all goes well." Freyja prayed, her hands clasped._

_In a matter of days, all of the remaining guild masters in Pergrande who wished to oppose King Frederic had assembled within the halls of Asgardia. Including Fenrir's Fang, only five guilds in total attended the summit. There was Gregor, master of the Gorgon's Eye guild. Among the gathered masters, he was the only one who belonged to a dark guild. Another attendee was Etherine, the master of the Serpent Wave guild, and sole female guild master in all of Pergrande. Her guild specialized in information gathering. Another was Harold, the balding master of the merchant guild, Fortunate Coin. Finally there was Elgin, the Master of the Stone Talon guild, whose heroic exports rivaled those of even Fairy Tail. Each of them had their own concerns and grievances about the king's methods, but this did not mean that they were immediately willing to work together. It was a less than encouraging show of solidarity._

_"This is it? Can't say I'm surprised." Gregor jeered. He laid back in his armchair, his feet placed comfortably on the meeting table. Clearly he only attended the meeting for the entertainment._

_"Perhaps it is too late to oppose the king. His reach has already extended so far." Etherine voiced, moving strands of her snow white behind her ear. "Nearly all of the kingdom refuses to associate with wizards for fear of their own lives being taken."_

_"Why not ask the magic council for help? Surely they can't allow this to go on further." Harold tentatively suggested._

_"Impossible. The king has already secured the support of this branch of the council. They are so corrupt I'm surprised that their teeth haven't rotted." Elgin scoffed, quickly shooting down Harold's request._

_"Well, if not the council then why not ask a foreign guild from one of the neighboring countries within Ishgal? I've heard tales that Fiore has very strong wizards. Perhaps they will lend aid to us."_

_"No." Odin declared, effectively capturing his peer's attention. "This is a problem within our homeland, and we will be the one to put a stop to it. We need not seek aid from those unfamiliar with our country."_

_"I admire your zeal, Odin, but perhaps this is a time to break such old thinking." Elgin suggested. "Even with all of our guilds combined we have little in opposition against the king's army."_

_"Not to mention all of the dark guilds he's managed to persuade." Harold reminded._

_"What do you propose we do?" Etherine asked._

_"I propose we surrender." Gregor suggested to disdain filled glares. True to that of a dark wizard he did whatever option was the easiest. He ran his open gloved fingers through his dark red hair, brushing his thumb against the scar over his eye. "From what I've seen it's not so bad working beneath the King. I hear living is quite the trend these days."_

_"You jest now, Gregor, but how long will it be before King Frederic finds it apt to turn his blade on those that serve him?" Odin asked. "The man is a tyrant. A shallow dictator who cares naught of people's lives, but only of power and influence. His ambition is not only limited to us in Pergrande, but all of Ishgal. If we do not oppose him here, then there will be no future for anyone. Domestic or foreign."_

_"And just how can you be so sure of this, Odin?" Gregor taunted. "You sure know a lot for someone who believed being a coward was preferable to being a warrior." The dark wizard's words were quickly interrupted by Heimdall, who brandished his blade against Gregor's throat. The other guild masters were surprised by the large man's impressive speed._

_"You may be a guest, dark wizard, but do not think our prison excludes your presence." He threatened._

_Gregor smirked in response, his eyes filled with evil intent. "You have guts, guardsman. I would enjoy seeing what color they are."_

_"Hold, Heimdall." Odin ordered. "There is no cause to harm one another before the king has had a chance to."_

_Heimdall reluctantly lowered his blade from Gregor, who fixed his shirt collar back to its proper position._

_"I cannot promise that we will win this battle." Odin began. "But what I can guarantee is that we will make a stand. A statement that shows the people that there is something out there worth believing in. A hope, albeit small, that they can grab on to. This is no longer about dark or light wizards, or even wizards at all. Nay this is about our country, our home, and how we choose to live in it. Will we continue to cower like frightened dogs under the weight of a wicked master? Or will we stand and defy those who would try to oppress and deny us our freedoms? I for one conform to the latter." Odin stood up, looking at his fellow guild masters. "Who among you will join in my crusade?"_

_Surprising to the masters, Gregor was the first to stand with Odin. _

_"You may be an old fool, but you know how to grab a guy's attention." He smirked. "Gorgon's Eye is in."_

_Next to stand was Etherine. "Serpent Wave will also lend its support."_

_Elgin stood soon after. "Stone Talon will assemble its best warriors to aid in this campaign."_

_All attention was turned to Harold. A timid man in nature, he found himself slowly rising from his seat. "Fortunate Coin will provide whatever aid we can. Hopefully that will be enough."_

_"Aye. It will." Odin nodded. "I thank you all for your support. Together, we will end the King's rule and return Pergrande to the country of splendor that it once was. We will show this country that wizards are not an evil, but a beacon of hope for those who wish to dream. A symbol for those who wish to be something greater than themselves."_

_The other masters raised their heads in acknowledgement of Odin's words. Despite only choosing recently to act, Odin's presence and reputation throughout Pergrande had allowed him to rally the scattered remains of his fellows into a force to oppose their oppressive king. Caught in the whirlwind of their ambitions, they made a speech of their own a few days later, via a recording lacrima shown throughout the country._

_"Citizens of Pergrande!" Odin announced. "For those of you who may not know of me, I am Odin! Master of the Fenrir's Fang guild. I have come before you today to declare that the king's reign of terror is at an end! My companions and I are through living in fear. We tire of prostrating ourselves before a mad despot with no sense of honor or moral! We aim to challenge his rule! Depose him and return this country to one in which both wizard and civilian can walk hand in hand and conduct business without the fear of persecution or execution! I promise you that we will be the ones to guide you back to the light! You will be free to live again!"_

_The declaration could not have come sooner. The people, while still cautious of the claims, silently rejoiced in their homes. The answer to their prayers had finally arrived._

_Within his throne room King Frederic stewed, acid flowing from his mouth as he watched the defiant wizards make their stand. _

_"What do you wish to do, milord?" One of his soldiers asked._

_"They wish to challenge my rule? I say let them come. They shall be served as another example to the populace that I am the only hope they should seek. Begin preparations for war."_

_"At once, my liege."_

_War now officially loomed over all, and the effects would prove an eternal scar for all those involved. _

* * *

Within the "Hall of Warriors" two bolts of lightning streaked through the room, clashing against one another repeatedly. One bolt contained the leader of the Thunder Legion, Laxus Dreyar. The other housed the eternal battle seeker of Fenrir's Fang, Thor. With each crash, the men temporarily gained the upper hand on the other.

Crash! Laxus struck Thor in cheek with a crushing punch.

Crash! Thor answered the earlier slight with a kick to Laxus' ribs.

Crash! Laxus avoided a slash from Jarnbjorn, and countered with a knee to Thor's chin.

The two destroyed pillar after pillar in their war. It was a wonder the ceiling had not caved in on them at this point. With each exchange, Thor's excitement grew. This is what he sought after, an opponent that was worthy of his full might. If he were under the inclination, he would have fallen in love with Laxus.

Briefly unfocused, Thor fell prey to another kick from Laxus. The heel of the Fairy Tail wizard's boot slammed against Thor's cheek, sending him flying into a glass case that housed the armor of an enemy Thor had slain during the war. If he remembered correctly it was a high ranking military official. The shards of glass dug deeper into his body as he rolled along the ground, but through it all he smiled. Throughout the entire battle he had never lost his excitement.

Laxus on the other hand was starting to grow weary of his opponent's elation. "You find something amusing about getting beat into the ground?"

Thor rose again. "Let's see how you fare against this!" Lighting began to crackle around the axe's blade.

Laxus' eyes narrowed. _His power's gone up dramatically. This can't be good._

Thor looked up the ceiling with a grin.

_**KÆDE LYN**_

Laxus' eyes shot open. _This is the spell he used to take out the others!_ He looked up, seeing the first bolt of lightning and quickly avoided it. The lightning dragon darted around the room, dodging the falling bolts with minimal effort. He was secretly thankful that he was much quicker than the lightning. Just as he thought the onslaught was over, one more bolt landed near his feet, knocking him off balance. Thor then appeared before Laxus, slashing Jarnbjorn across his chest. Laxus managed to dodge with only a sliced shirt and caught the blade of the axe when Thor went for another strike.

Thor tried to release Laxus' grip, but it was no use. "Release, Jarnbjorn! Now!" he commanded.

"You know...I'm getting really tired of this weapon." Laxus raised his arm in the air, clenched his hand into a fist, and brought it down upon the axe, breaking it's blade into pieces. Thor fell over horrified, his widened eyes focused on his now bladeless axe. Laxus simply looked down at him. "Not so tough without your toothpick, are you?"

"Jarnbjorn..." Thor uttered as he felt the wrapped handle of the broken axe. "My loyal friend..." Thor was...heartbroken for lack of a better term. Despite only being an axe, Jarnbjorn held a special place in the man's heart. It was the first weapon he had ever wielded. It had served well him in many battles. Experiencing both victory and defeat. It was more of companion to him than a tool. His smile now gone he solemnly stood up before Laxus, his eyes downcast.

_He's acting weird again._ Laxus observed, taking a few steps back to prepare for whatever came next.

"Sadly, I knew the day would come that Jarnbjorn would fall in battle, but I had hoped that would happen long after I had perished."

_Is he really so upset over an axe? Almost makes me feel bad for the guy._

Thor held out his hand, and the handle of Jarnbjorn faded away. "So long, old friend."

"This guys a bigger freak than most of the people in Fairy Tail." Laxus commented.

Suddenly Thor's energy shifted, catching Laxus completely offguard. _What the hell is this uneasy feeling?_ Slowly an object formed within Thor's open hand. When the white light faded, he was holding a new weapon. It was a large hammer. Though not much larger than Thor's own hand. It was square-headed at the top, resembling a lump hammer. It's hilt was wrapped with black leather which had intricate designs on it. There was also what appeared to be a strap at the end. On the edges of the hammer were strange writings that Laxus could not make out, even with Hibiki's translation spell.

"He can requip?" Laxus questioned.

"Long ago..." Thor began. "I asked a man to fashion me a weapon to use if I were to ever lose Jarnbjorn." He looked over the hammer carefully. "It was created using rare metals only found within the borders of Pergrande. It took him nearly two years to gather the materials and craft it." He held the weapon to Laxus. "This is the result. The mighty hammer, Mjolnir."

"Mjolnir?" Laxus questioned.

"It is an ancient term meaning 'The Crusher'." Thor explained.

"Looks like a regular hammer to me."

"I assure you it is anything but." Thor began to swing the hammer around by it's strap. "Forgive any problems I may have while wielding this weapon. I have yet to master it." He let go of the hammer, causing it to fly towards Laxus. As if on accident, the hammer flew right by his head. Nonetheless, Laxus was stunned.

_That was fast, I barely saw it._ Laxus regained his focus and smirked at Thor. "Seems like you should have got the blacksmith to make you glasses instead."

Thor gave no response and simply held open his palm to Laxus.

"What's-agh!" Laxus cried out in pain when he felt something strike the back of his head. He instinctively grabbed the injured area. "What the hell was that?!" Laxus had little time to collect himself before another hit came, this one against his chin. Next was his ribs. Then his lower back. After that was his cheek. The last attack was targeted at the back of his knee, causing him to kneel. "What's going on?" He looked up, seeing Mjolnir float into Thor's open palm.

"I can control the trajectory of the hammer via telepathy." Thor explained. "Mjolnir is quite literally an extension of me."

"He's much different than before." Laxus mumbled. "It looks like he's finally gotten serious." Thor walked towards the kneeling Laxus. "I have to get some distance." He charged his lightning body and took off, Thor's eyes following him.

He threw Mjolnir again, and Laxus dodged it. The hammer arced back and charged Laxus once more, but again he was able to dodge. Laxus continued to dodge Mjolnir's path, but only barely. Soon the hammer would catch up to him. _I gotta find a way to turn this around._ He zoomed towards a wall, his eyes widening in realization. _That's it!_ He stopped on the wall, watching as Mjolnir bared down on him. _Come on, just a little farther._

"You have cornered yourself, Laxus Dreyar." Thor said. "This is the end of our battle."

_Yeah. It is._ Laxus thought as the hammer closed in. When it was at arm's length, Laxus darted out of the way, much to Thor's surprise. He tried to recall the weapon, but it was stuck in the wall.

"What manner of trickery?"

"It's called strategy." Laxus corrected with a smirk. He then flew back to the hammer. "You know what they say about turnabout..." He reached for the hammer's hilt, not noticing the wide grin on Thor's lips.

Laxus grabbed the hilt and lifted his arm, to irritation the hammer wouldn't budge. "What the hell? This thing is as heavy as a mountain! How can he lift it so easily."

"I forgot to mention!" Thor shouted to the struggling Laxus. "Mjolnir is connected to me via Link Magic! I am the only one able to lift it! If anyone else tried their hand at lifting it..." Thor grinned. "Well let's say the results will 'shock' you."

"The hell are you going on about?" Laxus looked to the hammer, seeing blue lighting crackling at the top. Suddenly the lightning spiked, shooting through his body and causing him immense pain. He cried out, falling to the ground. Watching as the hammer returned to it's master.

Thor caught Mjolnir and smiled again. "I warned you what would happen."

Laxus struggled to his feet. _How...did that lightning hurt me?_

"I wager you are curious as to how Mjolnir's lightning injured you even though you are a lightning wizard." Thor deduced from Laxus' stare. "That is another property of Mjolnir. It's lightning contains a lacrima coating which nullifies any resistance to it, as well as doubling it's overall power. It is quite favorable when dealing with wizard's that possess the same abilities as I."

"Damn." Laxus said, spitting out a bit of blood. "That hammer is more annoying then that axe."

Thor angrily threw Mjolnir at Laxus, hitting him in the shoulder. Laxus once again fell to the ground. "You dare mock Jarnbjorn?!" Thor shouted, recalling Mjolnir only to throw it again. This time it hit Laxus in his leg, forcing him to kneel again. "That weapon was given by someone precious to me! It has been with me longer than I can remember! You will feel my wrath for destroying it!" He held the hammer up then pointed it at Laxus, a bolt of blue lightning descending from above and striking the Fairy Tail wizard. Laxus howled in pain as he felt the lacrima enhanced lightning flow through his veins. Suddenly the lightning stopped, only to begin again. Laxus shouted again and once again the shock stopped. Then it came back a third time.

Thor began to laugh at his opponent's pain. "Do you see the folly in your actions now?! None can stand against the might of Fenrir's Fang! They will all fall before us like the wretches they are!"

Laxus continued to roar in pain as the lighting continued to rain down. He began to blackout from the pain, an odd memory serving to keep him lucid just a bit longer.

It was a day before the Fiore group had left for Pergrande. Evergreen had brought Laxus to the park in order to persuade him one last time to let her accompany them on the mission. Fearing for her safety, Laxus continued to deny her, and the bespecaled woman had finally had enough.

_"I'm going and there is nothing you say that will stop me!" she shouted._

_Laxus let out an irritable sigh. "I told you. It's too dangerous for you to go, Evergreen. You could get seriously hurt."_

_"Since when has that stopped me from going on dangerous jobs before?" Evergreen argued. "There is always a chance we could get hurt."_

_"This is different."_

_"How?"_

_"Because it just is." Laxus tone hardened. He hoped Evergreen would take the hint and back off, she did no such thing._

_"That's not good enough, Laxus." Evergreen fired back. "Explain to me why this mission is so much different than the others."_

_Laxus cursed internally. Evergreen was one of the few women in the guild next to Mirajane, Erza, and to a lesser extent Cana, who could get under his skin thid much. Not because he found them annoying, but because they were so damn persistent when they wanted an answer to something. Part of him admired that they didn't put up with aloofness, another part of him wished they would just let things be. "You know why." he said to Evergreen._

_"Explain it to me as if I were an idiot." Evergreen said._

_Losing his patience Laxus answered Evergreen. "Because it's my fault, alright?!"_

_Evergreen was taken aback by Laxus' sudden outburst, but she moved forward. "How is any of this your fault?"_

_"I let Freed and Bixlow go out there and help Laki. I knew something was up, I felt it in my gut, but I let them go anyway. I should have just told them to bring her back, then none of them would have gotten taken over." Though he didn't physically show it, Laxus was angry with himself for his actions._

_"Laxus." Evergreen placed her hand on her leader's shoulder. "There was no way you could have known what was going to happen. You don't need to blame yourself. I'm sure Freed and Bixlow don't."_

_"Yeah, but you guys are my team. I should be looking out for you."_

_"The same goes for us." Evergreen said. Laxus looked to her, seeing the warm smile on her face. "We look out for you as well. You're our leader. So no matter what decision you make, we will follow you to the end with no regrets. However this is different, I'm speaking to you not as a subordinate but as a friend. We will save Freed and Bixlow, and bring them back to the guild, together. Once we do that, you can apologize if you feel you need to."_

_Laxus thought of Evergreen's words and grinned. "Fine. You win. You can come."_

_"I wasn't looking for your approval. I had already decided that." Evergreen smirked, opening her fan._

_Laxus moved from the tree he was standing against. "I guess you weren't." He walked off, Evergreen following close behind. "Just remember to stay focused on the mission, and not your boyfriend." he teased._

_Evergreen blushed. "Elfman is not my boyfriend!" she denied._

_"Hmm." Laxus huffed. "I don't remember saying anything about Elfman."_

_Evergreen blushed harder. "You scoundrel! You tricked me!"_

_"You made it too easy."_

_Evergreen continued to yell at the amused Laxus as they walked back to the guild hall._

Laxus grinned as another bolt of lightning struck down on him. He couldn't explain why, but he no longer felt the pain. He reached up, grabbing the top of Thor's hammer.

The Fenrir wizard eye's widened in shock at the action. "How? How are you still moving?!"

"I almost forgot why I came here." Laxus said.

"Unhand my hammer!" Thor demanded. He summoned another bolt of lighting but to his surprise Laxus craned his head upward and opened his mouth, ingesting the lightning. Thor could barely speak. "He...swallowed it?!"

"That tasted like crap." Laxus commented. "I don't know how Natsu does that." He felt his energy returning and he summoned a huge pillar of lighting, causing Thor drop Mjolnir as he flew back from the force. Laxus stood up, his arms and the sides of his face coated with electrical scales. he looked at his hands, which now had claws made of lightning. The aura felt similar to what he saw during his fight with Sting and Rogue during the Grand Magic Games. "Is this...Dragon Force?"

"His power..." Thor gasped as he looked upon Laxus. "It's astounding."

Laxus looked a couple centimeters ahead of himself, seeing Mjolnir stuck in the ground. He walked over and gripped it's handle. "Let's try this again." He began to pull on the hilt, feeling his muscles strain to lift the object.

"I told you before it is impossible to for someone else to lift Mjolnir!" Thor shouted.

"Just..." Laxus strained. "Shut up and watch!" He unleashed a mighty roar as the blue lightning cackled around his body and to Thor's shock the hammer began to move.

"I-impossible..." Thor muttered in complete awe.

Laxus lifted the hammer and drew it back, blue lightning cackling and forming into a double pointed spear around the hammer.

_**DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: VALKYRIE SPEAR**_

Laxus launched the blue-yellow weapon at Thor. The Fenrir wizard could only watch in both fear and astonishment as the spear connected with his abdomen, slamming into the wall with a loud resounding crash. The impact created a crater, the cracked lines of stone resembling streaks of lightning.

Thor's eyes went white as the spear disappeared, revealing Mjolnir. Both the hammer and it's master fell to the ground signalling Laxus' victory. The Fairy Tail wizard let out a deep sigh, his body returning to normal.

He looked at himself, seeing no signs of the change. "I guess it's over." He stepped forward, but was surprised when he nearly fell over. "Damn. That took more out of me then I thought." He carefully walked over to Thor. He was still conscious as he laid on his back, but he showed no signs of wanting to continue.

"You have bested me in battle, Laxus Dreyar." He said. "Take what is yours."

Laxus looked over to the hammer, which was lying on it's side. "Nah." he shook his head. "I prefer to use my bare hands in a fight. Weapons were never really my style."

Thor smirked. "You are quite amusing."

"Not that it's any of my business..." Laxus began. "But why were you so hung up over that axe?"

Thor closed his eyes before answering. He saw a girl with pale yellow hair pulling along his little hand. He could hear her laughter, in cadence with his own. "My sister gave me Jarnbjorn...before she died."

Laxus gave no response, instead letting Thor continue.

"It was an heirloom passed down through our family. My father had possessed it before I, but he was slain in battle with dark wizards along with my mother. I was told it was honorable death. This left only my sister and I. We lived a somewhat comfortable life until a group of bandits attacked us in our home." Thor thought back to that dreadful night. He was only ten years old. "She hid me away and fought them off as best she could, but their numbers were too great and she was slain. In my rage I slew all five men. That night I vowed that I would become the strongest warrior there was. That way I would never lose anyone again."

Laxus stood in silence. He empathized with Thor, there were times when he thought of killing in order to preserve the honor of Fairy Tail, but he always thought better of it. Even if the person he faced truly deserved death. In a way Thor reminded him of himself.

"I wanted to follow Master Odin's plan because I believed that I could see my sister again, but I realize now that I would only disappoint her with my weakness."

Laxus scratched the back of his head. "You're a real dumbass, you know that?"

"What?" The angered wizard shot Laxus a look.

"You're just making excuses for something that wasn't your fault. Your sister didn't die so you could mope around. She died so you could live your life the way you wanted. She sacrificed herself because she loved you. Not because you were too weak to defend yourself. Do you really think she would be happy that you sacrificed millions of innocent people just to see her again? Something tells me she wouldn't."

Thor looked back to the ceiling, the blinding light overhead taking him back to the days he would play with his sister outside. Such bittersweet memories brought a grin to his lips. "You're right. She would most likely refuse to speak to me."

"Guess I should get going then." Laxus said. "I still need to find my friends."

"Wait, Laxus Dreyar." Thor called.

"What? You wanna go again?"

"Nay, Some other time. When I'm not incapacitated. I seek to offer you directions out of this labyrinth."

Laxus turned around and walked back to Thor. "That would help."

Thor smirked. "I thought it might."

* * *

"All this jumping around is starting to make me nauseous." Meldy groaned.

"This certainly is a dense story." Pantherlily commented.

"I apologize, if there were easier methods I would employ them." The Oracle noted. "There is still much to be told. We must move on to the next chapter." In another bright flash the Oracle had brought them to a wide open field. It was deathly quiet. Each of the three story travelers felt the ominous aura hanging in the air.

"What is this feeling?" Meldy murmured.

"We are in the year X788." The Oracle explained. "This field is where the wizards began their campaign against the mad king."

"Look." Pantherlily pointed. His two companions looked to the right, seeing an army coming to the edge of the ridge. Each man in the army wore elegant gold and blue armor, their breastplates proudly displaying the emblem of the Pergrande Kingdom. Their weapons at the ready. "That must be the royal army."

"Someone else is coming." Meldy alerted. To the left came another army, this one far less impressive in presence than the royal army. Each man and woman in this army were dressed in normal clothes. Some wore cloaks, others wore coats, and some just wore plain shirts and pants. Some of them produced weapons, but not enough. Magical staves and plain short swords held no water against the varied arsenal of the royal army. Nonetheless these opposing wizards stood tall and defiant.

The Oracle opened her book to its next page. "Shall we continue?"

* * *

**Here's the first part. Here we got a better look at Fenrir's Fang history and how it tied in with the war. **

**We also get a mini backstory on Thor. I also felt bad for what I felt were pretty lackluster fights last chapter so I decided to focus this on Laxus' fight with Thor. Also gave him some new abilities. Hopefully it is to your liking.**

**Next chapter will be showcasing Wendy's fight with Freyja, Juvia's battle with Lofn, as well as the end of Fenrir's Fang's history (for now). **

**I plan on having the next part up by tomorrow. Thanks for reading :)**


	38. Healing Hands and Broken Hearts

**_X788_**

_Emotions ran high as both sides readied themselves for the first in many a conflict that would change the shape of their country. Each had their own reasons for engaging in such a momentous event. Some fought for valor, others glory. Some fought for money, while others fought for freedom. Some even fought to satiate bloodlust, while others fought for duty. No matter their reasoning, each soldier had made the decision to pick up a weapon in defense of their varied beliefs._

_The royal commander made his way through the troops, his horse splitting the assembled through the middle as if it were knife. His stomach as round as his bulbous nose, his superior smirk all but ensured his death would come from his foes. Letting out a haughty laugh he spoke to his enemies. "Foolish wizards! You honestly think you can oppose the king? I see magic has rotted your brains as well as your morals." He let out another laugh, the collected wizard's disgust at him only growing._

_Soon the sea of wizards began to part to reveal Odin. With Frigg at his side._

_The laughing general instantly fell silent, a cold sweat forming on his wrinkled forehead. "O-Odin…" he stammered. "W-why are you here?"_

_"No leader worth his salt avoids the first taste of war. I am where I need to be. A shame I cannot not say the same of the king." He eyed his adversary, and a small grin tugged at his lips. "I see that you have certainly not wasted time in leeching from Fredric's spoils, my good man."_

_The wizards began to laugh. It was obvious to them that Odin referred to the general's considerable girth. No doubt a luxury of answering to the King's call like a dog. __The royal general began to redden in anger. He gritted his teeth and raised his hand into the air. At once the archers readied their arrows. In response a few wizard towards the back readied their spells._

_"Long distance wizards! Hold!" Odin commanded. Much to the confusion of his soldiers._

_"Fire!" the general loudly ordered. He quickly lowered his hand and the arrows launched high into the sky, nearly blocking out the rays of the sun._

_While his army's confusion at their own inaction grew, Odin stared sternly at the flying projectiles. He swiftly blinked once, his eyes shining bright yellow as bolts of lightning rained down from the heavens and reduced all the arrows to dust._

_Everyone stood amazed at the sight. For years rumors of Odin's power had circulated throughout Pergrande, but this was the first time anyone outside of his own guild had seen it on display. It was astonishing, but also frightening. The general's horse, rightfully frightened by the lightning strikes, bucked wildly. Its master fell to the ground, allowing the beast to run to safety. Frozen in fear, the general scooted along the grass on his bottom until his back touched the leg of one of his soldiers. In his fear he looked up to see that they were also stunned silent by Odin's display of might._

_"W-what are you waiting for, you cretins?!" he shakily shouted. "Attack!"_

_Shaking the fear out of their heads, the royal army charged the wizards. At Odin's command the wizards did the same and the first battle of the war to decide the fate of Pergrande commenced. It was a bloody affair. Soon broken weapons and even more broken bodies began to decorate the previously peaceful field._

_Having lost his weapon, a young soldier tripped over a rock and fell on his backside. He quickly craned his neck upward, the terrifying shadow of his assailant looming over him. The dark wizard he faced flashed an equally dark smile as he held his sword aloft._

_"End of the line kid." He swung his arm to administer the killing blow, but was abruptly stopped._

_The young soldier – who had covered his eyes to avoid facing his own death – was suddenly saved when the dark wizard fell over dead. Feeling the presence of another he looked up, his eyes widening in awe at his savior. "Commander Annar!"_

_"Stand soldier." Annar commanded. He picked up the young soldier's sword and handed it to him. "This battle is far from concluded."_

_"Y-yes sir." The soldier stood up, taking his blade from his superior's hand._

_"Good man." Annar grinned before taking off into the fray._

* * *

"That man…he looks familiar." Pantherlily commented as he watched the man known as Annar make his way through the allied wizards. He noted the stranger's muscular build, his style of swordplay, as well as the dark brown hair that peeked from underneath his helm.

"Yes. That is Balder." The Oracle revealed.

The exceeds eyes widened. As did Meldy's.

"I can see how that would be surprising. Seeing as how he is now completely faithful to Odin."

"But his name…" Meldy began.

"Annar is his real name. When one joins Fenrir's Fang they receive a new name based on the warrior gods of legend. I find it amusing how serious they take such a ritual." The hooded woman smirked. "Let us continue."

* * *

_Annar battled through wave after wave of wizards, his target being Odin. He closed in on his target, his sword poised to strike, but he was blocked by another._

_"Thou art quite the warrior." Thor smirked. He had blocked Annar's blade with Jarnbjorn. "What is your name?"_

_"Annar." The soldier introduced._

_"I be Thor." The red-blonde narrowed his eyes at his new opponent. "You will be battling me."_

_The two backed away from one another before charging once again. Thor slashed horizontally, but Annar's superior speed abled him to dodge the mighty swing. Placing his foot into the ground, Annar thrust his shoulder into Thor's abdomen, winding the large man. Thor doubled over, allowing Annar to step off of his back and leap past towards Odin. For the second time he was in arm's reach, and for the second time Thor stopped him. This time with his magic. Thor held Jarnbjorn into the air, summoning a streak of lightning that stopped Annar in his tracks. Thor may have been a tad single-minded, but he was no fool in the art of war._

_He charged Annar, prepared to deal the final blow, but once again Annar blocked. This particular block shocked Thor. For around his axe's blade, was a coating of liquid steel that formed into a shield._

_"Thou art a wizard?!" Thor questioned with widened eyes. It was no secret that King Frederic had employed wizards, but to have one this strong was surely a shock._

_Annar gave no answer. Instead he forced Thor back on his heels._

_"If thou art a wizard why do you aid Frederic in his mad crusade?!" Thor shouted._

_"Because he is the king, and I will enforce his will." Annar answered, his voice unwavering._

_Thor gave his adversary a mournful look. "I pity you, brother. Thou art blind to the King's tyranny."_

_"I am not your 'brother'." Annar retorted harshly. "As for tyranny, I only see such action from you rogue wizards."_

_"Fine. If you won't listen to reason, then I will beat it into you."_

_Thor and Annar's clash lasted the entire length of the day. Each swing of sword and axe was felt by all who attended the battle. Even Odin had taken notice of the duel. Thor was Odin's greatest warrior, and possibly the strongest wizard in Fenrir's Fang after himself; but this soldier, this Annar, was managing to push him back. Even besting him in some respects . Seeing no quick end to the duel, Odin forcibly interjected himself between the two men._

_"That is enough." He declared._

_"Master Odin." Thor gasped, lowering his weapon. _

_Annar simply glared at the imposing man. "Why do you stop me?"_

_"Look around you. You have lost this battle." Odin said to Annar._

_The soldier looked around the battlefield. To his irritation most of his comrades had either been defeated or retreated. Odin was correct. He had indeed lost._

_"Retreat, Annar!" his round commander ordered from the hill, the few meager soldiers left at his side._

_Annar looked at his enemies one last time before sheathing his sword and dissolving his shield. He began to walk back to his commander without exchanging a word with the two wizards. Thor began to move, but Odin stopped him._

_"Hold, Thor. We have won this day. There is no need for extra bloodshed. Assist Frigg in gathering the wounded."_

_"Aye, Master." Thor moved back to their comrades, but Odin stayed awhile longer. He watched closely as Annar disappeared over the horizon. _

_That was Annar's first confrontation with his future comrades in Fenrir's Fang, and it surely would not be the last time they found themselves on opposite sides of conflict._

* * *

The Oracle looked up from her book, prompting Meldy to ask, "Where to next?"

"I have decided to move a tad bit further into the story." The Oracle answered. "I will take you to the moment that changed Odin, along with the tide of the war, forever."

"That sounds quite ominous." Pantherlily commented.

"It is. Come." The three were enveloped in a bright light, taking them to their final destination.

* * *

Despite being a part of more battles than someone her age should be engaged in, Wendy Marvell was still very much a pacifist. She never liked the idea of violence, especially not to the extent of her fellow dragon slayers, but she still knew that sometimes battle couldn't be avoided. No matter how much she wished that was not the case. Though she didn't know it, this was something she and Freyja once had in common. "You said you and Shizuka are close?" she asked Freyja.

"You misunderstand. I said Yggdrasil and I _were_ close. That is no longer the case." Freyja respectfully answered.

"But why? What happened that was so bad that you would let her die?"

"I said that is none of your concern. Now, stop stalling and fight." Freyja rushed forward and swiped horizontally at Wendy with her glowing hand. Wendy ducked, and quickly bounced back on her feet to gain distance. Freyja held out her glowing fingers.

**_REP (Rope)_**

Letters in Pergrande's native language appeared above Freyja's hand before they formed into thick rope. It snaked towards Wendy at a frightening speed, quickly wrapping itself around her ankle and tripping her. Freyja swiped her hand to the left, the rope snatching in response and slamming Wendy into a nearby wall with a loud crash. Before the dragon slayer had a chance to regroup, Freyja held her fingers up again, this time they glowed red.

**_LAGAN (Flame)_**

More foreign letters appeared and in an instant the rope ignited.

_Fire?!_ Wendy's eyes went wide as the crimson flames quickly burning through the rope towards the her. She slashed away the rope with blade of wind before the flames reached her, and charged the magical energies in her legs and taking to the air with Sky Walk.

She floated above Freyja and sucked in the air around her.

**_SKY DRAGON ROAR_**

The gust of wind blew ferociously through the room as it made its way towards Freyja. The auburn haired wizard simply held up her hand as the eye of the tornado approached.

**_SKINGRA (Dispel)_**

The letters formed a circle, dispelling Wendy's breath attack when it approached.

"What happened? My roar disappeared?!" Wendy gasped in disbelief. Freyja then pointed at her, this time her fingers were surrounded by a black aura.

**_NED (Down)_**

Suddenly Wendy fell to the ground with a loud thud. "What happened to my body?" She struggled to move, but Freyja once again pointed at her with outstretched fingers.

**_BO (Stay)_**

Wendy's body stiffened, freezing her in place and stopping all the young girl's free movement. Her back to the ground and her limbs outstretched, Wendy looked up at Freyja. "Why…can't I move?" she struggled.

"That is the effects of my magic." Freyja explained. "It is an ancient form of script magic. I can use it to compel my enemy's bodies to do what I wish, or…" she trailed off before she held out her hand.

**_SVARD (Sword)_**

In an instant these new letters formed into a sword that Freyja grabbed from the air. "I can use it to create objects." She finished. She pointed the blade towards Wendy. "So young. It is a shame that your life had to end so early." Freyja prepared her finishing strike, but suddenly her head began to pound with pain. She dropped her sword and clutched her head, and in a flash she mentally found herself elsewhere. "What happened?" she looked around to get a better feel of her surroundings. All around her were burning buildings, broken homes, and frenzied warriors fighting and killing one another with seething hatred. Freyja's mind slowly began to wrap around the sights before her. "This town…it's familiar."

"Freyja!" a familiar voice shouted. "Our foes have emboldened! We must drive them back!" The owner of the voice ran past her, revealing himself to be Thor. He sprung forth, Jarnbjorn in hand, as he cut down the enemies before them.

Freyja shook her thoughts free. "That's right. We're in the middle of battle with the King's army. This is no time for idle daydreams." She summoned a sword and began battling with the members of the royal army along with her comrades.

The small town of Kalupa proved itself to be a crucial place during the war. Despite being a small village, it housed a valuable path through its forest that proved invaluable to King Fredric's forces as their main trade route. Seizing this village would prove critical to the wizard's war effort. Bringing them one step closer to victory.

Freyja was beyond the limits of exhaustion. This had been the fourth battle she had been a part of in as many days. The weight of taking lives had long since taken its toll on her. She still hated the look and feel of blood, but she moved forward under the belief that this cursed fighting was for a good cause. It just had to be. Otherwise the nightmares would be unjustified. Initially against stating such a violent battle in the middle of such a peaceful village, she found herself reassured when Odin gave her his word that the people within Kalupa would be evacuated before the battle began. Freyja decided to trust in her Master.

Rapidly decreasing the number of enemy soldiers with her comrades at her side, Freyja noticed something terrible in the corner of her eye. There, in a small hut past the fountain in the middle of town, she saw a member of the royal army ruthlessly cut down an unarmed civilian. Her eyes widened in shock and she raced to the man's aid. She had no idea why the soldier chose to commit attempted murder, but she just as soon realized that she didn't care. Freyja quickly dispatched the soldier with a stab through the heart, but it was too late. The man he assaulted was already dead. Freyja looked away in shame, lamenting her lead feet and began to walk off before hearing a faint voice.

"Father?"

Freyja turned her head, the sight below almost breaking her fragile heart even more. In the pool of the man's blood was a young girl. She was no older than twelve, her golden brown hair a mess as she shook and sobbed in her bloodied rags. She was much too young to experience horrors such as war. This was just a consequence of merely peeking behind the veil. Freyja watched helplessly as the girl struggled to rouse her dead father. _He must have been trying to protect her. Had I been a second slower, both of their bodies would lie before me. _She reasoned, but she still did not feel good about it.

"Good news, Freyja!" Thor exclaimed as he walked to her, completely unaware of the situation. "We have successfully felled the king's forces and they've fled like the cowards they are. We have secured the route! We should quickly return to regale Master Odin with tales of our victory!" When the loud man finally reached Freyja he noticed how stiff her body was. "Freyja? What ails you? Were you afflicted by an enemy assault? Are the scoundrels in here?" He looked inside the home, his eyes slowly going wide at the same sight that struck Freyja silent. "A child? I thought the citizens evacuated before the battle commenced." He looked down at her dead father, his expression falling even further.

"This girl's father was slain, by a royal soldier." Freyja mournfully revealed.

Thor gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "That despot Frederic. Why make bodies of the people? They are not warriors. Does his cowardice know no lows?"

The now orphaned girl looked up to the two wizards and began to sob even more. Before her tears began to run full force Freyja quickly wrapped her arms around her, letting her unleash her anguished cry into her chest. "I'm so sorry, young one." Freyja sincerely apologized as she rubbed the crying girl's head. "If only I were a fraction faster your father would still walk among us."

The girl began to cry even louder, pushing herself further into Freyja's embrace.

"It's ok to cry." Freyja comforted. "I will act as a safeguard and shield for your tears. Cry until there are no more tears to be shed. I will stay with you until then."

Thor sighed regretfully at the sight, loosening the grip on his axe as well as the anger in his heart. He still blamed the king for making this child an orphan, but he knew that there would be plenty of time for revenge later. Now was the time for mourning and remembrance of those lost in the day's conflict. While he was never one to shy away from battle, he would be a fool to revel in sights such as this. He hoisted the bloodied Jarnbjorn onto his massive shoulder and let out another long sigh. "Such is the tragedy of war."

The young girl continued to cry for her father, Freyja holding her tightly until night fell.

Back in present reality, Wendy had noticed Freyja's sudden state of pain. The dragon slayer then felt herself regaining control of her body. "My body is moving again." She kicked Freyja in the leg, forcing her to kneel and back to the present as she moved a safe distance away. _What happened to her?_ _She was about to finish me but then she just grabbed her head like she was in pain._

"That was unexpected." Freyja said. She rose to her feet, shaking her head free of her delusion and grabbing her sword. She pushed the memories to the back of her mind. "You seem to be well versed in battle despite being so young. I am impressed."

"That's not really a compliment." Wendy replied. "I don't like to fight for fun."

"Neither do I, but this isn't a battle 'for fun', now is it?" Freyja rushed forward again, this time her focus completely on Wendy. She slashed vertically, but Wendy managed to side step and pull back her arm, surrounding it with fierce winds.

**_SKY DRAGON CRUSHING FANG_**

Wendy slashed at Freyja, but the script wizard blocked with her sword and pushed Wendy back. She held up her fingers again.

**_NAGLAR (Needle)_**

Steel needles appeared and shot towards Wendy. The young dragon slayer darted to the left and right, avoiding the barrage as she held her hands up over head. She chanted to herself and her arms began to glow light blue. She then stopped to the left of Freyja.

**_ARMS_**

**_SKY DRAGON WING ATTACK_**

The enhanced tornadoes barreled through the needles and engulfed Freyja, spitting her out and sending her flying into the wall. She gasped in pain as she fell to the ground. The shock of the impact caused another vision to creep into her head, this one much happier than its predecessor.

She was now in a garden that teemed with multicolored life with the warm sun shining overhead. Despite only being a memory, Freyja could smell every flower around her as well as hear the sounds of the birds high above her. In this beautiful place she saw a girl with the same golden brown hair as the girl from the burned village. They were one and the same. Instead of bloodied rags, the girl was now wearing a flowing green and white dress. Her previously messy hair was now meticulously curled as she knelt down a few meters ahead of Freyja, growing plants from the energy within her hands. She was also noticeably older. The war was over, and peace had once again returned to Pergrande.

"Freyja!" the girl excitedly called. "Look!" she turned around, a wide smile on her face as she held a blue rose in her hands as an offering.

Freyja could simply do nothing but smile and take the rose. Before she could give a response to the girl, the image was gone and Freyja was once again back in the battle. She fell to the ground. "Yggdrasil." She muttered.

"Did I get her?" Wendy asked to no one.

Freyja felt her head throb from the pain of the memories before she stood once again. "I do not know what magic you are using to tamper with my mind…but it ends now." She said to Wendy.

"What are you talking about?" Wendy questioned, slightly frightened by Freyja's darker tone of voice.

"Feigning ignorance will not save you." Freyja held her hands in front, both of them glowing gold. She then raised them above her head. "This spell will be the end of you."

**_KALLA (Summon): FENRIR_**

Wendy felt the winds ominously shift as Freyja's scripts became encompassed in a pitch black aura. _What is this feeling? The wind feels really scary and heavy. Something bad is coming._ Wendy watched the words change, an eerie sound, similar to a wolf's howl, emanating from their transformation. Slowly but surely the aura became denser and larger. When it finally dispersed the letters were gone, and what took their place nearly paralyzed the Fairy Tail out of sheer terror.

Behind Freyja now was a wolf easily three times her size, its fur as black as the night sky, and its eyes the color of fresh blood. Its fangs were razor sharp and dripped in anticipation of food. While it's blade-like claws dug into the ground. It howled into the air, the sound nearly deafening Wendy.

"A wolf?" Wendy gasped, trying her hardest to block the blood-curdling sound banging against her eardrums.

"This is Fenrir." Freyja introduced, petting the beast's coarse fur. "Our guild's namesake as well as the legendary beast that brings about Ragnarok. He is also a manifestation of the darkness within my soul."

"The darkness within your soul?" Wendy repeated in confusion. While she didn't clearly understand that explanation she did know one thing, Fenrir was beyond dangerous.

Fenrir snarled, its muscles tensing as it awaited Freyja's command. She held out her hand towards Wendy. "Ga (Go)."

The black wolf launched itself forward, its mouth opened wide. It was astonishingly quick for an animal its size. Wendy screamed and leapt out of the way on pure instinct, causing the beast to crash into the wall behind her. She rolled into one of the trees, but quickly dashed away again when Fenrir jumped towards her a second time. It slashed at her, missing and slicing the tree in half.

Wendy managed to get to her feet, briefly looking at Fenrir before her gaze fell on the unguarded Freyja. _If I can defeat her, then the wolf will go away!_ She deduced. Sucking in air again, Wendy let out another Sky Dragon Roar.

"Fenrir! Skydda (Protect)!" Freyja ordered. In an instant the wolf positioned itself in front of Freyja, shielding her from Wendy's attack with its hardened fur. To the dragon slayer's surprise, the wolf showed no signs of damage.

She prepared another strike but the wolf let out another mighty roar, this one disorienting her. Her equilibrium shot, Wendy tripped back on her heel which allowed Fenrir to finally pounce on her. Its paws rested next to Wendy's head, their weight of the beast's presence nearly crushing the young girl's spirit as she stared up at it.

"You fought well for someone so young." Freyja praised. "However, I cannot allow you to interfere with Master Odin's plans."

"How can you still follow him after knowing what he's going to do to Shizuka and all those innocent people?!" Wendy shouted through her fear. "She's your friend!"

Freyja hesitated, once again placing a hand on her head. She couldn't explain why, but something inside her was screaming and pleading for her to stop what she was doing. Ignoring that voice, Freyja stood tall and answered. "That holds no weight against the needs of the world. Yggdrasil will be remembered as a hero for her contribution to the greater good."

"I don't believe that!" Wendy protested. "There's nothing good about killing innocent people!"

The voice, this time accompanied by an image of Freyja herself emerged. She pleaded with herself to stop this madness. Once again Freyja ignored the warnings. "Unfortunately what you believe is not important." She said to Wendy. "You are simply too young to understand. For what it is worth, I am sorry. Fenrir…sluka (Devour)."

The beast opened its maw, its drool falling around the frightened Wendy's head. Wendy desperately tried to squirm free, but it was no use. This was the end. Fenrir's jaws closed in on its meal before being alerted by a loud crash. Dust kicked up in the room, and a blade of air cut through and sliced into Fenrir's leg. The wolf howled in pain as it eased off of Wendy. Suddenly the girl was grabbed by an unknown person.

"What is this? Another spell?" Freyja questioned as she covered her nose and mouth from the air. "Fenrir, returnera!" On command the wolf returned to its master's side, snarling as it awaited its next command.

"What happened?" Wendy questioned through her coughs. She looked down, noticing she was being held in someone's arm.

"Erza is not here either." An irritated, yet familiar, voice remarked from within the dust. When the air cleared, Wendy looked up to see Kagura was the person that saved her.

"Ms. Kagura?!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Thankfully I arrived in time." The Mermaid said.

"Who are you?" Freyja demanded, Fenrir tensing at her side.

"I am Kagura Mikazuchi. A wizard from the Mermaid Heel guild." Kagura introduced as she placed Wendy back onto the ground.

"Are you friends with this girl?"

"Allies." Kagura corrected. She then looked to Fenrir. "So the ghastly sounds I heard in the hall were coming from that beast." The wolf snarled in response.

"You would be wise to leave this place." Freyja warned Kagura. "You are not who I have been set to battle against."

"I normally do not interject myself into one on one fights, but with your mutt in tow I say that makes this battle two on two." Kagura argued.

"Ms. Kagura-"Wendy began.

"Can you still fight?" Kagura interrupted.

"Yes." Wendy nodded.

"Good. I'll need your magic if we're going to defeat them." Kagura gripped Archenemy's hilt, her gaze never leaving Freyja.

"If this is where you wish to die, then so be it." Freyja declared as she summoned another sword. "Fenrir…"

The wolf readied itself.

"Sluka."

The wolf lunged towards the Fiore wizards.

"I will take care of the beast." Kagura said. "You deal with its master."

"Right." Wendy agreed.

* * *

"No, not here." Lucy muttered as she slammed another door to another empty room. She continued down the hall. "Come on, Juvia. Where are you?" She and Loke had been searching for the better part of an hour, but they still had no luck in finding their blue-haired guildmate.

"She's not here either!" Loke shouted from further down the hall.

"Keep looking! Hibiki said she was here so we're going to check all these doors until we find her!"

Loke smirked. "I love it when you get all commanding."

"Focus, Loke!"

"Right! Sorry!" Loke saluted before checking rooms again.

_Please be ok, Juvia._ Lucy prayed as she closed the door to another empty room.

* * *

Juvia stirred under the covers of her bed, her blue hair tossed lazily about her face as she turned away from the sun peeking through her window.

"You going to sleep all day?" A voice asked sweetly.

"Just…a while longer…" Juvia uttered lazily.

"Mommy, wake up." Another voice, this one much higher pitched than the previous one, called.

Seeing no other alternative than to give in to her tormentors' demands, Juvia reluctantly faced the ceiling and opened her eyes. As her vision cleared, she saw the beautiful faces of both her husband, Gray, and her son, Luen.

"Good morning." Gray smiled.

"Morning." Juvia returned with a smile of her own.

Gray bent over, planting an icy sweet kiss on his wife's lips. A light chuckle managed to escape from the rain woman's mouth.

"Ew." Luen grimaced, sticking out his tongue. "That's nasty."

Gray and Juvia let up from their kiss, both of them looking lovingly into each other's eyes before smiling at their son.

"So are you just going to lie there?" Gray asked.

"I'll get up and make breakfast." Juvia sighed, faking annoyance.

* * *

Inside "Love's Hollow", Lofn kept hold of Juvia's head, the water wizard smiling lovingly as her eyes shined bright pink. "Let's intensify things a bit." Lofn's eyes grew brighter as she looked into Juvia's. Licking her lips seductively she said, "Your heart is quite the unique one, my darling Juvia."

* * *

Juvia stood in her kitchen, apron on while happily humming to herself as she cooked her boys breakfast.

"Smells good." Gray complimented.

"Thank you." Juvia smiled.

"Hurry, mommy. I'm hungry!" Luen shouted.

"Patience, dear." Juvia said. "Mommy is almost done." After flipping the batter in the pan until it was golden brown, Juvia placed two stacks of pancakes on two separate places. She then brought them to the table. "Breakfast is ready."

"Yay! Luen pancakes!" the young boy exclaimed, looking down at his own face on the meal. "They're my favorite." The black haired boy began to dig in.

"Careful, honey." Juvia giggled. "You don't want a stomach ache."

"Your breakfast is always the best, dear." Gray smiled at his wife. In front of him was a stack of Gray pancakes.

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, my love."

"Are you two gonna kiss again?" Luen asked deadpan, hoping the answer wasn't yes.

"One day you'll find someone to kiss." Juvia said. "Maybe...Aura?"

Luen's face instantly turned red and he looked away. "No way. Kissing is gross, and Aura is old."

"She's only 12." Gray sweat sweat-dropped.

"He's just too embarrassed to admit that he has a crush on a girl older than him." Juvia whispered in Gray's ear. "Hurry and finish eating, dear." She said to Luen. "I thought you wanted to go to the guild hall today?"

"I do! I do!" Luen shouted.

"Then finish so we can go." Juvia smiled.

"Yes ma'am!" Luen saluted before scarfing down the rest of his meal. "All done!" he smiled.

"Then let's get going." Gray said.

Soon after, the Fullbuster family arrived at the guild hall, greeted by all of their friends.

"Hey, guys!" Natsu shouted from one of the tables. As usual he was with his wife and daughter. "How's it going?!"

"Uncle Natsu! Aunt Erza!" Luen shouted happily before running to them.

"Yo!" Natsu greeted the boy, catching him and lifting him in the air. "Man, you've gotten bigger. You're probably already stronger than your dad."

"Be careful, Natsu." Erza warned.

"I am. Don't worry." He reassured.

"Hi, Luen." Aura greeted with a wave.

The boy blushed and looked away. "H-hi, Aura."

Gray sighed with a smirk. "Let me go over there before the idiot gets carried away again." He kissed Juvia on the lips. "I'll be back soon, ok?"

"Ok. Have fun." Juvia waved. She watched her husband lovingly as he conversed with their friends. It had been such a long time since Gray finally accepted her feelings, but it still felt unreal to Juvia. She had never been so happy before. It almost made her want to explode with joy. Starting a family with the love of her life was a dream come true…

_So, this is what your heart truly desires? A bit cliché._

Juvia gripped her head as it began to throb with a dull pain. She whipped her head around at the sound of the voice in her head. "Was someone talking to me?"

"What's going on?"

Juvia turned back round, seeing Gray standing in front of her with Luen in his arms. "Gray."

"Everything ok, Juvia?" he asked.

She smiled at her husband, putting the strange voice out of her head. "It was nothing. Just a little headache."

Despite her smile, Gray knew something was bothering her. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "You don't look so good. How about you go home and get some rest?" he suggested.

Juvia shook her head. "No that's ok. I'm fine, really."

"Juvia." Gray said worriedly. "You've been running yourself ragged getting ready for the S-Class Exam. You deserve a break. Go home and take a nap. I promise I can handle this guy without you." Gray smiled, lifting up their son.

"Yeah. You should get some rest, Mommy."

Juvia gave the two a warm smile. "You win. I'll go home and rest."

"That's my girl." He kissed her on the forehead. "We'll be there later."

"Ok." Juvia knelt down, kissing Luen on the cheek.

"Ew." The boy whined, wiping his cheek.

"Don't give your father too much trouble, ok?"

"Ok." Luen nodded.

"Good." Juvia then stood up and left the guild hall. "I love you."

"Love you too." Gray returned.

Juvia walked down the streets towards her home near the edge of town. However when she approached the steps of her home, her head began to throb once again. "What is this headache?" Slowly, the town around her began to fade. "What's happening?"

_You certainly are an interesting one, my darling Juvia._

"That voice again…" Juvia strained. She fell to her knees, hands still clutching her throbbing head. "Am I…under attack?"

"Oh no. That happened long ago. At least to you. To me it was only an hour." The voice was now outside of Juvia's head, manifesting itself in the form of a young woman. She had long golden hair and a pink and red sweater dress. She looked down at Juvia with smiling blue eyes.

"Who…are you?" Juvia asked, her head still banging with pain.

"Oh dear. You don't remember me? That wounds me, my love. I did not think my face so forgettable." Lofn pouted.

"What…are you…doing to me?"

"Me?" Lofn pointed to herself in surprise. "Why, I am doing nothing. This is just a result of your reaction to my particular form of magic. You brought this pain upon yourself."

"What are you trying to do…to me? Are you…an enemy of Fairy Tail?"

Lofnwas struck dumb by this question. "You truly don't remember? I suppose I may have overdid it a little, but I couldn't help it." Lofn smiled. "Your love was just too delicious to let pass me by."

"My…love?"

"Yes." Lofn nodded. "I use what I refer to as Love Magic. It allows me to peek into one's heart's desire and bring it to life via an illusion or premonition. So in essence, this is your future."

"My future?"

"Well to be more accurate, a possible one. It's what your heart wishes, but none of this before you is real. I created it based on the desire within your heart."

"You're lying." Juvia accused. "When Gray realizes I'm gone he'll…"

"Oh, him. Would you like to see your dear 'husband'?" Lofn snapped her fingers and in an instant both Gray and Luen were standing before her, their eyes downcast and hollow.

"What have you done to them?!" Juvia shouted before once again screaming in pain at her headache.

"I have done nothing to them. As I explained earlier, they are not real. However, your reaction to this situation intrigues me."

"What…are you talking about?"

Lofn knelt down, raising Juvia's head with her hand. "Because, you do not truly love Gray…do you Juvia?"

Juvia's eyes opened in shock before narrowing in anger. "How dare you question my love for my husband?"

"It's not that difficult." Lofn stood up and snapped her fingers once again. In a blink both Gray and Luen were gone and Juvia was sitting inside of her old apartment in Oak Town. She was placed by the window, watching as the rain fell upon the city. She also noticed she was many years younger.

"Where am I? Where are my husband and son?"

"I told you before that they were not real." Lofn whispered as she came from behind Juvia. She placed her hands on Juvia's shoulder, sending a cold chill through the rain woman's spine. "You really ought to listen more closely."

"Why are you doing this?" Juvia asked. She tried to move, but something was holding her in place.

"I told you, dear. I am testing the resolve of your love."

"What does that mean?"

"My love magic also allows me to peak into the events of a person's life that are connected to their heart. Whether they be past, present, or possible future. It is a form of precognition, but only for the heart."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. One has to have experienced love in order to understand it." Lofn countered.

Juvia tensed at Lofn's words. "What are you talking about?"

"I am saying that you know nothing of the concept." Lofn's tone hardened. She squatted next to Juvia, staring directly into her eyes. "How you feel for Gray is not love, but pure infatuation." She ran her fingers through Juvia's silky blue hair. "Deep down, you know the future I showed you will never come to pass. He does not feel the same way that you _pretend_ to feel for him."

Juvia sat in silence at Lofn's words. For some reason she was unable to respond.

"I have seen your past." Lofn snapped her fingers and she and Juvia began floating through a dark void that was littered with images from the rain woman's childhood. "Your parents died when you were but a babe, and your constant ignorance to the uses of your magic earned the ire of your fellows. You were cast out, abused, and hated by those you both knew and didn't know." Lofn wiped away a tear in her eye as she watched the children ridicule a young Juvia. "Truly a tragic tale. Children can be such monsters." The images fast forwarded to Juvia's current years. "You may have experienced companionship but it was never real." She looked over to the screen that showed Bora breaking up with Juvia. "If you ask me the fool didn't deserve someone as beautiful as you." Lofn commented as she rubbed the side of Juvia's face with the back of her palm. They then looked upon Juvia's time in Phantom Lord. "You joined Phantom Lord in hopes of finding the love that alluded you for so long, but instead you only found more pain. However that changed when you met Fairy Tail, didn't it?"

Suddenly the pair were at the site of Juvia's battle with Gray. The fight that changed her life forever. It played out just like it did that day, until the moment Gray saved her from falling from the giant. Lofn paused the scene and walked over to Gray, looking down at Juvia from over the ledge.

"Please." Juvia pleaded. "Stop this."

"I cannot, my love. I must show you the truth. Tell me. Is this the moment when your soul became enraptured by him?" Lofn asked. "Sadly, this too is a lie." She tapped Gray on his head and before Juvia's eyes her beloved ice wizard changed into Natsu. Another tap he became Elfman. With another he was Gajeel. Lofn cycled through various men had met in this order until she came back to Gray. "This was not the moment you fell in love, dear Juvia. This is when you became obsessed."

"Obsessed?" Juvia muttered.

"I don't blame you for confusing one for the other. Obsession is itself a form of love. Most people cannot discern such a thin difference. You claim to be in love with Gray because of how strong and kind he is, but in reality he was just the first one to show you any sort of real kindness. While I admit that is admirable, any man would have had the same effect on you in the same situation."

"Y-you're wrong!" Juvia protested. "My feelings for him are real! They are not an obsession!"

"Aren't they?" Lofn snapped her fingers and Juvia found herself watching Gray from afar as he and the others rebuilt the Fairy Tail guild after Phantom's attack. "I'm curious. Were it not for your infatuation with him, would you be among Fairy Tail's number now? If Gray were to leave this guild, would you follow him? How many times have you placed his safety above others in your guild? If he were to die, would you join him?"

Juvia hesitated to answer. Lofn had firmly planted herself inside the rain woman's psyche. "I…"

"There is no reason to lie to me, Juvia. I only wish to help. Admit it, you do not feel a connection to this guild. They are a front, a cover you only use to justify your obsession. As for Gray, you do not see the man inside, only your fantasy of him. Thus you relentlessly pursue a façade in the hope that it will one day become a reality. Protecting it because you think without it, or him, you would lose meaning."

Lofn and Juvia returned to the void. This time the golden-haired woman showed Juvia every instance of Gray's rejection towards her. "I do applaud the boy. He does care enough for you to let you down easy, but yet you refuse to let go of him. He has rejected you numerous times. Yet you still follow him like an abandoned puppy." She then showed other images of Gray talking with other women. The most notable ones being Lucy, Cana, Ultear, and Erza. She also showed Juvia's delusions of Gray with other women. "You have even been cold and even hurtful towards your guildmates for even speaking to Gray. You must know that this reckless action can only harm you in the end."

"I-I'm not obsessed." Juvia muttered trying to keep her sanity in check. However, Lofn was a master at her craft, and Juvia rapidly approached her wit's end.

Lofn shook her head sorrowfully. She knelt down, wrapping her arms around Juvia. "It's ok. There is no reason to deny your true feelings. It is a wonderful thing to be loved, and for one such as you to have never been loved, garnering a yearning for what could never be is only natural."

Juvia forcibly pushed Lofn away. "Stay away from me!" Juvia held her hand over her heart, clutching the fabric of her coat tightly between her shaking fingers. It felt as if her heart would split apart. Was everything Lofn said true? Was she only still in Fairy Tail because of Gray? Did she truly feel love for him or the guild at all? Or was she simply wishing he would be her knight in shining armor? That he would solve all of her problems and whisk her away to parts unknown.

"You wish for him to be something that he is not. You do not see the man. Only the fantasy. Do you not see how selfish that is? That is not love. That is infatuation. Obsession. You perceive yourself unworthy of love. So you created a lie. A fallacy in which you think you would be accepted by someone and latching on like a parasite to the first person who showed you a genuine smile. Gray just happened to be the first to fit this criteria, any other man would have sufficed in this situation, but there is something else you must know." Lofn leaned in and whispered. "You must love yourself before you can love others."

Juvia clutched her head again, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. "What?"

"Admit it, Juvia. You hate the life you've lead. You hate your parents for leaving you alone. You hate the children for making fun of you. You hate the people who complained about your rain. You hate Jose and Phantom Lord for using you. You hate the female members of your guild for talking to Gray. You hate Gray for not reciprocating your feelings, but most of all you hate yourself for being so weak that you cannot live without the fabricated acceptance of another."

"You're lying! Get out of my head!" Juvia screamed in agony.

"I am not telling you anything you did not already know." Lofn said. "I know how to fix this ache within you."

"Leave me alone…please." Juvia begged. Her mind raced with all the visions of her past. The people who mocked her. How alone she felt before she joined Fairy Tail. How she sometimes still felt alone within Fairy Tail. Were all of her good times in the guild an illusion? Were they a fabricated reality she created in order to ease the pain in her heart? She never once asked Gray about his feelings. She always forced her way into his life, ignoring his protests to her advances. Was it fair for her to force her sense of love onto him? Was she ever loved by anyone? Perhaps Lofn truly could mend her broken heart.

"Oh, Juvia." Lofn cooed. "I know facing the truth like this hurts, but I promise you it is for the best." This was Lofn's hobby. Her passion. _Her_ obsession. She reveled in taking the love of others. Twisting it and pulling it asunder until her victim was nothing more than a sobbing heap or a broken shell. While she had done this numerous times before, there was something about Juvia that interested her to no end. Instead of simply breaking her, Lofn wanted to control her. Make sure she loved no one but her alone. "No one may love you, but I promise I will. I will be here by your side for all time. I will show you how it truly feels to be loved in return. Allow me to fill the hole in your heart." Lofn offered sweetly.

Juvia dropped her hands to her sides and looked up to Lofn. Her eyes were dead, completely devoid of any will to fight. That was just how Lofn liked to see her victims. "Please…help me…" the lost fairy muttered.

The Fenrir wizard smiled warmly. "As you wish, my love." Lofn raised her lips to the rain woman's when suddenly a whip forced itself between them. Lofn jumped back, narrowly avoiding its strike. "Who dares?"

"Juvia! Hold on! I'm coming!" a voice rang out.

Lofn looked to the doorway, seeing a blonde girl and a man with glasses and a suit running towards her downed prey. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Stay away from her!" Lucy shouted. She stood defiantly in front of Juvia with her arms held out.

"I see." Lofn smirked. "You are one of Juvia's so called 'friends'. No matter, I will dispatch you quickly and return to my darling. I was never partial to blondes anyway."

"Loke."

"Right." The spirit's fists glowed and he took off to intercept Lofn. While they did battle, Lucy turned her attention to Juvia.

"Juvia?" Lucy called, noticing the dead look in her friend's eyes. "Juvia, snap out of it!" she shook her, but saw no change. "What did that woman do to you?"

"Love…" Juvia muttered.

"What?"

"No one…loves me…"

"What are you talking about? Snap out of it!"

"I'm alone…"

"Alone?"

Loke was kicked in the face by the nimble Lofn and slid back to Lucy's side. The blonde glared at her enemy. "What did you do to Juvia?"

Lofn flipped her hair. "I simply showed her the truth."

"What truth?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Juvia is a doll wishing to be made whole by the warmth of another." Lofn explained. "She desperately clings to the idea of love, because she's never received it herself. She is an outcast. A broken stray that only I can nurture and heal."

Lucy looked back to Juvia, noticing the tears falling from her eyes. "Please…I don't want to be alone…" the rain woman pleaded.

Lucy shook with anger at Lofn's words. "You…who do you think you are?!" She thrust her whip forward, but Lofn dodged her strike. "You don't know anything about Juvia!" She struck again, but Lofn once again dodged.

"Oh I know more than you could ever hope to, dear." Lofn taunted as she continued to evade the angered Lucy's strikes. She then stopped and sprinted forward, her speed allowing her to instantly face the surprised blonde. She grabbed the Fairy Tail wizard by the forehead, clutching it tightly as she looked into her eyes. "Let's see what your heart desires." Lucy grimaced in pain.

"Lucy!" Loke called out. "Back off!" He lunged forward to attack but Lofn kicked him hard in the stomach, knocking him to the ground.

"Loke!" Lucy shouted before Lofn held her free hand over her mouth.

"Quiet!" Lofn commanded with a sadistic smirk. "I need concentration in order to pierce your heart." Her eyes glowed pink and Lucy's did the same as Lofn peeked into her heart. Inside, Lofn saw images of a young man with pink hair and a bright smile. Though quite the destructive sort, he was still always there when Lucy needed him. His smile never failing to raise her spirits. As Lofn dug deeper she found what she was looking for and let Lucy go, the blonde glaring up at her.

"What did you do?"

"The same thing I did to my beautiful Juvia. I peeked into your heart, and you are almost as intriguing as she is."

"What are you babbling about?" Lucy demanded.

"While Juvia may have a slim chance of actually receiving love one day, you do not have that luxury."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's rather simple, my blonde interloper. You will never receive the love you crave, because he already belongs to another. Natsu Dragneel will never be yours."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

* * *

Kagura jumped to the right as Fenrir pounced towards her. She tried slashing against his exposed side, but her sword still had no effect on the massive creature. The beast's fur was like armor, and her sword was unable to scratch it. Fenrir kicked out his legs, knocking Kagura high into the air. She stopped herself from hitting the ceiling by using her gravity magic, but in turn had no time to refocus when Fenrir jumped in the air after her.

The wolf opened its mouth and grabbed Kagura's sword. They both fell to the ground in an arc, the loud crash echoing throughout the room.

"Ms. Kagura!" Wendy shouted.

"You should remain focused on your own opponent!" Freyja angrily reminded as she thrust her newly created spear towards Wendy.

Wendy's eyes widened in shock, but she managed to jump out of the way. Spinning, she turned her body upside down and kicked downward with a gust of wind.

**_SKY DRAGON TALON_**

Freyja took the attack and reached through the wind funnel, her hands glowing.

**_REP BOJA_**

This time she caught Wendy's arm in a shackle and pulled her close. Freyja then pushed her free hand forward, her palm colliding with Wendy's abdomen. The dragon slayer gasped for air as Freyja slammed her on the ground.

"Damn." Kagura struggled under the weight of Fenrir, doing her best to force the beast off of her. Focusing her energy, she activated her gravity magic. Lifting the monster even one centimeter to allow her freedom was proving this to be a hard task because of its weight, but she eventually succeeded and broke free. She rushed to Wendy's side, knocking Freyja's arm away with her sheathed sword before she could end the young dragon slayer.

Fenrir returned to his master's side and by the looks on their faces both of master and pet were ready to end this battle. _Wake up!_ Freyja heard herself yell from within her mind. Freyja clutched her head in pain a third time, this time it being too much to bear and she fell to her knees. "Be quiet! Stop toying with my mind!" she shouted.

"What is she talking about?" Kagura asked Wendy. "Has she gone insane?"

"It looks like she's in pain." Wendy empathized. "She doesn't really want to fight. I feel that she's really a good person."

"She won't hesitate to kill us, you know." Kagura retorted.

"But she could have way earlier if she wanted to." Wendy argued. "I think she's struggling with something. I could see it earlier when she pinned me down before you arrived. The look in her eyes was a sad one, like she regretted what she was going to do. Maybe they messed with her mind too, just like Shizuka." Wendy reached her hand out to her enemy. "Ms. Freyja! I know you don't want to fight! Please help us save Shizuka!"

"Be quiet!" Freyja screamed. "You're trying to trick me! I will not betray Master Odin again!" Fenrir moved to defend her.

Likewise Kagura stepped in front to defend Wendy. She had no idea what the Fairy Tail wizard was trying to accomplish, but she was ready in case whatever Wendy was planning failed.

"Please!" Wendy insisted. "You care about her! You don't want her to die! Help us save her!"

"I said be quiet!" Freyja screamed. Suddenly a black aura surrounded her and Fenrir, its dense air flooding the room.

Kagura quickly covered Wendy as the darkness overtook them.

"Ms. Freyja!" The dragon slayer shouted.

Her voice faded away as another vision entered Freyja's constantly fracturing mind. She opened her eyes. This time she was lying on a stone table, her arms and legs held down by metal shackles. "W-where am I?" She struggled in her restraints. "Odin?! Odin, where are you?! Balder?! Someone?!"

A figure emerged from the shadow of the room, an ecstatic grin on their face. "Now, now, Freyja, there's no need to be so loud. We're right here."

Freyja looked to the speaker. "Lopti?" Her eyes narrowed. "Was this your doing?"

"He merely brought you here once you fell asleep inside your cell." Another voice said, this one belonging to a woman. "The table was my idea. We can do without you trying to escape."

Freyja looked to the right, seeing a cloaked woman with black hair. "Who are you?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you my true name, but for reference sake refer to me as the Oracle."

"Why am I here?"

"You have been a very bad girl, Freyja." Lopti answered as he wagged his finger in disapproval. "Letting Yggdrasil run away."

Freyja glared at her deceptive guildmate. "Did Odin put you up to this? Is this another form of punishment for my helping Yggdrasil?"

The Oracle smirked. "While you allowing the girl to run was a problem, she can easily be recovered. Odin has no idea as to what we are doing down here with you."

"_Our_ Master is much prettier than him." Lopti ominously interjected with a wide smile.

"Who exactly do you answer to?" Freyja inquired.

"Unfortunately we cannot answer that." The Oracle said respectfully. "But that is enough talk, we must begin."

"Begin what?"

"I told you, Freyja. We're playing a game." Lopti smiled.

"You told me no such thing." Freyja argued.

"I didn't?" Lopti wondered. He then shrugged. "Well you know now, right?"

The Oracle's hands began to glow with a pale red light, and she slowly moved them towards the struggling Freyja's head.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm just going to give you an order." The Oracle answered.

"An order?" Freyja questioned as she felt the rising heat from the woman's hands.

"Yes. One that you must follow unconditionally. I'm also going to amplify your magic some. This may hurt, so please bear with me."

Suddenly a burst of pain shot through Freyja's head. She released in anguished cry as she thrashed violently in her chains. She felt as if her head was splitting apart. It was if her brain was being stabbed with needles.

"Oh. I can see why you asked me to hold her down." Lopti commented with childlike wonder.

"This process is usually much less painful, but I am completely rewriting her mind. Or at least the past few days. It is quite a grueling procedure."

Freyja continued to scream. "Stop! Please! No more!"

"I wonder if this will really be a good thing." Lopti said. "I still think we should have just killed her."

"All of this was _her_ plan." The Oracle answered. "We dare not betray her."

"I guess you're right."

Freyja's screams continued into the night, the empty prison halls echoing her pain.

Back in the present, Freyja continued to let her shouts ring throughout the Atrium. Her memories, as muddled as they were, started to become clearer. Her coldness towards Shizuka since she had returned. Along with her now undying loyalty to Odin despite he being the reason Shizuka escaped. Freyja had been overridden, her memories and personality altered at the hands of the mysterious Oracle. Despite this knowledge now being brought to the light, Freyja was still struggling with her real identity and her fake one, and the strain was wearing on her mind as the seconds passed. In addition to her mind, her magic had been twisted by the Oracle as well, resulting in the creation of Fenrir. As she stated before the wolf was a manifestation of the evil within her heart, and she no longer wished to be reminded of that darkness. Her true personality peeking through, she looked to Kagura and Wendy. "Defeat…me…" Just as she said that, Fenrir snarled in anger. It refused to be cast aside.

"What do we do?" Wendy asked.

"We honor her request." Kagura answered. "Are you familiar with a Unison Raid?"

"Yes." Wendy answered, not knowing where this conversation was going. "Why?"

"We're going to perform one. That's the only way we can take down that wolf."

"But we don't know if our magics are compatible enough to use one." Wendy contended.

"It never hurts to try." Kagura crouched and gripped Archenemy tightly. "Use your supports spells to enhance me, then use your strongest offensive spell. I'll use my gravity magic and Archenemy to take care of the rest."

"O-ok." Wendy hesitated. She held out her hands and chanted her support spells to Kagura.

**_ARMS AND VERNIER_**

Kagura felt the effects of the buffs and dashed forward with Vernier enhanced speed. Fenrir took off in response matching her pace to meet her in the middle of the dark cloud they were trapped in. Wendy held out her arms and a large magical circle appearing under her. She was then standing inside of a massive vortex.

**_SHATTERING LIGHT: SKY DRILL_**

She twisted her body, aiming the attack straight at Kagura. _I hope this works._ She prayed as the vortex encircled Kagura. The swordswoman began to move in unison with Wendy's attack. Slowly, she unsheathed Archenemy, the sword shining a brilliant blue. When the moment was synchronized, both Wendy and Kagura shouted.

**_SLASHING FORM: SKY DRAGON'S BLADE_**

Kagura slashed upward, Wendy directing the momentum of her sky drill upward to aid the Mermaid's ascent into the sky. Rising higher and higher, Kagura thrust her blade into Fenrir's underbelly, finally cutting into the ferocious beast. From the outside, it looked as if Fenrir was being engulfed by a flying dragon. The beast howled in pain as it slowly disappeared into nothing, along with the black aura and its influence on Freyja. The now free Fenrir wizard smiled at the sight gratefully. "Thank you." She said before fainting.

A low hum roused slowly Freyja back to consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes to a pale light and a pair of small hands. "What's…happening?"

"You're finally awake." A happy voiced chirped.

Freyja looked up, seeing both Wendy and Kagura standing over her. She noticed that Wendy's hands were the ones glowing over her body. "What are you doing to me?" she warily asked Wendy.

"I'm healing your injuries. Please try not to move too much."

"Why would you do this? We're enemies."

Wendy smiled and shook her head. "We're not. I saw it in your eyes, you hated being forced to fight. You want to save Shizuka too, right?"

"Shizuka? You mean Yggdrasil." Freyja slowly sat up, Wendy continuing to heal her. A resolute stare took over her eyes. "Yes. I want nothing more than to save that girl from her fate."

"What happened to you?" Kagura asked bluntly. "It appeared that you were struggling with something inside of yourself."

"I was manipulated by a woman known as the Oracle."

"The Oracle?" Wendy repeated.

"Is she a member of your guild?" Kagura inquired.

Freyja shook her head. "No, I had never seen her before, but somehow she has a connection with Lopti. They were the ones who tortured me and altered my mind to make me Odin's puppet. She also implanted that…beast inside of me."

"Then she must have been the one who manipulated Shizuka!" Wendy deduced.

"That seems to be the idea." Kagura agreed.

Freyja clutched her hand in anger and disgust, aiming it all at herself. "I let Yggdrasil be taken back. It's my fault she's now in this position. I was too weak to protect her."

"It's not your fault." Wendy reassured.

"Your mind was toyed with." Kagura reminded. "There was nothing you could do."

"Still I-"Freyja began.

"Do you still wish to save her?" Kagura asked.

Freyja paused for a moment before looking at the pair with determination. "Yes. I do."

"Then apologize once we've rescued her from your Master." Kagura declared.

Freyja smiled softly. "Yes. Thank you."

"Ok. All done." Wendy spoke up.

"Thank you." Freyja bowed graciously. She stood up and walked out of the Atrium with Kagura and Wendy. "I can lead you both out of the labyrinth. Odin should be keeping Yggdrasil in the upper chambers of the guild."

"Ok." Wendy nodded. She looked over to Kagura. "Are you coming, Ms. Kagura?"

"No. I still need to find Erza." She then looked to Freyja. "Do you have a layout of this labyrinth? Last we spoke she said she was fighting against Balder."

"Balder's krigsrummet is near the upper levels of the labyrinth. I can lead you there as well."

"Then I will follow you."

"Then let us go. There's little time to waste." Freyja said before she and her new companions took off into the maze.

* * *

**Here is the second part of the chapter. Like I said last time I focused more on the Wendy and Freyja fight in this one, a bit more on Fenrir's history, as well as updating on Juvia. **

**Which on that scene, like I said a while ago I want to develop Juvia away from Gray before I think of making that pairing canon. Thus I decided to...break her for lack of a better word. It took me some time to write those scenes since I had to do an interpretation of their relationship in order to do what I needed to. Now I don't necessarily believe that's why Juvia follows Gray, that is how it can be viewed by others. This is why I created Lofn, she was mean to be Juvia's opposite in a way. Sort of a dark reflection and that's what I wanted to show with her choice of magic and her tactics to both Juvia and now Lucy. But what did you guys think? Let me know.**

**Also we noticed that Shizuka was not the only one the Oracle and Lopti manipulated, they are certainly taking a lot of measures for their mysterious master.**

**Next part will hopefully be up tomorrow or the next day. Thanks for reading and leave comments on what you thought. :)**


	39. Guardian

The three travelers appeared at their last destination. Meldy and Pantherlily looked around, slightly confused by the lack of atmosphere like the previous places. They soon saw smoke arising from a small distance away and began to walk to its source along with the Oracle. They walked until they reached what looked to be the ruins of Asgardia.

"What happened?" Meldy gasped, looking around at the destroyed remains of the once immaculate guild hall.

"This was the work of the King." The Oracle answered. "His response to the wizard's defiance. But the scene I wish for you to see is not here…" The Oracle pointed to two solitary figures past the ruins and Meldy and Pantherlily approached them. When they reached them their eyes went wide with shock and horror.

The Oracle opened her book.

**_X789_**

_It was a dark day. The darkest that had ever been seen in Pergrande. Distracted by the call of a far off battle, Odin and his troops left their guilds completely unguarded. Receiving information on the enemy's plans via the words of a spy, the despicable King Frederic issued an order to dismantle and destroy every unguarded guild hall and slaughter those inside. The wizards left behind tried their best to repel the attacks but they were quickly outnumbered. Many lives were lost that day, but none more precious to Fenrir's Fang than Frigg. The wife of their guild master._

_"Frigg…" Odin muttered as he held his ailing wife in his arms. She held her hand over her abdomen, the blood seeping through her fingers and staining the grass below her. However through the pain and the unimaginable agony, she smiled at her husband. She reached his hand to his face and placed it on his cheek. In response he clutched it tightly._

_"Please, my love. We are alone. There is no need to use that name."_

_"Forgive me…Clea." Odin apologized. In more ways than one he apologized that day._

_"There. Isn't that…better." She winced in pain, clutching her stomach tighter as her wounds ached._

_"Clea!"_

_"I'm sorry, Dolan." Clea apologized. "I tried to lead what meager forces we had, but we…we were overwhelmed." Tears began to sting her eyes. "All of those children are dead because of my inability to lead. If you had been here to lead them instead of me then…"_

_"Do not blame yourself, darling." Odin comforted. "It's my fault. If I had been here then things would have been different."_

_Clea shook her head. "No. You must not falter…if you sway then those who depend on you will begin to lose balance. The people still need you to save them."_

_"Why would they follow a leader who could not save his wife?" Odin looked away in shame, but Clea pulled him back. Forcing him to look into her warm green eyes. She never doubted him. Never lost faith in her love. Not even for a moment._

_"You cannot blame yourself for what happened to me. My death is a noble one. A warrior's death in the arms of my beloved. I could not have asked for a happier life. You have given me so many blessed times. I have no regrets about that." With the remainder of her strength she pulled Odin close to her, giving him one last passionate kiss. As her strength faded away, her fingers slowly slacked and within seconds she was gone. Her soul ascended towards Valhalla._

_Odin placed his head on his wife's chest and began to weep. It had been the first time in years that he had shown such emotion. From behind, Heimdall and Gregor had presented Odin with the traitor in their ranks. The merchant, Harold._

_"Here is the one responsible for Mistress Frigg's death among countless others." Heimdall said. He and Gregor tossed the frightened guild master to Odin._

_"Please, Odin." Harold begged, his short body shaking with uncontrolled fear. "I-I didn't want this. I never would have thought the King would go to such lengths. You have to believe me! We were losing the war! It was the best decision for me and my guild. Please!"_

_Odin's tears stopped and he slowly stood up. He turned and faced the traitor, his eyes devoid of mercy. "Heimdall. Your sword." He ordered._

_"Yes, Master." The sentry unsheathed his blade and presented it to Odin. The Fenrir master then threw it in front of Harold._

_The merchant shakily grabbed the hilt of the blade. "What…what's this for? Do you want me to run myself through?"_

_Odin pulled out his own sword. "You will fight." He declared._

_"What?"_

_"You will duel me. If you win, you will be granted your freedom and are free to return to your hovel between the king's legs."_

_"But…but I'm not a fighter. I'm just a merchant."_

_Odin refused to speak any further and simply rushed Harold. Surprisingly the feeble merchant managed to block Odin's first strike, but the force caused him to fall on his butt. Odin swung his sword down, but Harold managed to roll backwards and stumble to his feet._

_"Please, Odin, have mercy! I was only doing what was best for my guild! Surely you of all people could understand that!"_

_"I have no more use for your excuses!" Odin shouted back. "Fight or die!" He swung his sword, the clanging of blades ringing in the air and numbing the inexperienced hands of Harold. Odin swung again, succeeding in knocking Heimdall's sword from Harold's grip. The merchant scrambled for the blade and held it up in fear as Odin closed in for the final blow. Odin dodged at the last second, sacrificing his eye before thrusting his blade through the traitor's chest and piercing his heart. Odin watched as the light faded from Harold's tear stained eyes, and he felt nothing. His heart did not weep, and his mind did not dwell. Those emotions were now foreign to him. He simply removed his blade from the merchant's body and wiped it clean before returning it to his sheathe._

_"Master! Your eye!" Heimdall shouted. He quickly brought over a cloth, which Odin took._

_"My thanks, Heimdall." Odin wrapped the cloth over his eye._

_"He managed to wound you. Guess this rat had some bite to him after all." Gregor jested as he looked at Harold's dead body. "What do we do with him?"_

_"We will send his corpse to the king, along with the other traitors in Fortunate Coin." Odin decreed._

_Gregor smirked. "You keep that line of thinking up and the King will be right about us." Odin's narrowed glare only served to amuse the dark wizard more. He shrugged his shoulders and walked away. "It's not like I care. I'll just report to the others." The dark wizard walked off, leaving Heimdall and Odin alone._

_"Heimdall, prepare funerals for the deceased. We will honor them for their bravery."_

_"As you wish, Master." Heimdall bowed, he moved to Frigg's body but Odin stopped him._

_"No. I will bury my wife myself."_

_"Right." Heimdall then took his leave._

_Odin walked to Clea, lifting her limp form into his arms. Despite the grisly wound that lead to her death, her face was at peace. She truly believed that her death was a noble one, and that her beloved Odin would be able to put an end to all of this fighting. She believed that until her heart stopped beating. Odin looked down at his wife, placing his lips on her forehead in a passionate kiss. "Forgive me, Clea." He then walked into the forest, and was not seen again until nightfall._

* * *

"I feel so sorry for him." Meldy commented.

"Sadly that is the reality of war." Pantherlily said.

The Oracle closed her book, bringing herself and her companions back to the foyer of Asgardia. "That concludes our tale."

"But what about the war?" Meldy asked, now fully invested. "How did it end?"

"Odin mounted a force for one last assault against the king a few months later. During the battle, Odin beheaded the tyrant, ending the war."

"What does this have to do with what they have planned?" Pantherlily asked.

"That is where I come in." The Oracle answered.

"What do you mean?" Meldy raised an eyebrow.

"One year after the war. I encountered Odin and told him of Valhalla."

"Valhalla?"

"You mentioned that in the story." Pantherlily remembered.

"I did." The Oracle nodded. "I told Odin that it was real, and that it had the power to return the dead to the world of the living."

Both Pantherlily and Meldy's eyes widened in shock. "But there is no such magic." Meldy argued.

"Oh but there is." The Oracle corrected. "All it requires is a sacrifice."

"A sacrifice?!"

The exceed's eyes narrowed. "Shizuka."

"You are quite astute." The cloaked woman praised. "Yes. Yggdrasil, along with the rest of the people in the capital, will be used as sacrifices to summon Valhalla to this plane."

Once again Pantherlily and Meldy stood in shock.

"All of this is just a chapter in the grandest story of them all." The Oracle said, opening her arms. "All is falling within place just as we planned."

"Who is we? Odin?" Pantherlily asked.

"No. What my master has planned is much more grand then that old fool's sad ambitions."

"We're not going to let you get away with this!" Meldy proclaimed, summoning her Maguilty swords. Likewise Pantherlily returned to his battle form, grabbing his Musica sword from his back.

The Oracle smirked at the pair. "Sadly, you have no say in the matter." She whipped her cloak, prompting the pair to attack.

**_MAGUILTY SODOM_**

Pantherlily stepped forward, slashing the cloak in tandem with Meldy's blades. To their surprise and irritation the woman was gone, leaving only her shredded cloak behind.

"Damn." The exceed cursed.

"Where did she go?' Meldy angrily pondered.

"What are you guys doing here?!" A voice shouted, putting the two on guard once again. When they turned around, they instantly loosened their muscles. It was Natsu and his group.

"You guys are ok!" Meldy exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah." Natsu smiled. "Took us forever, but we finally found a way out."

"What the hell are you doing here, Lily?" Gajeel asked.

"Looking for you." He answered, flying down to Gajeel. He then looked on his back, seeing the unconscious Freed. He looked over to Elfman, who had both Laki and Bixlow on his shoulders. "I see you were able to retrieve the others." He smirked. "That's good."

"Have any of you seen Ultear or Jellal?" Meldy frantically asked.

Natsu shook his head. "Nope."

"Although we were able to get in touch with them telepathically thanks to Hibiki." Evergreen revealed.

"Yeah." Elfman nodded. "Ultear is looking for Gray and Lyon, and Jellal is looking for you two."

"Guess we just did his job for him." Gajeel boasted.

"Well we're ok now." Meldy said.

"Where were you guys?" Natsu asked.

"We came to find you, but we ran into this woman who called herself 'the Oracle.'" Pantherlily answered.

"The Oracle?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"She another one of these Fenrir bastards?" Gajeel asked.

Meldy shook her head. "She said she helps them, but she's not in their guild. She showed us the war that happened here and revealed to us Odin's plans."

"Yeah. That Lopti guy told me about it." Natsu said. "We all know what he's trying to do." Natsu slammed a fire fist into his palm. "I'm gonna kick his ass and save Shizuka."

"There's something else..." Meldy prompted.

"What is it?" Evergreen asked.

"The Oracle claims that she serves a higher power than Odin." Pantherlily said. "So it's safe to assume there is someone else pulling the strings here."

"We can worry about that later." Natsu shrugged off. "Right now we gotta rescue Shizuka." He then looked to Meldy and Pantherlily. "You guys should go with Elfman and the others to the hide out and tell Hibiki what's going on."

"Right." Lily nodded.

"I'm not going" Meldy protested. "Not until I know that Jellal and Ultear are alright."

Natsu sighed in defeat. "Fine. You stay here and wait to see if anybody comes up. I'm going to go find Odin."

"Ok." Meldy agreed.

"Ready? Go!" Natsu shouted. They all separated and Natsu ran up the stairs of the foyer and into the nearest hallway at top speed. "Hang on, Shizuka! I'm coming!" he yelled into the empty hallways.

* * *

"What did you say?" Lucy asked Lofn. She was still trying to wrap her head around Lofn's statement from earlier.

Lofn smirked. "I apologize. You must be hard of hearing. I said that Natsu Dragneel will never be yours. He is married, correct? That must be quite a dilemma for you. Harboring those feelings for a married man. Though I would be a liar if I said I did not find myself attracted to the taboo of a secret relationship."

Lucy gritted her teeth, clenching her whip tighter in her shaking hands. "Don't mock me!" she roared, swinging her whip the smirking Fenrir wizard.

The golden haired lass grinned and turned her body, nimbly avoiding the lash of Lucy's whip. "Oh my. It seems that I have touched on a sore subject." Lofn taunted as she danced through Lucy's strikes. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Shut up!" Lucy had never been so mad before. She couldn't really pinpoint why, but Lofn's words had struck a nasty chord in her heart. She thought she had long come to terms with her feelings for her partner, but her outburst at Lofn had proved that this was not the case. It ate at her. Of course she wished both Natsu and Erza all the happiness in the world as their friend, but she couldn't help her feelings of loneliness during the moments when she would arrive home and no uninvited guests were there to greet her. Was it wrong to feel this way?

"It's natural to be angry with the truth." Lofn continued to mock. "Not many people can cope with such heartbreak, but you could always still sate your desires. If you do not mind ruining a marriage between close friends."

"I said be quiet!" Lucy launched her whip at Lofn again, but this time her opponent caught it.

"You must not let your anger get the better of you, darling." Lofn pulled Lucy forward. She was surprisingly strong for a girl her size. She kicked Lucy in the ribs, winding the blonde and sending her flying back.

Lucy was thrown towards the nearby wall, but she was caught before impact. She looked up, her eyes going wide in surprise at her savior. "Natsu?"

The dragon slayer looked down at her with his signature smile. "Sorry I'm late." He set her on her feet.

Lucy continued to look at him with disbelief. "But I thought you were already out of the labyrinth."

"I came back. You didn't really think I would leave my partner hanging would ya?"

Lucy smiled at him. "No, I guess not." She turned to face Lofn, her whip at the ready. "Let's take this chick down together."

"Yeah." Natsu replied, grinning darkly.

Lucy took off, but quickly felt her head jerk back. "Ow! What the-?" she turned her head as much as she could, shocked to see that Natsu had a tight grip on her blonde locks. An evil smile was plastered on his face. "Natsu, what are you doing?!"

Natsu forcefully pulled Lucy back, placing her in a tight choke hold that restricted her breathing.

"Natsu..." Lucy strained through her blocked breaths. She desperately tried to remove his arms from around her neck. "Stop! What's wrong...with you?"

"You are quite predictable." Lofn said as she walked closer to the pair.

Lucy continued to struggle in Natsu's tight grip. "What...did you do to him?" she glared at Lofn.

"Why nothing, for this is not the real Natsu."

"What are you talking about?"

"It is an illusion created by a spell of mine called 'Love's Vision'. It creates a duplicate of whoever my target wishes to see in that moment. As expected you wanted him to arrive so he could save you once again."

Lucy continued to seethe in anger at the cocky Lofn. She looked over to Juvia, who was still on her knees. She then looked back to Lofn, but her vision was beginning to go blurry from the lack of oxygen.

"Now perish within the grip of the one you love." Lofn smiled. "A romantic death, is it not?"

Lucy's grip on "Natsu's" forearm started to slack. She looked to Juvia one last time, using the last of her strength to reach towards her. "Juvi...a." Lucy began to black out when suddenly a beam of light shot through the fake Natsu's head, causing him to fade away. Lofn stepped back as Loke grabbed Lucy and carried her to safety.

Lucy came to, looking into the blue eyes of the lion spirit. "Loke?"

"Hey." he smiled.

"What happened?"

"You blacked out but i got to you in time."

Lucy's eyes shot open when she remebered the battle. "That witch! I'm going to-" she quickly stood up but Loke grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Wait, Lucy." he said.

"I can't! We're wasting time. We have to beat her."

"I heard what she said to you." Loke revealed. "You're letting your emotions get the better of you."

"So?!" Lucy angrily shouted. "That doesn't matter! We have to defeat her and..."

"Lucy!" Loke shouted, startling his master. He stood up, placing his hands on the sides of her arms. "You have to calm down. Remember why we're here in the first place."

"Juvia." Lucy answered, her rage beginning to subside.

Loke nodded. "She's our guildmate. She comes first."

Lucy looked down at the ground in shame. "You're right. I'm sorry, Loke. It's just that she said those things about Natsu and I got so mad that..."

"I know. It's fine." Loke stood next to her. "I can take over from here. You try and bring Juvia back."

"Are you sure?"

Loke grinned as he pushed up his glasses. "Positive. Don't forget, I'm a Fairy Tail wizard too. There's no way I'm gonna lose when my friend's are in danger."

Lucy let a smirk unroll on her lips. "Ever the smooth one aren't you?"

"That's how the ladies prefer it."

"Ok." Lucy nodded. "I'm trusting you, but be careful. She's dangerous."

"Believe me, I know." Loke ran towards Lofn, who was patiently waiting for him.

"Have you both finished your summit?" Lofn asked, finding her nails much more engaging than her enemies.

"I took it easy on you last time because despite your rotten attitude, you're a very beautiful woman." Loke's hands began to charge with his Regulus magic. "I won't make that mistake again."

"Thank you for the compliment, but I am more pleased to hear that you have decided to get serious." Lofn said, her attitude shifting. "For I am beginning to tire of both you and your master meddling in my affairs."

Lucy rushed to Juvia's side. To her chagrin the rain woman was still muttering to herself about her lack of love and her feelings of loneliness.

"Juvia, please. You have to fight this." Lucy begged, clutching her friend's shoulder tightly.

Juvia continued to mutter uninterrupted. "Alone...I'm alone...no one loves me. Alone...alone...alone..."

Lucy took a deep breath and raised her hand high into the air. "Forgive me for this." in one swift motion she slapped Juvia across the face.

The stinging in the rain woman's cheek slowly brought her back to reality, the light returning to her eyes. She looked up, her hand on the newly created red mark. "Lucy...?"

The blonde smiled. "Hey there."

"Are you another illusion?"

"Nope. It's the real me."

"Why are you here?"

Lucy was caught off-guard by the question. "What do you mean why? I'm here to rescue you." She grabbed Juvia's wrist and stood up. "Come on. We have to help Loke and-" She felt some resistance from Juvia. She turned to her, seeing that she was still on the ground, her eyes hidden by her bangs. "Juvia...?"

"Leave me here. I do not deserve to be saved."

Loke guarded one of Lofn's high kicks and forced her backwards. One false move and he would have been returning to the Celestial world without a head. He then lunged forward, his fist glowing bright.

_**REGULUS IMPACT**_

A lion's head made of light shot forth from a magical circle. It's presence was intimidating, but Lofn showed no signs of fear as she skated around it. The attack struck the wall behind her, leaving a sizable hole.

"My, if that had hit me I doubt I would be able to continue." she smiled. "You really have gotten serious."

"It's not in my character to lie to a lady." Loke boasted.

"A sound statement." Lofn complimented. She then appeared behind him, her finger tapping the back of his head. "Let us test that."

Loke swiped at her, but once again she dodged. This time jumping away. The finger she touched Loke with began to glow bright pink. She waved it around a bit before touching her own forehead. In a flash she saw most everything contained within Loke's heart. She then smiled. "The gods continue to bless me with interesting playthings today. First my darling Juvia. Then her blonde friend. And now you."

Loke offered no rebuttal and simply prepared for the manipulative beauty's upcoming attack. She lifted her finger away from her forehead, a trail of dark pink light appearing. She then snapped her fingers.

_**LOVE'S LAMENT**_

The line of light expanded and formed into the figure of a woman. When the light faded, Loke's eyes went wide. In his shock her muttered the name of the person he now saw before him. "Karen...?"

"She was your former master, correct?" Lofn asked, running her fingers through the woman's light green hair. "Such a beautiful woman...that you let perish."

Loke tightly clenched his fist.

"A shame that such a life was stolen away because of your stubborn pride. Though I can't say i blame you, she was quite a-" Lofn was cut off when Loke shot a beam of light at her, taking care of "Karen".

"Ok, now you've pissed me off." Loke breathed. "First you mess with my friends, and now you insult Karen's memory. Beautiful or not, I'm taking you down."

Lofn smirked at Loke's threat. "You are more than welcome to try." The two rushed one another again.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked Juvia.

"I said I do not deserve to be saved." Juvia repeated. "I only bring shame and sorrow with me. It would be better if I were not around."

Lucy knelt down in front of Juvia. "That's not true. No one believes that."

"You don't know." Juvia shook her head. "I'm just an obsessive girl who pines for something that will never be. No one will ever love me...I will never be accepted by anyone."

"Stop saying that!" Lucy shouted, causing Juvia to jump. "No matter what that woman says, there are plenty of people who care about you. Everyone in Fairy Tail views you as family."

"You're just saying that." Juvia moped. "How could that be true? Not even the person I am in love with acknowledges my presence. I am just a bother to everyone."

"Is that really so wrong?" Lucy asked.

Juvia looked up at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"So Gray may not feel the same way about you right now. Is that really so bad? Even if he doesn't like you romantically, he cares for you deeply as a friend. Is that not enough?" Lucy said those words to Juvia, and she meant them; but she felt they described her situation more than Juvia's. "Whether it be romantic or platonic, everyone in Fairy Tail loves each other. We're all one big family, and it wouldn't be the same without you. So please don't say those things anymore."

Juvia began to feel Lucy's words sink in and Lofn's influence on her fade. Lucy continued.

"Me, Gray, Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Cana, Lisanna, Mirajane, and even Gajeel. Everyone in the guild cares about you. You're never alone. There is also one more person who cares about you too..." Lucy prompted.

"One more...?" Juvia began to think and soon she saw a young girl with dirty-blonde hair and smile on her face. "Alana..."

Lucy nodded with a smile. "You promised her you would come back, right? You wouldn't want to break that promise."

Juvia felt the last of Lofn's influence on her break, her determination returning. She wiped the tears in her eyes away with her coat sleeve. "You're right. I made a promise."

Lofn noticed Juvia's change in demeanor and grew angry. "How dare you tempt my love?!" she screamed at Lucy. She moved to attack the blonde, but Loke stopped her.

"We're not done dancing yet." He drew back his hand, punching Lofn and sending her sliding back on her heels.

"Damn you." Lofn cursed.

"Let's finish this." Lucy said to Juvia.

"Yes." the revived rain woman nodded.

Lucy pulled out a gate key and poked it into Juvia's back.

_**OPEN GATE OF THE WATER BEARER: AQUARIUS**_

The irritated mermaid emerged from her gate. "Did you summon me using the water girl's body?!" she fumed at her master.

Lucy shrunk back in fear. "Yes ma'am. I'm sorry ma'am."

Aquarius glared at Lucy for a few more seconds before sighing. "I expect two weeks off because of this." She glared at Lucy again. "Is that a problem?"

Lucy furiously shook her head in fear. "N-no! No! Not at all!"

Aquarius smirked at her intimidation's success. "Good." She looked towards Lofn, seeing the angered woman rise from the rubble. "This the tramp you want me to beat?"

"Tramp?!" Lofn shouted in offense. "You are quick to hurl insults for someone with such a garish sense of fashion." she defended, staring at Aquarius' bikini and headdress.

"What did you say?!" Aquarius gritted her teeth and swung her urn, unleashing a fierce torrent of water.

Lucy looked over to Juvia. "Ready?"

The rain woman nodded. "Yes." The two held hands, pushing them towards the middle of Aquarius' whirlpool.

_**UNISON RAID**_

The combined might of both Juvia and Aquarius' water attacks overwhelmed Lofn, sweeping her up in the unavoidable current and shooting her into the air. When the water went away, Lofn fell to the ground with a crash. She was unable to move, signaling her defeat. Juvia and Lucy celebrated their victory until Aquarius' ominous aura frightened both of them.

"Don't forget our agreement, blondie." The mermaid threatened. She held up three fingers. "Three weeks vacation."

"What?!" Lucy shrieked. "You said two!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that." Aquarius retorted menacingly, picking her ear with her pinky. "My ears must be filled with water. What did you say?"

Lucy instantly backed down. "I said three weeks is fine." Lucy lied with a nervous smile. "You deserve a rest for all your hard work."

Aquarius huffed. "I agree. See ya later." she faded back to the Celestial world and Lucy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why is she always so pushy?" she mumbled.

"I should be heading back too." Loke said as she walked to Lucy. "I'm starting to run out of energy."

"Ok." Lucy accepted. "Thanks for all your help, Loke."

"Anytime, beautiful. Be careful, and call if you need me."

"Will do." The two waved goodbye before Loke too went back to the Celestial world. Lucy stretched her arms overhead. "That's two now. I'm on a roll." she complimented herself. "Let's hurry and catch up the others, Juvia." Lucy looked around, noticing that the rain woman was no longer next to her. "Juvia? Where are you?" She looked to her left, seeing her blue-haired friend standing over Lofn's defeated form.

Juvia glared down at the defeated Fenrir wizard, who simply smiled at her. "Do not look so distraught, darling. I was never much of a fighter."

Juvia ignored Lofn's attempts at provocation. "I do not need your 'love' and I am not alone." she declared. "I have family within Fairy Tail that will always accept me for who I am. You were wrong."

"Perhaps." Lofn replied. "But what of your beloved Gray? Will you continue to obsess over him despite knowing he will not feel the same?"

Juvia paused a moment before answering. "Whether he feels the same emotions for me is irrelevant. As long as we are in the same guild, I will continue to support him as best I can." She turned and began to walk towards a waiting Lucy, but stopped cold when Lofn asked one last question.

"Is that really enough for you? Denial can be such a toxic emotion."

Juvia stood in silence, only to be brought back by Lucy's hand on her shoulder. "We should go." the blonde suggested. "We have to meet back up with the others." Juvia nodded in agreement and the two exited the room, leaving Lofn on her own.

The defeated wizard smiled and let out a satisfied moan. "I showed you your truth, my love. Will continue to walk blind? Or will you change with this knowledge? I'm sure whatever result you choose will intrigue me nonetheless."

Lucy and Juvia ran the way that Lucy had come from. "Do you want to search for Gray?" Lucy asked. To her surprise Juvia shook her head. Though she slightly hesitated before answering.

"I have faith that he is strong enough to defend himself. We have to rescue Shizuka and the people of the capital first."

Lucy smiled at her words. Not noticing the true reasoning behind them. "Ok. Then out of the labyrinth we go."

* * *

Gray and Lyon dodged in opposite directions as Hela sent another wave of dark magic their way. They both hit the ground hard, a sign of their exhaustion.

"Does this girl ever get tired?" Gray asked, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"That doesn't seem to be the case." Lyon answered.

The two had quickly gone from offense to defense in response to Hela's change in demeanor. She no longer begged for them to stop fighting. Now she only saw fit to see them defeated. She leaned over, tensing her legs before taking off at a frightening speed. Gray quickly noticed her intended target.

"Lyon!"

The Lamia ice wizard barely had time to register Gray's call before Hela was in front of him. Her left leg reaching back, she let loose a fierce kick. Lyon managed to block in time with an ice shield, but this only lessened the damage a small amount. The momentum of the kick still sent him flying back.

"Dammit!" Gray clapped his hands together.

_**ICE MAKE: GIANT THIEVING HAND**_

A giant hand of ice emerged from Gray's magical circle, catching Lyon before he hit the rubble behind him. Gray then closed the hand and brought Lyon to him, to his irritation his comrade was unconscious. "Lyon, wake up!" he gripped his shoulders, hoping that shaking him would rouse him. "Get up, you lazy bastard! Don't tell me one kick was all it took to take you down!"

Hela advanced on Gray. She lifted her leg, but Gray manage to grab Lyon and get away before the attack hit him. The impact of the kick shook the entire krigsrummet.

Gray backed up to the wall. He looked around, noticing he had little to no room to move. "Great." he said sarcastically. He saw Hela running towards him again. He tensed when he saw her draw back for a punch, but was surprised when she began to freeze over. He looked down to his left, seeing the revived Lyon holding out his hand to the frozen girl. "You finally woke up."

"Don't just gawk at me, attack her." Lyon ordered. "It won't be long before she breaks free."

"You know I'm getting pretty tired of you giving me orders." Gray slammed his fist into his palm, creating a bazooka made of ice.

_**ICE MAKE: ICE CANNON**_

A large ball of ice shot from the cannon and hit Hela in the abdomen, sending her soaring back to the other side of the room. Gray dissolved the cannon and grimaced in pain. From his position, the recoil nearly knocked his shoulder out of socket. He shook the feeling back into his arm and turned to Lyon, helping him to his feet. "Took you long enough to come around." The Fairy Tail wizard remarked.

"Save it." Lyon said. "She's not finished yet."

"Yeah." Gray replied. "I knew that wouldn't be enough to finish her."

Hela stood up, her head still hung low. There was a hideous purple and black bruise that nearly covered the entire left side of her ribs. The pain must have been unimaginable but Hela showed no sign of discomfort.

"How is she still standing with a wound like that?" Lyon asked.

"I don't know, but we need to figure something out before she kills both of us." Gray suggested.

Hela held out her hand, creating another dark orb. However, unlike before, this one continued to grow in size.

"Crap!" Gray shouted. "I don't know if we can dodge this one."

"Look! Up there!" Lyon pointed.

Gray craned his neck upward, seeing a pale blue glowing ball over Hela's head. "Is that apart of her spell too?" He found the answer to his question when the orb multiplied and fell upon Hela as if they were shooting stars. She was buffetted by the numerous spheres, the loss of focus causing her own black sphere to go away.

"What is going on?" Lyon asked. The barrage stopped and the orb floated pass the two students of Ur, back to its master.

"It seems I made it just in time." A womanly voice said from the dust. The woman stopped next to Gray and Lyon, revealing herself.

"Ultear?" Gray asked in disbelief.

"Why are you here?" Lyon asked with equal surprise.

"I was searching for you both." The time wizard answered. "Are you disappointed?" she faked offense.

"That's not what he meant." Gray replied, not falling her for bait. "Can you stand on your own?" he asked Lyon.

"Of course I can." Lyon pushed away his fellow pupil, proving his point.

"So stubborn." Gray smirked.

"That seems to be something both of share." Ultear commented with a teasing grin.

"I'm not anything like that jerk!" the boys shouted in unison.

Ultear couldn't help but laugh, earning her both of their irritated stares.

"What's so funny?!" they once again shouted in unison, only strengthening Ultear's hysterics.

They turned and looked at each other. "Stop copying me!"

_So this is what mother had to deal with._ she thought with a warm smile. However that smile soon faded when she saw Hela begin to stir. "She's moving."

Both Gray and Lyon refocused and watching closely as Hela rose to her feet. As she looked upon the three, they each prepared themselves for the continuation of the battle.

* * *

"Agh!" Erza cried out as she crashed against the ground. She rolled along the broken floor, only stopping when she hit the already battle damaged wall. The crash briefly knocked her unconscious, but she managed to regain her faculties just as quickly. She stood up, the last pieces of her Flame Empress armor falling to the ground and fading away. Soon after, Erza returned to her Heart Kreuz armor. She had been knocked to the ground so many times she'd lost count, but she stood up every time. Until her body was no longer able to move she would stand.

"I warned you that this would happen." Balder reminded. He stood before Erza once again, Tyrfing clutched tightly in his hand. He was relatively unscathed. The cuts and bruises he sustained were nothing compared to the wounds he had inflicted upon Erza. If he was being honest with himself he felt remorse for what he had done to her, but he was not going to allow such weakness to cause him defeat. "This will be the last time I ask. Surrender. You have a husband and child. They would not want to see you perish for some foolish sense of pride."

"You…know nothing…of my family." Erza retorted through labored breaths. She wiped away the blood that was covering her right eye. "This is not about pride. This about doing what is right. Shizuka…and all of those people…are in danger. I will not fail them."

"The fate of this country is none of your concern. Why do you go so far for complete strangers?"

Erza requipped into her hakama and sarashi. "Because, I'm a Fairy Tail wizard!" she pushed off her good foot, dashing faster and faster ahead as her sword began to ooze a red aura.

**_YOTO BENIZAKURA_**

"This energy…!" Balder's eyes widened as he moved to defend with his golden shield.

She slashed horizontally across Balder's chest, her sword scratching against his Tyrfing shield as she slid a small distance past him. She breathed heavily, but managed to keep her balance. All of Erza's remaining magic power had been poured into that maneuver. For all intents and purposes that was her desperation attack.

The dust settled and Balder turned to Erza, a gash now across his chest. Erza's eyes narrowed in irritation when she looked upon him. _That's all it did?_ Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her shoulder. The knight screamed as she fell to one knee.

"That was an impressive technique." Balder complimented. "But I can tell that was your last attack. You have no more magical power."

Erza clutched her shoulder and slowly stood up, pointing her sword at Balder. "I'm not finished yet."

The armored man sighed as he looked at the resolute stare in Erza's eyes. "Why can you not just accept your defeat?"

"Until my last breath is gone, I will stand against you." Erza declared.

Balder was beginning to lose his patience with resilient wizard saint. They had been battling for hours and the toll was beginning to wear on his normally stoic nature. Every time he looked upon the Fairy Tail wizard, he saw the same defiance that he remembered spurned Freyja to her actions. He also saw the stubbornness of another woman close to him.

He walked to Erza, knocking her sword out of her hand and hitting her with a back fist that sent her a few feet away from him. Once again she stood. This time Balder ran to Erza and kicked her in the abdomen, sending her flying into a pile of rubble. He walked to her again, looking at the near broken body beneath him. "Stay down." He commanded. If one listened close, it almost sounded as if he was begging.

His words went either unheard or were ignored as after a few seconds, Erza once again began to stir.

Balder gritted his teeth and he grabbed Erza's arm before she was fully on her feet. He lifted her up and looked into her almost empty brown eyes. She was rising on instinct. His anger peaked. "Why will you not yield?!"

Erza simply smirked at him, earning more of his hate. He slammed her into a nearby wall, holding her there with his hand against her neck. "You cannot win this battle! Do you not see that?! It is futile! Meaningless! You cannot save Yggdrasil! You cannot not prevent the ritual! And you can't fight the nature of things! That is not how the world works! Some things are just meant to be!"

"I…do not…believe that…" Erza managed. "I was told a long time ago…by a person I admire more than any in the world…" She saw visions of Natsu, more specifically their conversation about Aura in front of his home seven years ago. "That I have the power to change what I don't like. That I can fight for what I believe in as long as my friends are with me." Her eyes narrowed, sending a slight chill up Balder's spine. "That is why I won't yield, because my friends and family hold me up. With them behind me…I can never fall."

Balder's anger rose even more. "You're just like her…" he muttered to himself. He looked upon Erza and visions of the other woman began to cloud his mind again. She was of fair skin and average height, with her black square-framed glasses that hid her green eyes under the dark-blue bangs of her long hair. "Charlotte." Balder uttered. This was Annar's fiancé. The painful memories flooded into his mind, refusing to be denied.

* * *

"Charlotte, please stop this nonsense." Annar pleaded.

"I can't, Annar. I have to expose the King for the liar that he is. It was he who orchestrated the attacks that led to the war. He wants to consolidate power within the monarchy and invade other countries in Ishgal." It had been the fifth day she had all but sealed herself in the palace archives. Frantically searching for the information she sought to expose King Fredric for his crimes against the people.

"Have the wizards gotten to you?" Annar asked, but she ignored him. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Look at me, my love."

She turned to face him, looking into his dark eyes. Annar was scared. Charlotte had never seen him like this before. In all the years she had known him she had never seen such fear in his eyes, not even when they were children. Despite knowing what he was going to say Charlotte couldn't honor his request. Ever since the death of Odin's wife and countless other innocents at the hands of the King, Charlotte had begun to dig deeper and deeper into the accusations lobbed at him by both the wizards and citizens. To her surprise she found records, lacrimas, and documents all pointing to Frederic's wrongdoings. The rebels were right. The King was indeed corrupted by greed and malice. As much as she wished for her fiancé's piece of mind, Charlotte couldn't allow herself to ignore all of this evidence. It would hurt her pride as a soldier and a tactician, but most of all it would hurt her morals as a human being.

"You must cease this senseless prying." Annar implored, jolting her from her mind. "It will only drive you mad. As well as earn you the ire of the king."

Charlotte placed her hand atop of Balder's, giving him a sad smile. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow this lie to continue. I swore to help the people of this country when I joined the army. If that means dethroning the king so the kingdom may prosper then so be it." She clutched his hand tighter. "But that does not mean I want to do this alone. Come with me, Annar. We can fight together."

Balder looked down to the ground. "I can't. My place is in service to the King."

"Even after all of the horrible things he's done?" Charlotte argued.

"There is no real proof."

"No proof?!" Charlotte shouted.

"Keep your voice down." Annar hushed. "There are patrols outside."

"There is evidence all around this room about the King's transgressions against Pergrande and her people." Charlotte pointed her arm towards the paper and lacrima covered table in the middle of the room. "Have you forgotten that he ordered Odin's wife killed?"

"This is war." Annar argued. "Hard decisions must be made to ensure victory."

"What rule of engagement endorses the murder of an innocent woman? She was not an active combatant in this war, and despite the web of lies the King spun to the people, she and the others killed only took up arms in defense of themselves and their homes, and what of the citizens that your own men have ruthlessly cut down by order of his majesty? Are they among your 'hard decisions' as well, Annar?"

Annar offered no rebuttal. There was nothing he could say. The gaze in Charlotte's eyes was defiant and fierce, but also true. There was no way she would waiver from her position. Charlotte was right on all accounts. The King was corrupt, but still Balder had pledged his service; and no matter how mad Frederic may be, he was still the King of Pergrande.

"Please, Annar. Come with me." She pleaded one last time. She placed her hand on his cheek, her touch warming his soul for a brief moment. "I need your support."

Annar reached and grabbed his fiancé's hand. "I-I can't. I'm sorry." He dared not look Charlotte in her eyes, he could feel her disappointment in him. It was tearing him up inside. Every part of his body screamed for him to follow her, but he remained steadfast in his decision. Despite knowing his stance on the issue was wrong, Charlotte could not fault his resolute nature. It was one of the many reasons she fell in love with him. After a few agonizing moments of silence, Charlotte spoke.

"Then I guess this is the end of us." She removed her ring and placed it in Balder's hand. He clutched the metal tightly, all of his sadness and hers flooding into it. Charlotte rose Annar's chin, their eyes meeting. She rose to her tip toes, kissing him passionately and for the last time. "Goodbye, my love. Hopefully you will see the truth and join me someday." Annar could say nothing as he watched Charlotte exit the archive. The door behind her closing on their life together.

* * *

"That was the last time I saw her." Balder said to Erza, trying his best to stay calm. "The king had long caught on to her treachery and had her killed before she left the palace grounds. Don't you see?! Defying the natural order will only get you killed!"

"She was brave." Erza said. "She followed her beliefs and-"she was cut off when Balder forced her deeper into the wall.

"She died because she refused to let things be! If she had just remained quiet she would still be alive. She chose to dig deeper and in turn she was buried in the hole she created. Just like Freyja…" Balder looked down at Tyrfing. "And just like you."

Erza's eyes widened at Balder's ominous words. She clutched his wrist, struggling uselessly in her weakened state.

"I will give my condolences to your husband." Balder said, pointing Tyrfing's blade towards Erza.

_He's too strong! I can't move him!_ Erza thought frantically as she continued to flail. _If only I could use my Nakagami armor, but I'm still not strong enough! Dammit! Why aren't I strong enough to unlock my second origin?!_ _Even after all of my training!_ _What do I lack?!_

Balder thrust his blade towards Erza's stomach, when suddenly a bright light enveloped the redhead. Balder squinted, dropping Erza on the ground and moving away. "What's happening to her?"

When Erza opened her eyes she found herself floating in the dimension her armors resided. "Why am I here? I should have no more magic left to requip." She wondered. She looked at all of her armors, astounded by their sheer number. Some she had already seen and used, but here were others outside of her field of vision. Blurred so she couldn't see their forms. "Are those armors I have yet to use?" She reached out to them, desperately wishing to be strong enough to don them. "What do I have to do to reach you?" To her surprise, all of her armors began to fade away and all that remained were both her purgatory and adamantine armors. "What's going on?" Slowly the armors broke apart, their various pieces floating towards Erza.

Balder readied himself as the light faded. He clutched Tyrfing in his hand, feeling an uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. _I feel an immense power, but that's impossible. She should be completely exhausted of all of her magical energy. _When the light was completely gone_, _Balder's eyes shot open in shock at the sight before him.

There Erza stood in a brand new armor, one neither of them had seen before. It was blue-black in color and appeared to be very lightweight, allowing for freer movement, with silver accents on its pauldrons, gauntlets, and greaves. Upon her head was a black helmet with curved ram-like horns, her red ponytail flowing out from the back. Running up and down the sides of her arms and legs were silver diamond patterns. On her dark-blue breastplate was the symbol of shown on her Adamantine shield. She also wore a spiked-armor black skirt. She held a two sided broadsword in her right hand that was as almost as tall as she was. She stuck her pitch-black sword in the ground in front of her, resting her hands on the bottom of its hilt. The final thing Balder noticed was the circular shield attached to Erza's back. It was similar in design to her adamantine shield.

Erza looked up, her eyes focused on her stunned opponent. Her tone was much more confident when she spoke. "Armatura Iunctura: Guardian."

"How is this possible?" Balder questioned. "All of your energy was gone."

Erza's eyes slowly softened as she looked at her new armor with great surprise. "A new armor?" She looked down at her gauntlets and greaves. "This armor feels familiar somehow." She reached to her back and grabbed the shield attached to it. She looked it over, her surprise only increasing. "This is my Adamantine shield, but why is it so much smaller?" She thought back to when she floated in the dimension. "Adamantine and Purgatory armors. They...merged together?" Her eyes widened in realization. "This was in that book. What did I say earlier? Armatura Iunctura?" She pondered what the ancient words meant and once again her eyes widened. "Armor Combination."

Balder gritted his teeth in anger as Erza continued to examine her new wardrobe.

"Why is the armor so light weight, I wonder." Erza muttered to herself. "Hopefully that doesn't lessen my defense."

"Don't ignore me!" Balder roared. He rushed forward, his sword and shield in hand and prepared to strike.

Erza looked up at his sword and in an instant the shield on her back moved to protect her.

"What?!" Balder felt the force of his strike turn back on him when he struck the shield. The momentum sent him flying back, but he was able to turn his body and land on his feet. He looked up, his eyes once again shocked when he saw Erza directly in front him. She gripped the hilt of her sword and swung it, clanging it against the metal of Tyrfing's blade.

"I've figured it out." Erza said.

"What are you talking about?" Balder questioned. "Figured what out?"

"I thought it was impossible that a shield could strike like a sword and a sword could defend like a shield, and I was right. It is impossible."

Balder's eyes narrowed as he continued to listen to Erza.

"Your weapon has the ability to repel any attack against it and turn it back on the aggressor with double the power." Erza forced Balder back on his heel and lifted her sword overhead. She brought it down hard, colliding against the steel of Balder's shield. The impact caused the ground to slightly depress, but Balder smirked through it.

"If you have figured out Tyrfing's ability, then you know what awaits you."

Erza remained still as she felt the effects of her own strike hit her. To Balder's surprise, she remained standing. Not showing any ounce of pain or discomfort. Balder's shock, prompted Erza to give him a smirk of her own. "It seems this armor is able to withstand your second origin's ability." She kicked him in the stomach sending him sliding back. As Balder struggled to reset himself, Erza once again was upon him.

The arcing of her blade signaled the first strike of their final exchange. Two warriors. Both the steadfast knights of their respective guilds. In many respects they were the same, but in just as many they were different.

He was a loyal knight, serving a cause he knew was unjust because that is what his position demanded of him. She was a noble knight, fighting against the injustices that presented themselves in the world. At one time they were the same, but over time each strayed to different paths.

Erza's shield protected her ribs from the swing of Balder's blade and she countered with a back swing that rocked him. He stumbled but slammed his foot into the ground, using the forward momentum to hit Erza in the face with his helmet.

Balder had never faced an opponent so resilient. Even before she unleashed her new power, Erza remained defiant in the face of defeat. He admired such strength in an opponent, in a person, but his admiration was outweighed by his sense of duty. He would stop the young woman, killing her if necessary, in order to see Odin's ambitions come to light.

Balder parried Erza's blade with his shield, knocking her off-balance long enough for Tyrfing to slice against her armor. Though lightweight, the Guardian armor itself was quite sturdy, showing no signs of being cut or even scratched. He slashed again. This time the armor cracked.

He was lost after the war. The king had been dethroned and beheaded, but Balder refused to return to the service of the army. He was ashamed at the man he had served, and while he felt no ill will towards Frederic's son - the prince - he saw no real reason to follow him. Perhaps it was because of Charlotte's death. The woman he loved was killed due to his stubbornness to uphold his duty of service. In fact this is where Odin had found him, sitting before Charlotte's grave. Despite meeting in battle numerous times during the war, the two had never officially battled one another, but that was a moot point now that the conflict was over. The two men spoke of their respective loves, bonding on how similar both women were. It was soon after that Balder was invited to Fenrir's Fang, but he initially refused. It would not be until two months later that he actually join.

Balder switched the grip on his sword and spun around, nearly slicing into Erza's cheek. She stepped back, her floating shield protecting her as she dashed forward. Their swords clashed. The impact once again shook the room around them.

The early days in the guild were uncomfortable to say the least. Most, if not all, members of Fenrir's Fang recognized Balder from his time in the Royal army. Many of their friends lost their lives to the point of his blade, and as such they had no intentions of accepting him. This suited the closed off Balder well, he saw no reason to become attached to such a rowdy group of wizards, but not everyone felt the same. While most avoided him, he found himself constantly bombarded by Thor. The boastful wizard always made it a point to converse with Balder whenever available, complimenting him on his skills in battle. Next was Heimdall, who saw that Balder was merely a lost soul seeking a way to redeem himself. Last person to judge him, was Freyja.

Erza forced her sword upward, releasing Balder's blade from his grip. She aimed to finish him but he rolled under her slash and grabbed his sword from the ground.

Freyja never hated him, but she also was not willing to accept him so easily. Stolen glances and subtle gestures slowly drew the two closer to one another, but Balder soon realized that he would have to compete with Yggdrasil for Freyja's attention. The young girl had taken to Freyja as a daughter does a mother ever since she had been brought from Kalupa. She was timid, but she always managed to interject herself during Balder and Freyja's more private moments. Despite his intial annoyance, he eventually warmed to the overprotective girl. Seeing her as a sibling, along with the rest of Fenrir's Fang.

The swords clashed again. Another loud clang ran out. They drew back, watching one another closely. Erza felt her power waning once again. It wouldn't be long before her second origin was depeleted. Balder was also running out of energy. They advanced with blades clutched tight. This exchange would be their last.

When Balder first heard of Odin's plans he was shocked. Not for the fact that such a magic existed, the limits of magic have yet to be discovered, but that a girl as young as Yggdrasil housed such power within her body. Slowly, the doubt and regret began to seep back in. Despite his closeness to Freyja, visions of Charlotte began to cloud his dreams. A place where the dead could rise again. Where they could resume life that was wrongfully taken from them. It seemed like the chance for his redemption had come, but he had doubts. Would Charlotte accept him knowing what had to be done to bring her back? Surely not, but he felt he had to try. Once again his duty had cost him to lose the faith of another woman, Freyja. Yggdrasil was precious to both of them, but only one was willing fight for her freedom.

Balder's gritted his teeth as Erza parried the downward swing of his sword, her eyes piercing into his soul. It had finally hit him, what he was doing was selfish. His stubbornness hurt not only himself but all those around him. His refusal to believe Charlotte was what led to her death. His ignoring of Freyja's pleas led to her corruption. Now his inaction would lead to Yggdrasil's death, along with millions of others. People he had sworn to protect with his blade and shield. As he felt the world slow down around him and his thoughts, he saw Erza advancing towards him. Her shield floated in front of her, growing bigger as it covered her body in a blue light. She noticed Balder's expression and nodded at him.

**_GUARDIAN'S JUDGEMENT_**

The shield split in two and Erza burst forth slashing through both Balder's sword and shield. He soared through the air, his thoughts floating above him. _I'm sorry, Charlotte. I won't be seeing you just yet._ He fell to the ground with a dull thud, signaling the end of the long battle.

Erza sighed deeply and felt her magic, along with her armor fade. Having only one requip left, she once again donned her sarashi and hakama pants.

"You've bested me. I applaud you." Balder complimented, still lying on the ground.

Erza walked to her defeated adversary. "It has been awhile since I've fought this hard." She said.

"I feel the same." Balder smirked. "I truly was fortunate to have you as an opponent."

"Did you find the answer you were looking for?"

"Yes." Balder declared. "I have." He sat up, seeing Erza's hand outstretched towards him.

"Then, will you help us?"

He grinned and took her hand. She pulled him to his feet. "Aye." he confirmed.

"Glad to hear it."

As Balder looked at her smile, he couldn't help but think back on Charlotte. He began to chuckle.

Erza raised an eyebrow. "Did I say something amusing?"

Balder shook his head, releasing his last few bouts of laughter. "No. It's just that you remind me a lot of Charlotte."

"Your fiancé?"

Balder nodded. "Yes. She was just as headstrong as you are, but I never faulted her for that."

Erza smiled again. "It's always nice when you find someone to share a life with." She looked down at her wedding ring.

"Natsu Dragneel is a fortunate man."

"You would think so, but I feel I'm the fortunate one." She briefly wondered what he was up to now. Perhaps he had already found Odin. Nonetheless, time was of the essence. "Shall we go?"

Balder refocused and nodded. "Yes. I can lead us out of the labyrinth and back into Asgardia's main hall.

"I'll follow your lead."

"Very well." Balder and Erza exited his krigsrummet, making their own path to Odin and Shizuka.

* * *

Odin and Yggdrasil approached a room in the furthest corner of the guild hall. The old master gently let Shizuka down to the ground, allowing her stand on her own two feet again. "We're here." He said after what felt like hours of silence.

Yggdrasil slowly craned her neck upward, intimidated by the black steel doors in front of her. Again faded images of the past crept into her spotty mind. She had been here before, and felt the exact same dread in her heart then as she did now.

"Yggdrasil?" Odin called with worry. "Are you alright? Do you need medical aid?"

Yggdrasil shook the cobwebs from her psyche and answered Odin's question. "No, Master. I am fine. Just exhausted."

The master of Fenrir smiled warmly. "I can imagine. This has been quite the ordeal for you. But it will be over soon." He opened the doors, revealing a room covered with flowers, and a chamber in the middle. It was clear, resembling the structure of a crystal. Yggdrasil felt the uneasiness within her rising as she followed Odin into the room. She felt the flowers crumble underneath her feet, and the memories began to return.

The room was not like this before. Before it was darker, and much more gothic in it's overall interior design. In most respects it resembled a circle of hell. Now it looked warming and pleasant. This was all to ease her transition into the process she was to undergo. Yggdrasil stepped to the crystal case and her eyes widened she placed her hands against the cold object. In a fierce torrent, her memories had returned. The revelation of Odin's plans, her escape from Pergrande, the name given to her by the ferryman Jaco, and most of all her time in Fiore.

"The time has come, Yggdrasil." Odin said, placing his hand on her back.

Before she could utter a word in protest, a loud crash came from the doorway.

Odin's eyes went wide in surprise. "Who dares-?!" He turned and his surprise only grew at the revelation of who stood in the doorway. "Freyja?! What is the meaning of this?!"

Shizuka whipped her head around at the name. "Freyja?" she muttered. True to her words, Freyja, and Wendy, now stood in the room along with her and Odin.

"Master. I cannot allow you to do this." Freyja said. "You will kill millions to only bring back a mere few. Can you not see the foolishness in this plan?"

"You dare question me, girl?! Was your loyalty till now but an illusion?"

"Yes. It was. I was manipulated and toyed with, but I am in the right state of mind now. And just as I did then, I will oppose you." Freyja summoned a sword, ready to strike.

"You say your judgement was clouded." He looked to Wendy, the young girl trying her best to stay calm and not let her fear overtake her. "You have let your mind become poisoned by these foreign wizards." Odin held his hand up and it began to glow yellow.

Shizuka could no longer take the tugging within her heart. Without thinking she screamed. "FREYJA! WENDY! PLEASE…HELP ME!"

Odin's eyes widened in shock. As did Wendy's.

"She remembers me?" the dragon slayer asked no one in particular.

Freyja grinned. Shizuka's memories had returned. "Do not worry, Yggdrasil." Her eyes glowed then red, and in a gust of black wind Fenrir appeared behind her, baring its fangs. "We aim to do just that."

"Then come and meet your doom this day, traitor." Odin challenged.

Wendy and Freyja stared down the latter's master, the frightened Shizuka looking on worriedly. She prayed for her saviors' safety, but she knew full well what Odin was capable of. As did Freyja.

"Do you remember the plan?" Freyja asked Wendy.

The dragon slayer nodded. "Yes." She thought back to just before they had arrived in the room.

_The pair had just left Kagura in the hall where Balder's krigsrummet was located. Soon after they approached a wall in the next hallway they entered._

_"It's a dead end." Wendy said._

_"Not exactly." Freyja corrected. She pressed a loose stone and a section of the wall slid away, revealing a lantern lit staircase._

_"Wow." Wendy gasped._

_"This is a secret passage that Yggdrasil and I created to lead out of the labyrinth. Not even Master Odin knows of it. It should take us right to where the ritual is to be held."_

_"Then we should hurry." Wendy began to move, but Freyja held her hand out and stopped her. "What's wrong?"_

_"Master Odin is an extremely powerful wizard." Freyja stated. "If we were to fight him, we would surely perish. Facing him head on is ill-advised"_

_"Then what do we do?"_

_"We delay him long enough to grab Yggdrasil and escape. She is our top priority. You and your allies have hidden yourselves within Jergrande, correct? We can keep her there."_

_"But what if he comes after us?" _

_"Hopefully your ally, Natsu Dragneel will help us with that."_

_"Natsu?" Wendy repeated in confusion._

_Freyja nodded. "I've heard of him from Balder. You say he's already exited the labyrinth on his own. He may be the only one who can defeat Odin. After we rescue Yggdrasil, we should find him."_

_"I guess so." Wendy said hesitantly._

_"Then we make haste." Freyja said, running through the stairway with Wendy not too far behind._

Wendy puffed out her cheeks.

_**SKY DRAGON ROAR**_

The harsh winds blew through the room, scattering flower petals and obscuring Odin's vision.

"Damn you!" He thundered as he covered his eyes.

"Fenrir! Sluka!" Freyja commaned. The wolf leapt forth, using the cover of the petals to take Odin by surprise. It bit down on his armored wristguard, forcing him to the ground.

"Release me! You damned beast!" he grunted as he struggled to get the feral wolf off of him. From the corner of his eye he saw Freyja grab Shizuka by the wrist and pull her away. "Yggdrasil! No!" he reached for her.

"Come!" Freyja shouted. "We have to move quickly!"

Shizuka stumbled behind her friend and exited the room along with Wendy.

"Freyjaaa!" Odin roared, his voice echoing into the empty halls.

* * *

Natsu sprinted through Asgardia at top speed. It was almost as daunting a task to navigate the massive guild hall as it was the underground labyrinth. "Why does this place have to be so confusing?!" He whined loudly as he turned another corner. Upon hearing a voice echoing throughout the hall, Natsu turned around. "What was that?" He focused more on the sound, picking up the familiar voice of Odin bellowing for someone Natsu had never heard of. "He's this way. That must be where he's keeping Shizuka." Natsu turned around and started a new path to his destination.

* * *

**Alright here is the last chapter of the three parter. Again, sorry for so many words.**

**I finished up the Lofn and Balder fights, as well as started the set up for the last two fights. Which are Natsu Vs. Odin, and Gray, Lyon, and Ultear Vs. Hela. For anyone worried about Juvia don't worry there will start to be some more changes for her later. This was mostly for building the foundation I want for her character going forward basically more rebuilding I will expand on later. I also thought it would be fun to play with Lucy a bit. Despite some people not liking her I think she's a pretty good character when written as more than just shipping ammo or fanservice bait.**

**Hopefully Erza's new armor didn't seem like it came from nowhere. I always meant for her to gain new abilities, but I just didn't want them to come from thin air (because let's face it they usually do), which is why I added in her training scenes with Natsu in various chapters. Let me know if you disagree.**

**This maybe a bit late, but how do you guys think I've handled Fenrir's Fang so far? This is the first time I've actually fleshed out this many OCs who were not related to Fairy Tail, so feedback on how they were written is always appreciated. Anyone you liked or disliked?**

**Final note, the next chapter will be the finale of the arc. I don't want to spoil anything, but a lot of things will happen. I also don't have a definite time frame on when it will be done, so please remain patient.**

**As always, thanks for reading and let me know what you think. :)**


	40. Wilted Flowers

"Just a bit farther." Balder informed as he and Erza raced up the last stairway that lead out of the labyrinth. Thanks to the Fenrir knight's directions, he and Erza had found themselves exiting the labyrinth mere minutes after their battle.

"Erza!" a voice shouted from below. The two stopped briefly at the call.

"Kagura!" Erza exclaimed, a smile crossing her lips while she watched the mermaid ascend towards them.

"I've finally found you." Kagura said. A small sigh of relief exited her mouth.

"I'm glad that you were able to make it out safely."

"As I you." Kagura replied with a nod.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but we'd best hurry out." Balder pointed to the exit. "We haven't much time."

"Oh yes." Erza remembered. "Forgive me."

Kagura's eyes narrowed in anger at the Fenrir wizard. She couldn't see him earlier due to the low light, but as soon as her eyes adjusted she drew her sheathed sword to Balder's throat. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Kagura, stop." Erza interjected, moving away the woman's sword. "Balder is our ally."

"What she says is true." Balder added. "I aim to help you."

"You would betray your own master?" Kagura questioned, still highly suspicious.

"What he is doing is wrong. He is the one who betrayed the people first." Balder countered.

Kagura looked at him a while longer before turning to Erza. The redhead gave Kagura a short nod confirming Balder's story as true. As such, Kagura returned Archenemy to her side.

"Thank you." He said.

"Don't waste your breath. You only still have a head because Erza says you can be trusted. One false move and your master will not be the only one who feels the consequences of betrayal." Kagura warned.

"I will keep that in mind." Balder nodded. He remained vigilant on the outside, but internally he counted himself lucky that Erza was much more understanding. Had be faced Kagura, he would probably not have been here now. "Now, shall we get going?"

The three soon exited from the labyrinth. When they reached the ground floor of Asgardia, both Erza and Kagura were surprised to see a familiar face. "Meldy?" Erza called.

The magenta haired fugitive looked down the hole that led to the labyrinth, her eyes going wide as well at the sight of the emerging group. "Erza? Kagura?" When she reached Balder she instantly got on her guard.

"It's ok, Meldy." Erza reassured. "Balder is on our side."

"Yes, He is…for now" Kagura agreed, though she was still very apprehensive of the notion.

Meldy slowly accepted this revelation and loosened up, though she was prepared to strike him down at any moment. "Ok, but I'm watching you."

"That seems a popular hobby as of late." The Fenrir wizard remarked.

Meldy ignored him and turned to the pair of swordswomen. "Have either of you seen Jellal or Ultear?"

"I haven't seen them." Kagura answered.

"Neither have I." Erza added regretfully.

Meldy sulked in defeat. "Oh."

"Don't worry." Erza reassured, placing her hand on the sullen girl's shoulder. "I'm sure they are just fine."

"I hope so." Meldy replied. She decided to change the subject in order to keep from dwelling on the unpleasant thoughts swirling in her head. "Have you seen any of the others?"

"I haven't." Erza shook her head.

"I briefly met with Lucy." Kagura revealed. "She was the one who told me of Odin's plans."

"Lucy?" Erza questioned. "Was she alright?"

Kagura nodded. "She was searching for the rain woman."

"Juvia."

"She also said that she encountered your friends." Kagura told Meldy.

"She did?!" Meldy exclaimed. Kagura nodded.

"Did you see anyone else?" Erza asked.

"Before I found you I was briefly travelling with Wendy, the sky dragon slayer, and a woman by the name of Freyja." Kagura reported.

"Freyja was with you?!" Balder asked hurriedly. "Where has she gone?!"

"She and Wendy were going to rescue the girl, Shizuka, from Odin."

"Can they defeat him?" Erza asked Balder, seeing the now worried look on his features.

He shook his head. "No, they have no chance against Master Odin, but Freyja already knows this. Her plan must be to steal Yggdrasil away from him and escape."

"She also made mention of a woman named the Oracle. She along with your guildmate Lopti tampered with her mind to make her subservient to Odin." Kagura revealed.

Balder raised his eyebrow in confusion. Lopti's treachery, while angering him, was not surprising, but mention of this mysterious woman caught his attention. "The Oracle?" he prodded.

"Oh! I know who she is!" Meldy spoke up. "She told Pantherlily and I about the war in Pergrande. She also told us that she was the one responsible for Odin's entire plan."

Balder's eyes widened again. How could someone he had never heard of be responsible for a plan Odin had taken years to prepare? "She what? What did this woman look like?" He asked.

"I don't know." Meldy shrugged. "She wore a long black hooded cloak so I couldn't see her face, but I know she has long black hair, and some sort of headdress that puffed out her hood." She placed her hands inside her cloak's hood to illustrate her description. Suffice to say the others were still lost.

"So it looks like we need to speak with this 'Oracle' woman." Erza deduced.

"Aye." Balder nodded. "I do not know how much truth there is to this girl's words…" Meldy pouted at her description but Balder continued. "But if there is truly something else going on here then we must investigate it."

"I agree." Erza nodded.

"Oh yeah, I saw Natsu earlier as well." Meldy reported.

Erza's gaze immediately shifted to her, her calm demeanor giving way to her inner worry. "You did?! Is he alright?!"

Meldy leaned back in fright at Erza's sudden outburst. "H-he's fine. He arrived with Gajeel and a few others around an hour ago. We all split up soon after."

"Where did he go?"

"He went to find Odin and rescue Shizuka."

Erza relaxed, a small smile crossing her lips. "I should have expected nothing less from him." She turned to Balder, her calm having fully returned. "So, what are we going to do?"

Balder was caught off-guard by the redhead's sudden question. "You're consolting me?"

Erza nodded. "Yes. This is _your _guild hall. No one else here knows the layout. Therefore you will decide what we do."

"You actually trust me to lead you?" Balder was still confused by Erza's reasoning.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have deferred to you. Now, what is the plan?"

"But what of your husband? Do you not wish to find him?"

"Natsu is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He should be the last thing on your mind. Whatever you decide to do I will follow your lead."

Balder was shocked at Erza's confidence in him. Just mere minutes ago they were enemies, fighting to the death within the labyrinth below their feet, but now she was trusting him to lead her into the unknown. He wondered if all Fairy Tail wizards were this trusting. At Erza's urging he began to think of his options. There were plenty of things we wished to do: he wanted to confront his Master, he wanted to speak with Freyja, there was also the matter of rescuing Shizuka, the matter of Lopti's scheming, and most puzzling of all this "Oracle". In the end he chose what he thought was the best action for the moment. "We will try and meet with Freyja and your guildmate, Wendy. If anything they have already confronted Master Odin."

"Then that is what we will do." Erza agreed. She looked to Meldy and Kagura. "Will you two come with us?"

Meldy shook her head. "I'll keep watch for Jellal and Ultear."

"I'll stay here as well." Kagura replied. "There may be more enemies here."

"Ok then, we're going." Erza said. "Stay safe."

"You as well." Kagura returned.

"Be careful." Meldy well-wished.

"Let's be off." Balder said to Erza.

"Right." The redhead nodded. The pair ran to the stairs in the middle of the foyer and took off to the right, leaving Meldy and Kagura to themselves.

"Do you really trust him?" Meldy asked about Balder.

"I don't." Kagura stated plainly. "I trust Erza. If she is comfortable following his lead then I accept her decision, but…" She clutched the handle of Archenemy. "If he betrays that trust I will cut him down myself."

* * *

Lucy and Juvia continued running through the upper levels of the labyrinth, the only sounds between being their heavy breathing and the light pounding of their feet against the stone floor. Lucy periodically looked to Juvia for one reason or another, and couldn't help but see the sadness in her eyes every time. Usually she would have been chatting nonstop about how worried she was about Gray and how she needed to find him, but instead she remained silent. The two were reaching what looked to be a crossroads. Lucy thought this as perfect opportunity to get her worries of her friend off of her chest. "Juvia, stop."

Juvia complied, but turned to Lucy with a confused stare. "What's wrong? We should hurry and find our way out of here."

"I could ask you the same thing." Lucy retorted. "You've been quiet ever since we beat that Lofn woman."

Juvia shook lightly at the name, but she managed to give a fake smile. "I'm just exhausted from the battle. Really I am fine."

Lucy easily saw through her deflection. "You're lying. She was in your mind. I'm not going to ask you what she did but it obviously upset you. You haven't mentioned anything about Gray at all since we-"

"You think I'm obsessed as well?!" Juvia screamed angrily, startling Lucy. Realizing what just happened, Juvia quickly covered her mouth. "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I just-"

"It's ok." Lucy reassured. "I was-"the pair stopped their conversation short when they heard footsteps approaching from two of the other paths on the crossroads. "What's that?"

"More enemies?" Juvia guessed.

"Can you still fight?" Lucy asked.

"I don't have much energy left."

"Neither do I…" Lucy pulled out one of her keys. "But we're not going down that easily."

"Right." Juvia nodded. The girls stood back to back, each facing an opposite path. The footsteps grew louder. "They're close." Juvia reported.

"I know." Lucy gulped. "I hope they're just weaklings." She laughed nervously. As their enemies came into view, both girl's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Sting? Rogue?" Lucy called out.

"Laxus? Master Jura?" Juvia said.

"See, Rogue?" Sting said as he and his partner came into full view. "I told you I smelled the blonde chick."

"Hm." Rogue huffed. "So you did."

"I have a name you know." Lucy sweatdropped. "And what do you mean you 'smelled me'?!" she instantly began to smell her own clothing for fear that she reeked of sweat.

"Kinda surprised to you guys." Laxus commented.

"I should be saying that to you." Sting remarked with a smirk. "We never did have a clear winner in our match."

"If I recall Fairy Tail won the games." Laxus countered.

"I meant our solo fight!"

"Calm down." Rogue said, placing his hand on his Master's shoulder. "It's a relief that we all made it safely."

"It looks like we're missing a few people though." Sting noted, having calmed down.

"I saw Kagura earlier." Lucy informed. "She was looking for Erza."

"Did she find her?" Jura asked.

"I don't know."

"This whole place is starting to make my head hurt." Sting bemoaned.

"Well whatever the case we should find a way out of here." Jura suggested.

"You're right." Laxus agreed. "We can try and find the others along with way."

"Can you use your earth magic to find us a way out, Master Jura?" Juvia asked.

"I've tried but it seems to be ineffective." The wizard saint answered regretfully.

"Are you being blocked by something?" Rogue inquired.

Jura nodded. "That seems the most likely cause."

"Then I guess we have to get out of here the old-fashioned way." Sting said.

"Wait." Rogue warned. "Someone is following us. It's coming from there." He pointed behind Lucy and Juvia to a cloaked figure.

"Someone was following us?!" the blonde shrieked.

"I didn't feel their presence at all." Juvia commented.

When the figure arrived, all were relieved to see that it was in fact, Jellal.

"Don't scare us like that." Lucy sighed with relief, her hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"I'm glad to see you're all ok." The blue-haired man said.

"As we are you." Jura replied.

"Can we leave now?" Sting asked impatiently.

"I don't see how we'll leave any faster." Laxus commented.

"I don't supposed anyone brought a map?" Jellal joked.

"Who needs a map when you have this?" Sting turned on his dragon force, surprising the others, but alerting Rogue.

"What are you planning to do?" Juvia asked.

"Just watch." The white dragon smirked.

"Sting, don't!" Rogue shouted.

The dragon force enhanced Sting sucked in as much air as he could.

**_WHITE DRAGON'S HOLY BREATH_**

He opened his mouth and a blast of white light shot into the ceiling, bursting upward until it emerged from the bottom floor of Asgardia. Kagura and Meldy, who were standing at the top, quickly jumped out of the way.

"Stay down!" Kagura yelled to the girl.

"What is that light?!" Meldy shouted. The two kept themselves covered until the light faded away, leaving a giant hole in the floor. They looked down, ready to battle whatever would emerge from the hole.

"And that's how it's done." Sting beamed, looking up at his handiwork.

"You could have killed us!" Lucy shouted.

"I told you not to do that!" Rogue scolded.

"Thank you for shielding us, Master Jura." Juvia bowed graciously. The wizard saint in question had created a rock dome to cover them all from the falling debris.

"It was no trouble." He smiled.

"At least we can see the way out now." Laxus commented.

"There's someone up there." Jellal pointed.

Meldy's eyes began to widen as her eyes began to focus down the hole. "Jellal?!"

"Meldy?!" Jellal called up. When he saw her he smiled gratefully. "I've finally found you!"

"I'm so glad you're alright!" she shouted happily.

"Likewise!"

"Is there some way you can get us out of here?!" Lucy shouted up to Meldy.

Meldy was about to offer an answer until Kagura stepped in front of her. "Stand back." Meldy did as she was told and Kagura held up Archenemy. As she gripped her sheathe tighter, Lucy and the others felt a force slowly lift them from the ground.

"We're floating?" Juvia questioned.

"This must be Kagura's Gravity Change magic." Jura deduced.

"This beats walking by a long shot." Sting grinned.

"Feels invasive to me." Laxus commented.

Once the group reached the upper floor, Kagura released them. She then fell to one knee in exhaustion.

"Are you alright?" Meldy asked.

"I'm fine." Kagura replied.

"I assume carrying that many people requires quite a bit of energy?" Jura inquired.

The mermaid nodded. "It does."

"We're sorry to put you through so much trouble." Juvia apologized.

Kagura returned to her feet. "I said I am fine. It was no trouble."

"Jellal, where's Ultear?" Meldy asked.

"She's currently looking for Gray."

"That means she's still down there!" Meldy began to move but Jellal stopped her.

"No, Meldy, you can't. Ultear told me to find you and now that I have you are not leaving my sight."

"But Ultear-"

"Can take care of herself." Jellal finished. "Right now we need to be more focused on this Valhalla spell."

"You're right." Meldy sighed in defeat.

"Oh yeah." Sting said. "I almost forgot about that."

"Well now that we are all here we should exchange information." Jura said.

"You're right." Jellal agreed. "What has everyone learned so far?" The group of Fiore wizards all exchanged what information they had learned since they last spoke, as expected the ones with the most to say were Kagura and Meldy.

"So this Oracle is the true mastermind behind the spell?" Jura asked Meldy.

"I'm not sure, but she did seem to know a lot more about this plan than what Natsu was told."

"So Natsu's looking for Odin right now?" Laxus asked.

"Yes." Kagura nodded. "And Erza has gone with Balder to search for Freyja and Wendy."

"I don't know if I can trust those two." Lucy fretted. "Weren't they the ones that took Shizuka from us in the first place?"

"Balder seems trustworthy." Meldy answered.

"Freyja was the victim of brainwashing." She looked over to Jellal. "I assume you know what that is like?"

While stung by the swordswoman's comment. Jellal nodded in confirmation. "Yes. I do. It's a terrible experience. Even if she remembers what she did while under control, she had no free will of her own."

"What should we do?" Juvia asked the group.

"I say some of us return to the town and regroup with our comrades there." Jura suggested. "There must be a way to disrupt the magical circle from there. The rest can stay here and aid the others."

"Ok." Laxus prodded. "So who's staying and who's going?"

"I'm staying." Meldy said bluntly.

Jellal sighed. "I'll stay too."

"As will I." Kagura nodded.

"Count me i-"Sting began before being interrupted by Rogue.

"We will go back to the capital." He said.

"What?!" Sting shouted. "Come on, Rogue."

"I will also go back to the city." Jura volunteered.

"Guess I'll go back too." Laxus said.

"Me too." Lucy raised her hand. "Honestly, there isn't much else I can do here. What about you, Juvia?"

The rain woman fidgeted as she thought of what to do. She knew there wasn't much she could do if she stayed, but she still couldn't help but worry about Gray. Lofn's words to her aside. "I…I will stay."

Lucy smiled softly at her. "Ok, if that's what you want."

"Then it's settled." Jura said. "Let us be off. We should report to Hibiki and the others when we return as well." His group made their back to the city while Juvia and the others watched them. Juvia clutched the bottom of her stomach as she watched her friends fade into the distance. She couldn't exactly tell why, but she felt something was about to go horribly wrong.

* * *

Natsu continued dashing through the hall, never losing his pace. He had been running for a while but he had yet to get tired, but he knew even if he was he had to keep going. Shizuka was waiting on someone to save her, and was going to make sure that person was him. He turned a corner, surprised when he nearly bumped into a young woman. "Whoa!"

The woman instantly summoned a sword and pointed it at Natsu. "Who are you?!" she demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Wait, Ms. Freyja." A familiar voice called. Soon a girl with a familiar head of blue hair appeared from behind the woman. Natsu instantly recognized her.

"Wendy!" He exclaimed. "You're ok!"

"Mhm." She nodded with a smile of her own. "I'm so glad to see you, Natsu."

"Natsu?" Freyja lowered her weapon. "This is Natsu Dragneel?"

"Yeah. Who wants to know?" the dragon slayer snorted.

"I expected you to be…taller."

"You're starting to piss me off, lady."

"This is Ms. Freyja." Wendy introduced. "She's a member of Fenrir's Fang, but she's on our side now."

"I know that may sound farfetched but I assure you I-"

Natsu held up his palm, stopping Freyja's sentence. "Don't worry about explaining anything. If Wendy trusts you then that's all I need to know."

"Freyja?" another voice, this one much shakier than Wendy's. "Why did we stop? Were we caught?"

Natsu's eyes widened with delight when he saw Shizuka creep from behind the brunette woman next. "Shizuka!"

The girl nearly jumped out of her skin. "M-Mr. Natsu?" her body began to ease in his presence. "I am glad you are alive." She smiled softly.

"Me too." The dragon slayer then immediately began to look over the girl. "That Odin bastard didn't hurt you did he?"

She shook her head. "N-no. Master Odin did nothing to me."

Natsu breathed a sigh of relief. "Good." He then ignited his fist. "But I still have to show him what happens when you kidnap and brainwash my friends."

"Then I am glad we found you." Freyja said.

"What do you mean?"

"I will point you to the direction of the room Master Odin is in. I believe you are the only one who may be able to defeat him. If the rumors I've heard of you are true."

"I'll give it my best shot." Natsu smirked.

"That is all I ask." Freyja smiled.

"Where is he?"

Freyja pointed back the way she, Wendy, and Shizuka came. "The chamber room is located in the next hall behind a giant black door. You should not be able to overlook it."

"Giant black door. Got it." Natsu nodded. "Wait, what are you three going to be doing?"

"Wendy and I will take Yggdrasil to your friends in the capital. Then we will work on disrupting the circle."

"Sounds like a plan." Natsu began to take off, but Wendy stopped him.

"Wait, Natsu."

"What is it?"

"Let me heal you before you go."

"Great idea, Wendy! Something tells me I won't be able to beat this guy if I'm not 100 percent, but are you sure? You look a little banged up yourself."

"I'm fine." Wendy smiled. "There's nothing to be worried about."

"Well then heal away." He smiled, turning to face her.

"Right. Please hold still" Wendy held out her hands and began her healing process, Natsu's body glowing in a pale light.

In a matter of minutes Natsu was back to full strength. He looked at his hands, astonished by the power he felt brimming at his fingertips. "Was I always this strong?"

"I added Arms, Vernier, and Armor enchantments as well." Wendy informed with a smile.

"Thanks for the pick-me-up." Natsu patted the young girl's head, causing her to blush. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Wendy."

"I-it was n-nothing." The young girl stammered.

"Well then I'm off. If you guys see Erza tell her where I am ok?"

"We will." Wendy said.

"Good luck, Natsu Dragneel." Freyja added.

"Thanks." Natsu darted ahead, his Vernier enhanced speed causing dust to kick up behind him.

"We should continue on as well, Wendy." Freyja reminded.

"Right."

"Are you ok to move on, Yggdrasil?" Freyja asked.

Shizuka nodded. "Yes."

"Then let's continue onward."

"Ok."

As the girls ran through the hall, Freyja stole a glance at Wendy. She noted the light blush still on the girl's cheeks. "First love is truly wonderful feeling is it not?" she mused aloud.

Wendy's blush grew, her embarrassment causing her to stop in her tracks. "H-huh?!"

"Hurry along!" Freyja shouted as she and Shizuka ran further down the hall. "It is very easy to become lost within these halls without a guide."

"R-right!" Wendy shouted back, running after them with her blush still painting her cheeks.

"That was rude, Freyja." Shizuka chided.

"Perhaps, but you must admit it was amusing." The brunette smiled.

Shizuka let loose a small smile of her own. "It was." She giggled.

* * *

Inside the Chamber room, Odin still found himself struggling under the weight of a feral Fenrir. "Damn…Freyja and her infernal pet." He began to sit up, but before he could act the wolf suddenly faded away into a black mist. Odin fully sat up, his eyes narrowing as he looked upon his "savior". "Lopti." He said.

"It is nice to see you as well, Master." The sly man bowed. "There is no need to thank me for saving your life. It is merely my duty as a servant."

"I have no time for your jests, boy. Freyja has escaped with Yggdrasil, bring her back to me."

"Shall I use more forceful methods of retrieval this time around?" Lopti asked with a smirk. Odin simply glared at him. Lopti bowed again. "As you wish." Suddenly his ears perked up and he looked to the doorway, his smile growing wider. "It seems you have a guest, master."

Odin looked to the open doorway, seeing Natsu standing there with clenched fists and focused eyes. The elderly Master rose to his feet. "Leave us, Lopti. It seems this young man would have words with me…in private."

"Understood. I shall return with our guest our honor soon enough." Lopti faded away from sight, leaving Natsu and Odin alone.

"It seems you were not all bluster, boy." Odin remarked. "I'm imp-"

Natsu rushed forward, hitting Odin in the face with a hard left that sent him colliding with the ground. Now on his back, the Fenrir Master was surprised at Natsu's speed and power.

"Get up." Natsu ordered. "That first hit was for Shizuka." He clenched the fist he struck Odin with tighter "I still have 999,999 punches left to give you."

* * *

Gray, Lyon, and Ultear all dashed around the Krigsrummet in different directions, confusing Hela. She sent waves of black orbs, but each of them were answered with ice and crystal balls. Despite never having fought together before, the three worked in near perfect tandem. Perhaps it was because Ultear reminded Gray and Lyon of their teacher despite her not using her own ice magic.

Lyon stepped on the floor, but stumbled when he felt his leg give out. "Damn!"

Hela noticed this and threw an orb his way.

"Lyon!" Gray shouted. He moved to protect him, but Ultear cut him off at the pass. She slammed her fist in her palm, her magic power focusing.

**_ICE MAKE: DAHLIAS_**

A giant dahlia of purple ice emerged from Ultear's magic circle, shielding herself and Lyon from Hela's attack. This allowed Gray to grab him and leap away, Ultear following behind. The trio made their way to the left wall, giving themselves a moment of rest.

"I can still fight." Lyon declared, but Gray held him down.

"No. You can't."

"Let go of me, you-"

"Gray is right, Lyon." Ultear said. "With your leg you're in no condition to continue this battle. Let Gray and I take it from here."

Lyon wanted to fight the decision, but he knew that his comrades were right. He could barely stand, much less fight in his condition. Swallowing his pride, he accepted their decision. "Fine. You win."

"Thank you." Ultear smiled. She and Gray stepped forward to face Hela.

"You noticed that?" Gray asked.

"Yes." Ultear nodded. "It seems using her magic takes its toll on her after continuous usage. I say we have at least a 10-15 second window before she is fully re-energized."

"Then, let's make the most of it." Gray took off his shirt and threw it to the side, to his surprise Ultear did the same with her cloak.

"It seems stripping runs in my family." She remarked with a smirk.

Gray returned it with one of his own. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Ultear held up her crystal ball as it began to glow. She then threw it into the air above Hela.

**_LUMINOUS MINUTES_**

Hela looked up as the crystal ball multiplied and fell towards her. Gray then rushed forward and clutched his hands.

**_ICE MAKE CAGE_**

He enclosed both Hela and Ultear's ball in the cage. The multiple projectiles bounced off of the bars of the cage, causing them to move faster and faster. Hela was bombarded by the crystal balls, but showed no signs of pain or fatigue. She stared at the pair, her eyes glowing red as a black aura emerged from her body, reducing both the cage and the ball to dust.

"What's with her?" Gray grimaced. "It feels like we aren't getting anywhere."

"She uses the same black magic Zeref does." Ultear said.

"Yeah, we kinda know that already."

"But that shouldn't be possible." Ultear explained. "History says that only Zeref was able to master the Black Arts."

"Well I imagine if it was as strong as Zeref's we would be dead by now." Gray pointed out.

"That's not the problem." Ultear argued. "No one else should be able to use this magic. Zeref has no known relatives."

"I don't care if she's his cat." Gray declared. "We need to take her down so we can regroup with the others."

"Gray, wait!"

The Fairy Tail wizard raced off, summoning twin blades of ice on his hand and elbow. Hela held out her hand, her palm shining black to anticipate his attack. Just before he struck, Ultear cut him off once again, yelling in pain as Hela clutched her forearm with the hand she was going to counter Gray with. Despite the intense freezing pain shooting through her arm, Ultear finished her spell.

**_ICE MAKE: ROSEN KRONA_**

An ice flower accompanied by vines sent Hela flying back. Ultear in turn fell to one knee in exhaustion.

"Ultear!" Gray immediately rushed to her side, taking a look at her arm. To his horror it was pitch black. "What the hell did you do that for?!" he angrily chided.

"If I hadn't…she would have killed you. Her black arts decay whatever they touch. She would have easily grabbed you when you touched her." Ultear elaborated, gritting her teeth in pain.

"That doesn't mean you had to get hurt." Gray said irritably.

"Her touch…it was so cold. It's like she's not human."

"That's an understatement."

"I'm serious." Ultear said, struggling to her feet. "I've never felt anything like that before. But since I still have my arm, I assume she doesn't have the same control as Zeref."

"It doesn't matter how much control she has." Be looked to her blackened arm again. "We can't let her touch us."

Hela rose to her feet, a voice calling to her in her mind. _Hela. Why are you holding back, girl?_ It asked sweetly. _You are the ultimate being. Created to eradicate whatever our master wishes. There is nothing that can defeat you. Why must you continue to ignore such basic knowledge?_

Hela began to shake, speaking to the voice that only she could hear. "I…I am sorry. I just…I do not wish to harm people."

_That is not your decision to make._ The mysterious voice reminded. _Do you wish for me to remind you of who it is you serve?_

The dreary girl fell to her bottom, clutching her head tightly as a rush of images flooded into it. She recalled floating in some sort of chamber, surrounded on all sides by a glowing liquid that was reminiscent of water, but it was much heavier. She looked around, seeing what appeared to be a slender clawed hand pressed against the glass. "I am sorry. I am sorry." Hela muttered repeatedly.

_I am taking control of your body. I will show you how things are supposed to be done._ Hela then let out a shrill scream, sending forth a wave of dark energy. Gray, Ultear, and Lyon managed to move out of the way of the impromptu attack.

"What the hell is wrong with her?!" Gray asked. He created a shield, protecting both himself and his comrades.

"She's out of control!" Ultear answered.

"But why? She was fine a minute ago." Gray wondered.

"She was talking to herself. The girl is clearly unstable." Lyon said.

Just as soon as the hellish screaming started, it stopped, and Hela stood tall once again.

"Well that was-"before Gray could finish his sentence Hela was in front of him. She thrust her palm deep into his abdomen, causing him to spit up a small amount of blood as he flew back into the wall.

"Gray!" Ultear shouted. Hela moved to attack her, but she managed to dodge the girl's initial strike. She tried to move her blackened arm, but it was no use. It just hung limply at her side. _Her last attack must have paralyzed my arm._ Ultear instead jumped back to where Gray had landed, surprisingly Hela did not follow. _What is she playing at?_ "Gray, can you stand?"

"Yeah." The ice wizard groaned. He slowly rose to his feet. "I didn't know she was that fast."

"Neither did I, but look. She's stopped moving again."

Hela looked over to the two, a softness once again appearing in her eyes. "Please. Surrender." She pleaded. "This time I am no longer in control of my actions."

Ultear was more than confused by the girl's sudden change. Just a few seconds ago, she was an emotionless attack dog. Now she begged for their submission. It made her head spin.

"She's back to that again." Gray commented with a sigh of irritation.

"What do you mean?" Ultear asked. "Back to what?"

"She was like this when Lyon and I first started fighting her. She kept begging us to surrender. Something about not wanting to lose control."

"Well she just said she no longer has control. Someone must be manipulating her."

"I don't know, but I don't trust her. She's just trying to lure us in."

"Perhaps." Ultear stepped forward.

"What are you doing?" Gray hissed.

"I'm going to attempt to talk to her. Her body may be gone, but her mind is still intact, at least for the moment."

"Ultear, stop!"

"Come back!" Lyon shouted.

The time wizard cautiously walked to the sullen Hela. Her arms spread out as a show of good faith.

"St-stay back." Hela shakily commanded.

"It is ok." Ultear smiled, doing as she asked by stopping. "I mean you no further harm. I only wish to talk."

"We are past that point. As I said I am no longer in control of my actions."

Ultear visually scanned Hela, taking note of the ominous energy surrounding her. "Someone is controlling your body?" she inquired for clarification.

Hela managed a short nod.

"Who?"

"My master."

"Odin?"

Hela shook her head. "My true master."

"True master? Who might that be?"

"I cannot say. Please step back. I do not know when she will force me to strike you again."

"I do not fear your master." Ultear declared.

"Then you are a fool."

Gray readied his magic incase the conversation between Hela and Ultear went south. "Dammit, Ultear. What are you thinking?"

"I can tell by your eyes that you do not wish to fight of your own free will. I once had that same feeling." Ultear explained. "But the world can be a cruel place, and sadly fighting was my only means of survival."

"I do not know what that is like." Hela stated. "There is so much about this world I do not know. I have no reference as to what peace is."

"You are still young. How old are you, Hela?"

"I am five years old."

All three Fiore wizard's eyes went wide at the revelation.

"Did she just say that she was five years old? She looks nearly four times that age." Lyon said to Gray.

"We must have hit her harder than we thought." Gray replied.

Ultear refocused, but was still stunned at the revelation. There was no indication that Hela was lying, and she could readily tell that the girl had nowhere near enough personality to make such a joke. It was baffling. Hela was a couple of inches taller than Ultear and her physical appearance alone would have made one think that she was at least close to 20 years old.

"You're five?" Ultear asked, hoping that she was lying.

Hela nodded again. "I was created in the year X786."

Ultear's eyes shot open once more. "Created? Hela…what are you?"

"I am-"in an instant the girl's mouth shut tight. The sudden action caught both herself and Ultear off-guard.

_That is enough of that._ The voice from within Hela said. _We cannot reveal too much of the story._ Hela unconsciously held out her hand towards Ultear, a black light forming at her palm.

Ultear's retina began to shake. She wasn't able to move in time to dodge the incoming attack. Slowly the light began to envelop her.

"Ultear!" Gray called out.

* * *

"We finally made it back!" Lucy shouted happily as she and her group reached the hideout. They were greeted by the smiling faces of their friends.

"Thank goodness." Hibiki sighed.

"Sting!" Lecter shouted.

"Rogue, too!" Frosch exclaimed.

The two exceeds flew to their partners, greeting them with big hugs.

"We're back." Sting smiled.

"Sorry for worrying you, Frosch." Rogue apologized.

"Where's Natsu and Erza?" Happy asked Lucy.

"Wendy is missing as well." Carla fretted.

"They're still back there." Lucy answered. "They wanted to stay behind and fight while we took care of the magic circle."

"Speaking of which…" Hibiki began. "I have been compiling the data with Archive. Using Fenrir's Fang's unique magic signature, I've been able to find the location of the marks used in the circle."

"That's great!" Lucy exclaimed. "Then we should get started on getting rid of them."

"Hold on. That's not all." Hibiki added. "There are over sixty markings in total, and they're all spread out across the capital. It will take time to find and destroy them all individually."

"Then what are we waiting around for?" Gajeel asked as he stood up from the floor. "Let's stop wasting time and break these things."

"Yeah." Elfman added. "The longer we wait the more time they have to start the spell. We gotta go now. Real men don't waste time."

"You're right." Hibiki nodded. "Alright, everyone, here's the plan."

* * *

Erza and Balder rounded the corner of their next hall and continued onward through the next corridor. Their eyes forward, Erza noticed three figures in front of them. "I see them!" she shouted to Balder.

Balder squinted his eyes and confirmed that Erza was indeed right. "Freyja!" he shouted.

The young woman nearly jumped at the voice. "Balder?!" when she saw that it was in fact him she smiled softly. She was so glad she turned out to be wrong about him. So lost in her mind, she failed to feel the dark presence behind her.

Lopti appeared from the shadows. Grabbing Shizuka's arm and yanking her away from Freyja. The brunette quickly turned around in surprise. "Yggdras…!" she had barely enough time to register what had happened before she felt a sword pierce through her abdomen.

"Freyja!" Shizuka screamed in horror as her savior's hands began to shake from the shock.

Freyja looked at her bloodied hands, they were still shaking from the shock. She looked up to Lopti, who was amused at her plight. Freyja then lurched, her breath hitching when she felt Lopti remove his blade from her body. Her vision began to blur, and her body began to grow cold as she fell to her knees in what seemed like slow motion.

"That ends one problem." Lopti smirked. He then looked to Wendy. "Here goes the other…" before his sword could strike he was blocked by Erza who swatted him away. The nimble man moved back, Shizuka's wrist still firmly in his grip. "Oh well. I got what I came for nonetheless."

Shizuka thrashed violently in Lopti's grip, desperately reaching out to the mortally wounded Freyja. "Let me go!"

"Now, now, Yggdrasil. No need for tears. Master Odin is waiting with open arms."

"Release her!" Erza slashed at Lopti again but he faded into the darkness. This time with Shizuka in tow.

"Damn him." She growled. "Are you ok, Wendy?"

The young dragon slayer nodded slowly. "Yes, but Ms. Freyja…"

"Freyja!" Balder shouted. He held his guildmate in his arms, her head resting on his shoulders. "Stay with me. You must keep fighting."

"Balder…?" Her eyes opened, seeing the face of the man she loved. She smiled weakly. "I'm glad you came…"

He grabbed her hand tightly. "I was blind for so long but now I see everything. I see the truth in our master's deed. You were right all along Freyja."

"I see…that's…good." She groaned in pain, clutching her wound.

"Freyja."

"You must…go, Balder." Freyja said. "You must get Yggdrasil back."

"But I can't leave you like this." Balder protested.

"I can heal her." Wendy volunteered.

"See?" Freyja rasped. "I will be fine…just go on ahead. She needs you…"

Balder reluctantly nodded and sat Freyja against the wall. "I will return shortly."

"I know you will."

Balder looked to Wendy. "Please take care of her."

"I will." The dragon slayer declared. She gave him the most determined stare that she could muster. She was going to put her all into this task before her.

"Let's go." Balder said to Erza. "The chamber room is still a good distance away. That must be where Lopti is taking Yggdrasil."

"Lead the way." Erza ran after Balder but not before taking one last look at Freyja. She bit her lip and continued on. Despite her resolve, she knew that Freyja was not going to make it.

Wendy began to heal Freyja's wound, pouring all of her remaining magic to speed up the effort. "Just hold on. I'll be done soon."

"Wendy…" Freyja called softly.

"Please be quiet." Wendy began to tear up. She knew that her spell was of no use at this point, but she had to try. What else could she do? "I need to concentrate." She tried to close the wound, but nothing was working. "Why won't it heal?!"

"Wendy, there is no need to…"

"No! I can do it!" tears began to stream down the girl's face. "I can heal you…I promise I can…I just need more energy." She sniffed. "If I just had…"

Freyja summoned all of her remaining strength in order to place her hand on Wendy's head. "It's ok. I do not fear dying…we all must experience it at some point. Despite what choices I have made, I am grateful for the life I lived…"

Wendy began to cry even more at Freyja's words. "You're not going to die!" she screamed. "I'm going to save you! I'm going to…I'm…If only I was strong like Natsu and Gajeel…"

"There is no need to push yourself for something fruitless, dear child." Freyja comforted. "I am truly grateful for you freeing me. If it not for you, I may still yet be the Oracle's plaything. Do not judge yourself so harshly…" Freyja felt her energy beginning to fade away. "You and Yggdrasil are so much alike. Both wishing for something you do not need…power."

Freyja reminisced on her early days with Shizuka. She remembered how the girl cried when she found out that she could use magic. She would always wonder, _"If I could use magic then…would I have been able to save my father?"_ Freyja never had an answer to that question. She felt it wasn't her place, but now she saw the error in that decision. Even a small word of comfort would have helped Shizuka back then.

Freyja smiled softly at Wendy. "Such gentle souls as yours have no need for things so paltry. Just stay as you are. This world…it has need of people like you…and…Shizuka." She thought of the girl one last time, and all of the joy they shared in their brief time together. "Shizuka. Such a beautiful name…" Freyja's voice trailed off as her hand slid from the top of Wendy's head and fell limply to the ground. Despite her grisly injury, her last moments were spent with a smile on her lips.

Wendy's eyes widened in shock and she attempted her healing spells again. "Ms. Freyja? Wake up. Please wake up! Ms. Freyja?!" Seeing that her pleas fell on deaf ears Wendy began to cry, her sobs of anguish echoing in the halls.

Balder and Erza turned a corner when the former suddenly stopped and looked back the way they came.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked.

"Freyja…" he uttered, managing to prevent the sorrow in his heart seeping through. "She's gone." He stood there for a few minutes, Erza walking closer to him.

"Balder…"

"We should move on." Not looking at Erza he ran past her, trying to run away from the reality of the situation and focus on something else.

Erza followed behind, her eyes focused on his back. She knew this deflection technique well. She had used it many times when she first joined Fairy Tail. She could not help but empathize with Balder's plight once more, she remained silent; allowing him to mourn his loss in silence.

* * *

**Well guys, I did it again. I made the last chapter too long so I had to split it up. But I will post both tonight. So there's that. :) Look forward the REAL final part in a few hours.**


	41. Bittersweet Victory

Within the chamber room, Odin wiped the blood from his mouth and stood up to face Natsu. He stared at the red liquid on the back of his hand for a few moments before returning his attention to the angered dragon slayer. It had been a long time since someone had managed to land the first blow on him. Even longer since someone had knocked him off of his feet. "That was quite the strike, boy. You managed to draw blood."

"There's gonna be a lot more where that came from." Natsu retorted.

"I have no doubt of that." Odin's power suddenly spiked, his body surrounded by a golden aura. "Come."

Natsu summoned his fires to surround him in response. "Your move."

Both of them stepped forward, drawing back their fists. Their punches collided, the shockwave rippling throughout the chamber room. Disrupting the flowers. They both stared intensely at one another before drawing back for another punch. This one connected with the other's face. They stood there for a moment, fighting for position until Natsu's fist lit on fire. He forced himself forward.

**_FIRE DRAGON FLAME ELBOW_**

He turned his body, the point of his elbow striking Odin in the cheek. The Fenrir Master slid back and Natsu followed leaping into the air and lifting his leg.

**_FIRE DRAGON TALON_**

His arcing kick landed hard on Odin's forearm, sending another shockwave through the room. Odin forced Natsu back, but not before grabbing the dragon slayer's ankle and slamming him to the ground. Natsu gasped for air as his back crashed against the stone floor. Odin showed no signs of mercy as he charged his fist with lightning and struck downward.

Natsu quickly moved his head to dodge. _He's quick for an old guy. He might be as fast as Hades._ The dragon slayer thought. _Let's see if he can dodge this up close._ Natsu sucked in air.

**_FIRE DRAGON ROAR_**

As the flames erupted from Natsu's mouth, Odin leaned back to avoid them. Though he still felt the waves of heat on his face. They even signed a few hairs from his mustache. As he continued to lean backward, he lifted Natsu from the ground, still having the dragon slayer's ankle gripped tightly in his hand. He then threw him into the air and clenching his hands together as if he was in prayer.

**_STEN FANGELSE (STONE PRISON)_**

As he tried to correct himself, Natsu noticed two pieces of rock floating next to him. "This guy can use Earth magic?" the two rocks enclosed Natsu in a makeshift prison, stopping him in midair. "What the hell is this?! Let me out!" He tried to punch his way out, but the stone was too hard for him to force his way through.

On the outside, Odin pointed downward, the stone falling to the floor and breaking apart with Natsu inside. Natsu groaned in pain. He was once again on his back. Not wasting any time Odin snapped his fingers, summoning a stream of blue lightning to strike the dragon slayer while he was down. Still groggy from falling, Natsu had no time to react as the lightning hit him. He shouted in pain as the heat coursed through his body.

"Had enough, boy?" Odin taunted.

Natsu slowly rose to his feet. His body twitched slightly, a side effect from the lightning still in his system. He looked to Odin, his eyes still retaining their defiant luster. "I'm just getting warmed up."

Odin had to smirk at Natsu's tenacity. "Then come and face your death with honor."

"Who says I'm dying here?!" Natsu raced forward, unleashing a flurry of punches that Odin dodged one after the other. The Fenrir master stepped to the side, hitting Natsu in the face with a fist that staggered him, but failed to knock him over. Natsu answered with a kick to the man's abdomen.

The two then head-butted one another, once again fighting for position. "How can you sacrifice all of those innocent people?!" Natsu shouted. "What gives you the right?!"

"Right?!" Odin angrily questioned. "I gave everything for this country! I am owed this chance to bring back those I have lost! The ones sacrificed should be honored to die for such a noble cause!"

"Cut the crap!" Natsu stepped forward, sliding Odin back on his heels. "Do you really think they would be happy that so many people died because of them?! They wouldn't be able to live with themselves!"

Odin stepped forward in response, sliding Natsu back to their original spot. "You know nothing! You are but a child! You have no idea the horrors I have had to endure in my lifetime! The children I have had to see suffer and die! I deserve this chance to be rewarded for all I have done! I deserve to see my wife once more!"

Natsu's eyes opened in shock, the distraction allowing Odin to head-butt him again and knock him off balance. Lightning covered his fist and he struck Natsu in the chest, winding him and sending him bouncing along the ground into the debris behind him.

"What place do you have to speak light of my sacrifice?" Odin said, standing tall. "You are nothing but a spoiled child, desperately trying to make sense of a world you know nothing about."

Natsu stirred, moving the debris away and rising to his feet. "You lost your wife…" He thought of Erza. "I can only imagine how hard that must have been. I might be the same way if I lost mine, but…" He ignited his fist. "That doesn't give you the right to kill Shizuka and all those other people in the capital! What would your wife say if she saw this?!"

"You dare?!" Odin dashed towards Natsu, drawing back for a punch. He struck Natsu in the face. Then the stomach. Then the chest. Lastly he grabbed his neck and lifted him into the air. "Do not pretend to know and inkling of what I have lost, boy. Such ill-conceived grieving will only prolong your suffering."

Natsu grabbed Odin's wrist tightly, lightning crackling around his body. "I may not fully understand why you're doing this, but I know it's wrong. There is nothing right about killing people for such selfish reasons. Even if it is to see your loved ones."

Odin drew back his fist one more time to attack, but Natsu's body suddenly erupted in flames. They were so hot that Odin dropped him back to the ground. His eyes went wide as he looked at Natsu. He could have sworn he saw the visage of a dragon behind him.

The flames continued to flow around Natsu, laced with random streaks of lightning. "I'm going to beat you and save Shizuka along with the people in the capital." Natsu declared. He crouched, then leapt forward at an incredible speed.

**_LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN_**

Natsu's head struck Odin so hard that he coughed blood as he slid back once again. Odin glared at the dragon slayer as he hunched over with his arms across his stomach. He could feel the broken ribs. "Damn you."

"Oh my." A voice said in the distance. Both men looked over, seeing Lopti and the recaptured Shizuka next to the chamber. "It seems that this boy is giving you quite the fight, master."

"Shizuka!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu!" the girl replied.

"Excellent." Odin said through his staggered breaths. "Put her inside the chamber."

"As you wish." Lopti bowed. "Come along, Yggdrasil."

"No!" she struggled as Lopti dragged her through the room. "Let go of me! Natsu!"

"Leave her alone, you bastard!" Natsu raced to retrieve Shizuka, but Odin held out his hands.

**_SHACKLES OF ATONEMENT_**

Natsu suddenly fell to the ground. "What the hell? Why can't I move?" He looked at his arms, seeing strange markings on them. "What did you do to me?"

Odin walked to the downed dragon slayer and picked him up by his collar. "I have restricted your ability to move. You won't be interfering again." He threw Natsu to the wall and pointed at him, causing an unknown force to hold him there. "You will bear witness to the coming of a new era."

"Stop!" Natsu shouted as Odin walked away from him. He struggled desperately to free himself. "Fight me like man, you bastard!"

"Natsu!" Shizuka shouted before being thrown into the chamber.

Shizuka desperately banged her hands against the lacrima casing of the chamber. "Let me out! Please! Master Odin, do not do this! Please do not sacrifice the lives of the people!"

The elderly master walked to Shizuka, a soft smile on his face as he placed his hand on the chamber. "There is no need to be afraid, Yggdrasil. This is a great honor that has been bestowed upon you. You have been chosen to usher in a new age of peace within not only Pergrande, but all of Ishgal."

"Please, Master." Shizuka pleaded. "This is wrong. You cannot believe that Mistress Frigg would condone-"

"Be silent!" He commanded. "Whether you like it or not you will obey me, Yggdrasil!"

"Shizuka…" she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"My name is Shizuka!" she screamed, startling Odin. Her defiant stare also surprised him. He had never seen such a look in her eyes before.

"Oh ho." Lopti smirked. "It seems the girl has gained a backbone during her time in Fiore."

"Let us begin." Ignoring Lopti, Odin reached for the lever next to the chamber. He gripped it and began to pull before he was interrupted by another shout.

"Master!"

He whipped around, surprised to see both Balder and Erza standing away from him. "Balder."

Erza searched the room, her eyes widening when she saw her husband. "Natsu!" she ran to him. "Why are you just standing here? What happened?"

"I'm stuck." Natsu struggled. "He used some sort of spell. I can't move."

"Hang on. I'll try and free you."

Odin stared at the stalwart knight. "You too have betrayed me?"

"I have not betrayed you, Master." Balder said. "You have betrayed the people."

Odin summoned a sword. "This will be the last bit of insolence that I will entertain. Lopti, start the machine."

"Yes, Master."

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Natsu yelled as Erza pulled him from the wall. His muscles were screaming, whatever Odin did to him, it affected his entire body.

"Almost…there…" Erza strained. She made one last tug, yanking Natsu from the wall. They both fell to the ground. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Natsu flexed his arms and kicked his legs to check if they were under his control. Once satisfied, he smiled. "Yeah. I can move again. His spell must have worn off." Without thinking he kissed Erza on the forehead, causing her to blush. "Thanks."

"It was no trouble." She said. "Now, don't you have some unfinished business?"

Natsu slammed his fist into his palm. "You bet I do."

"Then do it." She grinned.

Natsu raced off, heading straight for Odin and Balder's impending clash. Erza in turn sped off to face Lopti. "I'm not done with you yet!" Natsu shouted, kicking an unguarded Odin in the face and knocking him to the ground.

"Natsu!" Balder gasped.

"I don't know what's going with you guys, but since you're fighting him I assume you're on our side, right?" Natsu said, his back to the still surprised Balder.

"I am." He nodded.

"Then let's take him down."

"I will follow your lead."

The two impromptu allies advanced towards Odin, a flash of swords and flames erupted from them. Odin could barely keep up with their onslaught. He backpedaled, summoning streaks of lightning to fall around them, but they all missed. From the dust, Natsu emerged, lighting and flames covering his body again. He jumped into the air, clasping his hands together to create a giant ball of lightning infused fire.

**_LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME_**

He slammed the attack down atop Odin, causing the Fenrir master to roar in pain as the burning sensation and electric shocks. Soon Balder initiated his own attack, slashing his master's chest plate away with one swing of his blade.

Despite her fatigue, Erza managed to keep pace with Lopti, but she could tell he was holding back. "Why are you not taking this seriously?"

Lopti grinned. "Because it will all be over soon. My master has already foreseen this outcome."

"You mean the Oracle?" She slashed at him but he jumped away just in time.

"The Oracle is merely my superior. We both serve the same master."

"Who is your master?" Erza interrogated.

"You will meet her soon enough, Erza Scarlet."

Erza lunged forward, the downward strike of her sword nearly slicing Lopti's face. The smirking man, now sported an uncharacteristic grimace. Erza glared at him in response. "My name is Erza Dragneel."

Shizuka watched helplessly from inside the chamber as all of the fighting took place around her. Each hit Natsu and the other's felt, each injury they accumulated; she felt. She felt responsible for everything that was happening. She thought that if it were not for her, none of this would have happened. No one would have to get hurt. _This is all my fault._ Her emotions running high, black roses began to grow at her feet.

Odin blocked Balder's sword strike and sent him flying into Natsu. He then closed his fist, trapping both of them in a rock. He did the same to Erza and walked back to the chamber.

"Let us go!" Natsu shouted.

"Master!" Balder pleaded. "You cannot do this! What of the people we swore to protect? What of the country?! Your actions are the same of those as King Frederic's!"

"I am nothing like that tyrant!" Odin roared. "He willfully sacrificed lives to fuel his own selfish ambitions."

"Isn't that what you're doing?!" Natsu retorted.

Odin's eyes widened in realization. Suddenly his head began to hurt and flashes of images appeared in his mind. He saw the Oracle, but he also saw himself walking away from her. "N-no…I'm bringing closure to those who lost loved ones." He strained to find some truth in his words.

"By sacrificing the lives of the innocent." Balder added. "You know that those used to activate the spell are not allowed entrance into Valhalla. They will be forever lost. What of those deceased who have loved ones within the capital? You would be denying those returned the chance to see the sacrificed."

Odin tried to fight the words of Balder, as well as the images within his mind. "You and Freyja do not fully understand. Once I-"

"Freyja is gone, Master."

Shizuka gasped. "What?"

Odin turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"She was killed…by Lopti. I witnessed it myself." Balder answered.

Shizuka began to shudder. Slowly sitting down at the bottom of the chamber. "Freyja…no…she can't be…" more black flowers began to glow.

"It is no matter." Odin said, walking to the chamber. "She will be revived once Valhalla appears. She will not be gone for long."

"You know she would not want that." Balder said. "Especially not at the cost of innocent lives."

Odin took Balder's words into consideration, but grabbed the lever nonetheless. "Even so. I must see this through."

Balder's eyes widened in shock. "Master!"

"Stop it!" Erza screamed.

"Don't!" Natsu shouted.

Lopti grinned in triumph.

"Forgive me." Odin apologized. He pulled the lever, activating the machine.

Shizuka began to feel energy cackling around her, it suddenly entered her body causing her to cry out in agony. A green light bathed the entire room, enveloping all assembled within it.

"What was that sound?" Kagura asked on-guard.

"I don't know, but I think it came from further in the guild hall." Meldy answered.

"What is that light?" Jellal pointed. As it drew closer, he could feel the overwhelming power flowing from it. "Cover your eyes!"

* * *

Lucy ran through the city, followed closely by Sting and Rogue. The trio had been assigned with destroying the seals on the eastern part of town near the shopping district. Making what they felt was good progress, they destroyed the seventh mark they saw.

"Only three more to go." Lucy said.

"We should hurry." Rogue urged. "Who knows when they will activate the spell?"

"Um, guys?" Sting said, stopping in his tracks.

"What is it?" Rogue asked.

"Why is the ground glowing green?"

Rogue and Lucy looked down. The celestial wizard quickly gasped in shock. "What's going on?"

_The spell has been activated!_ Loke shouted telepathically.

"It's what?!" Sting shouted.

"But how?" Lucy asked. "We've been destroying the markings!"

_It looks like they were just a distraction._ Hibiki said regretfully. _We've failed._

Lucy looked around at all of the frightened people screaming and running in the streets in fear. Tears began to sting her eyes. "No…all of these people…Shizuka will…"

"Dammit!" Sting roared.

Rogue could only look at the ground regretfully as the light overtook them.

* * *

Natsu slowly opened his eyes. "What happened? Am I dead? If I am, this Valhalla place sure is soft…and warm."

"Natsu." He heard a voice call to him. He looked up, seeing the worried face of Erza, with Balder standing next to them.

"Erza?" He sat up, realizing that the soft place he felt was the redhead's lap. "What happened? Did we die?"

She shook her head. "No, somehow we're still alive. Thankfully."

"But I thought he activated the machine."

"He did." Balder answered. "But it seems that something went wrong. Look." He pointed.

Natsu looked ahead and his eyes widened, the chamber was gone but Shizuka and Odin were still there. The girl's body was lying on the bottom of the chamber. However what Natsu truly noticed was a medium sized ball of energy floating above her. "What is that?"

"W-what happened?" Odin asked. He frantically looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. "Where is Valhalla?"

Suddenly Lopti let out a maniacal laugh, starling everyone and nearly falling over in the process.

"You find this amusing, Lopti?" Odin glared.

"Oh incredibly so." He replied, wiping a tear from his left eye. "There is no such thing as a spell to summon Valhalla, you old fool. It was all a ruse."

Odin's eyes widened. "What?!"

"It certainly was amusing to see you work so hard. I commend your efforts."

"What are you talking about?" Balder asked.

"It is simple, my dearest Balder." Lopti began to explain. "This chamber was not created to summon Valhalla. It was created to siphon the magical energy from Yggdrasil. Sadly, the strain drains away her life as well."

Everyone's eyes went wide with shock.

"You see. My master has use of this girl's unique magic, but instead of trying to get her to come to us, she thought it best to extract it from her home country. The problem is it took a while for preparations of this nature to bear fruit, which is why we needed Fenrir's Fang."

"Why us?" Balder questioned.

"We needed the energy that the chaos from the war generated. We also needed the strongest guild in the kingdom, otherwise none of this would have worked. We knew that you would all wish for your loved ones to be reborn, so we used that longing as a way to get you to do our work for us. In retrospect it seems a little much, even a bit confusing, but my master is a fan of the dramatic." He looked to Odin. "Do you not remember, 'Master'?"

Odin's head began to hurt again, the images he saw being narrated by Lopti.

"When the Oracle first approached you two years ago you declined her offer. So she had to…persuade you to see things her way."

Odin could feel the sensation of her hand on his shoulder back then. He remembered he was angry, maddeningly so that the mysterious woman would even offer such a horrible solution to his loss. However when she touched him, all of those emotions and his semblance of honor went away. Gving way to his inner desires. "She…manipulated me. Used me."

"She did." Lopti nodded with a smile. "There is also another reason we needed to perform the spell here. Asgardia was built upon massive reserve of lacrima, which veins travel into Jergrande. In all honesty we had no real use for marking the city, it was just a formality to keep cover."

"What gives you the right to use people like that?!" Natsu roared.

"Humans use one another every day for different reasons." Lopti countered. "I do not see much of a difference."

"You're a monster." Erza glared.

"That is one way to look at it." He smirked.

Odin seethed with anger. Grabbing his sword, he moved to attack the traitor, but stopped when he felt something in his chest. He looked down, shock to see a hand covered in blood protruding from it. "What…?"

"Master!" Balder shouted.

Odin turned his head slowly, his eyes shooting open when he saw the Oracle standing behind him. "You fulfilled your purpose wonderfully." She said. "Your chapter has ended." She removed her hand and Odin full to his stomach on the ground. She then reached over to where the chamber once was, grabbing the floating ball. "Come, Lopti. Our mission is finally complete."

"Finally!" He exclaimed. "We get to go home!"

"We also need to retrieve the girl."

"Do we have to?" Lopti whined as the two began to disappear leaving the shocked wizard's in their wake.

"Hey wait!" Natsu shouted.

"They're gone." Erza said.

"Shit!" Natsu punched the ground hard enough to crack it. "What the hell just happened?!"

Balder walked over to his deceased master and turned him over. His eyes were widened with shock, but he could also see the regret within them as well. He shut the elderly man's eyelids, silently forgiving him for all that he had done. "May you finally rest in Valhalla with your loved ones." He mourned.

Natsu walked to the chamber and knelt down, clutching the stirring Shizuka in his arms. He could tell that she didn't have much time left, and he hated that. Despite the people of the capital being safe, he had failed to bring a friend back home. It was a bittersweet pill to swallow.

"Mr.…Natsu?" Shizuka called weakly.

"Yeah. I'm here, and I told you to stop calling me that." He tried to smile wide, but he could only muster a small one filled with sorrow and guilt.

She smiled, which contrasted with the tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry." She apologized.

"For what?"

"It is because of me that you and the others were hurt. It was my fault that you were forced to fight. It is my fault that Freyja is…"

"Hey, don't say that." Natsu comforted. "Nothing is your fault. You're our friend. Nothing would have stopped us from fighting for you."

Shizuka sniffed. "Thank you." She held out her hands, using the last of her power to create a beautiful white lotus flower. She raised her hands to Natsu. "Could you please…give this to…Lisanna? Tell her I am sorry, and thank you."

Natsu took the flower. "You got it."

"Thank you, Natsu. For everything you and Fairy Tail showed me."

"Don't mention it. We'll meet again…ok?"

Shizuka nodded. Next Balder walked to her, kneeling by her side. Natsu handed Shizuka over to him and walked back to Erza.

"Balder. You came." Shizuka said.

"Of course, Yggdrasil." The knight nodded. "I only wish it were sooner."

"You are always so serious. I guess that is what Freyja saw in you, but you should relax sometimes. I have learned that it can be good for you."

Balder nodded. "I will take your words to heart." He clutched her hand tightly in his, feeling her strength slowly fade away. "Goodbye…Shizuka."

Shizuka's grip slowly loosened and Balder placed her hand on her stomach. He looked to the sky, silently praying for an answer from the gods as to why this had to happen. Why three lives he had grown attached to had to be taken away before his eyes. Was this punishment for his failure to act sooner? Was this a cruel joke? Neither answer seemed worthy to him. He tried his best to hold back his tears, but one still managed to fall.

Natsu clenched his fist in anger at his failure to save Shizuka. Now that he thought about it, he had never seen someone die before. Sleeping, yes. Knocked unconscious, definitely. But never had he seen the life drain away from someone's body. It was a terrible sight, but deep down her knew that everyone succumbed to the same fate. He just wished Shizuka was able to reach the end of that road with old age rather than the machinations of a monster. As his fury made his hand shake, he slowly felt a calm when he felt Erza's touch. She forced her fingers between his clenched fist, Natsu loosening his grip to allow her access. She then intertwined her fingers with his, holding them tightly as if to keep him together. In a way, she was.

* * *

Ultear opened her eyes slowly, her rapidly beating heart starting to calm down. She looked up, slightly blushing when she realized she was being held by Gray. Before Hela had unleashed her attack, Gray intercepted by creating a shield that forced her spell back onto herself. Though instead of killing her it merely sent the dark haired girl flying back. Due to them being underground they failed to notice the spell being activated from above.

"I told you not to do it." He reminded.

Ultear smirked. "So you did." She stood up and patted herself off. "I'll be more careful next time."

Gray stood up next to her. "What were you trying to accomplish anyway?"

Ultear paused for a moment before answering Gray's question. "I suppose I saw a bit of myself in her. It's not her fault she is acting this way, you heard what she said. She is being controlled."

"All I saw was that she almost killed you."

Ultear shook her head. "No. She was about to tell me something before her mouth was suddenly shut. Whoever is controlling her must have did that."

Gray looked towards Hela as she rose from the ground. Her mouth was still closed tight, but he could see the fear and sadness in her eyes. It threw him off a bit. Perhaps Ultear's words were true. Nonetheless he would not be so easily swayed. "So do we just try and break the control over her?"

"That is what I aim to do." Ultear answered. She then smiled at Gray. "Will you help me?"

The ice wizard gave a hard sigh. "I guess I have no choice."

_Do you see them Hela?_ Her master whispered. _Despite your pleas they still wish to continue fighting. They would rather do nothing more than see you harmed. _

Hela shook her head. _But, Master. The woman, Ultear, she was…nice to me. I do not believe that she wants to hurt me._

_That was all a ruse. Ultear Milkovich is a deceitful and manipulative woman. She will say anything to get her way. You cannot trust her._

_But…_

_Do not forgot who breathed life into you, Hela. You are my creation, but more importantly you are my child. What mother would I be if I let my child succumb to harm?_

Hela thought of her master's words and began to relax her muscles, no longer wishing to resist.

_Good. Now allow me to take full control._

Hela nodded and her eyes glowed red once again. Alerting both Gray and Ultear.

"She doesn't look so resistant anymore." Gray remarked.

"Her master must have taken total control of her." Ultear said. "I have a feeling that she will be much more to handle now."

"That's just what we need." Gray commented sarcastically.

Hela then faded into the shadows, appearing behind Ultear. She kicked the time wizard in her good arm, nearly breaking it as she sent her flying back.

Gray looked to Hela with a fierce stare and clutched his hands. "Dammit!"

**_ICE MAKE HAMMER_**

He slammed the hammer into the ground but Hela moved before impact. She appeared next to him and grabbed his forearm tightly. Gray's eyes widened. He knew what was coming next. However, before Hela could blacken his arm as she did Ultear's, she was struck in the face with a crystal ball. She let go of Gray's arm and slid along the ground. Gray stood stunned for a moment before regaining his bearings and rejoining Ultear. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I am." Ultear dusted the debris from her tattered clothing as her orb returned. "She seems much quicker than last time."

"Yeah." Gray nodded. "I barely saw her move when she attacked you."

"We have no time to waste. We have to move quickly."

The darted off in different directions towards Hela. Gray to the left and Ultear on the right, they both slammed their fists into their palms. Ultear improvising by slamming her good hand into her blackened palm.

**_ICE MAKE LANCE_**

Scores of blue and purple ice lances targeted Hela. The possessed girl held out her hands, using her black arts to evaporate each lance into a fine mist. This proved to be her undoing as Gray emerged from the mist, his hand and elbow sheathed in ice blades.

**_ICE BLADE: SEVEN STRIKE DANCE_**

He spun his body, slicing Hela seven times with his created blades. She flew into the air, gasping for breath as she fell back to the floor.

The mist disappeared, revealing that Gray was standing tall over the defeated girl. Ultear walked to his side, still clutching her paralyzed limb. "Wasn't that a little much? We are supposed to be helping her."

"Sorry I got a little carried away."

Ultear leaned down, looking at the seemingly defeated Hela. "I see a bit of myself in you." She said to the girl. "So lost and forced into this world of violence. I can tell it does not suit someone like you. I do not know who your 'Master' is but I know that they do not decide your path, you do." She reached her hand out. "Come with me, join Crime Sorciere, there you can find whatever path in life suits you."

Hela's eyes widened as she looked upon Ultear's warm smile. She had never seen anything like it before. During her five years of living, not once was she offered a choice to do anything. She was always told to follow, never to question. Did someone like her even know what choice was? Moreover, did she deserve such a luxury? She slowly reached out, but once again her body stiffened.

_Hela._ It was her master. This time her patience had run out. _I have given you chance after chance, but yet you still resist me._ _Do you know how that makes me feel?_

_I-I'm sorry, Master. But I…I do not wish to harm her._ _Despite your words, she is nice to me. I can see the warmth in her eyes. I…I want to join her…_

Her master remained silent, prompting Hela to speak out of fear. _Master?_ Suddenly a surge of pain flooded Hela's body, and for the first time in many minutes she spoke. Though the sounds from her mouth were not words, but screams of excruciating pain.

"What's wrong with her now?!" Gray shouted, the echoes of her voice nearly deafening him.

"It must be whoever is controlling her. I sense a very dark power coming from her." She turned her attention to the girl. "Who are you?! Why are torturing this girl?!"

"What I do with my creations is none of your concern, Ultear Milkovich." Hela replied, though her voice was merely being used as a filter for her master. "You have brainwashed my child with your promises of freedom and safety, but who are you to speak of such things? You have done nothing but plot and scheme your entire life. Nothing about you is genuine."

Ultear narrowed her eyes at "Hela".

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Gray shouted.

"Silence, Fairy Tail wizard." "Hela" held out her hand, producing a force of air that knocked Gray into the wall with a dull thud. He then fell to ground unconscious.

"Gray!" Lyon shouted.

Ultear refocused on "Hela". "What kind of monster creates a person only to abuse and torture them?"

"My end goals would far exceed what your human brain is able to comprehend. I have no need to explain myself to you." She held out her hands, evil power surging through her body. "This is my parting gift to you. Feel the despair of black magic." "Hela" circle her hands slowly, connecting them at the bottom of her palms.

Ultear's eyes widened in horror. "This spell is…"

"Hela" smirked.

**_DEATH PILLAR_**

Ultear braced herself for impact, but something went wrong. The attack wasn't aimed at her, it was meant for Gray! "No!" she shouted, running towards the still knocked out ice wizard. As she inched closer to him, she could feel within her bones that this would be her last act. So she sent out a signal. _Jellal._

The blue-haired wizard's eyes widened at the telepathic message. _Ultear?!_ He was going to say her name aloud but she stopped him.

_Do not say anything, just listen me._

_Where are you?_ He asked.

_I'm sorry, Jellal, but I could not keep my promise to you._

_What are you talking about?! Where are you?!_

_I have done things in my life that I am not proud of, and for that I have nothing but regrets. My life was cursed from my birth. For years I manipulated people; twisted their fates to suit my needs. Including both yours and Meldy's. I even killed in the name of my ambition. But this boy, Gray, he showed me what it was like to live a full life. To be able to smile and be thankful for things I had received as human being._

"Ultear, what are you…" Jellal uttered aloud.

Meldy's ears perked up. "Ultear?" She grabbed Jellal's arm. "Is she talking to you? Where is she? Is she safe? Jellal?"

Jellal unknowingly ignored Meldy as Ultear continued to speak.

_I created Crime Sorciere in order to atone for my past. To express my newfound feelings as a human being, but I realize that may have been premature._

_Premature?_

_Did you remember? When the Shizuka girl first arrived I thought of killing her because I felt she was connected to Zeref. I held off because of how she was around Fairy Tail, but that urge returned when it was revealed to us that she was an instrumental part of the Valhalla spell._ Ultear smirked. _Truly the words of someone who has changed, no? Such an innocent girl, and I chose to end her life on a whim. My life, is not one that deserves to be preserved._

Ultear stopped talking and thought back to when she studied the ways of Arc of Time. It was a long process, but she was determined to learn the ins and outs of the lost magic to see her mother again. To go back times in which she was happier. When she could smile without it having to come from someone else's misery. _Tell Meldy, that I am sorry._

_Ultear?! What are doing?!_

Ultear stood in front of Gray, who had just now began to stir. He looked up, feeling the energy from "Hela's" attack coming down upon him, but he was not concerned with that. "Ultear…what are you doing?"

"Forgive me, Gray." She smiled. "I am about to do something that you will not like." Ultear's power began to surge, her eyes opening wide.

**_FINAL SHIFT_**

Her body glowed bright, covering Gray and Lyon as well as everyone else in the guild hall in a golden light.

"What is this?" Kagura asked.

"This feels like Ultear's magic." Meldy realized. She shook Jellal's arm. "Jellal?! What's going on?!"

Jellal said nothing, he only stood in silence as he thought of Ultear's parting words. Suddenly an explosion erupted from the floor, shaking all of Asgardia.

"What's going on? And what is this stuff we're covered in?" Natsu asked, feeling the ground rumble.

"It's coming from below!" Balder shouted. He grabbed Shizuka and Odin moved out of the way along with Natsu and Erza, they all watched as black and white pillar of light emerged from the ground below.

"What is that?" Erza asked.

"This magic…" Natsu uttered. "It feels like…"

The explosion caught Ultear, riddling her body with cuts, bruises, and burns. When the pillar was gone, she slowly fell to her knees. The light then faded from Gray and Lyon, and the Fairy Tail wizard immediately rushed to her side, holding her battered body in his arms. "What the hell did you just do?!" he yelled, trying to hold in his tears. Ultear was cold to the touch, he feared she would slip away at any moment.

Despite her pain she smiled at him.

"This isn't funny! Do you know what you just did?!"

"I…I shielded you and everyone else from her…attack."

"How?"

"Final shift…it is one of the ultimate spells of Arc of Time. It…allows the caster to move whatever they wish out of sync with time."

"Why didn't you just use it on yourself?"

"I…can't. It is a taboo. Using it on myself…would have destroyed my body, and ravaged it through time."

Gray didn't understand a word Ultear was saying, and in truth he didn't want to. He just wanted her to live.

Noticing the anger beginning to build within him, Ultear spoke again. "Do not be angry with her…it was not her fault. I chose to sacrifice myself."

"What the hell is with your family?!" Gray shouted. "First Ur and now you! Why do you both have to do this crap?! I don't get it!"

Ultear smiled again. "To be honest…I don't fully understand it either, but I know that I would have done it again. To atone for my sins, I will protect the ones that I love."

Tears began to stream down Gray's face. "You idiot…you have already done that."

Ultear gave him one last smile. "Thank you, Gray." She slowly closed her eyes, when she opened them again she was floating in a void, darkness surrounding her on all sides. "So this is hell." She mused as her naked body floated in the void. "I suppose this is what I deserve for all of my sins." Just as she said that, a bright light began to shine in the distance. Ultear covered her eyes, barely making out a figure that slowly floated towards from the light.

"It has been a while...Urtear." a woman's voice said.

Ultear's eyes widened. "That voice..."

The light dimmed, revealing a smiling Ur. Ultear could barely hold herself together. "Mother..." she gasped. "It really is you."

Ur smiled at her daughter. "You've into such a beautiful woman, Urtear."

The time wizard looked away from her mother in shame. "That's not true. if you know how I lived my life...the people I manipulated. The lives I stole away."

Ur placed her hand on Ultear's cheek. "No, it is my fault things turned out this way. Had I been a better mother then maybe we..."

Ultear placed her hand over Ur's and shook her head. "No, it's not your fault, Mother. Despite what happened to us, you still had the strength to raise two amazing wizards on your own."

Ur grinned at this compliment. She thought of Lyon and Gray. "Those boys were quite the handful, especially Gray. I don't know how I managed to handle them for so long."

"Like I said. You did an amazing job." The mother and daughter hugged one another, tears streaming down both of their faces. They had waited for this reunion for so long and their emotions had finally gotten the best of them. "I've missed you so much, mother." Ultear said.

"I missed you too, my darling Urtear."

The white light shined bright again, enveloping both of them and casting out the darkness behind Ultear forever.

Ultear's physical body went limp in Gray's arms, signifying that she had finally passed on.

"No…" Lyon gasped.

"Hm." "Hela" huffed, looking at her body. "It seems I have used up all of her power with that attack. I guess it is time I make my exit. What's this?" She reached up to her eye, feeling the liquid of tears. "I was unaware that she was able to cry. I must write this down when I make my modifications."

Gray held out his hand. Freezing the air around "Hela" and trapping all but her head in a block of ice. "You're going to tell me exactly who you are. Now!"

"Hela" smiled. "You are interesting…Gray, was it? I will remember you."

Gray started to question the controlled girl's words when something similar to a tornado appeared, destroying the ice around "Hela". To Gray's irritation it was Lopti.

"I'm surprised you saw you're here, Master." The man remarked.

"Is it done?" "Hela" asked.

"It is." Lopti smiled deviously. "The Oracle got what we came for."

"What is he talking about?" Lyon questioned aloud.

"What did who acquire?" Gray asked.

"Good. We are returning now." "Hela" ordered.

"Okie dokie." Lopti grabbed "Hela" and spun around, in an instant they were both gone.

"Get back here!" Gray shouted. It was no use, they were both gone. "Dammit!" He slammed his fist into the ground in anger. He then looked to the deceased Ultear. She was smiling, but even with that Gray couldn't help but feel like the biggest failure in the world. Now both his teacher, and her daughter had sacrificed their lives for his sake.

Lyon rose from the ground, limping to his comrade. He placed his arm on his shoulder. "Come on. There is nothing else to do here."

Gray said nothing as he stood up, holding Ultear close to his body. The pair of ice wizards exited the krigsrummet. Their shame piling on tenfold.

The war had come to an end, but at a cost too terrible for anyone to bear.

* * *

A couple of days after the battle Erza was visited by Balder and Thor. She found their presence odd at first, since their guild hall had crumbled they had seen hide nor hair of their former enemies. Nonetheless she greeted them with poise. "I'm glad to see you two are doing well." She stepped out from her group's makeshift hideaway.

"Aye." Thor smiled. "I've nearly regained all of my strength. Laxus had better prepare for our rematch."

"I'm sure he is." Erza tittered. She looked to Balder, noticing the conflicted look on his face. "Is something bothering you, Balder?" she asked.

"I just wanted to…thank you. For all that you have done." He bowed.

"Why?" Erza asked, genuinely confused. "We did nothing to earn a thanks."

"That is not true." Balder rose up. "Had it not been for you, our guilds poison would have never been seen until it was too late."

Erza's face fell. "But you lost so many."

Balder nodded. "We did, but their souls are now at rest. That is all we could ever ask."

Erza felt a soft smile tug at the corner of her lips." I suppose there is some comfort in that thought."

"There is."

"So what do you aim to do now?"

"Rebuild." Balder answered. "We will rebuild Fenrir's Fang and become stronger than before. We shall become a guild that those before us can be proud of. A guild that the people can believe in once more."

"Aye." Thor interjected. "We have already received aid from guilds that fought alongside us in the war. The reconstruction process will soon be underway."

"I see." Erza noted. "Then I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you." Balder bowed again. "Till we meet again." He and Thor walked away, Erza waving to them. An uneventful conversation, but it was one that managed to put a smile on Erza's face. _If they can see the light in this situation, then so can we._ She thought. She walked back into the hideout. "Alright, everyone. We should hurry to the port. The captain will be arriving in under two hours."

* * *

The Fiore wizards remained silent on their trip back to their home country. Despite the mission being an overall success, none of the wizard's felt like celebrating. No one spoke a word to one another. It was an uneasy feeling to say the least.

The results of the mission hit Fairy Tail the hardest. For all intents and purposes they completed their mission. They were able to recover Laki, Bixlow, and Freed, but they lost Shizuka in the process. So in essence they viewed it as a failure, and no one could convince them otherwise.

Everyone had their own things to deal with. Some issues more harrowing than others.

Wendy had remained silent since they boarded, sitting by herself below deck as she thought of Freyja's death. Not even Carla could rouse her.

Juvia had not so much as looked at Gray since they left Pergrande, but he and Lyon were preoccupied with their own troubles. Both of them mourning the death of Ultear.

Gray could remember the pain in both Meldy and Jellal's eyes as he presented them Ultear's body. Jellal looked away, while Meldy broke down. Despite their greif, they refused to be angry with Gray or Lyon for what had happened. When the Fairy Tail wizard asked why, Jellal explained that they could not dishonor Ultear's memory by hating him when nothing was his fault. However, Gray couldn't accept this. He believed that Ultear's death was because of his weakness. He clutched his fists tightly. "I'm going to find whoever did this...I swear it."

The only one thinking of more pleasant thoughts was Erza. She was absentmindedly stroking a sleeping Natsu's head as it rested in her lap. Despite his motion sickness acting up, he was still holding on to the flower that Shizuka had given him in her final moments.

"Land ho!" the pirate captain shouted. Those still awake looked over the deck, seeing Hargeon in the distance. They were home, but no one was too enthusiastic about it.

Erza lightly shook Natsu. "Natsu? Wake up. We're back."

Natsu stirred awake, stretching his arms overhead. "We are?" he yawned.

Erza nodded.

"Ok. Let's get off this death trap." Natsu sat up, gathering his things and following everyone off of the ship. Once they had all disembarked, Erza thanked the pirates for their help and watched as they sailed away to parts unknown. She then turned her attention to the group, who slowly began to splinter apart.

"We will take our leave now." Jura bowed. "It was nice to see you all again."

"Thank you for your help, Jura." Erza returned.

"Anytime." Her fellow saint said. He began walking to the southwest, Chelia and Lyon not too far behind.

"We should be on our way as well. Man.' Ichiya spoke up. "Until we meet again my stalwart companions." He took to the northwest with Hibiki.

"We're going to head out, too." Sting said. "We need to see if we made any progress on finding the Princess."

Rogue nodded, but otherwise offered no input.

"Good luck." Lucy wished.

"Thanks. Come on, guys." Sting lead Lecter, Rogue, and Frosch to the north side of town.

Once they were gone, it was only Fairy Tail and Kagura left. "I should be leaving as well." The mermaid said.

"Wait, Kagura." Erza spoke up. "Do you want to visit Magnolia for a bit?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't. My master will expect a full report upon my return."

"I understand." Erza said, slightly disappointed. "Be safe."

"You as well." Kagura bowed once more before making her way west.

Lucy looked at her watch. "Everyone should still be at the guild hall. We should probably head there as well."

"You're right, Lucy." Erza agreed. "Let's go, everyone."

* * *

After what felt like an eternally long train ride, the Fairy Tail wizards arrived home in Magnolia. They entered the guild hall, and were greeted with cheers and sighs of relief from their friends that served to elevate their lowered spirits. If only slightly.

"You made it back!" Romeo shouted.

"Welcome home." Mirajane smiled.

"Took you guys long enough." Cana smirked.

"Thank goodness." Yukino breathed in relief.

"They brought back Laki and the others too." Macao pointed out.

"Good." Warren nodded. "I was starting to get worried."

"Mama! Papa!" Aura exclaimed happily, running into Erza's open arms. "I missed you!"

Erza smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "We missed you too. Were you well behaved for Ms. Bisca and Mr. Alzack?"

"Mhm." Aura nodded, she then frowned. "I was scared that you wouldn't come back," she quickly flashed a smile. "But Atty told me not to worry because you and papa are strong."

"Oh he did?" Erza raised an eyebrow as she flashed an amused smile. "Well I will have to thank him later for his confidence in us."

"Yeah." Aura nodded again, this time her smile wide and showing her teeth.

As Erza looked upon the face of her daughter, she could not help but feel warmth radiating throughout her body. Despite the tragedy they had just faced, coming home to Aura's unconditional love made the weight of past events just a little more bearable.

Master Makarov walked to the front of the group, smiling at his children. "You all did very well."

Erza bowed her head graciously. "Thank you, Master."

"Wait." Jet spoke up. "Someone's missing."

"Yeah…" Droy added, his mouth full. "Where's Shizuka?"

"Hey, yeah. Where is she?" Max questioned. Soon the entire guild was buzzing about where their mysterious guest had gone to.

Everyone thought of exactly how to break the news to all of them. Despite only being around them for a few months, Shizuka had endeared herself to Fairy Tail. News of her death would devastate some of them. "She…stayed behind." A voice answered from the group. Everyone turned their heads, surprised to see that the person who answered, was Natsu. What's more, he had a smile on his face.

"Stayed behind?" Yukino asked in confusion. Her expression was mimicked by the rest of the guild.

"Why would she do that?" Levy inquired.

Natsu clenched the flower Shizuka had given him tightly in his hand, but was careful not to crush it. This gesture of hidden pain did not go unnoticed by Lisanna - who was sitting at the bar - or Mirajane. Unaware of the Strauss sister's stares, Natsu continued his façade with a wide smile. "After we beat up those Fenrir guys and rescued her, she said Pergrande was her home and that she wanted to stay and make it a better place. We tried to convince her otherwise but she wasn't hearing it. Although she say that she wanted to thank us for everything we did for her."

Despite being initially skeptical of the dragon slayer's explanation, the rest of Fairy Tail slowly began to see truth in Natsu's lie.

The rest of the Pergrande group were surprised at how quickly Natsu came up with that story. Though Lucy and Erza were more worried than impressed. They didn't like lying to their friends about something so serious, but they also felt that Natsu had a reason for his deception.

"I guess that makes sense." Alana said, placing her hand underneath her chin to think of some kind of fault in Natsu's logic. Her efforts were in vain.

"Man that sucks." Droy complained.

"Yea." Jet agreed. "Even if she was a bit spacey, it was fun having her around."

"Hopefully one day she'll visit us." Kinana said.

"Or we could go see her sometime." Alzack suggested.

The Pergrande group felt their hearts sink into their stomachs at Kinana and Alzack's statements.

"It's better this way." Laxus said low. No one said anything, but he knew that they all agreed with him.

"You must all be tired." Makarov said to the Pergrande group. Though their physical injuries were gone – minus a few bandages here and there – the small master could tell that they beyond the boundaries of mental exhaustion. Especially Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and Wendy. "How about you all get some rest and we'll see you bright and early tomorrow. You can give you report then, Erza."

"Yes, Master." Erza and her group began to exit the guild hall, but before Natsu was fully outside the doors he felt a tug on his sleeve.

Looking back, he saw that the person holding onto him was Lisanna. He looked to Erza, who gave him an understanding nod. "We'll be at home waiting for you." She said as she, Happy, and a confused Aura walked away.

Natsu turned back to Lisanna. "Hey, what's up?" his fake smile had returned.

"Natsu." Lisanna's voice was firm. He rarely heard her use this tone, but when she did he knew it was something serious. "What happened to Shizuka?"

"I told you. She stayed behind."

"Natsu, please. I've known you long enough to tell when you're lying. Just tell me the truth."

Natsu looked into her deep blue eyes. They were pleading for an answer only he could give at the moment. Something told the dragon slayer that Lisanna already knew what the truth was, but he wouldn't feel right just leaving things as they were. She deserved closure. With a long sigh he gave his answer. "Ok, but not here. Follow me."

The two walked silently to South Gate Park, and once they were set against the large tree in the park, Natsu told Lisanna everything that happened in Pergrande. The more Natsu revealed, the more Lisanna's heart sank. When he finally reached what happened to Shizuka, and presented Lisanna the flower along with Shizuka's final words, Lisanna could no longer take the strain. She broke down, covering her face as tears flowed from her eyes. In her grief she leaned head first into Natsu's chest. Natsu placed his hand on her head, letting her get everything out until she was satisfied.

"I'm sorry, Lisanna." He said.

* * *

Far away in a place unknown to most, stood a tall, ruined building. Around it were rocky spires that protruded from the ground and pointed towards the building. At first glance one would think this place abandoned, but that was far from the truth. Near the bottom of this building was a laboratory. It was in this laboratory that The Oracle and Lopti decided to make their reappearance. Upon entering this place, they both kneeled before a lone figure who stood in front of a glass chamber filled with liquid.

"We have returned, Master." The Oracle said.

"I am aware." The figure said. "Have you brought it?"

"Yes." The Oracle held up her hand, the ball of light containing Shizuka's magic shining dimly in her palm.

The shrouded figure walked over and grabbed the ball from the Oracle's hand. They examined it and smiled as they felt the energy radiating from it. "Such pure magic. It is almost too good to be true. It was well worth the wait." The figure turned their attention to Lopti. "Where is the girl?"

"Here she is." Lopti sang. He waved his hand, producing Hela from the inky darkness. She fell to her knees on the ground.

The figure walked to Hela, lifting up her chin and looking into her dead eyes. "It seems she still needs some work before she is ready."

"Um, excuse me, Master…" Lopti said. "But can I change back now? I'm tired of looking like this."

"Yes, you may."

"Yay!" Lopti stood up and spun around, his manly appearance disappearing. When he stopped he was revealed to be a young girl with a small frame. Her dark hair was now in a bob cut, with two rabbit-like ears protruding from her head. Replacing her cape was a light fluffy coat with large pom poms over a dark skirt and shirt, completing her look was a pair of tights that ran into knee-high boots. Around her neck, she wore a tie that read "1/16". "Lopti" stretched her arms and back. "It feels so nice to be me again!"

"If you are done, Lamy. Then place the girl back in her pod and then help yourself remodel our newest member." Her master ordered.

"Aw. Do I have to?" The bunny girl pouted.

"Yes. You do."

"Ok." Lamy slouched. She grabbed the unmoving Hela and placed her in the chamber next to their "newest member". Once she had did that she walked over to the chamber her master stood in front of. She craned her neck upward, unenthusiastically looking upon the naked floating body of Minerva Orland. Former member of both Succubus Eye and Sabertooth.

"Be gentle." Her master warned. "She's not quite ready yet."

"Ok~!" Lamy began her work with another version of herself.

During the entire exchange the Oracle remained silent.

"Is there something the matter, Sayla?" the figure asked. "You have not said anything."

"I-it's nothing, Mistress Kyôka." The Oracle blushed under her cloak.

The mysterious figure, now known as Kyôka, walked to Sayla and removed her cloak before standing her up. Even in the pale light, Kyôka could see Sayla's appearance clearly. She was a young woman, with her most noticeable feature being the two large gold-looking horns protruding from the sides of her head and pointing upwards. Upon her head was a white band that separated her hair, and framed her bangs from her hair below the band. Her forehead housed what looked to be a small circular symbol with a small dot on the inside that itself was surrounded by several dots around the top. Tied around her neck was a small white-colored strap. Her body attire consisted of a very revealing beige-colored leopard-printed kimono, bearing the decorative marks on her shoulders. The kimono was wrapped around her torso with a thick, decorative yellow ribbon that tied behind her back which was complemented by thigh-high socks that revealed her heels and toes.

Just as she could see her, Sayla looked upon Kyôka with awe. Kyôka had a very distinct appearance, most notably due to her half-human/half-aviary characteristics. She was of average height and weight, yet possessed an exceptionally large chest and a curvaceous hourglass figure. Covering her alluring form was a skin tight suit that further emphasized her chest while also revealing her thighs and partially revealing her buttocks. Her shoulders and arms were concealed by a long, striped jacket with flaring sleeves, a four-way split tail back and a tall and gaping collar that completely concealed her neck. Said sleeves covered most of her hands, which took the form of sharp and scaly talons, whilst a thick pair of bands wrapped around the woman's thighs, stopping where a similar set of bird-like feet began. Her head was adorned with an intricate helmet, covering almost the entirety of her face save for her eyes and mouth. From the sides of the helmet, two long wing like pieces of green hair protruded outward, curving out around her face. Her hair fell from the back of the helmet as well, passing through her hood to her lower back, being wrapped tightly into a thick band. Finishing the helmet was a large gem of sorts, which sat directly over Kyôka's forehead.

Sayla brushed furiously as she felt Kyôka's cold fingers on her cheeks. "You did well in Pergrande. Your Macro has grown."

"T-thank you, Mistress Kyôka, but I am unworthy of your praise." Sayla replied breathlessly.

Kyôka let loose a lustful grin. "Shall I take care of you? It has been a while."

Sayla blushed even more. "If that is what you desire."

Kyôka then lead Sayla out of the laboratory. "Soon Master Zeref's dream will become a reality." She said, her lustful grin slowly turned into a sadistic smile.

* * *

**Well here it is guys, the finale of the Fenrir's Fang arc. How did you like it? or did you hate it? Don't be shy to be honest, I feed off of that stuff. Being as self-critical as I am, I probably had the same problems you did. **

**One point I will address now is Ultear's death. Don't get me wrong I like the character but I felt her sacrifice in canon was a bit of a cop-out, but that's just my opinion. I had been planning to axe her since this arc started, but I anted to do it right and not just throw it in there for shock value. I wanted it to have weight, and I wanted her to have closure. Hopefully I conveyed that well enough, but I'm sure I will be told if I didn't lol. **

**Anyways I'm gonna cool things down with a couple omake chapters then start things back up with the Tartaros Arc. As with GMG I will be making a few changes, so hopefully you'll like them.**

**SN: I put a new poll up for "7 Pieces" so go and vote on that if you are following that story. I will keep it up for about two weeks, so vote while you can!**

**As always drop a comment and thanks for reading! :)**


	42. Omake: Red-Haired Guardian

The birds chirped happily from high in the skies, signifying the start of a new day. Behind a tree a few meters away from a humble abode, where a familiar dragon slayer and a familiar knight called their own, rested a young woman with long red hair. As she slept peacefully against the tree a fawn walked over to her. Finding the girls presence odd, the curious fawn lightly licked the side of her face. When she groaned in irritation, the frightened animal skipped back into the vastness of the woods. Hearing the rustling beneath the fleeing fawn's feet, the redhead stirred awake. She rubbed her eyes until her vision was clear, taking in the flora and fauna she had grown accustomed to.

She rose to her feet, dusting off the dirt and leaves from her dark red dress. She then yawned once more. "Time to take a bath." She proceeded to make her way to the nearby river.

This was the daily routine of Flare Corona: former member of Raven Tail, current resident of the giant-inhabited Sun Village, and most recently, the self-proclaimed "Protector of The Guardian Deity." Ever since the incident within her home village, Flare had decided to make up for what she perceived as desertion by protecting the Guardian Deity, Atlas Flame, and by extension his vessel, Aura Dragneel. While the giants didn't particularly see the need for such a task, they bestowed it upon Flare anyway. Seeing as how it was something she really wanted to do.

Her journey was a relatively long one – mostly through her lack of funds rendering her unable to use transportation other than her feet - but nothing she couldn't handle. Through determination and a menacing stare she had finally reached Magnolia two weeks after departing Sun Village. It was a quiet infiltration under the dead of night. Only knowing her way to the Fairy Tail guild, she was lost until she was helped by a very enthusiastic young boy – who thought her hair was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen – who was able to point her in the direction of the Dragneel home, tucked away in a clearing just before East Forest.

The humble domicile stumped the former Raven wizard at first. While not particularly small, it certainly had enough rustic appeal to throw off anyone who found out just who lived there. "Is this really the home of such famous wizards?" Flare said to herself the first time she looked upon the wood and stone structure. She thought their home would be...bigger. Possibly surrounded by fire or swords. Though thinking back she was glad this wasn't the case.

Flare washed her body in the running waters of the lake. The lukewarm liquid wasn't the height of luxury, but Flare didn't mind. Water was water to her. Humming to herself, she quickly felt something approaching her from underneath the water's surface. Suddenly a giant koi emerged from the lake, startling the bathing Flare.

On instinct she clutched the fish in her animated follicles, suffocating it until it died from the oxygen exposure. The redhead dropped the fish out of fear of what she had done. "Oh no." she gasped. "I'm sorry, fish." She then heard voices in the distance.

"I wonder what we'll catch today." A high-pitched voice asked in the distance. "I hope it's that giant koi we saw a few days ago."

"I don't know." The second voice answered, they sounded much more irritated than their companion. "I just hope it's quick."

"You really should be more patient, Natsu."

"Get off my back." Natsu grumbled.

Flare's eyes widened with fear when she recognized the two voices. "The cat and pink hair!" she gasped. She quickly waded through the water to the shore, but not before taking one last look at the floating fish.

A few minutes later, Natsu and Happy arrived at the river. The exceed's eyes widened in surprise. "Natsu, look!" he pointed.

Natsu looked down in front of himself. Before the pair was the giant koi that Happy was speaking of earlier. Natsu scratched the back of his head in confusion. "What's it doing out of the water?"

"Who cares?" Happy interjected. "Looks like fortune is smiling on us today. Let's take it home."

Natsu shrugged. "Alright I guess its best not to question an easy catch." He walked to the fish and hoisted it onto his shoulder, ignoring its slimy body. The two then walked back through the forest, Happy cheerfully humming at the prospect of prime seafood while Natsu continued to ponder about the fish's odd placement.

Flare watched the pair from behind the trees. She sighed in relief, her presence not being noticed. This was the second time this had happened. I must be more careful. Flare collected her dress from the nearby tree branch, put it on, and proceeded back towards the Dragneel home.

Since arriving in Magnolia, Flare had done her best to keep a low profile. Sticking to shadows, alleyways, back roads, trees, and tall buildings, the guildless wizard always made sure to stay out of sight while "protecting" Aura. Only emerging when she felt the girl was in danger. As a result of this cautionary approach, no one but Erza knew of Flare's presence in Magnolia; and even that was by accident.

Flare stood a safe distance away as she watched the small family eat their seafood-centered breakfast. Erza had offered Flare join them on more than one occasion, and while the long-haired maiden wished she could accept the offer, she chose to decline every time. She couldn't readily explain why, but she felt…unworthy to sit at the same table as the vessel.

"Is everyone ready?" Flare heard Erza ask. She watched the proud knight stand up, hands on her hips as she looked at the rest of her family. Natsu and Happy gave her a solid yes, while Aura exclaimed happily in agreement. Flare smiled warmly when she saw the bits of food on the young girl's mouth. When they began to exit the home, Flare quickly retreated back to the safety of the trees. She observed them carefully, following behind just close enough to not be noticed as they entered town.

Once they reached the city limits, Flare ducked into a nearby alley way as quickly as she could. She thought it best to continue her observation from there. Erza and Natsu were talking about something or other. It seemed guild related, but Flare paid it no real attention. Her main concern was Aura. Who was being safely guided along by her mother's hand. It was an odd feeling to watch them. Part of her knew it was a bit on the creepy side, but Flare couldn't help it. Her creepiness was her nature. It had been that way since she was a child. While she was loved by the giants in Sun Village, Flare always felt for lack of better word…small compared to them. She would follow them, nearly being caught up in whatever mayhem the giants created with their rambunctious behavior, Flare quickly found herself fading into the background out of fear for her well-being. Which only magnified when she left the village for Raven Tail in search of people "her size". It was a proven method. When Flare Corona didn't want to be seen, she wasn't.

As the Dragneel family approached the Fairy Tail guild hall, Flare quickly scurried to a nearby window, giving herself a view of the inside. She watched carefully as Natsu, Erza, Happy, and Aura sat at their usual table along with Gray, Lucy and Wendy. Though watching her charge diligently, every now and again Flare's eyes would drift to wards Lucy. She had not spoken to "blondie" since Sabertooth's get-together, but it wasn't out of spite or anger. Flare genuinely did not know what to say to Lucy. Despite apologizing for how she treated the celestial wizard, Flare still felt guilty for her actions. That is why she kept her distance.

Focused on her duty as guardian, Flare failed to notice a pair approaching her from behind.

"Excuse me." One voice called, startling the redhead. Flare quickly whipped around, her hair standing at the ready. She found two people, women to be exact, both staring at her in awe. One was a thin woman a couple of years younger than Flare. She sported glasses over her green eyes, which were nearly hidden by the bangs of her long blue hair. Her companion was a few inches shorter than her, her short brown hair blowing in the breeze. Flare noticed she was clutching a notebook to her chest.

"Wow. Her hair is moving on its own." The shorter girl said.

Feeling the girls were not a threat Flare calmed down. "Y-yes?" she answered.

"Are you a member of Fairy Tail?" the taller girl asked.

"N-no. I'm not."

"The why are you standing out here?" this time the shorter girl posed the question.

Flare thought of the best possible answer for her current situation. She thought that saying she was watching a child would be more than a little awkward, if not illegal, so she decided to only speak half of the truth. "I am…watching someone."

"Watching someone?" Both girls looked at one another before slowly forming mischievous smiles. They moved closer to the unnerved Flare.

"Do you have a crush on someone in the guild?" the blue-haired girl asked.

"Yeah, that must be who you're looking at, right?" her brown-haired friend added.

Flare was taken aback by the two girls' questions. On instinct she began to blush. "A crush? No it is nothing like that. I just…"

"It must be Natsu." The bespectacled girl interrupted. "He's so strong and cool. His dragon slayer magic is the best." She swooned.

"Nah, he's married. It has to be Gray." The shorter girl suggested. "His body is amazing, and his ice make magic is way better."

"It doesn't matter if he's married, Jolie. He's still hot."

"Yeah, but why would she go after a guy whose already married, Miyuki? That doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe it's a 'missed chance' sort of thing." The blue-haired girl, now known as Miyuki, widened her eyes as an idea popped into her head. "What if she's a secret admirer who waited too long to tell him her feelings?" she then frowned at the prospect. "Forbidden love is always so hard."

"Um…excuse me." Flare quietly interrupted. "I do not have an interest in pink hair or the ice wizard."

"Oh. You don't?" Miyuki asked, slightly disappointed. Flare shook her head in confirmation.

"Do you like Gajeel?" Jolie offered.

Flare shook her head.

"Elfman?" Miyuki suggested, she then flexed her skinny arms. "He's a real man!" she boasted.

Once again Flare shook her head.

The two young girl's began to think of anyone Flare might be interested in romantically. This was getting hard. Suddenly both of their eyes widened in realization. "Maybe she likes girls!" Miyuki shouted. Flare blushed even more at this remark.

"Yeah, that must be it!" Jolie agreed with a smile. She looked to Flare, examining her reddened face closely. "I got it! It must be Erza."

"Yeah." Miyuki nodded. "Even I have a crush on her."

"I think most people do."

"N-no." Flare furiously shook her head. "I could never have those type of feelings for sister."

"Sister?" Jolie titled her head in confusion.

"You're related to Erza?" Miyuki asked.

"Not in the literal sense." Flare answered nervously.

The girls were confused at Flare's answer but continued on with their inquiry. "What about Mirajane?" Miyuki asked. "She's really nice and I heard she has a bit of a dark side. Some people like that sort of thing..." she grinned suggestively. "If you know what I'm saying."

"What about Levy?" Jolie suggested. "She's really smart."

"I think she and Gajeel are dating." Miyuki said.

"Oh yeah, I heard that too."

"Maybe she likes Lucy."

Flare's ears perked up at the name, and she slowly looked away. The two young girls noticed this and inched closer to her, coquettish looks in their eyes. Their close proximity only served to make the redhead even more nervous. "Y-you're really close."

"So you like Lucy?" Miyuki asked, her grin all but confirming her suspicions.

"I never would have guessed that." Jolie said in awe. "But I guess it makes sense. She's really pretty, her celestial magic is really cool, and I heard her family is rich. So she must have a ton of money too."

"Money does usually up one's level on the attractive scale." Miyuki nodded sagely.

Flare was unable to answer the girl's questions. Though she couldn't really explain it, whenever she thought of the blonde her cheeks would heat up and her heart began to beat just a bit faster. It was an odd feeling, but a not particularly bad one. Just before the two girls could continue their line of questioning, Flare's stomach growled. The redhead blushed even harder. She nearly forgot that she hadn't eaten all day.

"Are you hungry?" Jolie asked. Flare reluctantly nodded.

"Then you're in luck." Miyuki beamed. "We were just on our way to lunch. You should join us."

"I can't." Flare declined. "I must…" before she finished Jolie grabbed her wrist.

"Come on." She smiled.

Miyuki grabbed Flare's other hand. "Yeah. It's much better than standing out here in the heat."

Before Flare knew it she was being dragged through town by the two bubbly girls. Her view of the Fairy Tail guild, and Aura, slowly fading into the distance.

A few minutes later, she found herself along with Miyuki and Jolie at an outside café. While anxious about what could possibly be happening to Aura in her absence, Flare had to admit that the café was a nice change of pace for her. She had never been to a place like this before, and it was also nice to finally take in the scenery of Magnolia. Even if it is for a moment.

The waitress brought the three their food. "Here you are."

"Thank you." Miyuki smiled. She took her order, which was a glass of lemonade and a rather big sandwich.

Jolie ordered a water accompanied by a strange pasta dish that Flare had never seen before.

Flare herself settled for just a simple salad and a glass of water.

"Is that really all you're going to eat?" Jolie asked.

Flare nodded. For some reason she was embarrassed to tell them that she was nearly flat broke.

The three dug into their meals, with Miyuki and Jolie carrying on conversation. Flare gave input every now again, but mostly she just served to watch the two interact. While only meeting the pushy pair just a few minutes ago, Flare found herself calm in their presence. Outside of Fairy Tail she had never really spoken to anyone else in the city. The three carried on with their lunch until an ominous shadow loomed over them. Miyuki and Jolie looked up, their faces falling into distressed frowns. Flare was puzzled by their sudden change in expression.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Jolie." A deep voice spoke.

Flare turned around to see a rather large man standing behind her. His brown eyes were half-lidded under the bangs of his slicked green hair, but his stare was quite threatening to the crimson hair wizard. He wore sleeveless vest with nothing underneath, which showed the tattoos on his well-toned arms. One tattoo that stood out to her was the dark green one on his left forearm. If Flare remembered correctly that symbol belonged to Twilight Ogre, a guild that had given Fairy Tail a good amount of trouble after the Tenrou island incident.

"What do you want, Donnel?" Jolie asked irritably. She was trying her best to avoid eye contact with the man.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He pointed to a bench just a few meters away from the café.

Jolie looked to Miyuki. It was obvious to both her friend and Flare that she was clearly uncomfortable with the idea, but nonetheless she decided to go along. She stood up and looked at both Flare and Miyuki again, this time flashing them a fake smile. "I'll be right back."

As the pair walked away Flare returned her attention to the distressed Miyuki. "Who is that man?"

"That's Donnel. Jolie's ex-boyfriend." Miyuki answered.

"Ex-boyfriend?"

Miyuki nodded. "They broke up a few months ago, but he keeps coming around. Miyuki's told him before to leave him alone but he just won't stop. It makes me mad. The guy's a total jerk, but Jolie just keeps telling me to not worry about it. But I can't help it. Last time they 'talked' Jolie came home crying."

Flare could sense the intense displeasure in Miyuki's voice. She didn't really understand how to deal with these types of situations - she was still getting the hang of interacting with what she called 'regular' people - so she thought it best to stay out of it for now. She turned her head towards Jolie and Donnel. Watching intently.

"I told you to stop following me around." Jolie said.

"Why can't you just let things go, huh?" Donnel asked.

"Let it go?!" Jolie shouted. "You cheated on me, and then lied about it to my face…multiple times!"

"You can't blame me can you? I can't help if so many women find me attractive." Donnel smirked.

Jolie's face twisted in disgust. "You're the worst. I can't believe I saw anything in you." She turned to walk back to the café, but Donnel grabbed her wrist.

Flare instantly stood up from the table. Startling Miyuki. "Flare?" she called.

The former Raven wizard walked off without saying a word.

"Hold on. We're not done talking." Donnel said, clutching Jolie's arm tighter.

"Let me go." Jolie struggled. "You're hurting my arm."

"Not until you calm down."

"I said let me go!"

Suddenly red hair wrapped around Donnel's wrist, forcing him to let go of Jolie. His arm slowly raised into the air. "What the hell?" he grimaced.

"She said to let go." A dark voice said.

Donnel turned around, his eyes falling on Flare. He glared at her. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Flare Corona, and you will not bother Jolie anymore."

Jolie ran to Flare's side. "Thank you, Flare."

Donnel smirked. "You think you scare me?" Donnel placed his hand on the hair on his wrist, in an instant it froze, surprising Flare. He then broke free, rubbing his sore wrist. "You just took me by surprise. Won't happen again."

Flare recalled her hair, examining the shortened follicles before growing them back.

"Be careful." Jolie warned. "He's a really strong wizard."

Flare thought of Fairy Tail. "I've met stronger."

"Why don't you try this?!" Donnel held out his hands and a blue magic circle appeared. From the circle emerged hundreds of balls of ice that shot towards Flare and Jolie.

Flare pushed brunette back.

"Flare!" Jolie shouted.

The ice balls collided with Flare, turning into a fine mist. Donnel smirked at his handiwork. "That takes care of that." The mist then dissipated, and Donnel was shocked to see a clump of hair in Flare's place. "What the…"

The hair untangled, revealing an unscathed Flare. The Twilight Ogre wizard began to shake in his boots when he noticed the dark look in her eyes.

**_HAIR SHOWER - THOUSAND BIRDS_**

Flare's hair elongated and soon hundreds of strands began to whip Donnel hard all along his body. Once she was done, she used her hand to lift him upside down in the air by his feet. She pulled him closer, looking upon his bruised, bloody, and swollen face. "If you trouble her again, I will not be so nice next time." She tilted her head to the side, her widened eyes revealing her inner sadist. Even Jolie was frightened by Flare's stare. "Understand?"

Donnel nodded slowly. "Yeth, ma'am."

"Good." Flare then slung him further into to town, hearing the loud crash his body made when he hit the ground. Flare turned back to Jolie. "He will not be bothering you…" she trailed off when she noticed the girl was crying. "W-what's the matter?" Flare began to panic. "Did he hurt you even more?" suddenly Jolie wrapped her arms around the Crimson Hair wizard's waist, surprising her.

"Thank you so much." Jolie sniffed. "I thought I would never get rid of him. Thank you, Flare."

The redhead felt a small smile tug at her lips. "You're welcome."

* * *

Flare and Jolie returned to the table and resumed their meal with Miyuki. Before they knew it the sun was starting to set.

"Have we really been out here this long?" Miyuki wondered.

"It would seem so." Flare answered.

"Flare…" Jolie called softly.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say thank you again…for earlier."

"Yeah, what you did to that jerk was awesome." Miyuki smiled.

Flare blushed. "It was really no trouble."

"Who knows what would have happened if you weren't there." Miyuki continued. "I mean seriously, I thought after Fairy Tail came back those guys would stop causing so much trouble."

Flare's eyes went wide with shock at Fairy Tail's name. She had almost forgotten her mission. "The vessel!" Flare instantly stood up from the table and bowed to Miyuki and Jolie. "Thank you for your kindness today." She then took off.

"Flare!" Miyuki shouted.

"Where are you going?!" Jolie yelled after. The two girls then saw a long strand of red hair place the exact amount of jewel needed to pay for Flare's meal before retracting back into the distance.

Both Jolie and Miyuki sat dumbfounded.

"What was that about?" Miyuki asked.

Jolie shrugged. "I don't know. I guess she must have forgotten something."

"She's a weird one."

"Yeah she is." Jolie smiled softly. "But I like her."

"Me too." Miyuki added with a smile of her own.

* * *

Flare dashed through the city like a woman's possessed, frantically arriving back at the Fairy Tail guild. She returned to her original spot by the window, but was horrified when she saw that Aura and her parents were nowhere in sight. "They're gone!"

She ran through the city, desperately looking for the family. _Where are they? They must still be here somewhere._ Her mind began to drift away, picturing all the terrible things that would happen to Aura without her watchful eye. Kidnapping, injury, and worse outcomes served to cloud Flare's mind. _If something happens to the vessel, I will not be able to return home!_ She cut through one of the back roads, and was relieved to see Aura and her family in front of a house. She sighed in relief as she retreated back into the alley. Flare squinted to see who they were talking to, but the open door blocked her view.

When the door closed, the Dragneel's began their walk home, Flare not too far behind. Unbeknownst to Flare, the building Aura and her family were in front of was Lucy's apartment.

The blonde walked to her window, humming to herself as she dried her hair after her bath. She looked out into the city, her eyes catching the diligent redhead. "Flare?" she called to no one. She watched her, smiling softly when she noticed that she was following behind Natsu and the others. "Guess she's still at it." Lucy walked away from the window, her smile growing wider.

* * *

Later that night, Aura and Erza exited their home and walked into the forest, spotting a sleeping Flare behind the tree closest to the house. "You can give her the basket, honey." Erza said to her daughter.

"Ok." Aura nodded. The child placed a wicker basket filled with bread and fruit next to the sleeping redhead. While the fruit was store bought, the bread itself was made by Aura. Even with Mirajane and very willing Alana's help, the bread still came out somewhat broken. It had taken then nearly all day to get the recipe right. Nonetheless it still tasted good.

"She looks tired." Erza said as she looked at Flare's face. She grinned. "She must have had quite the day."

Aura leaned in and kissed Flare on the cheek. "Thank you for protecting me again today, Ms. Flare." She smiled.

"Sweet dreams, Flare." Erza said. She grabbed Aura's hand, the two of them walking back home.

As the moonlight filtered through the canopy, Flare smiled warmly, a light blush dusting her pale cheeks.

Just like that, another day in the life of Flare Corona came to an end.

* * *

_**Happy Independence Day to all of my American readers out there. To everyone else, I hope you are having a great night. For this omake I wanted to do a mini spotlight on Flare. Sort of a peek into what her daily routine as "Protector of the Guardian Diety" entailed. **_

_**Not much else to say but read and let me know what you think. I plan on having the next two omakes done in a couple of weeks so please be on the look out for those. As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading! :)**_


	43. Omake: Sisters

"Hurry, Yukino!"

"Wait, Sorano! I can't…keep up!"

They came without warning. Hooded men claiming to worship the black wizard Zeref. Arriving from the north, these black priests descended upon the peaceful village Yukino Aguria once called home like an ominous cloud. They preached their gospel, explaining how they would take all who were willing to the "Tower of Heaven". A place they said would make all dreams come true. None were impressed by their honeyed words. They knew better.

This village heard word of the tragedy that occurred in Rosemary Village just a week prior. They knew of the massacre of the adults, and the imprisonment of the children. They were none to eager to see it repeated. A revolt was mounted, but it was quickly cut short by the priest's superior numbers. In the ensuing chaos Yukino's parents rushed her and her older sister Sorano out of the village, telling them to run into the forest for safety. They promised they would reunite with them, but Sorano knew this was a lie. Nonetheless, with one last exchange of "I love you" the girls ran from the only home they had known.

Yukino struggled behind as Sorano pulled her along, stumbling every few steps. She never was much of a runner.

"Hurry!" Sorano shouted. She pulled harder, leading her sister through a brush that lead to a small clearing.

Yukino's lungs were on fire. She stopped running, pulling away from Sorano and placing her hands on her knees. She then bent over and huffed in exhaustion. Sorano turned and ran back to her side. "What are you doing?! We have to go before they find us!"

"I'm...tired…Sorano." Yukino whined through exhausted breaths. "Can we rest? We have to wait for mommy and daddy."

"We have to keep moving." Sorano grabbed Yukino's wrist and continued on her way through the clearing and back into forest.

"But what about mommy and daddy?!" Yukino shouted. Sorano gave no answer. "Sorano!"

"They went this way!" one of the hooded men shouted to his fellows.

"Don't let them get away!" Another one ordered.

"They found us!" Yukino shouted. She began to shake in fear, but calmed down when she saw her sister's smiling face.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." Sorano replied.

Yukino followed behind her older sister until they reached a steep hill on the other side on the other side of one of the trees. Both girls looked over the edge, each equally frightened of their chances of surviving such a steep drop.

"Finally found you." A portly man emerged from the tree line, a bloodied spear in his hand and twisted smile on his chapped lips. "You two sure put us through a lot of trouble, but that ends now." He inched closer to the girls, pointing his spear to intimidate them. "Now be good girls and come over here."

"Yukino…" Sorano whispered. "Run. I'll stay behind and hold him off."

Yukino looked at her sister in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She shook her head, tears beginning to stream down her face. "No. I'm not going to leave you, Sorano. Please don't leave me alone."

"I promise I'll meet up with you later. Just go!"

"No!"

Sorano smiled, and placed her hand on her sister's chest. "I love you, Yukino." She then pushed her down the hill.

"What the hell are you doing, you brat?!" the man shouted. He ran to catch Yukino, but it was too late.

Yukino's eyes widened in horror as her sister shrank in the distance. Everything around her slowed down as she watched the evil man grab her sister. "Sorano~!"

That was when everything faded to white.

* * *

Yukino slowly opened her eyes, the horrid images of her past returning to the back of her mind. It was the same thing every morning. She would dream of her last day with her family, and it would always end with her older sister Sorano pushing her off of that hill. No matter how many times she saw it, the experience was never any easier.

Yukino rose slowly from bed and turned her head upon hearing a knock on her door.

"Yukino. Breakfast is ready whenever you're hungry." The voice belonged to Levy.

"Ok. Thank you, Levy." Yukino returned. Once Levy had gone, Yukino stood up, made her bed, and walked to her bathroom. She turned on the shower, letting the water reach a hot enough temperature before stepping in. As the water washed over her body, Yukino took the time to reflect on her life.

She was never a very confident person. That much had not changed since her admittance into Fairy Tail. For as long as she could remember Sorano would usually come to her aid whenever things got hard. Especially when it came to facing their parent's disappointment. Yukino loved her sister very much for this and other things, but at the same time she felt like she was nothing but a burden. She felt that if she weren't around, Sorano would have never been forced to hold her hand all the time; and maybe she wouldn't have gotten captured all those years ago. This was the reason she resolved to become a stronger person, and why she initially joined Sabertooth.

Yukino exited the shower and dried herself off before getting ready for the day. She had a little more purpose this morning, and it showed in how quickly she dressed herself and headed downstairs from her room on the second floor.

She greeted the other residents of Fairy Hills and sat down to eat her breakfast. Simple eggs, rice, and toast. Nothing too spectacular, but Yukino was never one to complain about hospitality. Her stay at Fairy Hills was only supposed to be temporary until she found her own place, but after a week Yukino decided that she would prefer to live in the dormitory. It was a much better arrangement than what she had before in Sabertooth. In Fairy Hills her meals were prepared and all of her needs were just a short walk up or down stairs. Though she had found great pleasure in these amenities, she wished that the rent was just a tad cheaper. Now she knew how Lucy felt when she would always complain about her rent being due.

"Is everything ok, Yukino?"

The celestial was once again brought out of her thoughts by Levy. The blue-haired script wizard looked at her with eyes of worry.

Despite feeling the opposite, Yukino smiled and nodded. "Yes. Everything is fine."

Though Erza was still the head resident, she only came around the dormitory every once in a while to check on things because of her duties at her own home. So thus, Levy filled in for her. It wasn't a drastic change according to the girls, but Levy did prove herself more flexible about certain matters than her redheaded predecessor. A difference that more rambunctious residents, namely Cana, took advantage of every once in awhile.

Once she had finished eating, Yukino thanked the chef for the meal and headed to the guild hall. Upon reaching the doors she exhaled deeply, turning the innocent look on her face to one of pure grit. She walked into Fairy Tail with determined steps, something that did not go unnoticed by her guildmates. Though their reaction was not what she hoped.

"She looks upset." Laki stated, looking upon Yukino's angered expression. "I wonder what could have happened."

"Beats me." Warren shrugged. "I'm surprised anyone would be mean to Yukino. She's usually kind to everyone."

"Maybe she just woke on the wrong side of the bed or something." Nab commented.

Yukino made her way to the stairs, passing by Team Natsu's table.

"What's up with her?" Gray inquired.

"She certainly seems in quite a mood." Erza commented.

Lucy stood up from the table and walked to Yukino before she was out of sight. She placed her hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "Yukino?"

The white-haired maiden turned around. Her eyes wide with her usual wonder. "Good morning, Lucy. Did you need something?"

The blonde was cut off guard by Yukino's sudden 180. "Not really. I was just going ask if everything was ok."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"No reason. It's just that you had this really scary look on your face."

Yukino blinked rapidly in her confusion. "I did?"

Her fellow celestial wizard nodded. "Yeah. Is someone bothering you?"

Yukino's cheeks turned red from embarrassment as she shook her head. "No, no it's nothing like that. Forgive me. I was trying to look…confident."

"Confident?" The blonde repeated in confusion.

Yukino nodded. "Yes. There is something important I must do today, so I thought looking confident would help me feel better. It seems like it had the opposite effect." She began to sulk but Lucy quickly reassured her.

"No. No. No. It completely had the right effect. I was just being a worrier. So what's this important thing? A job?"

Yukino shook her head. "Not exactly. It's more of a…private matter."

Lucy took the hint. "Oh. I see. Well I hope everything turns out ok." She smiled, exchanging waves with Yukino before returning to her seat.

Their conversation over, Yukino continued on her way to her original destination: Master Makarov's office. Lucy and the others looked at one another, their faces still fraught with worry.

* * *

An hour later Yukino was on a train headed towards Oshibana. She looked down at the piece of paper that her master had given her not too long ago.

_"Here is all I could find." The old man handed the paper to Yukino. "I'm sorry I could not do more."_

_"It is perfectly fine, Master." Yukino bowed. "I'm sorry I troubled you with this."_

_"Nonsense, child." Makarov waved off. "What sort of guild master would I be if I didn't help my children locate lost family? We all have a need to reconnect with our past."_

_"Thank you." Yukino smiled. She rose upright and looked at the paper he had given to her. She raised an eyebrow in befuddlement. "A map?"_

_Makarov nodded. "That map leads to Prumelia. A small village to the east of Oshibana. It's about a few hours ride by carriage. From what I've been told, a person matching your sister's description was last seen there. I'm not sure how accurate the information is though."_

_"Thank you, Master." Yukino bowed again._

_"Are you heading there now?"_

_"Yes. I am."_

_"Be careful, Yukino. This may be another dead end."_

_"I will, Master."_

Yukino continued staring down at the map as she exited the train at Oshibana station. When she exited the train she felt a chill go up her spine. Quickly turning around, Yukino was surprised to find nothing out of the ordinary. Just passengers exiting and entering the train. Shrugging off the odd feeling, Yukino made her way into town. A few minutes later she found a carriage and was on her way to Prumelia.

"So, little lady…" The elderly driver began as the horses trotted down the dirt path. "What reason do you have for heading to Prumelia? The lilies aren't in bloom this time of year."

"I'm looking for someone." Yukino replied politely.

"Shouldn't be too hard. Town isn't that big." The driver laughed. Yukino didn't share in the joke, but she smiled in response. "I noticed the guild mark on your arm." He said. "You're a wizard, aintcha? What guild you belong to?"

"Fairy Tail."

The driver laughed again. "What's a nice girl like you doing with a group of troublemakers like that?"

"They are not as bad as people say." Yukino defended.

"I know. I know. I'm just teasin. My granddaughter loves them. Thinks they put the stars in the sky. Personally I don't see the appeal, but as long as she likes them I have no choice but to." He laughed again.

As the sun began to set, Yukino finally arrived at her destination. After thanking the driver for his time and conversation, she began making her way into the village proper. While small, the scenery was absolutely breathtaking. Everywhere she looked there were various colors of flowers of all shapes and sizes. The small houses were also elegantly built, the red brick standing out against the various flowers. _Could Sorano really be in a place like this?_ She thought. Walking along the stone-paved road she came across a young woman, roughly her age, with long black hair. Yukino sped up her pace as she began to walk out of ear shot.

"Excuse me."

The young lady turned around. She was slightly shocked to see an outsider, but she was still polite. "Yes?"

"I came to this village to look for someone…" Yukino reached into her bag, pulling out a small picture. It was herself and Sorano as children along with their parents. Sorano was in the middle, Yukino's arms wrapped lovingly around her neck. Yukino pointed to her elder sister. "Have you seen this girl? She would look roughly ten or so years older than this picture."

The villager examined the photo closely, trying to get a clear picture of what Sorano would look like as an adult. Drawing a blank, she threw her hands into her air and shook her head. "No. I'm sorry. I've never seen anyone here that looks like that. I haven't been in Prumelia very long."

Yukino's face fell along with her spirit. She knew it was a long shot to find Sorano, but she felt she had to try anyway. "I see." She placed the photo back into her bag. "Thank you." Just as she was about to walk away the village girl called to her.

"Perhaps the elder can help you." She suggested. "He has a really good memory. He knows everyone that has ever passed through the village. If that girl has been here, he would know. His home is just pass that hill." She pointed to said hill which rested due east of the village.

Yukino felt her spirits rise again, but she maintained her composure. She bowed graciously to the village girl. "Thank you so much." With that she set off for the elder's house. When she was halfway up the hill she felt that strange presence again. Again she turned to face it, but just like before there was nothing out of the ordinary. This was beginning to distress her. Not watching where she was going, she bumped into the door of the elder's home. "Ow." She rubbed her sore nose.

"Come in." a raspy voice called from the other side.

"E-excuse me." Yukino turned the door knob and entered the small structure. It was very simple in nature, the only decorations being a bed, a window, a table, and circular throw rug. Coincidently it was the rug on which the elder sat.

He was of advanced age, possibly older than Master Makarov. He wore no shirt, but his black shorts glimmered in the light provided by the sunset. His graying hair was long, flowing down his back. He opened one eye, staring towards the hesitant Fairy Tail wizard. "You must be the young girl who entered our village." He said.

Yukino was surprised but she bowed nonetheless. "Y-yes. My name is Yukino Agria."

The elder chuckled. "Such a beautiful name. Now, is there something you needed of me, Miss Yukino?"

"Y-yes. There is." Yukino grabbed the photo once more and held it towards the old man.

"Could you come a bit closer?" The old man requested, pointing to his eyes. "The ole peepers aren't as sharp as they used to be."

"I'm sorry." Yukino stepped closer, giving the man a clearer view of the photo in her hands.

"Is this person a friend of yours?" he asked.

"She is my older sister. Her name is Sorano."

"Hmmm." he squinted to see the images, then leaned back and crossed his arms, tilting his head downward. Yukino couldn't help but find his posture familiar. He reminded her a lot of Lucy's spirit Crux. When she imagined the elderly man falling asleep with a bubble in his nose, she couldn't help but chuckle to herself.

"Ah." The elder said finally, capturing Yukino's focus. "I believe I have seen her before."

Yukino's eyes went wide. "You have?!" she could no longer hold back her elation.

The elder nodded. "Yes, but it was so long ago. About seven years if I'm not mistaken."

Yukino felt her mood falling again. Seven years was such a long time. Even if Sorano had been in Prumelia before, there was no telling where she was now. "Oh." Yukino managed. "Do you know why she came to this village? Any information will help."

"I believe she came to pick a flower."

"A flower?"

The elder nodded. "Yes. There is a rare flower that only grows in Prumelia. It is called the Morning Star."

"The Morning Star." Yukino repeated. "What does this flower look like?"

"It is similar in shape to a rose, but it is a beautiful shade of cerulean with a golden stigma that pokes from the middle. It is truly a marvel to behold. Unfortunately they stopped growing four years ago. We still don't know the reason."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Yukino apologized.

"No need to apologize, dear girl. I should be the one who is sorry. You came all this way only to come up short."

Yukino shook her head in protest. "No. It is not your fault. I fully expected this to be a fruitless endeavor. I just thought I had to try."

"Hmm." The village elder held his hand under his chin to think. An idea then popped into his head. "I know." He stood up for the first time since Yukino arrived and walked to the table against the wall. "Where is that blasted thing?" He reached around, his hand falling upon a black cloth. When he removed it, Yukino's eyes went wide with wonder. Within a clear tube was the flower that the elder had spoken of: the Morning Star. It was just as beautiful as he described.

He grabbed the tube and handed it to the stunned Fairy Tail wizard. "Here you are. It's yours."

"I thought you said there were no more." Yukino reminded.

"I said they stopped growing. I didn't say there were no more." He pointed at the flower. "That there is the last one."

"Then I couldn't possibly take it-"Yukino began to protest.

"Nonsense." The elder interrupted, returning to his spot on the floor. "It was just gathering dust anyway, besides I would hate for you to return home without something to show for your efforts."

Yukino looked down at the flower in disbelief. Even though her search ended up with her once again unaware of her sister's whereabouts, she felt a bit closer in her search just by knowing that somewhere Sorano possessed this same flower. Her spirits somewhat lifted, she bowed graciously to the elder. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Just be careful. They don't need a lot of water, but that doesn't mean they won't die."

Yukino nodded in confirmation.

"Good." The elder smiled. "Please visit the village again. It's not all the time we see new faces."

"I will." Yukino smiled before exiting the elder's home. She looked up at the stars in the sky, it was now night time and she had quite a bit of a walk before she returned to Oshibana. She set off, and as soon as she exited Prumelia she felt that eerie presence she had been feeling since she entered Oshibana. _What is this uneasiness? Someone is following me, but who? Bandits or perhaps dark wizards?_ She whipped around, hearing a rustling in the trees. In response she pulled out one of her zodiac keys. "I will warn you once." She said to the unknown stalker. "Show yourself!" She heard faint whispering, but nothing definite. "Fine. If that is how you want to play it…" her key began to glow as she held it aloft.

**_OPEN GATE OF THE PAIRED FISH: PISCES _**

The silver and black fish were summoned from their keys and soared towards the trees. Yukino heard scattered yells as her stalker, now revealed to be stalkers, leapt from the trees. When she saw just who was following her, she immediately ordered the twin fish to stop their attack. There on the ground was Lucy, Gray, Erza, Natsu (who was holding Aura in the air to keep her from getting dirty), Wendy, Happy, and Carla.

"Pisces, return!" Yukino ordered and the twin fish returned to the celestial world. She walked to her friends. "What are you all doing here?" she asked in confusion.

"Trying not to get killed." Gray retorted as he sat up and dusted himself off.

"Yeah." Natsu added. "What's the big idea siccing Pisces on us?"

Both of the complaining young men were met with punches to their backs of their heads, courtesy of Erza.

"I'm sorry." Yukino apologized.

"It's our fault." Lucy reassured. "We shouldn't have been spying on you."

"If you do no mind me asking…"Yukino began. "Why were you all following me?"

"You looked quite troubled at the guild hall today. So Lucy suggested we follow you to make sure everything was okay." Erza answered plainly. She was never much for subtlety. Something Yukino learned during her conversations with her.

"What's that in your hand?" Gray pointed.

"This?" Yukino held the flower towards them. "This is the Morning Star. Apparently it's a rare flower that only grows in this village." She explained.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "You came all this way for just a flower?"

Yukino shook her head. "Not exactly. I was searching for my older sister. Master Makarov told me that she was seen in Prumelia some time ago."

"Your older sister?" Wendy questioned.

"Is she lost or something?" Gray inquired.

"Kind of. I haven't seen her in over ten years. We were separated during the child hunts."

"Child hunts?" Lucy gasped.

Erza's eyes widened in disbelief. _She was victim of the hunts as well?_

Yukino continued her story. "When the Zeref worshipping cult came to our town, my sister and I escaped, but we were separated. I was able to get away…" Yukino began to tear up. "But Sorano…was captured and taken away. I've been searching for her ever since."

Lucy and the others all looked at Yukino in shame. They all felt bad for intruding on something so personal to her. "We're sorry, Yukino." Lucy apologized. "We shouldn't have pried."

"Yes. Please forgive our thoughtlessness." Erza bowed her head.

"Please don't cry, Ms. Yukino." Aura pleaded.

"Yeah." Happy sniffed. "You're going to make me cry too."

"You're already crying." Carla pointed out.

Yukino wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry. I just need to collect myself."

"So what's with the flower?" Natsu asked. "Did your sister leave it or something?"

Yukino shook her head. "According to the village elder she picked this same flower seven years ago. Apparently this is the last one."

"That is quite the honor." Erza praised. "It's a beautiful flower."

"It is." Wendy agreed.

"I can't really explain it, but having this flower makes me feel close to my sister. That maybe it will lead me to her one day." Yukino's smile warmed everyone's heart.

"We'll help you." Lucy offered with a smile.

"Huh?" Yukino looked at the smiling wizard's in confusion.

"Yeah." Natsu smiled. "We'll get you and your sister back together."

"Indeed." Erza nodded. "It will be an honor to reunite the two of you."

"Aye!" Aura and Happy happily shouted in unison.

"Please, you don't have to-"Yukino began.

"Of course we do." Carla interjected.

"That's what guilds do right? We held each other out." Gray smirked.

"Mhm." Wendy nodded with a smile. "You can count on us."

Yukino began to tear up again, but this time the tears were from joy. As she looked at her friend's smiling faces, she remembered just how lucky she was that she joined Fairy Tail. She bowed graciously, then raised upright with a soft smile. "Thank you all so much."

Lucy returned her smile. "You're welcome." She then walked to Yukino and took the flower from her hand. "Hold still."

"What are you-?" Yukino began but stopped as she let Lucy do whatever it was she was doing.

"There all done." Lucy smiled and stepped back, reaching into her bag and pulling out a mirror. She held it up to Yukino, revealing just what she was doing. She had fixed the Morning Star into Yukino's hair.

The silver-haired maiden looked at herself wide-eyed before her smiled widened in thanks.

* * *

Deep below the Magic Council building rests the prison cells. This dark and dank place is reserved for those unfit to be a part of civilized society, more specifically dark wizards. At the edge of lone hall was the cell of Angel, the lone female member of the Oracion Seis. She hummed a song to herself, shuffling around in her hand the golden coins that housed her angel magic. She heard footsteps approaching and stopped jingling her coins, but she continued to hum. When the figure stopped at her cell, she grinned. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Captain Lahar? Have you finally decided to release me? An angel is but a mortal if she cannot spread her wings and fly."

The Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit ignored the imprisoned woman's teasing and opened the folder in his hand. He pushed up his glasses before he spoke. "We've gathered the information you requested."

Angel stopped humming and focused her attention on Lahar.

"I still find this odd." He said. "All of your companions all wanted lighter sentences in exchange for revealing information on other dark guilds, but not you."

"Do you have a point?" Angel sniped. Her earlier playfulness was gone, replaced by a more serious and angry young woman.

"I was merely making an observation." He looked back to the documents in the folder. "It seems you sister Yukino has recently joined the Fairy Tail guild."

"And?"

"From our reports, it seems that they are treating her well. Which is to be expected. As destructive as they are, Fairy Tail takes care of all of their members. Honestly, I don't see why you are keeping your identity a secret from her. I hear she is still looking you. We could arrange a visit and-"

"I'd rather have her keep looking for an illusion, than see the reality of what I've become." Angel interrupted with disappointment.

Lahar wanted to offer a small word of comfort. Even if Angel was a criminal, she was still a human being, and it was obvious that this was bothering her, but words failed him. So in the end he said nothing.

"Is that all?" Angel asked. "I was in the middle of something very important before you showed up."

"Yes." Lahar nodded. "That is all we have for now. "I'll let you know if anything changes. Goodnight, Angel."

The dark wizard gave no reply as Lahar went on his way. She smirked and began chuckling to herself. "Fairy Tail, huh? The irony is so tragic I could die." When she thought of the day she was separated from Yukino, a tear streamed down her face. Her expression softened as she looked to the stars from behind her barred window. It almost reminded her of her days in the Tower of Heaven. She thought of her younger sister's smiling face as well as her voice. _I love you, Sorano._ Another tear fell from Angel's eye. "I'm sorry, Yukino. It looks like I won't be able to keep my promise to you."

The clouds moved, allowing the light from the moon to filter into the cell. It moved until it rested upon a desk across from Angel's bed, shining off the Morning Star flower in the middle.

* * *

**The second of the omakes. I decided to make this one about Yukino because ever since I put her into Fairy Tail, I haven't done much with her. She's been mostly just there. So I wanted to change that by giving her just a bit more depth as well as exploring her relationship with her sister just a tiny bit. Hopefully you guys liked this.**

**Was originally going to do just one more omake, but I may do two depending. I already have the next one pretty much done and it might be up as early as this weekend. As always, drop a comment, ans thanks for reading! :)**


	44. 413 Days Redux

**I am going to preface this Omake by saying that if you ship Gruvia, this chapter may or may not upset you. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

It was a new day in Magnolia. The sun was shining, and the birds sang the morning's praises from high in the sky. This cheery air also extended inside the walls of the Fairy Hills dormitory. Where a certain water wizard was in a very joyful mood.

Singing to herself, she washed off her body in the shower. One wondered what use a warm shower was to a woman whose body could turn to water, but Juvia always loved the feel of them. She didn't know why.

She grabbed her Gray-loofa from the hook next to her shower head and proceeded to lather her body with soap, muttering lovingly to herself. "Oh, Gray. You're touching me all over." She rubbed the loofa along the curves of her wet body. Touching her arms, legs, neck, and…other places. Once she was done she turned off the water, grabbed her Gray-themed towel, and walked out of her bathroom into her room. She smiled lovingly as she dressed herself for the most important day ahead.

Everywhere Juvia looked her beloved surrounded her. From Gray plushies, to Gray posters, cups, and even calendars. If it had the face of Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser most likely owned it, and if she didn't she would soon. She looked at herself in her mirror, turning round to make sure everything had fit like it was supposed to. The advantages of being of her water body. She was incapable of gaining weight due to her malleable form.

Juvia walked over to a large Gray plushie on her night stand and kissed it on the cheek. "I'm heading out, my love." Just before she stepped out of her room, a familiar set of words rang in her ear.

_Obsession itself is a form of love._ The silky voice said. _Most people cannot discern one from the other._

Juvia immediately shook the negative thoughts out of her head. "No. I must not think of those lies." She said to herself. "Today is a special day." With her determination renewed, Juvia stepped into the main hallway of Fairy Hills. She was pleasantly surprised when she was greeted by Wendy, Erza, and Carla.

"Good morning." Juvia chirped to the three.

"Good morning." Wendy returned with a smile.

"Hello, Juvia." Erza greeted. "It seems your morning is going well."

"It is, but why are you here, Erza?" Juvia questioned with genuine curiosity.

"I'm just here for my monthly check to see if things are still running smoothly." Erza explained. "I may not live here anymore but I am still the head resident, but never mind that. You seem to be in quite high spirits today."

Juvia's hyper mood immediately returned. "You can tell?" The water wizard practically danced in front of Erza, wiggling her bottom from side to side.

"Yes." Erza nodded. "I'm guessing something pleasant has happened to you."

"Oh it's nothing too special." Juvia sang with glee. "Just I will be going out to meet with Gray today. It's our 413th day anniversary."

Erza's and Wendy's eyes went wide with awe. Though Carla was less amused. "Clearly an occasion worth celebrating." The tabby commented sarcastically.

"You must be really excited." Erza praised.

"I am! I am!" The rain woman exclaimed.

"I knew there was something special about you today." Wendy marveled.

"Special is certainly the right word." Carla sniped.

"Be nice."

"Are you planning anything special for the occasion?" Erza questioned Juvia.

"Nope. As long as I can spend it in bliss with my beloved that is enough."

"That's no good." Erza said, surprising Juvia. "Today is your anniversary. It should be a wonderful day. Perhaps getting Gray a present will make him just as happy as you are."

Juvia's eyes went wide with wonder at this idea. "Is that what you and Natsu do for your anniversary?"

Now it was Erza's turn to be startled. "W-what?!" she shrieked, her cheeks turning as red as her hair. "Natsu and I have not been married long enough to celebrate our anniversary." She then calmed down, her eyes narrowing as she placed her hand under her chin to think. "Though I suppose it's not too early to start thinking of ideas." As Erza muttered to herself, Juvia's imagination went wild.

_"Gray, I've baked this cake for you!" she exclaimed, holding an elegantly crafted cake to the ice wizard._

_"Whoa!" Gray shouted with surprise. Suddenly the pair were in wedding dress. "That cake was delicious, Juvia. Let's get married."_

_"Okay." Juvia mused as she leaned into her new husband._

"She really works fast!" Wendy exclaimed, somehow having been roped into Juvia's delusion.

Her plan set, Juvia returned to her room. When she reemerged with her present for Gray it was nearly night time. When Juvia arrived finally at the guild hall she instantly began her search for Gray.

She scanned the area, her eyes first focusing on Natsu and Erza. Natsu sat with Aura in his lap, both of them completely bewildered as his wife bombarded him with questions and ideas about anniversary preparations.

"Isn't too early to think about that stuff?" Natsu wondered, but Erza was hearing none of it.

"It's never too early to prepare for such a special occasion." Erza countered with a knowing smile. "So what are we doing? On second thought, don't tell me." She beamed with pride. "It will be better if it is a surprise."

Natsu whined, resting his elbows on the table. "I'm too tired for this."

Juvia smiled softly at the couple before continuing her search for Gray. When she noticed Levy and Gajeel her eyes went wide with shock. There, in plain view of everyone, the pair were making out! Locked tightly in one another's embrace, the two kissed as if they had not seen one another in years. Gajeel's arms wrapped around the small blue-haired girl's slender back, pulling her closer to him. In turn, Levy's arms wrapped around Gajeel's neck, soft moans escaping her trapped lips.

Juvia furiously shook her head and rubbed her eyes in disbelief. We she looked upon the pair again they were on opposite sides of the table. Levy was reading a book while Gajeel rested his head on his palm with his usual look of bored irritation. It was if the scene had never happened.

Levy noticed the rain woman's curious stare. "You're out pretty late, Juvia." She noted with a smile.

"If you're looking for that stripper bastard he ain't in here." Gajeel reported gruffly. "He's outside."

"I-I see." Juvia bowed. "Thank you." She turned and walked towards the guild exit, her cheeks still red from embarrassment at the imagines steamy scene. _My head is so far into the clouds that I'm seeing things._

* * *

Gray sat on a bench outside, the cooling air hitting his face as he craned his neck up towards the sky. He looked over to the bottle of alcohol in his hand. It was a "special brew" in the words of Cana. It had high alcoholic content but drinking it wouldn't make one drunk, merely buzzed. Apparently it was made to build one's tolerance without the ill effects of them falling over themselves. Gray wasn't much of a drinker, but he had to admit that this drink tasted good. Perhaps it could help him drown his sorrows.

While this was a day of rejoicing for Juvia, it was the exact opposite for the ice wizard. Thinking of the significance of the day, he barely noticed the bubbly water wizard strolling towards him.

"Gray!" she called lovingly with hearts in her eyes.

He looked over to her. His expression wasn't one of happiness, but it wasn't of irritation or disappointment either. It was simply apathetic. "Oh hey, Juvia."

The moment had finally come. Taking a deep breath, Juvia held out what she had been hiding behind her back all day. It was a scarf. "Here you are." She presented nervously. "I know the stitching is a little crude. I was in a hurry and…"

Not listening to what she was saying, Gray stood up and walked away. "Good night." He waved.

Juvia jumped towards him, latching onto his arm. "Wait!"

"What do you want now?!" Gray shouted in irritation.

"I made you a scarf." Juvia explained.

"I don't need it."

"You didn't even look at it. Isn't it cute?"

"It's too damn hot for something like that."

"But it will get cold soon!"

"I'm an ice wizard."

It was such a simple sentence, but it sent Juvia into a spiral of realization and shame. _Of course. He's an ice wizard. The cold doesn't affect him. Why would he need a scarf?_ In her mutterings, Juvia fell to her knees. "But today…is our anniversary."

Gray turned his head to look at her, not catching her words. "Say what?"

"You don't have to wear the scarf…but please, for the sake of our anniversary…"

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Anniversary?"

Juvia's spirits lifted at the chance to explain why this day was so special. "That's right! Today is the 413th day you and I have been in the same vicinity!"

Gray faced away from her again. He had no idea what to think. It was such an odd thing to celebrate. _413 days we've been around each other?_ To be honest he found it a tad uncomfortable. Finding no other words, he just went with the first thing that sprang to his mind. "I've never heard of anyone celebrating something so totally random and meaningless before."

Juvia powered through his remark, still offering the scarf with a smile. "It doesn't matter what day it is. Just as long as you're happy!"

There was a pause before Gray spoke again. "Sorry…I'll catch you later."

"What?" Juvia remained on her knees, struck by sadness as she watched Gray walk away from her. She reached out to him, but she was stopped by a hand falling atop of hers.

_It is as I said._ The voice had returned. _Denial is such a toxic emotion, and your obsession only proliferates its control over you._

Juvia felt a hand snake up her body until it reached her face. The slender apendage clutched her cheek tightly, turning her head to the left. Juvia's eyes went wide when she realized whose grip she was in. It was Lofn.

"You cannot face facts, my love." She turned Juvia's head to the discarded scarf. "The hours you spent knitting it, all gone to waste. Though I cannot blame Gray. It was not his choice to be involved in this 'anniversary' of yours. He is merely an object to you, and that is most unfair."

"How are you in Fiore? Did you follow us from Pergrande?" Juvia interrogated with narrowed eyes.

Lofn grinned. "I am merely a specter, dear Juvia. A remnant. A delusion created by your lingering desires because you know deep down in your hearts that some of the words I spoke to you in Pergrande ran true."

"You're lying." Juvia denied. "All you did was torture me."

"That torture allowed you to see yourself for the first time." "Lofn" reasoned. "I may have manipulated you for my own goals, but deep down you knew the words I spoke were true. You are obsessed with him, why else would you celebrate such an odd 'anniversary'?"

"It…it's important to me." Juvia sulked.

"Lofn" loosened her grip on Juvia from one of control to one of comfort. She moved her hands to the sullen rain woman's waist, hugging her. "I know, my darling, but you cannot continue to live this way. Love is a wonderful thing, but one must live for more than just that. I fear what will happen to you if you continue down this path. You cannot force him to be yours by throwing yourself at him. You will fall flat every time."

Juvia was taken aback by "Lofn's" word. Instead of the fear she felt, she began to feel a sense of warmth. It was small but it was still there. Perhaps the Fenrir wizard was right.

"I am not asking you to abandon your feelings for him if you truly wish to keep them, but there must be other things in your life that you value. Slow down, and focus on yourself for just a moment. What do _you_ want besides him? What of your guild? Is this place not special as well?"

"It is but…"

"Then why not celebrate an anniversary of joining? You say he made the clouds above you heart go away, but is he also the reason they have stayed gone?"

Juvia's eyes widened as the ghost continued to speak.

"There are many types of love, do not focus on just one. There is also the matter of seeing things from Gray's perspective. Have you once considered his feelings in this or any matter concerning your relationship?"

Juvia's eyes slowly looked back at the ground. "I haven't."

"Therein lies the problem. You are so focused on your obsession with his love and your feelings that you do not see the man for who he is. You have not even stopped to consider the idea that he may not be all you envisioned. It scares you."

Juvia looked down at the ground in shame. "Is this the true you? Or are you just speaking through my influence?"

"Who knows?" "Lofn" shrugged. "Though I would not be here if you had not called upon me."

"How did I-"Juvia turned around and to her surprise "Lofn" was gone. "Where did she go? Perhaps it was in my mind all along."

"What was in your mind?" a voice called, startling Juvia.

She turned around to the voice, her eyes going wide with surprise. "Lyon?! What are you doing here?"

"Believe it or not I'm here to see Gray." The Lamia wizard admitted. "It's kind of a special day for the both of us."

"A special day?" Juvia questioned.

Lyon nodded. "Yes. Today is the anniversary of Master Ur's death."

Juvia's gasped in shock as Lyon continued.

"Gray still holds himself responsible for what happened. To be honest I did as well, for a long time, but I've since forgiven him. Now I'm just waiting on him to forgive himself." Lyon looked down at the ground with guilt. "Though after what happened to Ultear…that might take longer than I thought."

"Lyon…"

He looked to her and smiled softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He then looked out of the guild hall gates. "But it might be best if you leave him be…for now."

Juvia looked down at the ground. "Ok."

* * *

Sometime later, Juvia found herself sitting on the steps of the river bank, her face buried in her knees. She thought about everything that had happened today. From her present being cast aside, to Lofn's words, to Lyon's explanation. It all rolled around in the rain woman's head, and each time she analyzed it she felt worse. Who was she? Was she merely Gray's obsessive fan girl? Did she care about anything besides him? Where would she be if something happened to him? Contemplating those questions, she failed to notice a certain redhead approaching her.

"Juvia?" Erza called, noticing her depressed state. "This isn't like you. You're normally so cheery and optimistic."

Suddenly Juvia turned to Erza, her eyes flooding with tears. "Erza~" she cried, grabbing onto the redhead's coat.

"What's happened?"

Juvia sniffed and proceeded to tell Erza everything that happened when she caught up to Gray. While Erza had concerns about Juvia's conversation with "Lofn", she kept quiet. Choosing to let the rain woman vent her feelings.

"It was such an unpleasant day for both Gray and Lyon." Juvia sniffed. "But I was treating it like such a momentous occasion. I had no idea. I was being so selfish."

Erza sat down next to her crying friend. "No it's my fault." She apologized. "I shouldn't have filled your head with such crazy ideas."

Juvia shook her head, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes. "No. It was my fault for getting so carried away. I always do this. I always force myself on him when he clearly doesn't reciprocate. I am merely a burden."

"I don't think that's true." Erza said. "I don't think he was all that bothered by your gesture."

"But I was!" Juvia shouted. "On such an important day to him I...!"

"It's just one day." Erza interrupted. "If lives were lost on this day, then lives were also born as well. The importance of each and every day is completely dependent on each person experiencing it. Right? As for your feelings, it may not be as bleak as you believe. Gray was always one to speak with caution. If he feels the same way, that's fine. But if he doesn't that's fine as well, isn't it? No matter the outcome, it will not change who you are as a person, or how much you mean to others. Will it?"

Juvia looked to Erza, her eyes misting again. She leaned onto Erza's shoulder, her tears flowing more forcefully than before. Erza smiled softly and cradled Juvia's head. "There. There. Let it all out."

After a few more minutes Juvia's tears finally stopped. She wiped away the last of the water and leaned away from Erza. "Thank you."

"It was no problem." Erza reassured.

"If I may ask. Why are you out here at this time of night?" Juvia sniffed one last time.

"I was actually on my way to the market before they closed." Erza revealed. "I need to find some things for dinner for the next week or so."

"That sounds quite expensive." Juvia gasped.

Erza nodded in agreement. "It is, but it must be done. If it were up to Natsu we would eat fish for the rest of our lives, and while I might not mind, I would prefer Aura experience the other food groups at least once in her life." The redhead grinned.

Juvia couldn't help but giggle at Erza's words.

"It seems that your smile is back." Erza noted.

Juvia nodded.

"I have a wonderful idea." Erza smiled. "Why don't you join us for dinner?"

Juvia was taken aback by the offer. "I couldn't. I mean I wouldn't want to intrude." She declined politely.

"Nonsense." Erza protested as she stood up and grabbed Juvia's wrist. "We would love to have you. Besides it's much better than being out in this cold." Erza pulled Juvia up by the wrist and dragged her to her home.

"Wait, Erza!" Juvia called, trying to release herself from the knight's iron grip. She would have turned to water to get away, but it was much too cold. She felt she would freeze to death. So she decided to just go along with the pushy redhead.

Soon the pair had returned to the Dragneel household. When Juvia entered the home she was greeted by a warm flame as well as hellos from Natsu, Aura, Happy, and surprisingly Flare Corona. The former Raven wizard was sitting across from Natsu and Aura at the table, her hands in her lap. "Oh, it's the water woman that beat Kurohebi." She said.

"What is she doing here?" Juvia asked, pointing at Flare.

"I was perfectly comfortable outside, but sister insisted I come inside." Flare answered. She puffed out her cheeks a bit in frustration.

"It's too cold for you to be alone outside." Erza explained once again to the pouting Flare. Juvia found herself giggling again. _Erza has quite a unique family._

"Sit down, Ms. Juvia!" Aura chirped. Juvia did as she was told and sat next to Aura and her father. While she still felt awkward about being here, she was at least happy that she wasn't spending this night alone with her melancholic thoughts.

Erza took her place next to Flare before being reminded of something important by Natsu.

"Hey, Erza, where are the groceries?"

The wizard saint's eyes widened in realization.

"Yeah." Happy added. "I think the market is going to close soon."

Erza stood up from her chair, punching a hole in the table in her anger. This startled Juvia, but Natsu and the others were unaffected by what - to them - was a common occurrence. Even Aura remained calm. "How foolish of me. I was too preoccupied with comforting Juvia." She scolded herself. Without further delay Erza ran out of the house, leaving a stunned Juvia and an apathetic family in her wake.

"Sister is quite the forgetful one." Flare commented.

"Aye." Happy nodded sagely. "That's why she and Natsu are a perfect match."

"Shut up." Natsu retorted. He then turned to their guest. "So what brings you here, Juvia? I thought you would be out following Gray around or something."

Juvia began to sulk at the name, surprising the dragon slayer.

"Nice going, Natsu." Happy congratulated sarcastically. "You made Juvia sad."

"I didn't mean to!" Natsu exclaimed in defense.

"Pink hair is quite rude." Flare commented with an accusatory stare.

"That was mean, Papa." Aura chided, her disappointed stare reminded Natsu of her mother. "You should apologize to Ms. Juvia."

"Sorry." Natsu apologized, his head drooped in shame.

"No it's alright. There is no need to apologize." The rain woman reassured with a soft smile.

"Did Gray do something wrong?" Happy asked.

Juvia shook her head. "No, he did nothing. It's my fault."

"You don't have to defend that jerk." Natsu spoke up. "Just say the word and I'll go kick his ass." In reality he didn't need much of a reason to beat up Gray, but Juvia was a friend and he wasn't going to let anyone make his friends sad. Not even other friends.

"No, really. It's nothing." Juvia said again.

"Look!" Aura shouted, catching everyone's attention. She was pointing to the window. The other's looked outside, their eyes widening at the powder white snow falling from the sky.

"Snow!" Natsu and Happy shouted in excited glee.

"I wasn't aware you liked snow." Flare said to the dragon slayer.

"You kidding? Snow is awesome!"

"Can we play in it, Papa?" Aura asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Natsu smiled.

After getting dressed for the cold weather, Natsu and the others walked out into white ocean. Natsu, Happy, and Aura could barely hold in their excitement.

"This is awesome!" Natsu shouted.

"Heads up!" Happy shouted. He threw a snow ball, hitting the dragon slayer on the cheek. "Gotcha!"

Natsu grinned, his face heating up and the snow melting to water and then boiling to steam. He bent down, gathering snow for a ball of his own. "Oh you're going to pay for that."

Happy flew in the air with his Aera magic. "You have to catch me first." He then flew off, Natsu giving chase.

"Get back here!" Natsu shouted with an eager grin.

"What's wrong? Too slow to keep up?" Happy taunted.

"How's this for too slow?" Natsu stopped and drew his arm back, hurling the snow ball towards Happy.

The exceed managed to dodge the projectile, sticking his tongue out to taunt Natsu further. "Told ya you couldn't hit me." Happy boasted. He laughed in triumph but stopped when he noticed the look of fear on Natsu's face. "What's wrong, Natsu?" He turned around and slowly his face began to turn as well. A small distance ahead of them was Flare, exuding an evil aura as the snow began to melt in her long hair.

"Pink hair…cat…" she growled.

Both Natsu and Happy gulped in fear of what the Crimson Hair wizard would do to them. Flare's tendril-like hair slithered to the ground, creating multiple snow balls. She turned around, aiming all of her created weapons towards the frightened pair.

"Happy, run!" Natsu shouted.

"A-aye!"

The two ran for their lives through and around the land their home sat on, Flare not too far behind. "Get back here!" she screamed, throwing the snowballs at them and creating more.

"Hurry, Happy, she's gaining on us!"

"Aye sir!"

Juvia stood a good distance away from the commotion, looking up to the sky and holding out her hand to catch some of the falling snow. _Why am I still here? I told Erza I would stay for dinner. Well I didn't exactly say I would, she just pulled me along. I should leave. My mood would only ruin things for them._

Just as Juvia began to feel lower about herself, she felt a tug on her coat. She looked down, seeing Aura looking up at her. The child was wearing a beige pea coat, with black pants and boots. On top of her pink hair was a dark blue beanie, complimented by her dark blue mittens.

"Do you wanna build a snowman with me, Ms. Juvia?" She politely asked.

Finding herself unable to refuse, Juvia smiled at the child. "If you want me to."

"I do." Aura nodded, smiling wide. She grabbed Juvia by the hand and pulled her to a patch of snow, away from her father and Happy's desperation run. As Flare continued to chase them in the background, Aura and Juvia gathered snow.

Aura happily hummed to herself, as she rolled snow into a ball. Juvia was next to her, her hands starting to go numb from the cold. She winced as the stiff pain shot through her hands.

"Are you ok, Ms. Juvia?" Aura asked with concern.

"I'm fine." Juvia smiled. "My hands are just a bit cold."

"Let me see."

Seeing no harm in the act, Juvia showed her numbing hands to Aura. They were a faint shade of purple, hinting at the very early stages of frost bite.

"I can help." Aura said. She puffed out her cheeks, blowing a small bit of flame onto Juvia's hands.

To the rain woman's surprise Aura's wasn't hot at all, but perfectly warm. She soon felt the feeling return to her fingers. She rubbed her renewed hands together. "Thank you, Aura." She smiled.

"You're welcome." Aura returned with a smile of her own. "I've been practicing with Papa."

"It shows." Juvia praised. "Shall we get back to building?"

"Yeah!" Aura nodded.

The two continued their task and eventually completed it. They stepped back, admiring their work. Aura looked at the snow man with wonder. In reality it wasn't a snow man at all, it looked more like a ghost. She turned to Juvia. "What is it supposed to be?"

"It's called a Teru Teru Bozu." Juvia explained.

"What's that?" Aura asked, titling her head in confusion.

"It's a spirit that's supposed to bring sunny weather. I used to make them when I was about your age."

"But why? It's always pretty outside."

"When I was a child…" Juvia looked for the right words to say. She didn't exactly remember her childhood fondly. "I couldn't control my magic very well, and as a result it rained wherever I went. People I met were very unfriendly to me because of that, but I can't really blame them." She smiled sadly, likening her childhood rejections to her feelings for Gray. "It was not like they asked for the rain. I was a burden to people who did not deserve it."

"I'm happy you came over, Ms. Juvia."

Juvia's eyes widened as she looked to Aura, the little girl was smiling softly at the snow Teru Teru Bozu. "You are?"

"Mhm." Aura nodded. "You're really nice. And funny. And pretty. And you always make me laugh when you talk about Uncle Gray."

Juvia sulked again when she heard Gray's name. Aura didn't seem to notice.

"Happy said you love~ him." She tried her best to imitate the exceed's voice.

Juvia smiled sadly again. "I do not think he feels the same way." She then felt Aura's small arms wrap around her waist.

"I love you, Ms. Juvia."

Juvia blushed at the words. The only words she could muster were: "You do?"

Aura nodded happily. "I love everyone in Fairy Tail. Mama and Papa says we're all family. So that means you and me are family." She looked up and smiled. "Oh and thank you for saving me before."

Juvia nearly gasped at the words. She thought back to when she and the others first encountered Fenrir's Fang. Despite being recent, the event seemed like a distant memory. She remembered the fear she felt for Gray when he fought Hela, but more importantly she felt even more fear for what would happen to Aura during the chaos. Despite her worrying she knew Gray could handle himself, but Aura was a child; she deserved her protection a lot more. She had never thought that such a small moment would make her see things a little bit differently about herself. She hugged Aura back. "You're very welcome. I'm glad you are alright."

The two pulled away from one another, warm smiles on their faces. "Can we build another one?" Aura asked.

Juvia nodded. "Yes."

The two moved to another spot in the snow, holding hands. "Can you make me a doll too, Ms. Juvia?"

"What do you wish for me to make?"

"I want everybody in Fairy Tail!" Aura cheerfully requested. "And an Aunt Kagura one. And one of Mr. Jellal. And one of Ms. Flare. And Auntie Millie!"

"I-I'll do my best." Juvia nervously answered.

"Yay!"

While Juvia and Aura went on their merry way, Natsu and Happy continued their escape from Flare.

"It was an accident!" Natsu explained, his feet beginning to hurt from running so long.

"Please don't kills us!" Happy was hanging on to Natsu's scarf, having long exhausted his magic.

"You will both pay!" the redhead threatened, throwing more snowballs.

"Where is Erza?!" Natsu whined.

* * *

Gray walked through the snow covered streets of downtown Magnolia. After leaving Juvia he met Lyon at a restaurant. The two talked about Ur, reminiscing on their days of training as well as their memories of Ultear before going their separate ways. As Gray walked through the snow covered stone path he thought of Lyon's words about Juvia. His fellow pupil explained to him that she didn't know what day it was, and that he had been too harsh on her. "Idiot." He mumbled, feeling guilty about his actions from earlier. "Of course she didn't know what day it was. Jerk thinks he knows everything." As the snow continued to fall, Gray could feel a chill slowly setting in. he looked up at the falling snow. "When the hell did it get so cold?" For a reason unbeknownst to him, this faint chill caused a memory to flow to the forefront of his mind. He remembered when he was still a boy, more specifically during his first months with Ur.

_It was a cold day, much like this one, the only difference being Gray hadn't adapted to such freezing temperatures yet. He was shaking, his teeth clattering, and his face red as he hugged his body hoping for some blanket of warmth to comfort him._

_Ur simply smiled as she looked down at him. As usual the cold never bothered her, but she did take some form of amusement out of watching Gray shake like a leaf. "Are you cold?" she joked._

_Gray couldn't answer due to his clattering teeth, but if he did his response would have been less than cordial._

_Her fun over, Ur reached into her jacket pocket, revealing a small scarf. She bent down, her smile still warm as she wrapped the cloth around Gray's neck. She reminded him of a doting mother caring for her child. "Here. This should warm you up a bit, but be sure to give it back, ok? I don't have many of these lying around." She laughed._

"Why did I remember that of all things? Wait where am I?" Gray's wandering had positioned near the Fairy Tail guild. His mind and body working on auto pilot he immediately ran to the guild's outside picnic area and dug through the snow like a man possessed. Eventually he found what he was looking for, the scarf Juvia had made for him. He looked at it for a moment. Juvia was right, the stitching was not done well at all, in fact he saw more than a few little holes in it. Nonetheless he wrapped it around his neck, feeling the warmth immediately. "Wow, this thing is actually warming me up really good." he confessed.

* * *

Erza walked through downtown. Her hands full with three rather large bags of grocery, but it was nothing that she couldn't handle. "It's a good thing I arrived just before they closed for the night." she said. "I hope everyone is still awake by the time I return." As she made her way back home she spotted Gray walking on the other side of the road. She thought to call out to him, but stopped when she saw the small grin on his lips and the scarf around his neck as he passed her by. She immediately recognized it as the present Juvia had made for him.

She smiled warmly as she watched him walk away, continuing on her own path home.

* * *

The night ended and gave rise to a new day. At the Fairy Tail guild, things were running as normally as could be. Except for two certain people. They stood in front of one another, both embarrassed as to what they should say about the previous day. Taking initiative, Juvia spoke first.

"Gray…" she started. "About yesterday, I'm sorry. I was being selfish and-"

"Don't worry about it." Gray interrupted. He was looking away from her, but there was slight hint of red in his cheeks. "It wasn't your fault. I was being a jerk. So I'm the one who should be sorry."

Juvia blushed at his apology. "Thank you."

"So…I was thinking of going on a job. You wanna come?"

Juvia's heart nearly leapt from her chest, but she managed to control herself. "If you'll have me." She smiled. She looked over to the rest of Gray's team. "Will you all be coming as well?"

"No." Erza replied with a knowing smile. "We'll be going on a separate job. You two should be able to handle this one."

"Well in that case can I bring Alana along?" Juvia asked Gray. "She has been getting rather lazy since her release from the hospital."

Gray raised an eyebrow at the request. He was surprised Juvia wasn't jumping at the chance to go on a job with him by herself. Though he had to grin at the disappointed look on the rain woman's face when she mentioned Alana, it was like she was an older sister angry with her younger sibling. "Sure, why not? Probably be quicker with three people."

Juvia smiled. "Thank you. I will go get her." Juvia walked to Alana, who was sitting and talking with Evergreen, while Gray went to the job board. Both of them with small smiles on their lips.

Erza watched them, nodding to herself. "I think they will be just fine."

"What's up, Erza? Who will be fine?" Natsu asked.

Erza shook her head, her smile still present. "No one." She reached for Natsu's hand under the table, slowly interlocking her fingers with his. "It's nothing."

* * *

The bright sun shined inside Juvia's vacant window, revealing all that was inside. Her room was much more barren than before. Nearly all of her Gray paraphernalia had been thrown out or stored away in her closet. Last night she had resolved to live for more than just Gray. There were other forms of love in the world, and she aimed to explore them and live as best she could. Her main concern used to be romantic love, but through her time in Fairy Tail she had learned of love born through friendship, and her time with Erza's family the previous night reminded her of familial love.

So in an effort to reinvigorate herself and her life, she threw away all the fuel of her obsession, but despite her new outlook, her feelings and one other relic still remained. Sitting on her shrunk a few meters from her window, was a Gray plush doll. Unlike the others she had purchased, this was one she had made with her bare hands. Even though it was shaped like Gray, Juvia did not see the plush as strictly symbolizing him. It symbolized her first change, the first time she had created something other than a Teru Teru Bozu doll. It symbolized the first time she was able to see the sky without the constant overcast.

So there the worn plush sat, a smile sewn on its face as it leaned against the wall.

* * *

**I am going to be perfectly honest with you guys. I did not care for the 413 days omake...at all. The highlight of the omake for me was actually the scene between Erza and Juvia. I was almost immediately put off from the beginning when Juvia had all of that Gray stuff in her room. It just screamed unhealthy to me.**

**This doesn't mean I hate the pairing, i just hate how it is developed in canon. Juvia's main points of development, and by extension her character, are 80% Gray-centric. Which I don't agree with because she has glimpses of brilliance and I believe that Juvia is a good character with the potential to be a great one. She shouldn't need to be dependent on a guy for all of her moments. Which is why I wanted to go in a different direction with her. She still likes Gray, but I'm going to have her try and focus on other things besides him as the story progresses, which will be mostly shown in the Tartaros arc. Though this is just my opinion and you are free to agree or disagree if you wish. **

**Originally this was going to be the last omake before the Tartaros arc started, but I've decided to do one last one. Which will (finally) focus on Natsu and his family. Hopefully you will check that out. As always, leave a comment and thanks for reading! :)**


	45. Last Calm Before the Storm

Aura sat at the dining area table, trying her best to stay awake while she watched her parents get ready. Her father was slowly trudging his way through getting dressed; all while her mother continued to chide him for his lack of motivation. In all honesty Aura couldn't blame him for his sluggishness, it was still dark outside. It couldn't have been later than six in the morning. She was sleepy herself, but she dared not fall asleep for fear that she would also earn her mother's ire.

"Hurry, Natsu, the train leaves in an hour!" She heard her mother yell from the room. Her father answered with an unintelligible grumble. She couldn't make out the words but rest assured they were not recommended vocabulary for someone her age.

_What is all this commotion, child?_ Atlas asked.

"Mama is rushing Papa to get ready so we can go." Aura answered.

_Why would she force you both awake so early in the morning?_

"I don't know. She said the place we're going to is really important."

_You humans continue to confuse me._

"I don't know a lot about dragons either." Aura giggled.

Atlas huffed. _I'm returning to my slumber._ Once again the dragon fell dormant.

"Good night, Atty."

Aura absent-mindedly pet the still-sleeping Happy on the head until her parents finally emerged from their room. Her father looked as if he would fall over at any minute due to exhaustion, but her mother looked perfectly fine. If a bit sullen.

"Are you ready, honey?" she asked.

Aura nodded.

"Grab my hand." Erza instructed and reached down to Aura, the child cradling Happy in her arms as she grabbed her mother's hand and walked out of the door towards a still sleeping Magnolia and the train station. The family of four boarded, and were soon headed north towards Kunugi station.

As her father laid passed out on the opposite seat, Aura stuck close to her mother. "Is everything alright?" the redhead doted. "Are you feeling sick or feverish at all?"

Aura shook her head. "No. I'm ok."

Her mother smiled. "Good."

Aura had begun to notice that every time she would board any form of transportation, her mother would ask her if she felt sick. Despite being so young, Aura knew of the dragon slayer's weakness to vehicles through watching and talking with her father. While thankful, she did find it slightly weird that she wasn't affected. Perhaps she was still too young.

As the scenery passed them by, Aura couldn't help but look up at her somewhat melancholic mother. She had been rather odd the past couple of days, well more odd than usual. She was much more lax when it came to things like guild brawls, or Natsu picking fights with Gray. It worried her a bit, but she said nothing.

"Where's Aunt Kagura?" Aura instead asked, looking around the train car. She had been told earlier in the week that the mermaid wizard would be joining them on whatever trip they were making, but she had yet to see her.

Erza looked at her and smiled. "She will meet us when we reach our destination. It's still early in the morning. You should rest. I'm apologize for waking you so early."

"It's ok." Aura yawned and rested her head on her mother's lap. "Good night, Mama."

"Good night, Aura." As her daughter slept, Erza looked out the window. As the sun began to peek over the horizon, the time alone brought a certain memory to the surface of the knight's mind.

**_7 YEARS EARLIER_**

A month had passed since Draven was defeated and sealed away. Aura had returned to the future a couple weeks prior, and things around the Fairy Tail guild had settled back to routine. Natsu sat with his team, talking about the job they had completed the previous day. Most of the conversation centered on how Natsu and Gray's latest feud almost resulted in the whole village being burnt down and iced over. During all of this commotion Erza sat at the bar, sipping from her cup of warm tea with a dreary look in her eye.

"So~" Mirajane prodded from behind the bar. "How are things going with you and our destructive lovable dragon slayer?"

"Hm?" Erza looked up at Mirajane, but the expression in her eyes signified that she was a million miles away. "I'm sorry, Mira. I wasn't listening. What were you saying?"

Mirajane loosed a sad smile and shook her head. She knew that look all too well. "Nothing important. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Have you told Natsu yet?"

Erza stared at her dejected reflection in the rippling tea. "Actually, I was thinking about taking him with me."

Mirajane's smile brightened. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. I'm sure it would be much better than going alone another year."

Erza grinned, an amused huff escaping her lips. "It would but…what if he doesn't want to come with me? I mean it does seem like an odd ritual to partake in."

Mirajane placed her hand on Erza's forcing the knight to look at her smiling face. "That day is important to you, which means that it will be important to Natsu as well. You know how he is."

Erza smiled for the first time that day. "You're right." She nodded. "I shouldn't be afraid to show him everything. What example would that set for our child?" she looked down and smiled lovingly as she pressed her hand on the yet to be born Aura. "Thank you, Mira."

"You're welcome."

Erza stood up from the bar and walked to Natsu's table, upon seeing her approach Natsu instantly stopped laughing and stood tall. This managed to make Erza giggle.

"Is everything ok, Erza? You aren't sick again are you?"

She shook her head. "No." she smiled. "I'm fine, but...I have a request."

"Ok. Shoot."

"Could accompany me somewhere today? It's important."

Natsu raised an eyebrow in confusion, he didn't know why she asked such an odd question. Ever since the two had become an item they were practically inseparable – especially with her pregnancy. Natsu had even gone so far as to ask Erza to move in with him, though she politely declined - at least that's what "I'll think about it" sounded to him. Nonetheless he nodded. "Uh, yeah. Sure. You really didn't need to ask."

Erza smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "I know. I just needed be sure. Thank you." She let go of his hand and kissed him on the cheek, garnering catcalls and hoots from the rest of the guild.

"S-shut up." Natsu shouted to them in embarrassment.

Erza laughed at her boyfriend's innocence. "I will gather some things and meet you at the train station in an hour. Don't be late." She then began her walk back to Fairy Hills.

As soon as he heard the word "train" Natsu's face fell. "Do we have to take the train?" he whined.

* * *

"Wake up, sweetie." Erza called sweetly as she rubbed her daughter's head.

Aura flitted her eyelids before fully opening them. She rose up, rubbing her eyes in order to get rid of her remaining remnants of sleep. When she refocused she saw that her father was looking much better. The train had stopped at the station.

"Come on, Aura. We should hurry and disembark before the train leaves again." Erza held onto Aura's hand, and the pair followed Natsu and Happy out of the train car. Aura yawned again, rubbing her eyes as they walked towards the station.

"Are you still sleepy?" Her mother asked. Aura nodded in response, rubbing her eye again. "Ok." She looked ahead to her husband. "Hey, Natsu."

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"Could you carry Aura, please? She's still tired. I can take the luggage."

"Alright." Natsu replied. His wife handed him their daughter, taking the luggage bags in his possession in exchange. Natsu fixed Aura so her head was resting on his shoulder, his arm under and bracing her so she wouldn't fall while they were moving.

"How much longer do we have to go, Erza?" Happy asked.

"It should be a few hours walk from the station to the village." Erza replied. "If we had a carriage it would be much faster."

"Aw that's too bad." Natsu sighed, his words dripping with the right amount of sarcasm. "Guess we'll just have to walk."

Erza grinned. "I'm sorry to have disappointed you."

Natsu shrugged, slightly jostling the sleeping Aura. "Well there's nothing we can do about it now. Mine as well keep moving."

"I agree." Erza smiled.

* * *

Erza looked out of the window at the passing scenery as she stroked the hair of a passed out Natsu. While she was still slightly upset, she had to admit that having Natsu come along made her feel just the tiniest bit better.

Natsu could feel his strength returning when the train began to slow down on the tracks. Once it made a complete stop, he was completely recovered.

"Finally!" he shouted, raising his head from Erza's lap. "I thought we would never get off this damn thing."

Erza grinned at his excitable words. "Well then we should hurry off before the train starts up again."

The dragon slayer's eyes widened in shock. "You're right! We should go!" he moved to leave, but let Erza get by him first.

"Thank you." She smiled.

The two emerged from the train and after checking in at the station, they began their journey through the nearby forest. Natsu followed behind Erza, taking notice of the stiffness of her pace. She was stalling for lack of a better word. It seemed that she was hesitating to go wherever it was she leading him.

"Hey, Erza?" he called.

"Yes? What is it?" She replied, not turning to look at him.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask? Are you worried about the baby?"

"No, it's nothing like that. It's just you seem…off today. Like you're sad about something."

Erza grinned. Not that Natsu could see it. "I wouldn't say I'm sad. I'd say it's more…nervous."

"Nervous?" Natsu raised an eyebrow in suspicion. That word did always seem odd coming from her lips.

"You'll see when we get there."

"Oh. Ok." Natsu nodded, moving a couple of branches from view. That was the last words exchanged by the two for hours. Natsu wanted to say something to Erza, but for whatever reason he kept silent. She seemed closed off, which was an odd sensation to Natsu. Ever since they had made their relationship public, he learned all sorts of things about her, but he guessed that not everything would be revealed so readily. He caught his first glimpse of it when he asked her to move in with him.

Being a creature of impulse, Natsu didn't think twice when he asked Erza the question. He didn't see it as a big deal. His instincts were beginning to kick in, and the best way he thought of to keep his family safe was if they were in a place where he could watch over them. Erza on the other hand was shocked by the request. While she deeply cared for Natsu and wanted to raise their child with him, she was still nervous about sharing a living space with him. That was a level of intimacy she had not yet prepared for. In response, she simply said she would think about it. Which Natsu took as a no.

As the setting sun bathed the sky in orange and red, Natsu had noticed that Erza had stopped a few meters ahead of him. He slowed his pace, only stopping when he was right next to her.

"We're here." She said finally.

Natsu looked around, seeing nothing but broken and torn down huts covered in vines, flowers, and weeds. He walked through the barren village, smelling no one other than Erza. Wherever they were, they were completely alone. He stopped at a fountain that was nearly covered with vines. Surprisingly it still had water in it. "We're where exactly?" Natsu asked.

"Rosemary Village." Erza answered, walking towards him. "This is the place I was born."

Natsu's eyes widened in disbelief. "This is where you're from?"

Erza nodded. "You know of my time in the Tower of Heaven. This is where I was taken from along with several others. From what I can remember Rosemary was always a peaceful village. Everyone was always nice and friendly with one another. The children played all day and I never saw anyone unhappy…until _they_ came."

Natsu listened in silence as Erza continued her story.

"They came without warning and began to round up all of the children as well as any able-bodied adults for slave labor. Those who were unable to work were killed instantly. There was fire and death everywhere." Erza thought back on that horrific day and her muscles tensed up, something that did not go unnoticed by Natsu.

"What about your parents?" He inquired.

Erza shook her head. "I don't remember my parents very well. It's been so long. I can only assume that they died trying to protect me."

"Oh." Was all that Natsu could manage to say in response.

"After I escaped from the tower, the first thing I did was return here." Erza continued. "I hoped I could find someone, anyone, still alive in this rubble, but I had no luck. Not too long after I found myself at Fairy Tail, but every year on this day I return to the village that was once my home."

"But what's so special about this day?" Natsu asked.

Erza paused for a moment before answering him. "…This is the day I was taken to the tower."

Natsu was once again put in a state of shock. He had no idea how to respond to her. Instead, all he could do was look out at the abandoned village. He tried to imagine what it looked like all those years ago, but he wasn't quite the imaginative type. The best he could muster was a few nameless children playing with a younger version of Erza.

"You're taking this better than I thought you were going to." Erza said with amusement.

"I guess so." Natsu replied. "I just had no idea you were doing this."

"No one did. Save for the Master and Mirajane. If anyone asked about my whereabouts they were told that I went on a job."

"…Why do you keep coming back here?"

Erza grinned, trying to hide the sadness in her heart. "You find this odd?"

"Kind of."

Erza looked out at the worn down village. "Can't say I blame you, but I feel coming back here every now and again gives me a sense of purpose."

"Purpose?"

Erza nodded. "It reminds me of what I truly strive for. A world where children will no longer be round up and taken from their parents. A world where people are always happy and smiling." She chuckled in spite of herself. "That sounds silly coming from me I bet."

Natsu shook his head. "No, it doesn't. I think it's pretty awesome that you could turn such a painful place into a symbol like that. I never really had a home before Fairy Tail. Igneel liked to roam around a lot so we were always in different places. I don't really have a place to come visit like this."

Erza slowly grabbed Natsu's hand. "I'm glad I brought you here."

Natsu looked at her. "Why is that?"

"It just feels right. I wanted you to see everything about me. This place is also a part of me, but I was nervous to show you before."

"Nervous? Why?"

"I thought you would think I was strange for coming back to an abandoned village. I'm honestly surprised that you have accepted it the way that you have." She smiled. "I see now that I was clearly mistaken in thinking such foolish thoughts."

Natsu smiled back. "Yeah. This place is important to you right? That means it's important to me too."

Erza's eyes widened in surprise at his comment. It was just as Mirajane said. She suddenly grabbed his scarf and pulled him down, her lips catching his in a deep kiss. When she was done she let him go, giggling at the blush on his cheeks. "Thank you, Natsu."

"Y-you're welcome." He stammered.

"So should we head back now?" Erza suggested.

"Yeah. If you want."

"I do." she nodded.

As the two turned their back to Rosemary village, Erza spoke up. "I need to request your help with something else." She grinned.

"Sure. Anything."

"Tomorrow, how would you feel about helping me move into your place?"

Natsu smiled wide. "I think that would be great."

* * *

Natsu, Erza, Happy, and Aura entered Rosemary Village seeing Kagura already waiting for them by the vine covered fountain.

"You're finally here." She remarked, her impatience all but present on her furrowed features.

"Sorry." Erza apologized. "We got a tad bit lost along the way."

"How do you forget the location of your own birthplace?" Kagura questioned.

"Well it has been seven years." Erza joked. "Things look different now."

"I suppose." Kagura conceded. She looked over the group, noticing one was missing. "Where is that unkempt stalker?"

"Do you mean Flare?" Erza questioned. "I asked her to stay behind. She was distraught at first, but she agreed to watch after the house while we were gone."

"I see."

Aura stirred awake, tightly gripping Natsu's scarf before slowly letting up.

"Hey." Natsu smiled.

"Morning, Papa." Aura smiled lazily. Even though it was well into the evening, Natsu simply smiled at his daughter and refused to correct her. Aura began to fully awaken, turning her head and noticing the scowling swordswoman across from her. "Hi, Aunt Kagura."

"Hello, Aura." Kagura smiled softly. "I'm glad you are doing well."

"You want to get down now?" Natsu asked. Aura nodded.

Natsu let down his daughter and she walked to Kagura, hugging her waist. The swordswoman patted her head in response. Once Aura was done, she took a look at her new surroundings for the first time. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Rosemary Village." Her mother answered. "This is where your Aunt Kagura and I were born."

"Really?" Aura gasped. She looked around the deserted village. "Why is it all messed up?"

"It's abandoned." Kagura answered. "No one has been here for years."

Aura turned to the adults. "Why?"

Erza knelt down to her daughter's eye level, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Because some very bad people came and did terrible things to the people residing here. Including myself and Aunt Kagura."

"I don't get it." Aura frowned. "What did they do?"

Both Kagura and Erza looked at one another. They knew that Aura was too young to handle the truth of what happened, but they didn't feel right about lying to her either. In spite of themselves, they chose to avoid the question altogether.

"I will let you know when you're older." Erza said.

Aura pouted. "But that's not fair."

"I know, and I apologize, but you're just not ready to handle that sort of truth yet. Ok?"

Aura pouted more before relenting to her mother's reasoning. "Ok."

"Thank you, Aura." Erza smiled.

Aura grumbled in disatisfaction, looking away from her mother. She then felt her father's hand on her head.

"Don't be like that." He lightly chided. He could understand her frustration. "Your mom is struggling too."

"I'm sorry." Aura apologized.

"It's ok, honey." Erza smiled.

"So why are we here, Erza?" Happy asked.

"I had that same question as well." Kagura added.

"I was thinking it had been quite some time since we all had seen each other, and I was thinking of bringing Aura to see the village anyway so I used that opportunity to get us all in one place." Erza explained. She pulled a basket from under a blanket, revealing a bevy of foods. "I also thought it would be nice to have a picnic and spend the night here. Possibly reminisce on the times we had when we were younger."

"A picnic?" Kagura questioned. "Is that really appropriate for a place like this?"

"Yay!" Aura exclaimed.

"That sounds great!" Natsu shouted. "I'm starving!"

"Aye!" Happy added.

As she watched the other's smiling faces, Kagura had no choice but to accept defeat. "You win. I will stay the night."

"I imagined you would." Erza smiled.

The group sat down and ate the meals that Erza had Mirajane and surprisingly Juvia help her prepare. As time passed and the night began to take over the sky, Kagura slowly found herself relaxing more and more around Erza's family. In reality she was terrified of coming back to Rosemary Village. Ever since the child hunts she turned away and never looked back, resolving to find her older brother on her own and forget about the horrors that happened within the village. However, as she dined with what she slowly began to think of as her new family, she couldn't help but think back to the happier times she shared with her brother and how much she wished he was there with her.

"What's wrong, Aunt Kagura?" Aura asked worriedly.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"You're crying." Happy pointed out.

"What? I'm doing no such-"Kagura reached up to her eye, her surprise mounting when she felt the liquid falling from it. "What is this?" she looked at the tear, glistening in the setting sun light.

"It seems you may have remembered something you shouldn't have." Erza commented.

"Maybe." Kagura wiped her tears away, smiling softly before continuing to eat. "I thought coming back here would be a curse, but it actually turned out to be quite a blessing." She smirked in amusement, Natsu and the others returning it with smiles of their own.

Soon after the stars shined high above in the sky. Natsu, Happy, and Aura had fallen asleep due to the fullness of their meals, but Erza and Kagura remained awake, gazing at the stars overhead in marveled silence.

"Simon and I would often watch the stars before going to sleep." Kagura revealed. "We always wished upon them. We hoped that one day we would live a better life than the one we had."

"Was it all bad?" Erza asked.

Kagura smiled softly and shook her head. "Not really. We had each other, and in the end that was all that mattered to me. Though it is strange. I don't believe I have smiled this much in a long while." Kagura felt Erza pull her to her chest, hugging her.

"You have all of us now." Erza reminded with a smile. "When things ever become too much for you to bear, you can always reach out to us for help. We are a family."

Normally Kagura would forcibly pull away from the redhead in embarrassment, but this time she decided to stay against the warmth of her chest just a little bit longer. "I know." She smiled. "Thank you, Erza."

"You're welcome."

* * *

The two spent a few more moments in silence, before finally going to sleep under the stars with the rest of their family.

In another village far away from Rosemary, a blizzard continuously pounded down upon the ruins. In the middle of the furious snow storm, a solitary man knelt before a single grave post seemingly unfazed by the torrential force of nature. "No, I haven't seen him..." he said to the post. "But apparently that village I froze is back to normal." the man smirked. "Must have been his doing. Surprised he's gotten so strong. Must take after you."

From behind came a snake-man in a long cloak, despite his cold-blood he shivered in the pelting snow. "Master Silver," he called to the kneeling man. "The main office is calling for a convocation."

The man, who was now known as Silver, simply huffed in amusement. "Kyoka's finally done playing around I take it. Tell them I'll be there later. I'm visiting a grave."

"I cannot do that." The increasingly frightened snake-man replied. "This meeting calls for all members of the Nine Demon Gates to be summoned to Hell's Core." Silver offered no reply so the messenger frightfully continued, his voice beginning to quake in fear of Silver's power. "Ice Devil Slayer, Master Silver! Please comply with the demand for your presence and..."

"You don't gotta be so scared." Silver interrupted. "I'm not going to bite your head off or anything like that." He stood up in front of the grave and faced the messenger, revealing his full form. He was a man of considerable build and mature age. His black hair was slicked back into a number of pointed strands with some being more prominent than others. Aside from his hair, his most noticeable features were the long jagged scar that trailed from his forehead to his lower left ear, and his armor, which was a simple silver metal breastplate with the words "Absolute Zero" emblazoned on the left pectoral, but sported two large blue pauldrons with the symbol of Tartaros branded on them while a long cape flowed down his back. He smirked in amusement at the still cowering messenger. "I told you not to worry. Demon souls are the only thing I'm interested in eating."

"D-does this mean you will come?"

Silver held out his hand, guiding the messenger past him. "Lead the way."

* * *

**Here it is, the final side story before jumping right into Tartaros. I admit I'm not full satisfied with this chapter so I may go back and edit later, but for now it stays as is. Next up we finally get into Tartaros and it will be a doozy. Hopefully you all stick around for that.**

**Well as always, let me know what you guys think, drop a review and thanks for reading. :) **


	46. The Coming of Demons Most Terrible

Through a deserted wasteland was where the Ice Devil Slayer named Silver walked. Coming upon a rather eerie and deserted looking structure, he stopped in his tracks. He smirked in amusement as he looked over the castle before him.

"No matter how many times I see this place it gives me the creeps." he commented. "Guess it's supposed to. It is my guild after all." He snorted before resuming his walk through the large open doors.

* * *

"Thank you." Erza bowed before the window of the Magic Council's operations room. She then turned on her heel and walked out of the doors, Jura by her side. The two had just finished turning in their reports about the recent incident in Pergrande to the main Magic Council building in Era, Erza having come in Makarov's stead.

The redhead exhaled in exhaustion as they entered the hallway, causing the elder wizard saint at her side to chuckle. "You seem exhausted." He teased.

"Is it that noticeable?" Erza replied rhetorically. "I truly am honored to be a wizard saint, but the bureaucracy and procedures involved with submitting a single report are beyond tedious. I see why Master Makarov dreads them so."

Jura chuckled again. "It's an acquired taste, but you seem to be handling it well all things considered."

"I'm barely hanging on. Between council meetings, filing reports, and regular guild jobs, I barely have any free time to myself. But don't listen to me. I'm just complaining for no reason." She grinned.

"No, it's refreshing to have a new perspective on things." Jura complimented. "Honestly the rest of the saints are a bit on the rigid side, save for Master Warrod. They are all pomp and circumstance without much room for anything else."

"I can see why. The title carries with it a heavy burden."

"Indeed it does."

The two exited the long corridor and entered the main lobby of the council building. They then stopped and faced each other to finish their conversation.

"Perhaps a vacation would be best for you." Jura suggested. "You seem to have been running yourself rather ragged as of late."

"It's not like I haven't thought of the idea." Erza admitted. "But I honestly wouldn't know what would happen to the guild if I weren't there. I would worry too much. Besides, you know Natsu would much rather fight monsters and dark wizards than relax on a beach somewhere."

Jura grinned at her barb. "He is quite the energetic one. As is your daughter."

"Unfortunately she gets that from her father." Erza joked. She looked at the clock on the west wall. "I should be heading towards the station. My train will be arriving soon."

"Of course." Jura nodded. "It was nice to see you again, Erza."

"You as well." Erza turned to leave, when suddenly an explosion rocked the entire building.

**A few minutes earlier**

Within the central meeting room of the main building, the members of the magic council discussed the most recent matters that happened in Earth Land. Among the gathered were Lahar and Doranbolt, the latter looking rather nonplused at his friend while they listened to the senior members around them prattle on.

"So the situation in Pergrande was taken care of?" one asked.

"From what I heard." Another answered.

"Jura and Erza are currently submitting their reports to the archive room for us to review later." Another chimed in.

"Fairy Tail. I bet this whole situation is somehow their fault."

"I agree. First their rowdiest members return from Tenrou Island, then they win the Grand Magic Games, and now all this craziness in Pergrande? Will they ever cease being a nuisance?"

"If you ask me we should have been allowed to have a say in the Games."

"But they're sponsored by a sovereign nation. Negotiations would have been difficult to manage."

"That's no excuse."

A metal rod tapped three times against the tile floor, halting all meaningless conversation. "Everyone…be silent!" a booming voice rang out. All the council members looked towards the person sitting at the north edge of the table, Gran Doma, the head of the magic council. "We are meeting today to discuss Tartaros." He reminded. Once everyone had complied with his request, he began to speak on the meeting's actual topic.

"For those of you who do not know…" he began. "Seven guilds under the Tartaros umbrella have been wiped out over the past number of days. For reasons we cannot divulge their identities, but even if their intentions are noble, it only makes our job that much harder." He directed everyone's eyes to the numerous papers spread out on the table. Each one was a report on each guild taken down by this mysterious third party. "If this is being done by an official guild, there is almost certainly a risk of retaliation."

"Couldn't be _that_ group?" One of the members spoke up. "The ones that call themselves an independent guild?"

"Crime Sorciere?" The man next to him guessed. "I suppose that's possible."

"I say it's the work of Fairy Tail." An elderly woman sneered. "They're always out to cause us trouble."

"Right." The bespectacled man to her right agreed. "It's as if their mission in life is to make ours terrible."

"I hardly think it's wise to try and connect every unfavorable happening to the Fairy Tail guild." Org advised.

The man turned to him. "You seem to have been taking those troublemaker's side a lot recently, Elder Org."

Org leaned back in his seat. "That is not what I'm saying, but if we are discussing possibilities…I don't think it is inconceivable to assume that Tartaros has begun to start taking control of their subordinate guilds directly."

"Why would they do that?" A man with an eye patch and fangs that stuck upward from the bottom of this mouth asked.

"I can't say. But the most likely motives for these actions would either be preparation for a military offensive, or simply weeding out weaker guilds."

The other council members looked at one another, thinking of Org's words before they erupting in a loud fit of laughter, distressing the Fiore councilman.

"Dark guilds destroying one another?!"

"How absurd!"

"I think we all know that Tartaros has all the military strength they need."

"Your years are starting to show, Elder Org."

"Wait." Gran Doma interrupted. "There may be some truth to Org's words."

"But Chairman!" A hooded man protested.

"The time has come for us to permanently deal with Tartaros." The chairman declared. "Though we know very little of this enemy, taking them down would mean the fall of the Baram Alliance as a whole." His eyes darkened, sending chills down the spines of the collected council members. "It is time we show them the full might of the magic council."

Before anyone could offer a rebuttal one of the frog messengers raced into the meeting room, looking down at everyone from the balcony. "Everyone, terrible news!" he shouted in fright.

"You fool!" one of the members scolded. "Can't you see we are in a meeting?!"

"B-but this is urgent. Intruders have been spotted and…"

The first explosion interrupted the messenger, and rattled the ears of all those in the meeting room. Wave after wave of explosions destroyed the council building, killing or fatally wounding all foolish enough to be in their path.

When the dust settled in the meeting room, Doranbolt found himself on the other side of a splitting headache. He held his hand against his head, feeling the blood from a wound dripping down. "Wh-what happened?" he groaned. He moved a piece of debris off of himself and looked around, seeing Lahar a few meters ahead of him on his side. He groggily stood up and ran to his friend.

"Lahar? Come on, man, get up. Lahar?!" When Doranbolt turned Lahar's body over his eyes widened in shock. Lahar's eyes were wide open in fear, his mouth agape as his arm laid limp on the ground. Doranbolt scanned his body, seeing a sizable hole in his side that was nearly pouring blood. Lahar was dead.

"This…this can't be happening…" Doranbolt shuddered. He turned to look at the rest of the room, and was equally horrified at the state of it. The roof was completely gone, with debris was strewn everywhere…along with the dead bodies of the Gran Doma and the other council members. "No…!" Doranbolt gasped.

* * *

Erza slowly opened her eyes, shaking the cobwebs out of her groggy head. "Are you alright?" a voice called from behind. She looked up, seeing Jura standing over her with his hands pressed together. They were in what looked to be a dome created by his magic, shielding themselves along with the other people who were in the lobby.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Erza replied as she stood up. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. It seems like an explosion of some sort went off inside the building."

Erza's eyes went wide. "An explosion? Could it be some sort of attack?"

"That seems most likely."

"Who would be foolhardy enough to attack the council's main building?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Erza looked Jura over, her eyes once again widening at the gash on his arm. "You're injured!"

"I'll be fine." Jura reassured. "But there are other people inside the building who may not have the luxury of a small flesh wound."

"You're right." Erza nodded. She requipped into her flight armor. "I'll search survivors. Can you keep up this dome until I return?"

"I should be able to manage well enough."

"Ok then. I will be back as soon as I can." With that, Erza took off through the now broken doors and down the long hallway. As she sped through the wreckage of the council building she felt sick when her eyes gazed upon all of the dead bodies she passed by. _These people had lives. They had families. How could someone do something like this?_ She zoomed further down the hallway, stopping when she saw someone moving slowly against the wall. They were bleeding, but their wounds didn't look too serious. "What happened here?" Erza asked, helping the injured man.

"In…truders…" the man managed, clutching his aching arm.

"Intruders?" Erza questioned.

"Yes." The man nodded. "They came without warning…destroyed everything."

"Do you know where they were going?"

"Towards the meeting room. One of them mentioned something about killing the entire council."

Erza's widened in shock at the claim. Whoever this person was they certainly had the power to back up that intention if the current state of the Council building was any indication. She needed to find this intruder, but first things first. She draped the injured man's good arm over her shoulder and stood him up. "Hold on." She sped him back to lobby, lying him down near Jura.

"Were there any other survivors?" Jura asked.

Erza shook her head. "Not that I saw. It was terrible. There were bodies strewn everywhere. I would not be surprised if everyone in this lobby are the only ones who survived."

"I see." Jura accepted. "Do you at least know what happened here?"

"This man said that intruders caused all of this destruction."

Jura's eyes went wide. "How could they cause this much devastation?"

"They must be incredibly strong." Erza turned towards the exit. "They are heading towards the meeting room. I have to stop them before anyone else gets hurt, and find out why they did this."

"I understand. I will continue to hold things here."

"Thank you, Jura."

"It is no trouble. Be careful, Erza."

"I will." Erza took off once again, this time her destination being the council meeting room.

* * *

Doranbolt looked wide-eyed at the devastation all around him as he held on to the deceased Lahar. Seeing no use in holding on to his hopes for Lahar's surivial, Doranbolt gently placed his friend on the ground and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, old friend." he apologized before slowly standing up. "Is anyone still alive?!" he called into the destroyed room. A minor tremor caused the injured wizard to fall back to the ground and he looked ahead, seeing Org under a pile of rubble.

"Doran…bolt…" he called weakly.

The councilman's gratitude was overwhelming. "Elder Org!" he shouted happily, but that all faded away when he saw a hand press the injured Org's head further into the ground. Doranbolt's eyes widened in shock and he followed the hand up with his eyes, getting a full view of the perpetrator.

He appeared to be a young man of average height - possibly no taller than Doranbolt himself – but was most distinct about him was his very animal-like features. Aside from his sharp teeth – which were locked in a sadistic smirk – he sported two pointed ears that stuck out from atop his dark yellow hair, as well as a tail that slowly waved back and forth. Another noticeable feature was that the skin from the middle of his forearm down to his hands was pitch black. He looked down at Org, his smirk only growing wider. "Oh no you don't." he said. "We can't let you get away. We came here for all nine members of the council." He clutched Org's head tighter, his hand beginning to glow in an ominous light. "Explode!"

"No!" Doranbolt pleaded desperately. "Don't!"

"Doranbolt…" Org coughed. "Run…"

"I can't!" Doranbolt protested.

"What good will it do if you were to die too?!"

"It won't do you any good." The mysterious man said to Doranbolt. "You can't outrun my explosions."

"Doranbolt, go!" Org ordered, ignoring the his attacker's threat. He could feel the heat emanating from the man's palm as the light grew brighter.

Doranbolt offered no reply, instead he could only helplessly lie there on his stomach as his mentor was about to be killed.

"Go, Doranbolt! Live on!" Org shouted one last time. "See that justice is done!"

The man holding him cackled maniacally as another explosion erupted from his palm, rocking the room once more, as well as destroying Org.

"Elder Org!" Doranbolt shouted as he covered his eyes from the debris. When the kicked up winds stopped he looked up to see that someone new had entered the room, instead this person was protecting him. Despite the sun shining and obscuring his vision, Doranbolt was able to see a familiar head of red hair tied in a ponytail from beneath a helmet. "Erza?"

Sure enough there the redhead stood, wearing her Guardian armor. She looked around at the dead bodies in the room. "I apologize." She said regretfully. "It seems I was too late to save anyone."

"Looks like we have a party crasher." The mysterious man commented.

"Who are you?" Erza demanded, pointing her sword at him. "Did you cause all of this senseless destruction?"

"That's right. I'm Jackal." The man introduced. "One of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros."

Erza's eyes went wide. "Tartaros?"

Jackal nodded. "I know who you are too, 'Titania' Erza. When I send you to hell, you'll remember my name as the one who destroyed the magic council."

Erza's eyes narrowed and she readied her sword for battle. Suddenly she felt a presence from behind, causing her shield to automatically guard her blind spot. She looked back to see who had attempted to attack her. It looked to be man in a cloak. Erza could not make out his face, but she caught glimpses of his beard, as well as his blond hair. He stomped into the ground, forcing his elbow into Erza's shield and pushing her back.

She slid back a distance and reset herself as she watched the man stand straight up. "You must be the other intruder." she surmised.

"About time you showed up, Tempesta." Jackal said.

"Is that my name?" the man answered.

Jackal sighed in irritation. "Not this crap again. Look, just stay back. She's mine. Besides you have another mission, don't you?"

Tempesta offered no reply to Jackal. Instead he simply turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

"Geez that guy can be irritating." Jackal complained, rubbing his head in irritation.

"Wait!" Erza shouted. She ran after Temepsta, but was cut off by a smirking Jackal. He swiped at her, but she managed to dodge before he could make contact.

"I said that you're mine." Jackal reminded. He dashed after Erza, swiping continuously at her with his clawed hands.

Erza dodged each swipe, but Jackal was too fast for her to counterattack. _What is this power?_ She questioned herself. _It feels different, almost demonic._

"Don't let him touch you!" Doranbolt shouted to Erza. "He can somehow create explosions with his hands!"

"What?" Erza called back. Jackal reached his hand out, but she quickly cut it off.

"Ow! Damn that hurt!" Jackal shouted in pain, clutching his stub. He then began to smirk, catching both Erza and Doranbolt off guard. "Gotcha."

"What are you talking about?" A bright light nearly blinded Erza. In her confusion she looked over, surprised to see her sword was glowing. "What is this?" Before she could ask any further questions, her sword blew up in her hand.

"Erza!" Doranbolt shouted.

The redhead's armor cracked from the force of the blast, and she flew back into a nearby wall. She struggled to move, but she was pinned under falling debris. Jackal walked to her slowly, his hand glowing.

"Time for the finishing touch." He reached down towards her.

"No, Erza!" Doranbolt reached out to the Fairy Tail wizard.

_**DIRECT LINE**_

His body faded from sight before reappearing between Jackal and Erza. He placed his hand on the redhead's shoulder, teleporting her as well as himself to safety. The pair reappeared outside, watching in horror as the rest of the council building exploded. They both covered their eyes from the dust in the air. When things calmed down, they saw that Jackal, as well as the rest of the council headquarters, was gone.

"Thank you, Doranbolt." Erza said. She requipped back into her Heart Kreuz armor.

"You're welcome. At least I was able to save someone." He looked down at the ground his bangs hiding the anger and disappointment that he felt within himself. He was as helpless as a child. Unable to save his best friend or his mentor. "Dammit. He was too strong for me to do anything."

"It wasn't your fault, Doranbolt." Erza comforted. "They took us by complete surprise. I had no idea that Tartaros was bold enough to attack the council head on like this."

"Me either." Doranbolt conceded. "Elder Org was right. They must have been planning for some huge military offensive."

"Erza! Doranbolt!" a voice called.

Both of the wizards looked to the left to see Jura approaching the. The pair met him halfway.

"I'm glad you both made out without serious injury." Jura said.

"I could say the same to you." Erza returned. "Where are the survivors?"

"Within the city. They're beyond frightened."

"As they should be."

"Do either of you know who caused this destruction?"

"Tartaros." Doranbolt answered.

"Tartaros?" Jura's eyes widened just as Erza's had earlier.

Doranbolt nodded. "They killed the council members. Including Chairman Gran Doma and Elder Org."

"What could be the meaning of such a brazen assault?" Jura wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure, but you two have to let everyone know what happened here."

"You're right." Erza agreed. "But what are you going to do, Doranbolt?"

"There is someone I need to see. Perhaps they can give me some insight on Tartaros."

"That's a sound plan." Jura nodded.

"Right." Doranbolt placed his hands on Jura and Erza's shoulders. "I'll transport you both to the train station." In an instant the three had disappeared from the ruins of the council building to the Era train station. "Good luck to the both of you."

"To you as well." Jura returned with a bow.

"We'll inform you when we find out what's happening." Erza added.

"So will I." Doranbolt said. "Be safe." He gave Erza and Jura one last wave as they boarded their train and headed back to their respective towns. Once the train was gone Doranbolt exited the station. He let out a deep sigh. "I hope I don't end up regretting this." He then disappeared to his unknown destination.

* * *

Back at the Fairy Tail guild, everyone was happily conversing and carrying on, unaware of the looming darkness creeping ever closer over the land.

"Right here, Mira!" Macao called from his table. "Make sure it's the hard stuff."

"Ok, coming!" The barmaid sang.

"It's really too early to be drinking, Dad." Romeo sighed. "It's the middle of the day."

"Hey it's five o'clock somewhere." Cana shrugged, lifting her own barrel of alcohol overhead.

"Where?" Romeo sweat-dropped.

"Look at that weird bug, Aura!" Asuka pointed. The two girls were squatting on the ground as Asuka pointed at what looked to be some sort of scorpion mixed with a grasshopper.

"Oh~." Aura marveled. "It looks scary."

"Don't go touching that, you two." Bisca warned.

"We won't." The girls said in unison.

"Hey!" Elfman shouted, slamming his fist on the edge of the table. He was currently staring a hole into a frightened Warren. "I saw you making googly-eyes at Lisanna."

"I-I wasn't." the telepathic wizard stammered, his body breaking into a cold sweat.

"Elfman, stop that right now." Lisanna scolded. "Warren wasn't doing anything wrong."

Elfman looked at the shaking man a little longer before letting up. "Ok, but I'm watching you." He pointed.

"R-right." Warren slowly nodded.

"Minerva joined a dark guild?" Yukino gasped in surprise. She was currently standing in front of Master Makarov, who was sitting in his usual spot on the bar top.

The old man nodded. "Yes. That is what Erza told me. Apparently the two met again during the job Master Warrod gave in Sun Village. I thought that since you two were former guildmates, you would know why she would choose this course of action."

Yukino shook her head. "I have no idea. Despite being in the same guild, she and I never actually conversed with one another. She was always a bit on the rough side, but I never imagined that she would join a dark guild."

"Humph. That girl can be so stupid." Makarov huffed in disappointment.

"What of Master Jiemma? What does he think of this?"

"Jiemma? Ah, her father. No one knows. His whereabouts have been unknown since the end of the Games." Makarov answered.

"That sounds troubling as well."

"Yes. It certainly does."

"Does Sting know anything about this?" Yukino asked.

"Erza informed him of the situation before all of the craziness that happened in Pergrande. To the best of my knowledge Sabertooth has since resumed their search for the girl."

"Perhaps they can return her to their senses."

"One can only hope. Thank you for your time, Yukino."

The girl smiled and bowed. "It was no trouble, Master." She turned and walked back to the table she previously occupied, leaving Makarov alone with his thoughts.

The old man rubbed his chin in bemusement. "I have a feeling something terrible is coming, but I don't know what. Might just be my mind fabricating things in my old age."

"I made Fairy Tail buns if anyone would like some." Juvia offered. She held out a plate filled with hot bread buns with the Fairy Tail symbol on them.

"Sure, I'll try one." Elfman accepted. He grabbed one and bit into it, his eyes lighting up. "These are man's buns!"

Juvia sweat-dropped. "I do not understand what that means, but I'm glad you like them."

"These are delicious, Juvia." Lisanna smiled.

"Thank you, Lisanna."

"You should try one too, Gray." Alana suggested in a sly tone of voice. "Juvia spent all day making them." She lightly pushed the reluctant ice wizard towards Juvia.

"Why are you saying it like that? And don't push." Gray said irritably. Nonetheless he shrugged his shoulders and reached for the plate. "They do smell good. I guess I'll try one too."

Juvia watched as Gray reached for the plate, a small blush dusting her cheeks. Alana saw this and gave her friend a thumbs up. Juvia was so caught in her embarrassment that she almost missed which bun Gray grabbed. It was one with a pink Fairy Tail mark on it. "Wait, Gray! Don't eat that one!"

It was too late, the ice wizard had the bun halfway in his mouth. "Whaf wong?" he mumbled, his eyes then began to widen and water as the temperature in his mouth quickly rose. He spit out the bun, shouting into the air. "Why the hell is that so hot?!"

"I made special ones as well." Juvia explained. "That one was Natsu's. Erza told me he likes spicy things."

Gray gasped for air, his tongue heating up even more as the second passed. "You could have warned me!"

"Here!" Alana said quickly. "This one's yours." She grabbed a bun with a navy blue Fairy Tail mark and shoved it into the yakking ice wizard's mouth.

The ice cold bun hit Gray's tongue, but it did little to help him. He continued to yak, beckoning Mirajane for water.

"Oh dear." Lisanna fretted.

"That's not manly at all." Elfman commented.

"I'm so embarrassed." Juvia said glumly.

"I wouldn't worry, Juju." Alana smiled, wrapping her arm around the depressed girl's shoulder. "I think he likes it."

Gray continued to roll on the ground in pain.

At another table in the guild hall: Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Wendy, Yukino, and the exceeds all crowded around Levy. The script wizard was thumbing through a book that she had recently taken in the magic library. "Look at this." She pointed at a picture in the book that depicted a monster raging through a town. "E.N.D. It doesn't really go into too much detail but, it says that demons like Deliora and Lullaby don't even compare to it in terms of power."

"Are you sure that's what Atlas told you the demon's name was, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." The dragon slayer nodded.

"Then if that book is true then E.N.D. is the strongest demon in the book of Zeref."

"That's scary to think about." Wendy shuddered.

"What are Demons from the Book of Zeref, anyway?" Pantherlily asked. "We never had anything like this in Edolas."

"How would I know?" Gajeel irritably retorted.

"They are demons that Zeref created." Yukino informed.

"Correct." Carla nodded. "Each volume of the book has the means to summon one of them."

"So someone can summon a demon with just one volume?" Happy inquired.

"In essence yes."

"That means Tartaros has the instructions needed to summon E.N.D., huh?" Natsu wondered. "Atlas also said that Igneel tried to destroy E.N.D…" he trailed off before speaking again. "Alright, I think I have a plan for this."

"What's the plan?" Wendy asked.

Natsu grinned evilly, punching his open palm. "Simple. We go punch Tartaros good."

Gajeel stood next to him with an equally creepy grin. "I'm down for that plan all the way."

"That's not a plan at all!" Lucy scolded the dragon slayers. "Anyway, there's still a lot about Tartaros that we don't know. So even if we did want to 'punch' them, we don't even know where their guild hall is. The council doesn't even know!"

"Not to mention that their members are also a mystery to us." Yukino added.

"That's right." Levy confirmed. "We need more information, guys. Hopefully Erza will have some when she returns from Era."

Both of the dragon slayers sulked. "That sucks!" Natsu groaned.

"I hate this waiting crap." Gajeel grumbled.

"Besides…they could have clues to where Igneel is." Natsu said.

"Grandeeney too." Wendy added.

"They also may have a lead on Metalicana." Gajeel said last.

"Still…" Lucy began. "There's just too many unknowns to just run around half-cocked. We should wait and-"

The guild doors suddenly swung open, revealing Erza.

"Welcome back!" Mirajane greeted.

"Mama!" Aura exclaimed.

"Erza." Makarov called. "How was Era?" he took notice of the serious look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Erza looked to her master. "Something's happened."

Everyone quieted down as the ominous words set in.

"What's happened?" Makarov implored.

"The magic council has…" Erza winced in pain, clutching her side. She took a look at the blood on her hand, the aftereffects of Jackal's explosion caused a piece of metal in the debris to stick in the side of her abdomen, but she ignored it for during the return to Magnolia. Unfortunately this neglect only served to worsen her injury.

"Erza?" Natsu called, noticing the redhead's groggy state.

"The council has…Tar…taros…" Erza trailed off and her eyes glazed over. She then fell over in exhaustion.

"Erza!" Natsu shouted. Without hesitation he ran to his wife, catching her before she hit the ground.

"Oh no, Erza!" Mirajane gasped.

"Is she ok?!" Gray shouted.

"Mama!" Aura cried in fright.

"Ms. Erza!" Alana called out.

"Erza!" Natsu lightly shook her. "Come on, wake up!" He felt a wetness on his palm. He pulled away his arm to look at his hand, and he was shocked at the amount of blood he saw on his palm. "Blood?"

"Get her to the infirmary! Quickly!" Makarov ordered.

"Yeah!" Natsu grabbed his wife and carried her bridal style to the infirmary, Makarov and Mirajane not too far behind.

"I'll go too!" Wendy offered before following behind the group.

Everyone began to chatter amongst themselves, their fears becoming more apparent.

"What do you think happened?" Warren asked.

"I have no idea." Max shook his head.

"She mentioned something about the council." Jet reminded.

"And Tartaros." Droy chimed in. "Something really bad must have went down."

"Oui." Reedus nodded.

"I hope Erza will be ok." Kinana worried.

"What the hell is going on?" Gajeel demanded.

"Do you think this could be the work of Tartaros?" Yukino asked Levy.

"I'm not sure." Levy shook her head. She was just as scared as the others. "We just have to wait until Erza recovers."

While everyone speculated about what happened, Lucy felt an icy chill run down her spine.

* * *

While rescue workers and other members from different branches of the council aided in the clearing of the ruins of the main building, Doranbolt walked through the underground jail cells. He dreaded coming to this place, it only held the lowest of the low among the magical community, but he needed information that only one person could provide for him. He reached a cell near the end of the hall and faced its resident, Cobra of the Oracion Seis.

"Been expecting you." The poison dragon slayer smirked.

"I'm assuming you 'heard' what happened above?" Doranbolt questioned.

"Don't be stupid!" Cobra insulted. "I can't use magic down here. All I heard were explosions."

Doranbolt's mood darkened. "Tell me all you know about Tartaros." He demanded.

Cobra snorted in amusement. "I told you just like I told Lahar, I got conditions. You gotta release the Oracion Seis before I tell you anything."

"I don't have the authority to do that."

"Then go up there and get someone who does. Until then you get nothing out of me."

"The entire council…has been wiped out." Doranbolt informed.

Cobra's eyes widened in shock before he smirked. "They really did a number on you guys, huh?"

Doranbolt teleported behind Cobra, a knife in his hand. He held the blade to the surprised dragon slayer's neck. "My friends are dead! I don't have time to play games with you anymore! Tell me everything you know, or you will die in this cell." He threatened.

Despite the councilman's words, Cobra continued to smirk in amusement. "I already said you're not getting anything unless you release the others. Those are _my_ friends."

Doranbolt tightened his grip on the knife's handle. "You…"

"There's no need to get hostile. I suppose I could give you a freebie…" He turned his head to face Doranbolt, his superior grin turning into a sadistic smirk. "Not one member of Tartaros is human. Each one of them is a demon from the Book of Zeref. Their master's name is E.N.D., the worst demon in the Book!"

Doranbolt's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

* * *

Within the deserted wasteland castle, Silver awaited the final member of his guild along with the rest of the Nine Demon Gates. Aside from Sayla, there was a round creature with one eye and walking stick with the guild symbol on it, his name was Franmalth. Next to him was what looked to be a skeleton man carrying a staff as long as his body with keyrings on it, he was known as Keyes. Next was a purple lizardman with blades on his arm and a dark red fin on his forehead, this was Torafusa. Finally there was a large blue creature with a creepy grin and octopus tentacles for legs, he was Ezel. The final member to walk in was Kyôka, who was being followed in by a group of armored men.

"It has been a while, Silver." She said.

"That you, Kyôka?" the Ice Devil Slayer asked, turning his head to look at her. "You're as sexy as ever I see."

Sayla twitched at Silver's comment towards her mistress, but she allowed their conversation to continue.

"It surprises this one that you came as a human." Kyôka noted.

"I know." Silver smirked. "Pretty cool, right? I like it."

Kyôka turned to the rest of the group. "Where are Tempesta and Jackal?" she asked.

"They both had special duties to attend to." Franmalth explained.

"That means everything is progressing, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am." Franmalth bowed.

"Very well." Kyôka walked past Franmalth and deeper into the castle, the rest of the assembled demons not far behind. "It is time we show the humans the depths of the Underworld." She declared. "And the hell of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros!"

* * *

**Here is the first chapter of the long awaited Tartaros Arc! Somewhat follows the canon but I changed a few things here and there to make it seem somewhat new. I wanted Fairy Tail, or at least Erza, to encounter Tartaros much earlier in the story just to add something different. Since I made her a Wizard Saint I wanted her to be involved in the Council destruction in some form or fashion. I think I did a well enough but I'm always open to other ideas as to how I could have done it.**

**Also for those who don't know, this is the last arc of the story.**

**As always, leave a review and let me know what you guys think. Thanks for reading! :) **


	47. Demon Hunting

Within the deserted castle was where the Nine Demon Gates plotted their next move. They had just received Jackal's report of the happenings in Era, and each one expressed their emotions differently.

"That's our Jackal! He really knows how to make an entrance!" Franmalth cackled, pressing his index fingers together. "I wonder how much the lives of the nine council members are worth."

"Cease that incessant caterwauling, Franmalth!" Torafusa demanded. "Have some respect for our dignity."

"We're demons! What 'dignity' is there to have?!" Ezel retorted to his comrade. "Send me next, Kyôka! I'm ready to massacre those humans!"

"My dear Ezel, there is an order to every story." Sayla informed. "We are only at the prologue…no, even before that. This is only the foreword."

"Sayla is right, Ezel." Kyôka said. "Do not be so hasty. You will have your own task to complete soon enough."

"But my body is itching for some action!" Ezel argued. "Why are Tempesta and Jackal the only ones who get to do some killing?! It's not fair!"

Keyes tapped his staff against the stone floor, the ring's clangs echoing in the chamber in which they all stood. "Prayers…Murmurs…" He mumbled. "And may the blessings of the inferno be upon us."

"This is only the beginning of the hell we will unleash upon this world." Kyôka declared.

Silver stood in silence, watching the rest of his guild mates. He then turned his head to face the altar in front of them all. It was lined with stone tablets of differing heights that were etched with ancient writings. On top of the slab in the middle was a cross made of two bones. The skeleton head of a demon with two horns, one of which was broken, in the middle where the bones crossed. Kyôka stepped forward, turning round to face her comrades. She held out her arms before speaking emphatically.

"We demons will bring a crushing blow down upon humanity. All for our master, Zeref!"

* * *

Erza slowly opened her eyes, the lights of the infirmary stinging her pupils. Realizing that she was bed ridden, she bit her lip in frustration. "Careless." She muttered.

"Erza?"

"Mama?"

The redhead turned, her eyes falling upon the elated faces of her husband and daughter. "Natsu? Aura?"

"Thank goodness you're awake." Another voice said.

Erza sat up, ignoring the dull pain in her side, to see Master Makarov at the edge of her bed. He was not the only one standing there. Mirajane, along with the rest of Erza's team were there as well. "I'm sorry for worrying all of you." She apologized.

"There's no reason to apologize." Lucy smiled. "Just as long as you're ok."

Erza smiled back before returning to her serious demeanor. "I had news-"

"We already know." Makarov interrupted. "We received word while you were resting."

"Yeah." Natsu nodded. "When I find the bastard that did this to you I'll…" he trailed off, leaving his form of punishment up to everyone's imagination.

"Was it really Tartaros that attacked the council?" Wendy asked in fright.

"The report wasn't really clear on who did it." Gray added.

"The council must not want to cause a panic amongst the people, but yes." Erza nodded. "It was Tartaros that attacked. They killed all nine members of the council, and they would have killed Doranbolt as well had I not intervened."

"That explains how you received that ghastly injury." Carla noted.

Erza looked down at the bandages wrapped around her abdomen. The palm of her right hand was also bandaged, which she deduced was from her sword exploding during her fight with Jackal. "It is." Erza confirmed. "I engaged in battle with one of their members. He called himself Jackal."

"Jackal?" Happy repeated.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Mirajane asked.

"He was of average height, with dark yellow hair, animal-like ears, and a tail."

"A tail?" Gray questioned.

"He sounds like Millianna." Lucy suggested.

"Sort of, but he was much more vicious. It was almost as if he was not human. More like…"

"A demon?" Mirajane spoke up.

"If I had to make a comparison, yes."

"Were you able to defeat him?" Makarov asked.

"No." Erza shook her head in shame. "He and his partner got away."

"Partner?" Gray questioned.

"There were two intruders. Jackal and another man named Tempesta. Unfortunately I didn't get a look at the other one's face." Erza admitted.

"That's fine." Makarov said. "You have given us more than enough information. You should get some rest now."

"But Master I-"

"No buts, Erza. If we are indeed dealing with Tartaros, we need everyone at full strength."

Erza wanted to argue further, but she relented. "I understand."

"Thank you."

"What do we do now, Master?" Mirajane asked.

"Right now we need to get ahold of Laxus and his group. They're currently helping Yajima at his restaurant. I'm sure the news of the council's destruction has already reached their ears, but we should warn them anyway."

"Right. I'll prepare the communication lacrima." Mirajane exited the infirmary.

"What do we do, master?" Lucy asked.

"You all remain on standby." He ordered. "Once we contact Laxus, then we will figure out what to do from there."

"Ok."

"Forgive me, Master." Erza apologized once more. "If only I was stronger I-"

"There's no need to worry yourself, Erza. The information you gave was more than helpful. Just focus on resting for now."

"Yes, Master." She felt Aura hug her side and in response she wrapped her arm around her daughter's waist.

Natsu reached for Erza's hand, lightly squeezing it. "Don't worry, we'll find the guys who did this and kick their ass."

Erza smiled at her husband's version of reassurance, it always put her at ease. "I know we will."

* * *

At the 8 Island restaurant in Hargeon, the Thunder Legion were selected as the latest batch of wizards to help Yajima run his business. The elderly owner sat on the table in the middle of the kitchen, reading through the newspaper article of the council attack. "This is terrible." He muttered aloud.

Freed, who was chopping vegetables nearby, turned his head to examine the paper. "The incident at the council?" he hypothesized.

"I heard all nine members were killed." Bixlow, who was currently manning the stove, recalled.

"That's not all." Yajima reported, his eyes narrowing in anger the more he read the article. "It says that there were 119 total casualties in the attack. This was no accident. This was mass murder pure and simple."

"Then I guess it's a good thing you quit the council, right?" Bixlow laughed, his tongue sticking out.

"You fool!" Yajima scolded. "Learn some tact!"

"But he is right." Freed grinned. "There is a silver lining in this tragedy."

"Just because we are low on customers doesn't mean you can slack off." Evergreen chided. She walked into the kitchen, wearing the standard issue 8 Island waitress outfit. "Concentrate on your work!"

Both Freed and Bixlow stopped what they doing and stared at Evergreen perplexed. "What?" she insist6ed.

"That outfit looks terrible on you." Bixlow remarked.

"Mm." Freed added, neither agreeing or disagreeing with his friend's statement.

"I don't need to hear that from you of all people!" Evergreen shrieked. "Just get back to work! You've been complaining about us taking so many heavy jobs since the Grand Magic Games. We're only here because you wanted light work." she said to Bixlow.

"Yeah. Yeah." Bixlow waved off, returning to his cooking duties.

"We apologize, Evergreen." Freed said with an amused grin.

Evergreen sighed in exasperation at the pair's flippant attitudes. "Sometimes I think we should have just left you two in Pergrande. Let Fenrir's Fang deal with your constant headaches."

"Hey!" Yajima shouted in offense. "Restaurant work is not light."

"Regardless, I really feel that I possess quite the skill at cooking." Freed eagerly boasted as he began to chop the vegetables faster.

"And arranging the food is out specialty, right babies?" Bixlow said to his puppets.

"Arrange! Arrange!" the floating wooden dolls parroted as the set the food.

"And making it sexy is mine." Evergreen winked as she posed on her side.

"Has Laxus returned yet?" Yajima asked.

"Nah." Bixlow grinned. "He probably just got lost or something."

"Can't even do something as simple as shopping…" Freed chuckled. "Just what are we going to do with him?"

The bell above the entrance rang, signaling the arrival of someone. Evergreen rose from the floor. "Speak of the devil."

However, the person that walked to kitchen was not Laxus. Instead it was a man wearing a jacket with a hood that concealed his face from view.

"Who is this weirdo?" Bixlow asked. "A customer?"

Freed felt an ominous energy emanating from the man, instantly putting him on alert.

The hooded man pursed his lips, letting out a high-pitched whistle. Suddenly a tornado formed in the kitchen, destroying the entire restaurant.

Yajima shouted in shock as he and the Thunder Legion members were blown around by the fierce winds. The hooded man then summoned a tornado around himself, using the force to propel towards Yajima.

"Who is this guy?!" the former council member shouted.

"Master Yajima!" Evergreen yelled.

Freed and Bixlow immediately moved to Yajima's defense, but their intervention was rendered useless when the hooded man pressed his hands against their chests. He swung his arms, creating gusts of wind that blew both of them away. His protectors gone, Yajima was forced into action.

"Bad manners, boy!" he flattened his body and swirled around the hooded man's arm.

The mysterious attacker let out another whistle, this one low, and blew Yajima away with another gust of wind.

"Master Yajima." Freed called out, struggling to his feet.

"I'll take care of him!" Evergreen declared. She jumped into the air, holding her fan to her head.

**_FAIRY MACHINE GUN: LEPRECHAUN_**

She swung her fan, the tiny bullets of light summoned from it shooting towards the hooded attacker, but another whistle from him created another tornado that both intercepted the blasts as well as sent Evergreen flying. She crashed through a pile of wood, letting out a grunt of pain.

"Ever!" Freed shouted.

"You damn jerk." Bixlow growled. Both of them were too weak to move, allowing their attacker to approach Yajima with no interference.

He stood over the weakened old man, who looked up at him in defiance. "Who are you?" Yajima demanded.

"I have no name, but I have been told that it was once Tempesta." the man answered. "I am one of the Nine Demon Gates and my coming heralds calamity for all of humanity."

"Dammit…" Freed cursed. "What is with this guy's magic? For some reason I can't move my body."

Tempesta grabbed Yajima by the throat and lifted him in the air. "The gate of the underworld has opened!" he declared. He summoned small tornados around his tight grip, further driving the air from the struggling Yajima's lungs. "We are delivering mankind's rightful judgement!"

"The gate to the underworld…?" Bixlow wondered. "Does he mean Tartaros?"

Freed's eyes narrowed in anger. "Then that means he's…"

Yajima's eyes widened in shock and realization. "You're not just after the council are you?! You aim to kill anyone who was ever a member!"

"What are you after?!" Freed demanded.

Tempesta ignored their questions and tightened his grip.

"Stop!" Bixlow shouted.

"Fall to hell." Tempesta clenched Yajima's neck, causing the old man to scream in pain.

"Master Yajima!" Evergreen cried out.

Suddenly Tempesta's grip from Yajima was severed, much to the surprise of everyone. A man walked into view, dropping a bag of groceries to the ground and summoning a bolt of lightning to strike down the hooded man. The Thunder Legion and Yajima looked back, their spirits lifted at the arrival of the Thunder Dragon.

"I might get lost on the road…" Laxus clenched his fist, lightning cackling around it. "But when it comes to taking you down, I'm right on course."

"Laxus." Yajima sighed in relief.

"We're saved." Freed smiled.

"Bout time you showed up, boss." Bixlow grinned.

"What's the deal with this guy?" Laxus asked about Tempesta.

The hooded man looked at Laxus, his eyes showing his anger at the lighting wizard's interference in his work.

"He's a member of Tartaros!" Evergreen informed Laxus. "He's here to kill Master Yajima!"

"Oh really?" Laxus questioned.

Tempesta reached for his cloak, ripping it apart and revealing his form to his opponents. He was of massive size and height. His long yellow hair was shaggy and flowed down his massive back. Tied to his shoulders were two armored shoulder plates. He glared at Laxus, exhaling through his dog-like nose.

"He's not human?!" Laxus wondered in shock.

Tempesta whistled, his body once again covered in gust of wind that propelled him towards his newest target, Laxus. He thrust his arm forward, but the Fairy Tail wizard evaded the attack by jumping in the air. He next tried for an uppercut, but Laxus used his lightning body technique to increase his speed and fly behind Tempesta. Laxus kicked downward, hitting the demon in the back and sending him crashing into a pile of rubble.

Tempesta picked himself up on his knees, his angered eyes still trained on Laxus. "You dare…" before he could finish, Laxus appeared on the other side of him.

The blonde stared daggers at the demon. "You picked the wrong wizards to mess with." He declared. Laxus raised his arms overhead, clenching his fingers together as his body became coated in lighting.

**_LIGHTNING DRAGON'S JAW_**

The concentrated lightning moved to Laxus' arms and he swung downward, hitting Tempesta in the back with a clubbing blow that rocked the entire area. When the dust settled the demon lay unconscious.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less." Freed grinned, he and Bixlow were able to move their bodies enough now to be able to sit on the ground.

"Nice goin, boss." The masked wizard praised.

"What a man!" Evergreen swooned.

"Old man Yajima!" Laxus called, looking back to the others. "What do we do with him?"

"Hm…" Yajima pondered. "With the council out of commission there isn't much we can do right now."

"Maybe we can't take him to the main office, but the branches are still up, right?" Bixlow inquired.

"The body can do nothing if the head has been cut off." Yajima replied, gritting his teeth in irritation. "The council was always bound to topple with that type of mentality."

"What if we take him back to the guild for questioning?" Freed suggested.

"Oh I would enjoy that." Evergreen approved, taking out a length of tied up ribbons and wielding them like a whip. She very much wished to try out one of the various "interrogation" techniques she had been reading about recently.

"They took out the council, and now they seem to be targeting former members as well." Freed speculated. "I can only worry as to what their ultimate goal is."

"Sounds like something we should concerned about, huh?" Bixlow acknowledged.

"Fairy Tail…" Tempesta muttered, catching Laxus' attention. "Is that all you have?"

"I'm surprised he's still conscious." Bixlow commented.

"Please allow me to interrogate him." Evergreen said with a sly grin.

"Don't play with your food." Yajima said to her.

Tempesta either didn't hear the wizards, or he ignored them. "I underestimated you." He admitted to Laxus. "I was unaware that a human could be this strong. I've taken more damage than I expected I would. Perhaps I should go ahead and die."

The vague words creepily hung in the air. Unfazed, Laxus decided to humor the demon. "Die? What the hell are you talking about?"

Tempesta looked up at Laxus. "I believe that it is you who chose the 'wrong opponent to mess with' as you put it, human." Tempesta's body exploded, leaving behind a black mist.

"What the hell?" Laxus questioned.

"What happened?" Yajima asked to no one.

"He blew himself up?!" Evergreen blurted out. She coughed lightly. "What is with this black mist?"

"It's spreading fast!" Bixlow called.

"Mankind cannot defeat this malady." Tempesta said, his disembodied voice trailing in the wind. "These are anti-magic Devil particles. They pollute the air, eradicating the ethernanos within it!" as he spoke, the mist began to permeate and get thicker.

"It creates an anti-ethernano zone?" Freed questioned. The mist entered his nose and mouth, causing him to cough violently along with the others.

"What you are feeling right now is magic anemia…" Tempesta explained. "The onset of Magic Deficiency Disease! The disease itself is fatal to wizards!"

The coughs of Yajima and the others became more and more frequent. They felt themselves beginning to pass out due to the pain brought upon them by the mist.

"My one weakness is that I cannot regenerate my body until I return to my main guild hall." Tempesta informed. "But you are all good as dead now. Perhaps we will meet again in the underworld."

Freed covered his mouth, trying to limit the amount of mist he was exposed to. "Don't breathe in!" he called to the others.

"If we don't do something…" Evergreen coughed. "We'll all…"

"The whole town's gonna be polluted at this rate!" Bixlow shouted.

"The only thing we can do now is run!" Yajima pointed towards the clearest path through the rubble of 8 Island. "Hurry! Get away from the mist!" He tried to make a run for it, but he collapsed due to exhaustion.

"Master Yaji-"Evergreen's voice trailed off as she passed out and fell to the ground. Bixlow succumbed to the mist's effects soon after.

"Ever! Bixlow!" Freed called. "Get up! We have to escape or else we'll…!"

"I won't let anybody die!" Laxus announced. "No one's dying here today!"

"Laxus, cover your mouth!" Freed shouted to his leader.

Laxus hunched over and inhaled, sucking in a small amount of the mist.

Freed's eyes went wide. "What are you doing?!"

Laxus continued to inhale, sucking up more of the mist. "We dragon slayers have special lungs made for this sort of thing." He boasted. "I'm gonna suck up all of this crap!" He thought of Natsu. _You would do the same thing wouldn't you, Natsu?_

"No! Stop!" Freed pleaded. "Your body won't be able to take it!"

Laxus looked to his friend, his body was intense pain, probably the worst he had ever felt in his life, but that didn't matter to him. He was going to save his friends, as well as the tow. He smirked at Freed. "Your job is to get them all home!" He ordered. "Don't let me down, alright!" with that he inhaled one last time, effectively sucking up all of the black mist in the area before collapsing on his stomach.

Freed's eyes went wide with horror. "Laxus~!"

* * *

Mirajane stood in front of the communication lacrima, her brow furrowed as she desperately tried to make contact with the Thunder Legion.

"How goes it, Mira?" Makarov asked. Despite his worries he was trying his best to remain patient for the guild.

"I can't get through." Mirajane grimaced. "No one's answering."

"You don't think Tartaros attacked them do you?" Kinana feared.

"We can't think like that." Cana said. "We just gotta wait and see if they answer."

"All of this waiting is getting on my nerves." Gajeel grumbled.

"You're not the only one." Gray agreed.

Slowly the lacrima began to glow, and a voice called from the other side. "M…ra? Mira?"

The barmaid's eyes widened. "Freed?" she called. "Freed, can you hear me?"

Slowly the emerald-haired wizard came into view on the lacrima, his haggard appearance startling his guildmates.

"What happened to you?" Mirajane asked.

"We were attacked by Tartaros."

Everyone let out a collective gasp.

"Are you alright?" Makarov asked.

"Not really…" Freed struggled. "We were exposed to…a black mist…Laxus sucked it in. He saved the town…but I don't know how much longer he has."

Everyone was nearly floored by the news.

"They beat Laxus?!" Max shouted in shock.

"Are they really that strong?" Vijeeter questioned in fear.

"If they took down Laxus then these guys are nothing to sneeze at." Gajeel commented.

"You're right." Gray nodded.

"Jet!" Makarov called.

"Yes, Master?"

"Go to East Forest and bring Porlyusica here. We will need her help to heal Laxus and the others. Go now."

"Yes sir." Jet saluted before taking off at top speed.

"Mira, you and Elfman retrieve the Thunder Legion and Yajima, and bring them back here."

"Yes, Master." Mirajane nodded.

"You got it." Elfman added.

Mirajane transformed into her Satan Soul form and flew out of the guild, holding Elfman under his arms.

"Don't worry, Freed." Makarov reassured. "We'll have all of you back on your feet in no time."

"Thank you, Master." Freed bowed his head before the communication faded.

* * *

Inside the laboratory of Tartaros' guild hall, Tempesta's body regenerated inside one of the many liquid chambers strewn about the room.

"I am sorry to bother you with such a task, Kyôka." The healing demon apologized.

"Be at ease, Tempesta." Kyôka said. "There is no need to worry about this one."

"Tempesta? Is that my name? Whenever I regenerate I forget my name. Thus naming me makes no sense."

"So you say." Kyoka nodded. "But it is still a necessary measure."

"How long will my rebirth take?"

"Hm…" Kyôka wondered. "Normally it would only take a day, but now that you have company in here, it will be a little longer."

"Company?" Tempesta inquired. "Is someone else injured?"

"No." Kyôka smirked. "It is merely my children."

"Children?"

"You already know of _her_." Kyôka pointed to the right, turning Tempesta's attention to the chamber that housed the unconscious body of Hela. "But I have recently adopted another. A fresh demon." She then pointed to the chamber to the left of Tempesta, turning the demon's attention to a figure he had never seen before. She had long black hair, and her naked body was beginning to fuse with the tentacles on her arms and legs. "Minerva." The female demon explained. "She has the potential to become one of us."

"Where did you come upon her?" Tempesta asked.

Kyôka huffed in amusement. "It is an interesting story…"

**Some time ago**

Following her second defeat at the hands of Erza, Minerva made the trip back to the Succubus Eye guild hall in anger. "Damn her." She cursed. "How dare she make a mockery of me again? I swear I will make her bow before me, and watch as she begs forgiveness for her sins." As Minerva approached her guild hall, she couldn't help but feel uneasy. Sure her new guild wasn't exactly one that would invite a "friendly" atmosphere, but this feeling was more…intense. She stepped in the open doorway, her eyes going wide in stunned shock. "What…in the world?"

Her guild hall was in ruins. Everywhere Minerva looked there were broken tables, destroyed chairs, tattered curtains and cloth, and rubble. "What happened in here?" she asked no one as she stepped further inside. "Where is everyone?" Her eyes caught sight of a piece of black paper that looked to be in the shape of a person. In her curiosity she picked it up, it had the feeling of burnt wood. "What is this?"

"Human." An ominous voice answered from the shadows.

"Human?!" Minerva questioned in shock, still looking at the paper.

"This one's magic is able to make human's stronger." The mysterious voice informed.

Minerva turned her head, glaring at her mysterious "guest". "Who are you?" she demanded.

The person, now revealed to be a woman in a mask, ignored Minerva's question and continued her earlier musings. "But…not all are proven worthy. Weaklings become…that." She was referring to the paper in Minerva's hand. "This one is known as Kyôka." She introduced. "One of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros."

_Tartaros?!_ Minerva could only think the word, her shock robbed her of her ability to speak. She looked down at the rest of the paper dolls, surmising that they were the bodies of her guildmates. _Impossible…the news of our failure to protect Sun Village has already reached them?_ She looked back to Kyôka. "You would take such a drastic action over the loss of one village?!" she angrily questioned.

Kyôka looked at the former Sabertooth wizard in confusion. "Of what do you speak? This one has no memory of a village."

Once again Minerva was dumbstruck. _So Silver was attacking of his own accord when he sent Doriate and I there? But why?_

Kyôka let out an amused sigh at Minerva's angrily confused expression. "This one has already explained her purpose here. To strengthen humans. In the coming days Tartaros will execute a massive operation in the coming days. This one is here under the master's orders to bolster our forces."

"These wizards should have been your soldiers in your operation!" Minerva reasoned. "What fool does this to their own troops?!" she failed to see the irony in her question.

"Those unsuitable for strengthening are of no value to us." Kyôka stated with a smirk. She then looked to Minerva, her eyes wide with intrigue and sadism. "The question is, are you suitable, human?!"

Minerva's eyes went wide with fear and she stepped back, tripping over a broken chair. She tried to get away, her body shaking as she watched Kyôka inch closer to her. "Stop! Don't! Stay away from me!"

* * *

"It seems that she will prove interesting." Tempesta said.

"This one hopes so." Kyôka grinned.

"Hopefully she won't turn out like that dud Doriate." Franmalth cackled.

"Franmalth." Kyôka scolded.

"I wonder how much we wasted on him. And you!" He walked to Tempesta's chamber, pointing his staff as his healing comrade. "Your regeneration isn't free either. Don't go spreading Devil particles without good reason!"

"Fairy Tail…" Tempesta snarled, remembering his defeat. "If they hadn't intervened, none of this would have happened."

"Fairy Tail again, huh?" Kyôka muttered. She heard a bubbling and turned her head, pleasantly surprised to see Minerva thrashing about, a look of hate on her features.

"Look, the little girl is reacting." Franmalth jeered.

"Fairy Tail is the guild that took down both the Seis and Grimoire Heart. They also intervened during my 'experiment' in Pergrande." Kyôka grinned. "It seems they intend to defy us once again. This one might enjoy that."

* * *

Back at the Fairy Tail guild, everyone was on pins and needles as they awaited Porlyusica's diagnosis of Yajima and the Thunder Legion.

"Are you ok to be up right now, Erza?" Lucy asked. The redhead was standing next to her with Aura holding her hand. The child had refused to let go of her mother ever since she awakened.

"I'm fine." Erza replied. "Master Yajima and the others need the infirmary much more than I."

Porlyusica finally emerged from the infirmary, and Makarov was the first to run to her. "Porlyusica! How are Laxus and the others?! Are they alright?! Tell me!"

Normally the elderly woman would shout back at Makarov, but she knew just how worried he was. So she chose to answer his question without resistance. "They're alive."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness." Lucy said.

"But…" Porlyusica began. "They've all been infected with Devil Particles."

"Devil Particles?" Yukino questioned.

"What's that?" Levy asked.

"It's a poison that's fatal even in the smallest of quantities." The alchemist explained, "So even if they're alive now, I cannot say for certain whether or not they will make a full recovery."

"Oh no." Laki gasped.

"Laxus' infection is especially grave." Porlyusica continued. "It's a miracle that he is even alive."

"May we see them?" Makarov asked.

"Freed is the only one conscious now, but be brief. He needs his rest."

Makarov and a handful of others, including Natsu's team, walked into the infirmary. The master approached Freed's bed. The enchantment wizard was sweating profusely due to his sickness, but he managed to gather enough strength to turn his head to Makarov.

"Master…" he rasped. "Laxus…he saved the entire town. Without him…the town would have…"

"I know." Makarov acknowledged solemnly. "I'm proud of you Freed, for helping Mirajane and Elfman return you all here."

"The people of the town…are they safe?"

Makarov paused for a moment before answering. In reality Laxus' sacrifice had meant nothing. The mist had spread, killing hundreds all throughout Hargeon. The contamination was so bad that the entire town was put under quarantine. Despite this, Makarov chose to lie. If only to spare Freed the pain of failure. "Yes…he saved them all."

Freed began to tear up in happiness, unaware of his Master's lie. "Thank good…ness."

"Rest now."

Freed nodded. "Yes…Master."

After Freed closed his eyes, everyone else felt the wave of depression wash over them. The threat was becoming realer by the second. First the council was attacked, and now an entire town had been nearly wiped out. Things were quickly getting out of hand.

"Tartaros…" Levy muttered, showing a rare sign of anger.

Erza remained resolute. I_f they're targeting former council members…_ she pondered. _That means Jellal is a target as well._ She slowly clutched Aura's hand tighter, worrying the child.

"Mama?" she looked up with anxious eyes.

"This is horrible." Lucy bit her lip in frustration.

Natsu clenched his fist in rage, his veins and teeth showing. "Old man…" he said to Makarov. "This means war! We're gonna crush all of those Tartaros creeps!" He made a break for the door, but was tackled to the ground by Max, Warren, Jet, Nab, and Droy. "Let go of me, you jerks!" Natsu angrily shouted. He thrashed about violently, knocking out Droy, but the remaining four managed to keep their hold on him.

"Calm down, Natsu!" Jet said.

"We all feel the same way you do." Max reminded.

"I said let me go!" Natsu shook his free fist about. "I got some heads to bust open!"

"You already busted mine." Droy groaned in pain.

"They hurt our friends!" Natsu shouted to Makarov. "We can't let that slide, can we?! We need to take them down now, old man!"

"I can't argue with your suggestion, Natsu." the old man said. "But we don't have enough information to just run off and attack."

"We still don't know what Tartaros is truly after." Erza added. "Not even the council knew where their guild hall is located."

"They're right, Natsu!" Nab said. "How can we take them down if we don't know where they are?"

"We can beat it out of the other dark guilds!" Natsu angrily suggested.

"And just where are their 'other guilds' located?" Warren prodded.

"How would I know?!" the dragon slayer snapped.

"Then we can't attack, can we?!" Max asked rhetorically.

"The only thing we know is that they are after council members both past and present." Lucy recalled.

"If that's the case, then if we go to an ex-council member's house, we can sit and wait for them to come to us." Gray reasoned.

"But the addresses of the council members were never revealed to the public." Macao reminded. "We would have no idea where they are."

"Why doesn't anyone know where they are?" Happy asked.

"Their enemies would most likely try for revenge if they knew where they lived." Carla hypothesized.

"So we're stuck?" Cana questioned.

"Not exactly." A voice answered. Everyone turned to see Loke making his way through the crowd. "I know where some of the older members are holding up. Not all of them…but it's a start at the very least."

"When did you get here, Loke?" Lucy questioned. It was obvious she hadn't summoned him.

"How do you know all of this, Loke?" Wendy asked.

"You really wanna know?" He smirked. He walked to Wendy, whispering something in the young girl's ear that made her blush in embarrassment and fidget around nervously.

Lucy sweatdropped at the scene. "I think she's too young to know whatever it is you're telling her."

"Tell us what you know, Loke." Makarov said.

"Of course, Master." The spirit nodded.

In a matter of minutes Loke had revealed the names and locations of four of the past council members, with a little reasearch they were also able to find the location of one of the ex-chairman. Using this information, Makarov assembled his teams. Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Happy would guard Elder Michello. Gajeel, Shadow Gear, Pantherlily, and Yukino would look after Elder Belno. Juvia, Gray, and Alana were tasked with protecting Elder Hogg. Elfman and Lisanna would look after Elder Yuri. And finally Erza and Mirajane would visit Crawford Seam, the former chairman of the council.

"Does everyone know their assignments?" Makarov asked. Everyone nodded in confirmation, getting ready for their respective journeys. "Good. Now listen up. When you reach your destination, try to get as much information out of your charge as you can. The councilmen are stubborn, so prepare for some resistance. We need information on the locations of other former council members, as well what Tartaros could possibly be after."

"Also," Porlyusica began. "If any of you run into the enemy that battled Laxus and the Thunder Legion, be sure to get a blood sample from them, but be careful! I need a good sample so I can synthesize an antidote for their ailments."

Makarov returned to the front. "Remember! The enemy is Tartaros! While they may be the head of the Baram Alliance, we already beat both Oracion Seis as well as Grimoire Heart! They will be no different! We will take Tartaros down just as we did those two! They will regret making enemies of us! They harmed our friends! Our family! We one sheds blood, we all bleed! Take that pain and suffering in your hearts, and use it to fuel your rage against Tartaros! This is not a fight for law and order! This is a fight we chose! They forced our hand by testing the bonds we share! In return, we will obliterate the enemies of our family!"

Everyone roared in unison, their collected determination fueling their resolve.

"The operation will begin in an hour, make all last minute preparations before leaving!" Makarov said before finally leaving the stage.

Mirajane and Elfman walked into the infirmary. Elfman stood over Evergreen's bed, watching as she writhed in pain. "I'll avenge you, Ever." He said. "I swear as a man."

Mirajane watched Laxus struggle through his labored breaths. Despite the two not getting along over the years, she still felt his pain. She acknowledged the changes he had to go through to get where he was now, and she was proud of him. "You've truly started putting your friends ahead of yourself." She smiled warmly. "I will not forget the courage you showed."

An hour passed, and everyone assigned to a protection job stood in front of the guild hall, eager to start their tasks.

Erza placed her hands on Natsu's cheeks and pulled him towards her, kissing him on the lips. She then rested her forehead on his. "Be careful."

"Yeah." Natsu nodded, reaching up and grabbing his wife's hand. "You too."

"Mama. Papa." Aura called to her parents. They both looked down at her, distressed by the sad look on her face. "I don't want you to go." She began to sob, fearing for her parents lives.

Natsu knelt down, hugging Aura tightly to his body. "Hey come on, don't cry. We'll be back before you know it, ok? You gotta be a big girl while we're gone. All right?"

Aura sniffed and nodded, wiping away her still flowing tears. "O-ok. I'll be a big girl."

"There you go." Natsu smiled. He stood up, allowing Erza to hug her next.

"Be good for Ms. Bisca and Mr. Alzack, ok? We will return soon. We love you." She kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too." Aura sniffed again.

"Don't worry, Erza." Bisca reassured.

"We'll keep her safe." Alzack declared.

"Yeah!" Asuka exclaimed. "Aura's safe with us!"

Erza giggled. "I'm counting on you, Asuka."

"Yep!" the cowgirl nodded with a wide smile.

"I will guard her with my life, sister." Flare informed. "She will not leave my sight."

"Thank you, Flare." Erza smiled.

Aura looked to her parent's respective partners. "Happy, Aunt Lucy, Ms. Wendy, please keep Papa safe."

"Aye." Happy saluted. "That's my specialty."

"We promise.' Wendy nodded.

"You can count on us." Lucy smiled.

She turned to Mirajane. "You too, Mama Mira. Please protect, Mama."

"You have my word." Mirajane smiled.

"We should get moving." Gray said. "Tartaros isn't gonna give us a lot of time to wait around."

"You're right." Erza nodded. "All right, everyone!" she called to the others. "It's time to begin the operation! Stay safe and be sure to return, got it?!"

"Yeah!" everyone shouted in unison.

"Let's go!" As soon as Erza said that, everyone went their separate ways.

As Aura watched her parents and the rest of their friends spread out into the distance, Atlas began to stir within her. _Tartaros._ He muttered. _That name…I sense danger behind it._

* * *

Within a few hours of leaving the Fairy Tail guild, Natsu and his team arrived at the house of Michello, the former third seat of the Magic Council. After "persuading" him to let them inside his home, they explained the situation to him in full. Suffice to say, the cat man was less than amused.

"…And that's why we're here, to protect you." Lucy finished.

"We're your bodyguards." Natsu clarified. "So you better let us do our job."

"That's nice of you to offer…" Michello sardonically began. "But you'll just be in the way."

"Come on." Happy smiled, raising his paw in an attempt at peace. "We cats have to stick together right?"

"Who are you calling a cat?!" Michello snapped.

The others looked to the elderly man's pointed tufts of hair. It was hard to deny that they resembled cat's ears. _You, obviously._ They all thought in unison.

"Wait!" Michello realized. "I know who you are. You're from that problematic Fairy Tail guild. You're just using me as bait in some destructive scheme aren't you?" he accused. "Well I'll have no part in it."

Carla put her hands on her hips and stood straight. "Whether we are here or not you will be attacked by Tartaros. That is not the same as being bait."

"Bah!" Michello snapped. "What fool waits around when he knows he's going to be attacked?! I'm leaving! Don't try to find me again!"

"Grandfather!" a voice scolded from the kitchen. From it emerged a young girl about the same age as Lucy, if not slightly older. Her long brown hair was tied in a single braid that ran over her left shoulder. She looked at her grandfather in shame. "These nice people have come to visit us and keep you safe, and here you are being rude."

"Michelia." Michello mumbled in guilt.

Wendy looked at the girl and her face began to heat up. She remembered the words that Loke spoke to her in the guild. _She and Loke were…_she trailed off, too embarrassed to finish her thoughts.

"Let them help you." Michelia suggested. "Someone murdered the entire magic council. How can you allow that to stand?"

Michello grumbled intelligibly. He knew his granddaughter was right.

Taking the silence as an opportunity, Lucy began to seek information. "So…do you know why you would all be targeted like this?"

"There's too many possibilities to list." Michello replied curtly. "Dark guilds aren't the only ones with grudges against the council."

"I don't think this is merely a grudge." Carla contended. "With these kind of attacks, I'm certain they are after something that only council members know of."

"Nothing comes to mind…" Michello pondered. Slowly his eyes widened in realization. "Wait…" He began to quake in fear at the possibility, a cold sweat dripping down his face. "Could they be after Face?"

Natsu's nose caught a whiff of something and he went on alert, tackling both Wendy and Lucy to the ground.

"Natsu?!" Wendy squeaked.

"What are you doing?!" Lucy questioned.

"Get down!" he ordered. He then turned to Michello and his granddaughter, tackling them as well. "You guys get down too!"

"Unhand me, you buffoon!" Michello shouted. Michelia shrieked in surprise.

Natsu looked up, his nostrils flaring again. "That smell!"

"What is it?!" Lucy called to him. Suddenly the roof of Michello's home exploded.

"M-my house!" the old man shouted as he bounced into some debris. Michelia covered her head, screaming in terror. Wendy was next to her.

"What's going on?" the young dragon slayer asked.

Once the dust settled, everyone began to regain their bearings. "Is everyone all right?!" Carla called out.

"Aye!" Happy answered.

"The house just exploded!" Michelia shouted. "How in the world did we survive?"

"That would be because of me."

Michelia looked up, seeing Natsu standing in front of her. He wiped his mouth, patting his now inflated abdomen as he burped.

"I ate all of the fire just in time." He said.

"You…ate it, huh?" Michelia questioned in both surprise and confusion. Her confusion only grew when she saw Natsu's body return to normal.

"That's a surprise." A voice said from above. "I thought that would have blown you all to hell. Just like the council."

"Who are you?!" Lucy demanded.

Natsu looked up at their assailant, his blood boiling as he took notice of all of his features. Yellow hair with two pointed ears poking from the top. Sharp animal-like teeth. All rounded out by a tail that slowly waved back and forth. "Hey." He called. "Your name is Jackal, right?"

The demon sneered at the question. "So what if I am?"

Natsu clenched his fist at the confirmation. "You're the bastard that hurt Erza." He glared at the demon, flames licking around his fist. "You're gonna pay for that."

* * *

**Next chapter up. That didn't take very long did it? Things are starting to get heavy. Let me know what you guys think.**

**As always, leave a comment and thanks for reading! :)**


	48. Immortality & Sinners

Kyôka and Sayla stood inside the laboratory, both of them staring at the chamber that housed Hela. The girl floated in the cool waters, her knees clutched tightly to her chest.

"Have you still not found a name for her, mistress?" Sayla asked.

"That will be the last thing we add." Kyôka replied. "She still has yet to be completed." She walked to the chamber and placed her hand against it. "It is time to bring our last guest here, Sayla."

"Yes, Mistress. " She turned on her heel and walked out of the laboratory.

"Accompany her, Lamy." Kyôka added.

"Ok!" the bunny girl saluted before eagerly following behind Sayla.

* * *

Natsu and Jackal glared at one another, the dust caused from the latter's explosion blowing away in the wind. The demon smirked at the angered dragon slayer. "I'm gonna pay?" he chuckled. Natsu gave no answer. "You're pretty funny for a human."

"Who is this scoundrel?!" Michello shouted, angrily waving his fist in the air. "Look what he did to our house! I knew Fairy Tail was nothing but trouble!"

"Grandfather!" Michelia scolded.

"He's from Tartaros!" Happy realized.

"He must be the one Erza spoke of." Carla recalled. "The one who destroyed the council in Era."

"You guys get the old man and his granddaughter out of here!" Natsu ordered his comrades. "I'll take care of this guy!"

"He's after you!" Lucy shouted to Michello. "We have to get you out of here!"

"You don't think I know that?!" the former councilman snapped. He hobbled to Wendy and Lucy, his leg still hurting from the explosion.

"We should do as Natsu says and leave this fight to him." Wendy reminded. She and the others moved to the exit.

Jackal grinned at their attempt to escape. Suddenly he swiped his arm, setting off a chain of explosions that circled around the city. The people began to run around in a panic.

"What was that?!"

"Something just exploded!"

"What's happening?!"

"The buildings are all falling apart!"

"Help~!"

"The town has nothing to do with this!" Lucy yelled to the smirking demon. "Stop!"

Natsu's rage only grew at the display. "You rotten…" he trailed off, using his flames to propel himself towards Jackal.

The demon thrust his arm towards Natsu. "Explode!" In an instant, Natsu's body was engulfed by intense flames.

"He got him!" Michello shouted in fear.

"It's all right." Happy reassured. "Natsu uses fire-magic, so something like that won't work on him!"

As Happy said this, Natsu inhaled the flames around him, surprising Jackal.

"What's the deal with this guy? He ate my explosion?"

Natsu knocked Jackal off of his wooden platform with a hard punch to the face. The demon fell to the ground below and Natsu followed, using the wooden rafter to springboard himself. Just as Natsu was about to make impact, Jackal moved out of the way. "That was close." He then grinned in intrigue. "That guy's like a fireball or something." He tried to gain distance, but was soon caught off guard when he noticed something moving under the floor. "You gotta be kidding me!"

Natsu emerged from the ground, striking Jackal under the chin with a flaming knee that sent the demon reeling.

Michello looked on in disbelief. _This is first time I've seen a Fairy Tail wizard fight up close._ He shakily tightened the grip on his cane. _I had no idea they were so…_

Jackal cackled as he slid on all fours along the broken floor. "You're pretty fun." He complimented. "But there's one thing I need to tell ya." Before he could begin, Natsu's fist was in his face. "Wait…"

The dragon slayer punched the demon dead on, Jackal's body becoming engulfed in flames. "Hold on!" the dragon slayer shouted. He ran after Jackal, grabbing him by his neck and slamming him on the ground. He drew back his fist. "I'm not done with you yet!" he declared before raining down punches on him until he was unconscious.

"Incredible…" Michello gasped.

"N-Natsu…" Wendy nervously called. "He's already…"

"He always goes overboard." Lucy sighed in annoyance. "Wasn't he trying to say something earlier?"

"Well that's what happens when you mess with Erza while Natsu's around." Happy pointed out.

"Still, he could have held back just a little." Carla commented.

Natsu let up, looking at the bloodied, unconscious Jackal. "Oh yeah." He realized. "Wasn't I supposed to get information out of him or something? What was he going to say earlier? Something about their secret base maybe?"

"And their goal!" Carla reminded.

Michello began to sweat even more as the second passed. _If Tartaros is truly after Face…then this will only end terribly. Only a handful of council members know about the White Inheritance. How is it that they were able to find out…?_ His pupils shrank the more his terror set in. _I have to hide myself!_ He began to storm off, much to everyone's confusion and suspicion. "I'll leave you wizards to clean this up! I will check on the former council members!"

"Grandpa?" Michelia called with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Come along, Michelia! Now!"

"Hey!" Natsu said, stopping the frightened old man in his tracks. He was clearly suspicious of his behavior. He could smell that Michello was hiding something. "If you know something about why they're after you, old guy, you better tell us now."

"I don't know anything!" Michello denied forcefully.

"Is that right?" Jackal sighed, to the surprise of everyone he was still conscious after the beating Natsu gave him. He sat up, rotating his shoulder to get the stiffness out. "Are you sure? If you tell me what I wanna know, I may just let you live."

"You…" Natsu growled.

"I don't know anything!" Michello lied again. "Honest! Ask someone else! Really, I know nothing!"

Jackal looked back at the old man, a sadistic grin on his lips. "I get it. I guess that means you gotta die then, right?"

"Hey!" Michello shouted at the Fairy Tail wizards. "What are you lot doing?! He's up again, you know! Take him down, you nitwits! Aren't you supposed to be my bodyguards?!"

"Old man…" Natsu grumbled in irritation.

"You!" Jackal stood up, pointing at Natsu. "Next time listen when a guy's talking, would ya?!"

Before Natsu could question him, his right knee and right hand began to glow with strange markings. "What's going on?"

"My curse power." Jackal informed. "Whoever touches me becomes a bomb. The more they do it, the stronger the bomb becomes. Refresh my memory, how many times did you hit me again?"

The strange light began to cover Natsu's body.

"Natsu!" Happy called out.

"Everyone, get away from me!" Natsu commanded, he could feel the dark energies building within him.

"But…" Lucy began to protest.

"Just go!" Natsu's body then exploded, rocking the area they were standing in. Happy flew back from the explosion, while Lucy dived out of the way, clutching Wendy close to her.

Jackal laughed manically at the scene, watching with sadistic glee as Natsu fell to the ground in defeat.

"No way…" Lucy gasped, still holding onto Wendy.

"Natsu!" the young dragon slayer reached out.

Natsu laid supine on the ground, his body scuffed up and his eyes completely white and avoid of pupils. This amused Jackal even more.

"Wow, how about that?! His body didn't even blow up! You can't help but be impressed with that!" he cackled. "That's a fireball for ya!"

Lucy glared at the demon, clenching her teeth as she reached for her gate keys.

Michello looked at the scene wide-eyed, his entire body shaking. "I'm done for…"

Jackal looked at the old man, his sadistic grin widening to a sick smile. "If you hand over the info, the only one I'll kill will be your granddaughter. See? I can be a nice guy after all."

Michello took a few steps back before turning and running away at top speed. Leaving the Fairy Tail wizards, as well as his own granddaughter, to fend for themselves.

"Elder Michello!" Lucy shouted.

"Grandpa!" Michelia called after.

Jackal took off after the fleeing old man. "You're not getting away."

Lucy and Wendy moved to intercept him, the former grabbing one of her gate keys. Wendy sucked in the air around her.

_**SKY DRAGON'S ROAR**_

Jackal smirked. "Think that'll stop me?" he held out his hand towards the tornado, summoning an explosion that was able to dissipate it.

Wendy looked on in disbelief at the feat. "He used an explosion to counter my roar?"

Lucy held her gold key as it began to glow.

_**OPEN GATE OF THE SCORPION PALACE: SCORPIO**_

"Wicked!" The scorpion man emerged from his gate on all fours, sand swirling around his tail.

_**SAND BUSTER**_

Jackal swiped his hand in the air, once again countering an attack with his explosions. He looked at the wounded Wendy and Lucy and began to laugh again. "I guess I forgot to tell ya! Me and the others in Tartaros don't even bother with all that magic crap! We use curses! They make magic look like kid's stuff!"

"Curses?!" Lucy repeated.

Jackal raised his arm into the air, his power swelling. "No wizard can compete with us!" He then swung his arm downward.

_**SPIRAL BLAST**_

A huge spinning explosion erupted from the floor, engulfing both Wendy and Lucy and sending them flying in different directions amongst the debris of the destroyed home.

"Lucy!" Happy shouted.

"Wendy!" Carla yelled in worry.

His opponents down for the count, Jackal used the opportunity to chase after Michello. He ran into the city. "See ya!"

Michelia walked to Lucy, who was struggling to make it to her feet. "I'm so sorry." She apologized, tears stinging her eyes. "This…this is all Grandpa's fault. If he just-"

"No! It's not his fault!" Lucy interrupted. "This is a fight about our honor!" She briefly looked back to Wendy, who had also made it to her feet. "Wendy, go check on Natsu! I'll follow Jackal!"

"Right!" The young dragon slayer acknowledged.

* * *

Michello ran into the middle of town, his exhausted breaths echoing through the near empty streets. _Have to get away! Have to get away!_ "He's trying to kill me!" he shouted into the streets to anyone who would listen. "Somebody help me!" Luckily his words made some of the bystanders curious.

"What's that sound?" One of the townspeople asked.

"Who is that old guy? I've never seen him before."

"He looks really scared. Does this have to do with those explosions from earlier?"

Michello stopped at the first man who happened to cross his path. "Hey you!" he shouted. "Find me a place to hide!"

"What are you talking about?" the man asked in confusion.

"Someone is trying to kill me, you dolt!"

"How is that my problem?"

"Listen, you! I was in the magic council! That means I have been protecting your sorry hides this whole time! Now it's your turn to protect mine!"

"Game's up, old man!" Jackal shouted from a nearby rooftop. Michello screeched in fright and took off running once again. Unfortunately he barely made it two steps before tripping and falling to his knees.

He looked back at the demon, his eyes watering from fear. "I don't know anything! I swear! I got nothing to do with any of it!" He scurried away, jumping into a nearby river and attempting to swim away. "I just want to live a peaceful life with my granddaughter!"

"You mean the granddaughter you left high and dry?" Jackal reminded with mocking laughter.

Lucy rounded a corner, seeing Jackal atop one of the houses. "There he is!" when she was close enough she grabbed a gate key. "Open…!" Before she could finish, Lucy found herself standing in the middle of a strange magic circle.

"I wouldn't budge if I were you." Jackal sarcastically advised.

"What is this?" Lucy questioned.

Jackal looked to the blonde. "It's my landmine curse. The instant you move…boom!"

The townspeople were more confused than frightened at the scene playing out before them.

"What's going on?"

"It looks like some kind of wizard fight."

"You're all in danger!" Lucy warned the spectators. "You have to get out of here now! Get away from here!" Once again the townsfolk seemed unfazed by the danger around them.

"Haven't I seen her before?" one of the men asked about Lucy.

"She was in the Grand Magic Games!" Another one marveled.

"There's lots of humans around here." Jackal pondered. "I think I have an idea." He stood up and pointed towards Michello, lifting him up in a translucent purple ball.

"No! Let me go!" Michello flailed around uselessly.

Next Jackal pointed at a random woman in the crowd, lifting her in a ball just as he did Michello. His victims chosen, the demon began to explain his terms. "I have two bombs here."

"Did he say bomb?!" A bystander asked.

"I'm not sticking around for this!"

Suddenly the crowd began to disperse, leaving only Lucy, Jackal, and his two victims. "Why did everyone run away?" Jackal wondered with a taunting smirk. Next he turned his attention to the still stunned Lucy. "They were just about to see just how heartless humans can be." He then pointed his index finger at the captured blonde. "Here's the game, I'll only make one explode, but you have to choose which one."

Lucy's eyes went wide in shock. "What?" she managed.

"Help me, please!" the woman pleaded. "I'm pregnant!"

Michello frantically pounded on the inside of the bomb. "Your job is to protect me isn't it?!" He shouted to Lucy. "Hurry up and get me outta here!"

"Why are you doing this?!" Lucy demanded of Jackal. "What could you possibly have to gain from torturing people like this?!"

Jackal jumped down from the roof of the building. "Gain? Nothing. This is all just for fun. It's a game. You humans are nothing but toys to me."

"Why can't you just release me and fight fair, and-"

"Ten seconds." Jackal interrupted with a sadistic smirk. "Clock's ticking."

Lucy felt her body shake in fear. The choice was impossible to make. Her job was to protect Michello, but she couldn't allow an innocent woman to die, especially not a soon to be mother.

The captured woman began to sob. "Why is this happening to me?"

"Why are you hesitating?!" Michello screamed at Lucy. "I'm a former member of the council! My life is much more important than some random woman!"

"Don't forget…" Jackal reminded. "You move from that circle you go kaboom! As will they."

The woman clutched her stomach, internally praying for some sort of miracle to save her and her baby from this terrible fate. "Don't worry..." she reassured her unborn child. "Mommy will not let anything happen to you."

"You have to save me!" Michello shouted. "That's your job! Protect me! Which of the two of us has done more good in this world?! There shouldn't even be a need to think about it!"

Lucy clenched her teeth in frustration and she looked away in shame.

"Well?!" Jackal prodded with a sadistic smile. "Who is going to be saved…Fairy Tail?!"

"How about both?!" A fireball descended from the sky, revealing itself to be a revived Natsu. The dragon slayer elbowed the cackling demon in the neck, sending him rolling along the ground.

"Natsu?!" Lucy called out in disbelief, but also relief.

"Are you ok, Lucy?!" Wendy asked, running towards her friend.

The two orbs disappeared, dropping both the woman and Michello to the ground. The circle beneath Lucy went away as well. "The bombs have all been disarmed!" she noted.

The pregnant woman fell to her knees and covered her face, tears of relief flowing from her eyes. "Oh god…" she cried.

"You're ok now." Happy reassured.

"We will take you somewhere safe." Carla offered.

"Well done!" Michello praised. "I'm alive! I'm really alive! I can't believe you-"Natsu punched Michello on the top of his head, knocking the old man out. While irritated, his team was not surprised, save for Wendy.

"You get on my nerves." Natsu said to the unconscious Michello. "Shut up for a bit will ya?" He then looked to Jackal, cracking his knuckles. "Threatening to blow up a pregnant woman? You just keep finding new ways to piss me off."

Jackal rose from the ground, wiping the blood from his mouth. "You're a real slow learner, aren't ya? You already forgot about my curse?!"

Natsu gripped his elbow tightly and held his arm over his face as the light from the marking grew. "I figured that trick out already."

"What are you talking about?" Jackal questioned.

When the bomb exploded, Natsu opened his mouth, eating the fire that it had created. When the smoke from the explosion settled, Natsu was completely fine, save for his now frizzy hair and the scorch marks covering his body. Nonetheless he grinned, eager to resume the fight. "See?" he asked the surprised Jackal.

Jackal was floored by the display. "No way! That's impossible!"

Natsu smirked eagerly at the stunned demon. Exhaling steam through his nose. "I'm all fired up."

"What in the world…are you…" Jackal stared at Natsu in utter awe, feeling something…familiar about the dragon slayer.

Natsu pushed off of his foot towards Jackal, hitting him the face with a solid right hook that knocked the demon loopy. "I'm Natsu!" he declared.

Jackal fell to the ground, but once again rose with a smirk. "You hit me again! Ready to go boom?!"

Natsu looked at his glowing fist, unfazed by the imminent explosion. When he felt the blast coming, he shoved his fist into his mouth, eating the explosion as it went off. Once again the others were surprised by this action. Natsu laughed at Jackal. "I told ya I figured it out! That won't work on me anymore!"

Jackal was at a loss for words for the first time in quite a while. He stared at Natsu in disbelief, his eyes going wide. _What the hell is with this guy…?_ He looked down to his hand. It was shaking. He clenched his fist, but that didn't serve to help his shaking. _How can a human make me shiver?_ He looked at the malevolent glare in Natsu's eyes and his fear only increased. _Is this guy even human? There's no way he's human! He can't be!_ Jackal let out a fierce roar and his body began to change. His height increased by several meters, his muscle mass increasing as well. The hair on his head began to cover his body, his face morphing to represent the animal he was named after.

Wendy, feeling the huge surge of energy from the demon, called out to her fellow dragon slayer. "Natsu, watch out! There's something wrong with him!"

"Huh?" Natsu watched as Jackal finished his transformation. He was now more beast than man.

The demon lunged towards Natsu, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he drew back his clawed hand.

"He turned into a monster?" Natsu questioned in shock.

Jackal closed his fist and punched Natsu, but the dragon slayer managed to block. _Damn. He hits hard. Wait, what's going on?_ Natsu's eyes widened when another explosion went off at the point of impact from Jackal's punch. This explosion was much bigger than of his previous ones, destroying many of the buildings in town. Wendy and Lucy dived for cover, while Michello was blown into a building by the debris-laden winds.

Natsu managed to slide away before the blast engulfed him. "What's his problem?!" he angrily asked, running back to his out of control opponent. "Is he trying to destroy the entire town?!"

Jackal raised his fist into the air and brought it down on Natsu, who once again guarded. "You humans should learn your place!" he roared. "You should know better than to pick a fight with us demons!"

"Demons?!" Natsu questioned, nearly falling to one knee from both the impact of Jackal's strike, as well as the explosions going off around him. "You guys are seriously demons?!"

Jackal raised his other fist into the air, igniting it with fire. "This is the end for all humans!"

"Is that the reason you're fighting us?!" Natsu demanded. "Because we're humans?!" He lifted his leg into the air, catching Jackal under the chin with a flaming kick. "We're not like you! We're fighting for our wounded friends! It doesn't matter if we have to fight humans, demons, or even gods!" Natsu drew back his fist, igniting with lightning infused flames. "Help me out here, Laxus!"

_**THUNDER FLAME DRAGON'S FIRING HAMMER**_

Natsu lunged forward, his punch engulfing Jackal in torrent of lightning-coated flame that ripped through the city and sent the demon crashing into the wall that borders the town.

"He got carried away again." Lucy shook her head with a smile.

"I'll say." Wendy sighed.

Natsu felt his fists glowing, and once again he exploded.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, she and Wendy running to his side.

"Not even he could handle all of those explosions." Wendy commented.

"Are you all ok?" Happy asked. He and Carla flew down overhead.

"We managed to evacuate all of the people in town." Carla informed. "What happened here?"

"That Jackal guy was a really tough opponent. It took everything Natsu had to fight him to a draw." Lucy answered.

"No…" Natsu argued from his supine position. All of his muscles ached but he still managed to raise a victory sign into the air. "I won." He managed. "I got revenge for Erza."

"So you say." Wendy laughed.

"You beat him?" Happy asked. He and Carla touched down on the ground near their friends.

"We still have to get information out of him. " Carla irritably reminded.

Jackal laid on his stomach in the rubble of his defeat, but he still managed a laugh. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "Yeah, he got me pretty good." He praised Natsu. "No one's ever gotten this far with me before." The ground beneath him began to erupt. The early stages of an explosion. One that was proving to be his biggest one yet. Soon pillars of light sprang up all over town. "Sorry, Kyôka." Jackal apologized. "I failed my mission, but at least I can take all of these humans with me when I go!"

"Wh-what's going on?" Lucy feared as she looked around the glowing city.

"What's he doing?" Wendy asked, equally frightened.

Natsu tried to move, but his body was too weak due to the amount of power he used as well as Jackal's bombs. _Dammit!_

"Is he trying to blow up the entire town?!" Carla worried.

"Don't do this!" Wendy implored.

"No…can do." Jackal smirked, still prone. "It's too late to stop it. My body itself is the bomb. You could kill me now, but that wouldn't stop it from going off." The rumbling increased its intensity, rocking the entire town. "I'll see you all in hell!"

"What are we going to do?" Lucy asked. "At this rate the entire town will…"

"That's not going to happen." Happy – to the shock of everyone – grabbed Jackal by his neckerchief and flew him into the air at top speed.

"Wha-!" Jackal gasped.

"Happy!" Natsu shouted as he watched his friend fly higher into the air. "Get back here now!"

"Wait…!" Carla gasped.

"Stop!" Lucy yelled.

"Get away from him!" Wendy screamed.

"You little…" Jackal growled. "Let go of me!"

Happy grinned at the weakened demon. "We're not gonna let a big jerk like you beat us." He said.

Jackal felt the pressure in his body building, the explosion would happen any second. "Dammit~!" Jackal bellowed before his body exploded high in the sky.

The Fairy Tail wizards were stunned silent. Happy had sacrificed his life to save them, as well as the entire town. Carla began to tear up, before the debris in the air was blown away, revealing Happy! With a frizzy afro no less!

"That was a close one." The exceed smiled nervously. "I thought I was done for."

Everyone sighed in relief. Natsu smiled wide. "We did it."

"We should find Elder Michello." Wendy suggested.

"You're right." Lucy nodded.

"I'll go look for his granddaughter." Happy volunteered.

"I'll go with you." Carla said. The two exceeds flew off in search of the girl.

"Now, where did he run off to?" Lucy wondered.

"H-here…" A quaking voice answered.

The three Fairy Tail wizards looked ahead, seeing Michello sitting against the remains of a destroyed building a couple centimeters ahead of them. He looked terrible. His hair was disheveled and covered in soot from the explosions, his body was shaking and covered in sweat, and his skin was pale white out of fear. He didn't look at the wizards, keeping his gaze on the ground. "It can't be…" he muttered. "It just can't be…"

Lucy and the others looked at one another in confusion at the man's state. It was clear that he was hiding something. Something dangerous.

* * *

"This is horrible." Alana stated sadly as she walked through the destroyed remains of Elder Hogg's home along with Juvia and Gray.

"Do you think whoever did this is still here?" Juvia worried.

"I doubt it." Gray answered. "This looks like this was done days ago. The culprit's long gone by now."

Alana looked over the body of Elder Hogg. It was riddled with both deep and shallow cuts. It looked as if the man was repeatedly cut into with a sharp blade. In fact the entire town where his house was located looked the same, incongruent cuts in buildings and other structures. "Who in the world could do such a thing?"

"Hey, guys." Gray called to the girls. "I got the lacrima set up."

Alana and Juvia – who was checking over the slashes at the Elder's front door – walked to the Ice wizard. The communication lacrima was set up on a surprisingly untouched table. Master Makarov could already be seen within the orb.

"What happened?" he asked.

"No good." Gray reported. "We were too late."

"What?!" Makarov shouted. "What of Elder Hogg?!"

Juvia looked away in shame. "He's already…" she moved out of the way so their Master and others could take a good look at this body. The sight horrified them.

"We heard someone went on a rampage in the town." Alana said. "The entire area is a mess."

"Yes." Juvia nodded. "It is a horrible sight."

"Is there any trace of the culprit?" Makarov asked.

Gray shook his head again. "None."

"How is this possible?" The old man questioned.

"What about your group, Gajeel?" Cana asked. "What's going on with Elder Belno?"

The communication switched over to Gajeel's group, but Gray and his group were still able to see what was going on.

"We arrived too late." Gajeel regretfully reported.

"But there's no signs of anything out of the ordinary." Levy added.

"We suspect it was an assassination." Pantherlily informed. "Yukino is currently looking outside for any signs of who may have done this."

"Do you smell anything, Polaris?" Yukino asked. The mechanical pink bear stood up on his hind legs and shook it's head. "I see. Thank you for your help." She closed his gate and walked back into the house.

"Did you find anything, Yukino?" Levy asked.

The celestial wizard shook her head regrettably. "I'm sorry. I wasn't able to find any trace of who did this."

"Dammit!" Gajeel clenched his fist in anger. "We should have got here sooner…"

"Gajeel…" Levy called with concern.

Cana's brow furrowed in frustration. "So they got to both Elder Hogg and Elder Belno before us. Our only hope now is that Erza and the others were able to make it to their stations in time."

* * *

In a small village secluded within a mountain range was where Lisanna and Elfman were sent to find Elder Yuri. The older Strauss sibling looked around the village, his sister holding the map they were given beforehand.

"The entire place is deserted." He said. "Where's this guy's house to supposed to be, Lisanna?"

"There." She pointed to a hut near a cave entrance. "His house should be there."

The two entered the home. "Elder Yuri?!" Elfman called into the silent hut.

"We're here from Fairy Tail!" Lisanna informed. "You're in grave danger! Tartaros is-"

"Lisanna, I found him!" Elfman declared.

She ran to her brother, who was holding up the body of an old man. "Is he ok?" she asked, fearing that she already knew the answer.

Elfman shook his head sadly. "No good. He's gone."

"Oh no…" Lisanna gasped. "We were too late."

"Get the communication lacrima out. We have to report this to the Master."

"Right." Lisanna reached into the bag hanging from her shoulder, pulling out the large blue orb.

"How was he killed?" Elfman inquired to no one. "I don't see any signs of an attack on him. Was it poison?" Suddenly the thought dead councilman opened his eyes and rose up, surprising both Strauss siblings. "He's alive!" Elfman exclaimed.

Yuri turned his head towards Lisanna and pointed at the lacrima, using his magic to shatter it.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Elfman shouted. "That was our communications lacrima!"

Yuri offered no answer. Instead he fell to his knees then onto his stomach, his eyes still open. Elfman and Lisanna looked on in confusion. "What just happened?" Elfman asked.

"I don't know…" Lisanna answered worriedly.

"Just as I thought." A voice lamented from behind the two. "The Macro of the Mortified does not work well at all." this person let out a disgruntled sigh, turning the page in the book they were reading. The Strauss siblings turned the mysterious voice, seeing a girl with long black hair and golden horns sitting in a chair in the was a bored expression on her face.

"Who are you?!" Elfman questioned.

"What did you do to Elder Yuri?!" Lisanna demanded.

Sayla retained her dull face, eyes still on her book. "I simply aided him in his trip to the underworld." She said plainly.

"You're from Tartaros?!" Elfman interrogated.

Sayla flipped one more page before closing the book and placing it on the table in the library. "You humans write such dull stories." She sighed. "Shall I spin for you my own tale? One of demons?"

"Heads up, Lisanna!" Elfman warned. "She's about to attack."

"Right." Lisanna nodded.

Suddenly, Elfman gripped his sister by the neck and began choking her. He looked at Lisanna, completely surprised at his actions. "Wha-"

"Elf…" Lisanna gasped out, her hands on his massive fingers. She felt him squeeze tighter.

"My hand's moving on its own!" Elfman argued to his struggling sister. He tried to loosen up, but his body was not listening to him. He watched in horror as his little sister struggled to breathe. "Lisanna!"

"I…can't…breathe…" she gasped.

Elfman angrily looked to Sayla, who simply stood in front of them. "What are you doing to me?! Stop it now!"

"In the story of demons, there is no such thing as the word…'mercy'." Sayla retorted coldly.

"Dammit~!" Elfman wailed. "Stop! Stop making me do this!"

"Elf…" Lisanna was beginning to fade.

"Hang in there, Lisanna!" he pleaded. "Please!" He shouted to Sayla. "I'm begging you! Make this stop!"

"Begging?" Sayla's glare narrowed. "Only a human seeks boon from begging. The only way a human can truly benefit from begging a demon, is by selling their soul. Will you sell me yours?"

Elfman looked to the demon woman, tears streaming down his eyes in fear for what he may do to Lisanna if he didn't comply. He had flashbacks of when he was first possessed by the beast, more specifically how he thought he killed Lisanna back then. Even though that wasn't true in the end, he knew he wasn't fortunate enough to avoid that event a second time. He nodded begrudgingly in acceptance of Sayla's offer.

"Very well." Sayla snapped her fingers, and Elfman let go of Lisanna, her unconscious body falling to the floor.

"Lisanna!" Elfman wanted to reach for her, but his body was still not his own. "What's wrong with my body?"

"That is my curse. Macro." Sayla explained. "It allows me to manipulate any person as I see fit by giving specific 'orders'."

"That's what you did to me?" Elfman questioned. He looked down to his sister, seeing that she was being grabbed by a smiling bunny girl. "Leave her alone!"

"Remember that your soul now belongs to me." Sayla reminded Elfman. Lamy walked back to Sayla, Lisanna slung over her shoulder. "We will hold on to your sister until your debt is paid. Do not fret, her story will not end prematurely as long as you see things through to the final chapter."

"Yep!" Lamy chirped. "If you just listen to us, we'll give her back to you no problem!"

Elfman gritted his teeth. He hated this situation but he had no choice if he wanted Lisanna to live. "Fine. What do I have to do?"

Sayla walked to him, and reached into her kimono sleeve, revealing a lacrima with an intricate design on it. She placed it on a table between herself and Elfman. "You must complete only two assignments, and your debt will be paid."

* * *

"Come on, you stupid thing." Lucy grumbled as she repeatedly smacked the top of the communication lacrima.

"It seems it was damaged during the battle." Carla observed.

"How will we contact everyone at the guild?" Wendy fretted.

"We can just fly back." Natsu suggested.

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

"I think I got it!" Lucy exclaimed. The picture in the lacrima began to come into view, showing Makarov and the others. "Master!"

"Lucy?!" the old man ran to the table the lacrima sat on in the guild. "How are things with your group?! Did you succeed in finding Michello?!"

"Yeah we found him. We also fought the guy who destroyed the magic council. Natsu's in pretty bad shape, too."

"But I still won the fight." Natsu shouted.

"He also managed to destroy the town." Carla added.

"Aye. My hair is destroyed too." The exceed rubbed his paw on his afro.

"Were you able to get anything from Michello?" Makarov frantically asked.

"Well…" Lucy trailed off. She turned the lacrima towards the still shaking elder.

Michelia was at his side, worriedly rubbing his back. "Grandfather…" she muttered.

"White inheritance…" Michello muttered. "Face…I know nothing I swear…I don't know anything."

Makarov raised an eyebrow. "Face?"

"Face…is one of the weapons belonging to the magic council." Michello explained to the shock of everyone.

Natsu – feeling much better thanks to Wendy – rose up and turned his head to Michello. "A weapon?!" he irritably repeated. "What's the council doing with something like that?"

"I imagine that it's to keep some sort of order within the magic world." Carla hypothesized with a perplexed expression. "I have some reservations about this, but please continue with your explanation."

"Depending on how destructive the weapons are, there are special measures in order to keep them safe from misuse." Michello explained. "For example, Etherion is an enormous magical cannon with the power to wipe out an entire kingdom in an instant, but in order to be fired its use needs to be approved by all nine members of the council, as well as use the codes provided by ten of the highest-level wizards within the bureaucracy."

"So since all the council members are dead…" Jet began.

"That means Tartaros can't fire Etherion." Droy finished.

"Removing Etherion might have been one of the enemies' objectives." Pantherlily guessed.

"What kind of weapon is this 'Face'?!" Makarov interrogated the shivering Michello.

The elder bit his lip, hesitating to answer.

"I know you were sworn to secrecy, but billons of lives are at stake! Tell us what we need to know!" Makarov demanded.

Michello's lip quivered more before he finally relented and spoke. "Face is magic pulse bomb. It has the power to eliminate all magic on the continent."

"What?!" Gray shouted.

"All magic on the continent…?" Levy gasped.

"Is such a thing even possible?" Yukino asked in disbelief.

"Why would the council create a weapon like that?" Alana inquired.

"Every wizard in Ishgal would suffer from Magic Deficiency Disease!" Cana pointed out.

"That's not all!" Lucy informed. "Tartaros doesn't use magic! They refer to their abilities as curses!"

"An entire continent filled with ailing wizards, all while Tartaros is free to use their abilities without fear of resistance." Pantherlily deduced.

"What possible purpose could there be to create such a weapon?" Makarov questioned in fear.

Natsu grabbed Michello by the collar of his tattered shirt. "Where is this 'Face' bomb?! We'll destroy it before they have a chance to activate it!"

"I…I really don't know…" Michello whimpered. "I once heard that it is sealed via organic link magic between three council members, but only the former chairman knows who those individuals were!"

"Organic link magic…" Happy repeated.

"That means that the key to unlocking face is the lives of those three council members." Wendy revealed.

"So that's why they're just killing members of the council without questioning them." Gray realized.

"They don't know who is conected to Face." Alana added. "But isn't killing them all indiscriminately counterproductive? I mean just because they know how to activate the bomb, that doesn't necessarily mean they know where it's located."

"Who is to say that they don't already know Face's location?" Juvia proposed. "If they already know where the bomb is located, then they don't need to question the members they kill."

"That makes sense." Levy agreed.

Gajeel turned towards the lacrima in his group's location. "If they manage to kill those three council members then Face will fall right into their hands and go off, old man! We gotta hurry and find them!"

"Gajeel's right!" Makarov said to the guild, he then turned back to Michello. "You said the former chairman knows where they are located?!"

"I-it's possible…" Michello stammered.

Makarov turned back to the guild. "What is the status on the other council members?!"

"We found sixteen more former councilmen." Warren reported. "We also got some of the other guilds to help us out in protecting them."

"Where are Erza and Mirajane?! They were supposed to be heading towards the former chairman's home!"

"They should be arriving there any minute now!" Laki said. "We already informed them of the situation."

"Good! With those two, we're sure to stay ahead of Tartaros. Alright, everyone! We have to hurry!"

"Yes sir!" the guild shouted in unison as they frantically searched through papers and maps.

"We're gonna need all hands on deck if we want to stop Tartaros!" Cana shouted. She looked around the guild, noticing that a few people were missing. "Where are Alzack and Bisca?!"

"They went home." Nab informed. "They said they wanted to keep the Asuka and Aura safe."

"Well we need them here with us. Flare can watch the girls." She looked over the guild once more. "Max! Warren! Laki!"

The three wizards assembled in front of the fortuneteller. "What's going on, Cana?" Max asked.

"Can you three go tell and Alzack and Bisca what's going on? We need them here with us."

"You got it!" Warren nodded. "Come on, guys!" the three ran out of the guild hall towards the Connell home.

Cana watched them as they faded from view. "Something doesn't feel right."

* * *

In a forest far away from Magnolia, Erza and Mirajane disembarked their ride, a giant elk. Erza petted the animal down the side of its fur, offering it berries that it gladly ate. "Good boy." She complimented.

"Erza…" Mirajane began.

"Yes?" She answered, not looking at the barmaid.

"Are you sure that you wanted to take this job?"

"What do you mean?"

"Wouldn't you have preferred to go with Natsu's team?"

Erza chuckled lightly at the question. "I'm Natsu's wife, Mirajane. Not his mother. He is perfectly capable of taking care of himself without me hovering over him."

"There's also Jellal." Mirajane mentioned. "He's a former councilman isn't he? They're probably targeting him as well."

"Most likely, but just like Natsu, Jellal can take care of himself. Besides I have no idea where he is, and the former chairman is more important right now anyway. He has information on which members of the council are linked to Face."

"I suppose you're right." Mirajane conceded. "This position could possibly be the most single outpost in the entire magic world."

"Then let's be on our way." Erza lead Mirajane to a clearing in the middle of the forest. Atop a small hill at the end of a dirt path was the house of Crawford Seam, former chairman of the magic council. The two women walked to the door, Erza lightly tapping her knuckles against the worn wood.

"Yes? Who is it?" a voice echoed from the other side.

"Chairman Crawford, my name is Erza Dragneel. My companion Mirajane Strauss and I have urgent news from the Fairy Tail guild."

"Please let us in." Mirajane implored. "You're life is in serious danger."

There was a brief silence before the locks on the door clicked. It opened, revealing a rather burly man with a large white beard that split and tied into buns at the ends. He also had a small bun of white hair at the top of his head. He stared at the two young women before offering them a smile. "Please, come in."

Erza and Mirajane walked into the rather spacious house. Taking in all of the wooden furniture. Crawford walked the two to a large round table in the middle of the foyer. "Please, have a seat." He instructed. "I was just in the middle of making tea."

"Thank you." Erza accepted as she and Mirajane took their seats.

"Your home is very lovely, Chairman Crawford." Mirajane complimented.

"Thank you." The old man chuckled. "Being retired does have its benefits." He poured tea into two cups and placed them in front of the Fairy Tail wizards. "Here you are." He then turned to pour his own cup.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Mirajane bowed her head.

"This tea smells lovely." Erza complimented, smelling the liquid's rich aroma.

"Many have called it 'earth's apple'." Crawford explained. "I started cultivating these herbs after I retired. There is also chamomile from my garden in there as well." When he finished pouring his tea he turned and took his seat at the table. "I don't mean to be rude. I don't receive many visitors, so I appreciate the gesture, but…how do you know where I live?"

"We apologize for invading your privacy in this manner…" Mirajane began, "But this is a serious emergency. We received your location through a network of information exclusive to our guild."

"Then I must praise your network." Crawford sighed with a smile. "My address was to remain top secret."

"We beg your forgiveness." Erza bowed in apology.

"It's fine." Crawford laughed. "I'm retired. So I won't be punishing you. However…" he pointed to Erza. "I seem to recall meeting you before." He rubbed his beard as he tried to recall the memory, his eyes widened in realization. "Ah yes! Erza Scarlet! I remember seven years ago when you were on trial for the destruction caused during the Eisenwald incident. We were interrupted by that rambunctious Salamander fellow." Crawford laughed fondly at the moment. "But your name is no longer Scarlet, is it?"

Erza shook her head. "No. The man who barged in on the trial…is now my husband." The redhead sunk into her chair, thoroughly embarrassed by the incident. "I'm so sorry for what happened back then. I cannot begin to describe how embarrassed I am by that."

Mirajane stifled her laughter by sipping her tea.

"There is no need to worry." Crawford laughed again. "That is quite a fond memory of mine. Rumor has it you were frozen on an island for seven years not long after that, correct?"

"Chairman Crawford…" Mirajane's tone suggested they return to the task at hand. "The reason we came here…"

"Ah yes. You said my life was in danger correct?"

"Yes." Erza nodded. "We came to see if you have any information regarding the whereabouts of Face."

The former chairman huffed in exhaustion, dredging up memories of a time best forgotten. "Face. I heard what has happened to my former colleagues, and it just breaks my heart. I must say I admire the heroism you all show now that the council is no longer functioning. It makes my old bones smile to know that wizards are stepping up to protect this country."

"We believe that stopping Tartaros starts with destroying Face." Erza informed.

"Would you please provide us with any information that would help us locate it?" Mirajane asked.

Crawford sighed regretfully. "Sad to say that I don't know where Face is currently being kept."

Both Erza and Mirajane gave him skeptical looks, prompting the former chairman to explain himself.

"I'm not trying to be secretive. I honestly have no idea where it is. Even though I was once the chairman, there was never a real need for me to know Face's location."

"How could Tartaros possess information that even the former chairman of the council is unaware of?" Erza interrogated. Something didn't add up.

"I have no earthly idea." Crawford answered. He scratched his head. "That is quite the mystery."

"Well could you at least tell us the identities of the council members protecting Face?" Mirajane inquired.

"We'll protect them with all the power at our disposal." Erza declared.

Crawford scratched the top of his head again. "Unfortunately, I was not given that information either."

"How is that possible?" Erza questioned.

"Face itself was…disavowed." The former chairman explained. "It was forbidden to even acknowledge that it existed at all. It was for this reason that the three keys to face, didn't actually know they were keys. This was thought as the best way to keep the weapon protected from enemies."

"The keys don't know themselves?" Mirajane blurted.

"Then Tartaros must really plan on killing every past council member…" Erza guessed. Suddenly the two felt an evil presence outside, prompting them to both stand up.

'Wh-what's happening?" A startled Crawford asked the two.

"Looks like they've arrived." Mirajane said.

"Your house is surrounded." Erza told Crawford. "From the sound of their footfalls, I estimate at least twenty men."

"Get to a secure room, chairman!" Mirajane ordered.

"Who is it?" the frightened man asked. "Is it Tartaros?"

"They're coming, Mira." Erza informed.

"I can hear them." The barmaid acknowledged.

The wall broke down, revealing a horde of armored soldiers. Erza requipped into her Blackwing armor while Mirajane transformed into her Satan Soul form. Together they pushed the advancing soldiers out of the house and into the clearing. They stood on the hill, their angered glares focused on the men below them.

"You will not lay a hand on the chairman." Erza declared.

The soldiers said nothing as they circled the two strongest women in Fairy Tail. Erza looked to Mirajane, a small smirk appearing on her lips. "This is first time we've teamed up in a while isn't it?"

Mirajane returned Erza's smirk with one of her own. "It is. Let's show them who it is they're messing with."

The two raced in opposite directions, defeating the armored attackers with ease and quickly thinning out their numbers. After about an hour, all of their enemies lie defeated.

"Was that the last one?" Erza asked.

"I believe so." Mirajane answered. "You did a good job, Erza."

"You as well."

The two returned to their normal forms, but something didn't quite right with the situation. "That was odd." Erza commented.

"You thought so too?" Mirajane inquired.

Erza nodded. "The former chairman should be considered a high-profile target, but these grunts were taken down way too easily. One would think Tartaros would send its stronger members for an assignment like this. Something is definitely wrong here."

"You're right…" Mirajane trailed off. She blinked, her vision starting to go blurry. She then felt her body go numb. "Erza…"

"What is it, Mira?" Erza turned her head, seeing her friend's tired state.

"I…I don't…" Mirajane trialed off again before falling to the ground.

"Mira!" Erza called. She tried to run to her aid, but soon she also felt exhausted. In a matter of seconds she too was on the ground.

"My, oh my. What do we have here?" Crawford said creepily as he approached the unconscious duo. He picked them both up. "This is no place to be sleeping." He walked back to his home, standing in front of a communications lacrima. "This is Crawford." He reported. "I managed to capture two of them still intact. It seems a change of plans is in order."

The person he was talking to in the lacrima, was none other than Kyôka. "An admirable feat indeed." She praised. "Befitting of a former chairman. If you would, please make a swift return to the guild hall."

"As you wish ma'am."

* * *

Natsu and the others sat and pondered what their next move would be. Well to be more accurate, Lucy and Wendy wondered what to do, Natsu was lost in thought about other things.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Are you still hurt?" Wendy inquired.

Natsu shook his head. "No. I'm just confused."

"Aren't you always?" Carla pointed out.

Natsu ignored the tabby's jab and continued to think.

"Natsu?' Happy called.

_How does Tartaros know where all of the council members are? If that stuff was supposed to be kept secret, then there was no way they could have known ahead of time where to be._ His eyes then widened. _Unless…!_ He ran to Michello, lifting the old man up by the collar. "The former chairman's house! Where is it?!"

"Natsu, what are you doing?! Put him down!" Lucy shouted.

The dragon slayer ignored his friend and continued his interrogation. "Where is it?!"

"It's in the middle of forest just west of here." Michello stammered out.

Natsu dropped Michello to the ground. "We have to hurry, Happy!"

"Aye!" the exceed grabbed his partner and took off into the air, leaving their stunned comrades behind.

"Natsu!" Wendy called.

"Where are you going?!" Lucy shouted, but they were already out of earshot.

"What's going on?" Happy asked.

"Dammit!" Natsu cursed. "Why didn't I figure it out sooner?!"

"Figure what out?"

"Nobody, not even anyone in the current council knows where Face is hidden, or where the past members live! So why does Tartaros?!"

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying that someone must have leaked the info to Tartaros! Someone in the council!"

"But who?"

"I'm not sure, but it's gotta be someone high up in the council! I don't want to believe it's him but…" Natsu gritted his teeth in anger, thinking of the danger both his wife and Mirajane were in. "Hurry, Happy! Mira and Erza are in major trouble!"

"Aye! Max speed!" the exceed's wings began to glow, his acceleration propelling he and Natsu faster through the air.

_Hang on, Erza. I'm coming. _Natsu thought.

* * *

Aura stared out of the window of the Connell home. Ever since her parents left on their respective missions, she couldn't help but feel uneasy. It didn't help her nerves that now Atlas was more active than ever.

_We have to find Igneel's son, child._ The dragon ordered. _I sense that he is in grave danger. As are we._

"I don't know where Mama and Papa are, Atty." Aura argued. "I just have to wait until they come back….they promised. Besides Mr. Alzack, Ms. Bisca, and Ms. Flare will protect us."

_This is no time for childish optimism._ Atlas retorted. _If I must possess your body, I will!_

"Aura!" Asuka called. "Lunch is done!"

"Ok!" Aura hopped off of the chair she was sitting on and walked to the kitchen table. She sat in front of her plate, which housed a simple ham sandwich. She looked to Asuka, who was happily eating her meal.

"I know you're worried about your parents, Aura." Bisca sympathized. "But you don't need to be, they'll be back."

"Right." Alzack nodded. "They're two of the strongest wizards in the entire guild. They'll return safe and sound along with the others."

"Yeah!" Asuka nodded, bread crumbs on her smiling face. "You'll see! They'll be back!"

Aura smiled at her friend and nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Mama and Papa will be back soon!" Before she could take a bite into her sandwich, Atlas called to her, his voice much more frantic than before.

_Aura! We have to evacuate this place now!_

"Huh? But why? I said Mama and Papa will be back."

I_t's not that. Something is approaching from the outside. Something…demonic…_

Before Aura could question him further, Flare burst threw the front door, crashing into the kitchen table. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises as she lay unconscious in the rubble.

"Flare?!" Alzack called.

"What happened to her?!" Bisca asked frantically.

"Ms. Flare!" Aura cried.

Everyone turned their heads to the doorway and a figure entered the home, with heavy footsteps stomping on the wood.

_Run, Aura! Now!_ Atlas shouted.

* * *

Natsu and Happy soon reached the location that Michello spoke of, seeing Crawford's house in the distance. "There, Happy!" Natsu pointed.

"Aye!" Happy acknowledged.

The two descended to the dirt path to the house, Natsu noticing the swords stuck in ground along with the disturbed bedrock and trees. "There was a battle here." He noted. "Come on, Happy. Let's check the house."

"Aye, sir."

The pair entered the home through the large hole in the wall. "Mira?! Erza?!" Natsu called into the empty space.

Happy landed on the ground. "They're not here, huh?"

"No…" Natsu grimaced. He sniffed the air, his nose catching faint whiffs of strawberry and vanilla. "But I can still smell them a little bit. What the hell happened here?"

A foul smell assaulted Happy's nose, forcing him to cover up. "I smell some really strong herbs."

"Herbs?" Natsu took more whiffs of the air. Catching something, he ran to the overturned teacup. "Here it is." He smelled the liquid that spilled from the cup.

'What do you smell?" Happy asked.

"Some kind of knockout drug…I think."

"Do you think he gave it to Mira and Erza without them realizing it?"

"Probably." Natsu stood up, his hand shaking the more he clenched his fist in anger. They were fooled again by their enemies, but this time they went too far. Not only did they kidnap one of his closest friends, they also kidnapped his wife. "Dammit~!" in his rage, the dragon slayer punched the ground. The shockwave caused the entire house to collapse and crumble around him and Happy.

"What are you doing, Natsu!" Happy exclaimed in fear. "Look what you did to the former chairman's house!"

"That chairman guy is working for Tartaros!" Natsu accused.

Happy emerged from a small pile of rubble he was buried under. "Is that why Tartaros knows where Face is, and why they know the addresses of all the former council members? "Did he take Erza and Mira too?"

"Yeah." Natsu nodded, clenching his teeth in anger. "But I'm going to find them and bring them home." He pressed his forehead on the ground, looking for traces of Erza and Mirajane's scents. That must be why those herbs were all burnt up. He was trying to hide his trail. Sneaky bastard. Once he got the scent he pressed his hands on the ground. "You shouldn't underestimate a dragon's nose! Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy summoned his wings and grabbed onto Natsu, their next stop was the Tartaros guild hall.

* * *

Max and his group arrived at the Connell house and were shocked at what they saw. The small house was completely destroyed. Rubble was littered everywhere the three looked. They cautiously walked to the destruction.

"What happened here?" Max asked.

"This is horrible." Laki gasped.

"Guys!" Warren called. Max and Laki ran over to thier friend, seeing an unconscious Flare.

"Is she ok?" Max asked.

"She looks like she's just unconscious." Warren answered.

"Well that's good."

"I've found Alzack!" Laki called. She sat next to the gunman, who she pulled from the rubble. He looked no better than Flare. "What happened to them?"

"I don't know." Max shook his head. He looked to the forest, seeing a glimmer in the sun. He walked to it, shocked to see an unconscious Bisca, cradling Asuka in her arms. "Oh no..." he gasped. He leaned down, relieved to see that they were both still breathing.

After a few more minutes of checking out the scene, they decided to report what they found to Cana. Warren pressed his fingers against his temple, activating his telepathy magic. **Cana! We've got a problem.**

**What happened?** She asked. **Did you find Alzack and Bisca?**

**We did...but they and Flare were attacked.**

Cana's eyes widened. **Attacked? By Tartaros?!**

**We think so.** They're alive, but in pretty bad shape. **We're gonna bring them back to the guild to heal.**

**Ok, sounds good. I'll see you all when you get back.**

**Wait, Cana...there's something else...**

* * *

Erza slowly felt herself coming to. Groaning as the last bits of fatigue faded away she opened her eyes, seeing the strange sight of a woman in a mask.

"Have you finally awakened?" She grinned.

"Wha…Who are…?" Erza looked down, her eyes widening upon realizing her newly naked state. She gasped in embarrassment. "What is-?!" She tried to move, but felt herself restrained along with a clanging sound. Looking up, she saw that her wrists were chained, forcing her arms up towards the ceiling of the dungeon she was being kept in. Her feet were chained to the floor as well.

"Welcome to Tartaros." Kyôka greeted.

Erza looked back to her jailer. "Tartaros?!" _I was captured? But how? I remember fighting off those men with Mirajane, then everything went blank._ Her eyes went wide in realization upon noticing that she was alone in her cell. "Where's Mirajane?! And the chairman?!" she demanded.

"The former chairman has joined us." Kyôka revealed. "Once our plans our complete he will most likely return to his position of power. Unfortunately you and your friend fell prey to his trap, and now you are our prisoner."

"That's impossible!" Erza protested. "The chairman would never betray his people like that!" She tried to break free from her chains, but it was no use. Her energy was drained.

"It is futile to resist." Kyôka advised. "The chains that bind you were created with a magic-blocking ore. While bound you are unable to use magic."

Even with this fact Erza continued to struggle. "Where is my friend?! Where is Mira?!"

"She still lives." Kyôka grinned. "She will be of use to this one as a subordinate, but first her flesh must be…altered."

"No! Don't!" Erza interjected.

Kyôka clutched Erza's chin between her index finger and thumb, tilting her head upward to face her. "Cease your wails. You have knowledge important to this one."

"What are you talking about?" Erza implored. "What knowledge?"

"The whereabouts of Jellal Fernandes."

Erza's eyes widened in shock. She was right in her earlier hunch. "Jellal?"

"We know of the relationship you two share."

"What do you want with him?"

"Where is he?" Kyôka interrogated. "Speak!" she pinched Erza in the side, and an intense pain shot through the redhead's body. She felt as if she had just been stabbed by a blade. She cried out in pain, much to the delight of the demon. "This one's curse is able to alter human sensation. The shock you felt is due to your pain receptors being changed to maximum sensitivity. Is it not a pleasant feeling?"

Erza's body twitched in pain.

"Speak." Kyôka ordered.

"I…don't know…where he is." Erza answered through haggard breaths.

"Hmph." Kyôka's index finger extended into a whip that she lashed across Erza's abdomen. Once again the knight screamed in pain. Kyôka grabbed Erza by the hair, forcing the knight to look at her. "At first we intended to kill every member of the council in order to obtain the means to Face, but thanks to the chairman we were able to figure out the three who held the keys to the seal. We have already killed two, which only leaves one…"

"You mean…Jellal…is…."

"Yes." Kyôka inched her face closer to Erza's. "Once Jellal is dead, the safeguards around Face will fall."

"No…" Erza's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh my…" Kyôka feigned surprise. "It seems this one revealed too much information? Now you will be less willing to talk."

"I am telling the truth!" Erza insisted. "I have no idea where Jellal is!"

Kyôka whipped her again, sending another shock through her body. "You last saw one another in Pergrande, correct? You must have spoken since then."

Erza's eyes narrowed at her jailer. "How do you know what happened in Pergrande."

"It is a simple answer. Fenrir's Fang, Yggdrasil, the draining machine, it was all a plan devised by this one."

Erza's eyes went wide again. "You? Tartaros was behind all of that chaos?!"

"It was an experiment. One that, despite your interference, went as planned."

"An experiment?!" Erza thought back to all the pain and the suffering that she and the others went through during and after the campaign in Pergrande. " You warped and manipulated innocent people! Lives were lost! Why would you do something so-?!" Erza's yells were interrupted by another lash from Kyôka's whip.

"This one has no obligation to tell you. Where is Jellal?"

Erza shook her head, her breaths nearly gone. "I honestly don't know…"

"Perhaps this will earn your cooperation." Kyôka surmised with a pleased grin. "If you disclose Jellal's location…we will release all three of you."

Erza managed to raise an eyebrow at Kyôka's bargain. "Three? Who else have you captured besides Mirajane and I?"

Kyôka stepped back, fully analyzing Erza's facial features. "The resemblance is uncanny. Especially in the eyes. This one is intrigued."

"Who is it!" Erza demanded.

"There is no reason to yell. This one will gladly tell you." Kyôka walked to back Erza and whispered in her ear. As she told Erza just who she was speaking of, the redhead's eyes widened in horror. When she finished talking, Kyôka stepped back. "Will that persuade you to reveal his location to me?"

Erza looked down at the ground, her long bangs flowing over her eyes. Slowly she tightened her fists, her body shaking with rage. "Let her go…" she muttered.

"What was that?" Kyôka teased, knowing full well what Erza said.

"Let her go…" the angered knight repeated.

"This one does not know how you are referring to." Kyôka smirked.

Erza looked up at Kyôka, her eyes filled with hate for the demon. She thrashed about violently in her restraints, bellowing: "RELEASE MY DAUGHTER!"

* * *

**Next chapter up. Sorry if its a bit long, I really wanted to get this one out since I had been planning it for a while. Things will only escalate from here so hopefully you will all stay tuned for future chapters.**

**As always leave a comment and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! :)**

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews on this story. Over 400 reviews! I can't thank you guys enough! **


	49. Broken Family

Underneath the ruins of the Era council building, Doranbolt stood inside the empty cell that once housed Cobra. He stared at the wall of the vacant space, replaying the words told to him by the artificial dragon slayer.

_"Tartaros is after a weapon called Face." Cobra revealed._

_"Face?" Doranbolt questioned. He had never heard of such a weapon before. "What sort of weapon is it?"_

_"It's a magic pulse bomb." The criminal explained to Doranbolt's shock. "Once it goes off, its supposed to render all wizards on the continent unable to use magic."_

_"Then how will Tartaros be able to accomplish anything without magic? They'll be affected as well!" Doranbolt countered._

_The dragon slayer smirked at the councilman's distress. "Apparently Tartaros doesn't use magic…they use curses."_

_Doranbolt's eyes went wide. "Curses?"_

_"Yep. Rumor has it that they are supposedly much more powerful than regular magic." He then looked up at Doranbolt. "That's all you get for free. You want the rest, you know what to do."_

So, in spite of everything he felt was right, Doranbolt released Cobra and the rest of the Oracion Seis from their cells. Although he had allowed them their freedom, he was not going just let them run free. He teleported out of the cell and to the surface, walking to the makeshift graveyard a small distance away from the building ruins. Though the graves were only marked with sticks tied into crosses, he knew exactly which one was Lahar's. He stood in front of it, clasping his hands in a brief prayer before glaring at the ground.

_There's no going back now._ He reminded himself. _I will crush Tartaros, but I will leave the Seis to you…Jellal._

* * *

The Oracion Seis rejoiced for their newfound freedom in a wasteland far away from the ruined council building. With Cobra leading the exposition, Midnight, Angel, Racer, and Hoteye – who was still using his real name, Richard all journeyed to parts unknown. The sky was the limit for the former prisoners.

Cobra stretched his arms over his head, exhaling in relief. "Nothin like the taste of fresh air, right guys?"

"Those words are so cliché." Angel commented.

"Yeah, freedom sure is great." Racer agreed.

"It seems our love was received by someone…oh yeah." Richard smiled.

"It is certainly better than being trapped within that lowly prison." Midnight said.

Though enjoying their freedom, the Oracion Seis were missing a member.

"You think the council will come after us for killing Brain?" Racer asked.

Cobra didn't turn around as he answered his friend's question. "That gut wasn't a 'father' to us at all. He only used us his pawns for his own goals. I heard him. Right, Midnight?"

"Yes. If you heard him, then it must have been true." Midnight grinned and nodded, approving of Cobra's actions. _Father…sleep now. We will march on in your stead._

"So what are we going to do next?" Racer inquired.

"I want to take a shower." Angel spoke up.

"I'll continue my search for my brother-"Richard began.

"Hold on!" Cobra called to the others, silencing them.

They all stopped walking, taking notice of the cloaked pair in front of them, a man and a young woman. Though concealed beneath hoods, the members of the Oracion Seis instantly recognized the man before them. It was Jellal.

"Well this is quite the surprise." Midnight smirked.

Jellal removed his hood, his eyes never leaving the rogue wizards. "Meldy, get out of here."

"What?" the magenta-haired girl looked to Jellal with worry. "There are five of them, Jellal. I should stay here and –"

"No." Jellal shot down. "I can handle this myself. There is no need for you to be involved."

"You don't think much of us, do you?" Racer irritably asked.

"Upsetting." Angel spat.

"I see now." Cobra smirked in amusement. "Doranbolt set this up. Sly bastard."

"You wish to send us back to prison?" Midnight inquired to Jellal.

"A fugitive returning others like himself to prison?" Jellal questioned rhetorically. "That's a funny thought."

"We just got our freedom!" Racer shouted. "There's no way we're going back!"

"We'll kill you, Jellal!" Cobra threatened.

"Hmm…" Richard mused. "Seeing as how I have vowed to follow the path of love, I will remove myself from this battle."

"Hoteye!" Angel scolded. "You're still under Nirvana's spell?!"

"Not at all." Richard beamed. "I have truly become a being of pure love. As such I will do as Mr. Jellal demands."

"Are you serious, Hoteye?!" Cobra yelled.

"It doesn't matter." Midnight waved off.

"But-"Racer began to protest.

"We all have our freedom now. We can do whatever we wish with it, that includes Richard." He patted his friend on the back as he walked past him. "He has the right to choose his path for himself."

"Thank you, Midnight…oh yeah." Richard bowed his head.

"My name is Macbeth! And I will destroy anything that stands in the way of my freedom."

Jellal prepared himself for battle. "Then come at me." He challenged. Suddenly Racer appeared behind him.

"I'm already here! I got sick of waiting!"

"Jellal!" Meldy cried out.

Racer swiped at Jellal at high speed, but the azure-haired wizard evaded his strikes with relative ease. "You're fast, Sawyer." He complimented.

"Who said you could call me that?!" Racer angrily shouted. While Jellal continued to evade him, Racer managed to push him back far enough for Cobra to attack.

His fist covered in a poisonous aura, he lunged towards Jellal. "I can hear your movements!" To his shock, Jellal caught his punch, unaffected by the poison.

"I can hear yours too, Erik." Jellal clutched Cobra's fist and threw him into Racer.

Angel summoned numerous little balls with sharp teeth and feathers, sending them forth towards Jellal. "O Angels!" she prayed. "Devour Jellal! Swallow him bones and all!"

The cherubs circled around the Crime Sorciere wizard, but once again he showed no signs of distress. "I see you've learned some new magic, Sorano." he held out his hands, creating a force that blasted away all of the cherubs around him.

"My angels…" Angel quavered.

Racer and Cobra glared at Jellal, while Richard simply smiled. Macbeth smirked in anticipation. "This will be much more fun than our last fight."

"Guess we can start getting serious then." Cobra grinned. He coated his arms in his Poison Dragon scales and rushed Jellal, slashing at him with his claws.

Due to his opponent's increased speed, Jellal barely had enough time to block. The force of Cobra's attack forcing him backwards, Racer appeared, striking Jellal in the back with the point of his elbow.

Angel raised her head, looking down her nose at the now defensive Jellal. She then licked her lips in satisfaction. "That's more like it. I finally feel warm again."

Jellal glared at his enemies, readying himself for their next attack.

* * *

Aura floated inside her liquid chamber, her senses all but blocked from the outside world. _What's happening? Where am I? _She whimpered internally.

_Aura._ A voice called out.

Atty? The frightened child answered. _Where are you? I can't see anything._

_I know. It seems we were captured by the enemy._

_The enemy?_

_Yes. The ones Fairy Tail spoke of, Tartaros._

_Tartaros?_ Aura repeated, her fear growing. _How did they get us? Where's Mr. Alzack, and Ms. Bisca, and Asuka? Where's Ms. Flare?_

_It only makes sense you would not remember. I will try and recount the events for you._

**Hours Earlier**

"What's going on?!" Bisca shouted.

"Get the girls back!" Alzack told his wife. He stepped in front of them, guns drawn as he waited for their mysterious attacker to reveal themselves. When the dust settled, everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"Elfman?!" Bisca questioned in complete confusion.

"Did you do this to Flare?" Alzack interrogated. "What's wrong with you?!"

"I'm sorry." Elfman apologized. He was on the verge of tears. His mission was made clear to him by Sayla, capture Aura, but he didn't know why. Though even if he did, he wouldn't have liked the task any more. "I don't want to hurt you guys." He held out his hand. "I just want Aura."

"Aura?" Alzack moved closer to defend Bisca and the girls, there was definitely something off about their friend. "What's going on, Elfman? Why do you need Aura?"

The Dragneel progeny clung to Bisca's leg, shaking in fright.

"I can't explain. Just please…give her to me." Elfman pleaded.

"I can't do that."

"What's wrong with him?" Bisca asked her husband. "Do you think something happened?"

"Yeah." Alzack nodded. "I don't know what it is, but Elfman is definitely not himself."

"What's going on with you, Elfman?!" Bisca shouted.

The male Strauss sibling wanted to tell them about Tartaros, but he couldn't Sayla's Macro rendered revealing their plans forbidden, as well as disobeying her orders. "I just need her." He explained. "This is the last time I'm going to ask nicely."

"Bisca." Alzack began. "Take the girls and run."

"What? But Al-"

"Go! Head back to the guild and let them know what's going on. Tell them there is something wrong with Elfman. Hurry!"

Bisca reluctantly nodded in acknowledgment. "Ok, we'll go. But you better be right behind us."

He huffed in amusement. "Don't worry. I won't be long."

"I'm going to hold you to that." She looked down at Aura and Asuka. "Come on, girls. We're leaving. Now."

"But Papa-"Asuka started.

"Will be fine." Bisca finished. "We have to go." She grabbed the girls by the waists and ran out through the backdoor of the Connell home.

"Come back!" Elfman shouted. He made his way to the door, but was cut off by Alzack.

**_GUNS MAGIC: SPARK SHOT_**

Alzack fired a bullet of electricity at Elfman, stopping him in his tracks. When the debris settled down, Alzack grimaced at the sight. Elfman had blocked the bullet with his Iron Bull arm, subsequently unfazed by the attack.

"Don't make me do this, Alzack." He warned.

"Hey, you started this." Alzack reloaded his gun. He then summoned more that floated all around him. "Just calm down and we can talk about this. Just tell me what's going on with you, man."

"Sorry, but I can't. I'm doing this for Lisanna!" Elfman changed into his Belcusas form and rushed Alzack.

Bisca ran as fast as she could with Aura and Asuka in tow. She feared for her husband's life, but she knew that telling the guild and protecting the girls was more important at the moment. _Al will catch up. He just has too. But what is going on with Elfman? He wasn't himself at all. Why does he want Aura?_

"Ms. Bisca." Aura whimpered. "I'm scared. Why did Mr. Elfman hurt Ms. Flare? He said he wanted me. Is it my fault, she got hurt?"

"I'm scared too, momma." Asuka spoke up.

"It's going to be ok, girls." Bisca reassured. "It's all going to be ok, don't worry. We'll be safe once we reach the guild hall." An explosion rocked their ears, forcing Bisca to look back. Her eyes widened in shock upon seeing her house in ruins in the distance.

"Poppa!" Asuka cried.

"Alzack!" Bisca screamed.

They saw Elfman walk out of the wreckage and change into his Weretiger form. Suddenly he dashed forward, closing the distance between himself and Bisca. He swiped his claws at her, but the gunslinger was a fraction of a second faster.

"Get down!" She grabbed the children and dove to the ground, Elfman's claws slashing through the surrounding trees. She saw the girls crying in fear and quickly gave an angered glare to her guildmate. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You could have killed them!"

Elfman said nothing and raised his claw for another strike. Bisca looked into his eyes, seeing the overwhelming remorse radiating from them. He slashed down, but Bisca grabbed the girls and rolled away, managing to summon her twin machine guns. She reluctantly pointed them at Elfman before pulling the triggers.

**_BULLET STORM_**

A barrage of magic bullets erupted from the barrels of the guns, providing enough cover for her to escape. She grabbed the girls – who were unconscious – by the waists and took off again.

Elfman – who had changed into his Lizardman form to defend from the attack – resumed his chase. He changed into his Beast form, letting out a deafening roar before slamming his hands into the ground. The shockwave cracked the fertile earth, causing Bisca to trip and lose her hold of the girls.

"Aura! Asuka!" she reached out, cradling the girls in her arms before she slammed shoulder first against the distressed ground. She slid a small distance, somehow managing to keep her hold of the children. Elfman returned to his normal self.

When he reached the trio, Bisca and Asuka were unconscious, but Aura had begun to stir. When her eyes reached Elfman's face she froze, completely overtaken by fear.

_Aura!_ Atlas shouted. _You have to run! Now! Get up and run away now, child!_

"I'm sorry." Elfman apologized once more. "I didn't mean to scare you, and the last thing I want to do is hurt my friends, but I just need you to come with me now."

Aura could do nothing but shake in terror, tears pooling in her eyes. "Mama…Papa…Happy…Aunt Kagura…Help me…

_Aura!_ Atlas yelled again, but once again Aura ignored him due to her own fear. _Dammit!_

As Elfman's hand inched closer, Aura's mouth suddenly opened.

**_HELL'S FIRE_**

A torrent of crimson flames flowed out from the girl's mouth, scorching Elfman. As the Takeover wizard yelled in pain, Aura released herself from Bisca's embrace and ran away. Atlas had taken control.

_Curse this body!_ Atlas snarled, feeling the effects of Aura's minor injuries. _I only had enough energy for that one attack. I have to find a way out of this forest! I must find the son of Igneel or his mate and-_ Atlas was quickly cut off by a girl with bunny ears.

"Peekaboo!" she chirped. She grabbed Atlas by the neck and hoisted him into the air. He struggled in vain, but he couldn't release himself from Lamy's clutches. "Why don't you be a good girl and go to sleep?"

Atlas could feel himself fading the longer the air was drained from Aura's body. _No…not now…_ Soon Aura's arms fell to her sides, and she closed her eyes. She was completely unconscious once again.

Elfman caught up to them, his expression showing his displeasure with the entire affair.

"Aw don't be so glum." Lamy smiled. "We got her! See?!" She held Aura up by the neck. This only made Elfman madder.

"Shut up! And hold her right! She's not some doll! She's a little girl!"

"Ok, geez." Lamy relented in annoyance. "Someone is testy. I thought you would be happy we completed this mission. That means your one step closer to getting your sister back."

"You don't mention her, got that?" He then looked to Aura, who was now being cradled in Lamy's arms.

"You know, kids aren't so bad when they're quiet." She poked Aura's nose. "Look at you." She cooed to the unconscious girl. "If you were born a boy I would kiss your little cheeks."

"Stop that." Elfman demanded. "What do you guys want with her anyway?"

"You don't need to worry your big, muscly head about that." Lamy deflected. "You still have another job to do, right?"

Elfman reached into his pocket, pulling out a lacrima with strange symbol in it. "…Yes." He answered.

"Well I'll be taking her back. See you later!" With that Lamy vanished, leaving Elfman alone with the burden of what he had done, and what he must do next.

* * *

"What do you want with my daughter?!" Erza demanded of Kyôka. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"That is not entirely true." Kyôka argued. "She is a valuable asset to this one, or rather what's inside of her is."

"Inside of her?" Erza's eyes slowly widened in realization. "Atlas Flame…"

"Yes." Kyôka nodded. "The spirit of the fire dragon Atlas Flame is very important to this one."

"For what purpose?"

"You need not worry about that. If you reveal Jellal's location, we will return your daughter and Mirajane to you."

Now Erza wished she knew where Jellal was, but even then she probably still wouldn't reveal his location to her torturer. It was a nigh impossible choice to make. She cared not for her own life, but she had to weight Jellal's against Mirajane's…as well as her own daughter's. She just couldn't bear that burden.

"I swear…I don't know where he is. Please…release my daughter and Mirajane."

Kyôka smirked and readied her whip once more. "I see. You will give this one much more enjoyment then."

* * *

Gray, Juvia, and Alana rode back to the guild hall on a massive cheetah-like beast. Each of them more than uneasy at their current predicament.

"We're gonna go check back in at the guild!" he told them. "They said they've found the addresses of more ex-councilmen."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Juvia worried.

"Me too." Alana agreed. "There is something here that just doesn't make sense with what we know so far."

Gray thought of their concerns and remembered the state Elder Hogg was in, along with the town. "We're up against guys who can reduced an entire town to a disaster area with ease. I can see how you two would be worried about that."

"No." Juvia shook her head against Gray's back. "This is…different. I can't explain it but…" Juvia stopped talking when Gray gripped her hand.

"Don't worry." He said. "We're here with you."

"That's right, Juju." Alana smiled. "Fairy Tail always pulls through in situations like this, right?"

"Right." Gray nodded in agreement. "We'll win just like we always do. You can count on it."

Juvia smiled softly at her companions' words, but she still couldn't shake that feeling in the bottom of her heart.

* * *

Crawford and Franmalth walked the halls of Tartaros' guild hall, the former chairman less than pleased with the demon. "Your men completely destroyed my house!" he scolded.

"Oh, calm down, chairman." Franmalth said.

"I gave up my retirement fund to take part in this little plan of yours!" Crawford angrily reminded.

"Ah, but think about it…" Franmalth prompted. "How much will you make after our plan succeeds?"

Crawford sour mood instantly shifted to one of joyful glee. "Well I suppose losing the house is no problem if the 'Crawford was captured by Tartaros plan' works out in the end. By the way, what did you do with the two girls I brought in?"

"Mistress Kyôka is currently interrogating them. They're in for quite the painful death." The demon cackled.

"They better be!" Crawford waved his finger. "If they were to live then they would most certainly out me!"

"I wouldn't worry about that. No one will ever be able to find this place." Franmalth reassured.

"I certainly hope so." Crawford looked out of one the windows he and Franmalth were passing by. Seeing something odd, the elderly man squinted his eyes at the object in the distance. "What is that?"

"What is what?" Franmalth asked, now looking out the same window.

As the object grew in size. Crawford's eyes widened in fear. "It's coming straight towards us! Franmalth, you said no one would be able to find this place!"

Both Crawford and Franmalth yelled in fright as Natsu and Happy burst through the wall with a loud crash.

"I found you!" the dragon slayer punched Crawford in the face, knocking his dentures loose from his mouth.

The rumbling was heard throughout the building, alerting all the other members of Tartaros.

Seeing Crawford was unconscious, Natsu turned his attention to the still shocked Franmalth. "Where are Mira and Erza?!"

"An intruder?! Impossible!" Franmalth shouted. "No one should be able to find this place!" He looked up to the wall that Natsu had busted through, his surprise increasing. "How much do you think that broken wall is going to cost to fix?!" he barked. "How much?!"

* * *

Upon hearing the rumblings from down the hall, Kyôka retracted her finger whip. Realizing that she was not going to any info out of the now unconscious Erza, the demoness thought it best to check on the ruckus outside. "It is raucous without." She sighed, then looked to the ceiling. "Yakdriga!"

Hearing its name, a frog-like demon with tentacles slinked its way from out the shadows, awaiting its master's command.

"Watch this woman." Kyôka ordered. "This one will go check on the commotion."

The frog demon smiled openly, its wet tentacles slithering towards Erza.

"She is not to be touched." Kyôka added, deflating the beast and freezing it in its tracks. She then turned her head and grinned lustfully. "You may deprive this one of much anticipated enjoyment." With that she left the room, leaving Yakdriga alone with Erza.

Erza's mating brand began give off a faint light that went unnoticed by her slimy watchman. "Nat…su…" she muttered.

* * *

"Give Mira and Erza back!" Natsu snarled, his eyes focused on Franmalth.

"Oh my!" Franmalth voiced with pleasant surprise. "You mean those two captive human girls? Then you must be part of Fairy Tail!"

"So they **_are_** here." Happy surmised. He had to admit that even after all these years he was still surprised at times at Natsu's detective skills.

"How did you find this place?" Franmalth interrogated. "You must have followed the chairman here. How much will he pay for this blunder? How much?"

Natsu gritted his teeth and launched himself towards Franmalth. He drew back his fist, flames flowing around it as he hit Franmalth with an uppercut that sent the demon spinning round in the air before falling back to the ground. "You talk too much!" Natsu complained.

After a few seconds Franmalth rose from the ground, his surprise now replaced with anger. "You dare to hit me?! How much will your punishment cost you? How much?!" Suddenly spikes protruded from his back and he pulled his fist back before lunging forward. "The price is 10,000 souls!" To the surprise of Natsu and Happy, his arm stretched.

"Watch out, Natsu!" Happy warned. "He can stretch!"

"I see that!" Natsu retorted, dodging the demon's fist.

Franmalth turned his body, causing his elastic arm to wrap around Natsu. "Contact."

Natsu felt a surge of pain throughout his entire body, making him cry out in pain. "What's happening…my strength…it's fading…!"

"Hold on, Natsu! I'm coming!" Happy flew to his friend's aid, biting Franmalth's arm and making him let go of Natsu.

Natsu felt his strength returning as he landed on his feet on the ground. "Thanks, buddy!"

"That hurt, you pest." Franmalth swiped at Happy, knocking the Exceed into a nearby wall.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Natsu shouted. Franmalth extended both of his arms in a series of rapid, wild punches but Natsu evaded them all. When the dragon slayer was close enough he grabbed the demon's eye, placing his other arm on the inside of his elbow to brace himself.

**_FIRE DRAGON GRIP STRIKE_**

The scorching hot flames, burned the demon, knocking him off balance, but not quiet knocking him out. "Your cost just went up to 20,000 souls, you idiot!" he yelled.

Happy – who could barely move due to Franmalth's attack on him earlier – looked on in shock. "He took Natsu's flames at close range and he still…"

"That's enough, Franmalth." A voice interrupted. "Let me take it from here. You get the chairman to safety."

Natsu looked at this new challenger with confusion. Franmalth was more than happy to step aside out of fear.

"M-master Silver." He announced shakily.

Natsu felt his nose twitch, he smelled something familiar from Silver, and it only grew stronger the closer he got.

Franmalth grabbed the unconscious Crawford and began a hasty retreat. "I-I'll just leave the intruder in your hands then. I'll see to the chairman's injuries and make sure he gets the necessary procedures started."

"Alright, alright." Silver groaned. "You don't have to go over every little detail."

After Franmalth had retreated – leaving only Natsu, Silver and Happy – Natsu felt a slight chill. "The temperature here just dropped." He noted.

"I-I'm c-c-cold, Natsu!" Happy whined, shaking like a leaf.

"So you're the one who melted Sun Village, huh?" Silver asked Natsu.

"Wasn't there, but I heard about what happened." Natsu answered. "You the one who froze it?"

Then tension between the two dissolved when Silver began to laugh. "Well whoever did it I gotta make sure I thank them, seeing as how the whole thing was an accident. Kind woulda felt guilty if it stayed that way forever, ya know?"

As Silver continued to laugh, Natsu finally pinpointed the scent from earlier. "I know who your smell reminds me of…" He shock nearly rendered him speechless.

"Hm?"

"Gray…"

Silvers mood shifted and he swiped two fingers across the air, flash freezing the dragon slayer into a statue.

"Natsu!" Happy cried out.

"Do not speak that cursed name." Silver ordered.

* * *

Within the laboratory, Sayla approached the chamber that contained Aura. It stood next to Hela's. She looked to Lamy.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes ma'am!" the bunny girl saluted. "Everything is hooked up and ready to go!"

"Then at last we can begin." Kyôka said, making her way into the lab.

"Mistress Kyôka!" Sayla squeaked. "I did not expect you back so soon."

Kyôka placed her hand against Sayla's cheek, the horned demon-girl nuzzling lovingly into it. "This one would be a fool to miss such a long-awaited event. This will bring us one step closer to our goal."

_Aura, open your eyes._ Atlas requested. _Tell me what you see._

The child slowly flitted her lids open, seeing the three demons looking up at her. _I see three scary ladies._

_Scary ladies?_ Atlas questioned. _They must be demons of Tartaros._

_What are they going to do to me?_

_Fear not, Aura. I will let no harm come to you._

"It appears she has awoken." Sayla noted.

"She has." Kyôka nodded. She walked to the chamber. "Hello, human child. This one is Kyôka." The demon introduced. "Do not fear, we shall not hurt you…much. We only require the flame within you."

_What is she saying, Aura?_ Atlas asked.

_She says she won't hurt me. I don't believe her, Atty. I'm scared._

_I will talk to her._ Atlas possessed Aura's body, making her eyes glow. He glared down at the demon woman. "What do you want with this girl?" he demanded.

"You must be Atlas Flame." Kyôka surmised.

"Answer my question, demon!" he roared.

"You vile creature!" Sayla shouted back. "How dare you-"she stopped when Kyôka held out her arm in front of her.

"This one will tell you." She pointed to Hela. "We aim to place your essence inside that girl's body."

"You what? That's impossible."

"Ah, but this one has already done a similar process." Kyôka revealed.

"What is so special about that girl?" Atlas asked.

Kyôka smirked evilly, her eyes dripping with malicious intent. "She is an artificial recreation of our Master! Zeref!"

Atlas' eyes widened. "She's what?!"

"Though she is still imperfect. She was created using a combination of curses and cells from our Master gathered from various places. Unfortunately the cells were damaged. Which is why she is in the sorrowful state she is now."

"What possible reason would you have to do such a thing?"

"Is it not obvious? We aim to fulfill our Master's ambitions. We first thought of waiting for our Guild Master to finally return, but this one became bored of waiting and decided to improvise. This is why we need you."

"What purpose do I serve in this horrid experiment?"

"Our Lord Zeref seems to have an affinity for a dragon slayer named Natsu Dragneel. So we aimed to implant dragon slayer magic within our creation, but it proved to be a much more taxing procedure than we thought. What luck that a fire dragon would still be lurking around now."

Atlas gritted Aura's teeth in anger. "You plan to make me part of this patchwork of a girl?"

"Yes." Kyôka nodded. "Your essence will disappear, but all of your magical energy will be implanted into the creation."

"What of the child I'm in now? What happens to Aura?"

"Regrettably, the child will feel unimaginable pain from having her magical energy drained from her body. In the worst case she will be rendered comatose, at worst she will perish altogether."

"I will not allow this!" Atlas barked.

Kyôka smirked. "Threats made in vain. This one knows you do not possess enough strength to escape. It would be best if you accept your fate."

_I don't want to die, Atty._ Aura sobbed. _I want my Mama and Papa. Why haven't they saved me from the bad people? I wanna go home. I don't wanna be scared anymore._ Aura began to shut down, distressing Atlas.

_Get ahold of yourself, child! I promised I would let nothing happen to you. Trust in me._

Kyôka spoke to Lamy without turning her gaze away from Aura. "Start the machine."

"Okie dokie!" Lamy saluted. The bunny girl hopped to a control console between the two chambers and grabbed the black lever. "Operation Dragon Drain is a go!" she pulled the lever down and the chambers began glowing.

Atlas could feel a tingling sensation within his spirit being. _What is this?_

Aura clutched her stomach. _My tummy hurts, Atty. It hurts really bad! What's happening?_

_My strength…it's fading away. Aura! Are you ok?!_

_Make it stop, Atty! It hurts!_ Aura pleaded desperately. She then screamed in pain, her eyes glowing again and her mouth opening wide. A red stream of light exited Aura's mouth and flowed through a tube that connected her pod and Hela's. The flow of light wrapped around the creation before slowly seeping into her body. Aura then closed her eyes slowly, her consciousness fading as her body floated in the liquid.

"The process is complete!" Lamy chirped as the machine powered down. "100% integration!"

Kyôka grinned in satisfaction. "At last."

"Where does the story lead next, Mistress?" Sayla inquired.

"This one will see how things with Face are progressing."

"What of the human child?"

"She is of no more use to us. We can return her to her mother…after she reveals Jellal's location."

Kyôka exited the laboratory. "Come with me, Sayla."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Lamy, continue work on Jackal and Tempesta's regeneration, as well as Mirajane and Minerva's reconfiguration."

Three more Lamy's appeared next to the one already there. "Yes ma'am!" they said in unison.

Kyôka and Sayla returned to the room they shared, the former sitting upon the couch close to the bed as the latter stood across from her. "You say you know which three humans constitute Face's ward?" Sayla questioned.

"Precisely." Kyôka boasted. "Even this one will concede that the former chairman's Super Archive is an impressive magic."

"Does this mean we no longer need to exert energy on extermination missions?" Sayla wondered.

"In a way." Kyôka answered. "Two of the three have already been removed by us. The remaining link is Jellal. Once we rid ourselves of him, we will be able to activate Face."

"A magic pulse bomb." Sayla mused. "It seems like a most frightening weapon."

"And yet we require it."

"I am well aware of that. How close are we to finding this...Jellal?"

"That depends on Erza." Kyôka chuckled.

"Loosening lips is your specialty, Mistress. I am surprised she has lasted this long. We have captured both her friend, as well as her daughter."

"In honesty, your Macro would be more effective in coercing her, but that method offers too little sport for this one. That being said, we must prevent Fairy Tail from meddling further."

"I have taken care of that, Mistress." Sayla smiled lovingly. "I have crafted the perfect ending for Fairy Tail's story."

Kyôka looked at her subordinate with satisfaction. "Come here, Sayla. You have been deprived of this one's affections for far too long." She lead her to the bed.

"Mistress Kyôka." Sayla breathed.

* * *

Jellal crashed against the ground from the force of Angel's attack.

"Jellal!" Meldy called out. Oracion Seis had gained the upper hand, and Meldy was powerless to help. Everytime she tried, Jellal would always push her away and insist on doing it on his own.

Jellal rose to one knee. "Get out of here, Meldy!"

"But...I can't just leave you here by yourself!"

"This is something I have to do on my own!" he insisted. Racer and Cobra rushed him again.

"Nobody's taking our freedom from us again!" Racer proclaimed.

"Nobody!" Corba added.

They both punched Jellal, who managed to block. Racer zoomed around and kicked him in the back of the neck while Cobra pushed him back with his poison claws.

"The chains that bind us are no more!" Angel declared, summoning more cherubs.

"Our paths began in a dark tower..." Macbeth began. "We thought ourselves freed by Brain, but it was a false freedom!"

Jellal remained on the defensive as Macbeth continued his speech.

"We were torn away from our families, and for that reason we cursed the world. We were nothing, mere pawns used to bind Zero. But now...our true freedom is right before our eyes...and we will-"

"I will free you!" Jellal shouted. His body glowing from his Meteor spell, he evaded Racer's kick and countered with a punch to the speed wizard's face and slammed him into the ground much to the shock of Oracion Seis. "The 'freedom' you think you have now is still a lie!" He then zoomed past Cobra, his target being Macbeth. "As long as you continue to be mired in darkness, it always be a lie!"

Macbeth's eyes narrowed. "You dare...?!"

A few kilometers away from the battle, the marks on the face of the felled Brain began to erode away. He then opened his eyes, a sadistic smile flashing across his features. Zero had been awakened once again.

* * *

Kyôka returned to Erza's cell, eager to continue her 'enjoyment'. "You have finally awakened." The demon smiled.

"My…daughter…Aura" Erza muttered, not looking up.

"There is no need to worry." Kyôka smirked. "She is perfectly safe."

* * *

**Next chapter is up. This one was kinda dark, well in fact the entire arc is that way and there is more to come. I know this one is shorter than the one before it, but I kinda wanted to just focus on what's happening to Natsu and his family (as well as Jellal). Hela's purpose has been fully revealed (She will also be undergoing a name change eventually. As of now she has no name, but I just keep using Hela since that's easier to right for all of you).**

**Don't know when the next chapter will be up. Have other things to work on, but I promise it won't be too long. **

**As always, leave a review, let me know what you think and thanks for reading! :)**


	50. Prepare the Counteroffensive!

Risley, Kagura, and Millianna stood guard over their assigned councilman's house. Though they volunteered to aid Fairy Tail in their campaign against Tartaros, the three Mermaid Maidens were growing more and more restless by the second at the lack of action at their station.

"We've been here for hours~!" Millianna whined, slumping her shoulders. "Can we go back to the guild now?"

"Yeah." Risley sighed. "There seems to be nothing going on around here. Right, Kagura?"

"Even so we have to remain on guard." The swordswoman said. "The enemy could be waiting for us to leave so they can strike."

"Well if they're out there they need to hurry up and attack." Millianna pouted. "My feet are starting to hurt." Soon a warm glow emanated from the catgirl's shoulder bag. She reached inside, pulling out the communication lacrima. Cana was staring at her from the other side. "Hey, Cana. How are things going?"

"We're still scrambling here. How are things on your end?"

"All quiet over here." Risley reported. "We haven't seen so much as a bird, much less a member of Tartaros."

"Well stay on guard. They could be lurking around anywhere."

Millianna noticed the perplexed look on the fortuneteller's face. "What's wrong, Cana? You don't look so good."

Cana sighed reluctantly before telling the three what had happened. "A few of our guildmates were attacked by Tartaros members."

"Oh no." Millianna gasped.

"Are they ok?" Risley asked.

Cana nodded. "Yeah, they are, but…something else happened as well."

"What?" Millianna hesitantly asked. She feared for whatever development was to come next.

"Our people who were attacked…they were looking after Natsu and Erza's daughter, Aura."

Kagura's eyes began to widen. Cana continued.

"When we found them, she was gone."

"Gone?" Millianna questioned. "What do you mean gone?"

"We think they took her."

"But what would Tartaros want with a little girl?" Before Risley could have her question answered, Kagura ran off into the distance at top speed.

"Kagura!" Millianna shouted.

"Where are you going?!" Risley hollered.

Kagura could no longer hear her friends cries, she was already long gone.

* * *

Jellal stood across from the members of Oracion Seis. He was on his last legs, gasping in exhaustion, but no matter how much his body screamed for him to give in, he could not allow himself to falter.

"You say you're going to free us?" Midnight questioned, smirking in superiority. "What could you possibly do in your condition?"

"I can defeat you." Jellal argued.

The Oracion Seis were shocked at his will to continue fighting.

"Right now!" Jellal shouted, getting into a battle stance. "All of you are finished!"

Suddenly a spiral beam of dark energy zoomed past the members of Oracion Seis, piercing Jellal through the abdomen. Everyone looked back in shock to see Zero was the one who had fired that beam. "The one who is finished, Jellal, is you!" Zero shouted manically.

"Zero?!" Angel gasped.

"When did his wards fall?!" Racer questioned.

"He's still alive?!" Cobra added in complete shock.

Midnight continued smirking in satisfaction.

Jellal gasped, blood gushing from his mouth as he fell to the ground.

"Jellal!" Meldy screamed. She ran to his side. "Jellal!"

"Meldy…S-stay back…" he coughed up more blood. "You have to…run…"

"No!" the girl protested. "I can't just leave you here!"

"Get…away…"

"I said no! I'm not leaving you behind! You're all I have left! Don't give up! It's not over yet!"

Jellal managed to smile at her. "Right…it's not…"

Zero appeared again, crushing Jellal into the ground as Meldy watched in horror. "It is over!" the dark wizard laughed manically.

When the dust settled, Jellal was nowhere to be found, the only remains of him being a tattered shoe that blew past Meldy in the wind. The young girl fell to her knees, staring at the spot where her friend once lay. "Jellal…" she quivered before wailing in sadness.

The rest of the Oracion Seis – save Midnight – all shared in Meldy's shock.

"He…he wiped him from existence." Angel muttered.

Zero laughed again before the air around him began to crack. This began to shake Midnight's ever-present grin from his face.

"What's going on?" Racer asked, looking around at the cracks in the sky.

"I have no idea." Cobra answered.

Everyone shielded themselves as the sky broke apart and the pieces fell around them. From these breaks emerged Jellal.

"Impossible!" Midnight protested.

"Jellal…?" Meldy questioned, tears still in her eyes. "But how?"

"How did you see through my nightmare?!" Midnight interrogated. Upon closer inspection of the revived Jellal, he noticed that the blue-haired wizard's eyes were closed. "You shut your eyes?!"

"What the hell?!" Cobra yelled.

"No way!" Racer chimed in.

Soon beams of light surrounded the four Oracion Seis members.

"What is this?" Angel worried.

"A magic pattern!" Racer shouted.

Cobra looked up to the sky, seeing several magic circles floating above him and his comrades. "When did he have the chance to do this?"

Jellal – eyes still closed – held out his open hand, holding up two fingers in the middle with his other hand. The beams of light grew brighter. "You will be judged by the seven stars." He said.

**_GRAND CHARIOT_**

The beams of light enveloped Racer, Cobra, Midnight, and Angel, causing them intense pain. Jellal then shifted his stance, and the grand chariot stopped. The clouds in the sky began to swirl, revealing a crackling ball of light emerging from the eye of the storm.

Midnight looked to it in shock. "Is this true Heavenly Body Magic?!"

The gathered energy formed into a meteor that began to fall to the earth below.

**_SEMA_**

* * *

At the Fairy Tail guild, the frantic wizards began suggesting ideas on how to proceed against Tartaros. Everyone from the away teams had returned to the guild except for Natsu, Erza, Happy, and the Strauss siblings. With Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane missing, and the Thunder Legion still down for the count, Fairy Tail's fighting force was nearly cut in half, and with the recent revelation of the attack at the Connell house, things were only growing more desperate for the strongest guild in Fiore.

"We investigated the former chairman's home, or what was left of it, but…" Carla began.

"No one was there. Not Natsu. Not Happy. Erza. Mirajane. Anyone." Lucy finished. "It was all but abandoned."

Wendy sulked next to the pair, looking down at the floor in shame. "I couldn't pick up any of their scents either."

"What happened there?" Gray wondered.

"I'm worried about them." Juvia said.

"What about Alzack and the others?" Alana spoke up. "Are they alright?"

"Porlyusica is currently looking after them along with the Thunder Legion." Makarov said. "Luckily their injuries aren't too serious."

"And Aura?" Lucy implored. "Have we found out where they took her?"

"We tried sniffing around the place." Gajeel spoke up.

"But we were unable to pick up any unusual scents." Yukino regretfully reported .

"What the hell would those guys want with a little girl?" Jet questioned in anger.

"Yeah." Droy added. "Just how low are they?"

"If only we knew Tartaros' location we could counter-attack." Levy mused in frustration.

"Gajeel, perhaps you could find a trace of the chairman's smell." Pantherlily suggested. "Your nose is stronger than Wendy's isn't it?"

"Even if it was, a person's smell doesn't linger around all that long." He placed his hand on the still-sulking Wendy's head. "If the squirt couldn't pick up anything, then I wouldn't be able to either."

"I'm sorry." Wendy apologized again.

"Stop beating yourself up, child." Carla said. "No one blames you."

Makarov took in all of the information being tossed around and hummed to himself. He was deep in thought about what to do next.

"We can't get ahold of Lisanna or Elfman either." Cana reported. "That's only worrying me more."

"What about the other guilds who are helping us?" Max asked Laki. "What's going on with the other council members?"

"They're all reporting that no action has occurred." Laki reported.

"But Mermaid Heel reported that Kagura left her post." Kinana revealed.

"What?!" Warren shouted. "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know." Kinana shook her head. "They said she took off so fast that they lost her almost instantly."

"What is she thinking?" Max wondered in annoyance.

"Sorry, guys." Cana apologized. "That was my fault. I told them about Aura. That's probably why Kagura took off."

"We have to find out where Tartaros' guild hall is located quickly!" Makarov announced.

"We found it!" a voice rang out. Everyone looked up to one of the open windows, watching as a disheveled Happy floated in. "We found their guild hall!"

"Happy?!" Wendy shouted.

No longer able to maintain his wings, Happy fell from the sky and rolled along the floor before sliding to stop on his stomach. He then shot up, his arms waving up and down wildly. "Erza and Mira got captured! The former chairman is a traitor! And Natsu…! I even…!" his hysterical ravings were stopped by Carla slapping both his cheeks at the same time.

"Get ahold of yourself, tomcat." She demanded.

"Aye…" Happy said, finally calming down. Once he regained all of his faculties he told the guild everything that happened after he and Natsu found Crawford's home. His report only served to add more worries to the Fairy Tail wizards heads.

"The former chairman is in league with Tartaros?!" Laki gasped.

"How did they capture Mira and Erza?!" Warren shouted.

"There's another thing." Happy hesitantly looked up to Gray. He thought back on Silver's words after he froze Natsu. _"Do not speak that cursed name."_ Happy then shook his head and looked back at the crowd, he thought it best not to mention that.

"What?" Gray questioned, noting Happy's hesitation.

"It's nothing." Happy lied. "Natsu was caught too." The blue exceed started to tear up when he thought of his frozen friend. "I wanted to help him but…I was too weak…and I was alone…and I couldn't…"

"This not the time to be punishing yourself, Happy." Pantherlily reminded. "Tell us about their base. Where is it?"

"Aye." Happy pointed to the sky. "Their base moves around in the air. It's some weird cube in the sky."

Everyone's eyes went wide with surprise.

"It moves?" Makarov questioned.

"So since it moves, we still don't know where it's really located." Cana sneered.

"Maybe we can!" Levy spoke up. "Happy, do you know where it was heading? Or what direction it was coming from?"

Happy moved his arms from side to side, trying his best to mimic the cube's movement. "It went this way and then that way. Then it went this way again."

"Alright! I can do this!" Levy shouted in confidence. "I can calculate their location and find out where they are!"

"Then get to it, Levy!" Makarov ordered. "The rest of you, prepare for battle!"

"Yes sir!" the guild shouted in unison.

As everyone shouted with reinvigorated spirits, Happy continued to wipe his guilt-filled tears from his eyes. "I left Natsu and Erza back there…and now Aura is gone too…"

Lucy smiled softly at Happy before picking him up and hugging him tight to her chest. "You didn't abandon them." She reassured, rubbing the back of his head. "You made it back here as fast as you could so we could save all of them, right?"

"A-aye." Happy whimpered.

A large figure lumbered to the entrance of the Fairy Tail guild. When they came into view, the wizards immediately recognized the brute.

"Elfman!" Jet shouted.

"You alright?!" Macao asked.

"Wait…" Droy noticed something was off. "Where's Lisanna?"

Elfman didn't answer his friends at first, his eyes were filled with Sayla's Macro influence.

* * *

"Let me go, you bastards!" Natsu thrashed in vain as two armored guards dragged him through the halls. Under Silver's orders he was to be taken to the jail cells. Thinking that he had a way to contact his comrades, he was also ordered to be stripped naked. When they reached his cell, the guards opened the door and threw the angry dragon slayer inside. "Hey, you jerks! You can keep my clothes, just give me my scarf back!"

The guards ignored him and kept walking down the hall.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me?! I said give me my scarf back!"

"Man he's annoying." One of the guards sighed.

"Just ignore him." His fellow guard said. "He'll tire himself out eventually."

Natsu sat back on the ground in frustration. He couldn't move much due to his arms handcuffed behind his back. "Damn them." He grumbled. "When I get outta here I'll-"

"Natsu?" a small voice called in the darkness. "It is you isn't it?"

"Huh?" Natsu turned his head, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw Lisanna in the cell with him. His surprise soon turned to fear and embarrassment when he saw that she was also naked. "L-L-Lisanna?! Where are your clothes?!"

"Hm?" Lisanna looked down at her bare body. It took her a minute for her mind to register her state of undress, but once it did she shrieked in embarrassment.

Natsu blushed hard, trying his best to look away. He was a married man after all. "I-I-I um…"

"Don't look at me!" Lisanna shrieked. "Turn around!"

"R-right!" Natsu nodded and quickly did as he was told. The two sat back to back, allowing themselves to cool down. "I can't believe they took our clothes." He griped.

"This is so embarrassing!" Lisanna cried, burying her face in her knees. "Why would they do something so humiliating? To show that humans are no better than animals?!" Lisanna's tears of embarrassment slowly stopped. Deep down, she didn't really mind Natsu seeing her in her birthday suit, but their current situation – coupled with the fact that Natsu was married – made it impossible to say that out loud. Besides, there were more important things at hand.

"So they got you too, huh?" Natsu asked finally.

"They did." Lisanna nodded before sinking further into her knees, this time in shame. "I don't really remember what happened though."

Natsu began to struggle in his cuffs. "We gotta find a way to bust out of here! They got Mira and Erza too!"

"They caught Mira and Erza as well?!" Lisanna repeated in shock. She then turned her head back to her knees. "They probably caught Elf too. What can we do? They've captured so many of us. They're stronger than anyone we've ever faced before."

"Nothing's changed!" Natsu declared, turning his head to Lisanna. "We're gonna pull through like we always do! But first we gotta get out of here!"

_There it is again._ Lisanna smiled warmly. _He always knows how to make even the most hopeless situations bearable._ "Natsu…"

"Yeah?"

She kicked him in the face, her embarrassment returning. "I said don't look this way!"

"Sowwy." Natsu's apology was muffled by Lisanna's foot in his face.

The youngest Strauss sibling began to fidget in her cuffs as well. "These shackles are preventing us from using magic. So how are we going to get out of here?"

"Just leave that to me." Natsu proclaimed. "I'll find a way out."

* * *

Sayla laid in her and Kyôka's bed, lovingly rubbing her face in her pillow as she thought of all the pieces she had put into place.

_"You will have two tasks." Sayla explained to Elfman. "Your first will be to retrieve this girl." Sayla held her crystal ball to the takeover wizard, his eyes widening when he saw an image of Aura._

_"Aura? But what do you want with her?"_

_"That does not concern you. You will bring her to us, and then you will commence your second assignment." She pointed to the lacrima she had placed in his hand earlier._

_Elfman looked down at it. "What is this?"_

_"It is a lacrima that emits highly concentrated ether that is approximately 500 times stronger than the Jupiter cannon. You will return to your guild and place it somewhere no one will find it. Once it detonates, it will annihilate your guild in an instant."_

_Elfman's eyes went wide with horror. Neither task seemed appealing in the slightest. Kidnapping a child and handing her to demons. As well as destroying his own guild hall. "T-that's horrible." He whimpered. "There's no way I could do anything like that!"_

_"You will do it." Sayla corrected sternly._

_There was a pause before Elfman spoke again. "…Yes."_

_"Good. Now go." Sayla ordered._

_"Yes..."_

Sayla nuzzled into her pillow, letting out a small giggle. "The fairies will all be destroyed from within."

* * *

Kyôka watched with satisfaction as Erza continued to bear the pain of her torture. "Are you ready to reveal Jellal's location?" she asked.

Erza looked away in disgust, gritting her teeth in anger. This only amused the demon more.

"Yakdriga…" she called to her pet. The frog demon slithered its tentacles towards Erza, wrapping tightly around her limbs. Kyôka smiled. "Do it."

Yakdriga emitted a strong electric shock that surged through Erza's body. The effects of the shocks on her body amplified by Kyôka's curse, the knight screamed in pain, tears streaming down her face as her body shook violently.

"Stop, Yakdriga." Kyôka ordered. The creature did as its master commanded and stopped its assault.

Erza fell to her knees, her bottom in the air as her head laid against the cold stone floor. Drool dripped from her mouth as her body twitched from lingering electricity. Any other person would have long expired by this point. She gasped for air as Kyôka approached her.

"Where is Jellal?" Kyôka asked once again.

Erza bore her pain long enough to look up at her torturer in defiance. "Give back Mira…and…my daughter…"

For the first time Kyôka's patience showed signs of waning. Sensing her displeasure, Yakdriga lifted Erza up once again. Kyôka grabbed Erza by the hair, forcing her to look into her eyes. "This one will have to multiply your sensitivity even more." She let her go and looked back to her pet. "Yakdriga, resume."

Erza felt the shocks coming and screamed when electricity once again coursed through her body. Her cries could be heard throughout the empty hall.

* * *

When the dust from the effects of Sema settled, Jellal was the only combatant left standing. The rest of Oracion Seis laid on the ground in defeat. Both Hoteye and Meldy looked at the carnage in complete shock.

"What terrible magic…" the reformed dark wizard shuddered.

Midnight stirred awake. Unable to move, he simply spoke. "I've lost…kill me…"

"I'm not going to do that." Jellal refused.

"Are you…going to take us back to jail?" Angel asked.

"No. I'm not going to do that either." Jellal answered.

"Then…what are you going to do with us?" Midnight inquired. "Leave us here to lick our wounds?"

"I want you to join Crime Sorciere." Jellal revealed to the shock of everyone. He walked over to the downed Midnight. "I'll make sure your prayers are all fulfilled. I promise." He knelt down, gripping Midnight by the collar of his shirt. "We both have the same enemy to fight. I want us to work together to take down Zeref! Will you help us?!"

Crime Sorciere was left speechless by the offer. They had no idea how to respond. Meldy on the hand smiled at her friend.

"Jellal…"

Midnight smirked. "I guess we have no choice then."

* * *

Back at the Fairy Tail guild everyone gathered around the returned Elfman, asking him question after question.

"Are you alright?!"

"What happened out there?!"

"You look terrible."

"Where's Lisanna?!"

"Why didn't you contact us?!"

"Lisanna…" Elfman began. "Was captured."

Everyone let out a collective gasp.

"No…" Happy whimpered.

"They got Lisanna, too?!" Lucy shouted in disbelief.

"We were too late to save Elder Yuri…" Elfman explained monotone. "I was right there with her but…but I couldn't…"

"No one blames you for what happened." Gray reassured. "It's not your fault."

"He's right." Pantherlily said. "Levy is currently locating Tartaros' base. There's no need to worry. We will get them back."

"Yes. Don't worry." Juvia nodded. "We will rescue Lisanna and the others!"

"Right…" Elfman trailed off.

"You're hopeless!" Cana chided to the surprise of the others. "You mean you let the enemy take your sister and you didn't go after them? You just tucked tail and came back here?"

"Cana!" Wendy shouted worriedly.

"Please calm down." Yukino pleaded.

"I-I lost them…' Elfman defended.

"How?! You can turn into a beast! You telling me you couldn't track them down?!" Cana interrogated.

"Cana, will you cut it out?!" Gray scolded.

"But it doesn't add up!"

Elfman turned away from everyone. "Sorry…I need to rest for a little while." He walked away, leaving everyone to their thoughts.

"You didn't have to jump on him like that!" Gray said to Cana.

The fortuneteller ignored him and continued to watch Elfman walk away. She knew something was off about him, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Once Elfman was far enough away he pulled the lacrima bomb from his pocket and clenched it tightly in his hand, thinking of his assignment from Sayla. "If I want to see Lisanna again…I have to destroy the guild."

* * *

Inside the floating Tartaros guild hall, Lisanna and Natsu continued their struggle to free themselves from their imprisonment.

"That's it, Lisanna!" Natsu shouted. "Just a little more!" Since her hands were bound, Lisanna attempted to use her legs to push Natsu's arms over his head as to allow him to regain some of his mobility.

"Don't look back here!" she shouted. "The pose I'm in is too indecent!"

"If we could just get these damn cuffs off!" Natsu snarled, trying to force his arms up.

After a few more seconds Lisanna's strength gave out and she lowered her legs. "It's no use." She gave up. "They're too strong for us to break."

Natsu turned his head to her. "Let me try yours!"

"I told you not to look at me!"

A cloak dropped into the cell, forcing Natsu and Lisanna to look outside. Natsu saw Silver and immediately moved to the bars. "It's you again!"

"Unfortunately I can't let you out." Silver grinned. "But I can't just stand by and let a young lady look so indecent."

Lisanna moved to the cloak, using her teeth to pull it onto her body. "T-thank you." She reluctantly muttered.

"Wait!" Natsu shouted as Silver walked further down the hall. "Who are you anyway?!"

"See you around." Silver waved limply.

Natsu sat back down on the ground, his scowl still present.

"Do you know something about that man, Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

"Not really, but…for some reason he smells like Gray."

Silver was long gone from the cell, but his ears still picked up on Natsu and Lisanna's conversation. "Natsu…?" he wondered. "No, it couldn't be."

Inside a giant room further in the guild hall, Crawford used his Super Archive magic. Establishing what he called a "real time link" he searched the entire continent for any trace of Jellal. Franmalth watched him wiggle his fingers before looking up at the giant hologram globe above them.

"Hmm." Crawford mused. "Let's see…" his eyes narrowed, a sadistic smile forming on his features. "There we are." He walked down the stairs of the tall platform, Franmalth following behind him.

"Have you found Jellal?" the demon asked.

"Even better." Crawford answered with evil glee. "I've transferred his key to me using my super archive powers!"

Franmalth was even more confused. "Huh?" he tilted his head.

Crawford sighed and held up his finger to explain. "In layman's terms I've take possession of Jellal's key."

"You have?!"

"Indeed." The former chairman nodded. "And using those same principles I'm able to transfer it to someone else on the continent and we can kill them to eliminate the ward! We could use one of those fairies we caught."

"Hold on, chairman. You're saying that you now possess the final key?"

"Yes, you nincompoop! To be honest, not even I thought this could be done! My Super Archive magic is beyond magnificent!" He looked back the transparent globe. "Now once we take down the wards around Face, the world will be ours to control!"

"Wow. It's hard to believe that such a well-guarded key could be stolen so easily." Franmalth marveled.

"This is just proof of how powerful I am!" Crawford boasted.

"I wonder if that is really the case." Franmalth said darkly.

"What are you-"Before Crawford could finish he was pierced from behind by a sharp blade.

"This would do away with the final ward, yes?" Kyôka asked. She was the one who stabbed Crawford.

The former chairman gargled and gasped for air before falling to the ground, dead.

"Oh my. Oh my." Franmalth cackled.

Suddenly the floating cube began to shake, alerting both Natsu and Lisanna.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked.

"The whole place is shaking." Lisanna answered, but she was just as confused.

The rumbling grew fierce enough that Natsu fell onto his side. "Lisanna! Are you alright?!"

The snow-haired maiden closed her eyes in fright. Mira…Elf…please be ok.

Kyôka looked around the shaking room, not the least bit fazed by the tremors. "Even the cube reacts." She observed. "Face's wards have been vanquished."

* * *

In a wasteland far away, inside a deep and dark hole. Rumblings were also heard. Three monuments situated in a circle around began glowing one by one. Once they were all glowing, the ground they circled began to crack a rise up. Slowly a statue head began to rise from the disturbed earth. Face had officially awakened.

* * *

As the cube continued to shake Natsu and Lisanna were slammed against the wall. Hearing a clink just up ahead, Lisanna looked to the bars of their cell.

"Natsu, look!"

The dragon slayer turned his head to her, unsure of what he was supposed to be seeing.

"Not me!" Lisanna squealed. She pointed her toes to the bars. "There! Over there!"

Natsu looked to the gate, finally seeing what Lisanna was referring to close to the bars. "A sword!"

"Maybe we can use it to break off these cuffs!" Lisanna suggested.

"Yeah!" Natsu got on his stomach and inched his way to the prison bars before sitting on his butt. He stuck his feet out, reaching for the sword on the other side. "Come on~!" He strained, his big toe grazing the hilt of the sword. "Almost there!" He reached out one last time, managing to grab the sword by the hilt with his feet. "Got it!"

"Way to go, Natsu!" Lisanna cheered.

Natsu pulled the sword back into the cell and turned to Lisanna. "Hurry and turn around so I can cut your shackles."

"Oh! Ok." Lisanna turned around, raising her arms as high as she could.

"Alright." Natsu raised the sword into the air. "Hold still."

"Be careful." Lisanna warned worriedly.

"Here we go!" Natsu swiped down, slashing Lisanna's shackles apart.

"You did it!" Lisanna exclaimed in delight. She rubbed her sore wrists as Natsu threw the sword down to her and turned around.

"Now me."

"Right." Lisanna nodded. She grabbed the sword with her newly freed hands and cut off Natsu's cuffs.

Natsu felt his fire returning, and ignited his fists before standing up, gripping the sword - which was also covered in flames. "Oh, I could have fun with this." he grinned mischeviously. He pointed his new blade to the prison bars. "Let's go save the others!"

"Ok!" Lisanna changed into her Cat Animal Soul and stood next to Natsu. When she looked upon him, her cheeks grew red again and she looked away. "We need to find you some clothes first."

Natsu looked down at his naked form, his own blush returning. "A-aye…"

* * *

Inside the archive room Kyôka and Franmalth were beginning to succumb to the effects of the tremors.

"This is quite the reaction!" Kyôka noted, trying to keep her footing.

Franmalth on the other hand was holding on to a pillar for dear life. "There's no doubt! The wards on Face have been released!"

"What are its coordinates?"

Franmalth slowly moved to a screen near the wall and typed away. "It's quite a long way from where we predicted."

"No matter. Begin the operation!" Kyôka ordered.

"Well…about that…" Franmalth began. Just as he was going to voice his concerns, the rumblings stopped. "Hey the shakings stopped."

"Never mind that." Kyôka deflected. "What were you saying earlier?"

"Oh. We can't activate Face from here."

"What?!"

"Face can't be controlled remotely." Franmalth clarified. "It can only be activated manually. Well to be more accurate, the chairman could have activated it but…" the demon began to cackle.

Kyôka grimaced, looking at the dead body of Crawford. "Perhaps this one acted…prematurely. We have no other choice, we must send someone there to activate Face."

"Fine with me! I just hope Fairy Tail doesn't interfere again!"

Sayla walked into the room. "You need not worry on that account. In but a few moments, the tale of the fairies will come to an end."

* * *

Inside the Fairy Tail guild Elfman knelt before the bomb lacrima he had placed on the ground. Looking for the most inconspicuous place, he chose the basement store room. Tears streamed down his face as the bomb reached critical mass. He hated himself for what he was doing to his friends and his home, but he wanted Lisanna back, and he would do nearly anything to see her again.

Cana – having followed Elfman from a safe distance – descended the stairs not long after he did. Though she was suspicious of his explanation earlier, she still felt bad about her harsh words. After a hard talking to from Gray of all people, she decided to see him. "Elfman…" she called, unknowingly startling her friend. "You've been acting strange lately. So I just came to check on you and-"when she entered the room she saw the glowing orb. "What's with that lacrima?"

In a rage Elfman leapt towards the fortuneteller. "Stay back! Don't interfere!"

"Elfman!" Cana was tackled into the shelf, knocking over all of the bottles and charts. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Get off me!"

"Don't interfere!" he repeated. "Don't interfere!"

Cana struggled under his grip, barely managing to turn her head to look at the lacrima again. She began to recognize the strange symbol. _A bomb?!_ "Someone! Hel-"Elfman covered her mouth, muffling her cries to the others.

_Is someone controlling him?_ Cana pondered in a panic. Her mind was racing, thinking of any possible way to avoid the bombs inevitable explosion. _If I don't do something quick, we're all gonna be blown to hell!_ She managed to move her mouth free. "Elfman, snap out of it dammit!" she kicked against his ribs, but it had no effect.

"Fairy Tail will be destroyed…" Elfman muttered. "Destroyed."

Cana reached into her pocket and pulled out a blank card. "Sorry, big guy, but I have no other choice!" She slapped the card against Elfman's face, and pointed the index and middle fingers of her right hand at it. In a flash Elfman was sucked into the card, still repeating the word "destroyed" as he banged on the invisible barrier keeping him there. Cana grabbed the card and rose back to her feet. "Good thing that hot friend of Erza's taught me that trick a while back." she thanked. She looked back at the bomb and then ran up the stairs. "It's gonna blow any minute! I have to save the others!"

Above ground, Fairy Tail continued their preparations, unaware of the danger just below them.

"I got it!" Levy shouted. "I've located their base!"

"Good job, Levy!" Jet praised.

"I knew you could do it!" Droy cheered.

"Where are they?" Makarov asked.

"Right above us!" Levy pointed.

"Huh?" Lucy questioned. "What do you mean 'right above us'?"

"Judging from what Happy said, they were on the Bosco national border before he came back here. Judging by their speed and direction, they should be above Magnolia right now!"

Gajeel's eyes narrowed. "So they came to us."

"It seems that way." Pantherlily nodded.

"We can save Natsu and others now." Lucy said happily.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Gray shouted. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" everyone yelled in unison.

Suddenly Cana emerged from below, a deck of cards in her hand. She swiped the cards, all of them flying towards her guildmates. "All of you, into cards!" A bright light enveloped the wizards, and soon they were all sucked into the card dimension.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"What is this?' Yukino questioned.

"Wait, I know this magic…." Gray remembered.

"What's going on, Cana?" Levy asked worriedly.

**_SALVAGE_**

The cards holding her friends all returned to Cana's hand, she even managed to recover those in the infirmary. She then turned herself into one. "Happy! Carla! Lily!"

The exceeds – who remained in their normal states – ran to the cards.

"What is this?" Pantherlily inquired.

"The guild is about to explode!" Cana explained hurriedly. "Take the cards and fly us to Tartaros' base! It's time for a counter-attack!"

"Aye!" Happy saluted. He and his fellow exceeds each grabbed a handful of cards and flew out of the guild hall at max speed, barely escaping before the building exploded.

* * *

Inside the laboratory Lamy shook her butt happily from side to side as the Cube's shaking began to stop. "What'll we do? What'll we do if they're born early from all the shaking? Should I worry?" Lamy quickly grew serious, raising her arm to her forehead. "Never!" she then just as quickly returned to her happy demeanor. "I mean they're already revived, right?" She turned to a man with shoulder length blonde hair and brown skin.

The man raised his hand to his face. "Is this my new body?"

"That's right, Tempesta!" Lamy nodded.

"Tempesta? Is that my name?"

"It sure is! And look how hot you are!" Lamy gushed. "I mean if we have to revive you, then a hot guy would be best, right?!"

"I do not care about looks."

"What's the big idea?!" Jackal complained, emerging from his own pod. The only thing that had changed about him was his outfit, longer ears, and his now bushy tail. "How come you only did that with him?!"

"Because you were cute to begin with Jackal!" Lamy answered happily, hugging the revived demon's arm.

"Get off me would ya?!" Jackal pushed away. "You're creeping me out!"

"Jackal?" Tempesta asked.

"What's up, Tempesta? Guessing you don't remember me, huh?"

Lamy began to sob. "Tempesta loses his memories every time he regenerates. It must be because of his anti-magic particles." She wiped her tears away. "Poor guy." She once again turned serious. "But I am here for him!"

Jackal remembered the reason for his regeneration and began to grit his teeth in anger. He saw the faces of Natsu and Happy. "That spark guy and that blue cat are going to pay big time! I'm gonna crush them!"

"You're so hot when you're angry!" Lamy squealed. "It revives my spirit!"

"You're so annoying!" Jackal groaned.

Footsteps approached from the right. Each of the demons looked to the source.

"Who is that?" Tempesta asked.

"Yeah. Who are you supposed to be?" Jackal questioned.

The figure was a woman with long black hair and horns sticking from her head. Her right eye was covered by what looked like ink and she wore a cloak that opened in the front, revealing her bandage covered breasts and waist. A black mark trialed from her chest to her leg and her Tartaros guild mark was positioned on her abdomen.

"Oh yea, I forgot." Lamy giggled. "That's Minerva. She's a human that Mistress Kyôka found." Lamy sighed with boredom. "I gotta say though, I have no interest in girls."

Minerva looked at her newly formed claws. "So this is a demon's power? I can feel it coursing through my veins."

"Minerva." Tempesta repeated.

"A new member to the club, huh?" Jackal smirked.

"Speaking of things I have no interest in…" Lamy ran to another pod, pressing her face against the cold glass. Inside it was an unconscious Mirajane, whose limbs were being held by demonic tentacles. "What was her name again? Mira something, right?" A sadistic smile crossed the bunny girl's lips. "You think you're so cute, don't you?" she said to the unconscious Fairy Tail wizard. "Well I'm going to turn you into the ugliest caterpillar in the world." She began to laugh manically.

"Shut up will ya!" Jackal shouted. "You're pissing me off!"

Ignoring her new comrades, Minerva looked around at the pods in the lab. Her eyes stopped when she spotted a pod near the back of the lab. When she walked to it, she recognized that the person inside…was Aura.

* * *

Natsu and Lisanna ran down the corridors of Tartaros' guild hall, the dragon slayer taking out any guards standing in their way. Luckily he was now covered - or at least his lower body was - after having taken a pair of pants from a guard.

"How far is it?" Lisanna asked.

"Close. We're almost where Erza is being held. I can smell her."

Lisanna followed behind Natsu, slightly frightened by the intensity in his words. There was no doubt about it. He was angry. Perhaps the angriest he had ever been in his life. They turned another corner, reaching a short hallway with a wooden door at the end.

"There!" Natsu pointed. Throwing caution to the wind, the dragon slayer burst through the door with a flaming fist and entered the room. "Erza!" His eyes widened with shock at the condition he found his wife in. Her wrists and ankles were chained, hideous, bleeding scars decorating her body. Natsu's shock quickly turned to anger when he noticed the tentacled demon wrapped around her. Without hesitation he leapt forward, drawing back his fist and punching Yakdriga in the face. He punched the demon through the wall, scaring Lisanna. Erza limply fell to her knees, but before she bent over, Natsu caught her. He slashed off her chains, allowing her arms to fall to her sides.

"Is she ok?' Lisanna worried.

"Erza?" Natsu called. "Come on, Erza, wake up." He shook her lightly. "Wake up…please…"

Erza began to stir. "I don't know…" she mumbled. "I don't know...where he is…" She slowly opened her eyes, her first sight being the worried face of her husband. "Nat…su…?"

"Yeah." The dragon slayer smiled. "It's me. Sorry I'm late."

Despite her disheveled condition, she managed a smile. "It's ok. I'm just glad you're alright."

"You really need to start worrying about yourself."

Lisanna smiled warmly at the scene. She took off the shroud she was given and gave it to Erza.

"Thank you, Lisanna." Erza said.

"Can you stand?" Natsu asked.

"Give me a minute." Erza exhaled deeply before rising to her feet, Natsu and Lisanna helping her.

"Who did this to you?" Natsu asked, his rage increasing.

"A demon named Kyôka. She was torturing me in order to find information on Jellal's whereabouts."

"Why Jellal?" Lisanna asked.

"She said he was one of the links to Face." Erza answered. "They were planning to kill him."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No, I don't. But apparently she thought I did. If I didn't give her what she wanted she would have killed both me and Mirajane."

Lisanna's eyes widened. "Do you know where Mira is?"

Erza shook her head. "I don't, but Kyôka mentioned something of remodeling her into one of their number."

"Oh no." Lisanna gasped.

"Then let's hurry up and find her!" Natsu shouted, he started to run out of the room.

"Natsu, wait!" Erza called.

The dragon slayer turned around. "What? We don't have much time."

"There's something else…"

* * *

Kyôka watched Fairy Tail's explosion along with Franmalth and very pleased Sayla.

"It is as you see, Mistress Kyôka." Sayla smiled with pride, directing her eyes to the smoking crater on the screen.

"Excellent work, Sayla." Kyôka commended.

"I wonder how much life has been lost." Franmalth cackled. "How much?"

"If the fairies have been completely annihilated, then there is no need to guide the Cube into this airspace. We will return to our original objective. Face! The time has come! How fitting is it that the legacy these humans have created for themselves out of jealously and fear will ultimately bring their destruction! We will use Face to wipe out the humans, and usher in a new demonic age! Then all of our efforts will bring about the world our master Zeref dreamed of."

Franmalth saw lights flashing on a nearby screen and began to type. "Hmm? What's this?"

"What is it, Franmalth?" Kyôka requested.

"It looks like we're picking up multiple magical energy readings."

An armored guard rushed into the room. "There's trouble!" he shouted. "Scouts have confirmed three objects flying towards the Cube!"

"Three?" Franmalth questioned. "The scanners are picking up much more than that."

"We've only confirmed three, sir!"

"An explanation is required. Sayla." Kyôka requested.

The horned demon typed on another screen. "I will check the Under-Cube images."

On the screen Sayla was shown, the radar picked up three small dots, surprising both Sayla and Franmalth.

"What is that?!" Sayla implored.

As the objects drew closer, the three dots were revealed to be Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily.

"Cats…?!" Sayla questioned.

"I recognized that blue one!" Franmalth blurted. "He's from Fairy Tail!" an eerie smirk then crossed the round demon's lips. _So Master Silver let one escape I see._

"You say there are multiple readings emanating from these small creatures?" Kyôka inquired.

"Look, Mistress!" Sayla pointed. "The cats appear to be holding something." She squinted her eyes to see. "Cards?!"

The Exceed Squad approached the Cube faster and faster.

"Those cards must be holding the Fairy Tail humans!" Franmalth deduced.

"No…" Sayla shuddered. "My attack…failed?"

Kyôka turned to the guard and began to give orders. "Establish defensive parameters! Engage the Under-Cube's gravitational field, and set the rear and side cubes to battle condition one now! Let none reach the top cube!"

"Yes ma'am!" the guard saluted and bolted out of the door.

Happy and the others closed in on the cube. "We're almost there!" he told his comrades. Suddenly they felt a force pull them to the underside of the cube.

"What is going on?!" Carla shouted.

"Were' being sucked in!" Pantherlily yelled.

Both Carla and Happy landed with a thud, but Pantherlily managed to land on his feet.

Happy stood up, noticing something quite odd. When he looked up, he saw Magnolia. "Are we upside down?"

"There's no time to worry about that!" Carla shouted, pointing to the group of armored men advancing towards them with weapons. "The enemy is approaching!"

"Ok!" Cana said, coming out of her card. "I'm going to release everyone!" With a wave of her hand, the other Fairy Tail wizards were back to normal. Each of them ready for battle. They began their charge. "Fairy Tail, attack!" Cana shouted.

* * *

Lamy stood in front of Mirajane's pod, an irritated look on her face as she listened to all the commotion from above. "There sure is a lot of noise going on out there." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled again. "Whatever. Who cares?" She turned back to Mirajane. "First, I'm going to mess up that pretty face of yours!" she giggled menacingly. She watched in shameless mirth as the tentacles holding Mirajane infused her with demon genes. "Well?" Lamy rhetorically asked. "How does it feel to have your body flooded with demonic genes?"

Mirajane's face began to react negatively, further amusing Lamy.

"You'll be reborn ugly!" the bunny-girl squealed. "So ugly that you'll hate it! You will hate it so much!"

Suddenly Mirajane's eyes opened and the pod holding her shattered, the force sending Lamy sliding across the floor. "W-What is this?! What is this?!" Lamy yelled hysterically.

"Sorry." Mirajane apologized. She turned to look at the surprised bunny-girl, the tentacles holding her now draped over her body. "I already have my fair share of demon genes thanks to Satan Soul, but I do thank you for the pick me up. Now I'm all revived."

Lamy shrieked in fright, scampering back to the nearest pod.

* * *

Kyôka hurriedly walked through the corridors of the Cube. Time was running short, and she needed a way to stall Fairy Tail. "Perhaps Erza will be of use." she implied. "Hostages tend to be the most effective with humans." When she approached her torture room, she was shocked to see that the door was completely destroyed. "What happened here?" When she entered the room her eyes went wider at the vacant space. "Where is Erza? Who made this hole?!" Kyôka felt a dark aura approaching from behind, before she could react her arm was trapped behind her back, and her neck was clutched tight. She reached for the arm around her neck, but the tightened grip of her assailant discouraged anymore more movement.

"I've got you now." A dark voice snarled.

Kyôka turned her head as much as she could, surprised to see Natsu was the one holding her. "How did you escape?" The longer she looked at Natsu, the more her spine began to shiver. The look in his eyes unnerved her. There was anger, sure, but there was also darkness that she felt was all too familiar. "You are…"

"You showed me such hospitality while I was your guest." Erza said, her voice echoing from the hole in the wall. She stepped out, carrying a defeated Yakdriga on her shoulders as Lisanna moved to her side. Erza also had regained enough strength to requip into her Sarashi and hakama pants. She looked to Kyôka, a sinister grin on her lips. "Allow me to repay you in kind."

Kyôka gritted her teeth in anger, her obstinate glare focused on her former prisoner.

"Or if you would like…" Erza trailed off, watching as Natsu tightened his grip on the demon even more. "I can leave your care in the hands of my husband. Though he may not be as gentle as I."

* * *

**New Chapter! Since it's number 50 I tried to do something big. Hopefully I succeeded. **

**There's going to be a few character moments and changes when the fights start getting serious. Some of this I've been planning since the GMG! Get ready for those!**

**As always, let me know what you guys think and thanks for reading! :)**


	51. Face to Face

Elfman's eyelids twitched before flying open. All around him he heard the cries of battle emanating from both his comrades and their enemies. Eflman sat up, his ears confirming his suspicions true when he looked at the battle waging just a few meters ahead. Shouts of pain and anger hung in the air like a cloud as both Fairies and Demons fought for supremacy. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"You back to your senses?" A familiar voice asked.

Elfman looked up and saw Cana standing over him, a smirk on her lips. Slowly he began to remember all the things he had done under Sayla's Macro influence: nearly killing Lisanna, hurting his friends, kidnapping Aura, and destroying the guild hall. All of it came rushing back like a wave of regret and guilt, the grief producing tears in his eyes. "What have I done…?"

While Cana didn't stritcly blame Elfman for his actions, and knew jus how regretful he was, she was currently in no mood to play babysitter. There was a war going on, and she needed to have all the troops focused. "You're about to save your sisters, right? So get on your feet!"

Elfman's eyes narrowed in determination, and he wiped the tears from his eyes. There would time for regret later, now was the time to atone for his sins. "You're right." He stood tall, changing into his Beast form. "Let's go!" he roared as he raced into the fray.

Cana grinned. "That's more like it." She pulled out a deck of cards and joined the battle alongside him.

* * *

Inside the castle dungeon the tables had turned. Now Kyôka was shackled, with Lisanna, Erza, and furious Natsu watching over her.

"Where's my daughter?!" Natsu demanded.

"And Mira and Elfman?!" Lisanna added.

"Elfman was captured as well?" Erza asked and was answered by Lisanna's nod. She turned back to Kyôka, holding her sword against the imprisoned demon's throat. "Where are they? Talk."

"This one knows not of an Elfman." Kyôka answered. "But the child and the one named Mira are located in the laboratory two levels above. However it may be too late to assist them."

"If you've hurt them I'll kill you." Natsu promised.

"I'm going up there." Lisanna declared.

"Natsu, go with her." Erza ordered. "There may be trouble along the way. I will stay and deal with this one."

Natsu hesitated.

"Don't worry, I will be fine. Bring Aura home."

With that reassurance, Natsu nodded and followed behind Lisanna. "You better make it out!" He called back to his wife. With those two gone, Erza and Kyôka were once again alone, though their roles were reversed.

"What was that shaking earlier?" Erza interrogated.

"That was our castle's reaction to Face's wards being removed."

Erza's eyes went wide with shock. "Face's wards removed? You don't mean that Jellal has-"

"He still lives." Kyôka interrupted. "The ward was vanquished through…other means."

"What are you hoping to accomplish through all of this? If Face has the power to eliminate all magic from the continent like the council said, then what could you possibly gain from activating it?"

Kyôka chuckled before answering the question. "It will allow us to return to our Master, Zeref!" Before Erza had time to retort, the demon cut through her chains with her lengthened claws. "You have deceived yourself! Those chains merely suppress magic power. They have no effect on those of us with curse power!" The demon swiped at Erza, but the redhead side-stepped, using her forearm to block. Erza then rose her leg and kicked Kyôka in the face, sending her to the ground.

"So…" Erza began, her eyes sharp. "You're all fanatical worshippers of Zeref?"

Kyôka looked back at Erza with sadistic joy. "Zeref used the written word to record his love. We demons, we are his words made flesh!" Kyôka extended her claws, but once again Erza dodged. She rushed forward and slashed at Erza, who blocked again. This time with her sword. "Why should we not believe in our creator?" Kyôka inquired.

"Believe whatever you want." Erza retorted. The sounds of blades clanging rang throughout the vacant hall. "But you should to look to your own heart when making your decisions!" Erza continued. "Not the honeyed words of a zealot!"

"Human's cannot comprehend what we demons feel."

Erza knocked away Kyôka's hand, staggering the demon and allowing herself time to requip. "Humans have beliefs too!" she stated. "But you must never lose your own soul for those beliefs. Strive for the courage to think for yourself." Erza donned her Piercing armor and thrust her javelin into Kyôka's abdomen. "And walk on your own two feet!" She forced Kyôka into the ground, the pressure from her armor's strength plunging both of them further underground.

On the underside of the Cube, Fairy Tail continued their battle with Tartaros' forces. Gray found himself swarmed by the hordes of armored soldiers. "Dammit! Quit mobbing me!" he swung his arm, summoning a wall of spiked ice between him and his attackers. "Get out of my way!" He was so focused on the enemies in front of him that the ice wizard failed to notice those coming from behind. One jumped into the air, his spear pointed at Gray's back.

"Gray!" Juvia shouted. She turned into water and sped to his defense, kicking the armored attacker in face.

"Thanks for the save, Juvia." Gray said.

"You're welcome." she smiled, solidifying herself and standing back to back with him.

In different areas of the battlefield Fairy Tail was managing to hold their own. Gajeel assaulted enemies with punishing roars, Wendy gracefully danced through the battlefield while landing devastating air attacks, Lucy and Loke stood back to back and did away with constantly advancing enemies, Yukino and Ophiuchus cut through the enemies ranks, and Makarov increased his size to take down multiple attackers at once. Though Fairy Tail was doing well, the seemingly endless number of guards were beginning to take their toll on the guild's stamina.

"How many of these guys are there?" Jet complained.

"They just keep coming!" Droy added.

"We're stuck!" Max shouted. "We gotta protect Laxus and the others!"

"We need to find a way in!" Romeo yelled.

"We can't use Aera in this gravitational field." Carla explained. "The force would just pull us back down."

"But we have to find a way to the top." Happy reminded.

"But how will we…?" Lucy asked, biting her lower lip in frustration.

"Have we not found a place to break through yet!" Makarov shouted.

Just as hope was beginning to dwindle, a portion of the ground began to rise. It then exploded out, a large hole appearing in its place.

"What was that?" Alana asked.

From hole emerged Erza, falling through the air with Kyôka floating just above the end of her javelin. She turned her head, looking down at her friends in surprise. _When did the others get here?_

"Erza?!" Lucy blurted.

"Look!" Gray pointed to the hole. "She broke through! That's our way in!"

Erza fell a few meters more before she was pulled back to the cube. She landed on her feet, requipping back to her hakama and sarashi. "What is with the gravity here?!"

"Erza!" Laki exclaimed happily.

"You're ok!" Warren shouted.

Erza looked up, seeing the town of Magnolia overhead. "What is going on?"

"We don't have to explain now!" Gray shouted. "We're going to head through the hole you made!"

"Right!" Erza acknowledged. "Lisanna and Natsu are safe as well. They're searching for Mirajane and Aura." She added. "Where is Elfman?!"

"Right here!" he answered. He then jumped into the hole, the Fairy Tail wizards following behind him. "I'm going to fix my mess!"

"Don't forget to retrieve the blood from the one with Devil Particles!" Porlyusica reminded.

"You got it!" Happy saluted before flying into the hole.

Erza watched her friends, a grin on her face. She was then grabbed by Kyôka and lifted into the air.

"Erza!" Lucy shouted.

"Don't mind me! Just go!" Erza ordered. "Face's wards are gone! You have to stop it from activating!"

"Ok!" Lucy nodded. She jumped into the hole.

Kyôka slammed Erza back to the ground, but the redhead grinned eagerly.

"I haven't properly expressed my gratitude to you yet, have I?" Erza asked.

Kyôka returned Erza's grin with one of her own. "This one has grown quite fond of you." She then looked to her soldiers. "After them!" she commanded. "They must not reach the castle!"

"Yes ma'am!" The guards saluted. They ran towards the hole, but were stopped by a wave of fire.

"Fire?" Erza questioned with wide eyes. "Natsu?" she guessed.

"Who dares?" Kyôka glared.

From the roaring flames emerged Flare Corona, the tips of her bright red hair ignited. "You have taken the vessel. Taken Aura" She snarled. She looked to the guards, her empty eyes sending a chill through their collective spines. She slowly tilted her head to the side. "You will pay for that."

* * *

Natsu and Lisanna ran through the castle, soon coming upon a flight of stairs. "Up there, Natsu!" Lisanna pointed.

"Right!"

As they ascended the stone steps they were spotted by a group of guards.

"There they are!" one of them shouted. "Don't let the prisoners escape!"

Natsu stopped and turned to face them. "Lisanna, you go on ahead."

"But, Natsu…"

"Go!" Natsu jumped from the stairs to the guards. "Find Mira and Aura!"

"Ok!" Lisanna nodded reluctantly and continued up the stairs.

Natsu landed on the face of one of the guards helmets, he then turned his body and ignited his foot in flames. As he swung his leg, he knocked away all of his pursuers. When he finished he landed on his feet, grinning at his handiwork. "That's what happens when I can use magic. Now to catch up to Lisanna and-what the hell?" When Natsu looked back to the guards he had defeated, he noticed that they were floating in mid-air. It was as if time had stopped. "What's going on?"

Hollow footsteps echoed ominously through the hall. "I knew you make it this far, Natsu."

Natsu turned to the origin of the voice, his eyes widening in shock. Before him stood the black wizard, Zeref. The cause of all of this mayhem. Natsu could say nothing, instead only listened as Zeref spoke.

"Let me formally welcome you to Tartaros, otherwise known as my bookshelf."

"Your bookshelf?" Natsu repeated. "You started all of this?"

"It's not really that simple." Zeref grinned sullenly. "Though these demons I created, I did not found the guild myself. I hear that was due to the master, END."

"END." Natsu repeated again. "The demon Igneel tried to kill right?"

"The one he **could not** kill.' Zeref corrected. "That was his mistake."

Natsu grabbed the sword on his hip and rushed the black wizard. "Then I'll finish what my dad started! I'll take down END!" He slashed Zeref across the face, but to his shock, a portion of his sword disintegrated. The black wizard receiving nary a scratch on his face.

"I believe you can do it." Zeref agreed with sad smile. "However…you must remember, Igneel was unable to kill END."

"I already know that." Natsu retorted.

"That is not what I meant. END was the most powerful demon that I ever created and the time will soon come when you will be forced to make a decision. To kill, or let live. The choice will ultimately be yours."

Natsu's eyebrow twitched at the statement. His mind then flashed back to scene he had never lived before, or at least he thought he hadn't. He was much smaller, possibly a child, and was being guided along by the hand by a man in very similar dress to Zeref. The sun was shining high in the sky above them, but it also served to obscure the man's face from view. Even so, Natsu had the feeling he had met this mysterious man before. Just before he could figure out the puzzle, he returned to the present. "What was that?"

Zeref began to fade away. "I will be taking my leave now."

"Wait!" Natsu hollered. "I don't understand! What choice will I have to make?!"

"You will know soon." Zeref reiterated. "Tartaros is doing all of this to reach me, but it would be a shame if I arrived too early and spoiled the fun so I must take my leave for now. The one to reach me, will either be you or END? I hope **you** are the one I see again, Natsu." With those final words, Zeref faded away and time resumed it's normal flow.

Ignoring the cacophony of the defeated guards hitting the ground, Natsu glared at the space where Zeref once stood. "What's with that guy? And what was that daydream?" He scratched his head in frustration. "No time to worry about that now. I need to find Aura." He took off down the hall once again.

* * *

Lisanna finally reached the laboratory and frantically called for her sister as she ran through the tube laden room. "Mira?! Mirajane, where are you?!"

The eldest Strauss sibling walked from the side of one of the pods, surprised to see her little sister. "Lisanna?!"

Lisanna leapt to her sister, wrapping her arms around her in a loving hug. "Thank goodness!" she cried.

"What are you doing here? And why are you in animal soul?"

Lisanna let her sister go, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I needed clothes."

"I don't understand."

"I was captured." Lisanna revealed. "Along with Natsu, Aura, Erza, and Elf."

"What?!" Mirajane gasped in shock. "Where are they?!"

Natsu and Erza are both ok, but we still have to find Elf and Aura. I was told Aura was in here with you."

"But I haven't seen her." Mirajane said.

"You haven't? Have you seen Elf?"

"That man was not captured." Sayla approached the sisters, her angered eyes focused on them.

"Be careful, Mira!" Lisanna warned. "She can control people! She was the one who captured me and Elf and…"

"Get back." Mirajane said, stepping in front of her sister. She could sense how powerful Sayla was regardless of Lisanna's warning.

"I directed the one named Elfman to abduct the child named Aura." Sayla revealed to shock of the Strauss girls. "I also ordered him to destroy your guild hall, and he did what I asked. Magnificently reducing your hall to rubble." The air began to shift and Sayla's mood worsened. "However, my plan failed. Not one wizard was killed."

Mirajane gave no answer, but Lisanna sighed in exasperation. She knew exactly what her sister was thinking. There were consequences for messing with their family, whether they blood or not.

Sayla gritted her teeth. "I was humiliated before Mistress Kyôka, and that man is to blame! My tale is coming apart!" she looked Mirajane with hollow eyes. "So I will sate my vengeance by killing his elder sister!"

Mirajane's demonic glare matched Sayla's. "You had my brother do those things, huh? Then allow me to pay his debt in full."

* * *

Franmalth typed away on the screens in the archive, finding more and more odd things by the second. "How did Face appear so far from where we predicted?" he wondered. "I knew there would be a few small deviances, but nothing this big." He heard the door swing open in the distance. "Who is that? Has Kyôka returned?"

Lucy, Happy, Carla, and Wendy entered the archive room. All of them looking around in wonder.

"This is place the guard pointed us to, right?" Lucy asked for confirmation.

"There's a lot of floating letters here." Happy pointed out.

"Look at the huge globe." Wendy pointed. "It must be some kind of map."

"Perhaps this is some sort of control room?" Carla suggested.

Franmalth watched from behind a corner as the foursome walked to a control panel. _The fairies have made it this far?_ He thought in a panic. _How much have the guards failed us? How much?!_

"Look at this!" Lucy called to the others. She placed her hands on the stone keyboard and began to type, screens popping up left and right. "Erza was right. The wards on Face **are** gone."

"What are we going to do?" Wendy asked shakily.

"Can we use this magical pattern to put the wards back on?" Happy asked, pointing to said pattern on one of the other screens.

"Not possible…" Carla answered. "The controls are locked. We can't use them."

"It says here that Face can't be activated remotely, it can only be done manually at the site." Lucy recited from one of the screens. A light began to blink on the screen. "What?! It's starting up!"

Franmalth grinned from his hiding place. _You sure are quick, Ezel._

Wendy looked at one of the screens near Lucy.

"What do you see?" Lucy asked, worried about the pale look on the young dragon slayer's face.

"Face…" Wendy trailed off. "It says that it will go off in 41 minutes." Everyone gasped in shock.

Happy began to run around in circles. "What'll we do?! What'll we do?!" he panicked. "We have to tell everyone!"

"Calm down, Happy!" Carla scolded.

"What if we break everything in here?!" the blue exceed suggested.

"It can only be stopped on-site!" Lucy reminded.

"We don't have time to tell the others!" Carla shouted. "We just have to go ourselves!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Just as the Fairy Tail wizards started on their job, they heard the clinking of rings in the distance. They all turned, seeing what appeared to be a skeleton in a cloak walking towards them. The clinking came from the rings on the skeleton's staff.

"The prayers from these maidens in their gloom echo like a tolling bell in perdition. The brilliance of Demonic Light revives the lands and breathes life into the Morning Star." The skeleton spoke. "O fairy maidens who have fallen into the Underworld, shed your mortal forms and wander the paths of Purgatory!"

Both Lucy and Wendy shook in fear at the sight of the demon known as Keyes.

"I-is that a sk-sk-skeleton?" Lucy stammered.

"It's a mask." Wendy reasoned. "It has to be."

Lucy glanced over to the counter. Only 40 minutes remained until Face was activated. She and Wendy composed themselves. "We don't have time for this." The blonde said. "As soon as we find an opening, we're making a run for it."

"Right." Wendy nodded.

Franmalth sauntered from his hiding spot to his fellow demon. "It looks like things have gotten pretty bad for you two young ladies."

"There were two of them?!" Wendy gasped.

"Leave it to me!" Lucy grabbed two of her zodiac keys, summoning both Taurus and Aries.

Aries rushed forward thrusting out her hand.

_**100 PERCENT FLUFFY-FLUFFY WOOL**_

The wool covered the demons, shielding Taurus from their view. The cow man, gripped his axe tightly and swung around, capturing Aries' wool in the whirlwind.

_**WOOL TYPHOON**_

"Now's our chance!" Lucy said to Happy.

"Aye!" The exceed summoned his wings and grabbed Lucy.

"Do you know where Face is located?!" Wendy – who was already lifted into the air by Carla – asked Lucy.

"The screen it's located in the Great Caverns of Cowbane Canyon! Let's get there quick!"

"Ok!"

The four shot out of the room in a hurry, speeding down the halls of the castle. As they wound down a curved hallway, Lucy was shocked to see Keyes standing in their path.

"He should still be in that control room!" Lucy shrieked.

"He probably found a way to cut us off!" Wendy deduced.

"Doesn't matter! We're gonna blow right past him, Happy!" Lucy declared.

"Aye, sir!"

A dark aura began to flow from Keyes' body and he tapped his staff against the ground. "Regard, the star of destruction's-"Suddenly Keyes' speech was interrupted…by Gray!

"Out of my way!" the ice wizard shouted, punching through the archbishop.

"Gray!" Wendy exclaimed in relief.

"Great timing!" Lucy complimented.

Gray turned to his comrades, more than a little confused. "Lucy?! Wendy?! What are you-"He narrowly managed to duck as the girl's sped past him.

"Sorry!" Wendy apologized.

"We're in a hurry!" Lucy hollered.

"Thank you for helping us!" Wendy added. Soon the four were gone from the hall, leaving Gray even more confused.

"What was that about?" he asked.

Keyes reformed himself and faced Gray. He could feel a familiar power emanating from the ice wizard. "Thou must be Silver's…" he trailed off.

"Huh?" Gray questioned.

"Turn up here!" Lucy instructed to Happy. "There should be a window!"

"Aye!"

As they reached the corner to turn, Lucy noticed a plume of wool inching from the corridor. "Aries?" she called. Surprisingly Franmalth emerged from the corner, covered in Aries' wool and possessing what looked to be the spirit's horns on his head.

"You won't get away!" he shouted.

Lucy – distracted by the odd sight – collided into the wool along with Happy, stopping their momentum in an instant. "What is Aries' wool doing here?!" she yelled as she struggled to free herself.

"Lucy!" Wendy shouted. She and Carla managed to avoid the obstacle.

"Don't worry about us!" Lucy yelled back. "Stop Face!"

"Be careful, Carla!" Happy called out.

"Ok, we're going!" Wendy nodded. She and Carla flew out of the window.

"Didn't I say you weren't getting away?!" Franmalth extended a wool arm towards the pair, but it suddenly blew apart, startling Franmalth, Happy, Wendy, and Lucy.

"We meet again you one-eyed bastard!" When the dust settled Natsu stood in front of Lucy and Happy.

"He always had to make a grand entrance." Lucy sighed.

"Yay! Natsu!" Happy exclaimed happily.

"You?!" Franmalth shouted in surprise. "How did you escape?!"

Natsu looked out the window to Wendy and Carla who flew off into the distance. "Where are they going in such a hurry?" He asked Lucy. "Now that I think about it, why are you guys here in the first place?"

"Face is about to go off!" Lucy explained. "We can't deactivate it from here so Wendy has to find it!"

"What?!" Natsu gritted his teeth, there were too many things going on for him to handle. "But we have to find Mira and Aura and-"

"I know. We just have to leave Face to Wendy."

Franmalth bellowed, catching the three wizards' attention. When they looked to him they saw as his body began to morph and shift into something different. When he was done, his body resembled that of Taurus, save for his one-eye. "Revolution." He shouted.

"Whoa!" Natsu exclaimed at the new Franmalth.

"Did he…?" Happy began.

"He absorbed Aries and Taurus?" Lucy gasped. She remembered mention of Franmalth's curse power during Happy's report at the guild hall, but it was another thing to see it up close.

Franmalth grinned evilly, relishing in the human's shock. "I gain nutrition from the souls I absorb, and I can evolve using my Revolution curse! How much will you pay for letting those mice scurry away? How much?!"

"You're an idiot!" Natsu insulted. "Wendy isn't a mouse."

"It's a metaphor, Natsu." Lucy sighed.

"I know that!" Franmalth snapped at the dragon slayer. "I can tell humans from mice! I called them that because they were sneaking around everywhere!"

"Also Carla is a cat." Natsu pointed out. "She's not a mouse either."

"I said I know that!"

"Give me back my spirits!" Lucy demanded.

"Never!" Franmalth objected. "How much is my precious collection worth? How much?"

Natsu drew back his fist, igniting it. "If you won't give them back, then I'll punch those souls out of you, you mousey jerk!"

"You're using the word wrong!"

Natsu closed in on Franmalth, but the demon grinned. His face morphed, changing into Aries.

"Mr. Natsu." She whimpered.

"Aries?!" Lucy questioned in shock.

Natsu hesitated allowing Franmalth to change back and attack him. He clubbed Natsu on the head, driving him into the ground.

"I'll just do you a favor and suck your soul too!" Franmalth reached down, but Natsu managed to move out of the way.

The dragon slayer drew back another fist, and this time Franmalth changed into Taurus. "Please stop, Natsu." The cow man pleaded.

Natsu hesitated for a brief second before striking Franmalth in the face. "Sorry, but him I can hit!" Natsu shouted. Franmalth crashed through the hall.

"That wasn't very nice." Lucy commented. She felt sorry for her spirit.

"I know how Natsu feels, but that wasn't nice." Happy agreed.

"You little brat!" Franmalth shouted to Natsu. "For that, I'll show you the most valuable soul in my collection!" Franmalth's body changed again, but his new form shook the Fairy Tail wizards to their core.

"That's impossible…" Lucy gasped.

"How can he have this soul?" Happy fearfully questioned.

Franmalth had changed into Master Hades…but with a few noticeable differences. First off, his body was still round like his demon form, and his tongue was stuck out. In reality the only thing that had changed was his head.

"This is kinda weird." Natsu pointed. "The body is all wrong."

"Who cares what my body looks like?!" Franmalth yelled. "It's Hades! You're all scared of him, right?!"

"Not really…" Lucy trailed off.

"When Hades was master of Grimoire Heart it was the strongest dark guild in the world!" Franmalth reminded. "Even though he was a genius wizard, he delved too deep into darkness. I discovered his body by complete accident while searching for Zeref seven years go! Quite the fortunate find for me! He is the closest thing to a demon that a human can be! How much do think his soul is worth?! How much?! You have no hope of winning now!"

Natsu grinned and darted towards Franmalth. "Sucks for you! When Hades went up against me, he got beat!"

"Wha?!"

Natsu punched Franmalth into a nearby wall, but the demon simply grinned from under the debris. "You managed that all by yourself did you?" The demon shot from the wall, head-butting Natsu in the abdomen and pushing him back.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out in concern.

"No matter what I look like, this magic is the real thing!" Franmalth shouted.

Natsu ran along the walls of the hall, his eyes set on his opponent.

Franmalth held out his hand, summoning one of Hades' chains. "This is the power of someone who has glimpsed the true depths of magic!"

Natsu avoided the chain by jumping from the wall, but Franmalth anticipated this action. Extending his arm, he grabbed Natsu by the ankle from mid-air and pulled him closer. "Gotcha!" He extended his other arm, grabbing Natsu's shoulder. "Contact! Now I'll take your soul!"

"Fat chance!" Natsu shot a fireball in Franmalth's face, forcing the demon to release him. The dragon slayer landed on the ground on all fours, entering his Lightning-Flame mode in the process.

_**LIGHTNING-FLAME DRAGON ROAR**_

Franmalth was engulfed in the blast, but he still smirked. "I like this soul. Absorb!" he extended his arms above himself, condensing and then absorbing Natsu's attack into his body.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Lucy shouted.

"He's sucking a magical soul…?" Happy questioned. "But wait, what is a magical soul?!"

Franmalth was covered in electrical fire, still cackling at his enemies.

"He can absorb attacks too?" Natsu sneered.

"You were the one who took down Jackal, right?" Franmalth asked Natsu. "I hope you don't expect all of us to fall as easily as he did. We are demons from the book of Zeref! We are living weapons born from what he wrote long ago! Each of is powerful enough to take down the entire army of a country! Never forget that! Your puny magic doesn't stand a chance against the power of our curses!"

Lucy summoned Horologium to check on Wendy's status. "How much time is remaining before Face is activated?"

"9 minutes and 43 seconds, Miss." The spirit relayed.

Lucy looked down at the ground, fearing for the outcome of Face's activation. "The entire guild is fighting Tartaros right now. If Face is activated then…" She looked out to the window. "Please, Wendy…hurry"

"Don't worry, Lucy!" Happy reassured. "Carla is with her, so there's nothing to worry about! They'll find a way!"

"I hope you're right, Happy."

* * *

Carla and Wendy sped through the sky towards Cowbane Canyon. Though she would not readily admit it, Wendy was more than anxious about doing this job alone. Taking down Face was a big job for anyone, but Wendy felt the pressure on herself was immeasurable. Nonetheless, she fortified her mind as best she could.

"We have to hurry, Carla!" Wendy pleaded. "Please go faster!"

"I know!" the tabby replied. "But how will we shut down Face when we reach our destination?!"

"I don't know, but we have to find a way! Natsu would if he was here!"

They found a large hole in the middle of a wasteland, both of them surmising that the bottom was where Face was located. "We made it!" Wendy shouted. Carla dove into the hole, making sure to keep a tight grip on the young dragon slayer.

"It's so deep!" Wendy marveled, her voice echoing off the bedrock walls of the hole.

"I wonder where Face is." Carla wondered.

They finally reached the bottom of the hole and Carla let go of Wendy. The exceed fell to her knees, huffing in exhaustion. "I'm sorry, Wendy." Carla apologized through labored breaths, her wings fading away. "I've exhausted too much of my magic."

"That's ok." Wendy smiled. "Thank you for trying so hard." She held Carla in her arms and began walking down a tunnel that lead further inside the cavern. "How are we going to find Face?" she asked, looking side to side for anything resembling a magic-cancelling bomb. "We don't know what it looks like or even how big it is!"

"Calm down, child." Carla tiredly chided. "If you concentrate, you should be able to sense its magic."

Wendy calmed down and continued onward. As the pair walked further into the dank tunnel, Wendy took notice of the change in the surrounding air's composition. She opened her mouth, inhaling in some of the substance. "The air is fresh in here." she announced with surprise. Usually a place this low in the earth would be rife with dust particles.

"That's because of the low temperature and high humidity." Carla lethargically explained. She was growing more tired by the second. She exhausted more energy than she previously thought.

A bug crawled up Wendy's leg, causing the young dragon slayer to squeal in fright. She hurriedly kicked the insect of off her, but she only shrieked louder when even more bugs flew around her. As if to take their comrades place.

"Humid areas also have a high concentration of bugs." The tabby informed.

"You don't have to tell me that now!" Wendy said.

While Wendy calmed her racing heart, Ezel clung to the ceiling, watching her in both disappointment and irritation. He thought someone worthy of his time would come. Instead his prayers were answered by a child, and a cat. "What's with this little girl?" he griped. "Is this Kyôka's idea of a joke? A tiny morsel like that would never fill me up! She just had to stick me with a petty task like this one!"

Wendy looked up, surprised to see the demon falling towards her. She jumped back just in time for the demon to fall to the ground where she previously stood. "Tartaros?" Wendy questioned, watching as Ezel rose up.

"He must have been the one who activated the process!" Carla deduced.

Ezel reached for Wendy, but she dodged again. She began to run away, the demon in hot pursuit. "What do I do?!" She asked Carla. "I don't have time to fight!"

"You need to run! You won't be able to face him alone!"

Wendy looked back briefly, Ezel was catching up fast. There was no way she would be able to outrun him and make it to Face in time. She stopped running. "I have no choice! He's too fast for me!"

"Wendy, don't!" Carla protested.

The dragon slayer placed her friend in a safe place and turned to face the demon. She summoned a magical circle as well as a barrier in front of herself.

_**DEUS CORONA! DEUS EQUES!**_

Her enchantments increased both her physical attacks, as well as her defensive capabilities. She then held out her hands, her body glowing.

_**IL ARMS! IL VERNIER! IL ARMOR!**_

She boosted her abilities even more. This surprised Ezel.

"So you're an enchanter, huh?" he smriked.

Wendy ignored his question and sucked in as much air as she could.

_**SKY DRAGON ROAR**_

The boosted tornado ripped through the tunnel, but to Wendy's shock Ezel cut through it with his hands.

"Can I have some fun too?!" The demon laughed manically. He was excited at Wendy's strength. Perhaps she would be worth the effort after all. "Even though you're a little thing I can let loose with you, right?!"

_He's strong! I have to try and end this quick!_ Wendy jumped to Ezel, gathering air around her foot.

_**SKY DRAGON TALON**_

She kicked the demon in the face, but once again he grinned through it. She tried the attack a second time, but Ezel blocked the attempt by crossing his four arms across his body.

"Five Swords Under Heaven…" he began.

Carla's eyes widened. She felt the energy emanating from the demon's stance. "Wendy, duck!" she hollered.

_**ONIMARU**_

Ezel swung open his arms, creating a shockwave that cut through the air. Wendy managed to sidestep at the last second, but was nearly knocked away from the wind. She slowly looked behind herself, shocked sppechless by the x-shaped cut in the wall behind her. Ezel resumed his attack, giving the dragon slayer no time to rest. Wendy barely managed to dodge each of the air blades. One of them even managed to slice off one of her twin ponytails. Ezel then swung one of his tentacle legs, but Wendy used Skywalk to dodge it.

"You're fast for an appetizer!" Ezel shouted with evil grin. He increased the speed of his tentacles, but Wendy managed to dodge all of them in rapid succession.

Wendy landed on the ground and prepared to jump again, but slipped in a puddle that caused her to stumble back. In her misstep, one of Ezel's tentacles finally hit it's mark, catching Wendy in the abdomen and slamming her into another wall. Ezel crossed his upper arms and readied another attack, refusing to give Wendy time to evade again.

_**JUZUMARU**_

He swung his arms open again, unleashing a cross wave that sliced into where Wendy was launched.

"Wendy!" Carla cried out.

Unable to dodge at such close range, Wendy was caught in the blast. She crossed her arms over her face, hoping her enchantments would shield her from the worst of the attack. Sadly, they didn't. _I enhanced my defenses as high as I could. So why is…?! _She cried out in pain as the cross exploded and sent her crashing to the ground and further in the tunnel. Before she could even twitch, Ezel was literally on her, forcing his tentacles against her wrists to hold her down.

"Look." The demon ordered, looking ahead.

Wendy tilted her head back, her eyes widening upon seeing a glowing stone head sticking up from the ground.

"This is Face." Ezel explained. "Only five minutes until it goes off." He sniffed the air, his face twisting in disgust at it's potency. "Since we're so close the air here is loaded with ethernanos. It stinks! But when you think about it, in just a little while this baby will wipe out all magic on the continent! And curse power will rule over all! So I guess a little stench isn't so bad." He began to laugh.

Carla watched as Ezel stood on Wendy. She slowly stood up, using her remaining power to summon her wings. _I have to...help Wendy._ she took off.

Wendy struggled to break free, but Ezel increased his pressure on her. "I'll do you a favor and crush you to dust before this thing goes off." He smirked.

"Let her go, you brute!" Carla demanded, launching herself towards Ezel. "I mean it!" She scratched at the demon's face with her claws, but this only annoyed Ezel.

"Carla…" Wendy rasped. "Stop…run away…"

"Let Wendy go now!" Carla cried, ignoring Wendy's pleas. Either that or she didn't hear them.

"Carla, run!" Wendy shouted.

Ezel grabbed Carla, stopping her flailing. "What is this?" he asked. He squinted his eyes to get a better look. "A cat? Can I eat it?"

Wendy's eyes went wide. "No! Stop! Please!"

"Down the hatch!" Ezel opened his mouth wide, and began to place Carla's head inside.

"Stop!" Wendy pleaded with tears in her eyes as she watched the demon's teeth draw blood from her best friend's head. She tried to break free once again, but just like before it had no effect. "Carla~!"

"Wendy…" Carla called weakly. "Air."

"Air?" Wendy's eyes went wider in realization. _That's right…the air here is fresh._ She looked back to Face._ Its density is different because of the ethernanos swirling around Face. It's mixed in with the air._ She inhaled the air sharply. _If I could take that mixture in...then maybe…I could be like Natsu. Maybe I could be like **her**…_

She thought of Aura's future self, along with words she was told during their training. _"You're really strong, Wendy."_ "Aura" said. "_You just doubt yourself too much. I promise you, if you just cast away those doubts and fears, and let your power fly and be free like the air; you could be the strongest dragon slayer ever. You'd probably be even stronger than my dad."_ She turned to Wendy, Natsu's trademark smile on her lips. _"Just don't tell him I said that, alright?"_

Wendy clenched her fists and opened her mouth, expelling a plume of air that forced Ezel off of her and into the air. The demon let go of Carla and Wendy caught her as she fell, placing her safely on the ground. "Just stay still." The girl smiled. "It's my turn to protect you."

Carla looked at her friend in awe. She watched as Wendy's appearance slowly began to change before her eyes. Her hair grew longer, turning from it's normal blue hue to a bright shade of pink before it curved upward as if the wind was lifting it. When Wendy clenched her fists, scales began to form and stick out from her hands and wrists. They also sprang from her back and her feet. She had achieved a new level of power. It was like watching a butterfly emerge from it's cocoon, or rather witnessing a dragon being born. _Wendy…_Carla smiled._ I knew you would achieve this one day…You used to be so timid and so afraid, but now..._

Wendy looked over her transformed body. _This power...I've felt it before._ She thought back to Sting and Rogue at the Grand Magic Games. _Is this...dragon force?!_

"What is that?!" Ezel shouted.

Wendy looked up to the floating demon, her eyes refocused on her task. She closed her eyes. _I can hear the wind's voice, and the heartbeat of the atmosphere._ She clenched her fists and the air began to swirl around her. _Right now, the air here is mine to control!_

"Hey!" Ezel yelled. "You sleeping down there?! You're running out of time, human!"

When Wendy opened her eyes again, she disappeared. Her skywalk speed enhanced to new levels, she flew past Ezel only to reappear behind him, punching him in the back with a hard right fist.

"You little pest!" Ezel swiped at Wendy, but she disappeared again.

When she came back into view she struck the demon in the ribs with a kick, summoning a tornado that forced the demon back to the ground.

"Amazing." Carla marveled.

Wendy landed gracefully on the ground and Ezel broke free from the rubble trapping him.

"This is good!" he smirked. He ran towards Wendy, but the dragon slayer was ready for him.

Carla looked to Face. The runes began to circle around the bomb as it grew brighter. Time was running out. "Wendy!"

"I know!" Wendy circled her arms in the air. "I'll finish this now!"

"You're a cocky morsel." Ezel then took notice of the vortex trapping him. "What is this? Wind?!"

_**DRAGON SLAYER ULTIMATE ATTACK: SHATTERING LIGHT: SKY DRILL**_

The demon laughed at the attack. "My Yoto curse power can cut through anything!"

_**MIKAZUKI**_

He waved his hands around, cutting through Wendy's wind with his air blades. The force of his counter managed to push Wendy back. When the air dissipated, Ezel had changed as well. His arms had changed into full blades and he now sported a shoulder guard as well as a helmet on his head. "Now that I'm in Blade Attack Mode, my Yoto will be even more powerful!"

Carla looked back at the clock on Face, it was under 4 minutes. "Wendy! The countdown!"

Wendy slid along the ground, stopping her momentum by placing her hands on the rocks. _I'm almost out of power! I have to finish this!_ She held out her arms to her sides, summoning gust after gust of wind.

"Whatever you're planning won't work!" Ezel shouted. "I told you my Yoto is unstoppable!"

_More…I need more wind._ Her thoughts were akin to pleading.

"Looks like you need another demonstration!" Ezel sliced at one of the gusts surrounding him, but he was shocked when it cut off his blade. "What?!"

Wendy pulled back her arms, her muscles nearly pulling apart from the centrifugal force of the winds she gathered. She thought of Natsu and Future "Aura". _If I could just have a small amount of their power…please…lend it to me!_ She thrust her arms forward, fusing the winds gathered into a powerful torrent that violently ripped through the cavern. It engulfed Ezel and Face, taking both down in spectacular fashion. _I…I did it._ The dragon force faded and Wendy fell to the ground. However her victory was short lived when she saw Face's countdown still going.

"Why?" Carla questioned. "Face has been destroyed! Why is the clock still going?!"

Wendy stood up, but soon fell over onto her stomach. Dragon Force had exhausted nearly all of her energy. "My…body…I can't…move."

**3 MINUTES**

"This…can't be…" Wendy said.

**2 MINUTES 40 SECONDS **

"I'm so sorry, everyone…" she apologized, tears stinging her eyes.

The cube began to shake again, throwing everyone fighting off-balance.

"What is that?!" Natsu asked.

"It looks like your little friends were too late!" Franmalth cackled. "This is the Cube's reaction to Face! In just under three minutes, all magic on the continent will be gone forever!"

"Dammit!" Natsu cursed.

_Wendy!_ Lucy thought.

"What is this?" Flare angrily asked. Her hairs were wrapped around numerous guards, holding them in the air. The rest were on the ground, various burn marks on their bodies as well as cracks in their armors."Tell me now!" she shouted to the ones she held, tightening her hair's grip and increasing it's heat.

"I-it's Face." One guard stammered. "It's close to activating."

Erza and Kyôka battled above Flare on the outer structure of the castle. Both of them felt the rumbling as well.

"What's going on?" Erza questioned as the rumbling grew more fierce.

Kyôka smirked. "It has begun. Finally, it is the end for you, humans!"

Wendy and Carla watched helplessly as Face reached its final two minutes. "We didn't do it in time." Wendy bit her lip in frustration. "I'm so sorry." She apologized repeatedly. "If Lucy or Natsu were here...they would have stopped it." She began to think of her weaknesses again. _It's always this way. I always end up being a burden to everyone. I wasn't able to save Cait Shelter. I couldn't save Ms. Freyja from dying. And now Face will activate. All because I'm still so weak._ She began to cry. "I'm sorry…"

Carla slowly rose to her feet. "We're not completely out of options."

Wendy looked to her friend in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Face has absorbed an enormous amount of Ethernanos." The tabby began to trudge towards the bomb. "If we can somehow change the attributes of that energy, we can create a magical pattern that will cause Face to self-destruct."

"How do you know that will work?"

"I had a vision of it."

"A vision?"

"I saw…or rather searched for a future in which Face would not go off. After countless hours, I managed to find one where Face was stopped." Carla reached the bombs activation letters and began to rearrange them.

"That's amazing." Wendy said in awe. "You're incredible, Carla."

"I saw myself moving them like this…and then moving these two letters here and adding these here." Carla mumbled, deftly moving her paws across the letters.

"That means we'll be able to-"

"Then it ended." Carla interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

"The future after this is blank. I saw…nothing."

"I still don't understand."

"We definitely destroy Face after I touch this final letter…but you and I…no one will come for us."

Wendy was shocked speechless.

**1 MINUTE 20 SECONDS **

"Can we live without magic?" Carla wondered. "I mean…they seemed to manage in Edolas…so why can't we…"

"No!" Wendy protested, staggering to her knees. "Our friends are fighting right now…without magic they would…"

"You're right." Carla nodded. She moved her paw to the final letter.

**1 MINUTE 10 SECONDS**

"I don't know how big the explosion will be…" Carla admitted. "You should escape, Wendy. Run as far as you can. I will finish this."

"What are you talking about?! I'm not leaving you behind, Carla!" Wendy struggled to her feet and took five steps before falling over once more.

"Please…?" Carla pleaded. "Save yourself."

"I'm not leaving you alone, Carla!" Wendy repeated.

**1 MINUTE **

"You have to!" Carla demanded. "How can set this off if you stay here?!"

"No! We've been together all this time, haven't we?!" Wendy argued.

Carla looked back to her friend, tears in her eyes as she watched Wendy crawl closer to her. "I don't have enough energy to fly…we won't be able to get away in time."

"I know…just look at me, I can barely move! So even if I did run I wouldn't get very far."

"Wendy…"

"So I'm not going anywhere!" Wendy reaffirmed. She then used her last gasp of energy to embrace Carla.

**50 SECONDS**

The tabby smiled, resting her paw on Wendy's arm. "I guess out adventure ends here, doesn't it?"

Wendy nodded, clutching Carla tighter. "But it was so much fun, because we were together."

"You're right." Carla agreed. The two released one another and turned to the bomb.

"So all we do is press this letter, right?" Wendy asked.

"Yes." Carla nodded.

"Then we'll do it together."

"Just like always."

As the pair reached for the letter, they remembered their life together. The moment they met when Carla's egg hatched. Memories of Wendy happily running around Cait Shelter with baby Carla on her head. The moment they met their future guild mates and friends during the Oracion Seis mission. The day they joined Fairy Tail. Their first official job with Fairy Tail. Their adventures in Edolas. Wendy's first meeting with baby Aura. Celebrating their victory at the Grand Magic Games. These memories and others just as important flowed through both of their minds. They looked to one another one last time, tears flowing.

**30 SECONDS**

"Let's be friends in the next life, ok?" Wendy said.

"Always." Carla agreed. "Of course we will!"

As soon as they touched the letter, they felt something grab their bodies and spirit them away. Face exploded, the shockwave echoing for miles and miles. A pillar of light shot into the air, cutting through the clouds above before slowly fading away. On a plateau a good distance away from the explosion, Doranbolt appeared, holding both Wendy and Carla in his arms.

He exhaled in relief. "I didn't think I would make it in time." He looked down at the pair, smiling softly. "You two really overdid it." He then looked back to the crater where Face once was. "I never thought they would be able to destroy Face. So small, yet so brave."

* * *

The rumbling stopped within the Cube and Franmalth cackled uproariously. He thought victory was assured. "Face has finally been activated! The time of humans is over!"

Natsu looked down at his hand, it was still lit. "My magic is still here, see?"

"What?! How is that possible?!"

Lucy reached for her keys, which glowed at her touch. "He's right! I can still feel my spirits!"

"That means Wendy and Carla did it!" Happy exclaimed. "They stopped Face!"

"How…?" Franmalth said deflated. "That's impossible." He fell onto his stomach.

"So much for your evil plan." Natsu taunted. "Now give Mira and my daughter back!"

Franmalth suddenly darted towards Natsu. "Your meddling will cost you 100,000 of your souls!" When the dragon slayer dodged, the demon began flailing around wildly. "Give me your soul! I'll take yours! Then yours!"

"He's completely lost it." Natsu said, dodging the frantic Franmalth's strikes.

"We have to stop him." Lucy asserted.

"But how?" Happy inquired. "He can absorb souls and magic."

"Don't forget I have Hades' magic as well!" Franmalth reminded, he began to wave his pointed fingers around in the air, creating magic patterns around his enemies. "You lot will never be able to beat me!"

_**TYPE TWENTY-EIGHT AMATERASU MAGIC PATTERN**_

A giant explosion engulfed the Fairy Tail wizards, sending them all flying in different directions. When the dust settled, Franmalth was the only one left standing. He laughed madly at his defeated foes.

"D-dammit…" Natsu grunted.

"He has too much power…" Lucy struggled.

"Hades' power…" Happy reminded.

"This time I really will have your souls." Franmalth smirked. He grabbed Natsu and the others and began to drain their energy, listening to their screams of pain. "This will be the start of a new collection! Relinquish your souls to me!"

"I'm not giving you anything!" Natsu yelled defiantly.

"Huh?" the demon questioned.

Natsu rose to one knee. "I have nothing to give! My soul has already been taken by somebody else!"

"What nonsense are you spouting?!" Franmalth laughed. "Stop resisting!"

"Lucy! Happy! Don't give in! Our souls don't belong to him! Just remember that and hold on!"

Lucy gritted her teeth and rose to her knees. _My spirits!_

"I'm gonna protect my family!" Natsu roared. "And I'll introduce them to Igneel!"

"Carla and fish! Carla and fish! Carla and fish!" Happy repeated.

Lucy glared at Franmalth, her body was crying in pain, but she refused to yield. _Taurus and Aries were sucked into that creep! I at least want to see them returned home!_ "No one gets away with harming my spirits! Taurus, Forced Gate Closure!"

Franmalth's body began to stretch and contort, causing him great pain. "What's happening to my body?! What are you doing to me?!"

Lucy was confused as well, but she quickly deduced what was going on. "The gate closure must be pulling him into the spirit world with Taurus."

"I'm not going to allow this!" Franmalth shouted. "Taurus, release!" the celestial spirit emerged from the demons body, surprising the Fairy Tail wizards.

"He's out!" Natsu shouted.

"Aries, Forced Gate Closure!" Lucy shouted.

"Oh no, you don't!" Franmalth countered. "Aries, release!" just as Taurus had before her, Aries emerged from Franmalth's body as well.

_Closing the gate hurts him._ Lucy observed. _That's why he released Taurus and Aries._ She grinned, the wheels in her head beginning to turn. _That gives me an idea._ "Natsu, Forced Gate Closure!"

"Huh?!" The dragon slayer exclaimed.

Franmalth released Natsu out of fear. "He's one of them too?!"

Natsu looked at Lucy's knowing grin and quickly realized what she did. "Nice one, Lucy!" He ran towards Franmalth.

"What?! Dammit! That girl tricked me!" the demon yelled.

Natsu's fist caught Franmalth's face, knocking him back with enough force for the demon to release both Lucy and Happy.

"Your attacks still won't work on me!" the demon reminded. "It's useless to resist me!"

Natsu reached into the ground, straining as he pulled out a huge chunk of rock. He lifted it over his head, a devious grin on his lips.

"Well there's something he can't suck up!" Lucy commented.

"Aye!" Happy agreed. "It's an inanimate object, it has no soul!"

Natsu slammed the chunk of rock against the downed Franmalth repeatedly until it broke into tiny pieces. When Natsu was finished, the round demon was nearly flattened against the ground, his body returned to normal. Natsu walked back to Lucy and Happy, giving them both a thumbs up of success.

"You did it." Lucy smiled.

"Yay…" Happy weakly cheered.

The three looked ahead, seeing hundreds of balls of light floating into the air.

"Those must be the souls he absorbed." Lucy figured.

"They're going back to where they belong I guess." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy added.

"It is not…over yet…" A disembodied voice said.

The three turned around and saw Master Hades – or rather an afterimage of him – standing behind them. "Face was not the true goal of Tartaros. Tell Makarov, that the time has come to release the light." With that warning given, Hades disappeared into the air.

"What was that who I think it was?" Natsu asked.

"The ghost of Master Hades." Lucy quivered in fright.

"More like his soul." Happy corrected.

Lucy stroked her chin. "Who do you think he meant by 'release the light'?"

"I have no idea." Happy shrugged.

"Well thanks to Wendy and Carla we stopped Face, so that's one less problem to deal with, but we still have to find Mira and Aura."

Natsu pounded a flame fist into his palm. "Even after I get Aura back, I'm not going to be satisfied until I pound each of these bastards into the ground."

"I'm going to tell the Master Hades' message." Happy spoke up.

"Ok." Lucy nodded. "Be careful."

"Aye. You guys too." Happy sprouted his wings and took off down the hall, leaving Natsu and Lucy alone.

"We should keep looking for Mira and Aura." Natsu suggested. He was starting to get antsy again. He wasted too much time fighting Franmalth and was no closer to finding his daughter.

"Yea, you're right." Lucy nodded. "Let's go." The two ran down the opposite hall in which Happy traveled. "Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm curious, what did you mean back there when you said your 'soul was already taken by someone else'?"

Natsu's face flushed red. _Oh crap. I forgot I said that!_

As soon as Lucy saw the blush on her partner's cheeks she let loose a mischievous grin. "Oh, I get it now."

"No, you don't!" Natsu defended. "Get what?! What do you get?!"

"Nothing." Lucy lied with a smile. "I can't wait to tell everyone…especially Erza."

Natsu's blush deepened. "Just shut up and keep running will ya?!"

"Aye, sir." the blonde teased.

* * *

**New Chapter! Added some little details here and there. Frankly this took awhile to edit, it would have been up days ago, but I just wasn't satisfied with it. It needed to have more "me" in it, if that makes sense. Kinda wanted to do more with Wendy since this was a big moment for her. I felt it was just a retelling of the original story, and I didn't want that so i had to keep editing. All in all I still think it can be better, but it will make do for now. **

**Story Developments: Flare's back (and pissed), Natsu's still looking for Aura (who is no longer in the lab, but where is she?), Erza's battle with Kyoka has started, Gray has encountered Keyes, Wendy and Carla stopped Face (with a nice save by Doranbolt), Mirajane is now face to face with Sayla (that can only end well). Things are heating up! Next chapter should be up eventually. Hopefully not too long, but you never know.**

**As always, drop a comment, and thanks for reading! :) **


	52. Demon's Lament

Above the rafters outside of the castle, Erza and Kyôka continued their fierce battle. Jumping from wooden beam to wooden beam, the two women waged war. Neither of them giving an inch to the other. Kyôka's claws clanged repeatedly against Erza's katana, coating the air around them into a flurry of sparks. Kyôka held her arms up and swung down, destroying the platform that Erza was standing on, but just before impact Erza leapt from her beam to a nearby stone pillar.

She pivoted on her foot and darted towards Kyôka, her katana poised to strike. She slashed down, but Kyôka parried with her claws. The force of the demon's block made Erza's arms tingle. _She's good._ The knight thought, watching as Kyôka chuckled in amusement. Erza backflipped onto another pillar, her eyes focused on the demon before her. Though her mind was elsewhere. _That rumbling from earlier stopped. What was that?_

"Tired?" Kyôka asked with a smirk. "You have yet to provide this one with enough entertainment." Kyôka licked her lips and watched as Erza leapt from the pillar and sped off across the beams once more. Kyôka followed behind and soon the two were running parallel to one another, their blades clashing again.

Kyôka stuck out her hand and extended her claws, but Erza managed to knock them away. Having fallen for the demon's feint, Erza was quickly grabbed by Kyôka's other hand and lifted into the air. The demon threw Erza downward with extra force, sending the knight crashing through the wooden beams and into the ground below like a rock.

Flare – having finished off another wave of guards – saw Erza's fall and ran to her aid. "Sister!"

"Stay back!" Erza shouted to an astonished – and slightly frightened - Flare. "Don't worry about me!"

"But, Sister, I-"

"Focus on your own battle! You would only get in my way!" Erza summoned another sword and jumped back to Kyôka, leaving behind a despondent Flare.

"Sister…" She looked down at the ground in shame, reflecting on her failure to protect Aura. "I'm sorry."

Kyôka watched perplexed as Erza rushed towards her one more, now wielding two swords. The redhead thrust the hilt of her sword into the demon's cheek, knocking her through a few of the beams. Kyôka wrapped her lengthened claws around a stone pillar to stop her momentum. She moved to the top of the pillar and stood there, looking at Erza with intense confusion. _She can still use magic?_ Kyôka questioned in shock. _Has the Face operation failed?_

A figure appeared behind Kyôka. "Allow me to take care of her. She and I have…history."

"This one was unaware that you had awakened." Kyôka replied, looking at the mysterious guest. "Very well, this battle is now yours. Spare no Fairy."

"I had no intention of doing so."

Kyôka turned and fled across the beams, distancing herself from Erza.

"Are you running away?!" Erza hollered. She gave chase, but stopped when someone stepped in front of her path. Erza stopped abruptly, her eyes widening in shock at the intruder. "Minerva?!"

The newly transformed demon hybrid looked down on Erza from upon her perch. "Do you not think this is a fitting place for our reunion, Erza Scarlet or is it Dragneel now? It pains me that I was not invited to your ceremony." Minerva mocked, but Erza was not falling for her taunts. "However just like you, my name has changed as well. I am now **Neo-Minerva** and I will have you address me as such."

Erza found herself unable to process the new appearance of the woman before her. "What have you done to yourself?"

"As you can plainly see, I allowed myself to become a demon. You should be honored. You shall be the first to bear witness to my new power."

"Why, Minerva…?" Erza muttered to herself.

As the two rivals prepared for their final encounter, Kyôka continued her escape. Heading inside the castle, her mind began to go over the recent events. _We never accounted for the possibility of the Face Operation ending in failure._ She grimaced. _At this rate there will be no other choice. This one may have to force the awakening of Master END!_

* * *

Lisanna watched helplessly as Mirajane continued her battle with Sayla. Transformed in the Satan Soul, Lisanna's older sister whipped her tail around furiously, knocking away all of the floating books that Sayla was attacking her with. Though even with her defenses and speed, a few of Sayla's projectiles still managed to hit their mark.

_She can even keep up with Mira's Satan Soul? _Lisanna thought in worried astonishment.

One of Sayla's tomes struck Mirajane's face, the edge of the spine drawing blood from the barmaid's cheek. Mirajane slid back, her eyes widened in surprise at the results of their exchange. _She's better than I thought._

Sayla retained her stone expression. She then thrust out her arm, sending forth more books towards the Fairy Tail wizard. Next she raised her arm. This subtle gesture increased the speed of the projectiles. Mirajane managed to block them with her tail, but was once again pushed back.

_This must be the power of a real demon!_

"Mira!" Lisanna stepped towards her sister, but was caught. Slender arms wrapped around her neck, while a pair of equally slender legs trapped her arms at her sides. The clutch rendered her immobile.

"You should be worried about me right now." An evil voice cackled.

Lisanna turned her head and saw Lamy smiling evilly at her. Lisanna struggled in the bunny girl's grip. "Get off of me!"

"Not a chance!"

"Mira!" Lisanna called.

"You really shouldn't distracting her right now." Lamy said.

Mirajane looked to her sister. "Lisanna!"

"Eyes front!" Sayla shouted, sending more books Mirajane's way.

Lisanna continued to squirm in Lamy's clutches. "Get off me, you…!" she bent over then jumped backwards, slamming Lamy's back into the wall behind them and forcing the bunny girl to relinquish her grip.

Sayla and Mirajane stared one another down, the former preparing more books to attack with. "What are you?" she demanded of the demon barmaid. "I find it curious that my Macro has no effect on you."

"Macro?" Mirajane repeated in confusion.

"That's the magic she used to control Elf!" Lisanna surmised.

"That's curse power!" Lamy corrected. The two girls were currently pulling and scratching at one another.

"Your sibling is correct." Sayla acknowledged. "Though you have proven resistant to my Macro, your brother is another story. Would you like to know something else about my power?" Sayla inquired rhetorically. "Once I cast it, I can control the affected from any distance. No matter how great."

"What are you getting at?" Mirajane demanded, her eyes narrowed.

"That means that even without knowing where he is…I can instruct your brother to harm himself. I can even go so far as to make him end his life."

Mirajane's eyes went wide. "No! Don't do it!"

Before Sayla could reply the chamber next to her began to bubble. Ezel then appeared in the water, violently thrashing about. "Revive me! Revive me now!" he roared. "That damn brat! That damn brat! That brat~!" Unbeknownst to Sayla, Ezel was roaring of his defeat at the hands of Wendy.

Mirajane looked at the scene, unsure of how to feel. "What is going on?" She got on guard just in case.

"Hurry up, Sayla!" Ezel demanded. "Revive me!"

"Revive?" Mirajane questioned.

"I am currently engaged in battle, Master Ezel." Sayla politely explained to her enraged comrade. "I will tend to you later. Please be patient."

"Forget that! Revive me now!" He turned to the bunny girl. "Hurry up, Lamy!" She however, was unable to answer Ezel's cries, having been knocked loopy by a punch courtesy of Lisanna.

"What is he talking about by 'revive'?!" Lisanna demanded, clutching Lamy by the collar of her coat.

The bunny demon gave Lisanna a peace sign and a smile. "This is Tartaros' respawn point, Hell's Core!" she mischievously informed.

"Hell's Core?"

"Respawn point?" Mirajane repeated.

"That's right~!" Lamy sang. "Since we all made contracts with the Underworld King, we can revive here in this laboratory when we've been killed. That makes us an immortal guild!"

"It is best to leave some things a secret, Mistress Lamy." Sayla reminded, barely hiding her irritation.

"Oops." Lamy laughed. She playfully stuck out her tongue and hit herself on the head. "Sorry."

"Revival after defeat, huh?" Mirajane released her Satan Soul and returned to her normal state. "That could prove troublesome later. I guess that means instead of defeating you, my first priority should be destroying this place."

"You believe your abilities are enough to accomplish that goal?" Sayla questioned.

Mirajane smirked. "It shouldn't be too hard." Suddenly the chamber behind her shattered.

"What?" Sayla gasped.

In rapid succession, each chamber in Hell's Core was destroyed. Ezel also faded away in the ensuing explosions.

"My lab! My lab! Stop wrecking it!" Lamy panicked.

"That was amazing, Mira!" Lisanna praised.

Sayla looked around at the destruction wrought by the Fairy Tail wizard. "How…how did you do this?"

"My takeover." The barmaid answered. She then held out her arms. "Before you arrived here I had already taken over and controlled the tentacles in the chambers." The tentacles began to slither about, confirming Mirajane's claims.

"Your takeover allows you to absorb demons?! Is that why my Macro has no effect on you?!" Sayla asked.

"It's possible. We're not so different, you and I." Mirajane explained. "My takeover doesn't seem to work on you either." Mirajane changed into her Sitri form. "Which means we'll have to settle this with our fists. I have to admit, I'm getting excited. It's been a long time since I've faced an opponent this strong." _To be honest the last person that gave this much trouble was Erza._ Mirajane chuckled internally.

"Now Mira's going to win for sure!" Lisanna declared. "Her Sitri form is the most powerful demon ever!"

"'The most powerful demon'?" Lamy questioned with a dark glare. "You've got some nerve saying that in front of one of the Nine Demon Gates. You know nothing of how powerful we are!"

"This is a command." Sayla muttered.

"I thought we already accepted that Macro doesn't work on me." Mirajane reminded.

Sayla continued with her commands, unhindered by Mirajane's words. Her body was swallowed by a bright blue light. "I hereby order my limiter…"

Mirajane's eyes went wide in realization. "She's using her ability on herself?"

"Release!" Sayla's body changed before Mirajane's very eyes. When the light faded, Sayla's appearance had radically changed. Her body had gotten noticeably darker, and her horns had grown longer as well. Her kimono top was gone, revealing that her bare chest was no covered in lines tattoos that started at the choker around her neck and ended at her hips, splitting at the guild mark on her stomach. Her hair had gotten much wilder, flowing upward like black fire. The last thing Mirajane took notice of were Sayla's legs, they were gone! Replaced by narrow stilts that widened up her legs into wing-like protrusions that extended outward. Her eyes were also devoid of pupils, solidifying her feral state. Sayla roared and rushed forward in an instant, ramming her fist into Mirajane's stomach.

The Fairy Tail demon coughed up blood as Sayla pushed her back. _This power…she's much stronger than before!_

Sayla whirled around, hurling Mirajane into Lisanna and Lamy. Mirajane stuck her claws into the ground to stop herself, but as soon as she looked up, she saw Sayla already preparing her next attack. _This pressure…I don't know if I can evade this one. _

The Tartaros demon's arm was pulled back, ancient text circling around her opened hand. Slowly a slit opened in her palm, revealing an eye. When the eye was fully visible, Sayla thrust her arm forward, a fierce blast of energy shooting from her hand that eradicated everything in its path.

"Lisanna!" Mirajane jumped to her sister, standing in front of her and blocking Sayla's attack with her hands. The force of the attack however proved too much for Mirajane, and both Strauss sisters were flung back. When the dust and rubble, cleared only Sayla remained standing.

"Lisanna…" Mirajane weakly called, she had been knocked back to her normal state. She tried to move, but took too much damage from Sayla's attack. The best Mirajane could do was crawl. "Lisanna, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah." her little sister nodded slowly. "Just what is she? Did she lose control of herself?"

"She's a demon." Mirajane answered. She coughed, each action putting a strain on her bruised ribs. "A true demon." Mirajane forced herself to her knees, her eyes still defiant in the face of Sayla's overwhelming power.

Under a pile of rubble, Lamy's leg twitched. "Mistress…Sayla…" she groaned with a weak smile. "Why did you hit me too?"

The transformed demon stared at Mirajane a few seconds longer before charging once again. Her head collided hard with Mirajane's abdomen, and she flew around the room while carrying the barmaid.

_She's too strong for me! I can't defeat her straight on._ Mirajane thought in anger, her body straining from Sayla's velocity. She reached out, placing her hand on Sayla's back. _If I could just…use takeover on her…_

"We have already established that our powers do not work on either of us." Sayla reminded, realizing what Mirajane was trying to do. "Your efforts are wasted." Sayla pulled back from Mirajane and slashed her with her claws. "I order myself to rend this enemy's flesh from her bones!"

Mirajane screamed in pain as her sister watched helplessly. "Mira!" Lisanna watched in horror as Sayla continued her attacks, Mirajane's screams echoing through the ruined lab. "Stop it!"

Lamy – having somewhat recovered – forced Lisanna to the ground, holding her head down as she held the girl's arm behind her back. "Take a good look at what's happening to your sister!" she cackled. "You'll be next. By the way…are there any cute guys in your guild?"

Mirajane gasped when Sayla pushed her back, her consciousness beginning to fade. _Demons…_ she thought. _Such horrible creatures. They destroy everything they touch and they ruin lives. All they bring is unhappiness. Why would anyone want a power like that?_ She began to think back to when she first learned takeover magic. It was by complete accident. A tragic accident now that she thought of it.

It was supposed to be a visit to her parent's graves. Something that was done every day. It was routine. Or it should have been. However on **this** day when she visited the church, **it** appeared. Covered in both blood and bile. A demon in the church. The hypocrisy of it was laughable.

Right frightened for her life, Mirajane hurriedly ran through the cathedral pews, praying that God would come to her aid. She found no solace when the demon cut her off, its fangs salivating at the prospect of new meat. Mirajane's tears flowed from her blue eyes, once again praying to the god of the church to save her. As the demon inched closer, Mirajane held out her hand. It was a reflex, but it proved to be an action that changed the course of her life from that moment on.

As soon as the demon touched her palm a bright light shined throughout the church, and the demon was gone. As if the entire event was of Mirajane's own imagination. "What happened?" the young girl quivered. She felt something strange and looked to her arm, her eyes widening in shock at its misshapen form. It had turned into a claw, black orbs pulsing down her forearm. Just like the demon's own arm. She screamed in terror and shook her arm around wildly, hoping that this was some sort of prank. When she found that wasn't true, she covered herself with a cloak she found on the ground and ran home, tears stinging her eyes. Not long after the incident, the people of the village vilified her for her actions with both words and rocks as their ammo and she – along with her siblings - were forced from their home on a quest to find a place where they could live in peace.

Eventually they came to Magnolia, and the Fairy Tail guild. Even after Master Makarov explained Mirajane's new abilities to her, the white-haired girl was still unsatisfied. _Possessing a demon's power? _She thought._ Who would want that?! It's sickening! I…I'm not even sure I'm human anymore._

It would only be a month before Mirajane would attempt to abandon the guild for a place she thought suited her best. A place where she would be among her own kind. She would only make through the marketplace before Elfman and Lisanna caught up to her.

"Big sister!" Lisanna called.

"Look what we learned!" Elfman said. "You're gonna be so surprised!" In a puff of smoke, both of Mirajane's siblings had transformed. Lisanna now sported cute little cat ears and a striped tube top and bikini bottoms which were all accented by her new paws. Elfman's transformation was much less daring, his right arm was that of a bear's, but it was a change nonetheless. "The people at the guild taught us how!" Elfman exclaimed happily.

Mirajane was taken aback by her siblings' changes. "What are you doing?"

"We're showing we can be like you." Lisanna smiled. "Now you don't have to be lonely anymore."

"Yeah." Elfman spoke up. "You always looks so sad at the guild hall."

Mirajane began to cry at the two's thoughtfulness. She never thought they would go so far for her.

Suddenly Lisanna turned into a little pig, startling herself and her siblings. "Aww! I'm not very good at it yet!" She whined.

As if his body wanted to show its inexperience as well, Elfman's bear arm changed into a giraffe leg. "Me either!" he shouted.

Mirajane wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled for the first time in ages. "How do you both expect to make money that way?"

Elfman smiled warmly at his sister. "We'll figure it out together. You used your power to protect us. Now it's our turn to protect you."

From that moment Mirajane became comfortable with her situation. There were days when she wished that her power wasn't what it was, but she knew that it was also hers to control, and that she would use it to take care of the ones she cared for. That thought spurned her on in battle, especially today!

Mirajane caught herself as she slid along the floor. Her body was riddled with cuts and bruises, but she ignored the pain. She had to. _I used to hate my power. Sometimes I still do, but if I can use it save my family…!_ She lunged towards Sayla, grabbing the demon's leg. "Then I'll become a demon, or even abandon my humanity to protect them!

Sayla looked pitifully at the desperate barmaid. "How long must we go through this? Takeover is ineffective against me."

Mirajane ignored Sayla and gripped her leg tighter. _I only need a little bit…if I could just get a small amount…_She gathered as much power as she could withing herself.

"Mira, run!" Lisanna shouted, she was still being held down by Lamy. "You have to get away! Please!"

"It's useless." Lamy laughed.

Mirajane's power began to spike as she cried out, her body starting to glow a pale green. Sayla felt herself growing weaker. _What is this?!_ "Do no touch me!" she shouted, creating a shockwave that knocked Mirajane back. _She drained some of my power? But how?! Her takeover should not work on me. I'm an etherious from the Book of Zeref!_ Sayla pressed the bottom of her palms together, ancient text once again circling her hands. _She is dangerous! I must eradicate her now!_

"Mira!" Lisanna cried out.

Mirajane slowly sat up on her elbows, her teeth clenched and her eyes narrowed in defiance. _I believe in my power…I will protect my family!_

Sayla looked up lasers emitting from her eyes.

_**DEMON EYES FULL POWER**_

She rushed towards the downed Mirajane, her arms drawn back to prepare her final attack. "BEGONE!"

"Your Macro…" Mirajane began. "You said you can control people under its influence even from a distance, right?"

Sayla's eyes went wide. _Is that what she took over from me? That lone ability?_

"I thought so." Mirajane smirked. "That's how I gave my order."

"Impossible!" Sayla protested. "None other than me can issue a Macro command!" Sayla felt a presence from above and soon felt a massive weight land on her back. She collided hard with the ground, the force of the attack from above knocking her unconscious and undoing her transformation.

"What just happened?" Lisanna questioned.

"Oh no!" Lamy squealed. "Mistress Sayla!"

When the dust settled, it was Elfman – in his beast form - standing over Sayla's defeated form. He changed back into his normal state, his angered eyes focused on Lamy. "Let go of my sister." He growled.

* * *

Deep within the Tartaros guild hall rests a large black door. Behind this door is a single throne, and upon this throne sits one man, or rather, one demon. His mound of black hair was tied in a flowing pony tail that reached the collar of his white and black jacket. He leaned on the armrest of his throne, a sly grin on his lips as he clutched a book with the letters END on the front. This was the Underworld King, Mard Geer.

"At last…" he mused. "It has begun. Isn't that right, Master?" he clutched the book tighter to his body. "The darkness will flow forth from the doors of Tartaros, and all of this world's light will be blanketed within the cloak of darkness of the underworld!"

Before he could fully enthrall himself in the events to come, a knock came from Mard Geer's door. "You may enter."

The door slowly creaked open and Kyôka stepped inside.

"I have been expecting you, Kyôka."

The demon walked the carpet, kneeling before him. "Underworld King. Master Mard Geer, the enemy is much stronger than we originally foresaw." She reported, her gaze on the ground. The Face operation has failed. Franmalth and Ezel have also fallen in battle."

"As well as Sayla and Hell's Core." The king added, much to Kyôka's surprise..

Kyôka's eyes widened in disbelief, and she quickly looked up. "No!" She regained her faculties and looked back at the ground. "Then…we must summon the Master and-"

"We cannot do that." Mard Geer interrupted. "We lack the curse power necessary to do so. In order to revive END we must eradicate all magic on the continent."

"Our plan to do that ended in failure." Kyôka reminded.

"Once again your shortsightedness is to your detriment, Kyôka. You fail to see the big picture. That plan was but one point."

"One point?" Kyôka questioned.

"Mard Geer is the ultimate strategist." The king boasted. "When put against the overall plan, the Face Operation was only one point. Failure in that regard means nothing in the grand scheme. All magic will still be eradicated from the continent."

"This one does not understand."

"Kyôka…what are we?"

"We are Etherious." The demon answered emphatically.

"Yes, and what is our goal?"

"To revive Master END and return to Zeref."

"And what of humans?"

"They are lower than even the most basic insect."

It was at this answer that Mard Geer loosed a small huff amusement. Suddenly vines wrapped around Kyôka's limbs, neck, and abdomen; holding her in place as the thorns dug deep into her skin.

"Master Mard Geer…what are you-?!" Kyôka's air was gone when the vine around her neck tightened.

"You say humans are lower than insects, yet you amused yourself with one, didn't you?" Mard Geer wondered.

The vine noose loosened, allowing Kyôka to talk once more. "That…that was only to extract information…" The vines tightened again, further digging into the captured demon's body.

"You are too fond of humans." Mard Geer said.

"No." Kyôka denied. "This one has naught but contempt for-"once more the vines tightened around Kyôka, the pressure managing to crack her helm.

"There is also the matter of your experiment within Hell's Core, but Mard Geer will choose to ignore that for now."

"Thank you…" Kyôka said weakly.

"Do not take me so lightly. It brings Mard Geer great discomfort to see a subordinate lavish such attention on a creature viewed as 'lower than an insect'. Consider this your punishment. Not for your conduct with the human, but for bringing discomfort to Mard Geer."

"This one has learned her lesson…" Kyôka said. "Thank you for your teachings!" The vines around her continued to tighten.

"Those humans…" Mard Geer thought aloud, paying no more attention to Kyôka. "Realistically they pose no threat to our plans, but they are continuing to infest and poison my garden." he smirked again. "I suppose I will use Alegria to deal with them.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy traversed through another broken hall in their search for Mirajane and Aura. Feeling tried, they stopped briefly.

Lucy looked back the way they came, remembering Gray's intervention from earlier. She tied the pieces of her ripped shirt to make a makeshift tube top. It didn't cover much, but it was better than nothing. "I'm sure Gray's still back there keeping the enemy from catching up to us." She said, tying the final knot tightly.

"Yeah." Natsu said. "I think Mira's on this floor too…but I can't smell Aura."

"What do you mean?"

Before Natsu could answer, the pair heard a familiar voice in their heads.

_**"Hey, can anyone hear me?!"**_ Warren asked.

_**"Warren?"**_ Gray called, temporarily halting his battle with Keyes.

"Don't scare me like that!" Happy shouted.

_**"I can hear you."**_ Erza answered. Her body focused on her battle with Minerva. _**"What's happening?"**_

_**"We've caught up with Mira. She's alright!"**_ Warren was currently broadcasting from Hell's Core along with the reunited Strauss siblings, Jet, and Droy.

_**"I'm sorry I worried you all."**_ Mirajane apologized.

_**"Lisanna and Elfman are here too."**_

"Awesome." Natsu said.

"Thank goodness." Lucy sighed with relief. "Hey, Warren, can you patch me so everyone can hear me?"

"Yeah hold on." There was a brief pause before Warren spoke again. "Ok, good to go."

_**"Thanks. Wendy and Carla stopped Face! We successfully ruined Tartaros' plan." **_Lucy announced to everyone.

All the Fairy Tail wizards cheered at the news.

_**"There's something else…"**_ Happy said. _**"Can you put me in, Warren?"**_

_**"Ok. Alright, you're good."**_

_**"We met Master Hades' soul."**_ Happy reported.

"His soul?" Laki frightfully questioned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nab asked.

Happy continued his story to Master Makarov. _**"He said stopping Face was enough to stop Tartaros. He said you need to 'Release the Light'!"**_

Makarov froze up at the news. _Release the light? He can't mean…Lumen Histoire?!_ "What did he mean by that!" the old man shouted in a panic.

Warren's ear rang. "Hey! Don't shout!"

_**"Warren."**_ Erza called.

Warren stuck his finger in his ear, trying to get rid of the ringing._** "Go ahead."**_

_**"Is Aura with you?"**_

_**"Well I…"**_

_**"No."**_ Mirajane answered regretfully. _**"We searched everywhere but we couldn't find her."**_

_**"What do you mean you couldn't find her?!"**_ Natsu shouted angrily. _**"If she's not there then where the hell is she?!"**_

_**"I don't know."**_ Mirajane answered.

_**"I said don't shout!"**_ Warren yelled to the dragon slayer.

_**"Natsu, calm down."**_ Erza said. In reality she felt the same way her husband did, but she knew that getting angry would not help them find their daughter any quicker.

_**"I'm sorry, Natsu."**_ Elfman apologized. _**"It's my fault she got taken away."**_

"No one blames you, Elf." Lisanna comforted. "You were being controlled."

Natsu took off down the hall. "Dammit! Aura! Aura~!"

"Natsu, wait!" Lucy called, running after him.

Mirajane slowly began to stand up.

"You shouldn't be moving right now." Jet said.

"Yeah, you need to take it easy." Droy advised.

"I can't." Mirajane said. "I have to help Natsu find Aura."

"No." Elfman placed his hand on his sister's shoulder. "You stay and rest. I'll help. This is my fault anyway."

"Elfman…"

Suddenly Warren's body twitched violently, worrying Lisanna. "Warren?" she called.

The telepath felt an intense pain in his head and he cried out in pain. He clutched his head, his screams getting louder.

"Warren, what's going on?!" Jet asked.

"What's happening to him?" Mirajane inquired worriedly.

Everyone else on the receiving end of Warren's telepathy heard nothing but static.

"What is this?" Gray asked.

_**"Warren?! Natsu?!"**_ Erza called. She too heard static. Soon a voice not belonging to Warren answered their hails.

_**"So you're the wizard guild, Fairy Tail, are you?"**_ Mard Geer asked. He had hijacked Warren's telepathy

Natsu stopped running, Lucy nearly bumping into his back. "That doesn't sound like Warren."

"Who is this?' Lucy asked.

"Who the hell is this jerk?!" Elfman shouted.

_**"I am the Underworld King, Mard Geer."**_ The demon answered. _**"Though you needn't bother with remembering my name. For none of you vermin will exist tomorrow."**_ Mard Geer moved his extended fingers from his head and pointed them outward.

_**ALEGRIA**_

There was a rumbling before the Cube began to break apart and reform.

"We're falling!" Alana shouted.

"The damn gravity is gone!" Mickey hollered.

"Hurry! Take care of the wounded!" Makarov ordered.

"Everybody grab onto something!" Cana yelled.

"What the hell is going on?!" Gray shouted, trying to keep his footing. He felt himself being pulled into the walls by tentacles made of stone. "Something's…pulling me in?!"

"The Underworld King is making his move." Keyes said.

Slowly the halls around Natsu and Lucy began to twist and melt.

"What is this?" Lucy shakily asked.

"Creepy." Natsu stated. The change in gravity was beginning to affect them and the pair were soon floating in opposite directions.

"Something is sucking us in!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu reached out his hand. "Lucy!"

"Natsu!"

Their fingertips barely touched before the pair were forcibly ripped away from each other. They weren't the only ones however. All of Fairy Tail were feeling the effects of this shift.

Gray yelled as he sunk into the floor, desperately reaching for something to grab on to.

"What is this?!" Flare shouted, trying to move in the sinking floor. She tried to burn everything with her hair but it proved ineffective. "Let go of me!"

"Juvia!" Alana screamed as she fused into the rocks behind her.

"Alana! Hold on!" Juvia ran to her friend, but was being sucked into the floor herself. She reached out, but sunk below before she could reach the heiress.

Erza desperately fought to free herself from the tentacles holding her down. "What is this?!" Despite her hindered state, Minerva was still after her. For some reason she was not being pulled down.

"You won't get away from me, Erza!"

Erza managed to point her sword at her enemy. "Dammit!" She tried to attack, but her hands were soon rendered useless.

All over Cube Fairy Tail members were being sucked into the structure, each of them shouting to be freed. Even Tartaros' soldiers were not exempt from the horror.

"Master Mard Geer!" Kyôka shouted, her body still bound. "If this continues to run its course, then even our soldiers will be…"

"Yes, engulfed." Mard Geer smirked.

Minerva watched in anger as Erza was sucked into the ground. "Damn you, Tartaros! Return Erza to me now!" she demanded. "She is my prey!"

"Dammit! Come on~!" Natsu struggled against the force, but it was no use.

"Death and Rebirth. Despair and Hope." Mard Geer mused. "You humans are a race of fools! The entirety of Cube itself is one massive dungeon house inside the beast known as Plutogrim!"

From the outside the Cube had completely transformed. The islands on it had grown much bigger, and dark protrusions resembling scaled tentacles stuck out from the bottom corners on the lower face. One of the side faces also opened to reveal a mouth with large yellow teeth. Inside the reformed cube, the Fairy Tail wizards were all trapped and frozen within the walls and floors. They lined the inside of the castle like horrific decorations, each of their faces twisted and their mouths open to no doubt show anger and fear. While their foot soldiers were caught, the Nine Demon Gates were perfectly fine. Keyes looked on at the frozen Gray, Minerva knelt before the frozen Erza, angry that her revenge had been taken from her angry. Silver on the other hand was roaming the castle aimlessly.

"Why did you have go and use that curse?" He groaned. "Now we'll never meet up." He felt faint traces of energy in the air. "Wait…I know this magic."

Kyôka's eyes went wide from within Mard Geer's throne room. She too recognized the magic.

Mard Geer found himself mildly surprised at this development. "Somehow two have escaped the effects of Alegria." His smirked returned. "The odds against this happening are one million to one, which drastically increase when two are involved. They must have an incredible amount of luck." He chuckled. "No, all alone in the middle of the underworld is more of a stroke of bad luck, is it not?"

"Ow!" Lucy shouted, falling onto her face on the ground. She quickly sat up on her knees, taking a look at her new surroundings. "What just happened? Where am I? It looks like everything is melted. Natsu!" she called. "Natsu, where are you?!"

"Lucy?! Is that you?!" a voice answered.

Lucy turned her head to the voice. "Yukino?!"

"What's going on? Where are we?" Yukino asked, looking around the morphed structure.

The celestial pair heard a rumbling and looked out of a nearby window. A roar erupted from Plutogrim, echoing in the sky over Magnolia. The townspeople looked up at the monster in terror.

"What is that?!"

"It's a monster!"

"Did that thing blow up the Fairy Tail guild?!"

A shockwave of sound followed the floating monsters roar, destroying building after building in the city. It slowly moved forward, its protrusions also wrecking the town. The townspeople ran away as fast as they could.

"It's destroying the Kardia Cathedral!"

"Run away!"

"That thing is destroying the whole town!"

As the devastation continued, a woman found herself unable to move. A piece of debris struck her leg during the destruction of the Cathedral, severely injuring her ankle. She collapsed on the ground, tightly clutching her young son to her chest for his safety.

"Mommy!" he cried.

"It's ok, honey." The mother reassured, rubbing the side of his head. "Mommy won't let anything happen to you." As the wave of debris descended on them, the woman closed her eyes to anticipate the end. When it didn't come as quick as she thought she opened her eyes and saw a miracle. The debris had stopped, or rather it was floating. "What happened?"

"Mommy, look!" her son pointed.

The woman looked further ahead, seeing a figure standing in front of them with their back turned. Upon closer examination it was another woman. She had long black hair that shined brilliantly in the light. Her white and gold blazer flapped around in the ferocious wind, but she remain unfazed. A sheathed nodachi was attached to her hip, but the oddest thing to the mother was the ribbon tied at the top of her savior's head. "Who is that?"

"Get them out of here!" Kagura shouted.

"Ok!" Orga appeared and grabbed the woman and child. "Come on!"

"Thank you!" the woman said graciously as Orga took her and her son to safety.

"Thank you, lady!" the child called.

Once they were clear Kagura unsheathed Archenemy and slashed through the air, creating a wave that blew back all of the debris. After she sheathed her sword she was approached by others. "Are the townspeople safe?" she asked. The people who came to her were Sting and Rogue, Frosch and Lecter at their sides.

"Yes." Rogue nodded.

"We found a few shelters downtown to hide them in. Orga and Rufus are there now." Sting informed.

"What of Fairy Tail?" Kagura asked. "Where are they?"

"We don't know." Lecter answered. "Their guild hall was totally trashed. It was like a bomb went off."

"Do you think they're ok?" Frosch worried.

Rogue placed his hand on his friend's head and smiled. "Don't worry. Fairy Tail wouldn't be taken down so easily."

Frosch smiled and nodded. "Fro thinks so too."

"Well if they're not here then where are they?" Lecter asked.

"If I had to guess…" Sting began. "They're probably in that thing." He pointed towards Plutogrim, garnering a grin from his exceed partner.

"Yeah, that seems the most likely place."

"We have to find a way inside." Rogue declared.

"But how?" Frosch asked.

Kagura glared at Plutogrim, desperately thinking of a way to board the creature.

* * *

Yukino and Lucy opened their eyes and uncovered their ears.

"The horrible sound, it's stopped." Yukino said.

"What was that?" Lucy asked. "It sounded like a monster."

"It may have something to do with what happened to the Cube." Yukino inferred.

"Well at any rate we have to find the others." Lucy stood up, offering her hand to Yukino. "We should hurry."

"Right." Yukino nodded and reached her hand to Lucy. That was when Mard Geer's in their head again.

_**"Attention all members of Tartaros."**_ He announced. _**"Alegria has disposed of the invaders. We may now proceed with the Face operation as planned."**_

The remaining armored Tartaros members began to cheer.

"It's the Underworld King!"

"Yeah! He's come to help us!"

Yukino and Lucy looked at one another in bewilderment.

"What does he mean by disposed of the invaders?" the snow-haired celestial wizard asked.

"I don't know." Lucy shook her head. "But I thought Wendy and Carla took care of Face."

_**"There is one last thing."**_ Mard Geer continued. _**"It seems that two humans have escaped Alegria's hands and are still within these walls."**_

"I think he means us." Lucy said nervously.

Yukino was going to add something to Lucy's comment, but stopped when she noticed a small stream of water leaking from cracked rocks within the walls.

_**"The soldiers who kill them will be granted a position among the Nine Demon Gates. In the event that members of the current Demon Gates disposes of them, then they will receive a reward from Mard Geer. That is all."**_ With that, his transmission ended.

Once again the armored troops began to hoot and holler.

"Did he say what I think he said?!"

"Is he serious?!"

"Awesome! I'm gonna be a Demon Gate!"

"We need to hurry and find the others, Yukino!" Lucy said. "Those creeps will find us before we know it."

"Wait, Lucy!" Yukino shouted.

Suddenly the rocks in the chamber burst open, the water quickly flooding into the cavernous room.

* * *

**New chapter is up! How was it? I kinda skimmed over Mirajane's back story a bit, but I think I handled it well enough. I also made it so Yukino and Lucy were the only ones not affected by Alegria. The reason will be apparent next chapter (I'm sure most, if not all, of you know what's coming). On another note, Kagura and Sabertooth have arrived in Magnolia so they will be joining the fight fairly soon. Also...WHERE IS AURA?! I swear Natsu and Erza will have heart attacks if they don't find her soon (so devious I am).**

**As always, drop a review and let me know what you guys think. Thanks for reading! :)**


	53. A Prayer to the Stars

The rushing waters flooded the cavern, washing both Lucy and Yukino down through the cavernous bowels of Plutogrim.

"Yukino!" Lucy shouted. She reached her hand out to her friend, who managed to grab it before she was washed too far away. The two saw pieces of drift wood in the water and grabbed onto them. They then balanced themselves on the wood, using them as makeshift surfboards to ride the waves.

"Do you think the others are alright?" Yukino asked. She was trying her best to keep her balance.

"They have to be." Lucy answered, trying to convince herself more than Yukino. She was having better luck on her wooden board. "We have more things to worry about right now. That Mard Geer guy said that Face was still active."

"But how is that possible?" Yukino asked.

"I don't know, but if it is we have to find a way to stop it from going off."

"You're right." Yukino nodded.

A couple of guards appeared from one of the archways the two passed. They were riding on broken wood as well.

"There they are!" one of them shouted.

"It's the humans!" the other added.

"It looks like we have to fight." Yukino said.

"I was expecting that." Lucy replied. She reached for her whip – which was miraculously still affixed to her skirt – and knocked their pursuers off of their boards and into the water.

More guards appeared in their place, these ones all carrying magical staffs.

"Here they are!"

"Promotion here I come!"

Lucy saw them and wrapped her whip around a nearby protrusion. She jumped from her board and swung around the protrusion, kicking one of the guards into the rushing waters. However, she left herself vulnerable to attack.

"Lucy!" Yukino pulled out one of her keys and held it aloft.

**_OPEN GATE OF THE SWAN: DENEB_**

From Yukino's silver key emerged a young man with shoulder-length black hair and pale skin. He looked at his master with his baggy eyes, which he covered over with the arms of the purple jacket he was wearing. One more notable feature was the black wings sticking out from his forearms. "If you want something then don't ask." He grumbled.

"Deneb, don't retrieve Lucy." Yukino ordered.

The spirit did the exact opposite and flew towards Lucy at top speed. He grabbed her and hoisted her onto his shoulder before taking off back towards Yukino. Normally Lucy would have thrown a fit at how she was being handled, but she recognized the strategy and belated her protests. She pulled out one of her golden keys.

**_OPEN GATE OF THE ARCHER: SAGITTARIUS_**

The horse-man appeared on the protrusion Lucy was previously on, his arrows trained on the guards. "Leave this to me, my lady!" he shot all of the guards from their boards, clearing the path for the celestial wizards.

Deneb placed Lucy on the same piece of wood Yukino was on.

"Thanks for the save." She smiled at the spirit.

Deneb sucked his teeth in irritation. "Don't do that. It's annoying."

"Um…ok." Lucy said in offense.

"Please don't mind him." Yukino apologized. "Deneb is a bit…odd."

"I can see that." Lucy replied.

"There's one more coming." Deneb said.

Both girls looked ahead, seeing what looked to be a pod of some sort floating on the water. When it drew closer, the celestial wizards realized that the pod was actually Lamy. She was somehow spinning across the surface of the water.

"How is that even possible?" Lucy questioned.

"How does she not get dizzy?" Yukino inquired.

"Promotion~! I'm going to get a promotion~!" the bunny-girl sang.

"I'll take care of her!" Sagittarius declared. He shot three arrows at Lamy, but they were all deflected by her spinning. The spirits eyes widened in shock. "What?!"

"Projectile weapons don't work on my Slip Curse!" The demon gleefully explained. "They bounce right off! See?!" Lamy used her centrifugal force to launch herself from the water and into Sagitarrius' abdomen, knocking the archer from his perch.

"Sagittarius, Gate Closure! Virgo!" Lucy called out. Sagittarius faded back to the celestial world and Virgo – surfing in her bikini – took his place.

"Don't worry, Princess! I will handle this!"

Lamy fumed at the sight of the surfing maid. "What are you?! Some kind of maid?! Why are you stealing my gimmick?! How are people going to tell us apart?!"

"I'm sure they'll have no trouble." Virgo retorted.

More guards appeared on the side of the Celestial wizards.

"You won't get away!" One shouted, thrusting his staff at them.

"Lucy, get down!" Yukino shouted.

"But, Yukino, what about-"Lucy stopped talking when she saw Yukino in action. The normally timid girl dodged the staff thrust and grabbed the weapon. She then used all of her strength to lift the guard from his platform and slam him into his comrade, knocking them both in the water. She then spun around on her heel with the staff in her hands and pointed it at the three guards behind them. She shot each of their pursuers with magic energy from the weapon with pin-point accuracy, knocking them in the water as well. She then twirled the staff in hand before slamming the bottom of it onto the board.

"Wow, Yukino." Lucy marveled, sitting up on her knees. "That was amazing."

Yukino blushed at the compliment. "It was nothing really. I just recalled the small amount of martial arts I learned while I was still in Sabertooth."

_That was more than "a little". _Lucy argued with a smile. She looked ahead, her eyes widening at the increased force of the waves. "Brace yourself!" she warned. The board crashed against the waves, briefly knocking both celestial wizards loopy.

Virgo sensed a foreboding presence and looked back to Lucy. "Princess! Something is coming!"

Both Lucy and Yukino looked up to a gleam from above. When it came into view, they saw what appeared to be a shark-man. Lucy pulled out another gold key.

**_OPEN GATE OF THE LION: LOKE_**

"Deneb!" Yukino ordered.

The two spirits cut off Torafusa at the pass. The demon looked at the two in surprise. "You took my blades with your bare hands?"

"I'm surprised my Regulus couldn't take all of that." Loke commented with a grin.

"You're not as strong as I thought." Deneb said to Torafusa. Both spirits healed from their injuries.

"You ok, Loke?" Lucy asked.

"Doin just fine, beautiful." He replied.

"What about you, Deneb?" Yukino inquired.

"Terrible." The spirit answered.

"Oh those two are such hotties!" Lamy swooned, her eyes on both Loke and Deneb.

"I am failing to see the resemblance between us." Virgo commented.

Lamy then turned her attention to the present Demon Gate. "Master Torafusa, please allow me to kill those humans."

"I do not care about things like that…" Torafusa began. "Only my duty!" He slashed at both Deneb and Loke, knocking them off-balance for a few seconds before they regained their footing and countered.

"Don't worry, Lucy!" Loke called. "We'll take him on!"

"Stay back!" Deneb said.

"Thanks…you guys…" Lucy collapsed but Yukino was able to catch her.

"Lucy?! What's wrong?"

Lucy's spirits immediately took notice of their master's weakened state.

_Summoning two spirits at once for this long is taking its toll on her._ Virgo observed.

_Virgo and I take a lot of energy to summon. _Loke grimaced. _That must make it even harder for her to stay up._

_I have to end this fast!_ Both spirits thought in sync. They increased the ferocity of their attacks against their respective opponents.

"Lucy, just hang in there." Yukino said.

"Found you!" a voice shouted from up ahead.

Yukino quickly turned her head and saw a demon with spiked blonde hair and dog ears standing on a protrusion just ahead of them.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"Jackal!" Lamy swooned again.

"Another one?!" Virgo grimaced.

"Damn!" Loke cursed.

"This is great." Deneb commented sarcastically.

"You two are staying here!" Torafusa shouted, attacking both male sprits once more.

Lucy turned to look at Jackal. Her muscles were on fire from the strain of summoning both Loke and Virgo, but she forced herself upright.

"You brought some friends, huh?" The demon taunted. "Oh well, it doesn't really matter anyway. You're still gonna die here."

"Lucy, who is he?" Yukino questioned.

"That's the demon that went after Elder Michello." Lucy explained.

"I thought he had blown himself up." Yukino reminded.

"Me too." Lucy replied. _Do they have some way to regenerate themselves after death? How are we going to beat this guy? Even Natsu had trouble with him. _She felt her muscles ache again. _I can barely move let alone summon any more spirits with the power I have left. What are we going to do? _

"I will handle this." Yukino said to Lucy. "You need to rest. I'm sure you're weak from opening two zodiac gates at once. "

"No, Yukino, he's too strong!" Lucy protested.

"I know." Yukino admitted. She looked at Jackal's evil smirk and clenched her fist. "I can tell how powerful he is from here, but still I have to do something. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard now, and that means I have to protect my friends."

"Yukino…" Lucy found herself amazed at the strength and resolve Yukino displayed. Though she could tell deep down that Yukino was afraid, Lucy could also feel the truth in Yukino's words. She had come a long way from the timid, sad girl they had met in Crocus all those months ago.

Yukino held up one of her gold keys. _In such an enclosed space with this much water it's a risk to summon them, but I have to at least try!_

**_OPEN GATE OF THE PAIRED FISH: PISCES_**

"Wait, Yukino!" Lucy called. "It's too narrow here for Pisces!" she covered her eyes, but when the light faded, she once again found herself astonished. Instead of a pair of giant fish, Lucy saw a woman long dark blue hair and a young man with tanned skin and flowing white hair. "Where is Pisces?"

"This is their true forms." Yukino explained. "That of a mother, the whiter fish, and her son, the black fish."

"It has been a while since we've assumed these forms." The white fish remarked.

"That must mean there is a strong enemy to defeat, mom." The black fish reasoned. They both spotted Jackal and took off.

The demon smirked at the challenge. "It doesn't matter how many freaks you bring along! You're all gonna be blown to bits!"

The white fish kicked into the air, using the water around her to attack Jackal.

"What the hell?" the demon sneered. He reached for her, but because of the water his curse was ineffective.

Lucy's eyes went wide. _I see! Since she isn't directly touching him his curse doesn't work!_

"Do not let him touch you!" Yukino reminded her spirits.

Lucy found herself amazed by Yukino for a third time.

The white fish held out her hands and clasped them together, capturing Jackal in a ball of water.

"Let me out of here, dammit!" the demon gargled.

The white tightened her grip and the water inside the sphere began to bubble. She then released her grip and the bubble exploded, sending Jackal flying back.

"That damn fool!" Torafusa shouted.

"You should pay more attention to us." Deneb advised. In a flash he created three lines of electricity around the demon.

**_SUMMER TRIANGLE_**

The lines of the triangle lit up and shocked Torafusa with violent bolts of electricity. The shark demon shouted in pain.

"These damn freaks!" Jackal snarled. He flipped back, landing on another platform. Before he could completely regroup, he was assaulted by the black fish, who was running along the wall.

He thrust his trident to towards Jackal's abdomen, but the demon caught it. "Nice try." He taunted. He spoke too soon when he noticed the point of the black fish's trident gathering water at the tip. The water then shot forth, knocking Jackal from his platform again, however he continued to grin evilly. "Got ya!"

"Oh no!" Lucy shouted. "He activated his curse when he touched the trident."

Yukino on the other hand was not worried about the situation, and neither was Pisces. The black fish threw the trident after Jackal without hesitation, alarming the demon.

"What?!" Jackal shouted. The trident stuck into his abdomen but before he could fully remove it the white fish fell from above, slamming her foot into the bottom of the trident. Driving it further into the Demon Gate.

Jackal coughed up blood as he fell into the water below. As soon as he hit the bottom, there was an explosion that rocked the entire tunnel.

"You did it, Yukino!" Lucy praised happily. "You really did it!"

Yukino smiled at her friend. "Thank you, but I was just doing what I could."

_That takes care of one._ Loke said with relief.

_Now we can focus on our own troubles. _Virgo said.

"Both of you did a good job." Yukino said to her spirits.

"It was nothing." The white fish waved off.

"We were just doing our duty, mom." The black fish replied to Yukino. This made his actual mother giggle.

"Now, help Deneb and the others." Yukino ordered.

"As you command." The white fish acknowledged. "Come, my son."

"Right behind you, mom." The black fish said.

Just as the two moved to assist the other spirits, there was a large splash. To the shock of the Fairy Tail wizards and their spirits, Jackal had reappeared with only minor scratches on his body. "Gotta admit. I wasn't expecting that one." He pulled the remaining piece of the trident from his stomach and blew it up. "That was a good warm up."

"He's still alive?!" Lucy shouted.

Yukino clenched her teeth in desperation. "Pisces!"

Without another word the mother and son rushed Jackal, but the demon was better prepared this time. He extended his right arm and turned his body. Once he had wound up, he swung his arm against the air, creating a string of explosions that chained through the tunnel.

Yukino and Lucy covered their eyes from the fierce winds. "Pisces!" Yukino shouted to her spirits again, though this time it was out of worry.

Both mer-people were flung back by the explosions and were intercepted by Jackal on the way back. He placed his hands on their backs, setting off two devastating explosions that were powerful enough to send them back to the Celestial World.

"No!" Yukino shouted.

"Dammit!" Loke cursed. "He took out both of them out at the same time?!"

"Princess!" Virgo called in worry.

Jackal landed on a platform and shook his hands off. "That was a good one! I've definitely gotten stronger." He cackled.

"Take this!" Lucy wrapped her whip around Jackal's arm, but this only served to amuse the demon.

"You forgot my curse power already?" he smirked. He tightened his forearm and unleashed a chain of explosions that followed the line of the whip.

Lucy's eyes widened in terror, but she was quickly pushed out of the way by Yukino.

"Lucy, look out!"

"Yukino, no!" Lucy screamed. Lucy watched in horror as the explosions meant for her engulfed Yukino.

"Lucy…get…away…" Yukino rasped as she collapsed.

Lucy desperately reached out to her friend, but was unable to make it in time. Lucy could only watch as Yukino sank into the water. "Yukino~!"

"She's been hit!" Virgo shouted.

"Yukino!" Deneb rushed to her aid, but was cut off by Torafusa.

"Keep your eyes on your enemy!" He slashed across Deneb's chest, forcing the spirit back to the Celestial world.

"Deneb!" Loke called out.

_I have to save her!_ Lucy thought frantically. She moved to jump into the water, but Jackal interrupted her plan by blowing up her board.

"Lucy!" Loke – who was still fighting off Torafusa – shouted.

"Wondering where your little friends are?!" Jackal laughed manically as he set off more explosions around Lucy. "Well I have some bad news, they aren't coming! Ever!"

"Do not play with your prey!" Torafusa scolded his comrade. "If you intend to kill her then get on with it!"

"Oh can it!" Jackal snapped. "Both the fireball and the cat are dead! So this girl is the only one I have left to play with, and I'm far from done!" He created another explosion, this one sending Lucy underwater.

"Princess!" Virgo cried out.

Loke clenched his teeth in anger. _She's lost too much power from summoning me and Virgo. Her magic is being drained away by the second!_

As Lucy thrashed under the raging waters she caught a glimpse of someone floating in the current. _Yukino!_ She reached out and grabbed her unconscious friend, clutching her tight to her body. _Natsu and the others aren't dead._ Lucy protested. _I can still feel their magic. I know they're still alive!_ She looked down to Yukino. _Don't worry, Yukino. I'll get us out of here and we'll find the others! It's my turn to rescue them!_

"Don't die on me just yet!" Jackal cackled, causing another explosion on Lucy, who managed to hold onto to Yukino.

_I'm not giving up!_ Lucy proclaimed. _Even after I've drawn my last breath!_ She rose from the water, Yukino in her grasp. She pulled out a golden key. _I won't stop until I've saved my friends!_

Virgo felt the energy and her eyes widened. "Princess, stop!" she pleaded. "You mustn't do this!"

**_OPEN GATE OF THE WATER BEARER: AQUARIUS_**

"Princess, no!" Virgo shouted. "Your body won't be able to handle it!"

Loke looked over with equal surprise. "She actually did it? A triple summon?!"

Aquarius emerged from her gate, her hand holding an exhausted Lucy in place. "You idiot."

"You really…came…" Lucy smiled.

"Who is she…?" Jackal wondered, looking at the mermaid.

"Get back, girl." Aquarius ordered Lucy. She gathered water in her urn and swung her arms, summoning a fierce whirlpool that swept up all the demons in its path.

"Lucy, stop this now!" Loke yelled.

"You have to close a gate, Princess!" Virgo urgently advised. "Please!"

"Foolish." Torafusa spat. He knocked Loke away and dove into the water, swimming against the current.

"Dammit, I got careless." Loke grimaced. "Aquarius, watch out!"

The mermaid looked into the water. She was shocked by how easily Torafusa navigated though the fierce waters. "He can swim in this?"

"Water is my element." Torafusa boasted. He emerged from the water with a start, using one of his arm blades to cut into the mermaid's shoulder.

"Aquarius!" Lucy called.

"We have to hurry up, Virgo!" Loke said.

"Right!" the maid replied.

The two surfed as fast they could to Lucy's side, but Jackal appeared behind them.

"Where do you think you two are going?" He held out his arms, creating two explosions that encompassed the spirits and forced them back through their gates.

"One hit…did this…?" Virgo commented as she faded away.

"Lucy…I'm sorry…" Loke apologized, following behind Virgo.

"Loke! Virgo!" Lucy shouted. She looked around, Aquarius was down as well. Soon the waves crashed onto solid ground and Lucy was flung along the dirt, the impact causing her to lose grip on Yukino. "Yukino…" she reached out, but her wrist was stomped and held in place by Lamy. Lucy looked up, seeing the three demons looming over her.

"Was using those three some kind of ultimate attack or something?" Jackal mocked.

"Look!" Lamy giggled evilly. "She used so much power that she can't even move, and her little friend is knocked out."

"Let's kill them quickly." Torafusa suggested.

"Where's the fun in that?" Jackal complained.

"Jackal is right!" Lamy chirped, swinging her hips from side to side. "We have to make sure they both suffer a lot! But make sure I get what's left ok?!"

Lucy clenched her shaking hands into fists. She then looked to Yukino and her eyes narrowed in determination. _I can't quit! I have to rescue the others!_

Lamy felt her movement and quickly moved her foot away. "She can still move?!"

"Not for long." Jackal smirked. He pointed a finger at Lucy, directing an explosion at her calf.

Lucy cried out in pain. Tears began stinging her eyes, but she endured it. She refused to yield.

Jackal laughed at the sight.

"She looks so pathetic!" Lamy cackled.

"Will you hurry and get on with it!" Torafusa angrily shouted. "If you don't kill them I will!"

"Huh?" Jackal titled his head back and glared at his guild mate. "Whose side are you on anyway? If you want me to kill someone that bad, how about I start with you?"

Torafusa and Jackal stared at one another for a few moments before the shark-demon turned on his heel and walked away. "This is pointless. Do what you want."

"It's not like I need your permission or anything, idiot!" Jackal laughed.

"Look at this, Jackal!" Lamy called. She held Yukino upright by her arms. "This one's still sleeping."

"What? That's no good." Jackal smirked. "The party is just starting!"

"Leave her alone!" Lucy commanded.

Jackal exploded Lucy's ankle in response, producing another shout from the Celestial wizard. "You'll get your turn. Just you wait."

"Look at those." Lamy laughed, her words directed at Yukino's chest. "Why does she need them that big?! We should do her a favor blow them right off her chest! Right?!" the bunny girl cackled, shaking Yukino's upper body back and forth.

Jackal cackled as he inched his hand closer to Yukino.

"No..." Lucy shuddered. She tried to crawl despite her pain. "Yukino…"

"Make her nice and flat!" Lamy sang the closer Jackal came. "Nice and fla-"

Jackal grabbed Lamy's face – much to the bunny-girl's surprise – and exploded her. Yukino dropped to the ground. "Finally! Some damn quiet!"

"Why did you do that?" Lucy questioned. "She was your comrade."

"That supposed to mean something to me?" Jackal retorted. "You should be more worried about yourself, because after I'm done playing with your friend, you're next!" Jackal reached down to Yukino, but a wave of water pushed him away.

Lucy and Yukino were swallowed by the waves and were retrieved by Aquarius.

"What is with all this water?!" Jackal barked. He tried to swim in it, but he kept being pushed back.

"Lucy, it's all I can do to hold him back." The mermaid admitted. "The other spirits won't be of much help either. These enemies are much too strong for us."

"Y-yeah. I know." Lucy nodded weakly.

Aquarius handed Yukino to Lucy and held out her hand towards Jackal, increasing the force of her water. "Even still, you're not completely out of options."

"What do you mean?"

"He won't be down for long, so listen close." Aquarius said. "You have to summon the Celestial King!"

Lucy's eyes went wide. "The Celestial King?!"

"He's the most powerful spirit in the Celestial World. He can take down all of these guys in one strike."

"But…I don't have his key." Lucy lamented.

"His key isn't something you can obtain through normal means." Aquarius explained. "Summoning his gate requires something more…abstract."

"I don't understand."

"A sacrificial summoning." Aquarius revealed. "If you destroy one of the gate keys, you will be able to open his gate exactly one time."

Lucy's eyes widened again. "Destroy a gate key?"

"It can't just be any key." Aquarius added. "Both wizard and spirit must possess a high level of trust with one another, otherwise the gate won't open."

"I can't do that!" Lucy argued. "I could never sacrifice one of my-"

"Use my key." Aquarius interrupted with a sad grin.

Lucy was stunned silent.

"I'm not sure if we trust each other enough, but we've been together the longest. That should count for something."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked. "You're my friend, Aquarius! I'm not going to sacrifice you to save the others! I refuse! There has to be another way!"

"If there was any other way, do you think I would be suggesting this?" Aquarius countered.

"No…you wouldn't."

"Then this is the only way!"

Lucy shook her head violently. "No! I won't do it!"

Aquarius could feel Jackal pushing back against her water. "We're running out of time!" she warned. "My power is almost at its limit…"

Lucy bowed her head, tears welling up in her eyes as she unknowingly clutched Yukino's ripped shirt. She knew Lucy knew Aquarius was right, but she still tried to resist it. "Please…don't make me do this…"

"Stop crying! It's not like I'll die!" Aquarius said. "We just won't see one another again!"

"Even that much I couldn't take." Lucy argued.

"Honestly…it would be a relief for me." Aquarius sadly admitted. "I was originally your mother's spirit. When she died and I was given to you, I was enraged. You cried over nothing. You were such a bratty child. You were hopelessly naïve, and you lacked all of Layla's grace. But even so, I put up with you because you were her daughter. All this time I've hated the very thought of you!"

"I don't care!" Lucy screamed, her tears now flowing free. "You can hate me if you want! I probably deserve it, but I love you Aquarius! You were my first friend! And my…"

"How long are you going to act like such a spoiled child?! That girl in your arms is counting on you! Along with the rest of your friends! Are your memories more important than their lives?! What about your key?! Is that more important?! Or perhaps your guilt is the reason you're being so selfish! You know it's not! You have the power to save your friends, so use it! Summon the Celestial King! Break my key! Only you can do it!"

Jackal waded through the weakening waters with a sadistic grin. "What are you two arguing about?!" he cackled. "You're in my curse's range now!"

Lucy sniffed, wiping her ever flowing tears from her eyes. "I love you…Aquarius…"

"Do it now, Lucy!" Aquarius implored.

Lucy grabbed Aquarius' key and gripped it tightly. She thought of any alternative to this action, but her brain came up with nothing. Accepting the bitter outcome, she let out a desperate scream as she held her arm out.

_What is this pain in my chest?_ Aquarius wondered. The more Lucy screamed in aguish, the worse the mermaid felt. _I despise this girl._ She thought back to the day she first met Lucy, the blonde couldn't have been older than five. She was ranting and raving about seeing a mermaid, but Aquarius only found herself annoyed by the child's presence. _I really do hate her, but…_Aquarius began to reminisce on her times with Lucy. Despite their arguments, and Aquarius' less that cordial attitude, the mermaid could not deny that she found herself grateful. _I can't get rid of this pain._ Her eyes teared up. _Now that I won't be able to see you again…I'll miss you, Lucy. You always treated me well. Thank you._

Aquarius' key began to glow and Lucy shouted:

**_OPEN! GATE OF THE CELESTIAL KING!_**

Aquarius felt her key cracking and her water began to disappear. _I guess it isn't all bad._ She tried to reason. _I'll have much more free time since I don't have to come here anymore._ _I can spend more time with Scorpio. Also…_she smiled sadly as her mind flashed back to a scene from ages ago. Aquarius was splashing around in the celestial ocean. She had been waiting for hours for someone, but despite their tardiness the mermaid was not angry. In fact this only made her want to see them more. _She's always late._ She thought.

_"Hey~!"_ a voice called from further on the shore. _"Keep you waiting long?"_

Aquarius looked up to her friend as she came closer, picnic basket in hand. Her face was obscured by the rays of the sun, but the mermaid knew the late woman very well. She covered her eyes from the light and smiled up to her. _"No. You're just in time."_

Aquarius smiled bitterly. _I can finally apologize to her._ The mermaid then gave one last glance to Lucy her tears falling. _Be safe, Lucy._ Those were her last words to Lucy.

Aquarius' key completely broke, the water vanishing along with the spirit.

"Finally!" Jackal shouted. "All this damn water is gone!"

The sky opened from above Plutogrim and what appeared to be a comet, blasted through the side of the beast. From the other side emerged the Celestial King, sword in hand as Plutogrim split apart. The rumbling was noticed throughout the entire structure.

"What's going on?" Silver asked.

"Plutogrim has been sliced through?" Kyôka wondered.

"What did you do, lady?!" Jackal demanded of Lucy. He was holding onto nearby rocks to keep himself upright.

Lucy cried tears of guilt and despair as Plutogrim fell from the sky to the ground on the outskirts of Magnolia.

Rogue pointed to the falling pieces of Plutogrim. "Look!"

"Do you think that comet did that?!" Sting questioned.

"Come on!" Kagura ordered. Without another word she and the Sabertooth wizards took off towards the falling beast.

As the rubble fell into East Forest, the Celestial King floated above it all. His eyes were focused on a certain individual who happened to be standing in the wreckage: Mard Geer.

"The Celestial King?" The demon inquired in amusement.

"Underworld King…" the Celestial King replied.

"I never thought that someone would be able to summon you." Mard Geer admitted.

"It has been sometime since we've last met." The Celestial King said. "We notice that you never relinquished your grip on that book."

"This is the essence of our master, END. The very soul of Tartaros. Of course it never leaves my sight." The demon smirked.

"Just what are you plotting, Underworld King?"

"Is it not obvious? We demons of Tartaros seek to revive our master and return to Zeref."

"And it is for that purpose that you would harm our old friend to the point of exhaustion?" The Celestial King referred to Lucy.

"Yes." Mard Geer nodded.

"You would cause our old friend to shed tears, because of that reason?" The Celestial King began to shake in anger, tightening the grip on his sword's hilt.

"I had always believed we had a reckoning, Celestial King."

"Because of the determination of our old friend showed, we will drive out her enemies."

"Do your worst." The demon challenged.

The Celestial King raised his weapon. "We hereby revoke your right to live!" he brought his sword down, creating a massive explosion in the area.

Mard Geer jumped into the air before contact and landed on the Celestial King's sword. He then hopped off and waved his fingers around.

**_THORN BRAMBLES_**

Huge thorn-covered vines rose from the ground, stabbing into various parts of the Celestial King. Including his arms and head. The vines kept growing, stifling the giant's movement.

"My Thorn Brambles continue on forever." Mard Geer claimed. "I'll enjoy watching it tear you to pieces."

The Celestial King gripped his blade tightly with both hands and spun his body around, slashing away all of Mard Geer's curse.

The Underworld King was impressed. "Not a scratch on you." He muttered.

The Celestial King raised his sword overhead, his blade glowing bright.

**_METEO BLADE_**

He swung down, his blade cutting deep into the very earth and extending for thousands of kilometers. Mard Geer stood next to the swath and looked down. It was so deep he couldn't even see the bottom. "I expected no less from you, Celestial King."

* * *

Though the fight had moved away, those within the ruins of Plutogrim could still feel the effects of the clash between Kings.

As the various rumbles shook the remains of the flying monster, Lucy – on her knees - took one last look at the broken half of Aquarius' key. She tightly clutched it in her hand and wiped her eyes free of tears_. I can be sad later. Right now I have to find the others._ She grabbed the still unconscious Yukino and began to rise to her feet, though her movement was hindered due to Jackal's earlier attacks on her leg.

"What is going on out there?" Jackal wondered in irritation. He heard the bangs from the Kings' battle before turning his attentions to Lucy, his face twisting in anger. "What did you do?!" he demanded. "Tell me now!"

_Oh no!_ Lucy thought in a panic. _He's up!_

"You witch!" Jackal held out his hand to create another explosion.

Lucy held on tightly Yukino and braced herself for the attack but suddenly, a sphere over water covered the pair, protecting them from Jackal's explosion.

"What the hell?!" Jackal shouted.

"A water barrier?" Lucy gasped. "Aquarius?!" She turned her head, but no one was behind her. Lucy then felt her leg healing, along with a surge of magical energy. "What's happening to me?!"

**"We are granting you Aquarius' power, old friend."** A voice said in her mind.

Lucy's eyes widened. She recognized that voice. "The Celestial King? What's going on?"

**"You must rise!"** the King ordered.

"Right!" Lucy softly set Yukino to the side and stood back up. The blonde looked down at her body, it was changing. Her tattered clothes were replaced by a blue and white bikini with a zigzag pattern; dark, frilled sleeves; and a dark frilled miniskirt. Her hair was also tied into pig tails, and she now sported sandals on her feet. She also noticed that she had Aquarius' tattoo on her collarbone, just like the spirit.

**"May the stars guide you."** The Celestial King prayed.

"Thank you." Lucy shouted to the sky. She then clutched the broken zodiac key to her heart. _You too, Aquarius. Thank you for being by my side all of these years._

"Damn you!" Jackal bellowed. He held out his hand, creating a wave of explosions to cover both Lucy and Yukino. "Die! Die! Die! I'm gonna blow you both to pieces!"

The dust from the explosions dissipated, revealing – much to the demon's shock – Lucy completely protected by a water barrier. One that she herself created.

Yukino – who was also healed some by the king, though still very weak – slowly opened her eyes. The first sight she saw was Lucy in her new clothes. "Lucy…?" she called weakly. "What happened to you?"

The blonde looked over to her friend and smiled warmly. "Just rest now, Yukino. You did great. Now it's my turn to protect you." Lucy took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _There will be time to cry later. Right now…I have to fight! I have to save the others!_

**_OH STARS FAR AND WIDE THAT EMBODY THE HEAVENS…_**

**_BY THEY RADIANCE REVEAL THY FORM TO ME…_**

**_I IMPLORE YOU…_**

**_OH TETRABIBLOS…_**

**_RULER OF THE STARS…_**

**_LET YOUR UNRESTRAINED RAGE FLOW…_**

**_WITH THE 88 HEAVENLY BODIES…_**

**_SHINING_**

Lucy opened her eyes, summoning thousands of Celestial bodies.

**_URANO METRIA_**

The constellations struck Jackal and sent him flying into the air. When the dimension disappeared Jackal fell to the ground. Broken, defeated, and dead.

The other members of Tartaros sensed this alarming development almost immediately.

"Jackal's curse power as vanished." Torafusa grimaced.

"Was he defeated in battle?" Silver guessed. "Did those human girls manage to take him down?"

Lucy huffed in exhaustion. "I…I did it." She smiled weakly. Her pupils began to fade from exhaustion and she fell over. No longer able to stand.

"Lucy!" Yukino called.

* * *

On the outside of the ruins, the battle between kings raged on. The kings of both the Celestials and the Underworld traded vicious blows, none completely overtaking the other.

"What's wrong, King?" Mard Geer mocked. "You seem to be slowing down."

The Celestial King knew that his strength was fading, but he denied Mard Geer an answer. Instead he focused his attentions on Lucy. _My old friend's power has reached its limit. We must end this quickly._

"It looks like this is the end!" Mard Geer declared. He summoned balls of light to attack the Celestial King, but the mustached giant blocked them all with his sword.

"Before we depart, we shall eliminate you!" He held his sword into the air, his power swelling to the tip of his blade. The clouds began to swirl, opening to reveal the stars above.

**_SHINE, ALL 88 CELESTIAL REGIONS!_**

**_THE PHANTASMS OF STARLIGHT!_**

**_GALAXIA BLADE!_**

Mard Geer eyes widened in amazement. "An attack from all sides?!"

A massive pillar of light descended from the skies, coating the entire area on which the ruins of Plutogrim stood in a golden glow.

Mard Geer covered his eyes from the blinding light, his grin still visible on his lips. "You even intend to kill the one who summoned you here?"

The Celestial King answered Mard Geer's question with a knowing grin. Which made the Underworld King come to a realization.

"You can't have…"

The ruins began glowing brighter.

"What is this light?" Minerva questioned. She felt an odd sensation and turned towards the frozen Erza. Slowly the redhead began to move, astounding the rookie demon. Her smile grew wider when Erza was completely freed.

"What happened?" Erza asked. "I can move again."

"Erza!" Minerva called.

The redhead looked to her demonic rival and her muscles tensed in anger. Without hesitation, she dashed forward with her sword in hand. "Minerva~!" she roared.

Minerva found her body trembling with excitement as Erza came closer to her. The anger in Erza's eyes filled her with both elation and wanting. It was the same look that Minerva saw in the mirror since the Grand Magic Games. The feeling of anger she had waited so long for Erza to experience. "That's more like it! That is the look I have been waiting for! I would accept nothing less from my beloved Erza!" The two warriors clashed, restarting their blood feud.

Just as Erza had done, the rest of Fairy Tail found themselves unfrozen from the ruins of Plutogrim.

Gray gasped for air and slowly staggered to his feet. "I'm free?! What the hell happened?"

"Is everyone ok?!" Cana called.

"Yeah!" Max answered.

"Are you ok, Juvia?" Alana asked.

"Yes." The rain woman nodded. "We seemed to have survived whatever that was."

Flare stepped out from the wall she was trapped in. "What happened?" Her eyes soon widened when she remembered the previous events. "Sister!" she took off to where Erza was.

Mard Geer was shocked at the effects of the spell. "The Alegria curse has been lifted?!"

The Celestial King flashed a cocky smile as he began to fade back to his domain. "Starlight purifies corrosion sown by darkness. We will now leave your ultimate destruction to our old friends!" With those final words spoken, the Celestial King returned to his realm.

"You what…?! Celestial King!" Mard Geer shouted into the empty sky. He reached out, his surprise amplified when he noticed that his arm was turning to stone. He smirked again. "Do you think this will halt Mard Geer?! The humans will suffer…for what you have done here…Remember that…well." Mard Geer was then finally frozen in stone, his threats hanging ominously in the air.

* * *

Torafusa found Jackal's unconscious body further in the broken Plutogrim. His face twisted in annoyance. "How is this possible? How could those little girls have beaten both Jackal and Lamy?! What magic did they use?!"

Yukino saw Torafusa approach and covered the weakened Lucy as best she could with her body. "Lucy."

Torafusa readied his blades to administer the killing blow. "I told him to kill them quickly!" He swung his blade and Yukino closed her eyes.

**_BLINDING LIGHT_**

A bright light blinded Torafusa, stopping his attack short. "What's this?!" he squinted through the light, seeing a black spot that was steadily growing larger. He felt something hard and metal collide with his face, sending him sliding back on his heels. When he finally stopped, he saw another human standing over the girls. "Impossible! Those girls should be the only humans!"

Yukino slowly opened her eyes. "What happened?" she looked to Lucy, who was smiling weakly at their savior.

"Gajeel." The blonde stated.

"Gajeel?" Yukino turned her head, and sure enough there the Iron Dragon was. Standing in front of them and ready to attack Torafusa once more.

"Bastard's tougher than I thought." He griped. As Gajeel awaited the demon's next attack, a black mist quickly made its way towards him. Just before it could envelop, Juvia appeared.

**_WATER NEBULA_**

The rain woman summoned a wave of water that turned back the mist, which was revealed to be the Demon Gate, Keyes.

"Juvia is here too?" Yukino gasped.

Silver emerged from behind some rubble and stepped forward. "Freeze!" in an instant, Juvia's water was frozen over.

"No you don't!" Gray shouted from a distance. He used his own ice to block Silver's, locking the clashing wizards in a stalemate.

"Gray…" Lucy smiled.

"He countered Silver's ice?!" Keyes questioned in shock, though due to his skeletal structure no one could tell that he was surprised.

The interferences were mounting when Tempesta fell from above, landing in front of Gray, Juvia, and Gajeel. He whistled, melting away Gray's ice with a giant inferno.

"Fire?!" Gajeel grimaced. He and his comrades braced themselves, but were surprised by a shadow falling in front of them.

The fire Tempesta blew compressed before exploding out into a ball of fire that engulfed the wizards. Just as it began to expand outward, the ball of fire swirled and was sucked into some sort of vacuum. When all of the fire was gone a loud burp erupted from the mouth of a familiar dragon slayer.

"Natsu." Yukino said with relief.

"I don't know what you two did, but whatever it was saved us. At least I think it did." Natsu thanked with a confident grin. He then looked to the four demons in front of him. "Look at that. Seems like a bunch of strong bastards showed up to welcome us back. Fine with me, that's more demons I get to beat answers out of."

"Are you two alright?" a voice asked from behind the celestial pair.

Yukino and Lucy looked and saw Alana approaching them, her hands clasped as if she were in prayer.

"That light must have been you." Lucy surmised with a grateful smile.

"Guilty." The heiress grinned.

Yukino got off of Lucy and bowed her head. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now you two stay back and rest. We will take care of them."

Natsu ignited his fists and slammed them into each other, an eager smirk on his lips. He stood ready for battle alongside Gray, Alana, Juvia, and Gajeel. "Now I'm all fired up."

* * *

**New chapter is up! One of the bigger moments in the arc happened here, which I also used to set up somethings that will come later. Hopefully I did Aquarius' sacrifice justice. **

**I also gave Yukino more of a presence in this arc.**

**I also wanted to take a moment to address a review I received recently. Yes, I am aware that this arc is pretty close to the canon. That is somewhat intentional. The changes are minor because in a sense, I saw nothing really wrong with the Tartaros arc. Unlike the Grand Magic Games (and subsequently the omitted Eclipse arc) where I made big changes because I didn't like the arc, Tartaros is going to have minor changes because I mostly liked how that arc went. Instead of big set pieces (which will still be there) I'm mostly focusing on how the characters will walk out of this situation (though some may not). I hope that makes sense.**

**As always, drop a review and thanks for reading! :) **


	54. Human

The revived forces of Fairy Tail and four of the remaining six Demon Gates stared one another down. Neither team so much as twitched. The tension in the air was reaching a crescendo and all nine combatants could tell that this would be a battle much more vicious than their previous encounters. If that was even possible.

"Will they be alright?" Yukino asked Lucy. She was worried, and had every right to be. She and Lucy were effectively out of commission, but their cavalry – while somewhat healthier – was mot looking much better.

"Yeah." Lucy nodded with a confident smile. "Those five can handle this."

Gray and Silver focused their attentions on one another, each of them feeling a familiarity with the other. It was even more evident in Gray's stare. The longer he looked at the human-looking demon, the more the nagging feeling in the back of his mind grew. _This guy…_"Hey, you!" he called to Silver.

"Yes?" Silver answered.

Gray looked at him a few seconds longer before turning away. His gut was telling him one thing, but his mind was another thing entirely. He chose to listen to the latter. "Never mind." _He can't be…that's impossible._

The other Fairy Tail wizards looked over to the Ice Demon.

"That's the guy that froze Sun Village." Natsu told the others.

Gajeel sniffed the air. "He kinda smells like the stripper."

"That's the same thing I said."

Juvia's eyes widened. "The same scent as Gray?"

"What does that mean?" Alana asked. "Could he be his older brother? No, he's much too old. Maybe a creepy uncle?"

"I definitely get the 'creepy uncle' vibe." Natsu agreed with a thoughtful nod.

Silver grinned in amusement. "Now now. No need to hurt my feelings." He shifted his cape then raced forward at a frightening speed. He sped past Natsu, Gajeel, and Juvia until he reached Gray who was next to Alana. He then placed his hands on the surprised ice wizard's shoulders and their bodies began to glow. "Let's go somewhere more private."

"What?!" Gray shouted.

In a bright light both of them vanished.

"Gray!" Juvia called.

"They disappeared?!" Alana gasped.

"Where did they go?" Yukino asked. Her worries increased by the second.

Before Fairy Tail could fully process what had happened to Gray, Tempesta whistled, summoning three whirlwinds that swept up the wizards.

"Lucy!" Yukino reached.

"Yukino!" the two Celestial wizards grabbed onto one another, hoping to shield themselves from the fierce winds.

Gajeel covered himself in his Iron scales and stepped forth from the dispersing whirlwinds. "That little breeze won't work against iron!" He attacked with his Iron Dragon Club, but was blocked by Torafusa. "Dammit!"

Keyes turned to particles and moved to attack the occupied Gajeel. Natsu emerged from the dust kicked up by Tempesta's winds and – using Gajeel as a launchpad – attacked Keyes with a flaming kick. The archbishop dodged the attack - much to Natsu's annoyance – by spacing out his particles. He then zoomed around the battlefield.

**_WATER SLICER_**

**_LIGHT MAKE ARROW_**

Keyes nimbly dodged all of the projectiles Juvia and Alana threw at him.

Gajeel looked up to Keyes. "What's with these guys?" This momentary distraction allowed Torafusa to push him back with a hard elbow to the gut. Gajeel groaned in pain as he slid along the ground.

Keyes in turn swiped his staff in the air, summoning particles to knock back both Alana and Juvia to where Gajeel was thrown.

"Guys!" Natsu called from the air.

Tempesta raised his arm, capturing Natsu in a ball of lightning. He then lowered his arm and thunderbolt struck the ball from above, sending it down to the ground like a rock. Natsu howled in pain as the electricity surged through his entire body. It was much more intense than Laxus'.

"Natsu!" Yukino called out.

"Are they ok?" Lucy frightfully asked. She found her confidence wavering.

"We're fine!" Natsu answered. He stopped himself from sliding too far back and took off running again, his comrades behind him. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Gajeel answered.

"Ok!" Juvia and Alana added.

Tempesta readied himself for their attack along with Keyes and Torafusa. "Come!"

* * *

Happy wandered inside the broken halls of Plutogrim. "Where am I going?" he wondered. "I'm completely lost. Natsu?! Erza?! Carla?! Is anybody there?!"

"Happy?"

The blue exceed turned around to see Pantherlily running up to him. His mood brightened considerably at the familiar face. "Lily?"

"Good. You're unharmed." Pantherlily said with relief. "I was looking for Gajeel and-" when he looked up at his friend, the normally stoic Pantherlily jumped in fright at the sight of a mushroom seemingly growing from the top of Happy's head. "What is that?!"

"I don't know." Happy whimpered, poking the growth. "I was sucked into this wall…and when I got out, this thing appeared on my head."

"I-is that so?" Pantherlily stammered. He was trying to stay calm for Happy's sake, but it was obvious the "mushroom" was upsetting the both of them.

Happy sulked. "Carla is going to hate me isn't she?"

"Honestly I don't know…it depends on the person really, but not everyone would find it hideous."

"That doesn't help." Happy whined.

"Well, do you want to try pulling it off?"

"Aye!"

"Ok. Lower your head."

Happy did as he was told and Pantherlily gripped tightly onto the unsightly protrusion. He pulled with all of his might, but the growth proved stubborn. The warrior exceed pulled and pulled but it proved useless. Even placing his foot on Happy's head to gain more torque only served to increase his friend's pain. Eventually Pantherlily gave up.

"I guess you just have to get used to it." Pantherlily resigned. "Perhaps take to wearing a hat or something over it."

"Can't you cut it off?" Happy suggested, pointing to Pantherlily's sword.

"I don't think that would be wise." Pantherlily shot down. "I could easily chop off your head if I'm not careful."

"That would be better than having this thing on my head for the rest of my life." Happy sulked. He poked the mushroom again. "Do you think I'll be able to make it look cool?" He was trying his best to make light of his cosmetic situation.

"I'm sure you could with enough effort." Pantherlily nodded sagely.

"Blue cat!"

The two exceeds looked down the corridor and saw Flare running towards them.

"Flare!" Happy called. "When did you get here?"

"That is not important. Have you seen Sister or Pink-hair?" Pantherlily was confused at who Flare was referring to, but Happy had been around her long enough to know that she was referring to Erza and Natsu respectively.

Happy shook his head regretfully. "No. I haven't seen them."

"We're looking for a way out of this part of the castle." Pantherlily explained. "If you accompany us I'm sure you will find them."

Flare accepted the offer without question. She had to find Erza and Natsu. She had to make it up to them for not being able to protect Aura. "We should go now."

"Right." Happy nodded. The three began their journey to find their friends, but Flare couldn't help but take notice of the growth on Happy's head.

"What is that?" she pointed.

Happy began to tear up again.

Unbeknownst to the trio, the mushroom was actually a living being. It was Franmalth, the long thought defeated member of Tartaros. _"That explosion in Hell's Core really did a number on my body. Those damned humans. Luckily I can just as easily regain my curse power by leeching on the life force of others. Now all I have to do it wait for my chance to exact my revenge!"_ he cackled internally. _"Wait, something is off."_ The mini-demon crossed his arms and began to think. _"What did the Underworld King say? I think it was something along the lines of 'We will not begin the Face Operation'. But how is that possible when the wizards destroyed Face?"_ The more Franmalth thought about those words, the more he found himself at a loss. _If the operation was thwarted, how could it start again?_ His eye then opened in realization. "_Was the reason our prediction off a timing thing?! No it's something else…there's more than one Face!"_

* * *

Wendy stirred, mumbling to herself before waking with start. "What?" she looked around to get a feel for her surroundings. She was resting under the side of a cliff face. "Huh?" she reached over herself, her ears catching the slight rustling of something beneath her fingertips. Upon inspection of the noise Wendy realized that her makeshift bed was made of leaves.

"Wendy?"

The young sky dragon followed the voice and saw Carla standing in front of her with a bandage wrapped around her head – no doubt due to her injuries – and a relieved look on her face. "Carla?" Wendy gasped. "Where are we? The last thing I remember…" she clutched her head and the memories came flooding back like a tidal wave. "Face!" she shouted. "What happened to Face?!"

"You stopped it." A third voice answered. This one belonged to neither Fairy Tail member, but it was still one that Wendy recognized.

When Wendy and Carla turned to the source they saw Doranbolt sitting against the rock wall, the former was much more surprised than her companion. "Mr. Doranbolt?" Wendy questioned.

"He said he pulled us out of the cavern just before the explosion." Carla explained to the shocked Wendy.

"It was a close call." The councilman sighed with a small smile.

"Then…" Wendy's eyes began to mist and she hugged Carla. "We made it out alive!" She could hardly believe that those words were coming out of her mouth. Wendy – as well as Carla – had completely resigned herself to her fate, but they were alive in spite of that. It was if the universe had rewarded them for their efforts in the form of the black haired savior.

"Yes!" Carla nodded, tears of joy in her eyes as well. "We did it!"

Wendy turned to Doranbolt. "Thank you so much, Mr. Doranbolt." she sniffed.

"It was nothing, but…" Doranbolt's expression turned serious. "I wouldn't celebrate just yet. Things are far from over."

"What do you mean?"

"Outside." Doranbolt pointed.

Curious to the meaning of Doranbolt's ominous warning, Wendy turned to Carla. They were thinking the same thing. "Can you fly in your condition?" Wendy asked.

"I can." The tabby nodded. She materialized her wings and flew Wendy out of their impromptu shelter. When they reached a suitable height in the sky Wendy's eyes went wide with terror and disbelief along with Carla's. Below them were hundreds of Face bombs jutting up from the ground. Each spread out as far as the eye could see.

"How…? We stopped Face!" Wendy whimpered. "Why is this happening?!"

"At last count I detected around two-thousand Face bombs spread across Fiore." Doranbolt reported. He had walked to the edge of the cliff.

"2000?!" Carla repeated. She lowered herself and Wendy back to the ground next to Doranbolt. "It took everything we had to destroy one. There is no way we can do the same to that many." she began to despair. "It's just too much. It's over-"

"Don't say that, Carla." Wendy interrupted. She clenched her fists. "I'm not going to wallow in despair again. I said that we were going to live on together." She summoned blade of wind, cutting the remaining length of her own hair until it rested just above her shoulders.

"Wendy!" Carla gasped. "Your hair!"

"I'm through whining and waiting for the others to save us." Wendy faced the surprised Carla and Doranbolt. Her eyes burning with resolve. "Everyone else is fighting. So that's what we're going to do too!"

"But what can you do against this many bombs?" Doranbolt implored.

"I don't know, but I'm not giving up!" Wendy looked out to the bombs with her back straight and her little fists clenched as tight as she could make them.

Carla realized just how foolish her worries were as she watched Wendy. She knew that the girl was just as frightened as she was, but she refused to let that stop her. Carla wiped away her tears and grinned. "You're right, child. We'll get nothing done if we sit here and wish for things to improve." She prepared to fly again. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Wendy nodded.

"Wait." Doranbolt called.

"What is it?" Carla asked. "If you're trying to stop us then you will just be wasting both your time and ours."

"It's not that. I was just going to say that it would be much faster to destroy them if I just teleported you to each one." Doranbolt felt a grin tug at the corner of his mouth. He couldn't believe he was going along with this. "That is…if you don't mind me helping."

Wendy and Carla looked at one another before smiling at Doranbolt.

"Hurry on then." Carla said.

"Alright. Let's do this." Doranbolt grabbed the two.

"Wait." Wendy said. "Don't leave yet."

Doranbolt placed the two back on the ground.

"What is it, Wendy?" Carla asked. "We don't know when all of these bombs will go off. We should hurry."

"I know." Wendy said. "But I have an idea. Mr. Doranbolt…" she turned to the councilman. "Who long will it take you to get to Magnolia using your Direct Line spell?"

Doranbolt was caught unawares by the sudden question but answered honestly. "Since we're so far away I'd have to make a few stops, but at top speed...I'd estimate around five minutes. Maybe a little more."

"That should be good."

"What are you planning, child?" Carla asked. A bolt of realization struck her. "You mean to rejoin the others at the guild?"

"Yeah." Wendy nodded. "But not just them. Mr. Warren's telepathy can call all of the guilds in the continent to help us. If we all work together, then we should be able to deal with the Face bombs!"

Doranbolt and Carla looked at the determination in Wendy's eyes. They were surprised she had this plan so well thought out in such little time. They both grinned eagerly.

"Then when shouldn't waste any more time here." Carla said.

"You're right." Doranbolt grabbed the two again. "First stop, Magnolia." With that, all three teleported away.

* * *

Minerva's claws scratched against the length of Erza's blade within the northern half of Plutogrim's ruins, sparks flying in all directions around them. The two had been locked in battle for what seemed like an eternity, but neither would yield to the other.

"Minerva, you…"

"My name is Neo-Minerva!" the demon broke Erza's blade with her palm and forced her into a nearby pile of rubble. "I have been reborn as the world's strongest wizard! You will acknowledge that fact!"

Erza sprang from the rubble and turned her body to strike with a kick, but Minerva shifted their position with her territory magic, kicking Erza into a wooden pillar.

Minerva smirked at her tactic. "Don't tell me that's all you-"

Erza dashed from the wreckage and punched Minerva in the face.

Initially staggered, Minerva stepped forward with a roar and lunged at Erza with her claws. "I am the most powerful! Me! I-"Her ramblings were cut short when a punch from Erza sent her straight into the ground.

"What are you fighting so hard against?!" Erza demanded.

**_"Minerva! Get up, girl!"_** a voice thundered in the demon's mind, but it was not Erza's voice. It belonged to her father, Jiemma. **_"Why do you insist on wallowing on the ground?! Stand up! Now!"_**

"Yes, Father." Minerva muttered to herself. She was sure her father was dead, he died that night in Crocus, but whether the words she heard now were the last vestiges of his will, or faint memories of him, Minerva complied.

**_"My blood runs through your veins daughter."_** "Jiemma" continued. **_"You must never yield in the face of the enemy! To give up means to die! And our family does not accept defeat! Do you understand?!"_**

Minerva rose from the ground and slashed Erza across the face. "Watch me, Father! I will become the strongest!"

"Minerva?!" Erza shouted. "Who are you talking to? Come to your senses!"

"Shut up~!" Minerva held out her hands, capturing Erza in her territory magic. "You know nothing about me! Stop acting as if you understand! You and your damn arrogance! I'm sick of it!" She teleported Erza closer and punched her hard in the abdomen, watching as the redhead spit up blood. Minerva then held Erza up by the hair and began beating her repeatedly in the face and body, similar to how she sadistically beat down Lucy in the Grand Magic Games.

_When did she get so strong?_ Erza questioned, unable to defend herself from the onslaught.

"I am the strongest!" Minerva screamed in anger. "Do you hear me?!" She punched Erza in the face. "Me!" Her foot struck in the knight's back. "I will lord over all!" A headbutt nearly knocked Erza unconscious. "It is my birthright!" But a knee to her gut woke her back up. Minerva hit Erza harder and harder the more she shouted. Erza refused to give in. In fact each hit only strengthened the hateful look in the knight's eyes.

Once loathing the look of disdain in Erza's brown orbs, Minerva now chuckled at it. She stopped hitting Erza and held her up until they were eye to eye. "What's wrong?" she mocked with a smirk. "Is the mighty Titania finally at her wits end? Is it finally sinking in that you are below me?" She found her irritation returning the longer Erza stared at her in silence. "Answer me!"

"Stop…running…" Erza answered weakly.

Minerva's anger reached its breaking point. "Damn you!" she punched Erza in the stomach again, nearly making her pass out. When she doubled over, Minerva clutched Erza's head tighter in her hand. Any harder and she would have crushed it. She looked into Erza's clouded eyes. "You have insulted me for the final time." She threw Erza into a pile of rocks before holding her hands in the air and chanting. "Nehl Wilg Mion! Dels Ercantias!_"_

**_YAGDO RIGORA_**

Erza could only watch as the stone effigy appeared before her. She tried to stay awake and figure a way out, but her vision was starting to darken. _I'm blacking out._ Frozen in place, Erza hazily looked at the smirking Minerva as the light from the God engulfed her.

Just before the knight was wiped out by the explosion, a figure appeared before her.

A crescent blade slashed against the light, zooming through the air until it cut the summoned effigy in half at the torso.

"What?!" Minerva looked back at her disappearing deity. "What happened?!"

When the light faded Erza's eyes widened at the identity of her savior. "Kagura…?"

The interfering swordswoman briefly looked at the state Erza was in before sheathing her sword. "I'm sorry for arriving so late."

Minerva was shocked as well. "Kagura Mikazuchi?"

"Minerva Orland." Kagura visually scanned the newly transformed woman. "So this is how far you have sunk? You would change yourself into…this to gain something as paltry as revenge?"

"The amount of hypocrisy coming from you is surprising." Minerva smirked. "And this is not about revenge. It is simply a matter of proving that I am the strongest wizard alive. But you are already aware of that fact, aren't you?"

Kagura's muscles tensed when she remembered Minerva's sneak attack on her during the Grand Magic Games. "That was under different circumstances." Kagura readied her blade. "Let's see how you fare when I can actually see you attacking."

"If you want another demonstration of my power, then fine." Minerva created more wave orbs on her hands. "But you are not the only one who has changed."

Kagura took two steps forward before bolting to Minerva.

**_ARCHENEMY – STRONG FORM_**

Kagura shifted the grip on her hilt – right hand over left – and swung with enough force to blow away the rubble behind Minerva.

The neophyte demon caught the brunt of the impact and was sent back along the rubble, her teeth clenched in irritation. _Insolent little-!_ She waved her hand, switching positions with Kagura and shifting their momentum like she did with Erza, but the stoic swordswoman used her Gravity Magic to slow herself just before she collided with the rocks.

An orb appeared next to Kagura and Minerva's hand reached out of it, grabbing the swordswoman's head and slamming her face into the rocks. Kagura gnashed her teeth. Struggling in Minerva's iron grip.

The rest of Minerva emerged from the orb and she clenched Kagura's head tighter. "I'm going to separate your disrespectful head from your body." She declared. Before her orb could fully form around Kagura's head, the mermaid forced the hilt of Archenemy into Minerva's abdomen, doubling the demon over. Kagura then pushed Minerva back with a thrust kick to the face.

Minerva rolled on the ground but reclaimed her footing enough to catapult herself forward. She drew back her fist and punched Kagura in the face, knocking her to the dirt. Kagura rolled backwards before tackling Minerva to the ground. The two women continued to attack one another as they rolled along the rocks once more.

Erza watched the ferocious battle taking place before her and came to a realization. _They're really aiming to kill each other._ Erza – her body all but word due to Minerva's beating – slowly staggered to her feet, putting her dislocated shoulder back in place. _I have to stop this._

Minerva straddled Kagura, raining punches on her head one after another. "You wretch!" she shouted. "I told you before that I have already proven my superiority over you!" She punched Kagura's cheek, earning her the swordswoman's most hateful glare, though it was no different from Minerva's.

If there was anyone Minerva Orland hated just as much as Erza, it was Kagura. While Erza wore her heart on her sleeve, Kagura was not so easily roused. It only took the most extreme of circumstances to gain the ace of Mermaid Heel's ire, which Minerva had long since acquired in Crocus. Just as she did with Erza, Minerva hated the look in Kagura's eyes; but for a completely different reason. While Erza's always seemed to project her pity for the former Sabertooth wizard, Kagura's were of utter indifference. She simply didn't care about Minerva. She was only something to be cut down. "Are you that eager to die?!"She hit Kagura again. "I'm more than happy to grant that request!" She punched down once more, but Kagura moved her head, causing Minerva to punch the ground below.

"I'm growing tired of your meaningless words." Ever the obstinate one, Kagura spit blood into Minerva's eye, blinding the demon long enough for the mermaid to free herself from under her with a headbutt. Kagura then kicked Minerva into a broken wall and chased after her, her sword at the ready.

**_ARCHENEMY - SLASHING FORM_**

Kagura swung her now unsheathed nodachi against the wall, but Minerva dived out of the way, watching as the wall she stood in front of fell to pieces. As soon as Kagura's glare turned to her the demon held out her hand, using her territory magic to tear Archenemy away from Kagura's grasp. She smirked and rose to her feet. "Not so bold without your blade are you?"

"My hands are more than enough to deal with the likes of you." Kagura retorted. She took off her tattered blazer and threw it to the ground, revealing her nearly destroyed collared shirt underneath.

This only angered Minerva even more. "You view yourself as so much better than me?! Ro Hwaset (You trash)! I should have killed you during the Games."

"Likewise." Kagura admitted.

Minerva gritted her teeth and ran towards Kagura. She drew back her claws and aimed for the Mermaid's head, but Kagura sidestepped and countered with a kick to Minerva's face.

Minerva's eye watered from the contact with her nose but regained her senses, grabbed Kagura's outstretched leg, and threw her over her shoulder to the ground. She turned to stomp on the swordswoman's chest but Kagura rolled out of the way.

Her ankle still caught in Minerva's claws, Kagura kicked with her other leg to free herself then twisted Minerva's own arm behind her. Choking her with her bicep. Minerva violently struggled to free herself from the choke, but found no room to move. Desperate, she ran backwards, knocking both herself and Kagura through the remains of a stone wall. Minerva rolled over to her stomach and looked into Kagura's eyes. Both of them radiated the same aura of hate for the other.

Kagura disliked Minerva from the moment she saw her cruelty during the Naval Battle. The brutality she displayed on Lucy left a particularly bad taste in the swordswoman's mouth. Minerva's arrogance and gleeful willingness to humiliate and torture the defenseless to achieve victory made the Kagura's blood boil even more. This dislike amplified to hate however when the former Sabertooth wizard stole away Millianna during the Grand Magic Game and held her hostage. From that moment Kagura saw Minerva as nothing than a blemish on the world, just as she previously – and possibly still, she was unsure at this point – saw Jellal. To Kagura, Minerva's new demonic appearance was nothing surprising. It was how she always saw the self-proclaimed "princess". Kagura thought Minerva – as well as people like her - were better off dead. And if Kagura had her way, Minerva would certainly perish this day.

The two women slowly rose to their feet, their hateful glares burying into the other's soul.

Kagura's back was bruised – possibly broken - from the impact of bursting through the stone wall. This coupled with her broken rib made each breath she took more painful than the last.

Minerva's left arm was almost broken due to Kagura's twisting of it. She also gained a noticeable limp due to a piece of stone from the wall nearly crushing her ankle to pieces.

They both ignored these injuries. The adrenaline – along with their rage - was the only thing keeping them going.

Kagura punched Minerva in the face. Minerva retaliated with an uppercut to Kagura's chin. Kagura answered the counter with a headbutt. Minerva in turn countered by slashing her claws across Kagura's chest. Despite them being on the verge of near collapse, their attacks on increased in ferocity. When Kagura buried her knee in Minerva's gut, Jiemma's voice returned.

**_"Why are you so weak?"_** he asked his daughter. Minerva flashed back to her childhood.

* * *

She couldn't have been any older than six or seven years old at the time of this particular scolding. She stood before Jiemma, tears stinging her eyes. She had failed another training session. "Please, Father…" she pleaded. "Forgive me."

"Forgiveness?!" Jiemma raised his hand and slapped his daughter across the face.

Minerva pressed her hand against the red mark on her cheek and her eyes welled up even more.

"Don't you dare cry!" Jiemma ordered. "You have already disappointed me enough!"

Minerva tried to keep her emotions in check, but there was only so much a child her age could do in this situation.

"The world will be merciless towards you, Minerva. As your father, I have to prepare you for that hardship. If that means that I must beat these lessons into you…then so be it!"

Minerva fell to her knees, desperately trying to wipe away her overflowing tears.

"Didn't I say to cease that incessant sniveling?!" Jiemma roared. "Stand up this instant!"

"Y-yes, Father." Minerva hiccupped. She rose to her feet, still wiping away tears.

"Look at me!"

Minerva sniffed before looking up at her enraged father. She was terrified of him, and for good reason. His anger alone had the power to split apart the entirety of the forest they were standing in if he so wished it.

"Remove your clothes." He ordered.

Minerva looked through her watered eyes with disbelief and fear. "What?"

"Do not make me tell you again!"

Minerva jumped in fright. Seeing no way other than compliance, she nodded. "Y-yes, Father." She stripped down until she was completely naked.

Jiemma's expression didn't change as he looked down on his daughter, who was covering herself in shame. "This is what happens when you show weakness." He said. "You will always be at the mercy of those more powerful than you. Is this how you wish for the world to see you? A sniveling, mewling, weakling?"

"N-no." Minerva shook her head weakly. Her body shivered in the cold winds. "I want to be strong."

"What was that?" Jiemma asked. "Speak up!"

"I want to be strong!" Minerva shouted. "I want to be the strongest!"

Jiemma looked into his daughter's eyes. Though she was still crying, he could see the fire crackling deep in her eyes. After a few moments he spoke again. "Put your clothes back on."

Minerva's eyes widened in disbelief. Her father never rescinded an order.

"Are you deaf?! Or would you prefer to freeze in this wind?!"

Minerva quickly put her dress back on, but before she could pull up the last strap Jiemma began to walk away. She ran after him. "Father, wait!"

"There may be potential within you yet." Jiemma said as Minerva reached him. "But do not disappoint me again. This will be the last time I intend to show you any kind of mercy."

Minerva wanted to smile, it was the first time her father had given her any sort of compliment. Instead she nodded. "Yes, Father."

* * *

Minerva refocused on the present, her icy glare returned by Kagura. _I will be the strongest. I must be._ Minerva declared in her mind.

_I will end this here._ Kagura proclaimed.

They ran towards one another, their fists drawn back for the final blow.

"MINERVA~!"

"KAGURA~!"

Before either woman could make good on their internal promises, they were both punched by a returning Erza. She knocked them into opposite ends of the battlefield, both of them sitting against broken pieces of wreckage. "Both of you stop this meaningless fighting!" she shouted.

"You had no right…to interfere." Kagura coughed. "This was a fight between Minerva and I."

Erza grinned at the irritated Mermaid's words and walked over to her, handing her a sheathed Archenemy. "If I remember correctly **you** interjected in our fight first."

Kagura turned away from Erza, a blush on her cheeks. She wouldn't verbally admit that the redhead was right, but Erza had long figured out Kagura's many quirks.

"It's ok." Erza smiled softly, patting her head. "Rest for a bit." She then stood up and turned to Minerva. "I have something to take care of."

The transformed human was slumped over against a broken wooden pillar, her bangs covering her eyes. Erza feared that she may have knocked Minerva unconscious with her punch, but began to speak to her nonetheless. "Just what were you trying to do back there?" she asked. "You were sloppy and reckless. A pitiful display for a warrior of your skills. You had no hope of beating Kagura with something like that." Erza backed down and spoke softer. "I could see the sadness and anger in your eyes when we fought. I saw it again when I watched you fight Kagura. What are you running from, Minerva? What has you so desperate? You knew long ago that this entire fight had no meaning."

Minerva smirked. "Always the observant one aren't you, Titania? But you're right. This fight has long since lost its meaning. Maybe it never had one. I just…I'm so tired of all of it." She looked up to Erza, her sorrowful expression shocking the redhead. She looked to be on the verge of crying. "Please…just kill me."

Erza's eyes widened. "What are you saying?"

"I'm weak." Minerva admitted with a wry grin. "That is why I succumbed to the darkness. That is how I was able to be tempted by Tartaros. My weakness. My fear of not being able to follow the beliefs that my Father instilled in me. I betrayed him and myself. For that I no longer deserve or desire to live in this body. Just end it…please."

"That is why you were so desperate during your battles against Kagura and myself. You were hoping one of us would end your life." Erza surmised as she walked closer to Minerva. "Despite what you think, you shouldn't casually throw your life away. Only you decide who you are, not your father. There are people who are awaiting your return. Never forget that."

Minerva looked up to Erza in stunned silence. Despite all they had been through, all that Minerva has subjected her to, Erza was still willing to offer words of healing and warmth. It astounded Minerva. _Who could possibly wait for someone like me?_

Kagura used the rock she was against to help her stand, but before she could join Erza and Minerva she felt a menacing presence bearing down on the three of them. She turned her head north, seeing silhouette in the distance. As it drew closer Kagura noticed that is was a man with long black hair. She readied her sword. "Who is that?"

"That is the problem with you humans." The man said, stepping to the three women. It was Mard Geer. Thanks to his level of power he was able to free himself from the Celestial King's spell. "Your self-indulgent ramblings about life and death turn you into such pitiful creatures. You claim to have the answers to concepts you could never hope to comprehend."

"Who are you?!" Erza demanded. She focused on the man's voice and her eyes slowly went wide. _Wait! I've heard his voice before. He's Mard Geer, the Underworld King!_

"I believed all of the trash had been taken care of." Mard Geer continued. "But thanks to the Celestial King's meddling, it seems to have cluttered in my domain once again. Thankfully, I have enough spare time on my hands to take care of it myself."

Kagura moved to intercept him, but Mard Geer raised his palm, stopping Kagura's advance and pushing her back to the rock. He then snapped his fingers, summoning thorny vines to hold her in place.

"Kagura!" Erza called.

"What is this?" Kagura struggled to free herself, but that only tightened the bindings. "I can't move."

"You stay put." Mard Geer said to her. "I will dispose of you shortly."

Erza summoned a sword, pointing it at Mard Geer. "Release her!" she demanded.

Before Erza could make good on her threat Mard Geer swiped his hand in the air, summoning a gust of wind that blew both Erza and the downed Minerva away.

Erza gritted her teeth. "What kind of magic is this?" She crashed into the ground.

"I will start with you." Mard Geer held his palm towards the still floating Minerva, summoning a stream of energy that zoomed towards her.

"Minerva!" Erza shouted.

"Dammit!" Kagura cursed, she was still unable to free herself from the vines.

Minerva grinned as she felt the heat of Mard Geer's attack cover her. _Erza…run…_

The explosion knocked Erza back even more, but when the dust settled, even Mard Geer was surprised at what had just happened.

"We arrived just in time." A man said from within the dust.

"I think Kagura beat us here though." Another said.

When the dust completely settled Sting and Rogue – along with their exceed partners – stood across from Mard Geer. Minerva – having somehow survived the demonic Guild Master's attack - found herself in the arms of Sting.

"W-what are you all doing here?" Minerva asked the group in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Sting countered with a grin. "We're here to bring you home, Princess."

"It's been awhile, huh?" Lecter said.

"The place you belong is Sabertooth." Rogue stated.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch added with a smile.

The longer Minerva looked at the twin dragons, the more Erza's words of a place to return made sense. Unable to contain her bubbling emotions any longer, a tear ran down her eye.

"What are you two doing here?" Erza asked.

"They came with me." Kagura revealed. She was freed from the thorns by Rogue and walked to Erza's side. She then glared at the two dragon slayers. "But they were too slow to keep with me."

"It's not our fault you took off like a bat out of hell." Sting shrugged.

"We lost track of you as soon as we entered the ruins." Rogue said.

"You should really work on your leadership skills." Lecter chided.

"They suck." Frosch stated bluntly.

Kagura tightened her grip on Archenemy's hilt. "Be careful." She warned the cats.

Rogue looked ahead to Mard Geer. "Who knows what would have happened if we had got here a second later?"

Sting rested Minerva against a broken pillar, a soft smile on his lips. "Let's go back to our guild when all of this over. Ok, Princess?" He then stood to face Mard Geer along with Rogue.

_Our guild?_ Minerva's tears continued to flow as she looked at the backs of the Twin Dragons. She had no idea what to say. _How…How can they accept me after all that I did to them?_

"Go back to your guild?" Mard Geer questioned with his usual smirk. "Well, since the world of magic is coming to an end, I assume a guild is as good a place as any to shelter one's self. Go if you wish. I will not stop you."

Erza challenged the Underworld King's statement with one of her own. "Face was destroyed."

"One of them was, yes." he corrected.

"What do you mean one?"

"We saw a lot of weird statues with faces on them on the way over here." Sting told Erza.

"If those are the 'Face' bombs, then there are a great number of them scattered across the land." Rogue added.

"They must number in the thousands." Kagura surmised. She had seen them as well.

"Three-thousand to be exact." Mard Geer revealed. "And in one hour they will all go off. The sheer number of them is enough to remove all magic from the continent."

"What?!" Erza gasped.

"The whole continent?" Sting repeated. He was still trying to wrap his head around it. It didn't make any sense.

Minerva wiped the tears from her eye and chuckled. "He's bluffing." She accused Mard Geer. "A Face bomb can only be controlled from its source. It's impossible to set that many off at one time."

"If I remember correctly, the chairman has that exact ability." Mard Geer reminded.

"The chairman is dead." Minerva retorted.

"I'm well aware, but it seems that you have forgotten that our guild has the services of a necromancer."

Minerva's eye narrowed. "Keyes." she snarled.

"Precisely. He can rouse the chairman's form and use it to detonate the bombs from here."

Erza clenched her teeth. "I won't let you-"

"You should go find wherever they're keeping the signal source." Sting suggested, surprising Erza. He then cracked his knuckles. "Take Lecter, Frosch, and the Princess with you."

"We'll take things over from here." Rogue declared.

"Kagura, you go too." Sting said.

The swordswoman narrowed her eyes as the blonde dragon slayer. "Who are you to give me orders?"

"I'd battle you for it, but I'm pretty sure it's taking all you have to stand right now." Sting grinned.

Kagura opened her mouth to protest but she knew Sting was right. Seeing no way to argue, Kagura begrudgingly accepted. "Fine. I will go."

Erza grabbed Minerva and pulled her to her feet, draping her arm over her shoulder to keep her upright. "You two be careful." Erza advised Sting and Rogue. "He's very strong."

"I bet he's nowhere near strong as Natsu." Sting replied with a smirk.

"You humans amuse me." Mard Geer huffed. "Do you really think you can defeat the Underworld King?"

"You're damn right!" Sting declared. He and Rogue charged Mard Geer, Sting drawing his arm back and coating it in light. He lunged forward with a punch but the demon sidestepped. He swung with his other arm, but once again Mard Geer evaded.

Rogue turned to shadow and zoomed to Mard Geer's blindside with a clawed hand, while Sting stepped with a kick.

Mard Geer blocked both attacks without the slightest hint of distress. The Twin Dragons continued their salvo, but Mard Geer blocked or evaded all attempts to harm him.

"Go now! While you have the chance!" Rogue shouted to Erza and the others.

"Ok!" Erza replied.

"I want to fight too!" Frosch exclaimed.

"Don't be an idiot!" Lecter scolded, pulling Frosch's tail. "We're going with Erza!"

"Stop fooling around." Kagura chided. She used her gravity magic to levitate the cats around her as she followed behind Erza and Minerva.

Minerva took one last look at the Twin Dragons as they were pushed back by Mard Geer. "Sting…Rogue…be careful."

* * *

Tempesta slammed his fist into the ground, but Natsu backflipped to avoid impact. The dragon slayer jumped back and landed near his comrades, each of whom were focused on their respective opponents.

Natsu leapt forward and swung his heel for a kick. Tempesta blocked it. Gajeel repeatedly assaulted Torafusa's guard with multiple hits from his Iron Dragon Club. Juvia and Alana were still trying to attack through Keyes' particle body.

Natsu grabbed onto one of Tempesta's arms and began to swing him. "Gajeel!"

"Gotcha!" Reading Natsu's tactic, Gajeel grabbed Torafusa's arm and did the same thing, but before the two demons could collide Tempesta whistled, blowing Natsu, Gajeel, and Torafusa to the ground.

Torafusa recovered himself, grabbing the two dragon slayers and throwing them across the battlefield. Meanwhile, Keyes used his staff to push back Juvia and Alana.

"Are you ok, Juvia?" Alana asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." The rain woman nodded. _There's that feeling in my stomach again._ She grimaced. _What's going on? I hope Gray is alright. _She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Keyes rushing to her again.

"Hey!" Alana ran in front of Juvia and held out her hands.

_**LIGHT MAKE BARRIER**_

Alana created a hexagonal shield to protect her and Juvia from Keyes, but the necromancer solidified at the last minute, swinging his staff with enough force to break the heiress' spell. The impact forced both women back, but Alana had taken to the brunt of the blow. A gash appeared on her arm.

Juvia realized her mistake and rushed to Alana's aid. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah." Alana smiled weakly, clutching her wound. "He just took me by surprise."

Alana stood up with a smile and stepped forward, but Juvia could tell that she was irritated about what just happened.

"Pay attention." Gajeel said to Juvia. He had been pushed to her by Torafusa. "The stripper can take care of himself. We need you here now. If you can't do that then get back with Lucy and Yukino." His words were harsh, but at the same time fair.

Juvia looked down at the ground in shame. "I apologize. It won't happen again." she rose to her feet just in time to see Natsu join them.

Lucy and Yukino struggled to stand as they watched their friends fight. They wanted to help them.

"Hold on, guys." Lucy muttered.

"Yes." Yukino added. "We will aid you and-"

"You two rest." Natsu interrupted. He turned to them and smiled. "We'll be done before you know it."

The Celestial Pair smiled and agreed to stay back. "Then we will leave it in your hands." Yukino said.

"Take them down." Lucy smiled.

"Thanks." Natsu replied.

"You catch that smell from earlier, Salamander?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah." Natsu smirked. "I would have never guessed those three would show up." The dragon slayers were referring to Sting, Rogue, and Kagura.

"We won't let them have all the fun will we?" Gajeel asked sarcastically.

"Hell no!" Natsu grinned, his eyes focused on the two demons before them.

"That's what I thought." Gajeel smirked. The two raced off again.

* * *

Erza's group trudged through the inner ruins of Plutogrim. Kagura and the exceeds – whom she had long since put down – lead the way while Erza and the still injured Minerva trailed behind at a small distance.

"Can you tell where the source of the signal is coming from?" Erza asked her passenger.

"I'm sure it's in the control room, but all of the destruction makes it difficult to pinpoint its exact location." Minerva answered regretfully.

"We have to hurry and find it." Kagura said. "We don't have much time left."

Minerva looked at the distressed look on Erza's face. The knight was worried about more than just the bomb. Minerva sighed to herself. _She's unfocused. There is something else weighing on her mind._ _I'm sure **that** is what it is._ "Put me down." Minerva requested.

Erza looked to her with mild surprise. "Can you walk?"

"I can manage."

Though not believing her fully, Erza did as she was asked and let the weakened Minerva stand on her own. "Try your best to keep up. If you can't, tell me and I will carry you again." She resumed walking but stopped when she noticed that Minerva wasn't moving. "Do you need help?"

"No." Minerva retorted.

"Then hurry it up." Erza said a bit forcefully. "The longer we wait the worse the situation gets."

"Was it a really a good idea to put us all together?" Lecter wondered. "I mean the princess was just trying to kill Erza and Kagura not too long ago."

"Fro thinks so." Frosch smiled. "The princess is all better now."

"If you say so."

"Before we continue I have to give you something." Minerva said to Erza.

Erza sighed. "We don't have time for this, Minerva. It can wait."

"I don't think that it can." Minerva held out her hand, summoning a territory orb that slowly began to expand. It was odd sight to behold, but slowly a figure began to materialize within the orb.

Erza and the others eyes went wide in shock at the fully realized figure in the orb. "Aura…?" Erza uttered.

Kagura readied herself to attack. "You were the one who took her?!" she accused Minerva, but before she could move to strike Erza held out her hand to stop her and she slowly relented.

Erza then slowly walked to Minerva, who lowered the orb into Erza's open arms and dissolved it. Leaving Aura in the arms of her mother.

Erza looked at her daughter's still form. Her eyes were closed but her small mouth was parted slightly. Her body was slightly cool to the touch, and her light pink hair was just shy of damp. She wasn't moving. It didn't even appear that she was breathing. "W-where was she?"

"She was inside of Hell's Core, Tartaros' laboratory." Minerva answered. "I happened upon her after I completed my transformation. She was floating in one of the pods in the back of the lab. I have no idea what they did to her, but it doesn't appear life-threatening. She's barely breathing but still alive. She's just unconscious. I originally planned to use her as leverage during our battle but-"

Erza suddenly wrapped her arm around Minerva's neck and pulled her in for a hug. She didn't care what Minerva's intentions were. All that mattered to her was that her daughter was once again safe in her arms. She felt herself tearing up. "Thank you…" Erza cried softly. She pulled Minerva even closer, her tears falling on the ground behind Minerva's back. "Thank you so much…"

Minerva was taken aback by the act of affection from Erza. She had never experienced something like this before. She felt a small weight remove itself from her heart, and a small warmth began to flow through her body as she listened to Erza's soft sobs of gratitude. Minerva allowed herself to smile genuinely for the first time in a long while. "You shouldn't thank me. I only returned her to help you regain focus. I don't deserve your tears."

Erza pulled away and wiped her face clean of tears. She smiled softly at Minerva. "You shouldn't say things like that. Regardless of why you think you did it, this proves that you deserve to be in the world. You do have a heart Minerva, you just need to listen to it."

Lecter and Frosch began to sob as they watched the scene before them.

"That's…our princess." Lecter sniffed.

"Mhm." Frosch nodded. "Fro told you, Lecter."

Kagura rolled her eyes at the cat's behavior, but smiled at the sight of Erza and Minerva. She then looked to Aura and a wave of relief washed over her. _It doesn't really matter what happened in the end. At least she is safe._

Lecter and Frosch wiped their eyes and turned around, seeing two small silhouettes approaching. "Someone is coming." Lecter pointed.

"Fro sees them."

Everyone refocused to watch the two silhouettes come closer. Soon their identities were revealed to the group.

"Erza~!" Happy shouted in joy, running to the knight.

"Happy?" Erza questioned in surprise. The exceed flew up to her and hugged her neck. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Me too." Happy smiled. He looked down in her arms. "Aura is ok too?"

"Yes." Erza nodded with a smile, once again looking at her daughter. "She is."

"Yay!" Happy exclaimed. He turned around and saw Kagura. "You came to?"

"I did." Kagura confirmed. "Is that a problem?"

Kagura's glare made Happy stiffen in fright. "Nope. N-not at all." He floated back to the ground and was quickly approached by Lecter and Frosch.

"Long time no see, Happy." Lecter smiled.

"Happy!" Frosch chriped.

Erza looked past Happy to his companion. "Pantherlily."

"It is good to see you well, Erza." The warrior exceed said. "You brought Minerva as well?"

The demon gave no reply.

"We brought somebody too." Happy said.

"You found someone else?" Erza inquired.

"Blue cat?! Panther?!" a voice called. "Where are you?! We shouldn't be separated!"

"There she is." Pantherlily said.

Flare came from around the corner, her eyes widening in disbelief at the group before her. "Sister?!" Flare ran to Erza.

"Flare? You-"Before Erza could say anything else, Flare wrapped her arms around her neck.

"You're alright." Flare said thankfully. She pulled back, finally taking notice of Aura in Erza's arms. "The vessel?! Is she-"

"Yes. She's ok." Minerva interrupted.

Flare looked to the demon and instantly recognized her. Her hair began to move. "You're one of the people who attacked my village." She growled.

Minerva smirked. "I was, and I will gladly let you have a chance to settle your score, but there are more important things to deal with right now."

"You-"Flare stepped forward but was stopped by Erza.

"Stop, Flare. Minerva is on our side."

The sun village native looked into Erza's hardened glare and backed down, her hair settling back into place. "You're right. I'm sorry, Sister."

"It's fine." Erza said.

"Also I apologize for failing to protect the vess-Aura. If I had been more vigilant I could have prevented-"

"Now's not the time for that." Erza said. "Aura is safe now. That's all that matters."

Though it was true, Erza's words didn't make Flare feel any better about the situation.

"We're losing time the longer we stand here." Kagura impatiently reminded.

"The mermaid is correct." Minerva agreed. "We can have our heartfelt reunions later. We need to find the control room."

"You're right." Erza nodded. She looked to Happy's group. "Did any of you happen to pass a room or any place with machinery on the way here."

"No. We didn't." Flare answered.

"What's going on, Erza?" Pantherlily asked.

"It turns out the Face bomb that Wendy and Carla destroyed was not the only one."

"What do you mean?"

"There are around 3000 Face bombs spread out across the entire continent." Kagura explained.

"And if we don't stop them in one hour then all magic on the continent will be wiped out." Minerva finished.

"What?!" Happy yelled in disbelief. "3000 Faces?!"

"We only have one hour?" Pantherlily questioned.

"What are we going to do?" Flare worried.

"We have to find the control room and disrupt the signal from detonating the bombs." Erza said.

"You're right." Happy nodded.

"We will go with you." Pantherlily offered.

"I forgot to say but that thing on your head is super cool, Happy!" Lecter complimented. "It's going to catch on really quick!"

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch added.

Happy offered no response to their words. He was trying his best to forget the mushroom on his head even existed.

Minerva also stared at the odd protrusion, but for different reasons than Lecter and Frosch. Happy caught sight of her glare and his blood ran cold. He feared that she was going to try and kidnap him again. His heart raced in terror when Minerva crouched down in front of him. "W-w-w-what's wrong?" he shakily asked. Minerva said nothing and continued looking at Happy. She then forcibly ripped the mushroom from the exceed's head. The sudden action made Happy scream in pain. "What was that for?!" he whined, blood spurting from the top of his head.

Minerva stood up and clutched the "mushroom" tighter in her hands. "It's over. You can stop pretending now."

Franmalth opened his eye and mouth, grimacing at his discovery "H-how did you find me?"

Minerva grinned. "You and I are demons. It wasn't that hard to figure out." She turned to the others and held up frightened demon. "This is Franmalth, one of Tartaros' chief spies as well as the right hand of that woman Kyôka. I'm willing to bet that he knows exactly where the control room is."

Erza grinned and nodded at Minerva.

"That's our, Princess!" Lecter boasted.

"Yep!" Frosch nodded.

"That was quite a feat, Happy." Pantherlily praised.

"You're really amazing, blue cat." Flare added.

"Aw, it was nothing." Happy blushed with an embarrassed smile. He didn't mean at all for that to happen, but he took whatever praise he could get.

"If everything is in order we should move." Kagura said. "An hour will expire if we linger any longer.

"Wait, Kagura." Erza said.

"What now?"

Erza walked to Flare and handed her Aura. "Take her away from here." She looked down at Aura and lovingly stroked her hair. "I won't be able to focus if I have to worry about her constantly."

"Do you really trust me with her safety?" Flare asked in disbelief.

"If I didn't I wouldn't have given her to you." Erza answered. She then looked to Kagura. "Can you accompany them? I'd feel better if the two of you were watching over Aura."

"If that's what you want." Kagura accepted.

"Thank you, Kagura." Erza then looked back to Flare. "Find Porlyusica. She should be able to treat your and Kagura's injuries. Also if you see anyone else from the guild, tell them about the bombs."

"Ok." Flare nodded. She cradled Aura in her arms and looked back to Kagura. The two nodded at one another before Flare turned back to Erza. "Be careful, Sister."

"You too." Erza kissed Aura on the forehead before they separated. "Keep her safe."

"Don't worry. We will." Kagura reassured. With that the two took off with Aura in tow.

Flare looked down at Aura and clutched her tighter to her body. _Something is wrong. She feels…hollow._

When they were gone, Erza turned back to her own group. "Let's make haste! We don't have much time left."

"Right!" the exceeds said in unison.

Minerva looked down at the frightened Franmalth. "Lead the way." She evilly instructed the demon.

* * *

**New chapter! So for those of you that have been waiting and wondering, Aura is safe and sound! (Well sort of, her situation along with various other things will be explained in the fallout chapter of this arc). **

**I also changed up Minerva's back story just a teeny bit. Personally I thought her story was a tad bit generic so I tweaked it a little. Jiemma is stilla dick of a father, but in a way that makes it seem like he does what he does out of care and not just to be a terrible person. Hopefully I was able to convey that.**

**I also gave Minerva and Kagura a bit of a rematch from the Grand Magic Games. I thought it best to give Kagura SOMETHING to do before she went on her way. I was listening to a lot of hard rock during those scenes so that's why they may be a tad brutal.**

**As always leave a comment and a review to let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :)**


	55. Reunions & Tragedies

In the southernmost area of the Plutogrim ruins Gray and Silver stood opposite one another. Fully prepared to fight his opponent at the onset, Gray was surprised when he found that Silver wanted to talk before they engaged in battle. Gray begrudgingly obliged his request and in return the demon revealed all of Tartaros' plans to the Fairy Tail wizard.

"3000 Face bombs?" Gray questioned. Unsurprisingly he was skeptical of the demon's words. "Why would the council build so many of those things?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, kid." Silver shrugged.

"And you brought me all the way out here just to tell me that?"

"Don't get me wrong. I wasn't trying to help you or anything. I just wanted to see the look of despair on your face when I told you."

Gray smirked. "Sorry to disappoint you, pal, but that's not happening anytime soon."

"Damn, too bad." Silver sarcastically lamented. "I was hoping to enjoy myself for a bit before I killed you."

Gray stared at Silver in silence again. Ever since he first laid eyes on the demon he had this nagging feeling in the back of his head. He had met this man before – that's what the feeling was telling him – but Gray continued to deny the voice. Even so he couldn't help how hard he was staring.

"Something on my face?" Silver probed.

"You know who I am, don't you?" Gray asked. He didn't know why he did. He just felt that it was the right thing to ask at the time.

"Yes I do." Silver answered. "I know you very well."

"Your face and voice…they seem pretty familiar to me. There's this weird sensation in the back of my mind that keeps telling me you're someone I know you're not." Gray had visions – or rather memories – of a once quiet, snow-covered, mountain town. All burned to ash by a monster with no care for human life. Among the most vivid of these memories was of a boy desperately reaching out for the dead body of his father. A man who looked just like the demon before him. "Who the hell are you?" Gray glared at Silver, but the demon continued to smirk in self-satisfaction.

"You've already realized who I am…" Silver began. "I'm your father."

"Stop messing with me!" Gray shouted. "My old man is dead! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Guess you need to check them because I really am your father. I am Silver Fullbuster."

"Stop lying!" Gray thrust out his arm, creating multiple blades of ice, and sent them forth to attack Silver. The demon swiped his arm, destroying all of Gray's creations with his own ice. Gray clenched his teeth and ran forward in a rage, lunging to Silver with a punch.

The demon evaded and Gray swung again, but this time Silver blocked with his forearm. His amused expression unchanging he froze Gray's fist and wrist before pushing him back. Gray landed on the ground with a hard thud as the ice holding his arm broke apart.

He stood up again, all the while denying the feelings he felt inside. "I'm taking you down! There's no way you're my dad!"

Silver snickered at the young man before breaking out in a full blown fit of laughter. Gray was nearly foaming at the mouth with rage.

The Fairy Tail wizard clasped his hands together to activate his magic, but a swipe of Silver's hand stopped him. Silver's explosions of purple ice pushed Gray back into a pile of rubble.

"It's true, I am your father." Silver reiterated. "But I'm someone else as well."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"It's real simple when you think about it. You and I are important to one another, Gray. It's always been our destiny to fight against each other!"

Gray gathered his power in his hands. "Our destiny? You're delusional."

Silver swiped his arm again, this time the ice he summoned managing to make Gray break through the rock he was standing in front of. "I don't blame you for being confused. I guess I'll start by explaining how I got this body."

Gray struggled to his feet as he listened to Silver speak.

"This body I have now is just a vessel. In other words I'm borrowing it. I know you humans have a thing against stealing but the law doesn't count if the body is dead now does it?" He grinned darkly. "All the demons in Tartaros originated from the Book of Zeref. Including myself."

Gray's eyes went wide in horror. "What?"

"Staying in demon form is a hassle though. That's why I appear as a human most of the time. And since I was going to be human most of the time, I decided to at least choose a good looking one." He patted his chest. "That's where this guy came from. I've been using this body for a long while now. Guess you could say I've gotten fond of it."

Gray was trying his best to comprehend Silver's words, but none of it was making sense. _Stolen? He stole my dad's dead body? What the hell is going on here?_

"Although, it might be my choosing this body that brought us together." Silver chuckled. He then grinned once more, malice dripping from his tongue as he spoke his next words. "Do you know how long I've waited for the chance to kill you with my bare hands?"

"Don't use that shifty logic to justify taking my dad's body for a joyride, you demon bastard!" Gray snapped. "Besides even after you say that, I have no idea who the hell you even are! What's your problem with me?!"

"Oh I have a big one with you, Gray." Silver answered. "Same goes for Lyon Vastia and even that wretched spawn of hers, Ultear. Anyone connected to Ur."

Gray's eyes slowly opened wider. The true identity of just who he was facing was beginning to be made all the more clear to him.

A sadistic smile pulled on Silver's chapped lips. "That damned woman…she imprisoned me for over a decade. Remember?"

Gray's eyes opened as wide as they could and he began to shake with fear. "No…"

"I'm the demon Deliora!" Silver roared. "Don't you remember me, Gray?!"

Gray stared at Silver in hushed shock. Because of this wild proclamation he was forced to remember his final days with Ur. Forced to relive the day when she sacrificed her life to save him and Lyon from Deliora's wrath. He clenched his fist and it began to shake. "You're lying." he reasoned. He thought back to Deliora's body crumbling on Galuna Island. Was it a lie? No, it had to be real. There was no way that Deliora could still be alive. "Ur killed Deliora."

"She did." Silver nodded. "It took me ten long years to die, but thanks to Hell's Core I was brought back to life."

"You…you're really Deliora?" Reasoning and logic began to give way to revenge and wrath as Gray clenched his fists even tighter. He was squeezing so hard that he began to draw blood from his own palms.

"What? You don't believe me?" Silver teased. "I could transform if you want. How about I assume the form I used to kill your parents?"

Gray could no longer contain his rage. Unleashing a blood-curdling howl of anger, he rushed Silver. The demon laughed manically, eager to resume their battle.

* * *

_**LIGHT MAKE SWORD**_

Alana slashed at Keyes with her created blade, but once again the Archbishop floated into the air with his particle body. "Juvia!" she shouted.

The rain woman appeared above Keyes and swiped her hands across her chest.

_**WATER SLICER**_

Keyes evaded behind Juvia and knocked her down to the ground with his staff.

_**LIGHT MAKE MITT**_

Alana created an oven mitt that caught Juvia just before she could hit the ground. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. Thank you for catching me."

"No problem." Alana watched as Keyes floated above them. "We have to figure out a way to keep him solid long enough for one of us to hit him."

"That is easier said than done." Juvia said.

"The story of the boy Gray will end on this day." Keyes announced, floating and solidifying before them. He tapped the bottom of his staff on the broken Earth.

Juvia felt something in her click and she narrowed her glare at the necromancer, her pupils shrinking in her anger. "What did you say?" she growled.

"What do you mean 'his story will end'?" Alana questioned.

"I see what shall pass." Keyes explained. "He will once again fall into despair in the face of calamitous power. I foresee that the student will follow the same path as the Master."

* * *

"Deliora~!" Gray roared. He sprinted forward, activating his magic with the slam of his hands. Silver was unafraid of his vigor. In fact he dared Gray to unleash his wrath.

"Let's see what you've got, remnant of Ur!"

Gray summoned a geyser of ice but Silver jumped in the air to evade. He thrust his palm towards Gray's creation, breaking it into shards and using those to attack his "son". Gray managed to dodge the projectiles by leaping upward, but Silver met him in the air, blasting him off of their fighting platform with a block of ice.

"Dammit!" Gray looked at the distance he was to the ground. It was a long drop. There was no way he would land safely. Thinking quickly he created a platform mid-air and jumped from it. He repeated this process on multiple platforms until he was sailing mid-air over Silver.

"Impressive." The demon complimented.

Gray held his hands over his head, gathering as much energy as he could.

_**ICE-MAKE: COLD EXCALIBUR**_

Gray swung the giant blade down as hard as he could, shards flying every which way upon impact with Silver. To his shock the demon caught the blade in his hands before it split him in two, but even more shocking than his reflexes was that he began to eat the sword.

"What the hell?!" Gray was forced to let go of his weapon as the demon finished consuming it.

"Did you forget that Slayer-type wizards are immune to their own element?" Silver laughed. "Since your one of Ur's flunkies, all you know is Ice magic. That's why I chose to learn Ice Demon slayer magic!"

"So what if you're immune? I'm still going to beat you!" Gray declared.

"You would like to think so, wouldn't you? Watch this." Silver snapped his fingers and shards of ice emerged from the cuts on Gray's body. Gray creid out in pain, which was music to Silver's ears. "This is great! Perfect even! The twisting features of pain in your face and eyes! It's all wonderful! After I finish you I'll take care of Lyon! Then Ultear but wait..." he smirked evilly. "She's already dead, isn't she?"

Gray gnashed his teeth in anger. "You don't get to say her name!" He raised his fist above his palm and slammed it down.

_**ICE IMPACT**_

Silver caught the hammer with his bare hand and began to feast. "You don't listen well do you? Didn't your parents teach you anything?" he wiped his mouth clean. "My turn now." He sucked in air, puffing out his cheeks similar to the dragon slayers.

_**ICE DEMON'S WRATH**_

Gray tried to block but he was buffeted by the fierce blizzard from Silver's mouth and was sent flying through the air. When he crashed back down to the ground, the demon laughed uproariously at his pain.

The Fairy Tail wizard struggled to his feet, his body covered in cuts and blood. The longer he listened to his opponent's mocking laughter, the more he was reminded of his real father. _"Grow up to be strong, Gray."_ They were words his father would often say to him when he was young, and they always stuck with Gray. Even after his father's untimely death. When Gray was once again on his feet, he clutched the bleeding gash on his ribs and glared at Silver. "I'm going to kill you…if it's the last thing I do."

"Give it your best shot!" Silver taunted, the evil glint in his eye growing brighter. "Your ice doesn't work on me, boy!"

Gray pressed his hand on the ground.

_**ICE MAKE CANNON**_

As soon as it appeared, the cannon fired at Silver.

The demon scoffed. "Pathe-"he was interrupted by something hitting his chin. "What the hell?!" he looked over to what hit him, seeing a rock flying away from him. "You created an ice cannon, but used the rubble as ammo?!" The demon had to admit that he was impressed by the tactic. "Not bad." When he looked back at Gray he saw that he created more cannons, each firing multiple pieces of the wreckage around them.

"That's enough of that!" Silver shouted. He clenched his hand into a fist, covering the entire battlefield in ice. "What are you going to do now, boy?"

Gray looked around at the frozen wasteland and grinned. "You've just dug your own grave." He placed his hands on the ground and his body began to glow, surprising Silver.

"What is this?"

"This is the ice you used to freeze Sun Village right?" Gray rhetorically asked, his body glowed even brighter. "I can pass it through my body and use it in my own magic. I know that slayer wizards are immune against the same element, but that isn't the case when it's their own does it?"

Silver's eyes went wide at Gray's summation.

Gray turned his body and stuck out one of his hands towards Silver. "You're done!" a force of purple ice and snow shot forth from his hand and engulfed Silver, but much to Gray's alarm he stood his ground.

"Yeah it's true that I can't eat my own ice." The demon said. "But that doesn't mean it'll hurt me. Ice is still ice no matter who uses it." He looked at the shock in Gray's expression and his satisfaction grew. "There it is. There's the look of fear I've been searching for. You remember yet? The fear from the terror Deliora?!" Gray attempted another attack but Silver swiped his hand, creating spikes of ice that knocked Gray away.

"What happened to all that vigor?" The demon mocked. "Are you too scared to fight back now?"

Gray tried to stand but Silver stepped on his ribs. He then proceeded to repeated stomp and kick the downed Gray whilst berating him. "That's it! Struggle in vain! Let me see the look of pain on your face! Grovel for your life, human!" He swung his hand, covering Gray in ice spikes as he knocked him away again. "You really thought you could beat me? You're still that same pathetic kid that wet his pants the last time you faced me! Ur learned this lesson so why can't you?! A human can never defeat a demon!"

Gray once again staggered to his knees, blood dripping from his mouth. "I don't care…what you say!" he glared at the cocky Silver, though one of his eyes was closed shut. "I have to win this fight!"

"How do you plan to do that? We've established over and over again that ice doesn't work on me, I basically stopped any attempts at a physical attack, and you can't think that any emotional appeal is going to save you."

Gray's haggard breaths ached in his chest. "There's…one more thing…I can do." He spread his legs apart and crossed his arms over in front of himself. "The Iced Shell!"

Silver's eyes briefly widened in fear before he returned to his trademark smirk. "You're bluffing. The same spell Ur used to seal me? Are you willing to give up your life for that? That spell is useless now that I've learned Devil Slayer magic."

"So you're man enough to test out that theory?!" Gray challenged.

Silver was starting to get worried the longer he looked into Gray's eyes. "Stop bluffing! You'll die!"

"We'll see about that, Deliora!" Gray roared. His body began glowing.

"Not again!" Silver swiped his arm to attack Gray, but the ice wizard broke apart on contact. "An Ice sculpture?!"

Gray appeared behind the demon. "This is for my family…and for Ur!"

"Damn you!"

_"I stopped you before because I didn't want you die. Weren't you listening?"_ Gray recalled the words Natsu said to him on Galuna Island and he briefly wavered. He thought of all of the people both in and outside Fairy Tail that he had come to call friend over the years: Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Aura, Laxus, Cana, the Strauss siblings, Gajeel, Alana, Juvia, and Lyon. He even thought of Ur. He closed his eyes before refocusing on the frightened Silver. _I'm sorry!_

_**ICED SHELL**_

As he opened his arms to unleash the spell, Ultear appeared in his mind, along with the last words she spoke to him. _"To atone for my sins, I will protect the ones that I love."_

Silver focused the energies of Iced Shell and redirected them towards an astonished Gray. "I told you it wouldn't work!" he shouted.

_I'm sorry, Ultear. _Gray appeared behind Silver once again. _I almost wasted your sacrifice. I'm not dying today!_

Silver was fooled yet again. "Another ice sculpture?!"

Gray pulled an iron ball from his pants pocket and held it in the air. _I'm not going to be the one who let my friends cry!_ His arm froze over into a gauntlet.

Silver turned to his "son", his face frozen in shock at the projectile in his hand. _Where did he get that ball? From the rubble?!_

_**ICE-MAKE: VAMBRACE**_

Gray hurled the iron ball at Silver – his throwing speed and power increased dramatically due to his iced armament - and pierced clean through the demon's abdomen. Silver spit up blood fell backwards, lying flat on a platform of ice. A smile slowly crept across his lips. "Nice…one…" he coughed.

"You can stop with the act." Gray said. Through their battle, he had come to a realization. "I already know you're not Deliora. You're really my dad, aren't you?"

Silver looked at Gray before looking back up to the sky. "Just finish me off…"

"Answer me!" Gray demanded. "You are my dad! What the hell are you doing in a place like this?!"

"I was waiting…for you to kill me…" Silver admitted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I may have been your dad at one point, but not anymore. I haven't been human for a long time, but I'm not a demon either. I'm a dead man. I've been dead for seventeen years now."

Gray looked at his father in ever growing shock. "That doesn't make any sense." He contested. "If you're dead, then how can you be here with me right now?"

"A necromancer…" Silver began. "He chose to use my body in an experiment of his."

"An experiment…?!"

"Yeah." Silver nodded. "He wanted to see just how close he could get to bringing someone back from the dead. I was just one in a line of hundreds, probably thousands, of other subjects, and it seems I'm the only one that 'survived'. If you can even call it that. I'm more of a puppet than anything. But even so…" He grinned as wide as he could, but Gray could feel his father's overwhelming sadness. "Everything I've done since then was to rid the world of the demons who took my family from me!" he shouted. "When I joined Tartaros, I did anything I could to rid the world of the demons without them catching on. I succeeded a few times. I even messed up a few of their plans without them realizing it. That's why I froze Sun Village."

"What do you mean? Why did you freeze it?" Gray asked.

"I heard that Kyôka had plans to use something inside the Eternal Flame for some sort of experiment. I froze the village so she couldn't get to it. I even sent that Minerva girl and that demon to protect from anybody who came."

Gray's eyes widened when he remembered his fight with Doriate. "You sent them there to guard the village?"

"Yeah, but I guess I didn't work. Kyôka still got whatever she wanted, and even worse she had to steal it from a defenseless little girl."

"That's why they took Aura." Gray realized. "They wanted Atlas." He internally cursed himself for not putting the pieces together sooner. Silver continued his story.

"I had created this whole plan that would wipe out the guild once and for all, but then I found out you were alive…you were so strong and so brave during that fight against that masked guy in the Grand Magi Games." Silver grinned. "I couldn't help but tear up. I was so relieved that you were alive. I had heard rumors about Ur taking on two young boys as students but I never thought that you were one of them. I was so proud at how strong you had become. I also realized something else…" he held his shaking hands over his face, gazing at both the past as well as present blood on his hands. "I didn't have the right to fight for you…or your mother…"

"So you just decided to die…?" Gray surmised.

"I've been dead for years." Silver reminded. "I decided to **end** it. Just end it all and leave my mission to you." Silver sat up, his eyes locked onto the ground.

"No one asked you to do that!" Gray shouted. "Don't just go pinning things on me out of the blue! I didn't even know you were alive until now!" He realized the harshness of his words and calmed down. _I shouldn't be so hard on him. This situation isn't ideal for either of us. But still…_Gray clenched his fist.

"I know it's a lot to take on, and I'm probably the worst father in the world for pushing my problems onto you, but I know you'll do fine. I know I said some awful things to you…and for that I'm sorry, son. I don't deserve to be in your thoughts after the things I've done."

"That doesn't matter." Gray asserted. "You're still my dad."

"No!" Silver protested, tears running down his cheeks. "No father worth anything tries to hurt his own son! Finish me off, Gray! I can't take this pain any longer…"

Gray tore his eyes away from his father's and summoned a sword. "So you really want this? You really want me to end your life once and for all?"

"Please…" Silver pleaded. "Reunite me with Mika…"

Gray hesitantly walked towards his shamed father.

"Don't hesitate, son!" Silver shouted. "I helped Tartaros with Face! I did nothing when they abducted a little girl! I murdered council members! This is what I deserve! I am your enemy!"

"Yeah…" Gray said. "Even if you are my father, you attacked Fairy Tail. You hurt my family! I can't let that slide!"

"I don't blame you, son. That is what it means to be human." Silver agreed with a sad smile.

Gray walked closer to Silver, but dropped his sword. "I know what I have to do but I can't do it!" he cried, tears surging from his eyes. "Even after all you've done, you're still my dad! I can't kill you!"

Silver looked to his son with proud eyes. Though he was still ready to die, he couldn't help but smile at his son's display of emotion.

"Dammit…dammit…" Gray repeated in frustration. He wiped away his flowing tears, falling to his knees on the ice. Silver rose and walked to him, wrapping his arms around his sobbing son.

"It doesn't really matter. My body won't last much longer anyway."

"Dad…" Gray said through his sobs. "Can we stay like this a little longer?"

Silver smiled softly, tears once again streaming down his face as he clutched his son closer to him. "Sure, son. For as long as you want." It was a calming feeling for Silver. He hadn't held his son for so long, and now here he was. If this was fate laughing at him he would take the joke in stride. "You've made both your mom and I so proud."

Gray wrapped his arms around Silver's back as he continued to cry.

* * *

Juvia rushed Keyes in her water form but the archbishop pointed his staff at the rain woman, summoning forth anti-magic particles. A grappling hook made of light suddenly pulled Juvia backwards and Alana jumped from behind her.

_**LIGHT MAKE BAZOOKA**_

Alana fired a beam of concentrated light towards Keyes. The necromancer evaded, but not unscathed. A part of his cloak was burned away by the laser.

"That seems to work." Alana grinned as she fell back to the ground.

"You hit him." Juvia said elated.

"Just barely, but yeah. It's gonna take much more than that to take him down though."

"Yes it will." Juvia nodded. They both watched as Keyes solidified in front of them.

"What do you think he meant earlier?" Alana asked Juvia. "About how 'the disciple will follow the path of the master'? What does that have to do with Gray?"

"I'm not sure." Juvia answered. She had been pondering that same question herself. At first glance it seemed to make no sense, but upon deeper thought Juvia began to put the pieces together. _Gray's master was named Ur. If I remember correctly Lucy told me that she sacrificed herself by using a spell to seal the demon Deliora…_Juvia's eyes began to widen. _Is Gray planning on using that same spell on his opponent?!_

Alana noticed the rain woman's alarm. "Juvia, what is it? Did you figure it out?"

Keyes briefly turned his head. "It seems the fiction has ended. Now the true story will commence."

"What?" Juvia questioned.

"Another riddle." Alana said with narrowed eyes.

On the other end of the battlefield, Natsu punched Tempesta hard to the ground. The demon countered by swinging his arm upwards from the ground, creating a shockwave of earth that knocked Natsu back. "What's with this guy?"

Gajeel was fairing no better, having been on the receiving end of another hard punch from Torafusa.

"You're pretty tough for a human." The shark-demon complimented. "That's pretty interesting."

"Damn, this bastard is strong." Gajeel grimaced.

"I didn't think Natsu and Gajeel would be having such a hard time with these guys." Lucy admitted.

"Alana and Juvia aren't fairing much better." Yukino pointed out.

A blast of anti-magic particles hit Juvia's shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Juvia!" Alana shouted. She attempted to block another blast heading in her direction, but was unsuccessful. The blast hit her in the arm and she slid back. Juvia sped forward and Keyes shot another blast. This time Juvia dodged at the last second – only gaining a scratch on her face – and summoned a pillar of water. Keyes once again evaded.

Alana ran to Juvia's side, clutching her bleeding arm.

"Are you alright?" Juvia asked.

"I can still fight."

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard."

"Don't worry." Alana smiled. "I'm not, but I can't afford to give anything less than my all when everyone else is fighting. I mean that's what Fairy Tail is all about right? Fighting with all you've got?"

Juvia smiled at Alana's words. "You're right. Let's defeat him together."

_**"Hello. Can anyone hear me?"**_ a voice called to Juvia.

"What was that?" Juvia wondered. She looked around but she saw no one out of the ordinary. "Someone must be using telepathy."

"Are you ok, Juvia?" Alana asked. She was unwittingly ignored by the water wizard.

_**"Young lady?"**_ the voice called again.

_**"Yes. I'm here."**_ Juvia answered.

_**"Good. I finally got through. Would you happen to be Gray's girlfriend?"**_

Juvia's face quickly turned red at the question.

"Juvia what's going on?" Alana asked in worry. "Talk to me."

Even Keyes was confused by the rain woman's odd behavior.

_**"N-no, I am not his g-girlfriend, but are you by chance…Gray's father? Silver?"**_

_**"I see someone's been talking about me, but that's not important. I reached out to you to tell you that you have to defeat Keyes."**_ Silver requested. _**"But that shouldn't be too hard, he's the weakest of the demon gates. He's a necromancer. His plan is use the dead body of the chairman to activate the 3000 Face bombs remotely."**_

"3000?!" Juvia shouted.

"3000 what?!" Alana questioned. "You're starting to freak me out, Juju."

_**"If you do that then they won't be able to activate Face."**_ Silver finished.

Juvia's eyes widened. She remembered Keyes telling her earlier of what happened to Silver. How the necromancer used the man's body in experiments and reanimated him. More importantly she remembered what Keyes told her would happen to Silver if she were to defeat the necromancer. _**"But if I do that, you'll be…"**_

_**"You already found out about that, huh? No matter what happens to me you have to do this. For Gray's sake!"**_

Keyes – having waited long enough – whipped a line of particles towards the distracted Juvia. Alana ran in front of her, taking the brunt of the attack. This roused Juvia out of her head.

"Oh no, Alana!"

"Good, you're back. I was worried." The heiress smiled. She ignored the blood dripping from her shoulder. "What was that?"

"Silver called out to me."

"He what? Why? What did he say? Is Gray ok?"

"Gray is fine. He said that we must defeat Keyes."

"Well we already have that avenue covered."

"Yes, but doing so will kill Silver as well." Juvia revealed.

"Is that really so bad? He's a demon isn't he?" Alana was genuinely confused by Juvia's hesitation.

"Yes, but he is also Gray's father."

Alana's eyes went wide. "What?"

_**"Mr. Silver, can you hear me?"**_ Juvia telepathically called. No answer. _**"Is our only choice defeating this demon? Is there no other way?!"**_ Again she received no answer and Keyes had finally caught on to her odd behavior.

"You were speaking with Silver, weren't you?" he asked as he tapped the bottom of his staff on the ground. "I have been well aware of the man's attempts to undermine our efforts while in Tartaros." He sent forth more anti-magic bombs to the girls, but they managed to dodge. "He learned Ice Devil slayer magic with the express intent of eliminating us as revenge for his family. However, this did not deter me. I was very adamant on using those buried feelings of anger and rage to aid in his prolonged existence. Does that not fascinate you? He makes for such a wonderful marionette."

Both Juvia and Alana glared at the skeletal demon.

"Even for a demon that is unforgivable." Alana growled.

"Such cruelty…it makes me sick!" Juvia yelled.

"Father and son…living and dead…all murdering one another!" Keyes mused. "That is my story! The ongoing quest to create the perfect corpse!"

"That's sick!" Alana retorted.

"Just what do you think humans are?!" Juvia demanded.

"Subjects for my experiments." The demon answered. "And what marvelous tools the both of you would make."

"Just try it!" Alana challenged.

_**LIGHT MAKE ARROW**_

She shot a barrage of arrows at Keyes, but he deftly dodged them all.

"Humans will never be your puppets!" Juvia created a wave of water to intercept Keyes, but he moved around the current towards Juvia.

"But puppets you will be." He argued as he drew closer to Juvia. "Now I shall slay you and use your corpse to kill your friends."

"I will never allow that to happen!"

"Juvia, look out!" Alana pushed Juvia out of the way, allowing herself to be wrapped in a tentacle that came from under Keyes' cloak.

"Alana!"

"Let me go!" the dark-blonde demanded, desperately struggling in the demon's ever-tightening grip.

"You were not the one I was aiming for, but eliminating you first would be beneficial in the long run." Keyes reasoned.

"Let her go!" Juvia shouted.

"The only way to free your friend is to end me." Keyes reminded. "But if you do, Silver's life will be lost as well!"

"Don't worry about me, Juvia!" Alana said. "You have to take him down!"

"Alana!" Lucy called. She and Yukino moved to help but they were forced back to the ground by skeletons.

"What is this?" Yukino questioned in fear.

"Lucy! Yukino!" Natsu shouted. He tried to help but was intercepted by Tempesta. "Dammit! Get out of my way!"

"No." the demon replied sternly.

"This place is known as the Capital of the Dead!" Torafusa explained while fending off more of Gajeel's attacks. "It is haven of weapons for someone of Keyes' skills."

Alana continued to struggle as Keyes' tentacles hardened around her body.

"What is troubling you?" Keyes mocked Juvia. "Are you really unable to send the ghost of that young man's father to its proper resting place? Does your friend's life mean that little to you?""

"Release her!" Juvia shouted again. She knew what the right thing to do was, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"To save your friend, you must in turn sacrifice the bond of father and son."

Juvia bit her lip in frustration as she watched Alana struggle in vain. "I…I…" This was an easy choice for anyone else. Juvia knew that. Every fiber in her being was screaming at her to save Alana, but there was that one small voice - growing ever louder despite her attempts at silencing it - that asked: "But what would this do to Gray? Can you separate his father from him? Should you?"

"Juvia!" Alana yelled, catching the crying rain woman's attention. Juvia looked at her, her eyes wide in shock. Despite her painful situation, she was smiling genuinely. Though one tear fell from her eye. She understood her conflict. "It's ok."

Juvia's mouth opened as her tears continued to flow.

"That is the folly of you humans." Keyes said. "You allow emotion to cloud your judgments." A cloud of anti-magic particles swirled around Alana and collapsed in on her. "You are all nothing but repugnant displays of egotism."

Time stood still. No human could utter a word of protest. They could only watch in silent horror as the mist dissipated, leaving nothing behind but a grateful Keyes. Alana...was gone.

"That was one."

Natsu gritted his teeth in rage.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Gajeel uttered in disbelief.

"Alana…" Lucy gasped.

"No…" Yukino said in horror.

Juvia's tears flowed even more. "Alana…" she remembered the brief times she had spent with the girl.

_"Is it really ok that I call you Juju?"_

"No…she can't be…"

_"Don't worry I'm sure Gray will come around. I'm rooting for you!"_

"No…"

_"Fairy Tail wizards help their friend's, right?"_

Juvia bit her lip. "I'm sorry..."

_"Could you stay a while longer? I don't want to be alone."_

Soon a rain began to pour over the battlefield.

"What is this?" Tempesta questioned.

"Rain?" Natsu wondered.

"This must be because of Juvia." Lucy sorrowfully deduced.

As the rain came down harder, Juvia thought of Alana's last words, along with the smile on her face. "It's ok." Juvia raised her head and titled it to the side, her hollow stare aimed directly at Keyes.

"Intriguing." Keyes noted.

"Bring her back…" Juvia muttered.

"It was your emotions that lead to this outcome." Keyes reminded. "Had you merely struck me down than the girl would be-"

"Bring her back!" Juvia screamed. She rushed Keyes, a gathering of water at her feet and a look of pure hatred in her eyes.

* * *

Alana slowly opened her eyes. "What happened?" Her mind flashed back to Keyes' grip on her body. "Did that demon kill me?" she rolled over, wherever she was there was solid ground.

She stood up and instantly felt a pain in her gut. She reached for the sting and came up with blood on her palm. "My injuries are still here, but is that possible if I'm dead?" She looked up above. There was nothing but a black expanse. She then looked down, seeing pure white sands beneath her feet. The dark mist coating the land also hampered her visibility. "This is getting scarier by the second."

Alana stepped forth into the unknown and her leg brushed against something. When she realized what it was she fell over in shock and scooted away from it. It was a corpse.

Alana looked around herself, seeing more bodies littering the landscape. Each more dead than the last. "W-where am I?" she shuddered.

* * *

Juvia unleashed a furious tidal wave towards Keyes, but the demon escaped it by ascending into the air. Juvia followed after him in her Sierra form, zooming past him and knocking him back to the ground with a hot stream of water.

"She's pushing back Keyes." Torafusa said in surprise.

_Dammit. She's lost control._ Gajeel thought in a panic. _She's almost unstoppable when she gets like this._

"Juvia…" Lucy said sadly. She was sitting upright now. The skeletons holding her and Yukino had been washed away by Juvia's first attack.

"What's happened to her?" Yukino asked. She then looked up to the sky, the rain was still coming down. "Where did this rain come from?"

"It's Juvia." Lucy explained. "Ever since she was a little girl she's been able to make it rain, but she doesn't have any real control over it. It's always been tied to her emotions."

"So this rain is coming down because of Juvia's emotional state?" Yukino inquired.

Lucy nodded. "She's devastated at what happened to Alana, and she's lashing out."

Yukino sympathized. She and Lucy felt the same way. If given the chance they would both exact revenge on Keyes. Even though it was raining they could see the tears streaming down Juvia's face.

"Give her back!" Juvia screamed. She lunged with a claw of water but Keyes sidestepped and hit her in the face with his staff. Juvia slid back but she turned to water and darted forward again.

"All of this struggle is useless." Keyes fired more balls of anti-magic particles, but Juvia spun around them. "The girl is gone."

"Shut up!" Juvia slammed into the ground, her water body splashing in all directions. As Keyes tried to regain his vision, Juvia emerged from a puddle behind him and kicked his back. When he tried to reset himself she rose from another puddle, this time kicking him in the head and knocking off his helmet.

Keyes slid back and examined his angered opponent. "Very interesting."

Juvia summoned a whip of water to attack him with but when she swung it across his body, he dispersed into particles. "Dammit!" Juvia cursed. "Stop running away!"

"Not running, observing." Keyes corrected. "It seems that you now have no qualms with killing Gray's father."

Juvia's eyes briefly widened in realization, allowing Keyes the opening he sought. He pointed at her and four skeletons rose from the ground beneath Juvia. Two grabbed her legs while a second pair held onto her arms. She tried to break free, but a fifth skeleton emerged and wrapped its arms around her neck. Let me go!"

Keyes approached the captured wizard. "You may prove a more valuable subject of experimentation than your companion. The ability to manipulate weather is most intriguing."

* * *

Alana walked across the body-strewn wasteland, her feet slowly sinking deeper into the white sands with each step. The further she walked, the more she felt her body weakening. She coughed violently, her chest aching with each breath. "This mist…it must be anti-magic…particles…" Alana fell to her knees and clutched her aching chest. She then fell to the ground completely. "I don't want to die…" she pleaded. "I don't want to become one of the bodies here…" She reached out, hoping someone would come and grab her hand. "Someone…please help me…Mr. Natsu…Ms. Erza…Lucy…Ju…via…" She felt her consciousness fading, and tears streamed down her cheeks. "Mommy…Daddy…help…me…" Alana's eyes closed and her hand began to slowly glow.

**_"So you are the one who inherited our power."_** A voice called.

"Huh…" Alana weakly opened her eyes, the bright light of her hand nearly blinding her. "What…was that…? I must be…hallucinating."

_**"You are not dead yet, girl."**_ The voice revealed.

"What?"

_**"You are currently within the body of the demon known as Keyes."**_

"His…body…?"

_**"Inside of his cloak is a dimension in which he stores the bodies of those deemed worthy of his twisted machinations. It is a subset of his curse power."**_

"So these people are…?"

_**"Yes. They were once living beings who succumbed to the magical illness permeating this dimension. The mist would have killed you instantly had we not intervened."**_

"We?" Alana questioned. "Just who are you?"

_**"That is not important now."**_

_**"If you wish we will aid you in reuniting with your friends. We will lend you the power needed to escape this place."**_ Another voice said this one sounded much softer than the first. If Alana had to guess, she would have assumed that it was female.

_**"But it will come at a price."**_ A third voice, which Alana noted was much gruffer than the first two, added.

"Wait." Alana said. "This is all so sudden. I-"

_**"Your time is growing short, girl. Will you accept our offer or not?"**_ The third voice asked. _**"Your friends are waiting."**_

Alana had so many questions for the mysterious voices in her head. Where did they come from? Who were they? What power were they talking about? All of these questions and more rattled in her brain, but she pushed them to the back for now. She had a chance to aid her friends, and she was not going to waste it. She clenched her glowing hand. "Yes…I accept…"

_**"Good."**_ The first voice said.

_**"We will help you leave this place."**_ The second voice acknowledged.

_**"Hopefully you will fare better than the last."** _The third voice said.

The light faded from Alana's hand. "Wait, what do you-"suddenly a sharp pain surged inside her head. She clutched her temples as her body began glowing in a golden light. "Wait…s-stop…" she pleaded, tears stinging her eyes. "I-I can't take it!"

_**"This is what you wanted."**_ The first voice reminded. _**"It is too late to be having second thoughts."**_

As her mind split asunder, Alana screamed as loud as she could and golden light bathed the entire dimension.

* * *

Juvia continued to struggle and pull as Keyes skeleton's held her body for their master.

"Juvia!" Lucy shouted.

"Let her go!" Natsu demanded, blocking a blow from Tempesta.

"Dammit!" Gajeel cursed.

Keyes lifted Juvia's chin with his staff, if he had lips he would be smiling. "Your struggle is admirable, but this is where your tale ends."

Juvia gritted her teeth in anger at his words.

Keyes stepped back to initiate the final strike, but stopped when something shined from out his cloak. "What is this?" More lights shot forth from his cloak before fading out. "It can't be…she should be dead!"

"What is the matter with him?" Yukino asked. "He's in pain?"

"What is going on?" Juvia questioned. She felt something familiar from the bursts of light.

Keyes' body ripped apart revealing a screaming Alana with what looked to be wings made of light spread out from her back. "How!" Keyes groaned. "How is this possible?!"

Juvia could hardly believe her eyes. "Alana?!" she forced the skeletons off of her and ran to her friend.

"She was inside of him the whole time?" Natsu asked in disbelief.

Juvia stood in front of the retruned heiress and noticed that Keyes was not yet finished. She regained herself and channeled the rain around her into her palms. "The ties between humans can't be broken by you!" she declared. "The bond between us will hold strong! Because of love! That is why your power holds no sway over them!" She swung her arms.

_**WINGS OF LOVE**_

The whirlpool finished off what was left of Keyes, washing away the priest in a sea of pink and blue.

The remaining demons were shocked.

"That human defeated Keyes!" Torafusa shouted in shock. Tempesta grimaced.

The Fairy Tail wizards felt their spirits raise.

"She did it!" Natsu exclaimed

Gajeel smirked in approval.

"Thank goodness, Alana is ok." Lucy sighed with relief.

"Yes." Yukino nodded.

"Ju…via…." Alana weakly called.

"Alana!" Juvia turned to the heiress and knelt next to her. "How are you here? I thought he…"

"He sent me to some weird dimension…inside his cloak." Alana explained weakly. She felt a dull throbbing in her head. She could vividly recall the dimension she was sent to...but had no idea how she made it out. "But...I made it...back..." she trailed off and her eyes went blank before closing. This alarmed Juvia.

"Alana?" Juvia called. "Alana?!" She hugged the girl to her body. Alana was still breathing, albeit barely. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I allowed this to happen to you." Juvia apologized. "If I hadn't hesitated in battle." Tears began to run down her face as the rain around everyone stopped. She thought of the other apology she owed. _I'm sorry, Gray. Please…forgive me._

_**"It was for the best."**_ Silver said to her. _**"I thank you. You allowed me to rest, and you also stopped the Face bombs."**_

_**"But I-"**_Juvia argued.

_**"I'm sorry your friend was hurt during all of this,"**_ Silver interrupted. **_"Hopefully you be able to forgive my selfishness."_**

_**"You weren't selfish at all."**_ Juvia protested. _**"It was me. I'm the reason this happened to her."**_

_**"Either way. I thank you for all you've done for me and my family."**_ With that, Silver's voice was gone from her mind.

Juvia continued to cry, clutching Alana closer to her body.

Lucy and Yukino ran to Juvia's side. "Are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Juvia nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "But Alana she…"

The three looked down to her friend worriedly. The metronomic rise and fall of her chest began to slow until it eventually stopped.

Juvia's eyes widened in horror. "She's stopped breathing! She's not breathing!"

"I will see what I can do." Yukino took Alana and tried her hand at reviving her. Lucy was surprised at this display of medical techniques. She was learning more and more about Yukino as the day passed.

"Please…" Juvia prayed. "Please, Alana. Please be ok."

Lucy hugged the rain woman.

"It's my fault." Juvia wept. "It's my fault she's like this. If I had only saved her before she…she wouldn't be-"

"It's going to be alright." Lucy reassured, holding Juvia tighter. "Alana is strong. She'll be ok, I promise. Nothing is your fault."

* * *

Gray stood watching as the rest of his Father faded away into the air. "Thanks for everything you've done, Dad. You've earned a rest."

"I'm leaving everything to you, son." Silver said. "I nearly forgot to say, but the reason I learned Ice Devil Slayer magic is because END is fire demon. And that power, can pass from Father to Son."

As the last of Silver's essence faded away, Gray clenched his right fist and tattoo appeared on his forearm. "You don't have to worry, Dad. I'll take care of END."

* * *

**New Chapter! Obviously focused on the Gray/Silver fight and the Juvia/Alana/Keyes battle in this one. **

**The Gray/Silver fight was pretty much paint by numbers like in canon (if it ain't broke) but I changed up the second battle up quite a bit. instead of it being mostly about Juvia and Gray, I tried to make it more about Juvia herself. As well as her relationship with Alana. That's it for the latter though. Alana's pretty much out for the rest of the arc until the final chapter, where I will go into a bit more detail about the voices she heard while inside of Keyes.**

**Next time: We do some more demon battling with the remaining demon gates! **

**As always leave a comment/review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :)**


	56. Flight of the Black Dragon

_**WHITE DRAGON ROAR**_

The focused laser – aimed straight for Mard Geer – zoomed through battlefield. The guild master of Tartaros showed no signs of distress. He swiped his fingers to the right, redirecting Sting's attack around his body into the rubble behind him. Rogue suddenly appeared behind the smirking demon, his body covered in shadow.

_**SHADOW DRAGON SLICE**_

He reached for Mard Geer, but was blocked by the palm of the demon's hand. The demon clutched Rogue's fist and threw him into Sting, knocking over both dragons. He then raised his fingers and a swirl of light enveloped both Sting and Rogue before exploding outward in the shape of a flower. The explosion erupted throughout, blowing away a good amount of the debris in the area.

"You offend me." Mard Geer said. "Humans should never have been allowed Dragon Slayer magic."

"I guess the feeling is mutual." Sting retorted. "Because we don't like you either." The twin dragons stepped forth from the dust, their angered glares on the demon guild master. "You hurt our friend!"

"And we will not let that insult pass." Rogue added with equal venom.

"If you feel that I have slighted you then come. I will relieve your burdens here." Mard Geer taunted.

Sting and Rogue rushed Mard Geer and unleashed a flurry of blows upon him, but they were all blocked by the confident demon. Rogue lunged in with a punch but pulled back at the last second. Seeing Mard Geer fall for the feint, Sting struck Mard Geer with a punch to the cheek, earning the twin dragons their first solid hit.

"I see…" Mard Geer muttered to himself.

Rogue lunged forward with a shadow covered punch that Mard Geer blocked, but Sting once again followed up with a strike that staggered him. This one being a kick to the demon's chin. Mard Geer stepped back a few paces, his chin in the air from Sting's attack.

"I am beginning to see why Kyôka enjoys playing with humans so."

"Stop playing around and fight for real, you bastard." Sting demanded.

Mard Geer ignored him and continued his soliloquy "They do not see how close they are to death. These petty ideals that guide their actions are fueled by their fragile emotions." He lowered his chin. "They lack the knowledge of their own weaknesses. What infinite ignorance. It is so hopefully foolish…but I can't help but love it."

"Stop talking like we're not here!" Sting charged forward. He and Rogue once again began to rain down fierce blows on Mard Geer.

"I should have assumed that those with Dragon Slayer abilities would be difficult to deal with." The demon master assumed as he blocked the incoming assault.

"We're gonna take you down!" Rogue declared.

Sting added his own declaration. "Then we're taking the princess back home with us!"

Mard Geer shifted his left foot back and waved his hand, forcing the Twin Dragons away from him. "You two are the first humans to last this long against Mard Geer. The very feat makes my heart pound ever so slightly."

* * *

Erza and her group continued their search for the control room with the shrunken Franmalth as their guide.

"Are you positive this is the correct way?!" Erza interrogated, tightening her grip on the diminutive demon.

"Y-yes, I am sure." The scared demon answered.

"Minerva, are you alright?" Erza looked to the sullen wizard. She was trailing a few paces behind the redhead, her head angled down and her eyes focused on the ground.

"I hope Sting and Rogue are faring well." She finally said.

"All we can do is trust them to do what they need to do." Erza reassured. "Right now we have to focus on stopping the Face bombs from detonating."

"You're right."

Further behind Minerva the exceeds talked amongst themselves.

"I never thought the Princess would be so worried about Sting and Rogue." Lecter sniffled, wiping happy tears out from his eyes. "She's really changed."

"Fro thinks so too!"

"I was initially wary of her because of the Grand Magic Games, but she has proven herself to be a pretty good person after all." Pantherlily admitted.

"Aye!" Happy chirped. "She kept Aura safe too."

"She's not only a good person, the princess is a wizard in the kitchen as well." Lecter boasted.

"What was that?!" Pantherlily exclaimed in disbelief.

"How is her fish?! Can she fry salted-mackerel?!" Happy interjected.

Pantherlily was stunned at Lecter's revelation of Minerva's cooking prowess. He thought of the demon woman inside of a kitchen, an apron around her body with a steaming pot in her oven-mitted hands and smile on her face. _"Dinner is served!"_

"She seems to have the makings of a good wife." Pantherlily blurted out.

Lecter sweatdropped. "I don't what you're thinking about, but that sounds like a good recommendation."

"Stop stalling or you will be left behind." Erza warned with a commanding tone.

"A-aye!" Happy stammered.

"Our apologies." Pantherlily added.

"Ms. Erza is a force to reckoned with too." Lecter commented.

"Natsu has his hands full." Frosch said.

As the exceeds ran to catch up to the two women, Erza could not help but let her mind wander. Though she had finally reunited with her daughter, she hadn't seen her husband in hours. The worry slowly took its toll.

_Natsu. Wherever you are, please be safe._

* * *

Natsu and Gajeel stared down Torafusa and Tempesta. The results of the fierce battle were beginning to show on all four combatants. Demons and Dragon Slayers alike were eager to finish this long winded fight.

Natsu was the first to speak out. "I think it's about time we finish these guys off."

Gajeel agreed with his statement. "Yeah."

Tempesta then broke his normal silence. "I tire of this."

This ominous proclamation caught the dragon slayers off-guard.

Torafusa begrudgingly agreed with his ally. "Yes we should just accept the inevitable. These humans possess inhuman, dragon-based abilities." As he spoke, the bodies of he and Tempesta began to shimmer like they were on fire. "The only way we will defeat them is if we utilize the full extent of our abilities."

"It is time to get serious!" Tempesta roared.

The girls watched from the sidelines in worry. Alana – now breathing thanks Yukino's effort, though still unconscious - rested her head in Juvia's lap while the rain woman, Yukino, and Lucy watched the battle.

"Their power is overwhelming." Yukino said of the demons. Her body was starting tremble.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling about this!" Lucy shouted to Natsu and Gajeel.

Natsu grinned at the warning. His and Gajeel's bodies began changing as well. "Don't worry, Lucy."

"They aren't the only ones who are about to get serious." Gajeel smirked.

_**THUNDER-FIRE DRAGON MODE**_

_**IRON-SHADOW DRAGON MODE**_

_**ETHERIOUS FORM**_

All four warriors stared one another down in their new states, silently daring the other side to make the first move.

"What happened to Gajeel?" Lucy asked.

"I've seen this form before." Yukino realized.

"You have?"

"I have as well." Juvia nodded.

Natsu looked to his comrade with surprise. "Since when could you do that on your own? You look like those two jerks."

"That's a good one coming from someone looking like you. I ate some of Rogue's shadows during the games and now I'm twice as strong as you."

"Oh yeah?!" Natsu pressed his forehead against Gajeel's. "I'm using thunder from Laxus. Rogue's lousy shadows can't compete with that!"

Gajeel pushed Natsu's forehead back with his own. "If you really think that then prove it! Let's see who can take these guys down first!" he challenged.

"You're on, junk heap!"

"Loser has to write a power ballad about the winner!"

"Deal!"

Lucy sweatdropped. "Um…guys?"

The dragon slayers rushed the demons. "I'm taking mine out first!" They struck their respective opponents, sending them sliding back on their heels. They then let loose a barrage of hard blows, culminating in a salvo that ended with both demons being knocked into the air.

Lucy and the others were astonished at their strength.

"What has happened to them?!" Torafusa exclaimed in shock.

_**CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING LIGHTNING BLADE**_

_**IRON-SHADOW DRAGON ROAR**_

Both attacks collided with their respective targets, the impact forcing both Torafusa and Tempesta back to ground, hard. Natsu and Gajeel pursued them again, drawing back their fists for another strike. "I'm gonna beat you!" They lunged forward…but their fists reached across. The Fairy Tail wizard's had punched one another in the face.

Torafusa was more than a little confused. "I don't understand."

"What happened?" Yukino asked in confusion.

"They struck each other?" Juvia gasped.

Lucy facepalmed and grumbled. "Seriously?"

"The hells your problem, you bastard?!" Gajeel shouted to Natsu.

"Stop whining it was just a tap!" Natsu retorted.

"Damn right it was a tap! I didn't even feel it."

Natsu's eyebrow twitched. "Yeah? Well a little kid could punch harder than you!"

"Stop fighting, you two!" Lucy shouted. "You have more important things to worry about!"

"I am starting to worry about our chances." Yukino admitted.

Juvia nodded. "So am I."

Natsu and Gajeel ignored the blonde's commands.

"I'm winning this bet!"

"No, I am!"

"We are the ones who will prevail here!" Torafusa interjected, forcing the dragon slayers to look his way. He raised his hands and waves of black water rose from behind him. "Now come join me in the watery depths of Hell!"

_**DEPTHS OF HELL'S DARKNESS**_

The ocean of dark waters flooded the entire chamber, engulfing all of the Fairy Tail wizards.

Levy heard the crashing of the waves and was soon overtaken. _Where did this water come from?!_

Natsu and Gajeel floated in the murky depths, their cheeks puffed out to hold in their breath as long as they could.

_How far does this water reach?_ Gajeel questioned. He looked around and saw that he was surrounded on all sides.

Lucy struggled to breathe. _We're going to run out of air soon!_ She felt herself blacking out until a sudden burst of oxygen entered her lungs. She gasped for air then coughed the remaining water from her lungs. She opened her eyes, her hands resting on a transparent surface. "What is this? A bubble?"

"Please keep still. This current is hard to navigate." Juvia advised.

Lucy looked up and saw Juvia holding her arms out to contain the bubble. She looked and saw that Yukino and Alana were in the bubble as well. "You're all ok." Lucy sighed with relief.

"Yes, but Natsu and Gajeel are still out there." Yukino pointed out.

Torafusa sped through the water towards the dragon slayers with amazing speed. He aimed for Natsu first.

"Why you-"Natsu swung his arms down, but Torafusa evaded at the last second, however Natsu noticed something else was wrong. _My fire isn't lighting!_

Torafusa zoomed back around, kicking both dragon slayers in the face and sending them in opposite directions.

_This bastard is pretty fast in the water._ Gajeel observed. He looked to Tempesta, was caught unaware upon seeing the whistling demon peacefully sitting on the ground with his arms and legs crossed. _The other one is just sitting there like it isn't bothering him at all. Does he think they can take us down that easily?!_

Natsu swallowed some of the water but quickly held his breath when he managed to stop himself from moving. He felt a pain in his chest. _What's…happening….my energy is..._ He clutched his chest before gasping.

"Salamander!" Gajeel gargled. "Take the girls and find us a way out of this water! Salamander?!" When Gajeel's eyes fell on Natsu he saw his body floating helplessly in the water.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out.

"What happened to him?" Yukino worriedly asked.

"It must be something in the water." Juvia surmised.

"Juvia, look." Yukino pointed.

The rain woman looked up to the top of her bubble and her eyes widened in shock. It was beginning to wear away. "What is this?"

"It looks like your friend swallowed some of the water." Torafusa smirked, earning him Gajeel's glare. "The black water summoned by Hell's Darkness is poisonous in nature, he will be dead within five minutes. And by the looks of your other friends, they will meet the same fate soon."

Gajeel looked to the bubble that Juvia had encased herself and the girls in. It was beginning to shrink slowly. Soon it would burst and they all would succumb to the water just as Natsu had.

"That water girl is clever to use her magic to create a pocket of oxygen, but I assume she has not yet recovered from her battle Keyes. Soon she and the others will meet the other dragon slayers fate."

Gajeel looked back to Torafusa. Keeping his mouth closed by creating metal seals over it, he swam towards the demon. _I gotta take this guy down quick and find a way out!_ Gajeel swung at the demon, but he evaded by swimming up.

"There is no escape! I've flooded every floor of this place!" He swam down and drew back his large fist.

_**DEEP IMPACT**_

Despite the resistance of the water, Torafusa struck Gajeel with enough force and speed to send the dragon slayer crashing down to the floor below. "Soon you will be nothing but a slit at the bottom of a black sea."

Gajeel moved to all fours and looked up. _I gotta find a way to move faster than him under here. Let me see if this will work. Shadows!_ Gajeel channeled Rogue's shadows and sped through the currents, evading Torafusa's next strike. He drew back his arm, changing it into a sword.

_**IRON DRAGON SWORD**_

He slashed the demon's back repeatedly, but Torafusa was unfazed. Torafusa turned around, his fist once again colliding with Gajeel's torso. Gajeel nearly lost consciousness and Torafusa struck again, this time sending him into the upper archway with an uppercut.

_Dammit…this guy is good…_

Torafusa struck Gajeel again, sending him sailing through the black waters.

"Gajeel!" Lucy called out.

"The bubble won't last much longer." Juvia strained. Her arms were beginning to tire.

"Please try and keep it a little longer, Juvia." Yukino encouraged.

The rain woman nodded. "I will...try."

Gajeel could feel his lungs giving out from lack of air. His clamps broke. _I need…air…_He looked to the passed out Natsu, then to the soon to be poisoned girls. _I can't…bre-_Torafusa punched him even farther away. _My bodies…stopped moving._ His vision started to blur. _Dammit…I'm blacking out! I need air!_ He began to succumb to the lack of oxygen. Until a light caught his attention. _What is that light…? I don't need that! I need air! I need…_

Levy swam to Gajeel and pressed her lips on his, giving him the vital oxygen that he needed. The iron dragon's eyes opened wide. _Air!_ He turned his head and saw the script wizard sinking beneath him. _Levy?! Where did she come from?_

Torafusa headed straight for the intruder. "Where did you sneak in from, you pest?!"

Gajeel quickly reassumed his Iron Shadow form and intercepted Torafusa to grab Levy. He slammed the side of his fist against the back of the demon's head and sent him shooting deeper into the depths. The demon crashed into the ground. This shook Tempesta from his calm disposition.

Gajeel turned to the exhausted girl. "Levy?" When she didn't answer he began to shake her. "Levy, wake up!"

"Levy?!" Lucy shouted. "Juvia, we have to let her in!"

"I can't." The rain woman answered. "We barely have enough time before the bubble bursts and we are exposed to the poison. Letting Levy in will only speed that up."

"But we can't just leave her." Yukino argued.

"Gajeel will see to her. Trust him."

Levy weakly opened an eye and looked at Gajeel.

"Good! You're awake!" he gargled. "You just gave me some air, right?! Do it again?"

_**"Again?"**_ Levy thought back to the mouth to mouth and her face instantly turned red. She shook her hands in denial, luckily Warren's telepathy was still intact so she could communicate. **_"I can't…All I did was give you some of the air that I had left."_**

"What?! Salamander needs some air." He pointed to the slowly drowning Natsu. "The girls won't last much longer in Juvia's bubble either!"

_**"I know but I can't!"**_ Levy asserted. _**"I gave you all the air I had left. Besides I only was able to give you some because you were the first person I saw."**_

"What are you talking about?! You can make air with your script magic, can't ya?!"

Levy thought of this for a moment and her face heated up again. She slapped her forehead in realization. _**"Of course! Why didn't I think of that earlier?!"**_

"Doesn't matter now. Just do it!"

_**"R-right!"**_ Levy waved her finger under the water, creating a word with her magic.

_**SOLID SCRIPT: AIR**_

A pocket of air covered the pair's heads, allowing them a much needed intake of oxygen.

Torafusa was surprised. "That girl can create air?"

"Thanks, Levy! I owe ya! Go see to Salamander alright?!" Gajeel swam back to face Torafusa.

"Right!" Levy nodded.

Gajeel and Torafusa once again clashed in the black waters. The demon moved his massive fist to punch, but Gajeel blocked with his elbow and maneuvered around, kicking Torafusa in the face. Torafusa swung his other arm and Gajeel dodged again, this time countering with a kick to the top of the demon's head. He then followed up with a right cross that sent the demon drifting back. Gajeel's scales coating his skin he swam and drew back for another punch, but Torafusa was ready. Just before impact, the demon hardened his body. The impact broke apart Gajeel's iron scales, causing him intense pain.

"I have the best defense in all of the Nine Demon Gates!" Torafusa gloated. "Your iron is no match for it!" He noticed that Gajeel was clutching his injured arm and smirked. "It seems that your scales were stalling the effects of the water's poison. It seems that will no longer be an issue." He grabbed Gajeel and began to squeeze him. He watched with satisfaction as the iron dragon gasped for air. "Your time is up. The poison of Hell's Darkness should be taking effect any minute now. All of the people in the water will die. You're finished!"

Levy looked to Gajeel after recovering Natsu. _I can only stall things for so long with my air, but if we keep taking in this carbonated water…_she could feel her strength fading as well. _Gajeel…_

"I can't…hold it off…much…longer." Juvia struggled. The bubble would give out at any moment.

_Please, Gajeel..._ Lucy prayed.

Gajeel looked to his guildmates. _Dammit! This bastard's got me against the wall! I can't move! I gotta find a way out!_ He began to struggle in Torafusa's grip. This amused the shark-demon.

"You really think your feeble thrashing is going to aid you?!" he cackled. "Just accept your fate!"

Gajeel summoned all of his remaining strength and managed to break free. "Screw you! I'm sick of all your damn posturing!" He punched Torafusa in the face. "All you damn demons think your better than us humans but you're not! All you do is talk and talk and talk!" His scales returned, but they were much harder than before. "You ain't got no loyalty! You betray one another at the first opportunity! Well not me! All these guys behind me, I'm keeping them safe no matter what!" He pushed Torafusa back.

"His scales have gotten harder by absorbing the carbon in the water!" Torafusa realized. "But how?! He's turned into steel?!"

Gajeel raised his arm, transforming it into a new sword. He swam towards Torafusa.

_**STEEL DRAGON SWORD**_

He completely slashed through Torafusa's defenses, defeating the demon and dispelling all of the black water.

"He did it!" Yukino exclaimed happily.

"I was pretty scared for a minute there." Lucy admitted with a small smile.

"You should not underestimate Gajeel." Juvia said proudly. "He may have not been one of the Element Four while we were in Phantom, but he still was one of the strongest wizards there."

"Good job, Gajeel." Levy smiled.

Gajeel looked to Natsu and smirked in victory. "Looks like I win the bet, Salamander. Hope you can sing." He felt his legs give out fell to one knee. "Dammit! Can't give up now, there's still one left!"

As if on cue, Tempesta stood behind Gajeel. He drew his hand back in preparation for the final blow.

"Dammit!" Just before Gajeel could succumb to Tempesta's attack, spikes of ice emerged between them, discouraging the demon. "What the hell?" Gajeel looked up and saw Gray floating above them in the air with an ice bow and arrow in his hands. The ice wizard landed next to Gajeel.

"Gray?!" Lucy shouted in surprise. Juvia – who was checking on Alana - twitched at the mention of his name.

"Where did he come from?" Yukino wondered. Despite her surprise she was relieved to see him.

"This the guy that took out Laxus and the Thunder Legion?" Gray asked Gajeel. "Never mind. I can see the devil particles in his body."

"You can what?"

"We can use his blood to make an antidote for the others. Do me a favor and take them to old lady Porlyusica."

"How about you give orders after you take this guy down!" Gajeel retorted.

"You don't have to worry about that. This won't take me long." Gray bolted towards Tempesta.

The last demon pointed two fingers to the charging Gray and whistled, creating a multitude of tornadoes around him. Gray swung his hand around, flash-freezing the whirlwinds.

Gajeel's eyes widened in disbelief. "How the hell…?"

Gray pressed the side of his fist into his hand, gathering ice.

_**ICE DEMON ZEROTH'S LONG SWORD**_

In one swift momotion he slashed Tempesta with a blade of cold light, encasing the demon in ice. His comrades looked on in shock, save for Juvia who couldn't bring herself to out of shame. The look in Gray's eyes was cold, and his posture was firm.

"Gray-" Lucy reached out.

"You guys ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." Gajeel nodded.

"Good." He turned to them and smiled, but they could all tell it was a hollow one. "Don't worry, I'll personally take down END." With that he ran off.

"Gray, wait!" Levy called.

"Where are you going?!" Yukino hollered.

"What did he mean that he was going to 'personally take down END'?" Lucy asked. "Did he find out where he was hiding or something?"

"How should I know?" Gajeel answered curtly. "But he can take care of himself. Right now we need to regroup with the others."

"You're right." Lucy nodded. "I'll try and wake up Natsu." The blonde stood up and ran to the still downed dragon slayer.

Gajeel looked to Juvia. She was sitting on her feet with Alana's head resting in her lap. She was muttering to herself.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry. Forgive me, Gray."

* * *

Erza's group exited the corridor they travelled and saw what looked to be the remains of some sort of room.

"Is this it?" She asked Franmalth.

"Yes." After being squeezed for so long the cackling demon was now exhausted.

Happy pointed to figure inside the broken room. "Look, Erza!"

Erza followed Happy's line of sight and saw Crawford pressing against the holographic buttons of a console. "We have to stop him!" Erza dropped Franmalth and ran into the room.

_I'm sure Keyes isn't animating the chairman._ Franmalth reasoned. _The only other person able to do that is…_

"Chairman!" Erza reached for Crawford but just before she could touch him her body froze. "What's happening?! My body has stopped moving!" slowly her hands reached up and grabbed her neck. "What's…going on?!" she choked. Her comrades were under the same influence. Each of them struggling for control of their own bodies.

"You are under the influence of Macro. My curse power." A voice revealed.

"Leave Erza alive." Another ordered. "She belongs to this one."

Minerva looked to the source of the voices and her eyes narrowed. "Sayla…Kyôka…" The torturer Kyôka was now unmasked, her green hair freely flowing down her back.

"You're the one controlling chairman Crawford?" Erza angrily questioned.

"Indeed I am." Sayla answered. "Though I admit I lack Master Keyes' finesse in these type of practices, my curse power allows me some minor control over the deceased."

"And with the authority of the chairman we have the power to activate all 3000 Face bombs from this location!" Kyôka declared with evil joy.

Sayla bowed her head as if in regret. "Your tales have come to a close."

Kyôka looked down her nose at the struggling Minerva. "Minerva, you intrigue this one. You chose to die in disgrace with the humans rather than die in honor. Intriguing though it is not unexpected."

"Damn you…" Minerva hissed.

Kyôka turned her attentions to Erza. "How does it feel to be bound before this one once more? Does it make you reminisce on the time we spent in my interrogation chambers? Surely you remember them fondly. Perhaps you will continue to bring pleasure to this one."

Erza and the others were beginning to fade from their lack of air. Any longer and they would all pass out.

"Hang in there…Frosch!" Happy said.

"Fro…is…trying…!"

"I can't…breathe!" Pantherlily choked.

A loud flapping of wings could be heard in the distance, ushering in the coming of a savior. Before she could register the sound Sayla was struck in the face with a hard fist, courtesy of Mirajane Strauss.

"Mira?!" Erza shouted in surprise.

Sayla slammed into a pile of rocks. The action broke her control over Erza's group as well as returned Crawford to the dead.

"We can move again!" Happy chirped.

"The chairman's down too!" Lecter pointed out.

Mirajane fell to the ground, her body returning to its normal state. Sayla began to stir from the rubble, her gaze locked on her former foe. "You impertinent…"

Erza ran to her friend. "Mira, you're safe! I was beginning to worry about you."

The barmaid gave a weak smile. "Me too. I think I may have used up the last of my strength with that last attack though."

Erza knelt down and smiled. "It's fine. You've earned a rest."

"What about Aura? Did you find her?"

"Aura is safe. Flare and Kagura are taking her away from here."

"That's good. What about Natsu? Have you seen him?"

"No, but Natsu can take care of himself. I believe in him."

"You performed well despite your dwindling curse power, Sayla." Kyôka praised.

"Forgive my weakness, mistress. The Face Operation is still…"

"No need for worry…" Kyôka looked to the diagram Crawford was typing on. It was glowing red. "The chairman completed his task. The bombs will detonate shortly."

"What?!" Erza exclaimed.

"I was…too late…" Mirajane lamented.

"We did it!" Franmalth cheered.

"Mistress Kyôka…" Sayla began. "You are the last of the Nine Demon Gates. Please, fulfill our dream and bask in Lord Zeref's brilliance."

"This one will." Kyôka knelt down and grabbed Sayla's hand. "You will also share in that glory." Kyôka gripped Sayla's hand tighter and their bodies began to glow with a dull light.

"She's sucking away Sayla's power! That's my trick!" Franmalth gasped. "How much power will she gain?!"

"The bombs are going to detonate?!" Happy shrieked.

"We have to stop them!" Pantherlily shouted.

"You have to take Kyôka down, Erza!" Minerva yelled. "She's the most knowledgeable when it comes to the operation!"

"You have to win, Erza!" Mirajane pleaded.

"Please prevail, Mistress Kyôka…" Sayla trailed off before falling unconscious.

Both Erza and Kyôka stood and faced each other. "Yes."

Erza re-quipped into her Armadura Fairy Armor. "I will stop Face!"

Kyôka glared at Erza. "This one will exterminate all opposing our Lord Zeref!"

Erza bolted towards Kyôka for their final battle. She briefly looked to the clock. 32 minutes until the bombs detonate. _I must end this quickly!_ She swung her sword. Kyôka blocked with her claws.

"You are already too late to stop us." Kyôka taunted.

"We'll see about that!"

Erza swung again and Kyôka pushed her back. The demon extended her claws. Erza cartwheeled to evade. The knight then dashed to the left, circling around to Kyoka's back. Kyôka sliced a pillar into three pieces and sent them to Erza. Erza sliced away two of the pieces while vaulting over the third one. Once she was close enough to Kyôka she landed a kick to the demon's face. Kyôka fell to the ground. Erza chased her, swung her sword as she passed the demon, nearly slicing her arm off.

"She is certainly entertaining to watch." Minerva complimented of Erza with a smirk to Frosch.

"Fro thinks so too."

Pantherlily, Happy, and Lecter went to aid Mirajane.

"Mira!" Happy yelped.

"Are you alright?" Pantherlily asked.

"Just fine…if a little bit exhausted." the barmaid joked with a weak smile. The two exceeds helped her to a seated position. "Thank you."

"Where are Lisanna and Elfman?" Happy asked.

"Yes it is odd to see you three separated." Pantherlily added.

"We ran into a bit of trouble." Mirajane explained.

Lecter raised a brow. "Trouble?"

"When we were freed from that stone, hundreds of those bunny girls appeared out of nowhere. Elfman and Lisanna stayed behind to fight them while I chased after Sayla."

"Do you think they will be alright on their own?" Pantherlily inquired.

"Jet, Droy, and Warren are with them. So they will be fine I think." She smiled.

"I think you might be overestimating the talents of those last three." Happy stated bluntly.

Kyôka rose to her feet with an evil smile on her lips. "Magnificent, Erza. You continued to display just why you belong to this one!"

Erza readied her blade to strike again but tensed at the sound of a beastly roar. "What's happening now?"

Even Kyôka was caught off-guard at the ghastly sound.

The sound echoed in the air again.

"What is that horrible sound?" Minerva wondered. She felt a twinge of fear at the base of her spine.

"What is that?" Happy worriedly asked.

"I'm not sure." Pantherlily answered. "But it sounds…familiar…"

"I'm scared, Lecter." Frosch whined.

"I-it's going to be ok." He tried to reassure his friend, but he was just as scared at the sound.

"What in the darkness is going on?!" Franmalth yelled.

* * *

After continuous trips through Direct Line, Wendy, Carla, and Doranbolt finally arrived outside the ruins of Plutogrim. Exhausted from the nonstop use of his power, the councilman dropped to one knee.

"Are you ok, Mr. Doranbolt?" Wendy asked in worry.

"Y-yes." Doranbolt exhaled weakly. "Just…need…a few seconds…to catch my breath."

Carla looked to the ruins. "It looks like that Cube was destroyed at some point. There are pieces everywhere."

Wendy's eyes widened. "Really?! Do you think everyone made it out ok?"

"One can only hope."

"Mr. Warren must have…" Wendy suddenly felt her strength draining and she fell to her side with a thud, inciting panic in both Carla and Doranbolt.

"Wendy?! Are you alright?!" Carla called. "Say something, child!"

Wendy's heart began to beat louder and louder as her body convulsed.

"Wendy what's-"Doranbolt's ears soon caught wind of the roar. "What is that sound?"

* * *

"Will she be ok?" Levy asked. She was currently looking down at Alana with Juvia.

"I'm not sure. She is breathing again, but she doesn't seem to be getting any better." Juvia's eyes begin to mist again.

Levy saw the look of guilt in Juvia's eyes and looked back to Alana. "Don't worry, Juvia. When we reunite with the others we'll be able to help Alana."

"Thank you, Levy." Juvia smiled sorrowfully.

"If we're ready we should get moving." Gajeel suggested. "If another one of those demons finds us we won't stand a chance like we are now."

"I agree." Yukino nodded. She looked over to Lucy. "Is everything ok?"

Lucy was looking at Natsu's back. He had recently revived but he had been uncharacteristically silent for the past few minutes. It was like he was waiting for something. "What's wrong, Natsu?"

"He's just got his panties in a twist because the stripper saved his ass with his power-up." Gajeel interjected. "Stop moping and get a move on, Salamander."

"Don't you hear that, Gajeel?" Natsu said.

"Hear what? What are you talking about?"

"That voice!" Natsu snapped.

Gajeel focused his ears and his eyes slowly widened. His body shivered.

"What voice?" Lucy asked.

"I don't hear anything." Levy spoke up.

A dull roar echoed through the skies, catching all the wizard's attention.

"What was that?!" Lucy asked, covering her ears as the sound grew louder.

"I don't know!" Yukino yelled, the roar had gotten so loud that everyone could barely hear one another.

"It sounds like it's getting closer!" Levy shouted.

* * *

"Flare, why did you stop?" Kagura inquired. "We have to keep moving."

"Do you hear that?" the hair wizard asked. She looked up the sky.

"Hear what?"

The loud roar echoed through the air, sending a chill down Kagura's spine.

"Such a horrible sound." Flare worried. She clutched the sleeping Aura closer to her body.

"We need to keep going." Kagura reminded. "Erza and the others will handle whatever that is."

"You are right." Flare nodded. "Our priority is the vessel." The two took off again, but Kagura could not help but dwell on that sound.

She tightened her grip on Archenemy's hilt._ Something terrible is coming._

* * *

The sound reached all the way to where Mard Geer and the twin dragons were battling.

"This is unexpected." Mard Geer said with a touch of surprise.

"What is this?" Sting questioned in alarm.

"Some kind of…voice?" Rogue wondered.

"Even I hadn't planned for this turn of events." The guild master admitted. The sound grew louder and louder, alerting everyone within the ruins. Something was fast approaching the battlefield. Mard Geer could feel the presence become clearer. "Was he drawn here by the use of such powerful magics? Or does he seek Zeref himself?"

* * *

As the owner of the roar approached the ruins Natsu was hit with a wave of realization. His eyes narrowed and his muscles tensed. "I know that sound anywhere! It's Acnologia!"

"Acnologia?!" Lucy exclaimed in fear.

"Salamander's right." Gajeel confirmed with a tense nod. "I would never forget that awful sound, or that scent."

"But how is that possible?!" Levy panicked. "How could he have possibly known to show up here of all places?!"

"Acnologia?" Yukino questioned. "That was the dragon that attacked the guild seven years ago, correct?" She asked Juvia.

"Yes." The rain woman nodded firmly. "If not for Master Mavis we all would have died on Tenrou Island."

"What are we going to do against something like that?"

* * *

The black dragon soared through the sky above, unleashing another blood-curdling roar that froze all within its range in fear. It then rained down breath attacks, devastating the surrounding area.

"It really is Acnologia!" Cana yelled.

"The same dragon that blew away Tenrou Island?!" Macao panicked.

"We're done for!" Vijeeter yelled.

Cana shuddered at the thought of the incident from seven years repeating itself. "Why? Why do we have to go through this again?"

* * *

Wendy was still shaking on the ground, the sound of her heartbeat increasing each passing second.

"Wendy, you have to snap out of this!" Carla said. "Tell me what's going on!"

Doranbolt looked to the horizon. The explosions were getting closer. "Tell me that's not what I think it is…"

* * *

Natsu felt his heart throb and he clutched his chest in pain.

"Natsu, what's going on?" Lucy called. She reached to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Is everything ok?" she felt a burn and instinctively pulled away from him. "Why is that so hot?!"

Gajeel felt the same feeling in his chest.

"You too, Gajeel?!" Levy worried.

"What's happening to them?" Yukino asked.

"They must be reacting to Acnologia because they're dragon slayers!" Juvia deduced. Juvia was correct in her assumption, but dragon slayers were not the only ones feeling the effects of Acnologia's reappearance.

* * *

"What's happening to her?!" Kagura demanded. Aura's body had begun to react to the roar echoing in the sky. Her body heated up, and she began to shake in Flare's arms. Scared of dropping her, the hair wizard placed her on the ground.

"I don't know." Flare answered nervously. "Her body suddenly heated up and she began shaking. Could it be linked to that sound from earlier?"

"I don't know." Kagura then caught sight of the glowing mark on Aura's back. _What is that?_

* * *

"Ah!" Erza fell to one knee and cried out in pain. Surprising her comrades and her opponent.

"Erza, what's wrong?!" Mirajane called.

"M-my arm…" Erza clutched her mating brand, it was burning hot along with the rest of her body. She had no idea why, but she could feel that something was seriously wrong. _Natsu…what's happening to you?_

* * *

"Well what is happening here?" Mard Geer looked to the now kneeling Sting and Rogue. They were experiencing the same phenomena as the other dragon slayers. He found himself increasingly interested in the unfolding events. "What does this mean? Not even Mard Geer can predict how this will end."

Acnologia zoomed towards the ruins.

"Everyone spread out!"

The Fairy Tail wizard dove out of the dragon's line of flight as he dove down and rose into the air again.

"Are we really going to die here?" Nab grimaced.

"Hell no!" Mickey declared, reading herself for the dragon's second dive. "I'll take that overgrown lizard down with my bare hands if I have to!"

"Why did this have to happen to us again?" Cana questioned with tears in her eyes.

Acnologia floated over Mard Geer, allowing the demon to come to a realization. "I see. It is really END he is after. Is he perhaps…afraid? Has he come to destroy END before his regeneration can take place?" As he watched the black dragon fly higher in the air, Mard Geer couldn't help but be filled with a sense of wonder. "Fascinating!"

* * *

As Acnologia prepared to unleash his final attack, Natsu heard a voice from within side his body.

_**"Natsu, it seems that the time has finally come."**_

The dragon slayer's eyes widened when he recognized the voice. "Igneel…?"

Lucy caught his words. "What?"

"Igneel, is that you?!"

_**"I trust that you will be able to defeat END."**_

"Where are you?!"

"Natsu, who are you talking to?" Lucy implored.

_**"I will defeat Acnologia. Just leave him to me."**_

A light began to shine from Natsu's abdomen and he felt an intense pain. Natsu howled in pain and clutched his throbbing stomach. For some reason his mind was beginning to flood with thoughts of his father. From the peaceful days they spent together, to the fateful day that Igneel disappeared. Natsu roared louder, a light shooting into the sky above.

"I am sorry I stayed silent for all of these years, Natsu." From the light emerged a massive dragon with dark red scales and scars on various parts of its body. "I've been inside of you all this time. Watching over you."

Natsu was speechless, as were the rest of his friends.

Igneel flew into the sky towards Acnologia. "There is much for us to say, but that can wait after Acnologia is taken care of! You focus on staying alive, Natsu!" The two dragons charged one another and began to battle in the skies, all while those in the ruins watched in awe.

"Are those really…dragons?" Yukino question in shocked awe.

"This must be some sort of dream." Juvia uttered, trying to make some sense of what she was seeing. "Was he really inside of Natsu's body?"

"That's really, Igneel?" Lucy looked to Natsu for confirmation. As Natsu looked upon Igneel he could no longer hold back his tears.

"Dad…"

* * *

**New Chapter Time! We're quickly reaching the end of the Tartaros, and this story, but there are still things to get through. I know this chapter is mostly canon with only minor details and things added and subtracted, but it won't all be like that. I promise.**

**As always leave a comment/review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	57. Shining Knight

"What the hell was that pain in my gut?" Sting slowly rose to his feet, his hand still rested on his sore abdomen. "You alright, Rogue?"

"Yeah." The shadow dragon stood next to his friend and looked around the battlefield for Mard Geer. "What happened to that guy with the book?"

"Beats me." Sting shrugged. "But we should probably find him."

"Agreed."

Mard Geer – the demon in question - had escaped during Sting and Rogue's bout with pain, watching from an elevated surface as two of the once thought extinct dragons waged war in the skies above. "Wings of Darkness, Acnologia and King of the Fire Dragons, Igneel." He pointed to each creature as he said their names. "I, Mard Geer, will not allow either of you to interfere in my grand plans. In fact you have only inspired me to improve upon them. Thus I have decided that you forgotten breed will be destroyed this day!"

* * *

Erza and the others inside of the broken control room watched the battle between dragons from below.

"That's a fire dragon." Happy gasped in shock.

"It can't be!" Erza argued. Even though the proof was right in front of her, she still couldn't believe her eyes. The longer she looked at the dragon fighting Acnologia, the more her forearm burned She clutched her brand. _Is that what was causing that pain I felt? Could that be Natsu's dragon…Igneel?!_

Kyôka was equally surprised by the turn of events. "What are those creatures doing here?! Was this your doing, Master Mard Geer?!"

* * *

"Are you ok, Gajeel?" Levy asked. She helped him to a sitting position.

"What the hell is going on here?" the iron dragon grumbled. The pain he felt earlier was gone, but he still had plenty of questions. He turned to Natsu. "Salamander! Is that really Igneel fighting up there?! Was he inside you this whole time?!"

Natsu wiped away the remainder of his tears. "How should I know?!" he snapped. "I was looking for him this whole but he…" Natsu ignited his feet and took off into the sky. "He's not getting off that easy!"

"Natsu, wait!" Lucy hollered.

"He can't be thinking of getting in the middle of that fight." Yukino hoped.

"Unfortunately yes, he is." Juvia confirmed.

"Does he ever think before he acts?" Levy sighed.

"Igneel~!" Natsu roared.

The dragon looked to the dragon slayer with irritation. "What are you doing here, boy?! I told you to stay back until I was done!"

"Not a chance!" Natsu grabbed onto Igneel's tail and climbed the length up to his back. "We're talking right now!"

"Foolish child!"

Natsu bombarded the angered dragon with questions. "Why were you hiding away this whole time?! Why didn't you say anything?! How in the world did you get inside my body without me noticing?! Where are Grandeeney and Metalicana?! What happened on the day you and the other dragons disappeared?!"

"Shut up!" Igneel hit Acnologia with his tail and followed up with a breath of fire that engulfed the black dragon. He grabbed Natsu from his shoulder and held the dragon slayer in his claw.

"That was awesome." Natsu praised in awe.

"No, that barely even scratched him." True to Igneel's words Acnologia emerged from the wreckage with a roar. Nary a scratch on his body. Igneel's instincts began to set in, causing him to smirk in anticipation of Acnologia's return to the air. "I'm all fired up!" He then looked to the human in his clutches. His irritation returned. "You're in the way, Natsu."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" The dragon slayer complained. "We haven't seen each other in years, and you're already trying to get rid of me?!"

"I told you before that we will talk after I've finished off Acnologia. Besides, you have your own job to attend to."

Natsu raised a brow. "I do?"

Igneel nodded. "You're in that guild-whatever it is, aren't you? Well I have an official request." He turned Natsu around. "Do you see down there?"

Natsu squinted. "What am I looking at? I can barely see anything from this high up."

"There is a demon down there with a book in his hand."

Natsu focused and saw Mard Geer holding a book just as Igneel said. "What's so special about it?"

"The book he is holding is the Book of END."

Natsu's eyes widened. "END's book?"

"Yes. Your job is to steal it from him and bring it to me."

Natsu folded his arms and puffed out his cheeks in irritation. It was like he was a child all over again. "Why should I?"

"Because this is a job only you can do. Also that demon down there is the one who had orchestrated everything. I know you must be eager to fight him." Igneel tried to play to Natsu's inner appetite for destruction one that the dragon admittedly encouraged during their time together.

"I guess so…" Natsu considered. He was more indifferent than anything about the idea. He was much more focused on Igneel at the moment.

"You must not open or destroy the book once you get it." Igneel instructed. "Just steal it and bring it back to me."

"What's the pay?"

"What?!"

"If you're giving me a job request then you have to give some kind of pay as a reward for doing it." Natsu explained. "That's how it works."

Igneel's face twisted in an irritated frown as he pondered his son's terms. Natsu leaned over Igneel's claws, he figured this would take some time. _I wonder if I could see Aura or Erza from up here._

After a few moments Igneel finally thought of something. "If you complete the request, I will tell you everything you wanted to know about my disappearance."

Natsu grinned eagerly. That's exactly what he wanted. "It's a deal! Besides, I have some things I want to tell you too."

"I'm sure you do." Igneel drew back his hand and threw Natsu towards Mard Geer. "Go, Natsu!"

"Right! You better keep your promise!" Natsu shouted back to Igneel. "Don't go anywhere!"

"I promise." Igneel smiled. He turned back to Acnologia who was fast approaching him. "Come, Acnologia! We're ending this here!"

Just before the black dragon could reach Igneel, he was engulfed in another ball of fire. This one crimson.

"What was that?!" Igneel heard a familiar roar in the distance. It was coming closer.

"My king! At last I've found you!"

"Atlas Flame?!" Igneel watched in shock as the flame-covered dragon stopped in front of him. "What are you doing here? I was sure you were lost forever."

"I was simply waiting, my king. Biding my time patiently until your eventual return." Atlas explained. "It is good to see you so well."

"You too, old friend. I must admit your help is greatly appreciated." Acnologia once again rose from the rubble. "Shall we take this beast down together?"

"I've waited hundreds of years to fight by your side once again, my king." Atlas accepted.

"Good. Then let's go!" The fire dragons raced towards Acnologia.

Mard Geer watched Natsu fall towards him and his eyes widened. "Who?!"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel! And I'm the son of Igneel!" Natsu punched Mard Geer and the demon blocked, but the impact still sent him sliding back.

"You're a dragon's son you say?" Before the dust completely settled, Natsu jumped forward and kicked Mard Geer further into the ruins.

Natsu landed on the ground. "I'm taking that book you got and then I'm going to stop Face!" he tapped his toes a couple of times before taking off again. "After that, I'm going to take you down!"

Mard Geer could feel his interest rising again. "Really?"

Atlas Flame whipped his flaming tail at Acnologia, sending the rogue dragon flying through the air. "Now, my king!"

"Right!" Igneel zoomed to catch Acnologia and kicked him in his underbelly. The black dragon let out a ferocious roar as it rocketed towards the ground with a loud rumble that shook the entire area.

_**HELL'S FIRE**_

Atlas sent another ball of crimson fire to the downed Acnologia, scorching the beast where he lay.

"Nice shot, old friend!" Igneel praised. Both Dragons watched in anticipation as Acnologia broke through the flames with a roar. "But it will take more than that to deal with him."

"Aye."

Natsu charged Mard Geer with frightening speed, his mind and body focused on the task given to him by Igneel. _Get the book!_

Mard Geer stood his ground and held out his palm to the advancing Dragon Slayer.

_**THORN BRAMLBLES**_

The sharpened vines rose from the ground in all angles, crisscrossing one another, but Natsu deftly evaded them all. Mard Geer's eyes went wide with shock. He's dodging them on his first try?! When Natsu was closer he drew back his fist, coating it in flames.

"Atlas, get back!" Igneel ordered. The Flame dragon did as he was told and watched as his King pulled back his flame engulfed claw to the soaring Acnologia.

_**FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST**_

Both Father and Son struck their opponents with their ignited fists, their flames roaring all around.

Mard Geer fell to his back and rolled a few meters away from Natsu. He rose to a sitting position, his smirk growing more sadistic._ It seems I will have to make a few adjustments._ He stood to face Natsu again and focused his telepathy. **_"Kyôka. Can you hear me?!"_**

* * *

In the remains of the control room Kyôka heard her Guild Master's call as she and Erza briefly stopped their battle to watch the dragons' war overhead. "Master Mard Geer?"

_**"I want those nuisances out of the sky."**_ He ordered. She knew he was speaking of the dragons battling overhead. "**_We will be detonating the Face bombs earlier than scheduled. You are in the control room now, yes?"_**

**_"Yes, but there are complications. Both Sayla and Keyes have been defeated by the humans. We have no way to activate the system with the chairman dead."_**

_**"That is no problem. The means to activate the bombs lie within you."**_

Kyôka was stunned at the revelation. _**"How?"**_

**_"All you need do is establish an organic link with the main lacrima in the center of the control room. This will allow you to become the detonation key and set the bombs at your leisure. When you do this, not only will the wizards be rendered powerless, the dragons will be without life force as well. And once Master END is revived, our victory will be assured! Now go fulfill our destiny, Kyôka!"_**

**_"But Master, if this one were to establish an organic link with that level of magic power…this one will die!"_**

_**"I know this. Are you afraid of death, Kyôka?"**_

A bead of nervous sweat fell from Kyoka's face as she considered Mard Geer's words. Putting her duty above her feelings, she narrowed her eyes in determination. **_"No. This one will gladly lay down her life in service of Lord Zeref and his desires."_** Kyôka looked up and created a line to the giant lacrima overhead with her claws. She then pulled herself up, landing on the underside of the ball.

"What is she doing?!" Erza shouted.

Kyôka dug the rest of her claws into the lacrima and began to drain its energies. It was more painful than anything she had ever felt, but she pushed forward for the sake of her mission. As she continued filtering the energies into her body, the lacrima shrank and little balls shot out in all directions.

"What are those?" Happy pointed.

"They seem to be some sort of icons?" Pantherlily guessed.

Erza watched with worry and tightened her grip on her sword. She had no idea what was happening. She looked around at the icons. "Are those the number of Face bombs on the continent?"

Kyôka finished her process and suspended upside down from the shrunken lacrima. "Organic Link complete. This one has now become the key for Face's detonation."

"What?"

"Why would she do that?" Lecter questioned.

"Sounds scary." Frosch shuddered.

Minerva grimaced at the thought. "She must intend to detonate the bombs early, Erza!"

Kyoka's superior smirk returned in full force. "There is only course of action for you. You must kill this one!" _Though this one's fate is decided regardless of the outcome of this battle._

Erza looked up to the new Kyôka. Her mask had retuned, but with numerous feathers attached to the back that flared out as if she was a peacock, her hair now in a long ponytail that draped down her back. Her revealing clothes had been replaced by black armor that exposed the top of her cleavage and her new black boots were also lined with feathers on the inside.

"You are certainly not lacking for confidence now." Erza observed. "Though you are still unable to foresee your own defeat."

"It would seem neither do you." Kyôka launched herself from the lacrima towards Erza. "Witness the true power of the Goddess of the Slave Planet, Kyoka's, etherious form!" Like a gust of air the demon sped past Erza, slashing away pieces of the knight's armor and breaking her sword.

"She broke her armor with her bare hands?" Pantherlily implored.

"Erza!" Happy shouted.

"Damn, she's even faster than before." Erza requipped into her Blackwing armor. _I don't have enough energy to use the Guardian Armor. I have to make do with what I have now._

Kyôka let out a blood-curling scream and the Face clock sped up. Everyone took alarming notice to this.

"We're losing time?!" Lecter blurted out.

"That's not fair." Frosch whined.

Minerva clenched her fists against the ground. "Dammit, she's speeding up the countdown. Erza, hurry!"

"I know!" Erza dashed towards Kyôka.

"You cannot defeat this one." The demon boasted. "This one's curse is strength enhancement. With each passing second this one's power increases without limits!"

"We'll see about that!" Erza slashed at Kyôka, but the demon jumped back, sliding down the slope below the lacrima. Erza jumped after her.

"Since this one is now connected to the detonator, the activation of the bombs will consume her life as well."

"What?!"

"However that is no cause for concern! As long as this will revive Master END and earn this one's Zeref's favor, she will gladly sacrifice herself!"

Erza requipped into her Purgatory armor and swung her club don upon Kyôka. The wily demon evaded once again. "Why would you go that far for this?!"

"Because fate wills it!" Kyôka grabbed a broken pillar with her claws and threw it at Erza. "All demons written within the Book of Zeref share the same desire to return to our Master! It is a homing instinct of sorts. We were created by Zeref so we shall return to his side."

Erza jumped over the pillar and requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor. She sent swords to attack Kyôka. "That's nonsense! All you've done is chosen death! You no longer follow the same path as your comrades!"

"Silence!" Kyôka screamed again and green streaks of lightning shot forth from her hands.

"What is this?!" the lightning struck Erza, breaking pieces of her armor away. The others were also affected by the lightning as Minerva, Mirajane, and the Exceeds were all struck by Kyoka's attack. Erza's body began to tingle in pain. "What's happening to my body?"

"Painful is it not?" Kyôka sauntered to her afflicted opponent. "This one has enhanced your pain receptors to their absolute limit. Even the slightest breeze will cause you exquisite agony." Kyôka looked around to the others, her smirk widening as she watched them writhe in pain. "It seems this one was unable to hold back. Her curse affected your friends as well."

Each breath Erza took was filled with suffering. Her chest getting tighter and tighter with each exhale, she felt her body tearing itself apart the longer the wind blew. A slight breeze had turned into the fiercest of whirlwinds because of Kyoka's curse. The demon walked to Erza and bent down. Erza glared at her and the demon puckered her lips and blew. The air blew over Erza's shoulder and she screamed as loud as she could. Her body violently convulsing in pain.

The knight fell to her back and Kyôka stomped on her stomach. The pain was excruciating but Erza could no longer scream. Her voice had gone hoarse.

"This brings back memories does it not, Erza?" Kyôka taunted. "Our time in the torture chamber was very precious to this one." Erza's body twitched from the horrible sensations covering her body. It felt as if she was being crushed by a massive weight.

The clock continued to countdown. There was now less than twenty minutes before the bombs detonated.

Kyôka reached down and broke off a piece of Erza's armor. "Armor is unbecoming of you." She broke off another piece. "After all you have such lovely skin." She continued to peel Erza's armor off in pieces. It was a display of power for the demon, but also one of lust. Ever since the dungeon Kyôka had gained an almost possessive affinity for Erza. She would make her submit, or she would kill her in the process. This was her expression of love. There was no other explanation.

When she was done peeling away Erza's armor – leaving nothing left for the defeated redhead but loose scraps of clothing – she smiled in sick satisfaction. "Your suffering is your final appeasement before this one departs from this world. You still have much to atone for, Erza! Much to suffer and despair for!" Kyôka raised her hand over her face. "Now to rob you of your sight." She snapped her fingers and Erza's eyes began to cloud, her view of Kyôka going completely dark. "Now for the rest of your senses."

One by one Erza could feel the loss of her senses. She no longer felt the rocks beneath her body. The taste of blood in her mouth was completely gone. The smell of burning flesh and putrid air was eliminated from her nostrils. The last thing she head was Kyoka's maniacal cackling. Everything had gone dark. She had reached a state of total sensory deprivation.

_I…I can't feel anything…_

Erza was floating in a black space with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company. Trapped in an ever-expanding darkness created by the loss of her cognizance, she mused on her failure. I_s this the end? Will I die in the darkness with nothing to show for my efforts?_ She thought of all of her friends in Fairy Tail. She thought of Minerva, Flare, and Kagura. She thought of her family. _Will I ever see them again? The thought of being alone again…it scares me…I don't want to live those days again._

From the darkness a light began to shine brilliantly. Illuminating the dark space around Erza. She soon felt the sensation of pain again. It was emanating from her forearm. _Is this…?_

**_"Hey, Erza?" _**A voice called. Erza's eyes widened on instinct. She answered the voice almost immediately.

_**"Natsu?! Where are you? How are you talking to me?"**_

_**"Warren got me through." **_The dragon slayer answered.

_**"I see. He used his telepathy magic."**_

_**"Yeah. Are you ok?"**_

_**"I'm managing." **_she lied._** "How about you?"**_

_**"I've been better."**_

_**"Aura is safe."**_

_**"She is?! Where is she now?"**_

_**"Flare and Kagura have her."** _Erza answered. _**"They are taking her back to Fairy Tail."**_

_**"****Good. Now I don't have to worry anymore."**_

_**"Natsu, is that dragon fighting Acnologia in the sky…?"**_

_**"Yep! That's Igneel."**_

_**"So I was right." **_She smiled to herself._** "I'm glad you finally found him."**_

_**"Thanks, but it was more like he found me. Turns out he was inside my body the entire time."**_

_**"Inside you?" **_Erza couldn't help but be surprised at her husband's words. _**"**__**That's quite a startling discovery."**_

_**"I'll say, but he's seriously annoying already. I haven't seen him in years and the first thing he does instead of giving me answers is give me a job! Can you believe that?!"**_

_**"What job?"**_

_**"He wants me to bring END's book to him."**_

_**"END's Book?"**_

_**"Yeah. I don't know why but a job is a job so I gotta do it. Besides if I complete it he'll give me all the answers I want."**_

_**"Sounds like plenty of incentive. Where is the book now?"**_

_**"This demon named Mard Geer has it. He's pretty strong. Igneel told me that he's the one who started all of this mess. So stopping him should also stop the bombs from going off."**_

Erza's eyes widened again._** "You're fighting Mard Geer?!"**_

_**"Yeah. He's a tough bastard, but Sting and Rogue are helping me out. There's no way he'll be able to handle three dragon slayers for long."**_

_**"Even so you should be careful."**_

_**"What's wrong, Erza? You don't sound so good."**_

Erza paused and grinned ruefully._** "Does it show?"**_ she chuckled.

_**"What happened?"**_

_**"I was battling Kyôka and was close to defeating her until she changed."**_

_**"Changed?"**_

_**"She became the key to detonate Face and the tables turned. She used her curse power to amplify my pain receptors, and now she's robbed me of my senses. I can't see, smell, taste, hear, or touch anything. It's all gone dark. To be honest I don't know if I'll be able to overcome her."**_

There was a brief pause before Natsu spoke again. This slightly distressed Erza._** "Natsu? Are you still there?"**_

_**"Can you still fight?"**_ he finally asked.

Erza was once again at a brief loss for words._** "****What do you mean? All of my senses are gone. Even if I could stand I would have no perception of where she was."**_

_**"That doesn't matter does it?"**_ Natsu argued. _**"The Erza I know would still keep fighting. Even if all of her limbs were blown off."**_

_**"How would one fight with all of their limbs blown off?" **_Erza tittered.

_**"I don't know, but she would find a way."**_

Erza smiled once more._** "Why did I agree to marry you?"**_

_**"I don't know." **_Natsu answered._** "But we can find out together, right?"**_

_**"I suppose so." **_she teased._** "Thank you, Natsu. I was close to giving in but you've held me up once again."**_

_**"That's what marriage is, right? Now get up, Erza. You can't fall yet. You still have to stop that countdown, right?"**_

_**"You're right."**_

_**"You handle things on your end, I'll handle things on mine, and we'll meet up in the middle. Then we'll get Aura and I'll introduce you both to Igneel. How's that sound?"**_

_**"I'd like that."**_

_**"Me too."**_

_**"Natsu…I love you."**_

_**"I love you too."**_ With that, Natsu's voice faded away.

Kyôka rested her foot on Erza's chest, laughing uproariously at her victory as the knight's comrades tried to fight through the curse. "Total victory is at last ours!" Kyôka proclaimed. "While this one's soul may depart, humanity's future will go along with it!" She stepped on Erza's face and continued her tirade. "You shall not die so easily, Erza! No, this one will present you to Master Mard Geer as a plaything! You shall experience a fate much worse than death! He will rend both your body and soul apart piece by piece for all time!" She pressed her foot harder on Erza's head. "This one envies such a reward! You should be delighted to given that distinguished duty! Tell this one how grateful you are!"

"Thank…you..." Erza uttered.

"What?"

"Natsu…" Erza's fingers twitched.

"How?" Kyôka backed away from Erza, allowing the redhead to gingerly rise to her feet. Kyôka looked Erza's body up and down, noticing the glowing brand on her right forearm. "What is that?"

"This light has guided me ever since that day in Auron." Erza could feel the jolts of pain firing throughout her body, her nerves were on fire. She ignored all of it. "I don't know how but even when you're not here you protect me with this light. I will make it back to you, we will make it back to Aura, we will all make it back to Fairy Tail as a family!" Erza requipped into her hakama and sarashi to the shock of Kyôka as well as her own comrades.

"How can she stand with all of her senses gone?!" Minerva questioned.

"This is…not possible…" Kyôka quavered.

Erza thought of her friends. "Until I see them again-"she drew back her fist and struck Kyôka's chin with a hard uppercut. "I have no right to feel pain!" Her nerves fired off in agony once more after contact with the demon. Erza felt like her hand was shattering to pieces but she fought through it and clenched her fist harder. "You wish to make me feel the ultimate pain?!" She shouted to Kyôka. "As long as I have my friends and family you will never have that satisfaction!"

Minerva grinned. "There is the Erza I've grown fond of. That annoying sense of duty and honor only suits someone like her."

Kyôka stepped back and wiped the blood from her chin. "How was she able to land her strike?! She should be blind!"

Erza's breathing was labored. Everything around her was still completely dark. She barely had a concept of self, but she knew that her right hand was throbbing with pain. _I hit her._ _That much I know, but this will be a tough battle without my senses. I have to compensate somehow or she will end me quickly._

Kyôka stared at Erza with hatred and disgust. "This one has taken all of her senses! Not only that but her pain receptors are amplified to their limits, she should be unable to stand! That strike was allowed because this one was being careless. It will not happen again."

The wind raked across Erza's body, but it was less fierce than before. _The wind has eased off, it's as if something is in front of me. That's it!_ Erza stepped forward and stuck out her foot, feeling the surge of pain in her leg as she struck Kyoka's stomach.

The demon gasped for air and slid back on her heels, clutching her aching abdomen. She glared at Erza. "How is she able to strike this one when she can no longer hear or see?! How do you know this one's location?!" Kyôka fumed at the deaf woman.

_I hit her again._ Erza felt her leg shake. _The pain is worse than last time, does that mean I hit her harder? The wind still feels the same. She's still in front of me!_ Erza stepped forward, turned her body and swung her fist. Kyôka sidestepped. The wind came back full force, Erza shuddered. _I missed?_ She readied herself for another attack.

Kyôka noticed this and smirked. "This one knows now. You really don't know where this one is do you, Erza?"

"What does she mean? Erza hit her twice." Happy pointed out.

"She did, but her senses are still gone." Lecter said.

"Then how did Erza hit her, Lecter?" Frosch asked.

"She's relying on her sense of pain." Pantherlily deduced. "She could feel the wind change when Kyôka was standing in front of her because she was blocking it. That's how she knew where to strike. Though each attack she lands causes her extreme pain, that's the only way she can fight right now."

"That's right." Lecter nodded. "Anyone else probably would have passed out by now."

"That's Erza for ya." Happy chirped.

"Erza…" Mirajane muttered.

Erza turned her head out of habit. She was still blind and deaf. _Where did she go?_ She felt a slash at her back and swung her fist in the direction it came from. Once again she was met by the cutting wind. _Not there!_ She felt another slash at her back and swung again. _Dammit, not there either! __She's figured me out already?!_

Kyôka watched with sick glee as Erza frantically tried to find her position. "Yes, Erza. Watching you desperately try to attack fills this one with such happiness. Those strikes from earlier will be your last!" She slashed at Erza's abdomen.

Erza cried out at the feeling. Her eyes misting. It felt as if a piece of her body had been completely destroyed. She fell to one knee, her hand on instinctively attached to the bleeding area. _Focus, Erza. She's using her claws to keep the distance between us._ _I have to find a way to bridge that gap._ Erza rose to her feet. She knew she wouldn't hear herself talk, but the vibrations in her throat would convey the feeling to her brain. "Attacking from a distance is such a cowardly tactic from someone like you, Kyôka! I was under the impression that we had a closer relationship than that!"

The demon narrowed her eyes in anger at the taunt. "Your words will not sway me, human! You will die here and the bombs will activate!" She thrust her claws forward.

"Erza, look out!" Happy shouted.

"You know she can't hear you." Pantherlily reminded.

Before Kyoka's claws could fully pierce Erza, the redhead felt the surge of electricity in her body and shifted to the right, grabbing Kyoka's claws.

"What?!" The demon's eyes widened.

"She caught her?" Lecter said in shock.

"That was a close one." Mirajane smiled.

Erza pulled Kyôka closer and punched her down to the ground before forcibly letting go of her claws. _That was almost too close. One second later and she would have ran me through._

"She hit me again!" Kyôka screamed. The counter sped up a second time. Less than six minutes until Face detonated.

"She's speeding up the clock again!" Minerva shouted.

"We're running out of time!" Pantherlily added.

"You filthy human! I will kill you~!" Kyôka whipped her arm. Her claws slashed Erza once more. The knight yelled in pain again. "Do you think you really stand a chance against a demon from the book of Zeref?! Learn your place!" Kyôka continued to slash and scratch at Erza with her claws, each blow causing more and more pain to the redhead.

"I nearly forgot that the demon's strength increases each passing second." Pantherlily realized. "This is bad for Erza!"

"She has to find a way to counterattack or the time will run out!" Minerva said.

Erza guarded as best she could, but her body was close to giving out from all the pain assaulting her body. _She's whipping me with her claws, but they seem to be coming from the same angles. That means she's in front of me again._ Erza waited and ducked beneath Kyoka's claws. She dove to the ground, turned her body, and forced her foot upward into Kyoka's chin. The demon staggered back and Erza fell to her back before she stood once more. Her body was moments away from giving out but she had to land one last strike. Erza summoned two swords and dashed forward, feeling Kyoka's flesh and bones as her swords sliced the demon.

Everything around Kyôka slowed to a crawl as she floated in the air. She looked down to Erza, her eyes opened in shock. _How?_ _Does she feel no pain? No fear? She's too...strong._ Kyôka fell to the ground. Erza stood a small ways past her, huffing in exhaustion. Her entire body had gone numb, shutting itself down in order to protect itself from further pain.

_Did I win? My body has…gone…numb…_Erza fell on the ground face first, dropping both of her swords.

"Erza!" Happy yelled.

"Look!" Lecter pointed. "The timer!" Everyone looked to the clock. There were less than forty seconds left until detonation.

"Damn…" Minerva closed her eyes and switched places with Erza with her territory magic. Resisting her pain she grabbed one of Erza's swords and jumped into the air. She came down on Kyoka's chest with the point of the blade, killing the demon. "I did it." Minerva exhaled. "It's over." She looked down at the dead Kyôka, noting the odd look on her face. _Why is she smiling?_ She heard a rumbling and looked up to the lacrima, it was shaking.

Erza's senses returned with Kyoka's death, and the first sight she saw horrified her.

**00:00**

**FACE**

**"ON"**

* * *

**New Chapter! A bit shorter, but I'm trying to build a bit of tension between chapters instead of just throwing so many things in there at once. **

**Focused on the Kyoka/Erza fight with this one. Gave a bit more explanation as to how Erza won here because I wasn't entirely convinced with how it was presented in canon. I tried to have Erza think more and use the awareness given to her by her pain instead of "Because she's Erza that's why she where knew where Kyoka was". Oddly enough I had to refer to Bleach (Specifically the Kenpachi/Tosen fight from the Soul Society arc) to see how this fight could have been better written. **

**Also don't worry, Next chapter will show what Natsu was doing while he was mentally speaking to Erza.**

**As always, leave a comment/review to let me know what you think or what I may need to improve upon. Thanks for reading! :) **


	58. 20 Minutes Earlier

Twenty minutes before the countdown reached zero, another battle raged in the ruins. Natsu and the demon Mard Geer faced one another on the ground below as Igneel and Atlas Flame battled Acnologia in the skies high above. After a violent clash, the three dragons separated from one another. Atlas and Igneel floated above Natsu, while Acnologia hovered above Mard Geer.

"Let's go!" Natsu roared, Igneel and Atlas echoing his sentiments with roars of their own. Natsu bolted for Mard Geer. The demon remained calm. His eyes closed.

"Such tenacity, but you think far too highly of yourself, human!" Mard Geer opened his eyes and quickly shifted his fingers up, creating a ball of energy with petals in the middle. "If anything irritates Mard Geer the most, it is dragons. You however are far beneath my notice."

"Oh yeah! Well we aren't too fond of you either!" Natsu ducked under the ball, turned his body, and used the force of the blast to propel forward.

_**FIRE DRAGON TALON**_

Mard Geer caught Natsu's kick with his bare hand. The searing flames had no effect on him. "You are no dragon." He threw Natsu to the ground and caved it in with his magic. Natsu yelled as he fell down into the dark hole.

"Natsu!" Igneel shouted.

"My king, look out!" Atlas warned.

Igneel saw Acnologia's breath attack and dodged at the last second. "Thank you, Atlas. I was careless."

"No need for apologies, King Igneel. You were worried about your son, but I assure you it will take more than that to best him."

"So not one, but two dragons still live. How disappointing." Acnologia had spoken for the first time in years. His voice was gravely. As if he had swallowed the rocks he had been knocked into earlier.

"I was beginning to think you had lost your ability to communicate like a civilized beast." Atlas sniped.

"As was I." Igneel smirked. "But it seems you finally grace us with your gravelly tones."

"I only speak because I recognize the both of you as my enemies. I will slay you both!" Acnologia roared.

"You are more than welcome to try!" Igneel responded. He and Atlas soared to meet their enemy.

* * *

Natsu descended further and further down the hole, passing more ruins along the way. Mard Geer leapt after him.

"Begone, son of dragons!"

_**THORN BRAMBLES**_

Natsu blocked as he best he could but the freefall was hampering his defense. The thorns slashed into the body parts left unguarded. "Dammit! He's got me!" Suddenly the thorns were slashed and cut away. Natsu looked to see Sting and Rogue jumping past him to meet Mard Geer in mid-air. "Took you guys long enough!" Natsu smiled.

"Long time no see, Natsu." Sting replied.

All three dragon slayers landed in a structure some thirty meters below where they were previously. "I knew it was you guys I smelled!" Natsu declared. "The other person with you was Kagura wasn't it?"

"It was." Rogue nodded.

"Ha! I knew it!" Natsu puffed out his chest proudly. "But why did you all come here?"

"Rogue and I came to find the princess, and Kagura-"

"Oh well it doesn't matter!" Natsu interrupted. "We don't have time to talk anyway."

"Then why did you ask?" Rogue grumbled.

"Where are Lecter and Frosch?"

"They're with Erza." Rogue answered.

"Hey, Natsu, since we're here why don't we all take this guy down? A first and third generation dragon slayer team-up."

Rogue nodded in agreement. "It will be much quicker if we all take him on at once."

"Yeah that would probably be best…" Natsu admitted. "But I'm going to say no."

"You're kidding!" The Twin Dragons shouted.

"Taking down this jerk is an official request from Igneel. That means I gotta do it on my own."

"Of all the times to-"Rogue argued but Sting stopped him from finishing.

"Ok how about this then? Let's have a bet to see who takes him down first, you or us." Sting proposed. "Loser has to sit out next year's Grand Magic Games. Deal?" Sting stuck out his hand.

"What?!" Natsu was offended to say the least. This was a job given to him by Igneel there was no way he was going to fail because of a stupid bet. He grabbed Sting's hand firmly and shook it. "You're on! Prepare to watch the Games from the stands because there's no way you're beating him before me!"

"I guess we'll see." Sting smirked. He wasn't serious about the bet at all, but he always had time to mess with Natsu.

"He's mine!" Natsu ran off to Mard Geer, Sting and Rogue not far behind.

"See? You just gotta know how to talk to him." Sting told Rogue. "Now we can help him as much as we want."

Rogue rolled his eyes. "Oh, good lord."

Natsu stepped with a flaming punch. Mard Geer sidestepped, chopped Natsu to the ground, and focused on Sting. The white-dragon lunged forward with a punch of his own, Mard Geer ducked under, lifted his leg, and kicked Sting away and into the ground. Rogue appeared next. He sliced at the demon with shadows. Mard Geer evaded again, but failed to notice a revived Natsu attack from below.

His lower body covered in flames, Natsu pushed from the ground at an angle and thrust his feet into Mard Geer's chin, briefly knocking him loopy. Rogue capitalized by striking him with a shadow punch. Finally Sting reappeared, ending the three dragon assault by launching Mard Geer into a nearby wall with a hard back kick coated in light. When the dust settled the three dragon slayers stood tall.

Mard Geer rose from the rubble, his body trembling with a new emotion he had not felt in years. He clenched his fist. "Three dragons flying in the skies. Three dragon's sons before my eyes. There may be even more of you that I have yet to encounter. You swoop, scurry, and sneak about my castle like pests. Showing Mard Geer nothing but disrespect." He stared at the dragon slayers wide-eyed. His shrunken pupils a sign of his emotional state. "You have awakened an emotion long though lost to Mard Geer. Rage!"

Natsu grinned at the demon's self-reflection. "Good!" He cracked his knuckles. "Looks like you can be pretty human after all."

* * *

Elfman knocked away more Lamy's along with the rest of his group. It was a long process, but Hell's Core was close being cleared out. Lisanna slashed and kicked the annoying bunny-girls out of her way in her Animal Soul Cat form. Jet blew past large gatherings of the Lamy's with his speed magic. Even Droy was proving useful, utilizing sumo techniques he learned after gaining weight. Warren hid behind the corner as his friend's fought but he offered support via praise and encouragement.

"Keep it up, guys! They're on the ropes!"

"Why don't you come from behind there and help us out, Warren!" Jet shouted in aggravation.

_**"My magic is not meant for offense you see."**_

"Ok I get! At least answer me like a normal person instead of using telepathy!"

Elfman held a Lamy in the air and slammed her as hard as he could into the ground. "That should be the last one." He wiped his brow and looked around. The numerous unconscious clones confirmed his claim.

"We made it somehow." Jet breathed in exhaustion.

"Yeah." Droy nodded. "I thought we were goners there for a while."

"You guys did great!" Warren gave his friends a thumbs up. "I knew you could pull it off."

"No thanks to you!" Jet and Droy shouted.

"I hope Mira is ok." Lisanna worried.

"You shouldn't worry about her." Elfman said. "Mira's still got plenty of strength left."

"What happened here? There are bodies everywhere." A voice said in the distance.

"It seems a pretty big battle took place."

Elfman and his group watched as Lucy and Yukino walked towards them. The blonde looked to her friends with pleasant surprise.

"You guys are ok! I'm so glad."

"We are too." Lisanna smiled as she and Elfman walked to the pair of celestial wizards.

"You guys are by yourselves?"

_**"And looking really sexy I might add."**_ Warren leered. Lucy was still in her clothes from when used Aquarius magic, Yukino's top was nearly shredded and her skirt was missing some cloth.

"You're broadcasting that to everyone." Jet and Droy sighed.

"It's a bit of a long story." Lucy laughed nervously at Elfman's question.

"We all separated from the group we were with earlier." Yukino explained. Lucy added to the story.

"Levy, Gajeel, and Juvia are taking the blood we gathered to Porlyusica so she can heal the Thunder Legion. Alana is with them too." Lucy looked at the ground guiltily. "She was hurt pretty bad in the fight."

* * *

Gajeel's group headed east from their previous location. Levy acted as navigator, directing the group along balls of light on the side of the path.

"Thank goodness that the markers I left are still here." She said. "It should be this way…I think."

"You better be right about this, shrimp. I hate getting lost in demon palaces." Gajeel sniped.

"Be careful with her, Gajeel." Juvia chided. She was watching closely as Gajeel carried the unconscious Alana on his back. "She'll fall off if you move too fast."

"I heard ya the first time!" Gajeel snapped.

* * *

"That's terrible." Lisanna said about Alana. "I hope she's ok."

"Gray has also gained some new kind of magic." Yukino reported. "I have no idea where he got it from, but it's really strong. He took down one of the Tartaros members like he was nothing."

"That's Gray for ya." Elfman beamed. "A real man's man."

"As for Natsu…" Lucy trailed off. "I don't even know where to begin explaining that."

"Does it have something to do with those three dragons in the sky?" Lisanna asked.

"Where did they come from?" Elfman inquired.

"Well about that…" Lucy began. "Do you remember how Natsu was looking for Igneel…?"

"Yes." Lisanna nodded. Her eyes widened as the hint set in. "Do you mean that one of those dragons is Igneel?!"

Lucy nodded.

"Then what is that other one?" Elfman asked. "The one covered in flames?"

"That's Atlas Flame. We met him in Sun Village, but he was sealed inside of Aura. I have no idea how he's here now."

Elfman instantly felt a pang in his heart after hearing Aura's name. "Oh."

Lisanna noticed her big brother's shift in mood. "Are you ok, Elf?"

"Yeah." He lied with a fake smile. "Just exhausted."

"Wait, if Natsu knows those dragons, then that means they're on our side right?!" Warren insisted.

"We may have a chance!" Droy jovially exclaimed.

"I'm not really sure, but it looks that way." Lucy smiled softly. "We just have to make sure we stay together this time around." She thought of Aquarius and began to frown, but Yukino's hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality.

"We will be ok." Yukino smiled.

Lucy grabbed her hand and smiled back. "I know. Thanks, Yukino."

As the regrouped friends chatted amongst themselves about their next move, Wendy, Doranbolt, and Carla approached them. "Face is still active." Wendy announced.

"Wendy?" Lucy questioned in disbelief.

"Carla is here too." Lisanna pointed.

"Isn't that Doranbolt from the Magic Council?" Yukino inquired, pointing at the man in question.

"Now's not the time to be scatterbrained, people!" Carla commanded. "There are thousands of Face bombs for us to stop!"

"Thousands?!" Jet, Droy, and Warren exclaimed.

"There are that many?" Yukino gasped.

"We have a plan." Doranbolt said.

Wendy stepped forward and explained her plan to deal with the Face bombs, unfortunately the look on everyone's faces suggested that it wasn't plausible. Starting with Warren.

"I understand, but I don't think I'll be able to go through with it. My telepathy can only reach up to about five kilometers. There's no way I could reach all the wizard's on the continent."

Wendy was devastated by the revelation. "But…"

"There are so many bombs." Lisanna said.

"Thousands of them." Lucy nodded in agreement.

"They're already activated." Doranbolt said. "We don't have much time before they all detonate."

"What are we going to do?" Elfman asked desperately.

_**"It's much too early for us to be giving up."**_ A familiar voice said through telepathy.

"Master Makarov?" Lucy called.

_**"We still have our trump card, Lumen Historie. Fairy Tail's ultimate weapon!"**_

"Lumen Histoire?" Yukino repeated.

"What is that?" Wendy asked.

_**"There is no time to explain."**_ Makarov said. _**"You must all return to the guild at once!"**_

"But it was destroyed." Droy sullenly reminded.

"Hey! Not so loud." Jet hissed. He elbowed Droy in the ribs, hoping that Elfman didn't hear his friend's comment.

"I'll stay here." Elfman volunteered.

"But why, Elf?" Lisanna questioned.

_**"No one blames you for the guild's destruction, Elfman."**_ Makarov reassured.

"But still I…"

_**"It is purely your decision."** _Makarov then opened a private channel to Doranbolt. _**"You come with them."**_

_**"I'm not a member of your guild."**_ The councilman asserted.

_**"That doesn't matter. After this is done I want you to erase the memory of Lumen Historie from the minds of everyone in Fairy Tail."**_

Doranbolt gnashed his teeth. _**"That go for me as well?"**_

_**"Yes. It does."**_ With that Makarov's telepathy ended.

"We should hurry back!" Jet said.

"Right. Be careful, Elf." Lisanna said. She wished her brother would come along, but she could understand his guilt.

"I will." Elfman nodded.

The rest of the group began their run back to Fairy Tail. "Hey, Warren!" Lucy called.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Can you get me in touch with Natsu?"

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Mard Geer stood opposite the three dragon slayers, his newly re-discovered rage painted on his face. "Emotion impedes thought." The demon said. "As such I had suppressed mine for quite some time. Well, until now."

The dragon slayer trio were unfazed by Mard Geer's ominous warning. The demon master walked to a table – that was still standing somehow amidst the destruction and the rubble – and placed the Book of END upon it. Natsu briefly shifted his eyes to the tome.

"Master END, I apologize. But you must abide a bit longer." Mard Geer refocused his attentions to his enemies. "Rage is one of the more destructive emotions. At times it can make one lose themselves if they are not careful. And…" He began walking to the left, the dragon slayer's eyes never leaving him. "When I think of how rage almost made me deviate from myself, I am appalled." He reached his throne and sat upon it, making it clear that the broken room they were all in was Mard Geer's chambers. "Mard Geer is Mard Geer!" he announced. "As the Underworld King I control the masterless guild of Tartaros!" He clutched the armrests of his chair and the ground began shaking. "I will once more banish the poison known as rage from my mind, while I erase your existence!"

Natsu felt a weird energy in the air. "What's going on?"

"I'm feeling a weird vibe from him." Rogue said.

Mard Geer raised his arm.

"Get ready, guys!" Sting warned. "He's about to strike!"

Mard Geer swiped his arm to the side, summoning much bigger thorns than before from the ground. The dragon slayers stood on-guard as the thorns came upon them.

"Dammit!" Natsu blocked with his arm, but the thorns cut into him.

_**"Natsu?"**_ Lucy hailed from within his mind.

"Lucy?" Natsu replied before being buffeted back by the thorns once more.

"Natsu!" Sting called. He and Rogue were knocked away again.

_**"Where are you?"**_ Lucy asked.

_**"In the middle of a fight right now."**_ Natsu wiped the blood from his mouth. Seeing another thorn zoom to him, he dodged and grabbed onto it. It carried him high into the air. _**"What's happening with you?"**_

_**"Yukino and I managed to regroup with some of the others. We were called back to the guild by Master Makarov."**_

_**"The old man?"**_ Natsu continued to buck on the wild vine.

_**"Listen, Natsu."**_ Lucy said. _**"There's more than one Face bomb. There's actually thousands of them!"**_

"Thousands!" Natsu shouted.

"What is he talking about?" Rogue asked Sting. The pair continued dodging thorns in an effort to close the distance between them and Mard Geer.

Sting looked to Natsu. "I don't know but we have to find a way to get him down from there."

"That's easier said than done."

_**"Lumen Historie?"**_ Natsu questioned Lucy in confusion.

_**"Yeah."**_ Lucy answered. **_"Master Makarov said it's 'Fairy Tail's ultimate weapon'."_**

Natsu grinned. _**"Leave it to the old man to have something like that up his sleeve."**_ He watched as Sting and Rogue cut apart the bramble he was riding. Natsu went in freefall for a few meters before grabbing onto another vine. He slid down the length of it until his feet touched the ground again. _**"Is Warren listening?"**_

_**"Yeah, I'm here."**_ He answered.

_**"Can you find a way for me to talk to Erza in private?"**_

_**"I'll try."**_ After a few seconds of silence, Warren returned. _**"You're in."**_

_**"Thanks, man."**_ Natsu jumped over a bramble and ran towards the sitting Mard Geer. _**"Hey, Erza?"**_ He leapt over another bramble.

_**"Natsu? Where are you? How are you talking to me?"**_

_**"Warren got me through."**_

_**"I see. He used his telepathy magic."**_

_**"Yeah."**_ Natsu grabbed another bramble, but instead of holding on again he jumped from it to another bramble and another after that. _**"Are you ok?"**_

_**"I'm managing. How about you?"**_

Natsu finally reached Mard Geer and drew back a flame covered fist. The demon held out his hand. Before Natsu could make contact, Mard Geer knocked him back with an invisible force. _**"I've been better."**_ Natsu told his wife as his body soared through the air and crashed to the ground.

"Natsu!" Sting called. He saw a rose pass by him and Rogue. "What the-?" The flower suddenly exploded, knocking the twin dragons in opposite directions. "Damn!"

"He's much stronger than before." Rogue grimaced.

_**"Aura is safe."**_ Erza told Natsu.

Natsu rose to his feet and wiped away the blood from under his eye. He was kind of surprised he could still focus on the battle while talking with Erza. _**"She is?! Where is she now?"**_

_**"Flare and Kagura have her."**_ Erza answered. _**"They are taking her back to Fairy Tail."**_

_**"Good."**_ Natsu grinned._** "Now I don't have to worry anymore."**_ He took off towards Mard Geer again.

_**"Natsu, is that dragon fighting Acnologia in the sky…?"**_

_**"Yep! That's Igneel."**_ Natsu tried for a kick but was knocked back once again.

_**"I'm glad you finally found him."**_

_**"Thanks, but it was more like he found me. Turns out he was inside my body the entire time."**_

_**"Inside you? That's quite a startling discovery."**_

_**"I'll say, but he's seriously annoying already. I haven't seen him in years and the first thing he does instead of giving me answers is give me a job! Can you believe that?!"**_ Natsu was grabbed by a pair of brambles and hoisted into the air but he burned them away while landing back on the ground.

_**"What job?"**_

_**"He wants me to bring END's book to him."**_

_**"END's Book?"**_

_**"Yeah. I don't know why but a job is a job so I gotta do it. Besides if I complete it he'll give me all the answers I want."**_

_**"Sounds like plenty of incentive. Where is the book now?"**_

_**"This demon named Mard Geer has it. He's pretty strong. Igneel told me that he's the one who started all of this mess. So stopping him should also stop the bombs from going off." **_Natsu rolled to dodge more brambles. He let loose a roar, but was blocked.

_**"You're fighting Mard Geer?!"**_

_**"Yeah. He's a tough bastard, but Sting and Rogue are helping me out. There's no way he'll be able to handle three dragon slayers for long."**_

_**"Even so you should be careful."**_

Natsu caught the sorrowful tone in Erza's voice. _**"What's wrong, Erza? You don't sound too good."**_

_**"Does it show?"** _she chuckled.

_**"What happened?" **_Natsu blocked more brambles with his flames.

_**"I was battling Kyôka and was close to defeating her until she changed."**_

_**"Changed?"**_ Natsu hopped on a bramble and rushed forward.

_**"She became the key to detonate Face and the tables turned. She used her curse power to amplify my pain receptors, and now she's robbed me of my senses. I can't see, smell, taste, hear, or touch anything. It's all gone dark."**_

Natsu ran the length of bramble and covered his body in flames as he closed in on Mard Geer.

_**FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN**_

_**"Natsu?" **_Erza called._** "Are you still there?"**_

_**"Can you still fight?"**_ he asked.

There was a brief pause before Erza answered._** "What do you mean?" **_she questioned in confusion._** "All of my senses are gone. Even if I could stand I would have no perception of where she was."**_

Mard Geer grabbed Natsu's head before he could finish his attack. "Ineffective." Natsu puffed out his cheeks.

_**FIRE DRAGON ROAR**_

The power and angle of Natsu's breath attack forced both Mard Geer and his chair into the air. _**"That doesn't matter does it?"**_ he asked Erza. _**"The Erza I know would still keep fighting. Even if all of her limbs were blown off."**_

_**"How would one fight with all of their limbs blown off?"**_

_**"I don't know, but she would find a way."**_ Natsu looked down to the twin dragons from the air. "Sting! Rogue!"

"He wants us to help him?" Sting grinned eagerly.

"It looks like he finally acknowledges how much help we can be against an enemy this strong." Rogue said.

Sting and Rouge gathered their energies together for their unison raid.

_**HOLY SHADOW DRAGON'S FLASH FANG**_

Natsu watched as their attack rose into the sky.

_**"Why did I agree to marry you?"**_ Erza asked with a chuckle.

_**"I don't know."**_ Natsu answered. _**"But we can find out together, right?"**_

_**"I suppose so. Thank you, Natsu. I was close to giving in but you've held me up once again."**_

_**"That's what marriage is right? Now get up, Erza. You can't fall yet. You still have to stop that countdown, right?"**_

_**"You're right."**_

Mard Geer took Sting and Rogue's unison raid head on. "Light and Shadow. How beautiful. However…" He opened his hands wide and compressed the attack into his palms. "It will all vanish within me."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Sting exclaimed.

"He sucked it in?!" Rogue implored.

"Try shrinking this!" Natsu shouted. He descended from the air towards Mard Geer and pulled back his fist. He finished his conversation with Erza. _**"You handle things on your end, I'll handle things on mine, and we'll meet up in the middle. Then we'll get Aura and I'll introduce you both to Igneel."**_

_**"I'd like that."**_

_**"Me too."**_

_**"Natsu…I love you."**_

_**"I love you too."**_ Natsu's body surrounded itself in lightning infused fire. He then thrust his fist down to Mard Geer.

_**THUNDER-FLAME DRAGON FIRING HAMMER**_

The flames covered Mard Geer, but to Natsu's shock the demon was unaffected by the attack. Mard Geer blasted Natsu away as he fell back to ground, landing perfectly on his now grounded throne. He leaned onto his hand, looking down his nose at his opponents.

"If that is all you can muster then I must insist you concede defeat. Mard Geer has yet to even change into his Etherious form."

* * *

Igneel and Acnologia butted heads, their clash echoing in the air. Atlas spun his body around and slammed headfirst into Acnologia's underbelly, burning the creature.

"Atlas, follow me!" Igneel called before soaring higher.

"Right!" Atlas whipped his tail at Acnologia before taking off after Igneel.

The black dragon fell a few meters before slowing his descent by spreading his wings. Growling in anger, the beast followed after the fire dragons. "I will not let you escape!" Acnologia broke through the sanctity of the clouds, seeing the fire dragons hovering just past the vision of the moon.

"We weren't trying to escape." Igneel corrected. "Up here the three of us can really fight!"

"We will end you here, Acnologia!" Atlas declared.

"End me?" The black dragon snorted. "Hardly. I will destroy the both of you here and now!"

* * *

_**"Kyôka is it done?"**_ Mard Geer hailed from his throne. _**"Detonate Face now!"**_ He received no reply from his subordinate, but he could hear the screams of battle from in her mind. "Honestly, she's so entrenched in her battle that she has even forgotten Mard Geer's voice. Though she does seem to be carrying out the task I assigned her."

"What's your deal?" Sting asked. "Why do you demons want to get rid of all the magic on the continent anyway?"

"Did I never explain? Pardon Mard Geer's manners. With all magic gone from the continent, the seal on END will be lifted as well."

"You mean that book?" Natsu inquired.

Mard Geer nodded. "Despite current appearances, END is the true Master of the Tartaros guild. As well as the most powerful demon from the Book of Zeref. Once END is revived, we demons will finally be able to return to our Lord Zeref."

"I don't follow." Rogue uttered. "Why not just return to him now? Why the need for another demon to be awakened?"

"Let me ask you this. Have you ever wondered why it is that Zeref created demons in the first place?"

The dragon slayers were stunned silent. Mard Geer used this as a means to continue his speech.

"I doubt none of my underlings have realized the truth. Maybe Kyôka or Sayla because of their incessant curiosity. We etherious demons from the Book of Zeref have a compulsive need to return our creator. It is a command given to us at the genetic level. 'Return to Zeref.' 'Wish to meet Zeref.' 'Do anything for Zeref.' These single emotions all lead to one outcome. One underlying truth."

"What is this 'truth'?" Natsu demanded. He could feel an odd sensation within his body. Somehow he already had an inkling to what this "truth" was.

"Zeref saw his eternal youth as a curse to be lifted, as such he wished to die. In order to grant his wish he created beings that he perceived were capable of killing him. The creation of the Book of Zeref and the demons therein are an attempt of suicide by Zeref himself!"

Natsu's eyes went wide. _Why…why does this sound familiar?_

"END is his most worthwhile creation, but for some reason – one even I do not know – it was sealed by a ward. The ward is powered by the wealth of magic permeating Earthland." Mard Geer stepped forth from his throne and walked towards the dragon slayers. "When the bombs detonate and eliminate all the magic on the continent, the ward will be broken, and END will reawaken. END will then murder Zeref! Just as he wished!"

"So this entire thing was all about taking out Zeref?" Natsu summarized.

"What do humans have to do with your crazy ass plans?" Sting questioned.

"When you are on the path to your goal, don't you stomp out any weeds in your way?" Mard Geer rhetorically asked. He summoned weeds to illustrate his point.

"You bastard."

The weeds next to Mard Geer grew to enormous size, whipping Sting and Rogue to the wreckage.

"Guys!" Natsu shouted before he too was struck in the side by the violent plants. He fell to his hands and knees on the ground. When he looked up he saw that the weed has turned into a giant flower with closed petals. "What's that?!"

"This is a caged-flower from the Underworld!" Mard Geer explained. "It will be your end!"

Natsu braced himself for impact from the giant bud. When nothing happened he looked back at the flower to see something unexpected. "Ice?" The entire flower was frozen, not only to Natsu's shock but to the other's as well. The flower cracked apart and fell to the ground next to Natsu, shattering to pieces.

Natsu was going to question what had happened but he felt something soft fall on his shoulders. He looked down and his eyes widened further. "My scarf? Where did it-"

"I found it lying around. If it's that important to you, then you need to take better care of it."

Natsu looked to the retriever of his scarf. His surprises continued to mount. "Gray?"

"I wasn't expecting him to show up." Sting smirked.

"When did he…?" Rogue trailed off.

Mard Geer's eyes narrowed at his newest intruder. Before he could question his whereabouts, he heard a crackling, as well as felt a cooling sensation. He looked down, his eyes opening in shock when he saw his left arm was completely frozen over.

"When did you do that?!" Natsu shouted.

"What are you?" Mard Geer questioned.

Gray raised his right arm to the demon, his tattoo reappearing on his forearm. "A devil slayer. I'm also the guy who's going to take you down."

"A devil slayer you say?"

"What does that even mean?" Sting asked.

"If dragon slayer magic is used to defeat dragons, and god slayer magic is used to defeat gods…" Rogue pieced together. "Then devil slayer magic-"

"Is used to defeat demons!" Gray charged forward and swung his tattooed arm downward. This action caused a pillar of purple ice to rise from the ground, encasing Mard Geer.

I recognize this power. Mard Geer broke free from his impromptu prison. He glared at Gray. "This is Silver's magic, isn't it?"

"So what if it is?" Gray retorted.

"I knew someday he would betray us, but I was not expecting it to be in this capacity. Fate is truly a fascinating thing." Mard Geer summoned his Thorn Brambles.

Gray spread his arms, freezing the thorns around him.

"Whoa." Sting marveled.

"He froze them in an instant." Rogue said.

"How?" Mard Geer questioned.

"Spare me the philosophical crap." Gray said to the demon. "I'm not doing this for fun. This is what my dad wanted!"

"Your dad?" Natsu repeated.

"He wanted to take all of you guys down!" Gray threw a ball of ice at Mard Geer, the demon slaying properties of it burning Mard Geer at the touch.

He rolled away but Gray was quickly upon him. Gray gathered his magic in his hands.

_**ICE DEMON ZEROTH'S LONG SWORD**_

He swung the blade but was knocked loopy by something striking the top of his head. He was then pushed back into Natsu and the others.

"Gray!" Sting called out. He ran to his side and helped him to his feet. "You alright?"

"Yeah. What was that?"

Mard Geer stood behind his savior. "I see you were finally able to make your way here."

Natsu sniffed the air as he stared at the new demon that appeared. "I know that smell."

Sting and Rogue instantly recognized the interloper.

"No…" Sting gasped.

"It can't be…' Rogue muttered.

Mard Geer talked to his reinforcement. "You once stood atop the mountain of the strongest human guilds. So it stands to reason that you would make a fine demon…Jiemma!"

The former master of the Sabertooth looked even more monstrous than when he was human. His ears were pointed and both his hand and beard jutted out in all directions. He sported a tattoo on the left side of his massive torso, and his aura was much more menacing than before.

"Master…" Rogue shuddered.

Sting relived the moment he blasted his former master. He was sure he had died that day. "But how…?"

"Is that really the same old guy?" Natsu asked in shock.

"So they made him a demon just like they did Minerva." Gray deduced.

"Made me?" Jiemma repeated in offense. "No. I came to **them** for power! Everything that I do is to attain power! To be the strongest!"

"Your power far surpasses those of the Nine Demon Gates, my new servant." Mard Geer said.

Jiemma's ears twitched. "Servant? You dare to assume that one whose power resounds far and wide is a servant to another?!" In his anger Jiemma bolted towards his former subordinates. "When I finish with these brats, Underworld King, you are next!"

Sting and Rogue were frozen with fear at the sight of their demon of a master. That was when Natsu cried out.

"Don't be scared!" he began running towards Jiemma. "There's no reason to afraid of this jerk! Face him head on!"

The demon and the dragon slayer clashed in a brilliance of light, both of them fighting for position. "I have no use for you, boy!" Jiemma pushed Natsu back with his superior strength, sending the Fairy Tail bounding against the ground. This broke the Twin Dragons free from their fear and they charged Jiemma.

Jiemma grabbed both of their heads in his hands, stopping their advance. "Sting, Rogue, you have no idea how long I have waited for the opportunity to end you both with my bare hands!" he slammed their heads together.

Both dragon slayers were nearly blinded by the pain, but they steeled themselves.

_Natsu's right! We don't have a reason to be scared!_ Sting thought.

_No reason to run!_ Rogue agreed.

_We're moving forward!_

They broke free from Jiemma's grip. Sting aimed high with a kick while Rogue struck low with a shadowed punch. Jiemma blocked them both.

"Leave him to us!" Sting shouted to Natsu and Gray.

"We will defeat him!" Rogue proclaimed.

"Right!" Natsu accepted. "Good luck!" He and Gray followed Mard Geer, who had escaped deeper into the ruins.

"If you are feeling bold then come, twin dragons." Jiemma challenged.

* * *

Natsu and Gray faced Mard Geer in a further part of the ruins.

"For pity's sake." The demon sighed. "More emotional outbursts. It looks like greater control is required."

"Looks like you're all alone now." Gray said. "There's nowhere else for you to run. You're finished."

"Your celebration is a tad premature, human. Do you really think your powers will have any effect on Mard Geer in his true form?" The demon smirked and his body began to produce smoke from his wound, healing itself. "After four centuries END will finally return! Why should Mard Geer hold himself back?!" Mard Geer's body was engulfed in flames, signaling his transformation. When they died out, his body had completely changed.

While his ponytail was still intact, his cloak was gone and his skin – now darkened to black – had acquired its pattern. He now sported long horns on his head and his teeth were jagged and sharp. His hands turned to claws and his ears were now pointed like the rest of the demons in Tartaros. The last thing Natsu and Gray noticed were the large bat-like wings that were attached to his back.

"My name is Mard Geer Tartaros!" The demon announced. "I am the Underworld King, and the true, definitive demon!"

The Fairy Tail wizards stared at their reborn opponent.

"Natsu…"

"Yeah. I know." The dragon slayer ignited his hands and roared. "In the name of the Fairy Tail guild we're taking you down!"

"Do your worst, humans!" Mard Geer taunted. "This shall be your final battle!"

"Oh yeah?!" Natsu and Gray ran to Mard Geer.

The demon spread his wings, summoning much bigger Thorn Brambles than before. Gray and Natsu stopped prematurely and raised their arms in the air to form an X.

"Freeze!"

"Burn!"

Both Natsu's flames as well as Gray's ice covered the brambles, burning half while the other half froze over. Mard Geer swooped down from above, grabbing the two by their heads and pulling them into the air.

"Dammit let me go, you jerk!" Natsu thrashed, swinging his fists and legs at air. Gray was also trying to free himself from the demon's grip.

"You currently stand at the gates of the Underworld." Mard Geer said. "Beyond them is the world of the dead! This is what happens to those foolish enough to defy demons!" He forced Natsu and Gray's heads into the sides of the corridor he flew up. Dragging their faces along the stone walls as he soared higher and faster. He reveled in their screams of agony. "I'll shave off those damnable emotions of yours!"

* * *

Jiemma slammed his fist into the ground, kicking up rock and dust in front of Sting.

"Did you get the princess mixed up in the crap with you?" Sting implored.

"That girl never was of much use, but I still saw the potential within her." Jiemma answered. "I surmised that adding a demon's power would bring that potential to the surface, but-"

"She's your daughter!" Rogue blurted out. He attempted a kick to Jiemma's head, but the demon blocked with his massive hand.

"That is why what I do to her is no concern of yours!" Jiemma grabbed Rogue's leg and threw him into Sting. "She is my daughter! A vessel for my legacy! That means that I am control of whatever becomes of her!"

Sting punched Jiemma in the face as hard as he could. "Shut your damn mouth!"

Jiemma slid back but managed to stay upright. "That won't work on me, boy." He held out his hand as Sting ran to him. He then blasted the White Dragon in the face with his magic, staggering him. Jiemma saw the shadows move behind him and swung his arm back, knocking Rogue to the ground. He stood over the twin dragons downed bodies. "Do you whelps really think you can control Sabertooth?!"

"We don't want to control it…" Rogue argued. "We want to turn it to be the guild it ought to be."

Jiemma chopped him back down to the ground. "Don't make me laugh! What Sabertooth needs is to be the strongest! Your sickening weakness has brought nothing but shame and ruin to it's name!"

Sting rose from the rubble behind Jiemma. "So what if we were weak before?" He argued. "We've gotten stronger since you've been gone. Way stronger!"

"What was that?!"

"We're stronger than before because now everyone looks out for each other and has one another's backs. That's the kind of guild Sabertooth is becoming!"

"A true…guild." Rogue gingerly stood up. "We had to start over from square one."

The twin dragons faced their former master with renewed determination. "That's why you have to go!" The dragon slayers attacked simultaneously. Jiemma blocked the punches with his forearm.

"A true guild?!" Jiemma cackled. "Sorry to disappoint you, but there's no such thing! Strength can only emanate from the individual! One like me that possesses a strong, iron will!"

"You're wrong!" Sting protested. "There is a guild that is stronger than your 'iron will'!" His thoughts swam to Fairy Tail. "We found a guild close by that's kind, strong, honest, and we're way happier than before!"

"Insolent fools!" Jiemma slashed Sting and Rogue's shoulders with his claws and pushed them away. "The truly strong stand alone! Those who have to rely on others for strength are nothing less than weaklings! In fact they are even weaker than that!"

"I don't give a damn what you say! We're going to keep moving forward with the help of our friends! That's what it means to be strong! Fairy Tail showed us how much love brings meaning to life!"

"Eno~ugh!" Jiemma roared. He charged ahead, preparing to let loose his final blow to the Twin Dragons.

"Hey, Rogue." Sting grinned weakly. "I say we try that new move we learned."

"We still haven't perfected it." The shadow dragon reminded, but he too was grinning. "But we have nothing else to lose. Let's do it." The Twin Dragons gathered their respective elements into their fingertips, stepped forward, and slashed.

_**WHITE SHADOW DRAGON'S ROUGH SILK**_

Beams of light and darkness sprung forth from the Twin Dragon's fingertips, piercing Jiemma's body multiple times from all directions. The demon howled in agony as the lights cut his body to ribbons. When it was finished his mouth was agape in shock.

"Im…possible…" He fell backwards, the slamming of his body on the ground signaling both his death and the end of the fight.

Sting and Rogue looked back at him, blood nearly painted on both of their faces.

"So long, Master." Rogue bowed his head. Despite Jiemma's cruelty he still took them in when they had place else to go. For at least that the Twin Dragon's grateful.

"It's all up to them now." Sting said.

"Yeah." Rogue nodded.

Too exhausted to move any longer, both Sting and Rogue fell to the ground.

* * *

Mard Geer continued dragging Natsu and Gray's faces through the stone floors of the ruins. "Have you learned from your folly yet, humans?" The demon taunted.

Gray and Natsu exchanged looks and nodded. They grabbed Mard Geer's wrists, placed their feet against the floor, pushed off, and landed on Mard Geer's back. Still holding his wrists, Natsu and Gray drew back their hands – gathering their respective magics – and punched the flying demon in the back of his head as hard as they could. The mix of fire and ice broke through the floor, creating a massive crater.

Mard Geer, momentarily stunned by the attack, quickly spread his wings and flew up, throwing the Fairy Tail wizards to the ground. He brought back his leg and kicked up some of the rubble. Gray leapt out of the path of destruction, but Natsu was caught in it.

The dragon slayer flipped backwards and landed on all fours. He puffed out his cheeks and let loose a roar of flames.

Mard Geer quickly strafed in the air to evade, but was seen by Gray.

_**ICE DEVIL'S WRATH**_

Mard Geer circled around Gray's breath attack. When he was far enough away he held out his hand, concentrating dark energy into a sphere in his palm.

_**DEA YGGDRASIL**_

A mass of intertwined wooden beams fell from the sphere and down to the the demon's foes. Natsu and Gray clenched their fists as tightly as they could and unleashed a flurry of punches on the creation. They moved faster and faster. Their voices went hoarse from roaring. Their knuckles came close to breaking. Their muscles screamed for a break. Their skin nearly ripped from the bone. Their bodies almost gave out completely, but the wood began to crack.

As pieces of the wood splintered in all directions, Gray froze it and then clenched his hands.

_**ICE MAKE: GUNGNIR**_

A massive spire of ice erupted the ground to pierce the demon. Mard Geer narrowly avoided the point, but quickly turned around when he heard that ice cracking. He spun around, his eyes widening when he saw Natsu.

"He was inside the ice?!"

The dragon slayer gathered fire in his hands and slammed them together, generating a gigantic blaze.

_**FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME**_

The fire enclosed Mard Geer and sent him rocketing back to the ground with a horrendous crash, his body bouncing until it collided with a pile of rubble. Natsu landed on the ground next to Gray. After a few seconds Mard Geer rose from the dirt, opening his wings forcefully to dispel the debris and dust.

Natsu spit out some blood in his mouth. "Doesn't this guy know how to stay down?"

"He will after I get ahold of him." Gray declared.

"I must admit I have enjoyed this battle, human wizards!" Mard Geer pulled one of his wings over his body, using it as a cloak. "Did you know that all magic was once one? But it eventually was split into all different kinds and classes of magic that we know today. It was then that END discovered a new way to utilize magic, do you know what that was?"

"No, but I'm sure you're not gonna waste time by keeping us in suspense." Gray retorted, readying himself to strike.

Mard Geer smirked. "He created Curse Power. A type of magic that draws its strength from negative emotions. Pain. Resentment. Hatred. Jealousy. Vengeance. The very essence of curse power was built upon life itself!"

"Cut the crap!" Natsu interjected. "Even if that is true that's all in the past! The magic we use now is going keep us moving forward!"

"Foolish." Mard Geer thrust out his palm and a mass of dark fog crept towards the Fairy Tail wizards.

Natsu and Gray slowly backed towards one another. They were trapped.

"What is this stuff?" Natsu exclaimed.

"I don't know! It looks like fog."

The "fog" began to slither up their bodies, freezing them in place.

"I can't move!"

"What the hell is going on?!"

"There is no 'moving forward'!" Mard Geer proclaimed. "Now descended into purgatory! Courtesy of the Ultimate curse made to dispose of Zeref himself!" Natsu and Gray began to feel their bodies erupt with pain. "The recollection of death awaits…"

_**MEMENTO MORI**_

A tower of wailing sprits rose from the ground into the sky above with a deafening boom. Natsu and Gray were trapped in the vortex while Mard Geer basked in the glory of his ultimate spell.

"To murder the immortal Zeref one must understand both concepts of life and death! Those who fall prey to Memento Mori are neither alive nor are they dead, they simply cease to be! Your fate leads to this moment! You will be obliterated into nothing…forever!"

The spirits dissipated and the rumbling stopped, leaving only a massive crater where Natsu and Gray once stood. Mard Geer looked upon his handiwork with satisfaction, returning to this normal form. "I have finally completed the ultimate curse." He mused. "Now all that remains is to resurrect END, and kill you…"Lord" Zeref." He turned on his heel and began walking when his ears caught sound of a small rumbling. He looked down in the crater, his eyes widening upon seeing a small hill in the middle.

When it burst open and the dust settled, Gray and Natsu were shown to be still alive, the former's skin almost completely black.

"Impossible…" the demon muttered.

Natsu – like Mard Geer - was surprised that he and Gray survived, but he was even more surprised by his friend's body. It was like he had been infected by the Memento Mori. "Gray…"

"A partial demon transformation?!" Mard Geer shouted. "Is this another one of Silver's abilities that he bequeathed to you? How were you able survive my ultimate attack!"

Gray could feel his consciousness slipping away. "For the future…" he struggled to stay up right. "This…was the only…thing I could do…It's up to you now…Natsu…" Gray fell to the ground, leaving a stunned Natsu to carry on.

"Gray?"

"Do you humans think you can make a fool of me?!" Mard Geer changed back to his Etherious form and sped towards Natsu.

"Gray?!" Natsu clenched his teeth in anger at his friends sacrifice. Dragon scales formed on his face and arms. "You bastard!" He punched Mard Geer with a flaming fist, sending the demon careening through a standing structure.

"What is this power?!" Mard Geer tried to recover but Natsu was too fast.

The dragon slayer kneed Mard Geer in the chin, sending higher into the air. Natsu's body was then slowly covered in crimson flames, creating the visage of wings and horns that protruded from his head. He had never felt so powerful before.

Mard Geer's eyes went wide. "Dragon Force?!"

Natsu landed on a floating piece of debris and charged his energies. "I learned this from Igneel!"

_**CRIMSON LOTUS: PHOENIX BLADE**_

Natsu propelled his flaming body into Mard Geer like an arrow, his head crashing into the demon's abdomen. As they flew higher into the air, Natsu's dragon force began to fade away and he slowly stopped rising. _Damn! I used up all my power._

"I'm not finished yet!" Mard Geer stopped his ascent and raced back to Natsu, grabbing the back of the dragon slayer's head. He held him down as he descended to the ground, his intention being to crush Natsu's body to pieces when they landed. "Be gone, human~!"

Despite his less than favorable position. Natsu smiled weakly. "Are you just going to sleep all day, Gray?!"

The ice wizard heard his friends shout and made it to his feet. He created a bow and arrow with his devil slayer magic, his sights set squarely on Mard Geer.

"How is he still alive?!" The demon exclaimed.

_**ICE DEVIL ZEROTH'S BOW OF DESTRUCTION**_

He launched the arrow at Mard Geer, piercing the demon's gut. It then expanded, causing even more damage. This can't be! _**"Kyôka…?!"**_ he called telepathically.

_**"Be at ease…"**_ she replied.

Natsu and Mard Geer fell to the ground, the demon taking much more damage than the dragon slayer. Gray relaxed his body some, his tattoo disappearing again.

"We did it…" Natsu said.

"Not yet. I still have to get rid of END."

"Oh yeah the book!" Natsu remembered. "I gotta get it back to Igneel."

"Sorry, Natsu. But that's not happening." Gray walked to the table the book sat on.

The dragon slayer slowly rose to one knee. His body was still weakened from dragon force. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm destroying it." Gray said.

"Don't give me that crap, you idiot! Just give me the book!"

"You're the idiot!" Gray argued. He held the book up so Natsu could see it. "END was the one who made Tartaros, and it's also the ultimate volume in the Book of Zeref. We have to destroy it while we still have the chance!"

"I made a promise to Igneel." Natsu stood up. "Hand it over!" he demanded.

"No." Gray replied firmly.

The two stared at one another, their glares radiating irritation as well as their stubbornness. They had engaged in this standoff many times over the years, but it was never this intense. While before their glares were those of friendly rivals, their current stares were of potential enemies. Men determined to carry out the missions given to them by their fathers. Before they could say anything more the ruins began to rumble and break around them.

"What's going on?!" Gray shouted.

"Is it Face?!" Natsu questioned.

"This is merely the beginning." Mard Geer said. He could no longer move, he had been thoroughly defeated, but he still managed to boast about victory. "The elimination of magic will create a null energy that will revive END." He turned his head to look at Gray and Natsu. "Then when the humans are stripped of their magic, they will be forced to witness the resurrection of the greatest demon within the book of Zeref!"

* * *

Flare and Kagura finally made it back to Magnolia with Aura in tow.

"What was that rumbling?" Flare asked.

"We don't have time to worry about that now." Kagura replied. "Our goal is to return Aura to the guild hall."

They entered the town square and Flare took notice of the frightened looks on the townspeople's faces. They were looking in the direction that she and Kagura had come from. Out of pure curiosity she stopped and turned her head. Her eyes widening in horror.

"Flare! What are you-"Kagura went to retrieve her but was stopped at the sight that had frozen everyone around them. From just a small ways out of town - just before the entrance to East Forest - was a Face bomb. Though the sight of the bomb was harrowing enough, the truly frightening part was that it was glowing and rumbling.

The citizens of Magnolia began to panic.

"What is that?"

"Does it have to do with that cube in the sky from earlier?"

"That thing looks dangerous!"

"We need to get out of here!"

"Please, Fairy Tail! Save us!"

"What is happening?" Flare asked in shocked awe. She held Aura closer to her body. Whatever was happening she knew she had to protect the child from what may come next.

Kagura clenched her sword in frustration and stood next to Flare. "Erza and the others were too late."

* * *

The alert was emblazoned in the air inside the control room.

**00:00**

**FACE **

**"ON"**

The signal of the end had come.

* * *

**The newest chapter is up! And so is time! **

**This chapter takes place from Natsu's perspective. It's much longer than last times. Looks like Natsu had a lot to deal with while Erza fought with Kyôka. For a sense of symmetry I put the speech in again, but from Natsu's perspective. Hoepfully that wasn't two jarring. **

**Anyways this is it, the next chapter will be the end of the arc. So I hope you are all ready for that! It's already in the drafts but I have no idea when I will pose it.**

**As always leave a comment/review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :)**


	59. The End of Struggling

Erza gritted her teeth, the metallic taste of her dripping blood only adding onto the shame she felt for her failure. Barely able to move her body she could only glare at the alert above. "We didn't…make it in time…"

"Look there!" Pantherlily pointed to the screen with bombs' locations. The exceeds watched as icons representing the Face Bombs began lighting up one by one.

"No…" Happy quaked.

Lecter's little body also shook in fright at the sight of the alarms. "The bombs are detonating all over the continent…"

"Wh-what now?" Frosch fearfully questioned.

"Now?" Mirajane spoke up. Her eyes were half-lidded as she looked at the screen. The weight of her guilt was heavy, but more than that she was exhausted. She could no longer go on. She had done everything that she could. "All magic in Ishgal will vanish."

Even Minerva was at pause. Though she slowly came around. "It's the end of the magical world…"

* * *

Makarov could hear the rumblings of the bomb's detonations all the way from the catacombs beneath Fairy Tail. He bowed his head in shame before the Lumen Histoire. "I was just a few moments too late. I'm sorry, children."

* * *

Lucy lost her footing and fell to the ground with a hard thud.

"Lucy!" Lisanna called.

"Are you alright?" Yukino walked to her fellow Celestial Wizard and helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lucy reassured with a small smile. "I just felt weak all of a sudden."

"What's wrong?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy shook her head. "I don't know, but I can barely stand."

"I'll help you." Yukino pulled out one of her silver keys.

_**OPEN GATE OF THE BEAR CUB: POLARIS**_

Yukino waited for the spirit to appear, but nothing happened. She tried it again but received the same result. "I can't summon my spirits?"

"My speed is gone too!" Jet blurted out. The girls all turned to him then looked to the rest of their group.

Warren pressed his fingers to his temple and tried to read someone's - anyone's - thoughts. All he heard was silence. "I can't get in touch with anybody!"

"Do you think that means that Face…?" Droy frightfully implied.

Lisanna's clothes began disappearing but Doranbolt quickly covered her with his coat. "T-thank you." She said with reddened cheeks. She wrapped the coat tighter around her body, making sure to hide her now naked form from the others, especially the boys. "I was using my animal soul for clothes, but now I can't bring it back."

"The ethernanos have all thinned out." Doranbolt noticed.

"Then we must have not made it in time." Carla said.

"Oh no…" Wendy muttered.

* * *

Back in Magnolia the townspeople were in a collected fit of hysteria, running every which way as the magical power they felt was so abundant began fading away all around them. Lights dimmed before going out. Magical tools stopped working. The fire that burned bright in town extinguished. Even the train was forced from the rails, nearly killing those inside the station.

"I can't use my gravity magic anymore." Kagura stated.

"My hair…it won't listen to me." Flare said, running her fingers through her no lifeless follicles. She looked out to the panicking townspeople and her stomach began turning in disgust. "Is this what Tartaros wanted? To see humans run around in fear and panic? All of this chaos…" She grimaced. "It's horrible."

"We have to keep moving." Kagura advised. "We don't need magic to run. Once we take Aura back to Fairy Tail we can return to help the townspeople."

Flare reluctantly nodded and followed behind Kagura.

"Look! In the sky!" Someone shouted.

Kagura and Flare both turned to see what looked to be some kind of bird hurtling itself through the sky towards the Face bomb. The unknown creature broke through the bomb and swooped over the city, creating a sonic boom in it's wake.

Flare and Kagura ducked, the former making sure Aura was untouched by the kicked up dust and debris. When the winds calmed down the two rose again.

"What in the world was that?" Kagura asked. She looked back in the direction the creature came from and her eyes widened. "The bomb! It's been destroyed!"

Flare looked at the beast as it swiftly moved out of the city and soared over the forest. She saw wild flames licking around the creature's body before it was fully out of sight. "Atlas Flame…?"

* * *

The dragon slayers and Gray tried to move but their bodies were being drained of magic too quickly. Natsu managed to rise to his knees, his angered eyes aimed at the smirking Mard Geer.

"There is nothing you can do." The demon said. "Face will reawaken END and usher in the end of humanity."

Natsu gnashed his teeth in rage. "Dammit!" He heard a loud sound from above and looked up, seeing something falling towards him. It grew bigger and bigger as it drew closer and slammed into the ground in front of him with enough force to shake the nearby trees and ruins. It was Acnologia.

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"What the hell?" Gray muttered.

Igneel then descended from the skies above like a vulture, placing his claw on the head of the downed black dragon. "It is far too early to give up humans!" he roared.

Elsewhere the airship Christina fired its cannons at one of the Face bombs, but was having no luck.

"That was the last of the cannons." Hibiki reported.

"We didn't even put a dent in that thing." Eve said.

"What the hell is it supposed to be?" Ren questioned.

"What are we going to do, Mr. Ichiya?" Jenny asked worriedly.

"Hmmm." The leader of the Tri-Mens pondered.

"We have bigger things to worry about." Hibiki interrupted. "Our magical fuel is depleting fast, we won't be able to stay in the air much longer!"

"So it has come to this…" Ichiya uttered. He had given in to defeat.

_**"Get away!"**_ A voice shouted to Jenny. The blonde turned her head quickly at the voice.

"Who was that?"

Eve saw something approaching from behind the ship at a frightening speed. "What's that?!" he pointed.

Ichiya took notice of the object. "Evasive action!" he ordered.

The UFO pierced through the Face bomb, crumbling it to pieces as it zoomed past the Christina.

"What was that just now?!" Ichiya exclaimed.

"A bird?" Jenny offered. She wondered if the creature that destroyed the bomb was the one that had spoken to her.

Wendy and her group watched the destruction of the bomb from below. The unidentified beast had moved too fast for the others to see, but Wendy managed to catch a brief glimpse of shimmering white scales. "Grandeeney?"

One by one these mysterious flying beasts barreled through the numerous Face bombs across the continent, destroying hundreds of them in mere seconds. As they zipped through the skies, those down below found themselves captivated. They were even seen in as far as Pergande.

"What manner of creature was that?!" Thor pointed.

Balder looked to the black beast as it sped away. "I haven't the slightest, but it destroyed that ominous structure."

"The icons are changing." Happy said in disbelief. One after another Xs began appearing over the Face icons, signifying their destruction at the claws of these mysterious sky creatures.

"What's happening?" Erza wondered.

Gajeel was on his knees. The pain in his gut had returned. Juvia had reclaimed Alana while Levy tended to the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Gajeel, what's wrong?" Levy asked.

"Metalicana."

Just as Gajeel uttered his name the Iron Dragon destroyed another Face bomb.

The other dragon slayers felt the same sensations as Gajeel did.

"Weisslogia?" Sting muttered when he saw his foster father flying up above. "It can't be…I killed him."

"Does that mean Skiadrum is out there as well?" Rogue questioned. He too had seen the dragon that had raised him.

"The dragons have been released!" Igneel announced. "They're soaring through the skies of Ishgal!"

Fairy Tail and their allies all looked up at the once thought dead beasts. Some breathed sighs of relief, others cried tears of joy, and some had no idea what to think. Mard Geer – the last demon – stewed in his anger and shock.

"It's a miracle." Wendy wept.

"This is awesome!" Natsu exclaimed in awe.

**FACE  
****SIGNAL ****  
****LOST**

"All the lights are gone!" Lecter shouted happily.

"But why?" Frosch asked.

"Is there a need to ask why?" Pantherlily grinned.

"You're right." Mirajane smiled in relief. "Face is no longer active. We should be thankful."

Even Erza found herself smiling in solace. "It's over."

Wendy wiped her tears away as her friends all cheered. "The dragons…" she smiled.

"They wiped out all of the bombs from the continent." Gajeel smirked.

"We have stopped the resurrection of END!" Igneel boasted. "We are victorious!"

Everyone exclaimed in happiness and relief, the long battle was finally over. Mard Geer was still shocked.

"Defeat…?" he muttered.

Gray looked around the battlefield, his eyes falling on END's book just a small distance away from him.

"So…" Sting teared up, he quickly wiped them away. "Weisslogia was alive all along?"

"Yes." Igneel nodded. "As were Skiadrum, Metalicana, and Grandeeney. We were living inside of you Dragon Slayers ever since we disappeared on July 7th, X777. To be more accurate we used a secret technique that allowed us to lie dormant within your bodies."

"That must have been that feeling in our chests from earlier!" Rogue reasoned. "That was you dragons awakening from within us!"

"It was." Igneel nodded.

"Well I still don't get it!" Natsu interjected. "How did you get inside of our bodies anyway?! I'm pretty sure I would have remembered if I ate you!"

Igneel briefly grinned at Natsu's ignorance before answering him. "We did so for two reasons: the first was so you all would not turn into dragons like Acnologia did."

The human's eyes widened.

"Acnologia was a human once?!" Natsu blurted out.

Igneel nodded. "Hundreds of years ago during the Dragon Civil War, Acnologia was one of the first Dragon Slayers to ever exist. He initially fought for the side of coexistence between humans and dragons along with myself and the others, but soon he and his comrades became power hungry. They then began ruthlessly killing dragons one after another. Soon Acnologia was corrupted by his own power, and turned into the beast that threatens you today."

"A dragon civil war?" Rogue repeated.

"I had no idea." Sting said.

"The other reason we chose to lie dormant within you is-"Igneel was interrupted by Acnologia rising again. The black dragon pushed Igneel off and flew back into the skies. Igneel followed after him.

"Igneel!" Natsu yelled.

"I'll finish him off! You just get that book!"

Natsu turned and saw that the book was once again in Gray's hands. Natsu was no longer in the mood for games. "Give it up, Gray."

Unfortunately, the ice wizard was through playing as well. "I told you before, I made a promise to take down END."

* * *

Igneel and Acnologia resumed their battle high above. Their ferocious roars echoing throughout the land.

"You hid inside the humans to prevent them from becoming dragons?" Acnologia questioned in his rage.

"What are you trying to accomplish, Acnologia?!" Igneel interrogated. "END is no longer a threat! There is nothing else to be afraid of! Leave the humans be!"

"You think me afraid of a mere demon?! What rubbish! I am the king of the dragons! Acnologia! There is nothing in this world I fear!"

"You yourself were born a human!" Igneel countered. "I will not allow Natsu and the other dragon slayers to become like you!"

"Whether they become like me or not is of no consequence! The only thing in this world I desire is destruction!"

The dragons clashed again, their claws drawing blood with each cut. Atlas saw the battle taking place and rushed to Igneel's aid.

"My king!"

"Stay back, Atlas! I will deal with Acnologia on my own!"

Atlas Flame stopped and hovered in the air, confused by Igneel's words. "But, King Igneel-"

"Watch over the humans! They must not succumb to the same evil that consumed Acnologia!" Igneel slashed across Acnologia's face, but was met with the black dragon's tail slamming down his snout. "Go!"

Atlas floated for a few more seconds before turning and flying away with shame in his still beating heart.

"You turned away your only hope of winning!" Acnologia said. "You've sealed your own fate, dragon!"

"The only one falling this day is you, Acnologia!"

* * *

Natsu and Gray continued to stare each other down. That uneasy tension they felt before was back. Gray had the Book of END and Natsu wanted it. It was something so simple, yet so complicated at the same time. Neither one of them wanted to fight the other, but they would if they had to. Sting and Rogue – while still immobile - could feel the pressure radiating from the two Fairy Tail wizards.

"You guys shouldn't be fighting." Sting said weakly.

"This not the time or place for this." Rogue chided.

Suddenly the book vanished from Gray's hand. "What the hell?"

"Gray!" Natsu fumed.

"Stop glaring at me. I didn't do it."

"He's right. It was my doing. The book does belong to me after all, it's only right I should have it returned to me. It's very precious to me after all."

Everyone's eyes went wide with fear when they looked on the book thief - the book's true owner - Zeref. Gray and Natsu narrowed their eyes at the immortal.

"You did well, Mard Geer." Zeref praised the demon. "You were very close to reviving END." He turned his head to Mard Geer and smiled sadly. "You may rest now."

Mard Geer's pupil's shrank in fear of the look on his master's face. He knew of the underlying intent behind Zeref's seemingly kind words. His body beginning to shake and he raised his arm to the sky. "Mard Geer…will fulfill…your wish…"

Zeref snapped his fingers and in a puff of smoke Mard Geer turned into a book. With another snap of the black wizard's fingers the book caught flames, burning away to ashes. "I'm afraid that will not be attainable for you." He said.

Gray was shocked. "Why did you do that?! Didn't you create him?!"

"I did." Zeref confirmed. "But I no longer have need of him." He looked to Natsu. "I came here today to settle things with **you**."

Natsu readied his body for battle. Deep down he knew he was too weak to fight Zeref head on, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. "What do you want with me?"

"At least, that was my goal." Zeref looked up to the dragons battling in the sky. "But Acnologia had to interfere. Will he end history once more, or will a miracle take place? Even I don't know the answer."

"What are you talking about?' Natsu demanded. Zeref smiled sadly at him again.

"If you can somehow manage to survive this hopeless scenario…" the winds began to shift and Zeref's eyes began glowing red. His empathic gaze gave way to a hateful glare that was directed at Natsu. "I will show you an even greater despair." He turned around, giving Natsu once last glance before walking away, END's book in hand.

"Hey, get back here!" Gray demanded.

_**ICE MAKE: HAMMER**_

He brought the massive hammer down upon Zeref, but it broke apart before it touched a hair on the black wizard's head. Zeref continued his walk unimpeded. "Next time we meet, Natsu. It will be the final time." He disappeared into the wind.

"Damn! He took the book!" Gray cursed.

Sting and Rogue were left dumbfounded by the sudden appearance of Zeref, but Natsu simply glared at his disappearing back. He couldn't shake this uneasy feeling of familiarity with the immortal wizard. This was the third time that he felt this. The first time was seven years ago on Tenrou Island. The second was when he was fighting in the castle. This encounter marked the third appearance of this uneasiness. The pieces were falling all around him, but Natsu had no idea how to put them together. What did Zeref want with him? And why did he feel that he should know that answer already? He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "Zeref!"

* * *

Acnologia whipped his tail against the right side of Igneel's face, sending the Fire Dragon spiraling down to the ground below. He chased down Igneel and landed on him, digging his sharpened claws into fire dragon's belly.

"Destruction!" The black dragon repeated over and over as he slash and scraped away at Igneel's body. "Destruction!"

Igneel roared in agony.

"Is this all the power you can muster, King of the Fire Dragons?!"

Igneel smirked at Acnologia, blood trailing from his mouth to the ground. "Well I did just wake up from a very long nap."

Acnologia was not amused by Igneel's defiance. He resumed tearing into him.

_**"Natsu!"**_ Igneel called.

Natsu perked up at his name. "Igneel?!"

_**"There are still things that I must tell you."**_

"Just hold on! I'm coming!" Natsu caught wind of Igneel's scent and took off running, leaving behind his friends.

"Natsu, where are you going?!" Gray hollered, but the dragon slayer was already gone.

_**"I already explained why we dragon slayers were lying dormant in the bodies of you dragon slayers, but not fully. It was to prevent you from becoming dragons, but when we left we created defenses to prevent that from ever happening. Because that process is such a long one, we were unable to leave sooner. No matter how much we wanted to. The other reason was so we could defeat Acnologia once and for all."**_

Natsu could see the two dragons in the distance and sped up. "Don't worry, Igneel! I'm almost there!"

_**"No! Stay back! Do not come here, Natsu! Acnologia is much stronger than I anticipated! I do not want you to face him!"**_

"I don't care! I'm not just gonna stand by and watch you die! If we team up there's nothing that can beat us! Not even Acnologia!"

Igneel grinned and clutched Acnologia's talons in his own. He pushed him off and the two dragons took to sky again. _**"I've waited for this moment for ages. The chance to finish Acnologia with my own talons!"**_

"Igneel!"

The dragons roared and charged at one another for the final time. Igneel ripped off the black dragon's left arm with his teeth, but Acnologia had dealt a greater blow to the Fire Dragon, having left a gaping wound in Igneel's side. Natsu watched in horror as his father fell from the sky. Unbeknownst to him Erza had seen the battle as well.

"What's going on?" she questioned in shock.

"Natsu…" Igneel uttered with a small smile. "I've watched over you as you grew up. I saw for myself the man you had become. You've become so strong. You even managed to gain a family of your own. I'm so proud."

Acnologia turned and unleashed a final breath attack against the fallen Igneel.

"The days I spent with you were among the happiest of my life. You gave me the strength that comes from loving someone."

The ball of energy encompassed Igneel, erupting in a massive explosion. Natsu could not believe his eyes. Tears began to stream down his face as he cried out.

"Ignee~l!"

* * *

"So the dragons saved us…" Makarov said. "It seems I just couldn't do it after all. I didn't have the courage to use Lumen Histoire."

"Perhaps that is for the best."

Makarov looked forward, watching as Master Mavis walked towards him. She stopped and stood next to him. "It simply means that the time for its use has not come yet."

"I suppose so." Makarov turned around and faced Lumen Historie. It was a giant lacrima but that was not the reason it was hidden away beneath the guild hall. No that was because encased inside the lacrima, was the body of Mavis Vermillion herself.

* * *

Fairy Tail and their gathered allies stood in front of the dragons in wonder. It was quite the sight to see, for all them, but none more so than the dragon slayers themselves.

"Grandeeney!" Wendy chirped through misted eyes.

"Thanks to Igneel's efforts, along with the determination of all of you gathered here, Acnologia has been turned away." The sky dragon smiled. Her voice was as soft as a cloud. Her smile as warm as the sun overhead. It was no wonder Wendy loved her so.

"This is pretty awesome!" Jet exclaimed. "With these dragons here I feel like we could do anything!"

"You got that right!" Droy added.

"You guys destroyed all the Face bombs?" Max questioned. He was still having trouble believing what he saw in front of him was real.

"You did very well too, Wendy." Grandeeney praised. "You destroyed one of the bombs all on you own."

Wendy picked up Carla – the tabby still shocked at the sight of Wendy's dragon – and held her. "Carla and I did it together."

Metalicana looked at Gajeel for a few moments before leaning his head towards him. "You still have that troublesome stare." The dragon remarked with a smirk.

"You shut up!" Gajeel snapped.

Metalicana looked to Alana, who was once again resting on Gajeel's back, her arms draped over his shoulders as she slept. "Is that girl your mate?"

"No!" Gajeel - surprisingly along with Juvia and Levy - shouted.

Metalicana looked to the blushing Levy for a brief moment and smiled again before raising up. Gajeel raised at brow at his foster father.

"What?"

"I said nothing."

"I know that look. What are you smiling about?!"

Sting and Rogue looked to their dragons with much more surprise and suspicion than the others.

"I killed you." Sting said to Weisslogia.

Rogue looked to Skiadrum. "So did I. I watched you die with my own eyes."

Weisslogia smirked knowingly and tapped his claw against the side of his head.. "We dragons have the ability to change human's memories however we see fit."

"Igneel was against it." Skiadrum spoke up. "But we wanted to give the you memory as well the experience of killing a dragon since you **are** dragon slayers."

"Though that is not to say that we are actually alive…"

Sting raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"We're already dead." Grandeeney revealed.

Wendy's spirits fell. "What?"

"Long ago Acnologia used a dragon slayer spell that expelled our souls from our bodies. That is the other reason we laid dormant inside you, not just to prevent you from becoming dragons like Acnologia, but to extend our own lives as well. But now that we have left your bodies we cannot return, and we will soon fade away from this world. I hope you understand why we could not reveal ourselves sooner. We had to wait for the right moment to strike."

"But, Grandeeney…"

"Not even Igneel could defeat Acnologia, but he used the last of his strength to deal a harrowing blow to the black dragon. Humans, please do not let this tarnish the legacy of the Fire Dragon King. He was the bravest of all of us. There were none that loved humans more than he."

Everyone began talking amongst themselves about their thoughts on the dragon's revelations.

"They have to leave so soon?"

"That's so sad."

"I'm glad they came to help when they did."

"Aren't a couple of them missing?"

"Hey, yeah. Where's that dragon that was on fire?"

"Natsu's not here." Yukino pointed out.

"I'm worried." Lucy stated. "I don't see him anywhere."

"He went to find Igneel." Gray chimed in. "I'm sure he was there with him when he was struck down."

"Do you think he's ok?" Lisanna worried.

"That was a pretty big explosion." Warren said. "He might have gotten caught up in it." He was quickly hit on the head by Elfman. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Watch your mouth, idiot." Elfman directed Warren's eyes to Erza. She was looking at the ground with a perplexed stare. The telepath quickly recognized his folly.

"I-I mean. I'm sure Natsu's fine!" Warren desperately attempted to reassure the redhead. "It'll take way more than that to keep him down." He laughed weakly, but soon realized that Erza was paying him no attention. "Hey? Erza?"

Mirajane placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Hm?" Erza looked to Mirajane with surprise. It was as if she had just woken up from a nap. "Yes I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"We were all wondering if you were concerned about Natsu."

"Oh. I'm sure he's fine." Her smile seemed to appease Mirajane, but deep down Erza **was** worried. She knew Natsu was near that massive blast from earlier, and that scared her. She placed her hand on her brand and it began heating up.

_**"Erza."**_

The redhead turned round, trying to figure where the voice was coming from. "What was that?"

"What's wrong, Erza?" Lucy asked.

_**"I can guide you to Natsu if you wish to see him."**_

Erza's eyes widened at the voice in her head. She had heard it earlier._** "Are you by chance...Igneel ?"**_

_**"I am." **_the dragon answered._** "Do you wish for me to take you to Natsu?"**_

Erza nodded firmly. _**"Yes."**_

_**"Head east."**_

Erza began running as fast as she could, leaving her confused comrades behind.

"Erza?!" Lucy reached out. "Where are you going?!"

"She's going to find Natsu." Gray deduced. "We should let her go an bring her back. They've been through a lot."

Lucy recalled her hand. "You're right."

Erza ran through the broken ruins on Igneel's directions. "How are you able to communicate with me?"

_**"The brand on your arm is a symbol of your connection to Natsu. We dragons have a similar means of marking one another. I can talk to you this way. I must admit, I never thought of Natsu as the type to secure a mate. He can be a bit on the dense side."**_

"I assure you I know." Erza chuckled. She leaped over a fallen pillar and continued her run without breaking pace.

_**"I knew the moment you and Natsu first met that you would be special to one another, but I had no idea how special. I must thank you for helping him become the man that he is."**_

"I really didn't do anything." Erza denied modestly. "I merely supported him. He did all the growing on his own."

_**"You taught him how to read and write didn't you?"**_

Erza nearly tripped over at the question. She regained her footing and continued running, thought her face was now red from embarrassment. "I was just building off of what you started. Y-you remember something from so long ago?"

_**"I remember everything."**_

"Everything?!" Erza shrieked. Lots of scenes that she wouldn't want revealed to the public began flooding into the knight's head. More specifically scenes that took place within the confines of her and Natsu's bedroom.

_**"Do not worry, I did not watch you two 'mate'."** _Igneel laughed. _**"Though I was present during the birth of your daughter…Aura was it?"**_

"Yes." Erza nodded, her body returned to its normal temperature.

_**"She is a very beautiful child. I regret that I'll never be able to meet her."**_

"So am I." Erza said solemnly. "I'm sure she would have been very happy to meet her grandfather."

_**"Grandfather?"**_

Erza quickly apologized. "Forgive my candor. Was I being too presumptuous?"

Igneel chuckled. _**"Not at all. I am over four hundred years old after all. Perhaps grandfather is not too rough a term to describe me."**_

"Well for what it's worth, you fought like a dragon half your age."

_**"Thank you, but as you saw it wasn't enough. Acnologia still bested me."**_

Erza's sorrowful disposition returned. "How can we ever hope to defeat a monster like that?"

_**"Acnologia's day will come. He recognizes that as well. That is why he was so desperate to destroy everything. I managed to stall him, but I do not know when he will return."**_

"When he does, we will fight him with everything we have until he falls once and for all."

_**"That is what I admire about you humans."**_ Igneel snorted. _**"****Your unyielding determination, as well as your capacity for love."**_

"Love?" Erza slid down a slope. "What do you mean?" she reached the bottom and ran down a broken hall.

_**"Erza, I have a favor to ask of you. Or as you wizards would label it, a job request."**_

"Ok." Erza nodded. "I will do my best to complete it."

_**"Natsu is a kind-hearted and loving boy, but he can be aggravatingly stubborn. I'm sure he will try and exact some kind of revenge on Acnologia after I'm gone, but I cannot allow him to do that just yet. He's not ready. If he pursues that path he may become an even bigger monster than Acnologia himself."**_

Erza's eyes narrowed at Igneel's ominous warning. "What do you mean?"

_**"There are things about Natsu that even he does not know about himself, or rather does not remember. These dark secrets are powerful enough to tear the world asunder. I've tried my best to keep them at bay, but they still threaten to break free. Especially if Zeref has his way."**_

Erza's eyes widened. "Zeref?! What could he possibly want with Natsu?" She passed by the bodies of Tempesta, Torafusa, and Jackal.

_**"I will tell you all I know, but you must reveal this information to anyone. Especially Natsu, understand?"**_

"I understand."

_**"Very well."**_

* * *

Natsu was on his hands and knees next to Igneel's body, tears pouring from his eyes. He bit his bottom lip to hold back his sobs, but this offered no help. He closed his hands, clutching some dirt and rocks into his raw palms.

"Dad…" he finally said. "You promised…right? You said…you said you wouldn't go anywhere. You…you can't break that promise." He hoped that Igneel would answer him. Tell him that he was ok, but deep down Natsu knew that this was not going to happen. He sniffed, wiping away some of his tears. "I…I can read and write now…and I've gotten way stronger. I made friends…a whole lot of them! I went on all sorts different jobs and saw all sorts of different places. I got married…and…I even have a daughter. Her name's Aura…she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Natsu wept. "I…I…I have a whole lot more stuff I want to tell you, Igneel!" Natsu cried out.

Happy watched him from behind a tree a small distance away. Tears stung his eyes as the anguish in Natsu's voice flowed through him. He heard the snap of a tree branch and turned around to see Erza running towards him.

"Erza? Where did you-"Before Happy could finish Erza dashed past him to Natsu.

The knight stripped away her Heart Kreuz armor with her magic and fell to her knees, wrapping her arms tightly around her crying husbands's waist as she rested her head against his upper back. Natsu's eyes briefly widened. He clutched Erza's hands, the warmth of her embrace alleviating some of his grief as he continued to sob.

* * *

"We haven't told you as much as we would like, but that will have to suffice for now." Grandeeney said. "It is time for us to take our leave."

"No!" Wendy refused. "Please don't leave me again, Grandeeney!"

The sky dragon bent down to Wendy. "Though there will be many more dangers that lie ahead of you, I know you'll make it through all of them just fine. There is no need for you to worry."

"But I-"Wendy's protests were cut short when Gajeel placed his hand on her head.

"We have to be strong. We can't send them off with sad looks on our faces." He grinned. He felt the same way she did.

"You're right." Wendy accepted. She sniffed and looked back to Grandeeney with a smile. Levy stood next to her with a smile of her own. The other wizards looked at the dragons with hints of sadness as the beasts spread their wings and began ascending into the sky.

"There was once a time when humans and dragons were enemies." Grandeeney said. "We fought and we hated one another viscously, but that is in the distant past. Now, both your kind and mine have come together in friendship. The world is reaching the end of the age of dragons, soon the world will be left in the hands of you humans."

The dragons soared higher into the sky, their bodies beginning to glow.

"Four hundred years ago our two races formed a compact: The Magna Carta! Because of it, we will watch over you all forever-more!"

A tower of light rose from the ground and the dragons began fading away.

"Grandeeney!" Wendy cried out.

"I love you, Wendy." The sky dragon smiled before disappearing.

"Keep that troublesome glare." Metalicana said.

"Are those really your last words?!" Gajeel yelled as he watched Metalicana disappear. When the dragon was gone he grinned, a single tear forming in his right eye. "Dammit…"

"Thank you, Weisslogia." Sting said.

"You too, Skiadrum." Rogue added.

The pillar of light could be seen all the way in Magnolia, captivating all that looked upon it. Master Makarov looked upon the light, a pang of regret in his heart.

"It's beautiful." Flare said in awe.

"It is." Kagura nodded.

Aura laid on a bed behind them. She had yet to fully awaken, but she managed to utter one word. "Papa…"

* * *

Igneel's body began glowing. Natsu could see the bright light on the fringes of his vision but refused to look on it directly.

"Igneel."

_**"Don't cry, Natsu."**_ The dragon said. _**"Remember what I told you to do when you felt sad?"**_

"Yeah." Natsu nodded and wiped his tears away once more. "I remember."

_**"Then go on and try it. First, stand up."**_ Igneel directed.

"Okay." Natsu slowly rose to his, causing Erza to loosen her grip on him.

"Natsu?" she rose next to him. "What's wrong?" She then looked to the light.

_**"I am always with you."**_ Igneel said to his son. _**"I always have been, and I always will be. So show me, Natsu. Show me how you will grow even more!"**_

"I will." Natsu nodded. He clenched his teeth and shouted as loud as he could: "I'm gonna live a lot more! I'm going to get way stronger! And I'm going to kick Acnologia's ass!" While he roared to the heavens he reached for his wife's hand, tightly interlocking his fingers between hers. Erza smiled just a bit.

_**"Yes that's it, Natsu!"**_ Igneel said. _**"Protect those closest to you! Look to the future! For that is the power of life!"**_ With those final words Igneel faded away. Leaving Natsu and Erza alone.

Erza grabbed Natsu's head and brought it to her chest. Natsu wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her warm body closer to him as he cried again. He desperately, nee possessively, held onto her. As if she too were going to fade away from him.

Erza felt Natsu's tightening embrace and lovingly rubbed the back of his head to allay his fears. "It's ok. I'm here." She comforted, tightening her own grip on him. "I'm not going anywhere."

Happy emerged from behind the tree with tears in his eyes and flew to the pair. Erza saw him and nodded with a sad smile. Taking the sign, Happy floated to Erza. She pulled him into the hug between herself and Natsu.

The long battle was finally over.

* * *

**Here we are, the end of the Tartaros arc...kind of. There's one more chapter. *avoids trash being thrown through deafening boos* Sorry! Sorry! I was going to make the final chapter a huge one, but I decided that the fallout deserved it's own place so it could be digested better and not overload you guys. That and I need to fine tune it a bit more. **

**As always let me know what you think via a review/comment and thanks for reading! :)**


	60. Those Lingering Scars

Lucy looked out her window to the ruined streets of Magnolia. It had been one week since the battle with Tartaros and the town was still rebuilding. The train station was in shambles, but it still managed to run due to the Fairy Tail wizards and townspeople managing to fix it over the course of four days. However, hundreds of houses and businesses had been reduced to rubble, and the Fairy Tail guild was completely obliterated. Lucy was amazed that her apartment was still standing.

Though Magnolia was not the only town in the continent devastated by Tartaros and their Face bombs, the scars of the war against demons still ran deep in the members of Fairy Tail and their allies. Showing no signs that they would heal anytime soon.

"Lucy?" Yukino called.

"Hm?" The blonde tore her eyes away from the window and looked to her friend. Yukino was sitting on the couch across from Lucy's bed. "I'm sorry, Yukino. Did you say something?"

Yukino shook her head. "No. I was just wondering if you were doing ok."

"Oh yeah, I'm just fine." Lucy smiled. "I was just looking at the town."

"They're still rebuilding."

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. It will take forever to clean up the mess Tartaros made."

"Do you really think we've seen the last of them?" Yukino was frightful of the answer she might recieve. When Fairy Tail left the wreckage of Plutogrim - after the dragons disappeared - the bodies of Sayla, Torafusa, Lamy, and Franmalth were all unaccounted for. Doranbolt said he would begin investigations into the demons' whereabouts after the council was back up and running, but Yukino – among others - had doubts.

"I don't know." Lucy answered. "Hopefully." Not really focusing too much, Lucy's eyes drifted to Aquarius' broken key. It currently rested on her night stand, and had done so for the past week. She had no idea what to do with it. Her other spirits elected to take it from her and return it to the celestial world, but she denied them all, even the normally forceful Virgo backed down at Lucy's behest.

Yukino noticed the forlorn look in the blonde's eyes and bowed her head in shame. "Forgive me, Lucy."

Lucy looked to her in confusion. "What are you talking about? Forgive you for what?"

"If I wasn't so weak I could have prevented you from having to sacrifice Aquarius."

This was not news to Lucy. She knew Yukino felt guilty about what happened. She had been tiptoeing around the subject for days. This was the first time she verbally expressed her self-imposed shame. Lucy smiled softly at her friend. "Yukino, I never blamed you for what happened to Aquarius. How could i? I did it to protect you and the others. Yeah I'm sad I won't see her anymore, but Aquarius isn't dead. I can be thankful for that and the memories I shared with her."

"Yes." Yukino nodded. "You're right." Yukino still didn't feel right about the situation, but she accepted Lucy's words. "I'm sorry."

"I said it's fine. Now that's enough moping around." Lucy stood up from her seat and stretched. "I'm going to meet Wendy in the park. She wants me to fix her hair. Do you want to come? We're going to visit Aura after."

"Thank you, but I can't." Yukino respectfully declined. "I was planning to go to the guild for awhile."

"That's right." Lucy remembered. "A few of the others were going there as well. Are we rebuilding?"

"I'm not sure. Master Makarov has said nothing definite." Yukino stood up and quickly bowed her head. "I will visit again. If you'll have me."

"Don't sweat it." Lucy smiled. "You're welcome anytime." She walked Yukino to the door. "Be careful out there, there's still debris to clean up."

"I will. Goodbye, Lucy."

"See you later." Lucy closed the door and walked backed to her window one last time. She looked over the horizon at the clear blue sky. "I should get going too. Wendy's probably waiting." Lucy grabbed her key ring from her nightstand and walked out of the door.

* * *

Inside of Magnolia Hospital, Laxus Dreyar slowly came to. When he fully opened his eyes, he was greeted by the smiling faces of Bixlow and Evergreen.

"Alright! Finally!" Bixlow exclaimed.

"Laxus, you're awake!" Evergreen cried.

"Not so loud, guys." Laxus groaned. "My head is still killing me."

"Oh." The bespectacled woman covered her mouth. "I'm sorry."

"My bad." Bixlow apologized.

"You had us worried. We thought that you would never wake up." Freed stood from the chair he was sitting in near the window and walked to Laxus' bedside. "I'm glad you're awake."

"Pathetic…" Laxus muttered. He suddenly pulled his friends into a tight hug. The gesture surprised the trio.

"L-Laxus?!" Evergreen blushed.

"What's going on, man?" Bixlow questioned. "You still sick or something?

"I can't stay like this…" Laxus said solemnly. "At this rate, I won't be able to protect the people I care about."

"It's ok." Evergreen comforted.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Bixlow said. "We're all going to get much stronger."

"That's right." Freed nodded. "We're a team after all."

Laxus pulled them in tighter and grinned.

A few doors down from them was where Aura was located. The Dragneel progeny laid in her bed, hooked to all sorts of machines and equipment to check her ever steady vitals. By all normal accounts she was healthy, but she still had yet to awaken. Porlyusica had checked on her four days prior, but her prognosis was not a good one. She revealed the reason why Aura had yet to wake, and the news almost as bad as her never waking again.

Erza broke down in tears at news while Natsu fumed in rage. Kagura was angry as well, but retained a straight face; though Archenemy's hilt was now in need of repair. Flare - holding herself responsible - disappeared the next day, leaving behind a note by Aura's bed that only read: "I am sorry."

Today, Kagura and Millianna watched over Aura. Kagura sat in the chair at Aura's bedside while Millianna rested on the couch across from the bed, playing with a ball of yarn she brought. They sat in silence, neither really having much to say about anything. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a comfortable one.

The door opened and in walked the Connell family. "Sorry for barging in like this." Alzack apologized.

"It's no trouble." Kagura said. Over the past week the swordswoman had gotten used to the trio – along with Macao and Romeo - regularly visiting Aura. She much preferred them to Alana, who became a blubbering mess whenever she saw Aura's unconscious form.

"We brought flowers." Bisca smiled, placing the random assortment of plants on the nightstand next to Aura's bed. "Where are Natsu and Erza?"

"Salamander and the cat are out running errands." Kagura answered. "They said they would be by soon."

"What about Erza?" Alzack asked. "She was here yesterday."

"I haven't seen Erzy all day." Millianna said. "I have no idea where she is."

"I'm sure she'll make it when she can." Bisca reassured.

Asuka rested her head on her arms on Aura's bed, a sad look in her eyes. She was on the verge of tears. "Will she wake up?" she sadly asked.

"Asuka." Bisca hissed.

"It's ok." Kagura said. She then looked to Asuka. "I have no doubt that Aura will wake up soon."

"Yep!" Millianna smiled. "She's Erzy's daughter after all it'll take way more than this to keep her down!"

Asuka, feeling just a bit more reassured about her friends condition, reached out and grabbed Aura's hand. "Momma. Poppa."

"Yes?" Alzack answered.

"What is it, honey?" Bisca replied.

"I want to be strong." She looked back to her parents, her determined eyes catching them off-guard. "Can you help me?"

Alzack and Bisca looked at one another before smiling proudly at their daughter.

"You got it." Alzack accepted.

"We'll help you get big and strong so you can protect Aura." Bisca declared.

Asuka smiled. "Thanks." Aura's finger twitched, startling the young cowgirl. Asuka quickly turned back to her. "Aura?"

Aura's eyelids flitted before fully opening, much to the elation of everyone in the room. She looked around. "Where…am I?"

"Aura!" Asuka cried.

"You're awake." Kagura smiled with relief.

"I'm so glad." Millianna sniffed, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I'll go get the doctor." Alzack jogged out of the room and down the hall.

"Asuka? Ms. Bisca? Aunt Kagura? Auntie Millie?" Aura looked to all of them as she weakly called their names. She looked back to Kagura and rose up slowly. "Where are Mama and Papa? And Happy?"

"They'll be here soon." Kagura pacified, placing her hand on Aura's. "You should lie down until the doctor gets here."

"Ok…" Aura laid back on the bed and took another look around the room. Someone else was missing. "Where's Ms. Flare?"

Kagura paused for a moment. "She's gone…"

"Gone?"

Kagura nodded.

Even with Kagura's vague words, Aura got the gist of what she was saying. "Will she come back?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Flare returned to Sun Village after days of walking on foot. The slow, pained steps of her blistering feet echoed the emptiness in her heart. She had done it again. She failed to protect something important to her. The second time she had left the village. The second time a tragedy had befallen her for making such a selfish decision. She thought back to Porlyusica's diagnosis of Aura and her stomach turned even more. At first she couldn't believe it, or rather she refused to. It just didn't seem real. Why would something so horrible happen to someone so young? She remembered the look of pure grief on the face of Erza, her "sister". Flare felt her own weakness allowed the vessel to be captured. Her inability to keep her promise lead to Aura's current condition. Flare was a failure. Unworthy of the grace of the still missing Guardian Deity.

She walked to her home near the edge of the village, her pathetic form passing by the concerned giants.

"Flare?" One giant asked. "What has happened, child?"

She either refused to answer, or simply didn't hear him.

"Something terrible must of occurred when she left the village." another giant surmised, watching Flare's mournful steps. "Poor child."

Flare opened the creaking door of her small hut and limply closed it behind her, the shadows cast from the sun covering her wretched form. She walked to a random corner and sat there as if she was being punished by a parent, clutching her knees close to her chest. She bit her lip as she thought of Erza and Natsu.

"I'm sorry. I do not deserve your forgiveness."

She then thought of Aura and looked up from her knees, glaring at the sky through her window as tears streamed down her red cheeks.

"I will never leave this village again."

As she spoke these words, a single strand of hair fell from her head to the floor.

* * *

Wendy turned her head to and fro, marveling at the length her newly restored hair. "Wow it really is back to normal! Actually it's even longer than before."

"It was no problem, baby." Cancer said, snipping his scissors.

"Thank you so much, Lucy." Wendy said to the blonde.

"You're welcome." Lucy smiled as she patted the young girl's head. "Are you sure you want it this long? I thought you looked cute with short hair."

"Yeah." Wendy nodded. "I only cut it short to make it even. I much prefer it long."

"I didn't know you put that much thought into that sort of thing." Lucy giggled.

"I-is that bad?" Wendy nervously asked.

"No I was just saying." Lucy twirled the locks of her own hair. "Maybe I should grow mine too."

"I think it would look great on you!" Wendy chirped.

"Really?" Lucy blushed.

Gajeel laid across part of the long stone bench in the park. Lazily watching Wendy and Lucy talk about hair styles. "I'm sleepy…" he trailed off and began snoring.

"Hey, Gajeel you can't just sleep there. This isn't the guild." Levy chided, squatting next to him. "Besides it's not good for you with a surface this hard."

Gajeel grumbled and opened his eyes. He glanced at Levy before looking back to Wendy and Lucy. "It's weird not going to that place every day." He mumbled to himself.

"What?" Levy asked. She barely heard him.

Gajeel closed his eyes, Levy's voice drowning out as he thought back to before Fairy Tail. More specifically when he was still apart of Phantom Lord. He was on trial for another complaint of destruction on a job and was standing before the Magic Council.

_"We meet again, Gajeel." Org said. "How many times have we seen you this month alone?"_

_"It has to be at least ten." Michello spoke up. "He's nothing but a juvenile delinquent. I say we just lock him up and throw away the key."_

_The Iron Dragon smirked at the council members. "This gonna take all day? I got places to be."_

_"Why, you insolent-"_

_"Enough, Michello." Org ordered. "Let's begin the trial."_

_The trial went just like the ones before it. Gajeel was found guilty of the claims against him and was forced to pay for the damages out of his own money. He knew the drill, but that didn't make it any less irritating._

_"Damn, geezers." the disgruntled dragon slayer kicked a rock down the steps of the hill the council building sat on. "They always gotta ruin my fun."_

_"Wait right there, Gajeel."_

_Gajeel looked over his shoulder to see Elder Belno walking up to him. "What do you want now?" For the past few trials Belno had sought him out before he left back to Oak Town. She always told him the same thing each time they met, and Gajeel was starting to get irritable._

_"I'll tell you again." She began. "It would be better for you if you left Phantom Lord."_

_Gajeel sneered at the woman. "Like I said last time, you can spare me the advice. You ain't the boss of me, lady."_

_"Phantom's actions as of late are growing more and more unruly. I have no idea what Jose thinks he's accomplishing by egging on the council, but if things don't calm down then we will be forced to-"_

_"Look, you old hag!" Gajeel interrupted. "I told you before that you're not the boss of me. You think you can just order a dragon slayer around like some dog?!"_

_"I will say it as many times as needed to penetrate that iron skull of yours. Believe me I've seen hundreds of young men like you come and go. Chances are I will see a hundred more. No matter their outward appearance they were always the same sad, lonely, person on the inside. You do not have to follow that path."_

_"You're really starting to piss me off…" Gajeel grumbled._

_Belno gave him a wry smile. "I'm not saying that you have to become an upstanding member of society. I just want you to find meaning in your life."_

_Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?" He began to laugh. "If that's all you want then I got plenty! Phantom is going to go to war with Fairy Tail soon! I'll find all the meaning in the world after I start wailing on some fairies! Especially when I take down that Salamander jerk!"_

_Belno's smile fell and she began to walk away. "I truly hope that you find meaning in your life, Gajeel. Before it's too late."_

_"Are you deaf?! I already told you I found meaning! Now leave me alone will ya?! Next time I might not be so nice!"_

_Belno stopped and thought about Gajeel's words. She looked over her shoulder at him. Flashing a warm smile that caught the dragon slayer off guard. "You remind me so much of my late son. You even kind of look like him." With that Belno walked away, leaving the stunned Gajeel in her wake._

_"What the hell was that about? Weird. Comparing me to some dead guy." Gajeel turned around and walked down the steps with his hands in his pockets, and a light blush on his cheeks._

Gajeel's reflection brought him forward to just after his group found Belno's body. After reporting to Makarov he went to the roof of the deceased woman's home and sat there, looking out at the setting sun with a morose expression.

_Granny, you and I never had a chance to have a decent talk. You wanted to help me find meaning in my life and I just kept blowing you off like a jackass. You looked out for me ever since I was a snot-nosed brat. Tears formed in the dragon slayer's eyes. And I never found a way to pay you back for that! I'll find the bastards that did this to you and make them pay, no that's not right. I'll remember your words instead. And I'll do my best to live up to them. Just watch me!_

Gajeel opened his eyes and saw Levy's face again.

"Geez, Gajeel." She pouted. "I told you that you can't sleep here."

"Just…watch me…" Gajeel lazily said before he drifted off to sleep once more.

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted. He snored in response and Levy once again sighed in frustration, but after seeing the peaceful look on his face as he slept, she smiled.

Carla sat on the grass as she watched Wendy and Lucy. Pantherlily approached her.

"How does Wendy seem to you?" he asked.

"She's the same as she ever was." Carla answered with a wry grin. "She's putting on a brave face so no one worries about her. That child can be quite the handful. What about Gajeel?"

"Nothing new to report." Pantherlily took a seat next to Carla. "That goodbye was tough on everyone."

"Yes it was." Carla nodded. "But I worry about Natsu the most. So does Wendy."

"I wouldn't worry about Natsu. He'll be fine."

Carla was curious about her fellow exceed's words. "Why do you say that?"

"He's got Happy with him doesn't he?" Pantherlily grinned at the tabby, who returned with one of her own.

"You're right. Not to mention Erza's around to slap some sense into him as well."

"I have no doubt about that." Pantherlily chuckled.

* * *

Inside the Dragneel home Natsu and Happy were busy putting bags together. Tossing things every which way in order to find what they considered to be essential.

"How much money do we have saved up, Happy?"

Happy rifled through the chest in the middle of the floor. "One hundred and thirty thousand jewel."

"Man, I thought we had more than that." Natsu whined.

"We would have if our cash box wasn't stolen while we were stuck on Tenrou Island." Happy grumbled. "We had enough for ten years of fish in there!"

Natsu laughed. "Yeah, but we'll make it somehow."

"Erza has plenty of money right?"

"Yeah, but I don't want her to use it for this. This thing was my idea after all."

"Are we really doing this, Natsu?"

"You backing out already?" Natsu teased.

"No. I was just making sure."

"Yeah. I'm sure." Natsu said firmly. "Erza agreed. As soon as Aura's out of the hospital we'll go."

"Aye." Happy accepted.

Natsu reached into his bag and pulled out two letters. "Now we just have to figure out what to do with these."

* * *

Gray sat in the snow covered ruins of his hometown of Isvan. It had been years since he stepped foot in this place, but recent events had him feeling nostalgic. Only a few hours ride up north, Gray had left by carriage that morning. He didn't know when he would go back Magnolia, if at all. He would figure that out after. He sat on a rock, staring at a cross stuck in the ground that read: Silver X Mika. He reflected on the people he had lost. His parents, his father twice now. Ur. Ultear. He clenched the sleeve of his jacket. "It's too much." Lost in his head, he did not hear the crunching of snow underfoot.

"Gray…?" a sweet, yet familiar, voice called.

"Juvia?!" Gray nearly fell from his seat in his shock. "Did you follow me here?!"

"I did! I-I'm so sorry for intruding on your private moment but…" she fidgeted nervously. "There's something important that I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Gray sniped.

"The necromancer who was keeping your father alive, Keyes, I…I was the one who killed him. I am to blame for your father's death."

Gray's eyes went wide at the revelation. "You did…?!"

Juvia nodded solemnly and her eyes began to mist. "I-I know it was wrong. But…he had taken Alana. I-I thought she was dead. He hurt her, and I…I…" Juvia sniffed. "That's no excuse for what I did, but…I had to save her. Because my weakness was…"

Gray stood up and walked to Juvia, not looking at her directly as he grabbed the collar of her coat and lifted it. "You…" His clenched teeth slowly began to shake, and his angered sneer faltered to a saddened whimper. His forehead fell into Juvia's chest, his grip on her loosening. "Thank you…" he sobbed. "Thank you..."

Juvia was taken aback by the words.

Gray slumped to his knees and Juvia followed, still holding onto him. He began to repeat himself. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." Juvia couldn't readily figure it out, but she eventually gleaned that Gray was apologizing to both her and Alana for what they had to go through.

"Gray…"

"I'm sorry."

Juvia wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. Juvia rubbed the back of his head as he continued to cry and shake.

Alana watched the pair from behind one of the broken buildings. She had come along with Juvia, but she decided to stay back and let her talk to Gray. She felt guilt for putting Juvia in such a compromising position and wanted to apologize but the rain woman denied her. Saying that since she was the one that finished Keyes off, she was at fault and not Alana. She thought back to their conversation after she had woken up in the hospital.

_"Maybe you should have just left me in that place." _Alana smiled sadly._ "Then you wouldn't have had to sacrifice-"_Juvia rose from her seat and slapped the heiress in the face, interrupting her lament._ "Ow! What was that for?! I'm still hospitalized you know?!" _Alana's eyes widened when she noticed that Juvia was crying._ "Juvia…"_

_"Never say something like that again!" _Juvia shouted through her tears._ "If you had died then everyone would be sad…I would be sad! You're loved as a member of Fairy Tail! You are __**family**__, and we never…we never…" _Juvia broke down and fell to her knees but Alana caught her.

_"I'm sorry, Juvia." _she apologized. _"I promise I won't say anything like that again. I was being an idiot. Thank you so much for saving me."_

Alana looked up at the snow falling from the sky. "I can't believe I asked for mother and father's help. I haven't seen them in years." Alana smiled sullenly. "They've probably forgotten all about me." She felt an odd sensation and looked down. Her left hand was shaking. She grabbed it with her right, stopping its quaking. "I guess it's a tad too cold for me." she giggled softly.

**_"Your ordeal is just beginning, inheritor."_** A deep voice said, breaking Alana's mood. _**"Hopefully you will fare better than those who came before you."**_

Alana shifted her eyes left and right, but the only people she saw were Juvia and Gray. Her hand shook once more. "What was that voice?"

* * *

Erza sat on the hill next to the bridge crossing over Magnolia River. She had been there for hours, but it had felt like days. She had yet to go to the hospital and check on Aura today. She knew she had to, but something was keeping her in this place. Ever since the battle with Tartaros, Erza was afraid of being touched by anyone, including Natsu. The last person to touch her – by accident – was Max, and she nearly sliced him in two.

When talking she kept out of arms reach, and always folded her arms as if to protect herself. Her phobia had even gone so far as to not sleep in the same bed as Natsu. He had been sleeping on his hammock in the living room for the past few days. Erza knew that she was acting strange, but she couldn't help it. Her torture at the hands of Kyôka had affected her psyche, dredging up memories of her slavery in the Tower of Heaven. Every bitter memory that she tried to repress forced itself to the surface. She thought she had moved past the darkness, but she had only managed to bury it.

She looked at her hand. It was trembling. _I thought I had begun to move past those tribulations._ _Just thinking about them makes me tremble. Beaten. Betrayed. Stripped bare of my dignity. Humiliated. I'm too frightened to even allow Natsu – my own husband – to touch me!_ She cursed her weakness. _After all that's happened how can I keep going? I don't know if I can._

"You'll be just fine."

Erza turned and saw a cloaked man approach. She recognized his voice instantly. It was Jellal. She stood and faced him as he passed by her.

"You understand both human strength as well as weakness. Let your light guide your path, and move you forward. Never waiver." He walked to five other cloaked figures standing just ahead. _As for us we will walk the path of darkness in order to defeat Zeref. Though your path may one day align with ours._

Cobra smirked as his ears twitched. "He thinks he so cool, doesn't he?"

"Tell me what you hear later." Racer requested with an equally mischievous smirk. "I wanna know too."

_When that happens I want you to shine brightly, just as you always have. Bright enough to erase our dark skies._

"This is love…is it not?" Richard mused.

"Where's Angel?" Meldy asked.

"I believe she is still acquiring clothing for our newest comrade." Macbeth answered.

_Move forward, Erza._ Jellal joined with the rest of his new Crime Sorciere and they all began to walk away. The redhead looked at them with a smile.

"There you are."

Erza turned again, this time seeing her husband standing a few meters away. "Natsu…"

"We should hurry to the hospital. Aura's woken up, and she really wants to see her mom." he smiled.

Erza returned his smile and nodded. "You're right. We should be going." She walked to him and offered her hand, surprising the dragon slayer.

"It's ok now?"

Erza nodded. "It's fine. I'm not trembling anymore."

Natsu smiled and grabbed his wife's hand.

* * *

"Are you finished in there yet?!" Angel yelled irritably. She had volunteered to take Crime Sorciere's newest member clothes shopping, but if she knew how long it was going to take she would have let Meldy do it.

The curtain to the dressing room and Angel took a quick look. The girl she brought was above average height for someone her age, but the outfit looked nice enough on her. She was wearing a simple blue sleeveless shirt with a black skirt that reached to her knees and black flats shoes. "That's fine, you'll be wearing a cloak most of the time anyway." Angel grabbed the silent girl by the wrist, pulled her along to the register, and placed the money Jellal had given her on the counter. "Keep the change!" Once they were in front of the building she threw a cloak at the girl. "Put it on."

The girl did as she was told.

"Good. Now follow me, we were supposed to meet with the others hours ago." The two began walking out of town but the tall girl bumped into someone, knocking them over. "Geez." Angel griped. "Can't you watch where you're going? Is your mind truly that hollow?" She looked down to the person her companion knocked over. "Are you alright?" she asked insincerely.

"Yes." The young lady said. "It was my fault. I was-"The girl looked up at Angel and her eyes went wide.

Angel's did the same. _Yukino…?_

"Sorano?"

Angel slowly backed away. "No…No. No. No." she grabbed her companion's arm and took off in a sprint. "Come on, we're leaving!"

"Wait, Sorano!" Yukino called. She got up and chased the pair.

"I wasn't supposed to see her!" Angel vociferated. "I knew I should have let Meldy take this girl!" She looked back and saw that Yukino was still running after them. _Dammit, Yukino, stop following us!_

"Sorano, come back!" Yukino reached out. She entered a clearing, seeing Angel and the girl she was travelling with a small ways ahead. "Thank goodness." Yukino smiled with relief. "I thought I would never catch you. You're still as fast as-"

"What do you want?" Sorano demanded, her back to Yukino.

Yukino was startled by her sister's harsh tone. "Sorano, I-"

"Sorano is no longer here."

"What? But you're right here in front me, Sorano." Yukino began to walk closer. "After all of this time we-"

"Stay back!" Sorano ordered. Yukino did as she was told. "Your sister, the girl you knew as Sorano, is dead. She died in the Tower of Heaven."

"I don't understand." Yukino said. "**You** are my sister. **You're** Sorano-"

"My name is Angel!" Sorano declared, frightening Yukino. "I am a dark wizard and a member of the Oracion Seis. I've killed hundreds of people, committed thousands of crimes, and once more...I enjoyed all of it."

"No…" Yukino gasped. She shook her head in unyielding denial. "You're Sorano! You're my sister!" Memories of their childhood flooded Yukino's mind. "You're a kind and loving person! You would never hurt anyone!"

"Get it through your thick skull!" Sorano yelled. "Your sister is gone…but she told me to give you a message...before she died…"

"A message?"

"She said 'I'm sorry, Yukino, but I won't be able to keep my promise to you.'" Sorano's lip trembled. If she were to look upon her sister now, she surely would have cried. "'I...I'm so glad that I was able to have a little sister like you. I wish I could have stayed with you a little while longer. You made those days we spent at home the best times of my life. I hope you grow to become a beautiful young woman with lots of friends and memories.'" Angle fought back her tears. "'Don't worry about me, I will always be watching over you. Be happy. Live a fulfilling life. For me, for mom and dad, and most importantly for yourself...I love you.'"

Yukino reached for her sister. "Sorano-"

"I said stay back!"

Sorano's companion held her hand to Yukino and ball of black energy began to form. The Fairy Tail wizard's eyes began to widen in fear at the power she felt, as did Sorano's.

"No!" she knocked the girl's hand away, causing the orb to fly past Yukino - who fell to her knees in fright. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

The silent girl looked at her with confusion.

"Sorano?" Yukino called, her legs still shaking.

Sorano briefly looked at her sister before turning her back to her again. "Never look for me again. Next time I won't be as forgiving." She could feel her sister's saddened stare on her back. "Good bye, Yukino."

"Sorano, wait!" Yukino reached out. but her legs refused to let her stand. "Sorano! Come back! Please!" tears stung her eyes. "Please…" she pleaded. "Come back…"

Angel and the girl emerged on the other side of the tree line a few kilometers ahead, finally meeting up with the rest of Crime Sorciere.

"You look exhausted what happened?" Meldy asked.

"We ran into…complications on the way here." Angel said. "It's nothing important."

Cobra could tell she was lying, Angel was a mess inside. Her mind was screaming and cursing at her for letting Yukino see her in her current state, but it also begged for her to go back to her. Cobra chose to keep this information to himself because he empathisized in a way. He was slightly upset that he did not visit Cubelios - now known in Fairy Tail as Kinana - one last time. Racer noticed the vexed look on the poison dragon's face.

"What do you hear?" he asked.

"Like Angel said, nothing important."

"Are we ready to leave now?" Angel asked Jellal.

"Almost, we have to do one last thing." He reached and pulled the hood down of the girl that accompanied Angel the entire time. She had long black hair with red tips, her black eyes dotted with yellow pupils. "We have to give this girl a name."

She turned her head quizzically at the azure haired-man. "Ul…?" she uttered.

"So naming people is part the job description now?" Cobra asked. "Didn't know this was a nursery."

"You said you encountered this girl before, correct?" Macbeth inquired. "What was her name then?"

"Her name was Hela." Jellal answered.

"Then why not go with that?" Racer asked. "Sounds pretty simple to me."

"That name doesn't seem like it fits now." Jellal argued. "When we found her she had just emerged from one of Tartaros' rejuvenation chambers. She had no memory of her time in Fenrir's Fang except…" Jellal thought back to when they first found Hela inside her chamber. Not long after they freed her she began to cry, repeating one name. "Ultear." Jellal said finally.

"What?" Meldy questioned.

"We of Crime Sorciere carry the weight of our sins with us wherever we go. Her sin was acknowledged the moment she spoke to us." Jellal explained.

"You're saying we should name her…Ultear?" Richard asked.

Jellal nodded. "Yes. I am." He looked to Meldy. "Is that ok?"

The magenta-haired girl looked to him and then to Hela. In all honesty she still hated the girl for killing Ultear, but she asked herself: was it really **right** to hate her for it? She had shown remorse for the action even while controlled, if Gray and Lyon's stories were to be believed. If she hated Hela for being controlled by others to do evil, then she would have to hate all of Crime Sorciere for the same thing. If anything this girl was even more pitiable because - unlike the rest of the group - she had no life before her control. She was simply created as an instrument, with barely a semblance of self, but still had enough knowledge to know good from evil. Meldy asked herself what authority did she have to deny this girl – technically a child – a right to an existence. Surely Ultear would have lobbied for this girl's admittance in the group.

Meldy exhaled deeply, earning her questionable looks from the former Oracion Seis members, but a smile from Jellal. "I don't mind." Meldy said finally. "I'm sure **she** wouldn't either."

"Then it's settled." Jellal turned to Hela. "From this day forth your name shall be known as Ultear. Member of Crime Sorciere."

"Ul…tear…" she pointed to herself. She strained to talk. "I am…Ultear."

"That's right." Jellal nodded with a smile. "You are Ultear. Make her proud."

"Ultear..." she smiled.

* * *

Erza sat on Aura's bed, lovingly stroking her sleeping daughter's head. The Connell family and Millianna had left some time ago - Lucy and Wendy showed up as well but only stayed for a few minutes - leaving only Erza, Natsu, Happy, and Kagura in the quiet hospital room. Natsu and Happy had since fallen asleep on the couch and Aura followed after. Kagura and Erza were the only two awake, looking out at the moon and the stars. Kagura broke the easygoing silence.

"I want to go with you."

Erza was unprepared for this sudden declaration. "You what?" she blurted out, albeit quietly so as to let Aura and the others rest.

"I've already prepared my things."

"But, Kagura-"

"When Aura was taken…I felt powerless again. Just like when Millianna was abducted during the games, and when you and Simon were taken from Rosemary. I'm tired of feeling this way. I must get stronger to protect the people around me." She gripped Archenemy's sheathe. "I don't want to lose any more family."

Erza settled into a warm smile. It was the first time Kagura had acknowledged someone other than Simon as her family. Erza couldn't help but accept her terms. "If that is what you wish. I'm sure Aura will be happy to have you with us." She looked down at the child, who nuzzled closer to her hip.

"What of your guild? Have you explained things to them?" Kagura asked.

"I've already talked to Master Makarov about it. Natsu wrote some notes for our friends, anything else would have been too painful. What about **your** guild?" Erza countered. "I'm sure they won't be none too happy about their ace going away with members of a rival guild."

"Millianna is relaying the message to them. They will understand the situation, and even if they don't I've already made up my mind."

Erza grinned. "You are quite the stubborn one."

"That is one thing we have in common." Kagura retorted with a smirk. "What of Flare Corona? She's disappeared without a trace. The only thing she left behind was that cryptic note."

Erza briefly looked over to said note on the nightstand. She still had no idea why Flare had abruptly decided to leave, but she thought it best to just leave her alone for a while. "I'm confident we'll see her again." Erza replied. "Someday."

"When are we departing?"

Erza looked back to the moon. "As soon as we wake in the morning. The trains are running again. We'll take the first one."

* * *

Makarov and Mirajane stared at the ruins of the guild hall. Everyone else had gone home for the day, but those two stayed behind.

"Is it even possible to rebuild this time, Master?" Mirajane asked.

Makarov remained silent. He thought of what he should do all day, and had finally come to a decision.

Doranbolt approached the pair, heaving a long sigh. "Alright it's done. I've erased Lumen Historie from everyone's minds except hers." He looked to Mirajane. For some reason Makarov wanted her to retain the memory of Lumen Histoire. He looked back to the elderly man. "I know you want me to erase mine as well, but I don't want to tamper with my own memories."

"You've done it before." Makarov countered. He turned to face him. "You can stop now, the mission is complete."

"Master?" Mirajane questioned.

"What are talking about-"a light began to shine on Doranbolt's shoulder, ripping the cloth from the arm of his coat. "What's going on?!" To the councilman's - and Mirajane's - shock, a Fairy Tail symbol slowly materialized on his arm. "What is this?! What did you do to me?!"

"I did nothing." Makarov said. "You've been a member of Fairy Tail from the very beginning. You erased your memories and infiltrated the council."

Mirajane gasped in disbelief.

"What?! That makes no sense! How can I be a member of Fairy Tail?! Why would I erase my own memories and infiltrate the council?! And Tenrou Island! What about what happened there?! This doesn't make any sense!"

"I actually told you not to erase your memories, but you insisted on it. This is exactly the situation I was trying to prevent." Makarov let out a rueful sigh. "It's not like it matters now though."

"What do you mean?"

Mirajane looked at him with a solemn expression. She could deduce what he was going to say from the guilty tone of his voice. "You've finally made a decision."

"The children have all chosen to follow their own paths. This is the end of an era. I've chosen…to disband Fairy Tail."

Doranbolt's eyes opened in shock, but Mirajane silently accepted Makarov's words with a short nod. She knew all along that was going to be his verdict.

Makarov looked to the night sky. "Spread your wings and fly, brats."

* * *

"I'm so glad that Aura is awake." Lucy walked the steps to her apartment door with a bit of pep. "I should get her a gift for getting better next time I visit, but what?" When Lucy reached her door, she felt something odd. "Someone's in there. I can feel it. It can't be Natsu and Happy, right?" Lucy turned the knob and burst in. "Stop showing up unannounced, you-"Lucy looked into her room and was shocked to see not Natsu and Happy, but Yukino. Once more she was crying on her couch. "Yukino?"

Yukino tried to wipe her tears away but they kept coming. "I-I'm sorry." She sobbed. "I knocked…and the door was unlocked and…I...I just didn't know where else to go…"

Lucy ran from the door and wrapped her arms around her friend. She didn't ask what was wrong, but she knew it was serious. "It's ok. Don't worry. You can stay here for as long as you like."

"I'm sorry…" Yukino sniffed. "Thank you…"

The night passed and Lucy awoke earlier than usual the next morning. She rose from her bed and looked to her impromptu guest. Yukino still had tear stains on her cheeks, and her eyes were puffy. She had been crying all night. Through her sobs she succeeded in telling Lucy about her encounter with her sister. Lucy couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Lucy got up from bed and pulled the blanket back over Yukino. She then walked to her window and yawned. "Today looks like a good day." She did her morning cleaning routine and put her clothes on. "I'll stop by the hospital first and see Aura. Then I'll visit-what's that?" Lucy reached for an envelope on her coffee table. "This wasn't here when I got home last night was it?"

Lucy turned the envelope over. "There's no name on it. That's weird." She opened it and pulled out the letter inside. "I can barely read this thing." She grumbled, but she knew quickly that it was Natsu's hand writing. She read the letter out loud to herself.

**Dear Lucy,**

**We're going away for a little while. I guess you could call it a family vacation of sorts. We don't really know where we're going exactly, but we'll be back in about a year or so. Tell everyone hi and bye for us. We'll see you when we get back, ok?**

**Signed,**

**Natsu, Erza, Aura, &amp; Happy**

"What?!" Lucy quickly ran out of her apartment and into town. "How can they just leave so suddenly?!"

In another part of town - unbeknownst to Lucy - Mirajane reread her own note.

**Mirajane,**

**I'm sorry to leave so haphazardly. I would have preferred to tell you all of this face to face, but it would have been too painful. Forgive my cowardice. We're...going away for awhile. We'll start in the country of Seven, but from there we have no idea where we will go. If what Igneel told me was true, I have to make sure that his warning does not come to pass. I must keep Natsu safe. You understand. I know this is selfish, but can you watch over things for me while I'm gone? I promise we will return to this place.**

**Sincerely,**

**Erza**

The now former barmaid looked out to the horizon with a sad smile. _Stay safe._

"Do we have everything?" Erza asked Natsu.

"Yeah." he nodded. "But I don't see why we have to ride this thing."

"If you would prefer to walk to Seven then be my guest."

"Fine." Natsu huffed. He held Aura, her head resting on his shoulder.

"How long is she going to sleep?" Happy asked.

"Porlyusica said her body is still adjusting to what happened to it. She might sleep all day." Erza answered, rubbing the child's back.

"The train is here." Kagura pointed.

The train rolled to a stop in the broken station. Natsu the contents of his stomach bubbling.

"I'll take Aura." Erza said. "Can you load the bags onto the train?"

"Alright." Natsu handed Aura over to Erza and grabbed a few bags. Happy and Kagura helped him. They reached their seats and after setting their bags in the overhead compartments they sat down. Natsu sat next to Kagura while Happy sat next to Erza and Aura.

"Natsu, sit over here." Erza instructed. "I'm sure Kagura wouldn't appreciate you getting sick on her."

"Ok." Natsu said groggily. He switched seats with Happy.

"We're really doing this." Kagura realized.

"Yes." Erza nodded. "We are. There is still time for you to disembark if you wish."

"No." Kagura asserted. "I stand by my decision."

"It's sad not telling everyone." Happy frowned.

"We left notes with Mirajane and Lucy. I'm sure they will tell the others." Erza reasoned.

"We're gonna get a whole lot stronger." Natsu declared. "Strong enough to take down anybody who would hurt our family."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

As the train began to roll out, Lucy arrived at the station. She rested her hands on her knees in exhaustion, gasping at for air. She had never ran so fast in her life. She looked up, catching a glimpse of Erza's red hair in the window of the departing train.

"Erza!" she shouted. "Erza!" She ran towards the end of the platform. "Natsu! Happy!" The train exited the station, leaving Lucy all alone. Her eyes began welling with tears as she watched the train move further and further away. Remebering the words in Natsu's note, Lucy wiped away her tears and looked to the train. "You guys better come back stronger than ever, you hear me?!" she screamed. "No matter what!"

Erza began to tear up.

"What's wrong?" Kagura asked.

Erza wiped the tear from her eye. "It's nothing." She smiled and looked out of the window. _Don't worry, Lucy. We will. I promise. _She looked out at the passing nature, her mind drifting to Igneel's final job request:

_**"END is only the initials of the demon."** Igneel explained._

_"What do they stand for?" Erza asked._

**_"Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Natsu himself is END."_**

_Erza's eyes widened in shock. "That's...how is that even possible?"_

**_"It is all Zeref's doing. In truth, he and Natsu are brothers. Hundreds of years ago, Natsu died while still a child and Zeref desperately researched for a way to revive him. This led to Zeref's immortality, as well as the creation of END."_**

_"I don't understand. Natsu is a demon, **and** the brother of Zeref? None of this makes sense."_

**_"I understand your confusion and fright, but I assure you this is the truth. I once fought END, but instead of killing him, I chose to spare him. Through unknown means his memories and abilities as END were sealed away, and as a result END became the Natsu you know today."_**

_Erza could barely get a grasp on what was being told to her. "I-I don't-"_

_**"I ask you, Erza." **Igneel implored.** "Please stay by Natsu's side. Guide him. Continue to love him and be his light. He needs your support now more than ever. Guide him away from the darkness. Can I request this job of you?"**_

_Erza was frightened. She had every right to be. Natsu: the man she loved; the man she had known since childhood; her husband; the father of her child; was not only a demon, but the brother of Zeref. This information was just too outrageous for her to fathom. Part of her wanted to deny the request, but that was only a very small voice of dissension. She fortified her panicked mind and tightly clenched her shaking fists until they settled. She then looked ahead. "Yes." She firmly accepted. "I will stay by Natsu's side for as long as he lets me. Even if he pushes me away I will stay. I will continue to be by his side, and protect him until the day I no longer draw breath."_

_**"I see, and what if he succumbs to the darkness and becomes END once more? If he becomes a monster beyond reason, what will you do then?"**_

_Erza thought about this for a moment before summoning a sword. She held it out in front of her, the silver blade of the weapon glimmering under the setting sun. She narrowed her eyes and gripped the sword's hilt tightly. "Then I will do what I must."_

Erza looked down to Natsu, who was now resting his weary head in her lap. _I will not allow the darkness to take you._ She mentally declared, running her fingers through his messy pink hair. _I promise._

The train chugged down the track, leaving behind the guilt left in Fiore in favor of a new resolve that would radiate throughout all of Ishgal.

* * *

Thousands of miles away from the fledging hearts of Fairy Tail and Fiore, Zeref sat alone in a room. The rays of the shining cast lines of shadow in his candlelit space, while he looked over the hundreds of people going on their day out of his window. The Book of END sat on table a small distance away, but it was not out of reach. "I look forward to the progress you will make, Natsu."

* * *

**I was going to wait until next week to post this, since I like you guys so much I decided to post it early (this and the last chapter were originally supposed to one after all). So I hope you all like it. There was a lot going into the fallout of Tartaros so I tried to give the characters changes'development in one form or another. **

**Leave me a review/comment with your thoughts and as always, thanks for reading! :)**


	61. Epilogue: When We Meet Again

The sun rose over the capital city of Crocus, bringing with it the promise of a new day. From within a cozy apartment on the beautiful south side of town, a young blonde haired girl awakened from her slumber. She slowly sat up, stretching her tired arms overhead. "Morning." She said to no one.

She walked to her bathroom and turned on the shower head. Once it was hot enough she stepped inside and let the water wash away all the worries from yesterday off of her body, humming happily to herself a song that she remembered from when she was young. Once done with that she stepped from the shower, dried herself off, brushed her teeth, and walked back into her room proper.

Opening her standing closet, she rifled through it in an attempt to determine which outfit she was going to wear for the day. After a few minutes and combinations, she settled on a plain blue skirt and a white and blue tank top – a heart with a crown on it emblazoned on the pocket of said shirt. "This looks about right." She smiled. She then walked to her mirror, applied her lipstick, and tied her hair into a long ponytail on the right side of her head. Sometimes she wondered just why she let her hair get as long as it was, but she liked it so she never dwelled on the thought for long. The last thing she grabbed was her satchel. "All ready to go!"

She walked to her door and grabbed the doorknob, but before stepping out her eye caught a glance of two pictures on the dresser drawer across from her bed. The first one was of herself and another girl – a blue flower adorning the girl's short white hair – standing in front of the apartment building she was in now. The blonde smiled wide with her arm around the shoulder of her companion, who was smiling softly. She couldn't help but miss that girl occupying the room across from hers.

The next picture was of a much more crowded scene. It depicted the blonde with eight other people: she herself was standing next to a pink-haired boy with a white scaled scarf around his neck and a toothy grin on his while a blue cat hovered over them; next to them was a young girl with long blue hair holding an exhausted looking white tabby in her arms; behind her was a boy with dark blue hair trying to free his arm of young woman with blue hair; next to the pink-haired boy was a red haired woman with confident grin on her lips; and finally - sitting in the paink-haired boy's lap - a pink haired little girl smiled wide, enjoying the company of all those around her.

Lucy smiled at the pictures before finally stepping out of her door. "Alright! It's time to get out there and seize the day!" When she emerged on the city streets, she felt a brief gust of wind blow past her. "Oh." She hummed, holding on to her satchel. "The wind's pretty strong today. I hope that means something good will happen."

* * *

A train pulled into Crocus station and among all of the passengers entering and exiting, six cloaked figures by far stood out the most amongst them all. Well to be more accurate **five** walked out, the sixth fell out of the train with an queasy groan.

"You've trained for a year and you still can't handle vehicles?" One of the individuals asked, from the sound of their voice it was a woman. She was more amused than anything at her companion's sorry state.

"Hey I can't help it." The fallen person - a man - defended. "This isn't the kind of thing that training can fix. I'm just glad we're finally off of that death trap. Why couldn't we have just walked from Minstrel?"

"Because that would have taken us four extra months."

"So this is Fiore, huh?" Another one of the group, another woman, asked. "This place already looks way different than Bosco."

"Yep." The first figure said, having finally risen up to his feet. "Welcome to the Kingdom of Fiore!"

"We're finally back." The second figure smiled under their cloak. "Has it really only been one year since then?"

"Aye." A fourth figure chirped. "It went by really fast."

"What do you think?" The fifth figure asked the sixth. From their height they were clearly children - or very small adults - but only the sound of their voices could tell their genders. The one that spoke was clearly a girl, possibly no more than eight years of age.

The sixth figure said nothing, instead grabbing onto the girl's cloak tightly.

"It's ok." The fifth figure reassured. "It's really nice here. You'll like it. I promise."

The sixth figure nodded and slacked their grip some.

"Alright!" the cloaked man shouted. "Let's go and check in with everyone! It's been a long time!"

"Aye!" the fourth figure exclaimed again.

"It certainly has been a long time." The first woman nodded. She was starting to feel nostalgic. "With any luck we will run into Kagura."

"I go wherever you go." The second woman reaffirmed to the man. "You've told me enough about this place, I should experience it for myself."

"Yay!" the little girl exclaimed. "Let's go see everyone!"

The second child nodded nodded.

The six walked out of the train station and into the paved roads of the capital, passing locations that were familiar to some of them: the humble Honey Bone Inn, the famous Ryuzetsu Island water park, the luxurious Crocus Gardens Inn, and the palace, Mercurius. They passed all of these nostalgic locales towards their true destination, Domus Flau.

As the winds blew through each of their cloaks - hoping to give the world a peek at the identities of the mysterious group - the sun could only get a brief glimpse of two colors: red and pink. That and a familiar, toothy grin.

* * *

**Well, here we finally are.**

**The is officially the end of 7 Years and Counting. It hardly seems real. I've been writing this story for over a year, and now it's finally over. Almost brings a tear to my eye. **

**Hopefully you all enjoyed this long journey and found something that sticks with you for a while. That's always been one of my goals as a writer, to create something that stands out in people's minds as something worthwhile. Something they can tell their friends about and share. I suppose that's what drives me in a sense. As long as I do my best I think I will accomplish that goal.**

**While I do have a sequel (among other things) planned for this. I don't have immediate plans to work on it. I think it best to try and catch up on other things before jumping into another long story like this one.**

**Now with this story finished, it's onto other things. Hopefully you will follow me there as well.**

**Thank you all so much for reading this story, and please leave your final comments/reviews. Until we meet again. :)**


	62. News

Hey guys, Maximillian Havisham here!

It's been a couple weeks since 7 Years and Counting ended. Still feels a bit unreal that i don't have to work on it anymore, but I have been rolling a few things around in my head about the continuation of the story.

First! News!

I'm still working out how I want the sequel to be structured. I don't even have a title for it yet. I plan to start working on the first chapter around the end of the month, or maybe december, but I most likely won't officially post it until next year (Sorry!). I know this may bum some of you, but I want to make sure I tell the best story I can possibly tell, which takes some time. Thank you all for understanding.

As for other stories, "7 Pieces" is still going. I also have my first ever crossover fic in the works, hopefully I can have the introductory chapter posted by the end of the week. I'm kind of excited for this so hopefully you all check it out and give feedback.

I also want to try and move forward with "Shifting Exceed" (which is a AU story about the Exceeds having different partners. Natsu has already been revealed to have Carla instead of Happy) and also go back to working on "The Fairy Tail Company" (which is another AU about if the Fairy Tail guild were mercenaries in a steam punk like setting). There's also a few other stories I left hanging that I want to try and get back to as well, as well as random one-shots. I know its a lot of stuff but since this story is no longer my main focus, I have more free time to just make things until I get swamped again by its sequel.

Now for the real reason I'm posting this. I noticed from some of the reviews on the last chapters that you guys want me to continue with this story.

That brings me to a question that I have been thinking about for a little while: Would you guys like to read a spin-off about the Natsu, Erza, Aura, Happy, and Kagura's journey during the year time-skip?

It wouldn't be nothing big or epic like the main stories. Major plot points - such as the identities of the two people that came back with them in the epilogue - won't be revealed until the official sequel to the story. This spin-off would mostly be just a bunch of one-shots about the things Natsu and his family see and interact with as they travel through Ishgal. I may even throw in one of two chapters about what some of the other guild members would be doing.

So, would this be something you would all be interested in reading? Drop me a review and let me know.

Thanks for reading.:)


End file.
